


Once More

by ODDstar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And I don't need sleep, Angst, BAMF John Egbert, Brief mentions of Hiveswap, Dave is a good bro, Dead Daves are the enemy, Everyone is protective over John, Everyone kinda becomes BAMF?, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I try my best with each new chapter ( ; ω ; ), John heals with the power of friendship and family, John is a good friend-leader, John is sick but he's not dying, John must learn to care about himself, Poor John, Redemption AU, Relationships will be better between everyone, Sad John, Sad Sushi Roll John, Save John Egbert, So much time shenanigans, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, We're all gonna drown in fluff, there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 529,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODDstar/pseuds/ODDstar
Summary: "Hope to me is about believing in stuff.  If you believe in stuff, then everything feels like it's going to be okay."- Jake EnglishAfter stepping through that pure white door...John did not expect to see a battlefield littered with his dead friends.  After four years fighting aginst Lord English, he was the only one left standing against the cherub.But...perhaps...fate is on his side.





	1. D1SCL41M3R >:]

Terezi- 1F TH1S HUM4N CL41M3D TH4T SH3 OWN3D M3, SH3 WOULD B3 S3NT TO TH3 SL4MM3R. >:]

O.D.D.- That's right! If I claimed to own you, I'd get a lot of heat and hatred. You belong to Andrew Hussie. (´⊙ω⊙`) 

Terezi- W41T, 1 DON'T R3C4LL B3LONG1NG TO 4NYON3 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3. >:[

O.D.D.- (<_< ; )

Terezi- OK4Y, TH1NGS JUST GOT W31RD. 1'M L34V1NG. >:/

O.D.D.- Um....bye....? (O_O)

Terezi- L4T3R, OR4NG3S. >:]

O.D.D.- ....What a...peculiar nickname. Anyways, I don't own Homestuck and its characters--Hussie does. d(^_^o)


	2. ==> [S] GAME OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry John, in order for this story to happen, you must suffer a little first. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

==> [S] GAME OVER.

The smell of burning fire fills your nose.  You hear the wind rush by your ears.  You feel sand brush against your hands and face, including your warm tears; it stings when it touches your cuts. You can taste the disgusting bitterness of blood in your mouth. The black sky above you glows slightly with the mirage of colors that flash between the cracks. 

...

You see....

You see your friends....

....

They're not breathing.

Jade Harely, your biological sister...

_Her white dog ears are no longer twitching._

Rose Lalonde, your therapist of sorts and best friend...

_Her knowing smile is gone from her lips._

Dave Strider, your best bro and once-in-a-while a**hole...

_His ridiculous ranting and rapping has ceased..._

Your troll friends' blood is splattered on the ground. The colors of candy-red, jade, teal, cerulean and purple mix into the sand.  It would look like an interesting, abstract painting if you hadn't known what exactly the paint was.  

And the ghost army was gone......every single ghost.  You had gotten to know every single one of them and now they're just ashes in the air--never to come back to tell you their stories, their adventures, good deeds, and faults. 

The Sprites were also gone. Davepetasprite^2 and Jasprosesprite^2 disintegrated into lights when they died.  You're gonna miss Davepetasprite^2's little 'Meow meow, motherf**kers'.  And Jasprosesprite^2's cat puns.

Your other human friends were also killed in battle. Jake English. Roxy Lalonde. Jane Crocker. Dirk Strider.  Jake was the first to go along with Dirk.  Jane went next.  Roxy was last and it was all just so f**ked up.  Jake won't be able to tell his adventures anymore.  Dirk won't have any rap battles with Dave.  Jane won't be able to do her baking ever again. And Roxy won't ever be her cool self again.

_**Everyone** was f**king gone._

...

Your name is John Egbert... and you and your friends have lost the game.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Your blue eyes snap up in slight surprise and fear. Lord English.  A green, cherub with a skull for a face.  His eyes were 8-balls.  White pants adorned his legs and lime-green suspenders held them up.  He towers over you; he was nearly five times your height.  

The cherub had a sister. Read: had. Once Lord English found that his sister, Calliope, was alive, he killed her on the spot. Her lime-colored blood stained the ground.  F**k you'll miss Callie.  She was always so kind, and--

You can't think about that right now.  Right now, Lord English is standing in front of you.  You straighten your back as much as possible, wiping any pain off of your face.  Lord English gazes down at you mockingly; his sharp, golden tooth glinted in the dim lighting of the area.

" **ARE YOU REALLY THE ONES THAT WERE MEANT TO STOP ME? _PATHETIC_.** " You support yourself on the hilt of your blue hammer, the Warhammer of Zillyhoo; your glasses were cracked, but you do your best glare of defiance through them. Lord English sneered; his voice thundered out in the clearing. " **AND YOU'RE _STILL_ TRYING TO STOP ME.  YOUR DEATH WILL BE HEROIC INDEED, BUT IT WILL BE IN VAIN.  I SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS UNIVERSE, AND I AM OMNIPOTENT.  WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO TO STOP ME, JOHN EGBERT?** "

You pause, a wheeze going past your clenched teeth. You're already losing feeling in your left arm and leg. Yet you took a step forward and dragged your hammer with you through the sand; your blue eyes glowed slightly. A whisper of wind drifts by your ears.  You taste iron in your mouth and it feels like the slightest push will send you falling into a heap of broken bones and blood. Lord English chuckled roughly.

" **BRAVE.  BRAVE...BUT FOOLISH.** " The cherub raised a large hand up, prepared to strike you. You grip your hammer tightly in your right hand. Lord English brought his hand down.

_**Slash!** _

Your blue eyes widen in shock at the familiar Welsh sword stabbed into Lord English's leg, causing the cherub's attack to falter.  Lord English merely shakes his leg and the blade dislodges itself, landing in the sand a distance away. Dave was already struck down, wasn't he!?  But then--!

"G-God...d**n it...E-Egbderp..." A very familiar voice rasps out into the clearing.

Your breath freezes in your throat and you dart your gaze to the side and widen your eyes as a certain ash-blonde attempts to stand up, grabbing his blade in the sand and using it as a crutch.  Holy f**k!  You thought he stopped breathing half an hour ago!  And he was standing!?

"DAVE!" _Please just lie down!  Pretend that you're still dead!  Please, don't do this!_

Lord English turned his head to look at the Knight of Time; he grinned maliciously.  Oh God no.  Please, Dave, just run away.  He should just forget about you and just _**go**_.  Find some place _safE, GOD D**N IT!_

" **OH?** " Lord English rumbles, an amused smirk on his lips. " **HOW AMUSING...** "

Dave coughs up some blood as he clutches his stomach; his bright, red eyes were visible as he looks at you. The aviators you got him for his birthday had long been destroyed in the battle against Lord English. The ash-blonde quirked a shaky smirk at you.

"Th-Thought I was...dead, J-John?" He rasps out again.

You give an anguished look towards Dave.  You want to smile back and assure him that everything's alright-- _but Lord English was suddenly towering over Dave_. You knew your best bro was a strong fighter, but he looked so d**n fragile at the moment. Dave sends a sneer at Lord English, brushing his cape back when it nearly gets tangled with his legs.

"P-Picking...on my...best bro?" Dave laughs dryly as he leans against his sword. "H-Heh....n-not gonna... _ **f-f**king**_ happen, _pal_."

Lord English chuckled darkly.  He inclines his head, studying Dave's barely-standing form.  The cherub then scoffs, throwing his head back to laugh loudly.  You wince at the sound, tensing as you held your hammer tightly.  And then Lord English finally settles down, a final chuckle falling from his lips.

" **WITH THE STATE YOU'RE IN? I THINK NOT.** " Lord English rumbles after his bout of laughter.

The cherub sent a punch at Dave's gut--but a flash of white light blasted Lord English in the stomach. You widen your eyes further before turning your gaze to the source of the shot.

Rose. Rose is standing there. The Seer of Light has one of her wands raised at Lord English; blood dribbles sluggishly from her lips to her chin.  Oh my God, you thought she had died hours ago...with Kanaya at her side.  You swallow harshly and blink back tears.

"Rose..." _F**king he**, just pretend to be dead, **please**._

You can tell that she can barely stand. You bet she's using all of her energy to simply stand there. F**k, f**k, f**k. Rose coughs again and you watch with horrified eyes as more red blood slips from her mouth, dripping onto the yellow Light symbol on her chest.

"I...second your th-thoughts....Dave...."

Lord English barks out a harsh laugh while Dave quickly stumbles over to help keep Rose upright when she staggers slightly from where she stands. Once Dave is there, Rose exhales shakily as she puts some of her weight against Dave.  Your best bro immedately steadies her, looking much stronger than the Seer of Light.

" **WHAT'S THIS!? YOU LITTLE INSECTS ARE COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD? I HAD THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU ALL DIED FROM YOUR SILLY, HEROIC DEATHS.** " The green beast lifted a clawed hand up to crush the ash-blonde siblings.

You widen your eyes at this. No. No, no, no, no, no, _no_ , **_no_** , _**no**_!  Not your best friends.  Never your best friends.  Your hammer slips from your grasp as you quickly raise your hands up, eyes wide and desperate. You set up a barrier of Breath around Dave and Rose to protect them, kicking up some golden sand. Green claws clash with the blue wind and you grit your teeth when your barrier wavers slightly, but you narrow your gaze, determined to protect your friends. The barrier stands and your friends are safe; you breathe a shaky sigh of relief. Lord English grunted at the barrier and sent a glare over at you.

" **NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A NUISANCE, JOHN EGBERT.** " Lord English grits out.

Your heart drops to your stomach, and you think...' _This is it_ '.  This was apparently how far you'll go in the battle. The cherub unhinged his jaw slightly; you see a set of pool balls in his mouth. Sweat and blood rolls down the side of your face when the attack was aimed at you. You send an apologetic look at Dave and Rose, who were sending you worried looks. You suppose...you wouldn't mind dying if it meant saving the last of your friends from death.

_Sorry Dave, Rose._

You prepare for the feeling of pool balls shooting through y--

Suddenly, a green glow surrounds you. You find yourself teleported next to your biological sister, the Witch of Space, who was also alive-- _just **barely**. _ She smiles weakly at you as she also teleported Dave and Rose next to you.  Holy sh**...Jade was alive too? But one glance to her stomach...and you see that there's too much f**king blood.

~~**_It's too late._ ** ~~

"J-John....I'm s- _sorry_...."

Jade slumps against your shoulder; you ignored the fact that her broken, round glasses dug into your skin slightly. You held her tightly to your chest, feeling her labored breathing. She must've used the last bit of strength she had to save Dave, Rose and you. **Sh**.** Why did this have to happen? You thought the game was won when you gave a new home for the Genesis Frog. But the moment you touched the doorknob of the white house on the lily pad, you were immediately sent here to this f***ing desert.

Jade presses a cold, shaky hand to your cheek; her eyes were still as green as ever as you looked at them. She then drops her hand down, leaving a slight smudge of blood on your cheek. But yet again, you didn't give a sh**. You lift your gaze to look at Lord English, who made gagging noises.

" **OH, SO SWEET. IT MAKES ME F**KING SICK.** " Lord English practically spat in your direction.

You grit your teeth, still cradling Jade close to you--and then idea comes to you.  You can still save your friends. Just give them a chance. You search through your Strifedeck and pull out Fear No Anvil. The hammer is a little heavy in your grasp, but you'll manage-- _you'll have to manage_. Perhaps you could buy some time for your frien--

"John... _stop_...I-I know that l-look on your face." You turn to look at Rose, who has a sad, fond smile on her lips. "Y-You don't need t-to fight now....."

"But _Rose_ \--!" _You have to do **something**._

"Th-There's....something e-else you need to...do..." Rose whispers.

She suddenly places a pale finger on your forehead; there was a brief glow of yellow and flinch slightly. You gasp softly in surprise when a mirage of images flashed before your eyes--it suddenly stopped. You're left a little dazed...but you manage to find the words to speak again, your eyes connecting with lavender ones again.

"R-Rose? Wh-What did you _do_...?"

"I sh-shared my powers w-with you." She smiled gently, blood dripping from her lips. "It's only a-a little, but...i-it'll.....help...."

Her voice grew weary and she slumped slightly onto your other shoulder. And then...there was a glow of green on your left arm. You turn your head and see Jade giggle breathlessly as the glow died down.

"N-Now you have s-some of _my_ powers too...." _More blood stains the golden sand._

You feel a light poke on your chest--above your heart. Dave was kneeling there in front of you, a small smirk on his lips as a red glow surrounded your chest area.  His red eyes still have that fire in them, that will to keep fighting.  

"Welp, John," Something small and flat was shoved into the palm of your right hand.  Dave widens his smirk before you have the chance to see what he had given you, but you think you've caught a glimpse of something red in your hand. "Be...the f**king hero y-you were....m-meant to be...."

Suddenly, the world flashes white around you. You remember seeing Lord English's enraged expression over Dave's shoulder before everything disappeared.

...

...

...

...

==> John: Wake up. 

...Your blue eyes snap open. You see...a ceiling you haven't seen in a very, _very_ , _**very**_ long time. The smell of Betty Crocker brand pastries fills the air. You feel....warm...and safe....

The mattress below you feels like a dream. But you just know. You _**f***ing**_ know that this is not a d**n dream. You sit up in bed abruptly and look around for a moment...before you glance to the side. You find your glasses on a nightstand beside your mattress. Yet again, you hardly recall it being there before...

You reach out shakily and grab the glasses-- _your_ glasses. You put the square glasses over your nose and blink your eyes rapidly. Cautiously, you climb out of your.... _bed_. Your wounds are gone. You stand up on slightly shaky legs.

==> John: Look around. 

You look, turning around slowly because if you do it too fast, you feel like you might just collapse on your knees in shock.  But you carefully look around, taking in every single detail of your room, finding posters of your favorite movies...your giant chest of prank tools...your computer desk.....

Holy _sh**_.

...

It's your room.  Everything is how you remember it being before SBURB began.  You posters were fine.  No oil stained the ground.  It wasn't constantly dark outside.  Everything was...normal.  You blink when your eyes sharply catch a calendar hanging on the wall.  You walk over and stumble slightly-- _your leg is not broken anymore, so you don't have to limp._

Shaking your head, you dazedly walk over to the calendar. It takes all of your willpower to not collapse on the floor when you see the date--because...that's......there's no way...?

_4/13/2009._

Sh**. Sh**. **_Holy sh**._**

==> John: Pinch yourself. 

Ouch! You wince and rub your arm, feeling a bit foolish for pinching yourself, but the pain was good.  It showed that you were alive in a way...and this isn't a dream. But then....was SBURB just a dream?

_**Ping!** _

You widen your eyes. That was the familiar chime of... _Pesterchum_....

...

...You drag your gaze away from the wall and look at your computer.  It was on, screen glowing and system humming softly.  You blink before you cautiously walk over-- _you're not on the battlefield anymore_.  You exhale shakily as you finally make it to your computer, pushing your computer chair out of the way for now.

You glance around the screen of your computer before blindly grasping for your mouse, which was on the desk.  Once your fingers wrap around your mouse, you drag the device around so your cursor lands on the familiar icon of Pesterchum.  With a split second of hesitation...you finally click on Pesterchum and a window pops up. Your gaze darts around the window that pops up as you look carefully at who's pestering you.  Your nerves are bunched up and your fingers twitch restlessly over the keyboard when you move both of your hands over them, prepared to respond.  You soak up the words that appear on the screen.

\--  turntechGodhead  [ TG ] began pestering  ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 16:13 --

TG: hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today

You stare at the familiar red text on the screen. You think you've forgotten how to breathe.

==> John: Breathe. You're the f***ing Heir of Breath! 

You take a deep breath and let it out. You thinking about bringing the computer chair closer to you since you might fall on your a** out of shock again or something.  But you merely shake your head and take multiple calming breaths... before you answer, trying to remember the day that happened seven years ago.

EB: i got a little monsters poster, it's so awesome. i'm going to watch it again today, the applejuice scene was so funny.

TG: oh he** that is such a coincidence i just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like f***ing christmas up in here

You smile as the conversation goes on smoothly. You're unsure if everything had just been a dream up until now.  However...

TG: but who cares about this lets stop talking about it

TG: did you get the beta yet

TG: egderp

TG: yo

TG: you still there

Your stare at your screen with wide eyes. The game....it was _real_. SBURB--! You take a few more breaths and quickly respond.

EB: no.

EB: did you?

TG: man i got two copies already

You swallow. That's right. And then the copies would get destroyed by some apple juice....and then...

==> John: Come to a realization of where you are now. 

You're in the past. Before SBURB started. Before all of the he** and sh** went down. A few images suddenly flash past your eyes and you gasp in slight alarm.

You can see that Dave was going to ask you about the beta copies--and holy f**k he's alive and breathing.  He's not bloodied up or sagging with exhaustion.  Dave Strider is alive and well. And then suddenly, the vision cuts off and your eyes burn a little.  You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise, stunned for a moment.

_**Ping!** _

The sound snaps you out of your daze.  Hesitantly, you look at your screen.

TG: is it there

TG: plz say yes

TG: maybe you can play with TT shes been pestering me all day about it

Those images from before...did you...did you just see....the _future_?

_**"I sh-shared my powers w-with you. It's only a-a little, but...i-it'll.....help...."** _

You think back to Rose's....last words.  Oh sh**.  The relization comes to you with sharp clarity.  

You quickly check your Strifedeck. Your hammers were all there. You look at you left arm; you a feel a strange, warm sensation near your shoulder. You cautiously roll your sleeve up and find....the white Godtier symbol for Space. 

You quickly start to pull your entire shirt off and find that a familiar red gear for Time was over your heart. You then fumble around your room for a mirror and check your forehead. Once you found one, you move your left hand up to move your bangs out of the way and stare.  A yellow sun for Light was present.

You swallow. Thankfully, your bangs naturally hid the small sun symbol from sight; you let the black locks cover the middle of your forehead.  You stagger back and set down on your bed, legs a little weak.   _What did all of this mean?_

**_Ping!_**

You blink...and turn your gaze back to your computer.  All of this seemed so...impossible, but you were here.  And then...Dave is pestering you.  With a deep, shuddering breath, you move off of your bed and walk towards your computer.  Immediately, you soak in the red text that fills the screen.

TG: hey

TG: dude

TG: why arent you responding anymore

TG: i thought we had something special egbert

TG: now im sad

TG: youve broken my heart into tiny pieces

TG: look at these shards and tears

TG: like sh** whos gonna clean this up

EB: you're such a dork, dave. :B

TG: woah you finally responded

EB: :BBBBBB

TG: youre being weird now

TG: wtf

You stare for a while longer at the red words before a choked sob escapes your lips.  You raise a shaky hand to your mouth as you then move away from the computer, a near hysterical laugh rushing out with a wheeze from your lungs. You have another chance to save them. They're all _**alive**_ right now and-- _and_ _you're not gonna let this chance slide away from you._

Your name is John Egbert, and you've just gone back in time.

And it's time to kick fate in the a**.

==> John: Adjust.


	3. ==> John: Adjust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

==> John: Process the situation--and put your shirt back on!

Your name is John Egbert.  And you've just recently went back in time.  Judging by Dave's reactions with you...he has no memory of what had happened before you went back. You wipe your eyes to get rid of the tears.  You're alone....but this is a mission you're determined to complete successfully!

**_Vrrroom..._ **

You then perk up when you hear a car move in.

==> John: Check your window.

You inhale...and exhale to calm your nerves before you cautiously make your way over to the window.  Your hands find the windowsill and you look through the glass, the frame of the window casting shadows onto your face. Your gaze barrows before widening with mild surprise as you gaze out of your window.  You find a white car pulling in.

...

It's--!

It's your dad....

 _Dad_.

Your vision starts to blur-- _and sh**_! Right when you managed to stop crying, the tears are coming back!  But God, you haven't seen your dad since...nearly _**seven**_ years ago. 

...

...God, what should you do? You hesitate for a moment, but your heart longs to feel your father’s embrace again.  Finally, you turn around quickly, nearly tripping over the edge of your bed as you stumble towards the door. You hurry out of your room and skip a few steps on your way down the stairs. And finally-- _finally, **finally** , **finally**_ \--you made it to your front door.  You open the door and immediately greet your dad with a hug, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your dad seems stunned, but he catches you and returns the hug.

"Son...?" You hear.

His deep voice, roughed from the tobacco he smoked, was soothing to your ears. Oh how you've _missed_ him. Jane's dad was similar....but he was never the same as your own dad. You lift your head from your dad’s shoulder a send a goofy bucktoothed grin at him.  You hug him tightly, but not enough to make the man uncomfortable.

"Hiya, Dad!  I missed you.  How was work?"  _Are you healthy, breathing, not dying--?_

Dad merely blinks his cobalt eyes in surprise before smiling softly at you. F**k he looks just like how you remembered him.  Perfectly fine, breathing, smelling like shaving cream and cake-- ~~ ** _not bleeding out on a checkerboard battlefield._**~~

"Just fine, son. I hope you've enjoyed your presents so far..."

You nod vigorously.  F**k yes, you enjoy everything that your dad has given you.  You appreciate the _**sh****_ out of it.

"Yup! But I still have to open yours!"

You think back to the giant harlequin you still have to unwrap; you cringe slightly.  You still have slight nightmares from them....

**_~~But you’ve experienced worse.~~ _ **

You release your hold on Dad and move to the side to let him in before remembering the Beta.  Now that you don't really...mind talking to your dad, you could just head straight over to the mail instead of disguising yourself.  Thinking back, it all sounds ridiculous and really f**king stupid.

"Sorry Dad, I gotta get something in the mail." You murmur.

Your dad raises an eyebrow before pulling the Beta into view, probably bringing it out of his wallet captchalogue deck.

"You mean this?" Dad asks while inclining his head at you, cobalt eyes searching.

You blink in surprise before grinning.  You hope your smile doesn't come out strained, but when you saw that disk...you're not sure if you wanted to curse out SBURB then and there.

"Ah! That's it!" You say with false cheer, hopefully undetected by your father.

Dad let a flicker of worry cross his face; you nearly widen your eyes at that.  He knows. And you never noticed before....

"Son....is this a safe game? There's not too much graphic violence?"

You hesitate slightly.  Should you... _ **not**_ play the game?  It all seems so confusing...

If you don't...you avoid destroying the world, and maybe all of the batsh** crazy stuff won't happen-- _and everyone would most likely die_.  But if you _do_ play....you'll get to meet all of your amazing friends.

...

F**k the world.  You'll make a new one, and you'll make sure to save your friends this time.  You settle with smiling sheepishly at your dad, running your right hand nervously through your haur.  You're risking a lot with this one action, but you need a leap of faith if you're gonna do something to save all your friends.

"There's gonna be some...but I'll make sure I see nothing too bad."

Dad lifts an eyebrow in slight surprise.  The man glances off to the side before lightly tapping your head with the envelope; he smiles with slight sadness.

"Be careful with what you watch now, son."

You nod and give one of your famous, bucktoothed grins.  You gently take the Beta from your dad’s fingertips. You thank him before running back to your living room, hefting the giant box he left for you. You flash him a wide smile.

"I'll open this upstairs! See you at dinner."

Dad watches you go with a fond smile on his lips.  When you're out of your dad’s view, you set your present and Beta down to spy on him for a bit.  You see how your dad sighs tiredly as he enters the kitchen. Dad pauses by your grandma’s picture and urn.

"Mom....I'm scared for him. Please....watch over him."

Dad then goes into the kitchen.  You feel a little stunned at that single moment.  Dad knew from the beginning....

Your thoughts swim for a moment before you shake your head and sigh.

==> John: Head back to your room.

You pick up your present and the Beta.  Balancing the present in one hand, you opened your door.  Once inside, you set your things down before closing the door behind yourself.  You look at the note left on the outside.

_Champ. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. I believe in you._

You honestly can't help but chuckle sadly.  The words mean a lot more than what they did back then...

You quickly open up your present.  You smile wryly at the harlequin doll in your hands before setting it on the bed.  You then glance at the cake that was still on your nightstand.  You ended up rummaging through your prank chest and pulled out your fake arms and stuck them in the cake.

_Pfft--!_

Yeah, it still looked funny.

**_Ping!_ **

Oh, if you remember correctly, that must be Rose this time.  You walk over to your desk, sitting on the computer chair.

==> John: Check Pesterchum.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [ TT  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 16:26 --

TT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year", as featured in respectable periodicals such as GameBro Magazine.

You snicker slightly before responding.

EB: that's an ugly rumor.

EB: whoever told you that is a filthy liar.

EB: and you should probably stop hitting on him all the time or whatever.

TT: I can't control myself.

TT: I must have a weakness for insufferable pr**ks.

You can't help but laugh. You could practically hear Rose's sarcastic drawl....and see her black lips curve upwards with amusement.  Her lavender eyes would always twinkle with amusement and--

...

Gosh, you just miss them all...

You shake your head of your depressing thoug-- _WAIT_!

Jade's present!

You glance towards the window, gazing at the bright blue sky outside-- _it would become red with falling meteors in a few minutes_.  You drum your fingers on your desk for a moment, contemplating your next move.

...

Should you go get it?  Judging by the way you got li'l Liv Tyler.....

Maybe you should just leave it in your dad’s car.  After all, Peregrine Mendicant-- _PM_ \--ends up mailing it to you.  You frown slightly, trying to bring the memory of your meeting with her to the front of your mind.  Perhaps you can get on better terms with her in your first meeting...

You relax and look back at your computer, hands resting back onto the keyboard.

TT: So, John, I have heard some interesting news from a little crow-boy that you've been acting strange lately.  Care to tell me?  I'm all ears.

EB: well, to be truthful, i had a little nightmare.

TT: Do you wish to confide with me about it?

EB: not really.

You then wince. You said that way too quickly. Rose will be suspicious with you for sure now...

TT: Oh?

TT: Dave's right.

TT: You're acting a bit strange.

Dave...told Rose that you were being weird? Sh**, Dave is suspicious of you? You're just gonna have to try and act as 'normal' as possible in this conversations then.

EB: what do you mean? :B

TT: The John I know usually shares his thoughts with me.  No matter how whacky.

You pause and chew on your bottom lip.  Your thoughts are kind of in a jumble.  Should you tell Rose....?

...

TT: John?  Are you still there?

You run a hand over your face before sighing.  Maybe you can settle for half truths.

EB: bluuuuuuuuuuh!

EB: okay, okay.  i'll tell you a few things.

TT: Alright.  Go on.

You smile lopsidedly at this. You can practically hear Rose gently coaxing you into telling her your problems. You take in a deep breath...and let it out shakily, fingers twitching nervously along your keyboard.

EB: so, i dreamed we had super powers and we were fighting bad guys.

TT: "We".  As in you, Dave, Jade and me?

EB: uh.

EB: yeah.

EB: and then...um...we were attacked by a giant beast.  the end.

You facepalm yourself. What kind of vague story was that!? Ugh, you want to slam your face into a wall right now. Maybe you should do that. Yeah, to knock any stupid thoughts that are swirling in your mind.

TT: Oh?  That was rather short.

TT: Hmm, well, can you describe what we looked like in your dream?

EB: everything was kinda fuzzy, so no.  i can't really describe it.

You're kind of glad you're not speaking to Rose in person. She'd be able to detect your lies so much easier that way. You ignore the uncomfortable twist in your gut for lying to your friends.

TT: I see...

TT: Perhaps this dream represents future problems.

EB: ?

TT: Possibly, your dream means, no matter how strong we get, something stronger will defeat us.

EB: no way!  we're the best! >:B

TT: You sound pretty confident.

Argh, why did you shout like that? Rose doesn't know about the future. D**n, you just got all mad about thinking about Lord English....killing you all again. You squeeze your eyes shut at this, taking in a shuddering breath before responding again.

EB: because i am.  we're all the best, rose.  but dave's a dork.

TT: Haha.  You're so cute, John.  But I do love your enthusiasm.  Your words also make me happy and more confident in myself.  Are you planning to be the President one day?

You smile wryly at this. You've managed to direct Rose's thoughts to a brighter path. You guess being goofy will make your act a little better.

EB: pffffffffffft bluuuuuurgh!

EB: too much work, rose!  plus, i would probably use the missile launch codes they had to destroy every single betty crocker industry.

TT: Brilliant.  Then the world will be free from Betty Crocker.

You laugh brightly, your stomach twisting less.  You've missed these conversations with Rose.  She always the best in therapy sessions. She helps drain the stress from you with just words alone...

TT: By the way, did you receive the beta?

EB: yep! :B

TT: Are you going to install it yet?

You look back at your room.  You still had Dave's present to open.

Also....

You need to stick your fake arms onto the armless harlequin.

==> John: Make the harlequin funnier.

Perfect.  Hehehehe, it's as funny as the first time you did it.  Now to open your present from Dave.  Thankfully, your fetch modus isn't as complicated as it was in the beginning.  You take out an old razor you've held onto throughout the journey as a...'piece' of your dad to remember him.

You use the razor to open Dave's present open.  You smile fondly at the stinky rabbit in there.  Dave's your best bro.

...

Speaking of bros......

You think back to what Dave had said to you once about his own brother.

His big brother.  All you know about him was the fact that he died fighting Jack Noir with Davesprite.  But you've also heard.....that Bro wasn't the best caretaker.

Dave wasn't actually happy with Bro.

Maybe you could....?

Wait, it's too dangerous to use your current Chumhandle; Bro would probably know who you are.  Let's try and make another account.

~~

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 16:34 --

WH: hey! :B

TT: Who the f**k is this?  How did you get my Chumhandle?

You wince slightly. You can just hear the passive aggressiveness in Bro's tone. You take a steadying breath before you begin to type a response before hitting send.

WH: just call me heir. 

You really have no idea what else to call yourself, so you'll just stick with your God Tier title.

WH: and i just want to talk about your little brother.

...D**n. That was too straightforward. Maybe you should've eased gently into the conversation.

TT: What?

TT: Why?  Who the f*** are you?

TT: Are you trying to hurt him?

You furrow your eyebrows at this. Bro was being...protective? You're not that sure. You decide to just type the question you wanted to say.

WH: do you love your little brother?

TT: What kind of question is that?

Yeah. He's kinda right. What kind of f**king question is that? A stranger out of the blue is asking Bro Strider if he loves his little brother. You sigh exasperatedly and pinch the bringe of your nose, pushing your glasses up slightly. With another sigh, slow and deep, you lift your head up and put your glasses back in place when you hear a response.

TT: I love the li'l man.  He's a noob, but he'll grow up.

You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise before narrowing them. Dave said...Bro was rather...abusive. But...could it all have been just an act? You sense that some bigger power has a play in this...

WH: what if i killed him?

You feel like you're using a stick to poke a nuclear bomb, but you want some sort of reaction from Bro. While threatening Dave's life leaves a bad taste in your mouth, you want to see if Bro isn't all that he seems to be.

TT: Then you're f***ing dead, you little piece of sh**.

You incline your head at this, chewing on your bottom lip nervously. You can't tell if that's a good response or not. You sigh softly...thinking about what you should say next. With a grimace, you finally settle on something. This will be a d**k move, but you're pushing for answers. You want to see if you can fix Dave's relationship with his brother.

WH: really?  i heard you abuse him yourself.

TT: ...

WH: silence?

WH: wow.

Ugh, you sound like an a**hole.

TT: Just who the f*** are you?

You still your hands for a moment, contemplating. Carefully you raise a hand to your forehead and shut your eyes. You concentrate, trying to use your Light powers to see.

==> John: Practice using the small amount of Seer powers you have.

A few images flash behind your eyelids, but you see Bro in one of them.  You quickly focus and find that you're looking into Bro's room. It's full of a lot of clutter, but your eyes then focus on Bro. D**n, he looks pissed.  And looks a lot more like Dirk when his hat is off.

...

Technically, they're both the same person.  Wow, you feel dumb.  Anyways, Bro looks pretty pissed, frustrated.....and maybe worried?  It doesn't look like he's worried for himself though. He's gazing at the screen of his computer, knuckles a little white on the desk as they're both fisted tightly.

Maybe he's worried for Dave.

You open your eyes, then warmth dying out beneath your eyelids. With a shaky sigh, you return to the conversation.

WH: so?  you abuse him then?

TT: Okay, I don't know who the f*** you are, but get this.

TT: Dave's gonna kick your a** before you kick his. 

You straighten your back in surprise at this, leaning forward towards your computer. Sh**, do you have a chance in fixing Dave and Bro's brotherly relationship? Your heart pounds nervously within your chest as you read with bated breath.

TT: I may have abused him, and he'll hate me. 

TT: But I don't give a d**n.  That way he can just forget about me if I die.  And he'll be a bada** motherf***er.

...

......

D**n. You're grinning like a maniac now, aren't you? F**k, you feel happy. If what Bro is saying is true, then you might be able to do something to fix the relationship. Of course, it won't erase 13 years of...trauma, but you can work on it. There's hope for helping the Strider Bros out.

With a soft sigh...you then have no f**king idea on how to back out of this conversation. You scratch your head nervously before doing what is best in these kinds of situations.

==> John: Abscond!

WH: okay.  bye. :P

WH: and dave actually loves you and respects you as his big brother. 

WH: you should  try and return the love.  even if you were to die, you'll make him happy.

TT: Wha

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] blocked  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] --

You lean away from your computer with a sigh. That was a messy abscond, but you're happy. Your shoulders slouch with some relief. Bro wasn't bad after all.  Should you tell Dave about this?

....

You shake your head slowly. No, that would rush things and end up f**king things up. In order to fix this, you'll have to go slow. Maybe you can hint at it...

Oops!  You haven't responded to Rose for a while.

==> John: Respond to Rose.

TT: John, where have you been?

EB: sorry!  i was doing some important things.

EB: i'll download the beta now. :B

You look at the Beta envelope on your bed.  You reach your left hand toward it.  There's a brief glow of green around your fingertips and the envelope before the disc suddenly appeared in his hand.  You blink in surprise and grin slightly.

Jade's powers are so f***ing awesome.

You set up the Beta and wait for your computer to load.  In the meantime, you decide to pester Dave. Maybe you can begin your hinting here. Also, you remind yourself to be careful. Since Dave was the one who alerted Rose of your 'weird' behavior, you better but on your best 'goofy nerd' act.

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 16:46 --

EB: daaaaaaaaaavvveeeee!

TG: woah egbert

EB: the bunny is so awesome!  i love it! :B

TG: glad you do

TG: i nearly had to sell my soul for it

TG: you better appreciate the sh** out of that bunny

You grin to yourself.....before biting your lip into a grimace. Alright...here it goes. You're gonna try and see if you could start fixing the brotherly relationship now. You remind yourself to be as careful as possible. You don't want to f**k things up.

TG: you already are egbutt

You smile fondly at the playful jibe, but your smile fades when you become serious. This was a delicate matter--you didn't want to f**k things up.

EB: so. your bro. what's he like?

You press you fingers to your forehead--where your Light tattoo is--again to see if you can catch Dave's reaction.  Images flow through your head like a rippling pond that had recently gotten a heavy stone thrown into the center of it. However, your eyes catch an image and you focus on it.

...

The ash-blonde seems shocked.  You hope that's a good start and you haven't f**ked things up just yet. You open your eyes to see his response.

TG: hes cool

You wince slightly at this response. You have a feeling that Dave is straining a bit to stay calm and collected to say this.

TG: like hes all bada** and all that sh**

TG: he can kick my a** in all of our strifes

You feel...awful now when you think back to your previous life. You were so oblivious to your best bro's uncomfortableness in talking about Bro. You had always said that Bro sounded cool and stuff, but that must've made Dave feel like a knife was being twisted into his back. You grit your teeth and sigh. You return to typing a response.

EB: do you love him in a brotherly way?

TG: dude what brought this on

TG: why are you being so weird lately

D**n. So much for being goofy and nerdy. This topic is so serious that you can't help but act 'weirdly' with Dave. But you push forward. You want to try and fix the Strider Bros' realtionship between each other.

EB: can't a bro be concerned for his bro?

TG: dude everythings fine seriously

TG: oh hold on for a sec

Dave stops responding to you.  You grow worried and lift your hand to your forehead again, images flowing past your eyes once more. You try and use your Light powers aga--

Oh what the he**!?

Bro's in Dave's room.  You can barely hear their voices....but....

Dave looks surprised and then....

...

....

.... _Bro ruffles his hair._

"Just so you know, li'l man, I'm always proud of you, 'kay?" Bro murmurs softly.

You yourself is also stunned.  You never thought Bro would take your... _advice_ or _anything_.

Bro quickly absconds Dave's room and you stop using your Light powers.  You slowly drop your hand from your forehead, feeling a little...hopeful? Yeah. You're feeling hopeful because maybe Bro is starting to reach out to Dave? You wonder what exactly it was that you said changed Bro's way of thinking. Dave responds to you after a few seconds of stunned silence.

TG: john you f***er

EB: what?

TG: are you some sort of psychic

TG: bro just did a weird thing and gtfo of my room

EB: what weird thing?

TG: he ruffled my hair

EB: so?  he's your brother, right?  big bros do those kinds of things.

TG: but hes supposed to be a cold a**hole

TG: like wtf

TG: usually hed throw a smuppet at me and abscond

TG: but a ruffle to the head

TG: my brain just f***in imploded

You scratch your head this and chuckle awkwardly before typing a response. You really hope that's a somewhat of a good response...

EB: maybe he's trying to reach out to you.

TG: but why now

TG: he never did those kinds of thing when i was little

TG: he** he threw me like a football when i was a god d**n infant

You wince at this. Yeah, things won't be exactly easy to fix. You're not that big of a miracle worker--you can't instantly erase 13 years of trauma.

EB: ...

You smile gently, as if you were talking to Dave right now--face-to-face. You want Dave to know that he can try and fix the relationship too.

EB: you can at least try though.

EB: i'm trying to reach out to my own guardian too.

TG: your dad

TG: hes already cool but my bros an a**

TG: i just

TG: ugh

TG: john

TG: bro is just this elusive dude i cant understand

TG: i dont know about this

EB: are you scared?

TG: no im not

EB: i won't tease you for it.  i'm just saying it's alright.  i'm pretty scared and i feel awkward about talking to dad.

EB: but it's best to make connections now than later.  or you might regret it.

Dave stops responding for a while and it makes you worried. Sh**, did you overstep some boundaries? You were being a little pushy...

EB: dave?

...To your relief, he does respond.

TG: you sound like rose

That makes you cringe slightly. Yeah, yeah, you're acting out of the norm. But this is a serious topic that you have to risk your true self in showing. You don't want to drag Dave into your own problems, but you still want to help him.

TG: like seriously is there some sort of rose virus i dont know about

This makes you calm down slightly. Okay, here you can act a little goofy. With a small smile, you type a response to Dave's little joke.

EB: dave!  you're my best bro and i'm worried about you! >:B

EB: i worry about everyone too, so i'm not pitying you!

TG: woah john chill

EB: sorry.

TG: no prob but i guess ill try it your way

TG: ill try this sappy sh**

TG: im doin this man

TG: im making it happen

A knot in your chest unwinds with relief. This meant Dave was going to attempt to fix the broken relationship too! Nice.

EB: yay! :B

TG: now you sound like GG

Your heart pangs slightly at the mention of your ecto-sister, but you push through to keep your dark emotions down as Dave continues to type.

TG: are you secretly them and you change forms or something

**_Beep, beep!_ **

You blink in surprise and look at your screen.  The Beta has finished loading.  Alright, you guess it's time to get this show on the road.

EB: sorry, dave!  the game's loaded and ready to go.  i'll pester you later once i see how it goes so far.

TG: fine egderp

TG: have fun

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 16:59 --

You look at your screen and take a deep breath.  You move your mouse to click on the SBURB icon.  You grimace slightly in the memory of what's to come in battle.  But then you smile at the memory of your new friends.

...

It's show time.

==> John: Enter.


	4. ==> John: Enter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOWAS

==> John: Enter.

Your name is John Egbert, and you're currently connecting yourself to Rose's server.  The familiar circle is spinning and swirling on your screen. You wait for it to load.  When it's finally done, you notice that your chest of magical items in now floating in the air.  You watch with slight dismay as your chest is placed onto your roof with a loud thud.

EB: rose! :(

TT: Sorry, John. I'm still trying to get used to these controls.

You sigh softly.  It can't be helped you guess.

**_Ping!_ **

Ah! Someone's pestering you.

==> John: See who the pesterer is.

...

It was Jade. It was your....i-it was your sister. You swallow, blinking back tears as you gaze at your screen. You smile lopsidedly as you accept the pester.

\--  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:00 --

GG: john! happy birthday! :)

EB: thanks, jade! :B

GG: did you get my present, john?

You pause.  You had decided earlier that you were going to get your present later--as in shenanigans happen and the green package somehow ends up in your hands. How should you respond to her?  Perhaps the truth...?

EB: actually, i haven't got to it yet.

GG: aw. :(

GG: well, i hope it gets there soon!

GG: you'll love it! :)

Oh course you would love it. It was from your ecto-sister. How could you not love anything about your ecto-sister?

....

You miss your sister.

EB: i'm excited for it. :B

GG: by the way, john. are you playing that beta game with rose right now?

Ah, yes. Jade was always the one who slept the most, causing her to be able to look into the clouds of Skaia more often. You smile fondly at this before pretending to be amazed by how she seems to know everything.

EB: i am! how did you know?

GG: heehee! it's a secret~! :D

EB: darn. :B

EB: well, i gotta go now. rose just placed my toilet outside of the house.

GG: sounds like fun! :)

EB: pfft, my house is being wrecked and it sounds like fun to you?

GG: yep! XD

EB: yes, destruction is the best! ;B

GG: yay! :D

GG: okay, i'll pester you when you're not too busy.

GG: bye john! :)

EB: bye jade!

\--  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:09 --

Rose expands your room a bit, placing a few familiar devices there.  As Rose does this, you decide to get up from your seat and explore the living room downstairs.  Before you leave, you decide to take Liv Tyler and your PDA with you. Perhaps you'd need her company and your mobile device for the journey.

==> John: Captchalog the bunny and your PDA.

You do just that, taking ol' Liv Tyler with you and your PDA to communicate with your friends instead of using your computer.  You exit your room and glance over at the railing and sigh.  It seems that Rose had placed the Cruxtruder in front of the front door once again. You hide a smile of amusement before you look down and type on your PDA.

EB: rose! you put a giant thingy in front of my front door! D:

TT: That would be the Cruxtruder. And I had no idea your front door was there.

TT: It's quite difficult to tell from my point of view.

==> John: Head downstairs and have a moment of nostalgia.

You stand in front of the Cruxtruder, where the Kernelsprite would come out and the countdown would start.

EB: rose, what's this device for?

TT: I'm not really sure. Let me try....

_Let the game begin._

==> John: Switch to a third person view.

Rose used her cursor to click on the top of the Cruxtruder.

There was a brief flash of light before the Kernelsprite popped out from the giant device and a light blue cylinder of cruxite dowel. John darted his blue eyes to the numbers that appeared on the side of the Cruxtruder.

4:13.

_Four minutes and thirteen seconds._

TT: Uh-oh.

EB: what's 'uh-oh'?

TT: It appears that I've activated the game and

TT: Your house will apparently be hit by meteors once that countdown is finished.

EB: what!?!

John pretends to be panicked as he glanced around the room.

TT: Don't panic, John.

EB: well your house isn't the one that's about to be hit by meteors!

In all honesty, John could shrink those meteors with Jade's Space powers.

TT: John, calm down.

TT: Take that cruxite dowel on the ground over there. It's the cylinder-shaped blue object by your feet.

John quickly captchalogged it.

EB: okaaaay.

EB: what do i do with it? :B

TT: You need to head upstairs and have it carved in the Totem Lathe.

TT: Then you need to go to your balcony where the Alchemiter is and

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] lost connection --

EB: rose!?

John studied his PDA for a bit more, waiting for thirty seconds to tick by.  When there was no response, he grinned slightly.

'I hope she can't see me right now. Time to move!'

John quickly darted out of the living room, dashing up the stairs. He flung the door to his room open and found the Totem Lathe on the expanded part of his room.  He released his cruxite dowel to have it carved. Once the cylinder was carved , John captchalogged the newly shaped cruxite and headed towards the balcony.

John felt heat. It was heavy in the air, pressing down on him. He spared a glance upwards and saw a large meteor falling from the sky.

**_Ping!_ **

The ravenet blinked owlishly before pulling his PDA out.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:16 --

TG: hey

TG: just checking in

EB: sorry dave! not now!

TG: woah what

EB: meteors are raining down on my house, and i'll die if i don't create a thing with my carved cruxite.

TG: wtf

EB: pester you later!

TG: egbert

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] blocked  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] --

John quickly placed the carved cruxite on the Alchemiter. In a few seconds, a light-blue tree grew on the Alchemiter. A similarly colored apple grew on the tree and dropped off instantly, landing on John's outstretched hand.

John lifted the apple up in front of his face, smiling fondly; the image of the cruxite fruit was reflected in the lens of his glasses.

'Here we go.'

==> John: Take a bite of the apple.

John's buckteeth met the soft surface of the apple.  And he took a bite.

There was a bright flash of white light, engulfing John's entire house and himself.  When the light vanished as quickly as it came, no traces of John's house was left.  The meteor hit, shaking the Earth to its core.

~~

==> John: Be TT

Who's TT?

==> John: Be the girl one hour ago.

A young lady stands in her bedroom. Clothes of purple and black are scattered about her room. The weather around her place is rather unstable, including the Wi-Fi connection.

What shall we name this young lady?

|

_FLIGHTY BROAD|_

No! Wrong!

|

_ROSE LALONDE|_

Yes, correct.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're secretly excited for the new Beta game that has been recently released.  Your friend, EB, will be receiving a copy of the Beta in his mail today.

Speaking of EB, it's your friend's birthday.  Since you could not send your gift on time to him, you could at least wish him happy birthday in your own way.

==> Rose: Pester your dear friend to wish him happy birthday.

You head over to your laptop, sit down in your computer chair, and log into Pesterchum.

**_Ping!_ **

Oh? It seems someone has decided to pester you before you could pester John.

==> Rose: See who it is.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 16:18 --

TG: yo TT

TG: b4 u start going on a sh**ty therapist role play i wanna ask about something

TG: hey

TG: yo

TG: TT

TG: are u ignoring me

TG: im offended

TG: ...

TG: hello

TG: hey hey hey

TG: crazy lady come on

TG: please dont be so drawn

TG: i get you like to be a spooky girl

TG: but that just aint how i whirl

Goodness, it was still going. Your friend was quite in the rambling mood again. However...TG must've been trying his best to get your attention. You smile amusedly as you read the rest of the red words.

TG: talk to me lalonde

TG: its about time we bond

TG: well have sh**s and giggles

TG: be up in the house like rich peoples

TG: forgive me for being so assertive

TG: i just dont want ya to be so furtive

TG: well be swapping secrets

TG: but it doesnt have to be frequent

TG: ill be honest i wont pry

TG: so lets be friends aye

Dave ceases his rant there and you smile amusedly, raising an eyebrow before you finally respond.

TT: Is that it?

TG: there you are

TT: I was waiting patiently for my screen to be overflowed with red text.

TT: Sadly, you stopped.

TG: wow

TG: all this time you couldve talked to me

TG: ur a jerk

TT: I'm sorry that I have offended you.

TT: I shall now keep my tongue. Do carry on, David.

TG: my names not david gog d**n it

Your smile widens with even more amusement, and a giggle slips past your lips.

TT: Did you just say 'Gog' instead of 'God'?

TG: my finger slipped

TG: anyways

TG: important matters to discuss

TG: now

TT: I'm all ears, Oh Great One.

TG: cut the sass lalonde

TG: so egderp

You arch one eyebrow up slightly before frowning. You had a slight foreboding feeling in your gut as you carefully type back.

TT: Oh? This is about John?

TG: hush i wasnt done talking yet

TT: Apologies. I'm 'shutting the f**k up' s you would put it.

TG: good so egbert

TG: i pestered him earlier today and

TG: egderp is acting kinda

TG: i dunno like

TG: hes not acting like

TG: himself

...Not...himself? You hum softly as you brush a lock of your hair behind your right ear, shifting slightly in your seat. Perhaps John isn't being himself because it's his birthday? No......Dave wouldn't be so... _worried_ and say that John is not acting like himself. You type a response in the end.

TT: Is that all?

TG: yes

TG: he just increased the level of his dorkiness or something

TG: he even used that bucktooth emoticon

TG: why john

TG: why would he do that

TG: he ruined our bromanship

TG: his level of dorkiness is too much for me

You resist rolling your eyes as you smile fondly, propping your chin up with your left hand while your right hand types a response.

TT: Well, Dave, I'd say you're also increasing your 'level of dorkiness'.

TG: stfu

TG: but seriously

TG: im worried about him

TG: because

TG: well

TG: the dork always looks out for us and we havent done enough to return the favor

You sigh softly to yourself before nodding in mild agreement even though Dave couldn't see you. You lift your chin from your hand, gaze narrowed slightly. You hope John was alright and Dave was just being a little paranoid. Ah, but Dave's instincts have never been something to brush to the side. With another sigh, you respond, both hands on the keyboard.

TT: John is indeed a person with a saint-like heart.

TT: Fine, I'll make sure to check up on him.

TT: I was going to wish him happy birthday since my present couldn't reach him in time.

TG: k

TG: dont harass him with your creepy black magic

TT: Alright, Strider. This is farewell for now.

TG: see ya lalonde

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 16:25 --

You smile with fond amusement at TG's antics. He may put up an elusive front, but in truth, he was a really caring guy when it came to his friends and family.

==> Rose: Contact John.

You open up a new window and start pestering your other friend.

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 16:26 --

TT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year, as featured in respectable periodicals such as the GameBro Magazine.

EB: that's an ugly rumor.

EB: whoever told you that is a filthy liar.

EB: and you should probably stop hitting on him all the time or whatever.

TT: I can't control myself.

TT: I must have a weakness for insufferable pr**ks.

You smile amusedly, getting the feeling that EB was laughing at your sarcasm.

==> Rose: Fulfill TG's request and check up on John for him.

TT: So, John, I have heard some interesting news from a little crow-boy that you've been acting strange lately. Care to tell me? I'm all ears.

EB: well, to be truthful, i had a little nightmare.

A nightmare?

TT: Do you wish to confide with me about it?

EB: not really.

The answer was so immediate, that you sat up slightly in your computer chair with interest.

TT: Oh?

John seems to be acting like.....how did Dave put it--'not himself'.

TT: Dave's right.

TT: You're acting a bit strange.

EB: what do you mean? :B

TT: The John that I know usually hares his thoughts with me. No matter how whacky.

Now John stopped responding for a few minutes, causing you to become a bit concerned. Ou decided to ask if our friend's presence was still on Pesterchum.

TT: John? Are you still there?

There was a slight pause before John answered. Thank goodness.

EB: bluuuuuuuuuuh!

He makes the cutest frustrated noises when he types.

EB: okay, okay. i'll tell you a few things.

You prepare yourself for anything. You hope that it's nothing too serious.

TT: Alright. Go on.

EB: so, i dreamed we had super powers and we were fighting bad guys.

'Super powers'? 'Bad guys'? And then there's 'we'......

TT: "We". As in you, Dave, Jade and me?

EB: uh.

EB: yeah.

EB: and then...um...we ere attacked by a giant beast. the end.

John was being rather...... _vague_ with his answers.

TT: Oh? That was rather short.

TT: Hmm, well, can you describe what we looked like in your dream?

EB: everything was kinda fuzzy, so no. i can't really describe it.

John is definitely hiding something.

TT: I see...

TT: Perhaps this dream represents future problems.

EB: ?

TT: Possibly, your dream means, no matter how strong we get, something stronger will defeat us.

EB: no way! we're the best! >:B

You were slightly surprised by the typed outburst.

TT: You sound pretty confident.

EB: because i am. we're all the best, rose. but dave's a dork.

His words were heartwarming, and oddly..... _certain_. Like Dave, him, Jade and you were going to do something.... unimaginable....

You decide to suppress the billions of questions in your head, settling with complimenting and cooing over John.

TT: Haha. You're so cute, John. But I do love your enthusiasm. Your words also make me happy and more confident in myself. Are you planning to be the President one day?

EB: pffffffffffft bluuuuuurgh!

EB: too much work, rose! plus, i would probably use the missile launch codes they had to destroy every single betty crocker industry.

A typical John response.

TT: Brilliant. Then the world will be free from Betty Crocker.

There's a pause, so you can only guess that John is doing something else or laughing at your little joke. You decide to be the first to text.

TT: By the way, did you receive the beta?

EB: yep! :B

TT: Are you going to install it yet?

John stops responding again. This time, he pause is longer.  EB doesn't type back for a few minutes and you're on the brink of becoming antsy.  And then John came back.

TT: John, where have you been?

With John already acting strange, you feel worried when he doesn't respond immediately.

EB: sorry! i was doing some important things.

EB: i'll download the beta now. :B

A few minutes passed by before you were able to see John in his room.  That little goofball was at his computer at the moment.

==> Rose: Test out the controls.

You move your cursor and pick up John's chest full of magic.  You zoom out f John's room so you can see his entire house.  You accidentally drop John's chest on the ravenet's roof.

EB: roooose! :(

You giggle slightly.

TT: Sorry, John. I'm still trying to get used to these controls.

You click around your screen.  You can't pick up John or anything. Nor can you leave the area of where John is, which was his house.

You start expanding John's room, glancing at another window you had open on your screen.  The GameFAQs window you opened had a few walkthroughs done by other SBURB players before you and John.  Some of the walkthroughs were cut off, but you were still looking through them while writing your own.

You release the Cruxtruder in John's living room.

John's apparently talking to Jade at the moment. That's fine. You still need to release the Alchemiter. Where to put it....ah, the balcony.  You see John head out of his room. He seems exasperated about something as he stands at the top of the stairs.

EB: rose! you put a giant thingy in front of my front door! D:

Oh. That's why he's exasperated.

TT: That would be the Cruxtruder. And I had no idea your front door was there.

TT: It's quite difficult to tell from my point of view.

You look through one walkthrough for the SBURB game.

EB: rose, what's this device for?

TT: I'm not really sure. Let me try....

The writer says....to click on the top of the Cruxtruder to officially start the game.

==> Rose: Officially start the game.

You move your cursor and click on the top of the Cruxtruder.  There's a bright flash before an orb of light and a cylinder pop out of the Cruxtruder.  You look back at GameFAQs to see the next step.

...

.....

...Oh no...

TT: Uh-oh.

Sh**.  You screwed up.

EB: what's 'uh-oh'?

TT: It appears that I've activated the game and

TT: Your house will apparently be hit by meteors once that countdown is finished.

EB: what!?!

John appears to be panicked.  That's not good.  He needs to have a clear, calm mind. 

TT: Don't panic, John.

EB: well your house isn't the one that's about to be hit by meteors!

Very true.  You sigh softly.

TT: John, calm down.

TT: Take that cruxite dowel on the ground over there. It's the cylinder-shaped blue object by your feet.

John quickly captchalogged it.

EB: okaaaay.

EB: what do i do with it? :B

TT: You need to head upstairs and have it carved in the Totem Lathe.

TT: Then you need to go to your balcony where the Alchemiter is and

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] lost connection --

...

F**k.

Of all times....your internet had to stop working _now_!?

You quickly get out of your seat. If you remember correctly, John had four minutes and thirteen seconds. You need to hurry.

You peak out of your window and blink in mild surprise. You had read a bit more of the walkthrough, where it said that meteors would rain down on the player and the server player. Red balls of flames darted across the sky, but none of the meteors seemed too close at the moment.

Never mind the meteors for now. You need to save John.

==> Rose: Find a place where you can get connected with the Wi-Fi again.

You peer out of your window, rain splattering against the glass. You blink in remembrance when you see your dead cat's, Jaspers's, mausoleum. Strangely enough, Jaspers's mausoleum had one of the strongest Wi-Fi points in the area. You'll need to get outside.

==> Rose: Find better Wi-Fi.

You quickly captchalog your laptop using your Tree Fetch Modus. You grab your knitting needles to place them in your Strife Specibi; you never know if you might run into your MOM. You also decide to grab some of your other knitting tools and a few balls of yarn.

Alright.

==> Rose: Get going. You have a friend to save.

You exit your room. The lights were currently out at the moment. Probably another power outage.

You glance at the wizard paintings on the wall briefly before steeling your attention back to John.

==> Rose: Be careful! You're about to pass your mother's room!

You crouch down sightly, preparing to dart across the opening where a hall went towards your mom’s room.

Lightning flashes outside, and you're quite certain you saw a brief silhouette of your mom.

When light fills the room again for a second, your mom’s silhouette is gone. You take this chance to dart across.

Nothing happens, so you take this as a sign of safety.

You head down the stairs, hoping that you'll make it in time. A minute and a half has already passed by because of your shenanigans!

You're almost at the door--!

Suddenly, there is a blur that darts in front of you.

A tall, slim woman with similar blonde hair gazes at you. Her bright, pink eyes were lit up with amusement as she took a sip of the martini glass in her hand.

Oh God, its your _mother_!

==> Rose: STRIFE!

You pull out your knitting needles, prepared for your mother’s move.

She seems drunk as usual but not too tipsy.

==> Rose: Aggrieve!

" _Mother_ ," You grit out in frustration. "Get out of my way!"

You manage a few jabs at your mother with your knitting needles.  Your tipsy mother dodges with ease, smiling amusedly as he eyes glittered with excitement in the darkness.

Suddenly, Mom offers you a sip of her martini.

 _Really_!?

==> Rose: Abstain!

You refuse the offer, and your mom backs up.  You crouch down and lunge in for another quick jab with your needles.  Your mom dodges but she still remains in front of the door.

And then your mom suddenly offers you a pony. When did Mom even get her-- _you think the pony is female_ \--into the house?!

==> Rose: Abjure!

Your abjure was successful.  However, you begrudgingly pat the snout of the pony.  Your mom seems amused by this, a drunk chuckle slipping from her lips.

==> Rose: Just go past her!  You need to help John!

You grit your teeth and quickly crouch before rolling past Mom, turning to face her once you were free. You were aware that your mom would still come after you, so you try to tell her off now.

"Mother, I'm really busy at the moment--I don't have time for this!"

Mom seems to be surprised by this, and she falters in her attack.  Her-- _you reluctantly admit_ \--sweet voice comes out slightly slurred from the alcohol she previously drank.

"....We~ll, Rosey.  You coulda just said so...."

You blink in surprise when your mom immediately stopped her Ironic Attacks of Negligence and Indulgence.  Mom gently pats your head as she walks around you, a small smile on her black lips.

"You take care, Rosey~....I'll be somewhere around the house."

You watch as your mom leaves.  You're a bit confused on her sudden change of behavior.  A snort is heard behind yourself, and you quickly turn to see that the pony your mom offered you before was still there.

This brought you back to what you were doing in the first place!

John!

==> Rose: Finally go to Jaspers's mausoleum!

You open your front door and dash through the rain, raising your arms slightly above your head to shield it from the cool drops.  Finally, you're under the small roof of Jaspers's mausoleum.  You see your pet cat's casket and open it, having a moment of silence for your cat....

==> Rose: Defile tomb.

....before pushing the casket off of the stone slab it was on.

"Sorry, Jaspers," You murmur to yourself. "I have to make space for the laptop. Besides, your final resting place is already a mockery. You should have decomposed years ago under a bed of petunias like a normal cat...."

You shake your head and sigh softly, taking your laptop out of your Tree Fetch Modus.  This, however, caused everything in your system to fall out and collapse.

D**n it!

Oh well, you pick everything up again and put it back in your Fetch system before turning your attention back to your laptop.  You quickly open it and chew on your bottom lip with slight worry.

You've been gone for five minutes.

Did John make it?  He didn't have directions!

God....please don't let him be dead....

Your screen loaded and you were....back at John's house?

You were surprised and relieved to see that John's house was there.  But not only that--John's house was on a rather precarious pillar of rock, surrounded by an inky darkness.

But where was John?

You checked each room of the house with worry while opening up a Pesterchum window.

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:22 --

TT: John?  Where are you?

EB: oh, hey rose!

Thank God...

TT: Where are you John?

EB: oh...well....

TT: Are you hurt?

EB: i'm kinda in my dad's bedroom....so....

You immediately search for the said room.  You're going to ask him how he was able to get into the Medium without your hel--

...

John is seen...curled up on Mr. Egbert's bed.  You see John's expression..... _and it makes your heart clench slightly with worry._

TT: John...?

TT: Are you alright?

John's expression looks sad--like he remembered something terrible.  John seems to shake out of his musings and puts on a smile.  A smile which you thought seemed a bit strained.  You watch as he texts back on his PDA.

EB: i'm fine, rose! :B

TT: Your expression before said otherwise.

EB: ...

John chews on his bottom lip.

TT: John....

EB: .....dad's gone.

Oh.

EB: and i don't know where he is at the moment.

_John...._

You furrow your eyebrow and zoom out of Mr. Egbert's room, searching the rest of the house.  Mr. Egbert was nowhere in sight. Although...there were black stains littering the area....

You head back over to John, who decided to sit up this time, swinging his legs gently over the edge of the bed.

==> Rose: Study your friend.

...

...Since when did John...look so....lonely...?  Before, John would always be happy when his father's presence wasn't there in the house. But now....he looks as if someone.....

...

....As if someone had _died_.

EB: but i'm sure he's okay. :)

You watch with slight surprise as a warm, fond smile spreads across John's lips on the screen.

EB: if he meets any bad guys, he'll blast them away with his cake and punches! :B

You smile slightly. John was always the one to be optimistic.  You'll question him later about how he got in on his own.

TT: John.

EB: yes?

TT: Where's the Kernelsprite that came out of the Cruxtruder?

EB: um...you mean that bright orb of light?

TT: Yes.

EB: oh....well, the kernelsprite thingy touched the harlequin my dad got me for my birthday, and then....well, he happened.

You watch with some amusement at the new sprite that had been prototyped once so far. You recognize the familiar face of the harlequin doll that was sitting in John's room before.  The Harlequinsprite darted around the room, making soft, giggling noises.

TT: John, make sure not to touch it. It needs to be prototyped a second time before you can make any physical contact with it.

EB: gotcha. so what do we prototype it with next?

TT: Perhaps with one of your large books?

EB: alright. i'll try to gain the sprite's attention, and then you can prototype it!

TT: Okay. Here it goes...

John makes exaggerated gestures to gain the Harlequinsprite's attention.  You move your cursor to pick up John's large Colonel Sassacre book and try to make it touch the sprite.  But the Harlequinsprite was apparently mischievous and dodged John's and your attempts to prototype it again. The sprite cackled and darted out of the room.  John seems to grin and chase after the sprite, exiting his dad’s room.

You zoom out quickly to follow the Harlequinsprite too. You watch with surprise when John took a rather risky leap off of the railing to catch up to the sprite, bouncing on the couch before tumbling onto the living room floor.

TT: Goodness gracious, John, be careful.

EB: haha! sorry, but the couch broke my fall anyways. :B

John had the sprite backed up by the fireplace.  Suddenly, the house on your screen shook violently. You watch as the urn above the fireplace spills out onto the Harlequinsprite. Looks like the second prototype is set in stone already. What's going to happen....?

John looks at the transforming sprite with a wide grin.....like he expected this to happen.

Strange....

You watch as the Harlequinsprite took on a new form....before the sprite vanished from sight.

EB: ...aw...where did it go? :(

TT: The sprite shouldn't be far away. It'll return soon enough.

TT: For now, let's build up your house.

EB: build it up?

TT: There's a gate above the house that you need to get to. I need to work on expanding things.

TT: Also...

TT: You can alchemize things with the Alchemiter on your balcony.

TT: Just captchalog some of the items around your house. You can make something with them.

TT: And I believe you need some more cruxite from the Cruxtruder.

EB: okay! and i think i might know how to carve the cruxite stuff!

TT: Oh? Do tell.

EB: i noticed that there were these codes on the back of the cards of my captchalog deck.

EB: i think i'm supposed to put that code into the totem lathe thingy.

TT: I see.

TT: Well, have fun alchemizing. Make sure to be safe.

TT: I feel concerned about those strange black stains everywhere.

EB: okay! i'll pester you later rose!

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:31 --

==> Rose: Be John.

You are now John.

And right now....you have mixed feelings about what's happening.  Your dad is, once again, gone, and you're disliking the separation. You hope that you'll be able to save him--you mean, _OF COURSE YOU'LL SAVE HIM_!

You're not going to let anyone die this time!

==> John: Create awesome sh** for your journey.

You head to the Cruxtruder and eject a few more cylinders of light-blue cruxite. You captchalog them and head back up stairs to your room.

You open the door an--

**_Clunk!_ **

.....

....Blue goop from a bucket just spilled over your head.

_NANNAAAAA!_

Well, irritation aside, you've missed your ol' Nanna.

" **Hoo, hoo, hoo~! I got you~!** "

You can't help but smile as you try to take out the goop from your hair. When you look up, you see the familiar face of Nanna, her bucktoothed smile, glasses and cheery was just the same as you remembered it to be.  Nanna tilted her head, causing her harlequin hat to flop slightly.

" **Hoo, hoo~hello, John!** "

You act confused.

"N-Nanna?"

" **Yes, it's me, John! And my, have you grown so much!** "

She reaches her ghostly arm out and playfully pinches your cheek. Before, you would've been irritated at the gesture, but her touch is warm and comforting.

You missed Nanna.

"I'm surprised you're alive again...."

Nanna let's go of your cheek and giggles again.

" **You did prototype me after all. But now, John, I see that you have important things to do. Perhaps I'll make cookies for you while you work?** "

It's been a while....so....

You smile and nod.

"Cookies sound great, Nanna. Thank you."

Nanna's smile seems to dim for a moment before it returns to its usual brightness.  her eyes are searching, looking concerned before she floated up.  She giggles and nods.

" **Okay~I'll have a fresh batch ready for you, hoo, hoo~!** "

Nanna floats out of the room, leaving you to your own thoughts.

You drop the cruxite off by the Totem Lathe before exiting your room.  You silently head over to the door to the balcony. You open the door and take a step outside. The air is a bit chilly, crisp air fills your nose when you inhale softly.

You stand by the railing, placing your hands on the bar. When you look up, you see the familiar cloudy sky with a few fireflies lazily making their way across the expanse. You then bring your gaze to the ground below, where you can see a land filled with light-blue, glowing mushrooms, black, oil rivers and blue, stone paths.

You smile softly.

"I'll do my best, guys."

....

A young man no longer stands in his bedroom.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are now in the Land of Wind and Shade.

==> John: Alchemize stuff.


	5. ==> John: Alchemize stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dreams can be good...
> 
> Other dreams...can be bad.

==> John: Alchemize stuff.

You head back to your room, taking one last look at The Land of Wind and Shade.

Once inside the house, you take a whiff of the familiar smell of cookies being baked.  You smile fondly before heading to your room, but you pause.  You remember, if you're going to make awesome outfits, you'll need to borrow the suits that Dad gave you as a second part to your birthday presents.

==> John: Go to your dad’s room.

You enter your dad’s room and smell tobacco in the air.

....You miss your dad....

You shake your head and sigh, captchalogging your suits and gushers--also your extra captchalog cards.  You head out of the room and go to yours.

Once inside your room, you--

_**Clunk.** _

Ah. 

You look down to see that your foot slightly kicked your fake arms that you had pulled out of your magic chest before you entered the Medium.  You pick them up and study them briefly.

...

Perhaps they'll come in handy later on--pun not intended.  You quickly captchalog your fake arms.

You walk over to the Totem Lathe.  You haven't seen one of these for quite a while.  You insert one of the cruxite cylinders into the device to get it carved with the punched cards. Once all of the cruxite is carved, you captchalog them all before heading back out to the balcony where the Alchemiter is.

_**Ping!** _

Woah!  Someone's pestering you.

==> John: Check it out.

\--  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 17:40 --

TT: Got you, you little sh**.

Uh-oh.  _How_ did Bro manage to unblock himself from your other account!?

WH: uh...hey...?

TT: You motherf***er.  It annoys me that I had to hack you in order to talk to you.

Oh.  So that's how he did it.

TT: Now.  I want some answers.

WH: answers?

TT: Don't play dumb.

==> John: Remember that you're talking to **Bro Strider** at the moment.

Don't mess with him.

WH: ahaha...uh...

TT: My patience is dwindling to zero, Heir.

WH: omg.

WH: just

WH: dude!  you're not supposed to hack and unblock yourself!

WH: what the heck!?

TT: That's my line you turd.

TT: You can't just block me after threatening to kill my li'l man.

TT: I'll slice you in half.

Oh gosh.

You start alchemizing some of your old clothes by setting your carved cruxite onto the pedestal next to the large platform of the Alchemiter.

You made the Wise Guy Slime Suit! Oh, good memories.

...

...However, it makes you think of...Davesprite. Those pained, red-orange eyes gazed back at you-- _ **tore**_ into you when you had kept on saying that he wasn't Dave. You had said it so many times in his f**king face even after all he had done for the others, and you-- _ **you**_ _especially_.

...

~~_**...It's another reason why you don't deserve a great friend like Dave.** _ ~~

You quickly grab the outfit and hop off of the Alchemiter, turning your attention back to your PDA as you exit the balcony.

WH: mr. strider.

TT: Don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Call me Bro.

WH: um, okay. bro.

WH: i apologize for everything that happened earlier.

WH: that was nothing.  nothing at all.

WH: i just wanted to tell you to spend time with dave before anything bad happens.

TT: ...

WH: ?

TT: I'm gonna die.  Aren't I?

You fingers froze on your PDA. You halt at the entrance of the bathroom, breath stuttering in your lungs for a moment.

**_"I'm...gonna die..." Dave rasps to you as you press your hands harshly against the bleeding wound in his chest, using the Knight's cape to stifle the wound further. "...Aren't...I...?"_ **

**_"No. No you're not." You bite out harshly, knees sinking into the golden sand of the battlefield. "J-Just wait for Jane to get here. You better not die--!”_ **

**_"John...i-it'll be fine..." Your best bro hacks up a large mouthful of blood before he shakily smiles up at you. "It won't...be a Heroic...or a Just...de..ath......"_ **

**_"That's no f**king excuse to die, you b*****d!" You shout back harshly before a sharp pain went up his side. D**n it, your stomach wound from Lord English's pool-ball attack earlier was starting to act up again. "...Dave, just a little l-longer...! Please--!"_ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_...You realize......that Dave is no longer breathing. A lump slowly forms in your throat and your sight becomes a little blurry. You blink and swallow harshly as you hear a few voices call out for Dave and you. There's an explosion somewhere far away on the right, but your ears are ringing because of entirely different reason._ **

**_It's only been six months into the war...and Dave had already died--_ **

A sharp chime reaches your ears, snapping you back to the presence. You stagger for a moment, suit slipping from your arms as you grasp onto the threshold to the bathroom. You gasp for air, eyes wide as you recall that scene from the war before you shake your head quickly.

This was the present now--the _**new**_ present. Dave wasn't dead. No one was. You hear another chime then, causing your attention to go to the PDA that was miraculously still in your grasp. You blink, a bit dazed, but you read the golden-orange words there.

TT: ...

TT: I'm taking your silence as a yes.

A strong determination wells up within you as you quickly type back a response with shaky fingers.

WH: you aren't going to die!

TT: Woah.  That was fast.

WH: just

WH: uuuuuuuuuuuughskskwldnxkoqiwnsks

TT: Wow, I made someone do a keyboard smash.

WH: shoosh.  what i'm trying to say is that nobody's gonna die.

TT: But my thoughts are correct?

TT: Something tells me that I am.

You pause for a moment before you bend down to pick up your Wise Guy Slime suit. You enter the bathroom then, catching sight of yourself in the mirror for a bit. You smile sardonically at the weary gaze that greets you before you start changing into the slacks first before you respond.

WH: dude.  just focus on making good, brotherly relationships with dave.

WH: no one's going to die because i want to stop anything bad from happening.

WH: but now, i have some stuff to take care of.

WH: can we please pester each other later maybe?

You slip off your t-shirt and pull on the black undershirt. You slip on the green tie and then the suit top, your right arm already through one sleeve as your left went through the last one. Bro responds right after you button up a bit.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: What the he**.

TT: ...

TT: Fine.

TT: Just so you know,

TT: I don't trust you at all.

WH: i know.

TT: But...

WH: ?

TT: I'm willing to try.

You blink in surprise at the words on your PDA as you grab your previous clothes, captchalogging them. You pause at the entrance of the bathroom, staring at those golden-orange words a little longer.

WH: ...

Slowly, a smile spreads across your lips, as you start walking again, heading towards the balcony. After a few minutes down the hall, you step through your balcony doorway.  You chuckle to yourself.  Bro wasn't that bad when you gave him the chance to try and express his feelings.

WH: thanks.

\--  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 17:47 --

You start to head back to your bedroom, stepping through the doorway before heading towards your bed. You don't need any hammers since you've already alchemized them, and--WAIT A MOMENT!

_YOU FORGOT THAT YOU BLOCKED DAVE WITHOUT EXPLAINING ANYTHING!_

==> John: Pester Dave before he kills you!

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] unblocked  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] --

Instantly, the red text that you had blocked before flooded your screen.

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 17:48 --

TG: egbert

TG: egderp

TG: eggbutt

TG: EB

TG: you motherf**ker respond

TG: ill kick your a** if you dont say anything right now

TG: like right now

TG: now

TG: im about to lose my sh**

TG: if its about me talking trash about your movies i can take it all back

TG: egbert say something

TG: im giving up on you

TG: im sorry that i couldnt get to you

Oh my gosh. Pfft--!

You quickly take a seat on your bed, smiling amusedly at your PDA.

EB: are you seriously starting to sing say something by a great big world? :B

TG: jfc egbert

TG: do you have any idea how worried i was

You widen you eyes slightly.

Dave was actually telling you that he was worried?

EB: you were worried dave?

TG: of course i was

TG: youre my best bro

TG: although a f***ing meteor falling from the sky sounds like one of your pranks again it got me worried when you decided to be a d**k and block me from talking to you

EB: sorry. :(

EB: but i'm fine dave!  i'm safe from the meteor now, and i'm in the game!

TG: oh

TG: cool

EB: pfft--mr. cool guy is back, huh? :B

EB: no longer worried for my life?

TG: stfu egbert

TG: anyways what are you and lalonde doing now

EB: building my house up so it can reach these gate thingies above my place.

You equip your Pogo Hammer, squeezing and relaxing your grip around the handle.  Might as well start with a weaker weapon for now.  You idly toss it into the air before catching it, adjusting to the weight as you continue to watch your PDA.

TG: ok

TG: and im supposed to get lalonde into the game next right

Dave stopped typing after that.  Were you...supposed to type something back?  You thought Dave would talk some more.  You frown with concern, wiggling slightly on your bed.

EB: dave?

TG: f***

Oh.  Right.

Dave should be accidentally spilling apple juice on his copy of SBURb right about now.

EB: what happened?

EB: are you alright?

TG: i spilled my apple juice on my f***ing copy of sburb

EB: uh-oh. what are you going to do? D:

TG: ...

TG: my big bro has a copy

Oooooh....that's right.

Roof.  Strife.  Now.  Or something...

Yikes.  Good luck to you, Dave.

EB: are you going to ask him if you could have it?

TG: f**k i have to

TG: theres no saving my own copy

TG: f**k sh**

You need to act, John, remember?

EB: but you're just asking him for it, right?

TG: egbert

TG: asking is equivalent to fight me in bros dictionary

TG: omg

TG: if i dont make it i want you to know that youre the king of dorks egbert

EB: d'awwww!  thanks, dave! :B

TG: omg no not the bucktooth emoticon

EB: :BBBBBBB

TG: f u

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:52 --

You smile fondly before frowning thoughtfully.  Maybe you should contact Bro about this.  With a soft yawn, you shrink your chat with Dave and open up a new chat box, humming softly.  Your blue eyes dart across the new screen you've opened.  Your fingers quickly move to type, starting the conversation.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 17:53 --

WH: hi!

To your surprise, you didn't have to wait very long for Bro to respond to your text.

_**Ping!** _

TT: Okay, when you said, 'can we please pester each other later maybe?', I thought you meant much, much later.

WH: i know, i know.

WH: but i'm just warning you a bit that dave's looking for you.

TT: Warning me?  Why are you warning me?

WH: he needs your copy of sburb because he spilled his apple juice on his.  please don't beat him too bad, okay? 

TT: Yeesh, okay, mom.

You can't help but splutter slightly

WH: bluh!  just be careful with dave.

WH: he's a fragile princess.

TT: Pfft--!

TT: Okay.  That

TT: That was comedy gold.

TT: I'm starting to like you mysterious-person-who-won't-tell-me-their-real-name.

WH: great.  but seriously, don't hurt dave.  you can push him to his limits to get him to grow stronger, but don't injure him. >:T

TT: And you made a pouty face.  Cute.

TT: Alright.  I'll see what I can do.

WH: thanks. :)

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 17:56 --

Okay, now that everything's settled with Bro, you should probably start thinking about what to do next.

==> John: Make some sort of plan for the future.

Okay. 

So the big problem right now is the big baddies that you need to deal with.

Jack Noir, Spades Slick, Lord Jack, The Condesce and Lord English.

...

You're quite certain that Lord English is top priority.  His strength is nothing to joke about.

Jack Noir would come second because of his ability to teleport.  He had already gotten you stabbed through the back twice--it would be best to prepare for attacks coming from behind.  However, you could possibly stop Bec, Jade's overpowered dog, from merging with your biological-sister's Kernelsprite, but you're afraid to affect the timeline too much. 

But you suppose that you have Jade's Space powers on your side, so you're not too worried about him.

Speaking of Jade's powers....you don't know the limits of all of your new powers.  Surely having Light, Time, Space and Breath with put some strain on your body.

What the heck.  It's only a small price to pay for your friends.

But if you were to faint.... _boy_ , that would cause concern and questions to arise, and you wouldn't want that to happen.

Anyways, PM....she's not actually a threat.  She could possibly assist you in fighting Jack Noir.

Lord Jack might be as troubling as Lord English, but he could also be a bit weaker than the giant cherub.  Still...that great power is still troublesome.  You believe Dave, Terezi and Dirk had a lot a trouble.

The Condesce was a problem. You and your group were lucky because Roxy managed to catch the troll queen by surprise with her trusty katana. And her power to control the minds of animals will be troubling if she gets a hold of Jade again.

And then there's Spades Slick--and wasn't there that group called The Felt? You believe Jake took care of them--on his own.

Speaking of Jake and Roxy, you need to think about that three year-long wait to meet them. Is there a way to communicate with them? You recall Dirk talking about being able to pester Jake through a 400 year span. Perhaps you can do the same somehow?

...

...So much sh** to think about...

...You sigh softly as you set your PDA and Pogo Hammer down on the bed beside you, placing your head in your now empty hands.

You can't rush things-- _you know that very well_ \--but you can't help it. You're worried-- _ **scared**_ to death. You don't want them to die-- _ **THEY WON'T DIE**_.

You take another breath.

In.

And _out_.

 _Breathe_.

Inhale...

...Exhale.

You blink your bright, blue eyes and lift your gaze from the floor of your room and stare at the white wall in front of you.

...

...Perhaps a nap will help sort your thoughts a bit.

==> John: Get comfortable.

You adjust yourself on the bed, swinging your legs up onto the soft mattress. You wiggle backwards slightly, pushing your PDA and weapon to the side-- _but not too far away because you want to be able to leap into action if necessary_ \--and lay your head onto your pillow. You stare up at the ceiling before shutting your eyes, letting your body try and relax.

==> John: Sleep.

...

......

 _Darkness_.

When you open your eyes again...you see nothing but darkness.

You sit up in the darkness.

Nothing.

You furrow your eyebrows. You were kinda expecting to wake up on your Prospit bed or something.

You move to stand, but while doing so, you catch sight of your hands and freeze.

Blood.

Red, red, red **blood**.

It stained your hands--

No, no, no, no, _no_ , **_no_** \--get it off, get it off, _GET IT OFF_ \--!

You scramble to your feet.

Suddenly the darkness vanishes. You dart your gaze around frantically, seeing black and white checkered ground around you. There's...a very, very familiar castle when you turn to look behind yourself. It looms over you, dark and threatening.

Something hits your head--cold and wet. You raise your gaze upwards. Black clouds roil above, covering up the blue sky. Black raindrops fall from the clouds--cold and unforgiving on your skin.

You feel a shiver go up your spine.

This...this scene....!

Oh no.

"S...on...?"

You whip around quickly, nearly slipping on the checkered ground, bringing your wild gaze to the person who spoke.

Blank, white eyes-- _they should be cobalt_ \--gaze at you.  Your DAD stands in front of you, arms hanging loosely by his sides.  His hat is missing, gone from his head.  And his white dress-shirt....it's dyed with red.

You swallow and take a step towards Dad.

"D-Da--?"

"It's y..our...fault..."

The words were slowly spoken, and scratchy, but...they cut deep.  Deep and cold, filling your heart with ice shards.

You--

You...stopped breathing and stopped moving as you slowly widened your eyes and stared at Dad.  Dad continues, white eyes narrowed sharply.

**_Ping!_ **

"You let me _die_." His voice comes out clearer. "You were too _weak_...too _foolish_...too _slow_."

You start to shake.

"Dad, I--"

"WHY COULDN'T YOU _**SAVE**_ ME AND YOUR FRIENDS!?"

**_Ping!_ **

The sudden change of tone caused you to take a few steps back in fear.

"I'm s-sorry...sorry....s-so _sorry_....!"

Dad took menacing steps towards you.  The scene was slowly changing behind him as your back pressed up against the castle walls.  You recognized the blue stone walls of your Denizen's home.

You felt your feet sink into the ground a little and you dared a glance downwards at your feet.

Oil.

Black, inky, gooey _**oil**_.

**_Ping, Ping!_ **

You couldn't make any noise except for a silent scream when you started to sink into the oil.  You tried to pull yourself from the oil, but it clung to you.

Dad continued to glare coldly at you with his white eyes.

"You disgrace.  A failure.  An embarrassment."

You stopped struggling at those words.  They rang in your head, rattling your brain.  Your shaking turned violent.

_**Ping!** _

You swallowed.  And tried to open your mouth to deny--

Deny....

...

...Deny _what_...?

It's....it's the truth....

...

You....

You failed them.

The oil was past your waist.

**_Ping!_ **

You sank into the oil faster.

It was at your neck.

You got one last glimpse of Dad's face before you fell completely into the oil's sticky embrace.  You drifted in the darkness, yet you could still breathe.  You felt something press against your back before something simply slides right through you.  But you feel numb from your DAD's words. 

However, you still feel the rough breath against your ear, and the dark, growling voice of one Jack Noir. Black feathers fluttered around the area.

"So long, kid."

The blade was roughly pulled out, blood standing out against the darkness as you fell forward into the growing puddle of red.  You felt your energy leaving you as Jack's laughter filled the air, echoing...rebounding in the void. You stared blankly to the side as your cheek rested on the invisible ground.

**_Ping!_ **

You can't help but furrow your eyebrows slightly, fingers twitching weakly.  What was...that noise?  It kept popping up in your--

Wait.

Your dream.

You were dreaming.

==> John: Wake up!

Your blue eyes snap open and you shoot up from your bed with a gasp.

You glance around wildly, fumbling for your Pogo Hammer.

**_Ping!_ **

The familiar noise brings you back to the present, and you dart your eyes to your PDA.  You stop your search for your Pogo Hammer and reach out with a shaky hand, grabbing the small device.

You adjust your glasses to see what pesters you missed...

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 18:13 --

TT: John?

TT: Are you sleeping?

TT: John?

TT: Your squirming is worrying me.

TT: John.  Wake up.

TT: John, please wake up.

TT: Wake.  Up.

TT: JOHN!

You swallow at the dry feeling in your mouth before responding to the frantic texts.

EB: hi rose! :B

TT: No, John.  Don't try and avoid the subject.  What happened?

You bite your bottom lip.

EB: rose...

TT: Please don't do this.  I'm concerned for you.

TT: Is it your nightmare?  Is it the same one?

TT: Please tell me.

TT: I want to help.

You blink back your tears and clench your PDA tightly.

EB: ...

You sigh softly.

EB: yeah.  i had a nightmare.

EB: but it wasn't the same one.

EB: it, uh...

EB: it was about dad.

EB: and....he was talking about how i was...

EB: a disgrace.

Rose doesn't respond.  So you try to smile and laugh dryly to yourself.

EB: heh, i must be having daddy issues or something, right?

TT: John.

TT: You're not telling me everything.

You flinch and immediately raise a hand to your chest, where Jack Noir stabbed you in your dream and in a past fight.

_**Ping!** _

TT: John, are your hurt?

You grit your teeth slightly. 

Stupid.  What are you doing?

You're making her worry more.

EB: no!  i'm alright.

EB: i thought i was gonna burp or something, haha!

EB: must've went away. :B

TT: John.  Please.

You clench your PDA tighter and bring it to your chest.

EB: i'm fine, rose.  really.

EB: i just...

EB: i just

Why is your vision getting blurry all of a sudden?  You're wearing your glasses, right?

Something falls onto your glasses.

...

Oh.

Tears.  You were _crying_.

You're quick to drop your PDA on your bed before taking your glasses off, wiping at your eyes frantically with your free hand.  You tried to smile because you knew Rose was still watching you.

...

Sh**.  You can't stop.  You're such a crybaby--!

...

Something warm settles on your shoulder, causing you to open your eyes-- _when had you closed them?_ \--and look up in surprise.

"N-Nanna...?"

Her ghostly glow has dimmed slightly, and her smile is gone.  You catch the sent of cookies coming from her as she moves her single arm to settle on your cheek, gently brushing her thumb under your left eye.

You blink in surprise and shy away slightly, trying to smile.

You're supposed to be _John Egbert._

 _Goofball_.

 _Optimist_.

You can't be _sad_.

Not now.  Not _now_....

But Nanna moves in and settles on your side, using her only arm to bring you in for a tight hug.

" **John...** "

_It hurts._

She moves her arm and pats your head, running her ghostly fingers through your unruly, black hair.  You hiccup slightly, taking in shuddering breaths.

_It hurts to smile._

You wipe at your eyes again, clutching your glasses tightly in one hand.

The tears won't stop.

You're such a weakling.

" **John...please look at me.** "

You blink before slowly turning to look at Nanna. 

Instead of her unreadable gaze from before, she's smiling--tentatively with worry.  Nanna continues to look at you before bringing her hand to your left cheek once more, brushing her thumb below your eye.

She stares, light-blue eyes glowing slightly through her glasses. She inclines her head, chuckling sadly and softly, harlequin hat flopping slightly.

" **....Your eyes are much too old for your handsome face, John.** "

You blink owlishly, tears slowly slightly.  Nanna smiles gently at you as she brushes her hand through your hair again, soothing your nerves.

" **You don't need to tell Nanna anything....but it's not right to hold back your tears, John.  Emotions are meant to be released--not held in, hoohoo~!** "

She drops her hand down to hold yours, grabbing your glasses from your lax grasp, setting it on the bed, before intertwining her fingers with yours.  She's warm, and you slowly stop shaking.  She let's you rest your head onto her shoulder as your tears slowly die out.  You feel tired again, emotionally drained from your dream and traveling back from the future.

 _ **Alone**_.

And you're scared.  You don't want to sleep again.  You don't want to see--

" **I'll be here, John. _Rest_.** "

You widen your eyes slightly before your eyes droop.  Blinking slowly, you take one last glimpse of the room before falling asleep, putting all of your weight onto her, which she doesn't mind at all.

" **Sweet dreams, John. I'm here....** "

==> John: Rest and be the young Texan adult a few hours ago.


	6. ==> John: Rest and be the young Texan adult a few hours ago.

==> John: Rest and be the young Texan adult a few hours ago.

You are now the young Texan adult.  Also known as Bro Strider.  You will not say your age because it is confidential to the reader.  Anyways, you're Bro Strider, the guardian of your little brother, Dave Strider, who's a stoic little nutball that you love yet strife with almost daily.

Is there anything else you need to tell about yourself?

Not really.

You sit on your bed in your room. It's a bit small, messy, but you don't really care about that.  You stretch your arms out into the air, feeling a few joints pop wonderfully, rolling your shoulders slightly. You sigh softly and bring your sharp, golden-orange eyes to the side and see a little buddy of yours. You yawn.

"Mornin', Li'l Cal." _~~F**k, I want to burn this d**n thing.~~_

Glassy, blue eyes gaze back at you as you slid your legs off of the bed, standing up and walking towards your drawer. You pick out a white polo shirt from one of the drawers and slip it over your head-- _yes, you sleep shirtless because it's f***ing hot in Texas_ \--and pick a pair of black jeans, tugging off your pj pants before switching it with your jeans.

You brush your chin, contemplating if you needed a shave, but you barely felt anything scruffy, so you shrugged before turning your attention back to Li'l Cal.  The little guy's wearing his blue t-shirt as usual, sitting where you had left him last night after your little DJ gig.

"Let's wake up the li'l man."

You see that Li'l Cal has the same mischievous glint in his eyes as you do when you pick him up. You wrap Cal's arms around your own as he bounces slightly against your back.

~~_F**k, f**k, f**k--! Get it off...! Get the d**n demon doll off of me--!_ ~~

You flashstep out of your room, being the silent, bada** ninja you always are, and stop at Dave's door. You grab the doorknob and twist it slowly and carefully. You opened the door without a sound and flashstepped into the room.

You take in Dave's room. It was a lot messier than yours, but you didn't mind too much. You step over a few wires connected to a small DJ set on the side, freezing when Dave shifted a little. You see your little bro snoozing on his bed, all tangled up in his card suit symbol blanket. You stare at your little man as he stretches on the bed, rolls over, so you can now see his face.

He's still asleep.

Aw, he's even drooling a little.  Too bad you're here to wake him up.

You can't help the small grin that's forming on your face. You untangle Li'l Cal from your back, about to prank the kid...

~~_Oh he** no--I do not want this f**king puppet anywhere near my li'l man._ ~~

"Bro. Oh my _God_ \--don't even think about it."

Darn. You've trained Dave too well it seems.

Red eyes peer sleepily and irritatedly up at you. Dave is still bundled up in his blankets with his hair mussed up, looking very much like a kitten who's having a hissing fit.

 _Adorkable_.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

You then proceed to make Li'l Cal--with his tiny gloved hand--lightly pap Dave on the cheek before absconding from the room.

" _Bro_!"

You snicker to yourself as you attach Li'l Cal to your back again.  You guess you better start breakfast.  Pancakes, bacon and eggs sound good.

~~

It was about thirty minutes by the time Dave came to the kitchen in his record-disk pjs. His shades weren't on since it was only you and Cal in the room with him.  Dave squinted his eyes as he rubbed one of them with a pale hand.

"Pancakes?"

You didn't turn around as you flipped one of the said flapjacks.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Dave dropped his hand from his face and sauntered over to the cabinets beside the refrigerator--already knowing that the swords were stored in the giant cooler--and opened one of them. There was a mini refrigerator in the cabinet, and Dave opened it, grabbing a bottle of apple juice from it. The ash-blonde unscrewed the cap and took a few sips.

You glance over at Dave and quirk a small smirk before returning your amber eyes to the pancake that's just about finished.

"Still drinking that piss?"

Dave choked slightly on the drink and sent a glare you, apple juice dribbling down his chin, squinting his red eyes at you.

"F**k you too, Bro."

You merely put on a poker face, taking the finished pancake out of the pan, setting it on an empty plate along with a few more from other pans.  Dave sighed and grabbed a few paper towels from a roll next to the sink that had fireworks in it, wiping his his spill away.

"You're such a d**k, Bro."

"Hm. That's nothing new."

You start placing bacon onto the pan and eggs into another.  Dave threw the used paper towels away in a nearby trashcan.

"Are you going to pester your boyfriend?"

Dave huffed and took a sip from his apple juice, swallowing before speaking.

"He's not a homosexual. But yeah, I'm gonna pester him today. It's his birthday."

You raise an eyebrow as you nudge the eggs around slightly in the pan with a spatula.

"Oh-ho~? The nerd's about to become a man?"

Dave scoffs, but you catch a small, fond smirk on his face.

"That dork? He'll never be a man."

"Just like you."

"Hey. _Shut up_."

~~

You finished breakfast while sitting in the living room on the couch. Dave didn't want to make anything awkward, so he went back to his room with his breakfast to eat alone.

And you did not feel a tinge of hurt when he left you alone to eat by yourself.

Dave did come out later, dressed in a record t-shirt and black jeans this time, carrying his dirty dishes to the sink. He washed them, rinsed them and set them in the drying wrack.  At least he wasn't being lazy today. Dishes are a pain in the a**.  Dave called out to you, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'll be in my room for most of the day. Gonna wish Egbert happy birthday and sh**."

You simply wave a hand over your shoulder, and you hear his footsteps recede.

Yeah.

You're definitely not feeling hurt at all.

_~~It’s better he stays away from me.~~ _

~~

Recently you were working on a few orders from people online, but you're done with those puppets. Right now, you're bored. You think your little man is still texting his best bro or something at the moment. Maybe you could set up some traps for him if he goes out of his room.

Wait a sec....

Your computer is alerting you.

==> Bro: Go check it out.

You take a seat at on computer chair. Who the he** is pestering you? How the heck did they even get your chumhandle?

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 16:34 --

WH: hey! :B

What the he**...?  You slowly sit down in your computer seat and cautiously type a response back, golden-orange eyes narrowing.

TT: Who the f*** is this?  How did you get my Chumhandle?

WH: just call me heir. 

They just ignored your question.  Who the f*** is this person?

WH: and i just want to talk about your little brother.

You sit up straighter in your seat, alarm bells ringing in your head.  Dave?  Your little bro?  What would this complete stranger know?  You blink and think back for a moment--you never really mention your brother at work or anywhere in particular...

TT: What?

TT: Why?  Who the f*** are you?

TT: Are you trying to hurt him?

You don't mean to be this protective, but there's this weird strange talking about your little man...

WH: do you love your little brother?

A stranger is asking if you love your little man. What the f**k?

TT: What kind of question is that?

TT: I love the li'l man.  He's a noob, but he'll grow up.

...

Why the he** did you admit that to this person? Ugh, your mind is starting to feel...foggy again.

WH: what if i killed him?

Woah, what the f***?

TT: Then you're f***ing dead, you little piece of sh**.

WH: really?  i heard you abuse him yourself.

You tense up and glare at your screen.  Alright, despite being pissed, this person is unnerving you slightly.

TT: ...

WH: silence?

WH: wow.

Oh shut the f*** up.

TT: Just who the f*** are you?

Why are you still texting this person?!

WH: so?  you abuse him then?

You grit your teeth.  That's it.

TT: Okay, I don't know who the f*** you are, but get this.

TT: Dave's gonna kick your a** before you kick his. 

TT: I may have abused him, and he'll hate me. 

TT: But I don't give a d**n.  That way he can just forget about me if I die.  And he'll be a bada** motherf***er.

...

Well...you never thought you would admit your true feelings to a complete God d**n stranger, but you feel a slight weight lifted from your chest.  You sigh wearily and rub a hand over your face.

Dave is certainly going to be a strong motherf***er.  He'll surpass you some day, and you'll be proud of him.  You feel bad that your ties aren't very strong, but it'll be easier for Dave to not worry too much about you.  He can just...forget about you.

All in all, you love your little man.  You just hope this person doesn't--

WH: okay.  bye. :P

What?

WH: and dave actually loves you and respects you as his big brother. 

What....?

WH: you should  try and return the love.  even if you were to die, you'll make him happy.

TT: Wha

\-- windybreathHeir [  WH  ] blocked  timeausTestified  [  TT  ]  at 16:41 --

...

......

Oh he** no.

Oh-ho-ho~ _ **he****_ no....

This piece of sh** decides to pester you before absconding the f*** out of the conversation like that?  Oh~he** to the no.  You sneer at the screen for a moment, scoffing to glance off to the side to look at Cal.

"We have an a**hole on our hands apparently." You look back at your screen, inclining your head and cracking your knuckles, muttering to yourself. "I haven't hacked in a while, but this shouldn't be a problem..."

Let's see if you can get yourself unblocked and talk to this bag of d**ks again.

~~

Welp, that took a while, but you're not really complaining.  You're about to pester the stranger before noticing something rather....weird.  While hacking, you--'accidentally'--found out a few of the person's interests and the fact that they have another account on Pesterchum.

_ectoBiologist...._

Have you heard of this chumhandle before?

You get up from your computer chair and exit your room. Maybe you should ask Dave about this. While doing so, you think back to windybreathHeir's words.

_**WH: you should try and return the love.  even if you were to die, you'll make him happy.** _

This was something you avoided because you were scared of the possible results. You would rather have the little man hate you than get too attached to you.

What if you were to leave this world?

...

You sigh softly before entering your li'l bro's room without knocking.

"Bro, what the f***? Learn to knock, man."

"I don't need to knock since this is my place and my rules."

Dave seemed to roll his eyes slightly beneath his shades.  You keep a poker face up as you look at him.  You enter the room, standing a few feet away from Dave, and raise an eyebrow slightly at the sight of Pesterchum being open on his scree--

....

Wait a sec.  Who is he pestering?

Is that...? 

...

ectoBiologist.

Dave is pestering _ectoBiologist_.  The person who's supposed to be your little bro's-- _now you remember_ \--friend, John Egbert.  But apparently, according to the person you've recently hacked, ectoBiologist, AKA _John Egbert_ , is windybreathHeir.

Holy sh**.

"Um....Bro...?"

Oh.  Right.  You've been probably 'staring' at Dave for a while.  Better make up a slight excuse.  Well, not really an excuse.  You mean everything in what you're about to do and say next.

You reach over to his head and ruffle his hair.  You quirk a small smile-smirk at your little brother's shocked expression.

"Just so you know, li'l man, I'm always proud of you, 'kay?"

Then you absconded the f*** out.

...

You blame Egbert for this.  You're seriously getting soft now.  You let out a huff of a laugh under your breath when you think you heard a strangled noise of confusion coming from Dave's room, and you can't quite supress a smile of amusement.

Well....you guess you can't blame him completely.

~~

You quickly head back to your room after grabbing a bottle of orange soda from the kitchen, opening and closing the door behind yourself.  You head back to your computer, settling in your seat before starting up a conversation with Egbert.

\--  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 17:40 --

TT: Got you, you little sh**.

You can only imagine what the kid's face looks like now.

WH: uh...hey...?

Yep. He sounds scared.

TT: You motherf***er.  It annoys me that I had to hack you in order to talk to you.

Egbert doesn't respond again, so you decide to type first.

TT: Now.  I want some answers.

WH: answers?

You scoff silently to yourself, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  Ha. Egbert's got some balls.

TT: Don't play dumb.

WH: ahaha....uh....

You guess you better be a bit more threatening.

TT: My patience is dwindling to zero, Heir.

WH: omg.

WH: just

WH: dude!  you're not supposed to hack and unblock yourself!

WH: what the heck!?

Pfft--he's so frantic.

TT: That's my line you turd.

TT: You can't just block me after threatening to kill my li'l man.

TT: I'll slice you in half.

Egbert stopped responding. You hope you didn't scare the kid away.  Come back, Egbert, you little sh**.

WH: mr. strider.

You suppress a fullbody twitch as your nose scrunches slightly with distaste.  Oh he** no.

TT: Don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Call me Bro.

WH: um, okay. bro.

Good.

WH: i apologize for everything that happened earlier.

WH: that was nothing.  nothing at all.

You raise an eyebrow.  Well...this is Egbert.  But for him to come out of the blue on another account _and_ threatening your little bro is pretty strange.

WH: i just wanted to tell you to spend time with dave before anything bad happens.

TT: ...

Huh.

WH: ?

He sounds like he's trying to tell you that you're gonna...

TT: I'm gonna die.  Aren’t I?

Ol' Windy doesn't respond for quite a while.

TT: I'm taking your silence as a yes.

WH: you aren't going to die!

Hm. Fast.

TT: Woah.  That was fast.

WH: just

WH: uuuuuuuuuuuughskskwldnxkoqiwnsks

Pfft--you apparently initiated a keyboard smash.

TT: Wow, I made someone do a keyboard smash.

WH: shoosh!  what i'm trying to say is that no one's gonna die.

Who says 'shoosh'?

TT: But my thoughts are correct?

TT: Something tells me that I am.

WH: dude.  just focus on making good, brotherly relationships with dave.

Uh, what?

WH: no one's going to die because i want to stop anything bad from happening.

You sit back in your seat at that, eyebrows creasing slightly into a frown. 'No one's going to die', he says.  Egbert 'wants to stop anything bad from happening'.  You ponder this for a moment.

What did Egbert mean?  Does he know something?  

WH: but now, i have some stuff to take care of.

WH: can we please pester each other later maybe?

What? You barely got this conversation started.

TT: What the he**.

TT: ....

You groan silently to yourself.

TT: Fine.

TT: Just so you know,

TT: I don't trust you at all.

WH: i know.

TT: But...

WH: ?

TT: I'm willing to try.

The Egbert you're currently pestering is different from what Dave tells you.  It's hard to see that such a...serious person is some sort of bubbly Ghost Buster nerd.

WH: ...

WH: thanks.

\--  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windbreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 17:47 --

That was the most strangest conversation you ever had. And you weren't even face to face with Egbert.

Whatever.

You turn to look behind yourself to see your little buddy Li'l Cal.  You walk over and pick him up, winding his long arms around your own so he can get a piggyback ride from you for the second time of the day.  You head out to the kitchen. 

Perhaps you should set up some traps for your little bro.

~~

You finished setting up a pile of your colorful puppets on the crawlspace hatch, shutting it so no puppets would fall out, when you heard a loud shout of frustration come from Dave's room. It became silent after a few curse words from your li'l man's room.

Your immediate, brotherly reaction would've been to check up on the adorkable knucklehead, but you sensed that nothing super bad happened.

**_Ping!_ **

It was soft, but you heard your computer chime. You recognize that sound--someone's pestering you. Instead of going to your computer, you pull your phone out of your pocket and check your Pesterchum.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 17:53 --

WH: hi!

What?  It's been like-- _you check the time at the top of your phone_ \--six minutes.  You sigh and wander over to a nearby wall, leaning against it before your responded.

TT: Okay, when you said, 'can we please pester each other later maybe?', I thought you meant much, much later.

WH: i know, i know.

WH: but i'm just warning you a bit that dave's looking for you.

Oh-ho?

TT: Warning me? Why are you warning me?

WH: he needs your copy of sburb because he spilled his apple juice on his. please don't beat him too bad, okay?

Ah. So that explains the shouting and swearing.  And you're not going to turn your little bro into a pile of mush! ~~_But I already did. I hurt Dave so many times already. I'm a sick f**k--_~~

TT: Yeesh, okay, mom.

WH: bluh! just be careful with dave.

WH: he's a fragile princess.

Wha--? You stiffle a chuckle. You're starting to like this Egbert-kid.

TT: Pfft--!

TT: Okay. That

TT: That was comedy gold.

TT: I'm starting to like you mysterious-person-who-won't-tell-me-their-real-name.

WH: great. but seriously, don't hurt dave. you can push him to his limits to get him to grow stronger, but don't injure him. >:T

How adorable.  A pouty face.

TT: And you made a pouty face. Cute.

TT: Alright. I'll see what I can do.

WH: thanks. :)

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  timeausTestified  [  TT  ] at 17:56 --

You think you heard the door to your little bro's room open and you pocket your phone. You quickly flashstep to the side of the kitchen with Li'l Cal still on your back.

You decide to leave your little buddy for Dave to bring up to the roof with him, so you detach Cal from your back, flashstep to your room, and set him down in the corner near your computer on top of a speaker. You swipe your shades and hat off of your nightstand and don them like a f***ing boss.  You also grab your copy of SBURB.

You can't make it easy for your li'l man to get the copy.  It'd be too boring.

You hear footsteps heading towards your room, causing you to stick close to the doorway, staying out of sight if Dave were to open it.

**_Click, creak..._ **

"Hey, Bro?"

Right on cue.

Your poker face is on as you continue to stay out of view. Dave-- _he's wearing his aviators he got from John a few years ago_ \--peaks his head into the room, cautiously looking around, and you smirk mentally.

Heh. He knows that you know what's going on.

Dave looks up, down, right and le--

You flashstep out of the way in time, watching on the other side of the room, not making sound.  Dave grunts, a small frown on his face as he enters the room.

He didn't see you.

"Bro....?"

Yes, Dave?  Don't worry, I'm here-- _in the shadows, waiting to kick your a_ \--

**_WH: great. but seriously, don't hurt dave. you can push him to his limits to get him to grow stronger, but don't injure him. >:T_ **

You frown to yourself at the memory of Egbert's typed words.

Gosh darn brat and his pacifist cr**.  You're not going to _seriously_ injure Dave!

~~_I already have. I hurt my little bro so **much** \--_ ~~

Dave turns his head again and you have to flashstep out of sight once more.  Your little man still needs a few more months, maybe, to adjust to your speed.  Dave mutters something under his breath as he steps into your room, looking back over to your computer, causing you to flashstep out of the way once more.  The teen walks over to your computer desk.

He may look like he's walking casually, but you know The Strider Walk.

The Strider Walk is meant to look casual and normal, but you see the slight bend in the knees with each step, ready to move quickly if needed.  And Dave's arms are relaxed at the side--not because he feels safe--but to be ready to go with the flow of an attack before retaliating.

D**n.

You're so proud of your little man.

Dave makes it to your computer and--wow.  He's trying to get into your computer when he doesn't know the password.

Dork.

You see him fist-bump Li'l Cal.

Yay.  Little Davey gets Strider Points. ~~_No, Dave. Destroy Cal. God d**n it!_~~

Dave gets back to searching your room for the SBURB copy that you have in your hand right now. He even searches under your bed. Yeesh, give a guy some privacy, will ya'?  Dave is growing restless, causing you to raise an eyebrow. Does he need it that badly?

You wonder how windybreathHeir, or Egbert, is doing at the moment. What you've heard about this game is that the world goes to sh** once it's started.

Is Egbert dead? 

Geh. You're getting too deep into your thoughts.

You flashstep out of the room, making sure to make a bit of noise to grab Dave's attention.

"Bro?"

Yep. He heard you. C'mon, Dave, follow your big bro out into the kitchen...

"God d**n it, Bro."

You enter the kitchen, still keeping yourself hidden as you waited for Dave to follow you.  You go to the blindspot of the doorway when Dave enters the kitchen, his movements much more tense and quick.

"F***ing Bro...."

You watch as Dave cautiously enters the kitchen area. When he's farther from the door, you silently flashstep out of the kitchen and back to your room. You grab Cal, check your computer for any messages before locking it again, and head back to the kitchen.

Dave is looking through the refrigerator, captchalogging a few swords, when you get back. You set Cal down onto the counter before Dave turns around to look.

"Br--holy sh**. Cal." Dave clutches his chest slightly, as if he had a heart attack. "What the f*** man. I thought we were good bros."

~~_Dave, get rid of Cal, d**n it! Throw him in the f**king garbage disposal or **something**!_ ~~

You raise an amused eyebrow as you hid behind the kitchen door slightly. Dave inspects Cal for a moment before moving through the rest of the kitchen.

Dave checks the ice maker and gets a bunch of cherry bombs. You forgot to empty the darn thing....oh well.  A few minutes later, Dave is tearing up some of your colorful puppets in the drain garbage disposal.

Aw man....you put so much work into those...

Dave seems to have caught your little message on the crawlspace door in the reflection on the sink. Your little bro lifts his gaze to look up and squints at the red letters that were there.  Dave's too short to reach the string to pull the crawlspace door open, so he goes to your room-- _what the f*** Dave-_ -and brings your DJ set to stand on to reach the door.

Dave reaches out to grab the cord connected to the door. You watch with bated breath.

Oh my God. He's really gonna do it.

**_Click._ **

The door unlatched aaaaand~

**_Thump, thump!_ **

"F--! What the **_he**_**!?"

You grin to yourself when Dave gets buried under puppet a**.  Your little man's voice is muffled now, but you can still hear him.

"I should've _known_."

Yep, Dave. You should've known.

You scribble a quick message, toss it into the air, before nailing it against the crawlspace hatch with a Batarang.  With that, you flashstep out of the room, grabbing your favorite katana before heading to the rooftop.

It's about d**n time you had a beatdown with Dave.

~~_F**k...Dave, don’t you ever let your guard down around me. Please...be careful and watch your a**._ ~~

==> Bro: Be your adorkable little brother a few hours ago.


	7. ==> Bro: Be your adorkable little brother a few hours ago.

PSYCH!

You are _not_ going to be the adorkable little brother! HAHAHA, JOKE'S ON YOU! It would take too much time to write his point of view because we already read Bro's point of view!  And Striders think quite similarly to each other.  Anyways....

==> John: Wake up.

==> Reader: Switch to third person.

Blue eyes slowly flutter open, out of the corner of his eye, he can see the comforting, neon-blue glow of Nannasprite. When John raises his gaze up, he can see her bright smile.

" **Hoo, hoo~! Good morning, John!** "

John manages a shy smile, moving his hand around for his glasses.  He slipped them on, taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the puffy feeling of his eyes.

"Mornin', Nanna. And thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulder. Sorry for being such a bother."

" **Not a bother at all, my dear boy! Now, I still have those chocolate chip cookies I baked you a few hours ago.** "

John smiles, sitting up while rubbing his head anxiously.

"Uh, thanks."

" **I'll be back soon, dearie~hoohoo~!** "

John takes the time to study his room as Nanna phases through a wall.

**_Ping!_ **

Oh! Someone was pestering him.

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 22:13 --

TT: Good morning, John.  I hope you had a peaceful rest.

John rubbed the back of his head and sighed, pushing his glasses up slightly.

EB: thanks, rose.  my little nap was fine.  no nightmares.

TT: I see...

TT: Do you wish to tell me anything that you might be feeling right now?

John stood up from his bed on slightly shaky legs, stretching to feel some of his joints pop wonderfully.

EB: well...a little groggy and emotionally drained.  but other than that, i'm good.

TT: That's good to hear.  Do you think you're up for today's events?

John smiled a bit as he looked at her words.  He was happy that she wasn't pushing him to gain answers for herself.  Bless her dear soul when she's not doing her creepy black magic.

EB: sure.  we're building up my house or something, right?

TT: Yes. And do be careful. There have been...imps--I believe--approaching your house. I've been keeping them away from you while you slept with some of your household objects. Apologies.

EB: it's fine, rose! thanks for keeping me safe. :B

EB: i'll get to work now.

John lifted his gaze up in time to see Nanna come floating in, carrying a plate of ghostly cookies. The ravenet stared at the glowing, blue cookies with slight bafflement.

" **Have a bite, John! They are still warm and they'll help you regain your strength, hoohoo~!** "

John blinked before he picked one up, taking a small bite. Immediately, he was hit with the warm, chocolatey taste of the cookie. He hummed in appreciation before he finished the cookie in a few quick bites, feeling his energy returning to him. He smiled at Nanna.

"Thank you, Nanna. Could you please save some for later?"

" **Oh course, my dear~! Stay safe now. I'll provide assistance.** "

John gave his signature bucktoothed grin at her before heading out of his room, he quickly equipped his old pogo-hammer.

==> John: Crush your enemies!

~~

John took a step outside of his house checking the area with his sharp, blue eyes. He shouldered his hammer as he took the staircase that Rose had built with the small amount of grist they currently had. Once he got on the very top of his house, he saw that there already were a few ogres--three of them--waiting for him.  John grinned at this.

"Alright, here we go," John then muttered under his breath. "Again."

Before the ogres could notice his existence, John dashed forward, pogo-hammer trailing behind him.  He brought his hammer down onto the ground to bounce off, launching himself into the air towards one of the ogres that were present.

"Booyah!"

**_Smack!_ **

The ogre groaned as he was sent flying cleanly off of the roof.  The ogre burst into grist when he met the ground.  John paused as he landed on the ground, blinking as he glanced down at his hammer.

'The he**?  I'm not using a strong hammer.  Too much strength into the swing then?' The ravenet felt the rooftop shake as the two other ogres stomped towards him from behind. 'Oh well.  I should probably test this out.'

John spun around as he smacked his hammer onto the rooftop again, bouncing into the air to bring his hammer down once more.  However, John no longer had the element of surprise with him.  An ogre, with a tire-swing, swung his choice of weapon at John's head at a frightening speed.

...

But John has witnessed _faster_ attacks than this.

John's eyes glowed blue for a brief second, using his windy powers to push him out of the way of the attack.  It was only a slight push, so it wouldn't look too strange from Rose's point of view.  Once the Heir was safe, he quickly swung his hammer again, using less strength this time to test his theory.

This time, the ogre seemed to be stunned by John's blow, reminding the ravenet of his first fight.  The Heir nodded to himself, humming thoughtfully as he quickly followed up, delivering another blow to the ogre so it could burst into grist like the first ogre.

'Alright, that should be the right amount of strength I should use then to avoid suspicion.  Although Rose is gonna catch on soon...'

John was snapped out of his musings when a large fist went flying towards him, his 13 year-old body was puny-looking compared to the balled up hand.  '

Gog d**n, I forgot about the third ogre,' He thought with a mental groan.  The ravenet quickly braced his pogo-hammer in front of his body, preparing for impact.

Suddenly, there was a flash of neon-blue light coming from the side, blasting the ogre away.  Nanna came drifting in with a slightly smoking and glowing oven by her side.  The blue sprite laughed brightly as she floated over to him, gently ruffling his hair.

" **Hoohoo!  Do pay attention, dear John~!** "

John smiled gratefully and high-fived her floating hand in return.

"Thanks, Nanna." 'That was way too careless of me.  I need to focus.'

He then turned his attention back to his opponents.  More imps and ogres were crawling onto the roof.  John huffed and shouldered his pogo-hammer, ignoring the oily goop that was dripping from the head of his weapon.  John slowly got into a fighting stance, hammer swung down to be leveled in front of his body.  His eyes flashed blue, yellow, green and red for a second before fading back to a sky-blue color, a smile on his lips.

"Bring it on."

==> Reader: See how Rose is doing.

Rose is currently watching her computer screen, still sitting in the mausoleum of her pet cat, Jasper.  She should be building John's house up with all the grist he's collecting, but the scenes that are playing on her screen.

It...it was hard to believe what she is seeing.  John is moving with an incredible _grace_ that she never knew he ever had before.  When he fights, it's like he had done it for a long, _long_ time.  But despite all of this...it looked...it looked like John was holding back.  

Rose blinked and slowly shook her head to dispel the jumbled thoughts in her mind.  She had to focus now--for John's sake.  Rose had felt a little-- _well, maybe **very**_ \--concerned for John.  The ravenet might not see it, but Rose can.  John looked...lost.  No, 'lost' wasn't the right answer.  Rose brought her attention back to her screen again, lavender eyes watching as John landed safely on the rooftop again, collecting more grist from defeated ogres and imps.

John was... _tired_.  Yes, he was tired.  Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the mausoleum for a brief second before the light faded and the glow of the computer was the only thing lighting up the small building.  Rose watched as John turned his head slightly to look at his Nanna, getting a good look of his face.  There were slight bags under his eyes, and it reminded Rose of his nightmare hours ago.

That was not a pleasant memory.  Watching John mutter and cry apologies in his sleep, tears dripping down his cheeks into the pillow of his bed and then suddenly grow deathly still.  Rose wasn't sure if John was alive for a heart-stopping second before John shot up, reaching for his pogo-hammer--but then he stopped, seeming to...realize where he was.  John had taken deep breaths to calm himself before responding to Rose's messages.

Rose could see that something-- _something big_ \--had changed John.  John...no matter what he had said in his messages...he had changed.  He wasn't the 13 year-old ghost-loving kid Rose knew.  But he was still John; _a John she didn't know_. 

John, Rose felt, was certainly different.  But...she still felt-- _something deep in her heart_ \--that this John could be trusted with her life.  Even if he-- _most likely_ \--lied to Rose a couple of time, she felt she could still **trust** him.

Whatever John was thinking, Rose knew she must help him.  She needed to talk to him, tell him that she knew something was up.  Rose gazed at her screen for a moment before sighing, glancing over the stone table to look at the dressed body of Jaspers.

"Jaspers...what do you think?"

...

Silence.  Of course.  Rose sighed once more.  The dead cat wouldn't have been any help anyways.  Rose tapped a thin finger lightly on the stone slab her laptop was on, her lavender eyes watching John defeat another ogre.  She then curled her fingers, fisting it lightly when she caught sight of tired-- _but they were filled with excitement from the battle_ \--blue eyes when John turned his head at a certain angle.

She would talk to John about what's truly going on.  Rose may need to get nosey, but John is her friend.  If she must get nosey to help John, then she'll do it.  But now...Rose knew that John needed her to assist him.  So, Rose built John's house up, helping when she could by using her curser to pick up some random, nearby objects imps and smack them off of the house.

~~

==> Reader: See what John is doing an hour later.

John is currently resting in a copy of his own bedroom, which had been built with grist.  He had asked Rose to also bring his desk and computer up so he could pester some people on there.  Rose continued to build up the house while John began to pester Dave.

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead [  TG  ] at 1:13 -- 

EB: dave!

EB: daaaaaaaave!

EB: dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave!

EB: ...

EB: did you get your a** handed to you that badly?

TG: jfc egbert

TG: and no i didnt get my a** handed to me

TG: i was the one who did the a** handing

EB: haha!  that bad, huh? :B

TG: stfu egbert

TG: id like to see you do better against bro with your sh*tty hammer because i bet you wouldnt be able to do sh** against him

TG: the dudes a gog d**n fighting machine

TG: i actually wouldnt be surprised if he was a robot this entire time

TG: he** how does he even stay on that rocket board of his

TG: magnetic magic or some sh**

EB: dave.

EB: you're just salty. :B

TG: salty

TG: not salty just

TG: just completely tenderized by bro

TG: practically put me on a fire and cooked me to medium rare

TG: enjoy my meaty defeat egbert

EB: haha!

EB: anyways...did you get the beta?

TG: yeah and funny weird thing is is that bro kinda

TG: patched me up afterwards

EB: d'aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!

TG: jegus egbert this is not something to swoon about like a girl with the f**king vapors its weird and just

TG: okay i know you said i should open up to bro a little more

EB: and you should.

TG: ...

EB: i think he's just...unsure of how to care for you.  i mean, have you ever thought that maybe he's never experienced what it's like to have a family guardian-figure?  he probably wants the best for you, but he doesn't know how to do it.

John looked over his words and face-palmed slightly.  Maybe he had said too much.  And speaking of Bro/Beta-Dirk...a guardian-figure.  Isn't there an adult Dave that had supposedly took care of Alpha-Dirk for a moment?  Maybe...maybe John could message him--Alpha-Dave.  The ravenet widened his eyes at the thought.  Perhaps this way, he could prepare more people for the fight against Calib-- **no**.

John fisted his hands on his desk before lowering his head a bit to rest his forehead on the cool surface.  He--it would be _selfish_ of him to bring someone else into this fight.  This was John's fight.  He couldn't afford to make Dirk's Bro to sacrifice his life in the final battle.  John sighed when he heard his computer ping, lifting his head.

Still, John could warn Alpha-Dave-- _actually, let's call Alpha-Dave, D, for short_ \--about the Condesce.  He nodded to himself mentally.  Yes, he could save a few lives instead of ask them for help against Lord English.  John, with that thought in mind, looked back up to read what Dave had messaged him about.

TG: john what happened

Said ravenet blinked at the words, inclining his head slightly, bitting his lower lip slightly with worry.

EB: what do you mean? :B

TG: dont bullsh** me john

TG: ive known you for YEARS and im p sure i can tell when youre

TG: ...

TG: when youre acting different

Oh gog, Dave was onto John... 

The Heir fisted a hand slightly on his desk as he stared at the red letters on his screen.  He felt a tremor go through his body as he took a shuddering breath.

"...Heh...hehehe...hehahahaha!"

Who was laughing?  Why-- _ **oh**_.  John clapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking and tears starting to prick the corner of his eyes.  It was sick--he _**felt**_ sick--to be laughing at this, but it--it was just so  ridiculous. 

_John, you're acting **different**._

_John, you're being **strange**._

_John, what's **wrong**?_

What was wrong, indeed.  John laughed bitterly as he covered his eyes with a shaky hand.  John couldn't tell about the future--it would burden them, his friends and family, and they don't deserve to be burdened in the first place.  John stared at his desk with glassy eyes, ignoring the fact that a few tears landed on his glasses.

God, he was so f**ked up.  John let out another sad chuckle, realizing now that...that he took away their John.  John from the future didn't belong here, and he forced his past-self out of his body--probably killing his own self.  God, the situation was so f**ked up...

**_Ping!_ **

John tiredly brought his gaze up to his computer screen.

TG: you havent responded so

TG: im sorry if i offended you

TG: jegus im just kinda concerned with you

TG: i mean i care about you youre my best bro and best bros look out for each other

John's hands hovered over the keyboard, hesitant to respond, eyes still a little blurry with tears.  How was he supposed to respond?  He took a deep breath and smiled a bit.

EB: yeah.  okay.

EB: i'll...i'll be honest with you.

John bit his lip for a moment.  However, he was biting down too hard, tasting a tinge of copper before he let go of his abused lip.

EB: i had a nightmare.

TG: oh sh** was it bad i mean of course it was bad

TG: do you think you could tell me about it

EB: so...um, in simple terms...we were in this...sandy place.

TG: like rose me jade and you were somewhere

EB: uh, yeah.

EB: there was....there was this big evil guy.  i tried to...protect you.

John chokes up on himself slightly, trying not to remember the warmth that was disappearing from the bodies of his friends.  His fingers shook as he typed something before deleting it quickly.  He took a deep breath, holding back his tears.

Finally, John calmed himself to finish his dream in a clipped way.

EB: and...we died.

Dave didn't respond for the longest time.  John thought that the blonde had given up on him or something before red text appeared on his screen once more.

TG: but were still here

John blinked, and stared at the words in confusion.

EB: huh?

TG: im here roses here jades here

TG: were all still ALIVE and HERE for you john

John blinked and stared at the red letters.

TG: you dont have to do things on your own i mean were all practically family with each other we all have each others backs

TG: were here for you john

John blinked...and blinked again, a chuckle slipping from his lips.  But it was less hysterical and more...happy?  Hopeful?  Gosh, hope was such a fragile thing at the moment, but hey, John needed it.  He needed this: _this support_.

EB: dave...

EB: thank you.

EB: hehe, i feel refreshed now!

_**Ping!** _

John blinked in mild surprise because Dave hadn't responded.  The ravenet went back to the main PesterChum page and stared in slight surprise.

**_"E-Egbert...!" A raspy voice growled at the said ravenet, red irises surrounded by yellow glared up at bright blue eyes. "Don't you...dare...lose against...this n**k-licking piece of sh**." Of course he was talking about Lord English.  He never did give a sh** about people stronger than him._ **

**_John's lower lip trembled slightly as he responded, trying to gently cradle the dying, bleeding body in his arms._ **

**_"I-I won't...K--"_ **

"--arkat..." John breathed, starting at the PesterChum screen with wide eyes.  Slowly, the ravenet grinned, blue eyes gleaming with excitement before turning his gaze back to his conversation with Dave.

EB: hehe!  something magical is happening! :B

EB: i'll get back to you later, dave.  is that alright?

TG: cool beans bro

TG: tell me about it later and john

EB: yeah?

TG: well always be there for you

A genuine smile spread across John's lips.  He felt lighter than he had in a while...

EB: heh, thanks. :)

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 1:38 --

John then turned his attention to the incoming troll.  But then he paused slightly, tilting his head a bit.  When was the first time Karkat contacted him?  No, better yet, was he the first troll he talked with in the original timeline?  John lifted an eyebrow and opened up the chat box, noting with surprise that Karkat was messaging his alternate chat handle.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] began trolling  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 1:40 --

CG: EGBERT.  WE HAVE A F**K TON OF THINGS TO TALK ABOUT.

WH: apparently you know me, but i have no clue what's going on.

CG: WHAT.

CG: F**K, OKAY.  THIS MUST BE THE FIRST TALK WE'VE EVER HAD.  SH**!  BUT YOU...YOU KNOW WHO I AM, DON'T YOU?

John stared at his screen for the longest time and groaned softly.  For him, this was the very first conversation they ever had.  To Karkat, apparently, this was the nth time.  The ravenet will have to try and sort things out with the red-blooded troll.

WH: first of all, how...how much do you know?

CG: ...I KNOW ABOUT THE FATA** CHERUB CALI-F**K.

John stiffened before he snickered lightly at the nickname, feeling a bit at home.  Even if this wasn't the Karkat he befriended in the first timeline, he was still one of his best troll friends.

WH: a little bold, aren't you, karkat? :D

CG: YOU'RE A STUPID PIECE OF SH**, EGBERT.  YOU'RE LUCKY I PITIED YOU SO MUCH TO HELP YOU.

John rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling softly.  The ravenet then frowned in mild confusion.

He was going to ask for help from Karkat in the future?  He didn't want to drag the poor troll into his problems...

WH: i see...but then...you should understand that this is my first conversation with you to be honest.

CG: GUH, F**K.  ANYWAYS, IT DOESN'T MATTER SINCE WE HAVE A LOT MORE IMPORTANT SH** TO DISCUSS.

WH: wait, first of all, how did we meet?  and how do you know about this chat handle?

CG: UGH, SERIOUSLY EGBERT, BUT FINE, I'LL TELL YOU.  MY FIRST CONVERSATION WITH YOU...YOU WERE ALREADY IN GOD TIER FORM.  AND AT THAT TIME, I HAD NO IDEA YOU WE'RE...FROM A TIMELINE WHERE THINGS WENT TO SH**.  AND, GOG, I WAS SO F**KING STUPID BACK THEN, SERIOUSLY!  ANYWAYS, THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME.  YOU WERE ALSO APPARENTLY IN THE SH**TY LOHAC.

John blinked and processed the words, humming thoughtfully.  The ravenet then sensed something enter his room.  He quietly turned to glance over his shoulder to see a few imps trying to mess with his posters.

" _Hey_ ," His voice cold and frigid, causing the imps to freeze in place. "If you know what's good for you...you wouldn't do what you're about to do right now."

The imps, in their colorful clothes, glanced at each other before looking back at the slightly glowing, blue eyes with fear.  They soon slinked out of the room, gibbering among each other.  John sighed once they left before turning his attention back to his screen.

CG: WOW.  YOU'RE SCARY AND AUTHORITATIVE WHEN YOU WANT TO BE. 

John lifted an eyebrow at that and chuckled to himself.  He had almost forgotten about how the trolls' computers work.

WH: heh, really?  sorry about that.

CG: UGH, DON'T SAY THAT.

WH: what?  'sorry'? :B

CG: YEAH, THAT.  YOU SAY IT TOO MUCH.  IT'S TIME YOU JUST STOP APOLOGIZING.  YOU SAY IT THAT MUCH THAT I'M TEMPTED TO OFF MYSELF AND THEN STRANGLE YOU!  AND EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST GOG D**N PERFECT! 

CG: YOU SAY IT A LOT IN OTHER CONVERSATIONS BEFORE THIS ONE.  SO WHY DON'T YOU LAY OFF THE APOLOGIES FROM HERE.

John blinked in surprise.  He then smiled wearily at his screen.  The ravenet looked up into the air a bit, knowing that Karkat was watching him through grub computer. 

WH: heh, i dunno, karkat.  i guess...i just wished we had a happier ending than this.

CG: THAT'S ALSO SOMETHING I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!  WHAT WAS I LIKE IN YOUR TIMELINE?

WH: a fearless a**hole. :B

CG: HARHAR, EGBERT.  I'M LAUGHING SARCASTICALLY IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU N**K-SNIFFER!  ANYWAYS YOU LITTLE SH**, I WANTED TO ASK YOU HOW WE'RE PLANNING TO TAKE CARE OF LORD ENGLISH?

John paused a bit, eyes widening.

WH: 'we'?

CG: UGH, THIS IS OUR FIRST CONVERSATION, SO I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SH**, HUH?  EGBERT, F**K YOU AND YOU WANTING TO DO THIS ALONE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT.  BEFORE YOU SAY THAT I DON'T DESERVE BEING BURDENED WITH FIGHTING LORD ENGLISH LIKE SOME SORT OF SH**TY MARTYR, HEAR ME OUT.

CG: I MAY NOT BE THE KARKAT YOU KNEW IN THAT TIMELINE, BUT I'M NOT JUST GONNA SIT BACK ON MY A** AND ACT LIKE A F**KING GRUB IN DISTRESS!  YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS ALONE!

John was speechless, staring at his screen.  Before he could type any protests, the gray color of the red-blooded troll's text was filling up the screen again.

CG: I'VE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU MULTIPLE TIMES, YOU STUBBORN A**.  YOU JUST NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT HELP FROM YOUR PITY-FRIENDS.

CG: AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T NEED YOUR F**KING CONSENT TO HELP YOU.  I'LL DO IT ANWAYS BECAUSE WER'E FRIENDS, YOU LITTLE SH**!

CG: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!  I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU.  F**K YOU EGBERT!  I'M HELPING YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP!

John stared at his screen for a moment, mouth forming a grim line.

WH: ...

WH: i...

WH: i just don't want to lose everyone again.

CG: AND YOU WON'T BECAUSE WE'LL ALL BE PREPARED FOR THIS.  DIDN'T STRIDER TELL YOU THAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE WITH YOU ALL THE WAY?  YOU'RE REALLY A STUBBORN PIECE OF SH**, EGBERT.

CG: BE SMART FOR AT LEAST ONE F**KING DAY, EGBERT.  I WON'T HESITATE IN FINDING YOU IF I HAVE TO.  I'LL SLAP YOU F**KING SILLY!  SO OPEN YOUR F**KING EYES--YOU AREN'T DOING THIS ALONE, YOU BAG OF B**GES!  

John took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, chucking airily.  Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions.  John shook his head and took a deep breath before releasing it.

WH: okay.  just, okay. 

WH: looks like i can't stop you from helping me, karkat.  but i think this might not be the best time to tell me what we're planning.  right now...i was thinking of already contacting our future friends.

CG: YOU'VE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT BEFORE.  OTHER HUMANS MADE FROM THE SCRATCH OR SOMETHING, YEAH?  ANYWAYS, I'M SUPPOSED TO SEND YOU THE CODE OF MY GRUB COMPUTER SO YOU CAN CONTACT THOSE SH**S IN THE FUTURE.  HERE.

CG: V4Nt42

WH: hey, it's your last name!

CG: YEAH, YEAH.  JUST MAKE IT WITH A CRUXITE DOWEL AND SOME OF YOUR PITIFUL AMOUNT OF GRIST.  IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG.

WH: thanks!  beepbeep meow! :B

CG: YOU ALREADY USED THAT JOKE, EGBERT.

WH: darn.  anyways, thanks for the help.  i'll...i'll try to ask help from others, i guess, heh.

CG: YOU BETTER.  I THINK, IF I'M TELLING YOU THIS NOW, YOU'LL BE A LITTLE MORE ACCEPTING TO ASKING FOR HELP, YOU STUBBORN SH**.  I'LL CONTACT YOU AGAIN ONCE YOU GO THROUGH THE FIRST GATE.  YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO EXPLORE LOWAS ONCE YOU GET THROUGH THERE.

WH: question.  have i already contacted vriska yet?

CG: PSH, THAT SPIDER-B***H?  NOT ONLY HER, YOU CONTACTED ALL OF THE TROLLS SO WE COULD 'LIVE PEACEFULLY' WITH EACH OTHER.

CG: ...YOU REALLY TALKED SOME SENSE INTO THEM. 

John hummed thoughtfully at that.  If he could recall correctly, Karkat had trouble on the meteor.  The Heir frowned--he'll have to think about how to help with the more violent trolls.  He'll be able to save a few more lives that way.  John returned his gaze to his screen.

CG: DID YOU...

CG: DID YOU REALLY FIGHT THE SH**TY CHERUB FOR FOUR YEARS?

John blinked and sighed deeply.  When he did open the door and step through, they were all brought to the sandy lands.  Vriska was dead when they found her body.  Less than half of the ghost army was still there, fighting against Lord English.  The first fight against Lord English was not a good one, with too many losses on the human-troll side, they had to retreat.  The same thing happened over the four years until Lord English got tired of their 'game' and came to slaughter everyone.  But...among those four years, John got to learn a bit more about everyone.

John lifted his gaze to the screen.

WH: yes.  we fought him.  but...i was able to learn a lot about everyone, who were both dead and alive.  you know, ghosts and those who were still alive.  haha, even eridan tried to date me, lol.

CG: UGH, THAT'S F**KING DISGUSTING.  NO WONDER ERIDAN LISTENS TO YOU SO MUCH THOUGH, PROCLAIMING 'JOHN IS COUNTING ON ME' LIKE A GOG D**N BLITHERING FECULENT SH**HOLE.

John rasied an eyebrow at that.  Apparently in order to get Eridan on their side, he will have to get a bit creative.  In all honesty, Eridan was just a lonely troll who couldn't find any love.  John sighed, feeling a bit weary as he grinned tiredly at his screen.

WH: i see...anyways, see you soon, karkat.

CG: WHATEVER.  IGNORE WHAT MY PAST SELVES SAY TO YOU.  KEEP YOUR A** SAFE, EGBERT.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] ceased trolling  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 2:03 --

John then got up from his seat, recalling the code Karkat gave to him.

~~

John gazed at the grub computer he had recently alchemized, sitting on his bed in his room.  He opened it up and messed around a bit with the controls.  He finally opened the troll chat box.  He leaned back against the wall behind him, frowning thoughtfully.  How was he supposed to contact Dirk, Jake, Roxy and Jane?  Didn't the Scratch have to happen in order for this to work?

John rubbed his forehead before widening his eyes.  His powers!  He had control over Time, Light and Space!  Surely he could do something with them!

John quickly crossed his legs, setting the grub-computer on the side.  He wasn't sure how he could do this, but he could try and...reach out towards his powers?  The Heir closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

The noise outside was soon drowned out.  He felt like he was floating, which was strange since he was in his room after all.  John felt a warm sensation on his forehead, arm and chest--where his Light, Space and Time tattoos should be--

"...John?"

The ravenet gasped and snapped his eyes open, feeling the ground beneath him once more.  That voice--that was Rose's!  But wasn't she currently at her own home, building up his house?  Wha--

"Oh my gosh, John!" Another, very familiar, voice squealed.  John grunted when arms wrapped around his shoulders--pale arms, covered in black silk.  The ravenet tried to turn his head before flinching when white dog ears flickered against his cheek.

...Wait...white... _dog ears_?

John stared at the person who had hugged him.  He raised his arms shakily to the sobbing form that was hugging him.

"J...Jade?  I mean, are y--?"

The said girl raised her head to look tearily at John.

"Oh John, you looked so sad!  We all just wanted to give you hugs!  We were so glad when the other Dave and Karkat started talking to you though!  I mean, Karkat is being so nice to you in this timeline!  It's strange, but it improved your mental sta--"

"W-Wait, Jade, I thought you were...de...ad..." John finally lifted his gaze from his biological sister to the two blondes standing--floating--behind her. "...R...Rose....?  Dave?" He croaked. "Oh...please... _ **please**_ tell me this isn't a dream--f**k, I--!"

He was then smothered by hugs in a blur of red and orange.  John started to cry and laugh at the same time, his thoughts in a jumbled mess as he tried to pull everyone in closer to him, tears streaming from his blue eyes, too scared to close them incase his friends would disappear.

It took a good handful of minutes before John calmed down, eyes puffy and wet as he slowed his tears, bringing his hands up to rub at the drying tear tracks.

"I, haha, oh my _God_ , _**how**_ are you guys--!?"

Dave rubbed at his eyes, pushing his shades up-- _the b*****d was definitely crying_ \-- before stuffing his hands into his red God Tier pants.  He smirked a bit, tilting his head slightly to direct John's attention to the world around him.

"Dunno what happened really, Egderp, but it looks like a part of us went with you when we handed ya' our powers."

John took the time to finally look at his surroundings.  They were apparently on some sort of island, a slab of blue rock.  A glowing tree--it reminded John of the ones on LOWAS--grew in the center of the island.  Fireflies drifted lazily around the area. 

However, what caught John's attention the most was the three other islands surrounds his.  Lava bubbled and popped on the right side of his island, glowing brightly but not burning.  John brought his attention to the floating gears the clanked out a beat, ticking away and surrounding an island of volcanic glass. 

In front of John's island was a land that seemed to be constantly raining, but it was shinning brightly, pink, yellow and blue light glimmering across the sea that was there.  An island of pure, white sand sat in the distance, water sloshing against its shores gently. 

John finally looked to the left, where the water looked like pure space, stars moving within the blue-purple darkness.  An island covered in snow floated above the galaxy, ice lightly coating the waters surrounding the small piece of land.  John blinked and stared at the place he was in.

"...Uh, does meditation kill you or something?  'Cause I think I just died and went into a dream bubble."

Rose chuckled softly and gently ran a hand through John's raven locks in a comforting manner.

"No, John, you are very much alive.  And we are _very_ proud of you for doing this for us."

John teared up slightly again.  This time, Jade held him closer, nuzzling her face into his hair.

"Don't worry, John!  Now that you know we're here, you know that you're not alone now!"

John smiled and shut his eyes, feeling warmth from his friends.

"Thank you.  Just, God d**n, I..." John fell back slightly onto his back, laughing brightly. "This is just amazing..."

Jade squealed and also flopped onto her back next to him.  Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades before doing the same.  Rose laid back also, lacing her fingers over her stomach.  All four of them watched the fireflies blink lazily across the dark sky.

"....Guys," John murmured, breaking the silence. "I need help with using your powers."

Dave waved a hand lazily into the air before flopping it back onto the ground.

"Yup, we know that.  We were kinda watching what was happening through your head for pretty much the entire time.  And, uh...we kinda watched you break down a few times....and we honestly tried to stop your nightmares from getting to you, yeah..."

John shrugged slightly, sighing a bit.

"Heh, yeah, that was embarrassing."

Jade swatted at him, dog ears twitching.

"No, it's _**not**_ embarrassing!  You...you went through a lot, John, and no one can say you shouldn't let your emotions out."

John grinned weakly at that before nodding slightly.

"So...I want to contact our buddies in the future.  Any ideas?"

Everyone looked at Rose, who chuckled.  She was always the one to plan ahead.  She's a Seer of Light after all.

"Of course..." Rose sat up, legs folded a bit underneath her as she continued. "You were on the right track, John, using all of our powers combined for this.  With my powers as a Seer, perhaps I can find a timeline where the Scratch is successful and complete.  Then, with the use of Dave and Jade's powers, we can find a connection to everyone's computers or any mobile device really."

John's eyes sparkled comically as he sat up to look at Rose.

"You're so _awesome_ , Rose!"

The Seer merely giggled and playfully batted her eyelashes at John.

"I try, John dear."

Dave made mock gagging noises on the ground as he rolled onto his stomach.  Jade immediately hopped to her feet, stretching before turning to her companions.

"Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's get to it!"

~~

John snapped his eyes open, a smile tugging at his lips.  He was about to slide off of his bed before a voice popped up beside him.

{Geez, this place is a mess.}

The ravenet blinked and turned his head slightly to see a transparent Dave floating next to him, still dressed in his Time God Tier clothes.  John wisely kept his mouth shut as he spoke mentally.

'Dave?  I can...see you?'

The ghostly blonde shrugged.

{Oh yeah, I got bored in your mind.  So now I'm just gonna haunt ya' and journey with ya'.  It looked like you needed the company too...}

{Oh, stop stealing the limelight, Dave!}

A transparent Jade appeared next to the blonde, shoving at him playfully.  Rose also appeared, hands settled on her lap as she floated while seeming to sit on nothing.

{We shall accompany you on your journey.} Her smile softened. {And I am quite thankful that you can now see us.  We have always been by your side, but you haven't got to see us until you reached out towards our powers to truly connect with them.}

John nodded in understanding before snapping to attention.  Turning to his new grub-computer.

'Okay, guys, let's get to work.'

Rose placed a hand onto his shoulder as his eyes glowed golden.  Images flashed across his vision before he finally caught sight of him completing the Scratch.  He then took ahold of that timeline and watched as more images passed his gaze.  Finally, finally, he could see Dirk, Jake, Roxy and Jane, but they all looked like they were 13 years old...  Dave and Jade drifted next to him and placed their hand onto his shoulder and back respectively; John's eyes mixed between colors of red, green and gold.  Then he felt something click into place before everyone relaxed.

John's blue eyes darted around his screen, finally able to see each of the Alpha-kids' timelines.  He laughed brightly.

'We did it!'

Dave snorted softly and lightly patted John's hair.

{Cool, now see if it actually works.}

John nodded to himself and opened up a chat box with one of the Alpha-kids.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  golgothasTerror  [  GT  ] at ??:?? --

WH: hello! :D

GT: Goodness! Who is this?

GT: I dont recall ever giving my chumhandle to a fellow like you.

John smiled in amusement.  He could practically hear the British accent in the other's voice through the text.

WH: hehe. please don't be too alarmed.

WH: i'm here as a friend.

WH: you can call me heir! :)

GT: Well...this is rather...sudden!

GT: *Nervously tugs at collar.*

GT: Usually im not one to talk to strangers...

WH: don't worry man, i'm not some sort of stalker or serial killer.

Dave snorted beside him, crossing his arms.

{You're making yourself sound more suspicious, ya' know.}

John only huffed and rolled his eyes slightly at that.

WH: i'm just here to make friends, really.

GT: Well...if you put it that way...

GT: Its very nice to meet you heir!

WH: it's nice to meet you too, gt. :)

John then felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.  He glanced to the right to see Rose smiling gently at him.

{John, now may not be the time to talk too much to them.  Perhaps later.}

He nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

'Gotcha, Rose.'

WH: uh, sorry about this, but i need to talk to other people now!

GT: Oh!  Then thats not a problem at all heir.  You sound like a very interesting person so i hope we can talk again soon... *rubs the back of his head sheepishly.*

WH: no problem!  bye, buddy!

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  golgothasTerror  [  GT ] at ??:?? --

The Heir glanced over his shoulder slightly to look at his friends with genuinely curious eyes, smiling nervously.

'Uh, who should I try talking to next?' He asked mentally.

Rose smiled warmly, drifting closer to the screen slightly.

{Whoever you want to, John.}

'Hm...ah-ha!  How about Roxy?'

Rose nodded, looking a little wistful at the mention of her technical mother.

{That's fine.}

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic  [  TG  ] at ??:?? --

WH: hiya! :)

TG: who's thid?

TG: *this?

'Hehe! She must be drunk. Good ol' Roxy....' John hummed to himself.

WH: i can't tell you who i really am, but my name's heir!

TG: hehe, well hello heiry!  wat do you want from little ol me?

WH: i want to be friends and, well, this is a kind of meet and greet thing. 

TG: really?  welp, my name's roxy. 

WH: woah, isn't giving your name online a little sudden?

TG: npt if you're going to be frieeeeeends, hehe ;))))

TG: *not

WH: well...then can you keep my real name a secret for now? 

TG: syre.

TG: *sure

WH: my name is john.  it's nice to meet you roxy!

TG: hehe, john.  jawhn.  it's a cute name. ;)

WH: and roxy's a nice name too.

Jade giggled behind John, grinning amusedly.

{Oh my God, John, are you flirting?}

John raised an eyebrow in honest bemusement as he kept his blue gaze on his screen.

'No.  Why would I be flirting with her when we just technically met?'

Dave chuckled.

{Don't deny it, bro.  You're just naturally smooth in getting the ladies.}

TG: so jawhn, i think your eyes are a maze

WH: er, what?

TG: because i keep getting lost in them.

TG: *wonk* ;)))

TG: *wink haha :D

Rose let an irked expression appear on her face.  She sighed exasperatedly and face-palmed herself.

{Well, John, you may not think you're flirting, but Roxy is definitely doing that to you.} Her black lips quirk up with amusement. {Now, we should move on, John.}

John stiffled a chuckle before he typed.

WH: ah, sorry to cut our conversation short, but i need to go soon, so~

WH: i hope you have a lovely day!  i think i'm gonna talk to you later.

TG: hehe, okay ned.

TG: *nerd haha.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  tipsyGnostalgic  [  TG  ] at ??:?? --

'Let's do Jane next!'

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  gutsyGumshoe  [  GG  ] at ??:?? --

WH: hiiiiiiii! :))))))))

{Bro, oh my gog, why are you doing the thing that the spider-b***h does?}

Dave gives you a look while you discreetly flip him off.

'Just shush, Dave.  I'm talking to my technical mom!'

GG: Oh?

GG: Um, hello!

GG: Who is this?

WH: to be honest, i can't give you my real name, but you can call me heir! :)

WH: let's be friends!

{Way to sound like a creeper, Egbert.}

'Just shut up, Dave.'

GG: Oh, uh....why?

WH: why not?  everyone needs lots and lots of friends, right?

GG: Hoohoo, I guess... :B

WH: so, can i be your friend?

GG: I guess so...???

WH: great! :D

GG: So...we're friends now?

WH: YES!

WH: :D

GG: :)

WH: XD

GG: C:

John chuckled softly to himself before inclining his head thoughtfully.  He didn't want to leave the conversation like this.  So...

WH: this may seem random, but do you have hobbies?

GG: Oh, well...I do like baking.

WH: cool!  here, why don't you try out this recipe for a cake roll?  it's really good! :B

WH: http://www.filipinochow.com/ube-roll-cake/

GG: Oh!  Thank you!  I‘ve been looking for something new to make, and this is perfect!

GG: Thank you for this recipe, heir. :B

{While it is sweet of you to do this, John, we still have at least one more person to pester before we head out to the Gates to explore LOWAS.} Rose reminded gently, brushing a hand through John's hair in a comforting manner.

Dave ruffled John's hair in amusement after that.  John pouted before returning his gaze to the screen.

WH: okay, sadly i can't stay any longer, but i promise we can talk more later!

GG: Aw, okay.

WH: bye, gum!

GG: Hoohoo, so long, friend. :B

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  gutsyGumshoe  [  GG ] at ??:?? --

'And now, the mysterious Diiiiiirk.'

Dave tipped his shades down, bright, red eyes looking at you with mild amusement and exasperation.

{Egderp, seriously.}

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:??

WH: yo! :)

TT: ...What.

'Heh, such a cool-guy response of confusion!'

{Or the special AI Dirk created, Li'l Hal, might talking to you at the moment, Egderp.}

John frowned thoughtfully at that before cautiously typing a response.

WH: am i currently talking to artificial intelligence?

TT: What?

TT: Who the f*** are you?

'Hehe, he's just like Bro--which he is.'

Dave looked at the screen for a moment before turning a curious, yet blank, face to John.

{Yo, Egbert, Dirk told me once that Hal immediately says this certain thing if you put 'auto-responder' in a question.}

The Heir looked at the Knight with idle surprise.

'Woah, really?' John turned a grin to his screen. 'Let's test it out then!'

WH: um....what's an auto-responder?

TT: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 9X% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my a** right now.

{Pfft--Dirk is such a thorough nerd....} Dave huffed out a soft chuckle.

{Like you're any better, Dave.} Jade rolled her eyes, giggling softly.

{Shut up, Harley.}

WH: do you really say all of this is i just type auto-responder in a question? :B

TT: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 9X% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my a** right now.

TT: I can tell you're enjoying this.

TT: Stop it.

John grinned and chuckled softly.

WH: i'm sorry.

WH: so i'm gonna guess that the person i wanted to talk to isn't present.

WH: anyways!  hello!  i'm heir!

TT: Wait.  You act like you know who you're talking to, yet I've never come across anyone like you in previous conversations.

TT: Who the f**k are you?

WH: *mysterious windy noises.* i am the heir.

TT: We have already established that, but what the he**.  Are you some sort of creepy old man stalking people?

Dave snorted softly, smirking at John.

{Pfft--!  Dude, told ya' someone was gonna call ya' a stalker.}

'Ugh, shut up Dave.'

WH: shhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuussssshhhhhh!  i am a perfectly normal and young person!  i just want to be friends!

WH: also, i should call you something else instead of 'auto-responder'.

TT: What?

WH: how about i call you hal!

TT: ...

'Oh jeez, was that too suspicious or something?' John pushed his glasses up, looking at his screen with nervous eyes.

{I think that's perfectly fine,} Jade piped up. {He'll probably like the name!  After all, it really is his name...}

WH: uh, i mean, you don't need to accept the name.

TT: I like it.

TT: Alright.  You seem like an interesting person.  I'll take you up on your offer on being friends.  Although I don't know how my creator will react to this. 

WH: don't worry!  i plan on becoming friends with all of you guys!

TT: 'All'?

WH: oh, this may sound weird but i talked to a few other people.  you should become friends with them too!

WH: here, these are their chumhandles: tipsyGnostalgic, gutsyGumshoe, and golgothasTerror.

WH: you guys seriously need to talk to each other!  it'll be awesome. :B

{John, I believe it's time to go now.} Jade glanced out of a nearby window. {I think this timeline's Rose has reached the first gate.}

'Alright.'

WH: sorry, bud!  i need to go now, but we'll talk later.  you can tell dirk about me if you want to.

TT: Wait, how do you know about him?  My creator?

WH: uuuuuuuhhhh.

WH: BYE, HAL!

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

TT: Wait you little sh**!

TT: God d**n it...

John rubbed a hand over his face as he pushed the grub-computer away from himself.

'Ah, that could've gone better.'

Dave crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall, transparent finger tapping a random beat on his arm.  John had noticed that Dave had done that a lot when he became a God of Time.

{You could say that again.  Anyways.  Adventure.  Exploring.  Spitting salamanders.  Let's go.}

John chuckled mentally and captchalogged the grub-laptop, sliding off of the bed as he stretched for a moment.

"I wonder if I'm at the first gate," He thought aloud, getting up from his bed. "I'm gonna go check it out." 'Let's go, guys.'

{Wheee~this is so exciting!  Let's save everyone!}

{Jegus, Harley, calm down.}

{Now, now, David, her energy is making John energetic too.  Isn't that good?}

Dave huffed, but he smirked, watching his the said Heir's back as he ran up the multiple stairs to get to the top of the building to get to the first gate.  John grinned back at his friends for a second as he finally made it to the top, seeing that the gate was just a few steps away.

{Yes.  No, _he**_ yes.  Wait, _he** f**king_ yes. } Dave chuckled softly. {It's good to see my best bro back on his feet again.}

Rose and Jade nodded in silent agreement, smiling sadly at John's back.  Such small, yet sturdy, shoulders were holding the fate of the world.  However...it was a silent _**promise**_ between the three ghosts that John would **never** do **anything** on his own.

'Let's go everyone!' The Heir cheered gleefully within his head.

{He** yeah!}

The four went through the gate.

==> Reader: Be Dave.  Or more specifically, the Dave burried under puppet a** a few hours ago.


	8. ==> Reader: Be Dave.

==> Reader: Be the Dave that was recently buried in puppets a few hours ago.

Okay...as colorful, plush limbs and butts press against your face, you recall what John had told you before. Ya' know, opening up to Bro and all that sappy sh**?

Well...John Egbert, your derpy friend…!

You narrow your red eyes behind your shades as you quickly bring out a katana from your Strifedeck.

==> Dave: Burst out of the pile like ‘the one’.

**_Slash!_ **

You burst out of the pile like the one with your sh**ty sword, slicing through multiple puppets. You are just…! So. _Done_. With. Your. Bro’s. Antics!

You pant slightly after massacring most of the puppets that had buried you. You then glance around to the refrigerator, finding a note stuck there with a Batarang.

 _Roof. Strife. Now._  
_Bring Cal._  
_we’re doing this man. we’re making this happen._

You rip the note from the refrigerator before crushing it in you hand. You scoff slightly, lifting your gaze to the hatch for a moment before glancing over at Li’l Cal.

“What the f**king he**, Bro.” You mutter to yourself as you shoulder your katana. “John, I hope you know I’m _really_ trying to get the brotherly feels on.”

You quickly dart over and grab Cal, ignoring your own discomfort at the moment before heading towards the rooftop. You smirk wearily as you jump through the trapdoor, looking for the stairs.

This will be one he** of a strife.

~~

After climbing the stairs without losing your breath, you open the rooftop door, quickly glancing around cautiously.

You enter the rooftop, feeling the typical Texas heat beat down on your body as the sun slowly starts to set. You were about to put Cal down when he was suddenly snatched from your arms.

You quickly ready your sword and dart your gaze forward, seeing a certain Texan adult standing near the edge of the roof, the man’s back facing the sunset, casting a shadow over the rooftop.

“Sup, li’l man.”

You sigh exasperatedly, gazing up into pointed shades.

“I bet you know what I’m here for?” You reply dryly.

“Yep. A li’l friend of mine actually told me.”

That made you pause in surprise. Although your lips kept their stoic line, your eyebrows raised above your aviators.

Since when did Bro openly admit that he had a _friend_? Your big bro is more of a lone wolf kind of guy.  So why would...?  You then shake your head mentally and sigh, readying your blade.

“I honestly just want the copy, but that wouldn’t be very Strider-like, huh?” You bend your knees, preparing to move. “I have my own friends waiting for me, so let’s do this already.”

Bro, hat shadowing his face slightly, let’s an amused smirk flicker along his face as Cal rests in the crook of his left arm. The spiky-haired blonde lifted his sword up to tap it against his own shoulder.

“Bring it on, li’l man.”

==> Dave: Strife!

You dart forward quickly, sunlight glinting off of your shades as you swing your sword upwards. Of course, Bro dodges with ease, leaping over you to land in the center of the rooftop. You quickly spin around in time to only see Bro right in front of you. D**n! He’s fast as usual.

The air whooshes out of you when you’re punched in the gut. Before you could precariously fall off of the building, Bro grabs you by the back of your shirt, yanking you and tossing you into the center of the building. You tumble across the roof for a moment before you stab you blade into the ground, screeching to a halt as you found your footing.

You grit your teeth as you lift your gaze, pulling your sword out of the ground. Bro sets Cal down for a moment before whipping his hand out. Shuriken dart towards you and you quickly deflect them with a barrage of slashes; the tiny ninja stars stick themselves into the ground around you.

You then lift your gaze up when Bro jumps into the air, bringing his own katana down. Knowing that Bro was stronger than you--you couldn’t simply stand your ground and meet him in the middle. You moved to the side of the slash, gritting your teeth when your brother nicked your hair.

Suddenly, your red eyes meet glassy, blue ones. You swallow your yelp of surprise and duck under Cal’s orange arms. F**king Bro and his **nightmare** doll…!

You stomp your right foot on the floor before performing a somersault forward. You swipe some shuriken off of the floor and throw them at your brother’s back while in midair before landing on the ground, grasping your katana with two hands as you whirl around to face Bro.

Bro, _as expected_ , blurs out of the way of the shuriken, spinning on his heel to face you with an amused smirk on his lips. You try to steady your breathing.

God **_d**n_** it! It’s been probably only _three minutes_ and you're already out of breath!

You glare behind your shades and leap into the air, slashing downwards.  Bro dodges swiftly.  You slash a deep cut into the surface of the rooftop from where Bro once stood.

Feet back on the roof, you carefully step around the shuriken that remain sticking out of the ground as Bro comes rushing towards you.  Your body twists out of the way of a sharp thrust of the sword from Bro.  You duck your head back to avoid a jab to your throat.

You flip forward and roll as Bro takes a sweep at your legs.  Your left palm-- _they're starting to sweat_ \--push off the ground and you flip forward again.  Your blade shraps unpleasantly along the rooftop in your sh**ty acrobatic move.  Your feet land on the ground solidly and you turn around to face Bro.

Your brother is suddenly in your space, a smirk on his lips as you raise your sword in time to block a slice to your face.  You two stand in a deadlock eventhough you know that Bro is stronger than you and he can easily overwhelm you.

"Running out of breath already, li'l man?"

You grit your teeth and jump backward, regaining your ground.  You bend your knees, your mouth forming a frown instead of a simple, thin line.

"Shut--" You dash forward.  You slash.  He dodges. "--up...!"

Bro's blade glints in the light of the sunlight when he sends a diagonal slash at your torso.  You hiss out a breath when he nicks your shoulder, a small tear appearing in your favorite shirt.  

You back up quickly and already feel a few beads of blood slip out of the small cut, dying the edges of the tear in your shirt red.  Bro lowers his sword, smirk now missing as he let's you take a much-needed breather.

"Is that it, li'l man?"

Strangely, there was no taunt in Bro's voice.  It was simply...genuine curiosity.  You blink, lifting your gaze to try see past those pointed shades, to see what the other was thinking.  Of course you had no such luck.  Instead, you simply steeled your nerves, gaze focused.

You know already.  You knew the moment you were burried in puppet a**.  You knew you werent gonna win this fight.

But F**K if you weren't gonna go down giving your all.

You quickly take a deep breath before dashing forward, sword briefly scraping against the surface of the roof. Bro raised his sword in time to block your slash.

Sparks flew into the air and you were thankful that your aviators protected your eyes. You then freed one of your hands from the grip on your sword to lift your arm up to block a roundhouse kick from Bro.

The blow landed solidly against your arm as you hissed a breath between your teeth. That would definitely bruise later on along with your stomach. You quickly roll with the blow and get to your feet, red eyes moving to look at Bro. Your gaze went back to Cal and you lowered your eyebrows ever so slightly into a light frown.

You dart forward and slash through the puppet. You catch Bro’s mildly surprised look as Cal falls into pieces. Astonishingly, Bro doesn’t let a single bit of anger seep into his face.  You mean, Cal is like the most prized possession that Bro has, right?  You expected some sort of change in emotions...

Bro merely blinks before kicking you in the chest, causing you to tumble back, your sh**ty sword snapping in half.

F**K!  Okay, that one _**hurt**_.

...

And now you're looking up at the sky.  Orange bleeds and blends with the red as the sky sinks lower past the horizon.  Purple clouds barely drift into view, the Texas heat was much to dry for a little rain.

Your heartrate is pounding in your ears.  Its loud and wow, you didn't think you would last as long as you did today.  Maybe it was...10 or 13 minutes this time?  Heh, new record...

Crows caw above, circling the rooftop like vultures.

You cough, your stomach aching.  You lay on your back, struggling for breath, squeezing your eyes shut as you let go of your sword, which was practically a hilt and half of the blade. You expect Bro to ollie outie on his rocket board after giving you his copy of SBURB. However…

You blink your eyes open when you feel a shadow fall over you, blocking out the setting sunlight. You see Bro sit down, and he’s reaching into his pocket to pull out...a roll of bandages…?

Bro merely raised an eyebrow at your surprised expression before he also brought a few packs of ice into view.

“Sit up.” He grunted softly. “It’ll only take a moment.”

You cautiously do so, watching him patch up your left arm before letting your gaze stray to the ruined doll on the side. Silence and heat fell heavily on your two before you decided to break the sudden, awkward peace.

“...You...you aren’t mad about Cal?”

Bro shrugs as he finishes patching up your arm.

“I guess I’m pretty mad that my...childhood toy is ruined.” Bro seems to stare at the doll for a long, blank moment before turning his attention back to you. You see a furrow in his brow...like he’s thinking about something. “Other than that,” Bro smirks amusedly at you. “You got over your fear a bit.”

You blink before your mouth opens slightly in surprise.

“You **_knew_** I was terrified of Cal, didn’t you?” You accused. “What the **f**k** , Bro?”

Bro shrugs again, his shades slipping down his nose slightly as he lifts your shirt up to ice your stomach. You hide your startled look at the solid **guilt** you see in Bro’s golden-orange eyes when they’re focused on icing your wound. Instead of asking about why Bro was feeling so _guilty_ , you...you held your tongue for a moment before speaking once more.

“...So...your friend……” You lift your gaze to see a crow fly around in the red-orange sky, your palms feel the gravelly rooftop below you. “Are they the reason why you’re acting so... _different_?”

A lot of people were acting different lately, you thought dryly.  John was acting out of it the most...

Bro pushes his shades up, hiding his emotions from view as he lifts an eyebrow at you.

“I guess.” He murmurs thoughtfully before smirking. “...He gave me interesting advice.”

‘He’. So his bro’s friend was a guy, huh?

“What kind of advice did he give?”

Bro finishes patching up your torso and crouches back on the balls of his feet. The blond casually tosses the roll of bandages in the air before catching it.

“...On how I might take care of you.”

You blink in surprise at that, mind trying to process the words.

“ _Wha_ \--when did you start meeting this person?”

Bro let’s an amused smirk cross his face as he stands up casually, stretching a little.

“Just today. Online too.”

You open your mouth in surprise.

“And you’re _listening_ to him?” You mutter in disbelief. “ _Why_?”

Bro looks thoughtful. His lips twitch downward for a moment before he glances off to the side.

“Well...first, he threatened me about killing you,” Bro let’s out a huff of laughter at your disgruntled expression. “And then he blocked me.” The elder Strider shrugs. “After that...I hacked him. Eventually, he gave me a few tips in how I should act with you.”

Bro looks back at you with a contemplative expression. The caw of crows were heard in the background.

“...When you get a message from him, I guess my advice to you would be…” Bro tops his shades down slightly, his golden-orange eyes serious. “Listen carefully to what he says. I think you’ll enjoy talking to him too.”

“Wait, what do you mea--?”

Bro suddenly backflipps off of the rooftop, landing on his rocket-board and blasting off into the distance. The blonde shouldered his blade as he sped past a flock of crows. You sigh in annoyance as you watch your brother go. F**king b*****d always likes to make you confused.

You grunt as you slowly get to your feet, grasping your stomach lightly so the pack of ice doesn’t slip off.

**_Ping!_ **

You groan to yourself. Someone was pestering you already? You glance around the rooftop silently.

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

F**king he**, someone needs to _chill_. You adjust your aviators as your gaze falls onto your big bro’s copy of SBURB. You bend down and swipe the two packets off from the ground with your free hand.

**_Ping!_ **

You captchalogue the copy of SBURB and your broken, sh**ty sword before heading back inside of the apartment. Walking down the stairs was literally a pain since your body ached despite being patched up.

~~

You’re finally in your room when you hear another--

**_Ping!_ **

\--alert from your phone. You groan to yourself and eject Bro’s copy of SBURB onto your desk. You’ll set up the game later after you see who the he**’s pestering you.  You pull your phone out and open up Pesterchum.

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 1:13 --

EB: dave!

EB: daaaaaaaave!

EB: dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave, dave!

EB: ...

EB: did you get your a** handed to you that badly?

You sneer outwardly at your phone, but you smile at the playful jab at your pride. F**king John Egbert. The best bro you could ever have. You wince as you get settled on your bed, replying.

TG: jfc egbert

TG: and no i didnt get my a** handed to me

TG: i was the one who did the a** handing

The response was almost immediate.

EB: haha! that bad, huh? :B

TG: stfu egbert

TG: id like to see you do better against bro with your sh*tty hammer because i bet you wouldnt be able to do sh** against him

TG: the dudes a gog d**n fighting machine

TG: i actually wouldnt be surprised if he was a robot this entire time

TG: he** how does he even stay on that rocket board of his

TG: magnetic magic or some sh**

EB: dave.

EB: you're just salty. :B

If John were saying that to you in the flesh, you would’ve given the nerd multiple noogies. You’ll just have to wait until you get into the game.

TG: salty

TG: not salty just

TG: just completely tenderized by bro

TG: practically put me on a fire and cook me to medium rare

TG: enjoy my meaty defeat egbert

EB: haha!

EB: anyways...did you get the beta?

You look over at your desk, seeing the copy of SBURB right there. You then sigh, glancing back down at your phone.

TG: yeah and funny weird thing is is that bro kinda

TG: patched me up afterwards

You’ll admit, if you didn’t have your natural Strider cool, you’d have probably flipped the f**k out at how unnaturally kind Bro was being.

EB: d'aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!

Oh he** no. Not ‘daaaaaawwwww’. John Egbert, you have a sh** ton of screws loose.

TG: jegus egbert this is not something to swoon about like a girl with the f**king vapors its weird and just

TG: okay i know you said i should open up to bro a little more

EB: and you should.

Your fingers pause on the keypad of your phone. There was something...serious about those three words. It left you a little off balance.

TG: ...

EB: i think he's just...unsure of how to care for you. i mean, have you ever thought that maybe he's never experienced what it's like to have a family guardian-figure? he probably wants the best for you, but he doesn't know how to do it.

Since when was John the type to be so serious? You’ve never seen your best bro type something so deep and meaningful.

TG: john what happened

There was a long pause before your best bro responded.

EB: what do you mean? :B

TG: dont bullsh** me john

TG: ive known you for YEARS and im p sure i can tell when youre

TG: ...

TG: when youre acting different

John takes the longest f**king break, making you feel like your bro might be ignoring you. Maybe he is. F**k, you crossed some sort of line.

TG: you havent responded so

TG: im sorry if i offended you

TG: jegus im just kinda concerned with you

Well, it’s not ‘ _kinda_ ’. You are over the sh** pile concerned for your best bro.

TG: i mean i care about you youre my best bro and best bros look out for each other

You feel the smallest bit of fear that John might just ignore you. But to your surprise and relief, your best bro does respond.

EB: yeah. okay.

EB: i'll...i'll be honest with you.

EB: i had a nightmare.

You weren’t...expecting _that_.

TG: oh sh** was it bad i mean of course it was bad

TG: do you think you could tell me about it

EB: so...um, in simple terms...we were in this...sandy place.

‘We’?

TG: like rose me jade and you were somewhere

EB: uh, yeah.

EB: there was....there was this big evil guy. i tried to...protect you.

Protect? Not fighting side by side?

EB: and...we died...

What. What the _**f**k**_.

A nightmare where you, Rose, Jade and John died? In some kind of sandy place? What kind of sh** nightmare is that? You mean--f**k that sounds sad, but what caused it?

Since when does your best bro suddenly have dreams about you and your friends dying? And if John labels his dream as a nightmare-nightmare, then the deaths must have been...bad. Like the most gruesome, f**ked up sh** ever seen.

_God, something really did happen._

You sit up straighter, knuckles turning a little white with how hard you were gripping your phone. You take a deep breath. The questions would come later.

Right now, your best bro needed you.

TG: but were still here

EB: huh?

TG: im here roses here jades here

TG: were all still ALIVE and HERE for you john

God d**n it, you want to do more then send sappy words through a phone. You want to give the greatest bro-hug to your best bro to comfort him.

TG: you dont have to do things on your own i mean were all practically family with each other we all have each others backs

TG: were here for you john

John doesn’t respond for a while. Maybe he’s processing…?

**_Ping!_ **

Oh, there’s a response.

EB: dave...

EB: thank you.

EB: hehe, i feel refreshed now!

Oh thank the motherf**king gods above. That’s a positive response. That meant your rambling was making sense. While you were relaxing at the fact that you finally managed to do something productive, John suddenly responds again.

**_Ping!_ **

EB: hehe! something magical is happening! :B

Magical? Well...at least he has his goofball emoticon again...

EB: i’ll get back to you later, dave. is that alright?

You feel a fond smile curl a corner of your mouth up.

TG: cool beans bro

TG: tell me about it later and john

EB: yeah?

TG: well always be there for you

And you mean every f**king word.

EB: heh, thanks. :)

\--  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 1:38 --

A deep sigh rushes past your lips. You did not expect a sh** ton of emotions to be dumped on you. But...it helped your best bro, so you’re f**king chill with it. You sigh through your nose and lock your phone, lifting your gaze to your desk.

First, you’re gonna get Rose into the game. Second, you’re gonna pester Jade so much to get you inside of the game. Third, you’re gonna get over to where John is. Fourth and lastly, you’re gonna hug the everliving sh** out of your best bro because he needs it.

Nodding to yourself, you slid off of your bed and settle in your computer chair. You slid the SBURB disk out of its envelope and pop it into your computer.

It was about time you got the d**n show on the road.

==> Dave: Be John who is now exploring LOWAS.

==> Reader: Switch to a third-person view.

John spun through the air as he slammed his pogo-hammer onto the head of an imp. The imp burst into grist as its body hit the gray dirt. The ravenet’s blue eyes glowed as he then whipped his head around to a lumbering ogre.

John huffed and quickly lifted his pogo-hammer above his head, bracing himself as a massive fist swung down. He dug his feet into the ground before he redirected the blow to the side of his body, jumping onto the ogre’s arm. The ravenet ran up along the arm and smashed his hammer into the ogre’s forehead.

With a groan, the ogre fell, bursting into grist. John silently collected the amount before--

“Help!” A garbled voice suddenly cut through the air. “Help, please!”

John snapped his gaze around and quickly dashed towards the voice. He sidestepped a few glowing trees before he caught sight a of a squirming creature pinned underneath an ogre. He realized at this distance he wouldn’t be able to make it--!

{Don’t worry, John!} Jade piped up in her ghostly form as she floated ahead of John. {Just jump forward and use my power!}

John blinked before laughing out loud slightly, smacking himself mentally in the forehead.

“Ha, right!”

He felt a familiar tingling feeling run up his arm as a green glow surrounded him. Before the creature pinned beneath the ogre could get crushed, John warped forward and grabbed the poor animal and warped a good distance away.

John blinked at the scaly and slightly slimy feeling of the creature in his hands…

Taking in the yellow scales and amber eyes of the creature he saved, John blinked in realization. It was a LOWAS salamander.

John then shook himself of his thoughts, turning a sharp look to the ogre lumbering their way.

“Stay here,” He murmured softly to the salamander. The ravenet turned his head to smile gently at the reptile in reassurance. “I’ll take care of this.”

John set the salamander down before standing up, grabbing the hilt of his hammer with both hands as he glared at his opponent. John darted forward, his body glowing a soft blue hue.

The ogre snarled and slammed two large fists down. John dodged at the last second, body twisting as the wind followed him, brushing his ears softly. He steadied his footing, swinging his hammer back and smashing it into the ogre’s face.

The ogre burst into grist, the small, crystal-like pieces littering the ground. John huffed as he quickly collected the grist.

“That was... _amazing_ …!”

John blinked before remembering he wasn’t alone. The ravenet turned his head to see that the salamander from before hadn’t ran away. The yellow reptile was now standing a few feet away from him.

“Well, aren’t you a strange creature!” The yellow salamander chirped, spit-bubbles popping as he spoke. “Your skin is so pale!”

John swallowed at the sight of the yellow salamander before him. While he never got to closely know everyone in his timeline, his planet, LOWAS, was a place he cherished. From the glowing trees to its inhabitants. He loved the grey skies, the smell of icy air, the lazy fireflies.

…

It killed a part of him when Lord English decided to destroy LOWAS. Only Casey--she was the only last living proof that LOWAS had ever existed--survived and no he _**can’t**_ \--

{John...breathe.}

John nearly jerked violently at the smooth, soft voice at his ear. Rose, transparent as usual, drifted at his side, gently squeezing his shoulder. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

John blinked and took in a deep breath. He saw the other phantom forms of his friends drifting protectively around him. The ravenet took another deep breath before remembering that he was still talking to the yellow salamander.

He hid a grimace as he laughed brightly, crouching down in front of the inhabitant of LOWAS.

“Er, I don’t go out in the sun a lot. Anyways, my name is John. John Egbert. What might your name be?”

The salamander blinked, his amber eyes surveying John closely before he spoke.

“My name is Balthazar.” He chirped. “But everyone calls me Bal. It’s nice to meet you, John Egbert.”

John felt some reassurance with his friends next to him, so his next smile came out a little more genuine as he responded back.

“John is fine, Bal.” The ravenet then lets a contemplative look pass over his face as he glanced around the area. “Um...I was wondering if you could possibly tell me which area I’m in?”

Bal chirred softly in amusement before he quickly scaled John, settling on the ravenet’s shoulder.

“You're on the Eastern side of the Land of Wind and Shade.  Hope you don’t mind me here--anyways, I can take you to my village. It looks like a young lad like you could use a break, hm?”

John was about to deny the offer even though his muscles were starting to scream at him. He had to keep sharp. He had to fight more. He _**had**_ to--

{John, bro, chillax.} Dave lowered his shades slightly to level a stern look at John with his red eyes. His Knight cape drifted around him in a nonexistent wind. {You can’t overwork yourself like this.}

John bit his lip. He could feel the other disapproving gazes of his other ghostly friends before he turned his head slightly to look into the amber eyes of the salamander on his shoulder. He smiled tentatively at the reptile.

“Well...if I’m not a bother…”

Bal grinned, his tiny, sharp teeth glinting in the dim light.

“‘A _bother_ ’? Why, young lad, you saved my _life_! You’re hardly a bother at all!”

John chuckled softly as Balthazar then flicked his tail forward, the yellow appendage pointing in a direction.

“The village should be a few minutes in that direction. Surely they will be interested in meeting you, John.”

Seeing the encouraging look Jade was giving him, the gentle smile from Rose, and the small smirk from Dave, John sighed softly and nodded his head slightly, storing his hammer away as he walked forward.

“Alright…”

~~

“It should be just over this hill--”

But Balthazar was cut off by a scream of fear.

“Aaaah, run!”

“Hurry! Find something to put out the fires!”

“The waters are still polluted with oil!”

“Ugh, just move everyone to safety then!”

Bal hissed in surprise and sat up straighter on John’s shoulder. John himself quickly ran forward, summoning his pogo-hammer as he reached the top of the hill. He took in the scene with sharp, blue eyes--small huts were on fire, yellow salamanders were scattered, black, serpent-like creatures, basilisks, and two large giclops invaded the area. The giclops were twice the size of ogres...

John narrowed his gaze and switched his pogo-hammer to Wrinklef**ker. His icy, blue gaze remained on the enemy, but his next few words were directed to Bal.

“Bal, I’m going to go fight, so it’d be best if you climbed off for now.”

Bal blinked in surprise, he hissed in disapproval, looking at John worriedly--well, as worriedly as a salamander could look.

“John, you seem like a strong lad, but going alone--”

“Don’t worry,” John cut in gently, smiling brightly at Bal. “I’m not alone.”

Bal gazed into those blue eyes. From the first moment the salamander had seen those eyes...he felt like he was looking into the eyes of someone who held the fate of the world--no, the _**universe**_ on his shoulders.

…

Such eyes did not belong on the face of such a young person.

Bal sighed, not wanting to make things more difficult for John. The salamander quickly crawled off of John’s shoulder. Once his scaly feet met the ground, he looked up at John.

“You be careful, lad. I still want you to meet the villagers.”

John nodded, looking down at the yellow reptile with a small smile before turning a sharp look to the invaders below. He took a deep breath before leaping off of the edge of the hill. The ravenet felt the wind through his hair and on his face as he gripped Wrinklef**ker tightly in his hands.

The Heir landed on the ground without a sound as the wind softened his fall. One basilisk seemed to notice his presence and hissed in the ravenet’s direction, ceasing its chase on a poor salamander that had luckily got away. John felt a quirk of his lips go up in a semi-smirk-- _Jegus, was he getting influenced by Dave?_

“C’mon.”

{Oh, he** yes, reveal your inner-Strider, Egbert.} Phantom-Dave smirked at his side. The Knight was watching the incoming opponents closely. {Remember, bro, the basilisks have wings--they’re fast on the ground and in the sky.}

John merely hummed in confirmation as a basilisk skittered across the ground towards him, the serpent-like beast sending loose pebbles away from its body as it clawed the ground to get closer to the Heir.

John jumped in the air at the last second to avoid a snapping bite from the basilisk attacking him. He called out to the basilisk below him, smiling crookedly at the hissing beast.

“Heh, I remember being trapped in the jaws of one of you guys. Quite nasty now that I think back on it.” John raised his hammer above his head, darting towards the ground and smashing the basilisk’s head in, causing it to disperse into grist. His blue eyes quickly moved on to his next opponents as he continued his conversation with, now, thin air. “I smelled like oil for a while.”

{Oh my _gosh_ , Rose, our baby-John is turning savage!} Jade stage-whispered to the Seer that was floating next to her. The blonde herself was smiling amusedly. {Baby-John is growing up!}

John rolled his eyes before he watched the other basilisks and giclops heading towards him. Giclops were much stronger, faster, and bigger than ogres--he’ll have to up his strength and speed in his swings now.

The Heir of Breath sighed, smiling when he saw the wisps of blue circle him in lazy swirls. He couldn’t wait to find his Quest Bed; then he would feel the Breath flow through him easier.

John felt the wind push himself forward. He summoned his pogo-hammer in his left hand, Wrinklef**ker still clasped in his right hand. The Heir slammed the pogo-hammer onto the ground, bouncing him up into the air. He spun in the air before he swung Wrinklef**ker down on a giclops’s head.

However, the giclops was apparently smarter than an ogre.

Raising a massive fist, the giclops met John’s blow with his own. John felt his muscles jolt with the sudden weight meeting his swing. The ravenet grunted and shot backwards with the blow, his back hitting the ground, causing a few tears to appear in his Wiseguy Slime suit.

{John!} Jade barked worriedly, drifting over to where he was, white, dog ears twitching nervously on her head. {Are you alright?}

John merely grinned, a sigh falling past his lips as he spoke softly so only she and his ghost-friends could hear.

“I’m alright.” The same giclops that punched him started lumbering towards him. “Looks like I need to up my strength _just_ a little more.”

He rolled to the side, a hammer in each hand, as a fist swung down, shattering the blue stone of the ground. John smacked his pogo-hammer onto the ground once more, sending him up into the sky.

_God he wants to fly again._

John rushed back to LOWAS, Wrinklef**ker raised in his right hand as he smashed it into the giclops’s head. The giclops didn’t disappear yet, so the Heir followed up with his attack once his feet touched the ground, sending a jarring blow into the giant beast’s stomach. The giclops went sailing into its kin before bursting into grist. The other giclopses roared in outrage at this before they also charged at John, the basilisks slithering or hovering beside them.

John twirled the hammers he had in his hands, his grin looking a bit like a grimace. His blue eyes glowed slightly, his green tie now hanging loosely around his neck and his glasses a bit askew on his nose. A few buttons on his white undershirt were missing in his slight tumble.

“Looks like I made them mad…”

They were swarming now, looking much like an angry nest of bees that got poked by a stick.

{Sh**, John! Fall back, man. If you get caught in the center of them, you might get overwhelmed.} Dave drifted in front of John’s line of sight, his eyebrows lowered beneath his aviators. {You haven’t reached God Tier form in this timeline, so you can’t use your powers easily.}

“But the salamande--”

It was then that John felt a suffocating feeling pull down on his chest. He coughed harshly, setting his pogo-hammer down for a moment as he crouched down, back arching forward, the voices of his friends’ in the back of his mind. He hacked once more before a glob of something fell past his mouth and onto the ground.

Wheezing, John opened his eyes after squeezing them shut from his coughing spree. The ravenet blinked at the splatter of black muck on the ground. He heard his heartbeat pound in his ears as he stared at the small mess in a daze.

Is that... _ **oil**_?

“Wha--?”

A basilisk was suddenly in front of him, sharp rows of teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of LOWAS. John grunted and raised Wrinklef**ker and reached for his pogo-hammer--

A blue bubble drifted next to the basilisk’s face. The black beast made a noise of confusion as it watched the bubble, turning its attention away from John. The blue bubble made contact with the basilisk’s face--

**_BANG!_ **

The basilisk screeched in pain and surprise when the bubble exploded, sharp lacerating wisps of wind escaping the fragile sphere. Multiple gashes littered the basilisk’s face as it whined, swiping a clawed hand at its face in pain. More bubbles appeared, surrounding John in an almost protective way.

John watched in surprise as the basilisk backed up, the bubbles drawing closer. The beast hissed and scrambled back to the rest of its kin. The Heir noticed with further surprise that the giclops and other basilisks were...retreating? What in the world?

“Oi! Young lad!” John heard a scrabbling of pebbles before wide, amber eyes looked into his blue gaze. “You alright!? You took quite a tumble for a moment!”

“Bal?” John murmured dazedly. “What--?”

Balthazar moved his scaly hands to pat John’s cheeks with worry.

“Those bubbles from earlier? Only adult salamanders are able to form wind bubbles. Offensive forms need a lot more training though. The kids can make bubbles that sting though.”

That was certainly new. John never recalled that the salamanders had a way with defending themselves. As Bal continued to check if he was alright, the Heir kept a steady gaze on the retreating beasts. They’d probably come back later…

He then heard the sound of other, skittering footsteps. Suddenly, other yellow salamanders crawled over, looking at John with wide, curious eyes.

“You...saved us.” One of them chirped. “Thank you.”

He didn’t _**deserve**_ their thanks. He didn’t save them last time--

{Don’t you _**dare**_ think like that, John Egbert. } Rose frigidly murmured right next to the ravenet, snapping the Heir out of his darkening thoughts. {Don’t you dare.}

John swallowed and smiled weakly at this before responding aloud at the salamander that thanked him.

“No prob.”

LOWAS was still here and alive. He would protect it this time.

~~

“Wooow, you’re a tall pershon even if you’re crouching, Mishter!”

“And what are these weird things on your face? It makes my vision go fuzzy.”

John sat in bemusement as two smaller salamanders, child-manders, crawled along his body. One of them had his glasses in their claws; the small reptile was squinting through the lense with confusion.

“Danny! Get off of the poor boy!” A larger salamander huffed, standing on their hind legs. “He must be exhausted from fighting those beasts. Let him rest in peace!”

“But _Ma_!” The salamander, Danny, holding John’s glasses chittered in disappointment. “This is the guy who saved the village! So he’s super cool. I wanna get to know him!”

The other salamander with a lisp giggled as she gently played with John’s hair, hanging on the ravenet’s shoulder.

“You have shoft fur too, Mishter! By the way, I’m Cameron! You can call me Cam though!”

The larger salamander, darker splotches of yellow decorated her head, on the ground sighed in exasperation before looking at John with a sheepish smile--how can reptiles show human-like expressions? I have no clue.

“Apologies, Windy One, my children can be quite a handful. I am Moreau, matriarch of the Eastern Salamander Clan.”

John blinked in idle surprise before smiling in a reassuring way, catching Cameron before she could fall off of his shoulder. He let out a small laugh when Danny returned his glasses onto his face.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. And it’s nice to meet you. My name’s John Egbert.” He paused for a moment before adding on. “And...did you call me ‘ _Windy One_ ’?”

Moreau nodded seriously, amber eyes sharp.

“Why of course. I have never seen the Breath flow so freely inside of a person.”

John lifted a curious eyebrow at that.

“You can _see_...the Breath?”

“Yes. It is the blue wisps that follow you, Windy One. You too can see them if you focus hard enough.”

John made a sound of interest as he pondered thoughtfully, side-eyeing his friends. They all shrugged or watched on with curiosity. The ravenet then studied the salamander matriarch before him, focusing.

His surroundings seemed to slowly gray out. When he thought all the color was gone, he blinked in surprise he saw blue wisps rolling off of Moreau and the child-manders on top of him. Moreau chirped with happiness.

“You can see it now, can’t you? The Breath flows strongly through salamanders and the Denizen of this planet.”

At the mention of the word ‘Denizen’, John stiffened slightly. His vision flooded with color again, focus broken, as his thoughts raced.

‘Oh _**sh****_ , the Denizen…’ He didn’t really notice as more salamanders approached where he sat. ‘...Terezi was the first to contact me about him. Guys, should I wait or should I go on ahead to get the zappy powers?’

Rose pursed her lips together, orange robes swishing around her body as she hummed thoughtfully.

{Getting your God Tier form in top priority, John. If we get you into your Heir form you’ll have an easier time manipulating your element and ours…}

‘I guess...oh sh**, but I also have to find the Rings and stop Jack on Derse--’

“Young lad, are you feeling better?”

John snapped to attention and saw Balthazar by his left side. One clawed hand was resting comfortingly on the ravenet’s thigh. The village salamanders were now crowding the area, looking at their visitor with curious eyes.

So the other salamanders must have finished making repairs and putting out the fires…

“I thank you as the patriarch of the Eastern Salamander Clan for saving both my life and the village.”

John nearly yelped in surprise when the salamanders of the small village bowed at him, following their leader. Moreau and her children also bowed towards the ravenet.

“J-Jeez! You guys don’t need to do that. No need to bow!”

{But _bro_ , you’re the Heir. You’re technically royalty.} Dave smirked on the side, chuckling at John’s shy flailing. {Bask in your royalty, Egbert.}

To John’s relief, the salamanders stopped bowing, but they did start to circle around the ravenet, playing with the cuffs of his suit, tugging his pants, curling his hair between their claws. The Heir sat patiently with the group of salamanders, the touches weren’t uncomfortable in any way. It was like troll-papping, calming John’s nerves as he indulged the curious, yellow reptiles.

Meanwhile Balthazar and Moreau watched the ongoings with amusement. The patriarch then frowned thoughtfully, amber eyes looking over at his wife.

“Moreau...you saw it too, didn’t you?”

“Aye,” The matriarch answered with subdued awe, stifling a giggle when a child-mander crawled onto John’s outstretched arm, swinging on it with glee. “The Breath follows him closely. It surrounds him, like a mother with her child.”

Bal hummed softly.

“So...he is the Heir.” The salamander then frowned, gaze troubled. “But I wasn’t actually asking about that, Moreau.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you not see that oil that he coughed out?”

Moreau turned her head to look at Bal in alarm.

“He coughed up _**oil**_? But that means…”

“He is a _true_ time traveler, yes.” Bal chirred softly in concern for the Heir. “Time traveling is rather messy business, even those who wield Time will eventually encounter ‘rebounds’. Since John is of the Breath, he coughs up the Breath’s opposite: oil.”

Moreau’s expression grew troubled, she clicked her claws together nervously as she looked back over at John, who had recently pulled out his goofy glasses and put them on, causing most of the salamanders to laugh.

“...This does not kill him, right?”

“No. But it  ** _can_** end up killing him--if he were to get a ‘rebound’ _during_ a fight, he would be...defenseless.”

The two leaders of the Eastern Salamander Clan watched as John continued to play with the others. Bal finally looked over at Moreau with a grim smile.

“I shall lead him to his Quest Bed, and try my best to accompany him on his journey. A true time traveler like him doesn’t come from the future without reason.” His amber eyes shifted to the gray sky above, where the trapped fireflies blinked lazily. “I fear that a war is coming.”

Moreau stared at Bal for a moment before slowly nodding. She quickly crawled towards the villagers and told them to prepare some food for their guest.

The conversation was supposedly private, but three certain ghosts heard everything. Rose, Jade and Dave stared at each other for a long moment, their clothes flowing in a non-existent wind.  Rose then looked over at Dave with narrowed and slightly shocked eyes.

{I have never heard of these…’rebounds’ before.} She murmured quietly. {Did you…?}

Dave shrugged uncomfortably, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunching slightly.

{Well...it only happened to Davesprite from what I recall. He was apparently a true time traveler because he completely abandoned the timeline he came from.} The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. {I thought it was some weird bird sh** from before, but….I caught him a few times hacking up _**ashes**_. He wasn’t hacking up _oil_ , but maybe it’s different for people with different elements.}

Jade’s white ears were lowered, her expression distressed. She glanced over to where John was. Currently, he was now telling jokes to the salamanders, causing a few of them to laugh while the others just simply listened with rapt attention.

John wasn’t dying...but if he were to have some sort of rebound in battle…

The three glanced at each other.

They would just have to watch out for their buddy more.

==> Reader: See what Rose is doing.

Currently, the blonde was observing the empty observatory she was in. She brushed her fingers along the pink scarf she was currently wearing. The soft piece of fabric was something she had found in Mom’s special lab room, where a scattered tea set was placed nearby.

Now, she was in the observatory, watching as a Cruxtruder was placed near the side of the room along with the other SBURB devices. She raised an eyebrow at how compliant Dave was being before turning her attention to her laptop.

Thankfully, she found some sort of secret passageway in Jaspers’s mausoleum, which had led to a lab. There, Rose was able to find a mini, portable generator that provided power and Wi-Fi for her laptop. Dave then connected with her and became her server.

But back to the present, Rose opened up a chat box as Dave continued to set up the objects.

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead [  TG  ] at 3:03 --

TT: Hmmm. I’m surprised that you’re not ‘d**king around’ as you would put it.

No response. No snappy comeback.

TT: Where has the insufferable pr**k gone?

TG: lalonde as much as i like to d**k around i want to get some things done

Not exactly an insult, which was strange. Usually, Dave would be ranting and fooling around with Rose by now.

The observatory shook violently for a moment and Rose clicked her tongue. The fire in the forest must be surrounding the house by now. The meteors are falling much more rapidly outside.

TT: Something is troubling you.

Silence.

TT: You can tell me. I’ll see if I can provide any assistance.

Rose raised an eyebrow when there was still no response. She sighed softly and felt a smirk curl a corner of her black lips up. Drawing her own conclusions, she typed once more.

TT: It’s John isn’t it?

TG: jfc

 _Now_ there was finally a response.

TG: f**king black magic stop reading my mind

Rose huffed, eyeing the mutant cat that curled at her side. The cat had been found in one of the tea pots in the laboratory. Rose had no idea how Vodka Mutini, or Mutie, came to be, but he reminded her of Jaspers. The kitten purred, blinking his four eyes as he snuggled into Rose’s side.

Rose quirked an amused smile at the kitten before looking back over at the screen of her laptop as another tremor shook the observatory.

TT: May I ask why you are so troubled about him?

TG: i would say no but knowing you you would just keep asking me until i say something

TG: so heres my reason of why im not d**king around

TG: right now im just worried about egbert because he told me whats making him act out of the norm

TG: he apparently had a f**ked up dream and it makes me ponder how the f**k he has a dream where we all die like wtf

TG: i thought it was a dorky nightmare where nic cage died or ghostbusters will never make movies again but NO egbert has a dream where were all f**king DEAD what the sh** is that

Rose saw the frustration that Dave was subconsciously pushing into his words. She sighed softly, her own lips thinning into a grim line as he eyebrows furrowed with confusion and worry.

She wondered if she should tell him…

TT: Do not bother John now...but I will tell you something else that you most likely don’t know.

TG: what he had another dream or something

TT: He did have another nightmare...but I caught him crying in his sleep. When he had woken up, it looked like he was preparing to fight--he even grabbed his hammer.

TG: ...

TG: Nis?/jskH7/$aksnw83o

Rose raised an eyebrow before blinking in realization. Dave must’ve slammed his hands on his keyboard.

TG: F**K

TG: wtf do you mean he was crying

TT: I mean what I said. He was crying in his sleep. Even after when he woke up, I tried to ask what happened and what was wrong.

TT: He denied everything. He was trying to smile but I could tell that he just wasn’t…

Rose trailed off, fingers leaving her laptop as she sighed tiredly. She rubbed her temples. She wanted to help John--she really did. But if he kept keeping everything in...

TG: i told him that were here for him so hopefully that does something

TG: and so the great reason why im not d**king around is so at least one of us can be in the game with john to give him a d**n hug

TG: when we all get together were gonna wrap john in blankets and give him hot chocolate or something and play that sh**ty con air movie

Rose blinked in mild surprise before a small, fond smile spread across her black lips.

TT: Are you proposing the ‘Sad Sushi Roll’ technique to comfort John?

TG: what

TG: oh

TG: well f**k yeah of course i am

TG: john is the sad sushi roll that we must take care of

TG: and i bet hes shorter than all of us

TG: so he will be the SMALL sad sushi roll that we will take care of

TT: Now, now, let’s not tease John of his height.

Rose chuckled softly as she gently nudged Mutie off of her thigh. The blonde then stands up, looking over at the Cruxtruder with sharp, lavender eyes. The soon-to-be Seer hummed softly before looking back at the laptop in her hands, storing her pink scarf in her captchalogue deck.

TT: Well, we should get this show on the road. We wouldn’t want to leave our small, sad Sushi Roll alone any longer, hm?

TG: of course not

TG: alright brace yourself sh**s about to go down

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 3:21 --

Rose stored her laptop away and captchalogged Mutie so the kitten would be safe. The blonde watched as Dave used his SBURB cursor to use an object to open the Cruxtruder.

==> Reader: Be Rose.

==> Rose: Enter.

Things spring into action once Dave opens the Cruxtruder.

4:13

_Four minutes and thirteen seconds._

You snap your arms up in time to catch a dowel of purple cruxite. Dave’s cursor was already moving to get the Sprite prototyped. Quickly, you dash back to your room, skipping a few steps down the staircase of the observatory. Finally, you enter the hall, the cruxite tucked in your arms.

Passing by windows--you can feel the heat through the glass--the fire had indeed spread throughout the entire forest. Your home shook again as you slammed the door to your room open.

Your gaze landed on the Totem Lathe and you briskly walk over. Punching in the code and placing your cruxite into the machine. Once it was carved, you grabbed the cruxite and dashed out of your room, down the hall, and through a door that lead to your rooftop.

You squint at the bright light of the fire raging on the very borders of your home before spotting the Alchemiter a few meters away on the rooftop. You run forward and quickly place your carved cruxite down on a small holder.

In a soft flash of light, a large, purple case of wine bottles appeared. You blink in bemusement before reaching in for a bottle. Examining the bottle, you prepare to smash it on the roof when everything shakes.

You widen your eyes and the bottle flies out of your hand. A small drizzle of rain falls on you, cooling your skin as you watched the bottle sail off of the edge of the rooftop.

Your mouth parts in surprise before your black lips close to form a wry smile.

“I’m counting on you, Strider…” You murmur to yourself.

Without any more standing around, you dash after the bottle and leap cleanly off of the rooftop. Your pale, thin fingers reach out, and for a heartstopping moment, you thought that you wouldn’t be able to grab the bottle.

But then your fingers wrapped firmly around the neck of the bottle. You feel the cool glass of the bottle before you tuck it close to your chest. You look at the ground below, watching as it approaches rapidly--!

“ **Merrow~!** ”

You huff in slight surprise as glowing, pink tentacles wrap around your torso and arms. With a sharp, yet gentle tug, you were pulled back up into the air. The wind whips around you as your safely yanked onto the rooftop.

The tentacles release you and you raise your eyes to look at your floating savior. You recognise the face of your dead cat and parts of that Eldritch Princess doll that your mother had got you for your birthday. The prototyped sprite before you purrs happily.

At the sound of the sprite’s pur, you snap back to attention as another rumble shakes your house. You raise your gaze and see a massive meteor break through the clouds. The rain feels boiling on your skin now as you then raise the bottle in your hand above your head.

You bring your arm down and the bottle smashes against the rooftop. White light surrounds everything around you and yourself. You squeeze your eyes shut, bracing yourself for anything.

…

…

The soft sound of surf greets your ears. You pant softly, your heart pounding slightly in your chest from the adrenaline rush earlier. You can feel the roof beneath you, your knees and palms resting on the solid surface.

Slowly, you carefully crack your eyes open. At first, you squeeze your eyes shut again at the bright light that greets you, but you carefully squint your eyes open, adjusting to the new lighting.

You raise a hand over your head, watching how light seeps through your fingers before you shadow your gaze, standing up carefully. You blink, taking in a deep breath.

The taste of salt is faint in the air, and there’s a cool spray that brushes against your cheeks every few seconds. You blink again as gold, pink and blue light reflects across...a vast ocean.

You take a deep breath, eyes widening slightly as you take a step forward, close to the edge of the roof but safe enough to not precariously fall over. Glancing around carefully, your house was safely placed on an island of pure, white sand.

Surrounding the island was a beautiful ocean. You’ve never really seen the ocean before, but you heard that it was simply...blue and giant. But the ocean before you...it was much more than what you were expecting in real life.

The water wasn’t simply blue. It had hints of green in the shallower areas and purple in the deeper spots. Clouds of white, pink and gold floated over the waters, sending small showers of rain that fell gently onto the ocean. Waves sloshes gently over the white sand of the island.

You blink again, sighing softly as your shoulders lower. A small smile twitches at your lips as you relax slightly, taking in the view.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. And you are currently in the Land of Light and Rain.

==> Rose: Be Jade at the beginning of John’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, here's a fun fact for this chapter. All of the salamanders' names were from characters from movies that Nic Cage starred in! (๑>◡<๑)


	9. ==> Rose: Be Jade at the beginning of John's birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec is the best OP dog a person can have.

==> Rose: Be Jade at the beginning of John’s birthday.

Enter name.

|

 _FARMSTINK BUTTLASS_ |

…

Erm...there is no denial...but this young girl--with long, black hair, round glasses, white t-shirt and skirt--who you are about to be, is asleep. This is most likely not her name. Try again.

|

 _JADE HARLEY_ |

Correct. Your name is Jade Harley. And you should probably wake up now.

==> Jade: Wake up.

No, you’re sleeping. Also, you can’t really wake up because you’re doing something important.

==> Jade: Dream.

You open your bright, green eyes, staring up at a pink ceiling. Carefully, you sit up in your bed, yawning and stretching your arms above your head, buck teeth biting your lower lip as you feel your joints pop, squeezing your eyes shut.

With a final small pop in one of your joints, you open your eyes, smiling brightly. You glance around at your room--well, your dream room. The walls and ceiling were a warm, gentle pink. The floor was a lighter pink.

You toss your sunset-colored blankets off and swing your legs over the edge of your bed. Briefly, you examine your clothes. The yellow silk of your dream clothes are as comfortable as always and they fit snugly, yet loosely, on your form. The long sleeves and the leggings always keep your warm.

With a huff, you hop out of bed, your pink shoes touching the floor. You glance around your room before moving over to the window near your bed.

Looking outside, you smile brightly when you see a few familiar faces walk past the building--or more specifically, the tower--you’re living in.

“Hey~!” You call out cheerfully. “Good morning!”

You hear a soft squeak of surprise before a porcelain, white face looks up along with a few others. Prospit, the place you are dreaming in, is filled with multiple white, doll-like people. Prospitians either dressed in plain, white clothes or pale, pastel ones. They have no noses, but they have mouths and two black, beady eyes.

And now, the Prospitians gaze up at you. A few of them wave as they all smile up at you. They never talk much to you, but it was fine. They always greeted you with toothy smiles and shy waves, which was totally better than being ignored.

==> Jade: Visit your fellow Prospit Dreamer.

Steadily, you place your hands on the windowsill. With a soft grunt, you push yourself out of the window--out of your dream room.

Instead of falling like one would expect, you float in the air, flying without a care in the world. With a giggle, you wave one more time to the Prospitians below you before flying off into a direction you've memorized by now.

Your black bangs get in your eyes a few times as you fly through the air. You huff in slight annoyance before turning your attention to the tower you're approaching rapidly.

Carefully, you slow to a halt, stopping at the open window at the top of the tower. Peeking inside, you smile softly, crossing your arms as you lean on the window sill.

Prospit was a strange place. It was a city of gold filled with chess-people. But it also contained your and John’s dream forms.

Gazing into the small room, you see John in his Prospit pajamas. He’s curled up in ball, snoozing softly on his bed. You blink, considering for a moment before drifting into the room.

You float above Dream-John and grab his tangled blankets. Gently, you untangle the white blankets and settle them onto John, covering his shoulders and his body. You smile gently and can’t help but coo when John snorts a little in his sleep.

Your smile then fades when you look at his room--the pale, blue walls, to be more specific. You see crude drawings of some sort of black creatures wearing jester-like hats and clothes.

At first, when you woke up in Prospit and visited John’s room, you thought it was something cute...but now…

You hate it. You hate the pictures. You hate the creatures, and...and the words…

_FOOL._

_LAME KID._

_DUHH._

You bite your lip before settling on the end of his bed. You never knew the cause of such hateful thoughts.

You hear a whimper and you flinch. You look over at John and sigh sadly. From the beginning--ever since you've known this place--Dream-John would never sleep soundly. Well, there was once a time he slept peacefully, but now…

==> Jade: Attempt to comfort John.

You make a soft hushing sound, trying to comfort him, knowing that John wouldn’t wake up from his nightmares just yet--but you still tried. You gently pat his head, running a hand through his hair, curling a few strands of hair through your fingers. You smile anxiously when John’s shivers die out slightly.

Once John settles down a bit, you huff, eyes narrowing. With a sudden rush of determination, you bring a golden marker out of your captchalogue deck. You float above John and scribble over the crude pictures and words.

_wake up john!_

_you can do it!_

You finish your encouraging messages with big hearts and smiley faces over the jesters and the snarling frowns. You wish you could do more...but this would have to do. You sigh sadly once more before finding a spot on John’s bed, kicking the jester doll off to sit in its place.

You take your laptop from your captchalogue deck and open it. Glancing down at the blue string--there are multiple, colorful strings on your fingers--on one of your hands. You smile brightly in remembrance before you start up a conversation.

\--  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] began pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:00 --

GG: john! happy birthday! :)

That was what the blue band represented. John’s 13th Birthday. You didn’t have to wait long before John responded.

**_Ping!_ **

EB: thanks, jade! :B

GG: did you get my present, john?

There was a bit of a pause. You lift a curious eyebrow before looking out of John’s window.

Skaia was a massive, blue world that was just floating on the outskirts of Prospit; it was obviously bigger that the golden planet you were on. Anyways, Skaia would always have these white, fluffy clouds displaying moments of the past...or the future.

Right now, watching the clouds, you can see John on his computer. There are moments where the images jump ahead and he’s already exploring a dusky-looking land. But most of the images showed John working together with Rose in uploading the game.

**_Ping!_ **

You look back at your computer to eagerly read the message.

EB: actually, i haven't got to it yet.

You pout, glancing outside once again. The clouds showed images of John getting his present later. You grumble to yourself before smiling at your screen.

GG: aw. :(

GG: well, i hope it gets there soon!

GG: you'll love it! :)

EB: i'm excited for it. :B

GG: by the way, john. are you playing that beta game with rose right now?

EB: i am! how did you know?

You giggle brightly.

GG: heehee! it's a secret~! :D

EB: darn. :B

EB: well, i gotta go now. rose just placed my toilet outside of the house.

GG: sounds like fun! :)

EB: pfft, my house is being wrecked and it sounds like fun to you?

You grin. One of your favorite things to do was make your friends happy.

GG: yep! XD

EB: yes, destruction is the best! ;B

GG: yay! :D

You then pout in sadness. You want to talk more...but this will have to do for now.

GG: okay, i'll pester you when you're not too busy.

GG: bye john! :)

EB: bye jade!

\--  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 17:09 --

You yawn and stretch again, shutting your laptop. You glance over at Dream-John again, smiling sadly at the ravenet’s twitching form. You hope that he will have peaceful dreams soon.

“Sleep, well, John.” You whisper softly, brushing a hand through his hair again before you pause in confusion. “...Huh...?”

You see something on Dream-John’s forehead. It was just peeking out underneath his bangs. With furrowed eyebrows, you adjust your glasses with your left hand as you gently move his bangs to the side with your right.

You blink before slowly widening your eyes at the sight of a familiar sun-like symbol. You’ve seen the symbol as a pattern on your blankets in your dream-world and real-world. Slowly, you let the bangs fall back into place and float up.

You frown in confusion, eyebrows raised in surprise. Quietly, you drift to the window, taking one last look at Dream-John before flying out. As you feel the wind across your face, you can’t help but ponder about the strange tattoo.

_It was never there before._

As you wave absentmindedly to a few Prospitians below you, you fly towards your tower. As you do so, you blink your eyes in surprise when you raise your gaze up to your tower. You notice that beyond your tower...are two other towers. You slow to a halt in the air, blinking your eyes rapidly in surprise.

_Were those towers always there?_

You stare at the two, towers behind your own. Both of them were much taller and...unfamiliar. You don’t remember them being there yesterday when you last dreamed about Prospit.

==> Jade: Investigate.

Shaking off your surprise, you fly past your tower to go investigate the new towers. You first fly to the left, drifting up to the window at the very top of the tower that was currently closest to you.

With a huff, you’re finally at the top, floating near the window. Before you intrude, you carefully call out.

“ _Hello_ ~?” You can’t exactly see that clearly into the room since your body is blocking out the light from Skaia; the room is dark. “Anyone in here?”

There is no response. Carefully, you float in, a little on guard since this was a new place you were investigating. You glance around carefully before you did a doubletake to a bed in the far corner of the room, across from where you stood by the window.

Feet touching the ground, you walk over to the bed in the corner. It was bigger than a twin-sized bed--a queen bed. You tilt your head curiously at the large lump on the bed. Carefully, you move the white blanket that was covering the unknown person down slightly to reveal a head of neatly cut, raven hair.

You blink before you gasp in recognition at the relaxed, sleeping face that was revealed.

It was _John’s dad_!

Now that you glance around the dim room for a bit, you recognize little trinkets that John would say his dad loved. Fedoras, smoke-pipes, suits…

You look back over at John’s dad, noting that the adult was wearing Prospit pajamas. Carefully, you bring the blankets back over the ravenet’s shoulders, tucking the sleeping man in. You then decide to sit down next to the bed, crossing your legs as you frown thoughtfully.

This was a Dream version of John’s dad...but when did he get here? Just yesterday, there were no towers besides your own and John’s. But now…

You then straighten your back suddenly when a thought crosses your mind. You scramble to your feet and fly out of the room through the window. Your wide eyes are on the other new tower that was present. You fly up to the window of the tower and look into the place with an unsure feeling in your gut.

...

The room looks like your _grandpa’s_ room.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you carefully float into the room. Ignoring the different types of armor on the walls, the hunter-like decor, you land on the ground and speed-walk over to a large bed on the opposite side of the room.

You don’t like lectures. You don’t like strict rules. You don’t like being scolded.

…

But by _**God**_ do you love your grandfather.

You stand beside the bed, your buck teeth biting your lower lip as tears bead at the corner of your eyes. There, in the bed, is the living, breathing and sleeping body of your grandpa.

“ _Grandpa_ …” You mumble in disbelief.

Your knees buckle slightly as you fall forward onto the bed, reaching over to hug the sleeping form of your grandpa. He still smells like dirt, rain and a small hint of flowers and freshly cut grass.

You don’t care that your grandpa didn’t wake to greet you. You were satisfied with simply hugging him, feeling the rise and fall of his deep-sleep breathing against your own chest. It was the first time in a long while since you’ve cried.

~~

You’re not sure how long you cried, but you managed to pull yourself together, removing your glasses to rub your eyes dry. You feel lighter now before laughing anxiously to yourself when you put your glasses back on--you made your grandpa’s Prospit pajama shirt wet with your tears.

Feeling sheepish, you mumble an apology to your grandpa, even though he’s asleep. Now that you’ve calmed down, your thoughts begin to brainstorm again.

There are _two new towers_ on Prospit. The new towers have your sleeping grandpa and John’s dad respectively, and they are both dressed in Prospit pajamas. You have no idea what this means...but something has happened in order to make such a drastic change. The towers were never here yesterday, so something must have happened…

Your thoughts go back to the **tattoo** on John’s forehead.

That was never there before either. You frown thoughtfully and grumble to yourself. With a frustrated sigh, you get up from your seat on the edge of your grandpa’s bed. You take one last glance at Grandpa, feeling your worries drain away slightly.

Grandpa is alive in this dream world. It’s strange, and you don’t know how it happened, or what it means, but you feel happier now.

“Bye, Grandpa,” You whisper softly, as if you would accidentally wake him up if you were too loud. “I’ll see you later.”

~~

You fly back to your tower, floating into your room. You gaze around curiously, checking if anything had changed in your room. Everything was the same as usual…

Something had changed though. You mean, not your room, but Prospit, John, his dad, your grandpa…

Something had changed yesterday-- _before_ John’s birthday. You lift your green eyes from the floor of your room and hum thoughtfully. Perhaps you should ask Rose and Dave about this later on. You then sigh before smiling, hopping onto your bed and getting wrapped up in your sheets.

You still need to walk Bec, your best friend and dog, and eat some breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you.

==> Jade: Wake up.

You shut your eyes before blinking them open, finding a familiar white floor there to greet you. You yawn and sit up, joints a little stiff from falling asleep on the ground. You glance around and find that you’re sleeping in your indoor garden.

With a grunt, you stand up, wobbling for a second since your legs were still asleep. With a bucktoothed smile, you dust your blue skirt off and head towards the stairs to get outside.

~~

“ _ **Fweeee**_ ~Bec, c’mere!” You whistle loudly again.

You now stand on the outside of your home, traversing the green fields. For once, you take a rifle with you without any complaints when you pass by your dead grandpa who stands stuffed by the fire. You had actually sent a smile to him before heading out.

And now, you were looking for your wayward dog, Becquerel, or Bec for short.

“Bec? **_Fweee_** ~come on, Bec! It’s time to get some exercise!”

Suddenly, in a flash of green light, you’re face to face with a furry chest. With a bright laugh, you lunge forward and hug your dog. Bec was an abnormally large, white dog, but you found that he was perfect for hugging like this.

“Hiya, Bec! You ready, boy? You _ready_?” When you release Bec from your hug, a big, glowing, green tongue licks your face. Instead of recoiling with disgust, you merely giggle, bringing your shotgun out of your Strife Deck. “I guess you are. Get ready!”

Bec huffs and quickly crouches down at your side, looking into the distance as you aim your shotgun forward.

“Ready…” Bec’s paws dig into the ground, crushing some dirt under him. You ready your shotgun, clicking the safety off. “...Get set…” You see how his ears flicker, and his green eyes stare intently ahead, as if already seeing where the bullet would go. You level your shotgun, shutting one eye as you take a deep breath, smiling slightly. “... _GO_!”

**_Bang!_ **

Your arms jerk with the recoil of the shotgun, but you recover easily. You see a familiar flash of green in the corner of your eye and the wind breezes past you. You grin and count the seconds for Bec to appear.

_1...2...3...4...5--_

With a crackle of electricity in the air and flash of green light, you grin up at the muzzle of Bec. Reaching a hand out, a golden bullet falls into the palm of your hand from Bec’s mouth. You grin up at Bec, patting his head when he dips it down for you.

“New record!” You cock your gun, ejecting an empty bullet cartridge. You look back at Bec with a smile. “Come on, let’s see if you can beat again!”

Bec barks gruffly in response, getting into a ready position again.

~~

“Phewie~! That was 17 bullets today.” You giggle when Bec licks your cheek. “Let’s go head inside for some breakfast!”

Bec barks softly, shaking himself even though there wasn’t a single spec of dirt on him. In a flash of green, you find yourself in your home--in the kitchen, to be be more specific. With a grunt, you set your shotgun on the side; you’ll clean it later.

==> Jade: Make some breakfast.

You hear a bark and a few soft thumps on the surface of the island in the middle of the kitchen. You turn in time to see Bec warp some breakfast ingredients onto the surface of the marble island.

You see that there’s a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, a loaf of bread, and a block of butter out. You pat Bec’s head in thanks before you start making breakfast--actually, what time is it?

==> Jade: Check the time.

You glance at a clock on the wall and sigh exasperatedly. It was already midday. You slept in really late again.

Okay, so you're not making breakfast, but you’re making lunch now. You cut two slices out of the loaf of bread before heading over to the stove. Bec warped a pan out onto the stove while you turned it on, the metal coils glowing red with heat. You adjust the pan correctly before grabbing the block of butter and the slices of the bread.

With a hum, you watch as a small slice of butter starts to sizzle on the pan before you set the bread slice on the pan. Bec warps another pan out and you go back to the island to grab the packet of bacon. You open the packet and bring out three-- _you see Bec look expectantly at you_ \--you put _**eight**_ strips of bacon out onto the second pan before sealing the bag.

As you start up the second stove coil, you look over exasperatedly at Bec.

“If you eat too much bacon, you’ll get sick.”

Bec snorts in response, pawing your leg lightly. You pout at your dog before turning your attention to the egg carton. Bec warps out one more pan for you as you grab two eggs from the carton. You crack them open onto the third pan and start up the third stove coil, watching the clear part of the egg slowly turn white as it was cooked.

Sunlight pours into the window above the sink which is right next to the stove. You glance out for a moment, watching a few birds fly by. You look at how some clouds dot the blue sky.

You feel a wet nose poke your right hand, which had been resting limply at your side.

You blink and look down to see Bec there. He looks up at you with his bright, green eyes before he nuzzles his head under your hand. Slowly, a smile makes its way to your lips.

You move your hand to scratch him behind the ears. You then look back to the stove and flip a few things here and there with a spatula with your left hand as you continue to pet Bec.

_Small moments like these were things you treasured._

~~

“...Ugh. Fine, Bec, you win--but it’s only because you’re so gosh darn cute!”

You watch with mild exasperation and amusement as you toss your last strip of bacon into the air away from you. Bec leaps into the air and easily snaps the bacon into his mouth.

==> Jade: Clean up.

You get out of your chair and gather your dirty dishes, bringing it to the sink. You start up some warm water and squirt some soap into the filling sink. Washing your dishes, Bec trots around the kitchen, tilting his head curiously in one direction, as if he was listening to something.

After you start rinsing the dishes, you look over at Bec with curious, concerned eyes.

“Bec…? Are you alright, boy?”

You set the dishes in the drying rack when there’s still no response from Bec. You wipe your hands dry on a towel before you walk over to him, crouching down to be level with his large head.

“Bec?”

...

Suddenly, there is a large paw placed onto your head. You yelp when it...pats you on the head roughly? You blink in surprise. It was like...Bec just pat you on the head.

Bec huffs softly, causing you to look at him. Lifting your gaze, you see that Bec is gazing at you intently. You’re surprised by the intensity of the gaze before his wet nose presses against your forehead.

_It reminded you of a light kiss._

Blinking in surprise, you open your mouth to say something. However, Bec warps away. You’re left kneeling in the kitchen for a baffled moment before you stand up slowly. You bite your lip.

Since you’ve lived with Bec most of your life, you could pick up a few emotions from the dog better. And now...it was almost like Bec was saying…’goodbye and stay safe’.

But there was something reassuring about the little ‘kiss’ from Bec--like he was saying that he would be back.

Making a sound of confusion, you go over to your shotgun, which is still leaning against the wall. You captchalog it before heading up to your room.

~~

Once in your room, you notice that your laptop it beeping. Upping the speed of your walk, you grab your laptop and get onto your bed. You open your device and see that someone familiar is pestering you.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] at 3:46 --

TG: sup

TG: harley

TG: you there

GG: hi dave!

TG: ...

TG: what happened

You blink in confusion as you get your shotgun out of your captchalogue deck. You also place your gun-cleaning supplies out on your bed.

GG: hm? what do you mean, dave?

TG: usually you would say hello with an emoticon or something

TG: did something happen

You blink before noticing your small mistake. You sigh softly, frowning thoughtfully for a moment before typing a response.

GG: well...a lot of things happened today. i’m not sure how to feel... :/

TG: jegus

TG: thats not good

TG: i mean john has been acting the same today and some really big sh** is going down with him or something

TG: im worried

You blink in surprise and set your shotgun down.

Something was wrong with John?

GG: john? what’s wrong with john? ):

TG: he

TG: gog i dont know how to explain this

TG: but johns been having nightmares lately

That made you freeze. You think back to those times where Dream-John was having an uneasy rest. Now John in the real world was having nightmares?

GG: how is he now?

TG: well last time rose informed me about him he was in the game and well

TG: ...

TG: apparently he had a bad enough nightmare to make him cry

That makes you grip the neck of your shotgun tightly. Dream-John has been only frowning in his sleep. But John on Earth is having nightmares that make him cry…

GG: :,(

TG: you said it harley

TG: its making me flip the f**k out

TG: but i at least got lalonde into the game

You are a little surprised. You thought Dave would be a pain in the butt with Rose.

GG: :0

GG: already? usually you would fool around.

TG: ugh why are both you and lalonde on my a** about that fact

You process this for a moment before realization darts across your face. You can’t help but grin widely at your screen.

GG: ...wait. :D

TG: no shut up

Haha, Dave must’ve realized that you realized something.

GG: it’s because of john, isn’t it!?!?!? :D

GG: aw, you’re being all protective over john and stuff. you just sent someone into the game faster so someone can look out for john! :)

TG: omfg

GG: *gasp* :O

GG: you must’ve also messaged me so you can get me to become your server player already! don’t worry, dave! i’m on it! :D

TG: jfc stfu harley

With a giggle, you hop off of your bed and carry your laptop with you to your main computer, getting out your copy of SBURB. As you insert the disc into your computer, you look back at your laptop.

GG: in all seriousness though, you’re right. if john needs our help, then we’re going to get in as fast as possible. :)

GG: we shall give john so many snuggles! :D

TG: yes

TG: operation sushi roll john is a go

You let out a snort of surprise at that, laughing as you watched your computer load for a moment before returning your gaze to your laptop.

GG: operation sushi roll john!? XD

TG: f**k yeah me and rose came up with it

GG: it sounds so cute! how does it go? :D

TG: like how the name says

TG: we wrap john in a plethora of blankets like a sushi roll put on his favorite shows feed him his most favorite food and give him his most favorite drink

TG: also we cuddle the he** out of him

GG: sounds fun! i’m in! :)

**_Beep, beep!_ **

You lift your gaze from your laptop to look at your computer. Noting that your SBURB copy had finished loading.

GG: alright, dave, it’s ready! i’ll link you up. :)

TG: nice

TG: sorry to rush you

GG: it’s alright! it’s for john anyways. :3

You then pause as you open up the game and get it ready. You think back to your dream world for a moment before typing.

GG: dave...did...john ever tell you he got a tattoo?

TG: woah wtf

TG: a tattoo

TG: jegus

TG: JOHN and TATTOO have no way in going into one sentence with each other

TG: johns like an innocent saint like guy

TG: i cant really see him getting a tattoo

TG: well it would be pretty cool if he did

TG: id totally support him like the best bro i am

TG: wait what makes you think that john has a tattoo

TG: did he tell you he had one

GG: it’s my secret thing, y’know. the one where i know what you guys are doing in the future sometimes... :/

TG: oh

TG: but what did the tattoo look like

TG: was it a ghostbuster ghost

You smile briefly-- _that would’ve been cute_ \--before frowning. You bite your lower lip with worry.

GG: well...it looked like a sun. :/

TG: a sun

GG: but the strange thing is...it’s not an ordinary-looking sun. the sun looks like a symbol that i’ve seen before multiple times. and it’s a pattern on my blankets too.

TG: d**n thats f**king freaky

TG: ...

TG: wheres this tattoo

GG: it's on his forehead, covered by his bangs.

TG: ...

TG: i guess ill ask lalonde to check it out when she finds john or ill do it when i get in

You glance back at your computer, seeing that all the preparations were complete before turning your gaze back yo your laptop.

GG: okay! now, let’s get started, dave! BD

TG: f**k yeah

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] at 4:13 --

==> Jade: Be Reader.

==> Reader: See what John is doing.

“Wow, this is definitely a new favorite of mine.” John licked his lips as he held a sea-green, wooden bowl of glowing, blue liquid. He sent a curious look over at Balthazar who was watching him with a bright smile. “What is it?”

“It’s a special soup of ours, made by our mushrooms.” The patriarch salamander clicked his claws together thoughtfully. “We haven’t really given a name for it though.”

John hummed thoughtfully, taking another sip of warm, glowing soup, legs crossed comfortably as he sat down.

“It reminds me of...mushroom cream soup...” John then snapped his fingers, grinning widely. “We can call it _a LOWAS special: Glowing Mushroom Cream Soup_. We can just call it Mushroom Soup to be simple.”

Bal chirped in amusement as other salamanders chattered in the background.

“Both names are fine.”

John smiled at this before lifting his gaze, watching as salamanders of different sizes and yellow hues lingered around, eating the odd mushroom soup. The ravenet felt the ghost forms of his friends drift beside him in a protective little huddle.

“...I need to go now.” John finally spoke up after a handful of minutes. “I’m sorry, but I need to head back to my home for a few things before continuing my journey.”

Bal blinked his amber eyes before bobbing his head.

“I understand.” He paused for a moment before speaking again. “I shall go with you.”

John blinked before his eyes widened in surprise. He set his bowl of soup down before he could drop and spill it out of shock.

“Wh- _What_ \--? Wait, what are you _talking_ about?”

“You, my friend, have seen things a person, at your age, should not have seen.” Amber eyes closely watched how blue ones became filled with shadows for a moment. “I wish to help you, Windy One.”

John bit his lip, leaning back against the slab of blue stone behind him.

‘This has never happened before.’

{It hasn’t,} Rose gently agreed, her orange robes drifting in a nonexistent wind. {But this will help you, I’m sure.}

‘He’ll get _hurt_.’ He argued back mentally before saying out loud. “You’ll get hurt.”

“I am aware of my circumstances.” Bal replied smoothly, standing up straight on his hind legs. “Perhaps I will be dead weight, but I do not wish to leave you by yourself.” The reptile watches John closely. “The journey you wish to take is a dangerous one, and I will help you.”

“...” John sighed. “... _Fine_...but if something bad happens, I want you to go back or hide somewhere safe.”

Bal blinked.

“...I cannot promise that I will do so, but I will try to follow your wishes.”

John chuckled wryly at that.

“I guess...that’s good enough for me.”

~~

“--Moreau shall lead you all until I return with our guest from his journey. Do you understand?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ was heard from the Clan of salamanders. John watched wearily as Balthazar said his last few goodbyes before crawling onto the Heir’s shoulder. John turned to face the entrance of the small villages, looking ahead but directing his next words to his companion, who was perched on his shoulder.

“Last chance to back down,” John whispered. “You can’t have any second thoughts during the journey.”

Balthazar chuckled, the sound similar to popping bubbles.

“Young lad,” His voice soft and gentle. “It is a honor to journey with you.”

John’s heart stuttered for a moment. He looked at Balthazar with wide eyes before he smiled crookedly at his new partner.

{Take a leap of faith, bro.} Dave spoke on the side. {We’re here for you too.}

John sighed, taking a deep breath before taking a step forward and out of the village.

~~

Finding a gate back to his home was a little difficult, but they found it eventually. But before they went through, John stopped at one of the pipes that worked as a mailing system. The Heir brought out a white fedora from his captchalogue deck.

Gazing down at the hat, John bit his lip. He had alchemized one in his previous life out of longing. Now, he could send it away to its proper owner.

Before he did so, a thought crossed John’s mind. He brought out a pen and a scrap of paper from his captchalogue deck and quickly scribbled something down before placing the note inside of the hat. He then dropped the fedora into the pipe and watched as it got sucked in with a gust of wind.

Balthazar chirred curiously on John’s shoulder.

“Who are you sending that to, young lad?”

“My dad. He’s somewhere on this planet…” John pondered for a moment. ‘He should be strong enough to break out of Derse prison on his own.’ “I just can’t meet him yet.”

“I see…”

John then turns his attention back to the gate, walking forward. With one more step, he goes through it. Blue light surrounds and circles him, making his feel weightless for a moment before he found his footing again.

John blinked his eyes rapidly to clear his vision as he looked around. He was currently on the rooftop of the building. It was apparent that Rose has paused in her constructing. The Heir huffed and headed towards the staircase nearby.

It’ll be a while until he finds the part of his house-tower where the Alchemiter is.

~~

Entering his room, John was satisfied to see that the imps have not messed with his things. The ghost forms of his friends receded into his mind, disappearing from sight. John let Bal climb off to settle on his bed before sitting down on the soft mattress with the salamander.

The ravenet brings out his grub computer and opens it up, connecting with Dirk’s Chumhandle, intent on talking to Hal. Before he starts up the conversation, John looks over at Bal.

“Sorry, I’m gonna talk to a friend for a bit, so you can nap if you want, Bal.”

Balthazar nodded in understanding before curling up against John’s side. However, instead of falling asleep, Bal kept an attentive gaze on John’s door and window. John realized that the reptile was looking out for him, causing the human to smile.

John then turned his attention back to the glowing screen of his grub computer.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

WH: hal...? are you there?

Dirk hasn’t responded yet, so hopefully the AR was there, reading this conversation...

WH: so...um...i want to apologize about earlier...

**_Ping!_ **

TT: You got that right. How the f**k do you know about Dirk?

Thank goodness, it was the AR. John then laughed nervously to himself. He could practically hear the icy tone of Hal with Dirk’s voice.

WH: okay...i know this looks bad, but i mean no harm.

Jeez, this was like the second time he had to prove that he wasn’t someone dangerous online.

WH: i’m a friend. i only want to help.

TT: How the f**k am I supposed to believe that?

John removed his glasses to drag a hand over his face. With a sigh, he placed his glasses back on and looked at his screen.

WH: bluuuuuuuuggghhh.

WH: ...

WH: what would it take for you to trust me?

TT: ...

TT: What show does my creator and I like?

John blinked at the near random question before smiling awkwardly at his screen.

WH: mlp. aka, my little pony. the top character is rainbow dash.

There was a long pause before Hal finally responded.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: Hm.

TT: Alright then.

John blinked with slight bafflement.

WH: ‘alright then’?

TT: It’s apparent that you don’t have the time to have me ask 20 questions. I have a feeling that you’re working on something important, so I’ll stop being a d**k.

TT: Also, yeah, Rainbow Dash is the sh**.

John leaned back against the wall behind him in disbelief. Bal looked over at him with concern, but the Heir waved him off.

WH: do you really trust me?

TT: Not really. But hey, you seem pretty okay.

TT: Plus, I’ve only been recently “born”. Being a brain copy of a 13 year-old Dirk is rather lonely to be honest. I’m just here to answer texts that Dirk isn’t here to take. Talking to you is pretty enjoyable because you kind of acknowledge me as something more than an AR. I appreciate it.

John blinked in surprise. He had never thought...well, Hal is still Dirk in the end. Both don’t have confident views of themselves, so it would make sense for them both to be...

WH: ...it’s kind of rude to say that you're not the same person. i made that mistake once with a friend of mine. i called him a different name from his original one and that hurt him.

WH: i don’t want to do the same for you...

TT: It’s fine. I really like the name Hal. It’s short and simple. Like I said before, you made me feel like something more than just an AR.

WH: well...if you’re sure.

TT: I’m sure.

TT: So, how about we start over then?

WH: ?

TT: I’m Hal Strider. What’s your name?

John opened his mouth in astonishment. Slowly, the ravenet realized that the AR wanted a do-over of introductions. With a happy feeling swelling in his chest, a warm smile crawled across his lips.

WH: the name’s john egbert--and this is my real name. you deserve to know it, hal. :B

TT: Woah. Wait.

TT: Johnathan Egbert? The famous comedian?

TT: That guys long dead though...

John blinked before remembering that his alternate-self was, indeed, a comedian.

WH: well...you’re correct and wrong at the same time.

TT: What do you mean?

WH: ...

WH: do you believe in alternate universes?

TT: ...

TT: It’s been something I often thought about. Plus...my bro--and technically--Dirk’s bro is 400 years old. Confusing fact, but it’s true.

TT: So yeah, I guess you can say I believe. What of it?

WH: i am...an alternate version of john egbert. i’m just a teen who recently turned 13. i am also playing a game called sburb. slowly, earth is being destroyed while i get the rest of my friends into this world.

John blinked as he looked over his words. Yeesh, he was starting to sound like a lunatic again.

TT: ...Interesting. A game called SBURB? I think I’ve heard a brief mention of it in my world.

TT: Hmm...

TT: You’re not only here to apologize, I assume.

WH: hit it right on the nail, hal. :B

TT: I see...

TT: Ah, f**k, wait a sec.

WH: ?

John waited patiently. However, ten minutes ticked by and the Heir was getting worried.

WH: hal, you still there?

A handful of seconds pass by before the AR responds.

TT: Sup. I’m still here. I’m currently blocking this conversation from my creator for now. He’s talking to a new friend apparently. golgothasTerror? Anyways, what do you need, Heir?

John raised an eyebrow at the nickname before sighing. He rubbed his knuckles for a moment before resuming his typing.

WH: good. i wished to talk about giving a body to you. i’m not that much of an expert on mechanics, but i know a thing or two from my friends.

There was another long pause before Hal responded.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: You...

TT: You’re serious? Not even my own creator trusts me with being mobile.

WH: you can say i’m being reckless...or you can say i’m taking a leap of faith. c’mon, we re-introduced ourselves, hal.

TT: ...There’s also more than me getting a body, is there?

WH: yes. it involves Dirk’s older brother.

TT: That guy’s 400 years long dead. What can you do about that?

WH: that’s where you having a body comes along. you are a key player in this.

TT: How so?

WH: as crazy as it sounds, i have a small amount of power that can manipulate time and space. :B

TT: ...

TT: If I had eyes, I would be giving you a certain look right now.

WH: bluh. hush you. it sounds impossible, i know. but if i didn’t have power over time and space, i wouldn’t have been able to contact you, you know.

TT: Sounds like a bunch of sh**, but I guess a lot of stuff that we’re talking about is sh**. I’m just gonna have to trust you.

TT: How the he** are you going to give me a body?

John smiled weakly at his screen, reaching out to his captchalogue deck, pulling out a small notebook from it. Four years of fighting had caused him to pick up a new habit.

_Journaling._

He had dated and wrote down every important moment that had occurred during the battle. Most of it was filled with notes on...Lord English’s fighting patterns, but it also contained his special memories with his friends--humans, trolls, ghosts, and all of the odd ones.

John opened the worn, blue book and flipped to a particular page. A detailed design of a metallic skeleton and artificial muscle tissue was displayed on one page while the second part was filled with notes.

During breaks between battles, John got to know more about his companions. He learned a two or thing about all of them--which also included mechanics from Dirk and Jake.

John blinked as he scanned the paper he turned to. The Dirk in John’s previous had been wondering about giving Hal a body years ago, but he was too uncertain about going through with the plan. In the end, Dirk merely gave his notes to John, and Jake gave a few tips to the ravenet…

... _Before those two died in battle._

 ** _Red_** stains magenta and yellow. Both died permanently because they tried to protect the injured fighters when everyone was retreating. They couldn’t come back, and Lord English towers over their motionless bodies, his laughter _echoing_ , _**thundering**_ , _**shaking**_ \--

“John…”

The ravenet blinked, and turned his wide gaze to the amber eyes of Balthazar. The salamander looks at the Heir with concerned eyes before he softens his gaze.

“Please don’t cry, young lad.”

John took a sharp breath at that, blinking, causing the tears that were filling his eyes to fall out and roll down his cheeks silently. The ravenet moved his glasses out of the way and scrubbed his suit sleeve over his eyes, taking in a breath.

He counted for a moment, hearing the comforting voices of his friends in his head.

**_Ping!_ **

John steadied himself and placed his glasses back on, looking back at his screen.

TT: Hey...you still there?

John smiled bitterly. He gave a reassuring look to Balthazar before turning his full attention to his computer again.

WH: sorry. i just...remembered something. anyways, i’m sending you a pic of the plans.

WH: bodyprototype1.jpeg

TT: Woah. This is f**king detailed.

WH: how is it? i feel like it’s not entirely perfect.

TT: Hm...just a few things here and there. Overall, this will be a bada** body.

WH: pfft, are you complimenting yourself? :B

TT: F**k yeah. This design is the sh**.

TT: I’ll make a few corrections before sending you the finished plan.

TT: You think you can handle building this on your own though? Seems pretty complicated.

WH: well...there’s a...friend of mine that is adept in mechanics. i think he can help me.

John wasn’t sure if Bro saw him as a friend. He was a stranger after all...

TT: ...You think.

WH: hehe, yeah...

TT: Alright.

TT: So how will this help with Dirk’s bro?

WH: well, the body is for you to use, hal. but i need your help in searching for...i dunno, old videos? perhaps from when dirk’s bro was alive?

TT: Why?

John sighed softly. The ravenet had no idea what the alternate Dave was truly like. He didn’t want to get on the other’s nerves or type the wrong thing in his upcoming conversation.

WH: i need info for stuff...

TT: ...

TT: You just want to know how to talk to him, huh?

WH: huh?

TT: Since you’ve explained about having some power over light, space and time...I can conclude that you’re something out of a time travel incident.

John froze in surprise.

TT: I recognize a bit of handwriting in the photo you sent me. It’s Dirk’s handwriting. But you are an alternate John that has never met Dirk. I can only conclude that you are a time traveler.

John’s fingers faltered. The ravenet started at his screen for a long moment with wide eyes.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: I take it that I hit it right on the nail. But hey, I can now understand why you’re secretive and stuff. And you should know, John, that Dirk’s bro will be fine with you being yourself.

TT: Whatever you need that guy for, I’m sure he’ll listen to you when he finds out who you are.

John bit his lower lip.  The Heir took a steadying breath, moving his fingers carefully over the keyboard.

WH: hal i gnnkhwd627$<y(gr:nhjerchnj;/)2wJHgj

TT: ?

TT: John?

John’s hands were currently smashing the keyboard as a large, glowing, green tongue slobbered all over his face.

“ _What_ \--aghff--!? The f--?!” John removed his glasses and wiped his face clean of slobber. He placed his glasses back on and widened his eyes, ignoring Balthazar’s concerned chirping at the moment. “B- _ **BEC**_!?”

The said dog huffed softly, licking John’s cheek gently this time. John blinked in bewilderment.

“You... _you_ should be with…!?” John glanced around frantically as his ghost friends popped into view. “What are you _**doing**_ here, Bec?”

{Oh my gosh! Bec!} Jade looked tempted to hug him. Bec surprisingly turned to look at her and whined softly in what seemed to be longing. {Huh? You can...see me?}

{Animals and children are usually far more sensitive to spirits, Jade.} Rose supplied helpfully. {That, or it’s because he’s a First Guardian.}

{I wonder what he’s doing here though.} Dave muttered, crossing his arms. {Something must be up.}

John sighed at this before turning his attention to his grub computer.

WH: omg. a dog that has space powers is suddenly in my room. i’ll have to message you later, hal.

TT: Heh, sounds like fun. Also, I think this conversation is good already. You can just wait for me to message you about my corrections.

TT: You’re a good guy, John, so I’m gonna trust you on this. You keep safe. And just be yourself with Dirk’s bro, okay?

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at ??:?? --

John sighed, feeling a little lighter that Hal wasn’t asking him multiple questions. Hal finding out that he’s a time traveler is pretty stressing, but he’s relieved that the AR was simply so accepting about it.

With a shake of his head, John turned his attention to the white dog sitting on the edge of his bed. Balthazar was perched on John’s thigh, watching the massive dog wearily. John smiled crookedly at Bec.

“Hi.” John gazed into the eyes of the dog, seeing centuries of life within them. “You must know who I truly am, huh?”


	10. ==> Reader: Watch how the events shall unfold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha...dear goodness me. What shall happen to our heroes?  
> (´⊙ω⊙`)

The First Guardian eyed the Heir closely. The green eyes of the dog were sharp, filled with knowledge that few would understand. John gazed back in return, his own gaze also holding more knowledge than he should have. The ravenet quirked an awkward smile at the dog.

“...You know why I’m here.” ‘Why I’m back.’

Bec stared......before he snorted, continuing to eye John before lying down, head resting on the Heir’s knee. John blinked with slight surprise, looking down at the dog-- _jeez, his head could probably fit in the beast's mouth_. Bec gazed right back at the ravenet, seeming to...wait for something.

John shifted, careful to not jostle his animal and reptile companions too much. He flitted his blue gaze to his floating friends.

‘Guys...what do I do?’

Jade hummed, moving closer. She smiled anxiously at John as her own dog ears flickered.

{Just talk. He actually understands a lot. He’s definitely here for a reason. And, I don’t mean to sound arrogant, but he always puts my safety first. So maybe he’s here...because he wants to ‘talk’ about my-- _this timeline’s me_ \--entry into the game?}

John blinked owlishly before flicking his gaze back to the glowing, green irises of Bec. Slowly, John gestured between the dog and Bal.

“Bal...meet Becquerel, or Bec, a good friend of my friend. Bec...meet Bal, or Balthazar, my current companion and friend.”

Bal blinked his amber eyes, a few bubbles popping in his mouth, wisps of offensive air bubbles slowly dying out; the reptile felt much more comfortable after the introductions were made. Bec huffed softly, his eyes studying the salamander before he lifted his head off of John’s knee to bow his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Bec then turned his gaze to John...waiting for something once again. Jade made an encouraging motion with her hands, waving John on to ‘talk’ with her dog. The Heir sighed at this before directing his attention to Bec.

“You must be here...because of Jade, right?” Bec simply stared at John before dipping his head down and up, causing the adult in a teen’s body to raise an eyebrow, a surprised expression on his face. “Then...shouldn’t you be with her though…? Protecting her and stuff…”

Bec huffed softly before sitting up slightly, moving a paw up onto John’s chest, pushing it gently. The Heir blinked owlishly at the action. Bec repeated his movement before moving his nose in Bal’s direction for a brief moment. John blinked, forming a sentence in his mind.

“Something about my...God Tier form?” Bec nodded. “...You want to...help us get there.”

The dog nodded again while John sat back in wonder.

“But why are you…?” _Why was Bec helping him?_

Bec stared at John before licking the ravenet’s nose. John blinked in surprise and touched his nose, raising an eyebrow at the dog.

{Oh…} Jade murmured softly. {Bec usually does that when I’m feeling sad or troubled. It helps take my mind off of things.}

John lowered his hand slowly at that, staring at Bec.

“.......” The ravenet smiled crookedly at the dog. “...I guess Bal will tell you where we're going.” John watched the First Guardian carefully. “......Does Jade know something about me?”

Bec snorted softly before brushing his nose to John’s forehead. The ravenet widened his eyes, feeling his bangs shift--where his Light tattoo is. The Heir’s gaze lowered to his lap.

“I see…” He bit his lip before speaking once more. “...Is Jade...concerned for me?”

Bec merely inclined his head before rubbing his snout with his paw. Jade drifted closer to John, her gaze softening.

{That’s Bec’s way of saying he’s concerned too. And I bet my God Tier powers that I-- _this timeline’s me_ \--is also concerned.} Jade smiled slightly. {Bec must’ve sensed my-- _my other self’s_ \--distress for you and decided to check up on you, John.}

John was snapped out of his surprised daze when a massive dog head was plopped onto his own head. The ravenet blinked as he found his head tucked under Bec’s chin. The First Guardian was...half-hugging and nuzzling him….?

The Heir was...confused and lost. John hesitated for a moment, his laptop still in his lap and Balthazar was watching curiously on his thigh. Carefully, the ravenet reached out and pet the dog’s head awkwardly with his right hand.

John had never met Bec really. The closest he’d ever gotten was pretty much facing Jack Noir or fighting side by side with PM. Now that the Heir was meeting Bec in the fur, he was unsure of how to react.

The dog acted much more human-like than John thought he would. Well, Bec did take care of Jade for years after Grandpa Harley’s unfortunate death, so he must’ve picked up some habits.

Anyways, John felt…... _safe_. Bec’s semi-hug reminded him of his dad’s hugs--they both worked to make the one being hugged safe and reassured. John felt grounded and he slowly relaxed against Bec as the massive dog continued to cuddle the ravenet.

_Take a deep breath. Calm down. Know that you’re not completely alright, but things will get better._

…

Carefully, John moved back from the hug, feeling warm and calmer now. The ravenet smiled shyly and sheepishly at Bec.

“Uh--thanks for the, um, hug, Bec.”

Bec yipped softly in response, his tail wagging ever so slightly. John grinned back before looking over at Balthazar. The Heir looked at the salamander sheepishly.

“Sorry...I’m wasting a lot of time--being pampered and all that--”

“Not at all, young lad!” The salamander patriarch chirped back, his amber eyes kind. “...Everyone needs support every once in awhile. I myself can give you hugs if you need them.”

John blushed at that and face-palmed himself. He heard his ghost friends laughing at his chagrin; they all patted their phantom hands on his head or back.

{Aw, bro, don’t be embarrassed.} Dave said between soft chuckles. {You deserve all the hugs.}

John huffed, looking over at Bal shyly.

“Uh...thanks, Bal.”

“ **Hoohoo~John, I see that you’re back.** ” A familiar voice entered the conversation. “ **I’m sure you need something to eat.** ”

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to see Nanna floating into the room. She smiled brightly at them, holding a batch of cookies.

“ **They will help heal you and replenish your energy, John.** ” Nanna watched softly as John took a cookie. “ **You have a long journey ahead of you.** ”

John smiled in return.

“Thanks, Nanna.” He takes a bite out of his cookie before looking at the blue sprite with curious eyes. “Has everything been alright here?”

Nanna nodded as she served cookies to Bal and Bec.

“ **Yes. Although there are quite a few imps wandering around here, they have not done anything violent.** ”

John nodded, sighing softly. He then looked at Nanna for a long moment, mouth opening to speak once more.

“Nanna...you can go find Dad now.” He smiled gently at her surprised expression. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got Bal and Bec with me-- _I’ll take care of myself_ , so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Nanna looked unsure, gazing into John’s eyes to catch his emotions. When she saw that there were less shadows in his eyes, she relaxed, moving a ghostly hand to gently pat his head.

“ **...Remember that you have support from your friends, dear John.** ”

John smiled gently. His phantom friends drifted back into his mind, disappearing from view once more.

“I understand.”

With that, Nanna drifted out of the room, gone in a small blink of blue light. John finished his cookie quickly, feeling the small aches in his body disappearing, warmth filling him. John dusted his hand over his suit, grimacing when he then remembered that his suit was still torn and dirty.

“...I guess it’s time to alchemize a few things…”

~~

John adjusted his new iGlasses, blinking as his vision focused sharply. He had added a few more things to his glasses, able to make them zoom in to objects far away--or they could project a holographic screen along with a keyboard. John fiddled with his glasses, switching to heat-vision, night-vision, and aura-readings, before letting them turn back to normal.

John slipped on a new, yet familiar, dark-green jacket , pulling his arms through before adjusting the black Ghostbuster t-shirt he was wearing underneath. The ravenet chose to wear black jeans this time instead of blue ones like last time. John checked himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

Once he was out, he saw that Bal and Bec were waiting for him. The salamander immediately crawled on top of John and perched himself on the ravenet’s left shoulder. Bec trotted forward and flanked the ravenet’s side.

The ravenet headed down the stairs until he found the living room, where the deployed Cruxtruder still stood. The Heir grunted as he climbed on top of the machine. Bal looked curiously on top of John’s shoulder as the ravenet pulled out and captchalogged multiple blue, cruxite dowels.

“These... _cruxite_ stuff you used for your jacket…...I still don’t understand how it works.”

“Think of cruxite as energy capsules.” John explained. “The grist that I collect from imps, ogres--and so on--are like ‘material’. With the ‘material’ I collected, I can make things with the energy of the cruxite. It’s confusing, I know, but that’s just how it works.”

John hopped off of the machine and headed back up the stairs to his room, entering through the door and walking towards the Totem Lathe. The ravenet ejected multiple cruxite out and punched in the codes to have them carved. John had to pause a few times to figure out what exactly he was making before doing so.

Once everything was carved, John captchalogged the cruxite cylinders and went out of his room.

John walked down the halls until he found the balcony. The Alchemiter was still in place, looking undamaged--although there were a lot of oil puddles everywhere. The ravenet tugged the sleeves of his jacket up and popped his carved cruxite out into the open. Bal crawled off of his perch to give the Heir some room.

This might take a while...

~~

In between building things, John recieved a message through his glasses. Blinking in idle surprise, John opened up a window and saw who it was.

Bro was pestering him…?

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 4:42 --

TT: Heir. I need to ask you something.

John blinked at his glasses in surprise. The ravenet set what he had in his hands down for a moment. Bro wasn’t exactly the type to start up conversations. John carefully responded.

WH: yes...?

TT: You seem to be quite the stalker. So I want to know if you know anything about a doll named Cal.

John was a bit irked by ‘stalker’, but his gaze sharpened at the name ‘Cal’.

WH: ...

WH: what brought this up?

TT: So you do know?

WH: well...i do know about cal. but why do you want to ask about that...thing?

TT: ...

TT: So you already know, but I recently had a strife with my little bro. Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt him too bad--like you asked me to. I patched him up afterwards.

TT: Anyways, during the fight, Dave sliced Cal up into itty bitty pieces.

TT: I had thought my first reaction would be anger or something...but I felt...like a fog had been lifted away from my eyes.

TT: Something I cared for for years just suddenly seemed...like nothing to me. I felt...relieved.

TT: Why is that?

John played with the cuff of his new jacket, biting his lower lip.

WH: cal is...

John frowned for a moment, thinking about how he should go on.

WH: ...

WH: do you know the saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul?

TT: Yeah.

WH: well...cal is like the literal meaning of that saying.

WH: his eyes are the windows to a soul--not his soul, but another person’s.

TT: Who’s soul are we talking about?

WH: ...

John fisted his hands, staring off into the distance for a moment, gaze forlorn before he focused back onto the screens in my glasses.

WH: the soul of this guy...is my enemy.

WH: but that is not important. you said that cal was destroyed? that’s good.

TT: Woah, wait. What the f**k are you talking about?

TT: Your enemy? Such a strong word. He’s not just some guy you don’t like?

John sighed tiredly as he picked up a carved dowel of cruxite, setting it on the pedestal to create another object. There was a soft glow of blue light as the object he needed was alchemized.

WH: i...cannot say. he and i...we cannot see what the other sees.

WH: anyways, what he did to you was mind manipulation. he twisted your idea of making dave stronger by making you abuse dave instead.

WH: your wish to teach dave how to fight became corrupted. you were manipulated through cal’s eyes.

TT: ...

TT: Are you saying...

TT: F**k.

TT: Then I could’ve done something.

John blinked in surprise. He thought Bro would just accept the fact that he was being _manipulated_ \-- _that it **wasn’t** his fault_. Yet still, Bro blames himself for what happened. The wind swirls around him uncomfortably for a moment.

“Are you alright, young lad?” Bal called out in concern.

“M’fine.” John mumbled back quickly before responding to Bro.

WH: bro. it’s NOT your fault.

TT: Cut the bullsh**, Heir. If I could’ve done something, then just f**king say it.

WH: you had no way of knowing! why are you blaming yourself for something that WASN’T your fault!?

TT: Because Dave deserved something better than me.

John freezed. Dave’s voice used to be like soft, popping embers in the background, but now it was a roaring fire.

_**"Hey, John?" Dave softly asks as he continues to wrap up John's sluggishly bleeding right arm.** _

_**The two gods were currently in John's tent. The Heir had been injured on the battlefield when Lord English abruptly attacked their left flank. However, no lives were lost and no one got injured--except John, who had created a Breath barrier to deflect Lord English's attack slightly. Anyways, John grunts as Dave tightens the bandages a little to stifle the blood a bit more before taping it shut; the Heir responds.** _

_**"Yeah, Dave?" John asks, watching as Dave starts to put the supplies away.** _

_**"...After hanging out and speaking to Dirk a lot, I..." Dave pauses for a moment as he captchalogs the first-aid kit. "...I've been thinking about Bro."** _

_**John blinks before he frowns faintly, already becoming concerned. He knew how Dave suddenly came to the realization of how abusive Bro was to him, so the Heir was worried that the Knight would--** _

_**"I started thinking that maybe...Bro isn't as f**ked up as I thought he'd be." Dave murmurs, looking to the side, gaze hidden by his aviators. "Maybe...he used to be like Dirk."** _

_**"...What do you mean?" John asks, a little thrown off.** _

_**"I mean, it's not solid proof, but Dirk is just an alternate...younger version of Bro." Dave mutters. "It made me start thinking...what if something sh**ty had happened to Bro for him to become so...a**hole-y. And, you know, the thing about Lord Jack--...”** _

_**John slowly widens his eyes at what Dave was piecing together. There hadn't been much information, but Lord Jack had been 'created' with the help of Caliborn brainwashing through a different Li'l Cal. If...the same thing had happened to Bro, maybe the abuse wasn't all that elder Strider's fault...?** _

_**"It makes me think if I could've done something to help my brother out, y'know?" Dave says, finally looking back at John with a wry smirk on his lips. "...I'm...I'm starting to think that maybe...Bro wasn't an a**hole--but he wasn't perfect, sure. However, he was my big bro, and I...I don't think I can hate him anymore."** _

_**There had been a pause then...before John moves over to brush shoulders with Dave, simply being a presence close to the Knight. Dave blinks before he leans against John's left side, taking in a shuddering breath before exhaling. After a few more minutes, the Heir of Breath realizes that his best bro had fallen asleep.** _

_**Gaze softening, John then flickers his gaze upwards abruptly when someone enters his tent. He relaxes then when he sees Rose and Jade there, watching on with concern. When they see that John was fine and Dave was sleeping...the Heir waves them over for a cuddle pile. It had been a while since they had all last slept...** _

And now...in the present...Bro continued to type.

TT: Who needs a f**king b*****d to take care of them? Not Dave. The li’l man deserved so much more than a piece of sh** like me.

TT: And I just...

TT: I don’t know anymore. Dave would’ve been happier if he didn’t have someone like me around.

WH: shut the f**k up right now, strider.

John’s eyes glowed blue-- _this isn’t right; Bro is supposed to be...not **this**_ \--and Dave’s anger crackled into a forest fire in his mind.

{F**k you, Bro. He’s _blaming_ himself for everything? John, give him a God d**n piece of my mind to him _right now_ because the sh** he’s saying needs to stop-- _ **right f**king now**_. Type what I’m about to say to you. }

John blinked and his anger died out slightly. He curiously wait for Dave to speak. When the Knight did, John carefully typed each word.

WH: i know that you found dave in a crater of a meteor. if you were that much of a b*****d, then you would’ve left dave for dead.

WH: do you regret picking dave up?

The response was fast and sharp.

TT: What? F**k no.

WH: then STOP f**king blaming yourself. if you weren’t there, dave wouldn’t be dave--the coolest f**king kid. he wouldn’t be alive, i bet.

WH: you wouldn’t have taught dave how to play the turntables if you didn’t care about him. you wouldn’t have fed him. heck, you could’ve just kept your copy of sburb from dave if you didn’t care.

WH: and you, i quote, "love your little man".

WH: so shut the f**k up and just continue to be you, okay?

There was no response from Bro for the longest time. Three minutes passed and John awkwardly continued to alchemize his stuff; Dave grew silent, his anger now softening to a small fire. Finally, there was a response, and John paused in his work.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: Haha, Jesus, kid. You’re a riot, Egbert.

John blinked. He blinked again before widening his eyes.

WH: wait, you knew all along that it was me!?

TT: Well, when I hacked you, I found out. So yeah, I knew for quite a long time.

‘Oh. My. F**king. _Gog_. HE KNEW ALL ALONG, DAVE-- _WHAT THE F**K_!?’

Dave’s anger had disappeared completely, his emotions now happy, popping like small firecrackers.

{Haha, that’s my big bro, Egderp.}

WH: asdfghjkl!?

TT: Heh, anyways...

TT: Thanks, kid.

John’s gaze immediately softened. The wind around him now flowed lazily. Bal and Bec noticed the the change, but they decided to keep silent.

TT: I’m still a little torn about the mind manipulation thing, but I feel better. I’ll just work on fixing my brotherly relationship with Dave.

John smiled, relieved and happy for the elder Strider.

WH: that’s good. i wish you the best of luck, bro. :B

TT: However, this doesn’t let you off the hook, Egbert. You have a sh** ton of explaining to do.

WH: oh...

John sighed, setting an object to the side. He rubbed his forehead with tiredness. He sighed deeply before making sure to move his bangs back into place, responding to Bro again.

WH: perhaps we can do that on lowas, the land of wind and shade. we can talk there.

WH: i’ll...try to explain everything when you get there.

TT: ...

TT: Hm...

TT: Alright.

TT: Oh, and speaking of getting there--a meteor is about to crush the area.

TT: See you later, kid.

WH: good luck, bro!

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 5:01 --

John sighed in relief, smiling slightly as he returned to his work.

Things were slowly getting better.

~~

The ravenet turned his attention to his new weapons--four of them to be exact.

The weapon, Battleaxe of Haneul, was large but slim at the same time. John had mixed Dave’s Welsh sword with his Warhammer of Zillyhoo, creating a sky-blue axe that glinted a pale pink, green and yellow at certain angles.

Hammer of Enlil was a mix of a Jade’s shotgun and John’s Zillyhoo Hammer. The weapon was a silver-blue hue. A trigger was added to the hilt of the hammer-like weapon. John would have to find out what it does later on.

The Eye of Tempesta was a mash of Fear no Anvil and Eridan’s Harpoon gun. It created a sleek, crimson rifle with a scope. Phantom-Jade was practically bubbling with excitement, wanting to watch John try the weapon out later on.

And finally, Reaper of Night was crafted from Jade’s special space gun and Dave’s Welsh Sword. The blade was completely pitch black--from the hilt to the tip of the blade. And if one looked hard enough at the sword, they would see small stars swimming within the darkness--as if the sword contained space itself.

John stored all of his new weapons into his Strife Deck. With a small grin, John turned his attention to the smaller objects he alchemized. Picking up multiple dark green bracelets, John turned his gaze to Bec.

“C’mere, Bec.” The dog trotted up towards John. “I need you to give this to Jade and keep one on yourself for now after you help me and Bal get to my Quest Bed. If you were to run into mind-controlling trolls, these should help nullify the urges to obey. They’re not too strong though with the Condesce; it would take some of your own mental will to go against her while using these bracelets, got it?”

Bec nodded, allowing John to attach one bracelet to his forepaw before holding the other bracelets gently within his jaw. Once that was done, the ravenet stood up, patting himself down, checking if everything was there. The ravenet sighed as he stood to his full height, turning his head to look at his companions.

“Alright. I’m ready now.” His eyes glowed slightly as the fireflies twinkled above. “Shall we get going now?”

~~

**_Bzp!_ **

John blinked to clear the green light from his eyes. He found that he was standing in a familiar area. Blue stone under his feet, he stepped forward slightly, eyes taking in the view of LOWAS below. Bal chuckled breathlessly, a smile on his face.

“Th-That was certainly new!” The salamander chirped. “Was that teleportation…!?”

John laughed amusedly at the reptile’s awe.

“Haha, something like that…” John looked over at Bec, who was standing there on a slab of stone patiently, green eyes watching the Heir carefully. “Thank you, Bec, for the help. Take care of Jade for me, yeah? I’ll send her in before I ascend.”

Then the ravenet paused for a moment, considering, before speaking once more.

“Bec, can you remember this code? It's just in case...things go wrong.” He smiled weakly. “Can you give it to Dave?”

Bec inclined his furry head before he huffed, hopping off of his platform to walk forward towards John. The First Guardian slowly nodded his head, and John smiled.

“Thank you. _Please_ remember this: 413JE. _413JE_ is the code I want you to remember. Please give it to Dave if things don’t work out.”

The First Guardian stopped beside John, his nose against the ravenet’s limp hand, licking it gently before disappearing in a flash of green light.

John smiled softly at the spot where Bec used to be before walking up the last few steps to his Quest Bed. Once he finally on the last stair case he--

...

John blinked and stared. There were... _ **two**_ Quest Beds present. One was a familiar sky-blue with the symbol of Breath on it while the other...was a nostalgic magenta, the symbol of Heart in the center.

==> Reader: Be Dave.

==> Dave: Enter.

Well, you were _**TRYING**_ to enter, but a certain, motherf**king _Crowsprite_ that Jade had prototyped is being a huge d**k at the moment while meteors rain down from the red sky.

You grind your teeth as lift your gaze from your current foothold, studying the rest of the small, metal tower you had to climb in order to reach the sprite that currently had you ‘ticket’ to getting into the game--the red-orange, football-sized egg made from your carved cruxite.

The f**king Crowsprite was acting like a mom with the egg, floating around the object. You grunt as you pull yourself up further of the precarious tower you were on, jamming your broken sword in between a crisscross of metal bars.

“ _ **F**ker**_ …” You mutter under your breath. “Just give back the gog d**n egg…!”

Crowsprite pays no attention to you. Not at f**king all. The meteors are raining down harder and--

…

Oh f**king he** no.

Raising your gaze to the sky, you see a massive meteor break through the few clouds that lingered. You swallow harshly as you feel the heat beat harder on your skin.

Oh, f**k, f**k, f**k, _f**k_! You weren’t at the top of the tower yet! You seriously needed to get that d**n egg right f**king now.

However, before you can climb higher, the entire building shakes and you--you f**king slip. You widen your eyes before slamming them shut. And holy sh**, you are **_REALLY_** pissed off right now because _f**k_ gravity--

“Li’l man, _open_ your God d**n eyes and _take_ my f**king hand!”

You jolt in surprise as the wind rushes past your face and you’re--

You’re face to face with Bro, whose gloved hand is reaching out to grab your bare one. With pure reaction alone, you snap your hand out and grab onto Bros hand. With a sharp tug, you find yourself riding on you bro’s rocket-board.

“Hold on, li’l man.” Your brother warns gruffly. “We’re gettin’ out of this mess.”

Gripping onto the edges of the board, your knees pressing against the surface of it, you watch with widened eyes as Bro directs the board downwards and both of you are sharply plummeting.

The wind snaps harshly across your face as Bro whips a gloved hand out and snatches the falling egg from the air. Your bro tosses it back to you and you catch it instinctively.

Quickly, you two blast off back upwards, passing by the apartment floors before finally making it back to the rooftop. Bro slows his rocket-board to a halt and lets you jump off.

You’re about to smash the egg down on the surface of the rooftop before--the motherf**king Crowsprite comes down and scoops it up. Before you can chase the d**n sprite--f**k, you’re running out of time and the meteor is getting closer--realize that your bro had flown off again.

“Bro!” You raise your voice. “Come back! Y--!”

There’s a bone-shaking rumble from the sky above and you once again see how close the meteor is. You see Bro flying towards the meteor, his sword drawn. He waves a hand back at you before giving a thumbs up.

_Trust me._

You stare for a moment, hands unclenching limply at your sides. You watch--holy f**k he was giving you time--with bated breath as Bro draws closer to the meteor.

**_EB: i think he's just...unsure of how to care for you. i mean, have you ever thought that maybe he's never experienced what it's like to have a family guardian-figure? he probably wants the best for you, but he doesn't know how to do it._ **

You fingers tighten into fists at the memory of your best friend’s words. Lips pressing together into a thin line, you take a small breath before smirk manages to make its way onto your face.

“Cut the God d**n thing in half, Bro.”

As if hearing your murmured words, Bro’s sword cracked through the meteor as if it was nothing but an egg shell. This doesn’t exactly stop the meteor from falling, but it gives you time.

With a quick flashstep, you catch Crowsprite from flying off again, snatching the egg up. Bro returns in a rush of air, landing on the rooftop as he tucks his rocket-board under one arm. He glances at you and you nod back.

Without hesitation, you smash the egg against the rooftop. The building is surrounded by white light, making you squint even though you were already wearing shades. Finally, you shut your eyes.

…

…

The heat surrounding you feels slightly different now. It's not as suffocating and pressing. The heat is more like...a constant, comfortable warmth.

Carefully, your eyes open. You blink...and blink again. The new srea you sre in is slightly dark. It reminds you of dusk, where the sun had recently sunk below the horizon. Slowly, you make your way to edge of the rooftop gazing down at...an ocean of lava. Gold, orange, and red mix with each other.

The lava--or magma?--bubbles below. Golden bubbles pop before they get too big. Some islands of volcanic glass rest within the bubbling lava. However, they don’t cool down enough to become solid formations.

Lifting your gaze up, you...see something? In the distance, you see gears. They float in midair, acting like small ‘islands’. When you lift your head up even more, you see that the sky above is a smoky black, wispy, gray clouds floating across the vast expanse.

“Li’l man.”

You snap out of your observations and turn your head to see Bro looking at you. His gaze is unreadable as always, but you then notice that he’s already standing on his rocket-board. The engine rumbles as he floats above the expanse of lava, drifting near the apartment building just barely.

“...I’m going to meet the new friend of mine now.”

You blink in surprise. His friend was here? _What_ \--

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

Before Bro can watch your mouth drop open in surprise, he gives you a two-fingered salute before blasting off. You blink in bafflement.

It was...weird and new. Bro saying things like that was strange...but you felt...lighter. It was weird...but you think you can try and get used to it. With a huff, you watch Bro’s slowly shrinking form in the distance.

_He’ll probably be back later._

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See how John is now.

John sat on his Quest Bed of Breath, but his gaze was lingering on the other Quest Bed next to his--the magenta one. Glowing, sea-green butterflies floated on the surface of the magenta bed. The ravenet had never seen those insects in LOWAS before until now.

“You said...this was _always_ here, Bal?” John questioned slowly. “There was always _two_ beds here?”

Bal nodded, his gaze watching John carefully.

“Yes. It has always been here.” The reptile blinked his amber eyes. “Is...something wrong?”

John’s thoughts rushed. Whose bed was it? Was it Dirk’s? But the Scratch hasn’t even happened yet, so…

John shook his head quickly. He had to get Jade into the game now. Those meteors aren’t going to wait for him. The ravenet crossed his legs as he sat on his blue Quest Bed, bringing his normal laptop out of his captchalogue deck; he’ll have to think about this later.

~~

Thankfully, Jade had already had set up her part of getting in. All John had to do was connect with her.

John smiled grimly as he connected with his sister. The future-Witch hadn’t pestered him or anything, and it made him antsy. Hopefully Bec was with her, doing something…

He’ll just have to trust the First Guardian in keeping his sister safe.

John’s screen finished loading and he finally caught sight of Jade running up a staircase with Bec at her side. The two were apparently making their way to the garden room.

With deft fingers, John quickly set up the machines that were necessary for Jade to get into the game in the garden room. The ravenet opened up the Cruxtruder, watching at the countdown began. Just then, Jade rushed into the room.

10:25.

_Ten minutes and twenty-five seconds._

She saw how things were set up and she immediately ran over to grab a green cruxite dowel, bringing it to the Totem Lathe to have it carved.

And then...John watched Bec stand next to the non-prototyped sprite. He bit his lip. If Bec doesn’t merge with the Kernelsprite, then Jack wouldn’t be as strong. However, if he doesn’t, then Jade wouldn’t be safe…

As if knowing that John was watching, Bec lifted his gaze and stared right at him through the screen. The Heir paused, fingers twitching with worry before he relaxed.

Bec was reassuring John-- _everything would work out_. Taking a deep breath, John watched as Bec jumped and came in contact with the Kernelsprite.

From there, Jade’s entry into the game goes smoothly. Bec helps Jade in shooting the Bec-pinata in order to enter the game. With a sigh of relief, John watched his sister’s house get engulfed in light before transferring to the Land of Frost and Frogs.

Shoulders slumping with relief, John sighed softly before pressing two fingers to his forehead, focusing on his Light powers.

John’s mind flashed with images. He saw that Jack Noir already has the ring--he grimaced. His father and Rose’s mother are safe now though--that is all he could ever ask for--

_Wait._

…

Oh no.

Oh no, no, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**no**_!

John’s mind flashes with the massive disk where Bro barely makes a scratch on--the Scratch, he had to do that later. But that's not what he’s worried about.

_Jack is standing across from Bro, still in a jester-like form--that meant Bec hadn’t merged with the Kernelsprite yet._

_“Are you the guy who’s been messing with Heir?” Bro asked, expression neutral._

_Jack inclined his head--he had yet to get his dog-head--snarling at the blonde._

_“What the f**k are you talking about?” Blood dripped from his obsidian blade and arm--it's_ **soaked** _in red. “Whoever I messed with is unimportant. What do you want?”_

_Bro saw the corrupted blood-lust in Jack’s white eyes. He saw the need for more kills. Kill, kill, kill, kill,_ slaughterthem **all** _\--_

The elder Strider seemed to make his own conclusions, and John could see the protective glint beyond his shades.

_Jack could--no,_ **would** _\--hurt Dave._

_“...How about a fight, you piece of sh**?” Bro finally taunted. He jammed his sword into the disc below. “Find me on LOWAS.”_

_Bro leaves his blade in a crack on the disc before blasting off on his rocket-board--he’s challenging Jack._

_And now the scenes switch to LOWAS._

_Bro is about to fight--...!_

John yanked himself away from his Light powers, choking out a desperate gasp as he quickly captchalogged his laptop. Bringing Reaper of Night out of his Strife Deck, John positioned himself onto his Quest Bed. Balthazar cried out in alarm.

“John, young lad!”

“You already know how this works, Bal.” John spoke sharply as he positioned the pitch-black blade over where his heart would be. However, when he saw the frightened look on the patriarch’s face, John softened his gaze and voice as he prepared to kill himself. “...Don’t look.”

With a small chitter, Bal did as he was told.

**_Shunk._ **

...

==> John: Ascend.

_You’re back, my Heir..._

_He’s back._

_He’s here again._

_Our Heir..._

John snapped his eyes open. Blue lights flickered around his body. He felt numb and weightless as he stared up at a bright light above him. Squinting his eyes he watched as wisps of blue air travelled around himself.

_Our Heir of Breath._

John opened his eyes further as he watched the light above. It got brighter, brighter, and brighter…

John shut his eyes. He felt the wind thread through his hair, as if comforting him. He sensed that the light had died out and the ravenet opened his eyes.

He saw a familiar checkerboarded battleground. He saw the familiar sky-blue clothes, his long hood swaying in the corner of his eye. Blinking, John lifted his head, light glinting off of his glasses. He stared up into the white clouds above, the blue sky of Skaia stretched far and wide.

John inhaled deeply, the Breath swirling through him and around him.

…

The moment of peace and completeness didn’t last for long. John snapped his gaze to the side, blue eyes glowing as his body started to dissolve into blue wind. Before he disappeared though, in the distance, he saw a familiar castle.

He stared for a moment, longingly watching the place before he shut his eyes and turned into wind completely.

In his new form, John rushed through the air, leaving Skaia and passing by Prospit--he would check up on the golden city later. The mass of wind rushed to a dusky-looking planet, fireflies barely shining through the dark clouds.

John rushed through the clouds, his senses stretching out--

He caught a flash of green in the corner of his eyes. John froze as his body became solid again, his human-form showing. Blue eyes widening, John whipped his head around and flew across the sky in the direction of the fading, green light.

His heart pounded within his ears.

He _can’t_ mess up here. Bro was getting _better_. Dave was starting to repair his relationship with the elder Strider too! He _**couldn’t**_ mess up here!

John found an area that was encircled in green flames. His gaze darted around wildly as he looked for--

…

...He could barely hear Jack Noir’s--he has the ring, he has Bec’s power--roar of laughter and triumph. John felt numb, so, so, _so_ , _**so**_ _**numb**_.

There, near the center of clearing, is one Bro Strider. The elder Strider’s own blade is sticking out of his chest as he lays, bleeding out, on the ground. John’s can’t hear his friends in his head; they sound so far away…

And then John’s gaze catches movement. On pure instinct alone, John brought out his Warhammer of Zillyhoo and blocked a strike from an obsidian blade.

“A new challenger?” A dark voice rumbled before he spat. “You’re just a kid.”

John snapped to attention, but he ignored Jack. His mind went into overdrive as his thoughts suddenly mashed up an incredible and impossible plan. He bit his lip as his eyes widened desperately.

Would it work?

…

He would have to try.

“ **F**k off, b*****d.** ” John growled darkly when he finally made up his mind.

He sent a highly concentrated ball of Breath at Jack, knocking the dog-man--he should’ve waited in prototyping the Kernelsprite, but Jade probably wouldn’t have made it in--back across the air.

John then quickly turned his attention to Bro’s unmoving body. He dived down from the sky and landed on the ground harshly. The ravenet looked wearily at the sword sticking out of Bro’s chest before gritting his teeth.

In a flash of silver and red, the sword was yanked out and tossed to the side. John muttered out a choked-up ‘ _sorry_ ’ to Bro-- _he can’t hear you anymore, John_ \--before slinging a limp arm over his shoulders. John placed a hand on the taller’s right hip as he picked up the body of Bro.

The Heir saw a flash of green and Jack was in front of him, obsidian sword raised. Feeling a familiar tingle run up his left arm, John warps out the way in time, his hair clipped by the blade that would’ve stabbed him through the head.

John grunted, eyes shutting as he focused on warping back to where the Quest Beds were. There’s a change in temperature and John gasped, his feet hitting the surface of a different area. The Heir snapped his eyes open and found that he had made it.

He sighed in relief, staggering over to the magenta Quest Bed on the side with Bro still leaning on him. While he set the blonde down carefully on the Quest Bed, John noticed that his God Tier clothes were... _black_?

John dumbly blinked down at himself, finding the symbol of _**Space**_ on his chest before--...his clothes slowly lightened back up to blue and the symbol of Breath returned to his chest. As John straightened his back and backed up a bit, skittering footsteps came from behind.

“John! You’re back!” Balthazar crawled over quickly from his spot on a slab of blue rock, amber eyes wide and filled with worry. “You’re injured--and who’s this fellow?”

John smiled weakly at the salamander.

“His name’s Bro Strider. He prefers just Bro though--”

John stiffened, cutting himself off as he lifted his gaze away from Balthazar.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, _terribly_ **wrong**.

John looked over at the magenta Quest Bed that Bro was on. He studied the seen carefully and his heart sunk lower and lower into his stomach, becoming a heavy weight.

No…

John stepped forward. His friends spoke, trying to comfort John--John can’t hear them again.

_No._

The ravenet stood at the side of the bed, falling to his knees as he gazed at the bed.

“No...no, no, _no_ , **no** , **_NO_**! F**K!” John slammed a fist against the bed in front of him, grinding his teeth as tears pricked his eyes. “No...I was too slow...not _again_. F**k…!”

There was no light to show that the Quest Bed worked. Not even a hint of magenta light. Bro was dead. Dead, dead, _dead_ , _**dead**_ \--! Was the Quest Bed _**not**_ for him...!?

{John--} He catches sight of misty, orange robes in the corner of his eye.

“Rose... _please_.” Balthazar is still there, but he doesn’t care. Everything is too much all of a sudden again. “Not now. I--”

{It wasn’t your fault.} She tried to soothe, her ghostly hand reaching out ever so slightly.

“John, young lad…” Bal murmured softly on the side.

“But I could’ve _**done**_ something!” John stood up and spun around sharply, dodging her hand even though it couldn’t exactly touch him, his bangs shifting for a brief moment to reveal the Light symbol on his forehead. “ _Everyone_ was supposed to be fine--!”

{But it’s not your job.} Dave cut in sharply, hands clenching as he kept his gaze away from the Quest Bed of Heart-- _he can’t look_. { You’re **not** responsible for everyone’s lives. }

“...But I’m the only one who _knows_ right now.” John whispered. He took a shuddering breath as tears threatened to fall past his blue eyes. “This _**wasn’t**_ supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to mess up--!”

“Oh~ _ **poor**_ little brat~” A gruff voice crooned darkly in John’s ear.

John didn’t freeze for a split second-- _freezing would mean that you’re already **dead**_ \--and spun around instantly, pulling the Warhammer of Zillyhoo right out of his Strife Deck again.

**_Klang!_ **

Sparks flew into the air as John’s gaze sharpened into shards of ice as he shoved his opponent away with his hammer. His enemy was undeterred, a fanged grin on Jack’s face as his black wings flapped in the air a good distance away from the Heir.

John kept his gaze on the other, but he directed his order to his companion.

“Balthazar... _leave_.”

The salamander bubbled out a protest--but then John looked at him.

…

Blue eyes glow. They shimmer slightly, oceans raging within the irises. But what makes Balthazar pause the most…

...was the **raw** pain in them.

_I can’t lose another friend._

Balthazar swallowed. He clicked his claws together. His tiny, sharp teeth nibbled on his bottom lip before he weakly popped out a spit bubble in John’s direction.

“Please...pl- _please_ be safe, young lad.”

Bal crawled away quickly. John quickly turned his head to look at Jack.

…

Silence reigned over the area for a moment. Only for a moment.

And then the wind picked up. Blue wisps of air spun and twisted. The Breath swirled violently around John as he floated up into the air. Jack sneered at John’s dark gaze.

“Who the he** are you, brat?”

John didn’t respond. Green sparks crackled along his form. A red, blue and yellow aura rolled off of his body in small waves. He switched his weapon to the Battleaxe of Haneul, leveling the iridescent weapon at his opponent.

Jack scoffed, flapping his wings, stirring up currents of air.

“Ha, not much of a talker, eh? No worries--” Jack warped behind John, sword drawn. “ _I’ll make you scream for mercy by the end of this._ ”

John didn’t bat an eyelash as he dodged a thrust of the sword from Jack. The ravenet spun around as he dodged, two hands on the hilt of his battleaxe. In a blur of blue, John aimed for Jack’s neck.

**_Bzp!_ **

John narrowed his eyes as Jack warped out of the way in time. The dog-man flew a distance away from the ravenet. With a hiss, Jack’s eyes flickered down to the small gash in his shoulder; he had not exactly moved out of the way in time.

John didn’t give the other a break and rushed forward, his clothes darkening to black and his Breath symbol turning into Space. The Heir warped forward, getting in Jack’s face, axe raised above his head.

Jack snarled, raising his sword up, deflecting John’s blow. The ravenet was undeterred, following up with multiple slashes of his axe. Left, right, duck, upright, dodge. After his barrage of blades, John backed up before flying into the air, axe raised above his head once more.

John then flipped forward, building up momentum as he tucked his knees in. The ravenet fell sharply from the sky, clashing with Jack violently again with a screech of metal. Jack scowled--John was giving him a hard time; he was not pleased.

“PIECE OF _**SH****_!” He snarled darkly as he shoved John back through the air.

John went the force of the push, flipping backwards through the air. John’s eyes glowed green for a moment before they switched to a shade of red--his eyes were no longer blue. The Heir’s black clothes lightened to red. The symbol of Space changed to Time.

John stored his Battleaxe of Haneul away and pulled out Eye of Tempesta from his Strife Deck. Flying up a bit, John leveled his rifle with one red eye looking through the scope.

Jack’s feathers bristled in annoyance and apprehension as he stared down the gun that was aimed at him. With a click of his tongue, Jack sheathed his sword in his chest, lifting his hand up into the air. Red light circled Jack’s ring, pulsing and growing--the light began to branch out.

{Jegus, that’s the Red Miles. John, make sure you’re not cornered.} Dave’s voice cut through John’s thoughts.

The ravenet hummed an agreement mentally, once-blue, and now red, eyes narrowing. With a roar, Jack through his arm forward and the branches of red light shot forward, twisting, multiplying and spreading--but all were aimed towards John.

The Heir took a breath as he floated in the air, rifle still leveled as he kept a sharp gaze on the Red Miles that were coming towards him. John pulled the trigger on Eye of Tempesta--he had no idea what he was doing; he was running on pure instinct.

**_Bang, bang, bang!_ **

With three shots made in quick succession, the bullets shot forward in copper-red streaks of light. John watched as the bullets met the Red Miles head on.

Suddenly, there was a sound of soft ticking in John’s ears. The ravenet blinked and watched as the red branches froze where they were.

‘So that’s what this gun does…’

Jack roared in frustration, letting up on his use of Red Miles, the red branches breaking up instantly and fading from view. John then blinked and narrowed his gaze, clothes darkening to black once more, Space symbol returning on his chest. The ravenet warped out of the way in time to avoid a stab to the back from Jack.

John warped up above Jack, putting some distance between them. It was then that the Heir noted the burning sensation in his arm; it felt like he had slammed it into a wall with his entire body weight. John hissed and glanced down at his left arm, mildly surprised to see red lines--like rough scratch marks--decorating it.

‘...What the…?’

{Oh no. I think this is because you’re using an Aspect that’s not your main one...!} Jade murmured in panic in the back of the Heir’s mind. {John, you can’t use Space too muc--!}

“Running out of energy?” Jack hissed in John’s ear.

John spun around, grunting as his clothes lightened to sky-blue once more. He hastily surrounded himself in wind, creating a barrier. Jack snarled as he took a sharp stab at the wall of wind between him and his prey.

John gritted his teeth before a racking cough overcame him. The Heir widened his eyes as another cough fell from his mouth, followed by the taste of inky-black oil.

‘F**k! _Again_?’

John created an opening in his barrier on the opposite side of where Jack was and flew backwards out of it. The ravenet coughed again, choking out a glob of oil from his mouth. He wheezed heavily, watching the ball of oil fall to the ground below. John then blinked when he idly noticed a plethora of glowing, sea-green butterflies fly past below him--

{JOHN, MOVE!}

John wasn’t sure whose voice it was, but the ravenet jolted in surprise, lifting his gaze in time to see Jack’s widening smirk. The Heir saw the tip obsidian blade heading right towards the center of his eyes.

Jerking backwards, the blade soared past his head as his back went parallel with the ground below. The ravenet breathed in a sharp breath as he felt the blade move a hair’s width away from his nose.

With a grunt, Breath swirling in the palms of his hands, John performed a windmill kick--sort of like a breakdance move--managing to catch Jack in the jaw. With a resounding crack, Jack’s head jerked to the side.

John then quickly used the Breath to propel himself backwards. Quickly, he flicked a hand up, summoning a twister of blue wind. Jack was caught up in the tornado, and John was able to catch a breather.

‘Need a new plan. Need one, right _**now**_ \--’

A familiar, sharp pressure was pressed against John’s back and the Heir’s thoughts died out instantly.

“Caught you.” Jack breathed, and John could easily sense that the dog-man was smirking. “You’re just a **_useless kid_** after all it seems.”

John tensed at the words.

Useless kid.

_Useless_.

_**Useless**_.

The pressure grew and John was waiting for the feeling of numbness to flow through him as he was stabbed through the back.

**_Thwip._ **

…

...John blinked. He stared down at his chest. There was no numbness...but there was certainly something sticking out of his chest.

Five glowing, magenta strings stuck out of chest, connecting to where his heart should be. Blinking rapidly, things happened in slow motion for a moment. With a sharp tug, he felt himself move forward.

Before he could follow where the strings were attached to, John felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was yanked to the side with the glowing, magenta strings still attached to the inside of his chest. He grunted in surprise as he was then brought down to the surface of LOWAS, far, far away from Jack Noir.

John’s back hit the ground roughly, yet the landing was somewhat soft at the same time. John coughed as he regained his breath, wheezing slightly. Pushing himself off his back by his elbows, the ravenet’s body tensed for battle again. His blue eyes quickly snapped open to access his new situation.

...

...John noticed the dark-green boots in front of him. Slowly...he raised his gaze to dark-magenta pants tucked into the boots and a lighter-magenta t-shirt. His gaze widened further at the familiar symbol of Heart on his savior’s t-shirt.

“F**king he**, kid.” A fingerless-gloved, left hand was shoved into his line of sight, offering the ravenet some assistance in getting up. The other’s right hand was armed with a familiar katana. “C’mon, can you stand?”

...

One **_Bro Strider_** brushed the magenta hood he was wearing back so the fabric could rest on his shoulders--his hat was missing. Glowing, sea-green butterflies drifted idly around Bro, reminding John of the time where fireflies seemed to cling to him.

...

John stared up at the other with shock as he took in the adult’s full appearance. His heart pounded within his ears. Whether he was excited, terrified, happy or relieved-- _John didn’t know._

There was no way-- _but he was standing right in front of John, wasn’t he_? He was there. He was alive. He was breathing. He was...

Bro had become...

“...A Thief...of Heart…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopwhoop! God Tier Bro. What next? ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )


	11. ==> Reader: Be Bro after Dave and he entered the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I actually...teared up a little writing this. Huh.
> 
> ...Anyways, things will get a little intense. (´；Д；`)

==> Reader: Be Bro after Dave and he entered the game.

You blink as you take a quick survey of your surroundings after the white light had died out. Your tense shoulders relax slightly when you see that you and your little bro are no longer in danger of falling meteors. You push up your shades as you now carefully look for any hostiles in the vicinity.

…

The coast looks clear. It was just a massive expanse of lava surrounding the apartment building. You’re mildly surprise the d**n, old building hasn’t collapsed because of all it’s been through. You guess that logic isn’t a thing anymore once inside of the game.

Darting your gaze to the side, you see that Dave is looking around, completely enraptured by the new setting. A smile briefly darts across your lips before you frown slightly, turning your gaze to the sky above.

Something felt...wrong. You always had this certain feeling in your gut--something that twisted your nerves in a tense bunch--when something bad would happen. You squint up at the black sky above, eyes searching.

You still had to meet a certain kid.

What the he** was this LOWAS? Probably not this place. Egbert said it was the Land of Wind and Shade-- _definitely_ not lava and gears. You sigh under your breath and grab your rocket-board from under your arm.

You start the engine on it and toss it out into the air on the side of the apartment building. Your rocket-board rumbles softly over the air and you jump off of the building, landing on top of it. You adjust your feet so you would be balanced on your board when you took off again.

Lifting your gaze up from your rocket-board, you see that your little bro is still taking in his surroundings.

“Li’l man.” Dave immediately turns around to look at you. You pause for a moment to check that there are no injuries on him before continuing. “...I’m going to meet the new friend of mine now.”

You see Dave’s eyebrows raise above his aviators in surprise. He looks like he’s processing what you just said, so you simply continue.

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

You don’t give Dave a chance to respond, placing a foot onto the accelerator. Leaning forward slightly, you blast off. Bringing one hand up, your grab the rim of your hat to keep it from flying off. With a soft sigh, you feel warm air bat against your face.

As you pass by towering buildings-- _they’re more like the frameworks of buildings actually_ \--you dart your gaze to a massive disk in the center of the ocean of lava. You blink in realization as you get closer and closer. You then remember a conversation you had with a few friends before Dave arrived on a meteor.

**_“The Scratch?” You drawl out lazily, poking a fork at the slice of cake in front of you. “What the f**k is that, James?”_ **

**_“Language, Broderick.” Cobalt eyes gaze at you from across the table. Thin lips puff out a small cloud of smoke from a tobacco pipe. “...But I know you wouldn't listen to me anyways.”_ **

**_You raise an eyebrow and hum in agreement. You send a smirk at James and watch him huff with mild exasperation._**

**_“I’ll explain to Brozy for you, Jamie--aaaanyways, Brozy,” A feminine voice hiccups to your right with a giggle. You turn your head to see half-lidded, lazy, hot-pink eyes gazing at you. “The Scratch is a theory that I’ve been investigating lately with Jakey.”_ **

**_“But you got this theory from a f**king game, Rox.”_ **

**_“Language,” James chides again, puffing out another cloud of smoke. “But yes, it is from a game.”_ **

**_“The game isn’t just a game though, old chap.” A chipper voice comments on your left. You turn your head to gaze into forest-green eyes behind square glasses. “SBURB is quite the serious subject. A game that can change reality itself.”_ **

**_You raise an eyebrow. As impossible as it sounded, your friends never really lie to you._ **

**_“No kidding?” You get a nod in return. With a huff, you look back at James. “So back to the topic. What the he** is the Scratch?”_ **

**_“The Scratch, we found out, is…” James hums for a moment before speaking once more. “Something like a way to reset the game. Apparently it’s a way that links us with alternate versions of players that play the same game. Usually the Scratch is used to help get out ‘doomed timelines’.”_ **

**_“‘Doomed timelines’?” You repeat, eyes narrowing. You didn’t like the sound of that._ **

**_You see Rox shift beside you. A rare, somber look crosses her face._ **

**_“Doomed timelines in SBURB can also be known as ‘game over’ for the players. At first, it just starts off as one bad thing after another. Soon enough, it’ll end up killing the players. Doomed timelines are not pretty fates.”_ **

**_You narrow your eyes further at this before looking back at James._ **

**_“...What will this have to do with me?”_ **

**_James hums thoughtfully, a conflicted look on his face. Finally, with a sigh, his cobalt eyes connect with your shaded eyes._ **

**_“We don’t know if it’ll be enough...but perhaps you can initiate the Scratch.”_ **

**_“Me?”_ **

**_“You strength is nothing to joke about, Broderick…...but it also might not be enough.” James frowns. “Roxanne and Jacob have told me that you may need specific tools to create the Scratch. But perhaps you’ll be able to scrape it with your own brute strength...”_ **

**_You blink. You stare at James...then Rox...and then Jake. With a deep sigh, you shrug and send a small smirk at them._ **

**_“All of this sounds like crazy sh**, but I’ll try to do the Scratch-thing when I get to the place.” You pause for a moment before speaking again. “By the way, what does the thing I have to slice look like?”_ **

**_“A large disk.” James replies calmly, tapping his tobacco pipe on an ash tray. “Hard to miss, really.”_ **

You blink and snap back to the present, finding yourself even closer to the floating disk in the sea of lava. With a huff, you step off of the accelerator slowly until you’re hovering directly above your new destination.

With a grunt, you jump off of your rocket-board, one hand holding your hat down onto your head as the hot wind rushes past your face. With a silent tap, your feet meet the surface of the disk and you bend your legs to absorb the impact--you barely made a sound and you mentally give yourself a pat on the back.

You sigh softly as you reach into your Strife Deck, pulling out your trusty katana. For a moment, you simply twirl it in your right hand before setting it on your shoulder. You lower your gaze down to the black disk below your feet, the orange glow of the lava reflecting off of its onyx surface.

Carefully, you lower your sword from your shoulder and gently scrape the silver blade across the surface. You blink when not even a nick appears. Your blade’s pretty sharp-- _you take blade-care seriously_ \--but the surface of the disk wasn’t breached at all.

With a hum, you gaze down at the disk sharply, shifting your feet into a ready position as you raise your blade up. You grip your katana with two hands and gaze down at the disk with a raised eyebrow. You take a deep breath and--

**_CRACK!_ **

\--swing down from top to bottom. Instead of a smooth, clean cut, you grunt as you’re met with a solid rebound. You jerk back, feet sliding backwards across the surface. Finding your footing again, you look down at the disk with mild surprise, your hands stinging ever so slightly.

Only a gash the size of two meters was present, light seeping through the crack. With a huff, you shrug. Your friends did say that certain things were needed to make the Scratch. Still…you sliced through a meteor. This disk must be made of some sh**ty powerful stuff.

You unclench your right hand from the hilt of your blade, holding onto your sword with your left. You uncurl your fingers and sigh softly at the small gash on your palm-- _ **cutting**_ through the black leather of your glove and your skin. Since you didn’t cut cleanly through, you were met with solid resistance, which then lead your hands to get f**ked up.

You shake your hand out, a few drops of red landing on the disk. You adjust your stance. Perhaps you can try again--

Suddenly, you sense a dark presence heading towards you. You narrow your eyes and shift your gaze skyward, two hands gripping-- _you ignore the sting_ \--the hilt of your katana.

Your gaze watches a mass of black dive down from the sky. The newcomer slows to a halt with a flap of his black wings, landing on the disk meters across from you. Your skin prickles the longer you look at the... _person_ before you.

Blood drips from the obsidian blade in the hand of the newcomer. The black, doll-like hand-- _why does he only have one arm?_ \--is _**soaked**_ in blood too. When you lift your gaze to your new opponent’s face, you blink in slight remembrance.

Just this morning, you had the strangest dream of black doll-like people in a purple kingdom of some sort. The most weird thing about the dream though was the fact you recognized the doll-like creatures. Rox always drew them for you. She had called them... _Dersites_?

Yes. You believe that’s what she called them.

You gaze at the Dersite across from you, taking in the...tacky, colorful jester hat he was wearing and the dark scowl the other had. You blink and set your blade on your shoulder, inclining your head as you narrow your gaze.

“Are you the guy who’s been messing with Heir?” You finally ask, lips pressed in a stoic line.

The Dersite inclines his head before snarling at you, a dark sneer on his lips.

“What the f**k are you talking about?” He flicks his blade to the side, causing heavy drops of blood to scatter along the disk. “What do you want?”

You study the Dersite closely, taking in the full form of him. Your fingers tense around your blade as your instincts flared.

This guy was bad news.

**_WH: the soul of this guy...is my enemy._ **

You mentally frown for a moment. Was this the Egbert-kid’s enemy? A Dersite guy with...wings and tentacles?

Your thoughts then flicker to Dave. Jegus, _Dave_. Dave was _**nearby**_. If this Dersite went and _found_ Dave…

You narrow your gaze at the apparent murderer before you.

“...How about a fight, you piece of sh**?” You finally grind out. You stab your sword into the crack you had recently made. Your golden-orange eyes burn through your shades and you see the white eyes of the Dersite flicker in between interest and annoyance. “Find me on LOWAS.”

_You need to lead this f**ker away from Dave._

Without another word, you jump backwards and land on your rocket-board, which was ready for you. Stepping on the accelerator, you take one last glance at the Dersite--you see his hunger for blood, and you know he’s going to follow you.

You blast off into the distance, heading out of the planet’s atmosphere. With a huff, you squint your eyes at the gray clouds. Once you made it through, you were greeted by an empty, black space. Surprisingly, you could breath, so you continued to rocket forward.

You then dart your eyes around. What kind of place would be described as shady and windy? You see a bright, blue light with some sort of golden planet beside it. _Nope_. Not LOWAS.

You direct your gaze to a planet that’s a soft ocean-blue hue. Light the color of pink, yellow and hints of purple-- _nope_. Not that planet either.

You squint and turn your gaze to a...purple dot that’s far, far, far away from where you are. That must be Derse-- _the place you dreamed about._

With a gruff sigh, you finally turn your gaze to a...shady-looking planet. Clouds cover the planet’s surface and you can barely make out glowing spots within the masses of water vapor. _That_ must be LOWAS.

Stepping back on the accelerator, you fly towards the dusky-looking planet. Closing in, you see that the small lights in the cloud are moving. Raising an eyebrow, you go through the clouds and--

_F**k._

Did a bug just knock against your sunglasses? As you rush through the clouds, you see that there are multiple...fireflies flying lazily inside the gray haze. With a grimace, you keep your lips shut--you are not going to get one of those little f**kers in your mouth.

Finally, you break through the clouds. With a grunt, you shift on your board, slowing down slightly so you could take in your surroundings. Crouching down onto your left knee on your board, you rest your right elbow on your upright knee, glancing around silently.

You caught sight of glowing trees, rivers of black... _oil_ and small mountains of blue rock. You glance around again for a moment.

…

You don’t see the Egbert-kid anywhere nearby. Oh well, you’ll probably see John later after fighting the Dersite-guy. You stand up and move a foot onto the accelerator, blasting off in a random direction.

While flying through the sky, you finally find an good open spot for a fight. The place was clear of obstacles that would have hindered you in a scuffle. Diving down, you finally hover to a stop and jump off of your rocket-board.

Your feet meet the surface of LOWAS. You take a deep breath, humming softly at the change in temperature. It was cooler here than you had expected, but you weren't complaining.

You pull a roll of bandages from your captchalogue deck, tugging your gloves off with your teeth. You set your gloves to the side before you start tending to the cuts on your hands. Now that your gloves are gone, the slices look pretty nasty. With a grimace, you roll the bandages around the cuts; you’ll take better care of them later.

With a sigh, you store your bandages away and slip your gloves back on, ignoring the way how pink is already starting to stain the bandages. You shut your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

…

_And then the presence is back._

You blink your eyes open and tilt your head to the side in time for your katana to fly past your head from behind. Your sword stabs itself into the blue stone of the ground smoothly. You then roll your shoulders as if your life hadn’t been threatened mere milliseconds ago.

“...Cheap shot,” You finally drawl out loud as you hear the flap of wings in the air.

You hear a growl and the Dersite lands on the ground across from you. He sends you a nasty glare, his own sword still dripping heavily with blood as he stares you down.

With a sigh, you move forward and grab the hilt of your blade, pulling it out of the ground without a hint of effort. You lift your gaze, shift your stance, and bend your knees.

You don’t give the Dersite a chance to adjust before you dash forward, your flashstep instantly bringing yourself into your opponent's face. The Dersite jerks in surprise and barely brings his sword up to block your slash. Sparks fly through the air, illuminating your face for a split second.

_ This Dersite wasn’t Dave. That meant you could let loose. _

Lifting a leg you send a solid kick to the Dersite’s gut. Your opponent chokes on air and he’s sent flying back. Already on the balls of your feet, you dart forward, blade scraping the ground as you dash after the Dersite.

Your enemy regains his footing with a flap of his wings, his doll-like feet digging into the ground. With spittle on his lips, the Dersite glares fiercely at you, sharp teeth bared.

“Little... **sh****...!” He grinds out.

You merely blink in return before ducking forward to dodge a slash that would’ve sliced open your chest.

“ _Yo_.” You comment idly as you then sweep the legs out from under the Dersite. “Watch your feet.”

Your opponent snarls at you as he loses his balance before flapping his wings again, flying up into the sky. You blink and stare up at the Dersite, black feathers falling from the sky.

“What now, f**ker!?” He roars at you.

You stare for a moment, lifting one hand to adjust your shades. The Dersite flies around for a moment, as if mocking you--which was what he was most likely doing.

With a sigh, you reach into your Strife Deck and bring out your shuriken. With a flick of your left wrist, the ninja stars are in your hand. Lifting your gaze up, you calculate the distance and strength you would need before you send the sharp stars towards the flying Dersite.

The Dersite widens his white eyes in surprise before he flies out of the way, narrowly avoiding the sharp objects. Once he avoids all of the shuriken, he barks a laugh at you.

“Your aim is _sh**_!” He sneers.

You merely blink before you yank your left hand back behind yourself. The Dersite blinks at you as a small smirk crawls onto your lips.

“When your aim is sh**,” You murmur. “Find another way with wit.”

The Dersite has no time to respond before shuriken stab themselves into his wings and unprotected back. He snarls in anger and slight pain as he strains to stay in the air. He glances back at his wings with a scowl before he turns his head to look back at you.

“How did you--?!” He cuts himself off suddenly as he stares at you for a while longer.

His white eyes narrow at you before widening in surprise.

“Ah, I see you’ve finally notice.” You move your left hand up in front of your face so the Dersite can get a better look. “It’s a Strife style I rarely use.”

Wires wrap themselves around your fingers, connected to the ninja stars you had recently pulled back in order to stab the Dersite in the back. You prefer your Sword-Kind Strife style, but the Wire-Kind is something you are also quite adept in.

You step back and yank on the wires on your left hand harshly, snapping the Dersite out of the sky. He falls towards you, a snarling mass of feathers and flailing limbs.

With a sharp breath, you step to the side to avoid the falling body and bring your sword up. You switch your grip on your katana so you could stab downwards as the Dersite falls into a heap at your feet.

However, it seems that the Dersite also has a few tricks up his metaphorical sleeve. Before you could stab downwards, you see a blur of black come at you from your right.

With a grunt, you adjust the grip on your blade once again and disconnect the wires on your left hand with a swing of your blade. Bending your knees, you quickly jump back, barely dodging the obsidian blade that would’ve beheaded you.

You screech to a halt a few meters away, kicking up gray clouds of dust. You huff when you feel something warm and wet trickle down from your right cheek. You lift your right hand up, still holding your katana as you rub your stinging cheek with the back of your hand. You move the back of your hand up to view.

...

Huh. Looks like he got you.

Red blood smudges your glove and some of your skin. You puff out a breath as you then lift your gaze back up to the Dersite. You note that the sword was being wielded by a black tentacle, which was attached to the Dersite’s torso.

With a growl, the Dersite maneuvers the tentacle, moving his blade to slice through the wires that were still wrapped around him. Your opponent scowls as he stretches his wings out, snarling in pain as a few shuriken fell out of his wings. He glares at you, snatching his sword from his tentacle.

“Who... ** _the f**k_**...are you…!?” He spat out with venom.

You blink, shifting your stance. You level your blade at the Dersite, gazing at him over your shades as you ignore the trickle of blood on your cheek.

“The name’s Bro Strider.” You incline your head, considering for a moment before speaking again. “And I’m gonna guess your name is Jacka**.”

“It’s Jack Noir you incompetent fool!” He immediately roars back and you bite back a snort of amusement.

“Oh, I was correct.” You get into a ready position, lowering your stance. “It’s very _**not**_ nice to meet you, Jacka**.”

The Dersite, Jack, snarls and lunges at you, obsidian blade rising into the air as he flew up slightly. You quickly brace yourself, clashing with Jack as he swings down at you.

Jack is pretty strong, you’ll have to admit, as you push back against him. Narrowing your gaze, you shove forward, throwing Jack off balance.

The Dersite scowls at this and retreats a bit, flying up into the sky again. With a low whistle, you call your rocket-board to you, which was still hovering a distance away from the fight.

With a rumble, the board rockets toward you and you jump up, landing on it smoothly and meet Jack in the sky. He snarls at you, flapping his wings as he backs up a bit.

You snap your left hand out, wires whipping through the air sharply. However, the Dersite sees them this time, flapping his wings again to avoid the attack. You don’t let this deter you as you step back on the accelerator of your board, blasting after him.

Leaning on one side of your board and crouching down, you flip upside down, your hat still miraculously staying on. Soaring above Jack, you time it perfectly and push off of your board, sword drawn back as you lunge at him, gravity helping you to fall faster.

Jack grunts in surprise and raises his sword to block your slash. Sparks fly through the air once more as he snarls at you. Right hand still on your blade, you move your left hand back, fingers curling. With a rush of air, your fist meets Jack’s face.

Jack’s head jerks back sharply with the blow. Tucking your legs into your chest, you finally send a diving double kick into the Dersite’s gut, sending the winged, doll-like person plummeting to the ground with a strangled cough escaping Jack’s lips.

You use the force of your own kick to land on your rocket-board that flies by in time to catch you. With a step on the accelerator, you chase after the falling form of Jack, sword raising in a stabbing motion.

Grabbing the hilt of your blade with two hands, you jump off of your rocket-board again. You raise your sword above your head and stab through Jack’s left wing. Ignoring Jack’s screech of pain and anger, you push forward until you both hit the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

The dust settles slowly, but you know that you have Jack pinned to the ground. Finally, when your vision is clear, you find that your left knee is pressing onto Jack’s chest, your right foot stepping onto his left wing. Your blade is still stabbed into his wing, close to where your left foot is.

“Looks like,” You incline your head as you look down stoically at Jack. “It’s my win, _Jacka**_.”

Jack snarls at you, sharp teeth trying to snap at you, but you keep him pinned with your knee. You captchalog your rocket-board when it flies by. With a huff, you find that your breathing is a little labored. Wow, you haven’t fought so seriously in a while--

A green spark catches your eyes. You blink and glance to the left to see that his right hand--his only hand--is starting to glow green. Actually, to be more specific, the golden ring on the Dersite’s hand is glowing green.

Suddenly, Jack barks out a laugh below you; the laugh is loud and obnoxious. You turn your gaze back to him to tell him to shut the f**k up, but then you see the smug look in his eyes. He grins maliciously up at you, spitting blood in your direction.

“ _ **Checkmate**_ , Strider…!”

The green glow grows brighter. Jack lashes out at you with his tentacles, forcing you to retreat. You wrench your sword out of his wing and back up a good distance away. The green, flashy light grows brighter. Luckily, you still have your shades.

Cautiously, you watch Jack’s form slowly get up. Finally on one of his knees, you watch in surprise as his wings disappear for a second, retreating into his body. Narrowing your eyes against the bright light, you can see his face…

…

That face looks a whole lot like the face of your friend’s dog. Except his furry face is black. Jack’s new ears twitch and his nose sniffs the air. The wings return in a spark of green light. Slowly, the Dersite gets up on his two feet, sword sheathed back into his chest.

The green light dies out and you take in the new form of Jack--... _holy f**k. Wasn’t Jake’s dog an overpowered, warping beast?_ Sh**, Rox told you something about sprites and stuff. Does that mean--?

Jack is suddenly gone. In a spark of green, he’s no longer in front of you.

Your right hand violently jerks to the side, nearly popping your arm out of its socket. You glance at your hand with surprise and see that your katana is missing. You barely catch a glimpse of green light and black fur before you turn your gaze to the front of yourself once again--!

…

…

Well...you didn’t expect... _ **this**_...to happen…

With a cough, you gaze down at _**your**_ sword. It was sticking out of your God d**n  _chest_. With another cough, **red** stains the front of your white polo. Your legs are starting to shake now and you suddenly feel drained of energy.

You feel yourself get shoved to the ground harshly, your back throbbing with pain once it met the rocky surface of LOWAS. Blood flows from your lips as you gaze up at the smug, snarling face of Jack. His wings spread out, visibly preening himself over his victory.

“Looks like it’s _**my**_ win, Strider.”

And, because he’s an _**a****_ , he twists your blade and stabs down _further_ into your chest. You cough out another mouthful of blood. Shades askew, you merely send a glare at him. Jack’s smug grin twitches downward. Apparently he doesn’t like how defiant you are even on your deathbed. _Ha, suck on that, Jacka**._

Jack clicks his tongue, releasing his hold on your blade, he steps back and--

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that brat on that building.” The last few breaths you have _freeze_ in your chest at Jack’s words. “Since I’m finally done with you, I’ll go after that little sh**.”

You cough again. Sh**, the blood is flowing faster now. D**n it! Dave won’t be able to…!

“You...f-f**ker…!” You barely spat out.

Jack roars with laughter, green sparks flowing off of his body as he throws his head back. He barks in triumph and suddenly...he stops. He just stops.

As black spots dot your vision, you watch with slight confusion as Jack seems to stare at something. With another wet, weak cough, you move your head barely to try and follow his gaze.

All you see is a blue blob. F**k, you can’t keep your eyes open for much longer. Before you’re slipping completely into darkness, you hear clashing metal and roars of rage.

And then...you feel pressure removed from your chest and you hear--

“S- _Sorry_ …” A shaky voice chokes out.

…

Oh sh**, was that Egbert?

…

…

…

F**k. You can’t hear anything anymore. It’s dark too. Wherever you are, you can’t do a single f**king thing to help your little bro or Egbert--

_Oh._

_Another God of the Heart._

Okay, now you’re hearing voices. F**king brilliant.

_Haha, he has fire._

_He is a broken but healing soul. He was manipulated by the heart of another._

_But he seems cool. He helped Breath’s kid out, didn’t he?_

_Oh, the Heir? Ah...that poor boy. Breath feels quite sad for him._

_Aren’t we all. Heck, Time, Space and Light are taking a liking to him. Too bad the rules of the game are f**ked up. If he uses other Aspects that aren’t his main too many times in a row, he’ll be ripped to shreds._

You blink. Finally, you can see a magenta light above you. You furrow your eyebrows as you stare up at the light.

“What the f**k is going on?” Surprisingly, you no longer feel pain in your chest.

_Ah. He opened his eyes. What should we say?_

_F**k if I know. We need to send him back so he can help out the Heir. The kid’s barely gotten any sleep lately. And--yikes, okay.  Jack Noir is gonna get the upper hand soon._

_WILL ONE OF YOU JUST SEND THE THIEF IN!?_

You raise an eyebrow at the loud, new voice that seemed to stand out among the other voices. You think you see a small green light next to the mass of magenta.

_Alright, alright, yeesh, Space, calm down._

_HOW CAN I NOT CALM DOWN WHEN THIS PRECIOUS CHILD IS HURTING HIMSELF BY USING **MY** POWER! _**OH MY GOODNESS** , _HE HASN’T EVEN NOTICED HOW MESSED UP HIS ARM IS YET!_

_Yikes. That sounds bad. Okay. Hey, Broderick Strider, you’re going to be sent back with super powers. Sounds cool, right?_

You blink. Everything is just….what the sh** is happening anymore?

“What--?”

_Anyways, good luck. Watch out for the Heir, won’t you? The kid hardly takes care of himself. Bye~!_

The magenta light grows brighter, forcing you to shut your eyes-- _hey, where the f**k are your shades?_ You grumble mentally as you wait for the light to die out.

You sense that the light is gone and you slowly open your eyes. The first thing you notice is that your shades are back. Nice.

You carefully glance around, taking a quick survey of your surroundings. You blink as you see that Derse is drifting a few miles away to where you’re...floating? Holly sh**, you’re floating.

You glance down, causing you to catch sight of your...new clothes. You blink. Magenta. You are wearing f**king _magenta_. Surprisingly, you’re not too bothered about the color. You flex your fingers, finding that your fingerless gloves are still present.

…

A new energy thrums beneath your skin. You feel...a heartbeat. Or rather, multiple heartbeats. You lift your gaze and you see...multiple orbs of light. They’re like colorful stars, beacons in the space in front of you.

...

_**F**k, you had to go back.** _

If you’re near Derse, you’ll have to hurry. Those voices from before were starting to sound worried. Did they also call Egbert a Heir? Whatever the f**k that means...you’ll probably find out later.

Reaching into your captchalogue deck, you pull your rocket-board out. Starting the engine and stepping onto your board, you glance back in time to see...a stone, magenta bed--there’s a strange heart symbol in the middle, and there’s blood staining it.

…

So you _did_ die…...but then you came back. With a wry smirk, you shake your head, your new hood brushing against your ears as you move.

“Jesus f**king Christ. This is _insane_.”

With one final sigh, you narrow your gaze as you look at the light of Skaia. Stepping back on the accelerator, you blast off. You don’t think you would’ve been able to go any faster without your board as you move closer and closer to the blue dot of Skaia. Once you make it to Skaia, you’re going to start heading towards LOWAS.

“Egbert.” You mutter. “You better stay alive until I get there.”

~~

Finally, you’re past the clouds of LOWAS and glowing butterflies are following you for some reason. What the f**k? And--holy sh**, no.

While Jacka** is a threatening figure about to stab poor Egbert in the back, the thing that makes your blood run cold the most was the...utterly defeated look on the kid’s face. His blue eyes seem to blank out behind his glasses. Like he’s no longer _there_ anymore. Like he was already _dead_.

It was like...he had already done this. So. _Many_. Times.

You shot your left hand forward and reach out instinctively. You’re f**king far away from Egbert, so how the he** are you going to reach him--!?

...

Oh. Well, this is a thing.

You gaze in mild surprise at the magenta threads that stretch out from your fingertips. Suddenly, the area grays out. All you can see are...two main orbs of light. One orb is a bright green, but it’s corrupted, filled with an inky darkness. The second orb is a gentle sky-blue; however, silver cracks line the surface--you also see...three smaller orbs connected to the blue one? They’re colored...red...yellow...and green.

Wait, are these... _ **souls**_?

You don’t give yourself anymore time to think. Snapping to attention, your strings extend out and attach to the blue soul. Jumping off of your board, you fly down and land on the surface of LOWAS--and hey, there’s your sword, bloody and thrown to the side. You grab it quickly with your right hand, yanking Egbert out of the air with your strings.

You wince slightly when Egbert’s body jerks out of the sky and towards where you’re currently standing. However, his body is out of the way of the obsidian sword that would’ve stabbed him in the chest--kudos to you.

You readjust the grip you have on the strings, slowing down Egbert’s rapid descent a bit. He lands right in front of you, flat on his back as he struggles for breath. Whoops. Looks like the landing was a bit rough. Well, your only excuse is that you’re not that adjusted with your new powers yet.

You see John’s eyes snap open. He’s alert again and you’re mildly surprised by the sharp calculating gaze he has.

“F**king he**, kid.” You reach your left hand out as you grip your katana tightly in your right. “C’mon, can you stand?”

He slowly lifts his gaze to meet your shaded ones. You move your hood back.

…

You’ve met old veterans from wars in bars--not for pleasure or anything; it was just to get something to burn your throat. The veterans all drank themselves silly and you hear them babble about their missions. All of them--even though some of them smiled--had the same haunted look in their eyes.

...

John had the eyes of a veteran. And that didn’t settle right with you...

“...A Thief...of Heart…?”

Egbert’s timid voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you let out a soft sigh.

==> Bro: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what happens next.

“Is that what I am now?” Bro snorted slightly in amusement, tugging at a corner of his God Tier t-shirt, studying the outfit. “...A Theif of Heart, huh? Has a nice ring to it, I guess...”

“You’re a _Thief of Heart_ ….!” John’s voice cracked slightly as he repeated his statement more firmly.

“We’ve established that, Egder--...” Bro blinked, staring at John with mild alarm behind his shades. “...Oh sh**...are you…. _crying_?”

John blinked, more tears slipping past his eyes as he let out a breathless chuckle. How could he not? He lifted his iGlasses up and wiped at his eyes feverishly, a shaky, happy laugh escaping his lips.

“...L-Let’s talk later.” John managed to get out. The ravenet set his iGlasses back on, his blue eyes quickly growing cold and focused again. “ _Jack’s_ still here.”

Bro blinked in idle surprise at the sudden change in character before sharpening his own gaze. With his left hand, Bro pulled John to his feet. As he did so, the blonde noted the red scratches on the ravenet’s left arm that looked just shy of bleeding.

“Your arm…”

John merely smiled wearily, flexing the fingers of his left hand as he steadied himself on his two feet. The Breath swirled around him in soft wisps; some of the threads of wind actually brushed through Bro’s hair, as if checking that the blonde was truly alright.

“A minor problem, Bro.” John moved his right hand to the side and brought out his Battleaxe of Haneul. “Let’s get back to the fight.”

“......” Bro studied John for a long moment, checking if the teen was lying. Finally, with a sigh, the blonde muttered. “... _Right_.”

Bro twirled his katana in his hand before shouldering it. Both him and John look up into the air to see Jack waiting for them, green sparks running up and down his body.

“How are we gonna go about this?” Bro commented. “He f**king warps around like nobody’s business.”

John hefted his battleaxe, watching as Jack hovered in the air.

“The main tip in fighting this guy is to watch your back.” John smiled wearily. “It’s pretty much his favorite target.”

Bro nodded, watching at how Jack’s wings spread out in agitation.

“So we watch each other’s backs. Gotcha.”

The two humans drift off of the ground. The Breath surrounded John, and Bro gained a magenta aura.

“You better not die, kid.” Bro side-eyed the teen. “We still need to talk about a sh** ton of things.”

The Strider is mildly happy to see that John shot a wide grin back at him instead of looking at him with a haunted gaze.

“Same to you, Bro.” The Heir said with slight cheekiness.

With that, the two fly up into the sky and engage Jack in combat.

==> Reader: Check up on Dave for a moment.

Dave alchemized a few objects with what he had in his apartment. He huffed as he adjusted the tie of his new suit, red eyes glancing up at the dark sky for a moment.

…

Bro had been gone for quite a while. The younger Strider wondered if the blonde was coming back at all or not. For a second, Dave had felt a heart-clenching feeling earlier--like something bad happened. Now...he felt lighter. Whatever bad thing that happened just suddenly became good all of a sudden. So Dave didn’t feel too troubled…

Suddenly, a glow of white red light appeared on the corner of his rooftop. Dave snapped his gaze to it in surprise, jumping back quickly. He brought a sheathed katana from his Strife Deck in an instant, wearily watching the light grew brighter and brighter.

The blonde drew his sword out and leveled his blade at the flash of bright light on the corner of the rooftop. Finally, the light slowly died out. Dave watched as a figure was revealed--

...

...Slowly, Dave’s eyes widened behind his shades, but he kept the rest of his expression blank.

“...What the _f**k_ …?” Dave finally murmured, lowering his sword just slightly.

Two floating turntables spun in the air. The newcomer stepped forward, releasing a drawn out sigh as he moved a hand through his ash-blonde hair, dusting some snow off of his shoulders. He glanced around quickly before he looked at Dave for a long moment, the turntables disappearing from view. The ash-blonde smirked wearily at Dave before glancing over at Crowsprite, who floating sulkily on the side.

“...F**king _**he****_......I’m running on a tight schedule now.” The (not-really) stranger muttered under his breath when he glanced at a device on his wrist--must be some some sort of watch but Dave has never seen one like that before. The newcomer looked back at Dave again. “I’ll probably see you later. But now, I gotta save my best bro’s a**.”

Dave only had time to blink before the newcomer jumped forward and touched Crowsprite, completing the second prototype of the sprite. There was a flash of orange, expanding wings, a flicker of a snake-like tail--

And the newcomer, in his new form, vanished, leaving a few orange feathers and yellow drops of blood behind. Dave blinked slowly, processing what had just happened...

“...What the flying f**king he**?”

==> Reader: Go see how John and Bro are doing.

“Watch your left, kid!”

Bro skidded back, gloved hand brushing the ground as he found his footing again, kicking up gray clouds of dirt. His golden-orange eyes were gazing intently at John, who twisted out of the way of a slash from Jack.

“Got it!” John replied before flipping back into the air, raising a hand above his head. “Bro, back up a bit! I’m gonna let loose!”

Bro did as he was told flying up a bit before moving backwards. John’s eyes glowed brightly as he summoned multiple tornados of wind around himself. Jack snarled in frustration as he beat his wings against the multiple air currents.

John suddenly appears from behind one of the tornados, battleaxe slicing through the air. Jack barely noticed the teen and warped out of the way quickly, reappearing above the Heir. Raising his blade above his head, Jack dived down, wings folding in on themselves.

John quickly lifted his gaze up and switched his battleaxe out with the Hammer of Enlil. The blunt surface of the head of the Heir’s hammer met with the sharp edge of Jack’s blade.

Struggling at a deadlock, the two glared at each other. Finally, John’s finger twitched to the trigger at the end of the hilt of his hammer. Jack followed the motion and widened his white eyes--!

**_BANG!_ **

Jack is thrown back by the explosive swing of John’s hammer. The ravenet himself glanced down at his Hammer of Enlil with mild surprise before he grinned slightly.

“A gun-hammer…” He hefted it over his right shoulder as he leveled an icy gaze at Jack, a small grin on his lips. “I’ve always wanted to try one out.”

Jack snarled in return, flapping his wings as he flew forward to take a stab at John--

“Yo, don’t forget about me, _Jacka**_.” A certain Strider called from behind the beast, hovering in the air.

Threads stick out from Jack’s chest and the Dersite howled in anger. He warped away--but the strings still stuck to him.

“How convenient. The string stays attached to the soul.” Bro muttered to himself. “I wonder what the limit is for the length of ‘string’ I have.”

With a harsh jerk, Jack is thrown into the ground below, smashing through the blue, stone surface. Bro flicked his wrist and Jack is brought up into the air. The blonde grunted as he swung the Dersite in an arch through the sky.

Jack snarled, about to try and warp again but-- _but John is suddenly there, Hammer of Enlil at the ready._ If _John_ was **_the batter_** , then _Jack_ was **_the baseball_**.

“Batter up, kid!” Bro called with a small smirk, his Heart strings disconnecting at the last moment.

John grinned, his eyes glowing brightly as his friends cheered in the back of his mind.

**_CRACK!_ **

Jack is sent spiralling back, stars bursting across his eyes. He’s sent plummeting into the ground again, crashing and creating a cloud of dust. John caught his breath while Bro passively floated in the air. John and Bro watch the cloud closely, waiting for Jack to--

Suddenly, the Dersite warped behind John, a feral snarl on his lips; blood was dripping from Jack’s forehead. Bro sweared mentally and snapped a hand out.

Jack roared in anger when a glowing, magenta hand wrapped around his throat and another around his only arm, yanking him back away from the Heir. John wasted no time and hastily flew out of the way, regaining his distance. Jack wrenched himself away from the hands and warped a distance away, snarling at them. Bro, on the other hand, stared in slight astonishment.

Bro blinked as he gazed at the floating, magenta hands. The new appendages reminded the elder Strider of a skeleton's hands, bones clean of skin and blood. The blonde blinked as he watched one of the hands drift left and right, turning over and curling its fingers, and Bro himself had actually felt the movement-- _like he had another hand._

“...Neat.” He finally muttered after a moment of processing before waving his own hands around, summoning more skeleton-like hands. “Just like puppeteering Cal all over again…”

Bro raised his gaze to Jack, who was now regarding the Strider wearily. The blonde then smirked, his teeth showing as he then sent the hands at Jack, magenta threads whipping out from the tips of their fingers.

Jack hissed as he weaved through the air, avoiding the strings. He then snarled when he had to avoid a tornado of blue wind from John. The two had already been annoying flies at the beginning, now they were even bigger nuisances.

With a roar, Jack flapped his wings and flew above all of their attacks. He sheathed his sword into his chest and raised his hand above his head. Bro heard John make a noise of alarm and the blonde turned his head in time to see the Heir beside him.

John snapped a hand out and gripped Bro’s arm tightly. Before the Thief could question the teen, John warped them out of the way of a bright, red light. Bro stomach flipped from the sudden shift in position, but he immediately focused his gaze on the red branches that suddenly appeared where they were once floating.

“What the _f**k_ is that?”

“The...... _those_ are...the Red Miles…” John wheezed out.

Bro blinked and immediately turned his gaze to John. The teen was now gripping his left arm tightly, his face pinched slightly with pain. His weapon was missing at the moment; probably stored in his Strife Deck or something for now. And his arm--holy cr**...!

Lacerations lined the teen’s pale skin. Each cut dripped with blood as John panted, watching the Red Miles with sharp eyes.

“ _ **Kid**_ , I thought you said that your arm was a minor probl--”

“It _is_.” John huffed back, sweat beading at the side of his head. He grinned weakly at the Strider. “You can’t worry about me now, Bro. You need to focus on Jack.”

Bro narrowed his gaze, turning to look at the teen fully. His clothes moved with the soft breeze that went by for a moment.

“John, your arm is f**king _bleeding_. And there are two things that I need to do during this fight. The _first_ thing is to watch your a** so you don’t get yourself killed. The _second_ thing is kick Jacka**’s a**. Am I f**king _clear_ , John Egbert? You’re James’s son, so there’s no way in he** you’re going to die on my d**n watch.”

John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise, the pain of his arm momentarily forgotten.

“I…”

Bro suddenly stiffened his back and moved forward, pushing John out of the way before flying back himself. Just then, a branch of the Red Miles shot between them, barely grazing their bodies. John had to fly back further to avoid other branches of Red Miles, right hand still grasping his left arm.

Once out of danger, John turned his gaze to Bro. The Strider was holding his own perfectly fine. The blonde flew between branches of red, making sure he wasn’t caught--

_Jack was suddenly there behind Bro, sword raised and sharp teeth bared in a malicious grin._

John widened his eyes and he moved forward. Sound seemed to die out as a green glow surrounded him. He ignored the screaming pain shooting up his arm as he appeared in front of Bro’s unprotected back. He pulled his Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of his Strife Deck, ready to block Jack’s stab--

John’s body locked up suddenly, and he felt a familiar suffocating feeling in chest. He hacked violently, eyes widening as he tried his best to keep his hammer steady. He could taste the oil building up in his throat and mouth.

‘Of _**all**_ the times! Why f**king now--!?’

The tip of that midnight-black blade was already pushing on his chest. Jack grinned, sharp teeth revealed as he sneered darkly at John.

John could hear his friends screaming and yelling in the background. He heard Bro turn around behind him; he heard the blonde let out a sharp breath and a mutter of his name and a swear.

John blinked as he felt the sword pierce his God Tier shirt, a centimeter away from pushing into his flesh. The ravenet’s thoughts rushed. He still needed to **_save_** them all--his _family_ , his _friends_. He needed to protect them! He _couldn’t_ \--!

…

A small, accepting smile spread across his face when Jack’s sword pricked the skin of his chest, about to skewer him.

Well...at least he protected Bro in the end. His Heroic death wasn’t entirely _useless_ \--

_**Klang!** _

John flinched in surprise as sparks flew into the air. He then widened his eyes in surprise when he felt the pressure of the blade on his chest leave. There was no draining feeling of being skewered, and John looked down in surprise for the second time that day.

The stab wasn’t deep. It was only a small nick on his chest. He wasn’t skewered through like those other times…

“ **F**king John and your sacrificial bullsh**.** ”

Glowing, orange feathers floated in John's vision as he stared up at an equally, bright, orange back. Citrine wings were spread out, protectively blocking John from Jack’s wrath--it reminded the Heir of a warm sunrise that forced the bitter, cold night away.

John’s breath stuttered in his chest as he stared at the back of his savior.

“...D- _Dave_ …?” Not ‘ _Davesprite_ ’. That was his mistake all those years ago. It must've hurt Davesprite so much to be called that instead of simply ‘Dave’. “Is……. _ **how**_ are you--?”

Orange, glowing feathers drift around gently in the breeze. The wings-- _beautiful, like a sunset_ \--stretch out and curl, flexing in the air. The fluff of feathers around the other’s neck bristles for a moment before relaxing.

The orange sprite turned around, wings stretching out as he hovered over John, a sword in his right hand. The blonde-- _or would it be ginger now because his hair is orange?_ \--drifted down to be at the same height with John, a hand reaching out.

“ **...Egbert, buddy…** ” His red-orange eyes peered over his shades, searching, before the eyebrows furrowed with concern. “ **... _Breathe_ , man.**”

John didn’t even realize he was wheezing. Why was he wheezing-- _ **because Dave shouldn’t be here like this.**_ Just remembering the hurt in Davesprite’s eyes-- _Dave didn’t deserve John’s sh**._ Dave didn’t have to go back in time to save John’s stupid a**. John wasn’t going to do that again-- _ **so why was another Davesprite floating before him?**_

“...No…” John whispered, voice horrified. “I was supposed to...I--...!”

The taloned hand that was outstretched towards John finally settled--on the ravenet’s head. Davesprite gently ruffled John’s hair.

“ **Hey…** ” The sprite murmured softly. “ ** _Hey_...John. Don’t look like that. C’mon.** ”

“...I don’t know what the f**k is going on,” Bro spoke up suddenly. “But Jacka** is still here.”

As if to confirm Bro’s words, Jack let out a loud howl, the sound echoing and pounding in all of their ears. The three watched as Jack arched forward threateningly, wings spread out and ears twitching with irritation. A green aura surrounded the winged man-dog, crackling like electricity.

Davesprite grunted and rolled his eyes behind his shades, his lips pulled down in a small frown.

“ **Fine. F**king _fine_. We’ll kick this sh**head’s a** first.** ”

John blinked owlishly when an orange wing brushed along his shoulders, bringing him close to Davesprite’s side. Orange-Dave ruffled John’s hair.

“ **I know everything, John.** ” The said Heir stiffened in surprise, eyes blowing wide. He expected the sprite to start accusing him or yelling at him for his failures. But he was then blindsided by Davesprite’s next words. “ **You’re not alone anymore, _okay_?** ”

_You’re not alone anymore, okay?_

The words echoed through John’s head, and it made him feel...relieved. F**k, this timeline’s Dave already told him that--but that Dave didn’t know. If there wasn’t a life-threatening enemy in front of them, John would’ve burst into tears, laughing in a near hysterical way because holy f**k--someone beside him knew something about the horrendous future ahead.

“...Th- _Thank_ _you_.” John finally choked out in response. “And I’m so--!”

“ **If that sentence ends with ‘sorry’,** ” Davesprite cut in sharply. “ **I’m going to cuddle you to death until you understand that you have nothing to apologize about, got that?** ”

John clamped his mouth shut, looking conflicted before he stiffly nodded his head. The ravenet then sent a narrowed gaze to Jack, who drifted above, wings flapping. The dog-man was getting antsy, ears twitching as he glared at his three opponents.

“F**king _**more**_ pieces of sh** to deal with…!?”

He glared at all of them, silently seething. With a snap of his jaws, he finally sneered at John, singling him out among everyone else.

“...I let a person go who had a slightly similar look to you.” John stiffened and Jack widened his smirk. “Tell me...if I were to leave now and go after that fedora-wearing b*****d...how would you react? Would you get _angry_? Scream in _rage_? Or would you…” He grinned darkly at John. “Would you _break_ and _cry_? Fall apart _easily_? Heh, I bet it would be the _latter_ \--”

Jack choked on a snarl of pain when there’s suddenly magenta strings wrapped around the soul within his chest. And Davesprite appeared in front of the Dersite, blade raised high in the air.

“ **F**k off you sh**ty son of a b***h…!”** He growled out lowly.

While Bro joined the fight, John hovered uncertainly in the air. Slowly, he floated down to the ground, the voices of his friends trying to make it through his hazy mind once more. Visions of Dad on that checkerboarded place. Red, red, _red_ , _**red**_ \--

“ **John, breathe, gog d**n it. I’m here.** ”

Davesprite is back…? John blinked and snapped his gaze up. The Heir found that he was on his knees, sitting on the edge of a cliff. Bro was hovering nearby, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“ _Jack_ \--?” John rasped out for a second before swallowing-- _how long had he been sitting here?_ \--his mouth dry. “Where’s...Jack…?”

“ **The f**ker’s gone. He’ll probably come back later on--** ”

Davesprite continued to speak but _John can’t hear him again_. Jack Noir... _gone_? But that would mean--

_Dad._

_Rose’s mom._

_The checkered battlefield._

John scrambled to his feet, alarming Davesprite and Bro. The Heir staggered forward, green sparks traveling up and down his body as he floated over the empty space of the cliff edge.

He had to-- _he had to go **now**_. He had to _protect_ those two--!

The Heir reached out, his clothes darkening to black. The Breath symbol switching to Space. He can see the place he needed to go to. He had to go to Skaia. He had to go now.

His left arm feels like it’s breaking--like it’s being ripped to shreds--but he doesn’t care. He needs to go, go, _go_ , **_go_** , _protect them_ \--HE _**CAN’T**_ FAIL--!

“ ** _JOHN!_** ”

…

...

He felt warm.

...

“ **John... _don’t_ \--...! Don’t go--f**k! _Please_ , don’t go…!**”

…

He felt a warmth at his back, pressing against him gently as...arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him still. Keeping him from warping.

“I _have_ to go,” And wow, was that cracking voice his? John was slowly coming back to where he was and he shook off the glowing, orange arms around his waist. “I have to go and save them, _protect_ them--!”

A taloned hand grasped onto John’s right wrist tightly.

“ ** _No_ , you’re not--!**”

“ _Please_ , let me go, Dave!” John whipped his head around to gaze into orange-tinted shades. “Let me go, _**now**_! If you don’t, Jack will--!”

“ **I know, John. I _know_.** ” Davesprite stressed out, holding onto the other’s wrist almost pleadingly. “ **It’s a difficult choice. But you _can’t_ \--**”

“F**k difficult choices, Dave! I need to go _now_!”

“Kid!” Bro stepped in, voice sharp. He continued to hover over the ground, strings of Heart ready to restrain the Heir. “Calm the f**k down right now! You’re in no condition to--”

“I don’t _**care**_!” John panted back, a green spark snapping across his cheek. “If I don’t go right f**king _now_ , Dad and Rose’s mom are going to--”

“ **You _can’t_ go!** ” Davesprite barked back, eyebrows lowering beneath his shades, glaring daggers at John. “ **If you go now, you’ll--** ”

_John had enough._

“I DON’T WANT TO THEM TO _**DIE**_!” John finally roared out, the Breath swirling violently around him, blue eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Loose rubble scattered away from the trio. “ _ **WHY**_ CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME GO!?”

John prepared to leave again but Davesprite just wouldn’t let go--!

“ **BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO F**KING** _DIE_ **EITHER, JOHN!** ” Davesprite shouted back with equal ferocity, wings spreading out, feathers fluttering into the wind.

...

...

... _The Breath suddenly fell to a silent hush._

Small rocks fell back onto the surface of LOWAS. Bro silently watched the ongoings of the confrontation with furrowed eyebrows. F**k, he didn’t know why a bird-version of his little bro was here, but he held his tongue. Far more important things were happening.

The two, the Heir and the sprite, stared at each other for a long moment, panting for a while. After a moment of silence, Davesprite looked away first, taking in a shuddering breath.

“ **I just…....I can’t...let you do this to yourself, John. Not again.** ” His wings folded in slightly. “ **...I _can’t_...lose you like that _again_.** ”

No response came from John and the sprite slowly lifted his head. John’s expression looked anguished when Davesprite looked back at him. The Heir’s mind swirled nauseously.

**_Look at what you did._** A voice that wasn’t his friends’ hissed venomously. **_He came back for your sorry a**, and you’re just throwing his help back into his face like an a**hole._**

** _You don’t deserve his help._ **

** _You don’t deserve anyone’s help._ **

Green sparks flowed along John’s body once more and Davesprite stiffened in surprise and exasperation.

“ **John, f**king God _d**n it,_ _don’t_ warp…!** ” Davesprite continued to hold onto the Heir’s right wrist tightly. His gaze narrowed at the sight of blood dribbling down the teen’s left arm. “ **Sh**, stop _moving_ already!** ”

{That’s right, John, listen to other-me!} Phantom-Dave popped into sight, drifting in front of John’s face, jaw clenched tightly.  Time flowed off of him in a heavy red aura. {F**king _listen_...! }

“But _Dad_ and _Rose’s mom_ \--!” John protested desperately to both Daves.

He couldn’t see them like…... ** _that_** again. Dad...Rose’s mom…!

“We’ll just bring them back like you did for me, kid.” Bro cut in, gaze stern. “If _I_ was able to come back then those two should be able to. Plus, if you go after Jack like this, how the he** are going to last? All of you would end up dying--and we both know that’s the f**king truth.”

John’s will wavered. Davesprite saw how torn he was and he softened his gaze. The sprite made his grip more gentle but still firm, _grounding_.

“ **John, buddy…...everything will work out this time. I f**king** _promise_ **.** ”

John slowly turned his head to look at Davesprite, eyes shining with unshed tears. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, unsure of what to say before finally settling on something.

“You...y-you can’t _promise_ something like that D-Dave…! And I don’t mean that you’re w-weak or something...but you don’t have to do something like that…” John let out a shaky laugh, moving his iGlasses up, using the palm of his right hand to rub at his eyes. “I-It’s just... _weird_ , I guess...c-cause I _**always**_ had to lead...b-before I came back from... _ **there**_. S-Sure all of you guys supported me...b-but I guess...I felt that it was always my job to...be positive. Lead everyone. D-Do things... _on my own_...”

{Oh...John…} Ghost-Jade murmured with a wavering voice.

John trailed off, gaze distant now. Davesprite furrowed his eyebrows before moving a taloned hand up to pat the ravenet’s head.

“ **John…** ” When blue eyes connect with red-orange ones, Davesprite continued. “ **This time...this time _for f**king sure_...you won’t be alone. Isn’t that right, Bro?** ”

The elder Strider scoffed before looking at John over his pointed shades, showing his seriousness.

“Of f**king course.”

…

Silence reigned over the area as John stared at Davesprite...and then Bro...and then Davesprite again. The Heir’s labored breathing was the thing that was most audible in the silence.

...Finally, John’s stunned expression melted into one of relief and slight fondness. He let out a weak laugh.

“Heh...you Striders...are always so stubborn…” John weakly chuckled, gaze tired and hazy. “Al..right….you guys…. _win_ …”

John laughed again, feeling a bit lighter now; his clothes lightened up to a familiar, sky-blue hue, the symbol of Breath returning to his chest. Shoulders slumping, the Heir lowered himself onto the ground--before his knees suddenly buckled. John fell forward and Davesprite caught the ravenet in surprise.

“ ** _John…!?_** ”

{Jegus f**king Christ, dude.} Dave hovered next to John carefully, eyebrows raised.

{John…} Rose also appeared, looking the other over carefully. {...You lost a lot of blood. But I’m sure you’ll be fine after a quick patch up…}

John wheezed out a breathless laugh as Davesprite gently moved an orange arm underneath John’s drooping shoulders.

“Oh...heh...looks like...ugh...I lost...t-too much...bl- _blood_ …getting...dizzy...” John’s eyes tried to stay on Davesprite or Bro, but his blue irises keep on rolling everywhere, barely paying attention to either individual. “Dave...y-you still gotta...t-tell me...what happened….f-for you to...come b-back here…”

“ **Of course, John, _of course_. _Just_ \--**” Davesprite’s voice got a little shaky as he cradled John’s head with his left hand. “ **\--Just stay awake for me. Just a li’l longer, a’ight? We gonna get ya’ back to your house n’ patch you up there.** ”

John grinned wobbly up at Davesprite, shakily patting the taloned hand gripping his shoulder that was holding him up in sprite’s grasp.

“Hehe...your...T-Texan is...showing…”

“And _you_ wanted to go after _Jack_ ,” Bro muttered under his breath. The adult flew up, taking a survey of their surroundings before calling down to Davesprite. “C’mon, Dave. I think I know where to go.”

Davesprite nodded mutely in return, tail curling underneath himself before he flew up with a flap of his wings, one right arm still under John’s shoulders and the other under the shorter’s knees.

“ **Just a li’l longer, John.** ” Davesprite murmured. “ **It’s alright now.** ”

John blinked sluggishly. A smile making its way onto his lips. But then it disappeared. He let out a shaky breath, gazing past Davesprite’s head to the dusky sky above, watching the fireflies drift lazily through the clouds.

“......Thanks...Dave. I...never got to tell you that...th-the first time...yo-you came back…” John blinked a few tears away at this.

Davesprite’s wings fluff up with uncomfortableness--he didn’t like seeing tears in his best bro’s eyes. With a soft sigh, Davesprite manages a small smile at John as he continued to fly after Bro.

“ **No thanks necessary, man…...but you’re welcome.** ”

John smiled weakly at this. He shut his eyes, exhausted, but he didn’t fall asleep--he would do it for Davesprite. The trio--with ghosts floating beside John--made their way to a gate. As they went through, John felt warmer than he had in awhile.

_He wasn’t going to be alone anymore._

==> Reader: Be Jade before she entered the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Davesprite. What shall happen next?


	12. ==> Reader: Be Jade before she entered the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus a bit more on how the others are doing. But don't worry! I'm already working hard on the next chapter!  
> ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

==> Reader: Be Jade before she entered the game.

You are now Jade and w _HY ARE YOU RUNNING_!?

Well, just recently, Bec warped back and he insisted on giving you some sort of weird bracelet to wear….well, at least it was green. Anyways, right when he came back, meteors began to rain down of the place. A massive one would be hitting your island really soon! As you’re running through your house, you attempt to make small talk with your dog.

“Bec, _where_ did you go!?”

A gruff snort answers you and you frown.

“‘ _Somewhere_ ’ isn’t a good answer, _Mister Becquerel Harley_!”

Bec seems to send you an amused look, barking softly. _Hmph_! So Bec wasn’t going to tell you yet? Fine.

Throughout the time that had passed, you have been helping Dave get into SBURB while also building his house. You have also been sleeping, trying to investigate Prospit for anymore differences. So far, nothing new had happened…

Oh! You’re finally at the stairs now! With big leaps, you scale two steps at a time. While running up the stairs, you notice that your ceiling shook for a moment, dust falling down. You furrow your eyebrows with slight worry.

Were the meteors getting that intense already? You jump up the last few steps and pant slightly when you turn a corner. Standing at the doorway of the indoor garden, your eyes quickly scan the room with mild surprise.

The Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, Alchemiter and so on were already ready for you. Once you stepped further into the room, the cover on the Cruxtruder popped off and the countdown started. John must’ve set everything up for you. Thank goodness you loaded your SBURB copy before you went to sleep!

With a grim smile, you quickly rushed forward to grab a green dowel of cruxite. You immediately run over to the Totem Lathe on the side, tapping your foot nervously with impatience as you got it carved. While you were waiting for it to be finally carved, you turn your head in time to catch a bright flash of green light.

Squinting your eyes, you wait until the light dies out. You blink your eyes rapidly before widening them in surprise.

“Bec…?”

Your dog glows a bright green, his back legs are now replaced by a snake-like tail. Your dog had merged with your Kernelsprite, completing the first prototype.

Before you can think any further into it, you turn your attention back to your carved cruxite. You grab it and quickly rush over to the Alchemiter, setting the cruxite down on the small pedestal beside the massive machine.

A completely green tree is immediately alchemized and you--

Woah! Everything’s dark all of a sudden!? You frown and move a hand up to your face. Your fingers dip under your round glasses-- _wow, they’re still on_ \--and you find a smooth surface over your eyes. It...doesn’t feel like cloth...it’s almost like touching water. Whatever it is, you’re not able to take the darn thing off.

With a huff you stretch your other senses out. Perhaps this was part of how you were going to enter the game? You saw a tree...you’re wearing a blindfold…

Perhaps this is like a pinata game? You furrow your eyebrows and sigh exasperatedly. Seriously, the game had such a strange way of messing with you!

You reach into your Strife Deck and pull out your shotgun, making sure the safety was on before grabbing your weapon by its nozzle. Turning towards the direction of the cruxite tree that had sprouted in your garden, you raise the end of your shotgun up and wave it around cautiously, trying to see if you could bump anything with it.

Stepping forward slightly, the end of your shotgun gently thumps against something. Reaching your hand out, your hand pats something--is this the trunk of the tree? You can feel the rough texture of bark.

With a huff, you lift your gaze around--it’s not like you can see, but maybe you can pinpoint where the ‘pinata’ is from where you’re standing. Hefting your shotgun again, you swing around hastily. You only had less than seven minutes by now!

Suddenly, the floor beneath you jerks. You yelp in surprise as you fall to the ground. To your shock, you also start sliding along the floor like it had suddenly became slanted. Hands scrabbling around randomly, your fingers can’t catch anything before you--

The wind rushes past your face and you’ ** _RE SUDDENLY FALLING!_**

You gasp softly as your hair whips across your face. You still can’t see anything, but you know for sure that you're falling--no, no, no, no! There isn’t that many floors to your home and--

You grit your teeth and snap to attention. NOW WASN’T THE TIME TO PANIC!

Your hands move the shotgun in your grasp to the proper position. One hand holding on the neck of your shotgun, your hand finds the end and your fingers wrap around it. Your finger brushes the trigger and you inhale sharply. Here you go…!

“BEC! C’MERE, BOY!”

You hear a zap. You smile, but you feel like it comes out more like a grimace. With a soft, calming breath, you aim your shotgun forward, feeling the wind beat against your back as you continue to fall.

“I’m counting on you, Bec.”

**_Bang!_ **

Your body jerks with the recoil of your gun. You heart beats loudly in your ears as you continue to fall. Here we go, here we go, here we go--!

…

Suddenly, you could see again.

Blinking and squinting your eyes at the sudden change in lighting, you quickly try and take in your surroundings--

Oof!

Your vision gets filled with white and w _OW IT’S FREEZING_! Flailing around for a moment, you shot up from the white stuff--...oh! It’s snow! With an excited grin crawling along your face, you dust your arms off with a huff.

Carefully crawling out of the puff of snow that you had thankfully landed on, you slowly stand up and look around for your shotgun; the fall had shocked you in letting go of your choice of weapon.

Squinting your eyes and adjusting your glasses, you brush through the piles of disturbed snow, finally, your hand makes contact with something and you carefully start digging the object out. You haven’t put the safety back on to your shotgun, so you’ll have to be _extra_ cautious.

Just a little more...and...aha! There she is, your beautiful shotgun! You dust off some more snow, checking to see if your weapon is banged up from the fall.

...Hmmm...nope! She looks fine. With a hum, you hold your shotgun properly and trudge through the snow, looking around carefully. You must’ve gotten into the game since your place wasn’t raining meteors anymore…

You take a deep breath and let it out, watching your exhale come out in a small puff of white air. You glance around again, mildly surprised to see how fast snow had coated your usually green island. You grunt as you lift your legs out of the snow when you start to sink.

You look past the land to look at the water...or the ice that surrounds your home. You puff out another, small cloud of air as you squint at the solid block of ice surrounding your island.

...There’s something within the ice out there. You can’t see it really from here, but you know that there’s a bunch of small things--or creatures?--within the ice. You hum thoughtfully before shaking your head. You’ll check it out later.

A green glow catches your eyes and you slowly lift your gaze up to see Bec in his new sprite form. You walk through the snow, keeping your gaze on your dog as you got closer to the floating sprite.

“Bec…? Are you still with me, boy?”

Bec opens his jaws and he barks, but the sound is much louder than usual-- _a **thousand** times more louder_ \--as green sparks roll off of his body. You wince in surprise and hunch your shoulders, lifting one hand from your shotgun to cover one ear.

Bec noticed your distress and immediately shut his mouth, whining low in his throat. You merely lower your hand once the barking stops, smiling tentatively at the dog. Perhaps merging with the Kernelsprite had messed up Bec’s control on his own power--he’ll have to readjust in controlling his God-like powers again.

“It’s okay, Bec. I was just a little startled. Anyways, do you think you can help warp me back to the garden room? I wanna check it real quick.”

Bec nods and glows a bright green. In a flash of light, you blink rapidly and find yourself in the garden room--or what’s left of it. You frown slightly in sadness when you see that less than half of the room is destroyed; the floor on the opposite side of where you’re standing is caved in slightly, cold wind billowing into the garden because of the missing chunk of wall.

However, it relieves you to see that the SBURB devices are all still intact. You walk forward quickly, checking to see if there’s anything else wr--

Woah! Your weight is suddenly no longer supported by the ground and you’re _falling_ _**agai**_ \--

Bec warps you to a safe and stable part of floor, your butt hitting the floor with a soft thump. He snorts admonishingly at you, holding back his reprimanding barks. You smile sheepishly at your dog, one hand propping your body up while you run a hand through your raven hair.

“Sorry, Bec. I should’ve been more careful.”

Bec huffs again, continuing to float above you as you carefully got to your feet. You dust your skirt off, peering down the hole you would've fallen through before looking at your garden. You sigh sadly. You would have to replant everything after fixing the wall and floor.

With a small shake of your head, you turn around and head towards your room. Exiting the gardening room, Bec floats after you. Your room was only a small flight of stairs away, so you didn’t need Bec to warp you th--

**_Bzap!_ **

You blink as you find yourself sitting on your bed, watching as green light fades from view. With a pout, you look over at Bec, who drifts with an amused look in his eyes.

“I could’ve _walked_ , Bec!” You say as you continue to pout. “While I do appreciate it, I don’t have to have you do everything…”

Bec merely snuffles softly, floating down to float and inch away from your face before licking the air between you. You understand that he can’t touch you because he hadn’t been prototyped a second time yet, but you can tell that the lick that would’ve touched your face meant one thing.

_It’s because I love you._

Your pout slowly turns into a fond smile. You wish you could hug Bec, but you don’t want to become a sprite. With a sigh, you air-pat him, hand hovering over his large head as you mime petting him.

“Thanks, boy.”

Bec huffs softly. You smile again before turning your gaze to--

**_Ping!_ **

You blink in mild surprise. Someone was pestering you. You reach into your captchalogue deck and bring your laptop out. You open your laptop, waiting for it to turn on. Once your screen lights up, you open up the chat window and--

...Oh no.

Your eyebrows furrow and you bite your lip out of frustration. You sigh exasperatedly before accepting your fate.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] began trolling  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] at 6:02 --

CG: OK. BEFORE YOU CHEW ME OUT FOR BEING A SH**TY N**K-SUCKING B**GLE-LICKER, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU, JADE, FOR MY PREVIOUS CONVERSATIONS WITH YOU.

CG: IT WASN’T RIGHT OF ME TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOUR ENTIRE SPECIES. WELL, ACTUALLY, HUMANS ARE REALLY F**KED UP, BUT YOU AND YOUR PITY-FRIENDS ARE THE EXCEPTIONS.

CG: ANYWAYS, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE FOR MY INCREDIBLE D**CHEBAG-NESS AND INSUFFERABLE PERSONALITY.

CG: MAYBE WE CAN...UH...START OVER?

…...

You blink...and then blink again. You didn’t expect this troll to be apologizing to you. He was always so mean to you! But he’s apologizing…

Bec huffs softly as he floats beside your bed. You wonder what made the troll say sorry to you. Was this a prank?

GG: you’re not lying...are you?

CG: NO.

CG: IF I DID, I WOULD BE SCOLDED.

GG: i didn’t think you would care about being scolded.

CG: WELL, NOT SCOLDED. MORE LIKE THROWN INTO THE ULTIMATE, DEEPEST PIT OF GUILT. HE’LL JUST STARE AT ME WITH HIS GOD D**N OCULAR-ORBS AND LOOK AT ME LIKE HE’S ON THE VERGE OF CRYING LIKE A F**KING GRUB!

CG: OR HE’D JUST GIVE ME THIS DISAPPOINTED LOOK THAT’LL MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SH** THAT SHOT OUT OF A BARKBEAST.

You blink...and blink again. Slowly, a smile crawls along your lips. This troll who usually shouts hateful things at you is suddenly...nicer. A giggle escapes your lips. While his words are still as vulgar as usual, you feel that this troll has lightened up on you significantly.

Whoever guilt-tripped this troll to be nice must be super- _duper_ nice!

GG: i forgive you. just...understand that i don’t like being made fun of. and don’t bully my friends anymore, please--unless it’s a joke between friends or something... :/

CG: YEAH...

CG: JUST...SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A D**K.

CG: CAN WE...START OVER, JADE?

CG: UGH, WAIT. YOU PROBABLY DON’T WANT ME TO SAY YOUR FIRST NAME.

GG: it’s fine! :)

GG: as long as you give me your name. :)

CG: IT’S KARKAT VANTAS.

GG: i’m jade harley! even though you already know that... :/

CG: GEH, IT’S FINE! WE’RE STARTING OVER WITH INTRODUCTIONS AFTER ALL.

CG: SO...UH...

CG: NICE TO MEET YOU...?

CG: F**K, I SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT!

You laugh brightly. This troll was so much more nicer now!

GG: it’s alright, vantas!

CG: JUST CALL ME KARKAT. I MEAN, WHEN YOU SAY VANTAS, IT REMINDS ME OF STRIDER.

GG: oh, you know dave? :D

CG: UUUUGGGHH...!

CG: I KNOW YOU SAID TO NOT INSULT YOUR FRIENDS, BUT THE ONLY THINGS THAT WOULD FLOW OUT OF MY MOUTH ABOUT STRIDER WOULD BE CONSIDERED “BULLYING YOUR FRIENDS”.

You smile softly.

GG: dave can be rude sometimes, but that’s just his cool-kid personality! :D

CG: ...WHATEVER...I GUESS...

CG: ANYWAYS, ALTHOUGH I DID TROLL YOU TO APOLOGIZE, THERE’S SOMETHING I NEED TO WARN YOU ABOUT.

CG: I DON’T MEAN TO BE SUPER RUDE OR ANYTHING BUT YOU GOTTA PICK UP THE PACE. YOU NEED TO FIND YOUR DENIZEN AND MEET UP WITH THE CREEPY B***H.

Your...Denizen?

GG: ...is something bad going to happen if i don’t hurry? :(

CG: ...NOT...EXACTLY. I AM MESSAGING YOU FROM THE FUTURE AFTER ALL.

GG: are my friends okay in your timeline?

Wait...what about John? He’s not feeling well lately, isn’t he?

GG: is john alright? :(

CG: YOUR FRIENDS ARE FINE. AND JOHN IS FINE! RIGHT NOW HE’S ON A MISSION WITH A SPRITE VERSION OF STRIDER. THIS IS WAY INTO THE FUTURE, SO I CAN’T TELL YOU EVERYTHING. ALL IN ALL, THE LITTLE SH** IS FINE!

You frown. With the way Dave had described John’s previous condition, you couldn’t help but be concerned. Was John feeling better now? Was he alright? Was he safe?

GG: he’s...john’s not sick, is he? why is he having nightmares?

CG: ...

CG: I...

CG: I. CAN’T. F**KING. TELL. YOU.

CG: I’M HONESTLY F**KING SORRY BECAUSE IF I TELL YOU NOW, SH** MIGHT HAPPEN AND THINGS MIGHT GET MESSED UP. YOU’LL HAVE TO FIND OUT BY YOURSELF, JADE!

CG: BUT MAKE IT F**KING FAST BECAUSE JOHN IS A SACRIFICIAL IDIOT! HE’S CURRENTLY HAVING A MOIRAIL MOMENT IN YOUR TIMELINE. SO, FOR NOW, I NEED YOU TO MEET YOUR DENIZEN AND ALL THAT SH**. YOU NEED TO TALK TO THE GOG D**N BEAST AND UNFREEZE THE FROGS.

You were honestly confused by the sudden overflow of information. You were worried for John, but you understand that you now have a role to take. With a sigh, you frown slightly.

GG: can you watch out for john for me while i do my part in the game? :/

CG: OF COURSE I WILL. HE...

CG: I OWE HIM A LOT. HE’S DONE A LOT FOR ME, MY MOIRAIL, MY OTHER PITY-FRIENDS. HE HELPED ME A LOT WITH MY PROBLEMS AND MY GOG D**N BIG MOUTH.

CG: I SPEW A LOT OF SH**, BUT JOHN...

CG: UGH, SH**. I’M GETTING ALL...WHAT’S YOUR HUMAN TERM FOR THIS? RIGHT, “SAPPY”.

CG: ANYWAYS, YOU GET WHAT I MEAN?

…

Was John the one you guilt-tripped Karkat? It certainly sounds that way. You smile slightly. If John was able to become friends with these trolls, then you can too!

GG: i get it! okay, i’ll go meet my denizen. and karkat?

CG: YEAH?

GG: thank you for being so nice now! i hope you stay safe too! :D

CG: WHATEVER, HARLEY! BYE!

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] ceased trolling  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] at 6:23 --

You have a feeling that Karkat is blushing with embarrassment. You giggle softly in amusement. With a soft sigh, you shut your computer, a determined glint in your eyes.

You now have a job to do. Captchalogging your laptop, you hop out of bed and smile brightly at Bec.

“C’mon, Bec! Let’s get alchemizing! Then we’ll go see my Denizen.”

Bec huffs again and flashes a bright green, warping the two of you to the garden room. You scan the area and take careful steps this time towards the Cruxtruder.

The faster you get this done, the faster you’ll meet your Denizen. And after that, you’ll meet your friends. And then you’ll comfort John a whole bunch! Now, it’s time to work.

==> Jade: Be Rose.

You are now Rose.

==> Rose: Avoid the attack!

Right now, you are jumping over the head of a massive ogre that’s swiping at you with his big, meaty hands. You twist through the air and whip one of your wands forward, gaze narrowing sharply.

A bolt of lavender energy shoots out of your wand and stabs through the head of the ogre, effectively killing it, grist littering the ground. You land on the ground, kicking up a cloud of white sand. With a sharp breath, you spin around in time and send a sharp kick forward to knock a snarling imp backwards.

The imp soars through the air before bursting into grist when it hits the ground. You then dart your gaze around to see two basilisks slithering towards you on your right. Turning your body, you direct your wands in the direction of the charging beasts.

One bolt of energy slips out of one of your wands and successfully stabs through the head of a basilisk. However, the second bolt isn’t as successful--the other basilisk sharply dodges and continues to claw towards you.

Narrowing your gaze dart back again, sending a trail of lavender energy at the basilisk again. The basilisk dodges _again_ before leaping at you, jaws open wide--

You roll forward, ducking under the lunge, uncaring that some sand clings to your hair for a moment. You hear the basilisk hit the ground behind you with a snarling hiss. You quickly get to your feet and send a bolt of lavender at the basilisk once more before he can regain his bearings.

The basilisk lets out a small shriek before it bursts into grist. You huff out a breath, quietly collecting the grist that had accumulated over the sand.

“W-Wowza! Th-That was certainly a fight to behold!”

You blink and whip your wands around to aim the tips at the speaker. There was a yelp and…

You blink again and purse your lips at the...small, pink turtle that was struggling to hide behind a nearby white rock.

“Argh, _**curse**_ these short, stubby legs!” The turtle complained, continuing to try and crawl away before looking at Rose with wide, green eyes. “P-Please don’t hurt me, Ma’am!”

You slowly lower your wands, raising an eyebrow as you carefully approach the turtle.

“Apologies.” You murmur in a gentle way as you crouch down in front of the turtle--but not close enough to make the small reptile uncomfortable. “I thought you were another hostile.”

The turtle laughs nervously-- _he sounds like a child_ \--and you can see how his-- _you think it’s a he_ \--legs tremble slightly. You soften your gaze at this and put your wands back into your Strife Deck to look less threateningly.

“My name is Rose Lalonde.” You smile slightly at the turtle. “What might your name be?”

The pink turtle slowly turned his body to face you properly, eyes skittish before he seemed to swallow his fear, smiling nervously at you.

“A-Akupara, Ma’am! The n-name’s Akupara.”

“Greetings, Akupara.” You glance around for a moment before looking back at him. “...Where are your friends? Shouldn’t you be with them? It’s dangerous out here with all of the imps, ogres, and basilisks crawling around.”

Akupara scuffs one of his clawed feet forward, looking glum.

“I got separated from my friends, Ma’am. Mother and Father are probably expecting me to come home by now…”

Your eyes look at Akupara with understanding.

==> Rose: Help the small turtle get home.

“Well...now that the beasts are gone, perhaps I can help you home, Akupara.”

The pink turtle’s eyes light up with surprise and then joy. He let out a happy sound, beak-like mouth clicking together for a moment before he nods feverently.

“Y-Yes! That w-would be wonderful, Ma’am!  B-But, uh, if I'm not a bother...”

“Oh, just call me Rose, Akupara.  And you're not a bother at all.” You say with an amused smile.

“M-Ma’am Rose!”

“ _Pffft_ \--!” You stifle a laugh. “...I suppose that’s an improvement…”

You shake your head in amusement as you carefully approach and gather the small turtle in your arms--he was roughly the size of your own head, and he was quite light. His claws only dug lightly into your arms; it wasn’t painful--it was more like putting enough pressure to hold on.

You stand up slowly and look questioningly down at Akupara in your arms.

“Where to, little one?”

Akupara peaks his head out of his shell--he had hid slightly when you grabbed him--looking up at you with shy eyes. He moves one of his clawed forelegs forward.

“It’ll take a while...but my home should be ahead around the bend of this part of the island.”

You nod in understanding before taking a step forward. Your eyes gazes ahead, alert, but you direct your next question to Akupara.

“...Tell me, what’s your favorite color?” You can sense the tiny turtle’s surprise and you merely smile as you keep your gaze ahead of you. “I am curious, little one.”

Akupara clicks out a nervous sound before he begins to speak. You listen as you continue to walk.

~~

“Aku! We were so worried about you!”

You watch softly as you see Akupara rejoin with his mom and dad. An entire village of turtles slowly come out of their domes of white sand, looking at you with curious gazes.

==> Rose: Head back to your house.

You smile, stepping back slightly. You don’t wish to intrude any longer. Turning around, you are about to leave before Akupara calls out to you.

“W-Wait, Ma’am Rose! Don’t you w-want anything in r-return?”

You continue to walk forward, a small smile on your lips.

“No, I’m quite fine. I must head back to my own home and prepare a few things.” You pause and look over your shoulder, looking at Akupara with gentle eyes and a warm smile. “My friends are waiting for me.”

“Is your mother also waiting for you?”

You blink in surprise at that, turning your body around to look at the father of Akupara.

“...I’m sorry?” You tilt your head curiously at the larger, pink turtle. “What do you mean….erm….?"

“Chukwa, Young Mistress.” He bows his head slightly in your direction. “My name is Chukwa, Head of this Clan.”

“Ah, Mr. Chukwa.” You correct yourself before repeating your question. “What do you mean?”

He hums thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

“Well...there was an older woman that looked very much like you, earlier. After saving me from a beastly ogre, I offered to give her something in return. In the end, I gave her the remaining boat that wasn’t destroyed in the chaos that those beasts had caused...” His wise, green eyes focus back to you. “...Are you going to meet up with her later on?”

You purse your lips thoughtfully. This entire time, you have been wondering where you mother had gone. You had checked your entire home, yet there was not a hint of drunken mother in sight.

So she left the island? But what for? Did she know that there was something out there? You furrow your eyebrows for a moment before looking over at Chukwa with kind eyes.

“...I will eventually meet her. However, for now, I must return home.”

“A-Ah, _wait_ , Ma’am Rose!”

You blink and lower your gaze to see Akupara roll and object towards you...oh? It’s a turtle shell that’s only just slightly smaller than the turtle-child’s current one. Akupara shyly scuffs a clawed foreleg in the sand, looking up at you with bright, green eyes.

“...U-Uh, Ma’am Rose...this is one of my previous shells…! Th-They’re really hard to crack--j-just shy of being as tough as diamonds, _**honest**_! I w-want you to have it…” His green eyes lower to the sand below, slowly losing confidence again. “...M-Maybe...you kind find s-some sort of use for it…”

You raise your eyebrows in surprise before smiling softly, crouching down to gently pat Akupara’s head, feeling the scaley texture of the turtle’s head.

“Thank you, Akupara. I’m sure it will come in handy for me in the future.”

You captchalog the empty shell, watching as Akupara’s face brightens up. He smiles at you before scuttling away to his family. You stand up carefully, waving at the clan of turtles before turning around, walking back towards your house.

~~

With a sigh, you dust the front of your new, long, rose-pink skirt off. Your eyes scan the roof you are on carefully. There are no hostiles in your area so you carefully take a seat on the rooftop of your home.

After checking your entire house out once more, you are taking a well deserved rest. You sigh softly before bringing your gaze to the edge of the rooftop, eyes watching the waves wash up on the shore of your island...

**_Ping!_ **

You blink in slight surprise before reaching into your captchalogue deck. You pull out your hubtopband and turn in on, a green screen activating and covering your right eye. Perhaps it was your friends pestering you?

...

Raising an eyebrow, you are surprised to see who is pestering you--or rather, trolling you. You purse your black lips thoughtfully before enlarging the chat window more.

\--  grimAuxiliatrix  [  GA  ] began trolling  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 6:34 --

GA: Greetings, Love. <3

You...you blink in confusion and slight surprise. Your gaze rereads the words for a moment before responding. Perhaps this was a mistake…?

TT: I’m...sorry?

GA: Oh. Did I Say Something Wrong, Rose?

They know your name.

TT: ...

GA: Ah. Now I See What’s Wrong.

GA: Apologies, Rose. This Must Be Our First Conversation. I’m Sorry For Confusing You.

You blink and stare at your screen again. GA had called you...’ _Love_ ’?

GA: I Have Gone Too Far Back In Time It Seems.

TT: You called me...”Love”?

GA: Oh. I Apologize If I’m Making You Uncomfortable.

TT: Well...I am more curious than disturbed at the moment.

TT: You say that you’ve gone too far back. I’m going to guess that we shall meet each other in the future?

TT: Are we...lovers?

You have never really seen yourself in a relationship before. But this person trolling you from the future is…

GA: “Lovers”?

GA: Oh, Right. Apologies, I Had Forgotten Your Earth Term For Matesprits.

TT: “Matesprits”?

GA: The Word “Matesprits” Is Similar To Your Term “Lovers”.

You blink once again in surprise as you gaze at the soft-green words on your screen. This troll was much more kinder than you had imagined them to be. Jade, John, and Dave would always say that they were like bullies.

However...this troll is from the future. Perhaps GA will be somewhat like a bully at first before becoming...your _lover_?

TT: I see...

TT: Thank you for giving me some insight.

TT: Also, it has come to my attention that you are not being rude like my friends have mentioned to me before. Why is that?

GA: That Would Be Because Of One Of Your Friends, Actually.

TT: One of my friends?

GA: Apologies, Love. I Can’t Give Away Their Identity At This Time.

GA: But You Can Call Them...The Heir.

You raise a curious eyebrow. You have not checked up on your friends in a while. Perhaps one of them goes by this nickname now? You do recall a bright blue light that glowed in the sky above your planet. Maybe one of them had achieved their God Tier form.

TT: The Heir...

TT: Will they contact me?

GA: Haha. Oh, They Have Contacted You Many Times Already. The Heir Is Your Friend After All.

TT: That would make sense.

TT: Hmm...so I must find out on my own?

GA: The Mystery Will Be Quite Simple For You, Love. I’m Sure You Already Suspect Who The Heir Is.

GA: ...But Please Do Not Question Them Harshly. The Heir Has Been Through So Much Heartache.

GA: Oh Dear. I Feel The Urge To Pap The Poor Heir. <>

You lift squint your eyes at the screen in confusion. ‘Pap’? But your eyebrows furrow at the fact that one of your friends had been through much heartache. Your mind immediately clicks who it is.

 _ **John**_.

...

You bit your lower lip and sigh softly. You will talk to John later. But for now, you shall pretend to be oblivious.

GA: I’m Getting Off Track.

GA: But Do Take Care Of The Heir When You Find Out Who They Are.

TT: I already have a good feeling who it is.

TT: And that troubles me deeply.

GA: Please Don’t Be Troubled, Rose. The Heir Is Being Supported. They Will Get Better.

TT: I truly hope so.

You’re about to end the conversation before a thought comes to you.

TT: Wait...is there another reason why you decided to troll me? Well, not this me, but the future me? Or is that too confidential?

GA: Well...

GA takes a while to think. They--but you feel it might be a girl--seem to ponder about what she should say. Finally, she responds.

**_Ping!_ **

GA: I Will Be Honest With You.

GA: I Just Wanted To Check Up On You And See If You Were Well.

GA: I Had Also Wanted To Say That I Am Flushed For You.

GA: Or, In Your Human Terms, I Love You.

GA: <3

GA: I Apologise Once Again For Being So Sudden. I Hope This Won’t Ruin Our Conversations In The Future.

You blink and can’t help the flush in your cheeks. You do not know this troll...but you have a feeling that you will become the best of companions. Your stomach is fluttering.

_What a strange feeling…_

TT: I am flattered. Sadly, I do not yet have the same feelings...

TT: But perhaps...I shall come to like you...and then possibly...love you?

TT: The future is unknown, but I am excited to see how I shall come to know you.

TT: That reminds me...can I have a name?

GA: It Is Kanaya Maryam. I Look Forward To Future Conversations, Dear Rose.

GA: Now, I Must Find The Correct Timeline To Have My Conversation With You.

GA: Good Luck. <3

TT: Thank you.

\--  grimAuxiliatrix  [  GA  ] ceased trolling  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 7:03 --

That was...one of the most strangest conversations you have ever had so far. With a shake of your head, you sigh softly. You open another window on your hubtopband to check up on John.

The screen takes a while to load. Finally, you get a clear picture of Joh--

…

Oh? He has company--wait. Is that... _ **Bro**_? Wearing magenta? You furrow your eyebrows as you zoom in on the ravenet’s room. And is that... _Dave_? With _wings_ and a _tail_? He’s _**orange**_ too. But shouldn’t he be on his own planet after entering the game?

You really want to pester John now, but you can see that the trio are having a deep conversation. You mute your hubtopband before you hear anything to keep their talk private. With a sigh, you conclude that you’ll definitely talk to John--but you’ll obviously do it later.

You take one last look at the scene on your screen-- _John looks troubled and Bro’s shoulders are raised with tension_ \--before you turn off your hubtopband. As much as you want to know what’s going on...John deserves his privacy.

You need to get to LOHAC and initiate the Scratch. Later on, you’ll ask John if he could help you with getting the Tumor from Skaia. Now, you shall get the materials needed for the Scratch.

“Jaspers.” You murmur quietly.

Your voice was soft, but he still apparently heard you. Poking his head up from the edge of the roof, he floats up and purrs softly, tentacles weaving through the air for a moment as he drifts closer to where you’re sitting.

“ **Yes, Rose?** ”

“You’re allowed to go anywhere you want to, okay?” You lift your gaze from your closed laptop and smile softly at him. “You’re free to go.”

Jaspers, the glowing sprite, tilts his head questioningly at you.

“ **...What do you mean?** ”

“You can go _wherever_ you want, Jaspers. You no longer have to look out for me.” You stand up and store your hubtopband away in your captchalogue deck. “I will be fine, Jaspers. And I thank you for taking care of me throughout this entire time.”

Jaspers purrs softly for a moment, his eyes blinking curiously at you before he seemed to understand. Slowly, he nods. He purrs and snuggles up with you before he drifts up into the sky.

“ **Be careful, Rose!** ”

In a blink of light...he’s gone.

You stand thoughtfully at the edge of your rooftop. You can’t tell where Jaspers had gone, but you feel that he will be fine. Stepping back, you turn around and head towards the entrance of your roof.

You will do your best to get everything done faster. After all, you still want to get to John quickly and check up on him. A much needed therapist appointment with the ravenet will do him some good.

With a sigh, you lift your eyes to the bright sky above, squinting slightly. You’ll need to find one of those platform portals to get to LOHAC.

Who knows? _Maybe you might run into Mom along the way..._

==> Rose: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See how John and his current companions are doing.

Bro stood by the window in John’s room, eyes sharp and calculating as he watched for any movement outside. Occasionally, sparks of magenta light would dance along his fingers. Bro was simply getting used to the feeling, letting the energy of Heart flow through his body and settle.

On the other side of the room, John was getting patched up. The ravenet winced slightly at a slightly harsh tug on his left arm; the bandages were wrapped snuggly around the limb to help stop the bleeding. Davesprite noticed the Heir’s pain and frowned slightly, wings fluffing up in agitation.

“ **Sorry.** ” He murmured.

John merely grinned back wearily, head rolling on his pillow as he looked up into Davesprite’s shades with reassuring eyes.

“It’s no problem at all, Dave. Thanks for patching me up.”

And then, the sound of blubbering came from John’s right. Multiple spit bubbles popped while a certain salamander patriarch clung to the ravenet’s uninjured arm.

“Oh, John, young lad, I shouldn’t have ran away! Perhaps I could’ve provided a distraction, o-or I--!”

“Bal, Bal, buddy, it’s _alright_!” John protested gently, turning his head to look into teary amber eyes sternly. “You listened to what I asked you to do, and for that, I’m really grateful. I would’ve been _**devastated**_ if you got hurt, Bal.”

After Bal had ran away at the beginning of John’s fight with Jack, the salamander had decided to go to John’s house to wait. He had a good feeling the Heir would go back to his home before continuing his journey. Still, Bal was practically _swimming_ in guilt until John came back, Davesprite carrying the ravenet in his arms.

Balthazar had broke down seeing John’s near-limp form in Davesprite’s grasp; he thought the Heir was dead. John hadn’t gone unconscious like Davesprite had asked him to, so he instantly opened his eyes to the sound of the harsh sobbing.

Calming the salamander down was a bit of a challenge, but the patriarch was immediately relieved to see that John was still alive. John tiredly directed the group to his room and Bal helped lead them to it.

Which now brings the entire group back to the present. John, finally patched up, sat up carefully with Davesprite’s assistance. The sprite helped prop a pillow behind the ravenet’s upper torso so the Heir could comfortably lean against the wall behind him.

{Gog d**n, John.} Dave floated beside John, arms crossed. Ghost-Rose and Ghost-Jade had returned to the mental realm of John’s mind. {You gotta learn to not force yourself. I wonder if Jade could probably hold you back from using Space.}

‘Can’t exactly help it, Dave. If I’m able to do something, then I’ll do it. I _**won’t**_ sit back on my a** and watch bad things happen, y’know?'

Dave scoffed, shaking his head.

{You’re such a stubborn a**, Egder--}

“ _When_ are either of you going to explain to me that there are _**two**_ Daves?” Bro suddenly spoke up, causing the sprite and the Heir to look at the Theif.

The older Strider slowly turned his gaze from the window, golden-orange eyes gazing at John over his shades. John blinked in surprise before he sighed softly, blue eyes calmly gazing back.

“Well...Davesprite here traveled from the future. The other Dave should still be on LOHAC--”

“No, I mean there’s...Davesprite......and the Dave that’s floating in red pajamas to the right of you.”

John freezed and his mouth clicked shut in surprise. He swallowed and blinked his blue eyes, widening his gaze as he stared at Bro.

“...P- _Pardon_?”

_He couldn’t have heard that right... **right**?_

{Oh... _f**k_ …} Ghost-Dave murmured, uncrossing his arms as he stared at Bro with raised eyebrows. {Holy sh** balls…}

Bro furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Phantom-Dave-- _he actually **looked** at the Knight. _ The older Strider turned fully to gaze at John and the two Daves in the room.

“You guys are acting like there isn’t _another_ Dave in the room. What the f**k is up with that?”

John’s heart pounded in his ears. Blue eyes flickered between Bro and Ghost-Dave, baffled by how the older Strider could see the other. _Bro could see Dave. Bro could **see** Ghost-Dave._

“That’s…” John tried to come up with something...but the only thing that came up was the truth. The Heir’s eyes grew distant for a moment before he lowered his gaze to the ground. “...a little hard to explain…”

Bro narrowed his gaze and took a step forward away from the window, body slowly tensing up as if he were preparing for battle.

“What do you mea--?”

{Bro, I’m...dead.} The Knight cut in, his voice almost becoming a mumble. {You shouldn’t be able to see me…}

Phantom-Dave floated forward, head tilting. Bro actually placed a foot behind himself, eyebrows furrowed with apprehension as he scanned the Knight’s form. Dave hummed softly, studying the Thief.

{...But maybe because you’re a God of Heart?} Dave sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. {I guess that could make sense...}

“What _**the f**k**_ do you mean you’re f**king _**dead**_?” Bro’s jaw tensed as he stared long and hard at Dave.

Davesprite’s wings fluffed up for a moment before settling, watching the one-sided-- _well, it was one-sided to him_ \--conversation with sharp eyes. Ghost-Dave scratched the back of his head in return and sighed again, voice gruffly. The blonde slowly pushed his shades up onto his head, red eyes calmly gazing back at Bro as he floated a bit closer to the older Strider.

{...Bro...can’t you tell that I look older than the Dave you know?} The Knight gestured to himself. {I even look older than orange-me right here. _Just_ \--} Dave paused. He took in a deep breath...before exhaling slowly. {...You can’t tell anyone else about this--not yet, okay?}

Davesprite watched with confusion, but Bro tensed even further when he saw Ghost-Rose and Ghost-Jade pop out into the open.

“What the _**f**k**_ …?”

John swallowed as Bro looked at all three ghosts before landing his gaze on the Heir. The Thief's eyebrows lowered beneath his shades. John was about to say something, but a magenta glow started to surround Bro. The Heir tensed up and froze under Bro’s unreadable gaze.

A tense silence fell over the group. Davesprite darted his gaze in between the Heir and the Thief; the sprite slightly shifted closer to John in a protective way. Bro’s shoulders were raised apprehensively, gaze literally staring into John’s soul.

Bro hasn’t been a Thief of Heart for long, but he can make his own conclusions about how a 13 year-old soul should look like...

“...Your...soul is... _older_ than your God d**n body.” Bro finally spoke, voice slightly strained; the magenta light surrounding him died out. “What the he**...?”

{Time travel shenanigans, Bro. It’s time travel shenanigans.} Dave muttered. {You better take a seat because we’re gonna have a looong talk about the sh** that happened in the future.}

Bro blinked, staring at Dave for a long moment before sighing. The blonde glanced around quickly before grabbing John's nearby computer chair. The older Strider rolled the chair forward before taking a seat right next to the group.

“Alright. I’ll keep silent until you brats are done--but you’ll give me **every** _**single**_ _**f**king**_ detail about the future, _am I clear_?”

John looked the blonde in his pointed shades, voice wavering slightly but gaze strong.

“Of course.”

Davesprite glanced at John’s right, where Ghost-Dave should be, but all the sprite could see was air; nothing was there.

“ **...So there’s...a ghost-me in the room?** ” John looked over at Davesprite and smiled tentatively before nodding. The sprite hummed in response. “ **Neat.** ”

John chuckled wearily at that, fingers tapping his bandaged, left arm--Davesprite put a stop to this motion with a small frown on his lips, right wing batting the ravenet’s arm away; the wing settled gently and comfortingly over the Heir’s shoulders after that. The ravenet smiled weakly in return.

“Only you would say such things, Dave-- _both of you guys_ , I mean.”

{Dude, it’s the magnificent golden Strider blood that runs through our veins.} Dave managed a small smirk at John. {You can take the ‘Dave’ out of ‘Strider’, but you can never take the ‘Strider’ out of ‘Dave’.}

John rolled his eyes, and Davesprite caught the motion. The sprite smirked slightly.

“ **...I have a pretty good feeling what my other-self said, so I won’t say it.** ”

John huffed before looking back at Bro. The Heir leaned back on the wall behind him, feeling much more older than what he truly is. John flitted his gaze across the older Strider’s face before speaking.

“...It all started seven years ago...on my 13th birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...the entire Homestuck story mashed into a few paragraphs...and then Davesprite will talk about what happened before he came back. (´⊙ω⊙`)


	13. ==> Reader: Get thrown into a small flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmrgh...! I'm trying my best in making each chapter better. (´⊙ω⊙`)

“On the day of my birthday, we started the game called SBURB.” John paused for a moment, thoughts collecting before he continued. “Things went out pretty much the same way things had gone up till now... _except_ …” John gazed at Bro, awkwardly gesturing at the older Strider. “Y-You...didn’t exactly come back alive...and...I never pestered you or anything--I had no idea what kind of person you were...and stuff...”

Bro’s only reaction was the the white-knuckled grip his left hand had on the armrest of the computer chair. His right elbow was propped up on the other armrest, chin resting on the back of his hand. But he didn’t speak.

John bit his lower lip, swallowing for a moment before continuing.

“...Dave, as a sprite, actually came earlier from the future to save me from doing something _really_ **_f**king stupid_**.” The Heir’s expression darkened for a moment, teeth gritting before he shook his head, forcing himself to relax as he looked at Bro. “After that...he...tried to help you fight Jack. In the timeline I’m from, only you and Dave fought against Jack. In the end…...you _died_ and...Dave _lost a wing._ ”

John blinked and shifted a hand to touch the wing that was draped around his shoulders. His gaze softened in relief before he continued, turning his gaze back to Bro.

“After that... _Jack_...k-killed Dad and Rose’s mom. I was busy...getting the Tumor-- _it was a bomb for the Green Sun_ \--out of Skaia, so I wasn’t-- _ **still**_ , _I should’ve_ \--”

The Breath swirled around the Heir for a moment. His blue eyes glowed-- _Davesprite gently rested a hand over John’s clenched, left one_. Red-orange eyes gazed softly into those unearthly irises behind the shades.

“ **John...dude. _Relax_ your fist.** ”

John blinked when he then felt something warm and wet seap into the bandages around his hand. The Heir let out a rush of air as he unclenched his hand. He glanced down and grimaced when he saw blood starting to stain the white of the bandages.

{John, we’re going to save them.} Rose reassured, a ghostly hand gently breezing through his hair. {They will be fine. Everyone will be fine.}

{Rose is right! Just take deep breaths, John.} Jade encouraged.

John inhaled shakily before nodding his head shakily. Davesprite draped his wing closer around the ravenet as he sat on the Heir’s left; Bal frantically patted John’s right hand to provide some comfort. John shook his head then, smiling tiredly at Bro, whose eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

“A-Anyways...after that happened...Rose...Rose went _kinda beserk_. She went Grimdark. She apparently saw what happened to...her mom. We both ended up trying to fight Jack, but, uh...I had not known what he could do.” John lifted his right hand up to his chest, rubbing it with a wry smile. “Let’s just say that I kinda... _got used to the feeling of being skewered_.”

John lowered his hand to his side as Balthazar returned to gently holding it. He paused for a moment, contemplating before he continued.

“A lot of sh** went down. People dying left and right. I completed the Scratch while Dave and Rose went to set the Tumor off. Jade was working on reviving the frogs on her planet with another Dave while also building her house up…” John let a shaky smile appear on his lips. “Things became...somewhat better after that, I guess…” He murmured softly. “Everyone else suddenly reached God Tier level and we met our troll friends--I’ll tell you more about them later, Bro.” The Heir added when he saw the raised eyebrows from the Strider.

John leaned back into the pillow behind him.

“...Dave and Rose were on the meteor with the trolls...Jade, the sprite version of Dave, and I were on a Prospit ship. While we were apart from each other, both of us traveled for three years to reach our new destination: the alternate universe created by the Scratch.” Blue eyes flickered across Bro’s face. “The three years were rather... _troublesome_ in a way. Bonds were made and broken at the same time. I...I wasn’t a very good frien--”

{ _ **Hey**_ , don’t say that, John!} Jade protested, hands waving around in front of the ravenet frantically. {You _can’t_ blame yourself like that! }

John let a bitter smile dart across his face, but he didn’t say anything back; he simply continued with his story.

“Finally, after three years, we finally come in contact with the Scratch versions of you,” Bro perked up in surprise. “Rose’s mom, my nana, and Jade’s grandpa.” John smiled amusedly. “All of you were 16 when we met you--all of you quite similar to the people we knew years ago.” He chuckled weakly. “...Meeting you guys was quite the series of unfortunate events...and _I had to actually go back for a bit to fix some things_. A-Anyways, meeting the alternate, teen versions of you guys was pretty fun.”

Bro shifted in his seat, elbows now propped on his knees as he watched John with a raised eyebrow, obviously interested. But he kept silent. John smiled fondly at this...but then his lips slowly turned downwards.

“...However...it was apparent that the Scratch wasn’t enough to keep us all safe. New enemies appeared besides Jack. There were alternate versions of Jack: Spades Slick and Lord Jack. This also included the troll Empress, the Condesce. And also…...also…” John paused, eyes clouded with emotion before he managed to focus on Bro again. “... _ **Lord English.**_ ”

He shut his eyes, using Bal’s hand and Davesprite’s wing on him as something to ground him. He tried to not think of the blood, the sandy dunes, the cracked sky--but _oh_ **_God_** , _**the blood**_. _He never knew **so much** **blood** could be held in one body_ \--

John shook his head slowly and swallowed. His gaze blurry with tears, the Heir lifted his iGlasses up and sniffled softly, quickly rubbing his right arm over his eyes. Clearing his throat, John lowered his iGlasses back over his eyes, gaze concentrated on the floor now.

“...I......the battles against the Condesce, Lord Jack, and Spades Slick were fought with all we had. We won. But...the victory was short lived when I opened that God d**n door.” John sucked in a breath. “I...I don’t even know if I could’ve done something to stop the problem. Maybe I didn’t do something right from the very beginning. Maybe I should’ve-- _ **no** , I would’ve killed Callie in the process too, but_\--”

{John...John, your breathing-- _shhh, shhh_...it’s alright. John-- } Rose murmured, her face twisted with frustration because she couldn’t exactly touch John to comfort him.

F**k, he’s rambling again. His entire body is starting to shake too as he curls into himself, his breath coming out of him in harsh pants.

“I-I didn’t know what to do and everything-- _oh God, Lord English was_ \--e-everything was happening so fast and everyone was j- _just_ \--”

John flinched when something landed on his head...before it ruffled his hair gently. The Heir blinked...and blinked again. Slowly...he lifted his gaze from the floor he was staring at.

“Kid…... _that’s enough_.” Bro murmured as he pushed his shades up past his eyes and into his hair. His golden-orange eyes watched John carefully before they softened slightly. “...If it’s getting to be too much, then you stop, alright? Just like that. I won’t be upset or anything, honest. And--hey, no need for tears, _Jegus_ , I’m not good with stuff like that...”

John hiccuped softly, only realizing now that tears were dripping like mini waterfalls out of his eyes. The Heir moved his iGlasses up as he rubbed at his eyes feverishly with his right hand. Davesprite gently grasped the ravenet’s left hand and Bal clung to John’s right side.

The Heir worked on steadying his breathing first as Bro continued to ruffle his hair for a moment before dropping his hand. The older Strider sighed, grimacing as he noted how puffy John’s eyes were.

“ ** _Look_** , Egbert, I’m not forcing you to **_bleed_**  you past out to me.” Bro leaned forward slightly, elbow propped on his knees. “You can go at your own pace. All I asked was for every detail to not be left out--not for you to _break down_ , alright?”

{That’s f**king right. Do you hear that, John? Calm down and chill…} Phantom-Dave murmured.

...

...John nodded slowly, right palm pressed against his forehead as he let out a shaky laugh. His smile was strained as he bit his lip, managing to make eye-contact with Bro for a split second before returning his gaze to the ground.

Davesprite watched the ongoings for a moment before sighing softly. He reached out to ruffle John’s hair before looking over at Bro.

“ **I can continue John’s story.** ” John lifted his head, startled, as he gazed at Davesprite with wide eyes. Davesprite smiled grimly at Bro, but he directed his next words at the Heir. “ **But John, you’re going to rest now, _got it_?** ”

John opened his mouth, about to say he could continue, but Davesprite gently cuffed the other in the head with a wing. Davesprite then carefully floated off of the bed, gently taking John by the shoulders and pushing the ravenet onto the bed, repositioning the pillow so it could be behind the Heir’s head. The sprite brushed a hand on John’s forehead, grimacing slightly--his eyes briefly studied the Light tattoo on his forehead before he moved John’s bangs back into place.

“ **F**k...you’re starting to run a small fever too. _See_ , you need to rest now. Me and Bro will talk outside--**”

“But...I still wanted to know how you got...here…” John mumbled.

{ _ **John,**_ } Ghost-Jade strained out, gaze narrowed. {You need _rest_. }

John puffed out a breath before turning his gaze to Davesprite. The sprite huffed, gazing into John’s eyes.

“ **...Bec gave me the code, you idiot.** ” The explanation was enough for John to understand, but he wasn’t satisfied.

“...But...b-but then you _**weren’t**_ supposed to--!” John tried to sit up, but Davesprite pushed him back onto the bed, sighing softly. The Heir gripped the sprite's wrist, another protest on his lips--

“ **John...if you truly know me, you know I wouldn’t listen to the pile of sh** at the end of that journal.** ” Davesprite sent a sharp look at John over his shades. “ **Best bros don’t let best bros die when they can put a stop to it.** ”

John’s grip loosened and he looked up at Davesprite. The Heir’s gaze slowly looked off to the side...before he sighed. John finally let go and fell limp against the bed, looking at Davesprite with a tired, sad smile.

“... _Fine_ …...I guess...I’ll rest then.”

Davesprite nodded in approval, pushing his shades up to cover his eyes properly.

“ **Good. And Bal,** ” The said salamander turned his head to look curiously at the sprite. “ **Watch over the nerd for me, will ya’?** ”

Bal blinked before he nodded his head feverently, bubbles of Breath whispering at his lips as he gazed determinedly at Davesprite.

“Of course, lad!” Bal crawled across the bed and settled next to the left side of John’s head, gently placing a clawed hand over the Heir’s eyes, forcing them shut. “C’mon, m’boy, you heard him. You’re going to _**sleep**_ , John.”

John laughed tiredly as his eyes were squished shut, but he adjusted his body so he could be a bit more comfortable; the ghosts disappeared from view.

“Okay, _okay_ …Mr. Bossy…” He huffed out. He tilted his head in Davesprite’s direction but he kept his eyes shut. “Be careful out there...imps could still be lingering around outside…”

Davesprite rolled his eyes-- _I can take care of a few imps, John_ \--but he reached over and ruffled John’s hair. After that, the sprite looked over at Bro and jerked his head towards the door. Bro nodded and silently got out of the computer chair, following Davesprite out of John’s room; the Thief shut the door behind him.

Davesprite silently drifted over the floor, not really needing to use his wings. Bro followed Davesprite all the way to the balcony, where the sprite finally spread his wings out for a moment, stretching, before relaxing. Davesprite floated a few more meters forward and crossed his arms, propping his elbows against the rail surrounding the balcony; the sprite waved Bro over, who also crossed his arms but leaned backwards against the railing. Davesprite watched LOWAS for a moment, taking in the scene before finally speaking.

“ **...John had died saving you in my timeline. If I hadn’t come back then...well, John would be sleeping forever, I guess.** ” He murmured as Bro tensed up slightly beside him. “ **Jack quickly finished you off after he struck down John...but you came back eventually cause your death wasn’t Heroic. John’s death on the other hand was…** ”

Davesprite hunched his shoulders and he leaned further against the rail, gaze shadowed as he stared off into the distance...he let out a dry chuckle.

“ **I guess...not all gods are immortal, Bro.** ”

_That one sentence told so much._

Bro furrowed his eyebrows.

“...What’s all this about Heroic deaths?”

Davesprite hummed softly, arms uncrossing as he circled a hand in the air in a slightly nonchalant way.

“ **There’s some strange rules about death once you reach God Tier level. There are three deaths once you become a God of something.** ” Davesprite held up one finger. “ **The first one is the Heroic death. It usually happens when the person who dies sacrifices themself for something noble or-- _ya’ know, as the name states_ \--something heroic.**” He held up another finger. “ **The second type of death is the Just death. Just deaths are given to those who have committed evil crimes--or they’re just plain evil.** ” He held up one more taloned finger. “ **The third type of death is just...death. You die without a Heroic or Just reason. But then... _you’re able to come back_ \--you’re able to live again if your death isn’t Heroic or Just.**”

Davesprite dropped his hand and let it swing lazily over the railing. A rueful smile darted across the sprite’s face.

“ **...John sacrificed his life to save you. That counted as a Heroic death so he couldn’t...he didn’t come back to life like you did…** ”

The sprite sighed gruffly, moving his shades up to rub at his eyes. Bro looked off to the side for a moment to give the other some privacy to recollect himself. Davespirte then cleared his throat and continued, adjusting his shades back onto his nose.

“ **After John’s death...Jack went after Rose’s mom and Dadbert. He ended up...killing Rose-- _f**k that son of a b***h Jack_ \--and well...things went downhill after that.**” Davesprite shook his wings out, watching loose feathers get caught in the small breeze that went by. “ **Thankfully, Jack just couldn’t kill Jade--probably because her demonic dog was fused with the b*****d. But then months later, you came in--** _you sacrificed yourself to protect me from Jack, and you_ f**king\--!”

Davesprite then suddenly slammed his fist onto the rail, breaking through the white wood. The railing stood no chance against Davesprite’s raw strength and snapped easily like a brittle twig. Bro barely moved at all, merely watching with alert eyes as Davesprite let a scowl cross his usually blank face.

“ **F**king** _Jack Noir_ **\--!** ” Davesprite suddenly cut himself off...and shook his head.

He moved away from the broken railing and took deep, calming breaths, hovering back and forth along the balcony as if he were pacing.

...

...Davesprite’s wings finally settled and his shoulders slumped. The sprite looked over at Bro, who was now no longer leaning against the railing.

“ **...Sorry.** ” Davesprite finally murmured hoarsely. “ **I just...I should’ve been there for both John and you.** ”

Bro furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

“You were all the way on LOHAC and you had no f**king idea what was going on--don’t blame yourself or _I’ll kick your a**_.”

Davesprite chuckled dryly at that, shaking his head fondly before he straightened his back slightly, gazing up at the fireflies that were trapped within the clouds.

“ **...Imagine my surprise-- _a year after that collective sh** happened_ \--when a sprite version of Jade’s dog suddenly appeared at the apartment.**” His eyebrows creased as he smiled wryly. “ **...At first, I was like ‘what the f**king he**’? And then he warped a bunch of sh**-- _not actual sh** though because I would’ve been he**a pissed_\--into my room before absconding.**”

Davesprite lowered his gaze and stared ahead.

“ **Before I could pester Jade about the sh** that her dog left in my room...I noticed that it spelled something.** ” Davesprite huffed softly. “ **413JE. The objects that Bec left in my room spelt 413JE.** ”

Davesprite turned to look back at Bro, arms crossing.

“ **...At first, I was like ‘what kind of sh** is this’? But then I thought long and hard about it. I realized it was code for something--and where else had I seen code similar to the one Bec gave me? On the back of the f**king captchalogue cards.** ”

Davesprite drifted along the balcony, stretching his wings out again before settling.

“ **...So I went to grab some cruxite and carved the sh**. After that, I went to the Alchemiter and had whatever code I got alchemized.** ” Davesprite stopped floating until he hovered above the Alchemiter on John’s balcony. “ **...I had nothing else to do, really. The less b***hy trolls were gone for some reason and we were back to being strangers….maybe it was because John was gone or things were going to sh**?** ”

Davesprite sighed and shook his head and lifted his gaze back to Bro.

“ **Anyways...I had no other idea what else to do, so I was left with what I got out of the code.** ”

Davesprite reached into his captchlogue deck and smiled tiredly at the worn notebook that appeared in his hands.

“ **...I got this. A ratty-looking notebook.** " He rubbed a taloned thumb over the cover, his expression looking soft. “ **Before I could dismiss it as some sort of f**king prank…** ” Davesprite’s smile was bittersweet and wistful. " **...It opened.** ”

**_“Great, a f**king old book--best f**king prank of the gog d**n sh**ty year I’ve been having.” Dave gritted out as he gazed at the pale-blue notebook at the center of Alchemiter._ **

**_Dave played with the cuff of the white suit he was currently wearing, loosening the red tie around his neck as he moved forward, stepping onto the platform of the Alchemiter and swiping the book off of the surface, a small frown on his lips. Dave gritted his teeth, about to toss the book into the lava surrounding the appartment--before a harsh breeze blew by, knocking the book out of his hands._ **

**_Blinking in surprise, Dave watched the book flop a meter away before coming to a halt. The blonde stared..._ because he caught a hint of familiar blue when the cover was blown off.**

**_Dave blinked and slowly moved forward, stepping off of the Alchemiter. The blonde bent down and grabbed the notebook, slowly standing up as he held it in his hands._ **

**_…_ **

**_Holding the notebook with one hand, Dave carefully--_ his fingers shook _\--touched the blue-inked words on the frail-looking paper. Dave blinked before captchalogging the notebook, quickly flashstepping towards the rooftop door, flinging it open._**

**_He didn’t care as he heard the door crash harshly against the wall; he focused on going down the stairs--he focused on getting to his room. After a few sharp turns, Dave finally made it to his room._ **

**_Dave entered his room and immediately slashed through the imps--_ he had instinctively grabbed a random katana out of his Strife Deck _\--that were lingering around with his sword. He barely focused on collecting any grist before he sat down on his bed._**

**_Dave stared distantly ahead for a moment before he reached into his captchalogue deck. The blue notebook popped out into the open onto his lap...and stayed there._ **

**_Dave leaned back on the wall behind him...before he carefully moved his fingers to grab the book and open to the first page._ **

**_…_ **

**_He barely heard the sound of paper moving--or any other sound really--as he gazed at the blue, blue, blue ink on the crinkled, white paper. His fingers brushed over the words that were there before he began to read._ **

Day 1

So Rose gave me a book to write in. She said it would help sort out my thoughts…

...Heh. What am I supposed to write? Uh...I guess...”introductions” or something? Haha! Anyways...my name is John Egbert. I’m currently 16 and a half years old right now. I’m a Heir of Breath.

Dave Strider is my best bro. Rose Lalonde is the best therapist I could have so far. Jade Harley is my biological sister. Dirk Strider is the bro of my bro, Dave. Jake English is the...cousin(?) of my sister Jade. Roxy Lalonde is the...mom of my best friend Rose. Jane Crocker is technically my...grandma and mom? It’s weird...

And Karkat Vantas is my best friend. And...

Well, in simple terms, everyone I know so far is my awkward, awesome, and amazing family, hehe.

...

God, I hope I can protect them all.

This is John Egbert. I guess I’ll come back to write some more tomorrow...

Bye. :B

**_Dave paused as he finished the first entry. Carefully, he blinked and pushed his shades up, fingers pressing against his shut eyes as he took a few steadying breaths._ **

**_This was some sort of...journal._** John’s _ **journal. Dave felt...somewhat comforted to see the familiar blue and handwriting of his best bro…**_

**_...But something didn’t seem right. Dave’s red gaze went over the first entry again before they stopped at a particular part._ **

**_“...’I’m currently sixteen and a half’?” He murmured to himself. “But John was only…”_ **

**_Dave paused. His eyebrows furrowed as he then carefully flipped the page._ **

Day 2

We moved camp just recently. It was thanks to the ghost army that we got away. But Vriska...

...

Terezi is devastated. But she’s slowly healing from her loss. The trolls are taking it the hardest since they knew Vriska the most. Karkat and I are working on how to direct everyone on what to do next.

Retreat is a better option, but we must

**_The words pause before a frantic line is written at the bottom of the second entry._ **

Gotta go. Lord English is attacking.

**_Dave’s fingers brushed over the hasty words. He frowned slightly. Who the he** was this Lord English? Well, he’s now labeled as Lord D**khead in his mental ‘must-beat-into-a-pile-of-sh**’ list._ **

**_He didn’t know any ‘Terezi’, ‘Karkat’, or ‘Vriska’. So...they’re the names of the trolls? He narrowed his eyes as he quickly turned the page._ **

**_…_ **

**_His grip tightened around the book when he saw small drops of rusty red on the white page._ **

Day 5

Sorry for not writing in a while. I got a nasty head wound when I was thrown back by an explosion three days ago. Jane was able to heal me of my head trama at least.

And--oops, ignore that spot of blood here. Anyways, we had to move our camp again after Lord English found us. Thank goodness Roxy and Jade were able to help us get out of there.

Also

**_Dave blinked and raised an eyebrow when there was a long line that went across the notebook. The blue line was connected to the ‘o’ after ‘Also’._ **

**_Suddenly, familiar lavender ink was on the paper._ **

I am writing on this notebook to remind John that, while this book is to help sort out your thoughts, you are not allowed to move after injuring yourself. If anyone ever reads this journal, understand that John is now going to rest.

**_Dave labeled the lavender ink as Rose and quirked a small smirk. He turned the page and found a new entry._ **

Day 7

Yeeeeesh, Rose is such a mom! She even wrote in here to remind me! Anyways...everything is going okay, I guess...

I’m getting to know more about the Scratch versions of Dave, Jade, and Rose’s guardians. Nanna and Jane are so similar to each other. Dave’s big bro and Dirk are...different from each other though--well, that’s what I heard from Dave...

**_Dave blinked and gazed at the blue words. Scratch versions? Was the writing in this journal done sometime in the future? The blonde then sat back contemplatively._ **

**_…_ **

**_This notebook was written in a time in the future. But when did John--? His mind slowly began to make its own conclusion. The possibility--_ although it seemed so impossible _\--bubbled to the surface of his mind._**

** John was a time traveler. **

**_Any other time would’ve been awesome...but now it was just the most saddest, f**ked up thing Dave thought of. Dave set the notebook to the side as he removed his shades and set it on the bed, looking at the ground as he ran a hand through his hair._ **

**_…_ **

**_The nightmares John had began to make sense. Where they died--_ **

**_Dave paused. Why didn’t he travel back in time with John? There was no way he would’ve left the nerd to go back alone--_ **

_**“** HyaAhAahahHaahAAHaaA! **”**_

**_Dave gritted his teeth and shot up from the bed, grabbing his katana from his Strife Deck. He blamed the gog d**n Crowsprite for flying into the remains of that nightmare doll’s body._ **

**_“Shut the f**k up, Cal.” Usually, he would be calm and collected, but the sh** he was starting to uncover with the help of the notebook were tipping the scales of his composure._ **

**_Calsprite flew into the room through the door, continuing to cackle as his rolling eyes gazed at Dave. Dave’s red gaze cut across the room and stared the sprite down._ **

**_“Get.  Out.”_ **

_**“** HAhEhaEHahahaEEHEEAhahaHaaHaAAAA--! **”**_

_**Dave darted forward and slashed at Calsprite’s neck. While the sprite did help the blonde in combat occasionally, the sh** didn’t know when to** stopf**king laughing **.**_

**_Calsprite flew out of the way, still cackling, before he flew through the window. Dave gritted his teeth as the laughter ringed in his head for a moment. The blonde took a calming breathing, letting it out with a soft sigh._ **

**_Dave brought his gaze back to the notebook lying on his bed. The Strider huffed and stored his sword back into his Strife Deck. Dave went back to his bed and swiped his shades off of it, tucking it into his suit pocket._ **

**_The blonde sat back onto his bed and grabbed the notebook again, flipping the book open to the spot he had stopped at._ **

**_Days 8-12 were somewhat the same. There were small reports of battle strategies with the troll named Karkat. Dave raised an eyebrow when he found a few sketches of unfamiliar faces--he never knew John could draw so well…_ **

**_Moving his hand over one page, Dave studied the scowling face that was drawn with blue ink. He blinked in mild surprise at the small, nubby horns that were drawn on top of a head of messy locks. Dave darted his gaze to the words below the small sketch._ **

Karkat. He’s an awesome friend-leader.

**_Dave blinked in idle surprise as he studied the entire picture. So this was Karkat? Dave raised an eyebrow and smirked._ **

**_This Karkat looks like the kind of guy you would enjoy irritating._ **

**_Dave turned his attention to the next page before frowning slightly. Purple stained the page…...was it jelly or something?_ **

Day 13

We recently got Gamzee back. Well...right now, he’s...unstable. He keeps violently snapping and clawing at anyone who gets near him.

I guess Lord English’s mind manipulation got him deep. Karkat is doing his best to calm him down but

**_The blue words are cut off. Purple and red suddenly stains the page. Dave gripped the notebook tightly and tensed up. He quickly flipped the page._ **

Day 15

Sorry, I missed yesterday. Gamzee, uh...suddenly came into my tent and tried to rip me to shreds during the middle of the night. My left arm got snapped like a twig! I guess he escaped from his tent with the other trolls and decided to go after me since I sleep the closest next to them.

But...I think I helped calm Gamzee down. I had no idea it would work, but I started to hum one of my piano songs. And well...haha, it worked wonders. Through the pain, I felt him freeze and he stared down at me. At first, I thought he would attack me again. However, as I continued to hum...nothing happened.

Opening my eyes I...

...

Loneliness can do a lot to a person, I guess.

**_Dave’s eyes paused at the drawing below John’s entry--it was drawn in the ravenet’s perspective._ **

**_Dave was reminded of a clown with the ridiculous face paint that John managed to sketch out. Three jagged lines ran across the face of--_ Gamzee, was it? _\--the troll. The face was twisted in a threatening snarl, lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth._**

**_But Dave’s attention was caught by the eyes of Gamzee that John put so much attention to._ **

**_…_ **

**_He could understand now, what John had felt. There was something within the eyes that John had drawn made Dave feel a bit of...nostalgia. Years back when he was just a kid, before he contacted John, Rose, or Jade online, Dave never had friends._ **

**_Dave scoffed silently to himself. Like, who would want to be friends with a freak with red eyes? The other kids were afraid of Dave. Bro couldn’t do anything about it, nor did he care at the time._ **

**_So, at a young age, Dave learned what true loneliness was._ **

**_And now, Dave gazed into the drawn eyes of Gamzee, feeling nostalgic because he’s seen the same eyes in a mirror before._ **

**_Dave looked at the small words written beneath the drawing._ **

Familiar Eyes.

**_Dave snorted softly. John was getting quite poetic now, wasn’t he?_ **

**_Dave continued to read the entry._ **

Gamzee calmed down with my humming. While my arm did hurt like a b***h, he slowly fell asleep--ON TOP OF ME! Like, jeez!

I some how managed to fall asleep too--but boy, I woke up to quite the commotion. Everyone thought Gamzee killed me or something, but I wasn’t dead or anything, seriously...

Anyways, Gamzee’s been sticking close to my side lately. Before he could go into any blood-rages, I would hum and he would immediately settle.

I guess I’m his...moirail? I’m already moirails with a lot of the ghost-trolls and the trolls that are still alive. Hehe, I must be some sort of moirail-magnet...

Karkat’s repairing his relationship with Gamzee now since the clown-guy is thinking clearer. I think I helped repair their moirail relationship, so now I’m a auspistice? Actually, no. That usually goes with a kismesis pair. Argh, troll quadrants are still confusing...

Anyways...I think relationships are slowly getting fixed.

Also, my arm still hurts like a b***h even though Jane healed it. At least Gamzee apologized for it. :D

**_Dave then raised an eyebrow at the purple ink at the end of John’s entry._ **

Honk! :o)

**_The blue ink returned below the purple._ **

Oh, that was Gamzee. See, we’re friends now! :B

**_The purple ink returns._ **

Honk! Johnbro is the motherf**king best. :o)

**_Dave’s lips thinned into a blank line. He had no idea what to think about this Gamzee-guy. The blonde sighed as he then flipped to a new page._ **

Day 16

Hey, I got some mechanic lessons with Dirk and Jake! They're really smart and well...Dirk left the instructions for Hal’s body with me for some reason. Anyways, I copied it all down. The instructions are on the next page and the page after that one too.

**_Dave blinked and looked at the next page, lifting an eyebrow at the rather detailed information. He checked the next page and hummed in interest before turning back to the original page._ **

I’ve met Hal...or rather...Hal mixed with Equius in a sprite form. Dirk told me that Hal was a bit hard to trust, but I disagree. Hal is a copy of Dirk’s brain after all, so I would’ve trusted Hal if I met him when he was himself instead of a mixed up sprite.

Also, Lord English hasn’t attacked for a while. I have a feeling he’s plotting on what to do next...

**_Dave turned the next few pages._ **

**_The next few entries were the same. Small reports on how others were doing. New facts about trolls. Dave then stopped one one page that was slightly stained with...blood._ **

**_Dave glared intently at the page, reading the words carefully._ **

Day 32

Lord English got me today. It’s my fault, really, heh. I wasn’t paying attention enough, so I lost my stomach--didn’t really feel it when I died...

Oh well. At least my death wasn’t Heroic or something.

**_Dave furrowed his eyebrows at nonchalant John was being about his death. The blonde took a calming breath and continued on._ **

I should’ve expected his speed and strength. However, I found that movements with his right hand are much more faster than his left. Perhaps I’ll aim my next few attacks to his left side? It’s worth a shot, but he might notice. I’ll have to mix my attacks up a bit...

...

I guess that’s it for today. Bye.

**_Dave turned the page and raised his eyebrows at the skull-like face he was greeted with._ **

**_He furrowed his eyebrows at the drawing. This...person had..._ pool balls for eyes? _Dave darted his gaze down and his lips tugged down slightly into a frown._**

Lord English.

**_So this was Lord English? Dave darted his gaze back up to the picture, taking in each detail. Lord English was roaring in this picture, a he**ish grin formed with his sharp teeth. Dave then blinked and noticed red ink in the corner of the picture...written in his own handwriting._ **

f**k this guy

**_Blue ink was written below the red._ **

That’s Dave in red ink. He’s such a dork. :B

and you’re the king of dorks, john **Red responds.**

Shut up, Dave. **Blue writes back.**

**_Dave quirked a small smile at this. His gaze then darted to the next page. It was filled with...notes? Dave stared at the long list of info that was written in the notebook. The blonde only went over a few..._ **

Lord English tends to go after masses of groups. It’s probably best to be in smaller groups then.

Users of Time are definitely key players in the fight against Lord English. Dave and Aradia help us get breathers. Karkat is saying we should probably have at least two Time-users on the battlefield.

Void and Space-users are also important to get us around the battlefield. At least one Void or Space-user must be within a small group.

**_And the battle plans went on and on…_ **

**_Dave flipped through multiple pages, and they were filled with more battle tips and small entries of how everyone was doing…_ **

**_Dave finally stopped on a particular page, a sense of foreboding creeping up his spine as he smoothed the wrinkled page out a bit. Dave blinked as he stared at the messily scribbled words. It was getting more sloppy the more the Strider read..._ **

Day ??

I can’t keep track of them anymore; the days. I haven’t written in a long while. Time is a strange thing now. I’m 18 now? I think?

Lord English is attacking more and more often.

**_Dave turned to the next page, stomach dropping slightly._ **

Day ??

We lost Dirk and Jake today. Everyone is...

**_Dave clenched the book in his hands when he saw the obvious tears marks smudging out the blue ink in a few spots. The page is very wrinkled, and Dave could only imagine what the ravenet had felt during that time._ **

I don’t know anymore. We moved camp again, and I

~~ I can’t do this anymore I need this to stop I’m so scared The nightmares are getting worse ~~

**_John had scratched his next words out multiple times before finally settling on something._ **

I need to stay strong for them. We found another weak spot in Lord English’s movements again. He can make five shots in succession with the pool balls in his mouth before he needs to rest. The window is ten seconds. I haven’t found a bigger opening just yet.

**_Dave’s fingers trembled for a moment before they finally flipped to a new page._ **

Day ??

We lost Jane. People are dying more. It’s hard to keep everyone together.

**_More tears stain the page._ **

But we’re still together. We're gonna make it out of here somehow. Maybe I could...send them away with my zappy powers? Somewhere far away so Lord English can’t reach them...and I’ll stay to see if I can do something about him...

...Yeah. That would be nice.

**_Dave scowled at this._ **

**_“No way in he** are you doing this by yourself.” He muttered to himself before he turned to a new page._ **

Day ??

I told Dave my idea. He punched me before he hugged me. He called me an idiot before grabbing everyone in the camp. I had asked Dave what the he** he was doing and we just...we ended up making cuddle piles.

Everyone called me an idiot for thinking like that and I guess...that idea is down the drain. They said if I ever zap them out of here, they will come back to the battlefield, find me, smack me on the head, and then cuddle the he** out of me.

**_Dave’s gaze softened at the sight of tear stains on the pages. He felt that this time they were tears of happiness._ **

I have the best family I could ever hope to have.

**_Dave sighed softly, head leaning back to thunk against the wall behind him._ **

**_“....F**k.”_ **

**_Dave moved one hand from the notebook and dragged it across his face as he gritted his teeth._ **

_John didn't deserve sh** like this._

**_Dave sighed deeply once more before returning his gaze back to the notebook, taking it in both hands as he flipped to a new page._ **

Day ??

...I have a bad feeling about today. Something is not right. I think

**_Most of the page is burned and Dave’s hands tensed on the book. He quickly flipped to the other pages, finding them burnt…_ **

**_..._ **

**_Dave blinked when he finally found a clean page._ **

04/13/09

Well...this is my first log in quite a while. An unexpected amount of events occurred and now...I’m back at the beginning. Lord English had attacked the camp when we had least expected it. My notebook ended up severely burnt in the process as I tried to evacuate everyone.

...

I was the only one left standing with Dave, Rose, and Jade just barely hanging at my side. I was prepared to fend Lord English off while those three escaped but...

They have given me a piece of their Aspects. And now...I’m back in time. Back to the very beginning. It’s...surreal to wake up in my bed. It was like...it was all just a dream. Or rather, one big nightmare.

But...here’s my new chance. I can save them all again. I can do better this time.

...

But...if things went wrong, then I’m entrusting you, Dave, to share this information with the others. So...if you’re reading this Dave, I guess things didn’t work out for me, hehe. I’m really sorry about that. And...if you haven't figured it out yet...well...I’m a time traveler. Hehe...yeah...

Things just didn’t work out.

**_Dave gripped the notebook tightly. Holy_ f**k _there were so many things that he wanted to shout at John and shake him by the shoulders. Dave took a calming breath and continued to read._**

Please be careful when you’re dealing with Lord English and any other enemy that might come about. I made short notes on the Condesce, Lord Jack, and Spades Slick on another page.

Please don’t travel back in time, Dave. I don’t want you to end up...like Davesprite. I hurt him badly...and I don’t want to make the same mistake again. So DO NOT travel back in time to save me if I die or something.

Once again...I’m sorry. If you’re reading this...then I failed you--you and everyone. I’m so f**king sorry.

Please...take care.

Your best bro,  
John Egbert, the Heir of Breath.

**_Dave blinked...and blinked again. He stared at the blue ink on the paper, moving a thumb to brush over the name that was there. Slowly, he stood up from his bed, holding the notebook in one hand as he walked towards the window._ **

**_He gazed at the lava that bubbled around his apartment building, watching gray clouds billow in the sky. He heard the grinding gears in the distance, listening to the small beat they ticked out. He took a deep breath...and exhaled._ **

_**A breeze blew by and the pages of the notebook suddenly turned back to the center of the book, a place that Dave had skipped over. The blonde blinked as he then...** gazed into familiar, blue eyes._

**_It was a picture; a picture with familiar and new faces. John had his tongue sticking out in a goofy fashion. Dave, in the photo, had an arm slung around John’s shoulders. Jade made bunny ears behind John. Rose merely smiled softly. Karkat was scowling nearby in the picture, but his expression looked...softer. Gamzee was lazily slinging an arm around Karkat’s shoulders. A...troll in red shades was grinning slyly beside Karkat’s head. Another troll in red robes was grinning widely as she held onto the arm of a troll who had two eye patches over his eyes._ **

**_Dave raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw four familiar, yet unfamiliar, faces near John. Studying the faces...Dave concluded that they were the Scratch versions of his big bro, Jade’s grandpa, John’s nana, and Rose’s mom.  Other...ghost-trolls(?) were in the back._ **

**_Everyone was squished together, posing for the camera. Their gazes looked tired and he**ish...but they were determined. They would stick together, even though they were all just shards of glass put together messily and hastily with glue; they were still going strong._ **

**_Dave lowered his gaze to the words written below the picture that was taped into the notebook._ **

My One-of-a-kind Family.

**_Dave blinked. Slowly...he closed the book and captchalogged it. Dave stuffed one hand into his pockets and gazed outside again. He moved his free hand to take his shades out of his breast pocket and flicked them open, setting them over his red eyes._ **

**_“...Welp, John.” He smirked as he watched LOHAC. “Sorry, but I’m coming back to save your gog d**n a**. There’s no way in he** you’re dying. And you’re not going to do anything by yourself anymore.”_ **

**_With that, Dave turned on his heel and exited his room. He needed to plan a bit before he went barging into the past. Dave stuffed his other hand into his free pocket, humming to himself._ **

**_He needed to see Jade._ **

**_//(One Year Later)//_ **

**_After one year of planning and talking with Jade, Dave was finally ready to leave. Dave now stood on Jade’s island on LOFAF, snow piling up slightly on his shoulders. Jade stood a distance away from the Strider, eyes sad but encouraging. She was dressed in a brown trench-coat, a black sweater, a long, grey skirt, and black boots._ **

**_Dave sighed softly, looking at her with a weary smirk._ **

**_“Well...Jade…” Dave murmured, dressed in a white suit and black slacks. “...This is goodbye, I guess.”_ **

**_Jade gazed back at the other, her gaze teary. She smiled shakily as she brought the brown jacket she was currently wearing closer to her body._ **

**_“Yeah…”_ **

**_Dave gritted his teeth. While he was traveling back in time to save the others...he was abandoning Jade in this timeline. He wanted to give her one last hug...but he felt that she didn’t need an a**hole like him to give her hugs._ **

**_The blonde slowly turned around, about to bring his turntables out--_ **

**_..._ **

**_...Dave blinked in surprise as warm arms wrapped around his midsection, holding him tightly, comforting the Strider’s nerves slightly. The arms shook slightly and Dave paused, feeling a head bury itself into his back._ **

**_“...Good luck, Dave.” Jade murmured as she hugged the Strider tighter, eyes squeezing shut as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “Kick those a**es for me, okay?”_ **

**_Dave blinked, breath fogging in the open before he softened his gaze. He turned around and returned the hug, gently running a hand through her raven locks._ **

**_“Of course.”_ **

**_Jade sniffled, giving one last squeeze before backing away. She waved shakily at Dave, a wide grin stretching across her cheeks. She now no longer looked sad, smiling brightly for Dave._ **

**_“Go get ‘em, Strider!”_ **

**_Dave huffed out a fond chuckle and saluted the ravenette before bringing his turntables out._ **

**_“...Bye, Jade. And thank you for being the most bada** girl I ever met.”_ **

**_Jade giggled softly, giving Dave a shaky thumbs-up...before Dave disappeared in a flash of white light._ **

**_~~_ **

**_Dave squinted his eyes as he stepped out of a bright, white light--_ **

**_“...What the f**k…?”_ **

**_Dave blinked and turned his head to see a very familiar face looking back at him. Sending his past-self a weary smirk, Dave brushed the snow off of his shoulders as he captchalogged his turntables. He glanced off to the side and eyed Crowsprite, who was drifting around lazily. Dave glanced down at his watch quickly and clicked his tongue._ **

**“** F**king he** **......I’m running on a tight schedule now.” Dave muttered before lifting his gaze to look at his past-self again. “I’ll probably see you later. But now, I gotta save my best bro’s a**.”**

**_Without a further ado, Dave leapt forward and merged with the sprite. It felt weird...feeling appendages get torn away from him and new ones added. But he didn’t wait any longer as he stretched out his new wings and took off to the sky._ **

**_Davesprite rushed through the sky as he flapped his wings slightly. He broke through the clouds and quickly looked for LOWAS. Once his gaze focused on the planet, Davesprite rushed forward._ **

**_After darting across a large expanse of space, Davesprite broke through the clouds of LOWAS. Once he was past all of the clouds, Davesprite darted his gaze around to the sound of fighting--he caught sight of bright branches of red light._ **

**_With a grunt, Davesprite soared forward, pulling the sword out of his chest. Darting past branches of red light, he caught sight of Bro and Jack--John was suddenly there, hammer raised to block--_ **

**John’s body hunches with a cough and the Heir widened his eyes. Davesprite tensed when he saw John’s body seem to lock up while Jack--** NO F**KING WAY THAT WAS HAPPENING.

**_Davesprite flew forward and instantly clashed with Jack’s blade, forcing the a**hole backwards. Jack snarled and quickly retreated with a flap of his wings._ **

“ **...And the rest, you know.** ” Davesprite murmured as he looked over at Bro, who had been listening with rapt attention.

Although Bro had been listening, he was flipping through the pages of John’s journal. Finally, the Thief lifted his gaze stared at Davesprite for a long moment...before sighing. Bro ran a hand through his hair before sighing once more.

“...Okay.”

Davesprite raised an eyebrow.

“ **...’Okay’?** ”

Bro shrugged and walked over to the sprite, reaching up and ruffling the younger’s hair roughly, causing Davesprite to squawk indignantly. The Thief smirked lazily at the sprite-version of his little brother, handing the notebook back to him.

“Thanks for telling me everything, li’l man. All I know now is that I need to be a better guardian and take care of you reckless brats.”

Davesprite fluffed his wings up in protest as Bro’s hand left his head, captchalogging the notebook at the same time.

“ **Bro, you were already the coolest guardi--** ”

“Nah, just shut up, Dave.” Bro cut the other off, yawning as he walked towards the door of the balcony. “I was a real b*****d back then and you can’t deny it.” Bro looked over his right shoulder at Davesprite. “...Let me have this chance to correct my mistakes.”

Davesprite blinked in surprise. Slowly...he finally nodded, a small smile flickered across his lips before he smirked lazily, floating after the Thief.

“ **...How will we go about this, Bro?** ” Davesprite murmured once he floated beside Bro.

“...We’ll wait for Egbert to rest and wake up first.” Bro rolled his shoulders as he moved towards the balcony door. “Then we’ll probably head to Skaia.”

Davesprite hummed in acknowledgement before pausing. He stopped floating after Bro, and the Thief noticed. Bro slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow at the sprite.

“Dave--?”

...

Bro blinked, hands raised slightly from their usual relaxed position as...orange arms wrapped around his body. The Thief blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise before he slowly relaxed his form, hands hesitantly hovering over Davesprite’s back.

“Dave…?”

“ **Sorry. _Just_...…** ” Davesprite hugged the other awkwardly but tighter. “ **......Heh...this is so...f**ked up.** ”

Bro blinked again before slowly returning the hug, patting the other on the back lightly. Bro then returned the hug carefully, hesitantly, _grounding_ Davesprite.

“......”

Davesprite then let go first, chuckling weakly as Bro released the sprite too. The sprite sighed running a hand through his hair as he sent a wobbly smirk at Bro. The Thief averted his gaze the brief wet drop that slipped off of Davesprite’s cheek and onto the ground.

“ **Uh, sorry about that.** ” Davesprite murmured. “ **Just releasing pent up...feelings, I guess.** ”

Davesprite laughed awkwardly, lowering his gaze to the ground as he floated above it. Bro watched the other carefully before extending an arm out.

“...Ya’ don’t have to apologize, li’l man.” Bro said back, reaching up to ruffle the sprite’s head again. “I’m...not the best person for these kind of things…...but I’m willing to give free, sappy, sh**ty hugs if it makes you feel better.”

Davesprite barked out a laugh and playfully swatted Bro’s hand off of his head. The Thief smirked back in response as Davesprite’s wings stretched out for a moment before relaxing.

“ **Thanks...Bro…** ”

Bro grunted in response before waving the other over. The two then went inside of the house, poking playful insults at each other.

==> Reader: Have brief time skip and see what Bro, Davesprite, and John are doing later on.

John sat up in bed, pillow propped up behind him against the wall again. His small fever had disappeared after a short nap. However, Bro was now napping, sleeping on the couch downstairs. Bal was curled up by the Heir’s right side, also snoozing. Davesprite, however, was awake and sitting beside John, lazily watching their surroundings. John was now comfortably gazing into the screens of his iGlasses, smiling sheepishly when he saw that he had missed a few messages.

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 9:12 --

TT: Heir.

TT: ...

TT: John, I’m back.

TT: John...?

WH: whoops, sorry for the late response, hal. :B

WH: a lot of things came up ever since the last time we pestered each other.

John smiled wearily. Heh...yeah...spilling all of your emotions out was ‘a lot of things’...

TT: Is that right...

John blinked his eyes when he noticed something new in the text.

WH: hey, you changed the color of your text!

TT: Yeah. I thought it would help assure you that you’re not talking to Dirk or something. Red now equals to Hal and orange is Dirk. Does that make sense?

John smiled softly at this, shifting back onto the pillow he was leaning back against.

WH: yep! thanks for that.

TT: Anyways, I completed my corrections. I’m sending you the edited photo.

TT: bodyprototypecomplete.jpeg.

John opened up the photo and quickly scanned the new directions. He smiled slightly at the small tips here and there before responding to Hal.

WH: cool! and thanks for labeling what type and kind of size of stuff i need.

TT: No prob.

TT: So...who’s helping you out?

John chuckled nervously to himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Davesprite, but the Heir merely waved the sprite off.

WH: uh...it’s gonna sound weird...but an alternate and older version of dirk is gonna help me out.

TT: ...

TT: ...Huh. Cool, I guess.

John rolled his eyes at this.

WH: you striders always seem to accept things so calmly. :B

TT: Eh. It’s something that grows on you.

TT: Anyways. How are you holding up? Time traveling...can be rathering stressing on a person.

John smiled wearily at this before responding.

WH: ...i’m getting better. i have a few friends beside me that know what i’m going through now. i feel less lonely. :B

TT: That’s good.

TT: ...Also...did you get to talk to Dirk’s bro yet?

John blinked before sighing softly. He scratched the back of his head as he hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

WH: not yet. i’m...still thinking about what i should say...

TT: Dude. You shouldn't be so worried about this, seriously.

TT: Even though you’re an alternate, younger version of the John that Dirk’s bro knew, I’m sure you two will get along easily.

WH: ...

WH: but what if i say something wrong? i’m not some sort of comedian. the dave i know isn’t a movie maker.

WH: i just want to warn dirk’s bro about the condesce...

TT: ...

TT: John, dude, you just need to take a deep breath and exhale. Let go of your worries and just believe in yourself. Although it sounds stupid and ridiculous, I’m just trying to reassure you that things will go fine.

TT: You’re best bros with an alternate version of Dirk’s bro. You’ll have this conversation in the bag.

John smiled hesitantly at this, eyes fond.

WH: thanks for your words of encouragement, hal.

TT: No prob, Egderp.

TT: What the he** is this.

John blinked, confused for a second before widening his eyes with panic. The most recently typed words were _**orange**_ , meaning--

The red was quick to return to the screen.

TT: Oh sh**. Scatter, John. Dirk’s f**king here.

WH: bye hal! take care of yourself! D:

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 9:34 --

John sighed as he closed the chat window, running a hand through his hair nervously. Davesprite brushed a wing over the Heir’s shoulders, providing a half-hug for the ravenet.

“ **Something wrong, bro?** ”

John shrugged, smiling lopsidedly at the sprite.

“Er...well, the conversation with Hal was slightly compromised. But…I think things will work out okay.”

Davesprite nodded before lowering his gaze to the Heir’s arm.

“ **...Your arm feeling better?** ”

John huffed out a weary laugh.

“Not as sore anymore, I guess.” John moved his right hand to pluck at a few of the bandages. “But I think I’m alright.” The Heir leveled a determined gaze at Davesprite. “I’m ready to go.”

Davesprite studied the other sharply...before slowly nodding. The sprite then carefully floated off of the bed, extending a taloned hand out to John.

“ **Then let’s go, Mr. Leader.** ”

John smiled fondly at this before taking Davesprite’s hand, Bal slowly waking up at the Heir’s side. With a gentle tug, John was on his feet. Bal perked up and quickly crawled off of the bed and up John’s body, perching himself on the ravenet’s shoulder.

“John, I will _**not**_ leave you this time!” Bal stated firmly, claws digging slightly into John’s shoulder. “I’m coming with you to make sure you won’t force yourself too much!”

John chuckled softly at this, letting go of Davesprite’s hands as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Alright...but…” John looked at the salamander with tired eyes of concern as he lowered his hands. “Please... _ **please**_ be careful.”

Bal nodded his head sharply, amber eyes filled with understanding.

“Of course, m’boy!”

John blinked before slowly raising an eyebrow at Bal.

“...You changed my nickname.”

Bal then grinned sheepishly at John.

“Ah! Well…” Bal popped a few spit bubbles, looking bashful. “I call you 'm’boy' now because...I’m starting to see you as like another _son_ to me, haha!”

John widened his eyes in surprise before letting out a bright laugh.

“Yo, so you’re ready to go, kid?” A gruff voice entered the conversation.

Everyone turned their attention to the door, where Bro was casually leaning against it. John noticed with some amusement that the Thief had a slight bedhead, but the Heir ignored this and nodded in response. Bro hummed softly at that before moving out of the doorway, heading towards the balcony.

“Cool. Let’s go then.”

John and Davesprite followed the older Strider while Bal continued to stay on the Heir’s shoulder. Once outside and on the balcony, Bro, John, and Davesprite began to fly up. John laughed softly when Bal clung tighter to his shoulder before looking concernedly at the salamander.

“Afraid of heights?”

Bal laughed brightly, not a hint of strain in his voice. John was relieved to see that the other was simply in awe.

“Not at all, m’boy! This is just simply splendid!”

John chuckled before lifting his gaze to the clouds above.

“Just hold on tight then.”

The group of four then flew off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dadbert and Mom...pain must happen so the plot will happen. (´；Д；`)


	14. ==> Reader: Be John as he flies towards Skaia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wheezes* I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.  
> (´；Д；`)

==> Reader: Be John.

==> John: Get to Skaia.

You fly through the sky, heart beating anxiously within your chest. You are now past the clouds of LOWAS, flying towards the blue light of Skaia. Davesprite flies beside you while Bro floats just up ahead of you two. While flying through space, the three of your equip your weapons.

The blue light of Skaia is getting closer and closer. You grip the Battleaxe of Haneul tighter in your hands as your blue eyes dart to Prospit for a split second when you all pass by it.

_You hope Jade is doing alright…_

You bring your gaze back to Skaia as you finally break through the atmosphere of the area. Bro’s gaze scans the area quickly, but your gaze is already on the castle that standing a small distance away. Bal moves on your shoulder, chirping softly as he follows your gaze. Davesprite and Bro notices you drifting in the direction of the castle.

While Davesprite floats to the side of you to make sure you won’t fly off, Bro--

…

...Bro suddenly _**freezes**_ when he looks in the direction of the castle. His lips nearly twist into a _snarl_ as he gazes longer and longer at the castle. Your stomach churns at that.

“...Kid.” Bro finally calls out to you. “If you don't--”

“I can go.” You cut in, voice hoarse. “I...I’ll be _fine_.” You swallow. “... _ **Please**_. I can handle it.”

Bro hovers there, gazing at you sharply as his lips thin into a grim line.

“...Alright.” Bro finally says, shouldering his katana. He looks over at Davesprite. “Dave, look out for John, alright?”

Davesprite merely nods, shoulder gently bumping into yours, causing you to look at him. You see a small smile on Davesprites lips, but there’s a furrow in his eyebrows. He’s trying to reassure you, and your shoulders slump a little from their tense position. You smile anxiously at the sprite, returning the gentle bump of the shoulders before turning your gaze back to the castle.

Bal comfortingly paws at your shoulder as your blue, God Tier clothes ripple in the breeze that blew by--

**_CRACK._ **

You freeze before quickly jerking your gaze above the castle. Slowly, your eyes widen. The wind is starting to pick up, but it’s not because of the Breath. Bro narrows his gaze up at the dark, roiling clouds above the castle.

“What the f**k is _**that**_?” Bro’s voice was tight, uncomfortable.

You stare up at the darkening sky and your heart plummets slightly in your chest. You feel the air freeze against your skin. The rage that vibrates through the area burns ice-hot on your skin. You see Davesprite’s wings ruffle up uncomfortably--he can feel the complete bone-chilling anger.

“... _Rose_.” You whisper with worry.

Just as you utter her name, the dark clouds pull back slightly to reveal a certain Lalonde descending from the sky, a black aura rolling off of her body. Her eyes are blazing white as her gaze only focuses on one thing: The Castle.

“We gotta go _now_.” You say with haste.

Bro glances at you before nodding. The three of you rush through the air, closing in on the castle. You grip your battleaxe tighter within your grasp.

As you get closer, you wince when the first drop of black rain hits your shoulder. More raindrops fall from the sky and they’re all like freezing ice-shards on your skin. You’re almost to the castle and you see--

…

...You see the pools of blood-- _ **just like last time**_ \--and...two bodies lay within them. You swallow as you slow down in the air, hands starting to shake.

**_“Rose? What are you trying to show me?” You ask, voice chipper._ **

**_You’ve been following Rose through the Castle for a small handful of minutes. While her skin was grey, her eyes are glowing, and a black aura is rolling off of her body, you don’t feel very threatened. Rose was still Rose and--_ **

**_Woah! It’s raining! You blink in confusion as you lift your gaze for a moment, watching as...black raindrops fall from the sky. The sky is covered in gray clouds and your stomach is starting to get this...churning feeling. Something wasn’t right…_ **

**_You feel a small tug on your sleeve and you see Rose standing there, a solemn look on her face as her eyes continue to glow._ **

_**“** Fwj’sop mei. **”**_

**_She was still speaking in that weird language, but you follow her. She was your friend after all. With a nervous smile on your lips. You follow her around the outside of the Castle for a bit._ **

**_“Rose, is something wrong? Usually you’re--”_ **

**_Your foot steps onto a puddle of something. You blink and lower your gaze._ **

_Red._

**_You let out a gasp and step back quickly, making a footprint of red on the checkerboarded ground. You let out a shuddering breath as you look at the puddle._ **

_**“...Is...is that** blood **…?” You whisper harshly before whipping your head around to Rose, who’s standing behind you at the moment. “Rose, what--!?”**_

**_She only lowers her gaze to the ground, bitting her lower lip. That black aura around her snaps and crackles, swaying in the freezing breeze that went by. Slowly, she lifted a gray hand and pointed at something behind you. The sinking feeling is growing in your chest, gnawing at your lungs and pulling you deeper into a pit of dread._ **

**_Slowly, you turn around, ignoring the icy drops of black rain. You follow Rose’s finger and see…_ **

**_…_ **

**_...H-How could you not have seen it before…!?_ **

~~_Because you didn’t want to believe it._ ~~

**_You blink and numbly move forward. You think you step in another puddle of blood, but you barely mind it. You take stuttering steps forward. You weren’t shaking or crying--that was a surprise._ **

_**You blink again, slower this time because--this has to be a dream** right **? A nightmare?**_

**_Two bodies lie on the checkerboarded ground in the middle of mini-lakes of red, red blood. You never knew so much blood could come from one person--or rather two people; two people that you know._ **

**_Rose’s mom...f**k. She’s soaked in blood and the black rain is mixing with the red puddles. A broken bottle of wine lays nearby along with two martini glasses. Rose’s mom’s entire body is limp and sh**, sh**, sh**--! Rose...Rose must be feeling….!_ **

**_You tear your gaze away and look at the other body--..._ **

**_…_ **

**_...O-Oh God, oh God, oh God, he’s not supposed to look like that. You’re amazed that you’re still able to stand--you can’t really feel anything; it’s so weird._ **

**_“...D-Dad…?” You step forward. The rain is biting. “Dad…? Pl-...Please…? Can you...hear me?”_ **

**_You stand only feet from the dead body of your dad. You can’t go any closer because--...f**k, you can’t--you don’t know what to do. This can’t be happening right? Dad should be looking at you with his warm eyes, giving you cake, telling you how proud he was--_ **

**_…_ **

**_He didn’t deserve to be proud of you because right now he’s f**KING DEAD. You blink and tears slip past your cheeks, but no more follow. You hear a crackle of electricity and you lift your gaze. Rose walks forward to stand beside you, her black aura expanding._ **

**_You see some sort of dog-man stand before you, his wings are stretched out, almost blocking out the last of the light that can be seen past the dark clouds. You see Rose bring out her wands, her shoulders shaking with...rage. You only look at her briefly before pulling your Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of your Strife Deck. Judging by the blood on this guy’s hands...and that smirk on his lips…_ **

**_You grit your teeth, rage boiling up in you. The Breath howls around you as you stand beside Rose. The dog-man peers at the two of you, ears flickering. He looks at Rose before resting his gaze on you, widening his smirk._ **

**_You prepare yourself for a fight, lifting your hammer as you take a step forwar--_ **

**_..._ **

**_...Your anger...fades and you...are suddenly feeling tired. So, so, so tired…_ **

**_You blink, eyes fluttering and--wait, where had the dog-man gone? He was...in front of you before...wasn’t he…?_ **

**_You hear something--just barely. Something is...screaming? It sounds pained and angered and--wait, wait…! Where’s Rose is she...alright…!? F**k it’s getting harder to think and you’re falling forward…_ **

**_…_ **

**_...Oh._ **

**_As you’re starting to fall, you now see that there’s something sticking out of your chest. A bloody, obsidian blade._ **

_**...F**k. No, no, no, no--f**k. You can’t--not like** this **. Rose is…! Rose is in so much pain right now! If you die here, then she’ll be all alone against this guy too! F**k, sh**...!**_

**_Rose’s mom…!_ **

**_…_ **

**_Your dad…_ **

**_..._ **

_**Why are you so f**king** useless **in stopping things from hurting your family and friends?** _

...Fingers thread through your left hand and grips it tightly. You barely feel the tear that trails down the side of your face as you turn your head to see red-orange eyes gazing at you. You inhale sharply as you feel a wing brush along your shoulders and Bal is doing his best murmuring words of comfort in you ear.

You blink before smiling shakily at Davesprite. You squeeze his taloned hand back carefully before releasing. Davesprite scans your face before nodding, pushing his shades up and readying his blade.

You return your gaze to the castle and ready your axe, gripping it with two hands. Your gaze zeroes in on Jack, who’s roaring up into the sky with a snarling grin. He seems to be preening himself over another victory...but you tear your gaze away from him and look at Rose.

==> John: Try to calm her down.

The wind howls as Grimdark-Rose’s feet touch the ground. You furrow your eyebrows and quickly dive down to land beside Rose. A small cloud of dust is kicked up.  You look over to Bal on your shoulder, gaze soft.

"Bal...go to the Castle and stay there." You see that he's about to protest, so you smile gently. "You _**aren't** running away_ this time.  Stay at the castle and make Breath bubbles from afar.  Don't let Jack see you, okay?"

Bal looks at you with concern.  Slowly, he lets out a soft sigh, squeezing your shoulder gently with his claws before leaping off.  He lands on the ground with ease and skitters towards the castle, avoiding pools of black rain and...blood.

Once Bal is safe, you sigh and turn your attention to Rose.  You see the menacing aura rolling off of her body-- _she hasn't even realised that you're here_ \--but you move forward, chest heavy as you finally rest a hand on her shoulder, left hand still leveling your axe up at the ready.

Rose’s aura burns your skin-- _not enough to actually leave burns, but it still hurts_ \--but you ignore this, calling out softly to her as you squeeze her left shoulder gently.

“Rose.”

She whips her body around, shaking your hand off, a snarl on her lips--but her glowing, white eyes instantly recognizes who’s standing in front of her. She blinks and reaches a hand out towards you, eyes soft but still glowing. Her skin in a dark, murky gray, black lips barely standing out. She then stops herself from touching you, eyes scanning you quickly.

She furrows her eyebrows as she takes your appearance in. Perhaps she didn’t get to see you in your God Tier form until now. Her eyes lift back to your face, gaze searching. When she looks into your eyes, she--

 _Suddenly_ , she widens her eyes and her lips pull in a dark scowl. Rose brings out her wands and moves towards you, gaze looking a little desperate. You blink and hear a snarl behind yourself--

**_Klang!_ **

Jack howls in rage when Davesprite comes in and stops him from reaching his prey. Bro summons his hands of Heart and yanks a snarling Jack back through the air. You turn around and give Davesprite and Bro a two-fingered salute in thanks while you turn back around to try and comfort Rose.

You see flashes of green, magenta, and orange reflect weakly off of the pools of black that are forming on the ground as you usher Rose away from the fight, storing your battleaxe away in your Strife Deck for now. Rose blinks in surprise and looks at you with wide eyes.

“ **Wksjs akwi ywk dieno, Jounh?** ”

You could somewhat understand what she had asked.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I...I-I _**understand**_ your pain...” You swallow and look at her shakily. You plaster on an encouraging smile. “B- _But_ …! I know a way we can bring them back, Rose!”

Rose blinks...and blinks again. The black aura around her flickers and she raises her eyebrows at you. She looks doubtful…

“ **Bdkubg tgsf bogglk?** ” She mumbles.

“Yes, Rose.” You say with a comforting smile. “We can bring them back.”

You take her hand quickly walk with her to...the unmoving bodies of your dad and her mom. You blink back tears as you squeeze her hand, looking at her with gentle eyes before you carefully let go. You shut your eyes for a moment before blinking them open.

==> John: Search for the Quest Beds.

Your clothes ripple for a moment before lightening up to orange. The Breath symbol on your chest swirls before becoming the symbol of Light. Your eyes glow a bright yellow and the Light tattoo on your forehead shines brightly. Rose makes a noise of surprise behind you, but you ignore this at the moment, gaze searching.

Images flow past your eyes as you search, search and searc-- _aha_! The Quest Beds were nearby! Your eyes stop glowing and a small grin tugs at your lips. Slowly, your clothes darken back to blue and the Breath symbol returns to your chest. Your tattoo stops glowing and you finally turn to look at a stunned Rose.

Briefly, you dart your gaze up to the fight. It relieves you when you see that Davesprite and Bro are handling it with ease. The Thief actually manages to land a solid kick into Jack’s gut, and Davesprite draws blood from a black wing. Bubbles of Breath also manage to distract Jack and catch him off guard; Bal changes his position so he doesn't get caught. You now lower your gaze back to Rose, a hand extending out towards the Grimdark teen. You smile gently at her, your buck teeth resting against your bottom lip slightly.

“C’mon, Rose. We’re bringing them back.”

She blinks, her white eyes wide before she takes your hand. Your clothes darken to black and the Space symbol switches with your Breath one. You back over to where Dad and Rose’s mom is.

In the pools of blood, you find a sprite-pendant, the SBURB loading symbol plastered on a small quarter-sized charm. You quickly reach out and take the necklace out of the blood, grimacing as you place it around your neck. Nanna must be somewhere nearby…...you’ll look for her later.

With a shaky hand, you then crouch down and place a hand on your dad’s unmoving chest while Rose takes her mom’s hand with her free one. You lift your gaze to Davesprite and Bro, calling out in a clear voice.

“We’ll be back!”

Davesprite and Bro don’t turn to acknowledge you in the air, but they both give you a thumbs up before charging at Jack, who roars at them in rage.  Bal salutes you from where he stand under a small formation of rocks made by some of the Castle rubble.

A green glows surrounds you, Rose, and your parents. In a flash, the scenery changes. Your arm tingles...but it doesn’t hurt as much. Probably using your extra Aspects too many times in a row injures you more. Spacing out the times you use the other Aspects will probably rip you apart less.

The sound of crashing surf reaches your ears and you stand up, glancing around quickly for any hostiles that may be nearby. You are currently on a white, sandy island in the middle of the waters of LOLAR.

Scanning the island you’re on, you note that there’s a white staircase that leads to somewhere. Your clothes lighten up to blue as you then turn your gaze to Rose, and anxious smile on your lips.

“Don’t worry, Rose. We’re almost there--”

You grunt and cough. You’re happy that your small ‘attacks’ are not happening during battle, but they’re still such nuisances to deal with. You cough out a glob of oil on the side, making sure it doesn’t splatter on Dad, Rose’s Mom, or Rose herself. Rose stands up in surprise, reaching out towards you as she lets go of her mother’s limp hand.

“ **Jounh! Akwi ywk ao’ejdgt?** ” Her voice concerned.

You laugh sheepishly, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, grimacing when some of the oil just smudges there.

“I’m fine, Rose! It’s just a _small_ problem. It doesn’t hurt, _**really**_! It’s kinda similar to throwing up--” You flounder slightly at the unimpressed look you’re pinned with. “-- ** _er_** , _actually_...it’s like coughing up mucus or something…! I’m fine, really!”

Rose squints at you before slowly shaking her head, sighing.

“ **Jounh…ywk akwi ajg idoene.** ”

You puff your cheeks out at her, placing your hands on your hips in a childish way.

“Hey! I’m _not_ an idiot!”

You hide a grin at the fond smile that darts across Rose’s face. You then put on a serious face as you raise you hands, looking towards the...bodies of your Dad and Rose’s mom. With a deep breath, you raise your hands and gently manipulate the Breath.

You carefully lift Dad and Mom-Lalonde off of the ground with Breath. You float up into the air with the bodies and look over at Rose. She gazes up at you for a moment before floating up beside you, darkness misting off of her form.

“ **Wksjs akwi ywk dieno?** ”

You float up, gaze raised as you follow the direction of the staircase.

“I’m gonna put their bodies on their Quest Beds, Rose.”

She makes a sound of surprise as she follows you up the pillar of white rock. Once at the top of the tower, you circle around the surface before landing. Your shoes lightly tap the top of the pillar of rock, and Rose lands beside you, head cocking at the...two stone slabs in front of the two of you.

You take a deep breath before moving your arms and set the bodies of your dad and Rose’s mom onto the two Quest Beds that were present. You gaze curiously at the sky-blue and dark-blue beds that are present.

Breath...and Void.

Slowly, you lower Dad onto the Quest Bed of Breath and Rose’s mom onto the Quest Bed of Void. You step back and quietly take Rose’s left hand with your right.

…

First...there was nothing... _until_ \--

You blink as the wind picks up and swirls around you. You see how loose pebbles roll along the ground and gravitate towards the two Quest Beds. Rose squeezes your hand tightly and watches with wide, glowing, white eyes.

Light begins to flood the area, a twilight-blue light mixing with a sky-blue one. Sparks of more light glows and surrounds the area for a moment...stretching towards the sky…...before it fades slowly. You quickly lift your gaze to the sky and see a sky-blue light glowing somewhere away from LOLAR. Maybe Dad or Rose’s mom was gonna wake up somewhere on Prospit or Derse?

The sound of rain lightly hits the surface of the pillar you’re standing on; well, it was the Land of Light and Rain after all. With a hopeful grin, you turn to look at Rose, squeezing her hand when it suddenly went a little limp in yours.

“Rose! Rose, I thi--....”

...Your eyes slowly widen.

…

...The sound you heard before wasn’t rain hitting the ground.

It was _**blood**_.

You’re suddenly taken back to those sand dunes, the cracked, black sky, and the thousands of burnt bodies littering the battlefield. But then, your gaze focuses back to the obsidian blade that was sticking through Rose’s chest.

“...R- _ **Rose**_ …?” You choke out.

Rose’s glowing eyes dim a little. She coughs, red blood dribbling past her lips as she gazes at you with worry-- _why can’t she worry about herself?_ \--and she mouths your name in her gibberish language. Jack’s dog-head suddenly appears over Rose’s right shoulder, sneering at you as he bares his sharp teeth.

“It took a while to catch on to your sent, brat. You’re my first target, so I’ll get those Striders later.”

You barely hear him as Rose falls forward into your grasp, her eyes fluttering shut. Rose’s head lands against your chest, smearing blood onto the front of your God Tier shirt. You slowly fall to your knees, cradling her head close to your chest.

The Breath suddenly howls and swirls around you. Jack growls in surprise before he snarls when he’s thrown back. You set up a dome of Breath and distract Jack with tornados to veer out of the way of. You ignore him when he snarls threats and slurs at you as you bend over Rose, cupping her cheek so she can look at you properly with the last of her energy.

“R-Rose…!” She shudders for breath in your arms as you tear up, voice cracking slightly as you try to make her last moments a little more comfortable. “ _Shh_ , _shh_ …! It’s...i-it’s gonna be _fine_. I-I--...!”

You swallow-- _ **d**n it!**_ You’re the one who’s supposed to comfort Rose! Get a _grip_! You quickly shake your head and look down at her with shaky determination.

“...W-Wait for a green box on Derse with Dave. I’ll send you the Tumor by putting a captchalogue card in there. And don’t worry about the Scratch. I’ll complete it. I _**promise**_.”

Your hand is shaking on her cheek and-- **God you’re terrified.** It reminds you so much of those times when you were such a failure! You couldn’t do anything ri--

Something warm touches your cheek. You blink and gasp softly in surprise as you gaze down into lavender eyes. The white light in Rose’s eyes fades and her irises have returned back to their original hue. Her skin still has blotches of gray on it, but she looks up at you with a comforting smile as she weakly brushes her hand against your cheek.

“...It...will b-be...alrig..ht...J-John.” She murmurs softly, her voice barely heard over the raging Breath and howling Jack. “...I...w-will wait...with D-Dave…”

Her hand slips from your cheek, but you catch it quickly with your hand that was previously cradling her cheek. Rose’s gaze is looking hazy, but does her best to look at you.

“...G-Good luck...John…”

You manage a shaky smile in return before she shuts her eyes. She goes completely limp in your eyes and--f**k, it shakes you to your core and more tears bubble out of your eyes and slide down your cheeks. With a shuddering breath, you quickly lean down and kiss her on the lips, knowing that her Dream-self would wake up on Derse.

You ignore the blood smudged on your lips as you then lift your gaze up, dispelling the Breath dome around you. You set Rose down on the ground carefully, giving one last, shaky smile at her.

“...Thanks, Rose.”

The Breath then swirls around you as you lift as sharp gaze towards Jack, who had apparently made it out of the mass of twisters you had created. You slowly stand up, not quite floating up to meet the Dersite in the air yet. Jack glares down at you before smirking.

“...Who was she? Your _**lover**_?”

You merely send a tired smile at him, throwing him off for a moment as he makes an irked expression at you.

“...She’s my therapist.” You finally murmur back as you pull the Reaper of Night out of your Strife Deck, shouldering the pitch-black blade. “The best one there is.”

Jack sneers, flapping his wings as the tornados die away. The sound of the water lapping up on the shore of the island reached both of your ears. Jack studies you for a moment, gaze narrowed before he smirks.

“You're alone now, brat. No friends to back you up.” He waves his bloodied blade around carelessly. “You’ll be dead by the time those Striders get here.”

You merely blink, lowering your sword from your shoulder as you keep your gaze on Jack.

“Perhaps I might be dead by the time they get here…” You agree softly--before your God Tier clothes darken to black, the symbol of Space replacing your Breath one. “...Or I’ll just do _this_.”

You slash to the side with your Reaper of Night and a tear appears in the air, the edges of the rip glowing green. Bro and Davesprite suddenly fly through the tear, blades raised at the ready. The two Striders look around for a moment in slight confusion, mildly surprised that they warped somewhere suddenly. Finally, their gazes focused on John and Jack instantly.

Davesprite quickly flies to John’s side, patting the other down for injures--before noticing the body of Rose. His wings arch up and he subconciously floats closer to John. One of his wings hover protectively over John while the other slumps with exhaustion.

“ **...Oh _f**k_.** ” The sprite finally murmurs. “ **Sh**, Rose--** ”

“She’s awake on Derse now.” You quietly try to soothe, shoulders tensing up slightly--you were afraid to get yelled out for _**not**_ _protecting Rose like an awesome God d**n friend you were supposed to be--!_ “I’m s-sorry I didn’t--”

Davesprite quickly cuffs you on the head, an angry chirp making its way out of his throat. You raise an eyebrow at the sound while Davesprite’s cheeks flush yellow with some embarrassment before he scowls at you.

“ **Don’t say stupid sh**, dude! If you say Rose is fine, then she’s f**king fine.** ”

You blink before rubbing the back of your head, nodding shakily. Davesprite ruffles your hair before turning around, blade raised at the ready. Bro drifts down, glancing at Rose with a grimace before looking at the Quest Beds with raised eyebrows.  The dead bodies were still there...

You send a worried look at Bro.

"Bal--?"

"Told the li'l guy to wait for us on Skaia. He looked close to sending a massive Breath bubble at me, but he finally relented and said he'll work on finding a good spot for you to dig out the Tumor."

The older Strider lands beside you, raising his gaze to Jack but directing his question to you.

“Did it work?”

You didn't need anything else to know what 'it' was.  You let out a sigh, looking up at the sky with searching eyes. The bright lights are gone...

“...There was a glow of light in the sky before…” you turn to look at Bro. “Did you see anything on Prospit?”

Bro hums thoughtfully.

“...I think I saw a flash of something when I was flying around with Dave to look for you, kid. Like I said before--if _I_ came back, then those two will surely make it.”

You smile at this before pulling your Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of your Strife Deck. Your eyes glow blue as you drift off of the ground, gazing up at Jack. You take a deep breath before exhaling as Bro and Davesprite float beside you.

“Let’s meet up with them then,” You respond with a smile.

==> John: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Watch the fight unfold.

John flew up, hammer swinging through the air. Jack warped out of the way of the blow, appearing above John, blade raised to stab the Heir unprotected bac--

Magenta strings attached themselves to Jack’s soul and yanked the Dersite away from John. Jack snarled as he was thrown to the side-- _where Davesprite was there to meet him._ Sparks flew in the air as Davesprite’s blade met Jacks, the screeching of metal on metal unpleasant to everyone’s ears.

Jack broke off first, warping a distance away from the group, but a tug on his chest made him glance down and snarl-- _the Heart strings were still attached._ Bro, left hand controlling the strings, flew up and leveled his katana with his right hand. The Thief yanked his left arm back, pulling Jack through the air towards him. Jack jerked forward and growled as the wind whipped across his face as he got closer to Bro.

With a strong flap of his wings, Jack managed to make the pull a stalemate, the Dersite and Bro staying where they were the air. Bro lifted an eyebrow before suddenly dispelling his strings, Jack roared in triumph before--

**_Thwack!_ **

\--John came from behind, his hammer making solid contact with the back of Jack’s head. Jack howled, body flailing in the air as he fell, black feathers trailing after him. John quickly inhaled as a rain cloud came by, cheeks puffing up.

He then let out a frigid exhale of Breath, freezing the rain as it fell, turning them into a shower of hail as it passed by Jack. Jack noticed the falling projectiles and snarled as he quickly flapped his wings, blood stickily dripping from the back of his head as he avoided the hail. Jack then warped out of the way, keeping his gaze on John and Bro-- _ **wait** , where was--?_

“ **Caw, caw, motherf**ker.** ”

Jack grunted in surprise and jerked to the side--but his right wing wasn’t as lucky. An orange blade stabbed right through the wing from behind. Jack growled murderously as he glanced over his shoulder to see Davesprite smirking at him. With a bark, Jack warped away, flying high up into the sky so he could see all of his opponents.

Davesprite flew down to float beside John while Bro came by and drifted at the Heir’s right. The trio kept their gazes on Jack as he floated above them.

He hissed as blood trickled from his wing and the back of his head. These brats weren’t supposed to be giving him trouble! They were supposed to fall like the dead flies they were. Jack gnashed his teeth as he sheathed his sword in his chest, raising his hand into the air.

_ He’ll pick them off **one** by **one**. _

Red light pulsed around Jack’s hand as he growled lowly. He felt the power of the ring build up, climb high--before he threw his hand forward, sending the Red Miles down upon his opponents.

John narrowed his gaze as Red Miles darted down towards them. The Heir brought out Eye of Tempesta as his clothes darkened to red, the Time symbol replacing his Breath one. He leveled his rifle up at the air and fired off five shots, copper light streaking through the sky. Once the bullets made contact with the Red Miles, only a handful of branches were caught--the sound of ticking reached John’s ears as he stored Eye of Tempesta away.

“Avoid and watch your back!” John shouted as he flew back, pulling his Warhammer of Zillyhoo out again, his clothes lightening up to blue once more.

The Striders didn’t say anything, but they nodded their heads and dart out of the way of the rest of the Red Miles that fall from the sky. John then flicked his left hand out while he held his hammer with his right hand, summoning multiple tornados.

They twisted with the waters of LOLAR and the rain clouds, making one massive hurricane. John’s eyes glowed brightly as the hurricane expanded, the violent wind starting to yank Jack off balance in the air. Jack gritted his teeth as he flew against the new air currents before darting his gaze to the separated Striders.

He grinned darkly as green sparks traveled along his body. He warped behind Davesprite, obsidian blade glinting in the dim lighting. He lunged forward, _**stabbing**_ \--

Davesprite whirled around, avoiding Jack’s attack, orange blade thrusting forward into Jack’s chest. Jack widened his eyes, gazing at Davesprite with shock.

Davesprite smirked…...before it faded quickly, eyes widening behind his shades. Jack slowly regained his smug look, enjoying the surprise that was appearing on the sprite’s face.

Jack’s form was flickering green as he sneered at the sprite, Davesprite’s blade sticking harmlessly through his chest. Davesprite pulled back quickly and stared at the _**red blood**_ staining his sword--

“ _F**k_ \--!” A deep voice gritted out a few meters away.

Davesprite whipped his head around and saw Bro grasping his right shoulder--he was still holding on to his sword with his right hand. Blood was slipping past the fingers of his left hand--the same blood that was on the sprite’s sword. An image of Jack was slightly flickering behind Bro before it completely disappeared in a crackle of green sparks. Davesprite’s gut dropped as he put two and two together. He had hurt Bro…!

“ **Bro--!** ” He shouted with horror barely hidden in his voice. F**k, f**k, f**k…! He was supposed to protect his family! Not--!

“Don’t f**kin’ worry about me, Dave!” The Thief cut the other off, Texan accent bleeding back into his voice. “...And that was a sh**ty stab!” Bro threw a smirk at him. “Didn’t I teach ya’ better?”

Davesprite sucked in a sharp breath at that before sending a shaky smirk back. _F**king typical Bro_. He was a tough sh**. Davesprite whipped his head around, turning his attention back to Jack--

_Jack Noir was gone._

Davespriet widened his eyes and snapped his head back to Bro. The sprite was about to fly forward, but a branch of Red Miles shot down in front of him, forcing him to back up hastily.

“ **Bro!** ” He barked out.

The Thief blinked at the warning and quickly jerked to the right, dodging the obsidian blade that would’ve stabbed him through the back. Bro spun around and raised an eyebrow at Jack, sword leveled at the Dersite-- _f**k, his right arm is barely holding onto his weapon..._

“John wasn’t kiddin’ when ya’ liked ta’ stab people in the back.” Bro’s body glowed magenta slightly as hands of Heart appeared in the air beside him. “Pretty cowardly of ya’, don’t ya’ think?”

Jack scoffed, raising his sword at Bro as branches of Red Miles fell around them.

“Just shut your f**king mouth, Strider.”

Bro merely smirked-- _God d**n, his right arm hurt like a b***h; he can’t really feel it anymore_ \--and tossed his katana into his left hand, shifting his stance in the air. The skeleton-like hands of Heart shot forward--Jack dodged a punch that was aimed to his stomach before launching himself at Bro. The Thief grunted and darted back through the air, avoiding the swipe of Jack’s obsidian blade.

Suddenly, John came down from the sky, eyes **_blazing sapphire_** as he brought his hammer down on Jack’s open back. Jack blinked when he noticed the ravenet, snarling as he quickly twisted out of the way. John’s hammer hit the air, creating a small shockwave with how hard he swung-- _but he still missed._

John’s eyes made contact with Jack’s. The Dersite snarled at the Heir, quickly readjusting his grip on his blade and aiming for John’s neck, flapping his wings to reposition himself in midair.

John’s body is misting, turning into wind by the time Jack sliced through his body. Jack made a noise of confusion as he passed through John’s body. The Heir reappeared beside Bro, checking the adult over with wide eyes.

“Bro, that was a close call!” The Heir grimaced at the blood that dripped down the Strider’s arm. “How bad is it...?”

“I can’t really feel it.” Bro replied bluntly. “I think the nerves in my right shoulder have been sliced through.”

John frowned at this before perking up with an idea. He stored his hammer into his Strife Deck before he reached into his captchalogue deck and brought out...a plate of Nanna’s cookies. Bro raised an eyebrow at the glowing cookies.

“John, _**kid**_ , we are in the middle of a gog d**n figh--”

“Nanna made these cookies with her sprite powers. They have healing properties.” John quickly explained, shoving a cookie into Bro’s face with his right hand while he balanced the platter on his left hand.

Bro leaned back slightly in surprise before taking the cookie between his teeth. He gave John a nod of thanks, handing his sword to one of his Heart hands, using his left hand to help him finish up the cookie and take the plate. John grinned before whipping his body around, snapping his hands out.

He created a barrier of Breath in time to block a slash from Jack. Jack glared at John and the Heir narrowed his gaze back at the other. Bringing out the Hammer of Enlil, he swung his weapon upward, pulling the trigger on the hilt at the same time.

**_Bang!_ **

Sparks flew as the silver-blue gun-hammer clashed with Jack’s blade, forcing the Dersite back. John darted forward as the Red Miles broke and fell apart around them, falling from the sky like crimson shards of glass. Davesprite dived in behind Jack, sword raised.

Jack growled and his body became slightly transparent with green light. Davesprite quickly noticed the change and pulled back, gritting his teeth--he wouldn’t want his sword to end up hurting his best bro or Bro again, _**thank you very much.**_

Jack laughed darkly as he spun around, having expected Davesprite to pull back. Jack flew up, sword rushing towards the orange sprite, who was flapping his wings to back up hastily. The Dersite’s blade was about to stab Davesprite in the ches--

_Magenta strings yanked Jack back._

Jack howled in rage and frustration, looking down at the strings attached to his chest before looking behind himself to see Bro, who was finishing up one last cookie. Bro glared up at Jack, eyebrows furrowed as he held the cookie plate with his left hand, using a Heart hand--the strings were attached to it--to keep the Dersite away from Davesprite.

“ ** _B***h._** I wasn’t done eatin’ my cookies.” He said with a slightly muffled voice. He then swallows, coughing slightly as he tossed the empty platter to the side carelessly. “ _Okay_ ,” The stab wound in his right shoulder finished stitching itself up with a blue glow; his sleeve is still a little wrecked though. “ _ **Now**_ I’m ready.”

Jack widened his eyes before he was thrown harshly to the waters below. He hit the water, creating a massive splash. The Dersite was stunned for a moment, simply gazing up as he watched bubbles of air escape his mouth and float to the surface of the waters.

...This…

...This...this wasn’t suppoSED TO F**KING _**HAPPEN**_!

Bubbles burst from his mouth as he snarled soundlessly in the ocean. Rage filled him, consuming his rational thoughts for a moment. His wings stretched out as he clawed the water, screaming profanities to nothing.

‘THESE F**KING PIECES OF **SH**!** ’ Jack roared in his head before he burst out of the water, sparks of green rolling of his body. He sheathed his sword in his chest.

_He could only think of **blue**._

Jack’s wings spread out as he shot upward from the sea, shaking the water off. Bro blinked in mild surprise and waved his hand around to yank the Dersite back--but Jack ignored the throbbing in his chest as he pulled against the strings of Heart, clawed hand snapping out blindly for a moment before clasping onto a pale-skinned throat.

“IT’S ALL _**YOUR**_ FAULT!” He howled as he squeezed John’s neck.

John wheezed as his air was cut off. Jack suddenly warped away with John in his grasp--the length of the Heart strings were stretched to its limits and they snapped. Jack sneered at this, floating in the air as he kept his grasp on John’s neck. The two were currently far away from LOLAR at the moment, floating in the empty space between planets.

“Should’ve done this f**king earlier…!” Jack muttered irritatedly to himself.

He then noticed John’s body starting to turn into wind--

He squeezed John’s neck and smiled darkly at the Heir, wings spread out as his white eyes curved up humorlessly.

“Make any move to escape and I’ll start going after your other friends.”

John wheezed and stopped turning into wind. He became a solid form and lifted a shaky hand to grasp at Jack’s tightening grip. Jack sighed gruffly, looking into John’s blue eyes, sharp teeth bared. F**king brat…!

He paused...staring into those blue eyes.  And then...Jack began to speak.

“...At first...it was just the Black Queen. The f**king b***h! But then...I gutted her easily; I slashed through all of those Prospitians and Dersites.” His gaze narrowed. “And then it was that f**king Strider! While he did give me a hard time at first, I ran him through with his own sword--but YOU!”

Jack tightened his grip on John’s throat, wings spread as the Heir coughed.

“...You…! _**You**_...seem to know my every move. You’ve gotten in my way so many f**king times. You’re bringing my kills back from the f**king dead!” Green sparks rolled off of his body as he shook John by the throat. “Who. The f**k. _**ARE YOU**_!?”

John choked out a breath, hand on Jack’s own. The Heir fumbled for a moment, fingers scrabbling along Jack’s own. Knowing that he couldn’t escape, John’s scrabbling was only something that was attempting to loosen Jack’s grip. Jack noticed this and sneered before loosening his grip slightly.

“Well? F**king speak, brat!  Who the f**king he** are you?”

John gasped as some air managed to get into his lungs. He coughed before he managed to drag his gaze up to focus on Jack. Slowly…...John _smiled_ , looking up into Jack’s eyes.

“...I...I’m just a k-kid from Washington.” He managed to get out, blue eyes glowing. “I’m a-an awe..some...pranks..ter…!”

Jack sneered at this, tightening his grip. John blinked as black spots began to crowd his vision, a little concerned that his neck made a small popping noise-- _oh boy, his neck must be close to snapping like a thin twig under Jack’s fingers._

“...That’s not what I wanted to know, you little sh**! F**k, you tryin’ to stall so those d**n Striders get here!?”

John coughed, gaze drifting for a moment before settling on Jack again. The Breath swirled around John’s hands, but it didn’t move into any offensive form. Jack scoffed, shaking the teen in his grasp slightly.

“F**king, smug little _**sh**!**_ You’re laughing at me, aren’t you? You think you’re so much more _powerful_ than me-- _ **is that it**_!?” He snarled in John’s face, sharp teeth barely nipping the Heir’s nose. “F**KING ANSWER THE D**N QUESTION! WHO ARE YOU!?”

John shut his eyes, focusing on his breathing as much as he could before opening his eyes. Slowly, he gazed into white eyes and saw...something. There was...something within those eyes that made John forget about breathing for a split second.

John blinked sluggishly...the lack of oxygen getting to him. The Heir took weak, rapid breaths before...sending a wobbly smile at the Dersite.

“...I...f-feel...k-kinda _bad_ for you...ac..tually….”

Jack stiffened in surprise, loosening his grip around John’s neck for a brief moment in surprise before tightening it again. His white eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at John.

“What _**nonsense**_ are you spouting, brat!?”

John struggled for breath as he hung uselessly in the air.

“...For a long...t-time...you’ve b-been...under y-your Queen’s reign.” Jack’s eye twitched, but John pressed on. “...And y...you were a-always push..ed around….and..yo..u...f-followed her every o-order.”

John coughed again, his throat feeling sore and his voice becoming rough with the lack of oxygen. But he continued, he forced himself to keep talking.

“Th-Then you got...the ring. But th-the power you now h-have...has made you... _drunk_. You...c-can’t think clearly...about your own goals. B- _ **But**_ …! That’s...n-not why I’m feeling b-bad...for you.” John tightened his fingers over Jack’s hand before letting go, letting his body go limp as he gazed into white eyes. “...I-It’s because…”

John was able to suck in a mouthful of air when Jack’s grip was slowly slackening.

“...N-No one...has..ev..er showed y-you... _kindness_ bef-before, i-isn’t that right….?”

Jack blinked, eyes slowly widening. His wings shuddered and fluffed up...before his eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip around John’s neck.

“Shut up…! Shut up, shut up, shUT UP, _**SHUT THE F**K UP, YOU LITTLE SH**!**_ ” He howled, green sparks rolling off of his body. “DON’T F**KING _**PITY**_ ME!”

John shut his eyes as he was shaken violently by the throat. He felt a headache coming on from the lack of air. However...what Jack had just said...only confirmed John’s thoughts.

...

_...Huh...even bad guys had sad backstories, didn’t they?_

Jack was so close to snapping John’s neck and ending the teens life. Just one small squeeze--

“Unhand my son, _**Demon**_.”

Jack only had time to blink before he was clobbered to the side by a fist to his head. John coughed as air suddenly rushed into his lungs. The Heir’s body hunched over as he tried to calm his breathing--and then someone wrapped their arms around him and cradled him close. John blinked, wheezing before he inhaled--...

…

...He inhaled the unique scent of _tobacco_ , _cologne_ , and _shaving cream_. John blinked, tears immediately springing into his eyes as his vision began to focus. Carefully, he shifted his body so he could lift his head to see who exactly was holding him.

One hand of his savior left John’s back to gently pat the Heir’s head as a baritone voice murmured softly to the ravenet. The remaining hand on John’s back finally moved to the Heir’s face, moving the glasses up to rub the tears away with a thumb.

“Son…?! Son, just _breathe_. I’m _here_ …!”

John blinked as he gazed up into bright, cobalt eyes. _His fedora was missing_ , was John’s first thought as he took in the adult’s appearance, the wavy, raven hair brushed back neatly on his savior’s head.

John leaned back slightly in the other’s semi-hold to take in the sky-blue clothes his savior was wearing. The symbol of Breath was shown proudly on the adults chest. His darker-blue cape drifted in the nonexistent air.

...

_A Knight of Breath._

...But not just _**any**_ Knight of Breath.

John lifted his gaze back to the cobalt eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. The Heir blinked--and the other is still floating before him. He wasn’t some simple dream. He. Was. Still. There.

“...... _ **Dad**_ …” He finally whispered, voice raw.

James Egbert blinked his eyes rapidly before giving John a crooked smile, bending down slightly to place his forehead against his son’s. He chuckled softly, his breath smelling a little like smoke and cake.

“...Hello, son.” He murmured, cobalt eyes watering slightly.

 _And John_ \--John laughed and sobbed at the same time, flinging his arms around the elder’s neck. Dad frantically patted his head in return as he held John close with one arm, shushing his son softly. The Heir continued to sob into the Dad’s chest as he continued to comfort and--oh _**God**_ he’s alive, breathing, and... _and_ …! He’s f**king alright!

“It’s alright, it’s alright…! I’m here, Son. I’m _**here**_ …” He murmured as he held John close, a small laugh also bubbling out of his mouth. “I’m here--”

“F**KING B*****D!” Jack roared. Having regained his bearings, the Dersite was pissed off. The f**king fedora-b*****d was back!

James blinked, shoulders tensing as he held John close to his chest. The adult lifted his gaze to see Jack seething a distance away, blood dribbling down the Dersite’s jaw. Dad carefully moved John behind himself, ignoring the teen’s protests.

“...You will not touch him _**ever**_ again.” James murmured, but his words carried across the distance. His deep voice was harsh and biting, but it managed to keep a calm tone. “I will not hesitate to beat you to a bloody God d**n pulp, Dersite.”

Jack sneered at this, a growl rumbling lowly in his throat. He inclined his head at James, scanning the other. The Dersite chuckled, amused by the Egbert patriarch’s words.

“...A bold claim.” He drew his sword from his chest, leveling at the two gods of Breath. “But fine--I’ll go through you first before I get your kid. I’ll mutilate his scrawny body beyond recognition once I’m done with you!”

Jack laughed harshly as he flew forward. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the kid’s face twist into despair like those other times--

**_“...N-No one...has..ev..er showed y-you..._ kindness _bef-before, i-isn’t that right….?”_ **

Jack’s ears twitched and he faltered through the air for a moment...before he mentally shook his head, snarling as he shot forward. F**king kid doesn’t know the sh** he’s spouting!

“DIE YOU F**KERS--!”

“You ain’t hurting Jamie and Jamie Jr., _you Chernabog-Wannabe~!_ ” A smooth voice sang.

Jack blinked before some sort of twilight-blue circle appeared before him. He couldn’t stop himself before he went through the circle--no, the portal. Jack blinked as he found himself in a slightly different part of the empty space. He whirled around and checked his surroundings--

“ _Hiya_ , Doggie~!” The new voice said again.

He turned around in time to get a palm slamming into his face. Jack growled as he quickly backed up, sword leveling at the newcomer. He blinked before slowly widening his eyes in recognition. The Dersite growled lowly as he gazed back at the newcomer.

“You... _ **b***h**_ …!”

One Roxanne Lalonde giggled softly as she held a hand up, Void dancing along her fingertips-- _like blue flames_. Her eyes went from hot-pink to twilight as she gazed at Jack, her clothes rippling in the air.

John blinked as he moved to float beside Dad instead of stand behind him. The Heir gazed at the back of Mom-Lalonde, blue eyes wide. He scanned her outfit-- _a dark hood, a small cape, long, dark-brown boots_ \--and found that she was...

... _A Mage of Void._

Roxanne Lalonde hummed softly...before her smile slipped off of her face as she gazed coolly at Jack. Her teasing and drunken tone was disappearing rapidly.

“You better run along, now. I know how Aspects work, buddy. And I think Void and Space are _**preeeetty**_ evenly matched.”

Jack snarled, shoulders hunched as he look at her. His gaze darted to James...before landing back on John. The Dersite looked like he was ready, rearing up for a fight even though there was now a person who could warp freely against him. Jack growled lowly as he kept his gaze on John, obsidian sword raising to level it at the Heir--

…

...Why the **_f**k_** was his hand starting to _**shake**_!?

Jack narrowed his gaze at the minute shake in his hand as he aimed his sword at John. John noticed this too--even though he was floating a small distance away--and widened his eyes in surprise. The Dersite scowled, glaring at John with rage.

“What did you _**do**_ to m--!?”

Jack blinked and spun around in time to block a blow from a blade. Sparks were made as metal scraped along metal. The Dersite frowned as he gazed up into orange shades. Davesprite’s lips were pressed in a tight line, but there was a slightly relieved slouch in his shoulders--probably because he saw that James and Roxanne were now alive, and John was safe.

“Oh- _ho_ ~James and Rox,” Bro flew in on his rocket-board, screeching to a halt when he was at a reasonable distance by the group. “You guys look like f**king bada**es.”

Jack snarled as he warped a small distance away so he could take in the whole entire group. 5 against 1 was not good. Jack could possibly warp them away one by one...but…

His white eyes made contact with blue before he scowled. For some reason, the thought of...hurting these people left... _a bad taste in his mouth_. Everytime he simply thought, he would see blue, sad, and lost eyes.

…

~~**_...F**king blue eyes…! _ ** ~~

...Jack gnashed his teeth before sending a glare at the entire group.

“I’ll get you all later, you f**king sh**s!” He hissed.

_He had to sort his thoughts out._

With that, Jack warped away, leaving the group of five alone. Bro captchalogged his rocket-board and huffed as he drifted in the air with them. Before he could speak, Roxanne swooped in, laughing with a slightly drunken lilt in her voice as she threw an arm each around Bro’s neck and James’s neck, bringing the two adults in for one big group hug; Davesprite and John drifted on the side, smiling amusedly.

“I’m. So. _**Happy**_. To. See. You. _**Twoooooo**_!” The Mage squealed as she then spun around in the air with the two still in her arms. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Bro rolled his eyes beneath his shades, back slightly bent since he was taller than Rox. James frantically patted the arm around his neck, a fond smile on his lips even though his face grew red with the lack of oxygen.

“Air, dear Roxanne.” His cobalt eyes gazed up pleadingly into hot-pink ones. “I may be a god of Breath, but I still need my throat to breathe.”

The Mage pouted at James before she rolled her eyes in response, releasing the two. She placed her hands on her hips, giving a playfully irritated look at the two.

“You guys are just sissies!” She crowed.

Bro merely flipped her the finger while James scolded the Thief; the Knight of Breath then sent a sheepish smile to Rox after that. With one last huff, Rox then turned her gaze to John and Davesprite, closing the distance before leaning down slightly to pinch the Heir’s cheeks. Davesprite snorted at this, but the Mage ignored this for now, her attention on John.

“Aw, hello, John! You’re so adorable!” The Lalonde matriarch cooed. “ _Just like your father~_ ”

James made a strangled, embarrassed noise in the back while Bro chuckled and pat the Egbert patriarch on the back. Rox glanced over her shoulder to wink teasingly at James before looking back at John, a small smile on her black lips. The Heir merely smiled, laughing sheepishly as he raised his hands up to hover over hers.

“Gotta get my handsome looks from somewhere, hehe.”

And Rox...Rox...paused at that. She had expected John to whine with annoyance or swat her pinching hands away from his abused cheeks. She inclined her head and released John’s cheeks, cupping them instead with her thin fingers. John froze under the gentle hands and lifted an eyebrow at Rox, smiling nervously, dropping his hands to his sides.

Rox blinked as she gazed into blue eyes…

...

_Wariness._

_Loneliness._

_So much **pain**..._

His eyes held things a teen like him should not have. Rox frowned before she suddenly hugged John, wrapping her arms around him. John squeaked in surprise, arms flailing, but the Mage didn’t let go.

“U-Uh--...!”

“Just call me _Mom_ , dear.” Rox murmured softly before grinning down at John when his head popped up to look at her. Her grin widened before she ruffled John’s hair, cooing at the shy blush that appeared on the ravenet’s face. “ _I believe your father will propose to me in the future~_ ”

James was now burying his beat-red face into his hands, making another sound of strangled embarrassment while Bro was sharing a look with Davesprite; the sprite merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged--Bro huffed out a soft chuckle, enjoying his friend’s predicament. John too laughed softly at this, thoughts drifting for a moment. His smile faded slightly and his blue eyes clouded slightly with memories.

‘That’s right...Dad and Rose’s mom were starting to like each other befo--’

John felt a hand gently run through his hair before his thoughts could go somewhere dark and depressing. Rox released John from her hug and looked at the ravenet with soft eyes, holding him by the shoulders.

“...Hmmmm...it seems that we have a lot to talk about, Jamie Jr.”

John blinked at the nickname before straightening his back up at ‘talk’. Davesprite was quick to float closer beside the Heir at that, placing a taloned hand onto the ravenet’s shoulder. John was able to steady himself with Davesprite’s hand, grounding himself. John sighed softly, his throat still a little sore. He bit his lip and looked at the ground--or rather, the empty space below him.

_Should he tell them? Would it be alright? Would they be mad at him? What if they…?_

John lifted his gaze to peer over Rox’s shoulder, hands shaking slightly. He made eye-contact with Bro, who had slipped his shades down slightly to show the Heir that he had the Thief’s full attention.

While James watched with mild confusion, Bro nodded his head slightly in encouragement, a smile briefly darting across his lips. John smiled weakly at this before looking up at Rox, hands a little less shaky now.

“Let’s...head back to Skaia first before we talk.”

Rox squinted her eyes slightly, lips pursing--and John’s weary mind laughed because that’s what Rose always does when she’s thinking hard about something. The Mage crossed her arms and hummed, floating as she bent down to look into John’s blue eyes. Finally, her gaze softened and she moved one of her hand to pat his head before looking over at James.

“Jamie~our son is adorable!”

James nodded...before blushing, her words catching up to him. Bro rolled his gaze up to the sky--or empty space above--and sighed. James can be such a gentleman, but he becomes a floundering mess when it comes to cute sappy sh**.

“‘O- _Our_ ’...!?” Dad stuttered before smoothing his expression over, drifting over to float in front of John. his love for his son beat his embarrassment into submission. “...Is...everything alright, son?”

John sighed, scratching the back of his head. What to say to that question? He already feels exhausted with the fact that he’d probably have to go over his story again. He couldn’t exactly tell his friends yet, but Dad and Mom needed to know since Bro knows already.

“ **Bro and I can talk about your...situation for you, dude.** ”

John blinked and turned to look at Davesprite. The sprite was looking at the Heir with a small smile, eyebrows furrowed with concern for the other. His wings spread out, brushing John’s shoulder gently. The Heir visibly relaxed--Davesprite’s wings were like toasty, calming blankets...

“ **We can explain everything to them while you get the Tumor out of Skaia.** ” Davesprite held out a fist for John. “ **Less stressful for you, ya’ know?** ”

John blinked, eyes burning a little before he sucked in a breath. He sent a watery, thankful smile at Davesprite before returning the fist-bump.

“Thanks, man. And, uh,” John lifted an eyebrow at the sprite. “How did you guys know to go here in the middle of space?”

Davesprite fluffed his wings up for a moment before he pointed at Bro, who pointed at his own eyes behind his shades. A magenta glow surrounded the Thief for a moment.

“I could see your blue soul and Jack’s green one from LOLAR.” The Thief shrugged. “It’s part of my powers as a Thief of Heart.”

John nodded, glancing at his chest thoughtfully before darkening his clothes to black, the Breath symbol chang--

“ **Nope, dude, stop.** ” Davesprite swatted John in the back, eyebrows raised as he looked at the Heir with a small frown on his lips. “ **We have a Void-user now. Don’t do anymore of your Space stuff for today. You’ll f**k up your arm further.** ”

“Is that why it’s bandaged?” James cut in softly, staring at the white bandages wrapped around John’s left arm. The Knight of Breath’s face was scrunched up with worry. “Son...why are you able to use multiple Aspects--?”

“James,” Bro stopped the Egbert patriarch from asking anymore questions. “I’ll explain for your kid with Dave when we get to Skaia.” The Thief then turned to look at the Mage of Void. “Rox, could you…?”

Rox nodded-- _she eyed John with concerned eyes for a moment_ \--and waved her hands through the air before making a circle with her hands, creating a portal of Void. She floated to the side, allowing the others to go before her. Bro nodded his thanks to Rox before flying through the portal. Davesprite ruffled John’s hair before following Bro.

James looked at his son’s bandaged arm with worried eyes. He had seen it before, but Jack was still present before, so he didn’t have to ask. But... _ **oh**_...his son was injured. That made his heart clench with pain. _**Some father he was--**_

“ _Dad_.” John called out to the other softly, cutting through the man’s thoughts. The Heir smiled awkwardly at his dad. “...Everything’ll be explained, okay? And don’t blame yourself for me getting injured.”

James blinked in surprise...before slowly nodding, a weary smile on his lips. The Knight of Breath moved forward and draped an arm over his son’s shoulders. Together, the two stepped into the portal. Rox watched them go with a soft smile before she glanced around, checking to see if there were any enemies around. Once there was no one following them or anything, she stepped through the Void portal and closed it behind herself.

==> Reader: Be Rose before she went Grimdark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, more conversations between Rose and GA! (´⊙ω⊙`)


	15. ==> Reader: Be Rose before she went Grimdark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. (´⊙ω⊙`)

==> Reader: Be Rose before she went Grimdark.

You are now Rose.

Right now you are flying through the air on the planet LOLAR. How are you able to do this without being in God Tier? Magic. _Duh_.

You are drifting towards an island you have recently brought up out of the ocean with your wands. While investigating the massive, pink rock you have brought up into the air, you are once again being trolled by Kanaya.

You believe that this Kanaya is of the _past_. Compared to the Kanaya in your very first conversation with the troll, this Kanaya that’s trolling you is a bit more stiff--but you have enjoyed every conversation with her. You can see how you would come to like this troll--perhaps a meeting face to face would seal the deal, but for now, you will have to settle for texting.

==> Rose: Answer troll.

You turn your hubtopband on, the green screen flickering to life over your right eye. You drift in the air, watching waterfalls fall off of the island you’re lifting out of the sea with your magic.

\--  grimAuxiliatrix  [  GA  ] began trolling  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] at 8:45 --

GA: I See That You’ve Brought An Entire Island Out Of The Sea.

TT: That is correct.

GA: And This Is...Part Of Your Investigation?

TT: A little. While I am investigating the many mysteries of this game, I am also gathering information for the Scratch.

You land on a white cliff that was nearby, lifting your wands up as you eye the massive island of pink rock-- _it’s as tall as a skyscraper_. Waves splash against the cliff you are on, but you ignore this for now, focusing your energy on the island. With a flick of your wrists, the magic from your wands start to crack the island like an egg.

GA: These Investigations Of Yours...

TT: Yes?

GA: I’m Not Sure How To Say This In The Most Gentle Way Possible.

TT: It’s okay to be blunt with me. I can handle it.

This pink rock is slowly being removed, leaving some sort of green core in the middle. Raising an eyebrow, you decided to float closer to the island. With magic, you float off of the cliff you are standing on and fly over to the island.

GA: Okay. If You Say That It Is Alright, Then I Guess I’ll Just Say It.

GA: You Are Being Very...Reckless. It Worries Me.

You smile at this as you drift right before the island. You move both wands into one hand as you use your free hand to brush the surface of the green core you found underneath all of the pink rock.

TT: I appreciate your concern, but you do not have to worry about me.

GA: You Must Understand Rose That Something Is Going To Happen To You!

TT: What will happen?

GA: I...

GA: ...

GA: I’m Not Sure Actually.

You brush your fingers across the cool surface of the green stone. You blink as you notice that there’s something carved on it. Humming softly, you float back a bit.

GA: It’s Just...There’s This Point In Your Timeline Where It’s Completely...

TT: “Completely”...?

GA: Black.

GA: It’s A Blackout

You incline your head at this, gazing at the jade-colored words on your screen before sighing softly. You drift back as you observe the green stone before you. The carving on it looks like a massive circle of some sort.

TT: So you cannot see anything beyond this...”blackout”?

GA: I Cannot. And This Worries Me, Rose.

TT: ...

TT: Then perhaps this is something that I cannot change.

TT: I do not think anything I do now can change my fate towards this “blackout”. But I am grateful for your concern.

You notice something near the bottom of the giant carving-- _words_. You squint at the words, mouthing them to yourself for a moment.

TT: Let us talk about something else instead.

TT: Do you know something about  the Green Sun?

GA: While I Dislike The Fact That You Show Little To No Care For Your Wellbeing, I Know A Small Fact About  The Green Sun.

GA: I Have Been Told That  The Green Sun  Is Like An Energy Source For A Very Powerful Being, Or Beings.

GA: What Kind Of Being? I Do Not Know. But  The Green Sun  Is A Very Large Source Of Energy.

TT: Thank you for the information.

TT: Hmm...

You back away from the island, a wand now in each hand. With a wave of your hands, the island sinks back into the sea with a shuddering rumble. Large waves move away from the island now that it is back in place.

You drift in the air for a moment, scanning the area before lifting your gaze skyward. Perhaps it’s time you head to LOHAC and find the device that you need to initiate the Scratch.

TT: Once again, Kanaya, I am thankful for your concern, but this “blackout” will probably happen regardless of what I do now.

TT: Maybe nothing bad will happen to me in the “blackout”, and we can instead meet face to face.

TT: I would enjoy a cup of tea and discuss clothes designs with you. How does that sound?

There’s a long pause. You wait patiently as you fly up, breaking through LOLAR’s atmosphere. After drifting past a few planets, Kanaya responds.

GA: That Would Be Lovely, Rose.

GA: I Truly Hope That We Can Meet Face To Face After The Blackout.

GA: Do Stay Safe Then.

TT: Of course. And I would say the same to you. Stay safe, Kanaya.

GA: Farewell.

TT: Goodbye.

\--  grimAuxiliatrix  [  GA  ] ceased trolling  tentacleTherapist  [  TT ] at 9:05 --

~~

You are now sitting on an island on LOHAC, the Beat Mesa floating just nearby. Your hubtop is open up in front of you, your screen lighting up every time your strange informant speaks to you.

You had been sceptical before about your...informant. He had come out of nowhere and started to help you on your mission with completing the Scratch. You are not sure what to make of him...but he has been helping you. Still, you aren’t completely letting your guard down.

At least you know that the material needed to scratch the surface of Beat Mesa were the quills of Jade’s Denizen, Echidna. Jade had pestered you earlier saying that she had talked to her Denizen after lighting the Forge. Getting the quills is still a work in process the last time you had pestered her. With a sigh, you turn your attention back to your hubtop.

==> Rose: Speak with your informant.

\--               began pestering  tentacleTerapist  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

TT: You have told me that destroying  the Green Sun  with the Tumor will then get rid of our new adversary Jack Noir?

That is correct. The Green Sun is Jack Noir’s power source. But it is also my own. Destroying the Green Sun will end up killing Jack Noir and I.

You furrow your eyebrows at this, lifting your gaze to glance up at Beat Mesa. You watch as it floats in the hot air, gears below it clanging softly. With a sigh, you lower your gaze back to your hubtop.

TT: I still don’t understand why you wish to die. After a few conversations with you, you do not seem to be the suicidal type. It had struck me rather odd.

I have told you before that it is necessary for my Master to return.

TT: That is also something you haven’t explained to me. Who is your Master?

TT: If he is your master, he must be quite the powerful being since you are already “omniscient” and “extremely powerful”.

I cannot answer your inquiry, but you are indeed correct. My Master is a very powerful being. Much more powerful than I am.

You purse your lips together as you highlight the new, white words.

TT: Hmm...what is his name?

I won’t tell you his real name.

But he goes by the title,  Lord English.

You incline your head at the name. For some reason...it feels like you’ve heard the name before. With a small shake of your head, you continue your conversation with your informant.

TT: Lord English?

TT: Sounds like a rather arrogant name.

Hmm. So it would seem.

Oh my.

TT: What is it?

Well, at first, one of my guests had set my place on fire.

Now there is a nice, young gentleman who has put out the fire with his Breath.

My, I have been waiting to have a conversation with him for a long time ever since the game had begun. A nice cup of tea with him would be nice.

A gentleman that can use Breath? You lift an eyebrow at this, fingers about to move to ask--

But the conversation shall wait. For now, I must finish my conversation with you.

TT: ...

D**n. It looks like you’ll have to ask another time...

TT: I would like to inquire you about your new guest, but I have a good feeling you will not answer.

TT: Back to the topic.

TT: You say your Master is Lord English?

That is correct.

In your previous conversations with your informant, his Master...didn’t sound like the kind of person you wished to release. I mean, a being that was far more omnipotent and evil than your informant? It sounded like you were opening Pandora’s Box.

TT: This doesn't sound like an especially admirable objective. Releasing an evil man, who is presumably more powerful than you, an already omnipotent being.

TT: Am I right?

You are right about both. It is not admirable, and he is considerably more powerful.

But you must decide which objective is more important.

You may decide to attempt to destroy the sun and end my life. This will neutralize Jack, who is also much more powerful and dangerous than myself by virtue of the ring he wears in addition to drawing energy from the same sun as I.

He poses a significant threat to reality.

TT: But in the process of killing him and you, I release your master, who is just as deadly?

He's more deadly.

But the danger he poses is sanctioned by paradox space.

It is a known quantity. His very existence in a universe will mean it will inevitably be torn apart.

But there are rules to his entry, and his grim procession through paradox space is rather orderly. The present equilibrium has accounted for him, and will continue to.

Jack however is a loose cannon. He will not stop until he destroys everything he encounters.

Additionally, his existence is your responsibility.

TT: Then I guess I don't have a choice.

“Uh….Lady Rose…?”

==> Rose: Notice that you now have a new visitor.

You blink and lift your gaze from your computer. You lift an eyebrow at the blue iguana that is hesitantly standing at your left, wrapped in a white blanket with green patterns on it. He waves at you with one clawed hand before shyly gesturing to the...cue ball in his other.

“M’name’s Saros, Lady Rose.” His golden eyes blinked as he shuffled forward, the scaly blue hand holding the cue ball stretching out towards her. “I’ve come to deliver this to you…”

You blink before reaching out to grab the cueball. You turn it over in your hand, observing the smooth, white surface of the ball. You raise your gaze to Saros but find that he’s now chattering with the other reptiles that have followed you in your journey to LOHAC. Lifting an eyebrow, you turn to look at your hubtop.

Ah. I see that you now have a cue ball.

TT: What is it for?

It’s for questions.

TT: You expect me...to ask this cue ball questions?

Yes.

TT: That seems ridiculous. How do I know you’re not lying?

TT: Are you--as my friend would say--”f**king with me”? “Hee hee”, “hoo hoo”, “haa haa”?

As pretty as you are, I am not “f**king with you”.

TT: ...

Hee hee?

TT: What good would asking a cue ball questions do for me?

It is like a magical crystal ball. You ask it questions and answers are revealed to you.

TT: Seems rather silly.

What do you think you want to do next?

TT: I do not know. What should I do?

Ask.

TT: Okay, what should I do?

No, don’t ask me. Ask the cue ball.

You roll your eyes at this, huffing softly. Slowly, you finally turn your gaze to the cue ball in your left hand. You gaze at it with a raised eyebrow, a little sceptical. You then sigh and shake your head, shrugging slightly. It’s not like you can do anything else for now...

==> Rose: Ask.

“What should I do now?” You ask the white sphere in your hand.

...A _heat_ forms in your eye for a moment and you blink in mild surprise. But the heat is gone and...a black sun symbol appears on the cue ball. You incline your head as something moves within the darkness of the cue ball through the sun symbol. A blue...triangle seems to float to the surface. It was like one of those eight-ball toys that you shake and ask a question to-- _how amusing_. You study the white words that appear on the blue triangle.

_ANSWER JADE_

...Interesting. You blink and set the cue ball down. You turn your attention back to your hubtop and open up a chat box with Jade, minimizing your other conversation with your informant for now.

==> Rose: Answer

\--  tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] began pestering  gardenGnostic  [  GG  ] at 9:45 --

TT: Sorry for the delayed response.

TT: Answering seems to be what to do right now.

GG: rose jeez!!!

GG: finally! D:

GG: you sure seem to be absorbed in whatever you're doing on that computer... :/

GG: were you talking to someone? :0

You raise your eyebrows. How would she kno--? Oh. You had forgotten...

TT: Oh, right. I forgot I gave you the code for the crystal ball.

TT: And here I was thinking I could safely delay responding to messages without seeming like an ass, the way it usually works.

TT: Oops.

GG: oh no, no, no! i don't blame you for not responding!

GG: you must be very upset... :(

You...must be very _**upset**_? _Why_? Sure, you are slightly irritated with your informant, but you aren’t exactly...upset over anything.

GG: are you ok?

TT: Why would I be upset?

GG: um... :(((

GG: because...

GG: uhhh i figured you would have found out by now but i guess you still don't know? D:

You pause at this, eyebrows furrowing. You feel dread starting to creep up on you.

TT: Know what?

GG: about...

GG: john’s dad...

GG: and...

GG: ...

GG: your mom. :(

GG: rose?

GG: hello???

GG: oh nooo... :'(

You have brought your own crystal ball out of your captchalogue deck, gazing at it with wide eyes as an image slowly swims to the surface of the inky-purple surface. With trembling fingers, you gaze at the image that forms with disbelieving eyes.

It _**couldn’t**_ be…! No…

Puddles of... _ **blood**_ stain the checkerboard ground. Two bodies lay in the bloodshed, red staining the clothes. You shakily move your free hand to brush against the surface of the crystal ball.

“... _Mom_ …?” You murmur to yourself.

The bodies do not move--of course she can’t hear you, but you want to try. Their chests aren’t moving at all; they’re not breathing and that make your eyes burn with unshed tears.

You grit your teeth and rip your gaze away, taking in deep shuddering breaths. When you manage to calm yourself slightly, you turn your gaze back to the crystal ball. As you zoom out a bit, you notice some sort of...black figure standing there with a sword in his hand.

A Dersite, you conclude, as you recognize a few features-- _it was **Jack Noir**_. The dog head reminds you of Jade’s dog. You notice the golden ring on the Dersite’s only hand--the ring of one of the Queens.

... _F**k_ …

You squeeze your eyes shut for a moment, setting the crystal ball down. You can’t bear to look at the bloody scene again. You shakily turn your attention back to your hubtop.

GG: rose please say something. :(

GG: you are making me nervous...

TT: I should have gone looking for her.

TT: Why didn't I?

Yes...why didn’t you? Why didn’t you try to find your mother?

GG: umm...

GG: because you were busy trying to make the best of this situation? :(

TT: John was too. I bet he went to look for his father.

TT: It would have been normal of me. I can't remember what I was trying to prove anymore.

GG: i don't think you should be so hard on yourself about it.

GG: john is being john, and you were being you, which i guess meant taking our problems very seriously and putting all your attention on solving them!

GG: and anyway, you and your mom had a much trickier relationship than john and his dad didnt you?

GG: i mean, not that i am saying that means you were any less attached to her than him...

GG: argh, i don't know if i'm very good at consoling people. sorry rose. i don't want to make you feel worse... :(

You smile shakily at this…

~~_Your chest feels hollow now._ ~~

You shake your head slowly, responding to your floundering friend.

TT: You’re doing fine, Jade. For someone raised by a dog...you’re doing great.

GG: oh...that’s...good...i guess...

TT: For some reason, despite all the danger, I never thought she was in any trouble.

TT: I never believed she would actually die.

TT: I grew up with the feeling that something more significant had always been meant for her.

You grit your teeth and press the heel of your palm into your eyes.

~~_It feels cold._ ~~

TT: I have always begrudgingly respected her power and wisdom. She always held back on me--she never overwhelmed me.

TT: I think she was just waiting for me to catch up with her.

TT: But now I can't.

GG: ......

GG: i’m so sorry... :,(

GG: rose i think you’re being stronger about it than i am.

You stare blankly at the green words on your screen.

…

You...no longer feel _sad_. Something else is stirring inside of you, waking up bit by bit. Your fingers twitch slightly on the keyboard of your hubtop as something burning _**hot**_ seeps into your chest. It _**boils**_ and _**bubbles**_ within you...waiting to be let out.

_This feeling..._

TT: Probably because my emotions have now ceded to anger.

TT: This shouldn't have happened.

That’s right. This shouldn't have happened. You should’ve been there for your mother. You should’ve been there to help John’s father.

God...John. You wonder if he knows what’s happened to his dad yet. Sh**! You can tell that John’s mental health is in an unstable state right now. He’ll be broken with the news that his father is….dead.

TT: Maybe I will go kill Jack myself.

TT: Right now.

Yes. That sounded like a _fantastic_ idea. _**Stabbing**_ one of your needles into Jack’s eye sounded like a _splendid_ plan.

GG: oh no.

GG: no, no, no, no! D:

GG: rose that is a much much worse plan!!!!!

GG: he would probably kill you! D,:

You have a moment of warmth. You are grateful for your friend’s concern-- _but the warmth is quickly washed away by the ice-hot fury that you are feeling within you_. You need to _**slaughter**_ Jack.

TT: Probably.

TT: But the Scratch will wipe us out anyway, and reboot the conditions of our session.

GG: i know what you mean, i was angry at jack and wanted to stop him too, but we have to think of a more sensible way to do it.

GG: please don’t do this, rose! :(

You shut your eyes briefly, _contemplating_. You don’t want to upset your friend... _ **but**_...

TT: Whether my existing plan was sensible or not...I may have been allowing myself to be manipulated by an omniscient being regardless.

GG: what? who?

Hello ladies.

You narrow your gaze slightly. Why was your informant here? How was he--...nevermind. He was a supposed omniscient being with incredible power.

GG: what? rose, who is this person??? :/

TT: This is a private conversation. Get out of here.

Oh do not mind me. I’ll just be here. Watching. So do continue your conversation.

GG: what??

GG: argh, no. i’ll deal with you later or something.

GG: rose, you can’t do this!

TT: I don’t know. The voices in my head seem to be egging me on. Perhaps it’s those gods in the Furthest Ring.

TT: If it's true the gods have "selected" me for service, maybe the power they've given me will be sufficient.

TT: Maybe they wanted me to kill Jack all along.

GG: but rose...you don’t even know if these gods are good! they’re probably evil!

Why don’t you just ask?

TT: ...You mean the cue ball.

GG: huh?? rose, what is he talking about?

Just ask it.

You furrow your eyebrows. The rage hasn’t died down yet. Finally, you move your hand to the cue ball you had left on the side. You grab it and hold it up to your eye.

“Are the gods evil?”

The blue triangle swims within the inky darkness inside of the cue ball. You wait for an answer and it slowly appears--

_Red, white and black flashes across your gaze and you blink your eyes rapidly in surprise. The cue ball drops from your stunned grasp and rolls away from you._

The _**rage**_ within you burns stronger. You hug yourself, feeling something prickle your skin. You let out a shuddering breath as...darkness starts to roll off of your body. You skin is starting to gray…

You barely hear the frantic chimes of your computer as you slowly stagger to your feet, continuing to hold your stomach. Your minds swirls-- ~~ _what’s going on, is this right, should this be happening, **yes** it should_~~ \--and you take a step forward. You blink and turn your gaze to the reptiles that are standing on the side. They are all huddled together, staring at you with wide eyes.

That look of _fear_... _ **should also be in Jack’s eyes.**_

==> Rose: Resist urge to seek revenge.

As much as you don’t want to hurt Jade emotionally...you can’t resist.

**J a c k    n e e d s    t o    b e    d e a d    a t    y o u r    f e e t .**

You bring your wands out of your Strife Deck, clutching them tightly in your hands as you lift your gaze up to the cloudy sky of LOHAC. Darkness pulses around you as you float off of the ground and into the air.

_You need to get to Skaia._

~~

You would’ve enjoyed the blue skies of Skaia at a another time. But now...you only seek _**revenge**_. The blue sky becomes tainted with your darkness and storm clouds roil into existence. Black rain falls from the clouds that follow you, hitting the checkerboard ground below. As you slowly descend to the Castle below you, your gaze zeroes in on Jack.

Jack. _F**king **Jack Noir** will **pay**_. He will pay with **blood** and **screams** of pain. He will die, _die_ , **_die_** , _**die**_.

You land on the ground without a sound, wands lifting from your sides. The wind howls around you, but you ignore this. _**Jack**_ is right in front of you, wings stretched out far and wide. Oh, you can't wait to land at least one blow on him. Who f**king cares if he might kill you, _he needs to be beaten at your feet._ You step forward, ready to--

“Rose.”

You finally notice that there’s a presence behind you and there’s something gripping your shoulder. You whirl around quickly, raising your wands up to strike the person who had grabbed you--!

 _Gentle_ , _**kind**_ , _**blue**_ eyes gaze into yours. You blink, widening your eyes before softening them. There is pain within those eyes, like stormy seas. The beast of vengeance within you curls up for a moment, settling at the sight-- _your wands are stored away for that brief moment._

 _John_...your good friend. You’ve been worried about him. God...he must be struggling to keep going right now. You reach out towards John-- _ **wait**_. His clothes…

You lower your hand and blink in mild surprise. He had...reached God Tier. You haven’t checked up on John in a while...so you never expected him to be--

_**Jack** is suddenly behind John, a wide, snarling grin on his lips._

You re-equip your wands, surging forward-- _because John can’t die too! He **can’t**!_

**_Klang!_ **

You widen your eyes at the blur of orange behind John. Orange wings spread out protectively while John’s savior levels his sword at Jack--wait...is that... _ **Dave**_?

You watch with bafflement as magenta hands suddenly appear out of nowhere. You snap your gaze to the side to see... _ **Bro**_? **Bro** in **God Tier clothes**...!? _What is--?_

John moves forward and starts to herd you over to the Castle. You struggle for a brief moment before going with John, eyes straying to the battle above before lowering your gaze back to John.

“ **Wksjs akwi ywk dieno, Jounh?** ” D**n, your words are garbled. John won’t be able to--

To your surprise, John responds, a _sad_ , trembling smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I...I-I _**understand**_ your pain...” He pauses, taking in a shuddering breath before continuing. “B- _But_ …! I know a way we can bring them back, Rose!”

You blink...and blink again. The black aura around you flickers and you raise your eyebrows at him. Bring them back? But... _ **how**_ …?

“ **Bdkubg tgsf bogglk?** ” You mumble. Bring them back? That idea sounded so...

“Yes, Rose.” He says with a comforting smile. That smile seems to erase your worries. “We can bring them back.”

He takes your hand and quickly walks with you to...the unmoving bodies of his dad and your mom. You watch with pained eyes as John blinks back tears as he squeezes your hand. He then looks at you with gentle eyes before carefully letting go.

John steps away from you and-- _his blue clothes suddenly lighten up to **orange**_! You watch with wide eyes as yellow light rolls off of his body, giving him an unearthly glow. But this...is the Aspect of Light, isn’t it? How does John have **_two_** Aspects…?

Before you can think about it longer, John’s clothes darken back to blue and he offers you his hand hand, an encouraging smile on his lips.

“C’mon, Rose. We’re bringing them back.”

==> Rose: Take his hand.

You blink, widening your eyes...before you reach out and take his hand. His clothes darken to black and the Space symbol switches with his Breath one. You blink in surprise as you then follow him toward...the _pools_ of blood.

You watch as he bends down suddenly, grabbing...a Sprite pendant from a puddle of blood. He grimaces for a moment before placing the necklace around his neck. With a shaky hand, John then crouches down and place a hand on his dad’s unmoving chest while you take-- _after a split second of hesitation_ \--your mom’s hand with your free one. You watch as John lifts his head to look at Bro and Dave-- _a **sprite** version of Dave_...

“We’ll be back!” He calls out.

The two Striders don’t pull their attention away from Jack, but they give John a thumbs up. A green glows surrounds you, John, and your parents. In a flash, the scenery changes. You squeeze your eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them. You sense John stand up beside you as you also look around with wide eyes.

_You were back on LOLAR._

...John could use the Aspect of _Space_ _**too**_? You turn your wide-eyed gaze to John as his clothes slowly lighten back up to blue. He looks at you with a small smile, mouth opening to speak.

“Don’t worry, Rose. We’re almost there--”

He suddenly stops talking. His eyes widen and he hunches in on himself. You widen your eyes when John starts coughing, spitting something out to the side--what is that black guck!? Is it... _ **oil**_ …!? Oh no, is he _**sick**_? Sh**!

“ **Jounh! Akwi ywk ao’ejdgt?** ” You murmur franticlaly, standing up quickly and letting go of your mother’s limp hand.

He merely laughs-- _f**king laughs, unbelievable!_ \--and shakily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He grimaces at the mess on his hand before looking at you with his bright, blue eyes.

“I’m fine, Rose! It’s just a small problem. It doesn’t hurt, really! It’s kinda similar to throwing up--” He flails slightly under the stern glare you’re giving him. “-- _ **er**_ , _actually_...it’s like coughing up mucus or something…! I’m fine, _**really**_!”

You squint at John. You see that...he’s not exactly lying. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain or anything. Finally...you sigh, shaking your head slightly.

“ **Jounh…ywk akwi ajg idoene.** ” John was such a _reckless_ idiot.

He puffs his cheeks up-- _how adorable_ \--at you, placing his hands on his hips in a childish way.

“Hey! I’m _not_ an idiot!” He whines back.

You can’t help the fond smile that darts across your face. _Oh John…_

Suddenly, his smile fades and his face becomes _serious_ , _**determined**_. John steps forward and blue wind swirls at his fingertips, carefully lifting his dad and your mom off of the ground with Breath. He floats up into the air with the bodies before looking over at you, his blue eyes glowing slightly. You blink your eyes, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion before floating up to join him.

“ **Wksjs akwi ywk dieno?** ” You murmur softly. What was he doing?

He turns his gaze to the side and you see that he’s studying a white staircase that leads somewhere up the tower that was on this island.

“I’m gonna put their bodies on their Quest Beds, Rose.”

 _._.. _Quest...Beds?_

You make a noise of surprise as you follow him. Your mom and John’s dad...could be brought back...as _gods_? That was... _impossible_... _ **right**_? Your anger dies out slightly, and you are... _hopeful_.

Now the two of you are at the very top of the tower. You stare with wonder at the two...Quest Beds that were there. They were really there. You study the symbols of...Breath and Void. Slowly, he lowers his dad onto the Quest Bed of Breath and your mom onto the Quest Bed of Void. The two of you land on the ground and he takes your hand again.

…

For a split second...you thought nothing would happen. _For a moment, your heart sunk_. But then the wind started to dance and breeze by. You blink in surprise and look down to see the pebbles roll towards the Quest Beds. Light begins to slowly flood the area...before it vanishes. You then turn your gaze to John and--

...

...The pure  _ **joy**_ in his eyes is so _breathtaking_. He is smiling so wide that it looks like it might hurt. Tears are pricking the corners of his eyes as he gazes up at the sky above. You feel your anger slowly vanish…

You believe everything’s gonna be alright. John is smiling and your mom and his dad are going to come back. Everything was going to--

…

... _Ah_ …?

Your hand releases John’s slightly when you see that there is now something sticking out of your chest. You do a full-body shudder as your chest throbs with pain and gushes blood.

_What was...... **who**......?_

“Rose! Rose, I thi--....” John’s excited voice dies out.

You cough...blood dribbles past your lips...and it’s getting _**harder**_ to breathe. Your vision is being edged with black...and it’s no longer because of the dark aura you’ve been emitting.

“...R-Rose…?” You hear John choke out.

You hear a growling breath ghost over your right shoulder. The anger in your chest flairs and splutters at the same time. F**k, _f**k_ , _**f**k**_. _**He’s**_ here…!

“It took a while to catch on to your sent, brat. You’re my first target, so I’ll get those Striders later.”

No. Oh no. _**John**_. No, _no_ , _**no**_. You can’t leave alone with this _**monster**_! F**k, you should’ve paid attention! Now you have Jack’s f**king sword sticking out of your chest--!

Jack yanks his sword out of you and you fall forward into John’s arms. You scold yourself mentally for smearing John’s clothes with the blood that was on your lips. You open your mouth-- _you want to tell him to focus on Jack and not you_ \--but nothing comes out. You make a choked, punched-out noise.

_Both of you sink to the floor and Jack is swinging his sword down-- he’s gonna kill John--!_

John doesn’t even lift his head but a barrier of wind suddenly surrounds the two of you. Jack snarls in rage when he’s blocked off before he’s forced to back up--twisters suddenly appear and push the Dersite back into the sky. Your gaze is then turned away from Jack--a warm hand is cupping your cheek--and you’re looking into blue eyes.  
  
“R-Rose…!” His voice cracks slightly as he gazes down at you. You can feel him shaking. “ _Shh, shh_ …! It’s...i-it’s gonna be _fine_. I-I--...!”

You can see John struggle internally and your heart hurts to see him in so much pain. He takes multiple, calming breaths before shaking his head, looking at you with shaky determination.

“...W-Wait for a green box on Derse with Dave. I’ll send you the Tumor by putting a captchalogue card in there. And don’t worry about the Scratch. I’ll complete it. I promise.”

His hand is shaking on your cheek. You stare up into blue eyes...and you see...that he’s **scared**. He so, so, so _**scared**_ …

You feel weak...but carefully...you move one of your hands up. You touch his cheek-- _he jumps_ , but he relaxes when he sees that it’s just you. You gasp for air for a moment...before you _**smile**_. You smile through all of your _**pain**_ and your vanishing _**anger**_. _You do it for John._

“...It...will b-be...alrig..ht...J-John.” You slowly rasp out. “...I...w-will wait...with D-Dave…”

And f**k, you lose strength in your arm and your hand drops--John catches it and holds it gently with his own hand. He looks at you with wide, watery eyes. The darkness is edging further around your eyes. But you... _ **need**_ to... _reassure_ him. You can't fight at his side...but you can _**encourage**_ him.

“...G-Good luck...John…”

And the darkness completely overtakes you.

…

…

...You open...your eyes?

You take a deep breath...and exhale. You can breathe again. You blink in surprise as you sit up in a purple room. You glance around...and slowly relax.

 _Ah_. This must be your room on Derse. You sit up and find that you had been lying on a pile of scarves and yarn. Inclining your head, you rub your wrists and find that your skin is no longer gray.

Slowly, you stand up and walk towards the lone window within your Derse room. Carefully, you place your hands of the windowsill and lean out slightly, observing the purple city.

...

...So many questions bubbled in your mind and you wanted to just pop your hubtop out and ask John--

...

...But you will wait. You had said that to John. You would wait for him. So, with a sigh slipping past your lips, you gaze at the purple towers surrounding your own. You now wait for Dave and the green box to arrive.

==> Rose: Be Dave before all of this Grimdark stuff happened.

Which one?

==> Uh…

You do realize there are like a million Dave’s with all of the time travel shenanigans he’s doing.

==> Okay. Rose: Be the Dave on LOWAS.

You are now Dave Strider, wearing your broken record t-shirt and black jeans. Your shades are on your face like usual and now...

...

...You blink as you stare at the….bodies before you. You’re not sure...what you’re supposed to feel...but right now, you just feel... _numb_. When you had stepped on a warp-pad on LOHAC, you simply had predicted that you would meet up with John or something. You didn’t expect to see... _ **this**_ …

Two _**dead**_ bodies. Bodies of your best bro, John, and your brother, Bro.

Seeing the dried up puddles of rusty-red blood beneath the two pale bodies made goosebumps prickle your skin. Right now you are standing on John’s side, reaching a hand out to touch his pale arm.

_He's ice cold now._

**_F**k._ **

But John and Bro’s bodies are on Quest Beds. Did that mean that both of them were alive somewhere? Sh**, you haven’t been pestering John for a while mostly because of the shenanigans you were doing with--

**_Ping!_ **

_...Speak of the devil and she shall troll you._

You blink as your iShades light up. With a sigh, you move to sit on the edge of John’s Quest Bed. After a moment of consideration, you scoot up a bit and remove John’s glasses, using your other hand to close those _**blank**_ , misty, blue eyes. You fold the glasses up and let them rest by the nerd’s head.

_Now it looked like the little sh** was asleep. F**king **fantastic**._

You glance over at Bro and he looks like he’s asleep too. His shades are on his chest since you found them a few miles away from this stone tower. You had decided to do the honorable thing and return it to its rightful owner. And now, there lies the pointed shades on your brother’s unmoving chest.

…

…This is probably the first time you’ve ever seen your big bro look so peaceful for once. Sure he’s mostly blank-faced 24/7, but you’ve never seen him so…. _ **relaxed**_.

...F**k. You can’t really look at him-- _Bro’s supposed to be a strong motherf**ker._ He’s supposed to be invincible and right now he’s _**just**_ \--

...Bro was starting to get better too. You saw it in his eyes when he looked at you when he was patching you up. You had no idea why now he was f**king changing, but it was...something you were beginning to get used to. Something changed and he was becoming less of an a**hole. _And you could tolerate him and slowly...begin to like him in a brotherly way._

**_Ping!_ **

...

...You push your shades up and rub at your eyes. With a sigh, you put them back into place and look over at John.

John...your best bro. The nerd should be sitting up by now, shouting that you got _pranked_ or something. Maybe he and Bro were alive somewhere else, but looking at their unmoving bodies makes you... _ **uncomfortable**_. It just...it’s not _**right**_ to see their lifeless bodies.

==> Dave: Answer the troll.

With one last look at John, you accept the message, opening up a screen on your iShades. You squint at the screen and sigh softly.

\--  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] began trolling  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 9:13 --

GC: STR1D3R.

GC: COOL K1D, 4NSW3R.

TG: what

TG: didnt i pester you before that i want to have a small moment to grieve for my bro and best bro

GC: BUT YOU DO R34L1Z3 TH4T BOTH OF TH3M 4R3 ON QU3ST B3DS. >:/

GC: TH3Y’R3 MOST L1K3LY 4L1V3.

GC: 1 M34N, TH3Y 4R3 4L1V3. STR1D3R, JUST L1ST3N TO M3. BRO 1S 4L1V3. TH3 L1TTL3 BLU3B3RRY’S AL1V3 TOO.

TG: not to be depressing or anything but how can you know that

TG: jegus all i can see is just the puddles of disgusting dried up blood below them

TG: for once im actually starting to hate dead things

TG: wait thats wrong

TG: i just hate the fact that my bros are f**king dead like wtf

TG: i still like dead things but things that arent my friends and family

GC: L1ST3N TO M3 D4V3. TH3Y’R3 P3RF3CTLY F1N3. 1 C4N’T T3LL YOU 4NYMOR3 TH4N TH4T.

There’s a pause. You wonder if you’re supposed to respond, but she beats you to it.

**_Ping!_ **

GC: 4R3 YOU S4D?

You blink and stare at your iShades, furrowing your eyebrows, shifting on the slab of stone you’re currently sitting on.

TG: no wtf is that supposed to mean

GC: YOU D1D S4Y YOU W3R3 GR13V1NG, D1DN’T YOU?

TG: doesnt exactly mean im sad

GC: W4S JOHN YOUR MO1R41L OR SOM3TH1NG?

Your nose scrunches up slightly in confusion.

TG: my what

You then shake your head. Ugh, you’ll f**king ask her about it later.

TG: okay john im actually a little sad about

TG: f**king nerd doesnt deserve all of this bullsh**

GC: 1...1 GU3SS 1 C4N UND3RST4ND TH4T.

You raise an eyebrow at this, leaning back on your hands to look up at the fireflies in LOWAS's sky. You'll admit the place is kinda nice. Running a hand through your hair, you finally respond to Terezi.

TG: you can

TG: what do you mean you can understand

GC: W333333LL, 1N MY T1M3L1N3, 1, 4ND SO M4NY OTH3RS, 4R3 S3R1OUSlY P4L3 FOR JOHN.

You blink...and stare at your screen.

TG: what

TG: whats that supposed to mean

GC: 1N S1MPL3 T3RMS, H3’S L1K3 4 V3RY 4DOR4BL3 GRUB TH4T W3 F33L P1TY FOR.

You...have no idea what the f**k she is trying to explain to you anymore. Slowly, you shake your head, pinching the bridge of your nose before releasing it, sighing softly.

TG: ...

Oh sh**.  This 'pale' thing better not be--

TG: omg you trolls better not be old creepy men drooling over my best bros a**

GC: WH4T? NO. >:[

GC: 1’LL 4DM1T 1 FOUND JOHN 4NNOY1NG 4T F1RST, BUT 4FT3R 4 S3R1ES OF 3V3NTS, 1 H4V3 D3V3LOP3D P4L3 F33L1NGS FOR H1M. H3 H4S DON3 4 LOT FOR M3 4ND 3V3RYON3 1 KNOW.

GC: ST1LL...1 G3T 4 L1TTL3 4NNOY3D WH3N H3 L13S. >:[

TG: what would he lie about

GC: >:/

GC: H1S H34LTH 1S ON3.

You blink and reread those words just to make sure your eyes weren’t f**king with you. John lies...about his health. _Well **f**k**._ In the future, you’re gonna knock the nerd’s door down and do sh**ty nurse roleplay if you have to keep your best bro healthy.

**_Ping!_ **

GC: SORRY. FORG3T 1 S41D TH4T.

TG: too late im planning on being the big mamma bear i become when my best bro neglects his health

TG: like f**k now i gotta alchemize more blankets and get some sort of sh**ty recipe for a lovely soup or something

TG: d**n the overprotectiveness is going off the charts

TG: its like were suddenly having an overflow of protective feelings

TG: we are all going to he** if john cries again

TG: thats how dire this situation is

TG: we will burn in the hottest fire ever to exist and we will die over and over knowing that we didnt comfort the sushi roll that is named john motherf**king egbert

There’s a long pause and you huff. For a brief moment, you turn your head to look at John. You furrow your eyebrows before you scoot closer again, raising a hand over the nerd’s face...before brushing his bangs to the side slightly.

…

... _Wow_.

Jade wasn’t kidding. John has a f**king tattoo on his forehead. You raise your eyebrows at this before slowly moving his bangs back in place. You'll have to ask the nerd about it when he's f**king _**alive**_.

**_Ping!_ **

Finally, she responds.

GC: 1 H4V3 NO 1D34 WH4T YOU’R3 T3LL1NG M3 4NYMOR3. >:[

GC: 4NYW4YS, WH1L3 1T’S OBV1OUS TH4T YOU C4R3 4 LOT 4BOUT JOHN, WH4T 4BOUT BRO?

You pause and look over at the mentioned person. Bro, of course, hasn’t moved-- _because he’s dead._ You blink and stare...before turning your attention back to your iShades.

TG: i

TG: im not so sure anymore

TG: before i used to have this loathing feeling for him

TG: like everything he did was just

TG: f**k

TG: you probably dont understand but every single day of all 13 years of my life have been sh**

TG: ive been so paranoid that hed pop up any second i relax or something and hed demand more strifes from me

TG: but then all of a sudden hes being...

TG: NICE

TG: im so f**king thrown off the handle because wtf

TG: 13 years and now he decides to be less of a d****ebag

TG: its just

You stop typing, gritting your teeth. You lift and hand to pinch the bridge of your nose. A breeze gently blows by, running through your hair in a calming way. You blink and stare down at your hands.

You just don’t understand. For years, you’ve felt like the only feeling you have for your brother was hate or something. But now he was being...nice? It was weird and it’s messing up your thought process. You. Don’t. Understand.

**_Ping!_ **

The sound cuts through your thoughts. You sigh and return your gaze to your iShades, watching as teal words fill it.

GC: >:?

GC: ...

GC: OH.

GC: 1 GU3SS YOU’R3 NOT 4W4R3 OF TH3 TRUTH Y3T. 1 GU3SS 1’M TH3 ON3 WHO’S SUPPOS3D TO T3LL YOU. GR333334444T. >:[

You furrow your eyebrows.

TG: the truth what truth

GC: TH3 TRUTH 1S TH4T BRO W4S BR41NW4SH3D 1NTO B31NG 4N 4BUS1V3 B*****D.

What.

TG: what

You blink and stare at the teal words on the screen of your iShades. Bro was….

What the f**k?

TG: wtf are you talking about

GC: TH3 TRUTH. >:/

GC: 1N MY T1M3L1N3, BRO DO3SN’T W4NT YOU TO KNOW TH3 TRUTH B3C4US3 H3’D R4TH3R YOU S33 H1M 4S 4 D****EB4G. H3 S4YS TH4T YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON TH3 1MPORT4NT TH1NGS.

TG: what do you mean f**king brainwashed

GC: YOU DO R3C4LL TH3 DOLL N4M3D C4L, R1GHT?

You grimace. Just thinking about those glassy, blue eyes made your skin crawl. F**king nightmare doll.

TG: yeah

TG: what about the piece of nightmare fuel is so f**king important

GC: C4L 1S 4 SP3C14L TYP3 OF DOLL TH4T COULD M4N1PUL4T3 BRO W1TH H1S GL4SSY 3Y3S.

GC: 1N TH3 B3G1NN1NG, WH3N YOU W3R3 4 GRUB, BRO W4S S1MPLY W4NT1NG TO M4K3 YOU STRONG3R GR4DU4LLY. HOW3V3R, C4L TW1ST3D TH1S PL4N 4ND BRO 3ND3D UP 4BUS1NG YOU.

You blink. You can’t... _breathe_ for a moment before the words are finally processed in your brain. You take a deep breath….and _sigh_. You furrow your eyebrows as you stare at the screen on your iShades.

TG: so youre saying that it wasnt bros fault

GC: Y34H. H3 ST1LL BL4M3S H1MS3LF THOUGH.

You blink again, inclining your head just slightly.

TG: why

GC: JOHN TOLD M3 TH4T BRO F3LT L1K3 H3 SHOULD’V3 B33N 4BL3 TO H4V3 DON3 SOM3TH1NG.

TG: could he have done something

GC: NOT R34LLY.

GC: TH3 SOUL W1TH1N TH3 BODY OF C4L 1S 4 POW3RFUL FORC3. 1T’S GOOD TH4T YOU SL1C3D 1T UP THOUGH, COOL K1D. >:]

Your knuckles turn a little white as you grip the edges of John’s Quest Bed. You stand up then, slowly, as you walk around to stand beside your brother’s Quest Bed. You look down at the dead body, the unmoving chest, the shut eyes…

You’re... _unsure_ how to feel about the new information. It's just so sudden and...

TG: ...

...But you know one thing for sure.

TG: i need to talk to him

Terezi is quick to respond, your iShades lighting up briefly with the response.

GC: YOU’LL H4V3 TO DO 1T L4T3R, STR1D3R. YOU H4V3 YOUR OWN JOB.

TG: you mean the boondollar thing

GC: Y3P. 4ND DON’T WORRY, STR1D3R, YOU’LL B3 4BL3 TO H4V3 YOUR F33L1NGS J4M W1TH BRO L4T3R. >:]

You feel something unwind in your chest at that. You feel a little relieved to see that you’ll be able to talk to Bro is the future. You sigh and run a hand through your hair, looking down at your brother’s dead body.

TG: where is he now since its obvious hes alive somewhere in his god tier form

GC: CURR3NTLY, 1N YOUR T1M3L1N3, H3’S W1TH JOHN. BOTH OF TH3M 4R3 F1GHT1NG 4GA1NST 4 W4RP1NG D3RS1T3.

You blink in surprise, pushing your iShades up slightly. The first fact is-- _wow, Bro is fighting together **with** someone?_ Second fact, the person Bro is working _**together**_ with is _**John**_. And now, the third fact is that the two of them are fighting a _**warping**_... _Dersite_?

TG: wtf

GC: TH3Y’R3 F1N3 THOUGH. TH3Y 3V3N H4V3 4 SPR1T3 V3RS1ON OF YOU ON TH31R S1D3.

GC: TH3Y’R3 K1CK1NG 4**. >:]

...Oh. So that’s where your sprite went. You still don’t understand why another you suddenly merged with Crowsprite, but shenanigans happen, you guess…

TG: fine

TG: ill finish up the boondollar sh** and frog stuff with jade and then pull the sh**ty sword out from its pedestal on lohac

TG: easy peasy

GC: DON3 GR13V1NG TH3N?

TG: pretty much

TG: didnt have to actually since both of my best bros are alive somewhere else

TG: gotta go and do my job now

TG: first im gonna take care of unfinished business 

TG: thanks for filling me in and stuff

GC: NO PROBL3M, STR1D3R. NOW G3T MOV1NG. >;]

\--  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] ceased trolling  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 9:34 --

Your shades power down and you look over at the dead bodies of John and Bro one last time. Your gaze lingers on John for a moment before you lower your gaze to Bro, sighing softly.

_**Golden-orange** eyes._

When you were younger, you thought they were _**red**_ like your own. You’ve seen it before-- _they were red; they weren't that golden-orange color before_. But after the last strife you had with Bro, his eyes were and _**golden-orange hue**_ \-- _ **not**_ _red_. So did that mean…

You blink and turn on your heel. But then you pause and turn around, looking at both Bro and John.

“...We are all going to sit our a**es down and talk about everything. When I’m done with my sh**, we are just gonna talk about all of our sh**ty feelings.”

You get no answer, _of course_ , but you feel a little better. With that, you turn back around and head to the staircase nearby. You head down the steps, searching for the nearest warp-pad back to LOHAC. It takes a handful of minutes, but you finally find one in a grove of glowing trees.

With a hum, you hop onto the warp-pad. Once your feet make contact with the gray surface, you flash away. The damp, cool air is gone, replaced with the crisp, warm heat of LOHAC. You step off of the warp-pad, glancing around briefly--

“ _Nak, nak!_ You’re back, Knight Dave!”

You mentally groan. Not this guy again. You turn and lower your gaze instantly, raising an eyebrow at the red crocodile that was near your feet.

“...You nab my stuff again, _I will flip my sh**_.”

The crocodile laughs, clicking his claws together as the soft glow of lava reflects off of his red scales. His pale-blue eyes are bright and curious as he scans you for a brief moment.

“Of course not, Knight Dave.”

You furrow your eyebrows at that.

“Why the he** are you calling me...a Knight?”

The red crocodile tilts his head at this, looking genuinely confused.

“...Aren’t you the Knight of Time?”

You blink...processing before raising an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be your God Tier form or something? He** if you knew. You just sigh and look back at the crocodile.

“Dude, just call me Dave…” You trail off, squinting at the crocodile.

The crocodile understands and grins, tiny, sharp teeth glinting in the low lighting.

“Just call me Larry, Kni--Sir Dave.”

You grimace at the new title. You then give up and stuff your hands into your pockets, turning on your heel to walk in the direction of your apartment building. There was a just some unfinished business you had before you work on the boondollar stuff.

~~

“Dude. _Why_ are you following me?” You mutter as you stand on one of the floating gears-- _they were like sideways elevators or something_ \--that would help get you to you apartment.

Larry the _**motherf**king**_ crocodile just shrugs at you. He continues to circle around you, ‘nak’-ing, while you have your hands stuffed into your pockets. Oh my f**king _gog_ , you just want to _**kick**_ this red lizard off of the gear and into the ocean of boiling lava.

But the little b*****d will most likely survive. You’ve seen it before. All of the crocodiles can apparently swim in the lava as if it were the chillest water in the entire f**king universe. So yeah, you can’t exactly get rid of f**king Larry if you were to kick him off of the gear; he’d eventually come back.

**_Clank._ **

You blink and lift your gaze from Larry, noticing that you’re finally at your apartment. You hop off of the gear you were on-- _and f**king Larry follows you_. Your eye twitches as you watch him land beside you on the rooftop on his belly. Larry merely grins up at you-- _the sly f**king **little sh**** \--_

You sigh and shake your head. You turn your attention to the thing you came for. Walking across the rooftop, you stop a foot away from the pile of cloth scraps and a head with glassy eyes. You narrow your gaze down at the remains of Cal.

Bringing your hands out of your pockets, you step forward and crouch down, picking up the severed head of Li’l Cal. His little hat is missing, but that’s not really something you’re focused on. One glass eye is cracked, broken, so you’re left with gazing into the remaining eye.

You can still hear it. _The f**king **laughter** is still ringing in your head._ You let out a drawn out sigh as you gaze into the blue eye.

You knew this f**king puppet was bad news. But now that it was confirmed by a troll in the future...you’re not sure how to feel. _Relieved_? Sure. _Happy_? Maybe.

But you’re not really focused on your emotions at the moment. Two words keep floating around in your head:

_**Mind manipulation.** _

Bro was mind-manipulated? By a doll? Seems pretty unbelievable. But then...Terezi said something about a soul within Cal. As you gaze into the single glassy, blue eye that remains, you feel ice run down your spine. You can still hear the _**laughing**_.

“...S-Sir...Dave…?”

You blink and remember that Larry the f**king crocodile had followed you to your apartment. You turn your gaze from the doll head in your hand and glance over your right shoulder to look behind yourself, lifting an eyebrow when you find that... _Larry is **cowering** a distance away. _ That was new.

“...Dude. What are you doing?” You ask. You thought the little guy would be annoying you more by now.

Larry laughs nervously. You then note that he’s staring at the head of Cal in your hand. Raising an eyebrow, you turn around in your crouched position, and he flinches back when you move Cal’s head around. You blink before narrowing your gaze at Larry.

“...You afraid of Cal?”

Larry stares at the head of Cal with wide blue eyes.

“...W-Well...S-Sir Dave...the soul within that _creature_ you have in your hand is quite frightening.”

You blink, one eyebrow raised.

“Soul? Cal really does have a _soul_? And you can _**see**_ it?”

“Y-Yes, Sir Dave.” Larry looks at the head of Cal nervously, clicking his claws together. “...Although it seems _weaker_ now, it’s quite frightening to look at.”

==> Dave: Take care of your unfinished business.

You scoff, turning back around to gather the scattered, torn limbs of Cal and his body.

“Tell me about it.” You mutter in return.

“W-What are you doing, Sir Dave?” Larry stuttered nervously.

“Gonna chuck this li’l f**ker into the lava.” You state carelessly, standing up carefully with the remains of Cal. “He’s my unfinished business before I go boondollar-making.”

Larry seems to breathe a sigh of relief, trailing after you silently with curious eyes as you walk to the edge of the apartment building. Without a further ado, you toss Cal off the edge of the rooftop, watching the puppet fall, _fall_ , _**fall**_...and finally hit the surface of the lava below.

You had expected the doll to simply burn up instantly, sinking quickly into the sea of lava. To your surprise, there’s a flash of colors below before a mini _**explosion**_ happens-- _Cal f**king exploded._ The apartment shakes and you widen your eyes when a column of lava springs up in reaction with Cal’s self-destruction.

“Oh sh**--!”

You jump back quickly, grabbing Larry by the nape of his scaly neck with your right hand at the same time since he had been leaning over the edge to watch with you. Larry yelps in your hold as you quickly back up, left arm raised slightly as blazing air beat against your face and the column of lava sprung all the way up. A mirage of colors crackle up the column of lava, and you see the burning face of Cal for a brief moment-- _sunken eyes gazing at you with laughter, **laughter** , **laughter**_ \--before the molten rock fell back to the surface of the sea with a small splash.

...F**king Cal just wanted to go out with a bang, huh? You scoff as you then move back to the edge after setting Larry back down on the ground. You carefully peer over the edge and there are no remains to be seen.

...Hot d**n. It’s like you were Frodo or something and you threw Sauron’s ring into the gog d**n volcano. Too bad there was no Smeagol around to also toss into the f**king fire. Although you wouldn’t want to lose a finger, so it’s cool.

Larry scuttles back to your side, clinging to your leg-- _hey, get off_ \--peering off the edge to see the bubbling lava below. He seems to scan the sea of lava for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief, sagging against your leg.

“He’s gone for good, Sir Dave…”

You blink…before shrugging. Carefully, you walk back to the center of the roof, limping slightly since Larry was still clinging to your leg like a d**n koala.

“ _Greeeaaaat_ ,” You drawl before shaking the leg that Larry was clinging to. “Now can you get off of my gog d**n leg? I know these legs are the sh**, but I don’t need you to cling to them.”

Larry blinks up at you before grinning lazily-- _oh you little son of a **b***h**._

“I feel quite comfortable here, Sir Dave!” The crocodile chirps happily-- _that little sh**_ \--before continuing. “So, you said you were boondollar-making? I would be excited to watch you in your journey.”

You glare at Larry through your shades before rolling your eyes. He’ll follow you anyways again. With a sigh, you walk over to the edge of the rooftop; the sideways gear-elevator thing was back. You look down at Larry with a raised eyebrow.

“Last chance to get off the Strider Express.” Larry only clings to your leg tighter. You huff at this, a small smirk crawling along your lips. “Fine. Here we go.”

You hop onto the gear as it comes by, Larry still clinging to your leg as you land safely onto the metal surface. You have a lot of sh** to get done. And the faster you get your sh** done, the faster you get to meet up with all of your friends.

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what John and the others are doing.


	16. ==> Reader: See what John and the others are doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...SUPER DUPER long chapter for you guys. Ahaha, it's the middle of the night for me but it's alright. I've been sleep-deprived for quite some time now. _(┐「ε:)_

==> Reader: See what John and the others are doing.

Well...right now, John is speaking to Bal. Bro, Davesprite, James, and Rox are settling by the Castle--er, the _unbloody_ part of the Castle. John is murmuring softly with Bal on where the best place was to drill for the Tumor. The salamander had replied that there was a clear area near the middle of the battlefield. James watched his son at a distance as he stood by the Castle, nervously playing with the blue sleeves of his Knight clothes.

John smiled down at Bal and waved at the other, his dad’s wallet in his hand-- _James had given it to his son when the younger explained what he was gonna use it for._ The salamander popped a few bubbles at John before crawling to where James and the others were standing. After the crawling the large distance, Bal panted as he looked up at the others before settling his gaze on James.

“John will be back with your wallet after he’s brought out the Tumor.”

James nodded slowly, feeling a little out of place as he watched his son fly away. The long hood whipped around in the wind as the Heir drifted away. It made James antsy when his son wasn’t beside him, wasn’t within reach to keep safe. But he would restrain himself and trust his son to keep himself safe.

“...You said...you would explain to me?” James questioned softly as he turned to look at Bro, who was righting a table up and a few chairs so they could all sit. “What is it that I don’t know?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed already, James,” Bro drawled as he sat down on one of the chairs. “You’re in denial that your son is acting….’ _ **older**_ ’.”

James stiffened slightly. The Knight of Breath inhaled sharply...before exhaling, walking over to the righted table slowly. He pulled a seat out for Rox and let her sit down first. Davesprite-- _the sprite suddenly hunched his shoulders and coughed._ Everyone looked over at the sprite in alarm.

Davesprite waved them off even as he wheezed. Finally, he turned his head to the side and a... _puff of smoke fell out of his mouth._ Davesprite cleared his throat multiple times, sighing and relaxing when his hacking fit was done. He looked over at everyone else and shrugged sheepishly.

“ **Ashes. Abandoning timelines have their consequences.** ” He muttered.

Bro raised his eyebrows and understanding darted across his face for a moment-- _now he knew why John always hacks up oil_ ; it must be different with people of other Aspects though.

James looked at Davesprite with concern and Rox looked like she wanted to check up on the sprite, but the young Strider waved them down and pulled his own seat out. Davesprite sat down beside Bro, tail curling around one of the chair legs slightly, relaxing when he was finally settled. Bal hopped onto the other free seat, eyeing the two new faces carefully before sitting down. The Knight of Breath finally took his own seat, hands in his lap, watching Bro wearily as the Thief gazed back at him.

“Before Dave and I start talking...what do you _already_ know, James?” Bro questioned.

Bro crossed his arms and leaned back, looking at the Knight with a raised eyebrow, prompting the other to tell his story first. James wanted to know what was going on...but he decided to relent and tell what he knew so far.

“...When I had come back from work...I had expected my son to be avoiding me again, holed up in his room, pestering his friends...” He began softly. “...But then he opened the door just as I pulled out my keys.” James paused for a moment, inhaling softly. “... _He hugged me._ ”

James bit his lip, nervously combing a hand through his hair for a moment.

“...Instantly...I thought something was wrong. Usually, John avoids me-- _he doesn’t really initiate contact between us._ ” The Knight of Breath murmured. “...But when he pulled back from the hug and looked at me, I--”

James cut himself off and shut his eyes, leaning back in his seat slightly. Slowly, he turned his head and opened his eyes. John was nothing but a blue speck in the sky now, but James still needed to see that the teen was still there.

“......His eyes are something that haunt me, Broderick.” James nearly whispered after a moment of silence. “For a moment I had thought….a stranger was in my house...”

Davesprite was leaning on the table, arms crossed. James could see out of the corner of his eye how the taloned fingers twitched. James turned to look at the group before him with weary eyes. Rox had her lips pursed together, Bro’s eyebrows were furrowed, Bal clicked his claws together nervously, and Davesprite looked off to the side, wings fluffing up for a moment.

“Tell me, Broderick…” James’s shoulders slumped as he looked at the Thief with helpless, tired eyes. “...What happened...to my son?”

Bro gazed back for a long moment….before sighing. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, grumbling for a second, shades slipping down his face a bit. After a moment of consideration, Bro sighed again before taking his shades off completely, folding them up and setting them on the table next to his hands as he placed his elbows onto the white surface.

“...Welp, I guess that’s enough info on your part. I’ll tell my bit and Dave will tell his.” Bro looked at James with his golden-orange eyes. “No questions until we’re completely done, understand?”

James nodded slowly...and he suddenly felt fingers wrap around his left hand. Blinking in surprise, he saw that Rox had took his hand. The Mage of Void smiled lopsidedly at the Knight, squeezing the hand comfortingly. James swallowed and shakily smiled back before looking at Bro, feeling a little prepared.

“I understand.”

Bro nodded and straightened his back slightly. He squinted over to where John was at the moment--freaking kid always getting himself in trouble--before finally looking back at James.

“Alright...so I’ll be blunt and straight to the point. I’m sure you have your suspicions, so here’s me confirming where your thoughts might be straying.”

James swallowed, mouth dry, as Bro gazed back unblinkingly, golden-orange eyes looking into his cobalt ones. James couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Rox’s hand, his shoulders shaking minutely.

‘It’s just...there’s no way….’ The Knight thought weakly in his mind.

But both the Strider and Egbert knew just by making eye-contact with each other. Both of them knew the truth--it was f**king simple for all of them to see. Rox bit her lip as she also drew her own conclusions. Davesprite looked uncomfortable and Bal lowered his gaze with sad eyes.

“John is a time traveler.” Bro stated bluntly. “And your son has come back from seven years in the future.”

==> Reader: See what John is doing now.

John gazed down at the spot Bal had described. Quickly, the ravenet flew down, arms at his sides as he dived. The Heir then slowed to a stop just before he reached the surface, righting his body up, feet landing on the checkerboard ground with a soft tap.

The Heir crouched down, left elbow propped on his left knee while his right hand moved down and smoothed over the surface of the checkerboard ground. His fingers brushed over small cracks and lumps on the ground before he retracted his hand slightly. Finally, John’s right hand formed a fist and he lightly rapped his knuckles against the surface of Skaia.

The sound seemed to echo in the clearing for a moment. John hummed thoughtfully before standing up, stretching a little. He then lowered his gaze back to the ground and raised a finger beside his head, Breath swirling around his hand. John moved his finger through the air--and a deep ‘X’ was etched into the ground. The Heir grinned to himself as he started to drift off of the ground, gazing at the ‘X’.

“‘X’ marks the spot.” He hummed cheerfully as he then lifted his gaze skyward, flying up quickly.

John soared up into the air and finally paused when he found a good enough height. The Heir lowered his gaze to the ground, using his iGlasses to zoom in on the small ‘X’ he had scratched onto the battlefield with his Breath.

Shaking out his hands, John took a deep breath...before exhaling slowly. He repeated this several times before his eyes began to glow blue. He waved his arms around carefully and the wind started to pick up.

John felt the Breath sing happily inside of him. It flowed through him like blood. John allowed a small smile to dart across his face as he slowly raised his arms up, palms down. The Breath around him danced, blue wind circling around the Heir, brushing his eyelids, cheeks, and forehead. John chuckled softly, gaze now raised towards the wind swirling around him.

“...Yeah.” He murmured to the air, palms now facing upward as he opened his arms up, smiling softly. “I missed you too.”

The wind continued caress his face gently. John’s smile widened when he heard the gentle whisper of a thousand voices--yet they were all just one voice in the end.

_My Heir._

_Hello, John Egbert._

_My beautiful, compassionate, brave Heir._

_Greetings._

“Hiya, Breath.” He laughed when his hair was tousled slightly by the wind. “Sorry for the multiple scares I’ve caused you--I mean, using other Aspects and all that....”

The Breath hummed softly, gently running through John’s hair-- _a sign of forgiveness_. John smiled crookedly at the wind drifting around him. Out of all the gods, John had been the one to closely bond with his Aspect throughout the entire Game.

He had begun hearing the voice of Breath through the four year war with Lord English. At first, he thought he was going crazy. But...he slowly came to understand that the voices were just the Breath talking to him. He never exactly understood Aspects…...but all of them, he found, were sentient beings. It was awkward, at first, talking to Breath, but the Heir and the Aspect came closer to each other--inseparable ‘partners in crime’. His friends were a little baffled by the events, but they all wrote it down as ‘John being John’.

And now, back to the present, John smiled up at Breath, letting the wind swirl around his torso in a makeshift hug. John chuckled softly gaze softening as he kept his arms up, watching blue wind thread through his fingers.

“...We’re gonna dig up the Tumor now.” The Breath hummed thoughtfully at that. John continued. “You ready?” The wind picked up and John laughed as it rushed around him, his hair and hood whipping in the ragging breeze-- _the Breath was excited._ “Alright, alright~here we go.”

John inhaled sharply, carefully moving his arms--the Breath followed his movements. Slowly, a twister of wind was formed, swirling faster and faster. John raised his hands up slowly as the speed picked up, palms facing downward. He took a deep breath...and sighed softly. His gaze settled back onto the ‘X’ down below.

Without anymore waiting around, John brought his hands down, sending the twister down onto the surface of Skaia, hitting the ‘X’ sharply. John grunted with the resistance he was met with...before he managed to crack the surface.

Black and white tiles were blown away as John narrowed his gaze slightly, blue wind roaring around him. He grinned triumphantly when he managed to drill in a little deeper with his Breath. He idly hummed a tune as digging started to go smoothly...

{Yo, John.}

John blinked, startled for a moment, before he relaxed. It was Dave--or, er, Ghost-Dave. In his head. John inclined his head as he continued to drill into the surface of Skaia.

‘Dave? What’s up?’ John’s eyes never strayed from the surface of Skaia. ‘Also, you three haven’t talked for a quite a while.’

{Sorry, bro,} Dave’s voice crackles softly in his head, a gentle fire that melts his shivering nerves. {The ladies and I were chatting a bit. We were talking about the Tumor and the Green Sun sh**.}

‘Yeah? What’s up?’

{Well,} Rose’s voice drifted into the conversation, cozy like warm sun on a cool, breezy day. {We were wondering if we really should set the Tumor off…}

John hummed at that, grunting when his Breath met a particularly rocky part within the many layers of Skaia’s core. He rolled his shoulder around and raised his hands up again. Taking a deep breath, he snapped his arms down, Breath tunneling down stronger than before.

‘Oh...I’ve thought about it.’ He murmured within his mind. ‘And the more I thought about it…...its uses are far more valuable.’

{I see, I see~} Jade hummed. {This was what I was talking about before, guys! I kinda pull most of my energy from the Green Sun. I think other-me will end up with the same problem, so we’ll end up needing the Green Sun after all. The Tumor will blow up in the end!}

{It’s not that I disagree with you, Jade,} Rose murmured placatingly. {But without the Green Sun...Lord English will be greatly weakened.}

John inhaled sharply at that. The sound of Skaia being drilled into rumbled loudly in the background as everything went silent within the Heir’s mind. John watched as his Breath continued to twist down into Skaia’s surface. After a moment of silence, John spoke within his head.

‘....The Tumor will happen regardless. You’ve seen an image of the Green Sun briefly, didn’t you, Rose?’

{....I have.} She responded softly.

{...So how are we gonna deal with the Green Sun and Lord D**khead if the Tumor is inevitable?} Dave drawled.

John’s hands jerked when he felt the resistance disappear under his Breath drill. He blinked and softened up his Breath, using it instead to feel around instead of continuing to drill. John’s hands glowed blue as he felt through his Breath. He could feel the inner walls of Skaia, and, eventually, he felt the smooth surface of a silently ticking, massive object.

He had reached the Tumor within Skaia.

John shook his wrists out and his hands stopped glowing. His Breath dispelled slowly as he floated down to the surface of Skaia, drifting over the edge of the hole he had created.

‘...I believe we need to talk to Callie about that.’

{Callie?} Jade murmured thoughtfully. {Huh…}

{Something you remember about her, Jade?} Rose inquired.

{Well...I had met an alternate version of her.} Jade hummed as she recounted the details. {Do you guys remember the time when I was asleep before the fight with the Condesce, Spades Slick, and Lord Jack happened? Well, when I was asleep...I was with a God Tier Callie. She was a Muse of Space.}

John landed on the surface of Skaia, right on the edge of the hole, causing loose pebbles to fall and tumble into the deep, dark pit. John furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully at Jade’s words.

‘Hmm...you did tell us about meeting an alternate Callie. What was she doing? Do you remember?’

{I think she was...going to get rid of the Green Sun.}

{Really? What was she gonna do--blow up the entire gog d**n thing?} Dave muttered with a slight lazy drawl.

{Maybe?} Jade replied with a nervous giggle. {I was woken up...uh...before anything else happened.}

John inclined his head thoughtfully, gaze still on the hole he made. Finally, he drifted off of the ground and floated to the center of the pit. He slowly started to descend, eyes peering into the darkness.

‘...We’ll have to think of something with cherub twins problem. While they are both alive, killing one half would kill the other half.’ John turned on the night vision on his iGlasses as he went in deeper. ‘We’ll need to think of something to separate the two. Or perhaps we can contact Callie early in secret? I dunno. What do you guys think?’

{Sounds like something we can brainstorm over. Yes, that sounds like a plan, John.} Rose answered first.

{I’m on board, dude. We gonna kick some serious a** and save the skull princess, right?} Dave yawned slightly.

{Yeah, yeah! Operation: Save Cinnamon Roll Callie!} Jade cheered.

John chuckled as he drifted deeper.

‘Alright. Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get that Tumor.’

~~

**_Ping!_ **

John blinked in surprise when his iGlasses lit up slightly. The ravenet darted his gaze around the lense of his glasses as he opened a screen up. John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise before letting out a little, fond laugh.

‘Oh hey~’ John lifted an eyebrow out of pleasant surprise, grinning slightly as he continued to drift down the long tunnel he had recently made. ‘I’m getting an invite to a certain memo. Do you remember this one Dave?’

Dave let out a small chuckle in the back of the ravenet’s mind, seeing through the Heir’s eyes.

{Haha, oh sh**, how could I not? I wonder if it’s about Terezi again.}

Jade blew out a raspberry, sighing within the confines of John’s mind.

{Aw man, that means Mean-Karkat is gonna be talking.} She pouted, grumbling slightly. {I hate Mean-Karkat.}

John laughed at this before opening up the memo that was sent to him, an amused smile on his lips. He drifted deeper into the hole he had made, but his gaze was on the bright screen on his glasses.

?CG  AT ??:?? opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS A**HOLE FACTORY.

CURRENT turntechGodhead  [  CTG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTG: what

CURRENT ectoBiologist  [  CEB  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CEB: ok, i’m here! :B

CEB: hey dave! :D

CTG: john dude my best bro

CTG: sup

CEB: how are you doing lately? fine, i hope. :B

CTG: im totes chill at the moment

CTG: but i should be asking you that question

CTG: dude u doing okay

John huffed, looking past the screen on his iGlasses to look at the dark tunnel he’s floating down into.

CEB: i’m fine dave. i’m doing some pretty random shenanigans. rose will help fill you in when you meet up with her.

CTG: wow

CTG: seems like youve been busy

CTG: we have a lot of catching up to do

?CG: EVERYBODY SHUT THE F**K UP, I HATE YOU BOTH, ETC. ETC. ETC.

John laughed at this as he floated further down the tunnel he had created.

“Yep. He’s still the same.”

{Psh, so we’re talking to a past-Karkat?} Dave murmured. {Lame, dude.}

?CG: NOW THAT THE PLEASANTRIES ARE OUT OF THE WAY, THERE IS IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DISCUSS.

?CG: THIS MEMO IS NOT ABOUT WHICH GUY CAN MANAGE TO BE THE HEFTIEST SACK OF SHAME GLOBES TO ONE ANOTHER.

?CG: IT IS NOT ABOUT WHICH ONE OF US WILL MOST DECISIVELY ESCORT THE OTHERS "TO SCHOOL", WHERE THEY WILL RECEIVE A VAST HELPING OF "OH SNAP" RAMMED DOWN THEIR INSATIABLE IGNORANCE SHAFTS.

?CG: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WHICH I BELIEVE NEEDS TO TAKE PLACE HERE AND NOW, SO YOU WILL BOTH SHAPE YOUR SH** UP AND PERHAPS BEGIN TO APPROXIMATE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T EXCRUCIATINGLY RETARDED.

Oh gog. John’s sides were hurting with how hard he was laughing. The Heir held his stomach as his laughter echoed through the tunnel.

“HahahahaHAHAHAHA--o- _oh_ , _my_ _**gog**_! Ahahaha! _**Definitely**_ a p-past-Karkat-- _pffft_ , ahahaha!”

John had to remove his iGlasses for a moment, wiping at the tears pricking his eyes before placing his glasses back on. The Heir smiled as he watched the conversation continue.

CTG: ok later windbag

?CG: STRIDER, F**K OFF!

?CG: AND BY F**K OFF, I MEAN F**K OFF BACK OVER HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE PR**K!

CEB: aw, dave. don’t leave yet! i think we should listen to what karkat has to say.

?CG: YES. LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER, STRIDER. AS DUMB AS EGBERT IS, HE IS SMARTER THAN YOU AND IS THE RIGHTFUL SUPERIOR AMONG YOUR DREARY LITTLE PARTY.

?CG: BUT I AM THE SUPERIOR OF BOTH OF YOU AND WHAT YOU REALLY NEED TO BE DOING IS LISTENING TO ME.

CTG: yo not cool

CTG: dont call egbert dumb you a**hole

?CG: LIKE I F**KING GIVE A D**N.

CEB: c’mon guys, let’s not fight.

CEB: you were saying, karkat?

FUTURE carcinoGeneticist  [  FCG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

John blinked in surprise. ‘Future carcinoGeneticist’? Did that mean Future-Karkat was responding the memo?

‘Huh. This is new.’ He hummed.

FCG: JOHN, STOP BEING NICE TO PAST ME. I AM SAYING RIDICULOUS SH** THAT YOU DON’T HAVE TO REALLY LISTEN TO AT THE MOMENT.

?CG: WHAT THE F**K? WHAT THE HE** IS GOING ON?!

FCG: OH MY GOG SHUT THE F**K UP! MY PAST-SELF IS SO F**KING ANNOYING.

FCG: ANYWAYS, JOHN. BE CAREFUL DOWN THERE WITH THE TUMOR. I CAN SEE YOU FLOATING DOWN THAT TUNNEL THERE.

FCG: I DON’T WANT YOU TO SUDDENLY FUMBLE AND BLAST YOUR A** TO THE SKY WITH THE F**KING TUMOR.

CTG: what the he** is even happening anymore

CTG: also this is pretty f**king meta

?CG: SHUT THE F**K UP STRIDER.

FCG: SHUT THE F**K UP STRIDER.

CTG: haha you guys said the same thing

?CG: IWOANi)$+€]’ai$kH(57kh5f3rrtj&irhaIh$u(*(yYYuI

CTG: woah keyboard smash

John raised an eyebrow and laughed nervously at this. The ravenet glanced to the side briefly, floating to the side of the tunnel to brush his hand against the surface of the brown stone. He returned his gaze to his iGlasses, sweating slightly.

‘Geez, this conversation is getting out of hand.’

CEB: guys, guys. please calm down.

FCG: JOHN. NO. STOP BEING NICE.

CEB: shooooosh, karkat. calm down, dude. shoooooosh.

CEB: and don’t hate your past-self. it’s not nice to hate yourself. >:B

?CG: ...

?CG: OH. MY. GOG!

?CG: UNBELIEVABLE!

?CG: AM I SERIOUSLY GONNA BE PALE FOR JOHN IN THE FUTURE!? WHAT THE N**K-LICKING F**K!?

FCG: OH SHUT UP, A**HOLE!

CTG: ...

CTG: i think im just gonna go

CEB: dave, c’mon this conversation is getting so interesting!

CTG: okay ill admit that things are getting pretty interesting but is he seriously arguing with himself

CEB: time works in mysterious ways, dave. :D

CTG: oh tell me about it

CTG: recently i got a thumbs up from myself

CTG: pretty weird but i was like whatever man and i returned the thumbs up like the strider that i am

FCG: JOHN.

CEB: yeeeeeeees?

FCG: YOU F**KER. I CAN TELL THAT YOU’RE LAUGHING AT WHAT’S HAPPENING IN THIS GOG FORSAKEN CONVERSATION.

John couldn’t help but grin.

CEB: XD

FCG: OH MY GOG! I CAN’T F**KING BELIEVE YOU!

FCG: AND I CAME BACK TO THIS CONVERSATION BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE HARSH WORDS OF MY PAST-SELF! WHAT THE F**K, JOHN!?

CEB: aw karkat i’m perfectly fine. we’ll all probably laugh about this later on, haha! :B

FCG: AAAAAAAAARGH!

FCG: I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU! BUT IN MY TIMELINE YOU’RE ON A F**KING MISSION THING!

John blinked. A mission? He paused in his flight towards the center of Skaia, gaze narrowing just slightly.

CEB: ...what kind of mission?

FCG: ...?

FCG: OH WAIT. F**K, YOU DON’T KNOW YET.

FCG: I’LL MAKE SURE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT LATER. BUT LONG STORY SHORT, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO GO WITH THE SPRITE-VERSION OF YOUR FRIEND AND GO TO ALTERNIA.

FCG: IN THE “PAST”.

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was Karkat talking about...the Troll Ancestors?

FCG: I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’RE WANTING TO ASK ME A WHOLE F**K TON OF QUESTIONS. BUT I TOLD YOU BEFORE. I’LL TROLL YOU LATER, JOHN.

John hummed softly to himself before continuing his flight forward. He raised his gaze up slightly; the tunnel was getting bigger now…

CTG: hold up

CTG: what mission impossible shebang are you guys talking about

?CG: OH MY F**KING GOG! I OPENED THIS MEMO FOR ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY!

?CG: STRIDER, STOP HITTING ON TEREZI IMMEDIATELY! IT’S F**KING EMBARRASSING TO WATCH!

FCG: NO ONE F**KING CARES ABOUT THIS TOPIC ANYMORE!

CTG: haha he thinks im hitting on terezi

CTG: john the dudes jealous

?CG: NO I AM F**KING NOT! JUST F**KING STOP HITTING ON TEREZI!

CTG: nah

CTG: whatever you think im doing im not gonna stop

CTG: but what else is new

CTG: its just some space chick macking on me on whatever chance she gets

?CG: OH “HA HA”!

?CG: IF SMUG WERE A MOTORCYCLE THEN IT JUST JUMPED OVER A F**KING CANON.

?CG: THE CROWD GOES WILD WITH DISMAY AND THEN COMMITS MASS SUICIDE!

John chuckled at this as he finally stopped at a massive cavern. The Heir blinked and floated into the area, gaze darting around to finally settle on...the Tumor. The ravenet stared up at the giant bomb, grimacing slightly.

The bomb was white and black as usual. In the center of the bomb-- _John drifted closer_ \--the countdown was already ticking down slowly, the blue numbers changing with each second that passed by. John reached out and gently placed his hand onto the surface of the bomb, shutting his eyes for a moment.

...

... _He could feel it. The two universes within the bomb..._

**_Ping!_ **

John blinked his eyes open, gaze focusing on the text on his screen.

CTG: yo john you here anymore

CTG: cmon you were the one who told me to stay for this sh**ty conversation

CEB: sorry. i was having a small moment.

John then sighed, reaching into his pocket to bring out his dad’s wallet. The ravenet opened up the wallet and quickly captchalogged the massive bomb. In an instant, the Tumor was no longer filling the giant cavern. Loose rocks fell from the ceiling, clattering to the floor below.

John scanned the area for a moment before nodding to himself. The ravenet turned around and floated back up to where he came from.

CTG: a moment

CTG: what do you mean

CEB: bluh, just something small. by the way dave, have you found a place to sleep yet?

CTG: what

CTG: why are you suddenly asking if i found a place to sleep

CTG: did you want to snuggle down with me or something

CEB: haha, probably later dude. i’m always down for some bro-cuddles. :B

CEB: but why i really want you to sleep is because you need to meet up with rose on derse.

CTG: ?

CTG: something i need to do on derse with her

CEB: yes. she’ll probably explain more to you. and i’ll send a note to you two to inform the both of you more.

CEB: ...

CEB: and i’m sorry.

John bit his lower lip. He paused in his flight and lowered his gaze to the ground far down below him. His hands shook slightly.

‘...I’m practically asking Dave to die for me. Rose too. F**k...maybe I shoul--’

{Dude. It’s alright.} Phantom-Dave cut in quickly, popping into existance beside the ravenet so the Heir could see the Knight of Time’s expression; the Strider was giving him a stern look. {Other-me and Other-Rose will understand. We’re you’re f**king friends so don’t count us out just yet.}

John grimaced, looking at the other with worried eyes. Dave just sent the Heir a smirk, reassuring the other carefully. The Heir still looked doubtful, lowering his gaze slightly.

‘It’s...but I’m sending those two on a _**suicide**_ mission. What kind of f**king friend does tha--?’

{John.} Rose misted into view, gaze soft as he God Tier clothes drifted in the breeze that blew into the tunnel. {It will be fine. This timeline’s Dave and Rose will understand. The note you have already prepared will be enough for them.}

Dave crossed his arms, red cape billowing behind him as he gestured to John to start flying upwards again. The dead Seer and the dead Knight flanked the Heir as they both flew upwards.

{Perhaps they will both ask you questions later on--they would want to hear from you yourself. But they will understand and they will trust you.} Rose comforted softly as she floated at John’s left. {It will be fine.}

John clenched and unclenched his hands nervously. But slowly...he nodded his head. He would have to trust that his friends...were still his friends--no matter what timeline or alternate world he was in. He prayed that this timeline’s Rose and Dave would be safe in their God Tier forms after setting off the bomb.

**_Ping!_ **

The noise drew John back to his iGlasses. He gave small smiles of reassurance to his friends, watching them fade from view and back into the realm of his mind. John sighed softly as he looked up, light shining above at the entrance of the pit he created in Skaia.

CTG: what

CTG: dude you need me to come over

CTG: ill drop my things like theyre the hottest f**king things they ever were and come over

CTG: you probably need the bro cuddles now dont you

CTG: d**n

CTG: do you need them john do you need the bro cuddles now

?CG: OH MY F**KING GOG. SHUT UP, STRIDER!

FCG: HEY JOHN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DON’T LIE TO ME.

John smiled awkwardly. He was so lucky to have such caring, amazing friends.

CEB: don’t worry, karkat. i’ll see you in the future.

CEB: and dave, it’ll be explained in the note i’ll send in the green box later on.

CEB: see you later, bud. :B

CURRENT ectoBiologist  [  CEB  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

CTG: woah wait

CTG: d**n it john get back here

CTG: f**k

?CG: D**N IT, I STILL NEEDED TO TELL EGBERT WHAT A F**K UP HE WAS BEING! I MEAN WITH JACK NOIR AND ALL OF THAT SH**!?

FCG: THERE IS NOTHING F**KED UP ABOUT JOHN. AND THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE JACK NOIR THING! HE SAVED OUR A**ES FROM NEVER GETTING OUR GOD TIERS! JUST SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY!

CTG: oh my gog

CTG: im done

CTG: bye a**hole #1 and less of an a**hole #2

CURRENT turntechGodhead  [  CTG  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?CG: F**KING STRIDER! DUMBA**, GET BACK HERE! I’M NOT F**KING DONE.

FCG: ARGH, WHATEVER. I GUESS I’LL LEAVE TOO.

FCG: F**K! DAMARA IS EATING ALL OF THE COOKIES AGAIN!

FUTURE carcinoGeneticist  [  FCG  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?CG: F**KING PIECES OF SH**!

?CG: F**KING FINE.

?CG: I’LL JUST CLOSE THIS D**N MEMO.

?CG  closed memo.

John smiled amusedly as the last of the gray text left his screen. He closed the window and turned his gaze forward, flying closer and closer to the light of Skaia at the entrance of the hole. He’ll just take the captchalogue card, put it in the green box, and give the rest of his dad’s wallet back to its rightful owner--

…

...Wait. Karkat-- _future-Karkat to be more accurate_ \--had mentioned…’Damara’? John raised his eyebrows in thought as he flew upwards. He then remembered a certain foul-mouthed ghost-troll--but she was very sweet and kind when she spoke in broken English.

‘...Damara…...Megido?’

{The teen version of the Handmaid, right?} Jade piped up-- _John could practically see the Witch tilt her head curiously like an innocent pup_. { I used to talk with her too. Wasn’t she forced into working for Lord English?}

John grimaced. Karkat had told him the story of the Troll Ancestors. The Handmaid was a sad tale to the Heir. Forced as a child to work for Lord English, the Handmaid ended up dying in one last fight against the Condesce. John narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, watching the ground below him before lifting his gaze to the light that was getting closer to him.

‘...Let’s go save her.’ He finally said within his mind.

{Er...what!?} Jade yelped. {Save her!? I’m not opposed to the idea but--...!?}

{Yes, Doc Scratch is watching over her. It would be dangerous…} Rose murmured.

‘Hmmm...don’t care!’ John stated cheerfully. ‘M’gonna free her once I get my zappy powers and get them under control.’

{John, dude…...I’m totally in on this. Let’s go save the Japanese troll.} Dave chuckled while Jade let out a worried whine.

{Dave! Don’t encourage John so soon! He might get hurt!} Jade scolded.

{...Maybe not.} Rose suddenly butted in, a sort of amused, curious tone in her voice. {I think...John will be alright.}

{What do you mean, Rose?} Jade asked worriedly. {Doc Scratch’s a servant of Lord English. It worries me that the cue ball might hurt John!}

John huffed softly as he was now mere seconds of reaching the surface. Rose hummed thoughtfully, contemplating; John could imagine her pursing her lips again. Finally, the Seer spoke.

{My vision, while weaker since I am simply a spirit, shows that John will meet Doc Scratch after freeing Megido.} Rose’s voice was laced with curiosity. {I see fragments of the conversation, but I can’t hear anything between Doc Scratch and John. Also, I see that Megido will join Karkat and the others on the Meteor--it is apparent that you will drop her off there, John.}

John processed this silently as he finally reached the surface, shooting up into the air for a moment, flying upwards before coming to halt, lazily drifting in the air as he gazed at the sky above him for a moment.

{Well...if Rose says you’ll be safe…} Jade begrudgingly murmured. {Then I guess we’ll go and save Damara! She’ll be mighty suspicious of you though John.}

John nodded mentally, slowly lowering his gaze to look at the checkerboard battlefield below.

‘I understand.’

John then paused.

Bro and Davesprite must be done telling his story by now.

God...how would Dad and Rose’s mom react? Dad especially. John felt a sinking feeling in his gut; it twisted his insides and made him feel... _sluggish_. What would Dad think of him? A failure? What if Dad yells at him? John practically killed the son he knew. John from the  future is not the same as innocent John before the Game.

…

_F**k._

John squeezed his eyes shut. He fisted his hands as the Breath swirled around him, concerned. He took in a shuddering breath as he tilted his head to the sky, opening his eyes slowly. He watched clouds move by slowly, trying to steady himsel--

“Son.”

…

_~~He wasn’t ready.~~ _

John jolted, shoulders rising before he forced himself to relax his form, turning around slowly while keeping his gaze on the ground far down below him.

“Hi Dad.” He mumbled in a rush. “Uh, I got the Tumor. I’ll just be taking one captchalogue card and here’s your wallet…”

Still keeping his gaze lowered, John shoved a shaking hand forward, giving James-- _the Knight must’ve flew up when he saw John after the little meeting_ \--his wallet. John could only stare at the black shoes of James and--

A hand grasped his wrist and he was suddenly pulled into a hug. John tensed up in surprise, about to move back-- _not because he didn’t want the hug, but it was because he didn’t **deserve** it_. John wasn’t the son that James _knew_ ; he was _**different**_. He wasn’t the _**same**_ \--

“John...…” James cut through his thoughts with his tobacco-roughed voice, one arm wrapped around John and one hand cradling the back of the teen’s head. The Knight of Breath rested his chin on John’s head. “...You are still my son. I still _**love**_ you. And I am very, _very_ proud of you.”

John froze. He stilled in James’s hold. Dad smiled sadly at this and carefully carded a hand through John’s hair.

“I had a feeling you would think like this-- _you would think that I would hate you._ That I would disown you because you might not be the son I know. But you must understand this, John,” The Egbert patriarch murmured sternly...before softening his voice, hugging the teen tightly to his chest, his blue cape gently moving in the wind. “...You are _**still**_ my son. I will _**always**_ love you. So don’t think-- _don’t you ever think for a **moment**_ \--that I would _hate_ you, that I _wouldn’t_ love you. You’re **_my_** _**son**_ and you’re safe. _That’s what matters to me_.”

...

...John bit his lip. He... _haha, f**k_...he didn’t he would have anymore tears to cry, but look at him now. Fat tears began to slowly roll down the Heir cheeks before he finally moved his arms up, hesitating for a moment, before wrapping his arms around his dad tightly, returning the hug. John’s shoulders shook as he buried his face into James’s God Tier shirt, and the Knight simply hugged back, slightly rocking back and forth in the air.

_...It’s been awhile since John had been so happy._

~~

“You’re going off on your own?” James murmured worriedly.

Currently, John, James, Rox, Bro, and Davesprite were all gathered in front of the Castle. When Bro, Rox and Davesprite noticed that John’s eyes were a little red and puffy, they made no comment. John merely smiled tiredly at his father, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

“It’ll only be for a while.” John soothed. “I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

Bro crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do I have a feeling you’ll be leaving again after we meet up?” He drawled.

John shrugged helplessly, grinning sheepishly at the Thief.

“I bet it will only be for a while once again. Don’t worry too much, Bro!” He then turned to look at everyone else, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he looked at them all. “Do you guys remember what you’re doing now?”

Rox took James hand into her own and grinned brightly at John, reaching over to ruffle the teen’s hair.

“Jamie and I are gonna make babies!” She crowed.

Bro couldn’t quite hide the snort that came from his mouth while Davesprite choked on silent laughter, shoulders shaking. James went lobster-red as Rox hung onto his arm. John let out a nervous chuckle, amused.

“Er, that’s _one_ way of putting it…” John could hear Jade howling with laughter in his head while Rose face-palmed. Dave was snickering, voice like little firecrackers in his head. “I’m leaving you with the ecto-babies since you know the most about it. And I’m sure Dad would like to go with you.”

John then turned to look over at Bro and Davesprite.

“One of you guys will go separately to either Jade or Dave. Balthazar, you can go with either Strider.” He received twin nods of understanding from the Striders and a pop of a spit bubble from Bal. “Those two will be in some danger while they do their thing and stuff. Also…”

John turned around when he heard footsteps-- _right on time_ \--and saw a certain Prospitian walk up a hill. Black beady eyes darted around everyone’s faces before settling on John. Dressed in pastel, the Prospitian briskly walked forward, her hat missing, black sword drawn-- _there’s blood on it_ \--in her hand. James and Rox tensed for a moment, Bro prepared to reach into his Strife Deck, and Davesprite drifted forward to stand beside John, spreading his wings out a little threateningly.

John noticed how the Prospitian seemed to falter in her steps for a moment, blood dribbling down the side of her head. The Heir huffed softly and moved forward, giving a look to the others that the Prospitian was a friend. When she saw John approaching, she straightened up and lowered her sword, free hand moving to the satchel on her side.

She rummaged through her bag for a moment before a green box was pulled out. She looked at John, gaze sharp as she flitted her eyes around his face. The Prospitians eyes finally connected with the Heir’s own, and she paused.

“...I am Parcel Mistress, here to deliver your mail to you.”

John smiled gently in return, surprising the Prospitian. He reached a hand out, offering, inclining his head politely at her.

“I’m John Egbert. It’s nice to meet you, Parcel Mistress, and thank you for delivering my mail to me.” He murmured.

PM blinked her eyes rapidly in surprise before lowering her gaze to his hand. She inclined her head before stabbing her blade down into the ground at her side, doll hand reaching out and clasping John’s. PM awkwardly shook John’s hand before pushing the green box into the Heir’s hands. She nodded stiffly at John.

“I must go and return to Prospit. Farwell, John Egbert.” She reported. She scanned John’s face again before she smiled tentatively at the teen. “...You are...the first who has ever thanked me and introduced himself. I hope to see you again, John Egbert.”

She pulled the sword at her side out of the ground, awkwardly waving at John before quickly jogging away, doll feat clacking softly against the ground. John watched PM go before quickly lifting his gaze up to the sky. He blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise when he saw the faint outline of the golden planet still in the sky.

‘...Jack...hasn’t attacked Prospit yet…?’ John wondered with confusion and some relief.

{It is a little odd…} Rose murmured. {...I have a feeling what you had told him before has given him second thoughts.}

‘Something I said? I don’t think _**Jack**_ would really listen to me….’ John trailed off.

James quickly walked forward once PM was gone, placing a hand on John’s shoulder. He relaxed when he saw that the teen was unharmed or traumatized. Rox, Bro and Davesprite followed.

“ **Who was that?** ” Davesprite asked, drifting over to float next to John’s other side, breaking through the Heir’s thoughts. “ **Was that...PM? The Anti-Jack Noir you wrote about in your journal or something?** ”

John chuckled in response, looking down at the green box in his hands but directing his answer to Davesprite.

“Yep. That was her. We’ll probably see her later on…”

John balanced the box on one hand and moved his free hand to open the box. After opening the box, a blur shot out from the confines of the green box, landing on the ground with a soft thump. John grinned while Davesprite raised his eyebrows. Bal widened his eyes in surprise.

“That’s...isn’t that the bunny toy you left with my children back on LOWAS?” The salamander chirped.

John smiled amusedly, watching as the said bunny stood up, mismatched eyes looking up at the Heir. He could see parts of the bunny that was from Dave, Rose, and, finally, Jade. John had left his bunny toy on LOWAS with the child-manders since they seemed sad that the Heir was leaving. Looks like some shenanigans happened for Liv Tyler to end up in the green box.

“Yep. All I can say is that shenanigans happened for the bunny to get back here.” John explained slowly.

Liv Tyler tilted their head, gazing up at John only. Finally, they patted themself down before pulling something out--a note. John bent down and took the note, unfolding it carefully.

_ **John!  
Greetings chap. I have met you when you’ve zapped over between timelines, but it was only for a brief moment. I hope I’ll get to talk to you more when you finish the Scratch and all that balderdash. Also, I thank you for getting me connected with Roxy, Dirk, and Jane--those three are splendid people to chat with! I hope you’ll stay safe and that you’ll like this present. And, before I forget, there are a few weapons that are shrunk down for you to use. Green means grow and red means shrink! Good luck, John. I look forward to meeting you.** _

**_\- J_ **

John smiled softly at the forest-green words on the small note before looking down at Liv Tyler. The ravenet crouched down and waved at the bunny.

“Heya. So the note says you have some weapons...but could you give me the Quills of Echidna only? And could you enlarge the rest of the weapons? And...you can accompany my dad and...mom instead.”

John ignored the squeal from Rox-- _mom, he called me **mom** , ahahaha_\--and the surprised, embarrassed noise from James-- _Roxanne, **please** calm down_ \--watching Liv Tyler pull out the quills in their shrunken form. The ravenet smiled thankfully at the bunny before standing, looking at Dad sheepishly.

“Sorry dad, but can I borrow one more captchalogue card from your wallet? Liv here is gonna make the quills big again for me to use on the Scratch.”

James ignored his embarrassment and handed a captchalogue card for John to take. John thanked his dad before looking over at Liv Tyler. Cradling the quills in his hand, the Heir placed them on the ground waited patiently for the bunny.

In a glow of green light, John watched as the quills grow, grow, and grow. Finally, it reached its original size and John captchalogged it with the wallet card. Liv Tyler quickly enlarged the rest of the weapons, and John studied them for a moment once they were back to their original sizes.

John picked up a sword, Royal Deringer, and turned to look at the Striders that were present.

“Uh...which one of you are going to Dave?”

Bro raised a hand lazily as John stood up with the sword.

“Give this to Dave, please. He’ll probably end up breaking it, but it’s his anyways.”

Bro raised and eyebrows before taking the sword from John, captchalogging it. John then picked up Ahab’s Crosshairs, hefting the blue-purple rifle and looking over at Davesprite, grinning at the sprite.

“Then I guess you’re gonna go over to Jade….?”

Davesprite nodded and grabbed the rifle, captchalogging it. John then turned his attention to...another sword? The ravenet blinked in surprise and picked up the blade. The craftsmanship looked Japanese. The blade was pitch black and glinted red when light reflected off of it at a certain angle. John hummed thoughtfully...before captchalogging it himself.

The name of the sword was... _Executioner of Seishin_. Interesting...

He had a feeling he would be giving it to someone soon.

John then pulled out the captchalogue card of the Tumor and bent down to scoop up the green box from where he had left it on the ground. The Heir placed the captchalogue card into the box and a note before sealing it. He looked over at Rox, who was already forming a small portal to Derse.

She smiled encouragingly at him and John grinned in thanks before gently tossing the green box into the portal. The package should be on Derse now in Rose’s room.

John finally sighed, relaxing a little. Now that everything was sorted out...the group had to split up and do their little jobs. Turning around to look at the others, he saw that they understood it was time to part ways too. Before he could speak, arms were wrapped tightly around him, hugging him gently.

“Be careful, Son.”

John softened his gaze and quickly returned the hug.

“Of course, Dad. You be safe too.” He mumbled into his dad’s chest.

“Awwww~!” Rox cooed before grabbing Bro and Davesprite, bringing them along as she also hugged James and John too. “Group hug, everyone~!”

John squeaked when he was squished further into his hug with his dad, but he let out a laugh, relaxing a little as he felt the warmth. Bro and Davesprite were doing awkward half-hugs while Rox was full out smothering everyone in the group hug. Bal was able to crawl onto John’s shoulder and hugged the teen’s head. Liv hugged John’s ankle.

Finally, after a few seconds, everyone released each other. John stepped back and let Bal and Liv get off of him first before he looked at everyone with a bright smile.

“See you guys later.”

He received nods and small smiles. Taking one last look-- _one last look at his family_\--John shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. He focused, feeling Space, Time, and Light stir inside him carefully.

He saw images pass through his mind--Light--and saw which timeline he had to be in--Time--and he finally pinpointed where he had to be warped to--Space. John opened his eyes and smiled.

And in a flash of green, he was gone.

~~

**_Bzap!_ **

John waited for a moment, feeling his powers stir under his skin for a moment before relaxing. Carefully, John opened his eyes, taking in the familiar gray area. His gaze instantly zeroed in on the red chest on a black pedestal.

John blinked...before moving forward. The sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoed around the area. The place was quiet, devoid of life except for John. The Heir finally came to a halt in front of the pedestal. John slowly reached out and brushed his hand onto the surface of the chest, feeling the cool, smooth surface.

And then he found the latch; he clicked it open. Moving his fingers, he opened the red chest, a white glow briefly shown within before it died out slowly. John blinked and peered inside, smiling crookedly at the white, tablet-sized house that was there.

“Don’t you bring back memories…” John joked under his breath as he gazed down at the device.

The ravenet paused...before reaching inside. His hand slipped into one of the windows of the house. After pushing his hand through a fuzzy, prickling filter, he felt multiple things brush against his hand for a moment. John drew his hand back quickly and checked it. Nothing bad had happened to it.

John let out a shaky sigh, flitting his gaze back to the white SBURB symbol within the chest. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before reaching back in. His fingers touched the window of the house and he waited.

_And then…...he felt his form flicker._

John snapped his eyes open as images swirled past him for a moment. Suddenly he was standing in a random room. In the next handful of seconds, he was standing on a beach with waters that looked like LOLAR’s. And this continued for a while, finding himself floating or standing in different, yet a few familiar, places.

Suddenly, he found himself in the sky. He could hear seagulls in the background and he looked around thoughtfully, curious on where he was now--

“ _John...?_ ”

The voice was tinged just slightly with something robotic.

The ravenet blinked in surprise and lowered his gaze down as he floated in the air. There was an island below him, the land covered in fresh, green grass. Near the edge of the island, a large, white house was present, but the Heir’s gaze was drawn to the figure that had called out to him.

He tilted his head curiously at the slightly familiar face he was greeted with. Quickly, he took in the white, spiky hair, the pointed shades, the black hoodie and black jeans. The stranger’s neck was visible, and John could tell that it was a mass of straight wires, metal, and mesh. Slowly, John grinned at the glowing, red eyes within the shades.

“Hal!” He chirped cheerily, recognizing the other from the designs that had been in his journal.

Hal’s glowing, red eyes darted along the surface of his shades. Slowly, the AR raised a metallic hand and waved at the teen, synthetic lips pulling into a small smirk of amusement.

“ _Looks like you still need to get those ‘zappy powers’ under control._ ”

John blinked his eyes in surprise at that.

“Oh...when did I talk about my zappy powers?”

Hal let out an amused laugh, rocking back on his heels. John could hear the joints of Hal’s body whirring. He was glad to see that the body was working.

“ _Later on ya’ do._ ” Hal drawled. His red eyes gazed at John curiously. “ _By the wa--_ ”

“Hal, who are you talking to?” A very familiar voice said.

John blinked as...he watched himself walk out of the house to stand beside Hal. Dang, now he knows how Dave feels when his time traveling selves pop up in front of him. Oh, so this is the future where he’s gonna--

He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach. Darn, he was gonna teleport again! Oh, wait! John reached into his Strife Deck and pulled out Executioner of Seishin.

“Here, Hal! I think this is for you!” John let out in a jumble of words as he tossed the black and red katana at Hal.

The AR-- _or rather, android_ \--blinked in surprsie and lifted his arm in time to catch the blade. John waved at his other-self in the future before he finally felt the tingly feeling consume his entire being.

**_Zap!_ **

John had his eyes shut because of the bright light before he blinked his eyes open again. He glanced around and saw blue rocks...oil rivers. He concluded that he was on LOWAS.

…

... _In front of his Denizen’s home._

John lifted his gaze to the massive temple before him. He no longer felt anything tingling within him, so he wouldn’t be zapping away any time soon. Perfect. He needed to meet his Denizen anyways.

Swallowing, John felt a breeze blow by...before he stepped forward and into his Denizen’s home.

~~

John slid down a small slope. He came to a stop at the bottom and dusted his God Tier pants off for a moment. The ravenet glanced around carefully.

The entire place was silent. There was no snoring, which meant that Typheus was awake. John hadn’t seen head nor tail of the giant beast yet, but he had a feeling he would be gazing into those sharp, silver eyes soon.

**_Sshhh…_ **

...Welp. There he is now. John blinked as he saw loose rocks fall from the ceiling and hit against the ground in front of him. Smiling wryly, John slowly lifted his gaze up.

Blue met silver.

“ **JOhn EgbErt.** ” His Denizen rumbled, voice slightly distorted as he quickly slithered out into the open, circling around John multiple times. His sharp teeth glinted in the light as he gazed down at the Heir. “ **WEll, wEll...thIs Is qUItE thE sUrprIsE…** ”

John kneeled down and dipped his head down, showing respect for the other. He knew from his past that the Denizens’ really loved respect; it left them in better moods, making the great beasts easier to talk to.

“Typheus.” John greeted softly.

The Denizen inclined his head, lowering his top half so he could be level with John--Typheus’s head was as big as John’s teen body. If the Denizen already knew John by name, then the beast must have knowledge of the future already.

Typheus was as massive as usual, his green, snake-like body winding around the entire area. His torso was a pale white and his neck was short. The Denizen of LOWAS towered over John and hummed softly, studying John’s form before speaking once more.

“ **LIft yOUr hEAd, YOUng HEIr.** ”

John did as he was told, looking directly into the large, silver eyes of Typheus, but he still kept himself lowered onto one knee. Typheus grinned, eyes crinkling slightly as he moved closer to John.

“ **I sEE thAt yOU ArE Of thE fUtUrE.** ” Typheus’s grin slowly dropped, and he somberly gazed at John. “ **......I Am trUly sOrry fOr yOUr lOss…** ”

John smiled lopsidedly at that. He gazed into those silver eyes and saw genuine concern from the other.

“Well...I’m back to fix things, I guess. So it’s not too bad. But thank you anyways.”

Typheus hummed softly, the entire place echoing with the rumble that came from the Denizen’s chest.

“ **StAnd Up, JOhn EgbErt.** ” John did as he was told, lifting his head to keep eye contact with the Denizen. “ **WAlk wIth mE.** ”

John hurriedly caught up with the Denizen when the large beast began to slink down the wide halls. The Heir ignored how the ground shook slightly with each movement made by the Denizen and followed after the beast.

“ **YOUr cOntrOl hAs gOnE bAck tO hOw It wAs In thE bEgInnIng. YOU nEEd thE OIl AgAIn tO rEgAIn thE fEElIng Of UsIng thE REtcOn pOwErs prOpErly.** ”

John nodded, keeping his gaze ahead now. He eyed the designs of the walls and ceiling for a moment before looking over at Typheus sheepishly.

“Yep...that pretty much sums it up…” The teen gazed up into stormy, silver before lowering his gaze, shoulders slumping weakly. “...I’m sorry...for not being able to stop Lord English from destroying LOWAS in my previous life. I should’ve--”

“ **DO nOt blAmE yOUrsElf fOr sOmEthIng yOU cOUld nOt stOp.** ” Typheus rumbled as he slithered down the long halls. “ **...YOU ArE bAck hErE In tImE tO fIx thIngs, ArEn’t you? And yOU hAvE nO nEEd tO sAy sOrry. COmIng bAck In tImE And dOIng thIngs OvEr AgAIn, sEEIng lOvEd OnEs whO wErE sUppOsEd tO bE dEAD-- _It Is nOt EAsy tO rEmAIn sAnE._** ”

Typheus paused and lowered his upper-half so he could be in front of John, making eye contact with the teen. The Denizen’s slitted pupils sharpened as he scanned John’s face, his sharp teeth glinting barely in the dim lighting as he smiled thinly.

“ **YOU dId EvErythIng yOU cOUld’vE dOnE In thAt tImElInE.** ” He hummed, keeping eye-contact with the Heir. “ **NOw, yOU hAvE A chAncE tO dO EvErythIng OncE mOre.** ”

John stared back in surprise, seeing his own face reflected in those big eyes before he slowly nodded in response. Satisfied to see that John was no longer beating himself up, Typheus straightened his back and continued down the long hall, John flanking his side.

Finally, the two came upon a pit-like room. Without needing to be told, John floated out of the hallway and into the room, circling the area for a bit before landing in the center on the floor. Typheus watched from above, silver eyes glinting.

“ **...JOhn EgbErt, hErE, yOU hAvE thE ChOIcE. COmplEtE my tAsk, Or gIvE Up yOUr lIfE.**”

John lifted his gaze up and stared into silver eyes, his blue eyes glowed and the Breath rolled off of his body, causing sky-blue light to dance along the walls of the room. The Heir grinned up at the Denizen, gaze determined.

“I accept your task.”

Typheus grinned at that, sharp teeth quickly put on display before the room shook slightly. John darted his gaze away and shifted on his feet slightly as oil quickly began to flood into the room. The ravenet swallowed as the oil splashed along the floor, covering it and soon reaching his shoes. He felt the cool wetness seep into his pants--it was now at his waist.

John froze up for a second, panicking. For a moment, he was back in his nightmares where he _**couldn’t**_ _move_ , _free himself_ \--he was _useless_. He couldn’t _**breathe**_ \--

{It’s okay, John.} Rose murmured in his head.

{We’re here, dude.} Dave said calmly, grounding John.

{Just zap this guck away, John!} Jade cheered.

...John smiled and took a deep breath-- _the oil was at his neck,_ but he was fine. He shut his eyes...and reached out. He felt the oil-- _ **slimy, cold, and unpleasant**_ \--and he felt deeper. He stretched his senses out and simply relaxed in the embrace of oil.

With one final breath, his head sunk below the oil.

…

…

Blue light flooded John’s vision. The suffocating pressure around him vanished and John drifted, eyes still shut. Slowly...after a moment of silence, John opened his eyes and saw that all of the oil in the room was gone. A rumbling chuckled broke his thoughts and he turned his head to see Typheus looking at him with a wide, sharp grin, silver eyes bright.

“ **WEll dOnE, JOhn EgbErt.** ”

And John...he smiled back, his grin as radiant as the Green Sun.

~~

John stood before the organ within Typheus’s home. His fingers brushed against the keys for a moment before he drew his hands back, looking down at them. John saw the dust on his fingers and looked up at the organ thoughtfully before taking a deep breath, cheeks puffing.

Exhaling harshly, Breath rushed past John’s lips and got rid of the coat of dust on the entire organ. The Heir coughed for a moment, waving a hand in front of his face as the dust slowly dispelled. Typheus let out a rumbling laugh behind John.

“ **ThE OrgAn hAs nOt bEEn plAyEd fOr cEntUrIEs.** ” The Denizen said, voice a loud hiss of wind. “ **I hAvE fOrgOttEn tO kEEp It prEsEntAblE fOr gUEsts.** ”

John nodded in understanding, glancing over his shoulder to grin at the Denizen before turning his attention back to the organ. The Heir gazed up at the towering instrument before he placed his fingers back onto the keys of the piano. He heard the Breath whisper in his ears.

_Let us play._

_Together._

_Yes, let the pipes sing your tune, my Heir._

_It is show time._

John smiled...and his fingers moved...and he began to play.

...

...A familiar, haunting melody flows through the pipes. The Breath helps the song spread and echo through the room. The melody reaches to all parts of LOWAS.

...But John is lost in his memories. He smiled as he continued to play, his mind filled with good memories and thoughts.

_Things would be better this time. He would make sure of it._

When Typheus saw tears of joy slip down John’s face, he made no comment, simply watching the Breath dance around in the room they were both in. Outside, the fireflies drifted freely as the clouds were blown away by the Breath.

~~

“ **WE shAll mOst lIkEly spEAk tO EAch OthEr In thE fUtUrE.** ” Typheus murmured, seeing John out of his home. The Denizen stopped at the entrance of his home, dipping his head down to be level with John. “ **DO stAy sAfE, YOUng HEIr.** ”

John nodded, bowing his head politely to the other. Fireflies drifted lazily around the area, the sky a little brighter than what it was before. The Heir then straightened his back and smiled, waving exuberantly at the Denizen.

“Thank you so much for the help, Typheus! You rule!”

Typheus seemed to roll his eyes slightly at this, an amused smile on his dry lips as he leaned his torso against the entrance of his home. John suspected that if the Denizen were to have arms, they would be crossed as he leaned against the door lazily.

“ **NOw dOn’t sAy thAt In frOnt Of my brOthErs And sIstErs, JOhn EgbErt. ThEy wOUld bE vEry jEAlOUs.** ” He said in a mock scolding tone.

John laughed softly at that before frowning thoughtfully.

“Uh...do they…?” He hesitantly trialed off.

Typheus sighed softly, Breath breezing past his lips.

“ **YEs. ThEy knOw Of thE tImElInE thAt yOU hAvE cOmE frOm.** ”

John nodded in understanding, rocking back onto his heels for a moment as he stood on the steps of Typheus’s home. Huh...so some parts of the game remember. John furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before shaking his head mentally. He lifted his head and gazed happily at Typheus.

“Well, thanks again, Typheus, for your help. I’ll be going now.” He waved goodbye.

Typheus nodded, gazing up at the sky for a moment. He eyed the fireflies that flew around lazily...and he smiled wistfully.

“ **...I wAs OncE jEAlOUs Of thE fIrEflIEs--It wAs thE rEAsOn why I trAppEd thEm In thE clOUds.** ” He suddenly explained. “ **ThEy All shOnE lIkE thE stArs whIlE I, A hIdEOUs bEAst, rEmAInEd chAInEd tO thE grOUnd; I dId nOt hAvE wIngs, sO I dId nOt fEEl frEE.** ”

Typheus lowered his gaze to see John’s surprised expression. The Denizen chuckled before his lips turned downwards into a solemn frown, his silver eyes distant and he stopped leaning against the entrance of his home, straightening his back as he looked back up into the sky.

“ **...I wAs A fOOlIsh chIld bAck thEn, bUt I hAd rEgrEttEd cAstIng my spEll On thE fIrEflIEs. HOwEvEr, I nO lOngEr hAd thE AbIlIty tO plAy thE OrgAn--Only AnOthEr BrEAth UsEr cOUld frEE thE fIrEflIEs And gEt rId Of thE OIl.** ”

John let realization dawn on his face.

“...So you resented other people who could manipulate Breath.” He whispered.

Typheus merely nodded before he lowered his gaze to John once more. The Heir frowned with concern for the Denizen, about to open his mouth to--

...

...Typheus suddenly bowed down in front of John, causing the teen to widen his eyes with shock and splutter with panic.

“T-Typheus!? Wait, _**what**_ are you--?!”

“ **YOU ArE A wOrthy wIEldEr Of BrEAth, And I rEspEct yOU fOr thAt.** ” Typheus said as he kept his head bowed in front of John. “ **YOU AlsO hAvE my thAnks fOr cOrrEctIng my mIstAkEs.** ”

John stared at Typheus with surprise before finally finding his words again, gaze softening.

“...Please don’t bow. Instead...uh…” John shyly scuffed his shoe on the ground as Typheus raised his head with a questioning look. “I...would rather you be my friend.”

When John looked up into silver eyes, he saw the amused twinkle within the Denizen’s irises. Typheus let out a thunderous laugh, the sound echoing around the area. When the Denizen regained composure of himself, he smiled toothily at John.

“ **CErtAInly, JOhn.** ” John grinned at the fact that the Denizen was just using his first name only now. Typheus huffed amusedly. “ **I wIll bE yOUr frIEnd.** ”

John grinned widely at this, finally moving forward and jumping up. Typheus made a noise of surprise when John...hugged him--well, partially hugged him, since John was so small and Typheus was so big. The Denizen felt a chuckle of amusement rumble in his chest, but he allowed the Heir to hug him.

John released the other and smiled one last time at Typheus before backing away.

“Bye Ty!”

As a blue glow surrounded John, the Heir caught the surprised...and then amused smile from Typheus.

“ **GOOd lUck, JOhn.** ” He replied.

The blue light of John’s Retcon powers consumed him completely. His next destination…

_Damara Megido._

**_Zap._ **

~~

“こんにちは！ ぼくの名前はエグバート ジョンです。” John smiled gently at a certain Burgundy Blood. He had learned Japanese from the troll herself in his previous life. “どぞよろしく メギドさん。”

John was currently in a green room. Like...everything was green-- _the furniture, the tables, the ceiling, and the walls_. John was in Doc Scratch’s domain--but, to be more specific, he was in the room of a young version of the Handmaid.

Damara Megido blinked her eyes rapidly in surprise before glaring at John, gazing at the Heir’s offered hand warily. After a moment of hesitation, she quickly brought out her needles, raising and pointing them at John as she shot off the edge of her bed-- _which makes sense because John just suddenly appeared in her room in a flash of blue light._ Energy snapped along the tips of her wands, ready to strike with them.

“なんでここにいますか?” She hissed, glancing around her room quickly before looking back at John again.  Why was this strange person here!?

John grinned sheepishly, blue eyes glowing softly as he raised his hands by his head as a sign of surrender. He allowed himself to be backed up to a wall as Damara continued to point her needles threateningly at him

“まあ、行きましょメギドさん！” John said cheerfully, eyes peering into burgundy ones.

The scowl on Damara’s lips faltered, and her wands lowered slightly. She looked at John in disbelief. She scanned the Heir briefly...finding no weapons on him. The Burgundy Blood carefully lowered her wands a bit more.

“...何を言っていますか...？” She nearly whispered, eyes wide and confused.  What the he** was this guy saying...?

John softened his gaze. The Heir spread his arms wide, as he looked at her carefully. Damara looked tired, deep bags under her wary eyes. He saw the multiple, pale lines crisscrossing her forearms. The green skirt and suit top she was wearing looked more like a slave uniform.

“... _あなたは自由になってます。_ ” He said softly, gently.

She continued to look at John with disbelief, but her wands lowered carefully. She flicked her gaze around the room--she must’ve thought Doc Scratch was gonna pop into the room suddenly--before settling her eyes back onto John.

“でも...なぜ...?” She whispered, finally lowering her wands completely, shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

After years of being alone. She suddenly...out of nowhere...she can be…...free? Just like that? No strings attached? Damara gazed at John with furrowed eyebrows, suspicious.

John merely smiled, expression gentle. He carefully reached a hand out...and touched hers. Damara’s hand twitched away for a moment, fingers tightening around her wands--but then she looked into his eyes…and saw the genuine care in them.

“あなたは私の _友だち_ です。” John whispered softly. “あなたは自由になってます。”

…

...John had repeated his statement from before. Damara was...truly...free? She wouldn’t be forced back into her room by Doc Scratch ever again?

John’s hand touched hers again, and, this time, she allowed him to take her hands into his gentle grasp. Damara shakingly stored her wands away and let John smoothed her fingers out carefully, untensing them. John smiled brightly at Damara.

“あなたは自由になってます。” He repeated, voice firm.

...

_ You are free. _

...

...Damara blinked...and blinked again. Red filled her vision and...o-oh...she was... _crying_? The Bergundy Blood blinked in surprise, but she didn’t move her hands from John’s grasp to wipe her face-- _the Heir’s hands were warm, gentle, and comforting…_

John nearly flailed for a moment, shocked that Damara started to cry all of a sudden. John let one of his hands move away from hers and grabbed the end of his hood, using the cloth to wipe away the red tears that were leaking out of her eyes. Damara saw this through her tears...and couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh.

This person...who had come to save her…he was...so _**nice**_.

Damara didn’t think she would’ve been able to bask in the feeling of kindness ever again…

John allowed her to shed her tears, murmuring words of comfort

~~

Once Damara was done crying, John noted...that she regained her confidence. The two are now sitting on the bed because crying can be quite exhausting. Anyways, while gaining her confidence was good...it lead to...er...slightly suggestive moments.

“ねえ~おまえはイケメンだね~” She purred, tipping John’s chin up with her fingers, smirking up into blue eyes.

Her eyes were puffy and red around the edges, but she felt better-- _ **alive**_. Now that she had calmed down, she felt confident to tease John a little.

John blinked his eyes in surprise before blushing slightly, leaning back quickly. The teen quickly took Damara’s hand instead and eyed her nervously. The troll laughed softly in response to the Heir’s red face, patting the teen’s arm comfortingly.

“Joke. Just _joke_ , John Egbert. Blush very cute though.” She said in broken English.

John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise. He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, a comforting gesture to the weary troll.

“Wait...you can speak English?” He asked.

“Some. Can understand lots. No speak much.” Damara furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, scowling. “ _ **B*****d**_ taught me many languages. No fun.”

John slowly nodded in understanding before smiling gently at her. He stood up slowly but he continued to hold her hands in his. Damara watched him curiously, letting him hold her hands.

“We’re getting out of here now.” He explained.

Damara made a noise of surprise but she stood up, inclining her head at the Heir in slight confusion.

“... _How_ …?”

John grinned, his form starting to glow blue already.

“Zappy powers.” He stated simply.

Damara raised a dubious eyebrow, but she lowered her gaze to watch as the blue light slowly enveloped her form too. John smiled fondly at the awed look on her face.

“Hold on tight.” He then warned as the tingly feeling got stronger. “Here we go!”

**_Zap!_ **

Blue light surrounded the two of them as they disappeared from the green room. The floor was gone beneath both of their feet. As Damara clung to John, the Heir himself searched for the right “moment” to drop Damara off. Finally, John grinned as he stopped at a certain point in time in the future.

**_Zap!_ **

“--and I--HOLY _**F**K**_ , EGBERT!?” A voice shouted in shock.

John continued to hold Damara’s hand, sending a blinding smile to a certain Candy Red Blood.

“Hi, Karkat!”

Karkat, in the future technically, stared at John with shock. The Cancer troll, dressed in his black t-shirt and gray jeans, was currently sitting at a circular table, a grub computer open with a few faces on the screen. He must be having a video chat with someone.

John glanced around briefly and found that he was in a room on the Meteor--the area looked like a livingroom. Light flashed outside, causing John to deduct that the Meteor was already on its 3 year long journey. John then turned to look back at Karkat, a wide grin on his lips.

“Hi buddy! Take care of Damara for me, will you? She's actually a real sweetie when you talk to her.” John quickly explained.

John then turned to Damara, holding her hands one last time as he gazed into her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Karkat’s a nice dude, I can vouch for him. The others on this Meteor will be the same too, alright?” He said with a smile. “You’ll get along with them, I’m sure.”

Damara tilted her head at him, the swirling horns on her head following the motion.

“Where you go?”

“I must go back to Doc Scratch.”

Damara’s hands instantly tightened their grip on John’s, her eyes widening with shock and horror.

“No. No, _no_ , **_no_**! **_けつめどやろう_**!” She barked, gaze narrowed and tone sharp. “ _ **B*****d**_ will hurt you! He--!”

John smiled gently at Damara, blue eyes gazing into her burgundy ones.

“Hey... _ **hey**_...I’ll be fine.” He comforted, moving one of his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, smiling softly. “You’ll see.”

Damara looked at John with disbelief, looking a bit anguished before she squeezed her eyes shut. Finally, she lowered her head and thumped her forehead lightly against John’s chest. She felt the rise and fall of the Heir’s chest with each inhale and exhale he had.

“...You come back, f**ker. _**Soon**_.” She finally mumbled, releasing John’s hands after one last squeeze.

John smiled at this before turning to look at Karkat. The Candy Red Blood was out of his seat, standing a few feet away from John. Karkat was looking at John was a scowl.

“Egbert...idiot, so this was what you were pestering me about all those chats ago.” The Cancer troll huffed, crossing his arms. “You-- _future you_ \--had recently gone on your little mission with the sprite version of the b***ebag Strider. You and your shenanigans are making my f**king thinkpan throb.”

John merely grinned sheepishly at the other and pat Damara’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Sorry for making you worry, Karkat.”

The Cancer trolled waved a hand in the hair in response, rolling his eyes slightly. Karkat then looked over at Damara, squinting his eyes for a moment.

“...I think Aradia can share her clothes with you. You look like her size.” He grumbled.

Damara lifted an eyebrow, not knowing who this ‘Aradia’ was, but she nodded nonetheless. She really wants to get out of the green clothes she was currently wearing. Karkat then turned to look back at John and scowled.

“You f**king idiot.” He growled. “You haven’t completely rested. Your blood pressure is a little low.”

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, shifting slightly as Karkat stomped forward.

“How can you te--?”

Karkat’s clothes rippled...and _**changed**_. John widened his eyes in surprise as Karkat’s t-shirt became long-sleeved and a _**blood red**_. His pants also became _red_...a _cape_ unraveled into the open…and clear, red _butterfly wings_ expanded out in the open.

...

...John blinked in surprise, mouth dropped open with shock.

_ A Knight of Blood. _

“You…...you’re in... _ **God Tier**_ form.” He stated.

Karkat snorted, wings fluttering behind his back.

“Nice observation, Captain Obvious.” The Cancer troll snarked. But then his sneer suddenly fell and he looked at John with a softened gaze. “...Idiot. It’s thanks to you that I was able to achieve God Tier.”

John blinked his eyes rapidly. He was...so happy. The Heir laughed brightly and darted forward, hugging Karkat tightly. The Candy Red Blood snarled in response, flailing in John’s arms.

“Argh--! YOU F**KING N**K-LICKER, _GET OFF OF ME_!” He roared while Damara let out a small snort of amusement.

“S- _Sorry_ …” John shakily responded, causing Karkat to pause in his flailing. “I’m...just...s-so _**glad**_ …”

Karkat blinked and looked down, seeing the tears that were rolling down John’s face all of a sudden. The Heir’s face was scrunched up, smile weak on his lips.

“Woah, woah, _**woah**_!” Karkat raised his eyebrows at John. “What the sh**!? Why are you crying?!”

John didn’t respond, simply hugging Karkat close. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows at this before scowling.

“...Hey, you better not be blaming yourself for the previous timeline! That sh** wasn’t your fault! It was Jack Noir!” John opened his mouth to protest, but Karkat stubbornly barged through. “Plus, I’m a god now, so what should I complain about anymore? F**king nothing is the d**n answer!”

Karkat huffed before reluctantly papping John’s face. The Heir blinked in surprise when a gray hand gently papped his cheek. The Cancer troll's finger's were gentle, rubbing away the tears that were slowing from his eyes. Karkat blushed and looked off to the side at John’s gaze.

“...Stop crying already, you little sh**.” The Knight of Blood grumbled, wings fluttering behind himself.

John looked at Karkat with shock...before slowly smiling, a laugh bubbling out of his throat as he hugged the Knight one last time before releasing.

“Thanks, buddy.”

Karkat scoffed, looking over at Damara, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

“Whatever. I just better see you later on once you’re done with your f**king shenanigans.” He grouched.

John merely laughed, poking playfully at the Candy Red Blood. Karkat swatted John’s hands away instantly. The Heir sighed and then turned to look at Damara, a gentle smile on his lips.

“I’ll be back...so don’t worry about me.”

Damara squinted her eyes at John...before huffing, crossing her arms.

“Stay alive.” She practically ordered.

John laughed at this as a blue glow started the surround him. He waved at the two as his Retcon powers slowly began to send him away.

“Bye!”

**_Zap!_ **

The blue light consumed John’s vision once again. The ravenet sighed as he moved back through the “pages”, going back to the “moment” where he left with Damara. John finally felt the floor under his feet once more...and he slowly opened his eyes.

John was back in Damara's green room. He surveyed the area, finding that nothing was missing-- _except the troll who was supposed to be in the room._ John then heard a crash outside; the ravenet darted his gaze to the door and tensed up slightly.

Slowly, the Heir approached the door and grabbed the green handle. Without anymore hesitation, he opened the door and slipped outside into a green hall. John glanced around quickly before shutting the door behind himself.

He heard another crash and walked down the hall, following the loud noise. He heard cursing from...a very familiar voice. John raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was that Jack? The teen cautiously walked down the hall until he came to a large, open room--a living room? And-- _ **OH SH**, IT’S ON FIRE!**_

John brought his hands up and summoned the Breath. The Breath quickly surged forward and extinguished the flames that was eating away at some of the furniture that was there. Once all the flames were gone, John found who the culprit was for setting off the fires.

It wasn’t Jack. It was actually...Spades Slick? John blinked dumbly as the Dersite snarled at him. The Heir noted that Spades’s suit looked a little roughed up. Had he been fighting? What was--?

“Goodness, Spades. You shouldn’t destroy my things.” A smooth voice entered the area.

Spades snarled and turned his attention to the other being in the room, snapping open the lighter in his hand and closing it with a click.

“You’re not the _**f**king**_ boss of me!” He growled.

“Perhaps not.” The voice responded calmly. “But why don’t you busy yourself with that bowl of candy there instead, hm?”

John turned his gaze to the right and saw...a person with a cue ball for a head. The ravenet shifted as he studied the newcomer for a moment, taking in the neat, white suit, green undershirt, and white tie. Doc Scratch was a rather finely dressed person, but that didn’t exactly matter to the Heir.

_...What mattered to John at the moment was the fact that he hadn’t sensed the First Guardian until he spoke._

Spades spat more hateful words before stomping over to the said bowl of candies that looked a lot like arrows. Doc Scratch then seemed to turn his attention to John, causing the Heir to straighten his back slightly.

“Apologies. He’s quite rude, isn’t he?” Doc Scratch said with amusement curling around his voice. “Do take a seat, John Egbert. I will be with you in a moment.”

John flickered his gaze to Spades for a moment before looking back at Doc Scratch. The Heir then noted that the First Guardian was standing next to a typewriter--it was the discussion with Rose before the Lalonde had gone Grimdark.

John bit his lower lip at this before glancing around the room carefully. Finally, the teen found a small chair to sit on. The Heir hovered across the room, and sat down on the cushioned chair that survived the small fire. He awkwardly waited for Doc Scratch to finish his conversation as Spades glared hatefully at him from across the room.

“I am now free for a chat,” Doc Scratch suddenly said, walking towards the chair across from John-- _had time passed by that quickly?_  “Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

John gazed at the First Guardian warily, hands on his lap as he watched the First Guardian move around the room.

“It’s no problem…” The Heir mumbled.

_ No need to be violent when the enemy wasn't in the mood to fight back. _

Doc Scratch hummed softly at that, moving around the room. He warped a table into the center of the room, along with plates, cups and cookies. The First Guardian, warped a teapot into his hands, grabbing a cup and filling it with some sort of hot liquid. Doc Scratch then stepped forward and stood in front of John, offering the cup of…something; it was a red-brown hue.

John hesitantly took the cup and softly thanked the First Guardian. Doc Scratch hummed softly as he then walked back across from John. Before sitting down, he looked over at Spades, who was still eating the neverending bowl of candies.

“Spades, why don’t you go to the guest rooms for now? I wish to speak with my new guest _alone_ , please.”

Spades growled lowly, but he surprisingly said nothing in return and stomped out of the room. John glanced down at the steaming cup of something in his hands before hesitatingly taking a sip.

…

... _It was sweet...and tasted like strawberries and vanilla._

John blinked in idle surprise before lowering the cup from his lips and setting it down on the mini plate on the table. The ravenet lifted his gaze to Doc Scratch, who was sighing softly before looking over at John-- _well...it looked like it; the cue ball head kinda swiveled in John’s direction._

Doc Scratch sighed again, taking a seat on the cushioned, green chair. He placed one leg over the other, propping his elbows up on the armrests as he laced his fingers onto his lap. John cautiously watched as the First Guardian inclined his cue ball head at him.

“Now then...let us talk, _John Egbert,_ ” John could hear the sly smile in the other's voice. “You and I, _the Heir of Breath that has gone back in time_ , and me, _the First Guardian and Servant of Lord English._ ”


	17. ==> Reader: Watch how the conversation shall unfold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Scratch....he's a bad guy--but I think he's just more of a frustrating manipulator than someone evil. (＞人＜; )

==> Reader: Watch how the conversation shall unfold.

John’s lips thinned into a grim line at that while Doc Scratch leaned back comfortably in his seat, the First Guardian seemed a little amused.

“But first…” Doc Scratch paused for a moment for emphasis before continuing to speak. “...I do not appreciate the fact that you’ve stolen my Handmaid.”

“I was not aware she _belonged_ to anyone.” John replied back instantly in a chilling tone, blue eyes glowing for a split second.

Doc Scratch chuckled at this, still staying where he was-- _but John caught the spark of green the snapped along the First Guardian’s body_. The other was... _ **irritated**_ , but that did not deter John.

“Damara Megido is the Handmaid of my Master, Lord English." Doc Scratch stated flatly. "I do not think--”

“Damara Megido has her _rights_ to live like a normal, living being.” John cut in sharply, feeling the Breath wisp off of his body, the Aspect whispering in agreement as blue light shimmered over his pale skin. “ _You have no control over her._ ”

Silence reigned over the room as John stopped glowing. And then...Doc Scratch uncrossed his legs and stood up smoothly, gloved hands now clasped behind his back. The First Guardian stepped away from his chair before moving his right hand from his back, fiddling with the tie around his neck.

“...How pompous of you.” He murmured as he looked away from John. “Are you really going to go against my Master’s wishes?”

The First Guardian’s voice was pleasant, but John could hear the threat that was laced into the sentence, challenging the Heir. John smiled in return, but the action didn’t reach his icy, blue eyes. The ravenet laced his fingers together on his lap, watching the First Guardian closely.

“You already know that I’ve gone to war with Lord English. I’m pretty sure I’ve gone against his wishes already.” John stated calmly, straightening his back in his seat.

Doc Scratch huffed a laugh at that, the sound fake, as he began to unbutton his suit top. Once all the buttons were undone, Doc Scratch shrugged his suit top off, draping it over his right forearm and keeping his left hand behind his back as he walked over to his seat. The First Guardian neatly placed his coat onto the top of the chair before clasping both of his hands behind his back, turning to look at John, only dressed in his green undershirt and white slacks.

John’s gaze flickered down to the holster that was now revealed at Doc Scratch’s hip, a pearl-white pistol resting within the holder. But then the Heir raised his eyes back up to the First Guardian’s face, gaze calm, unthreatened by the gun that was out in the open. Doc Scratch held an air of amusement at this, his irritation dying down slightly as he then walked around the table towards John.

“I suppose that is true, John Egbert.” He paused beside John’s chair, causing the Heir to lift his gaze up to look at the First Guardian. “... _But that does not make me any less angry with you._ ”

Doc Scratch’s voice became a little _sharp_ , _**chilling**_ \--

**_Swish, click!_ **

...

...John’s blue eyes gazed up at a reflection of his face on the cue ball’s surface. The ravenet felt the cold, unforgiving press of the barrel of a gun on his chin. Doc Scratch held the pistol, safety off, as he pushed it against John’s chin with his right hand, holding his index finger steadily over the trigger.  
  
... _However_...John had his Hammer of Enlil out, the flat surface of the bulky part of the weapon pressed against the side of Doc Scratches head; the Heir’s finger was on the trigger of the gun-hammer.

John’s face showed no fear. And Doc Scratch’s expression was, of course, unreadable. The Heir was still seated while Doc Scratch towered over the teen threateningly. Silence reigned in the room for a moment... _before they both lowered their weapons._

“Hmmm…” Doc Scratch hummed as he clicked the safety back on, placing his pistol back into its holster. “You have good instincts. I had thought I had come off non threateningly, but you had sensed that I would bring my weapon out on you.”

John huffed as he captchalogged his weapon, gazing up at the First Guardian. The ravenet leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

“Years of battle with unpredictable enemies does that to you. However,” John raised an eyebrow at the First Guardian. “You weren’t going to pull the trigger in the end.”

“Ah. You caught me.” Doc Scratch chuckled, the sound surprisingly genuine, agreement before walking back to the table, gesturing to the contents on it. “Cookie? It’s shortbread with a jam center.”

John wasn’t even phased by the abrupt change in topic and merely waved a hand in the air, politely declining the offer. The Heir watched as Doc Scratch clasped his gloved hands behind his back again, the omniscient being humming softly. The First Guardian then stalked towards John, circling the teen’s chair.

“...I’m curious on what you wish to do, John Egbert.” He said thoughtfully. “You are ‘ _something impossible_ ’, meaning that I have no exact knowledge of you.” The First Guardian paused in his walk at the right of John’s chair, swiveling his head to look at the Heir. “This means...I have no way of predicting how you will change this story. So, may I inquire what you will be doing?”

John turned and lifted his head to look at Doc Scratch’s general face area, expression blank. The Heir then sighed, shoulders dropping slightly.

“...Is it not obvious?” John asked softly.

“Your main, true goal is to get your friends and family members out of this mess, yes? But I am more interested in what you will do…” Doc Scratch leaned in a bit. “...with my Master, Lord English.”

John opened his mouth…...and closed it. Defeating Lord English was obviously what he wanted to do. But to John, it seemed that Doc Scratch was asking for something else. The ravenet furrowed his eyebrows, gazing up at the First Guardian.

“... _Why_ are you asking me this?”

Doc Scratch hummed.

“Why am I indeed? When all of the answers are obvious?” Doc Scratch walked forward and stood in front of John. “To answer your question-- _I just wish to hear it from you._ ”

John narrowed his gaze.

“...I just want to keep my family safe and let them live in peace. I wish to defeat Lord English.” He stated firmly, gazing up at the blank surface of the cue ball head. “ _ **That** is what I wish to do._ ”

Doc Scratch seemed to stare at John, head cocked to the side slightly.

“...I see.” He simply said before a smirk seeped into his next words. “I find it amusing that you think you can stop the destruction of your universe. My Master is not an enemy that will simply be defeated.”

John blinked and watched as Doc Scratch then stepped away, walking back to his own seat. The ravenet frowned slightly, thoughts jumbled in his head for a moment before speaking.

“...Why is Lord English your Master?” He asked.

Doc Scratch paused, back facing the Heir as his head tilted to the side slightly. Hands still clasped behind his back, the First Guardian responded without turning around to look at John.

“Why do you ask that?” His voice pleasant as usual.

John shifted in his seat, back pressed against the chair as he watched Doc Scratch’s back.

“...You really don’t look like the type to seek death. To be honest…” He paused for a moment before continuing. “...You just seem to work really hard to please people around you.” John murmured softly. “...Are you only wishing to die to make Lord English...happier? Or...”

John furrowed his eyebrows when he saw those gloved hands twitch just a bit behind the First Guardian’s back. The ravenet’s gaze softened and he moved forward a bit to get out of his seat.

“...Are you...lonely?”

**_Bzap!_ **

Loose papers whipped up into the air, kicked up by the disturbance in the air. John suddenly found his face yanked upwards, a gloved hand gripping his chin _**harshly**_ as his head knocked against the cushioned chair behind him. Green sparks rolled off of Doc Scratch’s body as he towered over John. The teen grunted as his head was locked up in an uncomfortable position; the ravenet winced as a spark of green prickled the side of his face.

“ **S i l e n c e .** ” Doc Scratch rasped out, a black aura also starting to form around his body with the sparks of green.

But then Doc Scratch seemed to get a tight grip on his rage and he took in a deep breath--or that’s what it sounded like he was doing. The cue ball head was tilted downwards so he could look at John, green sparks crackling along his form.

“...My service is simply for Lord English only. I only _tolerate_ others.” He finally gritted out.

John merely blinked as his chin was still grasped tightly. The ravenet was a bit startled by Doc Scratch’s change in character--the Heir didn’t think he would snap the First Guardian’s control that easily. John then slowly softened his gaze.

“......I am sorry that I have offended you.” John finally murmured, making no move to get out of the other’s hold. The ravenet felt some sort of...emotion rolling off of Doc Scratch besides fury. “It was just something that I noticed--”

“You are spouting quite a lot of nonsense, John Egbert.” Doc Scratch quickly cut in, clutching John’s chin tighter. “I don’t see how this topic of my life is so _important_.”

John pinched his eyebrows together, frowning slightly.

“...It’s just...why are you so loyal to Lord English? From what I had heard from Rose in my past life, you are manipulative, but you’re not exactly evil. All you’ve done was for the sake of Lord English.” John paused, blue eyes flickering along the surface of Doc Scratch’s face. “...Lord English is just this powerful guy who doesn’t give a sh** about his surroundings-- _he killed his own **sister**_. Why would you follow a guy like that? Don’t you have...something _**you**_ want to do?”

“......” Doc Scratch was silent.

The green sparks on his body died out a bit and the black aura faded from view. His shoulders raised for a moment with tension...before he relaxed. The First Guardian dipped his head down slightly, and John imagined that if Doc Scratch were to have eyes, they would be looking at the floor.

“...You talk as if you know what I feel. To be born billions of years ago with no one to tell me my purpose in life even though I have limitless knowledge of the things that are possible.” Doc Scratch murmured. “Not one person could understand what I was to do, and for a moment, _neither did I_.”

John grunted when his head was jerked up a little and he had to move his hands on the armrests to push himself up slightly so his head wouldn’t be ripped off from his body. Doc Scratch chuckled humorlessly as he leaned in towards John’s face.

“You, _a mere **child** compared to me_ , would not understand. Why should I listen to you when you act as if you can understand what I’m feeling?” He nearly hissed.

“I’m not _saying_ that I understand. I’m _trying_ to understand.” John stated flatly-- _d**n his jaw was starting to ache_ \--his blue eyes narrowing slightly. “What did Lord English do to earn your loyalty?”

Doc Scratch was silent again...before he spoke, shoulders hunching slightly.

“...For years I was a First Guardian of Alternia, I protected it so it could play its roll into this story. And then…Lord English came along-- _he noticed me_. He realized my existence-- _my usefulness_. I had purpose with my knowledge and power-- _I was **overjoyed** with this fact_. Now do you understand, John Egbert?” Doc Scratch sounded like he was sneering now. “You say that I am nice because I am lonely--because I want to please those around me. _And I will not deny it_.”

Doc Scratch’s grip loosened a bit on John’s chin. His shoulders lowered and he gazed at John, a spark of green briefly flashing across his face.

“I... _am an excellent host._ ” He said. “What I want, John Egbert, is for my Master to be happy-- _because he had done the same for me._ ”

John blinked rapidly in surprise, raising his eyebrows before letting out a soft laugh. Doc Scratch tensed barely at this and tightened his grip on John’s chin once more, green sparks crackling off of his body dangerously.

“Do you think my purpose is   ** _f u n n y_** , John Egbert?”

The Heir quickly stopped laughing, but he smiled softly up at Doc Scratch.

“ _No way_! Not at all. It’s just,” John smiled lopsidedly at the First Guardian. “If it’s friends you want, then I can be your friend.”

Doc Scratch’s shoulders lowered with surprise and his grip loosened slightly.

“...Are you-- _as your friend so eloquently put it_ \--’f**king with me’?” He finally murmured.

John let out a nervous laugh at that, wincing a bit when his jaw gave an aching throb.

“Hey, if you have so much knowledge, you should already know that I, John Egbert, am a lover--not a fighter. While I do get satisfaction in beating up anyone who hurts my family, I don’t actually like fighting.” The Heir said cheerily. “And, uh….you don’t exactly seem like a bad guy--I mean, you did end up tricking Rose and Dave to their deaths in my previous timeline, but you did that for Lord English. Also...I…”

John paused, a frown drifting across his face for a moment. He then laughed nervously up at the face of Doc Scratch.

“I dunno...I think your life has meaning, dude. Lord English doesn’t give many f**ks about the people around him. Like you said before, Lord English wishes for the destruction of the universe--but that doesn’t mean you have to die for him.” John’s voice raised slightly, his tone a bit sharp. “So he was the first person who made you feel happy? Well, how about I make you happy 24/7? Lord English is a d**k, and I don’t care if he’s your d**n Master.”

John then lowered his voice, feeling the gloved hand on his chin slacken even more. The ravenet’s blue eyes glowed slightly as he gazed up at Doc Scratch, the azure light dancing across the white surface of the other’s face.

“...You don’t want to be friends with me? Fine. If you yourself wants to hurt my friends? I’ll _**kick your a****_ even though you’re a First Guardian. But if you want to be my friend?” John shrugged, the movement awkward since his chin was still being held hostage. “Sure. We can be friends. But, uh, even if you become my friend, I’m still gonna kick Lord English’s a**.”

Doc Scratch was silent--possibly pondering. Meanwhile, John was mentally slapping himself silly. Where _thE **F**K** WAS HE COMING FROM!? ASKING MR. DOC OVERPOWERED IF HE WANTS TO BE **FRIENDS**_!? Heck, even Jade, Rose, and Dave in John’s head were laughing while also making their concern for the ravenet known.

{John, it’s so adorable that you’re making friends and all--BUT _HAHAHA_ , OH MY **_GOG_** , WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING ANYMORE!?} Jade howled with laughter.

‘I don’t _**know**_!?’ John shouted in his brain, internally freaking out while he kept a poker face on the outside as Doc Scratch continued to look at him. ‘My brain decided to derp out or something! I mean, while Doc Scratch did manipulate a lot of peeps, he was doing that for Lord English, right!? So I just decided to think he was a bit like _Damara_!? Slightly manipulated into working for Lord English!? I don’t _**know**_!?’

{Oh John.} Rose chuckled softly. {You have a saint-like heart as usual.}

{Yep.} Was all Dave said after a bark of laughter. {You always try to see the good side of things.}

A huff of breath was what brought John’s attention back to Doc Scratch. The First Guardian leaned in as he held John’s chin within his gloved grasp. John calmly gazed back at the blank surface of the First Guardian’s face, unflinching even though his nose was almost touching the cue ball head. Doc Scratch inclined his head; John suspected that if the other had eyes, they would be scanning his face.

...

...Tense seconds ticked by... _ever so slowly_ …...before Doc Scratch let out a drawn out sigh. He chuckled breathily as he leaned away from John, releasing the teen’s chin as he stepped back slightly.

“...You are certainly a _strange_ one, John Egbert.” He finally murmured.

John lifted an eyebrow, moving a hand up to rub his jaw-- _d**n Doc Scratch’s grip was strong_ \--before gazing sharply at the First Guardian. Doc Scratch hummed again, turning around and walking away and-- _wait_...is that... _John’s Show Time tune_ he plays on the piano? _Was Doc Scratch humming his tune_? John has no time to think about it further when Doc Scratch spoke again.

“My loyalties are still with Lord English.” John leaned back in his chair slightly at that, shoulders slouching slightly as he sighed. However, Doc Scratch continued to speak. “... _ **But**_ I have _never_ been able to make my Master happy.”

John perked up in confusion and surprise as Doc Scratch continued.

“My Master is filled with so much anger. _It **displeases** me_.” The First Guardian paused for a moment before continuing. “...I wish to get rid of his irrational hatred.”

John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise. Doc Scratch turned around again and walked back to where the Heir was still seated.

“I would like to see how you shall turn this story upside down, John Egbert.” Doc Scratch lowered his head close to the Heir’s face, an amused lilt in his voice. “And since I would like to see, _I shall do this_.”

John blinked as Doc Scratch removed the glove on his right hand. The First Guardian’s hand was human-like, the skin a snow-white color. The Heir raised an eyebrow in surprise, about to raise his own right hand--like, were they shaking hands in agreement? John’s hand was about to move up from the armrest--

Doc Scratch moved his left hand and grabbed John’s right shoulder. The Heir grunted in surprise when he was roughly pushed into the couch, pinned to the chair. John lifted his gaze up to Doc Scratch and narrowed his eyes when he saw green flames lick the white fingers of the right hand. Doc Scratch’s right hand then shoved John’s God Tier shirt down a bit, stretching the material-- _anD HOLY **F**K** HE WAS **BURNING** JOHN’S SKIN!?_

“GAH, WHAT THE _**F**K**_!?” John nearly screeched.

The Heir wheezed as he quickly tried to lash out at the First Guardian. Doc Scratch however had the teen firmly pinned. John gritted his teeth, body beginning to mist into wind--f**k, f**k, _**f**k**_! _Sh**_ , did he just get f**king _**tricked**_!? Was Doc Scratch going to kill him? D**n, way to go John, dropping your guard around a sketchy guy who is a servant to your greatest enemy--!

 _Doc Scratch let go and stepped back._ John grunted, taking in deep, starving breaths as if he had recently drowned. Well, he probably did drown-- _in f**king **pain**._

As John struggled for breath, Doc Scratch calmly tugged his glove back on. The First Guardian stalked across the room and rummaged through a nearby cupboard, pulling out a towel. He then walked over to the refrigerator-- _wow, John just realized now that there was a refrigerator in the green room_ \--opening it up and scooping ice out and into the unfolded towel. Doc Scratch then walked back over to John, pressing the makeshift icepack against the Heir’s throbbing, left shoulder.

“Sorry for my _barbarous_ methods, but I have now left a piece of me with you.” The First Guardian finally said, reaching over to a table that was nearby, picking up a handheld mirror and angling it before John. “See, now you have something to remember me by.” He tittered.

John squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them as Doc Scratch moved the icepack away. The ravenet puffed out a breath as he then studied the reflection in the small mirror. There was a white, filled circle that was printed on his throbbing, red skin. He had the tattoo of a f**king cue ball on his left shoulder.

“... _Great_.” He mumbled sarcastically. “What am I, your property now?”

“ _Hee hee_ , perhaps?” Doc Scratch countered, amused as he set the mirror to the side.

“Oh my f**king gog.” John huffed out.

“Watch your profanity.”

John barked out a shaky laugh as Doc Scratch kneeled down and pressed the towel-icepack back to his throbbing shoulder--f**k, it feels like it was broken. Anyways...John and Doc Scratch were...bantering now? John blinked in idle surprise as he looked up at the blank surface of Doc Scratch’s face.

“...So...uh…” John paused for a moment when Doc Scratch inclined his head at him. “...Are we…..”

“‘ _Friends_ ’?” The First Guardian finished for him. Doc Scratch hummed for a bit as he continued to hold the makeshift icepack against John’s shoulder. “Time will tell, John Egbert.”

John grumbled at that, head leaning back to thunk against the cushioned chair behind him. The ravenet stared up at the green ceiling above him, finding a light fixture there. The light splashed a soft green glow in the room.

“You’re being confusing.” He mumbled as he steadied his breathing.

“I do like being a d**k to people sometimes.” Doc Scratch chuckled.

“Well, you’re certainly doing a great job.” John groaned as he shifted slightly. The ravenet lowered his gaze to squint at the First Guardian. “...Why did you do the tattoo thing?”

“I had said before--I left a piece of myself with you. Much like your friends had done the same with you.” Doc Scratch flipped John’s bangs out of the way as he said this, the Light tattoo revealed to the world. “A part of my spirit is now attached to your soul.”

John shifted in surprise, eyebrows raising as he leaned back into the chair behind him, feeling the plush cushion press against him.

“But why would y--?”

“I am going to die, _regardless_ if I want to or not.” Doc Scratch stated bluntly. “So, I have left a piece of my soul with you. I want to see…” The First Guardian paused for a moment...before continuing. “...I wonder if you will be able to make my Master happy--whether you give him a good fight, somehow managing to be his friend, or….I have no idea. Making my Master happy is supposedly ‘ _impossible_ ’, so I have no knowledge of that.”

John stared at the other with shock, eyebrows creasing together. The ravenet pursed his lips, lowering his gaze slightly.

“So...you’re still going to die.” He said, voice soft.

“Yes.” Doc Scratch confirmed. “I will die.”

John shut his eyes at that, lips pressed together in a grim line. He then cracked his eyes open after he sighed deeply, looking at Doc Scratch as the First Guardian continued to ice his shoulder.

“.....Rose still thinks you’re a conniving little b*****d, but she admits that she respects your knowledge and skill to manipulate people with your words alone.” John suddenly said as he heard Rose murmur similar words in his head.

Doc Scratch inclined his head, hand slowly easing up pressure on John’s shoulder, which was now throbbing dully at the moment, the pain much more bearable.

“Is that so?” He murmured before pulling back completely, the icepack set to the side. John grunted as his throbbing skin now was exposed to the air. Doc Scratch lifted his right hand up and a first aid kit warped in his hand. “Take off your shirt.”

John huffed at that and simply transformed his shirt into wind. The ravenet sensed that Doc Scratch stared at the Time tattoo over where his heart should be before he opened the first aid kit.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive, John Egbert.” Doc Scratch muttered as he slathered burning cream onto John’s red, irritated skin, briefly brushing his thumb over the white cue ball tattoo that was there. “Three pieces of three different souls attach to your body in mere, rushed seconds. And then you’re sent back in time, into the body of your 13 year-old self.”

John shrugged slightly, wincing before relaxing when the nice, cool burning cream was applied to his skin.

“I dunno. I do a lot of crazy, impossible things. So does everyone else.”

Doc Scratch scoffed softly, setting the tube of burning cream aside and grabbing the cotton patches.

“How modest of you.” He said, voice tinged with sarcasm. “But you really should be dead. Attaching another person’s soul to yours is similar to ripping a piece of paper up and attempting to tape it back together. And time traveling when Time isn’t your main Aspect is similar to jumping off of a cliff with little to no chances of survival. John Egbert, _you go against logic and fate_.”

John chuckled warily at this before frowning slightly.

“Uh...how does one attach a part of their soul to another?”

Doc Scratch hummed softly as he held the cotton patch over the burn with his left hand while grabbing the roll of bandages off of the ground with his right.

“To give up a piece of your soul, you must have a colossal amount of trust in the person you are giving it to.” Doc Scratch placed one end onto the cotton patch and began to roll the bandages around John’s upper torso; the teen lifted his arms up slightly without having to be told. “It takes some amount of trust on the other side too. The soul bond I made with you only hurt because you didn’t trust me.”

John blinked, processing this….before widening his eyes in surprise.

“Wait, you _**trust**_ me?” He murmured in surprise.

Doc Scratch huffed, finishing in wrapping the bandages around the Heir’s torso. He ripped the bandages he used away from the main roll and used his left hand to hold the white strips in place. He grabbed a bottle of something from the ground and popped the lid open with his right hand. John then found that the contents were something like glue as Doc Scratch rubbed it onto the bandages to hold them in place until he could remove it.

“You shall perceive this information however you’d like to. In other words, I shall not answer your question.” Doc Scratch said amusedly.

John huffed as he then dropped his arms to his sides, misting his God Tier shirt back onto his body. The ravenet’s shoulder felt way better than before. John then lifted his curious gaze to Doc Scratch as the First Guardian warped the medical kit away after storing everything back into the small, white box. Doc Scratch stood up and backed away. The ravenet then furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

‘Wait...Dave, were you the one that sent me back in time?’ John’s eyes then widened. ‘Hold on a _**f**king**_ second-- _did all three of you plan to send me back_!?’

The voices in his head were silent. There was no soft crackle of fire. There was no gentle rain. There was no cool snow. And then...Jade _**sobbed**_ softly, breaking the silence first.

{W-We’re so sorry, John! We didn’t want you to die and we knew you wouldn’t agree, a-and--!}

{I had the vision first that we would not make it.} Rose softly cut in. {The war with Lord English was similar to a _Doomed Timeline_. We would not make it. }

{So,} Dave butted in, voice sounding a bit tired. {We talked long and hard about it. Rose then had another vision and she said that you would go back…} The Knight paused for a moment before he gritted out one word. { _ **Alone.**_ }

John slumped in his seat. Doc Scratch noted this but he made no comment, moving about the room instead to put things in place, warping out burnt objects and replacing them with new ones. John placed a hand over his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath.

‘........’

{ _ **Believe**_ us, John. We would’ve _**never**_ sent you back alone! } Jade shouted, voice anguished. {There’s no _**f**king**_ way we would choose to let you go back in time on your own! Please don’t be mad... }

‘That’s...not what I’m--....I’m _**not**_ _mad_.’ He murmured. ‘I’m...sad though. I mean... _ **f**k**_ , I wish things didn’t have to end up this way--and hey! Don’t blame yourselves, okay? I’m really not mad at you guys.’

John dropped his hand from his face, feeling much older than 20 for the nth time in his life. He sighed deeply.

‘I forgive you for keeping this a secret from me-- _really_ , I do. I _**forgive**_ all three of you.’ John smiled warily. ‘You all were just trying to do what was best for me and I appreciate it.’

Silence filled his head. But John could finally feel their emotions lift slightly.

{....You are way too nice to us, John.} Dave finally muttered with a soft chuckle.

The other two in John’s head murmured in agreement, their emotions much more relaxed and happy. John smiled softly at this, leaning back against the couch comfortably.

“I find it disturbing that you’re smiling like that for no particular reason,” Doc Scratch’s smooth voice suddenly entered the conversation. “But I’m going to guess you are having a mental conversation with your companions.”

John rolled his eyes and directed his gaze towards Doc Scratch, huffing softly.

“ _Rude_. Can’t a person smile when they want to?” John sighed.

Doc Scratch chuckled, voice sly as he went by the table and picked up John’s cup of...tea? Let’s just call it tea.

“Oh, my apologies.” The First Guardian said sarcastically. “I shall no longer judge people for smiling for no reason in particular.”

“I was mentally speaking with my friends!” John protested as Doc Scratch handed the teen his tea. The ravenet huffed at the chuckle from the other.

[Indeed. I could hear the conversation.]

John froze, cup of tea at his lips. He set the cup down on the mini plate in his hands and stared at Doc Scratch with wide eyes.  The Heir slowly set his cup of tea down on the table before him along with the mini plate.

{Hey, invasion of privacy!} Jade barked playfully to the new voice in John’s head.

[Ah. I see that the bond has fully connected now. Fabulous.] Doc Scratch’s voice purred.

{This is so f**king weird.} Dave muttered while Rose chuckled softly.

John massaged his head with the palm of his right hand, sighing exasperatedly; his left shoulder was tingling slightly underneath the bandages. The ravenet leveled his calm, blue gaze with Doc Scratch’s face. The Heir then smiled tiredly.

“Welcome aboard the Egbert Mental Realm Express-- _the train ride that’s wrecked with emotions_.” He chortled weakly.

Doc Scratch scoffed as he walked over to his own seat, picking his suit top up. He shoved his hands through the sleeves and quickly started to button the coat up, hiding his pistol from view.

“Oh _goodie_. Do you serve tea on this trainwreck?” Doc Scratch asked amusedly as he bent down to clear the table of everything.

John watched as things were warped away with a spark of green, a small laugh bubbling past his lips as he sat up straighter in his seat.

“Yep. All of the tea in the world.”

“Lovely. I have no regrets in giving a piece of my soul to you then.” Doc Scratch simply said as he adjusted his tie. The First Guardian then stopped moving for a moment before turning to look at John. “...I am mildly surprised in how you got a hold of a scale from Yaldabaoth.”

John blinked in surprise and confusion at this.

“Huh? What’s that?”

Doc Scratch huffed.

“What you did, John Egbert, wasn’t completely traveling back into time actually. What you really did was ‘reset’ yourself. And that was with the scale of Yaldabaoth-- _only one scale from that Denizen can be used to reset yourself_. All of his other scales will be useless to you.” Doc Scratch cocked his head slightly. “Whoever was able to get that scale for you must’ve been very powerful or wise.”

Doc Scratch then paused for a moment before chuckling.

“Or they must have been _extremely_ dumb and _extraordinarily_ lucky.”

John blinked in mild surprise before frowning contemplatively.

‘Dave...you...pushed something into my hand before I was sent back. Was that the scale of Yaldabaoth?’

{...Yeah. The red dragon-like scale turned gray after making contact with you. Dirk was the one that gave it to me; he said he got it through shenanigans.}

[How interesting.] Doc Scratch suddenly butted in. [I would like to learn about these ‘shenanigans’.]

{Dude. Privacy?} Dave groaned. {Jegus, are you gonna do this every single time now?}

[Perhaps.]

John huffed softly at this, chuckling under his breath before standing up carefully, rolling his left shoulder slowly to get some feeling in it before turning to look at Doc Scratch.

“Thank you for...talking and trusting me, I guess.” John frowned, a bit troubled. “...I...don’t know if I’ll be able to...get rid of this hate for Lord English--I mean, the universe created him to be the angry half of the cherub life cycle, right? I don’t understand.”

Doc Scratch hummed softly, gloved hands clasped behind his back as he walked up to the teen, standing two heads taller than the Heir. The First Guardian reached a hand out, considering for a moment, before patting John’s head with a surprising amount of gentleness. John widened his eyes in surprise at the gesture.

“What you will do...is for you to decide, John Egbert--the Heir of Breath, the Time Traveler, the One That Goes Against Fate, the Elder Brother of Joey and Jude, and…” Doc Scratch leaned down slightly and John could’ve sworn he saw a face--like the cue ball head was a helmet and he saw a human-like face beneath the milky filter. He saw a smile-- _a real smile._ “... _my New Friend_.”

John opened his mouth in surprise. For a moment, he was stunned, unable to grasp words to respond. Before the teen could say anything, Doc Scratch warped the Heir away. John squinted his eyes shut at the bright, green light that surrounded him.

In an instant, the light died away and John rapidly blinked his eyes. He glanced around swiftly and found that he was somewhere on LOWAS. John looked at his feet and found that he was on a gear. Hmm...so where was Beat Mesa? He drifted his gaze to the side--

“Johnny, boy’o,” A deep voice suddenly called out at his side. “Is that you, little chap?”

John widened his eyes and whipped his head around. He froze at the familiar, yet slightly unfamiliar, face he was greeted with. The mustache on the face of the taller and older person before him twitched slightly as the owner of it cocked his head slightly, forest-green eyes examining John through square glasses.

John blinked rapidly when he then noticed that the other was wearing a yellow mask that circled the forest green eyes beneath the glasses. The Heir then studied the clothes the other was wearing. The not-so-stranger was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a detachable hood...gloves...and long, golden pants tucked into red boots.

He saw the pale-gold symbol that flourished on the elder’s chest.

The symbol of Hope.

This person was...

_A Rogue of Hope._

John lifted his gaze back to the other’s face with wide eyes. Blue clashed with forest-green eyes. The elder gazed back first before moving a hand up to his face, brushing his fingers beneath the glasses, captchalogging the yellow mask over his eyes. The other brushed his hood back, revealing a head of raven locks.

John drew in a sharp breath, shaking off his stupor.

“... _Grandpa Harley_ …?”

==> Reader: Be Rose who’s on Derse.

You are now Rose Lalonde.

After waking up on Derse, and waiting for roughly an hour in your room, you decide to float over to where Dave’s tower should be. Pushing away from your window, you fly through the air, glancing down briefly at the Dersites that are milling about. You watch as a few curious citizens look up at you before lifting your own gaze to the purple tower you’re closing in on.

You slow to a stop in the air and pause at Dave’s window. Carefully, you peer inside….

You find Strider sleeping on his bed at the moment, but you have a feeling he’ll wake up very soon. Silently, you fly into Dave’s tower room. Your feet land softly onto the ground as you glance around swiftly.

==> Rose: Observe room.

Well...at least you now know that your room walls aren’t the weirdest thing so far. You see that there are those two characters from Dave’s bullsh** comic on the Strider’s walls. They’re drawn with some sort of glowing ink as they stand out against the royal purple of the wall.

You raise a bemused eyebrow before you walk over to stand beside Dave’s bed, sitting down on the edge of it without disturbing the occupant of it. You sigh softly as you watch Dave sleep peacefully-- _with his shades on_. Your lips twitch upward into an amused smile. But then your smile fades as you think back to your other friend.

_**John.** _

Your friend dressed in blue has pretty much saved your life. Poor John had to kiss your bloody lips in order to wake you up on Derse. But now...you are far more worried on how he’s doing now.

It’s most likely he’s working on the Scratch now since he had said that he would do that after you had died. Your mom and his dad might be alive right now, but you still worry for John’s mental health. You’re not sure if...Davesprite and Broderick have been taking care of John, but you’ll admit the shadows in his eyes look much better than from the beginning of the game.

Still...you’re worried about him…

You then shake your head softly and scoot back on the bed, mindful of Dave’s feet as you lean against the purple wall behind you. You then wait for Dave to wake up...or for the green box that John talked about to arrive.

~~

“ _Hzah_ \--? What…?” A sleep-roughened voice mutters.

Looks like Dave woke up before the green box arrived.

You blink and lift your gaze from the purple floor to see Dave sit up, his hair a little mussed up. His shades slip down slightly and you see his red eyes look at you with confusion, recognition, and then a calm familiarity. The blonde lazily lifts his right hand up and gives you a two-fingered salute, running his left through his hair to straighten it out.

“Sup, Rose.” He drawls, cool composure back into place.

You quirk a small smile at Dave in return as he shoves his bedsheets off of his lap, legs lifting up and swinging over the side of the bed. He then scoots a little closer to you, pushing his shades up; he lifts an eyebrow at you.

“Did ya’ miss me?”

==> Rose: Banter with the Strider.

You scoff softly, rolling your eyes slightly. You lean forward, moving a hand up to boop him on the nose, your lips curled up in a small, fond smile.

“Always so full of yourself, aren’t you, _David_?” You simpered.

Dave’s eyebrows immediately furrow and his face scrunches up slightly with distaste. He reaches to his side and quickly picks up his purple pillow, lightly beating you with it as you chuckle softly, raising your hands in mock surrender.

“You know I _hate_ it when you call me that.” Dave grumbles as he tosses his pillow back onto the bed carelessly.

Your black lips continue to press together in an amused smirk before you incline your head at Dave, scanning his face thoughtfully. You note that his form is a little tense, his shoulders raised a small margin higher from their relaxed form. You purse your lips with slight concern.

“....Are you alright, Dave?” You ask, voice soft.

Dave notices that you’re using your ‘therapy voice’. He scowls slightly and looks away from you...before his shoulders droop and he speaks.

“...I saw Bro before he told me to go to sleep.”

You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise and wait for Dave to turn to look at you first before speaking.

“...I had met him myself when I went berserk.” At Dave’s questioning gaze, you elaborate. “I found out...that my mother died, and John’s dad died too. I was overcome with rage and turned Grimdark by the gods of the Furthest Ring.”

Dave’s mouth opens...before he closes it. He fiddles with the purple sleeve of his Derse pajamas, furrowing his eyebrows before he finds words to speak again.

“... _Jesus_ , Rose, I’m sorry--”

“My mother is no longer dead now. Neither is John’s dad.” You smile weakly at Dave. “Both of them...they’ve been revived as Gods of Void and Breath.”

Dave seems to relax at this, but he raises his eyebrows in surprise. He scoots back to lean against the wall with you. He thunks his head back against the flat surface behind him.

“That’s cool.” He hums for a moment before speaking. “Bro was a god too, but you probably seen him when you were...berserk? And you suddenly woke up on Derse?”

==> Rose: Tell him about all the sh** that went down.

You smile at this before scooting a little closer to him, shoulders brushing. It wasn’t anything romantic, but it was more of a comforting gesture as you sat beside each other on his bed. With a soft sigh, you start at the beginning-- _your conversations with Kanaya, and all the way to your awakening on Derse._

When you were done with your story, Dave told his. He talked about a troll named Terezi and Karkat, and how John was a little strange during some random memo about...hitting on someone?  You are amused even though you don't understand much. He also talked about Bro appearing and telling him to sleep in a temple on LOHAC. Dave apparently didn’t have enough time to bond with his Guardian, judging by the slightly disappointed slouch in his form.

And the conversations continued to flow like this as both of you waited for a green box.

~~

“D**n.” Dave says after a moment when you finished up retelling a memory. He smirks at you. “Did you serious think that hard about _mutilating_ Jack? I mean, I guess I can’t blame you, but…”

“Yes, yes,” You huff back at him. “My thoughts were very rampant with rage. I was a bit worried I would lose myself. But John managed to avert my anger an--”

**_Pop!_ **

You blink and Dave inclines his head at the sound. Both of you immediately turn your heads to see an object within the middle of the room.

It was the green box.

==> Rose: Pick up the package.

You move first, hopping off of the bed and crouching down to pick up the box. Your fingers touch the surface and the box feel a bit warm, like it was in the oven or something and it was cooling off rapidly. With a sigh, your grab it and stand up, tilting your head as use use your left hand to hold it and use your right to open it up.

Once the box is open, you find the captchalogue card of the Tumor...and a note. John’s note. You hum softly as you then walk back to the bed, sitting on the left of Dave, pulling the note out while keeping the captchalogue card in the box for now.

==> Rose: Open up the note.

You set the green box down for now as you unfold the note. Immediately, you recognize the handwriting and blue ink on the paper. You blink as Dave scoots over to sit by you on the edge of the bed.

“That from John?” He drawls. “Read it.”

You roll your eyes at how bossy he was being, but you comply to his wishes, clearing your throat before you speak.

“‘Hey, Dave and Rose!’” You say, putting some John-like cheer into your voice. “‘I...I honestly don’t know where to start. But I guess you guys have already noticed that, ever since the day of my birthday, I’ve been acting…...strange. And this note to you guys should answer most of your questions. Just...please, I hope you guys won’t be mad at me.’”

You stop reading-- _d**n, the cheerfulness quickly took a sharp turn to something serious_ \--aloud and turn your gaze to Dave. You see how his eyebrows furrow. Both of you sharing similar feelings of dread and worry. You return your gaze to the paper, parting your lips once more to speak.

“‘I’ll say it here and now. No more beating around the bush. I am’--”. You stop.

…

...This is…

Oh f**k…...things are actually starting to make a little sense if this fact is true. You bite your lower lip as you reread the blue words on the paper before you. Dave huffs slightly, nudging your shoulder.

“What does it f**king say?”

“‘I…’” You swallow for a moment. “‘I...am a time traveler.’”

“...What?”

Dave furrows his eyebrows as he looks at you. He then gets up from the bed. He steps forward and quickly whirls around to look at you, taking his shades off so you can see his bright, ruby-red eyes. He looks angry, frustrated, and confused.

“What the _**f**k**_ are you _**f**king**_ saying, Ros--?” He nearly barks.

“It’s what the note says.” You immediately grit back, fingers struggling to stay untensed around the note in your hands so you don’t crumple it. “It say here in the note: ‘I am a time traveler’. This is written in blue ink with John’s handwriting. I am not joking.”

Dave grits his teeth slightly, pressing his right palm to his forehead as he mutters something under his breath. The Strider holds his shades as loose as possible in his left hand. You furrow your eyebrows and bite your lower lip before you look down at the note in your hands again.

“...’I bet by now you guys are thinking that it’s crazy or something, but it’s true. I, John Egbert, am a time traveler.’” The words sound strange on your tongue. “‘I have come back...seven years from the future.’”

“‘ _ **Seven**_ years’?” Dave mumbles, a bit of disbelief in his voice. “That far ahead?”

You also feel a bit thrown off at the revelation, but you keep your gaze on the blue words. Your left thumb smooths out a small wrinkle on the corner of the note.

“‘Things just...didn’t turn out the way we wanted it to be. We completed the game--we really did--but...a cherub called Lord English’,” You pause for a moment at the _familiar_ name before continuing. “‘He ripped our victory away from us.’”

Your eyes lower to the next few lines and your heart sinks, your right hand dropping to your side while the left continues to hold the note up. You start to feel weary. Apparently you’ve been silent for too long and Dave sits next to you, his left hand loosely grasping your right wrist to show you that he was there, grounding you; he held his shades in his right hand now. You take a shuddering breath, finally gaining the energy to summarize to Dave what was written.

“...Four years, Dave.” You finally murmur. “....John has been fighting in a _**war**_ for _**four**_ years.”

Dave’s hand stiffens around your wrist, but he keeps silent this time. Instead, he carefully rubs his thumb over the bone in your wrist, soothing you slightly with the slow motions. You swallow and continue to read...finally, you find a spot to read aloud.

“....’The battle was lost, so I travelled back in time to fix things. It’s been...amazing to see you guys again, hehe.’” You lower your gaze and furrow your eyebrows at the small smudge-- _oh John_... “‘And now it comes down to the Tumor part. I won’t lie to you--this is a suicide mission, and the Tumor will actually create the Green Sun instead of destroy it.’”

You blink at this while Dave leans in slightly to look over your shoulder. Your gaze quickly continues to read.

“‘I know. It’s a d**k move to ask you guys to do this, but we actually need the Green Sun a bit to help our allies. Also...you’ll be able to find your God Tier beds in the Furthest Ring. But, if you guys don’t want to do this, I understand--but send the Tumor far away from where you guys are so you don’t get hurt.’” You smile slightly at this-- _John, always thinking about his friends._ “‘I trust you guys with the Tumor, and I don’t want you to die...but you guys really will be fine! Rose, you’ll be the Seer of Light, and Dave, you’ll be the Knight of Time! I...ugh, f**k, this still doesn’t change the fact that I’m sending the two of you on a suicide mission.’”

Your voice grows softer as you reach the end of the note.

“‘...Anyways, I’ll explain everything more when we meet up with each other. And you guys get to meet Karkat and the gang if you complete the Tumor thing. I’m NOT saying you have to do this...but I’m trying to say...you guys will be alright after setting the Tumor off.’” You pause for a moment before finishing up the note. “‘Please stay safe. John.’”

...

...Silence falls upon the room. You slowly set the note down and stare at the floor for a moment as Dave continues to hold your hand loosely. You’re trying to comprehend what you’ve just read aloud. F**k, why does it have to be John? You mean, why does he have to go through all of this _**pain**_? Why did he have to go _**alone**_? It wasn’t _fair_ \--

To your surprise, fingers gently lace with yours. You blink and turn your head to see Dave’s fingers intertwined with yours. He was staring at the note on the bed for a moment before he lifts his red eyes to look at you. You can see so many emotions in his bright irises now, but determination seems to burn and stand out the most.

“C’mon, Rose. Let’s set off the sh**ty Tumor and meet up with the trolls, yeah?” He smirks at you. “If we’re gonna cuddle the sh** out of John, we need to show him that we don’t give a f**k about blowing up our a**es up for him.”

You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise. Your lips are parted slightly with speechlessness..before a soft smile crawls along your face. You let out a soft chuckle, squeezing his left hand with your right.

“Sounds like a fabulous plan.” You murmur back. You then pause for a moment before sending a thoughtful look to Dave. “Think you can slice through the chain that connects our mini planet with the main body of Derse?”

Dave throws a smirk at you, bringing out a sword from his Strife Deck. He shoulders his blade and floats off of the bed, drifting towards the window. With one foot on the windowsill, Dave calls back towards you.

“Give me five minutes.” He drawls before ducking out of the room through the window.

You smile fondly at this and shut your eyes, sighing softly as you scoot back on his bed to lean your head against the wall behind you.

You’ll get through this with Dave…...and then you’re going to have a long, comforting talk with John--you’ll make sure Jade and Dave are with you so all of you can give John some emotional support while he fully explains himself face-to-face.

==> Rose: Be Grandpa Harley a few hours ago.


	18. ==> Rose: Be Grandpa Harley a few hours ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, long chapter again. _(┐「ε:)_

==> Rose: Be Grandpa Harley a few hours ago.

Really? We hardly know what happened to Grandpa at the beginning.

==> Um…

Ugh, go back to around the time Bro recently ascended or something.

==> Er, okay…

==> Rose: Be Grandpa Harley around the time Bro recently ascended to God Tier.

You are now Grandpa Harley, or Jacob Harley. Right now you are piloting your starship. A few hours earlier, you had dropped off your dear friends James Egbert and Roxanne Lalonde on the planet Skaia. You haven’t seen your good chap Broderick Strider though, and that’s causing you to worry.

You are also worried about your granddaughter, Jade. While you’re certain that Bec is with her, you hope that none of those pesky imps, basilisks, ogres, or giclops have gotten their hands on her-- _ **or he** will rain down on those dastardly beasts.**_

You frown at this for a moment before shaking your head, sighing softly. Bec is a good dog; he’ll protect Jade. With another sigh, you idly tap your fingers along the wheel you’re using to steer the ship.

As you drift through the Medium, you think back to what you briefly saw on LOWAS before you met up with James and Roxanne. After traversing that beautiful land-- _despite it’s polluted rivers and sky_ \--you had come across a certain, young Egbert.

…

That boy…

_John_.

...John held his own fairly well against all of the pesky monsters on LOWAS. You’re surprised that he knew how to fight so...gracefully. His movements were smooth and natural. As if the boy had been….

…

... _It’s as if John has been fighting for quite some time._

Memories cloud your mind and you feel a heavy weight of guilt and worry. A few faces flash across your thoughts as you furrow your eyebrows, tightening your hands on the wheel of your ship.

He….he can’t be…….?

…

It’s been _**years**_ since you’ve seen--...

...

...It...It just can’t be possible.

...

....It’s just not possible. But...d**n, perhaps he is? You swear you’ve seen those slightly stormy, blue eyes before sometime in the past--

You see something in the far distance away from your ship. Whatever it was, it blasts past your ship in a blur of magenta and red. You furrow your eyebrows for a moment as you turn your head slightly to follow the blur.

…

...Darn, despite your sharp eyes, the distance is too much. You have no idea what that blur was. With a soft grumble, you turn your attention to the front of your ship, carefully piloting through drifting meteors. You better check the other planets to see if Bro is there.

You turn the wheel so you can head to your first destination: Prospit.

~~

The Prospitians are friendly and welcoming as you dock your ship nearby. You walk through the golden city, taking in the view for a moment. You ask the Prospitians about your wayward friend, describing the stoic, tall blonde to the white, doll-like people.

So far, all of them have shook their heads or said that they haven’t seen Broderick. You’re not too disappointed. Prospit wasn’t a likely area for Broderick to be in. You sigh softly before perking up. Perhaps you can look for someone else around here.

==> Jacob: Seek your granddaughter’s tower.

If you recall correctly, Jade’s tower should be nearby--or that’s what you had researched about Prospit. You dart your eyes around and find a tower. You briskly walk down the golden road, politely stepping around a few milling Prospitians to get to your destination. Building Jade’s Dreambot was somewhat helpful in pinpointing which tower was your granddaughter’s.

You slow to a stop at the entrance of the tower. You slowly raise your gaze up, adjusting your glasses as you incline your head slightly at the window above. Reaching into your Strife Deck, you pull out a grappling-hook gun. You check your gun for a moment before raising it up, aiming at the window above.

You could just take the stairs, but where’s the adventure in that? With a small smirk you pull the trigger--a hook followed by wire immediately shoots up into the air. Once the hook was secure on the windowsill, you yank once, twice, and place a foot on the tower before you.

The Prospitians watch you with wide eyes while you merely start climbing the tower. You climb quickly as you keep one hand on your gun, scaling the tower quickly. Other people would usually be scared sh**less of the height you’re at now, but you merely grin with excitement. You finally reach the window and peer inside carefully. You wonder if Dream Jade is awake now and--

…

…

... _What_ …?

You barely notice the fact that there’s a Derse Agent in your granddaughter’s dream room. All you can see now is the red, red, red, _red_ , _**red**_ blood that stains the walls and floor.

...A-And... _ **oh God**_...your granddaughter.

There she lays in the center of the room, dressed in her Prospit pajamas. She’s slightly curled up in the puddle of blood she lies in, turning her clothes into a red-orange color.

Dream-Jade is _**dead**_.

_Killed_.

_Murdered_.

You’re snapped out of your daze when the Derse Agent barks curses at you, brandishing his bloody knife in the air. You know that Jade should be alive somewhere else--but seeing Dream Jade dead makes you feel cold and hollow inside. You feel no joy or excitement for a good hunt when you quickly pull a pistol out of your Strife Deck.

The Derse Agent falters in surprise. The shocked look on his face is the last expression he ever makes before a bullet shoots through the center of his forehead. You swiftly swing into the room and detach your grappling hook from the windowsill. You dispassionately gaze down at the dead body of the Dersite.

And then...you turn your gaze to Jade.

…

...O-Oh Jade.

~~_“Pa, you’re never home.”_ ~~

~~_“Pa, stop hunting for animals! It’s cruel!”_ ~~

~~_“Uh, Dad…? Are you gonna...stay longer this week?”_ ~~

~~_“Jacob, Love, I’m sorry. I won’t be...able to...stay...at your side...anymore…”_ ~~

_You’ve failed your family again._

You store your weapons away and quickly kneel down beside your granddaughter’s body, careful of the blood that stains the carpet below you. Gently, with shaking hands, you lift Dream Jade’s limp body into your arms. Her head lolls and falls onto your chest as your arm goes under her shoulders and her knees, cradling her body on your lap. Her eyes are shut behind her glasses; it’s as if she were sleeping instead.

The large, red stain on the front of her clothes says otherwise.

You feel a lump in your throat as you then bury your face into her messy, raven locks, careful to not dig your glasses into her head. You shut your eyes and simply hold her, listening to your own breathing, the only sound in the room. Something warm drips down your cheeks as your body shakes slightly as you hold the dream version of your granddaughter in your arms.

_She’s so cold in your arms._

~~

Recovering...took a while. The process of stuffing-- _you did this when you were back on the ship_ \--was uncomfortable this time; usually you’d be filled with pride with preparing your kill to be displayed proudly-- _Jade’s dead dream-self was nothing to be proud of._

Prospitians had mourned the loss of Jade and gathered in the center of the golden city, dressed in black clothes. You yourself had only passed through the center of the city briefly hearing hushed whispers.

You’ve checked the tower where John’s dream-self should be-- _he's_ _not there_. You concluded three things: sleep-walking, kidnapping, or God Tier. You really hope it’s the latter.  You've also seen two more towers, but you have a feeling they must be something private to the Prospitians, so you decided not to investigate them.

Now, you are back on your ship, the stuffed Dream-Jade inside your room on the starship. You sigh deeply as you push your glasses up to rub at your weary eyes; they feel puffy. Your heart feels heavy...before you shake your head, inhaling sharply as you readjust your glasses back onto your face.

==> Jacob: Go find Strider.

With a slow exhale, you finally place your hands onto the wheel of your ship and turn on the engine, pulling away from the Prospitian dock. You turn the wheel and start heading to your next destination.

~~

...Broderick was supposed to meet up with either one of you-- _James, Roxanne, or you_ \--but perhaps there’s been a change of plans? Or was your good friend still on LOHAC with his little brother? Maybe he was attempting to initiate the Scratch…

…Oh _bollocks_ , you’re probably thinking too hard about this. With a sigh, you shake your head and push your glasses up, fingers rubbing into your eyes. You pinch your nose for a brief moment before sighing once more, dropping your hand from your face after you adjust your glasses back into place.

You are still piloting your starship to check up on your wayward Strider friend. Broderick hasn’t shown up at the any possible meeting place on all of the planets. Perhaps you’ve missed the ol’ chap? You’re getting more worried by the minute. So, with your starship, you are now heading towards LOHAC. It’s been a long handful of hours since you’ve checked the other planets, but you haven’t seen a hair of Bro--...... _hang on._ What’s that in front of your ship?

You narrow your green eyes and quickly pull your shotgun out of your Strife Deck. A black figure was floating at the front of your ship. You quickly cut the engine and your starship slows to a stop. You click the safety off of your shotgun as you try to see who was floating in front of your ship.

…

...A...Dersite? This fellow has wings…! And they also have...a dog head? Why, this Dersite looks a bit like Bec! Your gaze then flickers around the rest of the Dersite’s body warily. Oh...that’s quite a lot of blood on that-- _actually, you think the Dersite’s a he_ \--blade he has. You tense slightly and flicker your gaze to unreadable white eyes. With a soft intake of breath, you call out--despite the distance, you’re quite certain you’ll be able to be heard.

“Hello there, chap!” Your voice slightly echos in the space that surrounds your starship and the Dersite that was far away from you. “Are you here for directions?! Derse is a little past where I’m heading!”

You are cautious. With what happened to...your granddaughter, these Dersites might all be feral beasts. Your finger continues to rest over the trigger of your shotgun.

The Dersite is silent-- _well, actually, he **growls** at you_. Your finger twitches slightly on your shotgun. Oh~ _ **boy**_ , this is quite the problem. You note the golden ring the Dersite was wearing-- _oh bollocks, he has the **Queen’s** ring_. That means...fudge-sticks, he has ol’ Bec’s powers. _This is very bad._ You’ll be standing no chance against this large fellow.

Wait...oh God. You’ve seen the battlefield after you had dropped Roxanne and James off. All of those Dersites and Prospitians were dead--sliced through cleanly. Was this Dersite the cause of the bloody battlefield? And was--...... _ **oh no.**_

Something clicks in your mind as you stare longer and longer at the Dersite floating in front of your ship. You grind your teeth slowly before narrowing your eyes.

“You...did you kill a blonde with pointy shades and a hat!?” You barked, cocking your gun. “Did. You. Kill. _Broderick_. _Strider_!?”

The Dersite blinks, recognition darting across his face before he sneers.

“Yeah. I know that _**b*****d**_.”

You blink...and blink again. There was nothing...smug about his answer. For some reason, the Dersite sounded...begrudgingly respectful? You lower your shotgun down slightly, inclining your head curiously at the Dersite before y-- _the dog-man suddenly raises his blade, leveling it at you._

You tense up and aim your shotgun at him quickly. You know you will most likely not survive this fight, but you’ll at least try. But then…...the Dersite...seems to be...struggling with himself? You see that his armed hand seems to be struggling between aiming his sword at you while also lowering it to be defenseless. You think you can hear the Dersite muttering to himself.

“...F**king dog…! I know...what I’m...doing!” He looks like he’s whisper-shouting at his own arm. _What is the world…?_ “Shut up...with your f**king love...for your d**n...owners….!”

You blink-- _the Deriste is gone in a spark of green._

You jerk in surprise and quickly whirl around--

…

…

...Well...you _did_ admit before...that you wouldn’t win, but you didn’t think it would be over so quickly. Your hat falls onto the deck with a soft sound. You smile wryly at the blade that’s stabbing you through the chest. As darkness seeps into your vision, you look up at the face of your killer and--

…

...He looks anguished-- _but that must be the Bec part of him._ Still, it strikes you odd to see some sort of calculating look within the white eyes of the Dersite-- _like he’s planning more than just your death_. Like he’s... _ **helping**_ you with something?

You don’t have anymore time to think before the darkness completely overwhelms you.

…

…

…

_Well, well! It seems our Dear Rogue has finally gotten himself killed._

You blink your eyes open, surprised. You dart your gaze around for a moment, finding yourself floating in darkness. You frown slightly, trying to move, but everything in your body feels a bit sluggish--like it’s heavy with sleep. You blink again and try to glance around.

“Who the d**kens…!?”

_Hey, Jacob Harley, you best calm down, mate! You’re safe._

_Yeah, the numbness you feel is normal. You died just recently, so just calm down, Dear Rogue._

You furrow your eyebrows at this before you finally catch a flicker of pale, golden light above. You squint your eyes slightly at the light above, raising a bemused eyebrow.

“...Who are you?”

_Hope._ The voices immediately answer.

You furrow your eyebrows at this before widening your eyes in surprise. Hope? As in the Aspect? The voices laugh softly in return.

_I see that you recognize who we are._

_Haha, you’re so surprised, Jacob._

_Oh, don’t tease him. He is confused. Rightfully so._

The golden light gets a little brighter as more voices speak with each other. You shift slightly as you continue to float-- _hold it_! What about that Dersite!?

“Erm, excuse me, _Hope_ , but I really need to be somewhere!” You say, trying to be as polite as possible--argh, wait. You’re dead, aren’t you? But then...how are you talking to these voices?

_Ah, you’re worried about Jack Noir. You don’t have to worry about a thing, Dear Rogue._

_Yep, yep! That Dersite is being surprisingly...helpful. And...kind?_

_He is the one that placed you on your Quest Bed._

You blink in surprise at that.

...So the Dersite’s name was Jack Noir. And he...placed you on a Quest Bed? Your mind is swirling with this new information before your gaze focuses back onto the light above.

“Wait, doesn’t this mean I can go back?”

_Yes, yes you can._

_I know you must want to get back now, but we want you to tell you something important._

You incline your head slightly at this. You really want to head back. You have no idea what’s happened to your friends now since you’ve been gone for so long. You hope they’re alright. With a sigh, you focus your gaze back onto the light above.

“Well...alright. What do you wish for me to know?” You ask softly.

_...You cannot tell John Egbert of your past._

You blink your eyes in surprise before opening your mouth to--

_It is necessary for the child to not know, Jacob. _Hope murmured. _ The Heir of Breath is destined to continue to do what he is doing._

Your mouth snaps shut and you stare up at the golden light with furrowed eyebrows. You struggle internally for a moment, memories resurfacing. You peer up at Hope before shutting your eyes.

“...Johnny doesn’t know yet, doesn’t he?” You whisper.

_...No. He does not._

“Then his injury…?” You murmur, feeling sick, snapping your eyes open to gaze up at Hope with worry. Oh _God_ , the boy…!

...

_...He shall receive it in The End._

You stiffen at this, memories rearing their ugly head as you remember-- _that day in your past_. ~~_**Blue light suddenly appeared in your yard.**_~~  Oh God, there was so much _**blood**_ …

You feel your heart clench at this while the voices continue.

_You must not tell him, Jacob Harley. As much as it pains you, John Egbert must go through with this._

_The Story_ must go on.

Your fingers clench and relax a couple of times as you look up at the golden light above. You bite your lower lip and squeeze your eyes shut again. You take a deep breath...before exhaling softly. You slowly open your eyes again, slumping in the darkness.

“... _I see_.” You murmur tiredly. “I understand.”

A sinking feeling rests in your gut as you continue to float in the darkness for a moment.

…

...You’re doing it again. You’re--

_You are not disappointing your family,_ Hope suddenly scolded. _While you are not a perfect man, you are trying your best to be there for them._

_Yes, do not blame yourself, Dear Rogue._

You blink in surprise at this before smiling sadly at the Aspect above you. You’re surprisingly able to move a hand up to tip and imaginary hat towards the light above you.

“Cheers, chap. Thank you for the little pick-me-up.”

_No thanks necessary, Dear Rogue._

_Now head on to LOHAC, you’ll find the Heir there._

_Go and watch over John. That Heir is quite the worrisome child._

Before you can say anything else, a golden light surrounds you in a comforting embrace. You shut your eyes as the light brightens. The sleepy feeling in your limbs is growing less and less now as you continue to float.

...When you sense that the light has died out, you slowly open your eyes and blink in mild surprise. As your drift in the air, you note that you’re flying next to Prospit. You glance downwards and see that you’re wearing golden-colored clothes. You raise your hands up and see the fingerless gloves you’re wearing--they stop shy of reaching your elbows.

Huh... _a Rogue of Hope._

You then note as you look down further that a Quest Bed of Hope was below you, a smudge of blood on it. Blinking your eyes in mild surprise, you then jerk your gaze upwards. You had to go and find John! Hope said he was on LOHAC, right?

You whip your head around quickly and spot LOHAC in the distance. You quickly start to fly in that direction, idly noting that your starship was no longer in the area! Where the _**d**kens**_ is your ship then!?

Maybe it’s back at your island in the past now or something. Did...Jack send it back? You’re very confused now, so you simply shake your head and fly closer to the planet that glowed like hot coals after a blazing fire.

You travel the vast expanse of the Medium before you reach LOHAC, squinting your eyes slightly as you move through the gray clouds in the atmosphere. Once you’re past the clouds, you pause in the air, looking around quickly.

You quickly spot Beat Mesa nearby and start to fly towards it-- _hang on_. What’s that over there? You furrow your eyebrows at the bright glow of blue light down below on a lone island in the sea of lava. You pause before you fly down quickly, landing a safe distance away from the light.

The blue light dies out slowly...revealing a certain raven-haired teen in blue, God Tier clothes. Your heart jumps to your throat and you pause, your eyes burning a little as you stare at the back of a familiar teen. You take in a soft, deep breath...before exhaling shakily.  You steel yourself before opening your mouth to speak.

“Johnny, boy’o,” You call out carefully. “Is that you, little chap?”

John whirls around so quickly you were worried that he might get whiplash. His posture is ready for a fight, but he seems to immediately scan your body and face. You lift a hand to your face to remove the yellow mask around your eyes, captchalogging it so John could recognize it better. You smile tentatively at the boy before your.

John blinks his eyes rapidly in surprise as he gazes at you for a long moment before finally speaking, voice just above a whisper.

“... _Grandpa Harley_...?”

==> Jacob: Be Rose.

You are now Rose. Currently, while your small Dersite planet is floating out towards the Furthest Ring, Dave and you are sitting on his bed in his dream room. Both of you have been chatting softly until your hubtop alerted you with a message.

You blink in idle surprise and reach into your captchalogue deck, pulling your hubtop out. With furrowed eyebrows, you open the green laptop up and blink in idle surprise at the message you were given. Dave peers over your shoulder and made a noise of recognition.

“Aw he**, that’s Karkat.” He drawls.

_**Ping!** _

Dave inclines his head and turns his attention to his iShades for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he raises his eyebrows and looks over at you, shades hiding the rest of his emotions from view.

“Looks like I got the same invite.”

==> Rose: See what the troll wants.

Dave watches as you open up the memo, turning his iShades off. You squint your eyes as you enlarge that chatbox slightly, watching text start to immediately fill the screen.

?CG  AT ??:?? opened memo on board EVERYONE JUST ANSWER THIS F**KING MEMO.

?CG: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SH**S. YOU BETTER RESPOND TO THIS GOG D**N MEMO.

??? grimAuxiliatrix  [  ?GA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?GA: Karkat, Is There Something Wrong?

??? gallowsCalibrator  [  ?GC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?GC: Y34H, K4RKL3S, WH4T’S UP? >:]

??? twinArmageddons  [  ?TA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?TA: what the f**k ii2 thii2 about

You blink in idle surprise at the amount of people so far that are blowing up your screen. You glance at Dave and see him raise his eyebrows at you. With a sigh, you go through your captchalogue deck and set up a projection screen so the both of you can send messages and watch the conversation flow together.

CURRENT tentacleTherapist  [  CTT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTT: Greetings. I am also curious on what this conversation is about.

?GA: !

?GA: Rose, You Are Alright! Thank Goodness.

CTT: Thank you for your concern. It is thanks to John that I still live.

CTT: Dave and I are also aware that John is from the future.

?GA: I See...

You smile softly at this, black lips tugging upwards into a small smile. Dave looks at you and raises his eyebrows.

“...Is GA your ‘ _ **friend**_ ’?”

You roll your eyes at the eyebrow wiggle you’re given. You stretch a hand out and push at his shoulder, your small attack ineffective when he merely gives you a playful leer with more wiggling eyebrows.

“Do shut your mouth, Strider. And her name is Kanaya.” You huff.

Dave merely smirks before the both of you turn your attention back to the screen floating before the two of you.

**_Ping!_ **

??? arsenicCatnip  [  ?AC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?AC: :33  < *ac enters the chatroom and purrs happily to s33 that most of her furiends are gathered here*

?AC: :33 < oooh, hello, human rose!

?AC: :33 < *ac paws curiously at the human rose*

??? adiosToreador  [  ?AT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?AT: uH,,,wHAT’S GOING ON?

??? centaursTesticle  [  ?CT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?CT: D --> Nepeta, please do not be rude.

?AC: :33 < aw, equihiss, i’m only doing playful pawing

??? apocalypseArisen  [  ?AA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?AA: 0h, this is certainly new.

?AA: i haven’t missed anything imp0rtant, right?

?TA: aa, are you feeliing better

?TA: 2houldnt you re2t more

?AA: i’m fine, s0llux. y0u d0n’t have t0 w0rry ab0ut me. 0u0

??? terminallyCapricious  [  ?TC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?TC: WhAt Is MoThErF**kInG uP mY bEsT fRiEnDs? :o)

?GC: OH BOY. G4MZ33, I HOP3 YOU TOOK TH3 M3D1C1N3 1NST34D OF YOUR SOPOR SL1M3. >:[

?TC: My MiRaCuLoUs SiStEr, YoU dOn’T hAvE tO wOrRy AbOuT a MoThErF**iNg ThInG. I tOoK tHoSe PiLls WiTh A nIcE bOtTlE oF mOtHeRf**KiNg FaYgO.

?TC: hOnK, hOnK! :oD

??? caligulasAquarium  [  ?CA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?CA: wwell this seems like a wwaste of time

??? cuttlefishCuller  [  ?CC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?CC: Aw, -Eridan, don’t be so mad! I’m sure this memo is very important.

?CA: alright alright

?CA: it’s just that these memos are usually filled wwith seahorsesh** or somefin

?CC: It’s okay! We can )(ave a moirail talk if you’re still feeling down, -Eridan! 38D

?CA: thanks fef <>

You raise your eyebrows in idle surprise. A few people you recognize-- _but the others are new to you_. You shuffle backwards on Dave’s bed, leaning against the wall behind you. Dave also scoots backwards, leaning against the wall beside you, crossing his arms.

?CG: EVERYONE CALM THE F**K DOWN! WE HAVE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DISCUSS. ALL OF YOU SIT YOUR A**ES DOWN AND LISTEN.

??? arachnidsGrip  [  ?AG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?AG: W8. Where’s John? Shouldn’t he 8e in this memo?  >::::(

?AG: Also, hiiiiiiii Tavros~ ;;;;)

?AT: uH,,,hI VRISKA,,, }:)

?CG: OH FOR THE LOVE OF

?CG: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP AND LISTEN! I’VE RECENTLY TALKED TO JOHN AND HE’S DOING FINE.

?CG: AND WHERE THE F**KING HE** IS STRIDER!? A**HOLE, ANSWER THE GOG D**N MEMO YOU N**K-SUCKING WASTE CHUTE!

You glance over at Dave and see that he is smirking. You huff in amusement; it was apparent that the Strider was waiting for Karkat to rage. You move over to poke his shoulder, black lips pulled upward in a small, fond smile.

“Dave, don’t be d**king around now.” You mock scold him.

Dave huffs before responding, rolling his shoulders slightly, running his hand through his hair for a moment as he yawned a bit.

CURRENT turntechGodhead  [  CTG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTG: cool your jets edgelord im here

?TA: what2 an edgelord

?CG: NEVERMIND WHAT A F**KING “EDGELORD” IS. WE NEED TO TALK!

?CG: JOHN’S ABOUT TO COMPLETE THE SCRATCH, AND WE ALL NEED TO DISCUSS ABOUT A LOT OF SH**.

You were about to type in a question about John when the trolls beat you to it, the screen filling up with a rainbow of text.

?TC: KaRbRo WhY iSn’T jOhNbRo In ThIs CoNvErSaTiOn? :o(

?AT: uH YEAH, wHERE’S JOHN? sHOULDN’T HE BE, uH, aDDED TO THIS CONVERSATION,,,? }:(

?CA: wwait. john isn’t here? wwhy are wwe havvin this convversation then?

?CT: D --> Is Heir John alright? Is he feeling STRONG and e%ceptionally healthy at the moment?

?AC: >:33 < *ac is sharpening her claws in case john is in trouble*

?AC: >:33 < *ac is now prepared to sink her claws into anyone who hurts or has hurt john*

?CC: Is )(e alright!? O)(, I )(ope everyfin is fine! 38(

?TA: he better be alriight or my headache2 wiill come back wiith a f**kiing vengence f**kiing he**

?GC: 1S H3 N3GL3CT1NG H1S H34LTH 4G41N? >:/

?CG: KUGIYGjc75.;5utfuFturyxTuf,68yvi!*¥’lInknil

Dave snorts beside you, snickering softly. You raise a bemused eyebrow at the Strider and he merely shrugs at you.

“It’s funny when he rages.” He drawls at you.

In return, you scoff softly and roll your eyes, turning your attention back to the floating screen in front of the both of you.

CTG: haha keyboard smash

CTG: calm down karkitty

?AC: :00 < *ac gasps in surprise*

?AC: XDD < we share the same nickname for karkat!!!

?CG: I AM “THIS” CLOSE TO BANNING PRETTY MUCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FROM THIS MEMO! F**KING HE**!

?GC: K4RKL3S, C4LM DOWN. >:]

?CG: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

?TC: ShOoOoOoOoOsH, kArBrO. sHoOoOsH.

The entire chatbox stopped and you and Dave side-eyed each other. You weren’t sure if you should restart the conversation, but CG, Karkat, responded.

**_Ping!_ **

?CG: ...

?TC: fEeLiNg BeTtEr KaRbRo? HoNk. :o)

?CG: YEAH...YEAH, OKAY. THANKS, GAMZEE.

?TC: No PrObLeM kArBrO. hOnK hOnk! :o)

CTG: also hey wheres jade

CTG: jade is a bada** that deserves to be on this sh**ty memo

?CG: SHE’S BUSY UNFREEZING FROGS WITH ANOTHER YOU, STRIDER. AND SINCE OTHER YOU AND HER ARE WORKING TOGETHER WITH THE FROG STUFF, SHE’S TOO BUSY TO ANSWER THIS D**N MEMO AT THE MOMENT. PLUS, SHE’S NOT AWARE YET THAT JOHN’S FROM THE FUTURE.

?CG: ANYWAYS, BACK ON TRACK. I RECENTLY FINISHED MY CONVERSATION WITH JOHN. HE KNOWS WHAT HE’S GONNA BE DOING IN LATER ON.

?AT: yOU MEAN,,,tHE MISSION IN THE PAST? oH MAN,,,bUT ISN’T THAT GONNA BE ROUGH FOR HIM? i MEAN, uH, aLTERNIA ISN'T EXACTLY THAT NICE,,,

?AT: wELL I MEAN, pAST ALTERNIA IS A LOT HARSHER,,, }:(

?CG: JOHN’S NOT GOING ALONE, F**KFACE. HE’S TAKING THE SPRITE VERSION OF STRIDER WITH HIM. SPRITE-STRIDER KNOWS THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF US ABOUT THE FUTURE AND HE CAN SPEAK PRETTY GOOD ALTERNIAN.

?CG: ALSO, SOLLUX, I HAVE A NEW PROJECT FOR YOU. YOU’RE GONNA BE WORKING TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE.

?TA: really

?TA: who am ii gonna work wiith kk

?CG: STRIDER’S GUARDIAN. BRO STRIDER.

Dave tenses beside you slightly and he gazes at the gray words closely. You blink and gaze at the Strider with concern before shuffling a bit closer to him slightly. When your shoulder gently bumps with his, Dave relaxes slightly.

Dave has told you how Bro’s been acting different-- _how he was **manipulated** up until now._ You were also alarmed by the news, but you slowly processed the words he had told you. You can tell Dave was conflicted on how he should feel about this revelation, but you see that the young Strider is leaning more towards concern for Bro. You smile mentally; Dave was already beginning to mend his bonds with his brother.

Dave leans slightly against you and you do the same, providing each other support as more text fills the screen.

**_Ping!_ **

?TA: ii2 that really the guy2 name

?TA: 2eriiou2ly

?CG: YES. I THINK. OR HE COULD BE SH**TING AROUND WITH ME. ANYWAYS, THE MAIN POINT IS THAT YOU’RE WORKING WITH BRO IN BUILDING SOME SORT OF ANDROID BODY FOR AN AR. APPARENTLY, JOHN HAS ALREADY MADE CONTACT WITH HIS POST-SCRATCH PITY FRIENDS.

?GA: Already? How Did He Achieve This Feat?

?CG: I PROBABLY GAVE HIM THE CODE FOR MY GRUBTOP LATER ON. I SHOULD PROBABLY DO THAT SOON.

?CG: ANYWAYS, SOLLUX, THIS IS ACTUALLY YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO HELP BRO. JOHN’S JUST ASKING SINCE YOU’RE TECH-SMART.

?TA: john2 a2kiing for my help

?TA: well challenge f**kiing accepted

?TA: iill help thii2 bro wiith buiildiing the androiid

?TA: iit 2hould be fun

Your fingers quickly type a response before anyone else can speak. Lavender text enters the screen.

CTT: I know you have already said that John is alright, but I still worry for him. How is he doing, Mr. Vantas?

?CG: WHAT THE F**K.

?CG: GAH, F**KING FINE. HERE’S THE GOG D**N REPORT.

?CG: JOHN IS MENTALLY STABLE. WHILE IT DOES LOOK LIKE HE COULD USE SOME SLEEP, HE LOOKS LIGHTER, HAPPIER AND ALL THAT SH**. HOWEVER, THERE’S A BUNCH OF BANDAGES PEEKING OUT FROM UNDER HIS GOD TIER SHIRT--IT’S ALL WRAPPED AROUND HIS LEFT SHOULDER.

You stiffen slightly in mild surprise at this information. You had seen his arm bandaged when you went Grimdark.  But the wound on his shoulder…? It wasn’t there the last time you had seen him...

?CG: I TRIED GOING THROUGH THE TIMELINE TO SEE WHEN HE GOT THE INJURY. I THEN CAME ACROSS A PART WHERE THE SCREEN WAS JUST COMPLETELY F**KING SPAZZING WITH GREEN SPARKS! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THAT TIME PERIOD, BUT MY GUESS IS THAT THAT WAS WHEN JOHN GOT HIS SHOULDER INJURY.

?CG: BUT HE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE HE’S IN PAIN--AND THAT’S THE F**KING TRUTH. HE’S HOLDING UP JUST F**KING FINE. ALSO, JADE’S GUARDIAN IS WITH HIM; HE’S IN GOD TIER FORM: A ROGUE OF HOPE. BRO IS THERE TOO.

?CG: ALL IN ALL, JOHN IS FINE, SAFE, AND NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID THAT WOULD THREATEN HIS SURPRISINGLY ENDANGERED, PUNY LIFE. NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND LET’S GET BACK ON TRACK TO WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT! I WANT TO GET SH** DONE FOR GOG’S D**N SAKE!

You read the gray words with mild surprise. So...Mr. Harley had reached God Tier? You were wondering where that man had been. But then...how did Mr. Harley reach God Tier? On his own? You have a feeling that he had help…

**_Ping!_ **

?CC: OOOOOOO)(!!!! 38D

?CC: Congratulations to Mr. )(arley in ac)(ieving God Tier!

?CG: YES WE’RE ALL SO F**KING FASCINATED THAT GLITTER IS MIXING WITH OUR TEARS OF SICKENING HAPPINESS AND RAINBOWS ARE COMING OUT OF OUR A**ES. SORRY, FEFERI, FOR MY D**N MOUTH JUST WON’T SHUT UP, BUT I’D LIKE TO MOVE ON.

?CC: )(ee)(ee! It’s okay Karcrab! I understand, glub, glub! 38)

?CG: GREAT.

?CG: ANYWAYS, WHILE JOHN WILL SOON BE SENT TO PAST ALTERNIA, WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR A BIG BATTLE IN ONE AND A HALF SWEEPS. AND TO YOU HUMANS, THAT’S THREE YEARS.

?CG: JOHN DIDN’T COME BACK IN TIME TO SAVE OUR A**ES JUST SO THOSE SAID A**ES GET DEMOLISHED BY THE CHERUB CALI-F**K!

??? divineDestruction  [  ?DD  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

?DD: hell0

?CG: WHAT.

?CG: DAMARA!? IS THAT YOU? WHEN THE F**K DID YOU GET A TROLLHANDLE?

?DD: recent

?DD: f0unD grubt0p

?DD: j0hn safe?

?CG: YEAH YEAH. HE’S FINE. YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO SCROLL UPWARDS TO READ THE BEGINNING OF THIS F**KING CONVERSATION?

?DD: ...

?DD: b*****D hurt j0hn

?CG: WAIT YOU KNOW WHO GAVE JOHN THE SHOULDER INJURY?

?DD: 0bvi0us

?CG: ...

?CG: ...OH. RIGHT. AFTER HE DROPPED YOU OFF HE...

?CG: GOG D**N IDIOT! HE SAID HE WOULD BE FINE!

You frown slightly at this and move your hands forward to type--Karkat’s text quickly fills the screen again.

?CG: GUH, I’LL HAVE TO YELL AT HIM LATER.

?CG: BACK ON TRACK. WE HAVE THREE YEARS UNTIL WE END UP FIGHTING LORD ENGLISH, THE CONDESCE, AND LORD JACK.

?CG: AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I LEFT JACK NOIR OUT BECAUSE JOHN’S TOLD ME THAT JACK IS BEING...”NICE”. JOHN DOESN’T UNDERSTAND EITHER, BUT HE TOLD US TO BE CAREFUL AROUND JACK AND TO STAY ON GUARD FOR NOW.

You narrow your eyes at this. Jack was being…’ _nice_ ’? You’re not sure what to think about that...

?CG: AND HERE COMES THE MAIN PART OF THIS SH**TY MEMO. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT WE NEED TO SHARPEN UP ON FIGHTING, PLAN SH** TOGETHER, GET REST, AND MEET NEW FRIENDS.

?CG: JOHN’S ALREADY BEGINNING TO CONTACT THE POST-SCRATCH VERSIONS OF HIMSELF, DAVE, ROSE, AND JADE. HE THINKS THAT THERE MIGHT BE A WAY TO GET THEM TO GOD TIER LEVEL...

?CG: ALL IN ALL, I WANT EVERYONE TO FOCUS! LORD ENGLISH IS THE MAIN GOAL HERE AND HE’S A SH**TY LOAD OF GLOBES. JOHN’S GIVEN ME THE CODE TO HIS JOURNAL SO I KNOW A BIT MORE ON WHAT WE’RE DEALING WITH. AND HERE’S THE SIMPLE AND GOG TO HONEST TRUTH: OUR ODDS AREN’T EXACTLY THE BEST, SO THAT’S WHY I WANT ALL OF YOU OFF OF YOUR F**KING FAT A**ES! YEAH, WE CAN TAKE RESTS AND ALL THAT SH**, BUT I WILL HAVE NO F**KING PATIENCE WITH ANYONE WHO F**KS THIS UP!

?CG: WE HAVE ONE AND A HALF SWEEPS GUYS, AND I DO NOT WANT JOHN TO HAVE COME BACK HERE FOR NOTHING! I’LL INFORM YOU GUYS MORE ONCE THE JOURNEY BEGINS. AM I F**KING CLEAR!?

?GC: 4S CL34R 4S MY 3Y3S1GHT B3FOR3 1T GOT F**K3D UP. >:]

?AA: y0u are very clear, karkat. 0h this is exciting. ^u^

?TA: we get iit kk no 2h**tiing around and all that

?AC: :33 < *ac purrs with determination* i understand loud and clear, karkitty!

?CT: D --> I STRONGLY understand what’s going on. I am prepared to be at 100% for this journey.

?AT: i’M, uH, rEADY FOR THIS TOO, i DON’T WANT TO SEE JOHN SAD AGAIN, }>:)

?TC: I sEcOnD tHaT mY mIrAcUlOuS bRoThEr, TaVbRo. JoHnBrO’lL nEvEr GeT tHaT sAd LoOk In HiS eYeS eVeR aGaIn. HONK. >:o)

?CC: OOOOOOOO)()()()()(!!!! I’M R---E---ELY, R---E---ELY ---EXCIT---ED~! O)(, and I understand w)(at you’re saying, Karcrab! 38D

?CA: our odds aren’t vvery great.

?CA: but i'd rather die wwith a friend than fight along side wwith an enemy. bring it f**ktards.

?AG: Hoooooooonestly, you didn’t have to tell us aaaaaaaanything, Karakat. I would 8e a8solutely willing to get my hands on the 8*****d that hurt my Little 8luuuuuuuue~ ;;;)

?GA: I Too Am Prepared To Get Ready For The Long, Strenuous Sweeps Ahead.

?DD: f**k l0rD D**k

You smile softly at this. So many of these trolls were brimming with energy and determination. It was amusing to see how protective they were over John.

CTT: And of course we humans are also in. John is a very good friend of ours, so we would've done this despite your encouraging words, Mr. Vantas.

?CG: UGH. DON’T F**KING CALL ME THAT. JUST CALL ME “VANTAS” OR “KARKAT”. WHATEVER YOU F**KING PREFER. JUST DON’T CALL ME “MR. VANTAS”.

CTT: Understood.

?CG: AND STRIDER, WHERE’S YOUR F**KING ANSWER!?

You blink in idle surprise at that and then notice that Dave had, indeed, not responded yet. You glance over at Dave and see that he’s thinking about something before he quickly brushes his hands over to respond.

CTG: yeah yeah karkles i get it

CTG: im totes on board with kicking a**es and saving the universe

CTG: im just curious on how ALL of you trolls know john

CTG: i mean the way you guys type

CTG: yall have some sort of deep connection with him?

CTG: i dont blame you

CTG: john the sad sushi roll is someone everyone would want to protect except for lord d**k and a few selected others

CTG: but you guys just seem really familiar with him

You also incline your head as you finish reading the red text. You had also wondered slightly as to why the trolls seemed so _protective_ over John. They all seemed to come together at once when John came to mind. You yourself are about to type and ask--

**_Creak._ **

...Dave and you pause at the noise. You share a glance with Dave before you both quickly move off of the bed. You grab the Tumor captchalogue card out of the green box and hold it in your right hand. You then captchalog John’s note, briskly creeping over to where you had set up the projector for your holographic hubtop.

CTT: Please excuse us for a moment. It seems that Dave and I have a...visitor.

?GA: Do Be Careful, Rose. It Might Be A Derse Agent.

You smile softly at the concern before your smile slipped away, face cold with seriousness. With that, you shut your hubtop for now and tuck it under your arm. You jog over to Dave’s side. There’s another creak outside of the room before the door handle jiggles. Dave presses his back to the wall as he stands on the blindspot of the door; you do the same and stand beside him.

_**Click, creeeaak…** _

The door opens. Dave and you silently watch as...a Dersite moves into the room, missing Dave and you since the door was blocking his view of you two. The Dersite is a little meaty, his face pulled in a scowl as he holds a walkie-talkie in his left hand and a sword in his right. With a huff, he slowly turns to survey the room, turning his walkie-talkie on.

“The brats ain’t here, Dignitary.” The Dersite grunts, holding the walkie-talkie closer to his face. “I don’t know wh--”

He stops himself and he quickly raises his sword up when he finally catches sight of you and Dave standing by the door. The Dersite growls, lunging forward with slash of a sword. Dave clicks his tongue and brings a sword out of his Strife Deck-- _actually, the Strider was wielding only half of a sword with an ornate hilt._

Dave darts in front of you-- _ha, he really is a Knight_ \--and deflects the slash. The Derse Agent snarls and attacks aga-- _Dave beheads the assassin easily with a swift sidestep,_ movements graceful and deadly, and a slash through the neck. You watch the head and the body hit the floor; Dave shakes his blade out to the side, getting rid of the red blood on the silver steel with a flick of his wrist.

Dave then looks back over you. You huff out a sigh before the both of your move back to his bed, ignoring the Dersite's dead body at the moment. You quickly resetup your hubtop, projecting the holographic screen in the air again.

CTT: Alright, we are back. It seems your guess was correct, Kanaya. It was a Derse Agent.

CTG: d**n i got blood in my derse room floors man

CTG: that sh** aint gonna be easy to clean out

?GC: WOOOOW, STR1D3R. QU1CK 4ND RUTHL3SS. N1C3. >:]

CTG: dude it was his fault

CTG: he totally went and tripped over air like youve never seen before and into the way of my blade

CTG: oh wait im getting sidetracked

CTG: how do you guys know john

There is a bit of a pause. Dave and you wait patiently for one of the trolls to respond. Surprisingly, the troll with indigo text responds first.

?CT: D --> It is e%tremely hard to e%plain, but Heir John is...a mi% between a moirail and lusus to us. He is a person who has visited us in the past, using his Retcon powers.

CTG: what

?AC: :33 < what equihiss means to say is that john used his special powers to travel through the timeline of our world and he took care of us when we were grubs!

?AT: hE, uH, hAD TO LEAVE US EVENTUALLY THOUGH,,,bECAUSE, yOU KNOW, tHE FIGHT WITH LORD ENGLISH WAS COMING SOON AND HE COULDN’T STAY WITH US FOREVER,

?AG: Johnny 8oy promised us that we would meet each other once more in the future. So when he had to leave…

?TA: kk wasnt two happy

?CA: it wwould kinda explain wwhy kar hates john so much at the beginning before he mellowwed out a little.

?CC: We didn’t know muc)( about Jo)(n at the beginning, but we understood t)(at )(e )(ad gone t)(roug)( a lot of t)(ings.

You blink in surprise at this new information.

CTT: So you’re all saying that...John took care of you when you were all children? Or when you were...what was the term...ah, “grubs”.

?AA: yes. we had n0 idea wh0 he was at the beginning, but he t00k care 0f us. he raised us, and 0ur lusi were surprisingly peaceful with him.

?GC: 1 OW3 H1M 4 LOT TOO. H3 T4UGHT M3 HOW TO “S33” 4FT3R 4LL.

CTG: not to sound like a downer but you said john was protecting you

CTG: how did you get blind  

CTG: he was protecting you right

?GC: 4N 1NC1D3NT W1TH 4 FLOCK OF W1LD F34TH3RB34STS. 4ND Y3S, H3 D1D PROT3CT M3. 1F H3 H4DN’T B33N TH3R3, 1 WOULD’V3 GOTT3N SOM3TH1NG MUCH WORS3 TH4N BL1NDN3SS. 1’LL T3LL YOU 4BOUT 1T L4T3R STR1D3R.

?CG: ALRIGHT, NOW THAT WE TALKED ABOUT OUR PAST LIVES AND ALL THAT SH**, I’M KICKING EVERYONE OFF THIS MEMO UNLESS YOU ALL JUST LEAVE WILLINGLY! GET OUT. WE’LL TALK LATER.

?CC: O)( Y---EA)(!!! We’ll be meeting each other on the Meteor reely SOON!!! I’m so glubbing ---EXCIT---ED! 38D

?CA: wwe wwon’t be able to meet john yet? that sucks.

?GA: Rose, Be Careful When Setting Off The Tumor. You’ll Be In Your God Tier Form Despite Your Death...

You smile softly at this, chuckling. You ignore the way Dave nudges at you with his elbow, giving you an eyebrow wiggle.

CTT: Don’t worry, Kanaya. I’m not too afraid of death. Plus, I get to take Strider down with me.

Dave makes a mock gasp of surprise, swatting at your shoulder like a scandalized grandma for his own amusement. He then typed his own response into the screen.

CTG: aw man youre so cruel rose

CTG: like the octopus queen in the little mermaid

CTG: you have me in your cold life-sucking grip of unforgiving black tendrils that will drag me down into the deepest darkest part of the ocean

CTG: d**n ill never get to meet my prince eric

CTG: my true love will be gone from my clutches

CTT: You’re such a drama queen, Dave.

CTG: oh you know me

CTG: gotta protect my title of being the best drama queen there is

CTG: like sh** i should probably start crying every ten minutes and begin monologues of how i wish i had a bottle of aj right now

CTG: ill need a dress too with the whole queen shebang

?CG: OH MY GOG. EVERYONE, JUST LEAVE!

?AC: :33 < *ac waves exupurrantly at her furiends, prowling onto ct’s shoulders* s33 you soon!!!!

?CT: D --> We shall be taking our leave then. Stay safe and STRONG.

??? arsenicCatnip  [  ?AC  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? centaursTesticle  [  ?CT  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?CC: Bye everyone! We’ll sea each other reel soon! C’mon Eridan, let’s go have a moirail talk. 38D

?CA: alright fef. sea the rest of you all later i guess.

??? cuttlefishCuller  [  ?CC  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? caligulasAquarium  [  ?CA  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?TA: cmon aa you 2hould go get some re2t

?AA: i’m h0nestly fine, but i guess an0ther nap w0uldn’t hurt. will y0u j0in me? 0u0

?TA: 2ure ii gue22

?TA: ii can re2t for now

??? apocalypseArisen  [  ?AA  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? twinArmageddons  [  ?TA  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?TC: oOoOh...A nAp SoUnDs MoThErF**kInG nIcE. hOnK.

?TC: tAvBrO, wOuLd yOu LiKe To JoIn Me In ThE pEaCeFuL rEaLmS oF sLuMbEr? :o)

?AT: uH,,,sURE GAMZEE, sLEEP, uH, sOUNDS NICE, }:)

??? terminallyCapricious  [  ?TC  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? adiosToreador  [  ?AT  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?DD: bye 0u0

?DD: will g0 eat c00kies

??? divineDestruction  [  ?DD  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?AG: Weeeeeeeell, I guess that’s my cue to leave. Terezi, how a8out we sharpen up or swordsmanship while we w8? Loser has to m8ke the other their favorite snaaaaaaaack~ ::::)

?GC: H3H3H3...

?GC: YOU’R3 ON, M1NDF4NG. >:]

?AG: Haha, m8ke it worth my while, Redglaaaaaaaare. ;;;;)

??? gallowsCalibrator  [  ?GC  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? arachnidsGrip  [  ?AG  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?GA: Karkat You Should Also Rest.

?CG: I’M NOT F**KING TIRED.

?GA: Actually, It Was Not A Suggestion. You Will Rest Or I’ll Tell John.

?CG: WHAT!? THAT’S SO F**KING PETTY! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, KANAYA! PLUS, JOHN IS BUSY. YOU WOULDN’T DISTURB HIM WOULD YOU?

?GA: I Can And I Will If You Don’t Head To A Recuperacoon Right Now And Sleep.

?CG: ...

?GA: ...

?CG: UGH. FINE.

CTG: kanaya 1 karkat 0

?CG: SHUT UP STRIDER! F**K OFF AND DIE!

?CG  banned  CTG  from memo.

Dave snickers beside you and you huff out an amused chuckle. You then sigh softly and turn your attention to the glowing screen.

CTT: Well. I guess we shall meet and greet each other sometime soon. Farewell.

?GA: Goodbye Rose. See You Until Then.

CURRENT tentacleTherapist  [  CTT  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

??? grimAuxiliatrix  [  ?GA  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

?CG  closed memo.

With a small yawn, you shut down your hubtop. You squint over at the dead Dersite Agent on the floor with a small grimace before looking over at Dave.

==> Rose: Offer a change in scenery.

“Let’s head over to my room for now.” You captchalog your hubtop. “The air in there would smell much better until we reach our destination in the Furthest Ring.”

Dave merely shrugs at you but he nods, drifting off of his bed. He floats over to his window, turning his head slightly to look at you over his shoulder, dim light reflecting off of his shades. You also float off of his bed and drift after him. The both of you look at his room one more time before flying out towards your tower.

==> Be: Bro a few hours ago after the meeting on Skaia.

You are now Bro. After John warped away to God-knows-where, you gave a final salute to everyone else in the group before flying up into the sky. It was apparent that Balthazar was gonna go with Sprite-Dave to LOFAF; the salamander said he wanted to visit and see the iguanas and the recently thawed-out frogs. James and Rox are already heading to some science place to make the ecto-babies.

So, here you are, flying through space, heading towards LOHAC. You whistle lazily as you drift through the darkness, eyes on a red planet that’s a handful of football fields away from where you are currently flying. As you drift through the sky, your gaze catches a familiar, gray starship in the distance. You blink and immediately pause in the air.

Jake. That’s Jake’s ship, isn’t it? You lift your shades from your face and narrow your eyes sharply at the starship in the distance; it was drifting near LOHAC. James and Rox had told you that the adventurous Brit was looking for you before, but then he had suddenly lost contact with your two friends. F**king dare devil; Jake better be alive.

You start to fly over to the ship, shades slipping back onto your face-- _the ship disappears in a flash of green light._

You freeze in the air and you widen your eyes. That warping ability-- _ **Jack Noir**_? You quickly pull your katana out of your Strife Deck and watch the spot where Jake’s starship used to be. Your ears strain to catch the slightest sound…

…

...Nothing. No flap of wings. No growling or evil chuckling. You narrow your gaze and scan the area again.

No one was nearby. But then what happened to Jake’s ship? What would Jack do with the ship? Sh**, had Jake been captured of something? F**k. Your face twists with displeasure. _**F**king he**...**_

…

...You have to work on things one at a time. Gritting your teeth, you turn your head to LOHAC, blade still gripped tightly in your right hand. Without anymore hovering around, you fly towards the molten planet. It doesn’t take long for you to feel familiar, smoke-like clouds brush against your face. You dive through the last of the gray smoke and burst through, taking in a deep breath of warm air. This heated air was much more familiar to you than the cool, crisp atmosphere of LOWAS.

==> Bro: Find Dave.

You start to focus, blinking as everything started to gray out rapidly, heat building in your eyes--but not in an uncomfortable way. You then find different souls popping into existence--but you focus more on the bright, red soul that throbs and flickers with fire. You note that there are a few...scars, but they are small, fading.

_It was your little bro’s soul._

Blinking once more, the colors return and everything is back to normal. You fly towards the red soul and stop at some sort of temple. You incline your head and raise an eyebrow at the decor before landing at the entrance of the golden temple. Shouldering your katana, you calmly walk through the doorway and dart your gaze around behind your shades.

The red soul was just a few floors up. With a roll of your shoulders, you start walking. While floating around was convenient and all, you like to stretch your legs out once in awhile. You soon found the stairs and began to walk up.

Really, the climb was only like a handful of minutes. While you were walking up the steps, the sound of your footsteps echoing a little, you notice that there were... _piles of your puppets lying around?_

You can’t help the snort that finds its way out of your mouth--because what the _**f**k**_? How the he** did all these plush butts get all the way here from the apartment? Did Dave actually bring those colorful puppets with him? _Now that’s just f**king hilarious._

You smile for a brief moment as you raise a bemused eyebrow at another pile of puppets. But there your smile slowly drops as you reach your destination, finishing climbing the last of the steps.

Dave’s back is turned towards you at the moment as he sits on the ground; it looks like he’s tinkering with something. He’s also wearing a black suit and slacks--casual and bada**. There’s also a bunch of red crocodiles in the room, but you ignore them for now. You raise your left hand up, right hand still holding your blade, resting the katana against your shoulder as you rap your knuckles on the wall beside you.

“Knock, knock, li’l man.”

Woah. Dave, even though he’s seated, jumps about half a foot off of the ground, shoulders hunching. You can see that his hands are twitching to reach into his Strife Deck, but your little bro seems to relax when he recognizes your voice.

Dave stands up and spins around quickly. His shades are off--ah, he must've been cleaning them or something because his left hand is holding his shades and a piece of cloth. Your little bro stares at you for a moment, his emotion plain for all to see.

“... _Bro_ …?” He cautiously asks.

You merely nod, lips twitching upwards slightly in a small smirk.

“Sup, li’l man.” You drawl softly. “I told you I’d come back late--”

You blink and tilt your head to the side to avoid a punch. You store your katana away when Dave follows up with a kick to your side. You quickly avoid the attack again, stepping to the side.

The one-sided fight continues for a moment, Dave continuing to rain blows on you while you block or dodge them. While this mini strife is happening, you note that Dave has gotten faster, stronger--and his movements are much more fluid and less stiff. God d**n he’s gonna totally surpass you.

You squat down when a kick goes for your head. You idly note the broken record symbol on Dave’s suit; it was right above where his heart should be. Suddenly, Dave brings his sword out from his Strife Deck, storing his aviators away for now. You blink in mild surprise before raising your hands above your head to catch the blade between your palms when it was swung down.

You peer up into the blazing eyes of Dave. His eyebrows are furrowed but the rest of his face is rather stoic, an icy-calm look. You’ve seen that expression on John before, a face of silent, burning determination. And speaking of John...d**n, it’s f**ked up that the kid had to go through so much.

“-- _ker_!”

You blink and snap back to attention when Dave had suddenly spoke. Your little bro flashsteps away and you let go of his sword at the same time. Dave now stands across from you, chest rising and falling a bit faster as he glares at you, storing his sword back into his Strife Deck. Welp, you pretty much expected anger. You are a d**k after all--

_He flashsteps in front of you, fist raised again._

You sigh at this and prepare to accept the blow this time. Dave has to let his anger out somehow. You sigh again and shut your eyes behind your shades, waiting for a blossom of pain on any part of your body.

…

…

...

…... _No pain_. You blink your eyes open and then see the fist and inch away from your face, the hand clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white. You blink again and peer past the fist look at your little brother. His head is tilted downwards, so his bangs are in the way of his face; you can’t read him. You’re not sure if you’re allowed to speak, so you patiently wait for Dave to say something.

“...You…” You perk up when Dave speaks. “...I can’t _**f**king**_ _believe_ you.”

You merely gaze back as Dave lowers his fist from your face. Your little bro continues to look at the floor for a moment before lifting his head. You pause at the raw emotion in Dave’s eyes.

“You f**king b*****d. I can’t believe--” Dave inhales sharply, red eyes _blazing_. “--...I can’t believe you f**king _died_.”

You blink in idle surprise at that behind your shades. Did Dave deduce that by your God Tier clothes? Or did he--

“I saw your body and John’s body on LOWAS.” Oh d**n, so that’s what happened? “That was a pretty f**ked up sight to witness.”

...You…...don’t really know what to say to that. You expected more than just: “Hey, you died? Well, that pisses me off.” You blink again behind your shades and furrow your eyebrows slightly as you look down at Dave. You imagined your brother to simply be pissed with you in general because hey, a small patch-up after a strife doesn’t erase 13 years of trauma. But Dave is mad that you died--?

“You got mind manipulated.” Dave states.

You widen your eyes at that but relax your form, furrowing your eyebrows to make it look like you’re confused outwardly. He can’t tell what you’re feeling with your shades in the way.

“What are you talking about?” How the f**k does your little man know? _Did John tell him?_ F**k, maybe you should’ve told the Egbert-kid that you wanted to talk to Dave about it instead of John telling--

You’re brought out of your distracting musings when everything is suddenly brighter. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you instantly narrow your gaze at Dave, who has your pointed shades in his right hand. You sigh exasperatedly and take a step forward, hand raising to nab your shades back.

“Hey--”

“I _**don’t**_ _hate_ you.” He suddenly said. You pause, staring into his red eyes; you bet your eyes look wide to him as he gazes calmly up at you. “I _**don’t**_ _loathe_ you. I _**don’t**_ _want you dead_. And everything I just said is the f**king  _ **truth**_ , Bro.”

Dave sighs, drawn out and tired as he looks down at the floor for a long moment. You continue not to say anything because you want to hear what he has to say first-- _but you’re also minorly shocked._ Dave groans and mutters something under his breath before looking over at you, red eyes narrowed sharply.

“...Look...I don’t know everything about what has happened with Cal, but I _want_ to _**understand**_. You and I are gonna sit our a**es down when everything has calmed the f**k down.” Dave then looks at you with uncertainty, eyebrows furrowing. “...I just…...I’ll admit I’m so f**king confused. _My mind is as scrambled as f**king eggs for breakfast._ Aw he**, I don’t know what the he** I’m saying anymore-- _like f**k,_ should I be put in a straightjacket and tossed into a cushioned room? I’m probably sounding crazy to you. F**king he**, I’m ramblin’ now-- _faster than the gog d**n roadrunner in Looney Tunes_. But no, I’m speakin’ faster than that _speedy chicken_ \--the d**n birds got nothin’ on me and--”

“ _Pfft_ \--!”

Ah sh**. You can’t help it. You lift a gloved hand to your face and chuckle, hiding your eyes from view. Dave stops talking instantly and you can feel his eyes watching you. You can practically see the dumbfounded face he has without even looking. _F**k, all Striders are a lot more emotional without their shades._

Your shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter, and you can sense that Dave’s becoming incredulous-- _which you don’t really blame him for._ D**n, when was the last time since you laughed? With your left hand, you reach out blindly and mess up Dave’s hair. Your little bro let’s out a soft yelp of indignation as you slowly drop your right hand from your face.

Dave is looking up at you with wide eyes as your hand rests on top of your little bro’s head. His red eyes are darting across your face, acting like it was the very first time he’s ever seen it clearly--well...it has been awhile since you haven’t worn your shades.

“...We’ll talk. Don’t worry--I’m not gonna avoid you like a d**k since you’ve told me you want to know.” You murmur softly. “You deserve that and much more, kiddo.”

Dave is still staring at you owlishly-- _and d**n, shades really do a lot in hiding a Strider’s emotions_. Awkwardly, you remove your hand from Dave’s head. Your little bro’s mind seems to reboot after you move and he furrows his eyebrows as he studies you--oh wait. You had to give Dave a sword or something.

You reach into your Strife Deck and pull out Royal Deringer. Dave blinks in surprise at the blade as you hand it to him. Your little bro hesitantly accepts the weapon. As he studies the blade, you speak.

“It’s from John.” Dave starts in surprise and looks at you with raised eyebrows as you continue to speak. “He says it’s for you.”

Dave lowers his gaze back to the sword, stepping back for a moment. He gazes at the blade before swiftly cutting through the air in a flurry of movement, testing the weight. After a handful of seconds, Dave stores his new sword away into his Strife Deck. He looks over at you, shoulders a little hunched out of awkwardness of the conversation before, but he looked lighter, more relaxed around you.

“Thanks…” He murmured. “And here.”

He tosses your shades back to you, and you catch them. You look down at your shades and decide to simply hook them onto your God Tier shirt. You look back up at Dave, and he seems a little stunned. Perhaps he guessed that you would put your shades back on immediately to shield your emotions from view. With a sigh, you walk over and start herding him over to a pile of torn up puppets; it’ll be an okay substitute for a bed for now.

“Alright, li’l man. Time to sleep.” You drawl.

“Wha--? _**No**_ , _wait_. Was your ‘friend’ John all this time?” Dave demands. “How the he** did you even come in contact with him?”

You merely shrug as you finally push Dave onto the puppet pile. Your little bro huffs and glares-- _haha, he’s totally pouting though_ \--up at you. You merely smirk down at him, arms crossed over your chest. But then your smirk slowly drops and your tone becomes a little somber.

“...The note John’s gonna send to you guys in the green box should answer most of your questions.” You pause for a moment before speaking again. “Just... _try_ to understand what Egbert’s going through, okay?”

Dave looks like he wants to barrage you with questions, but he holds his tongue. He stares at you for a long moment, studying your face...before sighing, flopping back onto the pile of torn up puppets below him. He sighs again, more exaggerated than the first one.

“...Fine.” He finally groans. “And I’m gonna sleep and wake up on Derse, right?”

“Yep.”

“......Will we meet up again?”

The question was said softly, as if Dave didn’t want you to hear his question. With a huff, you squat down and ruffle his hair roughly. Dave bats your hand away with an irritated huff, but he then notices the small smile on your lips.

“Don’t worry too much, li’l man.” You incline your head and smirk. “I’m a stubborn a**hole and so is everyone else. We’ll meet up and be one big happy family, yeah?”

Dave stares at you with wide eyes for a moment before huffing, punching your shoulder lightly. His gaze softens and his shoulders slouch slightly. Whatever he had seen in your eyes must've comforted him.

“...Got it.” He drawls back, finally leaning back to rest properly on the pile of puppets. “......G’night, I guess.”

With one last look at you, Dave adjusts and closes his eyes. A handful of minutes slowly pass by before Dave’s breathing begins to even out a little. After a couple more minutes, he’s out like a light, snoring softly. You quirk your lips up into a small smile before standing up, reaching into your Strife Deck with a huff.

The ground shakes for a moment and dust showers down from the ceiling. Your smile thins into a stoic line as you then walk away from Dave, shouldering your katana. You hum softly as your feet softly tap against the ground. The shaking in the temple is getting a bit more violent as you walk down a massive hall.

You then stop walking and glance over your shoulder to see where Dave was. Your little bro was still peacefully snoozing away. There’s a loud roar and the shaking slows to a stop. You shut your eyes for a moment, sighing. You turn your gaze back forward to the hall.

Out of the shadowy part of the hall, lumbering giclopses came into view, their orange or yellow skin glimmering like oil under the light of the torches that were hanging on the walls. You sigh again and unhook your shades from your shirt, flicking them out before letting them settle over your eyes.

“Let us assist you, Thief of Heart.”

You blink in mild surprise at the unknown voice. You turn your head to the left this time and lower your gaze. It was one of those red crocodiles. Geez, did this one and all the other crocodiles hear the conversation? Most likely. The croc grins up at you, tiny sharp teeth glinting in the dim, torch light.

“The name’s Larry. My Clan and I would be honored to help you take on these beasts.” He chirped, molten rock dribbling past his lips.

You blink and look a little past Larry and see that the crocodiles that were around the room were now standing a bit defensively next to Dave’s sleeping body. You raise an eyebrow when a few belch out a small flame from their mouths. With smirk you merely tap your katana against your shoulder, looking back at the giclopses, basilisks, and ogres that came into view.

“Just don’t drop your guard.” You drawl, directing your words to the crocodile next to you.

“Of course.” Larry replies with a slight cackle in his voice, fire hissing at his lips as he stood on his haunches at the left of you. “Sir Dave has been a pleasant person to accompany. I would hate to see him or his family member harmed.”

You hum with interest before you lift your sword off of your shoulder, swinging your sword to the right. You incline your head as you take a step forward towards the approaching beasts in front of you.

“Well then, _ladies and gentlemen_ ,” You take another step forward as the towering creatures roar at you, shaking the temple walls around you as you smirk, torch light glinting off of your shades. “ _The moment you’ve all been waiting for_.”

You dart forward, sword scraping the ground for a moment before you jumped up, Heart flowing off of your body in waves. Larry and the crocodiles support you from behind, fireballs spitting from their hissing mouths.

_Man, you’ve been wanting to let loose again ever since your last fight with Jack Noir._

~~

You’re nearly dozing off now. Legs crossed and sitting down, your right elbow is propped on your thigh with your cheek resting on your palm. With a yawn, you glance at the red crocodiles milling about lazily, ‘nak’ing softly to each other.

It’s been a few hours since you’ve turned the giclopses and other beasts to mincemeat; your sword is back in your Strife Deck at the moment. You collected all of the grist once they were all defeated. Some beasts actually retreated from the battle, too scared to face death apparently.

With a yawn, you then lift your head from your palm, leaning back against the golden-colored wall behind you. Your hand drops down onto your lap as you lazily dart your gaze over to Dave. He’s still sleeping.

...John had told you what would happen though. _This body of Dave would never wake up again_. Dave would be revived as a god with his dream form after setting the Tumor off. You’re pretty much staying here until John arrives or something while you protect Dave’s sleeping form.

You then blink when you hear voices. The sound is soft, but your senses are pretty sharp. Perking up, your gaze focuses and the area grays out. Your eyes scan the area and looks past the walls of the temple. You search...and search...until you find some sort of island. You spot something and--hey, there’s John’s soul with the three mini souls…...wait, now there are _**four**_ souls attached to the kid’s soul? What the f**k?

You then note the bright, golden soul next to John’s. The soul was pulsing with energy, and it was marked with its own scars, crisscrossing the golden light. You blink in mild surprise. Who was--?

_Wait._

You stare at the golden soul for a while longer before slowly standing up. You brush your magenta pants a bit before glancing over at Larry.

“Hey, Larry. I’m leaving Dave to you, alright?”

The red crocodile merely grins lazily at you, waving sluggishly. The reptile was snuggling in a puddle of molten lava like it was the most normal thing in world...which was pretty true. This world was completely insane, so a crocodile lazily lolling about in lava is pretty normal.

“Of course, Sir Bro.” He chirps happily as he stretches in his puddle of lava.

When you told the little sh** your name, Larry’s been calling you ‘Sir Bro’ now. It’s getting on your nerves and you can tell this f**king lizard is enjoying himself. D**n you want to punt this croc into the gog d**n sea of lava. But he helped you in the fight, so he’s a cool little sh**.

You briskly walk out of the room and skip a few steps as you go down the stairs. You whistle a tune as you finally make it outside of the temple, squinting your gaze up at the sky before floating upwards. Once you’re high in the air, you fly over to where you see the souls, the area around you still gray except for the glowing orbs of light.

Once you see the island, you relax and color returns to the area. You fly above the island before diving down sharply, squinting your eyes at who was there. There’s John in his windsock hoodie and--... _ **holy f**k.**_ There’s Jake.

He’s dressed in yellow God Tier clothes. His adventurer hat is missing but he still has his dorky glasses and mustache. F**king b*****d was alive. But...he had to die in order to become a god. D**n. So Jacob still died in the end. F**king fantastic. You shake your head to dispel yourself of your musings.

John looks up first, eyes wide with surprise before he relaxes with recognition in his gaze. Jake looks up next and widens his eyes too, jaw dropping in shock.

“Yo.” You lift a hand to lazily wave at them as you land on the volcanic glass island.

==> Bro: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Watch the Heir, Rogue, and Thief catch up with each other.

“Bro.” John spoke first, a relieved slouch in his shoulders. “Did Dave go to sleep?”

Bro yawned for a moment before responding, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

“Yep. Dork’s asleep now. A bunch of crocodiles are looking out for him now. But he should be awake on Derse.” He drawled back.

John nodded slowly. Bro then turned his attention to Jacob, inclining his head as the Rogue of Hope raised a hand to wave at the Strider. The salt-n-pepper-haired explorer grinned sheepishly.

“‘Ello, chap!” He greeted cheerily. “I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you earlier, but I guess I ended up getting myself offed by a Dersite that looked similar to my dog--”

“Jack killed you?” Bro asked, voice darkening. “What the f**k? Sh**, although I apreciate it, you didn’t have to go on a wild goose chase for me, Jake. I should’ve told you guys that I was gonna--”

John quickly stepped in, but it looked slightly comical since his teen body was shorter than the two adults. The Heir smiled awkwardly at Bro, hands raised in a placating way.

“Bro, don't blame yourself too much. And hear his story first, okay?”

Bro clicked his mouth shut, studying John for a moment...before he crossed his arms, flickering his gaze up to Jacob. With a sigh and a shrug, Bro made a ‘go on’ motion towards the Rogue. The adventurer huffed for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

~~

“...... _Huh_.” Was all Bro said after Jacob’s story of how he was revived.

While Jacob raised his eyebrows at the rather bland answer, John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The Heir nervously brushed his thumb against the Light tattoo on his forehead for a moment before speaking.

“Yeah, I know. Jack’s motives are now... _unknown_. We’re not exactly sure _what_ he wants.” John muttered, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Although I’m a bit weary about his, I’m grateful that Grandpa Harley’s fine.”

Jacob seemed to shift at the mention of his own name and looked at John. The ravenet noticed the movement and looked over at the Rogue. Jacob had this...look in his eyes that John was unable to decipher before the Rogue sent a cheery grin to the Heir. John blinked before opening his mouth to speak.

“...Did I say something wrong?” John asked softly, concerned for the other.

Jacob perked up before waving his arms in front of him, laughing softly.

“No, no! Not at all. It’s just…” The Rogue paused, a look of consideration crossing his face...before he spoke again. “...Just call me _Pop_. ‘Grandpa Harley’ sounds like a mouthful to me.”

John blinked, confused for a moment before he smiled brightly at the other.

“Uh, sure, Pop!”

Jacob stared at John for a moment before his expression melted into a fond smile. John was mildly confused by the...strong _familiarity_ in the smile, but the Heir continued to smile at the Harley. With and awkward cough, John looked over at Bro, a nervous look in his eyes.

“Uh...Bro. Would you mind helping me with this thing I want to do for a friend?”

Bro lifted and eyebrow, looking at the adult-in-a-teen’s-body.

“...What kind of thing?”

“Er, stuff that's with robotics.” John fiddled with his hood, smiling nervously at Bro. “I want to make a body for my friend, an AR.”

Bro opened his mouth in mild surprise before closing it. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment before looking at John again.

“Instructions…?”

John blinked before smiling. Bro was accepting his request. Reaching into his captchalogue deck, the Heir pulled out his worn journal. Bro blinked in remembrance and accepted the blue notebook, captchalogging the journal to keep it safe properly. John continued to smile gratefully at Bro.

“Thanks. And would it be okay if a troll helped you out?” John smiled, but his eyes were filled with worry of making the Strider uncomfortable. “His name is Sollux. He’s also tech savvy.”

“Meh. Sure. Building an android body with an alien.” Bro drawled. “It’s been my lifelong dream, Egderp. How did you know?”

John merely huffed while Bro smirked. Jacob then made a noise of confusion, causing the two to turn and look at the Rogue. Jacob’s green eyes drifted between Bro and John, a curious light in his eues as he studied the two, holding his questions about the notebook back.

“Wait...how are the two of you so familiar with each other, John, Broderick?” He asked.

John chuckled, but the sound was sad, making Jacob’s heart clench a little. The ravenet moved his right hand up to massage his left shoulder, sighing softly. John stared at his shoes for a moment before lifting his gaze up to send Jacob a lopsided smile,

“That’s...a long story.” John murmured, already feeling most of his energy leaving his body. “I--”

“John, you’re gonna go and complete the Scratch.” Bro suddenly jumped in, reaching over to ruffle the teen’s hair quickly before grabbing Jacob by his hood. “I’m gonna take Jacob to the side and dump a sh** load of info onto him. I don’t need you to break down through your story. The happier you are, the happier everyone else is-- _now go_. Both of us will be nearby.”

Before John could say anything, Jacob yelped as he was yanked away by Bro and into the air. The Heir watched with bemusement as the Rogue was heatedly scolding the Thief. Jacob was rubbing his neck with an accusing look on his face, Bro merely shrugged and said something in return with a smirk on his lips. John then huffed and slowly shook his head, amused, before turning attention to Beat Mesa; the giant disk was floating nearby.

John floated off of the island and started to head over to Beat Mesa.

**_Ping!_ **

The ravenet blinked in surprise and inclined his head as his iGlasses lit up. The Heir opened up a chat box and blinked in mild surprise. It was Past-Karkat. John smiled lopsidedly at this. Oh boy. The Heir wondered how this conversation will go.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] began trolling ectoBiologist [  EB  ] at 2:16 --

CG: ATTENTION, YOU F**KING B*****D.

CG: I’M HERE TO ENLIGHTEN YOU ON HOW MUCH I F**KING HATE YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE.

John winced at this, his smile becoming a little shaky.

~~ _**He didn’t need Karkat to tell him how much of a f**k up he was.** _ ~~

{John don’t you f**king dare.} Dave quickly butted in, voice dark and pissed. {Dude, erase your mind of those sh**ty thoughts. This is Past-Karkat talking, so he doesn’t understand a single f**king thing. Keep it together, man.}

The comforting presence of the rest of his ghost-friends gently nudged him in the back of his mind, beating his inner demons into submission. With a shaky laugh, John continued to fly over the lava below him, heading towards Beat Mesa.

‘Thanks guys.’

By the time John focused his attention back onto the screen on his iGlasses, gray had filled up most of the chat box.

CG: YOU F**KED UP A BUNCH OF SH** THAT SHOULD’VE BEEN EASY FOR YOUR SIMPLE HUMAN MIND. BUT I GUESS YOU CAN’T DO THAT, HUH? LIKE THE THING WITH JACK.

CG: YOU LET THAT OVERPOWERED BARKBEAST MERGE WITH THE KERNELSPRITE.

CG: WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU CREATED AN UNBEATABLE ENEMY. HOW THE F**K ARE YOU GONNA TAKE HIM ON?

CG: I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD F**K THIS UP SO BADLY. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TO NOT BE AN IDIOT.

CG: YOU DOOMED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN THIS TIMELINE. I’M NOT SURE HOW THIS ENTIRE SITUATION CAN GET ANY WORSE!

CG: YOU PROBABLY DON’T UNDERSTAND A THING I’M SAYING. YOUR INCOMPETENT MIND IS STRUGGLING TO CATCH UP WITH WHAT I’M TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU.

CG: YOU PROBABLY THINK YOU’RE SMART, BUT YOU ARE REALLY F**KING NOT, YOU FAT SACK OF SHAME GLOBES.

John smiled sadly at this before frowning slightly in confusion. The ravenet didn’t think...this was how the conversation had gone in his previous life. Wasn’t Past-Karkat supposed to proclaim that he was the Heir’s god or something? With a slow shake of his head, John sighed softly before responding.

EB: hi karkat! :B

There’s a long pause...before Past-Karkat responds.

CG: ...

CG: HOW...

CG: HOW THE F**K DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

John darted his gaze upwards and saw that he was almost at Beat Mesa. The ravenet then looked back at his iGlasses and smiled softly.

EB: i know your name...because you’re my friend, karkat. :)

CG: WHAT SH** ARE YOU SPEWING?

CG: OKAY, I SAID YOU WERE STUPID. I TAKE THAT BACK. YOU’RE F**KING INSANE. I DON’T UNDERSTAND YOU ANYMORE. WHY WOULD I BE A…”FRIEND” OF YOURS?

EB: aw, buddy, this is just your first conversation with me in your point of view.

EB: sorry, but you need to pester me later on throughout the timeline. you’ll understand later, karkat.

CG: WHAT.

CG: WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A N**K-WHIFFER LIKE YOU?

EB: you don’t have to. i’m merely suggesting it.

CG: UGH, WHAT-F**KING-EVER. LIKE I WOULD LISTEN TO A B***E-LICKER LIKE YOU. I WOULD NEVER LISTEN TO A SH**-SPEWING B*****D LIKE YOU.

EB: and i’m sorry.

CG: ...

CG: FOR F**KING WHAT? FOR BEING AN IDIOT?

John laughed softly at this, the insult stinging a little less now.

EB: well that and...

EB: ...

EB: i dunno. i’m really sorry.

CG: YOU’RE SORRY WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT ELSE YOU’RE SORRY FOR?

EB: you just seem so...

EB: ...

John furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

EB: you just seem really upset about something else.

EB: whatever it is--i’m sorry.

Past-Karkat doesn’t respond for the longest time once again. Finally, when John’s feet land on the surface of Beat Mesa, Past-Karkat responds.

CG: BYE EGBERT.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] ceased trolling  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at 2:27 --

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] blocked  ectoBiologist  [  EB ] --

John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise. This ‘first’ conversation with Karkat was much shorter. And-- _wait_. _Did Karkat say John’s last name?_ But the troll shouldn’t be aware of what his name is. Well, in John’s previous life, Past-Karkat didn’t really care about John’s name. But why would Past-Karkat in this timeline say it?

John was brought out of his musings when his iGlasses chimed again. The ravenet lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise and opened up a new chat box--...it was Karkat again? Ah, wait. This Karkat was trolling his other chumhandle.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] began trolling  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 2:28 --

CG: HI JOHN.

John felt a knot in his chest unravel slightly as he then smiled a little easier at the gray words on his iGlasses.

WH: hiya, karkat.

CG: F**K. MY PAST SELF TROLLED YOU JUST NOW, DIDN’T HE? F**KING GOG D**N IT. I’M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN A** BACK THEN. IGNORE THE SH** HE JUST SAID.

WH: haha, don’t worry karkat. i’m fine. :B

John then pulled out the captchalogue card containing Echidna’s quills. The ravenet flicked his wrist and the giant quills popped out of the card and onto the surface of Beat Mesa with a jarring clang. With a soft intake of breath, John then stored the captchalogue card away for future use before lifting his hands up.

With a soft sigh, Breath circled around John as he lifted the Quills of Echidna up. The ravenet noted the small crack in the black disk, thanks to one Bro Strider. With a huff, John moved his hands around to secure the quills in the massive machine above the disc.

**_Ping!_ **

CG: JOHN. DON’T BE SO NICE. IT WASN’T

CG: ...

CG: I HAD NO F**KING RIGHT TO TELL YOU THOSE THINGS.

WH: it’s fine. really. :B

WH: c’mon. let’s talk about something else instead.

WH: oh yeah! tell me about the mission i’m gonna do with the sprite version of dave! :)

CG: F**KING CHANGING THE TOPIC I SEE BUT WHATEVER I GUESS.

CG: ALRIGHT, SO HERE’S HOW THE MISSION IS GONNA GO DOWN. LATER ON, YOU’RE GONNA USE YOUR RETCON POWERS TO TRAVEL INTO THE PAST IN ALTERNIA WITH SPRITE-DAVE.

John hums thoughtfully at this while the quills fit together into the slot in the machine. With a clank of metal on metal, the large, white needles are put in place. Waving his hands once more, John turns on the switch to initiate the Scratch with his Breath.

CG: AT ALTERNIA, IN THE PAST, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO POSSIBLY...MAKE ALLIES WITH THE TROLL ANCESTORS.

CG: YOUR IDEAS ALWAYS NEVER CEASE TO BAFFLE THE F**K OUT OF ME.

CG: THEY’RE ALL COMPLETELY RECKLESS AND RIDICULOUS, BUT THEY ALL INCREDIBLY MAKE SENSE. BUT YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL AND WATCH YOUR A**. ALTERNIA ISN’T A PLACE THAT LET’S NICE PEOPLE LIKE YOU GO AROUND FROLICKING IN THE NIGHT, JOHN.

CG: THEY’LL F**KING SNAP YOUR NECK THE MOMENT YOU BARE IT TO THEM, SO ALWAYS BE ON GUARD, ALRIGHT? I WON’T BE THERE TO WATCH YOUR DERPY A**. JUST DON’T DO ANYTHING TOO DANGEROUS AND STUPID.

WH: hehe, sounds like fun. so i’m gonna travel back into the past and save the ancestors from their deaths?

CG: THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS IT UP, JOHN. ALSO...YOU MIGHT HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DO ON ALTERNIA. I’LL EXPLAIN LATER.

WH: alright.

WH: oh! and before you go, i need you to ask sollux if he can help a friend of mine in building a robot body for an ar. the ar is named hal and he’s in the post-scratch world. :B

WH: and i probably won’t be able to talk to you for a while since i’ll be talking to post-scratch dave. i think...i’ll try and see if i can save the post-scratch versions of me, rose, dave, and jade. maybe i can make them reach god tier? i dunno.

WH: anyways, please tell sollux about the robotics thing.

CG: SURE. I’LL TELL SOLLUX ABOUT IT.

CG: AND BEFORE I LEAVE, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE AN AMAZING PERSON.

John blinked in surprise at the gray words. Karkat’s words were rather sudden...but it warmed the Heirs heart to see them.

WH: aw karkat. you’re an amazing person too! :D

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: I’LL SEE YOU LATER THEN. FACE-TO-FACE I HOPE.

John then blinked in rememberence.

WH: oh, oh! wait, i almost forgot! before you go...i have something to say about jack noir.

CG: WHAT ABOUT THE F**KFACE?

WH: he's acting...different.  please just tell the others to stay on guard if he ever shows up around them.

CG: "DIFFERENT"? "DIFFERENT" HOW?

WH: he...he's being......

WH: ...nice?

CG: WHAT.

WH: bluh, i'm not sure. but please tell the others to stay safe, okay?

CG: YEAH, YEAH.

CG: ALRIGHT.  ANYTHING ELSE?

WH: mmmm...

WH: nope!

CG: GOOD.  STAY SAFE.

WH: gotcha! welp, bye karkat! :B

CG: BYE JOHN.

\--  carcinoGeneticist  [  CG  ] ceased trolling  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 2:35 --

John relaxed with a sigh. There was another loud clank before the machine began to lower the quill-needle onto the surface of Beat Mesa. With a few more clicks and hisses of steam, the machine began to carve out the Scratch.

…

...John then sat down, crossing his legs. The ravenet reached into his captchalogue deck and brought out his grubtop. Opening it, the screen booted up and glowed softly. Light reflected off of John’s glasses as he opened a window to connect with a certain Strider in the Post-Scratch world. Once everything was set up, John slouched slightly and stared at the screen that was waiting for him to say something.

…

...F**k. What was he gonna _say_? What if he does something to offend Post-Scratch Dave? John just wanted to pester the other to see how he could help--maybe save him from death at least if he couldn’t get the Post-Scratch Strider to God Tier level. Ah sh**, maybe he shouldn’t--...

...

...John took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as he opened up at chat box on his grubtop. The ravenet exhaled softly, getting rid of the tension in his shoulders again. John just had to at least try and save Post-Scratch Dave from his death.

With a determined nod, John moved his hands from his lap and onto the keyboard, fingers lightly resting on the keys. There was no turning back now. Whatever will happen now...he’ll hope things will work out. With slightly shaky hands, John began the conversation.

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at ??:?? --

WH: um...hello?

John didn’t have to wait long for a response. The warm air of LOHAC brushed the Heir’s cheeks as he waited for a single moment of bated breath. The sound of the Scratch being made-- _metal on metal, or electricity snapping violently_ \--seemed to be like white noise to the ravenet. John was nervous…

…

...But Hal had told John to be himself…

_He can at least try and do that._

Rose-red text responded to his blue words.

**_Ping!_ **

TG: who are you and how the f**k did you get this chumhandle


	19. ==> Reader: Be John and watch how this conversation goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I have read a few comments that the Homestuck characters aren't in character.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...I'm really sorry about that, but this is how I see them. I apologize to disapoint any Homestuck fans that are reading this, but this is just how I write. :(
> 
> Anyways, here goes John talking to Post-Scratch Dave.

==> Reader: Be John.

==> John: Talk to Post-Scratch Dave.

WH: i’m a friend.

TG: ...

TG: im gonna need a lot more info than that bud

WH: it’ll be a long story i'm afraid, so it’ll have to wait.

TG: wtf

TG: then give me one good reason why i shouldnt block you right now

You wince. This Dave...sounded more cold and sharp. You gaze at the rose-red words for another moment. You chew your bottom lip contemplatively before sighing softly. Here you go. You’re gonna take his leap of faith for this conversation. You have to trust Dave-- _even though he was a different one._

==> John: Take a leap of faith.

You sigh again, rolling your shoulders as you shift slightly in your seated position. You keep your gaze on the screen before you. Your fingers shake for a moment before they press against the keys of your grubtop.

WH: because i’m john egbert.

…

...

...No response.

Oh f**k. _**Sh****_. You f**ked things up already. You eyebrows furrow and you chew on your bottom lip harder-- _ow_. You wince and your teeth release your bottom lip. Pushing your tongue out slightly, you sigh in exasperation when you taste iron. Ugh, stupid buckteeth. Your lip hurts a little, but it’ll heal eventually--

**_Ping!_ **

Your attention immediately snaps back to the screen of your laptop. You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you frantically read what Post-Scratch Dave typed in response.

TG: john

TG: you mean JOHNATHAN f**king EGBERT

TG: this better not be a god d**n scam by a f**king piece of sh** or i WILL hunt you down and MAIM you

You’re about to type something to try and explain, but Post-Scratch Dave continues to type.

TG: ill splatter your f**king blood all over your walls

TG: the john egbert i know

TG: my best sh**ty bro

TG: is dead

TG: killed by a god d**n fish b**ch in a swimsuit

TG: everyone else thought it was just some sort of accident by a random event but i know better

You pause in mild surprise. Post-Scratch you was killed by the Condesce? You thought he got crushed by the meteor Jane was on when she was a baby. D**n, did you do something to change how Post-Scratch you died? You shake your head and return your gaze to the rose-red text on the screen.

TG: f**k why am i even telling you this

TG: im blocking you

Your heart jumps to your throat. While it would be useless if Post-Scratch were to block you, you don’t want to make your relationship with the Strider shaky. You nearly lunge forward as you frantically type on your grubtop.

WH: no, no! please wait!

WH: it’s just

WH: argh, f**k.

WH: please, PLEASE don’t block me off.

... _Surprisingly_ , D Strider didn’t block you off after a handful of seconds. It was as if the adult was waiting for you to prove something. You let out a shaky breath of relief, your head tilting back and shoulders slumping.

‘F**king he**, Dave...your Post-Scratch self is kinda scary…’ You say mentally with a shaky chuckle.

{Well...dude, I can’t really blame him. I’d be pretty pissed too if someone came out of the blue and proclaimed themself to be my long-dead, best bro.} Phantom-Dave muttered. {I’d hunt them down and maim them too.}

You shake your head, smiling exasperatedly.

**_Ping!_ **

You jerk your head up at the sound and read the new rose-red words wearily, fingers hovering over your keyboard again.

TG: fine

TG: f**king fine

TG: then prove it

TG: tell me something that john would say

You blink in mild surprise, fingers hovering over the keyboard. What would Post-Scratch John say? What would he--?

**_TT: John, dude, you just need to take a deep breath and exhale. Let go of your worries and just believe in yourself. Although it sounds stupid and ridiculous, I’m just trying to reassure you that things will go fine._ **

**_TT: You’re best bros with an alternate version of Dirk’s bro. You’ll have this conversation in the bag._ **

...You think back to Hal’s words.

…

...What would _**you**_ say?

You swallow. With a lopsided smile, you move your hands across the keyboard. The soft clicking of keys are nearly loud in your ears. When you finish typing, your finger hovers over the enter button. Your eyebrows furrow together before you sigh, pressing the button, sending your response so Post-Scratch Dave could see.

WH: do you know that every bottle of apple juice you open might actually be piss?

Phantom-Dave in your head barks out a laugh. Your heart warms a little and stops beating frantically in your chest out of worry. Hearing Dave laugh made you feel a little more confident. All you had to do was wait for Post-Scratch Dave’s response--

**_Ping!_ **

TG: ...

TG: oh my holly f**k its YOU

TG: f**king he**

TG: only jay knows about that sh**ty pee joke

TG: and maybe ross and jade

TG: but is that really you jay

TG: john is it REALLY you?

You furrow your eyebrows in mild confusion at ‘Jay’. Was that...Post-Scratch John’s nickname? Perhaps it was. You sigh softly and respond once more, smiling lopsidedly.

WH: uh...kinda? :B

TG: and the f**king bucktooth emoticon OH MY F**K

TG: but wait what do you mean kinda

WH: it’s...very complicated. i am john egbert, but i’m not the one you know.

You hope this doesn’t cause Post-Scratch Dave to ignore you or something.

TG: ...

TG: explain now and quickly

WH: alright, but first, do you believe in alternate universes?

TG: not really but theres already aliens invading earth so lets just say i believe you

TG: continue

WH: okay. so i am john egbert, but i’m not the one you know. from the world i’m in, i started a game called SBURB along with my friends: dave strider, rose lalonde, and jade harley.

WH: currently, all four of us are teens. 13 years old and growing.

WH: anyways, after starting sburb, we brought upon the end of our planet, earth. the objective of sburb is actually to win against the big boss and create a new world.

WH: right now we’re in the world of the game sburb, travelling planets that go according to our personalities and...other complicated stuff.

WH: long story short, i’m a god of breath. you, or alternate dave, is a god of time. rose has future seeing powers, or the ability of light--she’s a god of light--and jade has space powers. we died to become gods.

You then pause, wincing as you reread your words. You sound like a lunatic all over again. However, to your surprise, Post Scratch Dave did not block him; Alpha-Dave responded instead.

TG: that is one he** of a story

TG: but what does this have to do with me in the end

TG: is this about the fish b**ch

Post-Scratch Dave was...surprisingly accepting of this? Why wasn’t he asking--? You shake your head and type a question instead of mulling about the fact in your head.

WH: um...aren’t you...suspicious?

TG: oh

TG: well heres the thing

TG: im aware of the game sburb and how it works

TG: it f**ks up the planet you live on but the reward of completing the game allows you to create a new world and sh**

TG: ross or rose told me about a scratch thing before but ive kinda forgotten about that detail until now

TG: so youre an alternate john huh

You scratch your head nervously at this and glance away from your grubtop for a moment. The Scratch was halfway through its completion, the needle now scratching the surface of the center of the disk. With a sigh, you turn your gaze back to your grubtop.

WH: yeah. i’m john. john egbert.

TG: hmmm

A long stretch of silence follows that vague response. You tap a finger nervously on your thigh as you shift slightly in your seated position. Should you respond--?

**_Ping!_ **

TG: i see

TG: well then

TG: im dietrich strider but you can just call me d kiddo

You blink in mild surprise. Post-Scratch Da-- _D_ \--was introducing himself to you? Did that mean...the other was opening up to you? Your heart skips with joy…... _and you have no idea what else to say really._ Your main goal was to make friends with D and his other friends. Maybe talk a bit more on how you’ll travel with your zappy powers to get them.

But all of your speech is kinda flushed down the drain. Like you were mentally preparing yourself before to know what to say to D. You had thought it would be hard to convince Post-Scratch Dave in believing you. Oh, Hal would be so smug and say, ‘ _I told you so_ ’.

WH: oh...uh...

TG: haha youre totally floundering around arent you

You puff your cheeks out at this, indignant. You hear your friends laugh in your head. You respond back with a glower on your face.

WH: well i can’t help it! you striders all accept things so easily all of a sudden! >:B

WH: i get thrown off the handle and i end up not knowing what to say.

TG: haha i bet youre puffing up like a kitten right now

TG: adorkable

You stare at your screen with disbelief. You then scowl at the red words. _Was D_ \--!? Oh this _**smug**_ b*****d.

WH: argh, shut up! stop making fun of me!

TG: haha okay okay

TG: my fault

TG: its just

TG: jegus you really remind me of jay

TG: ...

TG: d**n

TG: sorry give me a moment

The joy in the conversation seems to dampen. You furrow your eyebrows with concern, but you wait, fingers hovering over your keyboard. Three minutes tick buy slowly before D finally responds.

TG: k im back

You immediately move forward to type something back.

WH: sorry. i must’ve brought up some...memories.

TG: yeah but they were good ones

TG: things just seem less interesting without the little sh**

You bite your lip, considering, eyes darting along the red words for a moment before sighing softly. You close your eyes and focus. Beneath the darkness of your eyelids, you see a light in the distance...before images flash across your eyes. You can see what would happen just a fews minutes after what you’re doing, but you want to look further past these images.

The heat builds in your eyes, but you ignore this. You search for moments where you’ll hopefully come face-to-face with your Post-Scratch friends. You try and see if you can--

{John! _John_! } Phantom-Rose suddenly calls out. { _Your eyes_ \-- **sh****...! You can’t overuse my Light powers--! }

‘Rose, it’s alright.’ You try to soothe, gritting your teeth. ‘I’m almost--’

Your eyes are throbbing with pain but you see him-- _a scene in the future._ You see yourself finding Post-Scratch John-- _Jay_ \--in some sort of forest. He has baby Jane with him. Your eyes try to take in every bit of the scene before you-- _you’re placing Baby-Jane gently on the side and taking Jay’s hand._

Blue is starting to surround you and Jay-- _an older-looking Dave, D, dashes into the scene_ , shades off and red eyes filled with _**despair**_. D’s dressed in a white undershirt, black slacks, and a loosened, red tie. His posture is tense and he’s holding a katana in his hand--the rest of the details start to go fuzzy, but one thing stood out the most to you.

 _The look in D’s eyes is like a punch to your gut._ Then the blue light consumes the area. It’s apparent that D doesn’t get to see much before you zap away with Jay’s hand still in your own.

More images blur together for a moment before a scene comes to you, sharp and clear. You’re placing Jay onto a Quest Bed of Breath. There’s a bright flash of blue agai--

“JOHN!”

You snap your eyes open-- _and your vision is filled with **red**._ With a hiss of breath, you wince as you lift your hands to your eyes, pushing your glasses up. You gently brush your fingers over your eyes-- _and they sting harshly in retaliation._ You feel something on your fingers and cringe, recognizing the sticky, warm feeling on your hands; it was definitely **blood** by the iron scent reaching your nose.

Ugh, _f**k_ …! Maybe you should’ve listened to Rose, but you got what you wanted to know. With this information, you can tell D for sure that everything will be alright! You can cheer him u-- _wait, who had shouted at you_ \--?

You hear a roar behind you as you continue to sit Beat Mesa. Your back was facing where the sea of lava should be. D**n, you forgot about the Lich Queen and her underlings--that towering beast with wings and her underlings in your previous life were slow, but their blows were nothing to joke about. With another hiss of pain, you stagger to your feet, reaching into your Strife Deck.

You feel the familiar weight of your Warhammer of Zillyhoo in your hands as you turn around carefully. Sticky warmth slides down your cheeks from your eyes as Breath swirls around you protectively. There’s another roar and you sense that the Lich Queen and her basilisks, ogres, and giclopses are much closer now.

You prepare to fly off of Beat Mesa. You can’t have these beasts wreak the large disk when it’s almost done completing the Scratch. You heft your hammer and try to squint through the haze of red over your eyes…...f**k. You still can’t see a thin--

“Duck, kid!” A voice barks.

_That’s Bro’s voice._

You quickly do as you're told and press yourself flat against Beat Mesa below you. You feel a rush of wind and heat above you and a screech of pain. With a grunt, you push yourself up, using the hilt of your hammer as support when the blast of hot air is gone. You’re currently on your knees as you lean against your hammer.

“Broderick, ol’ chap!” That was Jacob’s voice followed by a cocking of a shotgun. “I’ll take care of the meddling beasts while you go check up on Johnny!”

“Alright! Stay safe, ya’ b*****d.” Bro tosses back, the insult having no bite. You hear the tapping of feet behind you; Bro must be there.

“You too, you mangy w**ker!” Jacob says back cheerily.

You hear Bro scoff behind you before the sound of footsteps head towards you. You wince as your eyes continue to sting.

“Jacob’s such a little sh**...” Bro mutters under his breath as he then stops walking forward, standing at your side now. “...Hey, ki-- _holy **sh****!_ John, what the _**he****!?_ ”

You hear a thump. You think Bro is in front of you now--maybe that thumping noise was his knees hitting the surface of Beat Mesa? You smile shakily in the general direction of Bro’s voice, laughing nervously. You use your Breath to get a better hold of your bearings; yeah, Bro’s in front of you.

“Haha, _hey_ Bro…?”

You feel your glasses get removed from your face. Pressure is gently brushed underneath your eyes, slightly wiping the blood away--are those Bro’s thumbs? Bro’s hands carefully cradle your face as he gently moves it this way and that, probably looking at your eyes.

“Sh**, kid…! What the **_f**king he**_** did you do this time?” Bro grits out lowly. “I take my eyes off of you for a f**king moment and _**this**_ f**king happe--”

“I’m fine, really!” You let out a choked laugh as your friends are hovering in the back of your mind worriedly. “I just pushed too hard with my Light powers. M’fine, Bro.”

“Shut up, ya’ li’l sh**. Can ya’ open yer’ eyes fer’ me?”

Oops. There goes the Texan accent. Bro sounds super _**pissed**_. You do as you're told though and the pain is a little bearable this time. Everything is blurry...but you think you can make the outline of Bro’s face in front of you. A hand moves from your left cheek and the black blob on Bro’s face is moved upwards-- _oh, those are his shades._

Then the hand returns so both are grasping your face again. Bro is cursing under his breath as he moves a thumb to tug the skin around the bottom of your right eye down slightly.

“Sh**. Your pupils are blurred out a bit--they don’t look black anymore, kid.” He continues to mumble as he moves your head to look to the right, removing his thumb. “The red is receding. Blood’s starting crust up a bit--gonna have to get a wet towel to clean that sh** up.”

Bro sighs exasperatedly, releasing your face. He pats your shoulder roughly--you think you can see a scowl on his face, which is understandable; you’re being troublesome again, haha.

“Close your eyes for now, kid.” You obey and-- _ah, that feels a bit better._ “I have bandages on me but I’ll see if Jake or those crocodiles have some things that can clean you up and help ease the pain. I don’t have any magic that’ll heal ya’, so you’re stuck like this for now. But do you think you can manage on your own for a bit while I help Jake get rid of the f**king beasts out there? I’ll be back soon.”

You smile as brightly as possible, ignoring how a drop of blood rolls down your cheek and off your chin. You give Bro a thumbs up and he quickly ruffles your hair, a scoff emitted from his lips.

“Stubborn li’l b*****d, aren’t ya’?” You hear movement and a small rush of air--Bro must be floating now. “I’m counting on you other kiddos too to watch over this idiot.”

You incline your head in confusion at this. There’s a rush of wind again, signaling that Bro was gone now. But who was Bro talking to befo--

{John, you f**king idiot.} Dave growls in his head. Rose is trying to murmur words of comfort when your eyes throb sharply for a moment.

Oh. Bro was talking to your ghost friends. You laugh sheepishly as you place your hands down on Beat Mesa, feeling the vibrations of the Scratch being made onto the disk. You move your hands around for a moment before they bump into a familiar object; you found your grubtop.

{John, seriously!?} Jade huffed, understanding what you were about to do. {Can’t you take care of yourself for once?}

You laugh, but your voice softens when your hear the slight tremor in Jade’s tone. Your fingers find the keys on your grubtop and you sigh softly.

‘...I love you guys, so I always put you guys first.’ You smile a bit. ‘Now help me read?’

{......Little sh**.} Dave murmurs. {But yeah, we’ll be your eyes, doofus.}

==> John: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what happens next.

Phantom-Rose and Jade watch the fight that’s happening near Beat Mesa. Bro and Jacob are holding their own quite well. No help will be needed for the two adults as they shoot and slice through dozens and dozens of armies of beasts.

Dave, on the other hand, is the one that tells John each text from D. While Jade and Rose keep watch, Dave stayed by John’s side, reading the conversation for the blinded Heir. With the help of the Knight of Time, John responded to D’s mass of text.

TG: kid

TG: you still there

TG: hey

TG: i didnt scare you off did i

TG: kiddo

TG: dude

WH: heya.! i!m bavk now,

TG: woah

TG: whats up with your typing

John cringed slightly when Dave had read the latest text to him. While John should feel familiar with typing on a keyboard blindfolded, Alternian keyboards are something he has yet to get used to. Oh well, practice makes perfect for now.

WH: hhajahaha, sorri anfew probllems came up,,

WH: cann!t see tuu wello

D responded immediately.

TG: what the sh**

TG: are you alright

WH: fune i!m fine!.

WH: anuways, i wan!t tu tell yoi thet i cen helpo you brong yur jon back,

TG: you

TG: ...

TG: you can bring jay back?

John smiled sadly at this. The way Dave had said this in the Heir’s mind--he too could understand the raw hope and disbelief in D’s voice.

WH: yed

WH: i ,ean yes

WH: d**n ot

TG: its okay little dude

TG: i pretty much get what youre telling me

TG: but

TG: how are you gonna do it

WH: yoi knoe whst qusst bedss are riggt.?

TG: quest beds

TG: yeah ive heard of them

TG: so thats how youre bringing jay back

TG: d**n

WH: i!m konda planninh tu make yoi a god too ande evryine elze too,! :b

TG: woah seriously

TG: how do you know thatll happen

TG: you some kind of time traveler

WH: uhhh.,,

WH: yed actuakky i a,m a timrtrabler,,!

There’s a stretch of silence before D responds.

**_Ping!_ **

TG: oh

TG: well d**n

John laughed nervously at this before shivering as a drop of cooling blood rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, grimacing when he felt the mess smudge on his cheek. With an exasperated sigh, John started typing again.

WH: i jnow thiz is a lit to takke innbut pleaze belieevr me,

WH: i juzt want mu frennds to be seafe

Another stretch of silence...and then another response.

**_Ping!_ **

TG: ...

TG: i see

TG: youll have to remind me to tell you to explain everything about you later on

TG: anyways

TG: since this is your goal to protect your bada** gang is there anything i can do

TG: i mean im not gonna let you do all of the work

TG: i like saving my friends too and keeping them safe

John bit his lower lip at this, worried. He kinda wanted D to stay low...however…

If John managed to find a Quest Bed for Jay, then D should be able to find a Quest Bed too. Everyone should be able to. With a harsh swallow, John grimaced as he moved his fingers again.

WH: unnmm all yoi have tu do iz continie whst yoir doinh,,

WH: i won!t sugar cost thus but yoer gonne die ageinst the fish laddy..,.

TG: ...

WH: but when ut cumes dowen to that i wantu yoi to thunk abiut thiz word reealuy hardd

John hummed thoughtfully for a moment. What should the word be? D had to think of this word really hard in order for John to zap over to him. Hopefully the Heir will arrive in time too. So what should the word be…?

{Casa.} Dave suddenly said. {Make the word casa.}

John blinked in idle surprise before smiling softly. The ravenet chuckled softly before carefully trying his best to type in the word.

WH: casa

WH: i didn!t mezz up typinh thet surpruzingly

WH: but yeeah

WH: rememmnber the worde

WH: casa

Another stretch of silence appears. John sighed as he waited once again for D to respond. The Strider must be thinking hard about this--which the Heir doesn’t blame the other for. Like, a person online suddenly comes in, proclaiming that they’re a teen, alternate version of his long dead friend? And the stranger was a time traveler? It was crazy! John hoped that D would be underst--

**_Ping!_ **

TG: heh

A...chuckle? John hoped that was a good response.

WH: ,,.?

TG: spanish for home huh

TG: thats real sweet kid

John huffed at this, scratching his cheek nervously before cringing when some of the crusted blood came off. Ugh, he really wants to wash his face up now. He’ll have to wait after this conversation.

TG: ill make sure to remember it after i did my best kicking fish a**

TG: but what will thinking about that word do

WH: it!ll helpo me pinpount yoir locatiiobn,

TG: what

TG: are you suddenly gonna warp there or something

WH: yepo

TG: ...

TG: youre just full of surprises kid

John barked out a laugh when Dave relayed this response to him. He was full of surprises indeed.

WH: awe tanks mann

John then paused for a moment, mulling over his thoughts. Did he have anything else to say…? Nah. He was good. For now that is. He’ll have to plan a bit more when picking the Post-Scratch Guardians. Anyways, better wrap this up then with D.

WH: and i guez that weraps that up

WH: i mighht pesterr yoi anuther time,,.,,.

TG: cool beans kid

TG: and you better go and fix up your eyes man

TG: you make me worry like a granny after her reckless grandson

TG: just like with jay

TG: so go get your f**ked up eyes healed or whatever it needs and all that sh**

WH: got iit

WH: see yoi laterr.! :B

TG: stay safe kid

WH: yoi too d.!! :BB

\--  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at ??:?? --

John sighed out a breath of relief, hands falling into his lap. After another deep inhale and exhale...John smiled tiredly, moving his hands on top of the grubtop before shutting it, listening to it power down with a low hum.

“D wasn’t a stranger after all.” John murmured to the air.

Phantom-Dave huffed and gave John a nudge of warmth in the back of the Heir’s head, settling down within the ravenet’s mind.

{You did awesome, bro. Just like Hal said--you had the conversation in the bag.} Dave drawled softly.

John smiled...before flopping backwards, laughing breathlessly as he felt the warmth around him, simply relaxing after what started off as a suspenseful conversation to a calm and familiar one. The ravenet continued to keep his eyes shut as he started to doze of. Before he fell asleep though, he heard hushed voices.

“Oh bollocks…! What happened to his eyes?” One voice whispered harshly.

“Kid pushed himself too hard.” Another voice drawled back. “Looks like he’s falling asleep too. D**n kid needs the rest.”

John felt a hand gently go through his hair and he felt himself be pulled a bit more into the soothing darkness of sleep. But wait! He couldn’t sleep just yet! He had so much things to do--!

“Just sleep, kiddo. Ya’ deserve the rest.” The second voice murmured. “Leave everything to Jacob and me.”

Oh. It was Bro. With that, John relaxed and slowly fell into the embrace of slumber, the pain in his eyes a dull ache now. The gentle hand in his hair continued with its soothing motions. His muscles unwinded and his head lolled slightly to the side, relaxing completely.

Meanwhile, Bro was shaking his head with exasperation, looking at the sleeping form of John. The God d**n kid looked so weak now. Rusty-red tear tracks stained his cheeks, and his eyes had purple bruises below them from lack of sleep. The Egbert-kid was wearing bandages on his left arm from overusing his Space powers. He also has bandages wrapped around his left shoulder, patching up an injury Bro wasn’t aware of. And now, the sh**ty kid was bleeding from his eyes.

_This kid always seems to get injuries when nobody’s looking._

Bro sighed tiredly and exasperatedly and turned his head to look at Jacob, who was shifting from foot to foot. Forest-green eyes were gazing at John’s limp form with worry before Bro waved a hand over at the other, catching the adventurer’s attention. Bro bundled up John’s long hood into a mini-pillow, stuffing it beneath the Heir’s head.

“Jacob,” Bro murmured, keeping his gaze on John for now. “Ya’ got some towels and warm water? We should clean up Egderp eyes while we can.”

Jacob merely mumbled a ‘yes’ before quickly rummaging through his captchalogue deck. While the Rogue of Hope did this, Bro sighed again as he looked up at the cloudy sky above.

“You are one of a kind, ya sh**ty kid.”

==> Reader: See what Davesprite is doing now.

Davesprite lifted his head up to the twilight sky above him, an uncomfortable feeling stirring in his gut. It was the kind of feeling that one of your best pals were hurt but they weren’t in danger. The sprite drifted his gaze across the sky where stars barely dotted the dark-blue expanse. His wings ruffled and he frowned slightly.

“Dave?” The sprite blinked before turning his head to look into bright, green eyes. “You alright? You look...unsettled.”

Davesprite huffed before reaching over to ruffle raven locks-- _she’s not his Jade, but he still cares for her_ \--throwing a smirk at the other when she whined in protest.

“ **I’m fine, Jade. It’s just a bit chilly here.** ” Davesprite drawled.

Jade cocked her head at this while she held a blue frog with bright, golden eyes. Jade hummed thoughtfully as she adjusted her grip on the amphibian in her hands when it tried to wriggle away.

“You can go over by the Forge then. It’s really toasty over there, Dave!” She said cheerily.

Davesprite let a fond smile dart across his face before he waved a taloned hand in the air, yawning softly, wings puffing up behind himself for a moment.

“ **Nah.** ” Another yawn. “ **I’m good.** ”

Jade giggled softly, placing the blue frog she had in her hands down, herding it away deeper into the island so it doesn’t fall into the water surrounding the land.

“Dave, are you getting sleepy? Maybe it’s your crow side trying to hibernate or something!”

Davesprite rolled his eyes behind his shades, fighting back another yawn. The sprite then looked over to where Dave was-- _well, not the **main** Dave_. Real-Dave was on his Derse planet. This Dave was just here to help Jade with the frogs. The Dave right here was currently making the frogs hop towards the center of the island so they wouldn’t fall into the water.

It’s been pretty peaceful on the island. No big disturbances ever since Davesprite and Bal arrived. There had only been a few imps and ogres; Davesprite and Dave took care of them while Jade continued to unfreeze the frogs with Balthazar at her side. The salamander patriarch was quite overjoyed to see the frogs free.

Davesprite had also given Jade Ahab’s Crosshairs, the purple rifle now stored safely away in her Strife Deck. So now, the three of them are just peacefully unfreezing the last of the frogs and beginning breeding duties.

When the battles had been over, Davesprite got to tell Jade and Dave his story; Balthazar gave a few comments when he needed to. Both humans were unhappy to hear that John had died in the sprite’s timeline; it was like a punch to the gut to hear the news. All in all, the two understood now why Davesprite was back-- _the orange sprite hasn’t told them the truth about John yet though._ Davesprite felt that it wasn’t his right to just blurt to Jade and Dave that John was a time traveler-- _the sprite had to at least get permission from the Heir himself._

Anyways...this then leads them to the present, unfreezing and breeding frogs.

Having been lost in his thoughts for a moment, Davesprite didn’t know that his gaze was lingering on Dave. As if sensing Davesprite’s gaze, Dave looked up, the teen’s face devoid of emotion except for a raised, curious eyebrow.

“Sup?” Dave said, dusting his black jeans off, broken record shirt shifting slightly when a breeze came by.

Davesprite snapped out of his daze and shrugged in response, lowering his gaze to the ground below him. He felt his tail brush through cool, green grass, only a few patches of snow still existing on the island.

“ **Nothin’. Just thinking.** ” Davesprite murmured in response before looking up at the sky again, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He then directed his next question to Jade. “ **Jade, where’s Bec? He needs to be prototyped again, right?** ”

Right when Davesprite had mentioned the dog-sprite, there was a crackle of electricity, and the First Guardian was there, hovering beside Orange-Dave. Davesprite turned to look at the other sprite.

“ **Oh. There you are.** ”

Bec made a rumbling noise, not quite able to make a happy bark since he still had to adjust to the shift of becoming a sprite--his powers were still a bit out of whack. And, before anyone could say anything, the dog the glowed a bright green. Davesprite squinted his eyes at this, and then--

**_Zap!_ **

\--Bec warped something out into the open.

Davesprite blinked...and stared, mouth parted just slightly in surprise. There, on the ground, was a stuffed Dream-Jade. Davesprite shut his mouth as he stared intently at Dream-Jade while Jade and Dave made their own reactions. Bal nervously clicked his claws together, Breath bubbles popping at his lips.

“...J-Jade, young lass...is that…?” The salamander stuttered out hesitantly as he ceased his chatting with the frogs beside him.

“Holy _sh**_ , Jade. What the he**?” Dave muttered, nudging a hopping frog away with his shoe as he lowered his shades slightly to stare at the stuffed body of his friend.

Jade herself was flitting around her stuffed-self nervously, wringing her hands together. Her green eyes darted over the familiar Prospit pajamas and the very familiar face in front of her. She took a shuddering breath, noting the red stain on the front of the yellow dress.

“...This must’ve been in Pa’s study room. I could never go into that room…” Jade murmured.

Davesprite was staring at Dream Jade for a long moment before looking up at Bec. Davesprite’s wings unfurled and stretched for a moment before relaxing as he continued to gaze at Bec. Bec himeslef inclined his head at Davesprite in return, snuffling softly. Orange-Dave raised an eyebrow, a calculating look crossing his face before he nodded to himself slowly.

“ **Bec want’s to prototype himself with your Dream-self, Jade.** ”

Jade made a noise of surprise and turned to look at Davesprite.

“What? Really?” Jade frowned slightly at this, looking up at Bec. “Bec…?”

Bec barked, softly this time since he’s regained some control over his powers. Davesprite inclined his head before looking over at Jade, crossing his arms.

“ **If you don’t want Bec to--** ”

“Um, no...I think...this might be for the best. If I can merge my Dream-self with Bec, maybe I can fight Jack Noir this way.” Jade murmured, walking forward to place a hand on her Dream-self’s shoulder, taking in the pale complection of the other before looking up at Davesprite. “I-- _dream_   _me_ \--can help this way.”

Jade looked up at Davesprite determinedly, her blue skirt swaying in the cool breeze that blew by. She drew the red coat around herself closer, smiling wryly at the orange sprite.

“I haven’t been helping much in the fight. And--...” Jade swallowed before looking over at Bec, eyes a little watery. “...Bec…? Do you really, _**really**_ want to do this?”

Bec huffed softly in response before bobbing his head up and down, his snake-like tail curling in the air a bit.

_He wants to do this._

Jade took in a deep breath at this, looking at Bec with a wavering smile. She hovered her hands a distance away from his face, giving her dog an air-pat. Jade inhaled sharply and then grinned brightly and strongly at Bec, a determined glint in her eyes.

“We’ll take Jack on together, right?” She smiled softly at the First Guardian. “I love you.”

Bec shut his eyes and his chest rumbled lowly. He then snapped his eyes open and went over to Dream-Jade, circling the stuffed body before touching it with his nose. The small bit of contact was all he needed. There was a flash of green light.

…

…

...The light slowly died out and everyone watched as dog-eared Jade emerged from the bright, green glow. Her eyes slowly slid open...and focused behind her rounded glasses. She blinked...before directing her gaze instantly towards Davesprite.

“ **...Dave…?** ”

Davesprite blinked, mildly surprised, wings ruffling behind his back. Those eyes...are _**not**_ exactly the eyes of the current Jade. _Had it worked?_ The orange sprite carefully held a hand out to Jadesprite, expression filled with caution. Davesprite continued to gaze at the other, hand still offered to the green sprite.

“ **...Do you remember, Jade? LOFAF and John?** ”

Jadesprite blinked her eyes rapidly...before widening them. And then, with a bright laugh, Jade lunged forward, hugging Davesprite tightly even though he squawked in protest.

“ **DAAAAVE! Oh my gosh!** ” She cheered.

Jade and Dave watched the ongoings with slight surprise; Balthazar cocked his head slightly in confusion, tail flicking behind him. Jadesprite yipped happily as she spun around with Davesprite in her arms. Davesprite was also over-the-moon happy that the Jade he knew had successfully merged with Dream Jade-- _but he needed Jadesprite to calm down._

“ **Jade, seriously, calm down--caw, ah sh**, ignore that noise.** ” Davesprite grumbled, grasping Jadesprite’s arms so she wouldn’t strangle him. “ **Jade, crazy lady, calm the f**k down.** ”

Jadesprite giggled softly, her eyes curved upwards as she smiled brightly. She curiously played with the feathers around Davesprite’s neck, and the orange sprite squawked in protest. Davesprite’s wings puffed up and he swatted Jadesprite’s hand away, huffing.

“Um...what’s happening?” Jade asked tentatively on the side, glancing between Davesprite and Jadesprite.

Davesprite sighed deeply, slinging an arm over Jadesprite’s shoulders.  He spread his wings out, enveloping his friend in some warmth as they both faced the human, past versions of themselves.  Davesprite looked at the two before him as he kept Jadesprite close.

“ **So, uh, you remember how I’m a Dave that travelled back in time from like two to three years in the future, right?** ” Jade and Dave nodded, so Davesprite continued. “ **Alright. So while I was in the future, I was planning stuff with Jade, and there was this thing where she had the choice to merge with her past-self’s Dream body.** ”

Davesprite flexed his wings out and relaxed while Jadesprite smiled anxiously at the two teens in front of her.  Her ears twitched a lot, her senses probably a bit overloaded with the new apendages.  Jadesprite took a deep breath, playing with her fingers nervously.

“ **Um, we didn’t think it would actually work, but here I am!** ” Jadesprite waved awkwardly before she dipped her head down, ears drooping slightly. “ **I...it’s not right of me to come back like this an--** ”

“No, no! Don’t apologize!” Jade said, waving her hands and smiling comfortingly at...uh, herself. “I...the future sounded really bad from what Davesprite told us. Plus, I’m sure you came back to help us too!”

Jadesprite smiled at this before her eyes shot open with shock and realization. She ducked out from under Davesprite’s arm and grabbed the orange sprite by his shoulders, looking at the other with wide, frantic eyes.

“ **John! Is he _alright_!? Jack Noir didn’t get him, right? Oh my gosh, is he _hurt_ \--!?**”

Davesprite immediately lifted his hands up to place them on top of her hands, which were still on his shoulders. His shades slipped down his nose as his red-orange eyes now gazed into her bright green ones.

“ **Jade. Breathe first.** ” Davesprite said carefully. When Jadesprite managed to reign in her breathing, Davesprite continued. “ **John’s alright now. Last I saw him, he was working on the Scratch--** ”

There was a gasp from Jade and everyone turned their attention to the ravenette. Her hands were over her mouth, eyes wide with worry as her glasses glowed-- _oh, those were her crystal-ball glasses._

“John…!”

Jadesprite tensed at this and quickly darted towards Jade, her dog ears on her head twitching wildly.

“ **What’s wrong?!** ” Jadesprite demanded, drifting in front of Jade’s face, green sparks crackling along her body--like she was revved up and ready ro teleport to John .

Jade lowered her hands from her mouth and looked over at Jadesprite, gaze worried, face a little pale.

“W-Well...John looks like he’s asleep now...and Mr. Strider and Pa are looking after him...b-but…” Jade took in a deep breath, gnawing on her bottom lip for a moment before speaking. “He...he has _bandages_ wrapped around his _eyes_. I think he’s been injured there…!”

Davesprite’s wings stretched out immediately, making his form much more intimidating and menacing. Loose orange feather drifted in the breeze as he flapped his wings in agitation, floating up above the ground slightly.

“ ** _What._** ” He nearly snarled out.

“ _Hrrk_ \--!”

Everyone then quickly turned their attention to the new noise. The noise sounded like someone just got choked off or someth--

…

…

... _Oh f**king he**._

The choked off noise...had come from _Dave_. The Strider’s shades slipped off of his nose before falling to the ground with a soft thump, the impact softened by the grass. Red dribbled down and stained the blonde’s t-shirt, the fabric no longer white now. Dave made garbled, choked sounds-- _because there was a f**king **sword** stabbed right through his throat from behind._

Red eyes flickered up from the ground to look at the others. Dave sent a wry smirk at them...before the light vanished from his eyes and he fell forward; the blade in his throat was pulled out at the same time. Jade let out a choked sob while Jadesprite actually growled--the green sprite sounded like a real, wild beast. Balthazar hissed, teeth bared as bubbles of Breath already started to float around the area. Davesprite brought his sword out from his Strife Deck, orange wings flaring.

There was a low growl as black, doll-like feet walked around Dave’s unmoving body. White eyes were narrowed into slits as they darted to the three remaining people that were present. Jack Noir sneered at the group, flicking his blade to the side, causing blood to splatter against the grass.

Davesprite and Jadesprite quickly moved in front of Jade, wings expanded and sharp teeth bared respectively. Davesprite kept his eyes on Jack, but his words were directed to Jadesprite.

“ **Watch your back and watch Other-you.** ” He muttered.

Jadesprite growled lowly, but she nodded in response.  Her shoulders were hunched slightly and Davesprite could see the Bec-side of her showing; the dog ready to pounce and attack.  Jadesprite darted her green eyes along Jack's form before sending a small smirk to Davesprite.

“ **...Dave, we’ve been training with each other for two years. It’s not that long, but I’m sure we can do our best in kicking some serious a**.** ” Her white dog ears flickered on her head as she sent a small smile at her fellow sprite. “ **Oh, oh! Let’s do the Frost-Fire Formation, Dave!** ”

Davesprite risked a glance at her and huffed out an amused chuckle before looking back at Jack, who was slowly approaching. Davesprite narrowed his eyes dangerously, before nodding.

“ **Alright. Frost-Fire Formation it is.** ” Davesprite darted forward, a streak of orange light as he charged towards Jack. “ **Let’s go. Balthazar, you support with Jade.** ”

Jadesprite smiled grimly, waving her arms up as her sprite tail swished below her. Green sparks crackled along her arms as she kept her gaze on Davesprite. Meanwhile, Jade pulled her rifle out of her Strife Deck, cocking it and taking the safety off, prepared to provide backup. Bal chirped before a mass of bubbles started to swarm the area, providing a slight barrier to protect Davesprite as the orange sprite moved in.

Jack Noir saw Davesprite approach and growled lowly, rushing forward to meet the orange sprite halfway. His obsidian blade reflected red light at certain angles, the weapon still drenched heavily with blood.

==> Reader: See what James and Roxanne are doing.

“Aw~ _Jamie_ , you _**gotta**_ hold her! She’s so _adorable_!” Rox cooed as she held a Baby-Rose in her arms.

James smiled anxiously at this while he removed a Baby-Dirk-- _and technically Baby-Broderick_ \--from one of the ecto-canisters-- _how in the world had that baby gotten into that darn, glass case in the first place!?_ \--and held the blonde toddler in his arms with a huff. The Egbert patriarch looked down into golden-orange eyes sternly.

“...Reckless even as a baby, huh, Broderick?” James mumbled.

The blonde baby merely stared up at James and into his cobalt eyes. James huffed before walking back to the center of the gray room, his blue cape shifting as he moved. After setting Broderick down near Rox, James then noticed _**another**_ baby Strider crawling on some of the ecto-equipment.

“ _Oh stars above_ \--Dave get off of that.” James quickly marched over to the rather adventurous baby.

Rox on the other hand was cradling Rose in the crook of her left arm and John in her right. She was watching amusedly as James gently pried Baby-Dave off of the machine. Rox then lowered her gaze to Baby-Rose, shifting her left arm a bit to bounce the happily gurgling baby.

“Mama loves you…” She murmured softly to her child, smiling warmly when Baby-Rose giggled.

“It’s soon time to send them off.” James said, causing Rox to look over at him. The Egbert patriarch now safely had Baby-Dave in his arms. “The Reckoning will begin in five minutes.”

Rox hummed at that, glancing downwards to see her baby-self playing with Baby-Jake, and Toddler-Jane was added in the mix. She pouted slightly in James’s direction.

“Aw...I wish we had more time. Even my baby-self is adorable!”

James chuckled fondly, setting Baby-Dirk down by his fellow, toddler Strider. The ravenet then straightened up and moved his index finger forward, smiling softly when Baby-John immediately latched on, tiny hands curling around James’s digit.

“I know, I know. All of these babies are hard to resist cooing over.” James gazed into the bright, blue eyes of his son before lifting his gaze up to look into Rox’s hot pink ones. “But we must send them in.”

Rox sighed, long and sad, before nodding. The two adults went to work in gathering all of the children up-- _the two Strider babies kept on sticking themselves to climbable objects._ Such a troublesome pair of children.

~~

The clock for the Reckoning slowly ticked off its last numbers. Previously, before they parted ways, John had given James and Rox a few objects--fedora, a large book, a pony. He had merely told the pair that they were small things that gave each baby some character in the future.

Cal was not here...so it made the adults wonder how Little Cal came into Bro’s possession in the end-- _was Little Cal warped to Bro at some point in time when he was a kid?_ But this left Baby-Dirk’s arrival to be dangerous--he could be **_injured_** if there was nothing there to help him.

However, to Rox’s and James’s surprise, Liv Tyler decided to go with Baby-Dirk. The robot bunny cuddled with Baby-Dirk, making it their mission to protect the blonde baby; it made the two wonder if Broderick had the robot bunny too with him at one point in time.

Anyways, each toddler had their own thing to bring with them in the Reckoning. Rox straightened her back up after she set one last toddler down in place.

“Alright, Jamie.” Rox hummed. “All the babes are set and ready to go.”

James nodded and sighed as he gently moved his fingers through Baby-John’s hair, ruffling the raven locks, crouching in front of the toddler. The Knight of Breath was a little reluctant to part ways with his son even though he was the one who told Rox that it was time to send them into the Reckoning.

The Egbert patriarch smiled when John whined for a moment before curiously grasping onto the adult’s wrist. James’s smile then faltered slightly when he looked into those deep, blue eyes.

…

...Those eyes were filled with so much _wonder_. There were no ghosts. No shifting shadows. No scars to be bared. Baby-John’s were clear of burdens, and that _**hurt**_ James more than he thought it would. James shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply--

“Da!”

James snapped his eyes open in surprise. Baby-John was looking at the adult with a wide grin. Was... _was John saying--?_

“Da! Dada!” The baby chirped again.

...James blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise before letting out a choked laugh. John was already calling him dad? The Egbert patriarch smiled sadly before leaning forward, gently bumping foreheads with the baby.

“...I love you too, son.” James murmured softly. “I’m so, so very proud of you.”

John gurgled out a happy laugh and James chuckled in return. He quickly moved back before pressing a gentle kiss to John’s forehead. The Egbert patriarch stood up and stepped back, causing John to let go of the adult’s wrist. Baby-John made a noise of confusion and James merely waved slightly.

The countdown was nearly finished.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1..._

The platform the kids were on glowed a bright white. With a soft, popping noise, James and Rox watched as the eight children disappeared. James stared at the empty platform for a moment, wishing to have been able to hold and speak to Baby-John a while longer…

...But his son needed him right now, didn’t he? James and Rox were done with the ecto-babies, so they should start heading to LOHAC. As if sensing James’s thoughts, Rox took the Egbert patriarch’s left hand, smiling warmly at the other.

“Let’s get going, Jamie.”

James nodded in response, squeezing her hand back. Rox opened up a Void portal with a flick of her left hand. Without a further ado, Rox moved forward first, tugging James along as they both went through the Void portal.

Instantly, the temperature changed. The cool air of the lab was now replaced with heat of LOHAC. Rox glanced around carefully, the Mage of Void shutting the portal once James had also gotten through. The blonde cocked her head as she squinted into the distance before making a triumphant noise.

“Beat Mesa is just up ahead.” She formed another Portal in front of them. “Let’s go~!”

James chuckled fondly and allowed himself to be tugged along once more. Twilight-blue light danced across his vision for a moment again. Once through the portal, James blinked the light out of his eyes rapidly. The Knight was about to--

_Rox inhaled sharply, breath stuttering in her chest._

James immediately tensed and followed her gaze--

…

...Oh no. Oh no, no, no, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**no**_! John?! James and Rox flew down towards Beat Mesa, where Bro and-- _wait, is that Jacob over there too!?_ The Knight and Mage landed on the large disk, briskly jogging forward to stand beside the three that were present.

Bro was sitting on the left of John’s head. He lifted his head up to look up at James, his shades pushed up into his hair at the moment. The Strider grimaced as he looked at the elder Egbert.

“Sorry, James. I should’ve been more careful.” Bro said gruffly. “His...blindness isn’t permanent.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry!” Jacob whisper-shouted, standing up from where he had been sitting on the right side of John’s head. “I was talking to Broderick and catching up on what’s going on. I was being a major distractio--”

James merely held a hand up, releasing his hold on Rox’s hand. Bro grimaced at this and quickly stood up as well, moving out of the way. James quickly took Bro’s place, kneeling down and looking at John’s face.

The teen’s eyes were currently wrapped up in white bandages. James eyes darted to a few bloody towels on the side, probably used to clean John’s face up. The Egbert patriarch sighed shakily before moving a hand forward to brush a strand of raven hair out of John’s face.

“...How did it happen?” James mumbled, finally sitting down on his bottom instead, crossing his legs.

Bro sighed, crossing his arms as he stood beside James.

“You already know how John has different Aspects besides his main one, Breath, right?” James nodded so Bro continued, rubbing his palm into his forehead. “Okay. So it looks like he pushed his Light Aspect too hard. He’s lucky that he didn’t go any further--I think he would’ve been _permanently_ blind if he did that.”

Bro lowered his hand from his face, sighing once more, returning to crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Since he’s a god, he should be able to heal from this faster than usual--even the lacerations on his left arm are gone at the moment; _no scars_.” James looked over at said arm and saw that the bandages were gone. Bro continued to give his report, grimacing slightly. “However, this doesn’t make him all sunshine and sh**ty rainbows the next day. This isn’t just cuts on skin--these are his _d**n_ _**eyes**_ , so it’ll take time for him to heal properly.”

James frowned at this, watching the gentle rise and fall of his son’s chest, feeling very relieved to see it moving. The ravenet sighed deeply, still keeping his gaze on John’s sleeping form.

“...Do you think you have an estimate of how long this may last?”

Bro scowled faintly, arms still crossed while his right index finger idly tapped his bicep.

“...At minimum, three months for a full recovery. At most, a year.” Bro muttered.

James drew in a sharp breath at this, eyebrows furrowing as he took in the white bandages around his son’s eyes. Rox’s expression also looked troubled before she finally lifted her gaze to look at Jacob, lifting a curious eyebrow at the other.

“Jakey...how did you end up here?” She asked, standing for now along with the Rogue and Thief while the Knight of Breath stayed seated by his son.

Jacob scratched the back of his head, an anxious smile given in return to the question.

“...Well...you know how I left you guys at Skaia, searching for Broderick on the other planets.” Rox nodded, so Jacob went on-- _he decided to leave out the moment with Dream Jade_. “And so...when I went to LOHAC...I had a little bout with Jack Noir--well, it wasn’t much of a bout. Jack won easily--”

“You ran into _Jack_?” Rox murmured with surprise. “He killed you. But then how did you…?”

The Lalonde matriarch gestured to Jacob’s God Tier clothes. Jacob understood the silent question and frowned in return.

“Well…I heard it from Hope, the Aspect, and they told me...Jack was the one who placed me on my Quest Bed.”

James turned his gaze from John at that, lifting his eyebrows in surprise as he looked at at the Rogue of Hope.

“...He... ** _Jack Noir_** was the one that got you to God Tier? _After_ killing you?” James asked, sounding incredulous.

Jacob sighed deeply in response, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, yes. I don’t really understand it myself! It’s all so strange…” He muttered, a contemplating frown on his face.

“... _Dad_ …?” A slightly raspy voice murmured.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the voice. James made a soft gasp of surprise and moved to get on his knees instead, grasping John’s left hand quickly.

“Yes. I’m here, John. I’m _here_.” James murmured quickly, rubbing his thumb over the back of the teen’s hand.

John’s head turned to the sound of James’s voice, head lolling slightly to the left. The Heir carefully squeezed the hand holding his back, smiling lopsidedly at James while his eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry for worrying you, Dad.” John laughed sheepishly. “I was trying to look far into the future to reassure a friend of mine that everything would be alright.”

James blinked before shaking his head slowly, a small, sad laugh escaping his lips as he looked down at John with a fond smile.

“Ah. Of _course_ you would only be injured if you were protecting or helping your friends.” James sighed deeply as he smoothed his free hand over his son’s forehead, checking the teen’s temperature. “I always admire that about you, son, but it gives me gray hairs when you do it.”

John grinned sheepishly before moving his free hand to push himself up. Jacob quickly bent down slightly on John’s right side, the side that James wasn’t occupying. The Rogue’s hand moved hesitantly behind the Heir’s back, carefully assisting the teen.

“Johnny, don’t you think you should rest more? You’ve only napped for about 45 minutes.” Jacob said worriedly.

John merely grinned, stretching his senses out with his Breath, taking note that Rox and Bro were on the side too. The Heir grunted as he finally sat up properly, furrowing his eyebrows over his bandages for a moment before glancing around carefully. He felt with his Breath, finding that the needle was almost done with completing the Scratch. John sighed softly and turned to look in Jacob’s general direction, smiling lopsidedly at the other.

“I’m fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Pop.” John shifted his head to look at the other.

John’s head throbbed for a bit, but Jacob and James were there to help ground the teen as he continued to sit. The Heir murmured a thanks to the two, squeezing his dad’s hand for a moment before letting go.

**_Ping!_ **

John blinked and fumbled around for a moment, before bringing his normal laptop out. Placing the device on his lap, John brushed his fingers around, much more familiar with the device as he mentally talked to Ghost-Dave.

‘Dave? Who is it this time?’

{Hmm...oh. It’s sprite-me.} Dave drawled, his presence at John’s right shoulder.

“Son…? Is someone pestering you?” James asked as he fretted. “Do you need help to respond?”

Bro answered for John before the teen could say anything.

“Dave’s being his eyes.” Bro commented, eyes glowing a soft magenta beneath his shades. “And I bet John’s got the keys of his laptop memorized.”

James let a look of confusion cross his face for a moment before he realized that Bro was talking about Ghost-Dave. The Knight of Breath slowly nodded in understanding before furrowing his eyebrows, turning to look at John, still concerned for the teen.

“Are you sure--?”

A loud roar suddenly echoed out through the area. Bro tsked and brought his sword out of his Strife Deck quickly, and Jacob brought his shotgun out, standing up; the two were familiar with the sound, readying for battle. Rox whistled lowly in surprise, watching three Lich Queens slosh through the sea of lava. Masses of other beasts followed behind, screeching noisily. Void danced along Rox’s fingers in small circles.

“Those are some _biiiig_ beasts!” She said cheerily. The Mage then looked over at James. “You stay with Johnny and make sure he doesn’t get hurt or push himself too hard. I’ll go with Jakey and Brozy.”

James nodded in understanding before Rox snapped her fingers, a portal opening up below herself. She grinned as she abruptly fell through the portal, giving one last jaunty wave. The portal closed once her head got through. A few seconds ticked by before two more portals opened up for Jacob and Bro to jump into.

Jacob gave a hoot while Bro gave a lazy, two-fingered salute to James and John. The two jumped through their respective Void portals. Before their voices were cut off, Jacob cheered brightly.

“Tally-Hooooo~! Oh, and Bro, the score is still _713_ to _710_! I got the most monsters so far in the last fight. Let’s see if you can beat me now, ol’ chap!”

“You just taunted a Strider.” The Thief of Heart drawled. “That’s yer’ first mistake, Jake.”

Jacob laughed in response before Bro’s and his portal closed behind themselves, cutting the rest of the conversation off. James huffed amusedly at their bantering before looking over at John, who was also smiling fondly before he turned his full attention to his laptop, crossing his legs. James sighed softly before sitting down next to his son, cautiously watching the fight for now and giving the young Heir privacy in contacting Davesprite. John’s fingers quickly moved along his keyboard, having memorized the thing better than the grubtop.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 3:46 --

TG: john

TG: kinda bad and good news

John immediately frowned when Phantom-Dave told him what Davesprite had texted, but the Heir raised an eyebrow at ‘kinda’. What sort of news was ‘kinda bad and good’? With slight caution, John quickly responded.

WH: what do you mean?

TG: so

TG: dogman appeared

John felt a spark of alarm go through him. _Jack made an appearance again?_ Jack Noir was making rather vague appearances lately.

WH: what did jack do?

TG: he

TG: ...

TG: okay first he attacked the time travel me that stayed with jade

TG: that dave was dead gone kaput

TG: anyways after that we just engaged jacka** in a fight

TG: we finished with the frogs and all the sh** so we focused completely on jacka**

TG: oh by the way the jade from my timeline merged her memories with dead dream jade

Oh. Davesprite had told John about the merging thing before. The Heir was a bit relieved that it worked. Leaving poor Jade alone in that doomed timeline would’ve been a sh**ty ending for his ecto-sister.

TG: we created jadesprite like in your previous timeline

TG: anyways sprite-jade jade bal and me went all out against jacka**

TG: strange thing was that jacka** was really lenient on fighting us

TG: i dont know wtf to think about that

John furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Jack...was……. _what was the Dersite’s intentions?_ John then felt his dad move away from his side. Turning his head, John used his Breath to try and ‘see’ what the adult was doing.

“I’ll be back soon, son.” James comfortingly patted John’s head, a gentle smile on his lips. “Just a few basilisks and ogres are present. Please do not push yourself hard again.”

“I understand.” John murmured in response.

With a woosh of air, John sensed that his father had left to be somewhere nearby Beat Mesa. He raised his eyebrows when he heard a solid blow and screeches of pain. Ghost-Dave whistled lowly in mild surprise.

{D**n, John. Your dad is such a bada**.}

Hehe, Dad must be taking all the beasts on with his bare hands. Perhaps John should alchemize some padded gloves for the Knight of Breath if he’s going to keep beating his enemies to a pulp with his fists. The ravenet sighed softly as he thought long and hard about this for a moment before quickly returning his attention back to the conversation. Where was he…?

{Jacka** is being nice for some reason.} Dave muttered.

‘Oh. Riiiight, _riiiight_ …thanks for reminding me.’

{No prob, bro.}

WH: i see...

WH: i should’ve notified you before, but jack had been acting weird with jade’s grandpa too.

TG: really also d**n i havent seen that old dude in a while

TG: anyways continue

WH: um...yeah...

WH: so...jack kinda helped pop become a god.

WH: pop’s a rogue of hope now.

TG: what

TG: are you serious

TG: what the he**

WH: wait, before we go into that topic, what are the ‘kinda bad and good’ news?

TG: oh

TG: well heres the thing

TG: jacka** was one sly motherf**ker and he killed jade

TG: sprite-jade wasnt that used to her new god powers yet so she couldnt exactly keep track of jacka**

TG: and then jacka** just suddenly left with his d**n warp powers

TG: dont know why he did that but he just went away

TG: i guess killing jade was his main sh**ty goal

TG: he did hesitate but i bet that was the bec part of him trying to hold the f**k back and all that

When Ghost-Dave relayed this message to John, the Heir creased his eyebrows together once more. It was getting harder and harder to tell what Jack Noir was after.

TG: anyways sprite-jade bal and me quickly went looking for a quest bed

TG: we found it so jades back and all that

TG: and now sprite-jade and jade are now one bada** lady

Ah. Now John could see how this was ‘kinda bad and good’ news. Jade died...but she was brought back as a god; his ecto-sister was most likely a Witch of Space again.

WH: i see...

TG: also jade knows that youre from the future since sprite-jade and her memories are now one big mass all together

TG: she kinda got emotional tears everywhere falling like gog d**n waterfalls

TG: it was pretty sad

TG: almost cried some strider tears myself but my tears are as dry as the biggest desert in the world

TG: but yeah heres my kinda bad and good news report

TG: i just wanted to let you know and all that sh**

WH: thank you.

TG: how are you holding up by the way

John scratched his cheek, wondering if he should tell the honest truth…

The ravenet sighed. He shouldn’t make the sprite worry so much.

WH: i’m fine.

TG: like he** you are

When Ghost-Dave told John that, the Heir was surprised and confused. What did Davesprite mean--?

TG: before jade died she saw you with her crystal ball glasses

TG: i have no idea how the he** youre typing now but youre f**king blind arent you

TG: and dont bullsh** me john

TG: i want you to take care of your gog d**n health for f**king once

John winced when Ghost-Dave told the Heir what Davesprite said in a very dry tone, as if saying ‘ _See, I’m not the only one who thinks you’re being a doofus_ ’. The ravenet sighed deeply, a hand moving up to brush a corner of the bandages before returning his fingers to the keyboard.

WH: alright, alright. i admit it. i’m blind, dave. but the damage isn’t permanent.

WH: also, the dave phantom in my head is reading for me. and my fingers have memorized a normal keyboard. that’s pretty much how i’m able to chat in this conversation since you’re wondering.

TG: omfg

TG: dude you should be RESTING wtf

WH: now isn’t exactly the time, dave. the scratch is almost complete and we have to get ready on our three year journey.

TG: f**king he**

TG: ...

TG: fine

TG: jades already getting a prospit ship ready for flight

TG: shell warp all of you over onto the ship once the scratch is complete and all that

WH: great! :B

WH: also, thank you, dave. you always have to put up with me all the time.

TG: now dont say that like youre a gog d**n burden because youre not

TG: chin up and smile wide john because you are just being you

TG: a goofball that must be watched 24/7 and cared for forever

John smiled amusedly at this, ears perking up when he noticed that the screeches and roars of beasts were dying out now. The ravenet used his Breath to feel around once more…

The Scratch was nearly complete. It’ll probably take five minutes or so. The Heir hummed softly at this before typing once more.

WH: i’ll be seeing you guys soon. stay safe, alright?

TG: right back at you you derp stay safe you danger magnet

WH: haha, alright. bye, dave! :B

TG: laters 

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 4:10 --

John breathed a sigh of relief, quickly shutting his laptop down and captchalogging it. He then heard a rush of air beside him, causing the teen to turn his head in the general direction of the sound. 

“We’re all back.” That was Bro’s voice. “Also, Jake, the score is now 924 to 900--I’m winning.”

“Oh stuff it, Strider!” But Jacob laughed goodnaturedly despite his words. “I’ll beat you next time!”

“Wowwee~! I think I’m starting to get the hang of my Voidy powers.” Rox commented, her voice sounding a bit more closer to John. “Also, that was he**a fun." 

“Son, are you done with your conversation?” Dad asked, voice the closest to John out of everyone.

The Heir smiled and nodded a ‘yes’ in response, standing up carefully, dusting the front of his God Tier shirt and pants off. The ravenet then perked up and inclined his head for a moment before flicking his wrist into the air. Without warning, the four adults present watched with mild surprise as John summoned a giant twister, the violent wind mixing with the lava, creating a tornado of molten rock.

The tornado climbed up and burst through the clouds. The molten lava causing a soft glow of red light to be splashed on them. After a few more seconds of raging wind, the tornado slowed to a stop, the tower of lava dropping to the sea of molten rock with a gloppy splash. 

Before the adults could question the teen….grist started to rain down from the sky. The Rogue, Knight, Mage, and Thief watched as the crystal-like objects fell from the clouds before looking at John. The Heir himself grinned widely.

“Hehe, looks like you guys missed a spot.” John lowered his hand, smiling brightly as he adjusted his bandages for a moment, making sure they were on properly. “There was a swarm of basilisks above us.”

While Jacob and Rox stared at John with mild surprise, Bro huffed, amused as he smacked James on the back.

“Welp, that’s your son’s way of saying that he can take care of himself-- _even though he’s blind._ ”

The Knight of Breath blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise before he also let out a chuckle, watching as the raining of grist slowly ceased. His son wasn’t helpless just because he was blind, and that made James all the more proud of him.

“He is my son after all.” The Egbert patriarch murmured.

John merely grinned at this, collecting any grist that was near him.

==> Reader: Be Dave on Derse. 

You are now Dave.

==> Dave: Wake up.

You are slowly coming to awareness when there’s a shake in your shoulder. You blink your eyes open and dart your gaze to the person who had wakened you. You note the lavender eyes that are looking at you with slight seriousness.

“We’re here.” Rose murmurs.

==> Dave: Get up.

You blink and shift slightly, remembering where you were. You yawn and sit up slowly, noting that you had been sleeping on Rose’s bed. Your shades are in your right hand, so you quickly slip them on, adjusting them on your nose before dropping your hand. 

You let Rose stand up from where she was sitting on the bed before swinging your legs over the edge. You stretch, hearing your joints pot before standing up. Rose already has the Tumor captchalogue card in her hand, so you both simply move towards her window. You let Rise go first before you follow her out, floating through the air. 

You’re tempted to remove your shades because everything is just he**a dark. You follow Rose up into the black space before flying beside her instead. The two of you leave the floating, Derse mini-planet behind as you both go a bit deeper into the Furthest Ring.

Rose and you stick close to each other as you pass by some stray Horrorterrors. All they do is murmur and groan softly, their words sounding like garbled sh**. But they don’t harm you two, so it’s all good.

“Dave.” You blink and turn your head to the right, where Rose is flying beside you. But she’s not looking at you; she points in the direction in front of the both of you. “ _Look_.”

You blink and follow her finger. You narrow your gaze slightly before noticing the two Quest Beds within the darkness of the Furthest Ring. The red and orange hues of the slabs of stone stand out in the black space. The two of you share a glance before floating over to the beds, you taking the red one and Rose taking the orange one.

Once the two of you land on the beds, Rose lifts the hand that’s holding the Tumor captchalogue card. She inspects the card before taking deep breath...and exhaling slowly. Lifting her gaze up, she narrows her lavender eyes as she flicks the hand that’s holding the card.

There a disturbance in the air before the Tumor pops up in front of the both of you--and d**n this thing is f**king massive. Dadbert’s captchalogue cards must be magical, infinite space pockets or something.

The bomb looks like a gargantuan, spiky yin and yang symbol or something--oh wait, the surface is starting to melt. Like some sort of shell, the black and white part of the Tumor slowly cracks open and slips off, revealing something that looks much more like a bomb.

The base of the bomb was just slabs of metal on one another with long, winding wires connecting to two massive tubes that flanked the center of the bomb. The tube on the left was red, filled with...stars? It was probably a galaxy or something, because two galaxies are what make a Green Sun, right? The second tube was similar, stars swimming within the strong glass; however, the contents were blue. Your haze then focuses on center of the Tumor, a timer.

_5:21_

Five minutes and twenty one seconds--and it was still counting down. 

…

...The thought about dying wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You mean--the note from John pretty much reassured you that Rose and you would be absolutely f**king fine. So what the he** was there to worry about? You trust your best bro, and that’s what you’re gonna continue doing.

With a loud yawn, you sit down before stretching your legs forward, palms behind you to keep yourself propped up as you observe the glowing bomb in front of you. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Rose glance over at you with mild surprise before smiling amusedly; she too took a seat on her Quest Bed, crossing her legs instead, hands in her lap.

“Rose,” You drawl. “You gotta introduce me to your girlfriend.”

Rose sends you a dry look, huffing softly.

“We have not met each other properly, Dave. My relationship with Kanaya is still platonic.” She raises an eyebrow at you. “If you scare her away, I won’t hesitate to use my black magic upon you.”

You snicker at this, finally leaning back to lie down flat against your Quest Bed. It was kind of cold and unforgiving to your back, but you calmly look up and watch the few stars that drifted in the Furthest Ring and a few Horrorterrors that were floating through the space. 

“Don’t worry, Rose. I won’t mess up your love life.” You drawl back lazily.

Rose huff in response before she too leans back and makes herself comfortable on her Quest Bed. Rose and you simply watch the space above you, not really knowing what else to do. It’s...surprisingly peaceful here; it’s nice.

...

...You then lower your gaze to the timer and note that Rose and you have a minute left. Lifting your gaze back to the darkness above, you move your arms behind your head, cushioning it before you speak.

“Hey, Rose.”

“Mm?” She hums.

“Start up some sick beats for me, will ya’?” You murmur.

You hear her chuckle before she shifts where she is, moving so she’s lying on her side, looking at you with amused eyes and raised eyebrows.

“Oh? Is this how you want to end our lives as mortal humans? With sick beats and raps?”

You merely turn you head to look right back at her, smirking. Red and blue light dances over both of your faces as the bomb starts to hum a bit louder; it was probably about to explode in a few seconds. 

“Just shut up and jam with me, Rose.” 

Rose smiles in return; it wasn’t condescending in anyway-- _her smile was fond and full of warmth._ Without a further ado she starts tapping up a beat for you, and you prepare to rap. 

Both of you don’t give any f**ks when the Tumor goes off. 

Yeah. _Rose and you kicked Death’s gog d**n a**._

...

…

…

_Dave Strider. Wake up,  Knight of Time._

You snap your eyes open. D**n, you didn’t even realize that you had died. Narrowing your gaze, you note that your shades are missing. While this fact makes you a bit uncomfortable-- _also, those shades are from your best bro_ \--you look up...at the red glow above you.

“...Sup?” You cautiously greet.

_Good. Your eyes are now open._

_I am Time._

You blink...and blink again, raising an eyebrow. But you decide to keep silent, watching the red light glow a little brighter.

_The Heir is quite the reckless one._

_Please do protect him for my dear sibling Breath._

It took a moment for you to understand who the heck ‘the Heir’ was. You then remember Rose telling you that John was a god of Breath, a Heir. You look back up at the red light above and smirk. 

“Was already planning on doing it.”

Time chuckles, the red light starting to engulf the area.

_Heh. Cocky._

_...I have certainly missed you, my Knight._

You are surprised and mildly confused by the familiarity in Time’s voice, but you’re forced to squeeze your eyes shut before you can think more about it.

…

...

...You slowly open your eyes. To your relief, your shades are back on your face. You open your eyes further and notice the green glow below you…it was the Green Sun--and hey, your clothes have changed. Also, you were wearing some sort of hood.

Bringing your hands up carefully, you see long, dark-red sleeves covering your arms up. Following the sleeve on your right, you found a red t-shirt on top of your long-sleeved one. You see something flap behind you and note that you have a bada** cape--he** yes. You then blink and study the gear on your chest...the symbol for Time.

And then you see orange out of the corner of your eye. Turning your head, you see Rose in her God Tier form. She removed her large hood and looked at herself too for a moment before looking over at you. She smiles slightly at you.

“Well, we blew our a**es up, Dave.” She says with amusement.

You smirk in return, pulling the snug hood you were wearing back, crossing your arms as the both of you floated above the Green Sun. 

“Yep. Totally blasted our a**es skyhigh for our small sushi roll.” You drawl.

“STRIDER!” An unknown voice barks.

You incline your head at this while Rose blinks in mild surprise. The two of your turn your heads to look at the owner of the new voice.

…

...Gray skin...yellow sclera...horns...sharp teeth…

_Definitely an alien._

The newcomer was wearing a black t-shirt with a gray Cancer zodiac symbol on it. He-- _you believe the alien’s a he_ \--is also wearing gray jeans and black shoes. His yellow horns were really nubby in his wild mess of black hair.

And...the owner of the voice was standing on a gray platform...on top of a meteor? Oh wait, Rose and you were meeting the trolls on a meteor. So was this person...judging by the scowl…

“Karkles?” You ask, arms dropping to your sides now.

The troll’s face scrunches up with distaste but he sighs-- _you swear he mutters, ‘I f**king give up already’_ \--before glaring up at you, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, it’s me, Strider. And it’s f**king Karkat you incapacitated, b***e-sucking f**ktard!” He snarls.

You smirk at this.

Well f**king he** yeah. Rose and you have finally met up with the trolls. _Let’s get this party f**king started._  

==> Dave: Be Jade.


	20. ==> Reader: Be Jade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...I want to warn the Homestuck fans because I'm not really gonna change the way I write the characters too much. Your tips are appreciated, but I'm not that skilled, haha. (´⊙ω⊙`)
> 
> I'm sorry for offending those of you who think Bro's too out of character and John too, but this is a divergence from canon. I'll continue to try writting my best for all of you though.
> 
> And since Bro and John are gonna pretty much remain the way I'm writting them, you readers who are offended by Bro and John's out-of-characterness can just stop reading this fanfic because I don't want to disappoint you. My greatest fear is failure, and I'd hate to fail you guys.  
> :(
> 
> Everyone's tips are amazing and helpful! It's just that...I can't exactly turn John and Bro's personalities around all of a sudden. I'm sure there are loads of other stories that are better than mine! I bet they write everyone in character too. So I won't mind if you ditch this story because I wouldn't want to continuously disappoint you guys. :,)
> 
> Anyways, here we go--trolls and humans meet up!

==> Reader: Be Jade.

Hey, we want to know what happened during the fight though!

==> Oh...um...okay. Sure.

==> Reader: Be Jade before you became a Witch of Space.

You watch with sharp eyes as Davesprite darts forward, clashing swords with Jack Noir. The Dersite snarls in response, shoving against Davesprite, but the orange Strider merely pushes back.

You quickly cock the rifle in your hands and level it in front of you, shutting one eye as you look through the scope. Jack breaks off from Davesprite, quickly shooting back into the air. The orange sprite is quick to follow, citrine wings flapping to propel himself upwards faster. You follow the movement quickly, eyes trailing after Jack through your scope.

Davesprite and Jack exchange slashes with blades, the two engaged in a deadly battle of swords in the air. Jack would lunge for a stab, and Davesprite would parry before darting forward to attack the Dersite’s jugular. Jack would block before moving forward with a barrage of attacks. Davespirte would dodge or parry before attacking with his own technique of blades--

_Jack warps behind Davesprite, obsidian blade raising to attack the sprite’s open back._

==> Jade: Provide backup.

Quickly, you pull the trigger and fire off multiple shots, the sound cracking through the air like thunder. Looking through your scope, you see Jack’s ears twitch before he flaps his wings, quickly avoiding your shots and retreating in his attack on Davesprite. Davesprite quickly turns around and gives you a brief thumbs-up in thanks before darting after Jack.

You then feel a weight on your shoulder and blink in mild surprise, turning your gaze from your scope to see Bal there. He gives you a grim smile before looking up at the sky, opening his mouth wide. You watch as blue, clear spheres fall out of the salamander’s mouth like one of those bubble machines you had seen before as a child when you were on Earth.

The bubbles quickly fly up into the sky, surrounding the area where Jack and Davesprite were fighting each other. Jack blinks as a few bubbles drift close to him--

**_Bang!_ **

\--and explode, releasing whips of wind.

Jack snarls when the bubbles actually manage to slice at his skin and wings. The Dersite then cautiously watches as more Breath bubbles try to close him in-- _Davesprite is suddenly there after a wave of bubbles pass by, shoving his blade forward to stab at Jack’s face._

It get’s harder to see from where you are on the ground, but you think Dave actually _**stabs**_ through Jack’s face--!?

Suddenly, green light surrounds you. You yelp in surprise when you finally find yourself standing directly beside Jadesprite. Her knowledgeable eyes gaze down at you. You were disoriented for a moment, looking around to see where you had stood before.

There was a silhouette of Jack standing near where you had been-- _and the blade part of Davesprite’s sword was sticking through the Dersite’s face?!_ Jack’s image flickers away from view. You blink your eyes rapidly in astonishment while you feel Bal shift slightly on your shoulder.

“That attack again.” Bal murmurs, claws gently keeping himself attached to your shoulder. “John’s told me about it. Noir can redirect the attack that hit him, warp them so they can hit his opponents instead.”

You bite your lower lip at this. D**n, if you were to shoot at Jack...then the Dersite might redirect the bullets to either one of you. You grit your teeth in frustration before looking back up at Davesprite; you’ll just have to time it properly and catch Jack off guard.

“ **Hey, mini-me!** ” Jadesprite suddenly barks at your side. You turn to look at her and you see her grin and point at herself. “ **Shoot me!** ”

You blink in alarm, opening your mouth to say--...... _oh_. Wait. That’s right. Jadesprite can redirect attacks too! You then nod quickly and level your rifle at the green sprite. With a pull of a trigger, the bullets shoot through Jadesprite’s translucent form.

You hear a bark above and see Jack jerk to the side, bullets passing by his head from a silhouette of Jadesprite beside him. Davesprite immediately took advantage of the distraction, knocking the blade out of the Dersite’s hand. Jack reared his head back in surprise when Davesprite quickly darted forward, light reflecting off of his shades.

Jack snarls and the ring on his hand starts to glow red. Immediately, Red Miles sprung forth from his golden ring, shooting forward towards Davesprite. Davesprite blinks and swerves to the side, before green envelopes his body. Red light pierces the spot where the sprite once was. Jack blinks and turns his head to see Davesprite appear above him; the Dersite then growls as he glances down to see Jadesprite’s arms glowing green as she focuses on Davesprite--she had been the one to warp the orange sprite out of the way.

Jack scowls and moves his Red Miles towards where Jadesprite, Bal, and you are. You widen your eyes in alarm as red streaks of light fall down from the sky, darting towards the ground.  Jadesprite narrows her gaze before raising her hand up, snapping her fingers.

In a flash of green, you stumble when you find yourself near your house, Bal clinging to your shoulder. Jadesprite drifts beside you, making a finger-gun in Jack’s direction. Jack seems to notice the motion and flaps his wings, rising up into the sky as Red Miles continues to expand--

 _Jack’s head suddenly jerks back with a yelp._ Scowling, Jack lowers his head, some blood trickling from his forehead as a stray rock fell from his face and down to the ground below. You raise your eyebrows in surprise; Jadesprite had warped a pebble into Jack’s face.

Green sparks ran up and down Jack’s body as he gnashes his teeth in the direction of where you guys are. Oh boy, he’s pissed--

Davesprite appears behind Jack, sword raising up into the air. Jack’s ears twitch before he growls, snapping his hand out behind himself, his obsidian sword warping into his grasp, just in time to block Davesprite’s attack. Sparks fly into the air once more when they clash.

Jadesprite quickly snaps her fingers again and more rocks shoot out to hit Jack in his unprotected stomach and sides. Jack jerks to the side with these blows before warping again. Jadesprite narrows her eyes at this and darts her gaze around, looking for Jack’s next appearance--

“Oof!”

You gasp in surprise when something shoots past your head--!

“Bal!” You shout with worry and spin around quickly.

Bal goes tumbling across the grass field for a moment before the blue iguanas appear, softening the salamander’s rough landing with their bodies. Bal groaned as he shook his head rapidly, Breath bubbles wisping at his lips as he quickly jerked his head back up.

“JADE, BEHIN--!” He tries to warn.

The world spins. You see red pierce through your stomach. You see Bal’s horrified face as he scrambles forward from where he was, Breath bubbles leaking out of his mouth as he moves towards you.

Everything fades to black.

…

…

…

_Young Witch, it’s time to wake up._

You blink your eyes open and gasp softly.

Stars drift around you, twinkling like white diamonds reflecting light. You blink again-- _aw, your glasses are missing_ \--and carefully look around.

“...Hello?” You greet tentatively. “Who’s there?”

_Up here, little one._

_Look up, Jade._

You slowly drag your gaze away from the stars and finally look up into a bright, green light. You squint at the light for a moment, confused.

“...The...Green Sun?”

_Haha. No, Dear Witch._

_I am not **the Green Sun**._

_I am something greater._

_I am_ _Space_ _._

Your eyes light up with recognition before your body jolts with realization. You try to move your body, but everything feels sluggish. You look back up at the green light above with panic.

“U-Um, Space, I need to get back to my friends! Jack Noir is--!”

_It’s alright. Calm down._

_Jack Noir has vanished from your friends’ presence._

You relax at that, sighing long and deep. You then look back up at Space, inclining your head at the light.

“That’s good...but, uh...I can still go back to them, right?”

_Yes. You can go back._

_But know that great trials await for you, Dear Witch._

_Good luck and stay safe, Jade._

Before you can ask about the ‘trials’, the green light grows and surrounds you quickly. You blink in surprise and yelp slightly before you squeeze your eyes shut. The light was growing brighter, brighter, and brighter--!

…

…

...O-Oh…...what...are these...images in your head?

You grasp your head in between your hands as flashes of faces go through your head. Dave in a white suit-- _he’s talking to you on an island covered in snow. Then there’s LOWAS_ \--John is _**dead**_ , and Bro is back from the dead because he didn’t get a Just or Heroic death. Rose is _**cut down**_ along with her mother and John’s father. Everyone is **_dying_**.

_John is from the **future**. John came back seven years from the future. He needs help. He can’t just **die** like this._

Dave in the white suit top is back, his eyebrows pinched together and smile bitter. He’s looking at you from across a snowy field before he slowly turns around. He summons his time turntables as his back faces you-- _but you see a tremor in his shoulders._

You cross the snowy expanse, and hug him tightly.

“ **\--ade! _Jade_! Sh**, open your eyes!** ”

You gasp and snap your eyes open. You immediately notice that everything is blurring and something warm and wet is running down your cheeks from your eyes-- _oh. You were crying._

You let out a choked out sob when your raise your hand to your face-- _hey, your glasses are back_ \--and wipe your cheeks. You then slip your fingers under your glasses and rub your eyes.

Warmth wraps around you carefully like a big blanket. You try your best to reign in your sobs, but the information overflow and simply remembering is a lot to take in. You feel a hand gently go through your hair, and something soft brushes against your cheek.

“ **Shh...shh... _Jade_. It’s alright.** ” A familiar voice murmurs as you’re held tightly.

You blink the tears out of your eyes and your vision clears slightly. You see a warm, orange glow in front of you. You feel something twitch on your head and you widen your eyes when you can pick up sounds better with the...ears on your head? They’re dog ears. Right.

Your memories are starting to come together now. Your name is Jade Harley. You had come back from the future and turned into Jadesprite. But you are also Jade Harley who is of the past, where John is still alive in your timeline. And then...the person holding you is…

You quickly move your hands up and hug the glowing, orange body in front of you, letting out a choked off laugh.

“Dave!”

The soft thing that was brushing your cheek had been Davesprite’s neck feathers. The orange sprite let out a shaky sigh, still hugging you as he continues to gently run his taloned hand through your hair.

“ **Yep. That’s me. Cool-Kid Dave. I’m right here for ya’ Jade. No more tears.** ” Davesprite let out in a rush as he continues to comfort you.

You laugh again, hugging back tightly as the tears slow to a stop. You then stiffen with alertness and let go of Davesprite quickly, glancing around frantically.

“Dave! Where’s Bal--!?”

“Right here, young lass!” The mentioned salamander laughed brightly as he popped his head over Davesprite’s left shoulder.

You give a yip of happiness when Bal hops off of Davesprite’s shoulder and into your arms. You hug the salamander close and the reptile wraps his arms around your neck in return.

“...G-Good to see you, lass.” Bal croaks, voice raw with emotion.

You hug the small warmth in your arms back too, smiling brightly as your tears dried up completely.

“It’s good to see you too, Bal.” You murmur.

When you lessen the tight hug on Bal, you simply carry him in your arms, finally noting the new outfit you have. You were wearing a long-sleeved, black t-shirt and a dark-gray skirt. Looking further down, you saw striped stockings and bright, red slippers that reminded you of the witch in Wizard of Oz. Huh, well, Space did call you a witch…...so you’re a Witch of Space?

You blink again before jolting up in remembrance once again, looking down at Bal in your arms with worry.

“Bal, are you alright? What happened before--” You cringe slightly at the memory of your death-- _you see what had happened through Jadesprite’s eyes; Jack had warped a part of the Red Miles behind you, the speed of the twisting branches instantly stabbing you from behind_. “--before I became a god? I saw you get knocked off of my shoulder!”

Bal merely barked out a laugh, patting your arm comfortingly as he rested in the crook of it. His amber eyes were lit up with warmth and energy.

“I’m _fine_ , young lass. Just got a good punch to the gut from Jack Noir, but nothing major!” He chirped cheerily. “I’m just glad that you’re alright, Jade.”

You laugh brightly in return, hugging him one more time. Bal hugs your neck again. You feel his scaly claws on your neck, but they don’t dig in; they’re simply there to hug you gently.

“I’m happy you’re alright.” You say, smiling warmly.

~~

You glance around the area you’re in; Davesprite was currently pestering someone and Bal was talking to the iguanas and frogs again. You lower your gaze to the ground. The Forge had really melted a lot of the snow on LOFAF; you can see green trees with purple-pink hummingbirds flying through the leaves, blue rivers that go on for miles, and a twilight sky that has white stars sprinkled along the expanse. Maybe LOFAF should be called something different now...? Nah. The Land of Frost and Frogs still sounds like an awesome name!

...Anyways, you should start doing the job you were assigned to do!

==> Jade: Do your job!

With an inhale and soft exhale, you shut your eyes for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, you focus on the Space within you. In an instant, you warp, the air around you becoming less cool now. Opening your eyes carefully you see the familiar, blue sky of Skaia. Ear twitching on your head, you glance around briskly before finding what you had come for.

A large, golden ship was present on the Skaia battlefield. With a hum, you quickly fly over, ignoring how meteors fell from the sky around you. Narrowing your gaze slightly and sticking your tongue out in concentration, you lift your left arm up, a green glow surrounding your hand.

With a rumble, the golden, Prospit ship slowly lifts off from the ground, a green glow surrounding the massive hunk of metal. With a flick of your wrist, the battleship stays in the air as you quickly fly over. Once you’ve crossed the checkerboard ground, you land on the golden deck of the Prospit ship. Standing on the tip of the deck, you move your hands around. Feeling the Space at your fingertips, you look down at Skaia and concentrate once more.

Raising your hand up, Skaia is surrounded by a green glow. Blinking, the large, checkerboard planet quickly shrinks in size. In another handful of seconds, Skaia is floating in your right hand. You smile softly, simply letting Skaia float in your palm for a moment before sending it to drift around you in a circle.

Turning your attention to the front of the ship, hands glowed before you and the battleship warped away to float over LOFAF. You steer the ship carefully through the dark sky as you quickly observe the area.

As you stand on the deck, you glance at the black tower where your dead body is. Red stains the Space Quest Bed your dead-self had been placed on. You then turn your gaze away from the black tower, sighing softly, white ears twitching on your head as you hear a flap of wings behind you.

It wasn’t Jack. Your keen nose can smell the familiar, comforting scent of Davesprite-- _he smelled like orange creamsicles and campfires that had recently roasted marshmallows._ Davesprite drifts at the right of you, Bal on his left shoulder. The orange sprite looked a little irritated, his wings puffed up.

“ **Just pestered John recently.** ” He grumbles slightly.

You raise your eyebrows in surprise-- _so that’s who he was pestering_. But wasn’t John currently blind now--?

“ **He has ghost versions of us and Rose in his head; they’re helping him ‘see’ at the moment. He’s able to respond because he’s memorized the laptop keyboard.** ” Oh, so that’s how John is doing it. Davesprite scoffs as he continues. “ **D**n John doesn’t know when to rest.** ”

You giggle nervously at this as you maintain control of Skaia and the Prospit ship. Skaia circles your head for a moment before moving in a circle in front of you.

“Ah, well you know John! He’s a goofball that everyone needs to watch over.” You chirp in response, trying to comfort the agitated sprite at the same time.

Davesprite huffs but he nods his head begrudgingly. You giggle softly at that before waving your arms around. With a thrum of energy, you move your hand towards LOFAF. A spark of Space snaps along your hand before green light surrounds LOFAF.

Just like Skaia, in a few mere seconds, LOFAF was shrunk down to the side of a pool ball. The planet drifts in the center of your palm for a moment before it circles around you like Skaia currently is. Eventually, you move the Prospit ship to gather the rest of the planets: LOWAS, LOLAR, and, last but not least, LOHAC.

Once five planets started to circle around you, you snap your fingers...and five people appear on the deck of the Prospit ship. Turning away from the tip of the ship, you see the five new faces you are familiar with. But your heart leaps in your throat when you spot a very familiar face. Despite the golden, God Tier clothes, you would know those green eyes and mustache anywhere!

==> Jade: Reunite with your loving, human guardian.

“ _PA!_ ”

With a running leap, you laugh as you crash into your grandpa, wrapping your arms around his neck. You hear him grunt in surprise before he wraps his arms around you in return, laughing heartily.

“Jade!?” Pa hugs you tighter before he laughs brightly again, spinning around with you still in his arms. “Oh, _my little Treasure_ , you’re alright! You’re alright, you’re alright, you’re _alright_! Hahahaha!”

You laugh brightly too when he moves his hands to your waist and lifts you up completely in the air. You squeal and laugh as you’re spun through the air again. You then look down at him and see his wide grin; you smile in return.

“You're in God Tier form too!” You point out. It was obvious, but you were just so flipping happy!

Pa’s face then sombers a little. He looks up at you with a lopsided smile before he carefully sets you down on the ground, your red slippers hitting the ground with a soft click. Pa sighs softly, looking at you with his bright, green eyes behind his square glasses, his warm hands on your shoulders now.

“...I have to thank a certain Dersite for that, Jade.” He murmurs, a little sheepish and wary.

You blink...before staring at your grandfather with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Was he...was he talking about _**Jack Noir**_...!? Jack helped Pa become a god? You continue to stare dubiously at your grandfather and he merely laughs sheepishly--geez, it’s nice to see that face alive and making expressions.

“Ah, I understand your suspicions,” He says with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. “Jack Noir is…...a confusing one.” Pa then shakes his head, smiling warmly at you. “Well, I’m just glad you’re alright…”

You smile up at him before widening your eyes when you caught sight of a certain Heir past your grandfather. You give a quick apology and hug as you excuse yourself before running over to John.

“John!”

==> Jade: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Watch how this scene will go.

John turned his head towards the source of his ecto-sister’s voice. He could already hear the concern in her voice. The Heir of Breath smiled sheepishly as he fully turned his body towards Jade’s approaching footsteps.

“Hi Ja-- _oof_!”

John stumbled back slightly as Jade wrapped her arms around his midsection. Steadying himself quickly, John returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Jade. He could feel something soft brush his cheek before he realized that it was one of Jade’s dog ears. John then noticed the slight tremor in Jade’s body; his eyebrows furrowed but he smiled as he hugged tighter, feeling the warmth.

“...Hey, Jade.” He murmured as he rocked back on his heels slightly, gently swaying with Jade in his hold, a comforting gesture to the Witch of Space. “It’s nice to finally meet you face-to-face.”

Jade let out a shaky laugh at that before popping her head up from where she was burying it into his chest. Her glasses were slightly askew, but she didn’t mind, staring up into bandaged eyes with concern. Her left arms squeezed through John’s hold so her hand could gently brush his right cheek, just shy of touching the white bandages. She nibbled on her bottom lip with worry.

“Does...does it hurt?” She asked, careful not to touch the bandages as she gently pat his cheek. “Your eyes...are they...alright…?”

John reached a hand up to his face and managed to wrap his fingers around Jade’s slightly shaky ones. He smiled reassuringly towards her, squeezing her hand gently to try and comfort her nerves.

“I’m fine, Jade. Doesn’t hurt now, but I still can’t see anything.” John admitted sheepishly. “But you don’t have to worry too much about me! I can still use my other senses to know what’s going on, you know.”

Jade huffed at this, dog ears twitching on her head before she slightly slapped John’s cheek-- _it was just a light tap, really, nothing harsh or painful._ John chuckled in response before lifting his head to ‘look’ at something past Jade.

“Dave.” John murmured.

Jade carefully released John as Davesprite approached, wings folded in at the moment. The Witch of Space glanced between the two, the Heir and the sprite. Bal jumped from his spot on Davesprite’s right shoulder and onto Jade’s left one. Jade took one more look between the two before backing away carefully, wanting the give the both of them some privacy for now. The Witch turned away and jogged back over to where Jacob was, running over and hugging his arm tightly.

Jade, after sending a bright smile to her grandpa, turned to look at the three other adults that were present. She detatched one of her arms from Jacob’s and waved exuberantly at the three.

“Hiii, Mr. Egbert, Ms. Lalonde, and Mr. Strider!” She cheered.

While she caught with the adults, John was speaking softly to Davesprite.

==> Reader: See what the Heir and the sprite are talking about.

John’s head was tilted upward slightly to look in the general direction of Davesprite’s face. The orange sprite was currently crossing his arms, his snake-like tail brushing against the surface of the Prospit battleship deck. John inclined his head slightly...before smiling warily up at Davesprite.

“...Sorry.” The Heir finally said. “The injury isn't permanent though, Dave.”

Davesprite merely sighed long and deep at this; he heard chatter in the background, mostly Jade’s voice heard among the rest. The sprite then slowly shook his head before letting a soft chuckle slip past his lips, uncrossing his arms. Davesprite reached his right hand out and roughly pat John’s head, wings fluffing up for a moment before settling.

“ **You are such a little sh**, John.** ” The sprite muttered, his body continuing to glow a warm orange. “ **I came back in time to save your a** and keep it safe; I’d like keep it that way.** ”

John merely grinned back in response before huffing when his hair was ruffled further. The Heir then paused for a moment, pondering, before opening his mouth to respond.

«Mÿ ä** ïš jüšt ä däńgęr mägńęt. Ï thøüght ÿøü äłręädÿ kńęw thät, Dave.» John said, smiling brightly before continuing to speak. «Bÿ thę wäÿ...ärę ÿøü üp før äń ädvęńtürę ïń Päšt Äłtęrńïä?»

John could sense the surprise in Davesprite’s form, feeling the hand in his hair still. John hoped that he hadn’t overstepped any boundries-- _it’s Davesprite’s choice if he wants to go or not with the Heir after all._ Davesprite opened and closed his mouth for a moment before huffing with amusement, wings spreading out slightly.

« **Ręäłłÿ, John? Büt hë** ÿęäh. Ï’m üp før äń ädvęńtürę ïńtø thę gręät üńkńøwń wïth ÿøü. Šømęøńę’š gøttä wätçh ÿøür ä**.** » Davesprite replied in fluent Alternian, not missing a beat or stuttering with his words. « **Bÿ thę wäÿ, ÿøür häńdwrïttïńg wäš ä łïttłę šh**tÿ--ït tøøk mę ä whïłę tø üńdęrštäńd thę träńšłätïøń bętwęęń English äńd Äłtęrńïäń.** »

John grinned brightly as he heard Davesprite respond, relieved and happy. So Davesprite had learned Alternian from his journal? All by himself without the trolls too? That’s incredible! Davesprite doesn’t even have an accent! Ah...but...just imagining Davesprite with Jade in that doomed timeline...without any other friends…...that put a damper on John’s happy thoughts.

Noticing John’s slightly drooping shoulders, Davesprite scoffed and brought his right hand from the Heir’s head. The sprite then moved both hands to pinch John’s cheeks, pulling his face into two directions. John stiffened in surprise before sending a small breeze of Breath to mess up Davesprite’s hair, but the sprite continued to pinch John’s cheeks.

“ **Hey, yeah, no. No sad thoughts, John. We’re past all of that bullsh**.** ” Davesprite sighed, finally releasing John’s cheeks. The orange sprite then raised his eyebrows when he looked down at the pendant around John’s neck. “ **Wait….is that a sprite-pendant?** ”

John inclined his head at this, rubbing his red, abused cheeks for a moment before dropping his hands down to feel around for the said pendant.

“Oh...right.” John muttered in remembrance. “Here, give me a sec…”

John grasped the charm of the necklace and concentrated for a moment--

“ **Hoohoo~John, you’ve summoned me-- _oh my goodness!_** ” A joyful voice chirped before quickly becoming horrified.

John blinked before he felt a gloved hand frantically pat his face. Nanna now floated in front of John since the teen had recently summoned her through the pendant. Her bright, glowing, blue eyes darted across John’s face, expression shocked and worried.

“ **John! What happened to your eyes?** ” Nanna frantically studied the bandages before a blue glow surrounded her hand. “ **John, could you try and lift the bandages from your eyes and see if I can heal you?** ”

John raised his eyebrows in realization-- _d**n, he wanted to smack himself in the face for his forgetfulness and stupidity_ \--before nodding his head. He lifted his hands up to his face and hooked his thumbs under the bandages, carefully sliding them up.

Davesprite blinked before furrowing his eyebrows and scowling just slightly. Over John’s eyelid’s were burn-like marks. The skin looked _raw_ and _irritated_ , and just looking at the injury made Davesprite uncomfortable. The sprite scoffed to himself silently-- _’I’m fine’, my **a****._

Nanna reached a hand up, her jester hat flopping in her face for a moment before she gently touched John’s eyes with her glowing, blue hand. There was a bright light for a moment...before Nanna slowly started to frown, the wrinkles in her face deepening slightly.

“ **Oh dear…** ” She murmured.

“What’s wrong?” James asked, suddenly entering the conversation.

Jade and the four adults ceased talking to each other when they noticed the new, blue glow on the Prospit deck. James was the first to notice his mother in her sprite form. They all went over to where John at the two sprites were, just in time to see Nanna attempt to heal John’s eyes.

Nanna chewed on her lower lip for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as she slowly removed her hand from John’s eyes. The burns over John’s eye-lids were now pale scars, the skin no longer red and irritated. However, when John slowly opened his eyes, his blue eyes still looked a bit hazy, pupiless, and unseeing. James seemed to deflate at this; Rox pated Knight of Breath’s shoulder comfortingly. Bro sighed and crossed his arms while Jacob fiddled with his hands, looking more concerned now.

“ **While I have healed the burns over his eyes...I do believe that I can’t fix his injury completely.** ” Nanna sighed. “ **Using a different Aspect other than your main is very dangerous when you overuse its power. The Game has its rules, John, so this is a temporary ‘punishment’ for using an Aspect that isn’t truly yours.** ”

Davesprite’s wings unfurled before folding up again. He crossed his arms, a little agitated with the news.

“ **So he has to heal normally?** ” Davesprite asked, the question a little rhetorical since he was a sprite too, having knowledge of the Game, SBURB, and its rules.

Nanna sighed and nodded, expression grave. The jester hat on her head followed the movement as she pushed her glasses up with her hand.

“ **I’m afraid so.** ” Nanna then huffed before she reached out, lightly pinching John’s cheek. “ **You’re quite lucky, John. Had you pushed any harder with those Light powers of yours, you would be blind forever.** ”

John merely grinned sheepishly, dropping his hands down slightly so he could shrug helplessly at the group around him.

“What can I say? I guess I didn’t _**see**_ it coming.” The Heir said weakly.

Davesprite paused for a moment before he groaned, flicking John in the forehead lightly with a taloned finger.

“ **Oh gog, you nerd. No puns. You are _banned_ from puns, do you hear me?** ” The orange sprite groused.

John laughed in response swatting Davesprite’s hand away before straightening up in surprise when he felt hands around his head.

“Hold still, Johnny.” Ah. It was Jacob. “Just fixin’ up your bandages is all.”

“Thanks, Pop.” John murmured in response as he patiently waited for the Rogue of Hope to finish.

While the Heir and Rogue were doing that, Davesprite glanced over to Jade, wings stretching out slightly to brush against the Witch’s shoulder to get her attention. When she felt soft feathers against her cheek, Jade turned her head to look at Davesprite, white, dog ears twitching slightly on her head.

“Mm? Dave, what’s up?” She asked, eyebrows starting to pull together with concern.

“ **Just wondering if you’ll warp all of the inhabitants on the planets onto the boat.** " Davesprite replied.

Jade blinked in confusion, lost for a moment, before she raised her eyebrows and parted her mouth slightly with realization. She giggled nervously, poking the side of her head with her right, index finger, eyes crossing, and sticking her tongue out; however, she was careful to not move too much since Bal was still on her left shoulder.

“ _Duh_! Silly me!” She uncrossed her eyes and sent a sheepish smile to Davesprite. “Here, give me a second…!”

She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers, the black sleeve of her God Tier clothes slipping down slightly from her wrist.

In an instant, color and noise filled the deck. Davesprite watched as yellow salamanders, pink turtles, red crocodiles, blue iguanas, and multi-colored frogs started looking around with cries of alarm or murmurs of confusion. Bal made a noise of surprise before he jumped off of Jade’s shoulder, rushing through the crowd of reptiles.

“Moreau! Danny, Cameron!” Balthazar cried out with joy as he reunited with his wife and two kids.

All four salamanders huddled together and hugged each other. Other reptiles took a while to understand where they were before they started to become a sea of mixed colors, greeting each other.

Jacob patted John’s back once he was done adjusting the Heir’s bandages correctly. John murmured a thanks before flexing his fingers, a blue glow slowly surrounding his hands and arms. The ravenet turned his head in the general direction of everyone that was present on the deck.

“Everyone, I’m gonna use my zapoy powers so the ship can meet up with Karkat and the others on the meteor.” John smiled when the chatter died down and they looked at the aheir with confusion. “You better brace yourselves!”

The reptiles stared at John with wide eyes before they comically flattened themselves to the deck. The Heir smiled amusedly when he heard the small thumps before focusing on his Retcon powers. Blue sparked along his hands as he took a deep breath...and exhaled.

John crouched down and placed his hands down onto the golden deck, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he concentrated. All though he was blind physically, that did not stop the Heir from seeing where he had to go mentally. The ravenet pictured the Green Sun and the Meteor. With one finale inhale and exhale, the Prospit battleship was surrounded by a blue light.

There was a slight pause, white noise filled everyone’s ears. Davesprite himself was looking upwards and watching the blue light surrounding the ship with mild interest. Jade too was watching the light show with awe even though the ship was a little shaky. James watched his son, not wanting the Heir to push himself too hard. Jacob and Rox were joining the others in gazing at the blue lights. Bro was yawning, gloved hand moving up over his mouth for a brief moment, but he was curiously watching the swirling, blue light around the ship.

And then the lights stopped. John’s hands stopped glowing and he slowly stood up. John inclined his head and turne--

“JOOOOOHN!” A voice cried.

John blinked, turning to face the voice--

“OOF!”

Everyone else on the boat watched with bemusement as a figure in magenta crashed into John, wrapping their arms around the Heir’s torso. Large, olive-green butterfly wings flapped as the newcomer squealed, hugging John tightly. The butterfly wings beat again for a moment before the person dressed in magenta-- _hey, those are Heart God Tier clothes_ \--lifted their head and grinned brightly up at John’s face.

“Jooohn! It’s you, it’s you, it’s yooooou!” They-- _she_ \--shouted, bouncing slightly as she hugged John tighter.

“Nepeta, please do not strangle him. Also, he has yet to actually know us--don’t make him uncomfortable.” A low, deep, and slightly nervous voice called out from behind the...gray-skinned girl dressed in magenta God Tier clothes.

John tilted his head before his mouth parted slightly in surprise, raising his eyebrows in realization as he sensed the swirling energy of Heart within the person-- _troll_ \--hugging him.

“Nepeta?” John asked before smiling widely. “You’re in God Tier form like Karkat!”

“And you’re blind!” She bluntly stated, a wide, fanged grin on her face.

“ _Nepeta_!” The deeper voice called out again, sounding scandalized. “I’m sorry, Heir John, she’s merely happy to see you.”

John turned his attention to the second approaching newcomer. The Heir of Breath could sense the Void swirling within the body of the other. John hummed thoughtfully, thinking back to the ghost-trolls in his previous life. Which troll had Void…? _Oh right_ , there’s one troll that was always sticking close to Nepeta.

“Equius?” John smiled in recognition, remembering the sweaty troll even--in his ghost form and Arquiusprite form. “Heya!”

“Son...do you know these two?” James’s voice came from behind.

John nodded his head in response to the question; the Heir sensed that this motion put the others to ease. The ravenet then noticed the heat above him-- _that must be the Green Sun_. John then lowered his attention back to Nepeta, who was probably staring up at John with bright, sparkling eyes.

“I take it that Karkat and the others are nearby too?” John asked, managing to free his arms to awkwardly hug Nepeta back.

Nepeta didn’t mind the awkwardness of the returned hug, her curly, black hair getting into her face slightly as she beamed up at John.

“Yep! Karkitty is here with everyone else! Also, Human Dave and Human Rose are here too! They’re both in God Tier forms.” She replied cheerily.

John sighed with relief, shoulders slumping slightly.

“ _Thank goodness_ …” He murmured.

Davesprite took the time to study the newcomers as John spoke softly with the two trolls. The one that was hugging John, Nepeta, had curly, raven hair, two yellow-orange horns peeking out of the messy nest of black. She stood just a head shorter than John, and any visible skin was gray. Her clothes were designed like Grandpa Harley’s, but they were magenta. So she was a Rogue of Heart? Neat.

Davesprite then turned his attention to the second troll, Equius. This troll’s God Tier clothes were a dark-blue-- _just like Mom Lalonde’s._ However, this guy had the clothes design of John’s, so he was a Heir of Void. Equius stood the opposite of Nepeta’s height: he was a head taller than John, and one of the troll’s arrow-shaped horns were broken. The Heir of Void’s butterfly wings were a rich blue, fluttering behind him as he greeted John.

So these two were just a fraction of all the trolls that they were going to meet. Davesprite was brought out of his musings when he lifted his gaze to the meteor that was floating beside the Green Sun. He noticed that multiple figures were starting to fly over to the Prospit ship they were all on.

“ **Yo, we got more company.** ” Davesprite called out to get John’s attention.

John paused in his talk with Equius before tilting his head up, sensing different wielders of Aspects approaching. The Heir pinched his eyebrows together for a moment when he sensed two people moving faster than the others. These two were wielders of Time and Light--?

“John!” Two familiar voices said at the same time.

 ** _Oh._** It was Dave and Rose! John felt Nepeta leave his arms and he floundered for a moment, unsure if he--

“Guh!”

What was with people running into him lately? John stumbled back slightly when two pairs of arms wrapped around him. The Heir of Breath regained his footing and wrapped his arms around the two that were hugging him. The three simply stood there for a moment, taking in their first--technically first--time being face-to-face with each other.

“Hi, Dave and Rose.” John murmured, letting his forehead fall forward the touch the shoulders in front of him. "The Tumo--”

“We blew our a**es up for you, John. No regrets, man.” Dave drawled as he continued to hug John with Rose.

“Yes. I concur with Dave’s words, John. We don’t care about it anymore.” Rose murmured as she gently rubbed circles into John’s back. “We’re all here in one big, happy reunion.”

John laughed shakily at this, managing to hug the two of them closer to him now that he knew they didn’t hate or resent him in any way. After a stretch of comfortable hugging, the three pulled away. Dave and Rose then stared at John’s bandaged eyes, furrowing their eyebrows at the same time.

“ _F**king **he****_ , John.” Dave said first after a moment of silence. “That injury better not be permanent.”

John let out a breathless laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“No, no! It’s not permanent. It’ll take some time to heal though…” John trailed off, turning his head to ‘look’ to the side.

“ _Joooooooohn_ ~my Little Blue~!”

John made a noise of confusion before he felt arms snake around his waist from behind. The ravenet hummed for a moment as he felt someone nuzzle the top of his head.

“Vriska?” John asked, curiously patting the arms around his waist and finding familiar, silky fabric-- _Vriska was in her God Tier form too._

“Correct, John.” Vriska purred as she gave one last hug to John from behind. Her cerulean, butterfly wings fluttered behind her back as she moved to stand beside John, slinging a gray arm over his shoulders. Her fingers brushed the Heir's chin as she turned his face towards her, gaze narrowing as she studied his bandaged eyes before softening her gaze. “...You’ll heal. But not too soon is all I can say.”

John inclined his head at this, raising his eyebrows before simply nodding. Perhaps he was going to meet the Cerulean Blood in the future-- _or past; one can’t know when you’ll meet a friend with all of these time travel shenanigans_. Vriska hummed, her left eye that contained seven pupils studied John’s face for a moment before she smiled, gently pressing a kiss to the crown of the Heir’s head.

“Good to see you, Johnny.” She chuckled into his hair.

...Alright. John was definitely meeting the trolls when they’re kids or something. The Heir will remember to ask Karkat or the other trolls about that part during the three year travel.

“Egbert!” Another voice barked.

Well, speak of the troll and he shall come! John turned his head in the direction of a certain Candy-red Blood troll. A grin spread across John’s cheeks as Dave and Rose carefully stepped out of the way for the Knight of Blood. The Knight of Time and Seer of Light studied the scene before they both noticed their mother and big brother respectively; the two gods gravitated towards the two adults, allowing John to turn most of his attention to Karkat now.

“Karkat!” John cheered. “Hi!”

Karkat’s wings twitched behind his back as he walked briskly towards John. In an instant, the troll snapped a hand up and pinched John’s cheek. John whined in protest, swatting at Karkat’s abusing hand.

“Ow, Kawkat! Ah got ut, ah _got_ ut!” John struggled to say as his cheek was pulled to the side. “Ah’m an idiut!”

Karkat scowled in return, finally releasing John’s face and crossing his arms. Vriska snickered at this, her left arm still draped over John’s shoulders. The Cerulean Blood’s eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched Karkat scold John in his own friend-leader way.

“D**n _**right**_ you’re an idiot, John! I should probably put you on hive arrest!” The Knight of Blood snarled.

John shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he rubbed his abused cheek. The Heir used his Breath to brush against Karkat’s face and hair in comforting motions.

“Sorry, Karkat.” John said sheepishly.

Karkat scoffed, his eyes scanning John’s face for a moment before his shoulders slumped, relaxing now in the presence of the Heir. His red cape swayed in the air for a moment as he moved forward to roughly pat John’s head.

“...Just glad you’re not dying, b*****d.” The Knight of Blood muttered.

John grinned in return before wincing. The ravenet coughed for a moment, recognizing the feeling as his chest was rattled uncomfortably but not painfully. He sensed that the others were hovering around him worriedly but he waved them off. After his coughing attack, John felt some sticky oil in his hands. With a grimace, John merely zapped the mess away.

“I’m alright.” John said firmly when he sensed that the people around him were going to ask. “It happens from time to time, and it doesn’t hurt, honest.”

Karkat and Vriska and looked at the heir with raised eyebrows before they both remembered that there really was nothing harming John.  Thinkibg back to the times they observed John through their grubtops, the oil thing was harmless unless in battle.

John merely smiled at the both of them before he then directed his attention towards Karkat.

“Karkat, later on through the journey, my past-self will come by with Damara. She’s like the Scratch-version of Aradia’s troll ancestor.” John explained.

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows at this before slowly nodding-- _the Knight of Blood then remembered that John can’t f**king see him nodding, so he finally responded verbally._

“I’ll keep that in mind, Egbert.” Karkat muttered.

John smiled at this before turning around towards the larger mass of the group that was banded together. Vriska’s arm slipped off of his shoulder, but she continued to stand beside the Heir of Breath, adjusting her orange hood for a moment. Karkat stood at John’s left, huffing as he glanced at the crowd of chatting reptiles and gods before looking at John.

“Let's get started, friend-leader.” Karkat said with a slight smirk on his lips as his red cape billowed behind him for a moment, butterfly wings twitching.

John smiled and nodded before turning his full attention back to the crows. With a deep breath, John exhaled softly before his body started to glow. A sharp rush of Breath ran past everyone, immediately catching their attention and stopping their current conversations.

When John sensed that everyone’s attention was now on him, he smiled and waved, the Breath slowly settling back down for now.

“Hey, everyone! Sorry to interrupt, but we have a few things to talk about before this big journey up ahead-- _actually_ , I bet a lot of you guys don’t know what we’re about to do, haha!” John laughed nervously. He then paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before continuing. “...Alright. So here’s what’s about to happen. In the next 3 years, or 1½ sweeps, we’re going to be traveling to an alternate world, which was created by the Scratch. This world is also playing SBURB and it will contain a few...familiar faces.”

John paused again, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides for a moment...before he found his voice again.

“...I won’t lie to you...but after the long period of travel, we won’t be able to relax. Right after we get to that Scratch-world, we’ll be thrown right back into battle.” John stated seriously, his voice carrying out across the silent deck. “Most of you have already heard of Jack Noir--but the main point is that there will be _alternate versions_ of Jack Noir ahead of us, wanting to kill us too. Not only them but a Fuschia Blood troll, the Condesce, will also be our enemy there. And...…”

John paused. This time, his silence was longer. John’s hands were starting to shake and-- _ **f**k.**_ John thought he had gotten past this. So why was he getting choked up about this again?

Karkat noticed John’s slight distress and quickly reached out to wrap his gray fingers around the Heir of Breath’s left wrist. The gesture was comforting and grounding, and John took in a deep breath...before finally continuing.

“...We will also be facing a cherub called Lord English. He is the main enemy, and he will not hesitate to destroy us. However,” John smiled shakily at the group in front of him. “I have agreed to a new friend of mine to try and see...if I can get rid of Lord English’s hatred and change his mind. For those of you who already know what Lord English is capable of, then please understand that, _while I sound completely insane_ , I want to try and see if I can help.”

Surprisingly, the people on the golden deck hadn’t broke out into chaos. John continued to smile as he turned his head slightly, this way and that, as if he were seeing the crowd right then, scanning their faces.

“...I mean...I’m sure I’ve changed quite a few people already with just words and a few actions.” John’s smiled dropped and his tone grew serious and sharp; he was determined. “Maybe I can try at least something with Lord English.”

John felt Breath gently brush his face, comforting him and encouraging him as he continued, words strong and firm now.

“This is a lot for me to ask from you guys...but please…” John smiled at them, bottom lip trembling for a moment. “...can you guys help me?”

…

…

“ _ **HE****_ YEAH!” Nepeta shouted near the back of the crowd.

This started to set off a chain reaction of shouts of agreement and encouragement. Everyone was on board-- _pun not intended_ \--for the long journey and battles ahead. John had been nervous, unsure of what the responses of his friends and family might be. But to hear them now...his heart swelled with happiness and the life-sucking sadness in him ebbed away.

He laughed shakily before bowing in front of the group, his smile bright and big on his lips.

“Thank you. Thank you! Every single one of you guys…!” John got a little choked up slightly with his emotions before he managed to continue. “Thank all of you so d**n much!”

He loved his family so, so much.

John then waited a bit for everyone to settle down again before speaking again, tone a little sheepish now.

“Um...by the way...me and the sprite version of Dave...are going to go to past timeline of Alternia, where the Troll Ancestors were still alive…” John trailed off slightly. Once again, everyone was surprisingly silent, waiting and watching for John to explain himself. “Dave and I will come back, promise! But we’ll most likely be gone for a bit-- _probably a week or two_. Please understand...that it may take some time to make them trust us and follow us. I hope you all can wait patiently for our return.”

John smiled as he straightened his back as he ‘looked’ at the group of people before him.

“We have long years ahead of us...but we’re all gonna stick together on this, yeah?”

And the crowd responded, once again, with shouts of encouragement and determination. John smiled and chuckled when Vriska ruffled his hair. Karkat roughly pat John's back too. Things are looking good now.

~~

Everyone was getting ready in their own ways at the moment, but John was currently in a large room within the Prospit battleship with two people, one troll and one human.

“...Sollux, meet Bro Strider. Bro, meet Sollux Captor!” John stated cheerfully as he introduced the Mage of Doom and Thief of Heart to each other.

The Gemini troll tilted his head up slightly to gaze into the pointed shades of Bro’s gaze. Bro gazed back in return...before silently lifting a fist up. Sollux’s bicolored eyes behind his 3D glasses flickered down to the fist before he also raised his fist, returning the offered fist-bump and sending a fanged smirk at the Thief of Heart.

“Nice to meet you, Thtrider.” Sollux lisped, inclining his head as he dropped his hand back to his side after the fist-bump. “I hear that you and me are gonna do thome thort of project together for an android.”

Bro raised an eyebrow before nodding, also dropping his hand before bringing John’s old journal from his captchalogue deck, waving it in the air slightly.

“These are the directions,” Bro explained, flipping the pages open to the correct part before flipping the book over and giving it to Sollux so the Mage of Doom could read it. “Think you can handle it, kid?”

Sollux accepted the book and studied the directions, eyebrows raising slightly as his eyes darted over the notes and detailed descriptions before sending a smirk over at Bro.

“Pleathe, Thtrider, I can handle thomething like thith. Can _you_ keep up?” Sollux said, a slight challenge in his voice.

Bro smirked in return, inclining his head at the Gemini troll.

“I’ll admit I haven’t done much mechanics in a while, but this will be some pretty easy sh**.” Bro drawled slowly.

Sollux hummed for a moment before nodding, snapping the journal shut and looking up at Bro with amusement.

“I look forward to working with you, Thtrider. Let’th thee if we can finithh fathter than planned.”

Bro chuckled and nodded before looking over at John--the d**n kid was practically beaming at the two of them. John grinned widely, hands on his hips now. If John wasn’t blind, Bro was sure the kid’s eyes would be glittering like sunlight reflecting off of a blue sea.

“Great! I’m happy you two are getting along with each other so well!” John cheered.

Bro scoffed and reached over the roughly ruffle John’s hair.

“Whatever, you little sh**.” Bro muttered before dropping his hand from raven locks.

John merely grinned cheekily in return before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. The Heir of Breath hummed for a moment before ‘looking’ back over at Bro and Sollux.

“Bro, Sollux...do you think you can make warp pads that’ll connect the Meteor and Prospit ship together during the journey? We’ll be using both to travel, but I’m just asking...”

Bro and Sollux glanced at each other for a moment, contemplating before they shrugged and nodded. Sollux spoke first, responding to John’s question.

“Thure. I think we jutht need a few tweekth with the machineth and maybe thome additionth. But yeah, we can work thomething out with the thingth.” Sollux replied.

John grinned at this, giving a thumbs up to the two.

“Thanks guys! You two are awesome.”

Sollux merely rolled his eyes before ruffling John’s hair quickly; the Gemini troll was only half a head taller than the Heir of Breath. The Mage of Doom looked over at Bro before they both walked out of the room, probably heading to an Alchemiter to alchemize the stuff they needed for Hal’s body.

~~

“Dad...are you...stress baking and cooking?” John asked while using his Breath to get a feel of the Prospit ship kitchen and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Some of the ingredients must’ve been alchemized when John hadn’t been ‘watching’-- _but there was a sh** ton of stuff that had been cooked and placed on the side to cool down_. James blinked and lifted his head from the bowl of chocolate frosting he was currently mixing.

The Egbert patriarch was currently dressed in a white undershirt and black slacks. The Knight of Breath had missed some of his old clothes, so he decided to change out of his God Tier ones. Besides, the God Tier clothes can simply materialize out of thin air and James would immediately be in his blue Knight cape, shirt and pants.

James merely smiled at John once he snapped out of his daze, setting the bowl of frosting to the side. The smell of roasted turkey, sponge cake, chocolate, and fruits mixed in the air as the Knight of Breath approached John before hugging the teen to his chest.

“I’ll admit, I actually am stress baking and cooking,” James said with a sheepish tone. “But I’m also preparing meals for your…’Ancestor Troll Adventure’?”

John laughed slightly at James’s confused tone before returning the hug, nodding into his dad’s chest. He pat the Knight of Breath’s back comfortingly.

“Aw, thanks Dad!” John then hummed thoughtfully as he continued to hug his dad, hearing the adult’s heartbeat through his white undershirt. “Hmm...I should ask Nanna for some healing cookies. I’m sure that there’ll be a lot of injured people on planet Alternia.”

James hugged John tighter at that, eyebrows furrowing.

“...I still don’t like the fact that it’s only you and Dave going on this mission, but I trust Broderick’s little brother and your judgement--well, _most of the time_ I trust your judgement. And that means you better _**not**_ push yourself too hard, _John Egbert._ ” James held John at arm’s length now, gazing sternly at the teen before smiling gently at the Heir. The Knight of Breath moved a hand up and gently brushed a strand of raven hair out of John’s hair. “...Please...make sure you come back home, alright?”

_ Home. _

John smiled before leaping forward, wrapping his arms around James’s neck. He took in the smoky scent of tobacco, sweet cake, and fresh shaving cream.

“Yeah...I’ll be home.” John murmured before his face lit up as he continued to speak. “And Dave and I can tell you all about the crazy adventures we had...and maybe introduce you to the Ancestor Trolls! I dunno if they’ll be too friendly...but hey! I’ll try my darn hardest!”

James merely chuckled as he hugged back, rubbing gentle circles into John’s back.

“...That would be lovely, son.” He murmured.

After a moment of silence, James then perked up slightly, letting John go and reaching into his pocket.

“Ah, since I’m giving you so much food, take this.” James handed John one of his wallet captchalogue cards. “It’ll make traveling easier with all the space it has.”

John accepted the card and beamed up at James.

“Thanks, Dad!”

~~

“So...guys…” John smiled wearily as he scuffed his shoe on the floor for a moment, nervous and a little worried. “Our little conversation will have to wait...sorry about that.”

Dave, Rose, and Jade gazed back at John before they all moved together to have a group hug, heads bumping together in the center of their circle.

“It’s alright, John.” Jade assured, nuzzling her head into John’s face slightly, her white ears twitching as she smiled. “As long as we do talk in the end, then I’m fine with waiting just a bit longer!”

Rose nodded slightly in agreement, humming softly with a soft smile on her black lips.

“We understand, John. Just be careful in where you’re going.” Rose murmured.

“Yeah. Also, other-me better protect your damsel a** or I’ll kick my own a** for not keeping you safe.” Dave looked at John over his shades-- _even though the ravenet wouldn’t have been able to see that_ \--and smirked. “But I’m sure you can handle your own, John.”

John laughed in response before they all slowly broke up their hug circle. The Heir paused for a moment, standing close enough to his friends that he can still feel their body heat.

“...I missed you guys, so, so much.” John murmured.

Jade and Rose smiled sadly at this while Dave reached over to pat John’s head roughly.

“We all missed each other, John.” Dave drawled. “But the Squad’s together. Everything will get better from here, John. We’ll all make sure of it.”

John smiled even as his hair was flattened onto his head. He grinned widely at his three friends, heart fluttering with hope.

“Thanks, you guys.”

~~

“--so Dualscar and Mindfang both mostly travel the waters in Alternia?” John asked, trying to get the facts down for certain. “They rarely come on to the land?”

“That is correct, John. Dualscar and Mindfang usually stay on the w-water than trav-vel the land.” Eridan affirmed as he, the other trolls, and John sat together around a wooden table in a room on the Meteor. The Aquarius troll’s violet wings moved slightly for a moment as he looked across the table at John. “You’ll be a lot safer if you trav-vel inland. You should also av-void the slav-ve traders--they w-won’t hesitate to capture a _rare gem_ like you.”

John chuckled at the slight flirtatious end to Eridan's warning, but he nodded nonetheless, smiling in thanks towards the Prince of Hope. While it would make sense to bring the trolls along, John doesn’t want to affect the past too much. He’d rather have his troll friends take care of everyone.

John turned his ‘gaze’ to Karkat’s general direction around the circular table.

“While I would like to try and make friends with Dualscar and Mindfang, I’ll observe them at a distance for now before I act. Thank you for your tips, Eridan.” John then directed his next words to the Knight of Blood. “So...during the execution of Signless, there’ll be a lot of Cerulean, Indigo, and Purple Bloods there?”

Karkat sighed, a constant frown on his face, but he nodded, arms crossed as he leaned back in his seat, his red wings hidden away at the moment as he made himself comfortable.

“It’s not exactly what the text had said, but you can never be too careful. Plus, I’m sure everyone would like to get a view of the guy who went out against all the highbloods.” Karkat scoffed. “Execution was quite the entertainment for all those nasty, b**ge-suckers.”

John nodded, smile grim now before he ‘looked’ over at Gamzee, who was lazily drawing random circles into the wooden surface of the table. But the most peculiar thing about the troll was his new God Tier form. No longer was the Purple Blood a Bard of Rage, someone who switched between corrupting or helping their friends. Now...Gamzee was a Knight of Rage instead.

John had learned that Knights sacrificed a lot. So did that mean...Gamzee lost something?  John hoped it wasn't something...heartbreakingly important.  However, John was relieved that whatever happened in Gamzee’s past made the Purple Blood have a more stable mental state. Either way, John was happy for the lazy-looking troll.

“Gamzee, you said that the Grand Highblood would mostly stay in his hive-palace thing?” John asked.

Gamzee looked up, from where he was drawing circles and grinned lazily, moving his arm up and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“That is motherf**king right, Johnbro. The miraculous Grand Highblood hardly ever leaves his motherf**king hive.” The Knight of Rage drawled. “But if you ever go and visit, just know that the motherf**king evil Messiahs in his head will be motherf**king noisy…he won't hesitate to turn you into a motherf**king, bewitching masterpiece on his walls."

John frowned at this. In his previous life, Gamzee had said the same thing about ‘Messiahs’ in his head. The ravenet will have to be careful if he ever met the Grand Highblood; the Ancestor troll could easily switch moods in the blink of an eye.

John turned his head to the rest present.

“Psionic will be in the Condesce’s prison or something around there, right? And then the Disciple and Dolorosa should be near the execution.” He asked for confirmation.

Nepeta was seated with her knees tucked under her chin. She smiled at John, looking up from sharpening her blue claws.

“Mmhm~! The Disciple and Dolorosa should be nearby.” Her smile then grew sad. “The two had to watch Signless die…” And then the Rogue of Heart’s bright grin returned. “But you’ll save them fur sure!”

“I don’t know much about the prithonth, but Thionic must be clothe to where the Condethce ith.” Sollux chipped in his own info. “Jutht be careful around that area. Droneth will probably be everywhere.”

“Oh, oh! I know some more about the Condesce.” Feferi spoke up from around the right of John. “She’s kinda like the Grand Highblood; she likes to stay in her hive more than go around the area. And Sollux’s right, she always has drones that go on patrol.”

John smiled and murmured his thanks to the three.

“John?” The said ravenet recognized the voice as Kanaya’s as she continued. “Where will you go after you save Signless, Dolorosa, and the Disciple?”

John laughed nervously at that, scratching the back of his head as he hummed thoughtfully before answering the mother cluckbeast, or mother hen.

“I’ll make sure to find an area that’s the most free of beasts and other trolls with Dave. Maybe I’ll find a cave for all of them to settle down and heal up before Dave and I start looking for Psionic.”

Kanaya hummed, and John could tell that she was still concerned. John merely smiled reassuringly in her direction before directing his ‘gaze’ towards Terezi, who was most likely looking at the Heir with her signature grin.

“...Should I...be concerned about Redglare?” John asked hesitantly while sweating slightly. He could definitely sense the leer sent his way.

“Well, in my Ancestor’s writings, it’s apparent that she finds you _really_ interesting. Redglare will be after you constantly since you are a new, random ‘specimen’ that had saved Signless, his matesprit, lusus-figure, and moirail.”

John heard Vriska chuckle before he said anything.

“Oh, John, I should've said so before, but Mindfang will also find you amusing.” Vriska nearly cackled as she rolled a blue die between her fingers, smiling amusedly at John. “No matter how much you avoid the water, she’ll notice you and find you interesting, Joooooooohn~”

John massaged his temples at this. _Greeeeaaaat_. So two Ancestor Trolls will be after him--

“Actually, _correction_.” Equius suddenly spoke up, sounding a little worried and sheepish. “All of the text written by our Ancestors mentions you more than once along with the sprite version of Knight Dave. I’m believe every Ancestor Troll will take notice of you and Knight Dave--but you mostly, Heir John.”

...John face-palmed. He guessed that he wasn’t gonna end up stealthy after all. D**n it. Plus Davesprite was the one that actually _**glowed**_! Why were the Ancestor Trolls focusing on him more than Davesprite!? Bluh, whatever…

John sighed and slowly dropped his hand from his face. Equius adjusted his square shades, fidgeting slightly in his seat before speaking once again.

“I must warn you, Heir John, Executioner Darkleer will be sent to hunt you for a while, but you’ll eventually let him see reason.” Equius tapped his finger on his bicep as he crossed his arms. “His shots never really miss unless he himself redirects his arrows. Please be careful.”

“Thanks for the warning.” John murmured before turning attention to the last two trolls. “...The Handmaid and the Summoner?”

Tavros fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before he looked over at John. The Taurus troll had a different Class too, probably because something had changed in his past. Tavros was now a Mage of Breath--instead of a Page of Breath.

“Well, uh, the Summoner starts off thinking that you’re some sort of, uh, troll too, so he’s gonna start searching for you--something about joining the rebellion and all that…” Tavros reported, playing with the end of his blue t-shirt now as his bronze wings fluttered behind him.

“The Handmaid...will observe from the side. She will meet with you often and...talk.” Aradia said, humming thoughtfully before smiling in John’s direction. “Since you have saved Damara, it will be apparent that something changes with the Handmaid too. I’m not sure if the Handmaid will simply be an older version of Damara, but she too is no longer serving under Lord English.”

John nodded, shoulders lowering with some relief. He leaned back in his seat and hummed thoughtfully, thinking about how he should go on with all of this information. While it’s apparent that shenanigans will happen either way and the Ancestor Trolls will be after John and Davesprite in a wild goose chase, he would like to have some sort of plan.

When he managed to get a rough sketch of what to do, he sighed and lifted his head to ‘gaze’ at the 12 trolls that were present with him.

“Alright…” He smiled at the group. “Thank you for the info dump. You guys will help watch over everyone, yeah?”

“Of course.” Karkat muttered before glancing at everyone else. When he got nods, he scooted back and stood up from his chair. “Alright, meeting’s f**king done. Let’s get going.”

~~

“ **D**n. You have everything, don’t you?** ” Davesprite said with a smirk as he watched John captchalogue a pile of supplies and food. “ **Always prepared, aren’t you, ya’ little nerd.** ”

The two were currently on the Prospit ship deck, making sure they had everything before they zapped themselves away. John sighed exasperatedly. He would’ve rolled his eyes if they were uninjured.

“Oh hush, Dave. If you keep that up, I’ll keep the captchalogue card that has your apple juice away from you during our trip.”

Davesprite’s smirk immediately dropped and he took John by the shoulders, wings drooping and red-orange eyes peering over his shades to give the Heir of Breath the most saddest kicked-puppy look ever--although couldn’t see this, he got the general idea that Davesprite was looking he**a sad now.

“ **Jegus f**king Christ. I’m sorry, John, for my sass. Please don’t take my first love away from me.** ”

John immediately laughed in response, shoving the captchalogue card that had the packs of apple juice towards Davesprite.

“Jeez, Dave! Here, you can hold it. I’m not gonna keep your first love hostage.” The ravenet said with a chuckle.

Davesprite immediately took the captchalogue card before hugging John tightly.

“ **Aw he** yes. Thank you, John. You’re the best bro ever. We should name a constellation after you. And maybe start building temples where we can worship you because you are just so awesome, John. Best bro. That’s you, John. You're the best, bestie bro I could ever have.** ” Davesprite rambled.

John laughed again, his stomach hurting a little but he didn’t mind. He always loved it when Dave started to rant or ramble about one thing. The Heir then sighed, one last giddy giggle slipping past his lips.

“Joooohn!”

John inclined his head as he recognized the voice.

“Jade?” He called back as he heard the tapping of her red slippers get closer. “Come to see us off?”

He grunted when Jade barreled into him, hugging him tightly. Jade popped her head up and rested her chin on the Heir of Breath’s chest, giggling softly as the dog ears on her head flicked this way and that.

“Of course, _silly_! All of us did!” She said with a huff.

John raised his eyebrows and lifted his head, using his Breath to ‘see’ that everyone was now on the deck.

Bro tossed and caught a wrench in his hand, currently wearing a white tank top and cargo shorts. There was a grease stain on his cheek as he twirled the wrench in his hand now.

“Yo, John.” The Thief of Heart called out. “Sollux and I fixed up the warp pads so we can go between the Prospit ship and the Meteor. Also, here.”

John perked up as he heard something go through the air. He quickly caught it with his Breath. The Heir then let the object settle in his palm, contemplating on what it was for a moment.

“An...earring?” John asked.

“Yep, it’th like an earring, but you can take it off and put it on without piercing any skin. It’th tho you can communicate with all of uth.” Sollux confirmed as he stood on the left of Bro. “Bro and I don’t know if it’ll work, but it’th worth a thhot, right?”

John’s mouth was parted in mild surprise before he slowly smiled, nodding his head. The ravenet still had his left arm hugging Jade, so he lifted his right hand up to attach the earring to his ear. After a small pinch, the earring-com dangled from the ravenet’s right ear. Davesprite poked at the communication advice; it was like three blue beads bunched together with a golden ring.

While John swatted Davesprite’s poking hand away, the Heir noted that everyone was crowded around the two. Before he could say anything, he and Davesprite were surrounded by warmth, brought into the middle of a massive group hug. Jade spoke-- _even though her face was buried into John’s chest_ \--soft, dog ears brushing his chin.

“We’ll take care of ourselves...so you and Dave better take care of yourselves!” Jade practically ordered John and Davesprite.

John laughed while Davesprite scoffed. The two did their best in returning hugs to the people around him.

“We’ll come back.” John promised.

“ **And we’ll kick lots of a**.** ” Davesprite added.

With that, the two were released from the group hug. John then took Davesprite’s left hand. With a slight pause, the two then equiped their choice of weapon--John had his Warhammer of Zillyhoo in his left hand while Davesprite had his katana in his right hand.

“We’ll be sent right in the middle of battle.” John murmured to Davesprite. The orange sprite nodded in return before the Heir sent a bright smile to everyone. “Bye, guys! See you soon, hopefully.”

And then a blue glow started to surround John and soon Davesprite. There was small spark of blue electricity before the two zapped away, leaving empty space behind.

Jade stared at that spot for a moment, almost wishing for John and Davesprite to come back already before she shook her head. With a deep breath and exhale, she turned to look at the others with a bright grin.

“Let’s get going!”

With that, the trolls, Bro, Rox, Dave, and Rose returned to the Meteor. Jacob, James, Nanna, the reptiles, and Jade stayed on the Prospit ship. Jade breifly observed the Meteor starting to move before she drifted over to the front of the ship, red slippers tapping on the deck when she found the proper position.

With a grin, Jade moved her hands in front of herself. The Witch of Space’s hands turned into finger guns before she moved them together to form a rectangle shape. Carefully, she slowly parted her index fingers and thumbs from each other as she focused.

Slowly, a massive window-like screen was starting to appear in front of the ship. Images of the times when SBURB began and all the way to the current timeline flashed across the window. With a wide smile, Jade enlarged the window further, making the entire screen tower over the Prospit ship.

Once the window was large enough, Jade directed her gaze to the bottom left screen. Her ears twitched as she watched images flash across the screen before Space sparked along her body. Without a further ado, Jade sent the Prospit smashing through the window, glass shards raining around them.

With that, the 3 year journey began.

==> Reader: Be ???.

It was always dark here-- _ever since your wriggling day_. It has always been so dark; you and your kind can’t survive in the blistering sun. You had never thought it could get any darker...until this day came.

Your wrists ache and burn as they’re bound above your head by glowing, red metal. You cough harshly and mutant-red blood slips past your lips. You then growl within your mind-- _because that’s what this is all about, isn’t it?_ Lowbloods and mutant-bloods shouldn’t exist? What a load of shame gl**es!

You snarl as you try to strain against your bonds, gazing down at the masses of highbloods. They were all looking at you with either amusement or disinterest. But...among the crowd...you saw two pairs of teary, desperate eyes.

You can’t quite hold back the grimace on your lips before you manage a shaky smile towards your matesprit and lusus-figure. You had already given your final speech and the gashes on your body burn and throb. The air-sacs within your chest try their best in providing your last few breaths.

You watch as the Executioner Darkleer-- _you’ve never heard of the Indigo Blood’s true name_ \--ready his bow and arrow. You cough up another mouthful of blood...and you think you saw a brief flash of hesitance within Darkleer’s gaze. Ah, but it wouldn’t matter now since the Executioner has finally drawn his arrow back.

You stare down the blue head of the arrow, the color a bit mocking to what you’ve been working for. A growl builds on your lips. _**F**king**_ highbloods. _**F**king**_ Executioner! **_F**king_** Condesce! _**F**king**_ everyone but your matesprit, moirail and lusus-figure! YOU F**KING _**HATE**_ THEM ALL!

…

…

... _But most of all_ …

...

...You hate _yourself_. Because...you f**king _**forgive**_ these d**n n**k-lickers.

…

...You shut your eyes...and wait for yourself to be culled.

…

The sound of the arrow being shot goes off. You hear the jeers and cheers of the highbloods--and the anguished cries of your matesprit and lusus-figure. You can only pray to whatever gods that are up there to keep them safe. You just hope--

_**Zap! Klang!** _

…

…’ _Zap_ ’? ‘ _Klang_ ’? What kind of sounds are those…? You cautiously open your eyes...and first see the broken arrow on the ground-- _it was sliced perfectly in half._ You slowly raise your gaze up; the clearing is silent now.

...

...You’re staring at the back of two... _trolls_? Troll-like _beasts_? You’re not sure, but their builds are somewhat like that of a troll’s. However, the...orange one-- _and the being is **completely** orange_ \--on the left has a slitherbeast bottom half and wings of a featherbeast. The orange one is also holding...a sword; the design looks different compared to the ones you’re familiar with-- _was the orange one the person who sliced the arrow in half?_

You don’t dwell on this fact any further before you turn your attention to the other stranger.

The blue one is...very pale. The blue one has a head of black...hair and looks much more like a troll from behind compared to the orange one. But his-- _you think it’s a he_ \--skin is so... _white_. His blue clothes ripple in the breeze that goes by and-- _wait_ , what the f**k?

Only now you realize that the blue one is _**floating**_ in the air. The orange one flying is a bit more understandable since he has wings, but the blue one? The blue one had no extra appendages or devices attached to him to explain why he’s flying-- _the blue one turns to face you._

…

...The...blue one’s face has white wrapped over the top half of his face--where his eyes are? Is he _**blind**_? Like _Neophyte Redglare--if that is her real name_? You stare with astonishment as the blue one opens his mouth-- _if that is his mouth_ \--to speak.

«Døń’t wørrÿ. Ÿøü’rę šäfę ńøw.» The...white, squishy-looking, troll-like being said-- _in fluent Alternian_\--with a smile. Its teeth were large and blunt-- _maybe it was part-hoofbeast_. «Wę’rę gøńńä gęt ÿøü øüt øf hęrę.»

...

…

...Your name is Kaniza Vantas, the Signless and Mutant Blood...and you think that you may be closer to death than you thought you were because you’re already seeing illusions of weird troll-looking beasts that can speak your tongue.

==> Kaniza: Be John instead since you’re so d**n confused.


	21. ==> Kaniza: Be John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wheeze...wheeze*
> 
> Oh gog, it takes so long to write in 'Alternian'. _(´ཀ`」∠)_ 
> 
> Anyways...here's the next chapter. Since there's not too much to go on with the Ancestor Troll personalities...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...I just tried my best. *Sobs* (´；ω；`)
> 
> Also...um...trigger warnings for...suicide mentioned in this chapter...  
> (´･_･`)

==> Kaniza: Be John.

You hum softly as you stretch your senses out, getting a feel of how many were there. Karkat had been right of suspecting that there would loads of highbloods milling about, watching the execution. You could sense the strong aura of the highbloods...and two weaker ones. Furrowing your eyebrows, you sense that those two auras were most likely Dolorosa and the Disciple.

“ **Dude, there’s a f**k ton of trolls here.** ” Davesprite mutters at the left of you.

You smile at this, helfting your Warhammer of Zillyhoo onto your right shoulder.

“Ah well...Karkat had a feeling this might happen.” You murmur back. “Anyways, let’s get down to business.”

“ **To defeat~the Huns~** ” Davesprite singsongs and drawls back at you.

You can’t _quite_ hold back the snort that slips past your lips at Davesprite’s response before you reach over with your left hand and swat at his shoulder.

“Dave, this is serious.” You whisper-shout back, but your voice doesn’t really have any bite in it.

You have a feeling that Davesprite smiles back at you and you feel his shoulders move up and down underneath your fingers in a shrug.

“ **Oh I’m totes serious, John. As serious as Batman who wants justice. As serious as Inigo Montoya wanting vengeance for his father’s deat--** ” He mutters back.

«ŠTÄTĘ ŸØÜR ŃÄMĘŠ, ŸØÜ TRĘÄŠØŃØÜŠ HĘÄTHĘŃŠ!» Some troll suddenly roars in the large mass--probably one of the highbloods--cutting off Davesprite’s rant.

You carefully drop your hand from Davesprite’s shoulder. Now, both hands clutch your hammer as you shift just a little closer to Davesprite’s side. Your voice lowers even more now as you keep your senses on the crowd of highbloods.

“I’ll go get Dolorosa and the Disciple. You go get Signless, ‘kay?” You murmur.

“ **Gotcha.** ” Davesprite responds. “ **If you need help, just holler and I’ll be there.** ”

You smile softly at this and nod before you steel your expression, all of your attention now on protecting Dolorosa and the Disciple.

==> John: Go get Dolorosa and the Disciple.

«Dïd ÿøü ńøt hęär mę!?» The same, scratchy voice of a highblood snarls. « _Whø_ ärę ÿø--!?»

You feel Breath murmur beside you before your body quickly dissolves into wind. You rush forward, weaving through masses of bodies easily. You hear shouts and growls of alarm as you find your way through the towering trolls, but you focus more on the weak auras of a certain Jade Blood and Olive Blood. After a few more seconds, your body reforms and you quickly set up a dome of Breath around you, Dolorosa and the Disciple. Highbloods are sent sprawling backwards as the Breath knocks them off of their feet.

While the top of your head wisps from wind to hair and skin, you send a smile to where Dolorosa and the Disciple are, kneeling down on both knees first instead of approaching. Ignoring the banging on the wind barrier you had created, you set you hammer on the side for now before moving your hands in front of you, palms up.

«Ï’m hęrę tø gęt ÿøü güÿš øüt.» You murmur gently, voice raising just a bit to be heard of the angry shouts outside of your barrier.

You hear shuffling, but it’s backing _**away**_ from you instead of coming _**towards**_ you-- _they were most likely trying to get away from you, weary of who you are and what you’re here for truly._ You just want to save Dolorosa and the Disciple, _but they don’t know that_ ; they fear that you have some sort of ulterior motive. They’re probably not speaking because they’re too suspicious of you.

==> John: Try to make yourself even more less threatening.

With a sad smile, you then carefully move your hands up to your face, slipping the bandages off. The shuffling stops; they must be staring at you now. You feel the bandages in your hands now and the pressure around your head is gone. With your eyes still shut, you tie the bandages around your left wrist, tightening it with your teeth and right hand. You then set your hands on your lap again, palms up and weaponless.

Slowly, you open your eyes and hear soft gasps. You don’t see much except smudges of gray and black; your eyes sting a little, so you close them again, smiling gently at the pair of trolls in front of you.

«Ï’m hęrę tø gęt thę bøth øf ÿøü äńd ÿøür øthęr frïęńd äwäÿ frøm thę trøłłš whø wäńt tø çüłł ÿøü.» You say seriously, smile drooping slightly before returning to comfort them. « _Płęäšę_ , øńçę wę gęt øüt øf hęrę, Ï šhäłł ęxpłäïń.»

There’s a long pause...before there’s shuffling--this time, it’s _towards_ you. You breathe out a slow sigh of relief before-- _to your surprise_ \--two hands, one big and one small, wrap around one of your own hands each. You hadn’t expected them to immediately take your hands in theirs, but you squeeze back gently in comfort before standing up carefully.

You listen to the shouting and banging outside of your Breath barrier before you step back slightly with Dolorosa and the Disciple still holding your hands. You sense that they stumble for a moment--but Breath is there to support without you having to do or say anything. You murmur a low thanks to the blue wind before you gently take control of the Breath again.

You gently squeeze Dolorosa and the Disciple’s hands before you gently let go. You hear them hiss in alarm when you lift them up with your Breath, but you quickly smile anxiously up at them, the three of you still within the safety of the Breath dome at the moment.

«Ï’m jüšt gęttïńg ÿøü güÿš üp ïń thę äïr tø kęęp ÿøü twø šäfę. Døń’t wørry, Ï wøń’t drøp ÿøü güÿš.»

You have a feeling that they’re giving you dubious looks, so you merely smile again before you release the barrier. Immediately, you use your Breath to safely bring Dolorosa and the Disciple up into the air, far away from the highbloods’ reach. You feel masses of bodies close in, and you merely smile again.

{Closest trolls are at your 5 o’clock and 9 o’clock, bro.} Phantom-Dave quickly informs you within your head. {Two trolls at your 10 o’clock have bows and arrows, but they’re not the Executioner dude. Still, you never know if their aim is good or sh**.}

You hum in acknowledgement, snapping a hand out to the side, and Breath picks up your hammer for you, tossing it towards you. You catch it and spin to the left first, swinging your hammer. You hear a sharp crack in the air before you turn around again to defend your back, turning to the right of where you’re standing.

‘Hey, Dave.’ You say cheerily as you block a blow from a snarling highblood. ‘It’s been awhile again since you, Jade, and Rose spoke. Having a small meeting again?’

{Not exactly. We were just catchin’ up a bit with the new addition in your mind, John--7 o’clock.} He says before quickly warning you of impending danger.

‘Got it.’ You spin around again, and swing your hammer down, deflecting something. You hear a grunt and a tugging motion below the weight of your hammer--you must’ve wedged the troll’s weapon, or something, into the ground with your Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Without hesitance, you dart forward and kick the highblood in front of you in the gut, sending the taller flying before continuing your mental conversation. ‘And who is this new addition?’

[Please don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten all about me, John Egbert.] A familiar voice says dryly.

You raise your eyebrows and duck down in time as an arrow whistles over your head. You twist your body and avoid a slash of a sharp weapon and jump over grabbing hands before you respond to the voice.

‘DS! It’s you!’ You say cheerfully as you dodge another flying arrow.

[I do not recall myself ever giving you permission to give me a nickname.] Doc Scratch responds with a huff. [But I suppose I now exist in your mind, so I don’t have much of a say in this--ah, 12 o’clock, Young Heir.]

You jerk your head up and sense a massive troll towering over you. Something-- _most likely a weapon_ \--cuts through the air and swings down toward your head; the troll was intent on either _cracking_ or _slicing_ your head open. With a deep inhale and exhale, your body dissolves into wind.

You easily dodge the attack and weave through the crowd of highbloods, making sure that Dolorosa and the Disciple were still safely in the air. You break through the crowd and reform your body, flying across the ground as your hear metal on metal.

“ **John! I got the Signless.** ” Davesprite calls ahead of you after a pained yelp and a clash of metal rings through the air again for a second. “ **You got the others with you?** ”

“Yep!” You reply. With a small flick of your wrist, you gently lower Dolorosa and the Disciple to the ground; you hear them land beside you.

You hear the pounding of feet behind you and quickly reach out and gently grab Dolorosa and the Disciple’s shoulders. You sense that Davesprite lands in front of you, probably supporting Signless’s body at the moment, as you all group together.

“Dave, at least touch one of us and we’ll be warping out of here.” You say quickly as the charging footsteps get closer.

“ **Yessir, Mr. Prez.** ” You have feeling Davesprite mock-salutes you, but you simply smile at this before a familiar, taloned hand rests on your shoulder.

With an inhale and exhale, you focus. You feet a shift within yourself and on your clothes before you warp. But where would you go? D**n, you don’t exactly have a map of this area, so what should you--?

[I would recommend this area to warp to.] Doc Scratch suddenly said, placing an image of a grassy field with night, purple skies in your head. [It should be the most deserted area at this time on Alternia.]

==> John: Warp to that place!

You raise your eyebrows before quickly warping to the place, focusing on the image sharply. A familiar tingling feeling runs up your left arm before you hear a snap and crackle of energy. The roaring of the highbloods is immediately cut off. You breathe out a soft sigh of relief, now trying to get a grasp of your suroundings...

[This is the eastern part of Alternia. Usually the land is filled with wildlife and plants.] Doc Scratch informs you. [You should be relatively safe for now, John.]

‘Thank you, Doc.’ You say mentally, the cue ball tattoo on the junction between your left shoulder and neck tingling slightly. ‘Hehe, I’m so lucky that you were the First Guardian of Alternia…I would be more blind than I already am!’

[You flatter me too much, John. Now, focus on finding shelter for tonight. Alternia’s sunlight is not forgiving; you must find a place to stay swiftly.] Doc Scratch advises.

You listen closely to the sounds around you and the group. You hear the labored breathing of the trolls Davesprite and you have recently saved. You hear the soft whisper of wind weaving through grass. You hum and carefully drop your hands from Dolorosa and the Disciple’s shoulders.

“ **Yo, your bandages are off, John.** ” Davesprite suddenly comments in front of you.

You smile and chuckle softly in response, feeling the breeze that went by brush over your eyelids gently. The injury still felt a little sensitive, but the cool air felt nice on your scarred eyelids.

“Well, I had to show some more vulnerability in order to get Dolorosa and the Disciple to trust me a little more.” You sigh softly. “Anyways, do you think you can go up into the air and take a quick check of our surroundings? Perhaps find some shelter too?”

You hear the sound of Davesprite’s wings unfurling. Your friend tousles your hair with a taloned hand before you feel him move back.

“ **Sure thing. I’ll be back in a bit.** ” He drawls.

With the sound of flapping wings and a rush of air, you sense Davesprite’s presence fly up into the sky. You tilt your head up to ‘watch’ for a moment before lowering your gaze back down, carefully moving forward. You hear sharp intakes of breath in front of you--ah, Dolorosa and the Disciple must be hovering defensively in front of Signless. You wonder if the Mutant Blood is still awake…

«Ï äm ńøt gøńńä hürt ęïthęr øńę øf ÿøü güÿš.» You softly murmur, slowly lowering yourself to kneel down once more on both knees, storing your hammer away for now. «Płęäšę. Äłł thręę øf ÿøü ärę ęïthęr ïńjüręd, tïręd, ør hüńgrÿ--ør _**äłł**_ øf thęm Ï bęt. Ÿøür frïęńd ïš błęędïńg øüt rïght ńøw, šø płęäšę łęt mę hęłp.»

Another breeze blows by, brushing against your cheeks and across your eyelids. You hear movement for a bit and hushed whispers. They sound rushed and a little frantic before one of the voices raise.

«...Whęrę häš thę øräńgę øńę gøńę?» A low, hoarse-- _definitely male_ \--voice growled out cautiously.

Ah. So Signless _was_ awake. You sigh softly at this, grimacing mentally. You cannot imagine the pain the troll must be going through. Anyways, you try to smile as comfortingly as possible at the three trolls across from you.

«Mÿ...møïräïł ïš çürręńtłÿ çhęçkïńg øür šürrøüńdïńgš.» You say after a moment of considering what he should label Davesprite as. The term ‘ _friend_ ’ was still a bit unusual to trolls, so you didn’t use it. You rub your left arm for a moment, the Space tattoo that was there was a little warm on your skin. «Hę’š ńøt gøïńg tø brïńg ä büńçh øf çüłłęrš hęrę--thät wøüłd gø ägäïńšt whät mÿ møïräïł äńd Ï ärę trÿïńg tø dø...»

You perk up when there’s a rush of wind beside you before there’s a soft thump. A hand lands on your head again, messing your hair up. You feel one of a certain sprite’s wings brush your shoulder, keeping you warmed up a bit when a particularly chilly breeze went by.

“ **Yo. I checked the area out. Not a troll or beast in sight. Also, I found a river that goes through a small forest--there’s a cave there. I checked the cave out and it looks pretty good for shelter.  No boogymen in the cave.** ” Davesprite reports to you.

“Thanks, Dave.” You murmur, turning your head slightly to send a smile at the orange sprite before ‘looking’ at the three trolls in front of you. «Dave häš føüńd üš ä płäçę tø ręšt. Ï üńdęrštäńd thät ÿøü døń’t trüšt üš, büt Ï šwęär øń mÿ łïfę thät ńęïthęr Dave ør Ï ärę ïńtęńt øń hürtïńg, çüłłïńg, üšïńg, ør türńïńg ÿøü thręę ïńtø thę Çøńdęšçę’š häńdš.»

…

…Silence reigned over the area...before you hear shuffling again. Perking up, you feel Davesprite shift just a little closer to you, but you send a brief ‘glance’ to say that it was alright. And then a large hand settles over your palm. You do your best not to flinch in surprise as you feel the callousness of the hand. Fingers wrap around your hand a bit awkwardly, but you stay still for the person in front of you.

«...Ï thäńk ÿøü...før ÿøür kïńdńęšš.» Signless murmurs in front of you.  He sounds unsure but genuinely grateful.

You hadn’t expected the Mutant Blood to respond or even initiate contact with you, but you smile at the troll who’s probably studying your face up close at the moment; you sense Dolorosa and the Disciple hovering behind Signless, ready to protect and attack if needed even though they too are a little roughed up.

«Hęh, wäït üńtïł ÿøü’rę pätçhęd üp äńd pęrfęçtłÿ šäfę fïršt bęførę ÿøü thäńk mę.» You respond, grinning widely as you gently squeeze his hand a little to comfort the Mutant Blood. «Mÿ ńämę ïš John bÿ thę wäÿ. John Egbert.»

Signless squeezes your hand back for a moment, and his thumb rubs against your wrist too. It was as if he were curiously noting how your hand and skin felt before carefully responding.

«Mÿ ńämę ïš Käńïžä Väńtäš. Ït ïš ńïçé tø męęt ÿøü...J..Ja.. _Jahon_...» Signl-- _Kaniza_ says, struggling for a brief moment with your name. The pronunciation was a little off, but you didn’t mind--the both of you were starting to connect and stuff!

You smile in response but frown inwardly. Now that you have some skin-to-skin contact with Kaniza, you can feel the healed and unhealed cuts on the troll’s palm. Moving your fingers slightly, you manage to gently grasp Kaniza’s wrist--and _**yikes**_. You’re gonna have to feed the poor Mutant Blood lots of food. With a soft sigh, you then perk up and wave a hand towards Davesprite.

«Øh, øh! Äńd thïš ïš Dave Strider.» You smile brightly at Davesprite before ‘looking’ at Kaniza and the general direction of where Dolorosa and the Disciple was. «Mÿ møïräïł.»

Davesprite shifts beside you, probably waving or nodding his head to greet the trolls. His wings brush against your shoulder again as he moves a little closer to you.

« **Hęÿä.** » Davesprite hums. « **Łïkę John häd šäïd ęärłïęr--bøth øf üš äręń’t trÿïńg tø hürt ÿøü güÿš…...šø...çäń wę štärt hęädïńg tøwärdš øür tęmpørärÿ štäÿ?** »

Silence reigns over the area again. Kaniza was probably looking at his companions this time, waiting for their reactions. After a few more seconds, a deep sigh came from one of the female trolls.

«...Äłrïght,» A smooth, gentle-- _definitely female_ \--voice murmurs, sounding exhausted and thankful at the same time. Was that Dolorosa’s voice? «Płęäšę...łęäd thę wäÿ.»

You then stand up at this before moving forward. You slip under Kaniza’s arm-- _his right one, you believe_ \--and support him to stand. Kaniza grunts in surprise and you feel him try to support his own weight, but you smile.

«Ÿøü çäń łęäń øń mę, ør Ï çäń çärrÿ ÿøü wïth mÿ špęçïäł pøwęrš. Ęïthęr wäÿ, Ï wøń’t mïńd.» You try and assure.

You hear a huff-- _and is that a chuckle_? His skin is cold again yours; you hope Kaniza will be fine with blankets for now before he gets to sleep in a proper recuperacoon. And then you feel something pat your head awkwardly.

«Ÿøü ärę ä šträńgę øńę, Jahon.» Kaniza murmurs, but he leans a bit more on you. You quickly adjust and support him better now that the Mutant Blood relaxes a bit. Kaniza drops his hand-- _you think that it’s his hand_ \--from your head. «Thäńk ÿøü.»

You merely grin before turning to look in the general direction of Dolorosa and the Disciple. You bow your head slightly even as you support Kaniza, his body leaning onto your left side.  
  
«Ńø härm šhäłł çømę tø ęïthęr øńę øf ÿøü. Ï prømïšę.» You say, ‘gaze’ on the ground.

You hear Davesprite shift behind you once more. He was probably watching Dolorosa and the Disciple’s reactions…

You then hear a nervous giggle before a hand gently pats your head-- _ **seriously** , what was with everyone patting your head?_

{Aw, John, you’re just adorable! I bet the Ancestor trolls must think you’re some sort of creature that reminds them of certain animals they think that are really cute! And you must be so tiny to them!} Phantom-Jade suddenly comments, giggling brightly.

‘Jade, I am not cute!’ John protested mentally, pouting internally. ‘And I am _fun-sized_ for your information--!’

«Ńø ńęęd tø bøw, łïttłę güÿ.» A feminine, yet different, voice murmurs, cutting through John’s internal conversation--and hey, ‘ _little guy_ ’!? _**Seriously**_!? The new voice continues a little tentatively. «...Ï...Ï’m Mïłłïü Łęïjøń. Thäńk ÿøü äńd ÿøür møïräïł før šävïńg üš.»

The hand drops from your head and you lift your chin up from the bow, smiling brightly at the Disci-- _Milliu_. You then incline your head at Dolorosa, who sighs softly somewhere at the right of Milliu. You feel a cold hand on your cheek and still at the touch. You have a feeling Dolorosa is scanning your face at the moment before she hums softly, seeming to relax with what she had found.

«Ï äm Kräšńä Märÿäm. Ï tøø thäńk ÿøü and...Deahve før šävïńg üš.» Doloros-- _Krasna_ thanks, voice soft and filled with gratitude.

You smile back nervously in response, trying to bite back laughter too at the way Davesprite’s name was pronounced. You believe Davesprite’s trying to hold back some laughter too, because it was kinda amusing hearing the trolls try and pronounce your and the orange sprite’s names.

«Ńø prøbłęm,» You chirp back cheerily as you feel grass brush against your God Tier pants for a moment. «Šø łęt’š gęt tø thę çävę bęførę ït gętš brïght.»

You hear a flap of wings. You sense that Davesprite has shifted forward to help Krasna and Milliu. With that, you take a step forward and adjust your hold on Kaniza before turning your ‘gaze’ to Davesprite.

«Whïçh wäÿ?» You ask.

« **Jüšt üp ähęäd ïń ä føręšt.** » Davesprite responds. « **Ït wøń't täkę łøńg.** »

With that, you, Kaniza, and the rest of the group move forwards, searching for the cave to settle down before the sun came up.  

==> John: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on Bro.

“What the f**k is this guy singing about?” Bro muttered as he twisted a screw into the metal knee joint he was working on, pushing his shades up when they slipped down his nose slightly.

“It’th about lowbloodth and highbloodth.” Sollux responded. The Mage of Doom’s shades were gone at the moment, revealing his bicolored eyes that were currently squinting at the metal foot he was working on. “It’th mothtly talking about how highbloodth are thtuck up b*****dth.”

“You like this kind of music?” Bro asked as he shifted the knee joint in his hands, setting the screwdriver down on the table beside him for now.

Currently, the Thief and the Mage were in a large room on the Meteor. The room was spacious, gray being the main color theme on the walls, floor and ceiling. The room also had an Alchemiter in it, so Bro and Sollux had decided to set up their little workshop here to start building Hal’s body. The two are working on the limbs of Hal’s body right now, music playing from a radio-like device on the table that also had all of the tools and some parts for Hal’s body.

Sollux sighed as a picked up a power drill, finger on the trigger as he responded to Bro’s earlier question. His bicolored eyes squinted at the toe joint he had to attach.

“Meh. I’m pretty neutral about it. Plus, thith devithe here ith actually picking up radio frequencieth.” His voice had to raise slightly over the whirring of the power drill. “I’m thurprithed _troll_ muthic ith playing thince Alternia ith dethtroyed already. It wath playing human muthic earlier before all of uth met up together...”

“...Huh.” Bro muttered as he placed the knee joint on the table, picking up the skeleton of a hand he was also working on. “ _Weird_.”

“Yep.” Sollux simply said.

The two went back to silence as some Alternia rock music played in the background. The sound of their building also filled the silence as they worked diligently on Hal’s body.

…

...Bro didn’t know what to think about Sollux. Sollux just reminded Bro of…...the troll reminded the Thief of _Dave_ , his little brother. Like the Mage of Doom and the Knight of Time shared the same, stoic, cool-kid persona--it made Bro instantly feel a bit more comfortable talking to Sollux but unsettled with how they were a bit similar with each other.

Bro wondered if John had predicted this, pairing Sollux and the Thief up when building Hal’s body. He wondered if John had thought Sollux was a bit like Dave. While the Gemini troll didn’t have the rapping, rambling mannerisms Dave had, they both had that certain...aura about them that made Bro feel a bit more comfortable working with Sollux. Bro simply sighed under his breath when he thought about this before picking up the screwdriver again.

“Hey, Bro.” Sollux suddenly said.

“Yeah?” The response a little muffled since Bro held a few screws with his mouth, turning the metal hand he had this way and that.

“How long have you been thuithidal?”

...

...Bro blinked, nearly dropping all of the screws in his mouth before he furrowed his eyebrows, jerking his head up to look at Sollux, who was gazing blankly at the Thief with his bicolored eyes. _**F**king**_ shades really do hide a lot of personality, and with Sollux’s gone, Bro can see the curious and calculating look in the troll’s eyes.

“What the _**f**k**_ are you talking abo--?”

“The Doom ith kinda thwirling around your head.” Sollux responded, cutting Bro’s question off. “I underthtand the feeling of wanting to end it--but your reathon is completely different from what mine uthed to be.”

Bro sharpened his gaze further as he gazed into the red and blue irises of the troll.

“...Why the f**k are my problems suddenly so f**king _**important**_ to you, _Captor_?” The Strider gritted out slowly as he placed the screws that had been in his mouth onto the table, making sure they didn’t roll away first before leveling a blank stare at Sollux.

Sollux merely arched one eyebrow before sighing, eyes darting uncomfortably to the side. The Gemini troll fiddled with the foot he had in his hands for a moment, wiggling the toe joints, but he managed to find some words to say.

“...Dunno. It’th jutht--” Sollux paused...sighing again before he continued. “...You kinda remind me of mythelf before John helped me out with my problemth.”

Static started to play on the radio, but the two didn’t pay attention to that small detail. Bro still had his shades on, expression unreadable, but Sollux could see the murky green mist that drifted around Bro’s head like a small storm. Sollux had seen that mist multiple times once he became a god. He saw it surround himself whenever his headaches and the voices in his head became too much. Doom was not something Sollux appreciated, but he understood it.

“I’m not John-- _thome emotional miracle worker_ \--but maybe...we can jutht talk. It’th not like I can gothip about thith with anyone elthe. It wouldn’t do me any good, really.” Sollux muttered as he set the metal foot in his hands down on the tabel for now.

Bro continued to gaze at Sollux with disbelief...before scoffing, looking down at the hand he was working on, twirling the screwdriver between his fingers.

“ _Kid_ , I don't get how you can see me as your old self. I’m a f**k up that should really be suffering in He** right now.” A wry chuckle escaped Bro’s lips-- _d**n, he’s gonna start spewing sh** again._ “You’re not some person that went abusing and beating up their own family-- _their own f**king flesh and blood_. You’re not someone who made their little brother paranoid of the _**smallest**_ things. You’re not like _me_ at all.”

Sollux raised his eyebrows a little higher at Bro, ceasing his fiddling with the tool he had in his hand at the moment as he gave the Strider a dubious look.  Sollux slowly set the tool down on the table next to the foot.

“But weren’t you manipulated by that doll named Cal--?”

“ _That’s a f**king weak **excuse**._ ” Bro nearly barked back sharply, slamming the metal hand he was working on onto the table, causing a few parts to jolt, roll, and clatter to the floor below. “I’m tired of the same **_f**king_** thing being repeated to me.”

Silence reigned over the area again. Bro sighed deeply, counting within his head to try and control his emotions. The blonde lifted his hand from the metal appendage he was working on, leaving it there on the table. The Thief ran his now free, right hand through his hair, clenching the screwdriver in his left tightly.

“...Just...just because Cal did some sort of bullsh** _mind-control_...everything is suddenly blamed on the d**n doll?” Bro lifted his head and leveled a glare at Sollux, tossing the screwdriver onto the table before jabbing a thumb at himself, right over his heart. “It was my hands that hurt my little bro, not the f**king doll. I was the one who gave Dave his first broken bone-- _and all of this is blamed on the **God d**n** , **f**king** **doll**?_ ”

Sollux lips curled into a grimace as he gazed back at Bro. The Mage tapped his fingers on the table for a moment before ceasing the nervous gesture. The Gemini trolled sighed, opening his mouth to respond.

“...John’th told you about hith patht already, didn’t he? Lord Englithh, the owner of the thoul that manipulated you, ithn’t thome weak perthon.” Sollux muttered as he gazed at Bro from across the work table, eyebrows furrowing as he adjusted his black Gemini shirt for a moment. “You originally intended on training Dave to be ready for ThBURB. Cal pretty much ruined that protheth--”

“Always the same God d**n _**excuse**_ everyone’s telling me.” Bro suddenly cut in, sneering at Sollux as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat. “‘It wasn’t your fault’-- _what a load of f**king **bullsh**.**_ ”

Bro scoffed again and moved his right hand up to his face, pushing his shades up but hiding his eyes from view. He waved a hand absently in the air, as if swatting a fly away.

“...If you had asked me what I hated most…” Bro sighed deeply. “...I would respond with, ‘ _Myself_ ’.”

Bro let out another chuckle, this one sounding a little _hysterical_. The blonde leaned his head back as his right hand continued to cover his eyes from view, shades pushed up into his hair. Bro took in a sharp breath as silence filled the room again--except static continued to sound from the radio on the table. Bro finally leaned forward, arms uncrossing as he placed his elbows on his knees, gaze lowered to the ground.

“...I could never hate _Dave_. Even if he destroyed and messed with all of my stuff-- _I could never hate him_. Sure, I might get angry with the li’l man, but he…” Bro huffed. “......I never hated him.”

Bro’s words were slowly becoming a mumble. Sollux stared at Bro across the table, simply gazing, eyebrows a little furrowed. And Bro-- _hah, why the **f**k** was he spilling his guts again like this?_ Bro didn’t know what he was doing anymore, but he was feeling lighter with each word he was struggling to get off of his chest. Bro let out a shaky breath before continuing.

“...It’s _faint_ …..but I believe….that I had moments of clarity. _Like I realized what I was doing to my little bro and--_...” Bro paused…before he sighed again, long and deep. “......John keeps telling me that I’ve been _**manipulated**_ , but I can’t help but wonder if I could’ve _**stopped**_ it all--the abuse and the horror I’ve put on Dave. _I wonder if I--_ ”

Bro let out a wry chuckle again as he stared at the floor, taking in every detail of the gray tiles-- _the cracks and the lines._ The blonde slowly turned his attention to his gloved hands over studying the black fabric. Bro laced his fingers together.

“...Back then, when I stood on the roof of the apartment...I wondered if I could make things better for Dave _if I just took **one** step..._ ” Bro muttered before lifting his head up to smile dryly at Sollux. “But then I didn’t. I stayed because--...... _ **f**k**_. I don’t really know why I wanted to stay on the d**n roof. Hah, I must’ve been a coward at that time-- _still am, actually._ I can't even got the guts to face my brother for all the **_sh**_** I've done."

Bro chuckled again, the sound hoarse and humorless. The Strider looked at Sollux before spreading his arms out mockingly in a ‘ta-da’ kind of way, smirk wry on his lips.

“So, that’s my God d**n f**ked up story. This was what you wanted to f**kin’ hear, right? Well now you know the story of the **_b*****d_** who abused his own brother--a f**kin’ suicidal piece of sh** that didn’t have the God d**n guts to jump to end Dave’s source of sufferin’.” Bro gritted out.

...

...Sollux stared back, bicolored eyes gazing into golden-orange ones. The Gemini troll then sighed, rubbing the temples of his head with both of his hands, groaning slightly.

“Ugh, I’m not good with th**t like thith…” The Mage of Doom muttered to himself before looking back up at Bro, dropping his hands onto his lap. “Look, Thtrider. I’m a Mage of Doom. I underthtand Doom-- _I underthtand death and dethpair._ ”

Sollux then slowly reached out and grabbed the foot he had been working on. The Gemini troll moved it in his hand for a moment before looking back up at Bro, expression looking a little exhausted but understanding as he scanned Bro’s face.

“I’m not thaying I’m the betht perthon to talk to, but I get the feeling of jutht wanting to end everything, ya’ know?” Sollux muttered. “I thee that you're blaming yourthelf with what happened to Dave--I can’t change your mind about that until he talkth to you himthelf, I gueth.”

Sollux sighed as he grabbed a welding arc, turning the device on. Sparks flew in the air for a moment as Sollux welded metal together with the arc before shutting the device off. The Gemini blew on the red-hot metal before lifting his gaze up to Bro.

“...I don’t really think you were a coward in not jumping, Thtrider. I think you just knew, deep down, that your little bro thtill needed you to take care of him.” Sollux held up a gray hand before Bro could say anything. “It’th my opinion--don’t get all worked up becauthe of me. Jutht wait until you talk to your little bro or thomething. Hith opinion matterth the motht to you, doethn’t it?”

...

...Bro sighed gruffly at this, picking up the hand he had been working on. The Thief’s thoughts were in a big jumble--like the time with Cal at his side…

…

...God. That time with Cal at his side.

He**, everything was so f**king fuzzy within all of those 13 years, but Bro remembered one thing sharply.

**_“K i l l   D a v e   S t r i d e r .”_ **

…

...That thought...had been going through Bro’s head whenever he made eye-contact with Cal. Bro’s head would throb sharply when he did his best to avoid Dave during those…’episodes’. Those f**ked up thoughts would plague his mind, and staying up on the rooftop became a habit to him. However, staying on the roof wasn’t always easy--the _**voices**_ in his head only got more insistent and...persuading.

**_“Well, fine. Don't kill him…”_ **

**_“But make him stronger.”_ **

**_“I mean, that’s what you want for your little bro, right? To make him stronger. He has to learn how to defend himself.”_ **

**_“Just rough him up a little; he needs to learn. Teach your ‘li’l man’ how to fight quickly or he’ll d i e .”_ **

…

...Yeah. Bro’s head was _**f**ked up**_. He’s surprised that he hasn’t gone to He** yet-- _like John thought his life was worth **saving**?_ Kid’s just way too pure-hearted.

...Bro’s mind was brought back to the present now--brought back to the little workshop on the Meteor. Bro exhaled shakily as he gazed at the metal hand in his grasp for a moment.

Talking about sh** like this left him exhausted...but he felt...somewhat lighter getting most of his thoughts off of his chest. He dreaded the talk with Dave, but he felt a little better now, like this was a warm-up before he actually talked to his little bro.

Bro took in a deep breath, sighing shakily after his lungs expanded. The Strider could only hope that his conversation with Dave would be a bit like the one he has had with Sollux just now. Maybe it’ll be much more exhausting and emotional...but Bro hoped that things will go alright.

~~_**Oh God, Dave must** hate **him so God d**n much.** _ ~~

Bro moved the digits of the metal hand with his own fingers for a moment before looking up at Sollux, gaze tired. While his thoughts were a mess, he felt relieved and less tense. The blonde smirked wearily at the Gemini troll.

“......Thanks, kid.” Bro finally murmured after a long moment of silence. “I guess I needed someone to rant to.”

Sollux shrugged, humming softly as he turned on the welding arc again.

“Meh. Not all thankth thhould go to me. I’m not the betht for comfort and all that th**t--that’th John’th thpethialty.” Sollux snorted as he shut the welding arc off, picking up a few screws and bolts. “Anywayth, although I’m a th**ty thource for comfort, you can rant to me whenever you want. I won’t judge you.”

Bro hummed in acknowledgement, picking up his screwdriver again before chuckling wearily when he realized something.

“Look at me, getting pep talk from not one but two people younger than me. What the f**king he**?”

Sollux raised an eyebrow and shrugged once more, grabbing a different foot now, testing the skeleton of it.

“Hey, I’d like to think that the number of thweepth ithn’t what determineth a perthon’th age. I believe that it’th the experienthe within thothe yearth that define a perthon’th age.” Sollux muttered.

“Did John tell you that? Doesn’t really sound like something you would say.” Bro joked

“Oh thhut the f**k up, Thtrider.” Sollux muttered, jabbing the welding arc threateningly at Bro from across the table, sending a fanged smirk at the other. “You jutht confethed a th**t ton of thtuff to me--I can uthe the info againtht you.”

“Nah. John would scold you.” Bro drawled as grabbed the screws he was about to use earlier.

Sollux stared at Bro, opening his mouth to say something...before scowling off to the side. Bro blinked and raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Sollux wasn’t gonna say anything back…? Bro slowly smirked, amused as he pulled his own conclusion together.

“Hah, oh sh**. You’re actually _afraid_ if John were to _**scold**_ you?” Bro asked, amused.

“Thhut the f**k up, _Thtrider_. You have not been the victim of John’th puppy eyeth at full power.” Sollux groused back.

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere of the earlier conversation disappeared. Bro and Sollux were back to idle banter while the radio came back to life, playing rock music. The song had just ended, so a voice came up announcing the next song.

« _\--ęxt üp øń thę łïšt ïš ä łøwbłøød fävørïtę: Brøøm Tęmpęrätürę bÿ thę Grübbłęš._ »

==> Reader: Be the person currently standing outside of the mechanics' room.

You are now that person.

Your name is Dave Strider, and…you will come back later. After unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation between your bro and the troll named Sollux, you feel that you shouldn’t enter the room now. You were intent on possibly snagging Bro to have a much needed talk, but you just ended up listening to what was said.

Yeah, you feel a little guilty...but you feel...somewhat _happier_? Sure there was lot of dark sh** said, but you have a rough outline of what Bro’s feeling now. You exhale shakily and step away from the workshop, dropping your hand from the button that would slide the door open.

You’ll definitely talk to Bro later. But for now, you’ll just let him have his peace of mind. You hope that this Sollux guy will continue helping Bro sort his thoughts out before the two of you talk face-to-face.

…

...Perhaps you could talk to _**that**_ person. John gave you and the others the chumhandles of certain people you would meet in the future...

...

...Yeah. That sounds good. The conversation will probably be awkward with _**that**_  person, but you’re willing to risk it. You then turn on your heel and stuff your hands in your pockets, humming lowly.

You’ll try and talk to your bro at a later time that is hopefully soon.

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on John and the others.

«Hęrę, łøøk.» John used his Breath to make a cut on his forearm before taking a bite from a glowing, blue cookie. He grinned in the direction of Kaniza, Milliu and Krasna as he felt the small cut begin to heal already. «Thęšę çøøkïęš wøń’t härm ÿøü. Thęÿ’rę...mägïçäł føød thät’łł hęłp hęäł ÿøür wøüńdš--»

« _Ÿøür błøød ïš **ręd** …!_» Kaniza suddenly cut in with a hushed voice, shocked as he watched John’s cut slowly seal shut, but the red blood that had dripped out was still there.

John’s scarred eyes cracked open slightly, sightless, icy-blue irises looking somewhat surprised before his eyebrows creased with understanding, smiling lopsidedly at Kaniza.

«Frøm whęrę Ï’m frøm, ręd ïš thę øńłÿ błøød çøłør wę hävę...» John explained cautiously.

Davesprite observed the incredulous look on Kaniza’s face, which was pretty understandable--like humans would be amazed too that there were _**12**_ different blood colors that existed on another planet.

Anyways, while Davesprite was observing the Mutant Blood, the sprite noted the troll’s clothing. Kaniza was wearing a sleeveless piece of black and red fabric that didn’t cover his shoulders. The troll’s pants were also black and he had no shoes of any sort.

Kaniza’s face had slight stubble on his chin, the yellow sclera of his eyes glowing within the shadows of the cave. His eyes held exhaustion but bright curiosity as he accepted a blue cookie from John. Before John’s hand retracted to give cookies to Krasna and Milliu, Kaniza reached out and grasped the pale appendage, playing with the digits with curious eyes.

«Ÿøür škïń fęęłš räthęr šøft...äńd _šqüïšhÿ_.» Kaniza noted as he lightly pinched one of John’s fingers.

John easily accepted the poking and prodding with a chuckle, flexing his fingers a little for Kaniza.

«Węłł, ä frïęńd øf mïńę tøłd mę Ï wäš šøft äńd šqüïšhÿ.» John replied with a grin.

Milliu sat behind John at the moment, gently threading her fingers through his hair. She was dressed in similar black clothes but it had sleeves and an olive-green theme; she was also wearing a skirt. Her legs were bent underneath her as she mused up John’s hair a bit, much more relaxed around the Heir. Her curiosity was stronger than her wariness of the strange ‘alien’ that saved them.

«Ÿøür häïr ïš šøft łïkę ä męøwbęäšt’š~» She cooed as she fluffed John’s hair up a bit.

John huffed at this, ‘glancing’ over at Davesprite, who was smirking right back at the Heir. Davesprite then stiffened when he felt a hand on his wing. Instantly, he folded his wings in and spun around, feathers defensively fluffing up a bit. He then found Krasna, the eldest troll of the trio. She held up her hands in a placating way, looking sheepish.

«Äpøłøgïęš, Deahve. Büt ärę thøšę trülÿ ättäçhęd tø ÿøü?» Krasna inquired, gazing at the bright, orange wings.

Davesprite huffed, wings shuddering behind his back before he spread them out, stray feathers drifting around the floor of the cave.

« **Ÿęäh. Ï çäń fęęł thïńgš äš ïf thęÿ węrę jüšt ęxträ łïmbš.** » Davesprite confirmed.

Krasna nodded slowly in understanding, looking at the wings with some sort of awe.

«Ï šęę...» She murmured.

Krasna was clothed in black dress, the color theme jade. Davesprite guessed that this was the same with all other trolls on Alternia--each troll had clothes that had colors matching their blood. Anyways, her clothes were torn and she looked like she was shivering slightly.

After a small moment of consideration, Davesprite sighed before reaching for one of the many captchalogue cards that contained their supplies--John and him had half of the supplies each. Davesprite pulled out one of the big, fluffy blankets from his captchalogue deck and settled it on Krasna’s shoulders before sitting next to her. The orange sprite spread his wings out carefully until they brushed along the shoulder that was opposite of where he was seated next to her.

Krasna was surprised by the blanket and then the wing that circled behind her. She looked over at Davesprite with curious eyes and saw the sprite shrug nonchalantly before directing his gaze towards John, Kaniza, and Milliu. He didn’t flinch this time when Krasna gently threaded her fingers through his wing, taking out loose or broken feathers gently. It felt nice and comforting, so Davesprite slowly relaxed before perking up.

« **John, ÿøür ęärrïńg ïš błïńkïńg.** » Davesprite said in Alternian. The sprite had thought that speaking too much in English would make the trolls suspicious. Besides, Davesprite wanted to work on his Alternian a bit more.

John perked up after handing Milliu a glowing cookie; Kaniza was now curiously brushing his hand over the Heir’s hoodie, feeling the soft fabric. Sunrise hadn’t appeared at the mouth of the cave just yet, but none of the light could reach inside and reflect off of John’s earring either way. While Milliu felt her small injuries heal after nibbling on one of Nanna’s cookies, her pupils slitted as she squinted at the flashing, blue light of John’s earring.

«Ï-Ïš ït ä bømb…!?» Her fingers twitched around the blue cookie in her hands, as if ready to swat the earring off of John’s strange, round ear-- _they weren’t pointed like a trolls._

After a hesitant sniff, Milliu finally poked the earring and a light filled the room, startling the others--

 _“--F**king finally! Strider or Sollux should’ve told you to answer the d**n comm when it starts flashing! I know you can’t see it, Egbert, but Dave could’ve probably alerted you about it. F**king **he****!_ ”

While the trolls were alarmed and tense, John smiled sheepishly, and Davesprite raised an eyebrow at the floating hologram within the cave. Karkat’s scowling face was displayed on the fuzzy screen, his fingers drumming impatiently on some sort of wooden table. The young troll was currently wearing his black, longsleeved Cancer t-shirt-- _no wings in sight at the moment._

«Hï Kärkät!» John replied, waving nervously at the younger Cancer troll’s obvious ire.

Karkat smiled back, but his eyes were like blazing coals. He was pissed. Davesprite sent John a look that the Heir couldn’t see, but the ravenet got the general ‘d**n-you’re-in-trouble’ vibe. John sighed warily at this before smiling tiredly at Karkat.

«Šørrÿ, büddÿ. Wę häd ä fęw trüšt ïššüęš tø šmøøth øüt wïth thę Äńçęštør trøłłš.» John reported.

Karkat raised his eyebrows at that before actually taking in the fuzzy picture on his screen. The Knight of Blood seemed to adjust his screen for a moment before taking note of Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna. The Cancer troll sighed gruffly before darting his gaze back to John, switching tongues for the three trolls’ sake.

« _ **Fïńę**. Ï gęt ït. Jüšt kńøw thät thę łøńgęr ÿøü døń’t äńšwęr, thę mørę Ï’m gøńńä bęät ÿøü ïńtø ä pïłę øf høøfbęäšt **šh**** whęń ÿøü gęt bäçk._ » Karkat growled lowly.

John merely smiled before motioning to the three trolls present, who were watching the holographic screen with shock.

«Hähä! Gøød tø kńøw. Äńÿwäÿš, Kärkät, bęhïńd mę ïš Mïłłïü Łęïjøń. Thę øńę ńęxt tø Dave ïš Kräšńä Märÿäm. Äńd thę øńę ïń frøńt øf mę ïš Käńïžä Väńtäš.» John carefully introduced.

Karkat’s gaze darted to each mentioned troll before he managed to soften his scowl. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but he wasn’t burning holes into their heads by just looking at them.

« _Hï._ » He said flatly. « _Ńämę’š Kärkät. Kärkät Väńtäš._ »

Kaniza widened his eyes at this and stared at the screen closely. The other two trolls within the cave also gazed at the screen with wide eyes. Krasna noted the most out of all of them how Karkat looked so much like Kaniza when he was younger. And the fact that they had the same last name…

«Whø ärę ÿøü ęxäçtłÿ?» Kaniza asked carefully.

Karkat darted his gaze down to look at Kaniza and saw the confusion on his face. The Knight of Blood sighed and grumbled under his breath before looking back up at John, eyebrows raised as he ran a hand through his hair, carefully avoiding his nubby horns.

« _Ÿøü dïdń’t ęxpłäïń ÿęt?_ » Karkat groused.

John shrugged helplessly. He played with his fingers in his lap, brushing his fingers against the bandages around his left wrist for a moment. John simply settled on huffing in Karkat’s direction, wiggling his hands in the air.

«Thęÿ’vę bęęń thrøügh ä **_łøt_**.» John defended. «Ï wäńtęd thęm tø hęäł üp äńd ręšt fïršt.»

Karkat sighed at this, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. The Knight of Blood darted his gaze back to the curious but exhausted faces of the Ancestor trolls. But he directed his next question to John.

« _...Ïš ït däÿtïmę øvęr thęrę?_ » Karkat asked.

«Ÿęš. Äłšø, wę føüńd ä çävę tø štäÿ ät tø kęęp äwäÿ frøm thę šüńłïght. Šø ńø bürńïńg bødïęš.» John replied.

Karkat nodded slowly, frowning when the image fuzzed for a moment. The Cancer troll uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, adjusting something once more before the picture cleared again. The Knight of Blood then leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence, Karkat then dropped his hand from his face and looked over at Kaniza and the other two trolls present in the cave.

« _Šïgń--...Käńïžä...Mïłłïü...Kräšńä. Whät Ï’m äbøüt tø ęxpłäïń wïłł çøńfüšę ÿøü ïmmęńšęłÿ, büt płęäšę bę ät łęäšt ä łïttłę øpęń mïńdęd ør šø hęłp mę, Ï wïłł **thrøw** mÿšęłf øff øf thïš gøg d**ń Mętęør._ » Karkat nearly growled at the end.

Milliu leaned over John’s right shoulder to whisper softly to Kaniza.

«Hęhę, hę ręmïńdš mę øf thę tïmę whęrę ÿøü węrę äńgrÿ ät pręttÿ müçh ęvęrÿthïńg.» She giggled into Kaniza’s pointed ear when he leaned towards her a bit to listen.

Red dusted Kaniza’s cheeks and he looked indignant before he schooled his expression. He huffed and simply leaned up to kiss Milliu’s cheek when she giggled softly again before he turned his head to look at Karkat. The older Mutant Blood of the two bowed his head politely.

«Wę ärę łïštęńïńg.» Kaniza murmured once he lifted his head back up to make eye-contact with Karkat.

Karkat huffed at this, eyebrows raising for a moment before his gaze focused.  He leaned back in his seat, massaging his temples for a moment before crossing his arms.

« _Gęt çømførtäbłę thęń._ » Karkat muttered. « _Thïš ïš gøńńä bę ä łøńg täłk--äńd Ï døń’t łïkę rępęätïńg thïńgš._ »

Once Davesprite and Krasna shifted closer to the holographic screen and the Jade Blood was handed one of Nanna’s glowing cookies, Karkat began his lengthy explanation of what the he** was going on.

~~

By the time Karkat was finished, Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna were a little dazed, shocked, and-- _oh, there was a yawn_ \--completely exhausted. The three Ancestor trolls said nothing during Karkat’s story of time travel, warping, and seeing the future. John’s past and Lord English was something for a later date, but Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna were now aware of later Alternia, Earth, and the game SBURB.

It would obviously take some time for the three Ancestor Trolls to accept all of this as facts, but they were surprisingly taking most of the story in stride. And there was also _that_ fact…

Kaniza looked at Karkat with wide eyes.

«Ÿøü ärę møïräïłš wïth ä _Pürpłę Błøød_?» Kaniza murmured so softly as if he were afraid that everything Karkat had described was a lie.

Karkat saw the Mutant’s blood hesitance and huffed, shifting around before he reached for something in his pocket. Kaniza watched as the younger brought out some sort of device before it lit up. Karkat scrolled around for a moment before finding a suitable piece of evidence. With a grunt, the Cancer leaned forward to show a picture of a lazy Gamzee hugging an annoyed Karkat on his phone.

Kaniza stared at the picture with wide eyes, taking in the clown-like makeup, purple irises surrounded by a ring of orange-red…

«...Hę łøøkš jüšt łïkę Køžørø.» Kaniza muttered after a moment of silence.

« _Whø?_ » Karkat asked, nose scrunching slightly with confusion.

Kaniza merely shook his head after that, sighing shakily. He looked a little rattled when he glanced at the picture of Gamzee one last time.

«Ńøthïńg, ńøthïńg...» He murmured.

Karkat raised and eyebrow at this before turning his attention to John, sighing roughly and setting his phone down for now.

“ _Oh, by the way, John._ ” He said, switching tongues. “ _It’s been a day so far and I haven’t seen Damara yet. And I--HOLY F**K, EGBERT!?_ ”

Karkat seemed to be looking at something off of the screen before getting up from his seat, a light scowl on his face. John heard some talking--and his _**own**_ voice. After a moment of contemplation, John realized that his past self had recently zapped onto the Meteor with Damara.

After a handful of minutes, Karkat came back, a disgruntled look on his face.

« _Ÿøür tïmïńg ńęvęr çęäšęš tø ämäžę mę, ä**høłę._ » He groused just as a certain Burgundy Blood peaked over his shoulder.

Damara blinked and stared with wide eyes before moving in front of Karkat slightly, her expression filled with with alarm and worry.

“ _ジョンくん！だいじょうぶですか？あなたの目は..._ ” She mumbled out in a rush as she scanned John’s face through the screen, focusing on his scarred eyes.

John laughed sheepishly, reaching a hand up to the hologram, lightly pressing his hand against the screen to comfort her, smile softening.

“Hello, Damara. It’s been awhile-- _well, for me that is_. And don’t worry, the injury on my eyes is not permanent.” He assured, cracking his eyes open slightly.

Damara hissed and muttered multiple Japanese expletives under her breath. Kaniza gazed up at the screen with mild surprise, mouth opening and closing with shock. Krasna and Milliu were probably sharing similar thoughts as they took in Damara’s green suit and swirly horns.

«Thę Häńdmäï--» Kaniza nearly uttered.

But John quickly reached out and grasped Kaniza’s shoulder, squeezing warningly and shaking his head before looking back up at Damara, smiling warmly.

«Hęr ńämę ïš Dämärä. Dämärä Męgïdø, Käńïžä.» John murmured softly. «Płęäšę døń’t çäłł hęr bÿ _thät_ tïtłę ÿøü węrę äbøüt tø šäÿ.»

Kaniza took one glance at John before returning his gaze to the glowing screen. He saw the slightly stricken look Damara was trying to hide and quickly mumbled an apology. Damara merely nodded tersely at this, rubbing at her wrists for a moment. John then spoke up before her thoughts could darken.

“Damara, why don’t you change out of those clothes? You’ll feel better after some rest too.” John soothed.

Damara looked over at John and huffed in response before nodding slowly, eyebrows creased but eyes a little fond now. She seemed exasperated with the Heir, taking in his scarred eyes and his little smile.

“ _...Fine. But you come back soon._ ” She murmured.

John nodded, lowering his hand from the screen before he grinned widely at her.

“Of course.”

« _Ïf thęrę’š ńøthïńg ęłšę, thęń Ï’m ęńdïńg thïš vïdęø çhät._ » Karkat then spoke up, drumming his fingers onto the table, expression bored but still scowling.

Damara lightly smacked the back of Karkat’s head in response, causing the Cancer troll's head to jerk forward, nearly crashing into the screen. Karkat snarled at Damara, but she ignored the Mutant Blood to wave at John before walking off of the screen, probably going to change out of the green suit she was wearing. John waved back before she left before sending a sheepish smile at Karkat. Karkat merely sent a glare in Damara’s retreating direction before glowering at John.

“ _I have no f**king clue how you managed to befriend her._ ” The Cancer troll gritted out.

«Šhę’š ä šwęętïę, Kärkät. Šhę’š ręäłłÿ ńïçę.» John replied, a chuckle falling from his lips as he icy-blue eyes managed to crack open to look at Karkat with warmth. «Ÿøü'rę ręäłłÿ ńïçę tøø, Kärkät.»

Karkat rolled his eyes in response, but his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. The Cancer troll was then glad that John was blind at the moment, so the Heir couldn’t see his flushing cheeks--

« **Hähä, øh šh**, John, Kärkät’š błüšhïńg.** » Davesprite suddenly piped up.

Karkat snarled and snapped his gaze over to where Davesprite was while John laughed brightly. The Heir switched tongues to lessen the young Mutant Blood’s embarrassment.

“Aw, Karkat. See what a nice person you a--?” He cheered.

Karkat abruptly ended the video chat and the holographic screen disappeared. John chuckled at this, amused along with Davesprite. Meanwhile, the three Ancestor trolls have observed the exchange between humans and trolls and found themselves trusting John and Davesprite a little more. While everything sounded so incredibly insane...it wasn’t impossible. A game to create worlds? A planet that only has one blood color? All of it sounded strange and new...but what other choice did they have at this point?

John and Davesprite saved the three of them without wanting anything back. It was suspicious indeed, but they could see the genuine care in John and Davesprite’s actions. It would take a bit more, but Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna trusted John and Davesprite-- _not with their lives, not yet_. But they trusted John and Davesprite.

And then, Milliu yawned again behind John. The Heir smiled amusedly at this before shifting slightly, feeling her nuzzle into his back. John turned to ‘look’ at Davesprite, and the orange sprite nodded back in understanding. Davesprite reached into his captchalogue deck and brought out more blankets and pillows, setting up a little cushioned area for the group to rest.

«Äłrïght, tïmę tø šłęęp.» John carefully moved forward and nudged Milliu so she could move to the nest of fluff. «Ï kńøw ït’š ńøt ä ręçüpęräçøøń, büt høpęfüłłÿ thïš wïłł dø før ńøw...»

Krasna, as she gently moved Kaniza over to the pillows and blankets, smiled softly in John’s direction.

«Ït ïš mørę thäń ęńøûgh, Jahon.» She replied.

John grunted as he helped Milliu over to the blankets and pillows too. Once the Olive Blood was settled properly and comfortably, John turned his head in Davesprite’s direction.

«Ï gęt fïršt wätçh.» John said. When Davespirte frowned and opened his mouth to protest, John held up a hand, grinning. «Døń’t wørrÿ. Ï’łł mäkę šürę tø wäkę ÿøü üp ïń tïmę. Płüš, ÿøü’rę ä gøød šøürçę øf hęät før thęm.»

Davesprite made a disgruntled expression before finally nodding, snake-like tail coiling beneath himself as he settled beside the three trolls. Davesprite nodded towards John in begrudging acceptance before lying down, making himself comfortable. John smiled at this before edging a little closer to the mouth of the cave, bringing his Warhammer of Zillyhoo out, shouldering it. Before John could move further away, Kaniza sat up and called out.

«Jahon.» John paused and turned around slightly. Kaniza smiled hesitantly before speaking once more. «Thäńk ÿøü äńd Deahve før šävïńg üš.»

John grinned widely in return, his buck teeth resting on his bottom lip slightly.

«Ńø prøbłęm, Käńïžä.» John murmured in response.

Kaniza smiled tentatively once last time before settling back down. John watched the sleeping group before he moved up the cave, floating instead so his footsteps wouldn’t make any noise on the echoing floor. John then sat near the entrance and hummed softly, leaning his head back and listening to his surroundings. And then he heard a soft gasp from Phantom-Jade in his head.

‘Mm? What’s wrong, Jade?’

{It’s beautiful, John.} She gushed before she managed to place an image in his head.

…

…

...John gazed at the image in his head. It was a little fuzzy at the edges, but the image was still beautiful.

Like watercolors, blue, purple, red, orange, and yellow blended together to make a beautiful twilight sky beginning to make way for a sunrise. Two moons hung in the sky, one pink and one green; both of their glows soft and mixing together seamlessly with the sky that was slightly dotted by twinkling stars.

The trees surrounding the outside of the mouth of the cave had small blossoms that seemed to glow within the retreating darkness, the green-blue light flickering. Firefly-like insects drifted between green leaves, and four-winged birds seeked cover from the incoming sunlight.

And the nearby river trickled by, glowing a silvery green and pink under the moonlight. The blue grass beside the river sparkled slightly with some dew, giving the entire area a certain glow.

John sighed softly as the image slowly disappeared from his head like mist; he was left with the darkness of his blindness again.

‘Yeah...it’s beautiful.’ The Heir agreed, a smile on his lips.

He then simply stretched his senses out, keeping watch over the area as the sun slowly rose. While it would be unlikely for the enemy trolls to come after then during the day, you could never be too prepared. John set his hammer down beside him and let the hilt lean against the wall. Just then, a breeze came buy, voices following the wind.

_My Heir, someone approaches._

_She is like the Witch of Time._

_She is someone familiar, yet not._

_But Megido is a friend, older than the one you know already._

John blinked his eyes open slightly at that; it was less painful now the more he did it. The ravenet inclined his head and listened closely.

There was something going through the air, and there was a soft crackle of power. Furrowing his eyebrows for a moment, John thought long and hard of who the newcomer was. Right when he heard feet land outside of the mouth of the cave, John’s expression lit up with a bright smile on his lips.

He turned his head slightly in the direction of the newcomer, sightless, icy-blue eyes bright. He lifted a hand and waved jovially to the Witch of Time that had arrived.

“おはようございます、メギドさん。” He greeted.

Dressed in a red kimono, the gray-skinned, adult newcomer bowed in front of John from the waist before straightening up, a soft smile on her red lips; her eyes ceased flickering with power, only leaving red irises filled with wisdom. The swirling horns on her head glinted slightly in the growing light. Quietly, she walked forward, crouching down and raising her right hand to gently cup John’s left cheek.  She rubbed her thumb gently over the slightly chilled flesh as she continued to smile.

“Good morning to you too, John.” The Ancestor Troll, the Ex-Handmaid, murmured, voice soft and warm.

==> Reader: Be the dude who’s pestering ‘that person’.

\-- clockworkKnight  [  CK  ] began pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

CK: yo anyone home

CK: im a stranger just coming by and saying hello

CK: i get it if you dont respond but just dropping by and making an entrance

You, Dave Strider, didn’t have to wait long at all for a response. Since you can’t talk to your bro yet, you’re gonna have to try and see if you can talk to the Post-Scratch one.

**_Ping!_ **

TT: Who the f**k are you?

==> Dave: Talk to the Post-Scratch version of Bro.


	22. ==> Dave: Talk to Dirk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo booooooy.
> 
> Here we go. Even though finals and stuff are coming up, I can keep going--I think. Anyways, here's the next chapter. (；∀；)

==> Dave: Talk to Dirk.

Well that was a fast response. While your main goal was to see what kind of person Dirk was, you guess you can also fill this guy in on what’s happening. You hum as you read the golden-orange text on the screen before moving your hands over your keyboard, typing something back to the slightly aggressive words.

CK: yo chill

CK: no need to raise your hackles

CK: i havent said anything offending just yet

CK: unless youre triggered by bad typing in red or me being a stranger

CK: do you have stranger danger issues

TT: There’s already one unknown stranger that has been communicating with my AR without my knowledge.

...An AR? Is Br-- _Dirk_ \--talking about Hal? John’s new friend in the future or something? You sigh and run a hand through your hair as you sit on the bed in your temporary room on the Meteor. Your room is like any other room on the Meteor except it’s just a little smaller. The walls are bare, but maybe you’ll hang some stuff up later. The lights are dimmed since you don’t like burning bright rooms.

Anyways, you push your shades up into your hair as you read the next line of golden-orange text on the grubtop you have borrowed. You’re not sure if this conversation will take a nosedive like the gog d**n Titanic, but you’ll just see how this goes.

TT: Who’s to say that this is gonna end up like the movie, ‘A Space Odyssey’.

CK: oh d**n

CK: wait what movie is that

CK: nvm ill find out later or something

CK: but why would your situation end up like a space odyssey

TT: Because of me.

CK: what

TT: The name’s Hal. Hal Strider. Nice to meet you.

TT: Hal, f**k off.

TT: Wow. Rude. I’m just saying hello.

You raise an eyebrow at the red text. Welp, this might be a bit confusing to read. At least Hal uses capitals and punctuation. Anyways...so this was Hal? John said that the AR was a...brain-copy of Dirk. You shrug mentally and greet the AR.

CK: sup hal

TT: Sup.

TT: I take it you’re friends with Heir?

That must be John’s ‘code name’ in this situation. You rub your eyes for a moment and yawn. Maybe you should catch a quick nap later on. Yeah, you’ll do that later. For now, you respond to Hal.

CK: yep

TT: This isn’t exactly the best, conventional time to start talking to either one of us.

TT: Dirk is still weary of me, and I’m trying to prove that I’m not a homicidal AR plotting the death of his creator.

TT: I just don’t understand what the f**k you’re hiding from me.

TT: Who the he** is “Heir”?

CK: heir is my amigo

TT: All the more reason for you to tell me who the f**k are you.

CK: this is gonna sound lame but just call me knight

CK: obviously not my real name but hey i dont want you to freak out if i say my real name

TT: I have a very good feeling of who you are.

You raise an eyebrow at this, shifting for a moment before lying down on your stomach, propping yourself up on your elbows as you move your grubtop in front of you. Your legs kick behind you for a moment-- _you’ve changed out of your God Tier clothes to black jeans and a red t-shirt_ \--as you lay on your bed before typing a response.

CK: really

CK: interesting

TT: With Heir’s talk about alternate universes and timelines, I can form a pretty good guess of who you are, Knight.

TT: Holy f**k. I’m gonna block you--whoever you are--unless someone starts explaining what the he** is going on.

You scratch the back of your head at this and think back to the few words John left everyone after giving the chumhandles of the people you’ll meet in the future. John gave all of you permission to spill the beans, so that’s what you’re gonna do right now. So maybe you don’t have to use the lame ‘ _Knight_ ’ code name.

TT: I don’t think that’s a good idea.

CK: oh no i can tell you guys stuff

CK: dont worry hal

CK: i have permission from the head honcho to spill all of the jelly beans

TT: No more secrets?

TT: Also, why are you here? I’m not trying to be rude but is something wrong? Where’s Heir?

CK: on a mission on an alien planet with a sprite version of me

CK: recently hes gotten himself blind but the injurys not permanent

TT: What the f**k. How the f**king he** did he manage to do that?

CK: just his incredibly sacrificial personality was what got him f**king blind but hes healing

CK: ill go deeper into the topic later

CK: lets talk about the spilling of jelly beans

CK: all the candys gonna get everywhere no one will be able to scramble in time to get all of those sweet secrets and but a lid on it

CK: be prepared for the most mind blowing explosion ever to ninja roll into this conversation like a f**king professional bada**

TT: Please just get to the point, Knight.

You blink and stare.

…

...You can just hear Bro’s stern tone. It reminds you of the time you accidentally broke something at the apartment, and you had to tell Bro about it. You were rambling too much-- _’I think our house is haunted, Bro; objects flyin’ off of tables like a cliché movie that has a poltergeist in it’_ \--and Bro had to cut you off with a ‘Get to the point, Dave’.

You smile wryly at the memory. You’re now starting to see Bro in Dirk. They are the same person after all, but they both grew up with different lives. You wonder if Bro was this paranoid when he was some sort of teen.

Anyways, you grab a pillow and tuck it under your chest, making lying down on your stomach much more comfortable. You scan the screen to see if either Hal or Dirk will type before responding.

CK: alright

CK: drum roll please

You drum your fingers on your bed-- _just for the heck of it_ \--before typing once more and hitting send.

CK: my name is dave strider

There’s a slight pause. You kinda expected this, so you let those red words set it. A few more seconds tick by before Hal responds first, red words popping up beneath yours.

TT: Called it. I didn’t say it aloud, but I so called it. Although your first name is different, I pretty much understand who the he** you are.

TT: This...doesn’t exactly explain much.

You can’t help but shrug at this. He**, you’d be confused too with all the sh** that was happening. With a sigh, you type a response.

CK: so here are the spilled jelly beans

CK: im an alternate version of whatever dave that exists in your world

CK: and

CK: ...

CK: im supposed to be the alternate version of your big brother

TT: Hold the f**k up. What makes you think I believe all of the sh** you’re saying right now?

You sigh at this, running a hand through your hair before remembering that your shades were there. With a grunt, you tug your shades out of your hair and fold them up before placing them beside your grubtop.

CK: im not asking you to believe me but i hope you can just listen ya know

CK: my buddy hasnt really got to talking to you yet dirk and hes sorry about that

CK: anyways my names dave and im from an alternate world where the game sburb has been played

CK: im sure youre aware of what that game is

TT: Yes. But then...

TT: ...

TT: So you’re supposed to be an alternate version...of my bro.

CK: yup

TT: That’s...

TT: ...

TT: I don’t know what to think.

You pause as you read the halting words on the screen of your grubtop. You prop your head up on your palm as your elbow rests on the bed. You type a response with one hand.

CK: sorry was this meeting and reveal disappointing or something

CK: im not mad or anything

And it’s true. You’re not very mad if Dirk is disappointed with this meeting. You don’t know what your Post-Scratch self is like-- _hopefully **not** a bag of d**ks_ \--so you hope you’re not offending Dirk in any way. You already have a shaky relationship with your big brother--you don’t want to mess up things with a future...friend-brother? Holy sh**, is Dirk technically your brother too? And your Post-Scratch self? D**n, the Strider family is expanding. Shaking your head, you turn your attention back to your grubtop.

CK: i bet you were expecting something more

TT: No.

TT: No...

TT: This is...somewhat how I thought it was gonna be like.

Well…that’s a surprise. You drum your fingers on your cheek before moving both hands over your keyboard, watching the screen closely.

CK: really

CK: i would be pretty disappointed because here i am rambling at lightspeed

CK: star wars has got nothing on me not even star trek

TT: Oh God.

TT: You’re a dork.

Your lips quirk upwards with amusement at this-- _and man, your hands are **shaking** a little_. You’re not sure why...but you think you’re just full of nervous energy. D**n, you really don’t know how to talk to either version of Bro. You clench and unclench your hands in front of you for a moment, stilling the slight tremors. You take a deep breath before responding, chin resting on the pillow below you.

CK: but egbert is the king of dorks

TT: Oh he** yeah he is. He is definitely the King of Dorks.

TT: Wait. “Egbert”? “Egbert” who?

TT: John Egbert.

TT: You mean the comedian? The jolly, old cornball that never really hurts a fly?

TT: Kinda.

So John was a comedian in the Post-Scratch world? Sweet. You can kinda imagined that a grownup John would be taking on that sort of job.

TT: And Dave, you still need to explain why the f**k John is blind.

CK: it was something about overusing his light powers for post scratch me in a conversation

TT: F**king he**...

TT: ...

TT: Must’ve been important. But for him to sacrifice his eyes is...

You smile wryly in agreement. You have no idea what the conversation was about, but John sacrifices a lot to help out for even the smallest of things. Gog d**n nerd will get so many noogies and cuddles later on.

CK: yeah hes a f**king idiot sometimes

CK: also johns been forming a plan to rescue post scratch me and all of the guardians in your world

CK: like hes gonna use his superpowers to zap over and grab post scratch me jade rose and himself and gtfo

TT: But how?

TT: No offense, but as amazing as it sounds, witnesses say that my bro and Lalonde died without a trace.

You ponder these words for a moment before finding the small fact that Dirk hadn’t put too much thought into.

CK: big hint right there dont ya think

CK: no trace

CK: johns just gonna alien abduct them

TT: How exactly do these “superpowers” work anyways?

You hum thoughtfully for a moment, lifting your head to crack the stiff joints in your neck and shoulder before resting your chin back onto the pillow below you. What had Rose told you about them? It was like...having the ability to…’insert’ yourself into a ‘moment’...or something. You shrug to yourself before typing.

CK: not too sure if this an accurate description but its kinda like inserting yourself into the big story of things

TT: “Big story”?

CK: its what my rose told me

CK: by the way shes my biological sister

TT: When will John “pick me up”?

You frown at this for a brief moment before understanding clicks in your head. You believe John has to zap by into the Post-Scratch world and download Hal onto a device before heading back to the Meteor to finish up the AR’s body. You blow your bangs out of your face when they get in your eyes for a split second.

CK: john will pick you up dont worry

CK: probably once your body is done

TT: Sweet.

TT: What’s this about a f**king body?

You can practically hear caution and tenseness in Dirk’s words. You sigh at this and quickly type a response before things take a nosedive.

CK: okay before your freak out dirk and get all paranoid theres a bigger picture than your post scratch world dude

CK: theres a sh** ton of baddies that are gonna come by and f**k the universe up

CK: so thats where my friends and i come in

CK: we need all the d**n help we can get with whats happening

TT: ...

TT: ...Sounds like a war.

You grimace at the wording, rubbing your thumb over your knuckles for a moment before replying.

CK: i suppose thats an accurate word for this situation

You then hum thoughtfully, scrolling back up to see what you’ve talked about already. Your main goal was to try and see a bit of Bro while you talked to Dirk and filled him in on what’s going on. And well...Dirk seemed like a person who was at a lost of what to do. He was wary of the smallest things, and that made you stop and ponder about Bro a little more.

…

...Of course Bro acting nice now didn’t exactly erase everything for the past 13 years. But…

**_“Li’l man, c’mere.” Bro says. “I wanna show you something.”_ **

**_You blink, and with your toddler legs, you hobble after Bro and curiously watch as he leads you to this big stack of blocks. Bro turns to look at you with a blank face as usual, but something is less...cold about him. You notice that Nightmare Doll isn’t in the room…_ **

**_“These are turntables.” Bro explained, inclining his head at Dave. “I’m gonna teach you how to use them.”_ **

**_“Twuntabu?” You ask._ **

**_“Yep.” He responds to your slight babble, and small smile--even though it was brief--darts across his face. “C’mon over.”_ **

**_You blink behind your pointed shades before walking over and climbing onto the chair that Bro set up for you. With a curious incline of your head, you look at the large, black discs on the stack of blocks before you. You then lift your tiny hands and move one of them--it made a weird techno sound._ **

**_You retract your hand in surprise and look up at Bro. You see his golden-orange eyes--you like that color; it was better than that blood-red color when Bro doesn’t seem the same and gets all mad and hits you--look at you over his shades. He quirks an unsure smile at you, but he looks amused._ **

**_“Nice first attempt, li’l man.” He then moved his hands on the turntables himself, glancing back at you for a moment. “Here, I’ll show you how it’s done.”_ **

You blink your eyes open, not remembering when you had closed them. You then chuckle wryly to yourself-- _because seriously_? You had some sort of _**flashback**_ at a time like this? What a bittersweet memory though. You must be getting really sleepy.

**_Ping!_ **

After rubbing your hand over your face, you sigh deeply and lift your gaze up to the screen of the grubtop in front of you.

TT: Yo, you still there, Dave?

CK: yeah i am

CK: got a little sentimental for a moment

CK: anyways i suppose thats it

CK: by the way john said to be careful about a person who uses the name undyingumbrage

CK: hes supposed to be our future enemy or something but just pretend youre not aware of him to avoid suspicion

TT: Wait.

You pause and gaze at that one word. After a moment of silence, you respond.

CK: whats up

TT: I feel like you came here for something else other than warning and filling me in. I’m grateful for your information and it’s amazing to meet an alternate version of someone who I...idolize. But is there something else you wanted while talking to me?

You blink...before chuckling wearily. ‘ _ **Idolize**_ ’? _You_? And this was an alternate version of Bro. Dirk _**idolized**_ you? D**n you need to hear the stories of your Post-Scratch self.

…

Was your Post-Scratch self even living with Dirk like Bro does with you?

CK: wait hold up

CK: idolize

TT: Well...you’re a hero in my world. You did your best in rebelling against a fish b***h and her subordinates. You were amazing.

...Judging by the past tense of Dirk’s words…

CK: sounds like alternate mes not there with you

TT: ...

TT: My bro exists 400 years before my time, and there was just...information around the apartment that I live in. I just went through the stuff and...I really respect you. You’re really amazing.

CK: maybe my post scratch self is but im really not

CK: im just dave strider

CK: im no hero

TT: What makes you say that?

CK: dunno

CK: just

CK: ...

You smile dryly at this as you run a hand through your hair and lean your head onto your palm. You sigh tiredly as you gaze at the glowing screen, lowering the brightness a bit before Dirk typed something again.

TT: What am I like in your world?

…

…

Jegus. What do you say? Tell Dirk the _truth_? Maybe he’ll feel good that his alternate-self was mind-manipulated into beating you up though. But you apparently take too long to respond, and your grubtop pings again. You blink and read the golden-orange text of Dirk, hands falling in front of you as you stare at your screen.

TT: I wouldn’t be very surprised if I’m some sort of f**ked up b*****d. I mean, I’m already a f**k up with the life I’m living right now. I bet I’ll be the one who breaks the friendship bonds between my friends.

TT: He** I’m already paranoid of Hal, who’s actually a copy of my own God d**n, f**ked up brain. So I wouldn't be surprised if I’m a piece of sh**.

TT: ...

TT: You can just say it.

CK: thats just about the saddest thing i ever heard get said

With what you had unintentionally eavesdropped on with Bro, you are starting to understand what kind of person he and Dirk is. Both of them beat themselves up easily-- _they both believe that they’re the big problem of **everything**_. And you don’t know why, but it makes you pissed off.

CK: alright

CK: so my bro isnt perfect sunshine and rainbows and i dont exactly idolize him like you do for your own bro

CK: but hes doing his best now in fixing his mistakes and that makes me he**a happy its like its f**king christmas up in here

CK: also it turns out that my bro was manipulated by a demonic doll controlled by undyingumbrage so thats just conspiracy f**king confirmed because i always had this sneaking suspicion that f**king cal played a big role in bros grueling training for me to become a strong dude

CK: anyways all in all youre actually a great dude in my world

CK: were just both really awkward with each other right now

CK: i havent gotten down to actually talking to my bro about everything but we will eventually

CK: and to answer your question near the beginning of this conversation yes i actually started this chat so i could get a feel of how im gonna talk to my bro

CK: i wanted to see what youre like and now ive made up my mind

CK: im gonna fix my brotherly relationship with bro even though he doesnt think hes worthy of forgiveness because f**k that emotional bullcr** of no redemption

You pause in your little rant, fingers a little twitchy with nervous energy again. You take a deep breath and settle down a bit before continuing.

CK: and you too

CK: you shouldnt beat yourself up on whatevers going on in your world because it might not be your fault at all ya know

CK: anyways point is is that im looking forward to meeting you dirk and hal

CK: and thanks for giving this experience to me

CK: even though youre not the bro i know i think i can understand him a little more now

CK: so yeah

CK: thanks

You then stop typing, simply tucking your arms underneath your pillow as you wait for a response. It’s a long while-- _like both of them are processing this_ \--before Hal responds first.

TT: I said this to John already, but I’m gonna tell you this:

TT: You have this conversation in the bag. Perhaps it’ll be a shaky, emotional ride, but I think you’ll do fine. After all, you’re talking to two versions of your brother. We’re not the same guy but I’m sure we’re all just f**ked up as a whole.

You quirk a wary smile at this before untucking your arms from under the pillow. You move your hands over your keyboard, typing a response and hitting send.

CK: thanks hal also i already said you two arent f**k ups

TT: Thank you.

CK: no prob

TT: No, I mean...

There’s a pause and you furrow your eyebrows slightly. You wait patiently...and then Dirk finally responds.

TT: Thank you for just being you.

You blink in surprise and stare. You rub a hand over your eyes before looking again. ‘Thank you for being you’? What was that suppose to mean--Dirk types again.

TT: I think I’ve been losing myself when I started idolizing my bro. And then you came along and...now I’m able to view my bro as someone more familiar than just a stranger. Not some sort of honorable, absolutely perfect martyr that died for a just cause.

TT: So yeah.

TT: Thank you.

TT: And I think you’re a hero even if you don’t think so. Even if I don’t exactly know you...I have a feeling that you’re a rad dude.

...

...You stare in disbelief...before letting out a shaky laugh. Man, you’re looking forward to meeting Dirk and Hal in person. You run a hand through your hair before looking back at your grubtop, sighing softly. With a small, upward quirk of the lips, you type your last few words.

CK: thanks dude

TT: Good luck.

TT: See ya later, Dave.

CK: laters dirk hal

\--  clockworkKnight  [  CK  ] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

With a huff you finally shut your grubtop and pick it up to place it on the nearby table, which you’re using as a makeshift nightstand of sorts. With a yawn, you rub your eyes before adjusting your pillow. Rolling around, you grab a gray blanket and wrap yourself in it. You then safely place your shades onto the small table that was nearby before dimming the lights completely. You then gaze up at the dark ceiling for a moment, simply taking in the few cracks and scratches.

...The conversation with Dirk turned out better than you thought it would go. You still need to talk to Bro-- _preferably before the big battle_ \--but you feel calmer. You feel a little more assured in what you’ll do when you finally talk to Bro. With another yawn, you slowly shut your eyes and drift off.

You dream of the calming, warm color of golden-orange.

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what John’s up to.

John poured out some hot chocolate from a canteen-- _he had got it out of his captchalogue deck_ \--into two ceramic cups. The ravenet sent a careful blow of Breath on both cups before grabbing one and giving it to the troll in front of him, smiling warmly.

“It’s hot chocolate. I cooled it down a bit for you, so you won’t burn your tongue or anything.” John said.

With a small smile on her lips, the Ex-Handmaid of Lord English took the cup of hot chocolate and murmured her thanks to the Heir before taking a careful sip. She smiled at the melty, chocolate flavor and a hint of peppermint before lifting her gaze to John, who was taking his own sip. John hummed happily before ‘looking’ over at the troll before him, smiling but inclining his head curiously at the other.

“...I know who you are...but then...are you just a grownup Damara or someone else entirely?” John questioned, icy-blue eyes darting this way and that as if he could actually see and study her face.

The troll before him chuckled softly as she shifted in her kneeling position, holding her cup of hot chocolate in her lap. Her eyes studied John’s face for a moment before she smiled tentatively.

“I am Damara. But I am a Damara of a different timeline.” She rubbed her thumbs over the rim of the cup in her hands as she continued to speak. “But, to avoid confusion, you may call me Anamia. It is a name I have chosen myself, so I will not be offended if you don’t call me Damara.”

She then took a sip of chocolate, sighing in comfort as she glanced outside of the safety of the cave. She studied how some planets have shriveled up and the river running by was thinner. With one last look, she turned her gaze to John, smiling comfortingly at the Heir when he looked a little troubled.

“I am of a different timeline, John, so it would be best for me to be named something different to avoid confusion.” The troll explained.

John huffed, furrowing his eyebrows. He paused at ‘different timeline’. Did that mean...she was from a doomed timeline? As sad as it sounded...that’s what it felt like what the Burgundy Blood was trying to say. He’ll try and ask about it later. John took a sip of hot chocolate before responding.

“...You have to be _sure_ now. I made that mistake last time with a dear friend who had traveled back in time for me.” John lowered his gaze to his cup, voice growing a little soft. “...I don’t want to hurt anyone again like that.”

The Burgundy Blood in front of him merely smiled softly, reaching forward with her left hand to pat John’s head gently.

“It is fine, John. Anamia is my new name, alright?” She said calmly.

John grimaced for a moment before his eyebrows slowly unfurrowed and he smiled. The Heir sighed before nodding in acceptance.

“Anamia it is then.” He conceded.

The Burgundy Blood smiled at this before dropping her hand from his head. Her gray fingers returned to wrapping around her cup of hot chocolate. With a sigh, she gazed into John’s misty, icy-blue eyes for a moment before speaking.

“I have news for you, John. It is about Alternia...and the future ahead of you.” Anamia murmured.

John perked up at this and leaned forward slightly as he crossed his legs, ‘gazing’ at Anamia with curious eyes. He waited patiently for the Ex-Handmaid to continue. Anamia smiled briefly at this before her face grew serious.

“...Finding the Psionic and breaking him out will not be simple.” She warned. “The drones of the Condesce can detect motion, sound, and heat, so you best be careful.”

John nodded at this, storing the info away in his head. He took another sip of hot chocolate as Anamia continued.

“His prison is guarded harshly and is surrounded by water on an island not too far from this place. Cameras are everywhere and drones roam the halls constantly.” Anamia huffed, taking a brief sip of hot chocolate before speaking once more. “While warping to his prison cell is ideal and sounds easy enough, you must understand that you’ll immediately set off the alarms if you don’t shut them down.”

John hummed thoughtfully at this, sinking into his mind for a moment.

‘Doc? How shall we handle this?’ He asked mentaly.

[Here.] An image was placed in John’s head and he paused. He briefly studied the number of floors, rooms, and so on. [This is a map of the prison.]

The image flickered away and John was left with the smudged vision of blindness. John hummed again before bringing his attention back to Anamia, grinning slightly.

“I’ll get something planned. Don’t worry.” John comforted.

Anamia studied John before chuckling softly, nodding her head almost knowingly before merely smiling softly at the Heir.

“...I cannot reveal anything else about the other Ancestor trolls for now, but I shall always come by to give you tips, John.” She said before pausing for a moment. Anamia then seemed to find her words again and spoke once more. “...And now...I must inform you of news of the future.”

John straightened his back and he listened attentively, hearing the soft sigh from Anamia as she went on.

“Lord English...is missing in the future.” She stated firmly.

...

...

...John stared at Anamia with a blank face before his mind slowly caught up with what she said. He rubbed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. He counted mentally for a bit, taking another deep breath before finally responding.

“...Lord English...is _**missing**_?” He asked cautiously before ‘glancing’ around, acting as if the cherub would appear all of a sudden. He took a steadying breath and looked back at Anamia. “ _What do you mean?_ ”

Anamia sighed, placing her finished cup of hot chocolate on the side before moving forward slightly, kneeling closer to John as she gazed into his eyes.

“...You have changed something, John. Had Lord English still been present in the future, you wouldn’t have been able to free me so easily.” She reasoned.

John’s head spun as he thought about this fact. True, the Damara in his previous life hadn’t been able to escape because Lord English was there to stop her from running away when...some crazy guy in Space God Tier clothes was messing with Doc Scratch. But then...what did this mean for the battle ahead-- _wait_. What about--?

“What about Caliborn?” John asked, fingers shaking with nervous energy around his cup of hot chocolate.

Caliborn and Lord English are the same person, but there’s a small difference in a way. Lord English is the powerful, ruthless, evil antagonist. Caliborn is...Caliborn is still the cherub who has yet to kill his sister. He’s the dark-half that has yet to slaughter millions of people. He’s the person that John’s trying to save from his anger.

John wanted-- _ **needed**_ \--to know. If Lord English was missing, then...was Caliborn dead? He wouldn’t be able to do what Doc Scratch had asked of him! And that--

Anamia smiled, and John blinked at the emotion that was coming from her. She wasn’t...scared or anything. It felt like she was happy and...proud? John raised his eyebrows and Anamia chuckled softly.

“That...is something you must find out, John.” She responded.

…

…Okay...so Caliborn _**isn’t**_ dead, he concluded. John breathed out a careful sigh of relief as he thought long and hard about this new information.

If Lord English is no longer present...does that mean John succeeded in getting rid of Caliborn’s hate? It was too soon to have that kind of thinking...but Anamia was telling him, and, surely, she wouldn’t joke about something like this.

…

...John was just really tired of this cycle of hatred and death. He really hoped that Caliborn wasn’t dead. Because what if John would be able to find good in Caliborn? At least a sliver of it? What if John just ended up killing Caliborn? Because there was no choice? The Heir’s hands shook slightly as he lifted his ‘gaze’ to Anamia.

“Will I succeed?” He asked, voice just above a whisper. They both knew what he was asking about.

Anamia smiled softly, reaching up to cup John’s cheek with her left hand before leaning forward, gently bumping her forehead against his as she gazed into his blind eyes with warm fondness.

“I cannot tell you of the future...but success isn’t something you should worry about, John.” She murmured softly as she smiled. “...You are the wind, Dear John. You are free to make your own decisions to create the ending that you want.”

Anamia then moved her head back to move up and press a kiss on the crown of John’s head, chuckling as she nuzzled his raven locks. She hugged the Heir close...and her smile slowly slipped from her face. Her eyebrows creased and she hugged John closer to herself.

“......I have missed you... _for so long_.” She then mumbled into his hair.

John blinked and his hands hesitantly hovered to return the hug. Was Anamia...was Anamia _shaking_? _Crying_? He couldn't tell. But John then returned the hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back tentatively. Anamia let out a shaky breath at the motions before chuckling softly into his hair.

“...Farewell, John, and stay safe. I shall see you later.” The Ex-Handmaid finally murmured, seeming to reign in her emotions.

John blinked before hugging Anamia tightly one more time, taking in the scent of cherry blossoms.

“...You stay safe too.” John nearly whispered, smiling up at the troll when they both pulled away from the hug. “See ya’.”

Anamia smiled and quickly ruffled John’s hair before standing up. She bowed to him once more before straightening her back.

“じゃあまたね。” She murmured, grabbing her cup from the ground and handing it to John.

John nodded and smiled up at her, taking the cup and captchalogging it for now.

“See you later too. And stay safe.” He responded.

Anamia nodded before a red glow surrounded her. In a blink of an eye, a glowing, red gear replaced the spot she once stood. The sound of ticking and a rush of wind reached John’s ears before the red gear faded from view and John was left alone in silence.

The Heir ‘gazed’ at the spot where Anamia once stood before sighing, leaning back against the wall behind him, finishing his cup of cooling hot chocolate. He kept his senses up as he finished the rest of his day-watch.

~~

John switched with Davesprite about 5 hours after Anamia had left. The ravenet informed the sprite about everything before heading the bed. John had expected the clear disbelief on Davesprite’s face when he had mentioned Lord English’s existence.

“That sounds like a really good dream or a foreboding nightmare, John.” Dave had said before John slept, red-orange eyes gazing at the ravenet over his aviators. “But I trust you and the people you trust. Now go to sleep, nerd.”

Hours later when John had woken up, night had fallen. John hummed sleepily as he felt a hand gently shake him.

“ **C’mon, Sleeping Beauty,** ” Davesprite murmured amusedly. “ **Time to get up and save Psionic.** ”

John was on alert at that, sitting up from the pile of pillows and blankets. The ravenet rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he stretched his Breath out to get a feel of the cave. Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna were still asleep, which was good in a way-- _those three deserve the rest after what they’ve been through._

“What do you want for breakfast?” John asked after another yawn.

Davesprite shrugged in return, wings fluffing up a bit before settling down. The sprite seemed to go through his captchalogue deck for a moment before picking out one card.

“ **Donuts?** ” Davesprite offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he waved the card back and forth in the air.

John laughed softly at this and nodded slowly in return, smiling fondly. The ravenet ran a hand through his bedhead, attempting to straighten his hair out to look a little presentable.

“Sure. But I’m gonna be cooking some sausages and eggs with that.” The Heir said in return.

Davesprite made a mock gasp as he pulled out paper plates from one of the captchalogue cards in his deck.

“ **You’re gonna fry my technical kin? For _shame_ , John. Thou art a _beast_.** ” Davesprite teased with a fake British voice.

John rolled his eyes once he opened them slightly. The icy-blue gazed unseeingly at Davesprite with amusement. The Heir sent a playful blast of Breath at the orange sprite, and the Strider squawked softly in indignation. But Davesprite managed to get his composure back, smirking at John.

“Shut up, you d***he.” John sighed, shaking his head fondly. “Just help me get breakfast ready.”

“ **Fine, _fine_.** ” Davesprite drawled, a smirk still on his lips.

~~

Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna jolted out of their sleepy cuddle pile to the sound of voices and the smell of something delicious. The three of the trolls glanced at each other first and stared. Kaniza carefully cupped Milliu’s cheek before touching Krasna’s arm.

Both of them were very real and last night wasn’t just some f**ked up dream. It wasn’t a cruel illusion that they were rescued from the highbloods. Since that was true, then…

The three trolls turned to look where John was cooking some sort of white and yellow liquid in a pan over a fire. His head lifted and his blind gaze went over to the slightly dazed three. He smiled brightly as Davesprite moved around behind him, setting up plates with circular objects with holes.

«Gøød ęvęńïńg.» John said as he rolled the omelet he made into a half-circle. «Ï høpę ÿøü äłł häd ä ręštfüłł šłęęp.»

There was a pause. John smiled nervously, eyes softening with understanding. He understands the feeling of ‘too-good-to-be-true’ after going through a sh** ton of living nightmares. The ravenet waited patiently for their thinkpans to process the situation.

And then, with a happy cheer, Milliu, the first to snap out of her daze, lept up from the pile of pillows and blankets and ran over to glomp John. With a yelp of surprise, John steadied the hot pan filled with an omelet as Milliu nuzzled her face into his hair.

«Ït _wäšń’t_ ä dręäm!» She said cheerily. «Ÿøü ręäłłÿ šävęd üš, Jahon äńd Deahve!»

John made a strangled sound as he set the pan on the side before gently patting Milliu’s back with awkward hands. He let out a wheezing laugh at her enthusiasm.

«Głäd ÿøü’rę häppÿ, Mïłłïü.» He murmured softly.

Milliu giggled as she released John before looking at what was being served. As she observed and sniffed the food, Kaniza and Krasna moved closer to them. John slid the finished omelet onto a plate once he grabbed the pan again; the Mutant Blood and Jade Blood sat down beside the Heir.

«Høpę ÿøü güÿš łïkę trÿïńg ńęw thïńgš,» John commented as he grabbed a plate of an omelet, a glazed donut, and portuguese sausage. «Ï çäń trÿ mäkę šømęthïńg ęłšę ïf ÿøü døń’t łïkę ï--»

«JAHON, WHÄT _ÏŠ_ THÏŠ!?» Milliu suddenly shouted. She slid over to where John was, holding a bite of donut between her fanged teeth as she looked at the Heir with bright, excited eyes. «ÏT’Š ŠØ ŠWĘĘT ÄŃD DĘŁÏÇÏØÜŠ!»

John blinked in mild alarm, leaning back slightly when Milliu nearly smack him in the face with her forehead. He took in the slightly sugary scent in the Olive Blood’s breath and smiled amusedly.

«Thät’š ä donut.» He replied calmly as he gave a plate of breakfast to Kaniza, who accepted the food and sniffed it cautiously for a moment. «Ït’š ä šwęęt päštrÿ frøm mÿ hømę płäńęt.»

«Doohnat?» Milliu tried to repeat curiously, chewing on her mouthful of donut before she feasted on the sausages and omelet with a gleeful hum. «Mmm~! Äłł øf thïš ïš šø gøød, Jahon!»

Kaniza’s face brightened up with pleasant surprise when he also tried the donut on his plate. John served Krasna and she also started to eat quietly, sniffing her food cautiously before taking a bite of sausage.

Davesprite settled beside John and placed the Heir’s plate onto the ravenet’s head, balancing it there. John snorted in amusement and took his plate of food off of his head before settling it on his lap. After taking a bite of chocolate frosting and sprinkle donut, John chewed and swallowed before taking a bite of one of the omelets he had made.

«Jahon. Deahve.» Kaniza suddenly said, voice sounding somber and worried. «...Ï...Ï šhøüłd’vę tøłd ÿøü bęførę, büt Ï tøø hävę ä møïräïł äńd...hę’š ïń thę Çøńdęšçę’s çłütçhęš.»

Kaniza lifted his gaze from his plate of food and looked at John and Davesprite. John ceased eating and set his plate down, looking at the three trolls in front of him calmly.

«Wę kńøw.» John responded.

Kaniza jolted in surprise and Davesprite spoke up before anything else could be said. The orange sprite’s snake-like tail curled below him as his wings stretched out to brush along John’s shoulder, bringing the Heir closer to him.

« **John äńd Ï gøt šømę ïńfø, šø ńøw wę hävę ä płäń ïń mïńd.** » Davesprite informed, finishing up the last of his breakfast-- _was it cannibalism to eat eggs?_ \--before captchalogging the empty plate in his taloned hands. « **Døń’t wørrÿ, wę’rę gøńńä gø šävę thę Pšïøńïç.** »

Kaniza sagged in relief, staring at the two across from him with grateful eyes before stiffening with worry. He reached out to place a hand on John’s shoulder, squeezing it to get all of the Heir’s attention.

«Büt thęń ÿøü’rę ïńfïłträtïńg thę Çøńdęšçę’š hïghłÿ güärdęd prïšøń…! Ÿøü’łł bę çüłłęd ïf ÿøü’rę çäüght--»

« **Kęÿ wørd: ‘ïf’. ‘ _Ïf_ ’ wę gęt çäüght.**» Davesprite cut in on John’s left, mouth set in a stoic line, eyebrow arched. « **Ï äłręädÿ šäïd wę çämę üp wïth ä płäń.** »

Krasna’s eyebrows were furrowed as her hands laid in her lap, plate of breakfast finished and set on the right of her.

«...Whät ärę _wę_ gøïńg tø dø thęń?» The Jade Blood asked, motioning to herself and her fellow, troll companions.

John smiled sheepishly, popping the last of his donut into his mouth as Kaniza's hand dropped from his shoulder.

«Wę ńęęd ÿøü thręę tø štäÿ hęrę.» He said.

Milliu narrowed her eyes at this, knees tucked under her chin; her sitting position was much like Nepeta’s. The Olive Blood made a hum of displeasure as her pupils slitted slightly.

«Thät šęęmš ä łïttłę üńfäïr.» She mumbled. «Çäń’t wę hęłp ät äłł?»

John smiled warmly in return, standing up carefully as Davesprite did the same, the sprite’s wings flapping for a moment.

«Jüšt bę prępäręd tø węłçømę üš bäçk, Ï güęšš.» John replied cheekily.

Kaniza looked at John with mild disbelief before glancing at Davesprite, who gave some sort of motion with his hand. His thumb was sticking up and the rest of his fingers were curled into a fist-- _was it some sort of familiar gesture shared with morirails_? Kaniza wasn’t sure, but he felt assured for some reason.

« **Wę’łł bę bäçk šøøń.** » Davesprite said, dropping his thumbs-up and heading towards the entrance of the cave. « **Jüšt štärt šęttïńg üp ä ‘Węłçømę Bäçk’ bäńńęr ør šømęthïńg.** »

John chuckled at the overall confidence Davesprite was showing to the three trolls before turning to ‘look’ at Kaniza with a warm smile.

«Wę’łł bę bäçk bęførę ÿøü kńøw ït--øh! Äńd thïš mïght kęęp ÿøü güÿš øççüpïęd.» With a flick of his wrist, three books popped out of one of John’s captchalogue cards. The books ranged from kids’ ABC’s books to proper English grammar. John had written little notes inside to help translate Alternian into English for the trolls to help read better. «Ÿøü güÿš çäń štärt łęärńïńg øür øthęr łäńgüägę: English.»

Milliu leapt up first from her sitting position, walking around the fire and taking the books in an almost excited fashion. She opened up the first book and flipped through a few pages before making a noise of surprise, showing John the page she stopped on.

«Ït łøøkš łïkę ä męøwbęäšt!» She said with a curious tone, the page showing the letter ‘C’ and a picture of a cat.

John grinned, having a good feeling of what she was seeing and responded, stepping back a bit to get closer to the entrance of the cave but still speaking to her.

«Øń mÿ płäńęt, øür ęqüïväłęńt øf ä męøwbęäšt ïš çäłłęd ä cat.» He explained.

Milliu’s expression pinched together and she looked down at the picture with curious eyes.

«...Caut...» She murmured before looking up at John with a bright and determined smile. «Ï’łł mäkę šürę tø šäÿ ‘Węłçømę Bäçk’ ïń Engulashi whęń ÿøü twø rętürń, Jahon, Deahve.»

John smiled and nodded in return before turning around completely, heading towards the entrance. His footsteps echoed slightly as he made his way to the mouth of the cave, moonlight and Davesprite’s light glowing at the opening.

«Wäït, Jahon.» Kaniza called out.

John was standing at the right of Davesprite when Kaniza had spoken. The Heir blinked and glanced over his left shoulder, feeling the cool, night air brush against his cheek; the stars and moons outside were glowing softly again. Kaniza was standing now while Milliu was going over the English books with Krasna already, sitting by the light of the fire.

«...Thïš mäÿ hęłp ÿøü gäïń hïš trüšt bęttęr,» Kaniza grinned sheepishly, fangs glinting in the dim lighting. «Šø hęrę ärę thę fïršt ęxäçt wørdš Ï häd šäïd tø Šørrïń.»

John blinked, sightless eyes gazing at Kaniza with curiosity, eyebrow raising-- _Sorrin must be the Psionic’s name_. Davesprite also gazed back, a stoic line on his lips. Kaniza chuckled softly before speaking.

«’Węłł, äręń’t ÿøü ä çhęęrfüł šäçk øf šhämęgł**ęš.’» Kaniza said.

John blinked...before a laugh escaped his lips. The Heir nodded and turned to look towards the mouth of the cave. The ravenet chuckled as he waved a hand over in farewell as both he and Davesprite walked towards the entrance.

«Ï’łł ręmęmbęr thøšę wørdš thęń.» John responded.

Kaniza watched John turn back around, eyes still filled with worry. But he sighed and bowed his head slightly, murmuring under his breath.

«Gøød łüçk.» He whispered.

John still heard and waved over his shoulder, smiling. The Heir and Davesprite gazed outside of the cave for a moment. And then Davesprite broke the silence, yawning for a moment.

“ **Al~righty. Time to start operation: Save The Psionic Dude And Then Get The He** Out Of There.** ”

“Yupperdoodles.” John responded as his retcon powers swirled around his hands like blue gauntlets of light. “We gotta make our little pick up first though.”

“ **He** yes.** ” Davesprite smirked. “ **I’ve always wanted to try and meet the dude by the way.** ”

The two gazed at each other before John placed a hand onto Davesprite’s right shoulder. With a deep breath, John let his retcon powers flow--and they zapped away in a flash of blue light.

**_Zap!_ **

The feeling of weightlessness returned and John shifted and blinked, stretching his senses out carefully. John found the timeline he wanted. Left hand squeezing Davesprite’s shoulder, the weightless feeling disappeared. John’s feet landed on something and Davesprite’s tail coiled and hit the ground softly. John’s Breath whispered around the small room he was in. It brushed over tables, walls, and the ceiling. It circled a window, a bed, and then...a figure. John smiled and took a step forward slightly and raised his right hand up in a wave, greeting the only other person in the room.

“...Hey Hal.” John commented with a bright grin. “We’re gonna need your mad hacking skills for a prison break. You in?”

The sound of seagulls and the crash of the surf came from the outside room, the smell of sea salt blowing in through the window. One certain android dressed in a black jacket, jeans, and converse slowly lifted his gaze from a holographic tablet in his hands as he sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard. The red lights in his pointed shades flickered; he had blinked.

Hal-- _with the casualness of someone who had been expecting John and Davesprite to appear all of a sudden in a flash of blue_ \--sat up from the bed he was lying on and greeted the Heir with an upward quirk of synthetic lips, smirking. His gaze seemed to study John’s blind eyes for a moment before remembrance filled his expression and he reach out with his right hand, storing his holographic tablet away. John guessed that he probably tells Hal about what happens in the future later since the android was so calm about the Heir and Davesprite’s sudden entrance.

“ _He** yeah. I’m in._ ” Hal murmured.

John grinned brightly and held his right hand out at this, left hand still on Davesprite’s shoulder. Blue sparks already started running up the Heir’s arm as Hal’s metallic hand grasped John’s flesh one.

“Awesome!” John cheered, his smile widening as the blue sparks grew more frequent. “Let’s go.”

With a tug, Hal was brought onto his feet, standing at John’s right. The Heir then grasped the android’s left hand instead as they stood side by side. Hal squeezed back gently before sending a two-fingered salute to Davesprite with his free, right hand.

“ _Sup, dude. I believe this is technically your first meeting with me, so...sup._ ” Hal greeted.

Davesprite blinked...before he smirked in return and reached over John with his left hand, forming a fist with a curled fingers.

“ **Sup, Hal.** ” Davesprite greeted in return. “ **Let’s kick some major a**, yeah?** ”

Hal returned the fist bump with his right hand, smirking back at Davesprite.

“ _Motherf**king he** yes, man._ ” He drawled.

John chuckled as the blue sparks of his retcon powers continued to flicker around him. The Heir slid his scarred eyes open to look ahead as he prepared for the zap back to Past Alternia.

“Alright, you dorks. Hold on tight.” He murmured. “And here we go.”

With an inhale and exhale, the trio was surrounded by John’s retcon powers. In a flash of blue light, they left Hal’s room, the sound of seagulls and crashing surf no more. The weightless feeling returned, and John searched for the correct scene and time to enter.

And handful of seconds pass by before John picked the right moment to land. In an instant, the three landed on a dirt ground. John heard a new crash of surf, the sound a little thicker than the water where Hal’s place was. The Heir stretched his senses out and detected the massive forest in front of them.

John let go of Hal’s hand and dropped his left from Davesprite’s shoulder. Without saying anything, the three darted into the forest, being a silent as possible-- _even Davesprite managed to surprisingly dim the light he gave off_. After a few seconds of silent running, the three stopped at the end of the forest, crouching down at a formation of rocks.

While the three hid, Hal and Davesprite kept their gaze on John, waiting for the Heir to inform them on what to do next. The Heir himself focused, his Breath circling around him for a moment before traveling outward. Within the circle of trees was a massive building. John’s Breath rushed forward and seeped through cracks and enters the building silently.

[The Psionic should be in the lower levels of the building. It’s much more secure down there.] Doc Scratch commented suddenly. [But the control room is obviously near the top of the building, the second floor.]

John blinked before different images entered his head.

{We gotcha, buddy.} Phantom-Dave commented as he glidded through halls of the building, allowing the Heir to ‘see’ .

{Sorry if the images are fuzzy, John!} Phantom-Jade also said as she quickly darted through different room.

Phantom-Rose merely hummed to announce her presence while all three ghosts helped John see the insides of the building.

John saw drones here and there. And then...at the top of the floors was some sort of bedroom or living room. Anyways, some sort of troll was there, looking pretty high and mighty, fangs glinting in the soft light of the room, hair black and slicked back. He seemed to be shouting and some poor troll who was kneeling on the ground, bronze blood trickling down the side of their head. John was gonna guess that this high and mighty troll was a highblood and the warden of the entire prison.

{Well f**k this guy.} Dave groused, probably the one who had sent John the images of the warden. {John, if you don’t kick this guy’s a**, then let Hal or sprite-me do it. If no one does kick this guy’s a**, then I’m gonna go all poltergeist on this b*****d's a**.}

John smiled fondly for a moment before sighing gruffly, cracking his eyes open, Breath dispersing. The Heir reached out and placed a hand on Hal’s shoulder, feeling the fabric of the android’s jacket.

“I’m gonna warp you inside the control room, Hal.” John informed. “Please take down all of the security systems and see if you can shut down the drones. How much time do you need?”

Hal huffed thoughtfully, machinery humming underneath his jacket. He shifted onto the balls of his feet rocking forward and back slightly. After a moment, Hal looked over at John.

“ _Give me ten minutes._ ” Hal smirked. “ _I’ve had some experience with Alternian tech, so it shouldn’t take too long._ ”

John smiled at this and nodded. The Heir then looked over at Davesprite.

“I’ll be back soon once Hal’s done hacking. Please keep watch over the area and pester me if something happens outside.” John murmured.

“ **Gotcha.** ” Davesprite responded.

John winked at Davesprite before his clothes darkened to black. In a muted flash of green, Hal and John warped out of the formation of rock. Davesprite then sighed softly, crossing his arms and leaning against the boulder behind him, tail coiled beneath him. Davesprite shut his eyes and hummed softly, waiting patiently for John to return…

_And then he heard voices._

Davesprite blinked his eyes open and narrowed his gaze, muting his orange glow even further. The sprite darted up into the trees and flew through them, following the voices to the opposite side of the island. Davesprite stopped in one of the trees and hid in the leaves, finding himself spying on a docking point.

Davesprite narrowed his gaze as he watched some troll in a violet cape come walking off of his ship, his two wavy horns glinting underneath the moonlight. As some other troll greeted the newcomer, Davesprite took in the features of the stranger.

Violet eyes glowed slightly within the darkness as the owner sneered with contempt at the stuttering troll that was greeting him to the island. Two scars jaggedly ran across the newcomer’s face and he had the symbol of Aquarius on some sort of violet, sleeveless shirt. Davesprite blinked before swearing mentally in his head, putting two and two together.

_It was motherf**king **Dualscar**._

Why the _**he****_ was this d***he on the prison island that the Psionic was on? This never happened, right? Davesprite muttered a curse under his breath before darting back into the forest, wings spread. He already started opening up a conversation on his iShades.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 20:16 --

TG: yo heads up john

TG: scar face is making a surprise visit here and hes on the island right now

==> Reader: Be ???.

“Hey, Mr. Detective! Dinner’s ready!” A familiar voice calls out to you from down below, tone cheery.

“Alright! I just have one more thing to do!” You shout back.

You adjust your square glasses as you gaze at the mass of papers pinned up on the wall in front of you. Some things are just not adding up today! You huff with as much frustration a 7 year-old can have, pinning up one more picture before placing your hands on your hips. You take one last look at the display of evidence before you before sighing, heading towards the entrance of your base.

With a grunt you crouch down at the entrance, carefully placing your foot on the first rung outside of your base. The familiar weight of your walkie-talkie rests in your pants pocket as you then descend the ladder attached to the outside of your super secret base--only family members were allowed!

You grunt as you carefully clamber down the ladder and land with a thump on your feet once you get close enough to the ground. You have finished your investigating quota for today and shall return to the warm comfort of your home for dinner. You dust your pants off before lifting your gaze to see your big bro standing in front of you--oh no.

He’s looking pale again and his eyebrows are pinched together slightly. He’s still smiling at you though, breathing a little labored. With a slight frown on your face, you jog towards the person who had called you in for dinner, feeling the last warm rays of the sunset on the back of your neck.

“Hey, big bro! Are you alright?” You ask, a little frantic, feet stepping onto dry, fallen leaves. “Did you remember to take your medicine?” You continue before your brother has a chance to respond. “You didn’t, didn’t you!? You know it’s bad to do that! With your weak immune system and damaged lungs, you’ll--!”

Your big bro laughs, blue eyes bright and sparkling behind his own square glasses. He then raises his right hand to ruffle your hair. You yelp in protest and swat his playful hand away--and he coughs, briefly. You freeze and look up at your brother with horror as his face twists in a slight grimace and he retracts his right hand to cover his mouth. Your hand immediately goes into your pocket and pull your walkie-talkie out, turning it on and speaking frantically into it.

“Joey! Joey! _Red alert_! _Red **Alert**_! Big bro just coughed, over!” You shout panickingly into the device.

Big bro just raises his other hand in protest, still coughing lightly as he looks at you with exasperation.

“I’m fine, Ju--”

“No you’re not!” You cut him off quickly before returning your attention back to your walkie-talkie. “C’mon, Joey! Pick up, over!”

“ _I’m here, I’m here!_ ” You sister’s voice crackles to life on your walkie-talkie. “ _How bad are we talking about? Is there blood already?_ ”

You ignore the fact that she doesn’t use ‘over’ at the end of her sentence and respond quickly, darting your gaze to your big bro.

“Just coughing right now! But I think he might’ve forgotten to take his medicine, over!” You report.

“ _Alright, I’m heading over to the bathroom now to get the medicine. Get bro-bro inside and make sure he’s comfortable and not doing anything strenuous!_ ” Joey’s voice statics over the walkie-talkie, but you understand the gist of what’s she’s telling you to do.

“Roger. Over and out!” You reply before shutting your walkie-talkie off.

You quickly move forward to your big brother. He’s stopped coughing for now-- _that’s a good sign_ \--but you quickly herd him into the house, pushing at his back.

“C’mon, big bro! Get inside!” You demand. “Dinner will wait until you take your medicine! I can’t believe you forgot again! Were you working on your projects again?”

Your bro merely laughs sheepishly, running a hand through his black hair as he steps into the house with you.

“Yeah. I’ll admit that I just kinda lost track of time…” He murmurs.

You shake your head at this and push him further into the house. Finally, you find a cushioned chair and move him over there. The moment you sit him down, you hear thumping footsteps run down the nearby staircase. You turn around in time to see your sister charge over with a plastic bottle of water and your big bro’s medicine.

Joey was dressed in her gray t-shirt with a star on it and a black skirt; her jacket was missing at the moment, probably in a rush to get to bro and you. She pants slightly as she hands the two objects in her hands over. You quickly take them from her and set the water on the ground for now and open the bottle of medicine to shake out two pills onto your palm. While you are doing this, you hear Joey giving a stern lecture to your brother. You sigh exasperatedly.

Stupid big bro! He always pushes himself too hard when he takes care of the both of you. You sorely hope that you won’t find him collapsed on the ground again anytime soon.

You…

…

...You remember the few times you see your big brother shirtless. He has a massive scar on his chest and back from some sort of accident-- _or so he told you_ \--and it looks like a big, pale-pink explosion. Anyways, your brother’s injury has caused him permanent damage. He’s had multiple surgeries already, but he still hasn’t healed completely.

As a result, your brother has a weak immune system and it’s hard for him to breathe sometimes. You think his lungs are smaller now with all the surgeries he’s been through. The accident he had to get his injury must’ve been very gruesome...

And where’s Egon? Was that android somewhere in the house? Also, what about Tesseract? You hope she’s somewhere nearby. Maybe that dog can help watch over big bro while Joey and you bring dinner over.

With a sigh, you hand the medicine over to your big bro and pick up the water bottle. Your bro takes the medicine and then the water bottle from you. With a backwards tilt of his head, your brother swallows the medicine with a sip of water after uncapping the bottle.

“ _Ah. Is your big brother not taking care of himself again?_ ” A voice came from the stairs.

You and Joey turn your heads to see Egon come down the stairs. Your android butler was dressed in his usual white suit, slacks, green undershirt, white gloves, and white bowtie. His glowing, green eyes dart around the scene as he smooths back his white, synthetic hair.

Egon was one of your big bro’s big successes in his projects. You never understood how your bro made artificial intelligence and all that, but Egon is a really awesome android-butler that watches over you and Joey with your big bro.

As Egon approaches, footsteps surprisingly silent as always, he raises his eyebrows at your bro, and he merely smiles back sheepishly. Big bro screws the cap back onto the water bottle, sighing softly as he leaned back in his cushioned chair.

“Sorry, Doc.” You bro says, using his strange nickname for Egon. “I lost track of time to take my next dose.”

Egon merely shakes his head, hands clasped behind his back. He lets out a mechanical sigh before he moves forward to stand in front of your brother. Egon glances over his shoulder to look at you and Joey.

“ _I shall watch over him for now._ ” The android says. “ _You may go and get dinner if you wish. Unless you two want me to get i--_ ”

“We’ll get it!” Joey huffs beside you, hands on her hips as she looks up at Egon. “We’re not helpless, ya’ know.”

Egon merely smiles, synthetic lips moving with an upward quirk. He nods in amusement and then makes a small shooing motion to the two of you with his left hand, right hand still behind his back.

“ _Well then, go and wash your hands first and then come back down here. Do be careful with the plates when you return from the bathroom and go to the kitchen._ ”

Joey and you start heading towards the stairs. You respond for the both of you, words thrown over your shoulder as the two of you stomp up the stairs.

“We will!”

And so...Joey and you go upstairs to wash your hands while Egon watches over your big brother.

==> ???: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Be Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! Well...kinda bonus...
> 
> Kaniza is actually the Japanese word for the zodiac 'Cancer'.  
> Krasna is the combination of the scientific word 'jade' and 'mother' in Turkish.  
> Milliu was inspired by the scientific name for tiger lily.  
> Anamia was a mixture of 'grace' and 'rebellion'.  
> Sorrin is the Romanian name for 'sun'.
> 
> Ah well, time to start working on the next chapter... (*´꒳`*)


	23. ==> Reader: Be Rose who's about to engage someone in a conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...I lost 4 days of being able to write this chapter...so I had to make up in 2 days. Anyways...here ya'll go. (´⊙ω⊙`)

==> Reader: Be Rose.

You are now Rose Lalonde. And after a lovely banter session with your dear mother-- _thank goodness she’s alive and well_ \--you decided to retreat to your room for now like you ecto-brother. While you would like to catch up with your mother more-- _she nearly died for God’s sake_ \--you decided a quick moment of rest wouldn’t hurt.

But before you decide to take a nap, something has been on your mind lately ever since John gave you the chumhandles of the friends in the future. There was one person in particular that you wished to speak with…

You walk down the gray halls of the Meteor, glancing out a nearby window once to see flashing lights outside, indicating that the Meteor was still moving on its 3 year journey. As you pause for a moment to look out the window longer, you muse over the thought of possibly meeting up with Dave and Jade later to discuss about John’s...slight PTSD.

With a soft sigh, your lips twitch downwards slightly into a small frown before you shake your head and continue down the hall. Your room should be nearby, so the walk should take a few minutes more…

~~

As you sit on the bed in your temporary room-- _gray walls, ceiling and floor like the others_ \--you open up a grubtop that Kanaya had helped alchemize for you. And...you have to admit that meeting Kanaya in person was enjoyable. Her eyes were like gems and her face seemed to glow sometimes.

Even the brief conversation with her was enjoyable. She would engage in banter if she wanted to or discussed the facts of the game with you. Kanaya was growing quickly on you-- _much more **faster**_ than you had predicted when you met her face-to-face.

You can’t wait to know more about her…

You then blink your eyes and snap back to attention. You look at the screen of your grubtop and hum softly. You open up a window to start chatting with the person you were most curious about. While you could do this at a later time, your curiosity is getting the best of you.

==> Rose: Contact the ‘jolly cornball’.

\--  arouraSeer  [  AS  ] began pestering  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] at ??:?? --

AS: Greetings.

AS: And please do not be alarmed, for I come in peace.

Surprisingly, you didn’t have to wait long for a response. You suppose that the person you’re pestering hopefully isn’t too busy at the moment.

GT: oh? well this is certainly a pleasant surprise.

GT: it’s not everyday that i get to talk to strangers.

GT: oh wait. i do! haha! :D

GT: ah. this is quite rude of me.

GT: hello to you too, arouraseer! :)

You can’t help but smile at this. Post-Scratch John was just as welcoming and kind like the one you know. You cross your legs on your bed, slipping your blue shoes off as you lean against the wall behind you. With a hum, you type back a response.

AS: Please, you can just call me Seer. Apologies, for it’s not my real name.

GT: it’s quite alright!

GT: and you may call me jay, seer. :D

You raise your eyebrows in surprise. Post-Scratch was giving you his name out of the blue-- _pun not intended_ \--already?

AS: You’re much more friendly to strangers than I had predicted.

AS: That actually concerns me a little. Don’t you think you should be a bit more careful and wary when speaking to people online without seeing their face or knowing of their past?

GT: haha, my friend said the same thing! he called me a goofball for being so friendly to strangers, but i think that being overly paranoid with strangers is no good.

GT: how would you make friends if you’re not welcoming to strangers?

GT: also, my real name isn’t jay. jay is just a nickname given to me by a buddy of mine. but perhaps if we get to talk to each other more, i’ll reveal my true name!

You smile amusedly at Post-Scratch John’s-- _Jay’s_ \--behavior. He’s certainly friendly--just like your John. But he’s...less burdened in a way. The way Jay types his words isn’t stiff at all. You hadn’t mentioned it to John before, but there were times that the Heir became a little... _halting_ while typing.

AS: I see. Well it’s good that you’re being cautious in at least that way. For all you know, I could be some serial killer trying to pinpoint your location and take your life.

GT: i don’t think you’re a serial killer at all!

GT: i have a good feeling you’re quite the nice person.

AS: You are much too kind, Mr. Jay.

GT: please, jay alone is fine. :)

GT: anyways, may i ask why you’ve contacted me? not many know my chumhandle...

Ah. There’s the suspicion now. You might have to commend Jay. While he had been polite and welcoming, in truth, he was carefully watching your reactions. He was pretending to be oblivious, trying to bring out your objective through innocent and kind words.

AS: I am simply curious of who you are.

GT: that sounds very vague.

AS: It certainly does. But know that I mean no harm to you.

GT: hmmmm. :|

GT: one moment please, seer. i’ll be back soon! ;D

You arch an eyebrow as Jay apparently leaves the conversation. You fiddle with your orange hood for a moment, feeling the soft, silk fabric underneath your fingers as you keep your attention on the glowing screen in front of you.

Jay was... _interesting_. His personality was quite bright and welcoming, but you can tell that he had a very well hidden suspicion of you. Most people probably wrote Jay off as someone oblivious and silly, but you could tell that this man was very observant. Questions that seemed innocent and truthful were actually trying to decipher your objective.

...And apparently ‘one moment’ meant 10 minutes. You inspect your nails for a moment--perhaps you could repaint them again with Kanaya and discuss certain topics. Ah well, you’ll think about that later. With a sigh, you then lift your gaze to your computer when it makes a sound.

**_Ping!_ **

GT: alrighty! i’m back. :D

GT: now let’s stop beating around the bush and get serious. i may be a comedian, but now isn’t quite the time to joke around.

You blink in idle surprise at the sudden serious tone to Jay’s text. You raise your eyebrows and carefully type a response.

AS: What do you mean?

GT: i have no idea who you are...and right now, my friends and family are nearly in the shadow of danger.

GT: you seem like a very kind person, seer. but i must know...

GT: are you trying to hurt my friends and family?

You blink...and blink again. Now you can see the bit of protectiveness. You smile fondly at this for a split second before responding after a pause.

AS: I have no intention of harming anyone that you cherish or love, Jay. That is not what I want.

AS: All I have wanted to do was to be your friend, but I see that I have come off threatening to you unintentionally.

AS: For that, I apologize.

Surprisingly, you didn’t have to wait long for a response.

GT: well no need to apologize if you wanted to make friends, seer! :D

GT: i apologize for being so aggressive suddenly, but things have been...

GT: ...

GT: things have been a bit tense with my grandmother.

His grandmother? You lean back against the wall behind you further, eyebrow arched in confusion. That wouldn’t be Nanna, right? Nanna was supposed to be Jane in the Post-Scratch world...so who was Jay’s grandmother? You don’t have much time to ponder this before Jay types again.

**_Ping!_ **

GT: my grandmother and i just can’t see eye to eye. i hope my son and his new daughter will be alright if i were to

GT: ...

GT: sorry! i got lost in thought there for a moment. :D

Your eyebrows pinch together at this. Just like John in a way... _ **always**_ brushing his problems to the side. You sigh softly at this. John always did his best to think of everyone else before himself.

AS: You remind me so much of my friend.

GT: oh?

AS: He always pushes his problems to the side in favor of helping others instead. It is something I find endearing and exasperating about him.

GT: haha, well...

GT: i believe it shows how much he cares for you and your friends, no?

GT: instead of always being exasperated over him, be thankful and return the love and care he’s showing to you all. it is the proper thing to do for a friend who cares for you.

You blink in mild surprise. You...haven’t thought of it that way before. Of course your friends and you already return the love, but you’re always exasperated with John. You’re not going to stop being exasperated--because you know that goofball will continue to get himself injured. You sigh before smiling fondly at your screen.

AS: You have quite the way with words, Jay.

GT: why thank you, seer! :D

GT: and still speaking of your friend...

GT: i would recommend a vanilla latte for the old sport with chocolate sprinkles and whip cream. :)

GT: you should probably make it decaf if he needs to sleep.

You blink in mild surprise at the tip before smiling warmly. You then raise you eyebrows with amusement and interest at the...nickname your John was given. ‘Old...sport’? Jay responds before you can question him about the peculiar nickname.

**_Ping!_ **

GT: oh darn it!

GT: sorry. it’s a habit of mine that i can’t really get rid of. D:

GT: i always call my friends ‘old sport’. it’s my endearing term to them...

You smile softly before blinking in realization. You can’t help the surprised laugh that escapes your lips as you recall something that you had read briefly before in the past out of interest.

AS: Wait a second...

AS: Are you nicknamed ‘Jay’ because you call your friends ‘old sport’?

GT: er...

An amused smile quirks your black lips upwards. The nickname was simply perfect and laughter bubbles in your chest.

AS: Haha. I understand the reference now.

AS: “The Great Gatsby” by F. Scott Fitzgerald. And one of the main characters is named Jay Gatsby; he always calls his friends ‘old sport’. How amusing.

GT: ...

GT: jqi!¥€)6^n$9tJ$8&^87UuuT

GT: don’t tease! D:<

GT: it’s d’s fault! he made fun of my ‘old sport’s and simply decided to nickname me jay! >:T

You giggle softly at this. You can practically see the pout in real life. John doesn’t really like to be teased.

AS: I meant no offense. I find it rather endearing.

GT: >:T

AS: Haha.

GT: bluh, whatever...

GT: ah! i must leave now.

GT: there’s a meteor i need to catch!

You furrow your eyebrows with concern. You shut your eyes for a brief second and concentrate on the Light. The images are a bit fuzzy as you flash through your head, but you see the face of jolly old Poppop. He’s apparently using his phone at the moment, using one hand to text you as he shrugs on a dark-brown jacket, already heading out the door to a car. It was night time--

\-- _And then there were flashes of **red** , **fuchsia** , and **gold**. The sound of a crying baby rang clear in the chilling, night air_ \--

...And then there was a flash of blue.

You blink your eyes open, grimacing slightly. You rub your right palm into your eye, sighing as the images slowly cleared out of your head. That flash of blue light must’ve been... _John_. You recognize to blue light as John’s retcon powers. So did that mean Jay was safe in the end? You sorely hope so. Perhaps you should try and get a glimpse of the future again--

**_Ping!_ **

You’re brought out of your musings and look at your screen. You lower the lighting a bit as you read the dark-blue text.

GT: are you alright, seer? you haven’t responded yet, so i’m getting a little worried...

He is much too kind to a technical stranger like you. It’s very heartwarming.

AS: Oh, I’m fine. But...Jay, are you sure this is safe?

GT: oh no, don’t worry, seer! i’m picking my granddaughter up.

GT: also--you probably won’t believe it--but an alternate and younger version of myself contacted me a few months back! isn’t that amazing?

Oh? You arch an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly from the wall as the next set of blue text appeared.

GT: so...i’m aware of what will happen if i go and get my granddaughter.

You stare at your screen with mild surprise. So John had contacted his alternate self later on? You’ll have to ask the Heir about that when he comes back. But now...Jay is going despite his fate. He's going to get his granddaughter even though what awaits him at the end is...

AS: You are very brave.

GT: thank you. :)

GT: but i believe bravery is something more than facing death like a foe; i believe true bravery appears when you accept it as a friend.

AS: You are surprisingly poetic.

GT: i’m a comedian, seer! i must have a way with words, no? it has to appeasing to the crowd. :D

Goodness, you’ve been smiling so much while talking to Jay that your cheeks are starting to hurt a little. He’s very fun to talk to-- _much like your John when you wish to engage him in a conversation_. After a few seconds of consideration, you then decide to give him your real name.

AS: Call me Rose.

GT: :0

GT: is that your real name?

AS: Yes. My name is Rose Lalonde. It is very nice to meet you.

GT: 8O

The surprise in the emoticon makes you chuckle out loud with amusement. Jay was adorable-- _or **adorkable** as Dave would put it_. You really hope you’ll be able to meet Jay in person.

GT: that’s really cool!

GT: whoa, whoops! i best be off now, rose. alternate me told me that he would pick me up later on after i get little jane. i wouldn’t want her to get caught by my grandmother.

GT: so...so long, rose. :)

AS: I shall hopefully meet you soon, Jay.

AS: Farewell.

GT: bye! :D

\--  auroraSeer  [  AS  ] ceased pestering  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] at ??:?? --

You sigh softly and shut the grubtop down. Perhaps next time you’ll contact the Post-Scratch version of your mother to see what she’s like. You then close your grubtop and captchalogue it, shifting on your bed so you could lie down. Like your ecto-brother, you’ve been getting a bit sleepy lately; you haven’t actually napped properly yet.

Ah well, now’s your chance to rest. Perhaps someone will wake you up soon for breakfast--or lunch or dinner; you can never really tell the time now. With a small yawn, you pull back the covers on your bed before lying down underneath them. Tugging the blankets back up to your neck, you shut your eyes as you lay your head on your pillow, slowly falling asleep.

==> Rose: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what’s about to happen with John and the others.

**_Ping!_ **

John blinked, startled and confused by the sound for a moment before relaxing in realization. The ravenet was finishing up restraining a Cerulean Blood, a troll that had been in control of the security room John and Hal had suddenly warped into. Of course the highblood put up a fight, but John easily knocked the troll out with a good punch to the gut and a blow to the back of the head.

**_Ping!_ **

Anyways, after nudging the unconscious Cerulean Blood to the side, the Heir inclined his head while raising his eyebrows as he brought his iGlasses out and put them on, setting up a holographic screen with a keyboard in front of him, accepting the pester. Hal was moving around the control room at the moment, ripping out wires and re-attaching them to devices he had brought out of his own captchalogue deck--and John didn’t know androids were even able to have captchalogue decks. Oh well, the Heir learned something new today.

‘Guys, who is it?’ The Heir asked mentally.

{It’s sprite-me,} Ghost-Dave said, the first to respond; John furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the slight grimace in the Knight’s voice. {Looks like we have some bad news already.}

John narrowed his gaze at this before opening up the chat box.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 20:16 --

TG: yo heads up john

TG: scar face is making a surprise visit here and hes on the island right now

Once Dave finished relaying the message to John since the ravenet was blind and couldn’t read, the Heir widened his eyes slightly before he quickly responded, fingers flying across the holographic keyboard in front of him.

WH: you mean dualscar?

TG: nah man its the toothfairy

TG: jk its dualscar

WH: so he’s here on the island...

WH: have you managed to eavesdrop on any conversation to see what he’s here for?

TG: kinda

TG: i think hes here to visit the psionic aka sorrin or something

John furrowed his eyebrows at this before calling over his shoulder to the shuffling and clicking noises behind him.

“How’s it going over there, Hal?” He asked.

Hal hummed, yanking out a large, gray wire from one of the control panels and connecting it to his left wrist, where there were open ports for him to link up with the entire security system.

“ _Almost about done, John._ ” The android replied as his metal, black fingers tapped away on a keyboard, his glowing red eyes darting to the different screens before him that showed live feed of empty or occupied cells. “ _One more minute._ ”

John nodded at this before turning his attention back to the floating screen in front of him, typing on the holographic keyboard in front of him.

WH: where is he now?

TG: already at the entrance of the prison building

TG: what should i do

TG: you want me to knock him and his buddies out

WH: how many are there with him?

TG: like four trolls

TG: im gonna guess theyre all highbloods by the way theyre dressed

TG: so what

TG: sneak attack

John frowned at this before listening closely to Hal, who was currently breaking down wall after wall of encrypted information and security systems. And then the typing came to a close, a smirk crawling onto his synthetic lips.

“ _A~nd done. Alright, we’re through. Cell number is 222C--floor level is the last one below the surface of the building._ ” Hal glanced over his shoulder at John, red eyes cutting through the dimly lit room. “ _I can merge myself with the system to shut the alarms off while you get the Psionic out of his restraints._ ”

Already, Hal’s form was starting to flicker. The special thing about Hal’s body was that it could turn from metal to holographic. With the help of advanced Alternian technology, Hal is able to phase through walls if he so wanted to. He could even travel through an electric system, appearing in a different area--an outlet had to be present for those kinds of tricks; outlets were like doors for Hal to go through while traveling through the electric outlay of an area.

And now, Hal was prepared to travel through the security system to buy John time while the Heir got Sorrin out of his cell and shackles. John nodded before turning his attention back to the floating screen in front of him.

WH: no sneak attack. it might blow our cover.

WH: i’ll come and get you instead. head back to the rock formation outside and i’ll pick you up there.

TG: got it

TG: btw dualscar just entered the building after talking to some stuck up a**hole

TG: im gonna guess that that guys the warden and dualscar is starting to head towards sorrins cell already

TG: anyways im at the rock formation

TG: waiting for you to pick me up dude

WH: heading over to you now.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 20:20 --

John closed the holograms and shut off his iGlasses. The ravenet ‘glanced’ back over at Hal and waved.

“I’ll make sure to pick you up once we get Sorrin, okay?”

“ _Yup_.” Hal responded, putting some emphasis on the ‘p’. “ _You and Dave be careful now, ‘kay?_ ”

John smiled softly as his clothes darkened to black, the symbol on his chest lightening to white and forming a spiral instead of two thick, blue, wavy lines. The ravenet sent a thumbs-up in the general direction of the android.

“Gotcha.” The Heir responded as green sparks ran up and down his body.

John raised his right hand and snaped his fingers. In a flash of green, John felt the temperature change, cool air brushing against his skin as he turned to ‘look’ at where Davesprite was. John didn’t have to say anything as a taloned hand settled on the Heir’s shoulder. With a small squeeze to the shoulder, John focused on his next destination with Davesprite at his side.

**_Bzap!_ **

John felt the ground shift beneath him and his feet landed onto a different floor with a 'clank'. Davesprite’s hand left John’s shoulder, and the Heir, clothes lightening back to blue, quickly started to search the cell--

«Whät…...thę...f**k…?» An unfamiliar, gravelly voice gritted out.

Oh. Found him.

John turned his head to the voice, scarred eyes shut at the moment. The Heir felt Davesprite’s presence right beside him, the orange sprite’s wings brushing against his shoulder at the moment. With his friend’s support, John let his Breath spread out, trying to get a feel of the room.

Davesprite himself was grimacing at the weird tendril things that were restraining the Psionic. By the looks of things, it looked like the Yellow Blood’s restraints were taking his energy away, keeping the troll subdued. And the strange helmet contraption on the Psionic’s head looked mighty uncomfortable.

Bicolored eyes glared at the two strange beings that suddenly appeared in his fuchsia cell. His head hurt like a b**ch, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t snark back at the f**king... _weirdos_ in his cell.

«Ï døń’t kńøw...whø ÿøü g-güÿth ärę…..büt ïf ÿøü’vę çømę...hę..rę tø bøøtht ÿøür fät ęgøth…» The Psionic-- _Sorrin_ \--sneered at John and Davesprite. «Thørrÿ, ÿøü’vę..łøtht ÿø..ür _**f**kïńg**_ łüçk…!»

John blinked his eyes open at this, surprise and amusement evident. Davesprite held back a snort of laughter while John raised his hands up in a surrendering sort of way.

«…’Węłł, äręń’t ÿøü ä çhęęrfüł šäçk øf šhämęgł**ęš.’» John chuckled nervously.

Sorrin stiffened in surprise, sharpening his gaze under the goggles of the helmet that was attached to his head. The Psionic then bared his sharp teeth at John, snarling slightly.

«... _Høw_ \--? Ńø, _**whø**_ thę...f**k ärę ÿøü…?» He gritted out, trying to speak through the pounding pain in his head.

John heard the pain in the other’s voice and frowned slightly. The Heir approached and Sorrin narrowed his gaze further at this.

«Døń’t çømę äńÿ çłøthęr--...!» He rasped out.

John quickly detached the cables that were connected to the helmet on Sorrin’s head, eyebrows furrowing as he his fingers scrabbled for a release switch on the entire contraption. With a click, John managed to pop off the helmet and toss it to the side. Sorrin let out a shaky sigh of relief once the helmet came off, his painful headache was receding rapidly already.

«Mÿ møïräïł äńd Ï hävę çømę tø gęt ÿøü øüt øf hęrę, Šørrïń.» When the Psionic stiffened at the mention of his own name, John held his hands up in a placating way. «Wę bøth kńøw øf Käńïžä, Mïłłïü, äńd Kräšńä. Thøšę thręę ärę äłł šäfę äńd ärę wäïtïńg før ÿøü tø çømę bäçk wïth Dave äńd mę.»

Even though the pain was clearing from his head, Sorrin still felt drained. However, he sent a dark glare at John that managed to spark blue and red for a brief moment.

«Whÿ thhøüłd Ï...f**kïńg trütht ÿ--?»

“ _Hey, yo. Sorry to interupt your talk, but you’re running out of time._ ” Hal’s voice crackled to life on a speaker in the upper corner of the room. “ _I’ve been stalling Dualscar and the warden by halting the elevator on the wrong floors and sh** but they’re gonna make it down here eventually._ ”

John gazed up at one of the cameras in the room and nodded in understanding towards it, knowing that Hal was watching.

“Understood.” He murmured before turning back to Sorrin, blank, blue eyes sliding open slightly. «Ï kńøw ÿøü døń’t trüšt üš, šø wę’rę jüšt gøńńä dø thïš ïńštęäd.»

Before Sorrin could say anything, Davesprite brought out his katana from his Strife Deck. The Psionic tensed as Davesprite approached and was about to snarl out a threat-- _Davesprite sliced through his arm restraints easily._

Sorrin’s upper half fell forward-- _he was dressed in some sort of brown, prisoner robes_ \--and John was there to catch him. Davesprite worked on slicing through the lower restraints as John slung Sorrin’s left arm over his shoulders. Once free, Sorrin stepped forward on shaky feet with John there to support him. Sorrin’s black bangs hung in his face, but he sent a glare at John-- _but he faltered_. Fully taking in the Heir’s features now with his head cleared, Sorrin widened his eyes slightly.

...The...kid...was seriously _**blind**_? What the he**?

Davesprite quickly floated over to John’s left, taloned hand on the Heir’s shoulder. John, feeling the touch, then focused on his Space powers. His arm was starting to hurt again-- _f**king he**_. How many times has he warped again? This was his **_fourth_** time already. F**k.

John winced as they warped-- _but it was a **short** distance outside. _ Davesprite noticed it was the rock formation and turned to John, about to ask why they weren’t back at the ca-- _holy **sh****_. John’s arm again.

The lacerations were back and Davesprite immediately went into his captchalogue deck, pulling out a couple of Nanna’s cookies.

“ **Yo. Dude. Eat up.** ” Davesprite shoved a cookie in John’s face.

John grimaced as his arm throbbed and took a small bite. He felt some energy return, but his cuts didn’t heal at all. Davesprite smacked himself internally as his sprite knowledge reminded him of the consequences of using Aspects that aren’t your main. John will have to heal naturally. F**king he**.

But John was back on his feet already, sweat beading and rolling down the side of his face as he ‘looked’ at the prison building, green sparking along his body, clothes still black.

“I need to...go and get Hal now.” He muttered.

Davesprite quickly clamped a hand onto John’s shoulder, stopping the Heir as the ravenet gently set Sorrin down. Davesprite narrowed his gaze sharply behind his shades.

“ **No, you doofus. You stay here while I get Hal.** ” Davesprite saw John about to protest, but the sprite squeezed his shoulder and sent a narrowed red-orange gaze over his shades. “ ** _What floor?_** ”

John sensed the pointed look and relented reluctantly. The Heir sighed and waved a head in the general direction of the building.

“Second floor.” The Heir mumbled. “The door is the only metal one of the floor.”

Davesprite nodded and spread his wings, ruffling John’s head with a smirk on his lips.

“ **Gotcha. And thanks for not being a stubborn idiot.** ” The sprite muttered before flying up quickly in a rush of wind.

John huffed as he sensed the other go. The Heir sighed before turning his attention to Sorrin, who was currently sitting and leaning against one of the boulders behind him.

«Ï’m šørrÿ. Wę’rę ńøt øüt øf šäfętÿ jüšt ÿęt.» John apologized. «Wę mïght hävę tø hïjäçk ä šhïp ør šømęthïńg.»

Sorrin stared at John with mild disbelief before frowning thoughtfully. While he couldn’t understand those earlier conversations in whatever language they were speaking…the kid and that weird featherbeast _**did**_ get him out. They aren’t _restraining_ him. And...then that kid used those _**exact** same_ words Kaniza had said to him when they first met.

Sorrin sighed roughly, thinkpan still hurting a bit, but he gazed up at John, blowing his bangs out of his bicolored eyes for a moment.

«Ï kńøw øf ä łäńdïńg päd øń øńę thïdę øf thę büïłdïńg.» Sorrin studied John’s blank and scarred eyes closely. «Wę çäń üthę thę wärdęń’th äïrthhïp.»

John grinned at this, nodding in understanding before tensing. Sorrin raised an eyebrow, about to ask something-- _but John held up a hand_ , silently moving in front of Sorrin, back facing the Psionic.

«Węłł, węłł! Łøøkš łïkę thę łøwbłøød’š gęttïńg brøkęń øüt øf prïšøń!» A scratchy voice jeered. «Äńd bÿ šømę šørt øf çręätürę ïń çłøthęš ïš hęłpïń’ ‘ïm! Hähä, ïš thïš šømę šørt øf çømędÿ?»

Sorrin had to lean slightly to peer past John’s body. The Psionic tensed when he saw multiple highbloods-- _pirates_ \--there, rifles and guns not raised at the moment, since they saw no threats. The one who had spoke sauntered forward and towered over John, smirking at the Heir.

«Hmm...äçtüäłłÿ, ÿøü’rę pręttÿ çütę før šømę šørt øf çręätürę.» The highblood studied John with curious, amused eyes. «Ï wøńdęr ïf Bøšš wïłł łęt mę kęęp ä thïńg łïkę ÿ--»

A fist encased in blue wind _**smashed**_ into the highblood’s face. The pirate howled in pain, Violet Blood running from his nose as he sent a glare at Joh-- _the Heir darted forward_ and sent a sharp punch into the highblood’s gut, sending the troll _**flying**_ backwards. The Violet Blood slammed into tree, head knocking back harshly against the wood before he slid to the ground, unconscious.

Sorrin gaped at what had happened before looking over at John, whose arms were surrounded by Breath like blue gauntlets. John dispersed the wind and pulled his hammer out of his Strife Deck, using his right arm only since his left arm was still out of commission at the moment. John grinned at the group of highbloods, gaze frigid.

The highbloods glanced over at their fallen friend for a moment before they scrambled and readied their guns, aiming at John quickly. John darted forward before their gray fingers could rest on any triggers, hammer swinging through the air.

==> Reader: Check up on Davesprite.

Davesprite crashed through a window on the second floor. As glass rained down around him, the sprite already went to work on searching for the metal door, sword drawn at the ready if anyone came by to attack. Davesprite drifted down the halls and found the correct door, knocking sharply on it with his left hand as he held his katana with his right.

“ **Knock, knock. The pizza man is here.** ” Davesprite drawled.

The door instantly slid open and Davesprite peered into the room. The multiple screens that hung on the left wall fuzzed before they lit up, an image of Hal being shown moving about the screens. An outlet on the side of the room then glowed red. Hal’s body disappeared from the screens and began to materialize from the outlet, his form holographic before becoming solid. Once the android’s body formed completely, he dusted the front of his black jacket off before his red eyes darted over to Davesprite, eyebrow raising.

“ _Where’s John?_ ”

“ **Waiting for us at the rock formation with Sorin.** ” Davesprite replied, tapping his blade onto his shoulder. “ **He overused his Space powers, so we’re gonna get out of here the old fashion way--** ”

The sound of gunfire, although soft, suddenly rang out from outside. Davesprite spun around as Hal moved forward to stand beside the sprite. The two quickly moved down the hall to the broken window that Davesprite had come through.

Outside, a blue tornado suddenly sprung up, highbloods screaming in terror and gunfire still going off. Davesprite clicked his tongue. While John could defend himself, the Heir had Sorrin to worry about and protect, _**and**_ his left arm was injured. Davepsirte sighed, looking over at Hal.

“ **Alright, I’m sure you have all the info on the building, so try and find our escape ride.** ” Davesprite said before turning a questioning look to Hal. “ **Do you need me to fly you anywhere?** ”

Hal merely raised an eyebrow before leaning out of the window. Without a moment of hesitation, the android took a step forward, and a glowing, holographic rectangle appeared underneath his foot. Hal then began walking over the air, the red holograms appearing beneath his feet. The android turned around and gave a smirk at Davesprite, sending a two-fingered salute at the sprite.

“ _I have my own ways of transportation._ ” Hal drawled. “ _Go and help John._ ”

Davesprite gazed back before scoffing, shaking his head at the floating android.

“ **Smug little sh**.** ” Davesprite muttered under his breath before sending a smirk at Hal. “ **Just get our ride, Hal.** ”

Hal merely nodded before darting away, running across the air with the red rectangles appearing below his feet in time so he wouldn’t fall to the ground below. Davesprite watched the other go for a moment before flying out of the windo--

Davesprite darted his gaze to the side as he flew around the outside of the building. One of the windows on the third floor was open and a rifle was sticking out of it. It wasn’t Dualscar’s, but one of the highbloods was using it and aiming it at John’s unprotected back as the Heir fended off other trolls, protecting Sorrin at the same time.

Davesprite flew towards the attacker in the window, sword raised at the ready. The highblood noticed Davesprite and widened his eyes with panic.

«Ä-Äńgęł!» The troll barked, aiming his rifle at the sprite instead, firing off a shot of blue energy.

Davesprite raised his blade up quickly and deflected the bulle-- _holy **he**** _ his katana just _**melted**_ in half.

Davesprite dodged the rest of the shots when the highblood continued to fire. Davesprite grunted and looked at the still smoking half of his blade before tossing it to the side carelessly. As the sprite was about to pull out another katana from his Strife Deck, a voice barked out from where the window with the highblood was.

«V-Whät dïd Ï f**kïń' šäÿ!?» Dualscar snarled from the floor, getting right in front of the trolls who had been firing. «Døń’t f**kïń' shøø--»

**_Bang!_ **

Davesprite darted his gaze to the sound. Some other f**king trigger-happy idiot shot off another f**king shot in another windo--

_That shot had been aimed at John, and by the trajectory--it would hit **dead on**._

Wings spread, Davesprite darted forward. The scene is very familiar, and it makes the orange sprite’s gut twist as he moves towards John, diving down from the sky.

“ ** _JOHN!_** ”

John whirled around at that, trying to keep track of his friend’s voice while keeping Sorrin safe at the same time, standing in front of the Yellow Blood’s back. John braced for some sort of impact, hand quickly trying to summon Breath to defend himself--wait. _**Sh**!**_ These guns weren’t using normal bullets! Those energy blasts would go straight through John’s Breath. Davesprite dived down faster, wings folding in further.

But if John turned into wind now, the shot might hit Sorin. And his sword will do sh** in deflecting it.

…

...

...Davesprite took a deep breath before exhaling. A bitter smile slowly appeared on his lips as finally got in front of John, wings spread out completely. The sprite chuckled humorlessly under his breath.

“ **Sh**--....** ”

…

…

…

John breathed in sharply when he heard something splatter along the ground. And suddenly-- _ **something** fell with a thump right in front of John._ Startled, the Heir stumbled back for a moment, chest tightening with a bad feeling dropping to his gut.

“...D..Dave…?”

Silence.

John quickly crouched down. The Heir’s hands shook as he reached out... _and felt the familiar soft texture of Davesprite’s feathers._

John’s heart lept to his throat before he quickly reached backwards and fumbled to grab Sorrin’s shoulder, or something-- _ **anything**_. Sorrin, not speaking for some reason, immediately reached forward and grabbed John’s hand instead. Gunfire rang in the background, but John didn’t pay attention to that anymore.

John warped again--but because of the pain, he managed to only warp to the edge of the island, where the crash of the surf was present. John wheezed as he felt his left arm burn harshly before he let go of Sorrin’s hand. Sorrin was still being surprisingly silent-- _was he in shock of something?_

John scooted forward on his knees, both hands moving forward to touch Davesprite’s body carefully. He felt the other’s wings...and what was that sticky feeling on his fingers? Was that the blood from his own left arm? Or--...?

“...Dave?”

_No response._

A wave crashes behind the ravenet and a light drizzle of rain splashes against his back. The feeling is chilling, but it’s nothing compared to the cold feeling running through his body.

John let out a shaky breath before carefully trying to turn Davesprite over. The sticky warm feeling was spreading over his arms now for some reason. John cradled Davesprite’s head in his left arm before reaching into his captchalogue deck. The Heir pulled out one of Nanna’s cookies before moving it in front of Davesprite’s face.

There wasn’t any reaction or movement from Davesprite.

“...H-Hey. _C’mon_ , dude. Y-You gotta...eat the cookie if you’re hurt man.” John chuckled nervously and weakly. “You really wouldn’t want me to do mouth-to-mouth cookie CPR to you, right?”

...Again. No _**f**king**_ response.

John took in a shuddering breath and dropped the cookie. He quickly moved his hand upwards, feeling the other’s face-- _his shades are missing_ \--and over his mouth. John hovered his hand over the sprite’s mouth and nose. No wisp of breath hit John’s hand. Davesprite wasn’t breathing.

{...John…} Jade murmured, sounding so, so, so broken and worried.

No, no, no, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**no**_ \--

John frantically brushed his fingers over the sprite’s neck-feathers. The ravenet shook as he felt for his neck, gently moving some feathers to the side. Even as something warm and sticky-- _it **can’t** be blood on his hands; there’s way **too much** flowing onto his arms_ \--dribbled onto his hand and arms as he supported Davesprite’s limp body, John’s managed to touch the sprite’s neck to try and find a pulse.

…

...

...There was no pulse.

_There was no **f**king** **pulse**._

==> Reader: Be Jade.

You are now Jade Harley.

Currently, you are sitting on the tip of the deck of the Prospit battleship. You watch the green light that darts past the ship. The light reflects off of your glasses as you watch, gaze taking in all the different details.

“...Jade, darling?”

You perk up, dog ears on your head picking up the voice and footsteps quickly. You glance over your shoulder and smile brightly at your approaching grandpa.

“Hi, Pa!” You chirp back cheerily.

Pa smiles back at you--and he’s currently wearing a white undershirt, brown slacks and dark-green suspenders. He sits down beside you, ruffling your hair. You smile back at him before turning your gaze back to the light show surrounding your ship. He settles a hand on your left shoulder as he sits on the right of you, the both of you watching the light show together.

“It’s good to see you, my Little Treasure.” He murmurs.

“And it’s good to see you too, Pa!” You reply before sending a smug grin at him. “...By the way...remember that time you stepped in Bec’s poop?”

Pa gives you a scandalized look before sending a smirk right back at you.

“Well, do you recall a certain _someone_ who nearly _**ate**_ Bec’s poop, thinking it was chocolate?”

You gape at him before swatting his shoulder harshly, but you laugh, finding the memory funny too.

“I was only 2, Pa!” You grouse back with a grin stretched wide on your lips.

He chuckles at this, and the two of you start to recount other certain, good memories from there, banter being shared at some moments. You go back and forth while you watch the green lights flash by at the front of the ship.

~~

You hum happily and lean your head onto Pa’s shoulder, simply content with having his presence beside you. You’ve finished talking for today. You don’t even need him to talk; you’re just content and happy with having him here, alive and breathing...it makes you happy. And you simply listen to every breath he takes in and exhales.

“Jade, my little Treasure.” He then says suddenly after the long stretch of silence. “There's something that I need to ask you.”

You perk up at this, turning your gaze from the green light flashing around the ship. You incline your head curiously at him. You smile fades slightly when you see the slightly distant look in his eyes…but he continues to smile at you, his grin cheery.

“...It’s about John.” Your ears twitch at this as he continues. “And well......I want to ask if he did any time traveling…”

You incline your head at this, eyebrows raising curiously at Pa. He merely continues to give that smile, so you think back for a moment…

“...Well...John did go to the future a couple of times--like to contact the Post-Scratch world and stuff--but he’s never gone to the past if that’s what you’re asking...except for the Alternia world he’s on.” You gaze up into your grandfather’s eyes. “...But why do you ask?”

Pa looks away from you, but he moves his hand to your head instead, running his hand through your hair in a comforting manner. You try not to fall into bliss with the soothing gesture because you still have questions, so you pointedly look up at him, dog ears twitching on your head.

“Well, Pa? What, did John visit you in the past or something?” You ask.

Pa stills his fingers, and you blink your eyes in mild surprise. When your glasses slip down your face, you quickly push them back into place with your left hand before scooting a little closer to him. You gently move your right hand to tug on his undershirt, trying to get his attention when he seems lost in thought.

“...Hey, Pa?”

He takes in a shuddering breath and moves his right hand up to his face, pushing his square glasses in his salt-n’-pepper hair. He rubs his eyes before setting his glasses back into place, sighing softly before smiling awkwardly at you.

“I might have seen…...a _glimpse_ of him in the past. I was confused and just wanted my suspicions confirmed. That’s why I’m asking.” Pa says cheerily before patting your head one more time, standing up carefully. “Ah well, I’m going off to bed then.”

You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise and watch him start to walk off. You open your mouth to say something and call out to him...but you pause and simply stay silent, watching him go. Being part dog...somehow makes you sense emotions stronger. And grandpa was feeling...sad, wistful, and... _regretful_? He even sounded a bit scared of something.

You watch as he steps through one of the golden doors on the deck, descending to the lower levels of the battleship. You furrow your eyebrows once your ears can’t pick up anymore of Pa’s footsteps.

You grip the skirt of your God Tier clothes, the silk crumpling underneath your fingers. You bite your lower lip and slowly turn your gaze to the front of the ship, watching the green light fly by like shooting stars.

…

...You really hope John and Davesprite are alright. You miss the both of them. And you...you still want to help your ecto-bro out with his problems…

You sigh and snap your fingers. The planet you have shrunk down before now float around you, and you carefully look at each one. Your gaze then settles on LOFAF, the planet only having a few patches of white on it now.

With a contemplative hum, you bring that planet to the palm of your right hand, watching it float there. After a few seconds, you shut your eyes and take a deep breath...before exhaling. Opening your eyes, you your snap the fingers of your left hand.

You shrink yourself down and fly down through the atmosphere of LOFAF. You drift through the clouds, feeling the cool mist brush against your cheeks. You fly past the Forge and across one of the many oceans of the planet. You then see a fortress of massive, indigo-tinted crystals.

You slow to a halt through the air in front of the fortress, hand raising to brush your hand on one of the crystals. You sigh softly, and your breath comes out as a white wisp. It’s a bit chilly, but you’ve gotten used to it. Quietly, you float into the fortress, eyes darting here and there.

After flying down twisted halls made out of purple-blue crystals, you find the center of the fortress. You fly down to the floor below and land there, glancing around carefully. Your form is reflected along the surrounding crystals like a hall of mirrors, and you tilt your head and giggle at one of your reflections make you look like a blob.

“ **I ssee that you’re having fun, Young Witch.** ” A voice hisses out into the open.

You blink, a bit startled, but you relax, sighing softly and turn around slowly. Once you look up, a familiar, giant face greets you. Blue lips quirk upward into a small smile, fangs peeking past the beings lips. Quills shiver and shift behind the newcomer’s back, iridescent, blue-pink tail winding around multiple crystals as a snowy-white upper body lowers itself down to the ground where you are standing.

You nod your head politely in the other’s direction, doing a slight curtsy to greet the newcomer.

“Hello, Echidna.” You murmur, standing up straight now after greeting the Denizen. You gaze up at her, staring into her knowledgeable diamond eyes. “I...I’ve come here to ask some questions...”

Echidna blinks, quills quivering behind her back as she slinks around you once before settling right back in front of you. Her armless torso lowers so her face moves closer to you, her diamond eyes scanning your face. Her blue lips parting to speak.

“ **Well...get ssettled, Young Witch.** ” Echidna murmurs.

You blink in surprise at this before sitting down, legs folding beneath you as you look up at Echidna. Your dog ears twitch slightly as you look up at her. You nibble on your lower lip for a moment before sighing softly. You look up determinedly into her eyes.

“You look like you know...so…” You lace your fingers together and lay your hands onto your lap. “...Please tell me...about Lord English.”

Echidna’s smile falters a bit as she studies you closely. After a moment of silence, she sighs and relents.

“ **Very well...then lissten clossely, child, for I sshall begin the sstory.** ” She murmurs.

==> Jade: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Go back to John.

John let out a sob, body bending forward as he finally accepted-- _that **yes**_ , there was a f**king hole where Davesprite’s heart should be. Another massive wave crashed against the cliff that was beside him, the spray raining down heavily onto John.

John wanted to scream himself raw, punch something till his hand broke-- _do **aNYTHING**_! It wasn’t supposed to end up like this! John leaned forward and buried his face into Davesprite’s hair, sobbing into it. F**k, f**k, f**k…!

Feeling Davesprite’s limp weight in his arms--it...i-it reminded John of the time when Dave's body ragdolled across those sandy dunes in his previous life. It wasn’t a Heroic or Just death, but seeing those red eyes become lifeless, and all of that f**king _**blood**_ \--!

And now... _Davesprite_...?

“C’mon…” John mumbled into the sprite’s hair. “Y-You can’t...leave me. You’re supposed to watch o-over...my f**king _**reckless**_ a**.”

...Sorrin…...stared on the side. Like what the he** was he supposed to do? He barely knew these two, but just seeing...the kid’s anguish. And the two _**did**_ break him out. And the guy with wings...d**n that yellow blood was everywhere right now.

The Psionic shifted, unsure what to do as John continued to murmur and sob. The Heir’s form shook as he held Davesprite’s head closely-- _the sprite felt so **cold** now…_

John gritted his teeth. Who f**king cared about a d**n _**arm**_!? He should’ve just pushed the limit to get everyone out of here. And now...because he didn’t do that...Davesprite was--...! John squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out and running down his cheeks.

...F**k...f**k...sh**...

...

{......John.} Phantom-Dave suddenly called out. {I have an idea.}

John twitched at this, eyes cracking open slightly even though he couldn’t see. The Heir inhaled and exhaled shakily, still cradling Davesprite’s head close. He gazed distantly ahead of himself.

‘...What...do you mean?’

Dave sighed heavily. John could sense the restlessness of the Knight.

{You’re just gonna have to trust me on this John, alright?} He murmured.

John stiffened, holding Davesprite’s body closer to himself. He didn’t exactly like how Dave said those words.

‘What the f**k does that mean…!? I better not lose you _**too**_ if it’ll save Davesprite or something! I can’t lose either one of you--!’

{John.} Dave hadn’t even shouted, but it cut the ravenet’s rant off instantly. The Knight sighed again. {... _Trust_ me. }

John blinked the tears that were bubbling in his eyes away, chest heaving with a heavy sob. Dave patiently waited for the Heir to squeeze out the rest of his tears. John then began to calm down slightly, but tears continued to leak silently down his cheeks.

‘......Okay.’ John murmured, defeated, hands shaking. ‘What...do I do?’

Dave stired in the back of the Heir’s mind, doing...something. John was startled slightly when he felt a pulse of energy go through him.

‘Dave--?’

{Put your hands...on his injury. Quickly, dude.} Dave muttered.

John hesitated for a brief before carefully lowering Davesprite onto the ground. The ravenet shook...before placing hands...o-over the hole in Davesprite’s chest. John’s breath stuttered in his chest-- _because the wound wasn’t some **small** hole_ ; it felt bigger than his handspan. John shook as he still felt warm-- _but rapidly-cooling_ \--liquid on his hand.

{Alright. Just leave them there…} Dave muttered.

{Dave, are you sure this is safe?} Jade suddenly spoke up, her nervous energy swirling around the Knight.

{This has never been attempted before, Dave.} Rose murmured softly.

‘Guys…?’ John asked, slightly panicked and dreading what would happen next. ‘What are you--?’

{No. Shush, dude. Everything is fine.} Dave groused, reassuring both John and his fellow phantom-friends. {I told you...to _**trust**_ me. }

John jolted when he felt another thrum of energy run through his body. The Heir heard a ticking sound in his ear and the wind swirled around him slightly.

«Ühhh...kïd…?» Sorrin suddenly called out cautiously. «Kïd...ÿøü’rę _**głøwïńg**_.»

John could barely hear the Psionic anymore. The ticking was getting louder, louder, and louder. Sorrin himself was watching as red light surrounded John rapidly. If the Yellow Blood leaned forward a bit, he could catch the crimson glow seeping out of the ravenet’s eyes.

Pebbles rolled away from John and the wind picked up slightly; his windsock hood was whipping all over the place in the air. His hands glowed a brighter red. John blinked and felt something squeeze his shoulder. The ravenet turned his head to the right...and was surprised to actually _**see**_ Dave standing there, dressed in his red Knight clothes. The image of Dave was fuzzy, but he was there, lazily saluting John with his right hand while squeezing the ravenet’s shoulder gently.

{I’ll be there by your side, buddy. Just hold on for a sec.} Dave murmured.

Before John could say anything, the image of Dave disappeared and the ravenet was left with his blind vision again. John felt something within him snap-- _like he was abruptly cut off from... **something**_. John then felt the built up energy within him rush out of him, the warmth flowing to his arms...and then his hands.

The ticking was still ringing in John’s ears, but the sound was slowly fading out. John snapped to attention when the rest of the heat left through his hands. The Heir blinked his eyes rapidly-- _even though he couldn’t see_ \--and lowered his ‘gaze’ to the body underneath his hands--

Wait. Did Davesprite’s chest just move? Also, where the f**k is that hole that used to be there--!?

“ _Holy motherf**king he** and magical fairy dust…!_ ” A very familiar voice groaned out.

There was movement and John was forced to scramble backwards, falling on his bottom. Before the Heir could crack his head on the ground from falling so abruptly, Sorrin was there to steady the ravenet. The Psionic himself was watching the moving body with wide, bicolored eyes.

Two hands scrabbled at his own chest, which was heaving at the moment, before his fingers went up to his head, threading the digits through his blonde, but orange-tinted, hair.

Sorrin sat, stunned on his knees as he watched the other move around, groans and curses falling past the blonde’s lips. Bright orange wings flapped and stretched behind the blonde’s back. Red sleeves rolled down the other’s arms-- _he was was wearing some sort of cape, a long-sleeved shirt, and pants; he had legs now_ \--as he continued to hold his head, breathing deeply.

Carefully, the blonde opened his eyes...and he turned his head in John’s direction. John blinked, listening and waiting with bated breath. The blonde took in a sharp breath...before exhaling slowly, continuing to mutter under his breath slightly.

“...F**king **_he**_** my head hurts. Who knew that memories mashing into one body would be so sh**ty? Oh **_f**k_** my head...” The blonde massaged his head with the palm of his right hand before red and orange eyes opened and cut through the darkness and looked at John. “Hey, John? I’m here buddy. The plan worked...and I’m here. No more manly tears, dude. Dave Strider is back to make your day an infinite amount of times better.”

…

...And John...John couldn’t help but laugh shakily. The ravenet staggered to his feet before lunging forward, tackling Dave-- _Davesprite(?)_ \--to the ground. Dave yelped in shock, hitting the ground with a thump.

“Oof! F**k, dude. Yo, watch the wings, man…!” Dave groaned, hugging John while pushing the Heir off of him at the same time.

“What did you _**do**_ …!? Holy sh**, _Dave_!” John clutched the blonde tighter. “...Just...d-don’t do that ever again, man.”

Dave sighed, pausing in his actions to shove John off, hearing the tremor in the ravenet’s voice. The Knight blew his bangs out of his face as he finally let his head fall back onto the rocky surface below him. His bicolored eyes gazed up at the two moons-- _green and pink_ \--and the stars above before he smiled, hugging John back carefully, fingers clutching the blue silk of the Heir’s God Tier clothes.

“Yeah...I’ll try.” Dave murmured.

“Do or do not! There is no try, Dave.” John giggled nearly hysterically into the Knight’s hair.

Dave rolled his eyes at this and promptly shoved John off of him. John went with push, sitting up carefully on his haunches, extending a hand out for Dave to take. The ravenet blinked as the blonde took his hand and felt the slightly scaly texture of the Knight’s fingers and palm. Huh. Dave must still have a few more bird features than his wings.

Dave grunted as he sat up, letting go of John’s hand to rub at his back and massage around his wings. John just sat there with the widest grin on his lips because _holy he**_! Dave was alive and...were two Daves actually merged into one now?

“So wait…” John murmured, catching the Knight’s attention. Bicolored eyes blinked and gazed at John. “Both of you...Dave from my previous life and Dave from this doomed timeline...are one person now?”

Dave dropped his hands from his back and snapped his fingers, giving twin finger-guns at John, blank-faced now, cool-kid persona back.

“Yupperoonie, my brotato chip.” Dave responded. “Sprite me was just barely there, ya’ know? He was just a spark of a soul until I moved in and merged with him.” Dave spread his arms out in a ‘ta-da’ kind of gesture. “So, here we are: Dave the Coolest Kid To Ever Cool.”

John nodded slowly in understanding, swallowing harshly. The Heir then lowered his ‘gaze’ to the ground, listening to Dave’s heartbeat--being blind helped his other senses to become sharper, and that sound was so comforting.

…

...It had been too _**close**_. He nearly lost Davesprite, _**and**_ Phantom-Dave. Davesprite was dead-ish and Dave was gonna risk his life. F**k, John nearly lost _**both**_ of them.

“Hey, hey…” Dave snapped his fingers in front of John’s face, a slight frown on his lips. “No blaming yourself. Got it?”

John blinked, blank eyes raising to gaze in Dave’s general direction before smiling shakily at the blonde. The Heir nodded, and the Knight huffed. The blonde had wanted a verbal answer, but this could be enough for now. Dave then lifted his gaze to Sorrin, who seemed to be awkwardly averting his gaze to the side.

«Ÿø, Šørrïń. Ÿøü gøød?» Dave called out.

Sorrin jolted and waved his gray hands in the air, a yellow flush adorning his cheeks as looked back at Dave, who arched an eyebrow at the troll. Sorrin flushed harder and groaned, double face-palming himself as he slowly got to his feet.

«Ÿ-Ÿøü twø węrę hävïńg ä m-møïräïł mømęńt…!» He stuttered nervously. «Ï-Ï dïdń’t męäń t-tø wätçh!»

Dave blinked while John raised his eyebrows in realization, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hugs and acts of friendship were close to something scandalous in troll society. Dave rolled his eyes and stood up, extending a hand from John to take.

«Gęęž, ęvęń brø-hügš äręń’t äłłøwęd ïń thę øpęń? Whät thę f**k.» Dave drawled as he tugged John onto his feet. «Äłrïght, łęt’š jüšt fïńd Hal äńd gęt thę f**k øüt øf hęrę--»

«Häńdš üp ÿøü b**gę-šüçkęrš!» A voice barked.

John was midway brushing his clothes off when a group of trolls came out of the line of trees that surrounded the cliff edge. Dave slightly stepped in front of John, wings spread out defensively. The sight of the wings made the troll who had shouted falter, gazing at the wings with shock.

«Hęÿ, hęÿ! Ńø šhøøtïń’-- _äńd łïštęń thïš tïmę ÿä’ **dïpšh**š**!_ » A deeper voice barked. «Bäçk øff!»

The line of trolls parted and a certain Violet Blood came striding into view, cape swaying behind him as he held his rifle at his hip. Dualscar’s pupils slitted as he sent a sharp glare at his-- _what seemed to be_ \--subordinates before looking over at Dave, John, and the Psionic. Dualscar arched an eyebrow at Dave and John-- _Dave moved a wing up to shield John from view_ \--before focusing his gaze on Sorrin.

«...Høv-wdÿ, ÿä’ łï’ł šh**.» Dualscar sneered at the Yellow Blood. «Ï güęšš Ï døń’t häw-vę tä’ tęłł ÿä’ äbøüt thę šträńgę w-vïšïtørš thät ręšçüęd ÿøür frïęńdš frøm bęïńg çüłłęd ør püt ïń tä’ šłäw-vęrÿ...»

Sorrin widened his bicolored eyes, glancing at John and Dave before looking back at Dualscar. So the two were telling the truth? That made the Psionic relieved and shocked at the same time. Dualscar smirked at the blatant surprise on the Yellow Blood’s before the Violet Blood’s expression became carefully blank.

«...Ï äłšø çämę hęrę tä’ pïçk ÿä' üp.» Dualscar narrowed his eyes. «Thę Çøńdęšçę v-wïšhęš tä’ üšę ÿøü äš bäït tä’ çäptürę ÿøür büddïęš ägäïń--ïńçłüdïń’ thę äłïęńš, äłïw-vę äń’ bręäthïń’.» His violet irises moved over to John and Dave; he raised an eyebrow and smirked. «Büt Ï šęę thät thęÿ’rę äłręädÿ hęrę.»

Dualscar extended his left hand out towards the Knight and Heir.

«Çømę øń. Ÿä’łł çäń ęäšïłÿ häńd Łïšpÿ øw-vęr tä’ üš!» Dualscar reasoned. «Ïf ÿä’ jüšt çømę wïth üš-- _ńïçę äń’ eäšÿ_ \--ńøńę øf ÿä’łł ńęęd tä’ gęt hürt.» And then Dualscar frowned...before laughing as he gazed at the two ‘aliens’, smacking his forehead lightly with his left hand in a ‘duh’ sort of way. «Äv-w v-wäït... _šh**_! Dø ÿä’łł ęvęń _špęäk_ øür łäńgüägę?»

Dave raised an eyebrow at this, merely spreading his wing out more to continue shielding John from view. Dualscar noticed this action and smiled, trying to be as easygoing as possible, even lowering his rifle a bit to make the trio drop their guard.

« _Ç’møń ńøv-w_. Døń’t bę łïkę thät.» Dualscar drawled. «V-Whÿ døń’t v-wę štärt v-wïth ńämę’š tä’ ęäšę thę tęńšïøń thęń? Ï’m Çręšÿń Ämpørä.»

The other trolls in the back shifted restlessly. Most of their gazes were drawn to Dave and the partially hidden John. After seeing John in action, they were much more weary of the Heir.

Just then, John heard the soft rumble of something past and below the cliff edge. The ravenet perked up before grabbing the back of Dave’s shirt, tugging on it lightly. Dave’s wings shifted at the touch and he paused as John tapped on the his back. After a series of tapping, Dave moved his wings slightly to brush against John’s hand, showing that he got the message.

John shuffled back slightly to grab Sorrin’s shoulder-- _the Yellow Blood looked at the Heir with mild confusion_ \--as Dave began to speak to the highbloods that were surrounding them, but his words were more directed to Cresyn.

«Šørrÿ, päł.» The trolls were startled that Dave could speak in Alternian while Cresyn’s eyes glittered with amusement. «Whïłę bäçkštäbbïńg øür _**ńęw frïęńdš**_ šøüńdš _füń_ äńd  _šø_ _**f**kïńg**_ _ämäžïńg_ \--wę gøttä gęt gøïńg.»

Cresyn raised an eyebrow but narrowed his gaze slightly, his right index finger moving a bit over the trigger of his rifle.

«Øh? Äń’ v-whät’rę ÿä’ gøńńä dø?» Cresyn smirked. «Ï døń’t kńøv-w høv-w ÿä’ šürw-vïw-vęd thät šhøt ęärłïęr bÿ øńę øf mÿ çręv-wmätęš, büt Ï çäń ïńštäńtłÿ güń thę łøt øf ÿä’ døv-wń ïf ÿä’ trÿ tä' fłÿ äv-wäÿ. Płüš, thęrę’š ä çłïff bęhïńd ÿä’łł--ÿä’ çäń’t rüń äv-wäÿ øń føøt. V-Whätçhä gøńńä dø?»

Dave shrugged, wings stretching before settling. The blonde stepped back so he could stand beside John and Sorrin.

«Męh. Wę’rę gøńńä yolo, düdę.»

Cresyn’s face scrunched up with confusion while his crew murmured behind him.  The strange, unknown word caused him to lower his rifle slightly.

«Yoh... _loh_ …? V-Whät thę hę** ïš thät?»

Meanwhile, John was smiling brightly while patting Sorrin’s shoulder, looking up in the general direction of the Psionic.

«Ï høpę ÿøü’rę ńøt tøø äfräïd øf fäłłïńg, Šørrïń.» John murmured with a wide grin stretched onto his lips.

Sorrin blinked, feeling his entire body tense while he looked at John with weary, bicolored eyes.  The Yellow Blood drew his prison clothes around himself closely while he watched John with caution.

«Ęr...w-whät…!?» The Psionic whisper-shouted panickingly. «Whät thę f**k dø ÿøü _męäń_ \--!?»

«Łäńd øń ÿøür fęęt, _**Rïń-rïń**_.» Dave drawled as he promptly shoved Sorrin off of the cliff.

Sorrin yelped and cursed as he fell off of the cliff. He yelled up at Dave, voice slightly lost in the whipping wind around him, blue and red sparking around him.

«ØH ŸØÜ THH**TŸ ŁÏTTŁĘ F**Kęr--...!»

Sorrin’s voice died out and Cresyn stared dumbly at what had just happened. John sighed exasperatedly as he ‘looked’ over the cliff before ‘glancing’ to the right, where Dave was standing; the blonde's wings shifted slightly behind his back.

“That was a d**k move, Dave.” John scolded without heat.

Dave rolled his bicolored irises before reaching into his captchalogue deck. He pulled his aviators out-- _thank goodness his phantom-self had a pair_ \--before flicking them open, placing them over his eyes. The blonde sent a smirk at John, gesturing towards the cliff.

“Ladies first, John.” He drawled.

John flipped the blonde the bird, a light scowl on his face--well, he was _trying_ to scowl, but he was laughing along with Dave. But instead of jumping, John grabbed the front of Dave’s God Tier shirt and _threw_  the Knight off of the cliff.

“Aw _come on_ , John! It was funny--...!” Dave shouted, a laugh in his voice as he grew softer and softer, falling down with the help of gravity.

John sighed exasperatedly before ‘looking’ over at Cresyn--his blind gaze was now open for all to see. The Heir narrowed his gaze at the Violet Blood, pointing in his general direction, his blue hood swaying slightly when a strong breeze came by.

«Døń’t ęvęr gø äńÿwhęrę ńęär thę Gräńd Hïghbłøød ør ÿøü’łł dïę.» John warned.

Cresyn stared at John with an incredulous gaze, too stunned to move before John also jumped off the edge. Snapping out of his stupor, Cresyn darted over to the cliff edge and peered over--

An airship suddenly raised up from the cliff edge with a rumble. Cresyn had to step back slightly as the engines roared, sending gusts of wind around the area.

«H-Hęÿ! Thät’š mÿ äïršhïp!» Cresyn heard the warden cry out in dismay behind him.

The trolls then heard a voice crackle to life on the speakers. On the pilot seat, through the window, they managed to catch a glimpse of another pale alien with white hair, who was wearing black clothes; the alien was also wearing pointy black things over his glowing, red eyes.

« _Mÿ äïršhïp ńøw, f**kęrš._ » Hal said with a smirk, flipping the bird at them with one hand.

“Hal, punch it!” John then called out, darting into the cockpit to stand beside the android’s seat, gripping the chair to steady himself. Dave and Sorrin were probably settled in the body of the ship.

Hal nodded, hands quickly moving over the control-board, flipping switches and pushing a few buttons. Once everything was set, Hal pushed a lever forward, and the airship blasted off in a flash of light and a burst of heat.

They were safe.

...

...Cresyn stared at the airship that flew away, ignoring the yelling of the warden at how he lost a valuable prisoner and his favorite airship. When the wailing continued, Cresyn groaned and aimed his rifle at the warden, shutting the blubbering troll up immediately.

«Šhüt ÿęr’ träp äłręädÿ!» The Violet Blood barked before turning his gaze back up to the sky. The airship was only a speck right now. Cresyn smirked, amused by the sudden turn of events. « _Ï häv-wę ä fęv-w bïg fïšhęš tä’ çätçh._ »

==> Reader: Be Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cresyn is 'Friend of Moon'...or the meaning is something like that...
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh gog, here come the rest of the finals. (･_･; )


	24. ==> Reader: Be the grumpy Mutant Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...*wheeze*...for this late chapter! _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

==> Reader: Be Karkat.

You are now Karkat Vantas, the Mutant Blood and friend-leader. Currently, you are walking down the halls of the Meteor with your hands stuffed in the pockets of your gray jeans. You then reach your right hand up from your pocket, adjusting your black Cancer sweater as you turn left around a corner.

“Hey there, Karbro~” A voice suddenly drawls lazily in front of you.

Not stopping in time, your face met with a chest. With a grunt, you were about to step back but the person you ran into wrapped his stupid, lanky arms around you into a hug, tapping you there. You groan at this and pop your head up to send a glare at the person hugging you.

“N**k-whiffer, let go of me!” You grumble.

“No way, Karbro.” The giant halfwit in front of you chuckles. “ _Besides_ ~you like the motherf**king cuddles, right?”

You glare-- _you are definitely **not** pouting like Terezi says gog d**n it_ \--up at Gamzee before sighing gruffly. You return the hug, wrapping your arms around Gamzee. Yeah, you’ll begrudgingly admit that the hugs are nice and warm-- _but you’re just indulging this meowbeast for a friend_! After patting his back a couple of time, you let go, but he continues to nuzzle your head, careful to avoid your horns because he knows that you get pissed when anyone touches them.

You roll your eyes at Gamzee’s continued cuddling before peering to the side, where a certain Bronze Blood was innocently walking down the hall. Well, there’s your chance.

“Hey, Gamzee. _Tavros_ is over there.” Sicking Gamzee on the Bronze Blood was a little mean, but you’re sure that the Knight of Rage and Mage of Breath love cuddling more than you. “Why don’t you give him cuddles instead?”

When you look back up at Gamzee, his purple eyes seem to sparkle and that small ring of red-orange around his irises recedes even more. The idiot gives you a lazy grin before releasing you, tousling your hair for a moment before strolling over to Tavros. The Bronze Blood startles slightly out of his thoughts when Gamzee hugs him suddenly, but the Mage of Breath relaxes, hugging back quickly.

You watch for a moment before leaving, walking down the hall you were planning on going through before you crashed into Gamzee. You huff as you head to one the larger rooms on the Meteor. You want to do your daily check up on John since that d**n b**ge-licker can’t take care of himself much. You enter the loungeblock area, where the smell of food and the sound of chatter was more prominent.

Huh. Was Kanaya and Terezi awake right n--?

_Something soft and fluffy hits you harshly in the face._

With a snarl you bat the-- _Rose had called it a pillow_ \--fluffy thing out of your face and managed to catch a flash of red leaping over one of the green loungeplanks-- _Jade told you those were couches_ \--in the room. You charge over, hands itching for a sickle to f**king _**gut**_ this sh**ty n**k-licker!

“ _ **STRIDER**_! F**KING PIECE OF _SH**_!” You snarl, vaulting over the loungeplank to look for the wayward b*****d. You land on the other side of the loungeplank and note that the gog d**n piece of sh** was missing. “Get your a** back over he--!”

A pillow hits you in the head from behind. You turn your head over your shoulder and see a certain Seer of Mind standing beside the hall you had just come from, her body positioned in a post-throwing form, cane in her left hand. She was currently dressed in a black t-shirt-- _it had her symbol_ \--and gray jeans. So Terezi was in on this little sneak-attack too!? You spin around sharply to start a stream of expletives--

Your head jerks forward slightly when a pillow attacks you from _behind_. You glance over your shoulder to see Strider, a smirk present on his face. The f**king blonde darts away before you can snag him, the Knight of Time standing beside Terezi now. Strider high-fives Pyrope, both of them sharing twin smirks.

 _Oooh_ these little sh**s were gonna get culled once you got your hands on them! You smile at them, but your expression is filled with burning rage.

“PYROPE, STRIDER!” You snarl, about to reach into your Strife Deck.

“ _Karkat_!” A voice calls out in a scolding way. “Calm yourself.”

You pause, halfway across the loungeblock. You glare at Strider and Pyrope before turning your head to Kanaya, taking multiple deep breaths. Kanaya comes walking out of the mealblock which is connected to the loungeblock, the aroma of food reaching your nose. You take another deep breath before exhaling.

==> Karkat: Calm down.

“I. _Am_. _**Calm**_.” You grit out slowly.

Kanaya carries a plate of something-- _were those cookies_? You’ve seen John’s dad making tons of those lately. Anyways Kanaya just raises an eyebrow at you, a small, exasperated smile on her lips as she glanced over at Terezi and Dave.

“Hm, I can see that.” She says wryly, dressed in her red skirt and a black t-shirt that had her symbol on it.

You huff and cross your arms before turning your head around. You ignore the snickers of Terezi and Dave as you pinch the bridge of your nose. After multiple calming breaths, your attention goes back to what you had come here for in the first place.

You walk back to where the loungeplank is and move around it and the wooden table to get to where the...TV was; gog, you’re starting to use human terms more often now. You crouch down in front of the massive screen, opening the panels below and messing with the wires. While you’re doing this, you hear Terezi settle herself on the couch behind you; Dave brings out a collapsible table, placing it between you and the couch.

“Karkat? What are you doing?” Kanaya asks, placing-- _by the sound of it_ \--the plate of cookies down onto the table. “We were about to watch a human movie on the screen.”

You roll your eyes as you disconnect and reconnect a few wires here and there. Once everything was set, you stood up and moved a hand to the side of the TV, switching the screen on.

“Well you can wait for at least a few minutes, right?” You grouse, stepping away from the TV slightly as it staticed to life. You hit the side of the screen, causing the image to become less staticy. “ _Damara_ stole my d**n grubtop--that must’ve been how she joined the d**n memo back then.”

“So then what are you doing with the TV then?” Dave drawls, taking a cookie from the plate on the table. “Do you secretly enjoy watching kid shows or something?”

You resist the urge to flip Dave off…

...But you fail and do it anyways with your left hand without facing the blonde. You ignore Kanaya’s light chastising and Terezi’s cackle. You growl at the TV screen and wait…...and after a few seconds of waiting, and dropping your left hand from it’s offending position, you move back from the TV and turn around.

“Move over, f**kwad.” You tell Dave.

Dave-- _he’s dressed in a plain, red t-shirt and jeans_ \--hums for a moment before he scoots to the left on the loungeplank. You sit down on the couch, Dave on your left and Kanaya and Terezi on your right. You lift your gaze back to the TV screen and hold a hand out to Dave, who has the remote. Strider looks at you with raised eyebrows, finishing his cookie but still holding the TV remote in his hand.

“Dude. We better not be watching one of your f**king romcoms--” Dave says.

You growl lowly in return, pinching the bridge of your nose with your left hand while still holding your right hand for the remote.

“No. Not right now.” You grumble. “Just give me the d**n remote.”

Dave gives you another one of his eyebrows, but he relents and hands you the remote. You quickly take it and turn to the TV. The TV displays 3 words: VØÏÇĘ ÇÄŁŁ, MĘŠŠÄGĘ, and VÏDĘØ ÇÄŁŁ.

You press on the buttons of the TV remote and select VÏDĘØ ÇÄŁŁ, sitting back in your seat on the couch, watching at the screen loads.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be out of all your f**king hair once I’m done with this chat.” You mutter.

Terezi seems to be the first that catches on, an eyebrow rising and smile widening. Light reflects slightly off of her red shades.

“Oh? You’re checking up on _**John**_ ~?” She smirks in that f**king irritating knowing way of hers.

You growl lowly as the screen continues to load. You don’t respond as Kanya picks up a cookie from the plate on the table, a curious arch to her own eyebrow as she hugs a pillow to her chest.

“I’ve heard that you talked to John yesterday.” She nibbles on the cookie in between her thin, gray fingers. She frowns briefly before looking over at you, her eyes filling with worry. “Is he alright?”

“Last I checked up on John, the sprite version of Dave and him had successfully saved Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasana.” You say before quickly adding on. “By the way, Kaniza is Signless, Milliu is the Disciple, and Krasana is Dolorosa.”

Kanaya hums in understanding before turning her gaze back to the TV, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. You too look over at the screen and scowl. The loading screen was still going-- _what the f**k was that idiot doing now?_ Almost a minute passes by, and Dave seems to shift a little restlessly beside you.

“Is the connection usually this slow?” Dave asks.

You grunt in return. Maybe it was just that? The _connection_? Should you get Sollux in here or something to fix the connection or--? ‘Connection established’ suddenly flickers onto the screen and the sound of voices and _**explosions**_ burst through the speakers.

“ _\--ker! Hal, can this thing go any f**king faster!?_ ” A voice, that sounds like Dave’s, shouts. “ _And John, get the f**k away from the God d**n door!_ ”

You stiffened in surprise and shot up from your seat at this. You saw Terezi, Dave, and Kanaya tense on the loungeplank beside you; Kanaya swallows the rest of the cookie she had been eating quickly. The TV screen was still fuzzy, but you caught blurry glimpses of red and blue.

“ _I’m trying to redirect the shots, Dave!_ ” A voice, that was definitely John’s, calls back, the sound of wind rushing through the speakers. “ _If I don’t create water-tornados, this airship will plummet-- **Šørrïń** , ręłäx! Ÿøü’rę štïłł ręçøvęrÿïńg frøm thę ęńęrgÿ dräïń whęń ÿøü węrę ïń prïšøń!_»

« _Ï døń’t wäńt tø bę ä üthęłęth thäçk øf hørthęthh**, kïd!_ » A deeper voice responds. « _Łęt mę dø **thømęthïńg**!_ »

“ _ **John!**_ ” You finally call out with a snarl on your lips, fingers clenching and unclenching into fists at your sides. “What the f**king sh** is going on over there!”

There was a shocked yelp and another explosion. With a curse, you leap over the table between you and the TV. The image was still fuzzy, so you sharply slap the side of the TV once you stand in front of it. The screen flickers before a clear image begins to appear.

You have some sort of view of the inside of a fuchsia, metal room--there was a familiar sound of engines, so was John on a ship? Then you saw John, blind, blue eyes gazing straight forward nervously with a grimace on his lips.

John looks like he’s crouched on one knee, Breath swirling around his arms like blue gauntlets. There was another explosion and the Heir jolts to the side slightly, losing his balance-- _and then a gray hand was there to steady John._ Turning your gaze away from the image of John, you saw a slightly unfamiliar, yet familiar, face behind the Heir. Blue and red eyes gaze at you with mild alarm and wariness.

« _Jahon, thęrę’th...ä trøłł bęïńg prøjęçtęd ïń frøńt øf ÿøü._ » The troll behind John murmurs with hesitation.

“ _Oh boy…_ ” John murmurs under his breath, knowing what storm was about to hit as he waves his arms through the air. Breath circles around John as he did something-- _what the f**k was happening!?_

“John. What. The. **_F**k._** ” You grit out carefully. You hear Dave, Terezi, and Kanaya move around behind you, probably trying to get a good view of the TV screen with you.

John grimaces again, blind eyes shifting and head inclining slightly; he was probably listening closely to whatever was going on out there while also trying to listen to you at the same time.

“ _Hi, Karkat._ ” John says in a rush. “ _So you see we’ve found the Psionic, or Sorrin--_ ” John gestures wildly to the bicolor-eyed troll behind him. “ _\--and we’ve escaped from the prison area on a stolen airship..._ ”

==> Karkat: Notice that there’s something a little different about John.

You’re listening closely to John, but you are becoming distracted by a blur of white...that was on John’s left arm? When John’s left arm was in mid-wave, your gaze narrows sharply at the white bandages that look a little pink at the moment.

“What the f**k happened to your arm?” You ask sharply without shouting.

John looks startled and immediately drops his left arm down from view, looking guilty and sheepish. His blue eyes drift to the side despite not being able to see anything with them. Oh this little piece of sh**...!

“ _Uh...well, you see--_ ” He mumbles frantically.

“ _The little sh** overused his Space powers again._ ” The voice of Dave came through the speakers again, the owner probably standing or floating off camera. “ _Also, sup, Karkat. Still cranky as usual?_ ”

You furrow your eyebrows at this. Davesprite’s voice sounds different for some reason--it didn’t sound like how a sprite should sound; there was always this sort of echoey sound to THe voice of a sprite. Did something happen to Davesprite too?

“Dave? Step in front of the camera, a**hole.” You practically order, watching the screen closely.

“ _Can’t right now, man._ ” Davesprite responds, voice sounding cool yet a little strained at the same time. “ _I’m flying around to try and distract the Spider-b***h that’s trying to shoot us down._ ”

That makes your blood run cold and your voice to become harsh and grinding.

“ _ **Mindfang**_ is on your a**es right now!?” You bark, hands fisted at your sides. “What the he**!?” You then lower your voice to the TV in front of you, giving the system an order. “Camera; View: Flip.”

Instantly, the image switches to somewhat John’s point of view, where the earring on his ear was. John was definitely on some sort of airship with one side-door open--and it was flying quickly over a body of water. You watch closely as something red darts across the screen, glowing, orange wings flapping quickly-- _that was Davesprite._

You raise your eyebrows and widen your eyes. Davesprite looks just like the original Dave--except he still has his orange wings and his blonde hair is a little orange-tinted. He has _**legs**_ now, and they were dressed in red, God Tier pants. Holy motherf**king he**. What the f**k happened in the past day that went by!?

Davesprite surrounds himself in a red glow and--there are two more Davesprites beside him. Davesprite can control Time all of sudden? So those God Tier pants weren’t just for show. What the he** happened?

Looking past the three Davesprites, you see that, on the body of water down below, there was a large, cerulean, and wooden ship. A familiar, black pirate flag flapped violently in the rushing wind down below, and multiple water-tornadoes were swirling around the ship. And there, standing on the tip of the deck of the ship, was a certain Cerulean Blood. The image wasn’t too good, but you had a good feeling the d**n Spider-b***h was smirking.

“Holy f**king sh**!” You growl, moving a hand to slap the side of the TV again when the image fuzzes slightly. “How the f**k did you numbskulls manage to get yourself in so much deep sh**!?”

You hear John sigh deeply and exasperatedly. Blue wind drifts in front of the camera slightly before another water-tornado springs up. There’s a loud ‘BANG’, and a shot of blue light heads towards the airship John’s on. A tower of water intercepts it as John jerks his hand up, causing a wave of wind to manipulate the ocean and stop the shot.

“ _Sorry, Karkat. She just suddenly spotted us in the sky and decided to use us as target practice. Crazy stuff happens to us no matter what we do._ ” John mutters before he turns his head, causing the camera to show more of the interior of the fuchsia airship. “ _Hal! Do you think we can lose ‘em!?_ ”

“ _ **I can try, but we’re running low on fuel, John.**_ ” A robotic-tinged voice says. You have a view of an open door, where a head of white hair peeks through. Glowing red eyes gaze at John through familiar, pointed shades. “ _ **We’ve been burning out the fuel for a long time, John. If we suddenly go turbo speed like we did with Scarface, we might just suddenly plummet to the water below--unless we find an island to crash-land into.**_ ”

You hear John chuckle nervously, the camera view switching back to the open door of the ship and the chaos that was going on outside. Davesprite was doing well in distracting the shots from Mindfang’s chasing ship.

“ _I’ll use my Breath to find an island to just land or crash-land on. Just get ready, Hal._ ” John mutters.

“ _ **Gotcha.**_ ” The white-haired guy replies. So that was Hal? He was definitely a Strider with the shades and cool attitude.

John’s hands move in front of him, a ball of Breath forming before it disperses suddenly. The wind rushes away from John and out the open door, probably in search of land.

“John, dude, what the _**f**k**_ is going on?” Dave suddenly says at the left of you, finally speaking. You then notice that Kanaya and Terezi was standing at the right of you, watching the screen-- _well, Kanaya was, but Terezi was listening sharply_ \--with narrowing eyes.

John makes a surprised noise--guh, you should probably switch the view now.

“Camera; View: Flip.” You order.

The image flips and you and your companions are probably being projected in front of John again. John looks surprised and he gazes unseeingly at you two.

“ _Dave?_ ” John asks, surprised. “ _You’re with Karkat right now?_ ”

“We-- _Terezi and I_ \--are also present with Karkat.” Kanaya then says.

John raises his eyebrows in surprise before he narrows his gaze sharply and moves his hand up, the sound of water roaring and wind whipping around going through the speakers. John then smiles brightly at the screen in front of him.

“ _Hi Dave, Kanaya, Terezi!_ ” He says cheerily. “ _Things are fine, seriously! I told you already, Karkat!_ ”

“You are about to be _**shot** out of the sky_ , John.” You state dryly. “How the f**k are you _**fine**_?”

John laughs nervously before he straightens up slightly, eyes narrowing and smile dropping. His head inclines slightly as blue wind moves around him, caressing his face. After a moment, John relaxes and smiles slightly.

“ _Thanks, Breath,_ ” He mumbles, addressing the wind around him before turning his head, opening his mouth to call out to the driver of the airship. “ _Hal, change course to southwest by about 25°! And then punch it once Dave’s on board._ ”

“ _ **Alright.**_ ” Hal calls back, already working on changing the course slightly.

You watch as John then turns his gaze back forward and cups his hands over his mouth, shouting over the explosions.

“ _Dave! Get back on the ship! We’re gonna get the f**k out of here!_ ” John calls out. “ _We’re gonna crash-land on an island, so brace yourself for that!_ ”

“ _Sounds fun._ ” Davesprite drawls as the sound of his wings flapping comes closer.

The...ex-sprite folds his wings in once John moves out of the way and comes into view of the camera. Davesprite gives a lazy salute, at the screen, a smirk on his lips as he stands inside of the airship.

“ _Yo._ ” He comments.

You glare at the other sharply, arms crossing. You study the ex-sprite quickly before looking back up at the blonde’s face.

“Strider. What happened to you? Why are you suddenly...not a sprite anymore?” You question sharply.

The Dave with wings on the screen merely sighs tiredly. There’s something...different with how the way this Dave acts. He seems…...older? Davesprite is from a timeline that was a sweep in the future, but he seems like he’s...lived much longer than that.

“ _It’s a pretty gruesome story._ ” Davesprite responds, wings expanding before settling behind his back as he settles a hand onto John’s right shoulder, standing on the left of the ravenet. “ _I think we’ll talk about it later once we get out of this mess._ ”

“ _ **John, Dave!**_ ” Hal then calls out. “ _ **Hold on to something and strap the Psionic guy down since he can’t understand a single f**king thing I’m saying right now.**_ ”

“ _Language barriers are just a b***h, Hal._ ” Dave calls back with a smirk on his lips. “ _Deal with it._ ”

“ _ **F**k you, Dave.**_ ” Hal snarks back from the cockpit.

John rolls his blind eyes and shuffles around to reach for the Psionic. The Yellow Blood surprisingly grabs John’s hand for the Heir, not waiting for the blind ravenet to find him. Sorrin’s-- _or that’s what John had called him, right?_ \--expression seems to soften slightly when he looks at John for some reason, but the look disappears slightly once John leads the Yellow Blood to a seat.

« _Šørrïń, büçkłę üp bęçäüšę wę’rę gøńńä błäšt øüt øf hęrę ägäïń._ » John informs.

Sorrin nods in response and starts to buckle himself in as John turns to face the camera again, smiling brightly as usual like the f**king the idiot he is. He grabs onto a low-hanging bar on the metal ceiling above him, Davesprite joining him too to brace for the sudden boost to the island they were aiming to crashland onto.

“ _I’ll contact you again, Karkat, when we find a safe place._ ” John murmurs, looking sheepish. “ _Don’t worry, it’s almost morning, so we’ll all be able to take a break from crazy things temporarily._ ”

You sigh at this, dragging a hand over your face and shutting your eyes for a moment. You breathe deeply before dropping your hand from your face, looking up at the screen with exasperation.

“You just better get back to us soon, you b*****d.” You grumble. “Also, you--”

 _The TV screen suddenly blacked out._ You stiffen in surprise and move forward, hitting the side of the screen. Sh**, the call wasn’t just suddenly cut off; the power was out. You shift your gaze to the side and see that the other lights in the loungeblock are still on though--so it was just the TV? What the f**k--?

“Karkat.” You hear someone call softly to the right of you.

You turn your head and blink in mild surprise. You see Terezi standing there, leaning on her Dragon Cane slightly, but she’s looking somewhere else. You’re about to correct her on where she’s looking, but she gestures silently at you to come closer. Raising your eyebrows, you move over to her while Dave and Kanaya check up on the TV, trying to see what’s wrong with it.

You’re about to ask what the he** she’s doing, staring at wall for some reason, but she beats you to it, still speaking in a slight whisper, which was quite uncharacteristic of her.

“I know you don’t have sharp ears like mine, but I think something’s in the vents.” She mutters as she continues to gaze at one of the walls--actually, you think she was ‘gazing’ at the vent door.

You frown slightly at this, looking at her before glancing over at the vents, straining your ears slightly to listen as Kanaya and Dave talk in the background. Of course, you don’t hear anything, but you’re still gonna try.

“...You sure it’s not Nepeta or Gamzee again?” You grumble, but still keeping yourself alert, ready to reach into your Strife Deck for a sickle.  It's not a random guess.  Those two trolls often play around in the vents.

Terezi shakes her head, eyebrows lowering beneath her shades as she frowns slightly. Her clothes ripples slightly from the black t-shirt and plain jeans-- _she was prepared to change her clothes to her God Tier ones._

“It sounds lighter than either of them.” She reports. “I’ve been hearing it move around during the conversation with John--that’s why I didn’t say much.”

You frown slightly at her before looking back at the vent door. The both of you start to move cautiously towards the small, metal door. You turn your gaze to Terezi once you’re closer to the vent, lowering your voice.

“Is there anything else?” You ask.

Terezi grips her Dragon Cane tightly, but she continues to keep her voice soft, listening closely to the slightest sound. She sniffs before she cringes slightly.

“I smell something overly sweet...like one of Gamzee’s faygo drinks--but it smells much more sweeter--” She cuts herself off, inclining her head before quickly adding on. “Whatever’s in there is starting to come this way.”

You tense and immediately move a hand into your Strife Deck, pulling out your Regisickle. Terezi unsheathes her Dragon Cane and stands on the right of the vent door, weapons raising at the ready. You stand on the left and glance at her. Terezi continues to listen closely...until--!

The door creaks before it pops off, skidding into the loungeblock with a screech of metal. You tense and watch...as a head pops out. You furrow your eyebrows...at the tan-gray rags that covers the head that had popped out.

“Oh my!” The newcomer says as he quickly ducks back into the vent, having yet to notice Terezi and you standing beside the open door. “I found a room, Sir Aimless Renegade! I think it’s the place that has the source of that exquisite smell!”

“Keep your voice down.” A deeper voice growls back from within the vent. “ _Idiot_ , did you even check if the area was secure?”

“A-Ah, well no. Here, let me check.” The first voice responds before popping his head back out.

This time, neither Terezi or you wait for the newcomer to duck back into the vent. The both of you reach down with your free hands-- _Terezi has to stab her right blade into the ground for now_ \--and grab the intruder by his clothes. The newcomer yelps in surprise and predictably starts struggling while there’s a snarl of alarm from within the vents.

Terezi and you quickly dart away from the vent with the tiny... _checkerman_ in your grasp. What the f**k? It was one of those black things on Derse or something, right? What was this little f**ker doing here--?

“Unhand that idiot in the name of the law, you _**heathens**_!” The deep voice from the vent suddenly says, sounding much more louder.

Jerking your gaze from the Dersite you’re holding with Terezi, a blur of yellow rolls out of the vent and into the loungeblock and-- _holy sh** those are **guns**._ With a click of your tongue, your clothes change to your God Tier ones. You then quickly slice a line over your forearm with your Regisickle.

With a flick of your arm, red blood splashes out before you move your hand up, a wall of blood quickly shielding Terezi and you. After a click, a round of bullets firing starts to go off, and you feel the shots hit the wall of Blood you had created. Your wound quickly heals with the help of your Blood powers before you turn your gaze to where Dave and Kanaya should be.

Those two are no longer trying to work on the TV-- _obviously_ \--and they were currently hiding behind the loungeplank. You glance over at Terezi then, still keeping a tight grip on the Dersite the two of you are holding as the gunfire still continues.

“Terezi, choice of action?” You ask as you keep the squirming Dersite in both of your holds still.

Terezi hums for a moment before her clothes also change, a smirk on her lips. She now wears her Seer of Mind clothes, her hood brushed back at the moment as she concentrates. You can see past her shades slightly and see how her red eyes become even more blank than before, green light spilling from her irises. After a handful of seconds, Terezi snaps back to the present and looks over at you with one of her mischievous grins. Gog, what did that f**king mean? Only trouble and headaches follow after those kind of grins.

“Tell Dave to do one of his time travel moves to appear above the guy that’s shooting us. Don’t kill him--just restrain him.” Terezi says with a cackle.

You stare at her with apprehension for a moment before turning your gaze to Dave. The Strider seems to read your face only without you having to say anything and nods, his clothes rippling before changing into his Knight ones. Dave glows red for a moment before a sound of thumping is heard beyond your Blood wall. The gunfire ceases immediately.

“ _Argh_ , let go of me, you criminal!” The other intruder snarls beyond the wall. Something clatters to the side--it must be the guns that Dave had disarmed the intruder of.

With a grunt, you dispel the Blood wall and it disappears into the air with a crackle of energy. The smell of iron lingers in the air for a moment, but you ignore it to look over to find another Dave pinning down...another Dersite dressed in...caution tape. You blink at the Dersite before darting your gaze to the guns on the side. The weapons are far away enough, so relax just a bit before turning a glare to the Dersite in caution tape and the to the one that Terezi and you are still holding. Your wings flutter slightly behind your back as you stare the two intruders down coldly.

“What the f**k are you two doing in the f**king vents?” You growl out carefully.

The Dersite Time-Travel-Dave is pinning down squirms and spits in your direction, his white, sharp teeth barred at you.

“Like he** we’ll tell y--!”

“We were just looking for something to eat, Sir!” The intruder you're holding says quickly, sounding sheepish and guilty.

You turn an incredulous look at the Dersite you’re restraining and you see how he nervously ducks his head. You already feel an oncoming headache when you glance at Terezi and see the sh**-eating grin on her face.

“You...you’re f**king _**hungry**_? Is that f**king _it_?” You grit out.

“Fool! Don’t openly say your weakness!” The Dersite-- _did the other intruder call this guy Aimless Renegade?_ \--below Other-Dave says, glaring at his companion.

The Dersite in your hold then burps and out of his mouth comes--...is that a f**king _**wire**_? Holy sh**, this little f**ker was responsible for the TV suddenly going out. You’re aware that some wires run through the vents, so now either Sollux, Equius, or Bro needs to go into the vents and f**king fix the gog d**n system! F**king he**!

And Kanaya, ever the kindest troll-- _even though she can kick some serious a** when she’s **pissed**_ \--steps in, the plate filled with the remaining cookies in her gray hands. She smiles gently at the Dersite Terezi and you are holding.

“You can eat these cookies then. I can speak with John’s father in making a meal for these two--or perhaps, better yet, we can call everyone to have a nice meal together.” Kanaya suggests to both the Dersite and you.

You groan in exasperation, looking at with disbelief.

“Kanaya. Seriously, one of them already tried to _**murder**_ us--”

“I believe he was acting out of defense for his friend.” Kanaya cut you off calmly, kneeling carefully in front of the tiny Dersite that was still being held beside you. She then turns a smile to the intruder you’re holding. “Isn’t that right?”

In response, the checkerman looks at Kanaya with wide, bright eyes before he speaks.

“Wait a moment there, ma’am! Yo-You...know of the young Heir of Breath?” The Dersite in tan, gray rags asks.

You narrow your gaze at this, looking at the small checkerman with suspicion.

“...How do you know that little sh**?” You interrogate.

The Dersite looks offended for a moment, gazing at you with slight narrowed, white eyes.

“How dare you address the Heir like that!” He harrumphs with sudden confidence. “I may be the Wayward Vagabond, but I am also the Mayor. You shall not talk about the boy with such vulgar terms.”

You gaze at...the Mayor-- _oh, he's wearing a sash that says it too_ \--with bafflement while the two Daves in the room, including Terezi, crack up a bit, their chuckles and cackles filling the air.

“Oh man, I _love_ this guy already.” Original-Dave says, snickering into a fist he’s holding up to his mouth to try and stifle his amusement, his God Tier clothes fading to his casual ones. “Mayor, was it? You’re the _best_ , man.”

Other-Dave disappears in a flash of red, a gear drifting in the air for a moment, the sound of ticking reaching everyone’s ears, before the symbol fades into a maroon mist. Aimless Renegade-- _AR_ \--quickly gets to his feet and glares at everyone in the room before going over to his guns. However, the Dersite surprisingly doesn’t go and shoot everyone; he stores his weapons away to gog-knows-where. With a growl, you finally release the arm you’re holding; Terezi does the same with the other one.

With that, Kanaya gently coaxes both Dersites over to the loungeplank, giving them the plate of cookies before reaching into her captchalogue deck. She brings out a phone and dials a number before calling. Kanaya holds the device to her ear and waits for a moment before speaking.

“Ah, greetings, John’s father.” She begins, a smile on her lips. “It is apparent that we have two new, hungry guests. I would require your assistance in--”

Kanaya continues to talk, but you turn your attention to the eating pair of Dersites-- _they were going through the cookies **fast**._ With a sigh, you walk over to the pair, your clothes changing back to your black t-shirt and gray jeans.

“So how do you know John?” You ask once you stand in front of them, crossing your arms.

AR looks at you with slitted eyes, but then Mayor responds, watching you cautiously.

“The boy has been someone I watched through a screen. A brave and kind fellow that I admire!” He starts off slowly, sounding a little wistful and happy. “Eventually, he met Madam Peregrine Mendicant, Sir Aimless Renegade, and I. He zapped us here eventually, saying that friends should stay with friends.” He chuckles nervously “Ah, but we were too nervous to simply meet you after he dropped us off. That’s why we hid in the vents once the Heir left.”

Mayor then frowns thoughtfully, looking a little troubled as he draws circles into the green loungeplank below him.

“...However Madam Peregrine Mendicant has gone somewhere neither I nor Sir Aimless Renegade are aware of.” He mumbles. “I believe she said she wished to speak with the Derse Agent named Jack…”

WV shudders and tucks his doll-like legs to his chest, looking like he’s reliving some sort of nightmare.

“I do hope she’s alright.” He murmurs.

AR huffs at this and slaps Mayor on the back, finishing up a cookie. The Dersite brushes the crumbs off of his face before looking at the smaller with a huff.

“Don’t _worry_ about her! She’ll be _fine_.” The Dersite in caution tape grumbles. “She’s a brave fighter for justice--she won’t die at all.”

WV plays with his fingers nervously, but he nods, still looking worried for his friend though.

==> Karkat: Feel like you want to throw yourself off of the d**n Meteor.

While Mayor did tell his story, you are so f**king done because of _course_ it all lead up to motherf**king John. John was the one to bring these two onto the Meteor.

So of _course_ it was John in the end; you’re not really surprised, gog d**n it! The little sh** was responsible for most of the crazy sh** that happens lately. Ugh, you need to get your hands on another device so you can contact the f**ker. The little sh** had better made it to safety by now--

Wait, what was that thing about the f**ker _**Jack**_?

“John’s father shall head over here shortly.” Kanaya says, breaking you out of your thoughts. She captchalogs her phone and smile gently over at the two Dersites on the loungeplank. “Don’t worry, you two will get to eat more than just the cookies.”

WV eyes sparkle while AR watches on with slight suspicion. You merely sigh and look off to the side, your arms still crossed. As they start to talk to one another, a certain clown and his Bronze Blood buddy poke their heads into the room, weapons in their hands.

“What’s, uh, going on, guys?” Tavros says first, eyes zeroing in immediately on the new faces in the loungeblock.  His bronze wings flutter behind his back as he lowers his lance just a bit.  Gamzee's expression switches from protective to a lazy grin as he immediately puts away his clubs.

The Purple Blood and Bronze Blood must've rushed over here because of all the gunfire.  In the end, you groan in response to Tavros's question while Terezi cackles, her clothes also back to its casual form, cane sheathed and tapping in front of her feet.

“Well, why don’t you come over and I’ll tell you.” Terezi grins, sharp teeth glinting slightly in the light of the loungeblock.

While the Knight of Rage and the Mage of Breath enter the loungeblock, you growl under your breath and massage your temples. You seriously need to get one of the mechanics to fix the wires of the TV.

==> Karkat: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on John.

John sighed as he dusted his clothes off, ‘glancing’ over to where the airship was. It wasn’t destroyed since the Heir had used his Breath to slowly lower it to the ground once it ran out of fuel and plummeted to the island they were aiming for. Now, the ship was in a small cave, hidden from view.

Dave, the ex-sprite, was currently looking for another cave where they could all settle down for the day when the blazing sun rose up; Hal was taking a quick surveillance of the entire island they crash-landed on. Sorrin was resting against one of the nearby trees, looking a little frazzled from the sudden plummet earlier. John hummed softly before drifting over to where Sorin was, a small smile on the lips.

«Høw ärę ÿøü fęęłïńg, Šørrïń?» John asked and stopped floating, sitting on the left of the Psionic, tucking his knees to his chest and hugging them.

Sorrin groaned, rubbing his temples with his gray hands. He leaned back a bit and thumped his head back against the tree behind him with a huff.

«Ÿøü-- _äłł thręę øf ÿøü_ \--ärę gøïńg tø mäkę mę äfräïd øf fłÿïńg ęvęr ägäïń.» Sorrin mumbled.

John laughed brightly and pat the Yellow Blood comfortingly on his left shoulder with his right hand. The Heir looked sightlessly ahead, smiling softly. He heard the soft chirping of whatever alien insects that were on this planet and crash of the nearby surf.

«...Fęärš çäń bę tęmpørärÿ, Šørrïń. Çęrtäïńłÿ, ït wïłł äłwäÿš bę härd tø øvęrçømę thęm, büt fęärš wïłł fädę äwäÿ ęvęńtüäłłÿ whęń ÿøü’rę wïth thę rïght pęøpłę.» John said in a slightly hushed voice.

Sorrin blinked and looked over at John. The Psionic paused as he saw how the ravenet’s gaze was a bit more distant than usual. Chewing on his lower for a moment, the Yellow Blood sighed and brushed John’s hand away from his shoulder before using his own left hand to pat the Heir’s head roughly.

«Thäńkš før thę wørdš øf ęńçøürägęmęńt, kïd.» Sorrin murmured.

John blinked in mild surprise before grinning brightly. Just then, there was a flapping of wings and small crackles of electricity. Sorrin looked up while John listened. Dave flew in and folded his wings behind his back, landing on the ground with a soft thump. Hal came running by on glowing, red rectangles, which disappeared once Hal came close enough to everyone; he too landed on the ground.

«Føüńd ä çävę. Ït’š ńøt tøø fär äwäÿ äńd thęrę ärę, øńçę ägäïń, ńø bøøgęÿmęń.» Dave reported, stretching his arms a little as he looked over at John and Sorrin.

“ _Took a survey--oh wait._ ” Hal moved a metal hand up to his neck and fiddled with something there before speaking again. « _Økäÿ, Ï tøøk ä šürvęÿ øf thę ïšłäńd äńd ńøthïńg węïrd ïš gøïńg øń. Wę šhøüłd bę šäfę._ »

John raised an eyebrow at Hal as he stood up, extending a hand to Sorrin at the same time.

«Ï dïdń’t thïńk ÿøü çøüłd špęäk ïń Äłtęrńïäń.» John said with a curious tone as he tugged Sorrin got to his feet.

Hal shrugged, pointing at his neck with a single, onyx finger.

« _Førgøt tø ädjüšt thę šęttïńgš før mÿ vøïçębøx ęärłïęr ïń thę hęät øf thïńgš--büt ÿęäh, Ï çäń špęäk Äłtęrńïäń._ » Hal said with a small shrug.

John nodded in understanding before patting Sorrin’s arm but directing his next words to Dave, a light smile on his face.

«Łęäd thę wäÿ, Dave.»

~~

Once inside the cave, John went to work on making dinner. When the Heir asked Hal what the he needed for energy, the android merely waved his hand in the air, saying he had three forms of charging at the moment. One was solar power, the second was burning any type of object-- _the more flammable the better_ \--and the third was being plugged into an outlet for electricity. This question then lead to Hal saying that he would take over daywatch duties.

“ _I’m a gog d**n android, John._ ” Hal drawled dryly from where he sat near the entrance of the cave, keeping his sensors on. When John tried to protest slightly, Hal cut the ravenet off. “ _I don’t need sleep._ ”

John huffed and finished slicing up sausages, pointing the knife threateningly at the android as he sat beside the fire Dave helped start.

“Everyone deserves rest, Hal.” John said before returning his attention to cooking dinner.

Hal shrugged and twirled the screwdriver in his right hand between his fingers before pausing and using the tool on his left hand. Apparently, a screw came loose and he was fixing his left wrist.

“ _John, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll be able to charge up with the Alternian sunlight, alright?_ ” Hal sighed as he twisted the loosened screw in tightly. “ _Plus, with the help of Maryam’s skin sample, I can survive in Alternian sunlight._ ”

Dave raised an eyebrow as he dropped off an armful of dried branches into the crackling fire. The ex-sprite poked at the fire with another stick before looking over at Hal.

“Skin sample? What the f**k?” Dave asked before he fed his stick to the fire.

Hal shrugged as he rolled his left hand around, flexing each finger before captchalogging his screwdriver.

“ _It was Sollux’s idea. It was a thought that just popped into his head and he discussed it with Maryam._ ” Hal explained as he tugged at one corner of his black jacket. “ _So we got her consent and now my body is Alternian sun-resistant._ ”

John raised an eyebrow as he finished up one plate of dinner for Sorrin, who was bundled up in a couple of fluffy, white blankets. When Sorrin was handed his plate, the Psionic cautiously sniffed the food before taking a bite of sausage. He had a pleasantly surprised expression before he started to eat what else was on the plate--rice, roasted potatoes with melted cheese, and some sirloin steak.

“What did you do to get a skin sample?” John asked, sounding a little concerned.

Hal sent smirk over at John, red irises becoming crescent moons-- _they were arched upwards_ \--filled with amusement.

“ _Had to do the classic duct tape technique._ ” Hal’s shoulders shook slightly with a chuckle. “ _I bet it still stung like a b***h despite her troll skin._ ”

John winced with sympathy as he set up the last few plates of dinner. After giving Dave his food, John walked over to where his android-friend was, handing a plate to Hal, who eyed the food with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Dude, you know I can’t exactly eat, ya’ know?_ ” But Hal takes the plate of food anyways.

John grinned brightly as he held his own plate of food in his other hand.

“I’m sure you can just burn that food as energy at least, right?” John said.

Hal nodded and sighed already taking one sausage slice between his pointer finger and thumb, simply placing the piece of food into his mouth. John heard a louder humming sound from Hal’s body--it was probably the sound of the android burning the food within his body.  John nodded with satisfaction before he sat on the left of Hal, feeling the android let off some comforting heat before turning his head in the direction of Sorrin.

«Ïš thę føød fïńę?» John asked as he leaned into Hal’s side slightly, feeling the day-- _or night, really_ \--catch up to him. Hal didn’t mind and let the Heir stay there as he…’ate’ his plate of food.

Sorrin merely gave John a slightly incredulous look, finishing the rest up of his food first before speaking.

«Kïd, thïš føød ïš gręät. Ï’m jüšt çürïøüš whęrę ÿøü gøt ït frøm» Sorrin said in response.

John smiled brightly at this and turned his attention to Dave. The ex-sprite gave John a thumbs-up; the Heir had to use his Breath to get a good sense of what he was doing and gave a thumbs-up back, a bright, bucktooth grin on his face.

John then blinked as he then moved a hand to the earring he had, tugging on it idly. The Heir frowned slight as he chewed on some sirloin steak, leaning further against Hal-- _the android was nice and warm._ Anyways, John was a bit worried that the video call was cut off abruptly--but Sollux and Bro had said earlier that the connection might not work all the time…

John was supposed to contact Karkat once they were safe...but John felt exhausted.  Still, John was worried for his friends. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to either one of them. John then felt a heavy hand pat his head.

“ _Stop thinking too hard, dude._ ” Hal’s voice entered John’s festering thoughts. “ _I can practically_ hear _you thinking stupid things._ ”

John huffed in response and shook his head to detach the hand in his hair. Hal relented with a slight chuckle, ripping up the empty, paper plate in his hands instead. John perked up at the sound and turned to ‘look’ at the android slightly.

“Hal, what are you--oh my _gog_ are you _**eating**_ the _plate_ too?” John asked, slightly shocked and amused.

Hal shrugged as he did eat the plate, paper scrap by paper scrap with a smirk on his synthetic lips.

“ _I’m just burning it for energy in the end, John. No biggie._ ” Hal said in return.

John rolled his eyes-- _despite not being able to see anything_ \--before yawning slightly.  John blinked in mild surprise before he yawned again, longer this time.  The Heir ran a hand through his hair, feeling himself get tugged slowly into the welcoming arms of sleep. John then felt an arm under his shoulders and under his knees. He felt the sensation of being lifted up slightly.

“Alright, off to bed for you, John.”

Oh. That was Dave’s voice. The ex-sprite himself looked down at the sleepy expression on John’s face with amusement. John huffed in response, eyes sliding shut already.

“Bluh, m’fine, Dietrich.” John mumbled absently as he yawned again.

Dave stifled a bark of laughter as he carried John closer to where the fire was, settling the Heir down beside Sorrin, who was watching the ravenet in the ex-sprite’s arms with mild bemusement.

“Who the f**k is ‘ _Dietrich_ ’?” Dave muttered under his breath with amusement.

John didn’t reply really, mumbling more nonsense under his breath. Dave rolled his red and orange eyes behind his shades at this and set John down on a few blankets and pillows. The ex-sprite then grabbed another blanket to tuck John in, whose breathing was evening out quickly. Dave then looked over at Sorrin, his wings fluttering behind his back.

«Ÿøü šhøüłd ręšt tøø.» Dave advised the Psionic. «Wę’łł bę męętïńg ÿøür büddïęš tømørrøw øńçę John’s hęäłęd ęńøügh.»

Sorrin merely waved a hand in the air in response, but the Psionic did settle down, glancing at John first before lying down. Dave watched the two before moving over to where Hal was near the entrance of the cave. The ex-sprite’s orange wings flapped for a second before he sat down across from Hal.

The two gazed at each other, orange light and shadows casted over their faces because of the fire that was in the cave. The android broke the silence first, sighing softly before he gazed directly at Dave, pushing his shades up into his hair; the shades were removable--they weren’t Hal’s ‘ _eyes_ ’ exactly. Glowing, crimson eyes, surrounded by black, gazed into Dave’s reflective aviators.

“ _So, Dave._ ” Hal drawled casually. “ _...You’re...Future-Dave from this timeline...but you’re also Future-Dave from...John’s f**ked up timeline._ ”

Dave gazed back before nodding slowly, sighing tiredly. The ex-sprite propped his elbows onto his knees as he gazed at the android across from him. The ex-sprite arched an eyebrow at Hal.

“...You want to know what happened to John.” Dave stated. “But you know I can’t do that to my best bro. That’s pretty much an invasion of privacy.”

Hal blinked before he sighed, rolling his head on his shoulders for a moment before looking back at Dave.  But the android's expression was understanding when he glanced briefly at the fire, where John was sleeping beside it, before looking back at Dave.

“ _Well then...can you tell me your side of the story? On that battlefield?_ ” Hal asked before quickly adding on. “ _You don’t have to, man._ ”

Dave blinked in mild surprise behind his shades before he smiled bitterly at Hal. The ex-sprite sighed before he too moved his shades into his hair. Bicolored eyes gazed into Hal’s; _no secrets could be hidden now._

“...I can give you a story.” Dave finally murmured, wings cushioning his back slightly as he leaned against the cave wall behind him. “But it’s just a sh**ty, sad tale.” Dave chuckled humorlessly as he looked at the android across from him. “Do ya’ still want to listen?”

Hal gazed back for a moment before he nodded slowly. Sunlight from outside slowly started to seep into the cave.

“ _Sure. I won’t make any comments until you want me to._ ” Hal responded crossing his legs with his onyx, metal hands in his lap.

And, with that, Dave began to speak.

==> Reader: Be ???.

You are ??? and you’re currently 8 years old. Right now, you are pouring a small handful chocolate chips onto your pancake. Joey, your sister, sat next to you, squirting syrup onto her set of pancakes. But before you dig in, you look at the empty seat that is between Joey and you. Joey notices too and looks at the empty seat with a frown.

“ _...Your brother is late._ ” Egon says, sounding a little halting as he raises his gaze up from the small bowls of mixed fruit he was serving to your sister and you.

Big bro usually wakes up by himself while Egon wakes up the rest of you. Pa is out on one of his worldly adventures again, and Ma is...um...passed away. Anyways, big bro is usually awake with Egon by the time Joey and you wake up reluctantly. So, if big bro is sleeping in...

“I’ll get him!” You say quickly, already sliding off of your seat and dashing out of the kitchen before anyone else could say or do anything.

You dash through the small living room area and turn right to ascend the stairs quickly. Big bro told you to never run up or down the stairs, but you feel a little urgent as you look for your wayward brother. He’s either in his mechanic room or his bedroom. Thinking about which is closest at the moment, you head to your brother’s bedroom first.

You ignore the bad feeling in your gut at the moment, hoping that your big bro was just sleeping in late. With a huff, you walk down the hall to your big bro’s bedroom once you’re on the second floor of the house. You pass by multiple pictures, paintings, and drawings before you finally find your brother’s blue, bedroom door. Once at the door, you lift a fist to knock--

...

…

...Oh God. Was that _**coughing**_? And it sounded so weak and raspy!

With a rush of fear in your veins, you forgo knocking and open the door immediately. Glancing around frantically as you rush into your big bro’s room, your eyes find movement on the bed. Oh God, _oh God_ , _**oh God**_ \--!

You stumble over to big bro’s bed-- _jumping over a few strange colorful squid plushies and a stuffed bunny_ \--and see the lump moving under the white, ghost-patterned sheets. Carefully, you pull the blankets back and are greeted with a flushed, yet pale, face. Hazy blue barely crack open to look at you before your big bro smiles, raven locks plastered to his forehead with sweat.

“H-Hey...the..re, little b-budd..y…” He rasps out shakily. Oh God, he sounds terrible. “Ju..st feelin’ a l-little...chilly...a-at the mom..ent…”

He coughs again and-- _NO_! That’s really, _**really**_ _**bad**_! If this keeps up, big bro will start coughing up _**blood**_! Oh, you should’ve ran up here faster. Fumbling for a moment and patting yourself dow-- _OF **ALL** THE DAYS TO LEAVE YOUR DARN WALKIE-TALKIE SOMEWHERE ELSE_! Ugh!

You grip your hair and shake your head rapidly before looking back over to your big bro. You bring the sheets back up over his head a bit before you dash over to the nearby closet and swing the skinny door open. You have to jump a couple of times before your hands manage to snag another, thicker blanket. With a tug, you drag the blanket off of the shelf in the closet and over to the bed, laying it over your big bro’s body to keep him nice and warm--that thin ghost blanket won't do much!

Big bro mumbles something when you stand in front of his face again, but you ignore this for now. You move a hand up and touch your big bro’s sweaty forehead-- _ **JESUS** , HE’S REALLY BURNING UP!_ You need to get Egon! With a groan, you make sure your big bro’s tucked in properly as you drop your hand from his forehead.

“I-I’ll be back soon, okay? Hang on.” You murmur softly. You’re not sure if he has a headache too, but you’re keeping the volume down.

You then blink at that thought and look over to the window on the side. The morning light was pouring through the glass window at the moment, and you run over, shutting the blue curtains there.  Light always hurts when you have a headache; it would be the same with big bro if he has one.

“M’sorry..…”

You blink and turn away from the closed drapes. You see your big bro and he’s hazily watching you again-- _and the sheets are off of him_. With a sigh, you move back over to your big bro again, adjusting the blankets back on to him.

“Big bro, you need to stay put.” You say firmly.

“Alwa..ys draggin’ you guy..s _down_ …” Big bro continues to mumble into his pillow slightly, but still looking distantly at you. “Don’t d’serve...a great...fam’ly...like you…”

This makes your blood boil...but it also makes your heart throb with sadness. Big bro never gives himself enough credit. He does amazing things, yet he sees them all as ‘no biggie’s. Biting your lower lip, you pat big bro’s hair as you gaze sternly into his hazy eyes.

“You're **_not_**  dragging us down.” You state firmly. “You just have to get better, okay?”

Big bro blinks sluggishly at you, but he nods slightly before he burrows his head into the blankets again, shivering slightly from the cold only he’s feeling at the moment. You take one last look at him before you run out of the room, shutting the door behind you softly first before dashing away.

“ _EGON_ , get over here fast! Please!” You shout as you run down the hall and the stairs, jumping past the last few steps and running to the kitchen. “Big bro has a fever!”

~~

Egon let’s out a mechanical sigh as he exits big bro’s room. Joey and you spring up to your feet, immediately crowding around the android. But Egon quickly holds up a hand and shushes the both of you, herding you two down the hall and downstairs. Once he has you two seated on the big couch in the living room, he brings out collapsible tables and sets both of your breakfast there. Neither you, nor Joey, touches your food though, gazing at Egon with attentive eyes.

Feeling your stares, Egon sighs again as he stands across from the two of you, gloved hands adjusting his white tie. Once the android clasps his hands behind his back, he finally speaks.

“ _The fever is not serious._ ” He reports, and you sag slightly with relief. “ _I’ve given him coughing syrup and his daily medicine. So what he needs now is **rest**._ ”

Egon’s green eyes flickers between Joey, watching the both of you closely as he continues to speak.

“ _But we cannot feed him food at the moment. Even though I have given him cough syrup, it will take a while for the dose to set in--I wouldn’t want him to keep coughing on a full stomach._ ” Egon warns the both of you. You nod in understanding, remembering one time you started coughing from a cold with a full stomach. Ugh. It was unpleasant. You bring yourself out of your memories to watch Egon continue. “ _So your_ _brother will rest now--and get some **peace** and **quiet**. Right now, he has a headache, so please keep any loud noises to a minimum._ ”

So your guess was correct--your big bro has a headache too.  Anyways, Joey and you nod your heads feverently. Egon smiles amusedly at this before moving away back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to the two of you.

“ _I shall start taking care of the dishes._ ” He says as he rolls his suit sleeves up, revealing more of his pale, synthetic skin. “ _The two of you should eat your breakfast._ ”

Egon goes through the kitchen door. You see Joey out of the corner of your eye look glumly down at her pancakes. After a moment of silence, you pick up your fork and start eating slowly. Even though there’s chocolate chips, there doesn’t seem to be much flavor meeting your tongue when you take a bite of your pancakes. You chew forlornly, wishing for big bro’s presence...

“This _**sucks**_.” Joey grumbles before she stabs at her pancakes with the fork she picked up from her plate. “Why does bro-bro _always_ have to get sick? I’d rather get sick for him.”

She continues to stab her pancakes, practically murdering the fluffy cakes. You set your fork down and look at your plate of pancakes; you’ve only taken one bite, but you already feel full-- _actually_ , you feel a little sick. You’re not sick-sick; it’s just...breakfast or any activity isn’t the same without big bro. However...

...

...Joey looks angry, but you can see the slight tremor in her hands. You watch her for a moment, not really knowing what to say. After a split second of hesitation, you hug your sister--because that’s what your big bro does when there’s no words to help you.

Joey lets go of her fork and hugs you back instantly--and you _**must**_ stay strong for her. Big bro may be sick right now, but he’ll get better. The fever will pass and the both of you will stuff him up with the pancakes he missed this morning later on.

Big bro will get better, and everything will be alright.

==> ???: Be John “Jay” ~~Crocker~~ Egbert.

 


	25. ==> ???: Be Jay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! o<|]:D

==> ???: Be Jay.

Wait. Which Jay? Like the Jay who’s going to pick up Jane? Or something?

==> Oh. Well then...

==> ???: Be the Jay who has yet to chat with Pre-Scratch John and Pre-Scratch Rose.

You are now Jay and...well...right now you are in the basement of your house. As you adjust your square glasses, you go over to the massive machine near the water-heating system. After fixing your blue bow tie for a split second, you circle around the machine to the gray warp-pad that’s present.

Today you had been called by a friend to come over to her island to talk about something, and for you to see some sort of... _surprise_. Anyways, you, being the gentleman that you must always be, did not decline the offer. And now, you are currently turning on the warp-pad, letting the machine warm up first; it has been awhile since you’ve used the old thing.

While the old thing starts to warm up, you pull out your PDA and turn it on. After a few seconds of tapping around, you decide to contact a dear friend of yours. With a smile on your lips, you hope he’s not sleeping just yet.

\--  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 18:27 --

GT: d? you awake, old sport?

TG: what is it old man

You chuckle at the greeting. Typical Strider was being rude to you as always. However, you wonder if you have accidentally woken up the poor b*****d in the middle of the night.

GT: apologies, old sport. did i wake you up? :(

TG: well i was writing some golden lines for my upcoming movie

Ah, D. Such a talented movie-writer. He’s only just turned 21 years old this past month. You hope he shall continue his successful movie-making life. You bet his first movie will be a big hit among the young and the old.

TG: i guess you kinda woke me up in a way when i started to nod off

You frown slightly at this and sigh. You walk over to a nearby wall before leaning against it, the glow of the PDA reflecting off of your square glasses.

GT: that’s not good. you should be resting then, d! >:(

TG: nah

GT: don’t you ‘nah’ me, mister!

GT: argh, i’ll just stop pestering you. maybe you’ll slowly start to fall back asleep again.

TG: no dude stay

TG: youre the light of my life

TG: dont leave me alone

You can’t help but smile at this and stifle some laughter. You can practically hear the pout in D’s words. How amusing!

GT: alright, alright! but you’re going to bed once i’m done waiting for the charging of the warp-pad. :)

TG: the warp pad

TG: you visiting ross or jade

GT: i’m visiting jaden at the moment.

GT: apparently she has a surprise for me...

TG: hmmm

TG: i see

TG: well hows jim doing

You hum softly at this, smiling slightly. Jim, your kind-hearted son, is currently asleep. Although he’s an adult and all, he and you have decided to live together in this house; it’s too big for one man alone after all! But yes, it is currently nighttime because you don’t exactly have that much time in the day, where you have to visit multiple areas to do your comedy gigs.

GT: jim is fine. he’s sleeping right now.

GT: how are you besides losing sleep over your ironic and awesome movie-making? :B

TG: hardy har har b***h

TG: im doing fine dude

TG: ...

TG: but how are YOU doing

You blink and smile. You’re about to respond before you reread the red text. Your smile falters slightly and you look away from your PDA for a moment. After a big inhale and long exhale, you look back at the small device in your hand and type back a response.

GT: i’m doing well.

GT: ...

GT: no nightmares lately.

It’s true, really. You haven’t had any nightmares over the past few months. You’re doing well--but you jerk your head upwards, warily watching any shifting shadows. You know it’s just your eyes playing tricks on you, but you _**can’t**_ \--......deep breaths...and calm down.

**_Ping!_ **

The sound grounds you...and you look back at your PDA.

TG: you should schedule an appointment with ross

TG: shell use her witchy powers to help ya

GT: i probably should set up another appointment...

GT: but not right now.

TG: ...

TG: do i need to gut a certain fish b***h

You blink in idle surprise...before you manage to type a response.

GT: huh?

TG: i can drop all my stuff right now and go after the d**n batterwitch

TG: or i can just come over to your place and be your ninja bodyguard

TG: im serious man ill drop my pencil right now and go over to ya

You stare with slight bafflement before you shake your head, sighing tiredly. You lean back further into the wall behind you.

GT: d, calm down, old sport.

TG: but jay

GT: no buts. i’m fine.

**_Click._ **

Ah. The machine is done warming up. With a hum, you push off from the wall behind you and walk over to the machine before you type in the coordinates of where you wish to go on the console that’s nearby, pushing buttons and small switches. Once everything is set, you dust the front of your sky-blue undershirt and your black slacks with your free hand. You left your jacket upstairs, but you don’t mind since the place you’re going is quite warm and humid. You then turn your gaze back to your PDA.

TG: but seriously dude

TG: someones gotta watch your a**

GT: i’ll be fine, d. just get some rest, alright?

GT: i have to go now anyways since the warp-pad is done warming up.

TG: excuses man

TG: youre just tryin to run away from this conversation

You sigh exasperatedly, rolling your eyes slightly behind your glasses.

GT: and your mother-henness is showing.

GT: i’ll be fine, d.

TG: last time you said that you

TG: ...

TG: f**k nevermind

TG: i shouldnt have brought that topic up

TG: but do you get what i mean

TG: i dont want this to end up like the drowning incident

…

~~_ **D r o w n i n g   I n c i d e n t .** _ ~~

…

…

... _Your hand is shaking._ You blink and use your free hand to grasp your shaking one by the wrist. You stare at the tremors that still went through you.

==> Jay: Breathe.

You blink again and inhale sharply before exhaling. You count in your head-- _inhale and exhale_ \--and you slowly bring your mind out of the shadows. You sigh again shaking your head. You’re not there anymore. Just breathe.

**_Ping!_ **

You run your free hand through your hair before you look down at your PDA.

TG: sorry jay

TG: i brought up bad memories

TG: ill just shut the f**k up and leave you alone

GT: no, it’s alright. you were just trying to watch out for me, d, and i’m very grateful. :)

GT: but i do have to leave now...

TG: yeah just get goin then jay

TG: and say hi to jade for me

GT: i will, old sport. :)

TG: ill go to bed to soothe your motherly old heart

You chuckle fondly, gaze softening.

...D knew you best. Although Rosealine helped you sort through your thoughts, D was the one that always grounded you. With a smile you give one last response to your dear friend.

GT: goodnight, d. :B

TG: gnight jay

\--  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 18:42 --

With a huff, you store your PDA in your captchalogue deck. You then turn your attention back to the warp-pad, checking yourself first before stepping onto the gray platform--and a white light surrounds you instantly. You shut your eyes as the bright light consumes you, waiting patiently for yourself to arrive at your destination. After a few seconds of waiting...you’re on solid ground and--

“Johnathan ‘Jay’ Egbert! There you are, you old scallywag!” A familiar voice says cheerily.

A smile already on your lips, you open your eyes and look into bright green eyes that were twinkling behind round glasses. With a bucktooth grin that matches your own, you dear friend and sister moves forward and wraps you in a hug with her slightly thin arms-- _but you know she can lift **boulders** with those twigs_. You laugh brightly and return the hug as your sister buries her face into your chest, careful to not dig her glasses into you uncomfortably.

“It’s good to see you too, Jaden.” You murmur as you hug her close.

You hear her giggle before she pulls away, looking up at you and squinting slightly. Jaden is wearing her cherry blossom-pink blouse and a gray, knee-length skirt tonight, and her hair is put up in a messy bun. Perhaps you came here earlier than expected and she rushed to get ready. You open your mouth, about to apologize for coming early, but she waves a hand dismissively in the air, knowing what you’re going to say already. Jaden then moves one hand to measure herself before moving the same hand up to gauge your height; Jaden continues to grin widely.

“Well, whaddaya know? You’ve grown a couple of inches, Jay.” She states with amusement.

“Either that or you’re _shrinking_ , Jaden.” You joke, looking down at her and ruffling her salt-n-pepper hair, careful to not mess up her little bun.

“ _Ugh_!” She shakes her head to get rid of your hand and then hits your chest lightly with a closed fist. She groans, but there’s still a fond smile on her lips. “ _Comedian_.”

You give her two finger-guns and grin widely.

“That’s me~!” You say gleefully as a breeze goes by. “And D told me to tell you that he said, ‘Hi’.”

“Ah, burning the midnight oil, is he?” Jaden says knowingly before chuckling. “But I bet you told him to go to bed like the mother-hen you are.”

“Bluh, why do all of you tease me about that, Jaden?” You cross your arms and huff-- _you’re **not** whining_ \--at your sister. “I just care about the lot of you very much.”

Jaden chuckles in response before grasping your right forearm, dragging you off of the warp-pad.

“C’mon, let’s go inside, ya’ goofball.” She says, tugging you along through the long strands of green grass.

As you two walk away from the warp-pad, you look around. Jaden’s warp-pad is placed outside of her home since she often brings large things from her visits around the world. You take in the view of the night sky above and smile at the sight of the Milky Way. Without the city lights, you could see all of the stars abov-- _whoops_ , better watch where you’re going; you nearly tripped over a rock!

With a huff, you watch Jaden’s back for a moment as she tugs you towards her tower for a home. You glance to the side and see the green trees swaying slightly as another cool breeze went by. Hoots of owls and chirps of crickets-- _and sounds from other animals you are not certain of_ \--fills the air as you scan the tree line. But you then bring your gaze back to Jaden when the both of you stop at the entrance of her home.

“So...how have you been doing, Jaden?” You ask as she opens the door. You tug your shoes off. “I hope you have been well.”

Jaden laughs brightly as she merely walks into her home--oh, she was only wearing her socks outside? Ah, _typical_ Jaden. You set your shoes neatly onto the side before following her inside.

“Oh, I’ve told you on the phone already, Jay. I’ve been plenty busy with projects lately.” Jaden pushes a few cardboard boxes filled to the brim with doohickies out of the way. “I’ve finished making my laptop. I’ll probably add that tech to the rest of things I’m selling in my company.”

She starts leading you past the living room and up the staircase next to it. It’s a bit dark on the stairs, but you miraculously don’t trip as you follow your sister upwards. Soon the two of you stop at a metal door; Jaden raises her hand up to press against a scaner beside it.  After a few seconds, the scaner glows green and the metal opens. A huff of amusement escapes your lips as you observe the excited little bounce to her step as she turns back to grab you.

“That’s my evil little scientist. Always inventing one thing after another.” You reply, using your free hand to ruffle her hair.

Jaden huffs and swatts your hand away as she pulls you into her little laboratory. You glance around briefly as you’re pulled in, observing the multiple wires and devices on the white walls. Each device was blinking with multiple lights-- _mostly red and green_ \--the sounds of clicking and muted beeping filled the air. There’s a window nearby, giving a great view of the island and the sea that glittered under the moonlight. You take a moment to admire the view before you are pulled over to a bright red device that’s placed on one of the many desks in the room.

==> Jay: Observe the device.

It seems that Jaden had finished making sleeker, thinner model of the computer. She called it a laptop, didn’t she? She’s always so advanced in technology. Curiously, you watch as she opens the laptop and turns it on.

The screen glows brightly and you squint for a moment before she shows you the familiar sight of the Pesterchum window. You blink and stare for a moment in mild amazement before you squint again to read the current chumhandles that are idle.

“...’Tentacle...Therapist’?” You hum as you look at the familiar, dark-violet words. “So you’ve been speaking to Ross lately, huh?”

Jaden nods, sighing softly as she rubs the back of her head.

“ _Well_ ~I’ve been giving her the latest tech I’ve been making.” Jaden smiles brightly at you. “I just needed to make sure everything was working properly. No bugs or glitches.”

You nod in understanding, humming thoughtfully as you observe the laptop. The images on the screen was much more vivid and clearer. You wonder how much more advanced the tech will be in the future. But you now turn your attention to the main reason why you came here.

“So...what’s the big surprise you were talking about on the phone earlier?” You ask as you slowly drag your gaze away from the laptop. “You sounded so excited--far more excited than when you’ve had a breakthrough in your projects.”

Jaden grins again, and this time, her expression is so bright and happy, it makes you smile too, but you do this questioningly, inclining your head at her.

“So…? What is it? Are y--? _Whoa_!” You yelp as you’re suddenly pulled out of the little laboratory.

The door closes shut behind you as Jaden pulls you up the rest of the stairs. You’re getting winded--you admit that you’re getting old!--but you do your best in keeping up with your dear sister and friend. You laugh breathlessly as you have to lunge over a few steps, watching Jaden’s back.

“Where are we going…!?” You ask breathlessly. “ _Jaden_!?”

It’s only until the both of you are on the top floor of the tower, out of breath and wheezing slightly. Jaden catches her breath first because-- _despite her age_ \--she’s always so active and adventurous. Jaden laughs and pats your back as you quickly catch your breath as well. You sigh and finally look up to see the door...to Jaden’s bedroom? You blink in mild confusion and look over at Jaden. Your dear sister just grins back at you.

She opens the mint-green door and leads you inside before shutting the door behind you. You blink and notice how different her room looks. The lights are dimmed, but you notice something definitely new about the place. It looks more…...what’s the word... _child-proofed_? You look up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that are stuck all over the walls and ceiling...and then bring your gaze to the stuffed animals strewn about around the floor. You then see Jaden move ahead of you towards...a crib!? And was that... _ **crying**_ …?

Widening your eyes and silently walking forward, you watch as Jaden makes cooing noises-- _the crying slowly ceases_ \--as she reaches into the dark-green, wooden crib she was standing by. Your sock-clad feet bring you to stand just a few feet behind Jaden before she turns around slowly, smiling down at what’s in her arms before looking at you.

“Jay. I would like you to meet my grandson.” She shifts the little bundle in her arms to show you a baby with bright, forest-green eyes. “Jay, meet Jake. Jakey, meet Jay, your grunkle.”

You blink in idle surprise as you fully take in the baby--from the green eyes that looked a little puffy from crying...to the buckteeth...and...his hairstyle looked a little familiar? You can’t help but stare, a little stunned at the sight of a baby in your sister’s arms...but where had this little guy come from?

“Ja..den…?” You ask, a little uncertain. You can see some familiar facial features on the young boy. “ _How_ …?”

Jaden giggles as she rocks the toddler-- _Jake_ \--in her arms. She coos down at Jake and brushes a stray strand of hair out of the tot’s eyes.

“As strange as it sounds…” Jaden looks back up at you, eyebrow arched and eyes filled with amusement. “I found him in a meteor crater.”

You blink...and blink again.

Well...wasn’t that a familiar story for both Jaden and you? You gaze at Jake before lifting your gaze to Jaden. She seems happy to cradle the baby in her arms, but you can see how she’s giving a knowing look towards you.

“...Is this about…?” You trail off.

Jaden sighs. She gently rocks Jake in her arms when he yawns softly.

“Yes. While I am excited to have a new family member...I...I am worried for the future ahead. And I needed to talk to you.” Jaden murmurs. “And it couldn’t be over the phone.”

You gaze at her for a long moment before nodding. Jaden slowly rocks Jake back to sleep, and you silently move back to the door, avoiding piles of plushies. Once Jaden has little Jake settled in his crib, she moves over to you. The both of you then exit the child-proofed room, Jaden closing the door as quietly as possible. Once within the silence and slight darkness of the hall, Jaden takes your hand to lead you downstairs.

You keep your gaze on your sock-clad feet as you descend the stairs with her. Lamps hung on the walls illuminate the stairs so you both don’t accidentally trip and fall down. It’s just minutes of silence between the two of you before you’re back on the ground floor.

Jaden brings you over to the living room and sits you down on the couch in front of the TV. She leaves the room to the kitchen that was connected to it; you hear her rummaging around for something. After a few minutes, Jaden returns from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in each hand. She shuffles over to you and sits on the left of you, where there was still space on the couch. She hands you the blue mug in her right hand and you take it, taking a small sip.

Hot chocolate. _Of course._

You smile warmly and take another deep sip. Sighing softly, you then bring your gaze back up to Jaden, her eyes seeming to glow slightly in the warmly-lit living room. Jaden shifts in her seat and she simply holds her mug of hot chocolate, seeming to gather her thoughts...before speaking.

“...The game, SBURB, shall be activated later on.” She murmurs. “Finding Jake was proof. His genetics are similar to mine...and yours.”

You furrow your eyebrows at this, glancing off to the side as you feel the warmth of the mug in your hands. So it was confirmed that SBURB would happen. But when? You frown slightly before turning your attention back to Jaden.

“Have you predicted the time that SBURB will begin?” You ask softly.

Jaden adjusts her glasses and sighs as she takes a quick sip of hot chocolate. After a quiet swallow, she responds to your question.

“It’s not completely for certain, but I have predicted it will be in the year 2009, on April 13th.” She murmurs.

You blink and raise an eyebrow. April 13th, eh? Coincidence? Most likely not. You frown slightly again. Today is January 24, 1996. So 13 years from now...

“...So...what shall you do with Jake?” You then ask.

“...Train him. As best as I can.” Jaden murmurs softly in response...before giving you a sorrowful look. “But it’s _sad_ , Jay. Preparing children for...war.”

You send a sad smile back at her and sigh softly, taking your third sip of hot chocolate. You gaze down at the milky-brown liquid, moving your thumb to rub the rim of the mug.

“...It is sad...but it’s a must. Also, it doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun with the little guy, right? Tell him stories of your adventures...while also preparing him for his own adventures.” You reach over with a free hand to ruffle her hair. “I’m positive you’ll take good care of the boy, Jaden.”

Jaden looks up at you and you--...your heart clenches to see the green in her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. You blink and set your mug of hot chocolate down on the table before you grab Jaden’s. Once there was no hazard of hot liquid spilling on either one of you, you bring Jaden in for a hug, running your hand through her salt-n-pepper hair. You hum softly, switching between random tunes and ones that you actually know. Jaden hugs you back, burying her face into your chest and you merely smile

“...No tears, sis. Everything’ll turn out fine; you’ll see!” You assure her. “You’ll be safe with Jake! I’ll make sure of it.”

“And you?” She asks, voice slightly muffled in your chest. “What about you?”

You blink is surprise and smile amusedly. You continue to run your fingers through her hair for a moment before you hold her at arms’ length. You open your mouth to tell her and reassure her that nothing--

**_“Don’t think for a motherglubbin’ second that I’m lettin’ ya’ off the hook.” A fanged sneer is sent at you. Your body is wracked with pain. Your lungs are filled with so much water. It hurts. It burns. “Learn obedience for once, ya’ glubbin’ guppie--”_ **

“--y? _Jay_?”

A shake to your shoulder snaps you out of your thoughts-- ~~ _ **memories**_~~ \--and you take in a deep breath. Green eyes pop into your line of sight and you take in another shuddering breath. You send a smile-- _gosh, you hope it looks real enough_ \--at her and chuckle, hugging her close again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Jim and me will be alright. You just take care of Jake and yourself, _okaaaaay_ ~?” You singsong and hug her tightly to mess with her.

“Hey, don’t strangle me, you big oaf!” Jaden grouses, but you hear the laugh in her voice. But then she lowers her voice again and hugs back tightly. “You just watch your son and yourself, alright? We need to have a family dinner with each other.”

You smile and continue to hug her gently. You feel her warmth and soak it in as much as possible. You look ahead for a moment, contemplating as you tuck your sister’s head beneath your chin.

“...Don’t worry.” You murmur. “...Just...keep smiling for me, okay? It gives me energy.”

With that, the two of you just hug each other. You hum softly in the silence. The hot chocolate is getting cold right now, but the hugs are what truly warm the both of you.

~~

You blink your eyes open and yawn, wincing when some sunlight burns your eyes. You shut your eyes for a moment before sitting up slowly in your bed, rubbing a hand over your face.

Currently, you are in your bedroom. Last night, you had finished up talking to Jaden before heading home. After one last hug with your sister and a quick farewell, you went back to the warp-pad outside of Jaden’s house-tower to your own home. It was around...1 o’clock in the morning when you went back home?

You yawn again as you lean back against the headboard behind you, tugging your white, striped pajama shirt. You slowly turn your head to the left to check the digital clock on your nightstand. It was...7:35 AM? Why the heck did you wake up early? Furrowing your eyebrows slightly, you reach over and grab your glasses, which were beside the digital clock. After making sure your glasses were in place, you--...

…

...Was that...the family piano? And not only that...the song that was being played...was ‘Show Time’. You kick your blankets off and swing your legs over to the side of your bed, stepping down onto the plush, white carpet in your room. You then glance over to the calendar in your room and frown slightly.

...Jim should have left by now for work, right? But if he’s sick...…no. It wouldn’t make sense for Jim to be playing the piano if he’s sick. So who would be--...an intruder? Was it an intruder? Sh**.

You reach into your Strife Deck and pull out your quarterstaff. It’s just a fancy stick Jaden had gotten you in the past in her travels, but you’ve come to enjoy using the old thing. The quarterstaff makes a good walking-stick too when the occasion calls for it. Anyways, you listen closely to the piano music that’s slowly drifting to your ears.

You silently walk over to your door and open it slowly. Thankfully, the door doesn’t creak; you wonder if Jim oiled the hinges for you again. You move out of your room and shut the door behind yourself slowly. You then walk down the hall, quarterstaff raised at the ready, heading towards the piano room.

Once you exit the hallway, you glance over the railing to check the living room. No one was down there...and there was no noise from the kitchen...so you continue towards the piano room, where the soft music was slowly becoming louder.

Finally, you stand in front of the the white door, listening closely to…’Show Time’. It makes you troubled that someone was playing your song--only Jim and you knew this song. Taking a deep breath, you place one hand on the doorknob and tighten your grip on your quarterstaff.

You shove the door open and grip your quarterstaff with two hands. You dash forward towards the piano and see some sort of figure dressed in blue. In an instant, hearing your approach, the intruder whips their head around and-- _a strong gust of wind forces you to come to a stop and stumble backwards slightly._ The wind-- _why is it so strong!?_ \--causes you to back up against a wall as the door you had shoved open slams shut. There’s a click-- _the door’s locked_ \--before the wind settles down slightly…

You snap your dazed gaze to the door and find that it is indeed closed before turning your attention to the…... _ **boy**_ in the room. You blink again and stare at the young lad whose eyes glow a rich blue, illuminating the room slightly. But what surprises you the most...is the fact that you’re looking at a younger double of yourself!

“...Hello.” The younger duplicate of yourself greets, waving awkwardly at you with a sheepish grin on his lips. “I, uh...come in peace…? And, um, I didn’t mean to forcefully push you against the wall...and...I couldn’t resist playing the piano.”

You then quickly smooth over your expression, darting your gaze away from those bright, blue eyes to check the room for more invaders...but no one else is in the room. You draw your gaze back to... _the boy_...and finally fully take in his strange clothes: the windsock hoodie, the pajama-like style of the pants and shirt, and the two wavy lines-- _wait_! That symbol…!

That’s one of the symbols that Jaden, Rosealine, Dietrich, and you have been researching. Those two wavy lines represent…’Breath’, right?

“...Who are you?” You finally ask.

The boy simply smiles at you, pale scars dusting his eyelids...but whatever eye injury he had before was not there. The boy scratches the back of his head.

“Well... _I’m **you**_.” He murmurs awkwardly.

…

...Oh…?

“You’re... _me_ …?” You repeat haltingly.

“And _you_ are _me_.” Your young double replies, a smile still on his lips. “It’s confusing, but, since you are me, I’m sure you’ll eventually understand.”

Your clone then extends a hand out, pale fingers wiggling slightly to dispel some tension. He then grins widely, his expression bright and welcoming.

“My name is John. John Egbert.” He greets, sunlight reflecting off of his square glasses slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jay.”

You tense at him knowing your nickname...but you see the warmth in his eyes, the kindness is overwhelming. And when you look a little longer, you can see the...wisdom-- _ **the age**_ \--within those blue eyes. After a long moment of consideration, you twirl your quarterstaff before grasping it in your left hand. You then reach out with your right hand to gently grab your double’s hand.

“...Hello, John. I apologize for my rather rude reaction.” You murmur while still watching the young boy closely, shaking the hand in your grasp.

John merely laughs back at you, waving his free hand dismissively in the air.

“It’s understandable, Mr. Jay.” John replies, returning the small shake before letting go. The ravenet then waves his hand around-- _blue wind is swirling around his fingers?_ “Please, take a seat. I wish to talk to you.”

You then hear movement behind you and see a chair being pulled up for you. Amazed, you watch the blue wind that threads through each chair leg before you look over at John. The boy crosses his legs-- _and **floats** in the air._ John merely smiles while you take a step back and sit down slowly; you gaze at the floating teen with bafflement. Once you’re fully seated, John speaks again.

“I shall not beat around the bush and get straight to the point.” The boy’s voice suddenly becomes serious, and his smile falters a little. “...I’m sure you are aware of the game SBURB?”

You stiffen slightly in surprise. Multiple things start to click together: the boy’s knowledge of SBURB, his clothes, the fact that he looks like a younger version of you, and his power to manipulate wind. But then...what did all of this mean? John seems to see the dawning realization on your face and smiles at you.

“Well, that makes explaining a little easier I suppose…” John pauses for a moment as he continues to float in the air, legs crossed. “...Anyways, I am a John that’s the Pre-Scratch version of you.”

‘Pre-Scratch’? Jaden had been investigating something about the Scratch before. It was about connecting the game-players to other ones who are also playing SBURB. So if John was calling himself the Pre-Scratch version...he or someone else was the one that caused the Scratch?

“You are Post-Scratch me,” John continues. “And I’ve come to visit you to talk about the future ahead.”

Your attention sharpens back to John as you move your silver quarterstaff to rest on your lap, laying both hands on top of it so it won't roll off. You watch John carefully and see how the boy’s gaze looks off to the side distantly. When John realizes that you have nothing to say in response, he speaks again.

“...There’s a war ahead, Mr. Jay. And the entire universe is at stake.” John murmurs softly. “...Do you know...of a person named Lord English?”

This makes you tense and grip your quarterstaff tightly. Lord English is...the boss of...your grandmother. You then look at John and simply see this...tired, knowing look in his eyes. John nods to himself, using the look on your face as proof.

“Alright. Then let me tell you...my story.” John murmurs.

You blink and stare for a moment...before you finally nod. You shift in your seat a bit, preparing for a long talk. You will not interrupt; the boy looks like he still has a lot more to deal with than just you.

~~

…

...It’s a lot to take in...but you understand. You feel like John is still holding something back though from his full story. He’s told you how he started the game, fought together with his friends against enemies big and small…...but it still feels like there’s something left out of John’s story. You want to ask, but then...John gives you that look that makes you swallow your question.

Right now, John is still floating in front of you, waiting for you to completely process his words. So SBURB shall be initiated by your granddaughter...Jane. However, you won’t be able to meet Jane because…

“...On April 13, this year, I will…” You pause for a moment before continuing. “...I will die.”

John gives you a sad look before smiling tentatively at you.

“But you shall live in the end.” The teen-you responds. “Through…”

“Through God Tier revival…” You finish with a small mumble, the idea sounding amazing, but… “And my family? Will they be safe?”

John smiles gently at you, a blue spark starting to flicker along his body. He was going to leave soon. What a shame; you wanted to talk with the old sport a little longer--perhaps you could get rid of a few shadows in the boy’s eyes.

“Jane and Uncle Jim will be fine.” John assures you, a grin on his lips. “Don’t worry, Jay. You will get to see for yourself soon enough.”

You gaze at John and you see the strong reassurance that’s there. You then sigh, long and deep, before you nod before sending a weary smile at John, extending a hand out to the alternate, younger version of yourself. John takes your hand as you speak.

“Then I shall be waiting to meet with you soon, old sport.” You murmur, wincing internally at your habit.

John doesn’t seem to mind your little ‘old sport’ and merely grins back as he shakes your hand firmly. The both of you let go of each other’s hand as a bright blue glow surrounds John. With a crackle of energy, John in gone in a flash of blue.

For a moment, you gaze at the spot where John used to float. The constant whisper of wind is gone now, and you slowly turn your head to the window. It was midday now. You watch as the noon sunlight pours in before you store your quarterstaff back into your Strife Deck. You get up slowly and stretch, hearing your joints crack wonderfully before you make your way out of the piano room.

There are a few things you must prepare for the battle ahead.

==> Jay: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what John, who is still blind at this time, and the others are doing.

John woke up in a daze, blinking sluggishly as he wiped the sleep from his blind eyes. The Heir then stretched his senses out to get a grasp of the area. John could smell the burnt remains of the extinguished fire, feel the gentle, cool breeze of the night, and hear the shuffling of movement around him.

“Awake, Sleepy?” John heard Dave say above him.

The Heir smiled in response and slowly moved out of his cocoon of blankets, missing the warmth for a brief moment. John yawned again as he captchalogged the blankets and pillows he was lying on before standing up with a small gust of Breath.

“I hope you’re not comparing my height with the dwarf as well, Dave.” John said with a little warning in his voice.

Dave merely held his hands up in surrender, smirking as his wings fluttered behind him. Sorin and Hal were currently near the entrance, already getting ready for the night ahead. John then yawned one last time, sighing softly.

“Oh well...let’s get going then.” John said as he patted Dave’s shoulder before moving to the entrance.

However, Dave stopped the Heir with a hand on the ravenet’s shoulder. John paused and craned his head back slightly to ‘look’ at Dave.

“Dave?” The Heir asked.

“You sure you have enough energy?” Dave questioned, tone serious. “What about your arm?”

John smiled at this and reached over to poke Dave’s forehead.

“I’m good to go, Dave, _honest_!” John said with his grin widening on his lips. “Let’s get going.”

Dave seemed to study John for a moment...before relenting with a nod and a drawn-out sigh.

“Alright, buster.” Dave muttered as he followed his best bro to the entrance of the cave.

John walked forward as he dusted the front of his God Tier shirt off, inclining his head slightly before smiling when he heard Hal and Sorrin speaking to each other. Once John came to a stop beside the two, the Psionic and android quieted down.

«Dïd ÿøü thłęęp węłł, Jahon?» Sorrin was the first to ask, blue and red eyes amusedly taking in the bedhead the ravenet had.

John smiled in return, stretching his arms for a moment before responding, turning his head in the general direction of the Yellow Blood.

«Šłęęp wäš ńïçę. Høw äbøüt ÿøü?» John asked.

Sorrin rolls his head around for a moment, hearing small joints in his neck pop wonderfully.

«Ï’vę thłępt wäÿ bęttęr thäń Ï häd bęførę ïń prïthøń. Äłšø...» Sorrin reached out and patted John’s head. «Ï ńęvęr gøt tø thäńk ÿøü før thävïńg mÿ ä**. Thø...thäńk ÿøü.»

«Hęÿ, døń’t førgęt Dave äńd Hal!» John said with a chuckle.

Sorrin nodded in understanding and turned his gaze towards Hal, who merely waved the other away, knowing that the Psionic was going to thank him. Sorrin smiled amusedly before his expression became cool and unforgiving. The Psionic turned a frigid glare towards the mentioned the ex-sprite, who smirked right back at the Yellow Blood.

«Øf çøüršę, Jahon. Ï çäń _ńęvęr_ førgęt thę fäçt thät Deahve püthhęd mę øff øf ä _çłïff_.» Sorrin drawled wryly.

John smiled nervously at this before patting Sorrin’s shoulder comfortingly with his left hand. Oh Dave and Sorrin will most likely be going back and forth between each other later on with pranks. John bet Hal would record everything that happens. With a sigh, John kept his hand on Sorrin’s shoulder before making grabby motions with his right hand towards Hal; Dave was already placing a hand on the Heir’s back.

Hal, noticing John’s hand grasped is gently. The Heir could feel the cool metal of the androids hand before he started to focus on his Space powers. John felt his arm twinge slightly with pain, but it felt like a simple, soft pinch, so it was bearable. John concentrated on an image of where the other cave they were staying at was; the Heir hoped that the food they left behind was enough to satisfy Kaniza, Milliu, and Krasna’s stomachs.

Dave watched John’s clothes darken to black before green sparks surrounded the group. When Sorrin made a noise of surprise, the ex-sprite spoke up to settle the Psionic’s nerves a bit.

«Çäłm døwń, düdę.» Dave drawled calmly. «Wę’rę gøïńg tø męęt üp wïth ÿøür büddïęš ńøw.»

Sorrin sent a dubious look towards Dave before green light surrounded all of them. After a snap of green electricity, John warped away with his companions.

Their feet touched new ground, the air feeling a little cooler than the place they were at befor--

«Jahon! Deahve!» Kaniza called out frantically as he popped his head out from a boulder he was hiding behind. «Gęt døwń!»

John didn’t even need to be told; he heard the whistle of an arrow through the air before Kaniza had finished saying his name. The ravenet blinked before he let go of Hal and Sorrin’s shoulders. John then moved forward, his hands jerking upwards to be in front of himself, summoning his Breath.

The Heir heard a ‘twang’ and then a ‘thunk’--John had successfully deflected the arrow, causing it to stab itself into the ground somewhere else. John then perked up when he heard the sound of another arrow being notched.

This time, John wasn’t the one to deflect the arrow. Dave jumped and flipped over the Heir and stood in front of the ravenet, Caledfwlch slicing the arrow that darted through the air in half.

«Štäńd døwń.» Dave said sharply before he deflected an arrow with Caledfwlch. «Wę døń’t hävę tø fïght, d**ń ït.»

Across from the four of them was a certain archer that was wearing goggles, a black cloak highlighted with indigo, and a shirt that had the Sagittarius symbol on it. Darkleer already had two arrows notched at the ready, gaze hidden by his tinted, square goggles.

Dave clicked his tongue when Darkleer simply released his arrows, ignoring the Knight’s attempt for peace. Dave narrowed his gaze behind his shades, bringing his sword up to easily slice through the arrows that darted through the air with ease.

“So you want to do it that way, _huh_?” Dave muttered under his breath as halves of arrows fell to the ground with a clatter. “Well then... _ya’ asked for it._ ”

Dave darted forward, sword scraping the ground for a moment. While the Knight was taking on the Executioner, John turned his attention to where Kaniza was. The Heir floated off of the ground before flying in the direction of where Kaniza was; the ravenet heard Hal and Sorrin follow after him on the ground.

John then landed on the ground past the boulder that Kaniza was taking cover behind. The Heir stumbled for a moment from landing so abruptly before pulling his full attention towards Kaniza

«Käńïžä, ärę ÿøü ïńjüręd?» John asked urgently before he crouched down to one knee to hide behind the boulder with Kaniza. The ravenet then noted the presence of Milliu and Krasna and sighed with relief; the other two were safe as well. «Ärę äłł øf ÿøü äłrïght?»

«Wę ärę fïńę Jahon.» Kaniza replied quickly for his fellow trolls, smiling gently at John before lifting his gaze up to two new-- _well, one was familiar_ \--faces that were crouching beside John.

Kaniza blinked in idle surprise before the tension on his face melted away quickly, relief replacing the emotion. Overwhelmed with the sight of seeing his friend, Kaniza gave a watery laugh before he shuffled forward onto his knees, hugging the Yellow Blood that was crouching on the left of John.

«Šørrïń...! Ït’š gøød tø šęę ÿøü.» Kaniza murmured, blinking back tears as he gripped the prison robes that Sorrin was wearing tightly.

Sorrin smirked in return as he returned the hug, huffing when his long bangs got into his eyes; the Psionic ignored brushing it out of his face for now in favor of greeting his moirail.

«Hęÿä, Käń. Høpę ÿøü hävęń’t bęęń çrÿïńg łïkę ä grüb wïthøüt mę.» Sorrin teased.

Kaniza laughed softly in return, shaking his head before he pulled back slightly to press his forehead against Sorin’s right shoulder.

«Ï’m głäd ÿøü štïłł hävę ÿøür wït...» Kaniza nearly whispered back, voice raw with emotion; he had never thought he would be able to see his moirail again when the Psionic was in the personal clutches of the Condesce.

« _Rïń_ ~!»

Said Yellow Blood only had the chance to blink as Kaniza quickly released his hug and moved to the side. The air in Sorrin’s lungs left him as a certain Olive Blood launched herself into his stomach. Krasna also shuffled forward to place a hand on Sorrin’s shoulder while Milliu continued her strangle-hugs.

However, now wasn’t exactly the time for reunions. John let the warming scene continue a while longer before turning his attention to Kaniza first; Hal drew out his katana and watched the fight of Dave and Darkleer unfold while John began to talk. Where they were now was just a little distance away from the cave, a place where the trees were more lush and there wasn’t any river nearby.

«Käńïžä, høw dïd Därkłęęr fïńd ÿøü?» John asked quickly.

Kaniza’s face immediately drooped and his expression became grave.

«Äppäręńtłÿ…thę hïghbłøødš šęńt thęïr vęrÿ bęšt Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør tø träçk üš døwń wïth Därkłęęr.» Kaniza murmured with worry.

John took a moment to process those words before groaning to himself, smacking his forehead with his right palm.

“Oh geez…!” John muttered.

Just as he said this, there was a loud screech that went through the air, causing everyone to whip their heads up to see what was the cause of commotion.

“ _Oh **he**** no._ ” Hal muttered as he raised his gaze to stare at the giant, white dragon that was flying in the air. “ _That is one big-a** lizard._ ”

John used his Breath to get a feel of the incoming ‘lizard’. The dragon was f**king massive, and it was diving down towards everyone. What was it going to do? Squash everyone that was present--oh. Nope. The dragon went back up, and it’s starting to circle the air. Then what was the diving for before--? John then tensed when he heard something smaller than the dragon rush through the air.

_Oh sh**._

John reached into his Strife Deck and brought out his Warhammer of Zillyhoo. The Heir raised it up in time to meet with a blade that was brought down towards his head.

**_Klang!_ **

John braced himself and grunted as he stood his ground. The person pushing against him was strong, and the fact that they jumped off of the dragon without hesitation was pretty brave. So this person was…!

« _Węłł_ ~thïš ïš thę fïršt tïmę Ï’vę ęńçøüńtęręd ä bęïńg łïkę ÿøü. Ÿøü šmęłł çømpłętęłÿ dïffęręńt çømpäręd tø äłł øf thę trøłłš äńd bęäštš Ï’vę męt.» An unfamiliar, female voice hummed amusedly above John. «Mÿ ńämę ïš Łïbęłę Pÿrøpę. Äńd Ï šhäłł bę brïńgïńg ÿøü ïń før tręäšøń ägäïńšt thę hïghbłøødš.»

John then lifted his head slowly and nervously smiled back in response before his Breath rushed forward, catching the Neophyte-- _Libele_ \--by surprise. Libele was forced to back up, her teal and red clothes-- _some sort of red vest and skirt over a teal long-sleeve shirt and pants_ \--rustling in the wind as she screeched to a halt across the dirt away from John, stabbing her blade into the ground. Libele then sniffed for a moment...before she inclined her head, arching an eyebrow as she stood up straight, blade whisking through the air at her side.

«...Ÿøü’rę błïńd...» She murmured, sounding mildly amused by the fact.

John merely shouldered his hammer as he jumped over the boulder that was everyone else’s cover to have a slight standoff with the Teal Blood. The ravenet’s pale, blue eyes looked in the general direction of Libele.

«Äńd šø ärę ÿøü.» Came John’s response.

Libele’s lips curled upward into a fanged smirk as she raised her sword up, lowering her eyebrows beneath her shades as she narrowed her gaze.

«Høw dïd ÿøü gęt hęrę? Ÿøür šçęńt jüšt pøppęd øüt øf ńøwhęrę äłøńg wïth thę Pšïøńïç äńd ÿøür øthęr twø çømpäńïøńš.» Libele kept her blade leveled at John as her voice cut through the clearing.

And was Dave still fighting Darkleer? The ex-sprite must be going easy on the Indigo Blood by the sound of only arrows being deflected out of the air. John wondered for a split second that he still had to meet the Grand Highblood because he already met...the Condesce. John sighed softly as he swung his hammer down lightly, letting the head of the weapon hit the ground heavily.

«Łęt’š jüšt šäÿ...thät ït’š _mägïç_.» John said with a sheepish smile before he spoke mentally to his First Guardian friend. ‘Hey, Doc, is there another place that you know of that we can stay at?’

...

...John furrowed his eyebrows internally when silence answered him.  The Heir waited a while longer, but silence still greeted him.

‘ _Doc_?’ John asked mentally, worry starting to fill him.

{Sorry, John.} Phantom-Rose responded. {The Doc Scratch soul-fragment in your mind is present...but he’s not responding for some reason. However, why don’t we head back to the island that we had crash-landed on?}

John hummed thoughtfully before nodding mentally. That island should do for now. The Heir-- _although he was still concerned for Doc Scratch_ \--then brought his attention back to Libele, who wasn’t exactly giving the ravenet a dubious look; she looked more curious than incredulous.

«Mägïç?» She hummed softly, a smirk still on her lips. «Ïš thät høw ÿøü çäń çøńtrøł thę bręęžę?»

John nodded shifting his stance so his feet were shoulder-width apart. He raised his hammer from the ground slightly.

«Ÿęp!» John said cheerily. «Äńd wøüłd ÿøü łïkę tø šęę ä mägïç trïçk?»

Libele raised her eyebrows but tensed her body as John raised his hammer above his head. The wind picked up around him, the Breath dancing around the Heir as he grinned widely.

«Ï’m gøïńg tø mäkę mÿšęłf äńd mÿ frïęńdš...» John brought his hammer down with a gust of wind, causing a massive cloud of dirt and dust to spring up, creating a camouflage for him, mixing up his scent in the air. «... _ **Dïšäppęär**_!»

Libele scrunched her nose at this before she darted forward, an amused smile still on her lips as she chased after John. John himself was back by Kaniza and the others before he called out to Dave.

“Dave! Come back! We’re getting out of here!” John shouted.

Dave blinked behind his shades and turned his attention away from Darkleer, who was aiming the last of his arrows at the ex-sprite warily. The Knight sighed before he gave a two-fingered salute to the Indigo Blood, quickly darting over to where John was.

John grasped Psionic’s shoulder quickly as he heard the rapid footsteps of Libele approaching. All the other trolls and Hal understood what John was doing and grabbed on to each other. Just as Libele was a foot away from the group, sword raised, Dave was there, hand patting John’s head. That single touch was all John needed and he smiled cheekily at the Teal Blood who was about to take them down.

«Šęę ÿøü ärøüńd, Łïbęłę!» John said cheerily before a green light surrounded the group.

In flash of green, the group was gone. Libele blinked her blind eyes behind her red shades and sniffed the air.

…

...The strange treasoner was indeed gone along with the other trolls and his two companions. It wasn’t some trick where they would appear some small distance somewhere else and run the rest of the way in the escape. Libele sighed when the scent was fading rapidly before smirking slightly; Darkleer ran over, a slightly nervous look on his face.

«Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę...whät šhäłł wę dø ńøw?» He asked.

Libele merely sheathes her sword, turning it back into its cane-form. The blind Legislacerator tapped her cane on the ground for a moment before she sent a smirk at the Indigo Blood. Pyralspite, Libele’s lusus, landed next to the two trolls with a jaring ‘THUD’, kicking up clouds of dust.

«Dø ńøt bę šø ńęrvøüš, Ęxęçütïøńęr Žähhäk.» Libele responded as she gently brushed her hand over the scales of her lusus’s neck, sharp teeth glinting in the dim moonlight. «Ï çøüłd šmęłł thę šęä øń føür øf thęm, šø thęÿ müšt hävę gøńę øff šømęwhęrę nęär thę øçęäń.»

With a grunt, Libele jumped up to land gracefully onto Pyralspite’s head. She waved over to Darkleer to climb on. After a split second of hesitation, the Executioner jumped up and landed beside the Teal Blood, careful to try and make his landing light so he wouldn’t crush the dragon’s head in. Libele then bent down to lightly pat Pyralspite’s head. Feeling the touch, the dragon spread his wings out and flew up into the sky.

==> Reader: Go over to John and the others.

John sighed as he felt his left arm tingle slightly, but it wasn’t bleeding. John quickly ushered his troll friends into the cave that they had stayed at once they freed Sorrin. Dave and Hal took a survey of the island, making sure it was secure for the night. The Heir sighed as he then sat down near the entrance of the cave, listening with a smile on his lips as Sorin spoke with his troll companions, catching up on what had happened--

[ **H e   i s   a w a k e .** ]

John jumped slightly, clutching his head with his right hand in mild alarm. He sighed in relief when he realised that it was Doc Scratch’s voice. However, his relief turned to worry when he noted how...different the First Guardian sounded.

‘Doc? What--?’ John tried to ask what was wrong, but he was cut off again.

[ **B u t   h e ‘ s   n o t   t h e   s a m e .**] Doc’s voice sounded staticy, layered, like he was talking through a veil of water. [ **S o m e t h i n g ‘ s   w r o n g .    S o m e t h i n g ‘ s   w r o n g .    S o m e t h i n g ‘ s   w r o n - -**]

{John, Doc Scratch’s kinda freaking out or something!} Phantom-Jade cut in with worry. {I don’t know what’s wrong with him!}

John furrowed his eyebrows at this and moved his right hand up to clasp the juncture between his left shoulder and neck. He massaged the cue ball tattoo that he knew was there, trying to reach out towards the First Guardian.

‘Hey, Doc? I need you to calm down. Please?’ John murmured softly. ‘Who are you talking abou--?’

A sharp pain went through John’s head and he faltered, grunting as he swayed to the side as he continued to sit down; his shoulder hit the cave wall. John gritted his teeth as multiple images ran through his head; each picture was too fast for him to get much details out of it. And then the images disappeared, but John felt light-headed, dazed as he tried to make sense of what the he** just happened.

‘...What…?’

[...Apologies, John.] Doc Scratch murmured, voice sounding soft and normal again.

John blinked as he shifted slightly to lean his back against the cave wall instead, taking in steadying, deep breaths.

‘It’s...it’s alright. But...what happened?’ John asked softly.

[I...I was overwhelmed slightly...and I was abruptly cut off from something.] Doc Scratch said, slowly regained his composure, but he still sounded a little frazzled. [Once again, I apologize for the inconvenient headaches.]

John paused for a moment, letting Doc Scratch collect his thoughts before speaking up, trying to get an answer from the First Guardian, voice gentle.

‘...You were talking about someone.’ John murmured softly in his head. ‘Who were you talking about?’

[...] Doc Scratch then sighed softly. [...I was speaking of Lord English.]

John tensed but he listened attentively, the voices of Kaniza and the other trolls was background noise now. The Heir felt the rocky wall he was leaning against, and he was tempted to stand up to walk around to get rid of nervous energy.

‘...What’s wrong?’ John finally asked with some hesitation.

[He’s... _different_.] Doc Scratch responded. [But I cann ot tell if it’s a good kind of ‘different’ or a bad kind of ‘different’.]

John frowned slightly at this, feeling a little antsy. Anamia had said that Lord English was missing in the future; she did not know where he was. But what did that mean? Doc Scratch is currently confirming Lord English’s existence...but the cherub is…’different’?

“--hn. John, yo.”

The Heir snapped out of his thoughts and brought himself to the the outside world, turning his head in the general direction of Dave’s voice; the ravenet then noticed the hand on his shoulder. Blinking his blind eyes, John sent a smile in the ex-sprite’s direction; Dave and Hal must’ve returned.

“Oh, what’s u--?”

“ _Dualscar and Mindfang are at the edge of the island right now._ ” Hal suddenly piped up from somewhere on the left of Dave.

John’s brain short-circuited for a moment before it rebooted. When the Heir’s thoughts were brought back to a functioning order, John ‘looked’ at his two friends with shock and a little worry.

“What…!? Wh--?” John spluttered, scrambling to get up on his feet.

However, Dave’s hand kept him seated. The ex-sprite sighed and rolled his bicolored eyes slightly behind his shades.

“ _Chill_ , dude. Those two are currently arguing with each other and stuff, so we should be fine for a while. But we should come up with a small plan and stuff on what to do.” Dave muttered as he moved to sit on John’s left with a grunt. “You still need to rest up your arm before we all go warping again, so we can’t use your Space powers at the moment.”

“ _Also they have 30 to 40 highblood trolls each on their ships._ ” Hal reported, tapping the side of his pointed shades as he slowly sat down on the right of John. “ _I’ve set up mini cameras around the area so I can keep track of their movements...and they’re still arguing by the way._ ”

John hummed thoughtfully at this, dragging a hand over his face as he tried to mull over what to do. No doubt Cresyn and Mindfang are skilled fighters...but what about the rest of their crews? Well...they might just be grunts. John could probably just blow everyone away. But will the Violet Blood and Cerulean Blood _join forces_? That would certainly troublesome…

But maybe John can try to talk to the two trolls and maybe they might stand down. Like...those two aren’t too loyal to the Condesce or the Grand Highblood...right…? John ran a hand through his hair before turning his head to the right to ‘look’ at Hal.

“What are they doing now?” John asked.

Hal didn’t need to be told who ‘they’ were. The android immediately responded while waving his right hand carelessly through the air. Moonlight that managed to get into the cave reflected off of the onyx metal.

“ _Still arguing. Geez, are these two a kismesis couple or something?_ ” Hal rolled his red eyes.

John laughed before thinking back a little on the Ancestor Troll history. The Heir believed they were kismesis. The ravenet then shook his head, humming for a moment before he stood up, dusting his God Tier t-shirt off.

“ _Well_ ~I’ll be back soon- _ish_.” John said as he began to exit the cave.

Dave and Hal stood up at this. The ex-sprite watched John’s back with slight wariness.

“...Where are you going John?” Dave asked, wings spreading out slightly.

John fully exited the cave, little fireflies drifting around as pink and green moonlight shined from above. John glanced back at Dave and smiled widely, giving a lazy salute to the ex-sprite.

“I’m going to go talk with Cresyn and Mindfang.” John widened his grin. “Do you want to come with me~?”

Dave stared at John for a moment before scoffing, shaking his head for a brief moment before following after the Heir.

“Someone’s got to watch over you.” The Knight drawled as he roughly ruffled John’s hair. “I’ll go with you.”

John smiled and nodded before turning his gaze in Hal’s direction, inclining his head slightly android.

“Hal, do you want to come?” John asked. “You don’t have to.”

Hal held a hand up in the air and shook his head before jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

“ _Meh, I’ll pass on talking to psycho pirates._ ” Hal said wryly. “ _I’ll watch over our troll-buddies while you two try your hands at peace talk._ ”

John grinned and nodded his thanks towards Hal. The Heir then started to float into the air. With one last wave to Hal, John flew up into the sky, Dave following right behind. Hal watched them go for a moment before sighing, heading back inside the cave.

“ _Those two knuckleheads better call if they’re in trouble._ ” Hal grumbled to himself.

==> Reader: Be Bro Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way...if you search up Madigan from ēlDlive, he reminds me of a human Hal--but an angry-looking Hal with no shades. Haha! It’s so strange... XD


	26. ==> Reader: Be Bro Strider on the Meteor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here...we go... _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> ...AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! _(:3 」∠)_

==> Reader: Be Bro Strider who is currently strifing with multiple bots.

You are now Bro Strider--and you quickly slide forward on your knees across the metal floor of the room you're in and bend backward as a swords soars over your head. You immediately stand up once the attack has passed and spin around, snapping your left hand out as your right hand holds your katana tightly. Heart strings shoot out from the fingertips of your left hand and attach to the back of the robot that had attacked you.

Suddenly, a heavy grip appears at your back, the strong grasp twisting into the gray tank-top you’re currently wearing. Without so much as batting an eye, you yank your left hand towards you while switching the grip on your katana in your right hand, stabbing the robot that was behind you.

You hear a mechanical whine as you then tug your katana out of the droid behind you and dart to the right. You then continue to yank the other robot that had previously attacked you towards the ‘wounded’ droid that was behind you. Once you’re out of the way, the two robots collide with each other in a screech of metal; you detach your Heart strings and immediately turn your attention to the remaining opponents you need to face.

One...three...six…...seven more robots to take down. You hum and flip your katana from its backwards grip, tapping your blade against your shoulder. You raise your left hand out it front of you, palm facing the ground. Heart threads shoot from your fingertips in a blink of an eye and attach to the chests of five of the remaining robots.

The glassy red eyes of the robots flicker uncomprehendingly before you yank your left hand towards yourself again. You were met with some resistance for a moment-- _but come on, seriously?_ You cut through a _meteor_. Bracing your feet on the ground, you yank again, causing all five robots to fly through the air towards you.

Spinning on your heel as the robots go towards you, you tighten your grip on your katana-- _and slice all of their heads off once they’re right in front of you._ Five robotic bodies crash across the floor behind you as you detach the Heart strings once again, a faint magenta light threading through your fingers. You blink as the two remaining robots’ arms change into guns-- _huh_. Kind of cliché, but you can work with that.

There’s a click before a round of bullets starts to rain on you from both robots. With a hum, you lazily twirl your katana in front of you, deflecting the streaks of copper light that dart through the air towards you. You then bend your legs and flashstep forward, moving in a zigzag as you dodge bullets and get closer to the robots.

You only need to be a foot away before you slice through the last two robots--he** yeah, you haven’t sweated a drop. You sigh as you start to walk towards the door to this room, listening to the bodies of the robots hit the ground with a ‘klang’. Once you step out of the door, you glance to the left to see one of the trolls-- _Equius Zahhak_ \--waiting for you.

“I think you need to make the reaction a little more faster as the levels go up, ya’ know?” You say to the sweaty troll as he listens to you attentively. “Other than that, I think the training room you’re working on is pretty good. I can come by and help later if ya’ need it.”

Zahhak nods in understanding, using a white towel to wipe away the sweat that’s accumulating on his face. He had called you down earlier from the mechanic room for you to test out his training room. You were mildly surprised by how many robots Zahhak had made by himself--because you’ve cut down like...65 robots today? Anyways, Zahhak said it was fine to go to town on the robots because the troll had set up a little system with miniature droids that fix up the destroyed robots after the training session. All in all, the training room was pretty good; you might come down here to let some tense energy go.

You then give Zahhak a lazy salute and walk down the hall, leaving the Indigo Blood-- _that’s his blood color, right?_ \--to tinker with his own things for the rest of the day. You store your katana away into your Strife Deck and stretch a little, arms raising over your head as you yawn. You then drop your hands down and stuff your hands into your jeans pockets as you walk down the hall and find a staircase.

Your footsteps echo slightly as you ascend the gray stairs. You look at each step idly, taking in each crack and line before you’re at the top of the steps. Blinking, you look at the new hall you’ve entered, recounting the entire map of the Meteor you had seen before. This was Hall H4, right? You blink again and shut your eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. After a few seconds, you open your eyes, Heart swirling around your irises as a comfortable heat.

You turn your gaze to the left and see no souls present, but when you turn your eyes to the right, you see multiple colorful orbs moving about. Shrugging to yourself, you turn to the right and walk down the hall as you move closer to the souls. You think you can pick out James’s soul moving about...and _Dave’s_ too. You incline your head as you see a blood-red soul with mutant-red...a neon-green one with jade circling it...and a mint-green one with teal light. There’s another blue soul with bronze circling it, and a purple one with dark dashes of lavender circling the orb; there was also a magenta soul with olive swirling around it. And there are two black souls--one has _caution_ tape while the other has a sash that says ‘mayor’ on it…? Souls can look so strange sometimes.

You’re closer to the souls now, so you release your control on Heart, your vision turning back to normal. You blink as you hear voices in a room that’s coming up down the hall. You pause as you come to the entrance of some sort of living room and see James bringing a plate of steaming something from some sort of joined kitchen. Inclining your head, you enter the living room--and your foot accidentally kicks something.

You blink and lower your gaze down to the...bullet shell you’ve kicked. Raising an eyebrow, you lift your gaze to the people present and take note of the two new faces in the room. Two...Dersites are currently stuffing their faces with food that James had brought over. Huh...welp, you better ask what the he** happened.

“Hey.” You wave over to the troll in the red skirt-- _Maryam, right?_ \--and glance briefly to the Dersites again. “What’s going on here?”

Maryam merely chuckles, glancing over at the Dersites with you as she holds a plate of what seems to be spaghetti.

“It seems that we have a few new guests on board. Apparently, John will later on bring two Dersites to the Meteor.” Maryam explains with a chuckle. “We’re currently feeding them now. They’re quite the ravenous pair.”

You raise an eyebrow before slowly nodding in understanding. You then feel a gaze on you and turn dart your gaze behind your shades to the person gazing at you--

…

...Oh. It’s Dave; he’s currently sitting on the green couch in front of the TV in the room with the two Dersites that are present. The two of you stare at each other for a moment through each other’s shades…...before Dave does a small nod towards you in acknowledgement. It makes your heart skip a beat, but you keep the surprise off of your face.

Now this is one of the most awkwardest moments in your life-- _besides spilling your guts to two teens._ You silently nod back--and you _think_ you see a flicker of a small smile on Dave’s lips before he turns his head away to talk to the Dersite with the ‘MAYOR’ sash. You wonder if you did the right thing or you made things worse. Oh well.

You sigh before you walk over to the kitchen that was joined with the living room. Once you’re in the smaller room, you find a gray refrigerator. After a few seconds of consideration, you pull your right hand out of your jeans pocket and open the bottom door. Surprisingly, you find some orange soda in the middle shelf on the door. Sweet.

You grab the orange bottle with your right hand. You move your left hand out of your jeans pocket so you can hold the bottle while your right hand uncaps the orange soda; you close the refrigerator door with your hip before blinking when you see...Vantas standing there with his arms crossed. He’s scowling like usual, but you see that he needs something.

“Yeah?” You ask as you take a small swig of orange soda, feeling the carbonated drink burn your throat a little for drinking it too fast. You speak again after you swallow the bit of orange soda you took. “What’s up?”

“I need your help to fix a wire in the vents.” Vantas grumbles. “One of our new guests was so hungry, that he chewed through a wire.”

You lift an eyebrow as you take another sip of orange soda and swallow. You cap the bottle before you speak again.

“...Alright...is it that open vent in the living room?” You ask as you search through your captchalogue deck. You think you have some spare wire, duct tape, and pliers. “I was almost about to ask about the random vent door on the floor.”

Vantas merely grunts at you before leaving the kitchen room. You blink and watch the troll go, feeling a drop of condensation run from the bottle and onto your hand and down your wrist. What a happy ray of sunshine he is. With a shrug to yourself you bring a sharpie from your captchalogue deck and write your name on your orange soda bottle before placing it back into the refrigerator; you’ll be back for it later. With that, you head for the vent in the living room and quickly crawl through.

~~

It’s surprisingly spacious in the vents. You huff as crouch within an intersection of the vents. You found the wire and you’re currently fixing it. You hold the pliers between your teeth as you hold the separated wires by their rubber covers.

You bring out some wire from your captchalogue deck and take a glance at the broken ones to see how much you need. Probably...half of a foot? You set the broken wires down and bring out mini clippers from your captchalogue deck to cut off six inches of wire before captchalogging the rest.

You get shocked a few times when connecting old wire with the new one, but you’ve been hurt with worse. Using the pliers, you twist things in place before bringing your duct tape out of your captchalogue deck. Aaand there we go. That should do the trick.

You captchalog everything you had taken out while idly poking at the newly fixed wire. You sigh as you then look down the vent you had come from, squinting through the low lighting.

Welp. Time to head back.

~~

Now you’re in the gray living room, and there are definitely more people in the room now. With a grunt, you crawl out of the vent before standing up straight, dusting the front of your tank top and jeans; yeah, you should probably make a mini robot later on to clean up the vents.

As you walk over to the vent door on the floor, you note the new faces in the room: Jacob, Zahhak, Captor, and...Leijon? Yeah, that’s the kid’s last name. All in all, there are a couple of more faces in the room. James notices your return first as he carries an empty plate to the kitchen. His cobalt eyes brighten up as he smiles.

“Ah, Broderick! We still have some leftovers for you.” James says. “Would you like me to fill up a plate for you?”

You simply give a thumbs-up and James understands you, heading into the kitchen to get you some food. With a grunt, you bring the vent door to the little opening in the wall and screw it back in place. Perhaps you can probably add hinges instead later on so Leijon and Makara can simply open the vent like a normal door. Ah well, first things first. Food.

As you wait, you look over to the rest of the group and see that they’re playing some sort of card game you’re not exactly familiar with. It must be Alternian with the way Vantas keeps shouting at Dave and Jacob about how to do something. Pfft. Nerds.

James then comes back with a plate of food and hands it to you just when that cat-like troll draws her attention from the card game and notices you. She waves amicably at you as you get a firm grasp of your plate of food; you raise an eyebrow as she then opens her mouth to speak.

“Hey! Mr. Strider!” Leijon calls out. “Do you want to play a game?”

…

…

... ** _D o   y o u   w a n t   t o   p l a y   a   g a m e ?_**

~~**_“I want to play a game.”_ ** ~~

_You feel sick._

You don’t even realize the plate of food falling from your hands, or the fact that James is calling out to you with worry in his voice. You think Dave-- ~~ _ **killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim**_~~ \--also got up from his seat on the couch, where he was playing the card game and-- _and you need to leave._

Everything is a blur of gray and white as you dart out of the room. You hear other things than your pounding heartbeat, but it all sounds so faint. You don’t know what the f**k is going on--but you know that you gotta get away from Dave. If Dave is close to you--...... _you’re **afraid** to finish that thought._

You stumble for a moment and things stop blurring around you. You blink sluggishly as you slowly sink to your knees, clutching your head with both hands--calm down, calm down... _calm down_ …

You inhale...and exhale slowly. Okay... _okay_. F**k. Alright, you’ve calmed down a little. First...where the f**k are you now?

You raise your gaze and find that you’ve somehow made it outside on the roof of one of the buildings on the Meteor; the flashing lights in the sky reflect against your shades. You blink and take another deep breath and exhale, slowly lowering your gaze to the rooftop ground. Now...what the f**k had happened? You ran out because...just because that Leijon-kid said…?

...

...Where did you hear those words before--?

“ ~~ _ **You know where~!**_~~ ” A high-pitched voices cackles.

You jolt and dart your gaze to the side and freeze slightly, widening your eyes behind your shades. Glassy blue eyes gaze at you from across the rooftop. The floppy, doll body is lying on its belly in front of you, but the eyes-- _ **those glassy, blue eyes**_ \--are staring right at you a few meters away from you. His hat is missing.

“Cal…?” You mutter. Why is he here? Wasn’t he torn to shreds? And you thought Larry the f**king nakodile told you Dave tossed the remains of the doll into the lava. “What--?”

_Your head hurts._

“ ~~ _ **I’m surprised you’re still alive.**_~~ ” Cal(?) says in a conversational way, as if discussing the weather. “ ~~ _ **I guess that f**king brat really changed a lot of things when he went back. However…**_~~ ”

Suddenly, that pale ‘skin’ of Cal’s face is peeling away and there’s something ~~~~green and scaly underneath. You tense as more ‘skin’ peels away to show more of green scales--and then Cal’s eyes are starting to to flash different colors. What. The. _ **F**k.**_ What’s going on?

“ ~~ _ **Even if the doll’s gone…**_~~ ” Cal(?) says, voice deepening slightly. “ ~~ ** _...I’m still in your head, huh~? You’re really messed up in the head, arentcha?_**~~ ”

What...? You blink when all of the ‘skin’ peels away to reveal...some sort of green, skull-like face. Sharp teeth are pulled upwards into a snarling grin while the eyes turn into bulging pool balls, multiple numbers and colors flashing in the irises.

“ ~~ ** _You’re my puppet!_**~~ ” The green thing whispers as it slowly starts to disappear into the air. “ ~~ _ **Now…...kill everyone on this f**king meteor!**_~~ ”

The green beast(?) is entirely gone now-- _gone into the air._ You’re left on the rooftop, alone, and your mind goes blank--

…

…

... _Where are you…?_

You shift on your knees and blink as you drop your hands from your head, looking around slowly. You’re on some sort of gray rooftop...and there are bright lights flashing above. You blink sluggishly. But you feel like...you know this place…?

“Brozy?”

~~**_Killkillkillkillkillkill--_ ** ~~

You lift your gaze past your pointed shades to see a blonde woman dressed in twilight clothes. Her hot-pink eyes look at you with concern as some sort of circle of twilight light-- _a portal_ \--closes behind her. She steps forward and reaches out towards you carefully.

“Brozy, are you alright?” She murmurs softly. “I saw you run past me in the hall earlier. You looked as pale as a ghos--....Brozy? Your...eyes…? They’re red…”

You incline your head at her, slowly standing up. You then reach into your Strife Deck and pull out your katana. The woman seems to tense and she watches you with increasing worry. She gazes at your eyes intensely.

“Brozy? Why--?” She then freezes as she comes up with her own conclusion. “ _Oh no_ …! _Broderick_ , snap out of it!”

…

...

... _Who’s Broderick?_

==> Confused Assassin: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on John.

John and Dave finally arrive near the seashore. Judging by the rapidfire Alternian and anger in the voices, Mindfang and Cresyn were still having a...one-sided shouting match. It was one-sided because, while Cresyn yelled something at Mindfang, the Cerulean Blood merely snarked something back in a lower voice. Both of their crews cheered their captains on.

“What the f**k.” Dave muttered as he landed on the ground beside John; the two of them were still hidden behind a few trees and bushes. “They’re arguing like _kids_.”

John shrugged helplessly as he heard the trolls bicker on the seashore. The ravenet frowned thoughtfully before he turned his head to ‘look’ at Dave.

“I’m gonna get a closer look on the boats.” John smiled at the ex-sprite. “You can start talking to the two of them if you want.”

“Sure thing, _Boss_.” Dave drawled back before he slowly walked out into the open, shoes sinking slightly into the purple-pink sand.

The arguing ceased immediately, followed by the cocking of multiple guns. The Heir then sighed before he dissipated into Breath while still in the cover of the trees; Dave stayed where he was, keeping his attention on the trolls in front of him. Dave smirked as he raised a hand to wave lazily at the group while his wings spread out behind him.

«Ÿø. Whät ïš üp, f**kęrš?» Dave said with a smirk.

While John had said he wanted to talk to Cresyn and Mindfang...the Heir would want to do that on a later time. First, John was going to free the slaves that were present on both of the pirates’ ships. When John had said he wanted to talk to the two trolls earlier, he meant distract them while saving the poor lowbloods on the boats.

John sighed mentally. He prayed that Dave wouldn’t do too much provoking with the trolls. In his winds form, John then circled around the group of trolls that were present, checking the ship itself too. The trolls thought nothing of John’s Breath form though--they all thought he was just a passing, strong breeze.

John hummed as he did a full check of the area, but his thoughts dampened when he caught sight of lowblood slaves. John couldn’t help but come to a stop in one of the poorly lit decks, the wind slowly forming a solid body.

An Olive Blood-- _judging by the trickle of liquid down the side of his head with the small fuzzy image that Phantom-Rose had sent him to his mind_ \--was able to notice John first and made a startled noise, rattling his chains. John quickly backed up a bit and held up his hands in a placating way, smiling nervously.

«Çäłm døwń, çäłm døwń, płęäšę…!» John murmured, slowly sinking down to his knees to seem less threatening as more pairs of fear-filled eyes fell upon him. «Ï’m ńøt hęrę tø hürt ÿøü.»

The Olive Blood shifted slightly in his chains, narrowing his gaze at John. The ravenet listened to the rattle of the chains and frowned slightly before waving his hands around. Blue wind whipped through the air and sliced through every chain and cuffs that was keeping the lowblood trolls restrained. The handful of slaves in the dimly lit, rocking ship were startled, looking at their wrists and ankles with shock as they huddled closely with each other. However, the first troll who noticed John’s presence continued to watch the Heir carefully before widening his eyes with shock.

«... _Thę Błüę Güärdïäń_.» The Olive Blood murmured, looking a little dazed and awed.

The other trolls were listening and finally started to look at John with a different kind of lighting, widening their eyes. The Heir himself cocked his head to the side and made a confused noise at that, gazing at the troll with surprise and confusion.

«Hüh? Whät dø ÿøü męäń?» John asked as he crossed his legs and drifted in the air comfortably.

The Olive Blood jolted in surprise-- _at the sight of a floating John and the fact that the same being was talking directly to him_ \--before waving his hands around while shrinking in on himself.

«Ä-Äpøłøgïęš...büt Ï ręçøgńïžę ÿøü frøm thę rümørš thät ärę gøïńg äbøüt. Ÿøü häd šävęd thę łïvęš øf the Šïgńłęšš Prøphęt, hïš Dïšçïpłę, äńd hïš Łüšüš-Güärdïäń.» The Olive Blood quickly murmured as he lowered his gaze from John. «Ï męäńt ńø dïšręšpęçt, Błüę Güärdïäń.»

John blinked in surprise before smiling awkwardly at the group. The trolls were starting to whisper among themselves, looking at John with complete awe.

‘Oh my gog...news travels fast...and I have some sort of...nickname…?’ John muttered in his head nervously.

{You’re so famous, John!} Jade cheered.

‘Isn’t that a bad thing?’ John asked mentally as he continued to smile cheerily at the slave trolls in front of him. «W-Węłł…...ÿøü güÿš çäń jüšt çäłł mę John.»

The trolls fell to a hush at that, staring at John with wide eyes. The Olive Blood-- _he apparently acted like the ‘leader’ since he spoke up for his fellow slaves_ \--studied John for a moment, his pupils slitted as he leaned back against the creaking wood behind him.

«Ïš...thät ÿøür ńämę?» The Olive Blood asked softly, watching John with genuine curiosity.

John smiled gently and nodded, waving at the group of slave trolls.

«Ÿęš. Mÿ ńämę ïš John.» The Heir replied. «John Egbert.»

The Olive Blood inclined his head at John. The troll idly rubbed his wrist for a moment before finally sending a tentative smile at John.

«Jahon…...Ï äm Łÿÿøvę Łÿńçïš. Ït ïš ä gręät høńør tø męęt ÿøü.» The Olive B-- _Lyyove_ said with his fanged smile.

John widened his grin, happy to see that they were slowly becoming friends in a way. The Heir laughed cheerfully as he drifted in the air, hands on his lap.

«Węłł, ït’š ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü tøø, Łÿÿøv--»

«Hęÿ! Whät’š wïth äłł thät ńøïšę døwń thęrę?!» A voice barked from an upper level of the ship.

The slave trolls immediately silenced themselves while John lifted his blind gaze above himself, listening closely. There were footsteps... _moving to the **lower** levels of the ship_. John slowly lowered himself to his feet before walking over to the group of troll-slaves, extending a hand out to them, smiling brightly.

«Łęt’š gęt øff øf thïš šhïp, hm?» John stage-whispered, widening his grin.

Lyyove stared at John with a dumbfounded expression before dazedly reaching out and grasping John’s hand. At this distance, the Olive Blood could also see the teen’s pale, blue eyes. The lowblood gaped slightly when he then realized that his savior was blind.

Since everyone was luckily squished together, John easily surrounded everyone with Space, and warped them to a new area, a different place that Doc Scratch managed to show the Heir. This area was filled with blue grass and had multiple caves present; it would do for a new area to stay at.

_**Bzap!** _

John heard the collective gasps of surprise from the trolls as he felt fresh air brush gently against his cheeks. The Heir gently squeezed Lyyove’s hand before letting go, ‘gazing’ calmly at the troll.

«Fïńd šhęłtęr ïń thę çävęš før ńøw.» John smiled then, floating up a bit as he waved at the group of dazed trolls. «Ï wïłł bę bäçk wïth øthęrš šøøń, äłrïght?»

Lyyove could only nod dumbly in response before John warped away, his black hoodie-- _since he was using Space, his clothes had turned black again_ \--whipping in the wind as he arrived in the lower deck of Cresyn's ship. Surprisingly, the Violet Blood had less slaves. Anyways, John quickly repeated what he had done with Mindfang’s slaves. After calming the group down, and a few quick introductions, John warped them out to the grassy land where Lyyove managed to settle his fellow ex-slaves into the many caves in the area. John let out a breathless laugh as he waved at a surprised Lyyove, who quickly jogged over to meet the Heir and the new group of trolls.

«Ï’łł bę bäçk ägäïń šøøń wïth ä fęw mørę pęøpłę, Łÿÿøvę.» John quickly explained as he rubbed his left arm, wincing slightly before smiling brightly at the troll. «Jüšt häńg øń før ä bït økäÿ?»

Lyyove was helping a Bronze Blood to her feet before nodding at the Heir.

«Ü-Üńdęrštøød!» The Olive Blood replied.

John grinned before warping away in a flash of green. This time, John was at the cave where Kaniza and the other were at. Because of his sudden appearance, most of them got into fighting positions while Hal casually turned his head to look at John.

“ _Found a new place for us to stay for now?_ ” Hal asked as he leaned against the cave wall behind him, arms crossed.

“Yep! I just came to transfer you guys over with all of the new friends that I abducted from the pirate ships.” John said with a grin. «Ç’møń, Dave wøń’t bę äbłę tø dïšträçt thęm wïth wørdš før łøńg.»

«Whø ïš Deahve dïšträçtïńg?» Kaniza asked as he stood up with his companions, watching John with confusion.

John laughed and waved a hand in the air as he walked over to them, holding his hand out to the group, his footsteps echoing slightly on the cave floor.

«Døń’t wørrÿ, døń’t wørrÿ! Łęt’š jüšt gęt gøïńg før ńøw.» John grabbed Kaniza’s shoulder before ‘looking’ over at Hal. “And what about you, Hal?”

The android hummed for a moment, inclining his head before he answered John.

“ _I’ll head over to Dave right now._ ” Hal pushed off from the cave wall before heading towards the entrance, moonlight reflecting off of his shades. “ _See you there._ ”

John nodded as green sparks flickered along his body before turning a smile to other trolls.

«Hęhę...ÿøü güÿš ärę äbøüt tø męęt ä fęw øf ÿøür fäńš.» John said with a chuckle.

Milliu made a confused noise for her fellow trolls before John warped all of them to their new hideout. Once in the new area, John smiled widely when he saw a few stunned faces standing behind The Signless and his group. The Mutant Blood himself blinked when he heard multiple startled gasps before he turned around with Krasna, Sorrin, and Milliu.

Lyyove along with a few other trolls stared at Kaniza first before darting their gobsmacked faces to Milliu, Krasna and Sorrin. John chuckled as he gave one last pat to Kaniza’s shoulder.

«Mäkę šømę mørę frïęńdš, güÿš. Ï wïłł bę bäçk wïth Dave äńd Hal šøøń.» John murmured as green sparks started to surround him.

In a flash, John now floated above Dave, crossing his legs in midair as he grinned. The Heir could sense the stupefied gazes of the highblood trolls; he could also feel two pairs of amused gazes on him.

“Hey, Dave! We can go now.” John said, poking the top of his friend’s head as he continued to float. “Everyone’s safe in a new area now and Hal should be coming by with the airship soon.”

“I see...and your arm?” Dave asked, wings stretching behind his back.

“It’s a bit of a wreck, but I can manage at least one more jump for us and the airship.” John replied.

“Alright.” Dave muttered. “And by the way, Spider-B***h’s name is Vurmaris. She says that she wanted to meet you, saying that you’re some sort of--”

«Šø ÿøü’rę thę Błüę Güärdïäń.» A voice purred out, causing John to turn his attention away from Dave, inclining his head slightly as he listened closely. «Ÿøü’rę müçh _çütęr_ thäń Ï häd ïmägïńęd, Łïttłę Błüę~!»

John focused on stretching his senses out a little with his Breath. Phantom-Jade and Phantom-Rose helped the Heir get a better look of the Cerulean Blood. Vurmaris was wearing a black coat and pants that was highlighted by her blood color, and she certainly had the boots of a pirate. In her right hand, she was idling flipping two blue die between her fingers. The fanged smirk that she was sending John was certainly mischievous and amused. John himself smiled amusedly in return, giving a small salute to the Cerulean Blood.

«Äńd ÿøü’rę gørgęøüš, Çäptäïń.» John responded kindly.

Vurmaris widened her eyes in surprise before she sent a narrowed gaze at John.

«...Ÿøü’rę błïńd.» She muttered as her sharp, seven-pupils zeroed in on the ravenet. «...Ärę ÿøü _męššïńg_ wïth mę?»

Her form shifted, feet placed shoulder-width apart now as she gazed up at John. A blue light flickered across her finger tips for a moment.

«Hä! Hę prøbäbłÿ ïš.» Cresyn sneered as he looked over at Vurmaris. «Whø wøüłd çäłł ÿøü ‘ _ **gørgęøüš**_ ’?»

Vurmaris’s smirk sharpened as she side-eyed Cresyn. A blue glow seemed to surround the die she was currently holding between her middle and index fingers as her shoulders raised slightly with tension.

«Ï çäń štïłł çüt thät dïšgüštïńg _**wørm**_ før ä tøńgüę frøm ÿøür møüth, _Šÿń_.» Vurmaris purred, but there was a sharp edge to her voice now.

«Ï ręäłłÿ thïńk ÿøü’rę gørgęøüš!» John quickly cut in before a bloody fight could start. «Äńd ÿøür łęft ęÿę ïš ręäłłÿ çøøł.»

Vurmaris paused at that before lifting her gaze back up to John. She squinted at the teen for a second before lowering her gaze to Dave. Stars twinkle softly in the night sky as pink and green moonlight shined down on them from above.

«Ÿøü’rę frïęńd ïš błïńd, ńø?» She hummed, eyebrow arched.

«Øh hę** ÿęäh hę ïš.» Dave scoffed. «Büt šømętïmęš hę ‘ _šęęš_ ’ mørę thäń mę.» Dave shrugged before smirking at the Cerulean Blood. «Ït’š jüšt John bęïńg John.»

Vurmaris raised both of her eyebrows before turning a curious gaze back over to John. The blue glow around her die faded away as she crossed her hands, humming amusedly.

«Ïńtęręštïńg...» She murmured.

John then perked up when he heard a soft rumble in the air. The ravenet inclined his head as he continued to float, legs crossed, before reaching down to pat Dave’s head again.

“Hal’s here, Dave.” John chirped happily. “I’m ready for one more warp.”

Dave nodded before he flapped his wings and flew up while reaching out to grab John’s arm. With a roar of an engine, Hal drove by through the air, stirring the wind up with how fast he came by. Fingers wrapped around John’s arm, Dave flew up as he gave the middle finger to the pirates down below.

«Ńïçę täłk, šh**hęädš.» Dave drawled as he landed on top of the airship while still holding John’s arm. “Alright John. Let’s go.”

John nodded, but he sent a smile in the direction of Vurmaris and Cresyn. He really did want to try and talk to the two...but perhaps it’ll be a different time.

«Wę’łł hävę ä prøpęr täłk šømętïmę łätęr!» John waved exuberantly at them as his clothes darkened back to black and green sparks ran across the airship, Dave’s body and his own arm. « _BŸŸŸŸŸĘ_!»

Cresyn clicked his tongue and raised his rifle up to aim at the airship. His cape whipped slightly in the wind due to the roaring engines of the airship. His boots sunk sightly in the purple-pink sand as a wave crashed onto the shore behind him.

«Hęÿ, hęÿ! Døń’t gø jüšt ÿęt…!» Cresyn grumbled as he leveled rifle at the ready, shutting one eye.

John merely laughed as green energy crackled along his body. Despite being blind, the Heir managed to wink at the Violet Blood and give a small finger-gun towards the slightly brooding troll. In a flash of green, the airship and Hal was gone along with Dave and John.

Vurmaris, the Cerulean Blood, gazed up at the spot where the airship once was with mild amazement before sending a smirk at Cresyn, who was lowering his rifle from the air with a mildly irritated huff.

«Ï çäń šęę _**whÿ**_ ÿøü’rę šø _ïńtęręštęd_ ïń thęm, Šÿń~!» Vurmaris purred.

Cresyn growled lowly, gray index finger twitching on the trigger of his rifle. Sensing the Violet Blood’s ire, Vurmaris merely cackled as she uncrossed her arms and stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. She rocked back on her heels slightly befo--

«Ç- _Çäptäïń!_ » A gravelly voice nervously shouted from the deck of Vurmaris’s ship.

The Cerulean Blood sighed boredly as she turned slightly to send a sharp look at her subordinate.  A gentle breeze passed by along with crash of the surf.

«Whät ïš ït?» She asked with another sigh.

«Th-Thę šłävęš...» The pirate stuttered nervously. «Thęÿ’rę _**gøńę**_ , Çäptäïń!»

Vurmaris widened her eyes and froze. Before Cresyn even got the chance to let out a snort, his own crewmate ran up on the deck, leaning over the railing to yell at Dualscar.

«B-Bøšš! Bäd ńęwš!» The troll shouted.

Cresyn froze before he put on a calculating expression. If Mindfang’s slaves were gone, then that meant--

…

... _Those sh**ty brats._

Cresyn snorted before he merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He propped his rifle on his right hip as let out a low, wry chuckle.

«Łęt mę _güęšš_...» He muttered. «…Thę šłäw-vęš ärę _**gøńę**_ , hüh?»

His crewmate faltered and looked at his captain with mild confusion as he gripped the railing.

«Üh... _ÿęš_...büt høw dïd ÿøü kń--?»

« _Hähähähähähähä_!» Vurmaris’s laugh cut the subordinate-pirate off a she threw her head back.

Cresyn merely groaned, but a chuckle had also escaped his lips, shaking his head. Vurmaris finally calmed down, lowering her head as she sighed long and deep, a few more giggles falling past her lips before she looked over at Cresyn.

«Ø-hø _ **hø**_ ~! Thøšę güÿš ärę dęfïńïtęłÿ ïńtęręštïńg.» She cackled before she reached over with her left hand to punch Dualscar’s shoulder, sheathed sword jangling slightly at her hip. «...Hęÿ~łęt’š šęt äšïdę øür dïffęręńçęš tø gø äftęr Łïttłę Błüę äńd hïš bäńd øf mïšfïtš?»

Cresyn stared at Vurmaris for a long moment before scoffing, the sound of waves crashing on the shore filling the background noise. He dusted his left shoulder off before turning fully to look at the Cerulean Blood.

«...Jüšt thïš øńçę, _**Mïńdfäńg**_.» He hissed before be walked over to his ship, barking at his men. «Šęt šäïł!»

Vurmaris watched the Violet Blood go for a moment, smirking before she waved her hand in the air; it was the only signal needed for her crew to also unfurl the sails and get the he** off this puny island.

The two feared captains of the sea were going after the aliens.

==> Reader: Go over to John.

“You overdid it _again_ \--right after you strained yourself on that prison island too.” Dave admonished as he raised a hand up and flicked John’s forehead. “Maybe we should’ve brought Jade along.”

John winced at the flick to his forehead and huffed, but he kept relatively still as Hal rebandaged the Heir’s left arm. Currently, they were all back at the new grassy area. Kaniza seemed to have a little crowd he was talking to before John, Dave, and Hal with the airship arrived. Krasna nearly freaked at the sight of blood running down John’s left arm and fretted over the ravenet for a long while until Hal stepped in, saying, ‘I got this’.

Which now brings John, Hal, and Dave in their own cave; everyone else has settled in their own caves at the moment. There’s a warm fire crackling within the cave, causing orange light to splash over the Heir’s face and reflect off of Hal’s metal hands as he he sprayed disinfectant along John’s arm; the Heir was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, while the android was on one knee as he worked on the ravenet’s limb. Man, Bro and Sollux thought about everything when creating Hal’s body; the android had a portable first-aid kit and hands that could change into tools. And now, John could only smile sheepishly in Dave’s direction, sighing dejectedly.

“Sorry, Dave…” John mumbled. “Plus...Jade is busy watching over the Prospit ship and the planets. She can’t be loaded with more stuff to do.”

Dave merely scoffed before reaching over to wrap his arm around John’s head, hugging the Heir to his chest.

“Well...at least this time you actually knew that you were pushing yourself too hard, ya’ know?” Dave then let John go, muttering off to the side. “Unlike being a complete f**king numbskull and forgetting that you can still f**king die-- _hey_!”

Dave grunted and held his side, where John had harshly jabbed the ex-sprite; his wings fluffed up in slight agitation. John merely chuckled and lowered his hand from his poking as he pale eyes looked ahead at the cave wall in front of him. He hummed softly, eyebrows pinching together slightly.

“...I wonder how the others are doing back on the Meteor and the Prospit ship.” John murmured as Hal finished wrapping the last of the bandages around the Heir’s arm.

“ _They’re probably doing fine._ ” Hal muttered as he checked John’s bandaged arm one last time before patting it lightly and putting his med stuff away. “ _I bet they’re missing you guys lots though._ ”

Hal reached up to poke John’s cheek with a metal digit. The Heir merely puffed the cheek out before freezing. The ravenet turned his head to the entrance of their cave; Dave and Hal noticed the movement and also turned their gaze to the mouth of the cave.

«Jahon!» Milliu popped her head into the cave before she ran in. «Walcom becku! Büt Ï äłšø çämę hęrę tø tęłł ÿøü šømęthïńg.»

John smiled amusedly at Milliu’s attempt at English before furrowing his eyebrows, waiting for what the Disciple had to say.

«Ïš šømęthïńg wrøńg?» John asked as he slowly got up.

Milliu frowned with uncertainty, a clawed finger tapping her chin as she hummed thoughtfully.

«Ï’m ńøt šürę ïf ït’š trøübłę ęxäçtłÿ, büt wę špøttęd šømęøńę äpprøäçhïńg thïš äręä.» She scrunches her nose up slightly. «Äńd wïth thę wïńd błøwïńg ïń øür dïręçtïøń, Ï çäń tęłł thät whøęvęr’š çømïńg tøwärdš üš ïš ä Brøńžę Błøød.»

John furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the entrance, standing beside Milliu. He cocked his head slightly and heard a few trolls outside, murmuring to each other. Among those voices, he could hear Sorrin, Kaniza, and Lyyove talking to each other. Krasna must be tending to the wounded and the sick right now…

“Hal, why don’t you go help Krasna for now?” The Heir said without turning away from the entrance. “You know some medical tips about the troll body, right?”

Hal shrugged before standing up, dusting his pants off. When he straightened back up, his glowing red eyes flickered back over to John.

“ _Sure, I can help out. Maryam’s been drilling troll info on me since I was getting a skin sample from her and stuff._ ” Hal drawled as he walked forward and out of the cave; the android called over his shoulder to them as he waved a metallic hand in the air. “ _I’ll go play nurse with the trolls while you guys greet the new guy or whatever._ ”

John smiled in thanks as he heard Hal’s footsteps get softer and softer. The Heir then sensed Dave’s presence beside him and reached out to briefly brush his fingertips over a red sleeve. John tugged on the sleeve lightly before letting go; Dave’s wing gently brushed his shoulder for some comfort.

«Łęt’š gęt gøïńg.» John murmured before turning his ‘gaze’ to Milliu. «Płęäšę łęäd thę wäÿ.»

«Økïę-døkïę~!» Milliu purred before she skipped ahead of the two.

~~

The walk wasn’t very long.

John landed on the ground--he loved flying, so he pretty much loved every chance he could float in the air--and walked forward to stand on the left of Kaniza, Sorrin, and Lyyove. The Heir then inclined his head when he heard shuffling through the grass in front of the small group that had gathered in front of the cluster of caves--

_My Heir..._

_A person like the Rogue of Breath approaches..._

_He does not know it, but he is my Child. Like you._

_He is a God of Breath._

John then stopped listening to Breath when the rustling of grass had stopped. John sensed Dave shift a little closer to him at his right side. The ravenet paused for a moment as Phantom-Rose and Phantom-Jade ‘saw’ for him. The newcomer was wearing a brown cloak, and it obscured most of his(?) face and body from view. He was also wearing black pants that had a small bronze stain on the right thigh-- _was be injured?_ \--and black boots on his feet. And the troll certainly had some height for a lowblood...

There was a slight stretch of silence as a breeze went by. Dave watched as the newcomer inclined his head, probably studying each face that was there. The stranger then seemed to focus on John, his head slightly moving to look directly at the Heir. Dave was prepared to fight if necessary, but he saw how his best bro was relaxed, so the ex-sprite relaxed as well...but only a little.

«...Thę Błüę Güärdïäń...äńd thę Ämbęr Äńgęł...» The hooded figure finally spoke, murmuring with awe, voice a little husky. «Šø thę rümørš _ärę_ trüę...»

John blinked as he listened closely to the deep voice. The Breath seemed to circle around and through this newcomer. Realization then darted across John’s face as the newcomer lowered his hood to reveal black, spiky hair streaked with red.

Bright, bronze eyes gazed at the group as gray hand dropped to his sides. Another breeze went through the area and the Bronze Blood let out a small chuckle, raising a hand to wave at the group, his eyes kind as something moved under his cloak behind him for a moment.

«Mÿ ńämę ïš Røüxęń, Błüę Güärdïäń.» The troll said with a wide, daring grin on his lips. «Røüxęń Nïträm.»

==> Reader: Be ???.

You are now ???-- _and your body hurts a lot._

This is worse than the time you fell off of your bike when you were 6 and first learning to pedal on it. You got a few scratches on your knees and palms--but it was _**nothing**_ compared to what you’re nursing now as a 10 year-old.

You swallow a whimper in your throat as you make your way home from school. It was just your luck you had to bump into the main bully at your school, including his lackies. Jerry the bully just had to be holding some ice cream too, which you made him drop on accident when you accidentally bumped into him.

And Jerry the 15 year-old-- _he’s your big bro’s age_ \--bully let you go. Yeeeaaah, that’s what totally happened-- _ **wrong**_! Two of Jerry’s lackies pinned you down while the rest went to town on you--and everything really, really, really hurts.

Joey’s at home already since she had a sick day, but you hope she’s feeling better now. And big bro is big bro; he’s super smart and doesn’t need to go to school. And Egon is the butler of the house, so he stays at home. Egon went with you to school today, but he wasn’t able to pick you up since he’s busy with the house, and big bro was watching over Joey. So you ended up walking home alone, which is now.

You grunt when you accidentally put weight on your bad foot. You nearly fall flat on your face when you quickly put weight on your good foot instead, sighing with relief. You then sigh again as you walk down one more empty road; just one turn to the right at the end of this road and you would be able to see your home.

You adjust your glasses-- _thank goodness they weren’t broken_ \--and look at your wrist. It was purpling up...and so was your face, probably. You are, after all, looking through one eye now. Your left eye is swollen shut with the bruise that was there--the injury was thanks to Jerry himself. _Ugh_ , how were you going to explain all this…?

You shake your head slowly as you turn the corner and see your home. You enter the code on the keypad on the wall before the black, iron gate creaks open slowly. You slip through before closing the gate with a small push behind you. With a heavy sigh, you shuffle towards your house and hear soft, happy yips.

The yips grow louder before your familiar pet dog rounds the corner, bounding toward you, her tail wagging back and forth. She jumps at you and you flinch, grimacing when she pretty much rams into your leg, jostling your body, which is full of injuries.

“N-Not now, Tess. Pleas-- _ouch_! _**Hey**_!” You try to keep your voice down. You don’t want to be troublesome to big bro; he always overworks himself a lot, and Egon would flat out tell about your injuries to your brother. Hopefully you can just sneak in to your room. “D-Down girl. _Down_.”

Tesseract seems to finally fully notice your pain and stops jumping up and down, whining softly. Her wet nose presses gently into the side of your thigh and you sigh, reaching down slightly to briefly brush your fingertips through her white fur. You try to smile at her, but it probably comes out as a grimace.

“I’m _alright_ , Tess...just a few s-scratches and bumps.” You murmur before limping around her, heading towards the house.

Tesseract merely blinks her beady eyes at you, but her tail droops and she follows beside you. You move around towards the entrance and try the door handle first; it was locked. With a sigh, you fiddle with the strap of your satchel across your chest for a moment before you move your hands over to unclip the flap. You reach into your satchel-- _thank goodness your stuff was left alone today_ \--and pull out your house key and stick it into the keyhole.

You’re key is a little sticky as always--you mean, the key isn’t exactly the correct size, so it gets jammed in the hole sometimes. After some twisting, you hear the door unlock. With a grunt, you tug your key out and slip it into your satchel, putting the flap and clasp back in place before pushing the door open as quietly as possible; Tesseract trails in beside you before wagging her tail at the sight of something. Your dog leaves you behind for whatever she saw and you sigh, turning around to close the door and lock it.

Should you go take a bath? Maybe it would get rid of the blood and stuff. But what if big bro, Egon, or Joey come by and see you? You should probably just go straight to your bedroom, or maybe your secret base? Man, maybe you should’ve stayed outsid--?

“Oh, there you are.” You freeze, fingers still on the lock, as the familiar voice speaks from the living room, which is right behind you. There was a soft creak of springs-- _was that the couch?_ \--before the voice of your big bro continues. “I was wondering if I should go and pick you up from school since Egon is busy with grocery shopping at the moment, and you weren’t here at your usual ti--......”

You wonder why your brother went silent all of a sudden. You are facing the door after all, right? He can’t see your face, and you’re wearing a jacket and jeans today; he can’t-- _ **shouldn’t**_ be able to see you injuries. You feel nervous as you fiddle with the hem of your navy-blue jacket, one hand still on the lock.

“...Can you please turn around for me.” It doesn’t really sound like a question, but you do so slowly, fingers slipping down from the brass lock.

You take a deep breath and exhale before turning around...ever so slowly. Your gaze is on the ground when you turn around completely. There’s still silence-- _ **it’s suffocating**_ \--before big bro speaks again.

“...Can I...can I please see your face.” Big bro says, a little more hesitation in his voice this time.

You take another breath before lifting your head, your right eye taking in the expression of your big brother. First there is surprise...and then anger...and finally…...a knowing look.

Big bro stares at you for a long moment and you wince internally, dreading for what might be said. Pa had told you before to just stand up and fight off people who push you around-- _but you can’t **do** that. _ Ma had told you to ask an adult to help you-- _but you’ve already **tried** that. _ You’re dreading the fact that big bro might say the same sort of things to you--

“Mr. Detective,” Big bro finally calls out, a smile-- _it looks a little strained_ \--on his lips as he motions over to you. “Come over here and let me patch up those bruises.”

You blink owlishly-- _not completely what you were expecting_ \--but you slowly move over, wincing when you accidently put weight on your bruised ankle. Big bro notices the movement and--...and his expression becomes so _**cold**_ and _**dangerous**_ that you feel like you’re looking at a stranger. His beautiful sky-blue eyes behind his square glasses turn into stormy-aqua, ice shards that cut across the room and stare at your leg--

But his warm expression returns in an instant, making that cold expression seem like some sort of hallucination to you. Your nerves slowly untense and you didn’t realise you stopped breathing until you moved just a bit closer to your big bro. Anyways, you manage to sit down on the couch by your big bro as he brings a first aid kit out of nowhere--probably from his captchalogue deck or something.

Big bro is pulling out bandages and ice packs--and these ice packs are the ones that you just crush before the insides cool up or something; it’s like a chemical thing. Big bro crushes the ice pack in his hand and waits for it to cool before carefully moving it up to the left side of your face, where the obvious swelling was.

“ _Cold_!” You yelp and flinch back slightly. And it also kinda hurts to put pressure there.

Big bro’s lips twitch into a small smile before he grimaces, reaching out with his left hand to soothingly brush some of your bangs back--aw man, your face is all bloody, sweaty, and _**gross**_! Big bro shouldn’t have to touch your face. You shy away from big bro’s touch and he notices the movement. Big bro seems to study your expression before promptly moving forward and placing a quick brotherly kiss on your forehead. You squawk in dismay.

“Big bro!” You protest. This time, you manage to stay still for the ice pack when it came back to your face, ignoring the cold as best as you can. “I’m covered in sweat, dirt and blood. I’m all _gross_ \--!”

“Ma and Pa weren’t the only ones that changed your diapers, goofball.” Big bro singsongs. You hold the ice pack yourself as big bro rummages through his med kit for something; he pulls out a small black jar-- _it’s probably ointment._ “I can handle some grime too even if I hadn’t changed your diapers in the past.”

You blush out of embarrassment before sucking in a sharp breath and letting it out with a pained wheeze when big bro gently brushes his hand over your stomach. Big bro notices your discomfort and frowns before he slowly moves your jacket and shirt up and pauses.

«Šøń øf ä šh**tÿ møthęrf**kęr…!» Your big bro hisses.

...You have no idea what he just said...but he sounds really _pissed_. Big bro then sighs gruffly and looks up at you, gaze looking a little guilty.

“Sorry. I need you to lift your arms up to take off your jacket and t-shirt. Think you can…?” He trails off, watching you carefully.

You nod slowly and set the ice pack onto your lap, feeling the cold seep into your jeans slightly. You lift your arms up and wince slightly, but you stay still as big bro pulls off your jacket and t-shirt. Once he neatly places your clothes on the couch, you look down at yourself and blink dumbly in surprise.

…

...Wow, it hurts to _**look**_ at the bruises too. It’s like someone spilled purple and blue paint on your skin and smeared it all over the place. Ouch. You can hardly see any of your pale, peach skin on your stomach. Your chest looks a little better, and big bro pokes around carefully as he listens to your breathing at the same time.

“...Your ribs are thankfully not broken.” Big bro finally says after a moment before opening the black jar of ointment he pulled out of the med kit earlier. “Careful, this might sting a bit.”

You take a sharp intake of breath and brace for the sting as big bro applies blue ointment-- _is it just your imagination that it’s glowing slightly?_ \--to your bruises. It stings, just like big bro had told you, but it was so brief that you immediately forget the pain. The ointment is nice...and it’s almost like the throbbing pain is fading away already. You sigh with relief and big bro smiles, grabbing a role of bandages.

“Alright, just one more thing and we’ll just ice the rest, yeah?” Big bro says as he already starts rolling the bandages around your torso.

You keep your arms raised slightly as big bro finishes up patching your wounds. As he does this, you look to the side and bite your lip. Big bro hasn’t...asked anything yet. You’re not sure if you should be relieved or...disappointed that he doesn’t care? You don’t know, but…

“...How’s Joey doing?” You ask as big bro goes around with the roll of bandages.

“Sleeping at the moment.” Big bro murmurs. “But her fever is still a little high. She’ll need some more rest…”

That makes your insides crumble and your heart sag with some shame. You really wanted to go to school with Joey at your side. And you felt shame--because seriously, you should man up a little. You should be the one protecting your sister instead of looking to her for protection and support at school.

“A~nd done.” You blink out of your thoughts as big bro starts putting everything back into the med kit.

Big bro helps you put your shirt on but leaves your jacket off. Your head pops through and then your arms as big bro sets the ice pack to the side for now. You then feel a hand smooth back your bangs and you look up to see the bright, blue eyes of your brother as he smiles softly at you.

“There, we go.” He chuckles. “Looking like your handsome self already.”

You stare dumbly into those blue eyes...before your vision slowly starts to blur. A choked sob escapes your lips--because what the heck!? How can you doubt your bro’s _**love**_ when he does so d**n much for you!? You shake with sobs and you hear big bro make a surprised and distressed noise before he quickly hugs you close, running his hands through your hair.

“H-Hey now. No tears. Aw geez.” Big bro fumbles a bit as he moves a hand up to remove your glasses; he sets them down carefully on the side. “I’m sorry. I said something wrong, didn’t I--?”

“Th-There’s a bully at s-school...with his friends…” Big bro falls silent with a snap, and you continue with shuddering breaths. “He...I don’t know...maybe it’s just _me_ …...it’s usually teasing...b-but today…..I-I _don’t_ \--...!?”

You take a deep breath and try to calm down. God, it only sounds like you’re whining. You rub at your eyes, vision still blurry--and it’s not just because you’re not wearing your glasses. You sniffle and rub a palm into your eyes as you continue, big bro holding you at arm length.

“Jerry--m-my bully--he’s…h-he’s just a guy from the high s-school. He comes b-by the middle and elementary schools and stuff...to pick on the little guys…...but me the most.” You murmur. You then go silent...before you manage to find words again. “...I c-can’t do what Pa t-told me to do...f-fight them off. I-I tried what Ma t-told me to do back then--be kind, get a teacher, or s- _something_ \--but that just makes everything worse...a-and no one believes me…...p-plus…!”

You laugh without humor, more tears streaming down your face. You grip the hem of your t-shirt, the pain of your swelling, left eye throbbing faintly.

“J-Jerry’s the son of the p-principal…! ‘He’s nice and k-kind to his superiors and helps out the younger students’.” You can’t help the slight bitterness in your voice as you repeat what one of the teachers had told you before. “I...I’m just a ‘liar’ compared to the son of the pr-principal…”

There’s a long stretch of silence...before big bro moves both of his hands up to cup your face. His thumbs gently moved under your eyes to wipe away your drying tears. Your vision is still a little blurry, but it’s clear enough to catch the lopsided smile he gives you, his blue eyes gentle.

“But you’re the little brother of a God.” Big bro says back cheekily, winking; you blink in slight bafflement.  Big bro then leans forward and presses a kiss to your forehead before giving you a more somber expression. “......I will pick you up after school tomorrow, okay?”

You blink in astonishment before furrowing your eyebrows and pushing lightly at your brother’s chest.

“B-But you’re always taking care of us and stuff. Plus, you need to watch over Joey--!” You protest.

“ _Trust_ me on this, Mr. Detective~! And Egon will watch over Joey~” Big bro then singsongs as he muses up your hair. And then his smile seems to sharpen; you think the room is colder for some reason. “Plus, I want to talk to Jerry and his friends myself, hm~?”

You can only stare at your brother dumbly for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Big bro gives you one of his big grins before getting up from the couch, stretching.

“Ooookay! Now I’m gonna make us some nice, warm cups of hot chocolate.” Big bro hums as he heads toward the kitchen. “You wait here, alright?”

You only nod and watch him go, reaching for your glasses before putting them on, blinking rapidly once they were in place. You feel nervous energy crawl under your skin as you think about what might happen tomorrow. Will things be better...or worse…?

~~

It’s the next day, and when you get dropped off at school by Egon, you make sure to avoid Jerry and his friends the second you hear or see them. Classes seemed to be a bit longer for you since you were waiting anxiously for the moment you would see big bro after school. But your avoiding has been successful, and it is now the end of school. You have gotten everything you needed for today, and are now walking towards the entrance of the schoo--

“Who’s that cool-looking guy? He looks like a highschooler!” Someone suddenly murmurs at the right of you; they’re not talking to you, but you’re listening in slightly. “Is he waiting for someone?”

A cool-looking guy? A high schooler? Oh God, you hope it’s not Jerry. You’re prepared to retreat back into the school--but then there are more words being said.

“I’ve never seen that guy around before.” A boy says.

So...a new kid?

“You think he’s single?” Another girl with curly hair asks aloud with a giggle. “He’s wearing a medical mask. I wonder if he’s a punk~!”

You shudder inwardly as you grasp the strap of your brown satchel, looking around at the mix of high schoolers that are coming by the middle and elementary school.

“Hey, hey! He’s talking to Jerry.” Oh God. A punk-friend of Jerry!? “Are those two friends?”

You inhale and exhale quickly. Your wounds have healed surprisingly well; the ointment that big bro had used on you must be magic or something. Anyways, you are not looking towards another beating incident, but you carefully squeeze past a few people to see who exactly everyone is gossiping about.

You adjust your glass before widening your eyes, putting a death grip on your satchel strap. Your breath freezes in your lungs because, at the gates of the school, _**BIG BRO **_ is looking up at Jerry-- _he’s freaking 6 feet tall_ \--and his friends, who are also freaking giants because they’re part of the basketball and football team.

Big bro is wearing a dark-blue jacket and jeans-- _he usually wears his medical mask when outside of the safety of your home area_ \--and is giving an eye-smile pleasantly at Jerry, and everyone sort of starts to hush up when your main bully begins talking.

“What the f**k do you want?” Jerry growls, muscular arms crossed as he turns his attention away from his friends. “You some kind of wh**e that wants to suck my d**k?”

You fight back a wince at seeing the bully move. It’s just bringing back memories of yesterday. Oh God, please watch over your big brother. You’re prepared to run in to give yourself up as a personal punching bag for Jerry for a whole month.

«Ï wäńt ÿøü f**kïńg øbłïtęrätęd, błęędïńg-øüt, äńd dęäd ät mÿ fęęt, ÿøü łïttłę ügłÿ ä** b***h.» Your big bro responds.

You have no idea, once again, what your brother had said, but he had said it with such a bright expression despite his mask; you’re not sure if his words were insulting or kind. And your bully doesn’t seem to understand what your big brother said either.

“Huh? What the f**k are you saying, weirdo?” Jerry brushes a hand through his brown hair and sneers. He gets into your big bro’s face, moving one of his meaty hands to poke rather rudely at your brother’s nose, glasses, or forehe--

In a blur of blue, you widen your eyes as big bro’s hand moves up and grabs Jerry’s right hand by the wrist. And in the next moment, Jerry is on one knee, his free hand scrabbling at your big bro’s hand, a pained yelp escaping his mouth.

“Ow, hey! _**B***h**_! Let go of my d**n wrist!” Jerry snarls, but his tanned face is twisted with pain. Jerry’s friends tensed up and looked at your bro with wariness--because he**, a short guy like your big bro was making a football player whimper in pain with his _frail-_ looking hand holding the strong wrist of Jerry. “You little sh**! Didn’t you hear me!? Let me go, f**ker--!”

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Your big bro then cuts in, voice cold and sharp. A breeze whips by violently for a moment. “You are _**not**_ the f**king sun that everyone revolves around, alright? But if your small, _ant_ -sized brain can’t comprehend that, well too bad for you.”

Big bro then looks over at the entire crowd that gathered, still not letting go of Jerry’s wrist no matter how much the bully clawed or spat threats at your brother. His blue eyes seem to cut through everything as he looks at everyone.

“You listen here--and I mean _everyone_.” Big bro murmurs, but his voice carries across the crowd. “You will not harm any of my family members-- _not even **verbally**_ \--or I will come after your a**es and beat you into the center of the Earth before throwing you into space. And then I’ll rip you to shreds with my bare hands and then throw you to the Horrorterrors that exist in your God d**n nightmares.”

Your big bro then moves his free hand up to tug his mask down, sending a malicious smirk at everyone there-- _except you._ Man oh man... _ **WHERE HAD YOUR SICKLY AND KIND BIG BRO GONE!?!?!?**_ But you keep silent and stare, bug-eyed, as big bro readjusts his medical mask into place and lets Jerry’s wrist go.

_But Jerry isn’t the type of person to let people go._

Jerry yells and stands up from the ground and lunges forward with his left hand fisted-- _it was his right wrist that had been grabbed_ \--and takes a swing at your big bro. Your heart stops before working double time _becauSE YOUR BRO IS GONNA GET HIT!_

…

...Except...your brother _doesn’t_ get socked across the face.

Instead, big bro side-steps smoothly while also hooking his foot under Jerry’s-- _and he **easily** trips your long-time bully._ Jerry crashes onto the dirt ground on his face.

...

...There’s a stunned silence.  Everyone just can’t seem to comprehend that the cool-guy Jerry had been tripped just like that.  You stare with wide eyes as Jerry stays on the ground for a moment, probably surprised as well--before he quickly scrambles back onto hands and knees and then his feet. He sends a heated glare at your brother, dirt all over his clothes before looking at his friends.

“Don’t just stand there! _Get him_!” Jerry snarls.

Your white-knuckle grip is back as you watch Jerry’s friends-- _three of them_ \--circle around your big bro. Oh God, oh God, _**oh God**_ …! This was worse than you being bullied! You take a step forward, prepared to run in and stop the bullies from hurting your brothe--

One of Jerry’s friends lunge with a right hook and another moves behind your big bro, hands raised as if to restrain the ravenet. Oh that was so freaking unfair! You’re about to warn big bro--but big bro steps back, directly on the foot of the bully trying to sneak up on him, and grinds down harshly. Big bro then catches the fist that was being thrown at him--before promptly throwing the owner of the punch over his shoulder as if the bully was as light as a feather. This bully is dumped onto the other one that is clutching his foot in pain; the two land in a heap while your big bro quickly turns his attention to the the other two--Jerry and his other remaining friend.

Big bro shifts slightly before he stuffs his left hand into his jacket pocket. He then lifts his right hand up before giving a thumbs-down while making eye-contact with Jerry. Jerry snarls and jerks his head at his last friend-- _ **lackey**_ \--and his buddy hesitates before attacking your brother.

Big bro immediately gets in front of Jerry’s last friend-- _AND FREAKING **HEADBUTTS** THE GUY! _ The bully falls with a yelp, clutching his head, as your big bro-- _completely unphased from bashing his head with another, taller person_ \--turns his full attention to Jerry. Jerry runs at big bro with a fist again, and your brother just...he just drops his hands to his sides?

_**Smack!** _

You watch with horror as your big bro is sent on his back with a jarring thud. Big bro doesn’t move while Jerry’s friends all get back up on their feet, looking relatively unharmed--only their clothes looked a little rumpled, but they all look perfectly fine. Jerry sneers down at your big bro; your main bully takes a menacing step towards your brother, left fist rising into the air. Oh no, oh no, oh no! You have to--!

“I’m gonna teach you a f**king lesson, you little b**--“

“ _Jerry Tatiana Taran!_ ” A deep voice yelled furiously. “What do you think you’re _**doing**_!?”

You whip your head around and widen your eyes when you see the principal stomp into the scene. The ageing man’s cold, black eyes glare harshly and disapprovingly at Jerry, his son, before looking over at your big bro, eyes now filled with worry.

“Oh, Mr. Harley-Claire! I am so **_sorry_** for my son’s atrocious behavior! I thought he was always an angel!” The principal says as he crouches down, sitting your big bro up. “You had come out of the safety of your home to talk to me in person, and you get this as a welcoming! Oh, does anything hurt!?”

You gape as the principal fawns over your brother. Big bro sits up slowly, holding his cheek in what appears to be pain...before he gives the most saddest, biggest puppy eyes to the principal. You are so shocked, all you can do is stare.

“P-Principal Taran. I had really wanted to meet up and t-talk to you about your s-son…who I heard is bullying my little brother.” Your big bro whimpers, _anD OH MY GOD ARE THOSE TEARS!?_ “B-But...as you can s-see......h-h-he attacked me when I mentioned that my little brother goes here!”

Your brother then breaks down into sobs and the Principal Taran quickly does his best to calm your big brother down, carefully helping your brother to his feet. The principal then sends a glare over at his son and his fidgeting friends.

“Jerry...you and your friends are _expelled_! And you are going to be homeschooled until I send your abroad for college!” Principal Taran barks.

…

...It’s...it’s almost too good to be true…! You stare with wide eyes as Jerry’s face purples with rage while his friends turn pale as ghosts.

“H-He started it!” Jerry barks as he jabs a finger at the sobbing form of your brother. “He beat us up too!”

Principal Taran merely huffs irritably in response, putting a comforting arm around big bro’s shoulders before sending a glare and an arched eyebrow at his son and his friends.

“You certainly don’t look beaten up! My, and I thought you were an honorable boy--but you used your friends to hit this young man as well!? Disgraceful!” The principal barks before pointing his index finger at them. “You go to the car right now while your friends go home.”

“He’s _**faking**_ it, old ma--!” Jerry protests, but Principal Taran cuts his son off.

“Car. _**Now**_.” The principal growls.  
  
Jerry opens and closes his mouth like a fish before he swears and stomps off, out of the school grounds with his friends trailing behind with their tails in between their legs. The principal sighs before turning a concerned look to your brother, dropping his arm from the ravenet’s shoulder.

“Mr. Harley-Claire, is there anything I can do to help you? Do you need to see the nurse?” The principal asks.

Big bro waves the principal off, coughing-- _you tense briefly, instinctively_ \--sending a tentative look towards the principal, tears still streaming from his eyes.

“I-I’d really just like to go home for now with my little brother…” And big bro fidgets nervously.

Principal Taran merely softens his gaze and nods. He then glares over at the crowd that had formed, raising his voice.

“The rest of you scram and go home already!” He barks.

Everyone hastily does so except you, who gazes at the pair with wide eyes. The principal notices you and nods in your direction before heading back to school; he still had to close it up after all before heading home. You pause for a moment...before quickly dashing over to your big bro.

“Big bro! Where does it hurt!?” You ask in a rush of air before you smack yourself in the head mentally. “Wait, obviously it’s your _cheek_ but you landed really hard on your back and--!”

You’re suddenly brought into a hug--and then you’re lifted off of your feet. Quickly, you’re brought out of the school gates and plopped onto...the seat of a motorcycle? A helmet is placed and buckled onto your head before big bro squeezes in behind you, gripping the handles of the two-wheeler.

You dumbly stay still and belatedly realize those were crocodile tears earlier as the motorcycle starts up and begins to pull off the school grounds. This is the first time you’ve been on a motorcycle--and this vehicle is actually Pa’s! But you feel the warmth of big bro at your back and stay still...until your brother makes a sound. You tilt your head up slightly, but the helmet obscures your vision a bit as the wind brushes against your cheeks; the two of you are still driving down the streets.

“Big bro? Did you say something--?” You ask.

“D-Don’t swear like I did and pick fights like that!” Big bro says, cutting you off. He sounds nervous and ashamed. “I don’t want you saying curses just yet, ya’ know!? Oh my gog, I’m a horrible brothe--!”

...And you--you seriously can’t help but _**laugh**_ as the two of your turn around a corner on the motorcycle. Oh my gog, it’s just such a big bro reaction to worry about you swearing! Your belly hurts from your laughter and your still healing bruises, but you manage to calm down and yell over the whipping wind.

“ _Big bro_!” You shout, cutting your brother’s rant off.

“...What?” Big bro asks hesitantly, gripping the handles of the motorcycle as the two of you slow to a stop in front of your home.

You lean back into him and smile widely, even though your left cheek still hurts a little.

“...You are the _**number one**_ big brother in the whole entire universe.” You murmur, sinking into the warmth of your brother.

==> ???: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Quickly get back to the situation on the Meteor! Roxanne is in danger!

Rox grunted as she was slammed onto her back on the rooftop, magenta strings attached to her soul in her chest. She grit her teeth as she shakily pushed herself up by her elbows, twilight-blue dashes of light were dancing around her finger tips.

Stepping through portals was no good. The Heart strings attached to her soul kept following her around, and this time, if she thought of escaping, mind-manipulated Bro would just slam her onto the roof with a flick of his wrist. Rox groaned as she got to her feet, gazing at her dear friend with worried eyes as she looked into blood-red irises; she managed to knock the blonde’s shades off.

“Broderick, _please_.” Rox murmured as she gazed into red, trying to see any hint of a familiar, warm golden-orange, hue. “I know you’re in there! You can fight th--WOAH!”

Rox quickly dodges a slash to the neck from Bro’s blade, wincing when the Strider followed up with a stab to the head; her cheek got nicked and blood dribbled down the side of her face. Rox backed up a bit, clicking her tongue. Maybe she could--

There’s a harsh tug of the Heart threads before she was pulled directly towards the sharp point of Bro’s blade. Rox widened her eyes and quickly dug a foot down onto the ground, spinning on her heel to barely dodge the tip of the blade--before the handle of the same katana smashed into the side of her head.

Everything immediately went black, and Rox collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Bro stood above her, blood-red eyes glinting in the flashing lights above. He dispelled his Heart strings and raised his sword up. He gazed at Rox for a long moment…...before he brought his blade down.

_**Klang!** _

…

...

...Brainwashed Bro blinked slowly...as he studied the blade that had stopped him from slicing Rox’s head off. He then lifted his gaze to a red sleeve...and then a cape...and then a slightly pale face. The person who had interrupted his mission was wearing aviators, and-- _Bro knew he had to kill this one for sure._

“Hey Bro.” Dave chuckled dryly as his arms shook slightly from the brunt of Bro’s slash, but he regained his composure, deflecting his brother’s blade. Bro backed up, inclining his head as Dave raised his blade up defensively, standing in between Aunt Rox and his brother.

Dave gazed at the blood-red eyes of his brother and grimaced before he sent a weak smirk at the Thief of Heart. The Knight of Time shifted into a ready stance. He felt the ticking energy of Time thrum through him as he prepared himself mentally and physically for the strife that was about to break out.

“...Just our typical strife on the roof, _right_?” Dave drawled.

==> Reader: Be Dave.

==> Dave: …

==> Stay strong, alright? I know you’ll be able to snap Bro out of it. I wish you the best of luck. So...

==> ...Dave: STRIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vurmaris means “luck of the sea”.  
> Rouxen is “red” in French with the little touch of..."oxen"  
> Libele means “dragonfly”.  
> And Lyyove is “lion”.


	27. ==> [S] Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry how late this is! School has been getting intense, but I shall still try my best for you guys! Anyways...here ya' go! (´⊙ω⊙`)

==> Dave: STRIFE!

You don’t dare blink as your Bro suddenly darts forward, his _blood-red_ eyes seeming to glow as he closes the distance between you and him. With a sharp inhale and exhale, you quickly move back first and bend down, slinging your Aunt Rox’s limp arm over your shoulder with your left hand. You then quickly lift your sword up with your right hand in time to block a downwards swing of the sword from your Bro.

As blade meets blade, the screech of metal is unpleasant to your ears before you redirect the force of your Bro’s strike to the side. You then quickly back up as fast as you can with Aunt Rox beside you. After backing up a good distance away, you finally come to a stop and crouch down. You lay Aunt Rox down on her back; you want to keep her away from the main fight as much as possible. You study Aunt Rox and grimace at the trickle of blood on her cheek and the side of her head; she’s definitely out cold, but you’ll have to look after her later.

You then bring your gaze to Bro; his cold look is already on you, and you’re surprised that he allowed you to set Aunt Rox on the side. Maybe Bro was still somewhat in there? You then shake your head mentally. Strife now. Think later. You focus on the Time that ticks within you as you slowly walk forward, away from Aunt Rox’s unconscious body.

“...Can you hear my voice, Bro?” You ask, watching his eyes carefully; Aunt Rox must’ve managed to get a hit in to knock his pointed shades off. Silence answers you...so you continue to speak. “Maybe I should just keep on talking. Maybe my rambling might make you snap out of it--”

You have to flashstep to the side to avoid a slash that would’ve sliced you in half-- _or something like that._ Bro’s blade is pretty sharp, and it gouges a slice into the rooftop as if the concrete was butter versus a hot knife. But you don’t have time to take a breather as glowing, magenta threads shoot out towards you from Bro’s free, left hand.

 _Not good._ Any other time, those Heart strings would be harmless. However, this time, those threads are bad news. You quickly flashstep away again and keep your gaze on Bro. Your brother gazes back unblinking at you as you dart around him in a circle, giving him a wide berth. You then glance down for a moment and catch sight of your bro’s pointed shades on the ground. You quickly lean forward a bit and swipe them from the ground before captchalogging the object.

Your attention then turns back to your bro-- _who is dashing towards you with his katana scraping the ground for a brief second_. With a sharp inhale, you stretch your Time out, and three clones of yourself pop out behind your Bro. You watch as Bro blinks and turns his attention away from you and raises his katana up to block a blade strike from three of you.

Sparks fly in the air and Bro is barely dettered from the clash. You ready your blade though as you watch your three selves-- _Dave#1, Dave#2, and Dave#3; all are armed with a katana or a different sword_ \--quickly triple-team Bro; you prepare to jump in when your brother is caught off guard for just the slightest, split second.

But of course, Bro is a bada**-- _even though he’s f**king brainwashed at the moment._

Bro blocks a slash to his ankle from Dave#2, lifts his left arm to block a kick from Dave#1, and kicks Dave#3 away with his right foot when the blonde goes for a blow with the hilt of his blade. Yep. Bro was a complete and utter bada**. You’ll just have to try _harder_ \--so you dash forward to Bro’s open back, Royal Deringer glinting slightly in the lighting.

Dave#3 recovers from the kick to his gut to tackle Bro in his midsection-- _your clone stores away his sword first to avoid accidentally stabbing Bro in the gut_ \--as you come in and adjust your grip on your sword, prepared to use the blunt side to knock your brother out. As Bro falls backwards, he-- _he snaps his free hand out towards you and Heart threads shoot out._ You blink as the strings seem to move in slow motion towards you. But those magenta threads are still bad news, and you can’t exactly dodge at the moment. _Oh **sh**** \--!_

Dave#1 quickly darts in front of you and his soul gets wrapped up in threads. You wince as you watch Dave#1 get harshly yanked to the side, tumbling across the rooftop, but you turn your attention back to the situation at hand. After stabbing his sword into the rooftop near him, Dave#2 helps Dave#3 pin Bro down, which is quite the pain in the a** because your brother is he**a strong; he’s already trying to sit up. You don’t waste any time and move forward, crouching down slightly and raising your sword up. All you need is a good, strong blow to the head with the hilt of your blade and Bro should be unconscious--

Something wraps around your wrist in an almost crushing grip and yanks you back. With a grunt of surprise, you quickly stretch your legs out and dig your heels into the ground and you throw your body weight forward, freeing your trapped wrist from whatever grabbed it. You somersault forward before finding your footing and spinning around to face the thing that had grabbed you, your cape flapping and wrapping around your torso for a moment before you brush it out of the way with your left hand; your right hand is still armed with Royal Deringer.

…

…Aw, _**f**k**_. You totally forgot about that magenta, skeleton-like hand-thing that Bro can do with his Heart powers. The fingers of the Heart hand flex and move around; you watch as the hand then darts over to Dave#2 and Dave#3, who are still trying their best in pinning Bro down. Dave#2 is the first to notice the approaching hand when he jerks his head upwards--and he gets _socked_ across the face by the Heart hand that had curled its fingers into a fist.

Dave#2’s forced to let go of Bro and tumbles backwards, one hand going to his face as he curses under his breath. Bro immediately uses his freed, left hand to sock Dave#3 across the chin too. Dave#3 is dazed as he falls back, one hand cupping his rapidly bruising chin before a Heart hand grabs his cape and throws him across the roof-- _and over the edge._ Dave#1 immediately comes to the rescue and catches his fellow self before he can fall off the building.

“Son of a _motherf**ker_ …!” Dave#2 growls as he quickly gets up onto his feet, blood slipping down from his nose and chin when he moves his hand out of the way. Dave#2 looks over at you, his shades a little crooked on his face. “Hey, Original. I recommend more of us or something?”

You nod curtly at that and focus on Time once again. Dave#3 is successfully pulled up onto the safety of the rooftop, Dave#1 grimacing at the sight of the big, purple bruise on the other Dave’s face. But the two quickly turn their attention to Bro, who has gotten back up to his feet in a crouch with a kick-up. Dave#2 pulls his sword out of the rooftop before charging towards Bro, who has summoned more Heart hands. Bro slowly stands up from his crouch and surveys his opponents with his usual, blank stare.

While Dave#1 and Dave#3 rush over to help Dave#2 with Bro, you focus on summoning more Daves. There are two flashes of red on the left and right of you, followed by the sound of soft ticking. Dave#4 and Dave#5 step forward from the flashes of light and draw their own swords, gazes already focusing on Bro. You watch as those two dart over to help the other Daves before risking a glance to Aunt Rox, who’s still by the rooftop door at the moment.

Aunt Rox is still out cold, lying on her back without a hint of consciousness. You hope her head injury isn’t too serious or something. You look back towards Bro and--......well, hello there. He’s right f**king in front of you.

_**“Rule number one in fighting, li’l man.” Your bro says to you as you study your new katana with wide, awed eyes behind your own pair of pointed shades. You then look back up at your brother and listen attentively. “Never ever turn your eyes away from the opponent you’re strifing.”** _

_You just broke f**king rule number one._

Heart skipping a beat in your chest, you quickly retreat as best as you can from Bro as he gazes expressionlessly at you with his gleaming, blood-red eyes--f**k, you hate that look. Bro’s katana slices through the air and you lift Royal Deringer up to block.

**_Klang!_ **

You grunt when the strength forces you to fall to one knee. D**n, Bro wasn’t pulling his punches--or in this situation: blade strikes. You look up at your brother, shades slipping down your nose slightly. You smirk warily at your brother.

“Yo, Bro. It’s _me_ : _**Dave**_.” Bro pushes a little harder and both of your clashing swords move an inch closer to your face. You grit your teeth but try to keep your voice as casual as possible. “I hope...you’re fighting against whatever’s going on in your head--because that would be really f**king helpful to know that the both of us are at least tryin-- _OOF_!”

You get solidly kicked in the gut and sent backwards, rolling across the rooftop. Dave#5 quickly swoops in to stop you from rolling and helps you sit up, hands under your armpits to pull you up onto your feet. You wince as your stomach throbs painfully, and you resist heaving. You give a nod of thanks to yourself, and Dave#5 merely nods back before the both of you look back at Bro.

Bro has summoned more Heart hands, and it’s almost like there’s two Bros fighting you now. The two pairs of floating, magenta hands surround Bro and deflect any blade strikes that Dave#1, Dave#2, Dave#3, and Dave#4 throws at your brother. F**king he**, this is getting harder…

_And then a sharp pain goes through you and blood hits the rooftop._

==> Oh dear...that is not good.

==> Um, w-we’ll get back to you, Dave! Hang in there!

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See how John is doing. 

They were all currently sitting around a small campfire on a few logs they rolled in to circle the warmth; Dave had set it up earlier with a lighter and some nearby dry sticks. And now...Rouxen was sitting across from John, Dave was on the right of the Heir, Kaniza was on the left of the ravenet, and Milliu and Sorrin-- _Lyyove_ _went back to the caves when he saw that the situation was in control of the others_ \--were on the left of the Mutant Blood.

Rouxen had an easy-going smile on his lips, fire-light dancing across his face, and he was curiously looking between the odd the group of five in front of him. He inclined his head and widened his grin, fangs glinting as his gaze finally settled on John, who gazed back in the general area of the Bronze Blood.

«...Ï häd ńęvęr thøüght thę Błüę Güärdïäń wäš _błïńd_.» Rouxen finally said, arching an eyebrow at John. «Ï äm çürïøüš äbøüt thę fäçt thät ÿøü tøøk øń døžęńš øf hïghbłøødš wïth thę Ämbęr Äńgęł ät ÿøür šïdę.»

John merely smiled and inclined his head slightly, moving a hand up from his lap as he crossed his legs, shifting on the the log he was sitting on for a bit. Blue wind swirled around his fingertips and Rouxen widened his eyes with awe and amazement. John grinned as he let the blue wind dance around him; Breath seemed to chime with soft laughter.

«Płęäšę. Jüšt çäłł mę John, Šümmøńęr Ńïträm.» John responded as orange light danced over his face. The Heir then sent a curious look at the Bronze Blood. «...Äńÿwäÿš...mäÿ Ï äšk høw ÿøü føüńd üš fïršt?»

Rouxen blinked in mild surprise, pulling his attention away from the wind to study John for a brief moment. The Summoner hummed thoughtfully before laughing sheepishly, fidgeting with the corner of his brown cloak before he moved it off of his lap. He moved his right thigh up a little closer to the lighting of the fire; the others could see normally while John had to get help from Phantom-Rose and Phantom-Jade.

Rouxen’s right thigh was wrapped in white bandages--but they looked more _brown_ than _white_ now. The Summoner grimaced as he revealed the bandaged wound before grinning weakly at the group in front of him.

«Ït wäš høńęštłÿ pürę _çøïńçïdęńçę_ thät Ï męt äłł øf ÿøü tøńïght.» Rouxen began as he looked upwards, a slight frown on his face as he pondered for a moment. «...Ï bęłïęvę Ï çämę frøm ä ńęärbÿ vïłłägę thät’š twø ńïghtš äwäÿ frøm hęrę--äftęr fręęïńg ä çøüpłę øf łøwbłøødš frøm šłävęrÿ ïń šømę šørt øf äüçtïøń.» Rouxen’s face contorts into a scowl for a moment before he continues, expression thoughtful once again. «...Äńd thęń Ï çłäšhęd wïth ä fęw drøńęš, äńd øńę øf thęm mäńägęd tø gräžę mę.»

Rouxen gestured to his thigh in a ‘ta-dah’ sort of way, grinning roguishly-- _is that an intended pun?_ \--at John. The Summoner then chuckled before shifting his cloak back into place. Rouxen then gazed at the fire that was in front of him, humming softly.

«…Äftęr thät...Ï häd šïmpłÿ bęęń trÿïńg tø šhäkę øff thę drøńęš thät hävę bęęń føłłøwïńg mę--äńd døń’t wørrÿ! Thęÿ’rę ńøt føłłøwïńg mę äńÿmørę.». Rouxen said quickly when he saw Kaniza, Milliu, and Sorrin tense slightly. «...Büt ït wäš trüłÿ çøïńçïdęńçę thät wę męt ęäçh øthęr.»

John blinked before slowly nodding thoughtfully. The Heir then stretched his senses out to the surrounding area, just to check for sure that Rouxen hadn’t been followed. After a few seconds passed by, Breath came back and swirled around John, reporting that no one was nearby. John sighed softly and relaxed while Dave shifted slightly, stretching his wings out for a split second before settling them. The ex-sprite watched Rouxen carefully before speaking.

«...Ÿøü łøøk łïkę ÿøü wäńt šømęthïńg frøm üš.» Dave said, the orange light of the fire reflecting off of his aviators. «Äłšø, çäłł mę Dave.»

Rouxen smiled at that, leaning forward slightly in his seat on the log, his bronze eyes seemed to shine golden with the fire-light.

«Ÿøü ärę vęrÿ šhärp, Deahve. Äńd äłł øf ÿøü mäÿ çäłł mę Røüx--Šümmøńęr ïš jüšt mÿ ńïçkńämę.» Rouxen-- _or Roux_ \--said with a soft chuckle before turning his attention back to what Dave had said. «...Tø bę høńęšt, Ï häd bęęń thïńkïńg øf thïš thę mømęńt Ï häd hęärd thę rümørš.». The Bronze Blood paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. The Summoner then exhale nervously, looking at each face before him. «...Thęrę ärę trøłłš øń thïš płäńęt whø ärę bęïńg øppręššęd. Ï hävę äłręädÿ gäthęręd äń ärmÿ, šø müšt äšk...»

Rouxen got up to his feet, leaning more on his left side before he shrugged his cloak off, revealing a black, sleeveless top that was highlighted with his blood color. And then something shifted behind the Summoner-- _before bronze, butterfly wings spread out into the open._ Kaniza and Milliu, gasped softly in surprise while Sorrin studied the Bronze Blood closely. Rouxen smiled grimly at John as he held out a hand to the Heir, who was waiting for the Bronze Blood to finish his speech first.

«...Wïłł ÿøü płęäšę jøïń mę ïń bättłę ägäïńšt thę hïghbłøødš?» Rouxen asked softly, butterfly wings fluttering behind his back briefly.

...There was a brief silence, and the sound of the fire crackling and the bugs chirping filled the quiet air. Dave blinked behind his shades before glancing at John, who already had a weary smile on his lips.

«...Äpøłøgïęš, büt Ï çäńńøt fïght äłøńg šïdę ÿøü.» John replied, standing up to walk around the fire as Roux slowly lowered his hand. The Bronze watched the Heir with confusion and a hint of frustration as John’s blind eyes darted this way and that before he finally stood in front of the Summoner, tilting his head up slightly to ‘look’ at the taller. «Ïńštęäd...whÿ døń’t ÿøü çømę wïth üš tø ä płäçę whęrę thę Çøńdęšçę wøń’t ręäçh üš.»

Rouxen looked at John with mixed emotions, gazing down at those blank eyes as his eyebrows pinched together.

«...Thät ïš thę šämę thïńg äš rüńńïńg äwäÿ.» Rouxen slowly murmured, but there was no accusation in his voice. The Bronze Blood studied John closely, curious. «Whÿ çäń’t ÿøü fïght?»

John paused for a moment, blue hood swaying in the breeze before he reached up with his right hand and let his fingertips hover over the Summoner’s forehead. Rouxen gazed down at John with confusion, but he stayed still. John had a somber expression, before his fingertips tapped Rouxen’s forehead-- _and the Summoner’s head was filled with images and sound._

Mixed colors of blood stained the ground. Screams of pain and anguish filled the air. Fire roared and destroyed everything surrounding it. Clashes of swords and cracks of gunfire went on, and on, and on, and on, and on--

The images stopped, and Rouxen opened his eyes slowly. John was lowering his hand from the Bronze Blood’s forehead, and the Summoner managed to catch something glowing in the center of the Heir’s forehead, but the ravenet’s bangs were in the way. Whatever was there stopped glowing and John had a slouch to his shoulders that made him look, much, much older.

«... _Wär_ …...ïš šømęthïńg Ï wäńt tø štøp äš müçh äš pøššïbłę.» John murmured softly, voice filling slightly with emotion. The Heir smiled tiredly at Rouxen before ‘glancing’ over at Dave, who shifted slightly, hands fisting slightly on his lap. John merely continued to smile before looking back at the Summoner. «Ï üńdęrštäńd thät ÿøü’rę wïłłïńg tø fïght før šømęthïńg wïth ÿøür łïfę øń thę łïńę…»

John then took a deep breath and stepped back, smiling sadly at the Summoner.

«Büt thę çhøïçę ïš ÿøürš tø mäkę.» John said, walking back around the fire as he continued to speak. «Ÿøü çäń ęïthęr fïght thę Çøńdęšçę ńøw ør dø ït øń ä łätęr dätę. Ęïthęr wäÿ…...šhę wïłł bäńïšh thę ädüłtš frøm Äłtęrńïä ïń thę ęńd.»

John sat down beside Dave again while Rouxen also took a seat again. The Bronze Blood was gazing at the Heir with slightly widened eyes as his wings fluttered behind him.

«...Høw dø ÿøü…? Wäït, thät vïšïøń ÿøü šhøwęd mę…» Rouxen’s expression grew pained. «...Šø thę łøwbłøødš wïłł łøšę thę wär?»

«Tø bę høńęšt,» Dave interjected. «Thät’š øńłÿ ä bättłę. Thę wär ïš whät John äńd Ï ärę fïghtïńg ät thę mømęńt.»

Roux furrowed his eyebrows at that while John inclined his head slightly and looked up at the sky. Dave noticed the motion and looked over at John.

“...John?” The ex-sprite was prepared to bring Caledfwlch out of his Strife Deck. “Do you sense somethi--?”

**_Thump!_ **

…

...

...John laughed awkwardly as he sat on the lap of a certain Burgundy Blood, who had suddenly appeared from the air in a flash of colors. Anamia curled her arms around John, hugging the Heir as she tugged him up to sit on her lap as she sat on the log. The Burgundy Blood watched Roux, closely, her eyes narrowing slightly as she kept John close.

...Before Anamia arrived, there had been a crackle of energy that went through the air before a certain troll dressed in a red kimono came down in a flourish of crimson and white light, orange fire-light dancing across her ash-gray cheeks as she surveyed the area.

The crackling and snapping of energy ceased and the Ex-Handmaid let her gaze fall on one John Egbert, who was inclining his head at the noises that were going around him. Realization had then darted across the Heir’s face before Anamia swooped in and gave John a hug from the back, humming happily.

While all of this had happened, Kaniza, Sorrin, Milliu, and Roux-- _this is the first time they ever saw the Ex-Handmaid in the flesh_ \--were watching John and Anamia with shock, bugs chirping softly in the background as a soft breeze went by. And Dave was...Dave was just being Dave; the ex-sprite was hardly phased by the sight of the Burgundy Blood-- _he had heard John’s little story about meeting the Ex-Handmaid_ \--but he was curious about why she was present.

And that now brings everyone back to what’s currently happening as the stars twinkle softly above, the green and pink moon rising directly above them all. John let out another awkward laugh as Anamia placed her chin onto his head.

“A- _Anamia_ …?” John asked tentatively. “What are you…?”

The Heir trailed off as Anamia sighed, her gray fingers carding through his hair. John blinked as he sensed how...tense she was; it was like she was trying to comfort herself by comforting the Heir himself in a way. Anamia glanced over at Roux one last time before looking down at John, her burgundy eyes glinting in the fire-light.

“...I have come to give you more news, John.” She murmured, voice somber. “I am...unsure of whether it is good or bad news once again.”

John froze at that...before Anamia continued to move her fingers gently through his hair. The Heir managed to relax slightly before he sighed heavily and nodded in understanding. John then sent a small smile over to his troll friends, shoulders drooping slightly.

«Ęrm...äpøłøgïęš, büt Ï müšt špęäk tø Äńämïä äńd Dave prïvätęłÿ. Wę çäń çøńtïńüę thïš çøńvęršätïøń ät ä łätęr tïmę.» John murmured softly. «Røüx, Ï kńøw ÿøü døń’t kńøw üš węłł ęńøügh, büt płęäšę ręšt hęrę før ńøw bęçäüšę ït’š äłmøšt däÿtïmę.»

Dave’s wings fluttered for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing slightly while Kaniza, Milliu, Sorrin, and Rouxen watched the Heir for a moment before nodding; the Summoner was more hesitant--the other three trolls trusted John easily, but the Bronze Blood was still a little cautious and curious about John and Dave’s past. Carefully, the trolls murmured goodbye and moved over to the caves in the area. Kaniza and Sorrin helped Rouxen walk since the Bronze Blood was limping slightly.

Once the four trolls were gone and the footsteps had retreated, John sighed deeply before he waved over at Dave to move a little closer. The ex-sprite paused for a moment before he did so, wings folding in slightly as he scooted closer to John and Anamia on the log. The three simply sat there in silence for a moment, the fire dying out, but no one made a move to make the burning wood brighter.

Soon enough, the fire was gone, but the warmth was still there. The stars and moons above stood out more-- _not that John could see them at the moment_ \--but the dim lighting was enough for Dave, John, and Anamia to see each other’s faces. The bugs surrounding the area seemed to stop chirping too, and the area became almost completely silent, the tall grass swaying slightly.

...But the silence soon came to an end, broken by the Ex-Handmaid.

“...There has been a new spike of energy recently…...from Lord English.” Anamia said as she stopped running her fingers through John’s hair, but she kept her hand there. “I had not contacted you yet because I was still investigating the situation; I was confused.”

John tensed slightly, but he listened attentively. Dave’s wings fluffed up with agitation before they settled.

“...It feels as if…” Anamia paused for a moment, gaze narrowing slightly as she looked across the grassy field surrounding them. “...There are _two_ entities that have Lord English’s energy signature, but one is weaker than the other.”

John furrowed his eyebrows as his thoughts rushed. _**Two**_...Lord Englishes? One was already hard enough to deal with. _F**k_. John breathed in slowly...before exhaling. Is that what Anamia is trying to say?

“...What do you mean?” John asked cautiously.

Anamia ran her hand through John’s hair again to settle the Heir’s nerves. Dave watched on silently, Time curling around his fingers as he frowned slightly. The Ex-Handmaid sighed softly before speaking once more.

“That...I cannot answer, ジョンくん.” Anamia murmured as she lifted her chin from John’s head and sighed once more. “I have tried to track the energy signatures down, but they always seem to slip from my grasp.” The Burgundy Blood paused and shifted slightly, hugging John close before moving him to sit on the log beside her. She hesitated for a moment and reached over to John, brushing a few bangs out of the Heir’s eyes. “...John...I’m not sure what shall happen in the future, but I ask of you to not sacrifice yourself so easily.”

John blinked in surprise before Anamia grasped the Heir’s face between both of her gray hands.

“... _Promise_ me that you won’t do anything foolish, John.” She murmured, eyebrows pinched together. “Promise me that you won’t throw your life on the line without exhausting every possible way you can get out of the situation you’re in.”

John blinked again...before frowning slightly. He lifted his right hand up to gently brush the gray hand on his cheek.

“Anami--?” John cut himself when he felt her hand shake slightly. The ravenet furrowed his eyebrows...before sighing softly. “...I can’t _promise_ you that, but I can certainly try. I mean, Dave said I was getting better at being less reckless and stuff.”

John tried to laugh jokingly...and Anamia sighed in response before chuckling softly. She pressed her forehead to his for a moment, murmuring something under her breath before lifting her head up to look past John. She made eye-contact with Dave, who gazed back with a bit of tension in his shoulders. Just by studying Anamia’s expression, Dave paused for a moment before nodding curtly at the Burgundy Blood; of course the ex-sprite would watch over John--it’s practically a best bro code.

Anamia then sighed one last time before standing up, gently ruffling John’s hair first before she stepped back slightly, hand leaving the Heir’s hair. She smiled gently at John as a red glow surrounded her.

“...I shall see you again later, John.” She nearly whispered.

John blinked before inclining his head, smiling lopsidedly at Anamia. He stood up and walked forward quickly, wrapping his arms around the Burgundy Blood. Anamia froze for a moment...before she quickly returned the hug, squeezing John tightly.

John couldn’t quite understand...but he sensed the uneasiness of Anamia. Honestly, he can’t promise that he’ll keep himself out of danger, but he can certainly try. So John hugged Anamia until she released him first. The Burgundy Blood smiled softly.

“じゃあまたね。” She murmured as the red light around her grew brighter.

John nodded as Dave stood beside him. The Heir smiled brightly as he waved while the Knight gave a lazy salute.

"...See ya' later, Anamia." John murmured back.

And then Anamia was gone in a flash of red. John ‘gazed’ at the spot where the Ex-Handmaid was before glancing over at Dave with furrowed eyebrows.

“...I’ll be _fine_ , Dave.” John sent a dopey grin at his best bro.

Dave turned his head and looked at John, raising an eyebrows before reaching over to give the Heir of Breath a one-armed hug. The blonde scoffed softly as he then lifted his gaze up to the sky, left wing curling slightly around John.

“Of course you will be.” Dave replied. “Whatever gets thrown at us will be beaten to a pulp and blended into a smoothie. Gog d**n universe will be sorry if they ever mess with the Heir of Breath and his family.”

John let out a bark of laughter at that, shoulders shaking slightly as he bumped his right shoulder into Dave’s left one. The Heir widened his grin as he rocked back on his heels, humming softly.

“You’re right, Dave.” John agreed, feeling the nice, cool air of the Alternian night. “The universe better watch out for us, because we’ll give ‘em he**.”

John smiled and Dave smirked before the two of them started to head back to the caves, walking through the tall grass-- _the Heir paused and turned back around, gaze narrowing, head inclined as he listened._

Dave noticed the movement and also stopped walking, turning around slightly to watch John closely. Breath circled around the Heir as he slowly lifted his gaze up to the sky. John hummed thoughtfully before he turned to look at Dave, a wide grin on his lips.

“How do you feel about visiting giant clowns?” John asked, Breath causing his hood to whip around him slightly.

Dave blinked behind his shades before he groaned softly. The Knight crossed his arms and looked up, shoulders sagging as he mulled over John’s words for a moment. After a small ‘ _eyaaaagh_ ’ escaping his lips, Dave finally looked over at John, sighing exasperatedly.

“Alright, fine. Just get our dragon-ride while I contact Hal on where we’re going.” Dave replied, iShades starting to light up already.

John grinned before he dispersed into wind. The ravenet rushed up into the air…where he had sensed a certain, white dragon circling in the night sky. John finally reformed and floated directly in front of Pyralspite, causing the dragon to snort and come to a halt abruptly, flapping his massive wings, stirring up the air around him. John merely grinned and crossed his legs as he floated in the air, waving jovially.

«Łïbęłę, Ęxęçütïøńęr Žähhäk! Hï!» John shouted over the roar of the wind as he widened his grin. His pale, blue eyes seemed to glimmer slightly in the moonlight as the Neophyte Legislacerator and the Executioner stared at him with mild surprise and shock respectively. «Çäń Ï płęäšę męęt thę Gräńd Hïghbłøød wïth mÿ møïräïł?»

Just as John finished his sentence, Dave flew up and floated beside the Heir, looking nonchalant as he lazily waved at the dragon, Teal Blood, and Indigo Blood.

== > Reader: Be Dave.

==> Dave: Take care of your injury!

You are now Dave--and _**WOW**_ your thigh hurts like a b***h!

Your knees buckle and you swallow a shout of pain. F**k, f**k, f**k…! Royal Deringer hits the rooftop noisily while you fall to your knees, both hands going to the Heart hand that is twisting a kunai-- _ninja knife_ \--into your right thigh.

_**“Rule number two in fighting,” Bro murmurs as he has you on your back once again after a round of strifing, smirking down at you when you huff at the tip of the blade pointed at you. His golden-orange eyes twinkle with amusement as he looks at you over his pointed shades. “Expect the unexpected.”** _

You grit your teeth as you grab the Heart hand and toss it away. The magenta, skeleton-like hand spirals into the air for a moment before regaining its bearings. The Heart hand flexes its fingers for a moment before going back to the main fight with Bro. You hiss out a sharp breath of pain as you then grab the handle of the kunai and yank the tiny blade out; Dave#5 quickly crouches down beside you and stabs his sword into the rooftop beside him before moving his cape over your wound, putting pressure on the bleeding injury.

“Motherf**ker…” You mutter as you toss the kunai carelessly to the side, hissing in pain when Dave#5 puts more pressure.

“Just gotta keep on going though.” Dave#5 chuckles back dryly, keeping his gaze on his cape which is still stifling the bleeding. “Bro needs his little bro to knock some Strider into him.”

Sweat beads and runs down the side of your face as you squeeze your eyes shut. You repeat those words in your head: ‘Bro needs his little bro’. Your thigh still hurts a whole bunch, but you focus on your breathing, calming yourself. You then hear a tear of cloth and open your eyes. Dave#5 seems to be working on making a makeshift bandage for you with his cape.

You grunt when you slowly stand up slightly so Dave#5 can wrap the strip of cloth around your bleeding thigh. Cauterizing the wound would be better, but you don’t exactly have the right tools for that at the moment. Anyways, with a sharp tug, the red, silk bandage is in place and Dave#5 gives you an encouraging thumbs-up. Gee, getting cheered on by yourself. Not the strangest thing that you ever witnessed in your life though.

Dave#5 hands you Royal Deringer and you shift your stance. Your thigh still hurts--like someone took a _**red-hot** spear_  and decided to slowly sink it into your thigh.

_...But you **stand**._

You suck it up because Striders don’t back down so easily. **No**. Not when the lives of their friends or family are on the line-- _a Strider doesn’t back down from a fight_. You smirk wearily as you grip your sword with both hands on the hilt and bend your knees.  You gaze at the fight in front of you and inhale shakily...before exhaling.

_And then you move._

Dave#5 and you quickly dash forward, joining the fight that the other Daves are in. As the two of you circle around, you look for openings; you pay attention to Bro and his floating hands.

**_“Everyone’s got a weakness, li’l man.” Bro drawls to you one day when you mutter about him being unbeatable. “You just need to find it.”_ **

You move in with a few Daves at your side to take on your brother. Bro easily brings his katana up and down to deflect the slashes that aim for his torso, leg, and head. Sharp pain goes through your right thigh and you wince, stumbling for a moment before your force yourself to keep moving.

Find a weakness. Find something to throw Bro off balance--or make him wake the f**k up from whatever brainwashing shtick that’s going on in his head.

The lights around the Meteor continue to flash above as you deflect ninja stars from a Heart hand-- _Bro must’ve given the shuriken to the floating appendage_ \--and you observe your brother and note something with mild surprise. You blink-- _before you get socked across the face by a Heart hand_ , causing a gash to appear on your cheek as you went flying back.

You hit the rooftop and go rolling for a moment before you start skidding on your side, scraping your left palm up a little as you try to stop yourself. You hear something clatter on the roof, but you have your eyes shut at the moment, head ringing a little from the blow, lying on your side still. F**k...everything _**hurts**_.

…

…

...But that was it, wasn’t it? You found the _weakness_.

You blink your eyes open and take a deep breath. You note that your aviators are missing at the moment; they must’ve been knocked off of your face. You sorelly hope they aren’t cracked. Blinking again, you place a hand onto the grainy surface of the rooftop, grunting as you slowly push yourself up, vision swimming slightly.

You fail to push yourself up the first time before you try again, muscles stinging with pain and overuse.  You cough and spit out blood, watching as the small splash of red stains the roof before you continue to push yourself up, gritting your teeth.

“F**king _**c’mon**_ …!” You mutter to yourself as your arms shake slightly and bring your knees under yourself to push off the rooftop; your thigh still hurts. “You entered this fight...and you’re gonna f**king _**finish**_ it.”

You sit up a bit, breath shuddering out of your lungs as you reach for Royal Deringer, which was surprisingly close to you. You wrap your fingers around the hilt and stab the blade into the rooftop, using it to help you stand up. You stagger slightly when pain shoots up your right leg again, _but you stay firm_ , lifting your shadeless gaze to the fight.

The other Daves are getting battered too, looking worn-down and bruised. But this fight is coming to a close, _and you're going to f**king end it right now._

You then tug your sword out of the roof and stand on your own, swaying dangerously for a moment before grounding yourself. Blood dribbles down your face and threatens to slip into your left eye, so you shut it, grimacing uncomfortably as the warm liquid trickles down your face.

The clash of metal continues...before you reach a hand up and merely snap your fingers, focusing on your Time.

_**Pop!** _

…

…

…And just like that...the Daves are _gone_. You are now alone on the rooftop with Bro-- _well, Aunt Rox is here, but she’s still out cold at the moment._ D**n, how long was this fight? 30 minutes? Heh. _**Definitely** a new record…_

Bro slowly turns to look at you, blood-red eyes seeming to stab through you as he focuses all of his attention on you. You let out a weary chuckle-- _d**n your voice sounds terrible_ \--at this...before inhaling slowly. You tilt your head back for a moment, watching the bright lights above before lowering your gaze and narrowing your eye-- _blood is still dripping over your left one_ \--sharply as you look at your bro.

“ _F**KING BRING_ _IT_ _**ON**_! I CAN TAKE IT!” You shout, an uncharistic, snarling grin on your lips. “I’M MOTHERF**KING _**DAVE STRIDER**_ , _YOUR LITTLE BRO_ , _**AREN’T I**_!?”

F**king he**. You don’t know where this adrenaline rush is coming from, but it’s helping you stand despite the stab wound in your right thigh and the blood loss.

And Bro...Bro only blinks, the Heart hands vanishing in a flash of magenta light. You watch as your brother finally shows some emotion in a way--like his eyes are still blank but his eyebrows are furrowing together slightly.

...

...So...here’s your God d**n f**ked up plan. You are going to use Bro’s weakness.

…

... _Which is **you**._

Honestly, you have nothing else you can use to go on. Bro is a bada** fighter, and he looks like he’s still in top notch condition. So right now...you’re risking _everything_ as you use almost _all_ of your strength to stand on your two feet.

Bro inclines his head and swipes his katana to the side of him, cutting through the air as he keeps his cold gaze on you. You hope to see a flicker of golden-orange in your brother’s eyes as you open your mouth to speak again.

“Y’know…...if I don’t make it out of this fight…” You say, raising your voice slightly despite how hoarse it sounds. You pause for a moment, collecting your thoughts before you give a small, relaxed smile at Bro. “...I want you to know that I _**forgive**_ you for everything you’ve done to me. And…”

You take a deep breath, body aching. You gaze into those blood-red eyes and hope that the others will be safe.

“...Bro, you are the coolest brother and guardian I could ever have. You’re not perfect, true, but you…” You still hold Royal Deringer in your right hand, but you’re not leveling the weapon at your brother anymore. “You made me be who I am today, y'know? And there’s no one else I’d rather be...than _**me**_.”

...Your thigh throbs…and you’re surprised that Bro allowed you to talk for so long. Man, Brainwashed-Bro must be hearing white noise from you, but you hope your words got to him somehow. You smile again and feel a great weight lifted off of your chest. F**k, are you becoming hysterical?

“So...thanks, Bro, for being my big brother.” You murmur, smile turning into a fond smirk.

 _And then Bro flashsteps forward_ , blade glinting silver in the lighting. You continue to smirk, but you close your eyes, waiting for the pain and then nothingness. D**n, this would be a Heroic death since you were protecting your friends.

_And then you hear the sound of blood hitting the surface of the rooftop._

…

…

…

...You...open your-- _d**n, there’s still blood over your left eye_ \--right eye…and you notice that you’re not feeling any pain in your stomach-- _although your body is seriously battered_ \--and you blink as your bleary gaze focuses...on golden-orange eyes. You blink again before you widen your eye and jerk your head down to see that you are... _f**king **stabbing** your bro in the gut with your own d**n sword._

You note your Bro’s hand on your wrist-- _but the grip is **gentle**_. You jerk your gaze back up to your brother’s face and see how he’s quickly paling and--......and he’s _smirking_ weakly at you, chuckling wetly as he sways slightly. You widen your eye with horror as you quickly yank your sword out and throw it to the side; your hands shake a bit, but you seriously don’t f**king care at the moment.

You quickly move forward when Bro staggers backwards and falls to one knee first...before swaying onto his bac--you’re there to quickly catch your brother as best as you can. You then lower him onto the ground and hurriedly grab the end of your cape; you bundle up the silky fabric and start putting pressure on the stab wound-- _motherf**king Bro managed to gain control over himself and made you stab him…!_

Bro chuckles again-- _before he’s cut off with harsh cough_. Crimson blood slips past his lips like a waterfall and your f**king cape is starting to soak through already. Sh**, sh**, _sh**_ , _**sh****_...! Your thoughts rush through your mind as you think of something to do. Pressure on the bleeding wound is good; it’s absolutely f**king _great_ \--but you need to stop the d**n bleeding. F**king he**, you need John’s granny-- _she has healing powers, right?_ But you don’t have her f**king chumhandle; does she even have one? F**k.

You quickly focus on your Time and three clones of you pop out into the open. You give them all curt nods and they quickly dart away, in search of Nanna Egbert. F**k, f**k, f**k--your hands are starting to get a little slippery, but you keep up the pressure.

Although your clones are looking for Nanna, you quickly start reaching into your captchalogue deck for a phone because your f**king iShades are on the rooftop a few meters away from you. Anyways, you can contact Dadbert. Dadbert might know where she is, right? You’re only doing this incase your other selves aren’t fast enough in finding her--

“D..Don’t...call…...an..y..one…” You hear your bro rasp below you. It’s the first God d**n words you hear from him.

Your hands slip with the blood and silk of your cape for a moment before you adjust your hands and continue the pressure. You dart your gaze to your bro’s pale face; his eyes are closed, but he’s still breathing-- _he better be f**king breathing._

“What the _**f**k**_ are you saying, Bro?” You snap back. You’re losing your cool-- _but Bro is bleeding out on you_. You can’t exactly keep cool. But you shake your head and then turn your gaze back to your hands. F**k. You honestly thought you were going to die. Your red hands can’t stop shaking. “ _Nevermind_. Don’t answer that. Save all your energy for not dyin’, ya’ hear?”

Your Texan is slipping out, but you pay no attention to it. F**k, if Bro gained control of himself, why couldn’t he just--! _**F**k**_ , just work on stifling the bleeding. Bro merely coughs again. His eyes crack open slightly and he merely stares up at the flashing lights above.

“...Do..n’t des...erve...to live…” Bro whispers hoarsely.

You twitch at that and you quickly drag your gaze from your bloody hands to Bro. His breathing is getting softer, more labored.

“Shut the _**f**k**_ up, Bro. You’re not doing this, alright?” You demand as you look behind yourself for a moment to the rooftop door. F**k, where was Granny Egbert? “You’re just gonna relax and focus on breathing, alright? You’re **_not_** going to f**king die. You deserve to _**live**_ , so shut the f**k up…!”

Bro lets out a weak-- _no, not weak; Bro is **never** weak, c’mon!_ \--chuckle and his eyes slowly move over to you when you look back at him. Bro’s head lolls, but he still keeps his golden-orange gaze on you.  The rooftop is silent except for both of your uneven breathing.

“...’Eard wh’t ya’ said…” Bro manages to whisper, a shaky smile on his lips. “...Th’nks, li’l man…...for bein’...my li’l bro…”

“ _Stop_. _**Stop**_ talking like that.” Your voice cracks a little with emotion and your vision is getting blurry with your own blood loss. You snap to attention when you note that you’re subconsciously letting up on the pressure on Bro’s wound. You shake your head and bite the inside of your cheek, using the pain and taste of iron in your mouth to shake off the dizziness of the blood loss. “You’re gonna be f**kin’ _fantastic_. You’ll be patched up by John’s granny and everythin’ will be f**kin’ _**fine**_ , so shut the f**k up already, d**n it…!”

Bro chuckles again and his golden-orange eyes slide shut. You listen to the slightest noise, hoping to whatever high power that one of the Daves you ‘summoned’ appeared with Nanna in tow.

“...Da..ve…?” Bro mumbles, catching your attention. His eyes are still shut, but he smiles-- _he f**king **smiles**_ \--and he looks so God d**n pale. “...Tha..nk...you...for...ev’rythin’.....”

And then Bro lets out a breath…

…

… _But he doesn’t take a breath back in._

Your fingers tense and you somehow manage to blink past your weariness and pain and study your brother’s face. Your heart is dropping to your gut and you feel so f**king cold all of a sudden.

“Bro?” You ask. Silence greets you and your heart is pounding loudly in your ears. “F**k. _**No**_. You can’t do this to me you f**kin’ _**b*****d**_ …!”

You look at how pale Bro is while you move one bloody hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse--there is one. You widen your eyes. There’s still a pulse...but it’s so f**king _**weak**_.

F**k this. You move your hand back to where your cape is still trying to stifle the bleeding. F**k everything. Where the he** is Nanna--!?

**_Zap!_ **

You immediately jerk your head upwards to the sound, tensing at the flash of blue light-- _but your vision swirls viciously_ , and your sight is filled with multiple black spots. You hunch over slightly as pain wracks your body--and then a new voice reaches your ears.

“O-Oh! Hello…? Wait--... _oH MY GOODNESS_!” The voice is feminine, and it’s oozing with panic and concern.

You squint to try and clear your vision somewhat...and you see some sort of ravenette dressed in tan clothes. She has some green symbol on her chest, but you can’t quite make out the details at the moment. You lift your gaze to her face and…...are you...looking at another Jade or John…?

But then the expression of the newcomer turns grim and she runs towards you--light-blue flames suddenly ignite around her hands and you tense slightly, lifting a hand up from your Bro’s bloody wound to reach into your Strife Deck. D**n it...! You’re prepared to pull out a weapon or focus on your Time to summon another you--

“ _Woah_ there, chap! Ol’ Jane means no harm!” A voice chirps from somewhere behind the ravenette that is still running towards you.

You can’t help but pause, exhaustion catching up to you even more as you wearily look past the ravenette-- _was her name Jane?_ \--to see...three more newcomers. Son of a f**k. You have to deal with all of these new f**kers? Time rolls off of your body in a hazy, red aura--...

…

...

...Wait. Those...those pointy shades. You blink sluggishly and look again, ignoring the other people present at the moment as you see a familiar, yet younger, face standing beside a John-lookalike who had green eyes.  The person beside the Egbert-- _or Harley_ \--had blonde hair that stuck up in a spiky fashion. He was also dressed in magenta clothes--and there were, indeed, pointed shades on the newcomers face.

…

…

Was that...was that _Bro_...?

…

No...that’s not Bro. The ravenette is getting closer as you start to sway to the side a bit. You blink as your mind catches up to you a bit--what the blue light earlier had meant...was that your best bro John was using his zappy powers. So then...that meant that was... _ **Dirk**_. Dirk was here and these must be the Post-Scratch versions of Aunt Rox, Jade’s gramps, and John’s granny. Your vision spins again as the Post-Scratch version of John’s granny crouches in front of you, gently moving your hands and bloody cape away to quickly to places her hands that are encased with blue flames over Bro’s wound.

You tense briefly…before you observe the fact that Bro’s wound is closing. And, _with your sharp ears_ , you can hear Bro’s breath become less labored, more strong. As relief fills you, your injuries catch up to you and you start to sway, surprising the ravenette in front of you as she continues to heal your brother.

“H-Hey! Oh dear!” She yelps.

You start to fall on your side just as you see a figure dressed in blue run towards you, blue eyes filled with panic and worry.

“Dave!” He shouts.

...Huh, it really is John. You smirk as your consciousness slips away from your grasp. D**n, you’re really tired. And with that, darkness fills your vision.

==> Dave: Be Joey.

You are now Joey, the sister of ???.

Right now, you are 6 years old. At the moment, you are looking at the tap-dancing shoes that your mother had given you when you were just a few years younger. They’re a sleek, black and a little big in your hands, but they fit your feet perfectly. You had caught sight of your tap-dancing shows when you were tidying-up your room a bit and...

…

…You haven’t danced in a long while though since your mother’s death. Dancing just...reminds you of her and other happy memories that just make you sad and wistful instead. Sniffling, you quickly scrub your arm over your eyes and suck in a sharp breath, keeping the tap-dancing shoes on your lap as you sit on the couch in the living room.

“...Sugar Plum?” A familiar voice says softly somewhere on the side of you. You blink in surprise and straighten you back slightly, turning your gaze to the nearby staircase.

You blink your eyes rapidly and see bro-bro standing there, a concerned look on his face. You then quickly smile brightly at your brother as you shift on the couch slightly, making the springs creak slightly.

“H-Hey, bro-bro!” Dang it, you stuttered, but you push on anyways, putting on a big smile for your brother as he slowly walks down the stairs. “You’re out of your workshop. Lunch is almost ready and I was about to get you…”

You trail off when you see the look in bro-bro’s eyes, and he just…...you can never lie to him. Your smile gets a little wobbly before it finally slips off, and you lower your gaze to your lap, where the tap-dancing shoes are. You hear bro-bro’s soft footsteps come closer before he finally stops and sits on the right of you, left arm immediately coming around your shoulders to wrap you in a one-armed hug.

“...What’s up, Sugar Plum?” You smile at his nickname for you; he gave it to you after taking you to the Nutcracker play. Bro-bro continues on, gently tugging you closer to him as you lean your head onto his shoulder. “Something on your mind?”

You sigh, thinking for a moment...before you giggle when your brother starts poking your sides. You lift your gaze up and see the mischievous look in his bright, blue eyes. You only have time to take a deep breath before bro-bro starts tickling your weak spots. You laugh and try to scoot away from your brother, but he follows and catches your tap-dancing shoes before they can fall off your lap.

Bro-bro finally lets up when there’s tears in your eyes as you gasp for breath, giggles dying out. You look up at bro-bro and see his wide grin before he softens his gaze and gently hugs you and lifts you up to sit on his lap, your small back against his chest. You felt his chest rise and fall gently; it was nice and comforting as you calmed your breathing from the tickling. He then takes your hands into his as you lean into your brother’s warmth. He gently rubs his thumbs over your knuckles.

“...So...what happened, _hm_?” Bro-bro asks after a moment of silence, your brother’s chest vibrating against your back slightly with his voice. “You know that I don’t like seeing my little siblings sad, ya’ know?”

You bite your lower lip at that as you lean further against your brother. He was like a warm blanket in a way, and you look down at his hands, which are still gently wrapped around your own. Bro-bro is warm...and he grounds you, so you take a deep breath as you glance over to the left, where your brother had set the tap-dancing shoes down. You look at the sleek black as you open your mouth to speak.

“I miss Mom.” You say.

...Well, you weren’t planning to say that; it just came out, but you can’t exactly take it back. You were planning on saying how you miss dancing or something. Not--...not about how you miss mom. Tears bubble at the corners of your eyes, but you blink them back as your fingers wiggle slightly in bro-bro’s grasp.

“I just…” You pause for a moment, swallowing, before continuing. “...I saw my shoes and just thought...I want to try and dance again. But then...it reminds me of M- _Mom_ , bro-bro, and it _**hurts**_ to just remember that she’s n-not here anymore...”

Bro-bro is silent throughout all of this, and you wonder what his expression is like right now. Was he annoyed with how you’re being such a crybaby? Was he pitying? Was he--?

Bro-bro suddenly shifts under you and you’re forced to slide off of his lap. Blinking, you watch as bro-bro releases your hands and moves his right hand onto your left shoulder, his blue--like the sky--eyes watching you carefully as he kneels in front of you...before smiling gently. Bro-bro then moves his hands to take yours again before he stands up, tugging you along so the both of you stand in the center of the living room.

You then watch as bro-bro grins widely at you...and he begins to sway slightly. You get panicked for a second--like is he having problem breathing again!?--before you note the fact that he’s humming too...and swaying to a beat as he makes you move with him with your joined hands.

Bro-bro was... _ **dancing**_ with you…?

You merely look up at your brother with wide eyes as he still grins down at you before he bends down and picks you up by the waist. You squeal slightly as you’re up in the air and he spins around, still humming some sort of tune. In the end, your shock melts and you start laughing as you continue to get spun around through the air.

The wind rushes through your hair and your black skirt flutters as bro-bro continues to spin you around the living room. You look down at him and see his grin; you smile back too in response, dreary thoughts retreating for now as joy starts to fill you.

And then bro-bro sets you on the floor and twirls you around with one hand on your own above your head--like the two of you are some sort of dance duet. And you laugh as you go with the twirl. And then bro-bro slows you down until you’re facing him. And then...your brother kneels down in front of you, a small, sad smile on his lips.

“...I miss her too, Princess.” He murmurs, moving his hands up to cup your cheeks as he continues. “And it’s okay to miss someone--it shows that you still remember and love them, okay?” He brushes your bangs back as he smiles gently at you. “...When you feel like this, know that you can can come to me and talk about it.” Bro-bro then winks and grins widely at you. “And I can dance with you as much as you want, Sugar Plum.”

…

…Tears spring up in your eyes as you look at bro-bro, and he merely smiles warmly at you. He moves a thumb under your right eye when a tear slips out, but you smile back at your brother. Your smile is a little weak, but it’s a smile nonetheless. And then--...... _wait a second._

You blink your tears away and squint at his expression. He’s looking a little pale again and you sigh softly. You should’ve known that a few dance moves would exhaust him. With a huff, you tug on your brother’s arm.

“Bro-bro, thank you for your offer, but I don’t want you to collapse.” You say, trying to sound scolding. “You’re looking pale already! You should nap after lunch.”

Bro-bro laughs sheepishly as you push him onto the couch. His breathing is labored, but he doesn’t look like he’ll keel over any time soon. With a shake of your head and hands on your hips, you huff at bro-bro as he relaxes.

“You stay here while I get our detective.” You practically order before marching off towards the stairs. It was the weekend, so your other brother and you don’t have school today.

Bro-bro merely nods and smiles fondly as you go up the stairs. As you go up the stairs, you think Egon enters the living room, and you hear the android speaks.

“... _I didn’t know you could dance, Young Heir._ ” Egon says with a teasing lilt in his voice.

‘Young Heir’ was some sort of nickname that Egon gives bro-bro. You never understood why exactly Egon calls bro-bro that, but you think it may be the fact that your big brother is...the leader of the house in a way? You peer over the staircase railing to catch sight of Egon’s head of white hair. Bro-bro sighs exasperatedly as he waves a hand randomly in Egon’s direction.

“Oh hush, Doc. I’d like to see you try dance.” Bro-bro replies with a huff.

You swallow a laugh as you continue up the stairs, keeping your gaze ahead of yourself as you smile. You still miss Mom...but that’s okay--it shows that you still love her. And...what you can do now is love the family that is still alive around you.

Once you make it to your other brother’s room, you knock and raise your voice slightly, a wide grin still on your lips as you remember how bro-bro danced with you.

“ _Heeeey_ , brooo! Let’s go and eat lunch!” You call out, rocking back on your heels slightly as you clasp your hands behind your back. “I’ll eat _**all**_ of your little pizza rolls if you don’t come out, Detective, over.”

You added the ‘over’ last minute. Man, you must be really happy since you’re using your brother’s nerdy ‘over’s when you’re not even using the walkie-talkie. But it takes a few seconds before your nerdy brother opens the door, looking a little frantic about the fact that you might eat his pizza rolls. And you just smile and laugh when your brother accuses you of telling him empty threats.

Hehe...bro-bro really is the best.

==> Joey: Be Dietrich “D” Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Two Birds by Regina Spektor and Words Fail by Dear Evan Hansen while writing this chapter...and I honestly cried a little because I was thinking of how much pain a person would go through for someone they love--whether it be familial or boyfriend/girlfriend love. I just...I really feel for my characters in order to write a good chapter--I try to understand them...
> 
> And boy...I felt Dave strongly in this one. :,)


	28. ==> Joey: Be D Strider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if everyone got to read chapter 27 yet... (´⊙ω⊙`)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter 28! Also, I will be changing Tavros and Gamzee's Classes. Tavros will be the Mage of Breath and Gamzee shall be the Knight of Rage. And I'm changing this because I WANT to, okay? No one is forcing me to do this. I've already edited the chapters that contain Tavros and Gamzee's Classes too already. :3
> 
> Hope y'all are doing lovely by the way.

==> Joey: Be D.

You are now D strider.

And right now...well…...right now you’re just working on skripts for your movie. There’s just something missing to it and you don’t know exactly what it is; you huff as you roll the sleeves of your white undershirt up to your elbows. With a groan, you move away from your red laptop and tilt your head upwards as you lean backwards into your cushioned seat; you’ve recently moved from pencil and paper to technology once you got a few things down. But now...you feel _unsatisfied_ with writing.

 _Meh._ Time to take a break you guess. You stand up and stretch, yawning softly as you glance around your room for a moment. The walls and ceiling are a light orange as usual, and there are a few books and clothes scattered across the floor. You walk around the small mess of your room and absently pick up a few of the stuff actually and straighten up a bit; you put some books back on the bookshelf and some of the clothes in the mini hamper you have by the door.

But you finally move over to the window in your room, loosening the red tie on your neck and pulling the white drapes back to look outside. A light breeze of warm air hits your face as you look outside, crossing your arms and leaning your right shoulder on the wall beside the window. Your eyes are protected by your shades from the setting sunlight as you watch the streets below; the cars were all zooming back home, returning from work.

“Caw!”

You blink and push off the wall and lean out the window slightly, crossed arms on the windowsill now. You look right...and then left. And then a flicker of a smile appears on your face as you gaze into beady eyes--one iris was black while the other was a milky-gray hue.  
  
“...Hey there, Tweety.” You drawl, uncrossing your arms to reach your left hand out towards your visitor. “Where’s your brother and sister, hm?”

Tweety is a crow that always comes by your place. He often comes by with his sister or brother-- _or both_ \--and they fly through your open window to spend time with you. Before, you used to shoo the crows-- _a lot of crows came by actually_ \--that came into your house, but you learned to just deal with them. Eventually, the crows became a normal thing in your apartment; it’s almost like taking care of stray cats...except yours have wings, beaks, and tail feathers.

Anyways, you bring Tweety into your room, letting him hook his talons into the sleeve of your white undershirt to climb up your arm and onto your shoulder. Tweety lost his right eye to some cat he got too close to, and his wings got scratched up too, but he’s healed well, gaining some bada** scars.

His brother-- _well_ , you’re not sure if they’re actually siblings, but they travel with each other a lot. Anyways, Tweety’s brother is Diablo. Diablo’s feathers were the darkest black you’ve ever seen...but you just ended up naming him ‘Diablo’ because of the crow in Sleeping Beauty. Everyone’s gotta love some Disney movies, right?

And the sister...you called her Rave. She’s a crow-- _not a raven._ But you called her Rave because...well, she has neon-colored paint on her feathers. Poor thing must’ve accidentally flown into a bunch of buckets and ended up having some pretty paint stuck in her feathers. You called her Rave because she reminded you of the flashing lights of a rave party.

But today, Tweety-- _yes, the name is ironic because of Looney Toons, deal with it_ \--is alone. You sigh as Tweety finds his perch on your left shoulder before walking away from the window. You reach a hand up and slide your shades off of your face, folding them up before placing it on the corner of your desk. You then glance at Tweety with an arched eyebrow.

“Hey. Do you think you can help me me with my slight writer's block?” You ask, knowing you wouldn’t get answer, but you do it anyways, smirking slightly.

Tweety just softly caws at you, staring at you with his one good eye. You shrug in response and then sigh softly. You move your right hand up to Tweety, and he bends his small head to nuzzle your fingers. You look back at your red laptop and study the words with a slight frown. What to do…

**_Ping!_ **

Blinking, you bring your gaze away from the window that had your script on it to the blinking icon on the side. Raising an eyebrow, you sit down in your chair and scoot it in to your desk. You then place your right hand on your mouse-- _just a small square below your keyboard, because Jade’s tech is the best_ \--and you move the window that had your script on it to the side.

You narrow your eyes at the screen for a moment before moving your cursor to a familiar icon, clicking on it. After a few seconds, the screen opened and you let a small smirk make its way to your lips.

“Well, well...looks like ol’ Jay is pesterin’ me.” You murmur to yourself and Tweety, who flaps his wings and caws before settling down again.

==> D: Answer pesterer.

\--  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] began pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 18:35 --

GT: hello, old sport! are you free at the moment?

TG: yo jay

TG: and yeah im free as the air

GT: that’s good. i just really wanted to talk to you about something tomorrow.

You blink at that and incline your head. You know today’s date is April 12th, 1996, so was Jay asking...about his birthday tomorrow? Well, Jade, Ross, and you had something planned for Jay, but if he wanted to change something, then that’s cool.

TG: you mean your birthday

GT: what? my birthday?

That...makes you raise both of your eyebrows before furrowing them. He…...Jay can’t be _serious_ , right? This was just some comedy joke, _right_? You know that Jay’s like the number one comedian, so he has to be joking…... _ **right**_ …?

TG: ...

TG: are you serious

GT: huh?

...Oh _**f**k**_. He really does sound confused. D**n. With a drawn out sigh, you respond, fingers carefully moving over your keyboard as the glow of the screen splashes over your face. Your room is starting to dim slightly, but you don’t mind; the last rays of the sunset were slowly fading.

TG: did you seriously forget your own BIRTHDAY

GT: wait... :|

There’s a pause...before Jay responds, blue words popping onto the screen.

GT: oh, oh, oh! hahaha! whoops! XD

TG: you seriously forgot

TG: gog d**n youre going senile old man

GT: haha, perhaps. :)

That...makes you pause. To be honest, you were expecting some sort of indignant retort, but Jay was...just accepting it? Usually Jay would whine like a child at you for teasing him, but now he was…?  Jay seems to be...distracted.

TG: jay is something wrong

The response is immediate, but you feel like it was too fast, too _rushed_. You’re getting more, and more suspicious.

GT: haha, not at all, old sport! :D

GT: i honestly forgot that tomorrow is my birthday, and well... :/

GT: i’m sorry, old sport, but i think i have to cancel whatever party you and the ladies have set up. i’m truly sorry. :(

Woah, woah, woah-- _what_? _**Cancel**_ the party? What the f**k? As if sensing your displeasure, Tweety gave a harsh caw on your left shoulder, digging his claws into your undershirt slightly.

TG: dude what the f**k why

TG: its YOUR birthday man

TG: i know you dont like extravagant birthdays and stuff but its just ross jade me and jim whos gonna be with you ya know

TG: jade worked with jim to make a birthday cake and ross and i made some kick a** sh** for the party

TG: we were even going to watch a marathon of all your favorite movies

TG: even the ones that are sh**ty

TG: why do you want to cancel it

GT: ...

The pause makes you antsy and you have a bad feeling swirling in your gut. You’ve always had good instincts in a way; it’s what helped you single out good people who didn’t just want you for looks or money--it’s how you became best friends with Jade, Ross, and Jay. But you wait patiently for Jay to respond first as you drum the fingers of your right hand on your desk.

**_Ping!_ **

GT: old sport, i...

GT: ...

GT: dietrich, do you trust me?

You stare at the those blue words-- _he’s using your **name**_ \--for a moment before cautiously responding. Tweety nuzzles his head into your neck, and your nerves settle slightly. The crow caws softly as you respond.

TG: of course i trust you man

TG: you can ask me to invade the government for you and kidnap the president with no questions asked

TG: i would even hijack a nasa spaceship if you wanted it

GT: haha! that’s pretty extreme, don’t you think? :)

GT: but...i just want you to do something for me tomorrow night.

You frown slightly, the room getting darker; the sun must’ve finally passed the horizon. You wait for Jay to type something again before you form a response.

GT: i need you to meet me at lake wenatchee state park. i know it’s quite a big drive away from my home...but i need you to meet me there at around...10:30 at night, please.

Lake Wenatchee State Park. That place, a lake surrounded by a forest, was pretty much empty-- _especially at night_ \--and is hardly close to civilization. Why would Jay want to meet there on his birthday at night? And--... _wait a second._

TG: wait what about jade and ross

There’s...there’s no response. You narrow your gaze at this and move your fingers over the keyboard again. You’re gonna use his name too to show how f**king serious-- _and worried_ \--you are.

TG: johnathan wtf is happening

TG: is this about sburb

Jay contacted Ross and you about SBURB the morning after he visited Jade the night before. He had told the both of you about how SBURB would begin April 13th, 2009. And that date makes you think: tomorrow is April 13th. It’s obvious that this day somehow connects with SBURB-- _but why is Jay acting funny all of a sudden?_

TG: jay cmon talk to me

TG: please dont ignore us like after THAT time

…

...God, THAT time. You f**king hate it so God d**n much.

==> D: Remember.

You snap your eyes open from your sleep when you hear a soft ‘ping’. You stare up at your ceiling for a moment before yawning. There was barely any light in here...was it still night? And then the ‘ping’s become more insistent, causing you to furrow your eyebrows and sit up, the smoke-gray undershirt you forgot to take off a little rumpled.

You swing your legs off of your bed, bare feet hitting the ground before you reach out and grab your phone, swiping it off of your nightstand. You unlock your phone and see what the f**k is going on.

GG  AT 2:55 opened memo on board HELP.

GG: ROSE D

GG: HELP PLEAASE

GG: PLRSE HELLP SH**

GG: OH GOD PLEAZE

GG: I KNOW ITS EARLY BUT PLEDSE ANYONENRESPPOND

Sleep is gone in an instant and you watch the green words that fill your phone screen with alarm. Jade was making multiple errors in her spelling and she was writing in all caps. What the he**? You start pacing the room as you respond.

turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TG: jade woah calm down whats wrong

GG: ITS THE F**KIGG FISH B***H

 _The Condesce?_ You tense at this and stop pacing. You glance to the side briefly and find a black jacket; you reach out and grab it, slinging it onto your shoulder for now before Ross suddenly responds.

tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TT: Jaden, please take deep calming breaths. We cannot help you if you are not calm. Please. Take deep breaths...and calm yourself.

There’s a long pause...before Jade manages to respond. God, you hope she’s alright.

**_Ping!_ **

GG: okay.

GG: okay, i’m calm. i’m calm, i’m calm, i’m calm...

TT: Good. Now...what has happened?

GG: ...

GG: :,(

GG: it’s jay, rose. he’s...he’s hurt real bad. :(((

That makes you freeze before you set your phone on the bed for now and slide your jacket on, zipping it up over your gray undershirt. You then grab your phone from the bed and head out of your room, your bare feet moving across the carpet.

TG: what happened

GG: i...

GG: ugh, please, both of you just get over here to my place! i’ll tell you there!!!

GG: please...jay is...

GG: he’s shaking so much right now. please, both of you, get over here quick.

And that’s all you need to f**king know. You move through your apartment and stop by a bookshelf in your living room. You move your fingers over the spines of the books before you stop on a red one, which read ‘Strider’.

You pull the book back and hear a clunk. With the sound of gears grinding, the bookshelf moves to the side as you spare a glance to your phone to send a response.

TG: on my way

TT: I too am making my way over.

GG: thank you.

turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] RIGHT NOW left memo.

GG  closed memo.

You step through the secret door that’s revealed once the bookshelf moves out of the way. As you walk into the hidden room, blinking lights from devices on the walls before you start up your warp-pad. After flicking a few switches and punching the coordinates in, your warp-pad is warmed up and ready. You quickly step onto it, a white light surrounding you instantly.

You shut your eyes for a moment--before you feet land on a different surface. You snap your eyes open and quickly step off the different warp-pad you’re one, bare feet touching grass as you bring your gaze to the giant, white tower ahead.

**_Bzap!_ **

You don’t have to turn around to see who just arrived on the warp-pad. You hear a shuffle through the grass before thin fingers rise up and gently squeeze your right shoulder. You feel a warmth at your right as smooth, calm words murmur softly beside you.

“Johnathan with be fine, Dietrich.” Rosealine says softly, squeezing your shoulder again before letting go. She carefully laces her fingers with the ones on your right hand. “Let’s go.”

Ross always knows how to stay calm in any situation. So you take a deep breath...and exhale shakily. Finally, you slowly look to the right and tilt your head down slightly so you could make eye-contact with dark-lavender eyes. Ross moves her free, right hand up to brush some of your bangs out of your eyes, a small upward quirk of her lips.

You note that she’s wearing a black nightgown and a purple shawl over her shoulders. She’s not wearing her headband at the moment--and you aren’t wearing your shades either. The sun is rising here on Jade’s island, so the sky is already starting to become purple and pink. After a gentle squeeze of her left hand on your right one, the two of you briskly walk towards the white tower.

The door to the tower opens before Ross and you are only a few meters away from Jade’s home. And Jade...Jade stands there, at the door, her salt-n-pepper hair all over the place; some strands are held into bun, but her hair is a nest. Jade is looking haggard, and she draws the olive-green night robes she’s wearing closer to herself, her usually bright eyes looking a little dim. Jade’s looking at the two of you, but her eyes seem to be more drawn to where your feet are--she can barely look at anyone at the moment.

“He...h-he’s…” She licks her dry lips, voice a little croaky, eyes puffy and pink. “...He’s in...th-the living room right now.”

You feel a little numb at the moment...but Ross nods beside you and gently guides you into Jade’s house when the ravenette moves to the side to let the two of you in. The room is dim as Ross and you move in. You then catch sight of soft, orange light flickering along the walls; Jade must’ve started up the fireplace.

You then note that Jade has moved the living room couch closer to the fireplace, and there was...someone-- _you already know who it is_ \--sitting there, wrapped up in fluffy, white blankets. You then see a few tufts of salt-n-pepper hair peeking out from the mound of blankets and you still for a moment; Ross does too.

Jade then pops up on the right of Ross, her green eyes sad as she looks at the figure on the couch before she motions to the two of you to follow her. Jade seems to make as much noise as possible--not stomping--as she walks over to Jay, apparently alerting the comedian of their presence, you guess. But Jay always seems to know when someone’s in the room. How out of it is he?

“Jay…?” Jade says softly. She kneels in front of the couch, her green irises slowly darting this way and that over Jay’s face--Ross and you can’t see it yet--and her eyes seem to water slightly. “...D and Ross are here.”

Ross and you finally walk around the couch and see…

…

… _ **Motherf**ker**_ …! You’re gonna _strangle_ , _**burn**_ , and _**gut**_ the God d**n fish b***h the next time you f**king _see_ her…!

...Jay is looking so God d**n pale, and his lips look a little blue as he shivers from some sort of cold only he feels. But you can see that Jay is actually shirtless underneath the blankets...bandages wrapped all over his torso. You don’t know where he got those injuries-- _it was the fish b***h_ \--or how bad they were, but Jay seems to wince with pain every time he f**king _**breathes**_. But then...Jay f**king smiles at the two of you, his form still _shaking_.

“H-Hey th-there...o-old spo..rts…” He whispers, his voice sounding so God d**n hoarse.

You want to ask what the f**k happened--how did he get injured? How did he end up like this? Where was the prankster and jokester Johnathan Egbert? He**, Jay changed his last name, Crocker, to Egbert to be defiant against the Batterwitch--and also to draw the b***h’s attention away from his family. But you hold your tongue and move your right hand from Ross’s, moving forward slightly before crouching down in front of your friend, a small, gentle smile on your lips.

“...Hey Jay.” You murmur, moving both of your hands up to grip the edges of the blanket he’s wearing. You draw the fabric closer around him, hiding the bandages from view as you keep your gaze on his. “...Can we...get you anything? Wate--?” You cut yourself off abruptly when you see his blue eyes become a little wide and scared. “...More blankets?”

...Jay smiles shakily, bags under his eyes, bruises littering his face as he sneaks his hand out of his blankets. You note with a curse in your head that his fingers and hand is wrapped in bandages too, purple bruises peeking out from under some of the white stripes.

“...H-Hold my hand…?” He asks tentatively, voice still shaky.

...That just about breaks your f**king heart. However, with a small smile, you stand up a bit before you sit beside him on the couch, taking his right hand gently into your left one. You sit snug against him, the blanket being the only barrier between Jay and you. You glance at Ross and Jade and you incline your head to the side, telling them to go talk to each other. Ross would be able to process and accept the news much more calmly than you did. For now, all you can do now is be a nice, comforting bro to Jay.

You sit on Jay’s right as Jade and Ross leave the room to a more private area. The room is still dim as you hold Jay’s bandaged, right hand, the two of you gazing in the general direction of the fireplace--

“She w-was gonna b-brainwash Jaden, D…” Jay suddenly murmurs, his tremors dying down slightly as he continues to gaze ahead.

You pause for a moment, surprised before you listen closely, scooting a little closer to Jay, hoping that your body heat was helping to keep him warm-- _and f**king **he****._ ‘Brainwash’? The fish b***h was gonna do that to Jade? You quickly bring your attention back to Jay when he speaks again, words whispered with how hoarse and raw his voice sounded.

“...I tried t-to...f-fight b..ack, h-heh.” Jay stutters out, squeezing your hand slightly before wincing. You gently rub your thumb over his knuckles. F**k, was his hand broken? Also, son of a b***h--he took on the Condesce by himself? “A-And well…...it didn’t t-turn out w-well in the e..nd…”

Stupid. Brave, but so f**king stupid. And selfless. F**king Jay always has to be such a saint at heart and sacrifice everything for the people he loves. But now you understand that Jay took the Condesce on his own and--......he apparently received multiple injuries. F**k, how many bones are _broken_? How much _pain_ had he been in? Why does Jay have to be so God d**n _good_ to the people around him?

But f**k. You understand why he fought the Condesce. You wouldn’t like it either if some maniac said they were going to brainwash your sister. But couldn’t he have asked for help…?

“N-No time t-t-to contact...ei..ther of you g-guys.” Jay says softly, as if reading your mind and answering your internal question. You turn your head slightly to catch the crooked smile on Jay’s bruised face. “...B-Batterwitch was gonna...hurt Jade l-last nig..ht…”

You sigh softly at this, tearing your gaze away to look at the fire for a moment. But...you manage a wry smirk as you shake your head lightly, sighing once more.

“...That was so God d**n reckless of you, Jay.” You murmur. “...But good job in being a hero for your sister, ya’ know?”

Jay chuckles weakly beside you...before he yawns softly. Your friend slumps against your shoulder slightly and you glance at him. You see Jay’s eyes slide shut, his breathing already starting to slow. F**k, he must’ve been absolutely exhausted earlier...but something had been keeping him up; he was--...he was _**scared**_ of sleeping. But, despite everything, you feel Jay slowly ease into sleep…

...

...Jay’s voice was so raw, scratchy--and it hurts to listen to him speak like that. It could’ve been just from...screaming in pain, but it could also be from…...from drowning. You’ve heard the raspy voice of someone who’s taken too much water before, and Jay’s voice--his reaction to you just _**saying**_ 'water'...

…

…

…That fish b***h was going to burn in every single realm of he** that exists.

==> D: Go back to the conversation you’re having with Jay on April 12th, 1996.

You massage the temples of your head as you sit in front of your computer. You hate remembering the ‘Drowning Incident’, but it has helped Jade, Ross, and you to be more alert about Jay’s moods. Like how he...how he doesn’t like drinking any liquids out of open cups-- _well, hot beverages he can handle_ \--and he always drinks water through straws.

And now…? Jay was being all mysterious. It fills you with unwanted, nervous energy. Tweety caws in your left ear to snap you out of your musings. You huff at the crow perched on your left shoulder before you turn your attention to the blue words on your screen.

GT: it is about sburb, actually. :)

GT: you do recall the meteors that we arrived on as tots, don’t you, d?

You blink at that, thoughts darting through your head as you put things together. You narrow your eyes for a moment before you type a response.

TG: yeah pretty unique childhood that i cant forget that detail

TG: anyways youre saying that other babies are gonna arrive tomorrow on your birthday at night

GT: only one, old sport.

GT: and her name is jane. a beautiful name, don’t you think? :D

You can’t help but let a fond huff escape your lips as your run your right hand through your hair. Leave it to Jay to start cooing about a name. You then let out a frustrated sigh, bringing your attention back to the big matter at hand: Why was Jay being so...out of character?

TG: a gorgeous name dude and how the he** do you even know the babys name

TG: you know what never mind

TG: ill ask later

TG: but why only tell me about this stuff and meeting at a mostly empty area

TG: what about jade and ross

TG: dont you trust them?

TG: look see i used a question mark to show how serious my question is

GT: i understand, d, your worry for this. and it was irresponsible of me to exclude jaden and rosealine. i will contact them later about the subject, and everyone will be there, alright?

That puts you to ease-- _slightly_ \--because good, Jay was showing that he trusts Jade and Ross too on whatever he’s doing. You run your right hand through your hair again, sighing softly as you shut your eyes for a moment...before opening them.

TG: so were just picking up your technical granddaughter and then what

TG: are we celebrating your birthday there with the birth of your granddaughter

TG: i guess that sounds pretty neat

GT: haha, yeah, it’ll be awesome! :B

GT: so...um...could you cancel the party...?

The hesitance is palpable and you soften your gaze at your screen. Tweety nuzzles his black, feathery head against your neck as you carefully type a response.

TG: sure i can do that but well probably make a new one instead

TG: i can even tell ross and jade about the late night lake meeting at 10:30

GT: really?

TG: really really

GT: thanks, old sport! :D

TG: now go eat dinner or something

TG: its around dinner time isnt it where your stomach becomes a hungry a** demon wanting to be fed the souls of the innocent

GT: haha, yes. jim made me ravioli tonight. :)

GT: you eat a nice dinner too, d. and it better not be some sort of unhealthy snack! >:/

You scoff to yourself, an amused smirk on your lips as you absently move your left hand up to pet Tweety’s head before you respond with your right hand. The room was only illuminated by your computer, but you didn’t mind really.

TG: you wound me

TG: doritos are not unhealthy they bring life and rejuvenate the body from exhaustion for your information

GT: keep telling yourself that, d. :D

GT: but have a nice dinner and sleep well, old sport. :B

TG: you too

GT: bye! :)

TG: see ya later

\--  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] at 19:02 --

With a sigh, you sit back into your seat for a moment, gazing at your laptop as you feet Tweety shift on your left shoulder slightly. You still have...some sort of feeling stirring in your gut, but you sigh again and move your right hand forward to place it on your laptop, shutting the device down before closing it, plunging the room into darkness.

You’ll get some dinner, shower, brush your teeth, pester Jade and Ross, and then head to bed. Tomorrow was still a big day after all…

~~

Jade and Ross were a little disappointed about the birthday cancel last night, but they seemed excited about the news of Jay’s new granddaughter that would arrive. You’re excited too, but you keep your emotions more muted about the fact.

Anyways, right now you’re preparing to step on your warp-pad and arrive at Jay’s house. You slide your shades on, play with the cuffs of your white undershirt, and adjust your red tie for a moment before humming softly as you stand in the hidden room of your apartment. You’re a little confused-- _your stomach is churning_ \--at why Jay wouldn’t just meet you at the house with the ladies before all of you drive out together to Lake Wenatchee State Park, but you respect your best bro’s choice.

As the warp-pad warms up, you pat your black suit jacket and slacks down to find your phone before you pull it out, turing the device on to see the new memo that was open.

GG  AT 21:22 opened memo on board HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAY AND JANE!!!! :DDD.

GG: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! XDDD

GG: i’m so excited guys you have no idea!!! :DDDDDDDD

tentacleTherapist  [  TT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TT: Judging by the amount of big grins that follow your words, I would say you are very, very, very happy.

GG: multiply your verys by infinity and then you’ll be correct, ross! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

You smile amusedly at this before lifting your gaze to your warp-pad; it was almost finished warming up. You sigh softly, adjust your red tie for a moment, before looking down at your phone again.

turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TG: jeez if no one knew who you were theyd think you were some hyper teenager texting right now jade

GG: hey, c’moooooon!!! aren’t you guys excited too? it’s a new family member for goodness sake! and it’s my bro’s birthday!!!! :)))

TT: Don’t worry, Jaden. We too are excited for both Johnathan and Jane. I’ve already prepared my presents for them.

**_Click._ **

You lift your gaze up to your warp-pad and see that it’s done warming up. Before you step onto the gray platform, you message your friends one last time, noting that Jay hasn’t responded yet…

TG: yo jade this memo is also shared with jay right

GG: ...yeah... :/

GG: and i see what you’re talking about.

TT: Oh?

GG: my brother hasn’t responded to this memo yet... :|

TT: Hmm...that is certainly concerning. Perhaps Johnathan is busy?

GG: i dunno...usually jay would respond by now--even if he is busy. if he was busy, he would leave one quick message to say that he’ll talk to us at a later time or something... :?

This causes you to frown slightly and you check the time at the top of the screen. It was around 9:30 PM now. The...bad feeling in your gut is stirring again. You furrow your eyebrows before you quickly step forward onto your warp-pad. White light quickly engulfs you--and then you find yourself standing in the basement of Jay’s house; you quickly glance down at your phone to send another response.

TG: im at jays place

TG: gonna check if hes here with jim or something

TG: and if he pranks me with goop we are canceling the d**n party because ill be too busy trying to noogie the nerd

GG: you wouldn’t do that! XD

GG: jay is too precious to cancel the party and noogie him!!! :)))

TT: Haha, indeed. And Dietrich, make sure he’s safe--even if you do get pranked. Jaden and I shall arrive there shortly after we finish packing the necessities for this event.

GG: i’m brining a bunch of fluffy blankets for jane to roll around in!!! OMG, i bet she’s SUPER adorable!!!!! :DDDDD

You chuckle softly to yourself before you mute your phone for now, shoving it into your pants pocket as you start to shrug your suit top off. It was surprisingly warm in Jay’s house as you ascended the stairs from the basement to the main body of the house, squinting your eyes slightly behind your shades in the dim lighting.

You place your right hand onto the doorknob at the top of the stairs and turn it before pushing the door open. Warm lighting immediately greets you as you push the door open further and step into the house, draping your suit jacket onto your left forearm as you enter, toeing your shoes off at the same time.

As you fully exit the basement, you captchalog your things, causing your hands to be free. You make as much noise as possible to announce your arrival as you shut the basement door behind yourself with your sock-clad, left foot.

“Honey, I’m _hoooome_.” You drawl out jokingly as you move further into the house--

Jim, Jay’s adult son, suddenly rounds the corner of the hall you’re in, looking frazzled and anxious as his aquamarine eyes dart around your face for a moment, apparently assessing who you were before relaxing with recognition. Jim runs his right hand through his hair nervously, looking away from you now as his left hand smooths out some of the wrinkles on the blue undershirt he’s wearing.

“...Mr. Strider…” Jim starts off, trying to sound cheery--but his gaze was just dripping with worry when he hazards a glance back at you. “...You’re earlier than usual.”

Your instincts are ringing alarm bells in your head as you watch Jim shift back and forth on his feet. The younger Crocker-Egbert breathes in deeply...and exhales slowly, dropping his right hand from his ebony hair. Your own hands clench into fists at your sides, but you reign in your emotions, expression blank as you gaze at Jim through your shades.

“...Jim.” You ground out. “...Where the he** is Jay?”

Jim winces and looks down at the floor. You stare at him for a moment before walking past the young ravenet--before he quickly jerks his head up and snaps a hand out, grasping your wrist.

“Father hasn’t messaged me after his usual comedy routines today.” Jim says in a rush, his words sounding strained as he grasps your right wrist tightly. His aquamarine eyes were filled with anxiety. “I...I-I haven’t heard from him since around 7:30 PM.”

...F**king **_2_** _**hours**_ ago? What the f**k…!? Your bad feeling intensifies before you note that your phone is vibrating in your pants pocket. You quickly fish the device out as Jim lets go of your wrist. You narrow your eyes sharply at your phone as you remove your shades from your face, the room brightening slightly-- _from your point of view._

GG: bad news guys! i’ve been checking my personal satellite scanners and they have picked up readings of the fish b***h’s ship floating over the lake that we’re supposed to meet jay!

GG: oh. update: the ship is gone now...

GG: i don’t like this guys. i’m getting worried... :(

Your stomach churns and your hearts drops to your stomach a bit. The bad feeling just grows. You lift your gaze to Jim as you captchalog your shades for now, loosening your red tie slightly as you lock eyes with aquamarine ones.

“Jim. I need to borrow your car. _**Now**_.” You order quickly.

TG: ladies im gonna drive over to the lake already

TG: when you two arrive keep jim safe while im gone

Jim widens his eyes for a moment before he reaches into his captchalogue deck and tosses you his keys without asking any questions. You catch the keys without looking, already darting towards the entrance of the house. You move through the living room, ignoring the homey feel as you make your way to the main door.

Your right hand grasps the silver doorknob of the entrance before you turn it and open the door. Cool, night air greets your face, and the low glow of the streetlights help you to see in the darkness. You sense the Jim is trailing after you as you stand at the entrance, wanting to come too, but you hold up a hand behind yourself as you bring your shoes out of your captchalogue deck.

“Jim. Stay here.” You say as you shove your right foot into one shoe, left foot already squeezing into the other. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Mr. Stride--!” Jim protests; you hear his footsteps come closer to you.

Once you slip your shoes on, you turn around sharply, your gaze narrowed, shoulders squared. Jim halts and straightens his back stiffly, but he continues to watch you with weary, worried eyes; his right hand grips the side of his black slacks tightly. With a deep inhale...and exhale, you pinch the bridge of your nose with your right hand. You were losing your composure, d**n it.

“...... _Jim_.” You finally murmur, lowering your right hand from your face as you look at the Crocker-Egbert with a lighter glare, but your expression was still stern. A cool breeze went by, ruffling your hair and causing goosebumps to break out on your skin beneath your undershirt, but you ignore the chill, pressing on. “I know how much you love your old man, but he would be devastated if you got hurt. And I would be he**a guilty if you got injured too on my watch. So--...Jim. Just...please wait at home. I’ll come back with your dad, alright...?”

Your words soften in the end as you observe how haggard Jim looks in the glow of the streetlights. Jim wrings his hands nervously, eyebrows pinched together as he watches you...before he lowers his aquamarine gaze to the ground, a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

“... _Please_ …” Jim whispers, voice nearly carried away by the chilling breeze that went by. The ravenet looks so shaken as he stands there, head bowed slightly. “... _ **Please**_ bring him back home.”

Your heart twists for a moment before you nod, your voice coming out a little strained as you responded to the distraught adult.

“I will.” You say.

F**king he**, Jay. What the he** are you doing?

~~

You are definitely speeding over the limit right now with Jim’s car--but God d**n, you would flip the middle finger at the President himself if he didn’t let you drive out to rescue your best friend. He**, you’ve been trying to pester the old guy-- _ **34**  f**king times already_\--but there was no response from the comedian.

The streets are thankfully empty though as you drive towards Lake Wenatchee State Park. Streetlights come and go as you speed and sharply turn corners on the road. You’re only a mile away--10 to 15 minutes out.

…

...And then your phone starts ringing.

Blinking, you glance at the passenger seat beside you, where you had tossed your phone there to occasionally glance at as the rapidfire texts that Jade and Ross were sending filled your screen. But now--...holy sh**, wait!

The car swerves slightly as you snap your arm out and snatch your phone up from the seat, and you quickly regain control--but holy sh**! Jay is calling you right now. That is definitely his phone number and goofy picture lightly up your screen right now. You accept the call immediately, a slight snarl on your lips--because what the f**k!? Ross, Jade, Jim, and you have been worried sick and Jay finally answers now--!?

“ _...D…?_ ” A voice whispers.

…

…

…That...that _**can’t**_ be Jay. That can’t be him talking to you right now. His f**king voice--it’s...it’s so soft, raspy, and weak. That can’t be the comedian that _pranks_ , _jokes_ , and _laughs_ with yo--

“ _D…? O-old...sp-port…?_ ” The voice-- _oh f**k it’s really **Jay**_ \--wheezes again.

You realize you’re not breathing and you suck in a shuddering breath, gaze focusing sharply on the road as your left hand grips the steering wheel tightly. Your right hand holds your phone up to your ear as you stomp on the gas harshly, hitting around 90 mph.

“Jay, holy sh**, man. Everyone-- _well, y’know the ladies and your son_ \--have been trying to contact you for so many f**king hours now.” You snap out, trying to hold back the harshness in your voice, but you were f**king pissed-- _and worried_. “You’re still at the park, right? Just stay put and I’ll pick you up--”

A wet cough cuts you off, and your stomach drops when you hear something like liquid hit an unforgiving surface. Heavy wheezes follow the coughing, and your knuckles turn white as your left hand grips the steering wheel even more tightly.

“ _D-Don’t...thi..nk...I’ll be...able to g-go anywh..ere...D-Dietrich…_ ” Jay whispers, voice sounding distant--no.

“Jay. _**No**_. Get a hold of yourself. You’re not doing this.” You practically order, turning the wheel sharply to swerve around a corner. Just a little longer. You’re almost to the park, d**n it! “Stop talking like _you’re_ \--...!”

You cut yourself off-- _you can’t finish that **f**king** sentence_. You shake your head and sigh in mild relief when you see a sign that says ‘Welcome to Lake Wenatchee State Park’. Of course the gate to the parking is closed, so you screech to a halt and get out of the car. You don’t even bother to close the door as you vault over the gate, phone still pressed to your ear with your right hand as you run through the empty parking lot.

“Jay, are you still with me?” You demand as you rush through the treeline. You pull your katana out of your Strife Deck with your right hand, switching your phone to your left hand. “F**k, are you by the lake area? Also, we still need to pick up your granddaughter, Jane, right? You need to stay with me, you f**king old man--”

A sharp cry through phone cuts you off and you falter in your steps for a moment, surprised as you process the noise. Soft shushes soon follow the small wails, and the cries slowly die out to sniffles. You start running again when you get over your shock, shadeless eyes squinting through the darkness.

“...Jay, was that--?” You mumble, trying to find the trail to the lake.

“ _Y-Yep…!_ ” Jay says cheerily--well, he sounded like he was punched multiple times in the gut, but he still managed to have some happiness in his tone. “ _...I g-got Jane…_ ”

You quickly skid to a halt when you catch a glint of something--moonlight reflecting off of an object on the left of you. You quickly turn on your heel and run in that direction, heart pounding in your ears.

“Good, Jay. That’s _awesome_.” You murmur, trying to sound reassuring and happy as you hop over a railing and dash through the forest, grass brushing your pants. Dry leaves crunch noisily beneath your feet. “Now we can have the greatest f**king birthday party ever, yeah? We’ll make sure to hold back on the alcohol for li’l Jane though--”

“ _D-Dietrich…_ ” Jay suddenly says. “ _...I’m tru..ly sorry d-dear friend…but I don’t...th-think...I’ll m-make it this ti..me……_ ”

Your heart freezes at the same time you nearly trip over a tree root. You instantly regain your balance and desperately turn your gaze to the glinting object you had found. You crouch down and swallow when you see that it’s _Jay’s **f**king** glasses._

You stab your sword into the grass beside you before you pick up the glasses with your right hand, captchalogging them. You then grab the hilt of your sword again and pull it out of the dirt and grass before you stand up straight, left hand still pressing your phone to your ear as you look for your next clue on where to f**king go.

“Don’t say that you f**king sh**ty b*****d…!” You growl out viciously, losing your cool. “You are not--... _you’re not going out like **this**._ ”

You find some blood splashed along the trunk of a tree...and a red handprint on another. You flashstep through the forest before you finally reach the lake, glancing around frantically-- _before you see the small smoking remains of a crater._

You run over, feet kicking loose pebbles away as you screech to halt at the crater. Water sloshing around the crater sizzled and boiled as you studied the area. The crater only had a massive rock that had a few patches of cooling, red-hot stone--but there was no Jay or Jane in sight. You click your tongue and look back at the forest surrounding the area--

“ _D-D…?_ ” Jay asks softly. “ _Y-You still...th..ere…?_ ”

As your run back into the forest, katana clanking softly at your right side, you quickly respond. Jay sounds so much more softer now.

“I’m here. I’m _here_. What do you need me to do, huh? You want me to keep you distracted with some of my rad rapping skills? You want me to tell you of that one time where Ross--?” You’re ranting slightly--and then Jay cuts you off with a weary, wet laugh.

“ _D-Dietrich...c-could you watch over Jane...a-and Jim for me?_ ” Jay whispers hoarsely. And he sounds choked up, like he’s holding back tears-- _and **no**._ Jay _**can’t**_ be doing this to you. “ _C-Can you watch o-over...J-Jaden...an..d R-Rosealine?_ ”

You feel like you just swallowed a large rock, your throat closing up as you start to run faster through the forest, your breathing getting a little uneven now. F**k, _f**k_ , **_f**k_**. Where the he** is he!?

“O-Of _course_ I’ll watch over them.” You say, cursing yourself mentally for stuttering. “You’ll be watching over them too, _old man._ ”

Jay merely laughs softly in response, his voice rough. You catch sight of big puddles of red-- _and holy sh** there are so many puddles._ You think you catch sight of a clearing filled with moonlight.

“ _D-Don't worry...Dietrich…._ ” Jay murmurs. “ _N-No matter wh-what happe..ns...I sh-shall...a-always...watch ov..er...my...f..am..i..l...y…_ ”

…

…

…You arrive at the clearing, katana still drawn. Your shadeless eyes take in the scene of someone dressed in blue setting a bundle of something to the side before the stranger grasps a pale hand stained with red.

Oh God. That’s Jay on the ground below the crouching figure dressed in blue. And f**k, there’s so much blood in the clearing. The air is filled with scent of iron and you--

_And then Jay and the stranger vanish in a flash of blue light._

…

…

… _Jay’s **gone**._

~~_**You feel numb.** _ ~~

He’s f**king gone and you couldn’t even move to do something. F**k, what had just happened!? Who was that stranger? What the f**k was up with the blue light. _Where_ \--?

A soft cry breaks through your train of thought and your gaze mechanically goes over to the bundle of baby-blue that’s squirming on the ground. With a shuddering breath, you walk over, captchalog your phone, and stab your katana into the ground beside you before you crouch down, reaching out towards the bundle.

You pick the bundle up...and your gaze meets a bright, cyan irises. The big, innocent eyes of a baby look up at you, and the tears within those irises are blinked back. The baby in your arms makes curious cooing noises at you, and you just stare back for a moment…...before your vision blurs...

…

“...I’m sorry.” You whisper, vision blurring further as you curl around the baby in your arms slightly as moonlight shines from above. “ _I’m so sorry._ ”

…

...It was a long, cold drive back home with baby Jane safe, warm, and breathing in your arms.

~~

When you lose someone dear to you...it’s hard to fill the hole that same person left behind.

Jade wouldn’t stop crying for three days--but she managed to crack a few smiles around her grandson Jake. Ross would constantly have this blank look on her face; she would be very distant most of the time, but you manage to bring her back from her dark thoughts. Jim was mourning-- _f**k, it’s hard to look into those aquamarine eyes_ \--but he had Jane, and you were happy that bundle of joy was making her new father smile.

…

…

Three years later...you converse with a person who claims to be John Egbert on Pesterchum. The conversation had started out strained at first--but then the guy made the d**n pee joke and you just…! You listened. You listened to everything this ‘John Egbert’ had to say...and you believed him in a way. He just...he reminded you so much of Jay--and the thing about parallel worlds, and the fact that Jay might still be _**ALIVE**_ …

…

…You feel _hopeful_.

Perhaps something good will happen despite all the sh** that constantly hits the fan. You just hope that you can trust the teen kid that’s on the other side of the laptop you’re using.

…

…Either way...you believe in John Egbert, and that’s what you’re going to continue doing.

...Well, you’ll keep believing in John, but you’re still gonna rebel against the Batterwitch. Yep. That’s right. After years of making movies that subtly accused the Condesce, Ross and you are finally gonna challenge the b***h and her f**king minions.  Jade’s... _passing_ had been the breaking point.

Ross and you probably won’t come on top in the end, but at least the two of you will do your God d**n best against the fish b***h.

==> D: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the residents on the Meteor.

Red eyes shot open before a certain blonde sat up from the bed he was apparently lying on. Chest moving up and down rapidly for a moment...Dave steadied his breathing before he moved his hands up to his face, rubbing away the tense energy he felt.

“...You’re awake.” A voice suddenly murmured.

Dave blinked and lowered his hands from his face, looking at the plain, white sheets on his lap, the bandages on his torso-- _jeez, he was shirtles_ s--before lifting his gaze to the left to the other person in the room.

...It took a while for Dave sleep-hindered brain to process the face in the room-- _it’s not Bro._ This person looked roughly the same age as Dave, and he was wearing magenta, God Tier clothes--but the design was just slightly different. Pointed shades were pushed up slightly as the other teen in the room kept his arms crossed as he shifted slightly on the metal stool he was sitting on. The Knight of Time blinked again...before speaking, voice sounding a little scratchy.

“...Dirk?” Dave rasped out carefully, wincing at his own voice. “You…?”

Dirk quirked a small smirk at Dave before sliding off of his seat, walking around the room to grab a pitcher and an empty glass on a wooden table by the wall. Dave didn’t really recognize the room as Dirk walked over with a now full glass of water. When Post-Scratch Bro handed Dave the water, the Knight of Time made sure to sip it carefully instead of guzzling it down and end up accidentally choking himself.

Dave’s throat a whole lot better after drinking some water. Once he finished up the glass, Dirk took it-- _and holy sh** **wait**!_

“Bro? Where the f**k is Bro? Holy sh**...!” Dave was about to slide out of bed before Dirk quickly moves forward, clamping his fingerless-gloved hands over his shoulders.

“Jegus, dude, calm down.” Dirk said sharply. “Alternate, older me is fine. He’s just resting now, okay?”

Dave stopped struggling instantly and listened attentively to Dirk’s words. He**, this is only the second time Dave had ever had any contact with this guy, but he’s listening to him with rapt attention. Anyways, Dave watched Dirk wearily-- _d**n, where are his shades_ \--as he push the Knight down to relax on the bed.

Dirk sighed for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts as he removed his hands from Dave’s shoulders. After a moment of silence, Dirk seemed to find what to say and spoke again.

“Your brother is doing fine. My friend, Jane, helped seal his wound up.” Dirk murmured softly in the dimly-lit, gray room. “Your bro’s alive and well--he’s just sleeping right now.”

That made Dave sag in relief, head leaning back into the pillows below him as he took in a shuddering breath. The Knight gazed up at the tiled ceiling above for a long moment...before he spoke again.

“And Aunt Rox?” Dave asked.

Dirk let confusion cross his lips for a moment before his eyebrows rose over his shades with realization. As the Hero of Heart scooted his stool over closer and sat down again, the spiky-haired blonde waved a free hand absently into the air.

“Your...aunt is fine. She’s already walking around and conversing with her alternate, younger self right around now, actually.” Dirk seemed to nod to himself for a moment before looking back at Dave. “Also, how do you feel? I know the question seems kinda late and all, but I’m still asking about your wellbeing.”

Dave snorted at this, mind still a little frazzled--because holy he** he fought Bro and nearly died. But Dave did a little body check, wiggling his toes, flexing his fingers, rolling his shoulders, and inclining his head this way and that. In the end, Dave was quite sure that he still had all of his limbs--and they were all working in perfect order. The Knight of Time chuckled humorlessly to himself before looking at Dirk.

“I’m feeling better than I thought I would have. Thanks for asking.” Dave drawled. “Also...how the he** did you even get here, Dirk?”

Dirk gazed at Dave for a moment behind his shades before shrugging slightly, a small, wry smirk on his face.

“Ask your windy pal--he zapped us all here.” Dirk said.

Dave blinked at that, processing Dirk’s words for a moment before coming up with his own conclusions. So John used his zappy powers to bring Dirk and his buddies onto the Meteor? They were all in God Tier form too…

_Wait. What about John?_

“Uh, hey. Quick question.” Dave said as he moved to sit up in his seat on the bed. “...Do you know where my best bro John is at the moment?”

Dirk raised an eyebrow before sighing, looking off to the side. The blonde hummed for a moment, drawing his thoughts together as he seemed to study the gray room...before speaking.

“John had something to get back to urgently. I dunno what it is, but he’s guilty and sad that he couldn’t stay for you to wake up.” Dirk replied, crossing his arms again before he looked back at Dave. “He’s happy that you’re safe n’ healing though.”

Dave felt kinda disappointed that his best bro wasn’t exactly back home yet, so he sighed and flopped back into his bed. D**n, John was just constantly busy, huh? That just sucks. But after a moment of silence, Dave raised his left hand up and lazily saluted Dirk from where he lied.

“Sorry for being rude earlier, but yo, man. It’s nice to finally meet you, Dirk.” Dave drawled. “You already kinda know, but I’m Dave Strider, the Knight of Time.”

Dirk blinked in mild surprise behind his shades...before he quirked a small, amused smirk back at the fellow Strider before lifting his right hand, returning the small, lazy salute Dave had given him.

“...Nice to meet you Dave. And my name’s Dirk Strider--but you already know that.” Dirk huffed before he let some magenta light dance along his fingers and gazed at Dave through his pointy shades. “And I’m the Prince of Heart.”

...Dave’s lips struggled to stay in a stoic line and Dirk scoffed, flipping the middle finger at the Knight of Time. With that, Dave allowed a few chuckles to slip past his lips as Dirk grumbled softly.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, _**a**hole**_.” Dirk huffed, dropping his middle finger. “At least I’m f**king royalty.”

Dave scoffed at that, reigning in his chuckles as he moved a hand through his hair. The Knight then materialized his God Tier t-shirt onto his body, feeling much more warmer now in the cool room. Dave took note of the aches in his body, deciding it felt like just the usual constant throbs after a grueling strife. But his thigh…?

“Jane healed up most of your injuries.” Dirk said, cutting through Dave’s thoughts. Dave turned his shadeless gaze towards the Prince. “She said you’ll feel a bit achy for a few hours, but you’ll be as good as new later on.”

Dave nodded at that before folding his arms behind his head, casually using his limbs as an extra pillow. A comfortable silence fell upon the two….before Dirk shifted into his seat, muttering to himself...and then a familiar pair of aviators popped out into the Prince’s right hand. Dave blinked and raised up from the bed slightly, arms returning to his lap as he leaned against the headboard.

“Captchalogged it once I saw it on the roof.” Dirk explained as he handed the object to Dave. “I easily deduced that these were yours.”

Dave took the aviators from Dirk’s hand and flicked them open...before folding them back into place. The Knight hooked his shades into his red, God Tier t-shirt instead and sent a small smirk to Dirk, who was watching him with mild surprise.

“...How about you tell me how your friends and you ended up here on the Meteor?” Dave prompted.

Dirk blinked for a moment...before he also removed his shades, hooking them into his magenta t-shirt. Sunset-orange eyes gazed at Dave before the owner of them quirked there lips up into a small smirk. There was just something about leaving the shades off that made the two Striders feel more at home with each other.

“Well then…” Dirk started off with a drawl. “...You’re in for a long story.”

==> Reader: Check up on John and Dave(ex-sprite).

John and Dave were currently lead by Neophyte Legislacerator Libele into a massive, purple building, her cane tapping the floor intermittently. Executioner Zahhak followed from behind, watching the feathery and non-feathery backs of John and Dave; even though the Heir and the Knight were handcuffed with chains that could hold back a highblood, the Indigo Blood was still wary. John himself was looking around with slight awe, noting how big the doorways were-- _well, Gamzee_ ** _is_** _very tall._ Pyralsprite was somewhere outside, the dragon probably enjoying the wind in his wings.

Anyways, Libele then came to a halt before a massive door, where two sentries were standing in front. The trolls that were guarding the door seemed to widen their gazes at the sight of John and Dave, and they were about to speak--before Libele waved a hand through the air, the Teal Blood’s red eyes narrowing behind her shades.

«Šävę thę _gøššïp_ før łätęr.» Libele quickly cut in, the tip of her cane hitting the ground in front of her as both of her hands clasped onto the red, dragon-head hilt. She sent a fanged smirk at the two guards in front of her. «Thę Gräńd Hïghbłøød wïłł bę møšt dïšpłęäšęd ïf ÿøü kęęp hïš ńęw güęštš wäïtïńg.»

The two guard-trolls stiffened in fear at this and hastily moved to open the door. Dave huffed at this, wings shifting behind his back slightly as he glanced down at his cuff momentarily; he could break them if he put some effort into it. And John could just turn into wind any time he wanted to--

_Holy sh**, that was a very strong scent of **iron**._

John scrunched his nose slightly, his sense of smell better because of his loss of sight. And Dave had slight bird-enhancements, so he too cringed at the heavy scent of blood. Libelle seemed to be... _used_ _to it_ , and kept her grin plastered on her face as she lead the way in.

Blood of different colors splattered along the walls and floor...although there wasn’t any fuchsia in sight. Dave noted with some disgust that there were smiley faces drawn on some of the walls with olive or bronze blood. The ex-sprite turned his attention to the other details he wanted at the moment.

As they walked into the giant room, footsteps echoing throughout the area, Dave took note of how many trolls were in here. If they were going to have to escape suddenly, the ex-sprite would like to know how many a**es he might need to kick--

Dave felt John stiffen beside him. Pausing in his observations, the ex-sprite glanced at John while Libele apparently introduced the two ‘aliens’ to a certain highblood sitting in his throne. Dave noted how... _pale_ John was looking as he gazed at something in front of him.

“John?” Dave whispered softly as Libele’s voice went on in the background. “Hey, what’s--?”

«Węłł...ïšń’t thïš ä MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG _**MÏRÄÇÜŁØÜŠ**_ VÏŠÏT?” A rough voice thundered.

Libele stepped out of the way to reveal John and Dave. While Dave lifted his gaze to the giant highblood sitting on the throne, the blonde still listened closely to his friend as he murmured something low under his breath.

“There’s an energy swirling around the Grand Highblood’s head…” John whispered. “...A-And it’s similar...to Lord English’s aura…”

Dave blinked and his wings fluffed up slightly with agitation. The ex-sprite then sent a muted glare to the Purple Blood that was slowly getting up from his throne, a bloody club dragging across the ground at his right. The Grand Highblood was dressed in pajama-like clothes, his blood color highlighting his attire like a skeleton.

Sharp teeth pulled back into a wide grin, but his purple irises were slowly being encompassed by a red-orange hue. The Grand Highblood chuckled darkly, his form towering over them all as he hummed softly, eyes trailing to Dave...before landing firmly onto John, his grin widening.

«Ï’vę bęęń wäńtïńg tø męęt ÿøü ęšpęçïäłłÿ, ÿøü łïttłę møthęrf**kęr...» The Purple Blood bent down slightly, his glowing eyes gazing into John’s blind ones. «WĘ'RĘ GØŃŃÄ HÄVĘ Ä MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG MÏRÄÇÜŁØÜŠ ÇØŃVĘRŠÄTÏØŃ!»

...Welp. Things have gotten interesting and tense all at once.

==> Reader: Keep being the Reader.


	29. ==> Reader: Keep being the Reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, so sorry for how late this is... _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

==> Reader: Continue to be the Reader.

John tilted his head up slightly as he listened closely to the figure towering above him for a moment. He shifted slightly, causing the cuffs around his wrists to jingle slightly. Ignoring the strong scent of blood in the air, John put on a smile-- _he bet it looked strained_ \--as he ‘looked’ up at the Grand Highblood.

«Ï’vę bęęń wäńtïńg tø męęt ÿøü tøø, Gräńd Hïghbłøød.» John responded, voice calm, not a hint of fear in his tone. «Ït’š ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü.»

Dave moved a bit closer to John, gaze darting behind his shades to the Purple Blood and the few other trolls that were by the walls, standing guard as they watched the scene. The ex-sprite noted that the guard trolls in the large room were paying attention to the Grand Highblood more than they did to the Knight and John. Dave kept this information in mind as he turned his gaze back to the Grand Highblood discreetly; pros for having shades: _no one knows where you’re looking exactly._

The Grand Highblood merely grinned down at John...before he crouched, still managing to be a couple heads taller than the Heir. John narrowed his gaze just the slightest bit when he sensed the corrupted energy swirl around the Grand Highblood’s head like an angry nest of bees.

«Ï’m John Egbert.» The Heir said, still calm, keeping his face carefully blank like a Strider. «Mäÿ Ï äšk whät ÿøür ńämę ïš?»

The Grand Highblood chuckled lowly, his massive club scraping the ground unpleasantly, sticky with blood. John still kept his face schooled as Dave narrowed his gaze behind his shades, prepared to fight just in case, wings resisting to flare out to look offensive.

«Mÿ ńämę ïš……» The Purple Blood leaned closer. «MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG _**KØŽØRØ MÄKÄRÄ**_! RØŸÄŁ ŠÜBJÜGGŁÄTØR ØF ÄŁTĘRŃÏÄ!»

His name and title was practically roared at John’s face, but the Heir was still calm, a thin smile managing to appear on his face. John sensed Libele and the Executioner shift uncomfortably on the side. The Teal Blood and Indigo Blood had moved to stand near the walls once the Grand Highblood-- _Kozoro_ \--decided to address John and Dave. Anyways, John nodded slowly at Kozoro’s introduction and nodded his slightly towards Dave.

«Gręętïńgš, Šübjüggłätør Mäkärä.» John stated as he stood tall, Dave inclining his head at Kozoro ‘politely’. «Äńd thïš ïš mÿ møïräïł: Dave Strider.»

Dave tilted his chin upwards in greeting to the Purple Blood, a stoic line on his lips as he gave off a neutral aura. Dave was unsure how John was gonna peace-talk this giant into becoming friends with them, but a best bro follows his best bro.

«Šüp.» Dave simply said.

Kozoro seemed to sneer at Dave, lips curling as he darted his red-orange gaze from John to the ex-sprite. John stiffened when the energy swarming around the Grand Highblood’s head seemed to grow and fester. The Purple Blood propped his elbow onto his left knee as he leaned closer to Dave, chin resting in a massive, gray palm.

«Węłł, węłł, møthęrf**kęr...» Kozoro said, his irises gaining a more blood-red hue, an unsettling blank expression on his white and gray face. «...ŸØÜ’D RĘÄŁŁŸ ŁØØK BĘTTĘR ÄŠ Ä MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG PÏĘÇĘ ØF _**GŁØRÏØÜŠ**_ , PÄÏŃTĘD ÄRT ØŃ THĘ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG WÄŁŁ.»

The tension in the room practically rose through the roof as Kozoro moved his massive left hand from propping up his chin to grab Dave-- _John stepped directly in front of the Knight_ , blue eyes glowing, but still gazing sightlessly in front of himself. Libele caught a whiff of blueberries, and the smell seemed to fill the room as a sharp breeze whipped through the area. The Executioner twisted his hands nervously together, a bead of sweat appearing at his temple and running down the side of his face.

«...Härm Dave,»John murmured icily, softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear in the massive hall. «Äńd ÿøü _**wïłł**_ bę łøšïńg ä fęw fïńgęrš.»

Dave blinked behind his shades, lowering his gaze slightly from Kozoro to John’s back. Honestly, Dave didn’t feel threatened by the Purple Blood, but he didn’t like the fact that John was the only barrier between him and the Grand Highblood. Dave huffed and stepped forward in front of John, right wing stretching out slightly to hide the Heir from view, the cuffs on his wrists jangling slightly.

«Büddÿ,» Dave said, addressing Kozoro. «Døń’t kńøw whät kïńd øf bęęf ÿøü hävę wïth mę, büt John äńd Ï çäń kïçk ÿøür ä** ïf wę ńęęd tø.»

…

...A tense silence filled the room...before the gray fingers of Kozoro’s left hand twitched as the blood-red look in the Subjugglator’s eyes receded slightly. A lazy grin crawled onto the clown’s face, the skeleton-like warpaint moving slightly with his expressions. The massive hand slowly dropped.

«Äw, mÿ møthęrf**kïńg äpøłøgïęš,» Kozoro then crooned, standing up slowly, his bloody club still in his right hand. «...THĘ MÏRTHFÜŁ _MĘŠŠÏÄHŠ_ WĘRĘ JÜŠT ÇRÄVÏŃG FØR ŠØMĘ MØRĘ PÏĘÇĘŠ ØF ÄRT ØŃ THĘ WÄŁŁŠ.»

Dave held back his ‘ _eat a d**k_ ’ response and merely raised an eyebrow. John himself pinched his eyebrows together, lips pressed into a thin line. The wind settled slightly, but John felt how Breath hovered around him protectively, not really dispersing.

{...John…} Phantom-Rose murmured in his head. {Do you think…?}

‘Do I think that the ‘ _mirthful messiahs_ ’ are actually Lord English’s energy buzzing around his head? Yes. _Yes_ , I do.’ John replied, voice sounding a little strained in his head.

{I don’t like this, John.} Phantom-Jade mumbled. {It’s just like the thing with Mr. Strider: he’s brainwashed, but the connection between ‘puppet’ and ‘puppeteer’ feels much stronger than with Dave’s brother.}

John was brought back to the outside world when Kozoro stood up to his full height, club dragging behind him when the giant troll turned on his heel, and John noted belatedly that from the sound of the Purple Blood’s footsteps that he didn’t have any footwear on. Kozoro then lazily waved a hand over at the two ‘aliens’ in the room, beckoning them over. The purple light of the torches-- _yes, the fire was purple_ \--casted dark, demonic shadows over the Grand Highblood’s face as he grinned at the two.

«Ç’møń, ÿøü łïttłę møthęrf**kęrš. WĘ’RĘ ŠTÏŁŁ TÄŁKÏŃG.» Kozoro rumbled casually, as if he hadn’t threatened Dave’s life just now.

[Go forward, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch suddenly said. [I shall warn you if his mind becomes unstable.]

John blinked before he started walking forward. Dave instantly followed, stepping a little faster to walk side by side with the Heir. John smiled briefly when their shoulders brushed before putting on a carefully blank expression. After just a few more steps, the two were at the foot of the steps to the throne.

Dave watched as Kozoro heavily sat down, the Subjugglator’s club resting against the right side of his throne with a ‘thunk’. The ex-sprite’s gaze shifted behind his shades to look at the trolls still guarding the area; they all looked much more tense now. Libele and Zahhak were still standing by the wall near the center of the room; they probably weren’t going to move until they were dismissed. Dave quickly brought his gaze back to Kozoro, the crackling flames of the torches echoing in the background.

Kozoro grinned lazily at the two, right elbow propped on the armrest now. John listened closely as Breath gently caressed the back of his neck, a constant, comforting pressure as he lifted his blind gaze upwards slightly to where the throne should be. The Grand Highblood hummed for a moment...before speaking.

«Ï hęärd frøm Pÿrøpę...THÄT ŸØÜ WÄŃTĘD TØ HÄVĘ Ä MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG _MĘĘTÏŃG_ WÏTH MĘ?!» Kozoro rumbled as he gazed down at John, grin widening.

John blinked, but he slowly nodded, bound hands jangling in front of himself as he shifted slightly. The Heir then noted absently that Breath was keeping the end of his hood off of the bloody ground; he smiled internally. John then narrowed his gaze at the Grand Highblood.

«Ÿęš, Ï wäńtęd tø špęäk wïth ÿøü.» John murmured, voice turning steely. «...Węrę ÿøü thę øńę thät ørdęręd thę ęxęçütïøń øf the Šïgńłęšš?»

Kozoro cocked his head slightly, lifting an eyebrow. He then leaned forward, in his seat, grinning widely at John, his purple irises slowly getting surrounded by a red-orange hue again.

«Äńd ïf Ï dïd? DØ ŸØÜ HÄVĘ Ä MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG _**PRØBŁĘM**_ ÄBØÜT ÏT?» Kozoro thundered.

John narrowed his gaze slightly, feeling a slight change in the air. The Heir shifted his stance a bit, shoulders squared. Dave opened his wings slightly as he stood at John’s left.

«Ï dø.» John replied, voice curt and crisp. «Äńd Ï hävę çømę hęrę tø šęę ïf wę çøüłd trÿ äńd gęt tø...ä _pęäçęfüł_ ägręęmęńt.»

“You sound like Rose.” Dave whispered to John, words barely sounding a little louder than his breathing. The Knight sounded amused, barely holding back a smirk.

John smiled briefly before continuing his rather blank look. Kozoro shifted in his seat slightly, head lolling around lazily as he continued to keep his burning gaze on John.

«Äń ägręęmęńt? WHÄT KÏŃD ØF MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG ÄGRĘĘMĘŃT?» Kozoro rumbled.

‘Do you think Dave and I can take him?’ John said mentally. «Ï wïšh før ÿøü tø łęävę thę Šïgńłęšš äńd hïš çømpäńïøńš äłøńę. Ïń rętürń...mÿ møïräïł äńd Ï wøń’t męšš ärøüńd wïth ÿøür...büšïńęšš.»

[You two have the advantage with the ability to wield your Aspects.] Doc Scratch mused. [But the Grand Highblood did not simply get his throne by just being threatening. I recommend you two to be wary of his hands; he will crush you the moment he has you in his grip.]

«Ï çäń’t møthęrf**kïńg dø thät.» Kozoro chuckled, right fingers drumming heavily onto the armrest. «ŠØMĘØŃĘ’Š GØTTÄ ÜPHØŁD THĘ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG ŁÄWŠ.»

«Whät ‘ _ **łäwš**_ ’?» Dave scoffed, wings spreading out further. The ex-sprite shifted his right foot slightly. «Ÿ’äłł ärę ręäłłÿ f**kęd ïń thę hęäd.»

John heard the other trolls in the room draw in sharp breaths of shock and dread. Dave watched as Kozoro’s fingers stopped drumming along his armrest. The tension just became a thick blanket around the room. Kozoro’s gaze zeroed in on Dave, and the room seemed to become completely silent--except for the crackling of the torches.

«…Whät...DÏD ŸØÜ **_MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG_** ŠÄŸ!?» Kozoro roared.

[Oh dear.] Doc Scratch said dryly.

The Purple Blood’s claws actually dug through the metal and cushion of the armrest. Dave was unruffled, only an eyebrow arched at the Grand Highblood. John fidgeted for a moment, sending Dave a slightly exasperated and nervous look. Of course, Dave would be the one to ‘poke’ a Purple Blood and piss him off.

«Whøøpš. Mÿ bäd.» Dave drawled, not really sounding sorry. A smirk started to spread across the Knight’s lips. «...Ärę ÿøü _trïggęręd_?»

John shut his eyes and sighed deeply. He remembered from the previous timeline that Gamzee hadn’t gotten together well with Dave too. But the Heir believed that Lord English’s brainwashing influenced Gamzee to hate Dave a sh** ton. Anyways, John sighed once more before opening his blind eyes open slightly.

‘...So...we can take him?’ John asked as he sensed the guard-trolls scramble for the main door. The Heir let out a huff of air, amused and a little nervous.

[Certainly. But I advise the both of you to be alert at all times.] Doc Scratch replied.

{Be careful, John!} Jade piped up. {Maybe if you knock Kozoro out...he might be less crazy when he wakes up...?}

‘We will just have to see.’ John replied grimly.

{Proceed with caution.} Rose murmured, her voice warm and soothing in John’s mind.

The Grand Highblood shifted in his seat, his massive right hand wrapping around the hilt of his bloody club. Dave’s wings spread out further, defiantly, as he bent his knees slightly, prepared to move. John sensed Libele move closer to where he, Dave, and Kozoro were, Zahhak trailing behind, but the Heir set up a brief wall of Breath; the sharp breeze merely made the Neophyte Legislacerator stop in her tracks.

«Štäÿ bäçk.» John ordered sharply as the wind picked up slightly, but the Breath barrier faded. «Dave äńd Ï ärę gøïńg tø mäkę hïš mïńd... _çłęäręr_.»

==> Reader: Check up on Libele and Zahhak.

Libele didn’t taste any lies in the air...so what exactly was this ‘alien’ going to do? Was he and his moirail really going to fight Subjugglator Makara? The Teal Blood shifted the cane in her hands, listening to the three at the end of the room warily. She heard Zahhak notch an arrow and--

«Łøwęr ÿøür węäpøń, Ęxęçütïøńęr Žähhäk.» Libelle said sharply, mind made up.

The Indigo Blood beside her blinked in surprise, looking at Libele, mouth set in an unsure grimace. His arrow was still trained at the back of John. Another bead of sweat appeared and rolled down the side of Zahhak’s face, and Libele could just taste the bitter and sour flavor of his fear and uncertainty. Underneath the black and indigo uniform he was wearing, his muscles tensed and settled with nervous energy; Libele could sense all of this.

«Ń-Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę!». The Executioner protested. «Wę wøüłd bę äššïštïńg thę...ç- _çrïmïńäłš_...»

When Zahhak’s words trailed off slightly, Libele scoffed softly, a small grin crawling onto her lips as she gazed in the general direction of Dave and John’s backs. Now she could smell hesitancy in the air around the Executioner. The Teal Blood hummed as she tapped her cane onto the ground, using the vibrations to get a feel of the room. The rest of the trolls that had been in the room-- _the guards_ \--have gone. There were no more witnesses.

«...Hęh, ęvęń ÿøü ÿøüršęłf bęłïęvę thät thęšę ‘çrïmïńäłš’ äręń’t äçtüäłłÿ _**çrïmïńäłš**_.» Libele hummed as she sensed Zahhak’s flinch of guilt; she got him. «Wę šhäłł bę ńęüträł vïęwęrš øf thïš fïght.»

The Indigo beside her lowered his notched arrow just an inch lower. His fangs bit down on his lower lip, but he did not draw blood as he nervously watched the Grand Highblood get up from his throne. His thoughts were torn as he looked at the three figures that were on the opposite side of the room--

A bone-chilling ‘ **R** _O_ _ **A**_ R’ suddenly rang out through the room, and it had come from the mouth of Kozoro, whose eyes have been encompassed by blood-red. The Grand Highblood stood up, reaching for his club as his bare feet hit the stone floor below him. John and Dave didn’t look phased at all, still standing there in front of the pissed Kozoro with their wrists bound. Zahhak swallowed nervously, arrow lowering just a bit more.

«...Büt thęń wę wøüłd bę püńïšhęd før ńøt äššïštïńg thę Gräńd Hïghbłøød ïń bättłę...!» Zahhak protested once more, but his voice sound weaker, will wavering.

Libele smirked. She could sense that Zahhak that wanted to help...the ‘aliens’-- ** _not_** _the Grand Highblood_. But Libele will have to admit: she’s also getting a soft spot for the two. While on their way to the Grand Highblood’s hive-castle on Pyralspite, John-- _he had introduced himself to the two trolls with a bright grin_ \--had been careful about where he sat on the dragon’s head; the Heir had been truly concerned for the lusus of where he could put his feet. And Dave was an amusing one; he was always up for banter.

«Ï çłäïm füłł ręšpøńsïbïłïtÿ, Häxäüš.» Libele said with an easy grin on her lips. Zahhak seemed to startle at his first name being used; the Teal Blood just continued to grin. «Ńøw łęt üš wätçh, hm~?»

Executioner Haxaus “Darkleer” Zahhak hesitated for a second...before lowering his bow and arrow completely. Once he lowered his weapon completely, he placed the unused arrow back into the quiver strapped to his back, bow held loosely in his left hand. Through his obsidian goggles, he watched Kozoro stand up at his full height, club held in his massive, gray hand.

==> Reader: Go back to John and Dave.

“I seriously wanted to speak _peacefully_ with the Grand Highblood, Dave.” John huffed, his right hand moving up to rub a thumb over the silver cuff around his left wrist lightly. “You better not get your a** kicked then.”

“Puh- _lease_ , John.” Dave drawled as he rolled his head to the right to look down at John, a smirk on his lips. “I don’t think Mr. Stuff-of-Nightmares would’ve listened to any peace agreements with Lord Bag-of-D**ks buzzing around in his head.”

“True, true...” John conceded as Kozoro took a lumbering step forward. “I suppose this would have ended up with a fight no matter what had happened.”

And when Kozoro lunged forward over the stairs with his club swung back, John materialized into wind, and Dave brought his wrists apart; two pairs of cuffs-- _one in perfect condition, and the other broken_ \--hit the floor with a rattle of metal. With that, the fight begins.

==> Reader: Check up on the people on the Meteor.

“I think it’s my fault that your lusus--I mean... _brother_ is unconscious now.” A certain Rogue of Heart murmured glumly as she stood in front of the bed of the little bro of said brother.

Nepeta brought the olive-green, oversized coat she was currently wearing-- _she wasn’t wearing her God Tier clothes even though they were comfortable_ \--closer around herself. The Olive Blood’s eyebrows were pinched together as she lifted her gaze up to Dave, the usual smile gone from her face. Nepeta’s form seemed to curl up slightly as she looked at the younger Strider glumly.

After Dirk’s rather long and crazy story, the Prince had left the room for now to check up on his friends-- _Jake, Roxy, and Jane, right?_ \--giving a farewell salute to Dave before exiting the room. Dave, shades still off, had wanted to settle in for a nap of something, but then Nepeta came in after hesitantly knocking on the door. When the door to the room-- _infirmary room?_ \--he was in opened up slightly, and a familiar troll-girl poked her head through, sleep kinda retreated when he saw the sad, guilty look in her eyes and form. Which now leads the two to the present, with Nepeta standing in front of Dave’s bed, shoulders slumped.

“...It...it happened when I tried calling him over to join the card game, y’know?” Nepeta slightly mumbled as she shifted her weight between her feet occasionally. “I’m sorry you and your brother ended up getting injured because of m--”

“Now I’ll have to cut you off there.” Dave said as he sat up in his current bed. Gog d**n he hoped that he would get the ‘all-clear’ soon to move around and...possibly visit Bro. “Whatever happened--it wasn’t your fault so _**don’t**_ blame yourself. It’s not like you purposely did it, right?”

Nepeta stood up straighter at that, her pupils becoming slitted, a small snarl on her lips, offended and angry at such a thought. Dave then absently thought that he was looking at a lioness now instead of a sad, kicked kitten.

“No. I would _**never**_.” Nepeta said fiercely, crossing her arms sharply, fingers twitching slightly, as if getting a phantom-feeling of her claw-weapons on her hands. “The Lioness _**never**_ betrays her pack.”

Dave smirked at this, lifting and waving his right in the air lazily. The Knight leaned back into the pillows that were propping him up against the headboard of his bed.

“Then you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Dave drawled as he gave a thumbs-up to Nepeta. “But if you’re still feeling guilty...just remember not to say whatever you said before…?”

Nepeta blinked...before nodding slowly, a small smile making its way to her lips. She then inclined her head thoughtfully, frowning slightly as she seemed to mull over something.

“...I believe...I said, ‘Do you want to play a game’?” Nepeta muttered slightly to herself. Her right hand, covered in her long, coat sleeve raised up to go under her chin as she hummed softly. Nepeta then sent a bright smile to Dave. “I’ll make sure not to say that!”

Dave nodded at that, a faint smirk on his face while his mind went over the ‘trigger’ words that Nepeta had murmured to herself. The Knight felt like he heard those words around his apartment before, or something. Dave shook his head mentally and eyed Nepeta, who was looking less guilty at the moment, a wide, fanged grin on her lips.

“Well…I’ll be off then, Dave!” She chirped, waving a floppy sleeve at the Knight. “Get some rest~!”

Nepeta, with a light hop to her step, skipped to the door and waved one last time at Dave, who saluted back lazily. After opening the door just a smidge, Nepeta slipped through and closed the door behind herself, leaving the Knight alone in his temporary room again.

Dave stared at the shut door for a moment before yawning softly. Sleep was catching back up to him again so he slid down to lie on the bed, moving his arms back to adjust the pillows into place. Once he got comfortable, Dave moved his right hand up to unhook his aviators from his God Tier shirt, captchalogging them.

Dave plopped his head back onto the pillow underneath him, staring up at the gray ceiling above for a moment...before slowly shutting his eyes. A short nap would be nice before grabbing a snack later on. With the silence of the room, Dave slowly began to drift off into slee--

**_BANG!_ **

“DAVE, HOLY _**F**K**_!” A certain Mutant Blood snarled as he slammed the door open.

Dave snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, prepared to reach into his Strife Deck--before he realized it was just Karkat, who was wearing his normal black sweater with gray jeans. Dave ran a hand through his hair and sighed gruffly, watching as Karkat stomped into the room after kicking the door shut behind himself. With a laptop open in his hands, the glow of the screen making the troll’s face a lighter gray, Karkat marched over and promptly sat down on right edge of Dave’s bed, huffing.

“...Karkat...what the _**f**k**_ …?” Dave slowly muttered, still feeling just a bit sleepy at the moment. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Shut the f**k up, a**-muncher. I woke you up because I wanted to talk to you about what happened to your lusus-brother.” Karkat grumbled.

Dave blinked at that and stared at Karkat, red eyes studying the Knight of Blood with an incredulous arch of his right eyebrow. Finally the Knight of Time squinted slightly at Karkat, lips pressed into a thin line.

“...You’re not...planning on chaining him down, right?” Dave murmured, red eyes watching Karkat’s back closely. “Honestly, Bro was just--”

Karkat scoffed, cutting the blonde off, typing something onto his laptop-- _grubtop_ \--quickly before glancing over his right shoulder to look at Dave, eyes narrowing slightly. The dim lighting reflected off of the Knight of Blood’s nubby horns as they barely peaked out of his messy, raven hair.

“We’re not gonna restrain Bro like a f**king barkbeast, f**kface. Don’t worry.” Karkat grumbled as he then turned his gaze back to his grubtop, typing something again. “I just wanted to ask you if Bro said anything? Anything... _weird_?”

Dave blinked at the slight edge in Karkat’s voice before furrowing his eyebrows. The Knight of Time took in the slight tense line in the trolls shoulders before he carefully responded, reaching behind himself to adjust the pillows so he could lean back into them.

“...No. Bro didn’t talk at all. He was silent throughout the entire strife…” Dave then winced as he recalled the fight. “...Until I stabbed him, that is. But Bro went back to his right mind after I stabbed him, so he didn’t say anything weird…” The Knight of Time paused for a moment, contemplating...before continuing. “However, Nepeta visited me recently and gave a clue on what Bro’s ‘trigger’ word might be.”

Karkat looked at Dave again, the light from grubtop screen casting shadows over his face. Dave noted the calculating look in the troll’s eyes; the Mutant Blood wasn’t showing any form of anger at the moment. Dave just decided to continue to speak.

“...Nepeta said that she mentioned about asking Bro to join the card game we were playing earlier--remember that? She thinks it was around that time that Bro just...snapped.” Dave muttered.

Karkat stared at Dave for a long moment before scowling slightly. The Mutant Blood then sighed and moved his right hand up to his face as his grubtop rested in his lap, left hand keeping it in place. Dave watched as the troll muttered and cursed under his breath. After a pause, Karkat sighed deeply and dropped his hand from his face, looking at Dave grimly.

“Alright, Dave, looks like your lusus-brother is in a similar situation like Gamzee.” Karkat said, waving a hand in the air absently. “Both of them seem to have some sort of brainwashing fragments in their heads still--and they’re set off by ‘triggers’.”

Dave sat up straighter at that, watching Karkat closely, feeling less sleepy and more alert now. The Knight of Time narrowed his gaze slightly as he waited patiently for the troll to speak. Karkat, seeing that he has Dave’s full attention, spoke, voice lower and much more calm than its usual shouty level.

“...Gamzee used to have tons of blood-rages back then.” Karkat finally said, tone somber. His gaze actually looked a little distant, lips pressed into a grim line. “...When he goes into his sh**ty blood-rages...he always mutters about f**king ‘ _games_ ’ and stuff. Honestly, I thought he was talking about SGRUB, but it was... _something else_.”

Karkat’s frown deepened before his gaze focused back onto Dave. Keeping his grubtop balanced on his lap, the Mutant Blood crossed his arms as he watched Dave absorb the information-- _the blonde’s face was twisted with a grimace as well_ \--quietly before continuing.

“He also was in possession of...a juju, you could say.” Karkat said, arms still crossed as he inclined his head slightly. “...Does ‘Li’l Cal’ sound f**king familiar?”

Dave froze immediately at the mention of the demon-doll’s name. The blonde fisted the plain, white sheets on his lap as his red eyes zeroed in on Karkat completely. After a pause, Dave carefully lowered his slightly hunched shoulders and forced himself to relax, but his jaw was clenched, tense.

“...Yeah. That demon-doll-- _I can never forget about that li’l f**ker_.” Dave nearly growled, glaring at the closed door across the room from where he sat on the bed. He then quickly snapped his gaze back to Karkat, eyes widening slightly. “Did you destroy it? Did you destroy the f**king nightmare doll? Because I _swear_ , I’m gonna--”

“First of all, shut up, a**hat.” Karkat quickly cut in, uncrossing his arms, holding up his right hand with one finger up before bringing up another gray digit. “Second of all, that juju-doll thing is completely _demolished_ \--he got burnt up and then had his ashes scattered into Alternia’s ocean. However, Gamzee’s just having...after effects.”

Karkat paused for a moment, glancing back at his grubtop for a bit, lightly tapping the side of the screen before looking back at Dave.

“I just wanted to know if your brother was just going through the same thing Gamzee was going through, and my suspicions are correct.” Karkat then sneered--but not at Dave; he was thinking of something else. “Lord B**ge-Sucker is gonna get my foot up his a**.”

Dave blinked for a moment before smirking slightly, giving a casual thumbs-up to Karkat, who scoffed at the motion. But the two then fell into a comfortable silence...before Karkat turned his head back around to his glowing screen and started typing on his grubtop again. Listening to the light tapping, Dave arched an eyebrow.

“...I thought you said that you just wanted to talk about Bro and confirm some things?” Dave asked as he leaned back against the pillows set up behind him, tugging his red, God Tier shirt down just a bit when it rode up slightly.

Karkat sighed before he scowled, hitting the side of his screen a little rougher this time before he spoke, still keeping his eyes on his grubtop.

“Well, that was _one_ thing.” Karkat muttered as he shifted on the right edge of the bed. “The other thing was the fact that I was trying to get a good signal while avoiding Damara and Vriska. The d**n b***hes have been trying to steal my grubtop all night--or day; I don’t f**king know.”

Dave blinked and inclined his head slightly before raising his eyebrows. Shifting on the bed a bit, the Knight of Time leaned forward and tried to look over the Karkat’s right shoulder to peer at the grubtop screen.

“Wait, are you contacting John again?” Dave questioned, observing a familiar set up, which he had seen on the TV hours ago. “Holy sh**, how is he doing right now?”

Dave remembered the last time they had contacted John before the TV blinked out. John, Dave-not-so-sprite, Hal, and the troll named Sorrin were flying on an airship or something. Jegus, Dave hoped John and his little gang had gotten out of that mess--

“F**king _**finally**_!” Karkat suddenly barked as the screen of his grubtop began to load. “D**n John better be alive or I’ll kill him myself.”

Dave held back a snort at Karkat’s words as he too watched the screen load. After a few seconds of waiting, the screen flickered before--

A grinding roar of rage thundered out from the grubtop and Karkat swore. The grubtop fumbled from his grasp and fell off his lap--but the Knight of Blood quickly lunged forward and caught the device before it could hit the ground and possibly break. Karkat adjusted his grip and firmly placed his grubtop onto his lap while Dave leaned in further to narrow his gaze at the screen before widening his eyes.

…

…Honestly, there was so many blurs that Dave couldn’t exactly catch what the he** was going on. But Dave quickly focused and managed to finally make out some details--like John’s face, which was blank with hardcore concentration. And was John wielding one of his hammers? What the he**?

“John...what the _f**k_?” Karkat slowly said, the first to speak.

John seemed startled and shock was slapped onto his face--before he narrowed his gaze and cursed and darted to the side to avoid something. F**k, what was John fighting?

“ _Uuuh--!_ ” John’s tentative voice started before he cut himself off. The camera was spinning around a lot due to John’s constant moving about. After taking in a deep breath, the Heir managed to continue speaking. “ _Karkat,_ **now** _is really not the time to tal--_ OH SH**!”

John was forced to avoid something again. Getting frustrated, Karkat finally flipped the camera’s view and--......holy f**king sh** balls on a stick. There, on the screen-- _with the camera now flipped_ \--was a raging GRAND HIGHBLOOD. Karkat and Dave could catch glimpses of a blur of red and orange distracting the Grand Highblood while the screen became steady; John was probably just standing now at the moment, watching the fight closely.

“John...JOHN WHAT THE _**F**K**_ ARE YOU _**DOING**_ YOU B**GE-SUCKING, N**K-WHIFFING, SH**-GUZZLING _**IDIOT**_!?” Karkat snarled as he nearly shook the grubtop in his lap, as if he were currently shaking John’s shoulders right now. “WHAT POSSESSED YOUR INCREDIBLY DUMB-A** BRAIN TO GO UP AGAINST THE _F**KING_ _**GRAND**_ _**HIGHBLOOD**_!?”

Nervous laughter came from Karkat’s grubtop as the camera shifted a little higher; John must be standing straighter now. The Grand Highblood was still swinging his club around, but it’s with deadly accuracy; Davesprite barely managed to avoid one of the blows before he lunged in with a slash of his white, Welsh blade.

“ _Dave, erm...ended up provoking the Grand Highblood--Kozoro--and...well…_ ” John started moving around again, circling the Purple Blood. “ _I think Lord English has some sort of brainwashing control over the Grand Highblood._ ”

Karkat paused at that and the Dave beside him tensed up slightly. Karkat moved his left hand up to his face and smacked his forehead while the Knight of Time on the right of him shifted to get a better look at the grubtop screen. John has moved in again, Breath and hammer striking the Grand Highblood, who roars back in response, his eyes the color of...blood. Dave blinked at the familiar color; it was like Bro’s eyes when he wasn’t himself.

“John, f**kface,” Karkat grumbled as he dragged his hand from his face. “You better have some sort of f**king plan, _right_?”

“ _Kinda?_ “ John swerved out of the way of a massive, gray hand. “ _We were just planning on knocking him out._ ”

John’s feet hit the floor and he’s circling the Grand Highblood-- _or Kozoro, was it?_ \--again. The hammer swung through the air again, but Kozoro was surprisingly agile and jumps back, a bloodthirsty grin on his lips as his red eyes zero in on John. With the camera view like this, it’s almost like the Purple Blood was looking at Karkat and Dave instead, and that grin was just gog d**n unsettling.

“That’s a good idea then.” Dave finally spoke up, as his red eyes darted across the screen, watching every detail. “Maybe he might wake the f**k up--like Bro.”

“ _Oh! Dave, you’re here too?_ ” John said as he leapt over a fist. “ _It’s nice to hear from you a--_ wait _. What about Bro? Did something happen?_ ”

John’s voice oozed with worry and Dave let his lips quirk upwards slightly into a fond smile. Gog d**n John always caring about others no matter what situation he’s in. Anyways, Dave shook his head slightly before answering, voice a little grim.

“Story for another time, John--but he’s alright now. Anyways, just knock the guy out, _fast_.” Dave said, holding back a yawn.

John seemed to grumble for a moment, swinging his hammer around swiftly, Breath edging around the corners of the screen. The Heir started forming a twister in the dim throne-like room--and Dave realized with disgust that the...splatters of color on the purple walls and floors were…...ugh, f**k; the Knight of Time decided to not think about it.

“ _Well, thanks for your tips, guys._ ” John managed to say as Kozoro seemed to swipe angrily at the Breath starting to surround him like a snake. “ _But perhaps we’ll talk again later?_ Pleeeease _…?_ ”

Karkat rolled his eyes at this before nodding absently, typing onto the keyboard of his grubtop to switch the camera view, so he could see the Heir’s face; the ravenet’s expression was scrunched up slightly with concentration. The Knight of Blood scoffed for a moment before giving a verbal response.

“Of course, you f**king breeze-sock.” Karkat grumbled. “I’ll contact you sometime later--and you better pick up. If you don’t, I’ll find a way to get over to where you are and put my foot up your--!”

_**SLAM!** _

“KARKAT! THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE SH**T~!” A voice sang loudly, the door-- _the poor door_ \--smashed into the wall and actually dented the cement this time. John made a confused noise on the grubtop screen, processing the voice.

“ _...Is that...Vriska?_ ” John asked carefully, eyebrows raised before he frowned once more in concentration. After dodging a rather fast swing of a bloody club, John chirped a happy greeting. “ _Hi Vriska!_ ”

As John moved around again, the Thief of Light came marching into the room, a wide smirk on her lips as she kept her gaze trained on Karkat. Karkat himself was swearing under his breath as he sent a smoldering glare at Vriska; Dave just arched an eyebrow as he watched the Cerulean Blood move in.

“B***h, get the f**k out!” Karkat snarled, throwing his hands up in exasperation slightly. “You’ve been trying to steal my grubtop all day for whatever f**king reason I have no clue about."

Vriska rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. She was currently wearing a denim jacket, a white t-shirt that had her cerulean symbol on it, black jeans, and red boots. The Thief of Light scoffed softly as she looked at Karkat through squinty eyes behind her glasses.

“Well, Karkat, I was just going to contact John because I wanted to tell him something. _But_ ~” She walked closer, peering over Karkat’s left shoulder with a fanged smirk on her lips. “...I see that you’re already talking to him. Hello, Little Bluuuuuuuue~!”

John smiled at this as he jumped into the air and swung his hammer down with a grunt. Kozoro apparently dodged and moved offscreen before John managed to respond.

“ _Hey, Vriska! I hope you’re doing well._ ” Davesprite appeared beside John, sword swishing through the air at his side before he darted forward, red cape and wings moving in the wind. “ _Anyways, I heard you wanted to tell me something?_ ”

Vriska hummed, crossing her arms as she promptly sat down on the left of Karkat, ignoring the Mutant Blood’s grumbling. Once she was settled, the Cerulean Blood spoke up again, a purring lilt to her voice as she watched John’s face carefully.

“Yes, John. I wanted to tell you to bring Mindfang and Dualscar when you return to the Meteor with all the other Ancestors.” Vriska said calmly, a smirk still present on her lips.

John raised his eyebrows before frowning slightly as he shot his left hand up, hammer still clenched in his right hand. The Heir set up a barrier of wind before a massive fist punched the Breath-wall with a jarring ‘thud’.

“ _Well…!_ ” John jumped back as the fist broke through the Breath and smashed the purple floor he was standing on earlier. “ _I was planning on talking with her and Cresyn--_ that’s his name by the way _\--to see if we can make peace with each other before--_ ”

“ _Noooooooo_ , John.” Vriska drawled, rolling her eyes slightly. “I want you to zap her and Dualscar over to the Meteor the very next time you simply _see_ them.”

John raised his eyebrows again, blind eyes calculating before a nervous smile appeared onto his lips as he looked in the general direction of where the floating screen in front of him should be; he was looking almost directly into the camera.

“ _Are you...asking me to **kidnap** them?_ ” John asked, appalled and amused at the same time. “ _Those two won’t be happy._ ”

“Just leave it to me and Ampora, John.” Vriska simply said, one eyebrow arched as she smirked. “The two of us will _convince_ our Ancestors ourselves.”

John gave a flat, dubious look to the camera before snapping his blind gaze to the side, head cocked slightly as if he were listening to something closely. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, a loud noise-- _like an explosion_ \--sounded before the crumbling of rubble followed. John then seemed to open his mouth slightly in surprise as thundering...footsteps came forward...before stopping.

« _Jahon! Ï’m hęrę tø hęłp!_ » A new voice called out.

Dave blinked in mild confusion, not familiar with Alternian while Vriska and Karkat raised an eyebrow each. John continued to gape at whatever was offscreen before speaking, voice raising and shock apparent in his voice, left hand clutching his hair with mild worry. Karkat quickly typed something to the camera’s view switched again to see...an adult troll with bull horns, red highlights in his hair, and a brown cloak. The newcomer was riding a hornbeast...along with a big herd of other white beasts.

« _...Røüx, whät thę **hę**** ärę ÿøü døïńg hęrę!?_ » John shouted back in fluent Alternian. « _ **Høw** dïd ÿøü ęvęń gęt hęrę--!?_ »

The video cut off abruptly and Karkat blinked in mild surprise before scowling and cursing.

“ ** _F**K!_** I lost the gog d**n connection again!” Karkat snarled as he whacked the side of his grubtop before standing up, looking at the other two with him. “I’m gonna try and get a connection again.” Karkat sent a glare at Vriska. “ _ **You**_ , stop irritating me.” The Mutant Blood then looked over at Dave. “You, go and rest now. I’ll wake you up when I feel like it.”

Dave, while mildly worried for his best bro, merely arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the Mutant Blood before scooting back into bed. Vriska stood up as well, stuffing her hands into her pockets. The Thief of Light merely sent a smirk at Karkat as she exited the room first.

“You worry too much, Kar _kaaaaaaaat_ ~” She purred, standing at the threshold before she glanced over her left shoulder, all seven pupils gazing at the said Knight of Blood. “John will be fiiiiiiiine. So relax a little, hmmm?”

Karkat’s face scrunched up with displeasure when Vriska threw him a mock-kiss before she walked away, cackling softly. Karkat huffed before he looked over at Dave, who had now readjusted his pillows beneath his head again. Balancing his grubtop in his gray hands, Karkat merely sent a sneer at the Knight of Time.

“See you later, a**hole.” Karkat growled as he stomped off.

“I know you love me.” Dave drawled back, a smirk on his lips when the Mutant Blood held his grubtop with his right hand to flip the bird at the Knight of Time with his left. “And watch out for the f**king stairs. They’ll get you when you least expect it.”

Karkat didn’t even respond, shutting the door behind himself loudly, leaving Dave alone in the room; the Knight of Time snickered softly to himself. After a moment of silence, Dave fully laid back and gazed up at the gray ceiling above him. After a few more seconds of silence, Dave grabbed the edges of the fluffy, white sheets and brought them up to his neck, shutting his eyes. Evening out his breathing, Dave felt the calm of sleep again...and drifted.

==> Reader: Check up on a different Strider.

…

…

…Golden-orange eyes slowly opened...before blinking. Bro blinked again and stared up at the tan ceiling above him. He shifted the fingers of his right hand...and then his left. He breathed in deeply...and exhaled shakily. He wiggled his toes...before slowly propping his elbow below himself-- _and where the he** are his shades?_

Furrowing his eyebrows, Bro sat up carefully and-- _holy **sh****_ , _**Dave**_. But before the Strider started worrying, he took in a deep breath...and exhaled. The Thief of Heart...hazily remembered blue flames and warmth. Was he even dead right now? And--...wait, back the f**k up. What the he** is with this room?

Bro blinked as he sat up fully, taking in the room around him. It...it was his room in the apartment, but wasn’t he on the Meteor before? The apartment should be on LOHAC, right? The room was just as he had remembered it: computer on the side, a few posters here and there, and his turntable set by the wall. Bro blinked and narrowed his gaze as he kicked his bedsheets off, swinging his legs over the bed. Running a hand through his hair with his right hand, Bro glanced down at himself and noted that he was wearing...a white polo and black jeans.

Standing up carefully, Bro lifted his gaze back to his room and blinked in mild surprise. What the f**k happened to his room? He just took his eyes off of it for a few seconds and this happened. The Thief of Heart found parts of his room...missing. Like chunks of the walls and floor merged into places that he recognized--like parts of _LOHAC_  and  _LOWAS_. Frowning slightly, Bro glanced back at himself and found...that he was wearing his magenta God Tier clothes now, and his pointed shades were surprisingly back on his face…

…

…

…Alrighty then. This was definitely a dream, or he was really dead--and this was some weird and sh**ty afterlife if he was dead. Bro blinked before he lifted his gaze back up to his room again. The blonde turned his gaze to the LOWAS chunk of his room...before he walked towards it, stepping through the area where a wall should be.

Crisp, cool air greeted his cheeks as he moved forward, observing the area closely. Bro walked a few more steps forward before glancing behind himself. The way to his apartment room has faded away now, so he guessed that meant no turning back or something. Turning his gaze back to the front, Bro stepped forward again and--

**_Ping!_ **

Blinking in mild surprise, Bro paused before reaching into his captchalogue deck, pulling his phone out. Bro narrowed his gaze slightly as he studied who had contacted him...before he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\--  windybreathHeir [  WH  ] began pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

WH: hey, bro! have you entered the game yet? :B

It was John. D**n. Bro hadn’t heard from the little f**ker in a while. However…Bro blinked and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. What was John talking about? Hadn’t they entered the game already?

TT: What are you talking about?

WH: :?

WH: well...i mean the last time you pestered me, you said a meteor was gonna fall on top of you.

…That was a _long_ time ago. Blinking, Bro raised his gaze up to observe LOWAS around him. It was…quiet. Not many breezes went buy. Was this still even a dream? It felt so real.  Bro surveyed the area again for a moment before glancing back at his phone.

TT: Where are you, kid?

WH: er...in my house. you do remember that we’re gonna meet up on lowas, right?

TT: I do. But that meeting was roughly a week and a half ago.

WH: ...

WH: what...?

Bro lifted his gaze back and suddenly seen a white tower-- _more like a stack of houses_ \--nearby. Gog d**n, dreams were weird; it was like he f**king teleported to get closer to John’s house. Bro started to float up and fly towards the house, bringing his gaze back to his phone. Was John...suddenly amnesic or something? F**k, did Bro time travel? That’s impossible. John should be on Past-Alternia.

TT: ...

TT: What’s the last thing you remember, John?

WH: well...uh...

WH: ...

WH: wait...

WH: my mind...feels a little fuzzy. but i...remember jack?

WH: yes. yes, that’s right!

WH: jack had gained warping powers and

WH: OH WAIT SH** ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOURE TRYING TO ENGAGE JACK IN BATTLE DONT DO IT

TT: Chill, kid. I’m not doing that.

Bro _had_ done that, but all that was in the past. Bro lifted his gaze and saw that he was just a few seconds away from the tower of houses. Bro frowned slightly as he scanned the windows of the stack of houses. John had to be in one of those rooms…

TT: ...Do you remember anything else?

WH: i...

WH: ...wait...you died...

WH: i was too late. you f**king died...but then i placed you onto a god tier bed, and you came back as a thief of heart.

WH: and then...we fought jack together. i was overusing my space powers. jack started using his red miles. and i

WH: ...

Bro finally arrived at the balcony on the top of the house. He stepped onto the surface silently before briskly walking towards the door that lead into the house. The Thief of Heart went through the halls and finally came upon John’s room, placing a hand onto the doorknob before twisting it, opening the white door. Gently pushing the door open, Bro glanced back at his phone to see another response that had appeared.

**_Ping!_ **

WH: ...i died.

Bro blinked and stared at those blue words for a long moment before snapping his gaze upwards. There, on the bed was a certain Heir of Breath dressed in his blue, God Tier clothes. The ravenet was currently looking at the PDA in his hand…before he slowly lifted his gaze upwards to look at Bro.

…

...Bro froze as he gazed into _blank_ , _**white**_ eyes; there was no hint of blue in sight. Slowly...a tentative smile appeared on the teen’s lips...before John looked away, placing a hand over the red stain at the center of his chest on his blue God Tier t-shirt for a moment as he breathed in shakily. Bro only noticed now the bloody, red stain on John’s chest and his stomach churned uncomfortably. After a few seconds of silence, John exhaled softly before looking back over at Bro again, a sad smile on his lips, his white eyes still watching the Thief of Heart carefully.

“...It’s good to see that you’re alive.” The John murmured quietly. “...Come sit beside me?”

==> Reader: Go to the Prospit ship.

As emerald lights flashed around the Prospit ship, a figure suddenly appeared at the tip of the deck in a flash of green light. White wings spread out carefully as a porcelain hand adjusted gray, torn rags. Black eyes blinked and white ears twitched as the owner of both observed the area.

Peregrine Mendicant, now crowned Prospitian Monarch, observed the area she was in as she took a sharp whiff of the air. PM narrowed her gaze as she caught multiple scents, but she singled one out among all of them. Folding her wings in, PM stepped forward and walked across the golden deck, feet hitting the surface with soft ‘clank’s.

Her beady, black eyes darted this way and that before she came upon one of the doors. Placing her hand onto the doorknob, golden ring glinting on one of her fingers, she opened the golden door with a sharp squeak of metal.

Stepping through and closing the door behind her, PM started to walk down the halls, ears flickering again as her footsteps echoed slightly. As she made her way down the hall, gray rags shifting around her form, she took in the familiar golden walls, feeling a little wistful. But her gaze narrowed sharply when she heard something.

Sniffing the air sharply, PM turned a corner and walked faster. After walking for a few seconds, she stopped...and lowered her gaze to the golden floor. Blinking, she crouched down and reached out carefully to pick up...a black feather. Turning the feather this way and that between her index finger and thumb, she sniffed it lightly before scrunching her nose up slightly, growling softly before calming down.

Lifting her gaze upwards, she let go of the feather and let it flutter to the ground behind her, standing up slowly. PM stepped forward again and turned around the right corner at the end of the hall, finding two more black feathers. She studied the black feathers on the floor for a moment before lifting her gaze back up, walking down the new hall briskly.

This new hall was lit a bit more dimly, but PM could still spot the few black feathers that littered the golden floor. After a few more minutes of walking, PM started to find drops of blood here and there, and she narrowed her onyx eyes slightly as the trail finally came to a stop in front of a door.

PM blinked and gazed at the door for a moment before lifting her right hand up to the doorknob, testing it as quietly as possible. However, the handle didn’t budge, meaning that the door was locked. PM’s fingers released the handle before she simply placed her palm flat against the door, shutting her eyes for a moment as her white, dog ears flickered on her head. She felt a familiar energy build up within herself before she tugged and--

**_Bzap!_ **

…

…PM opened her eyes again and her ears perked up as she heard breathing. The room was dark, but her sharp eyes managed to find a figure lying on the bed in the small bedroom that she apparently entered. She could turn on the lights, but she felt that they were unnecessary at the moment. And then the slow breathing in the room became a little faster, alerting PM that the other person was waking up.

PM watched as the figure growled lowly as he sat up slowly. Black wings spread out sharply as something wet hit the floor; PM could smell iron. The Prospitian waited for a moment as the other person in the room slowly settled while sitting on the only bed in the room. After a few more seconds of waiting…PM spoke.

“...Jack Noir.” PM murmured slowly, resisting the urge to grasp the hilt of the snow-white sword in her chest. “...So you have been here all this time.”

Black, pointed, dog ears twitched for a moment...before the owner of the small appendages slowly turned his head. White eyes gazed into black ones sharply, a snarl on the Dersite’s lips as he studied the Prospitian in the room with him. Despite the darkness, Jack saw PM easily, black wings shifting behind himself as he sat up a bit straighter, hackles rising.

The two gazed at for a moment, only their breathing filling the silent room. While Jack’s eyes were narrowed into slits, PM gazed back calmly. After a few more seconds of silence...Jack spoke, voice sharp and a little hoarse; his white eyes never left PM’s onyx ones for a second.

“...Peregrine Mendicant.” Jack growled out lowly. “...What the **_f**k_** are you doing here?”

PM gazed at Jack, listening to his labored breathing for a bit. She deduced that Jack was still injured from his earlier battles, but she snapped out of her small musing to respond to Jack’s sharp question. Wings shifting behind her back, PM took a few steps further into the room before she was standing across from Jack.

“...I have come to speak with you, Jack Noir.” The Prospitian said, onyx eyes narrowing slightly, wings fluttering behind her back. “...Tell me.” She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before speaking again. “...What are your thoughts...of the boy named John Egbert?”

==> Reader: Be Dave, the ex-sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been listening to Non-Stop from Hamilton over and over while writing this chapter. Haha, just remembering the lyrics now reminds me of how I worked hard and fast on this one. (´⊙ω⊙`) 
> 
> Also, Kozoro is 'Capricorn' in the Czech language. And, previously, I had mentioned Kozoro's name as 'Kolez', but I changed that since it didn't quite sit well with me. I thought it was copying Kurloz too much. (･_･; )


	30. ==> Reader: Be Dave, the not-sprite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Dave does everything...doggos talk to each other...and Bro speaks to a ghost. Yep...this is happening...and I’m sorry you guys had to wait for so long. _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

==> Reader: Be Dave the ex-sprite.

You are now Dave, the ex-sprite.

Currently, you are watching with mild amusement as your best bro seems to be...scolding Rouxen? Yeah, that’s what it looks like from where you’re standing at the moment. But you agree with John--how the _**he****_ did Roux find them? Was the dude following after John and you while you were riding on the back of the massive head of the dragon? The Summoner’s got some guts.

« _ **ŸøÜ**_ …! Ït’Š mØtHęrF**ïŃg _**ŸøÜ**_ äGäÏń!» A deep voice snarled.

You jerk your head back to the Grand Highblood again and swear under your breath. Kozoro’s sending a deathly glare right at Rouxen, club gripped tightly in his right hand. With a click of your tongue, you spread your wings out and fly up before darting over to where Kozoro is, blade at the ready. Kozoro’s pointed ears twitch before he spins around to face you instead. Goodie. You’ll provide a distraction while John talks to Rouxen.

«GęT øÜt Øf Mÿ _**MøThĘrF**ïŃg**_ WäŸ!» Kozoro roars in your face as he brings his club up in a blur of speed.

«Ńø çäń dø.» You easily quip back as you bring your sword down.

The two of you clash, a shockwave going through the air for a moment. You narrow your eyes sharply behind your shades as you gaze down into the blood-red eyes of the Grand Highblood below. Kozoro bares his sharp teeth back at you and you merely arch an eyebrow before you place your right foot down onto the club and push off into the air.

Flipping backwards, you avoid a deadly swing that would’ve smashed into your side. Flapping your wings, you propel yourself upward in the air. Kozoro is still glaring up at you, but you see how he’s edging towards where John and Rouxen are.

_Young Knight. Perhaps it’s time to bring this fight to the next level?_

You incline your head slightly before nodding mentally. Time starts to roll off of your body as you raise your sword in front of you, concentrating. You slowly slide your eyes shut behind your shades as you listen to Time murmurs softly into your ears.

When John had started to talk to Breath during the war, it had been roughly two months before you started talking to Time. It was...interesting, you suppose. But Time and you had a lot of fun rapping; the props of having Time as your Aspect is the fact that you can make a f**king awesome beat. Anyways, let’s get back to the fight.

_How does 350 clones sound, Young Knight?_

You scoff softly to yourself, smirking just a bit. Time also seems to chuckles as the Aspects swirls within and around you. You slowly open your eyes and see that Kozoro is paying more attention to you now; the Grand Highblood’s eyes are narrowing into slits now, and he’s growling lowly.

“Too excessive. Are you _trying_ to show off?” You murmur back under your breath as you flap your wings again and shift your stance in the air. “Let’s not do anything too fancy. We’re just trying to knock this guy out.”

 _Of course, Knight._ Time pauses for a moment, amusement swirling around in the Aspect’s voice before continuing. _Will 30 suffice?_

You raise an eyebrow, but you nod nonetheless before you fold your wings in and dive sharply towards Kozoro, sword drawn back. Like the sound of fireworks going off, 15 clones of yourself pop into the air beside you; the other 15 pop up behind Kozoro. As all of you rush towards the Purple Blood, Kozoro widens his eyes as his gaze darts to every single one of your quickly--before he roars and stakes a swing at all of you.

==> Dave: Since you’re busy right now, be the Reader and see what John and Roux are doing.

John stepped around multiple beasts, making sure not to step on their paws, hoofs, or tails before finally stopping beside the bull-like beast that Rouxen was on. The Heir tilted his head up slightly to gaze in the general direction of Rouxen’s face, a small frown on his lips.

«Røüx! Ÿøü’rę šüppøšęd tø bę šäfę ät thę _**çävęš**_.» John stressed as he gestured frantically along with his words. «Høw dïd ÿøü gęt hęrę?»

Rouxen shuffled nervously on his ride, lance sheathed on his back, before he slid off and stood in front of John instead, boots hitting the floor and still standing at least two heads taller than John. Some moonlight spilled into the purple throne room from the massive hole behind the Bronze Blood, which he had created by crashing into the bricks with his animal-buddies.

«Jahon, Ï...Ï šäw thät ÿøü äńd ÿøür møïräïł węrę täkęń ïń bÿ Ńęøphÿthę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Rędgłärę.» Rouxen rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at John with concerned eyes. «Wę węrę wørrïęd, šø wę dęçïdęd tø--»

Before Rouxen could finish his sentence, John waved a hand in the air, expression filled with shock and worry as he gazed in the general direction of the Summoner. There was a slight look of disbelief on the Heir’s face as he ‘looked’ up at the Bronze Blood and spoke.

«Høłd øń...dïd ÿøü jüšt šäÿ…’ _ **wę**_ ’?» John asked slowly.

Rouxen blinked and inclined his head slightly, bull horns following the motion as he gazed down at John with mild confusion. Rouxen smiled slightly at the Heir, still cocking his head curiously at the teen.

«Ÿęš...Ï šäïd ‘wę’.» Rouxen confirmed before glancing behind himself, lifting his gaze upwards slightly, watching the night sky with a bright grin. «Thę øthęrš šhøüłd bę ärrïvïńg ńøw thrøügh thę äïr!»

“Wha--?” John whipped his head upwards even though he couldn’t see. He listened closely before he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings. The Heir paused for a moment before he lowered his hammer slightly with mild surprise. “...Oh.”

Rouxen widened his grin as he spied a few massive birds flying towards them. On the backs of the giant, white birds were groups of battle-able lowblood trolls. The birds were now diving down, getting close to the ground outside. There were shouts of alarm from the walls surrounding the Grand Highblood’s castle, and flaming arrows shot through the night air.

The birds merely flapped their wings as they descended, deflecting the arrowings with the wind that whipped around them. Figures hopped off of the backs of the birds and landed on the surrounding walls. The sentries on the walls were circled easily and knocked out by multiple lowbloods holding what sounded like...a stick? Oh jeez.

Rouxen himself was grinning proudly as he watched his fellow lowbloods work together to knock out the sentries. However, three people split off from the group and jumped down from the wall. Rouxen widened his eyes with worry before one of the falling trolls started to spark blue and red, the psionic energy slowing down the descent of the trio.

John’s blind gaze narrowed as he heard footsteps rapidly come towards him. The Heir then recognized the aura of the three that were coming closer to Rouxen and him. Lowering his hammer even more, John opened his mouth to speak, stumbling over his words slightly.

«K-Käńïžä! Mïłłïü, Šørrïń! Whät ärę ÿøü thręę-- _ØØF_!» John was cut off by a certain Olive Blood who was only a few inches taller than him.

Milliu sniffled for a second as she practically lifted John off of the ground by his midsection, burying her face into his chest as she hugged the life out of him. Kaniza and Sorrin hovered in the back, looking concerned and amused respectively. John squirmed slightly, feet dangling in the air as he tilted his head downwards. Arms trapped at his sides because of Milliu’s hug, John could only furrow his eyebrows worriedly at the Olive Blood hug-lifting him off of the ground.

«Mïłłïü, ärę--?»

«ŠTÜPÏD JAHON!» Milliu cut John off, lifting her head to reveal olive-rimmed eyes. «WĘ WĘRĘ ŠØ WØRRÏĘD ÄBØÜT ŸØÜ TWØ!»

John grunted when he was squeezed tightly before softening his gaze. Slowly, the Heir was lowered back to the ground and Milliu simply buried her face into his hair, voice a little raw as she murmured softly to him.

«Wę øwę øür łïvęš tø ÿøü Jah--...J..J-John.» She said, finally pronouncing his name _**correctly**_ for the first time. John widened his pale-blue eyes before he was gently held at arm’s length. Milliu’s olive eyes gazed at John’s face carefully before she smiled. «Wę’rę...whät wäš thät huu-mahn tęrm…?»

While Milliu frowned and tried to remember, Kaniza stepped forward, the cloak he was wearing drawn tightly around his shoulders as he sent a soft gaze towards John, expression warm and gentle.

«Wę ärę... _fahmillee_ , rïght?» Kaniza finally said for his matesprit, eyebrows creased together with mild frustration with the word before smiling warmly at John.

John himself paused momentarily to process what Kaniza had said--the word was a little enunciated, but he knew what the Mutant Blood had said. John blinked for a moment before smiling softly as he relaxed slightly with Milliu’s hands still on his shoulders, a warm presence that comforted him.

…‘ _Family_ ’, huh…?

John blinked and smiled brightly at Milliu, raising both of hands to pat the gray ones on his shoulders. The Heir laughed softly while Milliu inclined her head, Sorrin raised an eyebrow, and Kaniza shifted nervously.

«Dïd wę üšę thę wrøńg wørd?» Kaniza was the first to ask. «Ï äpøłøgïžę prøfüšęłÿ--»

John laughed a little louder and and grinned wider. The Heir tilted his head up slightly to ‘look’ at the four trolls that were in front of and around him. He could hear the distant sound of battle in the throne rooms and on the walls; the fighting on the wall seemed to have gone a bit more quiet, and cheers of triumph from the lowbloods went around.

«Thäńk ÿøü.» John finally said, shifting slightly as he gently squeezed the hands on his shoulders. «Äńd ÿęš. Ÿøü güÿš ärę family. Thäńk ÿ--»

“John, yo!” A certain Knight of Time called out.

John whirled around quickly, feeling Milliu’s hands lift away in time so the ravenet could turn around completely. Using his other senses...John blinked in mild surprise and raised his eyebrows. It was now that he noticed that the roars of the Grand Highblood have stopped. Shifting his feet slightly, he heard a flap of wings before someone landed in front of him, ruffling his hair.

“While you were busy having fun and talking to our buddies,” Dave drawled dryly. “I knocked out good ol’ Mr. King-of-the-Nightmare-Clowns.”

Rouxen peered past the Knight who was standing there and widened his eyes, slightly losing his grasp of control on the beasts that he had brought along to the castle invasion with his Bronze Blood abilities.

There, lying in the general area of the center of the throne room, was the Grand Highblood. Rouxen’s jaw dropped slightly as he observed that there were multiple Daves among the area. A few were working on apparently restraining the unconscious Purple Blood while others were high-fiving or fist-bumping each other casually.

John blinked, using his Breath to get a feel of the area. All the other residents of the Grand Highblood’s castle had been taken down by the overwhelming numbers of the lowbloods. While John was happy and relieved that everyone was safe, it wouldn’t be good to stay here any longer.

As if on cue, John heard a distance rumble in the air--and it wasn’t Pyralspite or Hal’s stolen airship. Dave clicked his tongue as he stood beside the Heir, gaze lifted to the sky, shades reflecting the fading moonlight. John stretched out his Breath through the air as the commotion around the surrounding area came to a hush, lowbloods murmuring to each other with mild panic in their tones.

“...D**n...it’s the fish b**ch.” Dave muttered as John’s Breath came in contact with a massive airship.

John furrowed his eyebrows as his Breath moved around the ship that was up high in the air. He sensed that there were multiple highblood trolls moving about the deck, possibly preparing the firepower of the airship. John sensed a far more powerful energy within the ship and grimaced. The Condesce was here.

“We need to leave.” John murmured as he lowered his gaze, speaking to the ones around him. “...It’s time we head back.”

Dave perked up slightly, wings fluffing up behind himself slightly. The other Daves were finished with restraining the unconscious Kozoro, so a few started to disappear in a burst of red mist and ticking gear symbols. The original Knight turned to look at John, eyebrows raised.

“We’re heading home now?” Dave asked, a flicker of a smirk appearing on his lips for a second.

John nodded before turning his head in the direction of Rouxen, Kaniza, Sorrin, and Milliu. The Heir could hear the Condesce’s airship starting to circle the area, but he focused on his friends first, hood swaying behind his back.

«Käńïžä, ärę thę ïńjüręd štïłł bäçk ät thę çävęš?» John asked quickly.

«Ÿęš, thęÿ ärę štïłł ät thę çävęš.» Kaniza responded. The Mutant Blood was watching the Heir worriedly. «Whät ärę wę gøïńg tø dø ńøw? Thät šhïp häš thę ädväńtägę ïń thę äïr.»

John merely smiled wearily in response, reaching up a bit to pat Kaniza’s shoulder gently to comfort the Mutant Blood’s worries. The Heir then raised his voice a bit higher so you could be heard by anyone close to him.

«Ï’m gøńńä gęt ęvęrÿøńę tøgęthęr.» John said quickly, his clothes starting to darken to black, the Breath symbol on his chest swirling to form the Space one. «Øńçę ęvęrÿøńę’š tøgęthęr, Ï šhäłł wärp üš äłł tø thę çävęš.». As a green spark snapped along John’s body, the Heir smiled nervously at Kaniza. «Wę ärę thęń äłł gøïńg tø trävęł tø thę płäçę whęrę...Kärkät ïš.»

Recognition appeared on Kaniza’s face before he nodded slowly. John could feel the nervous energy in the Mutant Blood’s shoulders, so the Heir sent a reassuring smile to the Signless before stretching out his sense. John slowly dropped his hand from Kaniza’s shoulder as he focused sharply. Raising his hands up a bit, green sparks surrounded him. After getting a ‘grasp’ on everyone, John raised his right hand up a bit more and snapped his fingers.

_**Bzap!** _

John heard collective yelps and gasps of surprise. He shifted slightly and felt grass brushing against his God Tier pants. John sensed that the unconscious Kozoro was still being watched over by a few Daves. The Heir turned slightly to ‘look’ at his surroundings, opening his mouth to ask if everyone was alright--

«Häńdš üp ïń thę äïr!» A familiar voice barked.

John paused as his Breath gently swayed around the area. His mind quickly linked the voice to a name: Cresyn. The Heir inclined his head slightly as he focused on finding the injured trolls, Krasna, and Hal. It was apparent that Cresyn's crew had them all round up and surrounded. However...Cresyn wasn’t the only captain here; John stretched his senses out a bit more and found--

«Węłł, węłł, Łïttłę Błüę~!» A certain Cerulean Blood sang. «Łøøkš łïkę wę føüńd _ÿøüüüüüüüü_ ~!»

...Vurmaris was here too. John shifted slightly and turned his blind eyes in the general direction of Mindfang. This wasn’t...completely a bad situation. John actually needed to get Vurmaris and Cresy-- _ **WAIT A SECOND!**_ John quickly snapped his gaze to Dave, patting the ex-sprite shoulders frantically as he whispered.

“Dave, I forgot to zap Libele and Zahhak with us…!” Green energy started to snap along his body. John smiled sheepishly at the Knight. “Please protect the others while I’m gone.”

Dave merely nodded and gave the thumbs up, wings spreading out in a great flourish to block John a bit as he disappeared. There were shouts of alarm as John disappeared--before the Heir’s ears were filled with loud _**explosions**_ of _**chaos**_. John jolted when he heard something explode at the left of him before he quickly turned his body into wind, swirling through explosions safely. Cursing himself mentally, John hoped Libele and Zahhak were alright. The Condesce was apparently bombing the castle without any care for those who might be living inside; she probably thought the lowbloods were still around the area. John reformed within the shelter of the crumbling throne room and turned his head left and right slightly, listening closely.

«Łïbęłę!? Ęxęçütïøńęr Žähhäk!?» John called out, worried for the two.

The Teal Blood and the Indigo Blood hadn’t attacked John and Dave while they were fighting Kozoro; that had to mean something between the trolls and the humans. John was quite sure Zahhak would’ve been able to shoot an arrow through him while he was distracted with Kozoro. And Libele could possibly take Dave on with her own skilled swordsmanship. But the two hadn’t attacked them. If John remembered correctly, those two just...observed? Yeah, they observed.

«Øh, šø thę łïttłę błüę..bęrrÿ häš...r-rętürńęd...» A familiar voice murmured--but it sounded a little raspy, and out of breath.

«Ń-Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę! Płęäšę dø ńøt špęäk!» A rougher voice said sternly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

John’s stomach dropped slight and he quickly flew over to the two, landing with a soft thump when he was close enough. His Breath moved around carefully and found that Zahhak was keeping some pressure on some sort of stomach wound. D**n it, did Libele get hit with debris? John stepped a little closer before he crouched down; he was within reach of the two trolls, but he wanted to give them some more space first.

«...Ï’m hęrę tø gęt ÿøü güÿš äwäÿ frøm hęrę.» John said, raising his voice slightly above the explosions that were still happening outside. The Heir winced when a shower of dust tickled the back of his neck, causing him to shake his head slightly. «Ï’m ńøt hęrę tø çäüšę härm.»

A soft chuckle filled John’s ears before he heard and felt a warm touch brush against his knee. Pausing for a moment, John cautiously reached down...and came in contact with gloved fingers. After another split moment of hesitation, John gently wrapped his fingers around Libele’s. Libele hummed for a moment, breathing a little labored. John really wanted to get out of here already, but he waited patiently for Libele as more dust and a few pieces of stone rained down from the ceiling.

«...Ÿøü’rę qüïtę thę ïńtęręštïńg pęršøń, Błüę Güärdïäń.» Libele suddenly said, a roguish grin in her voice. «Ï’d łïkę tø gęt tø kńøw ÿøü bęttęr.»

John raised his eyebrows in mild surprise before nodding slightly. The Heir gently squeezed Libele’s fingers before gazing in the general direction of the Executioner.

«Ęxęç--»

«Płęäšę, çäłł mę Häxäüš, Bręęžęÿ Øńę.» The Indigo Blood said in a rush. The archer shifted from where he was kneeling beside Libele, an uncomfortable frown on his face as he tried to stifle the teal blood that was leaking out of Libele’s side. «...Ï...Ï dø ńøt kńøw whęrę Ï štäńd ïń thïš, šø Ï çäń øńłÿ føłłøw Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę.»

John nodded slowly at this. John wasn’t sure what to think about Haxas...but he remembered in his original timeline that the Executioner had let the Disciple go, so that meant the Indigo Blood was good, right? The Heir sighed mentally before he felt Space well up inside of him again, the energy tingling around his left arm again. John focused for a moment before snapping the fingers of his right hand.

_**Bzap!** _

Haxaus made a noise of surprise while Libele hummed interestingly; John hoped the Legislacerator hadn’t lost too much blood. The Heir then listened closely to his surroundings and...he heard angry Alternian and curses. John raised an eyebrow as he carefully released Libele’s fingers and stood up, ‘looking’ around; the Heir’s clothes lightened up to blue, and the Space symbol turned into two thick, wavy lines again.

“ _Oh, John, you’re back, dude._ ” A certain android drawled.

“Hal...?” John called out cautiously, worried for the AR.

“ _Pfft, you missed the show, John._ ” Hal drawled back.

John turned to the voice and walked a few steps forward towards it. The cursing grew louder and John then recognized the voices; it was the pirates. The Heir blinked again before he let out a small, fond chuckle. It was now that John realized that there were multiple energy signatures around the area that matched Dave’s.

“You seriously took everyone on, huh?” John murmured as he reached out and pat Dave’s shoulder. The ex-sprite was standing beside Hal.

Dave shrugged, wings fluffing up slightly behind his back. The Knight pushed his shades up, red and orange eyes looking down at John with mild amusement as he smirked. Around the area, multiple Daves were on guard, swords drawn, watching the highblood-pirates they had disarmed and defeated. The lowbloods were being checked over by Krasna and Milliu. Sorrin, Rouxen, and Kaniza were watching Cresyn and Vurmaris with two Daves also on guard.

“I got a little bored with how long you were gone.” Original-Dave drawled as he watched the other Daves round up the pirates. “So I decided to take them all on. Although…” Dave moved his shades back down over his eyes, nodding his head over to the two captains that were nearby. “Spider-b***h surrendered and forced Scarface to do the same.”

John raised his eyebrows at that before he turned in the direction of the captains. The Heir took a deep breath...before walking in the direction of the captains. John heard Dave follow from behind, the two of them shuffling through the long grass. Feeling eyes on him, John slowly came to a stop, Dave standing at the right of him.

«...Hęłłø Vürmärïš, Çręšÿń.» John greeted, hands swaying a little loosely at his sides. «Dave tøłd mę thät ÿøü güÿš... _šürręńdęręd_?»

John heard a bright laugh in response from Vurmaris; the Heir imagined that she was throwing her head back with amusement too. Vurmaris’s laugh died out though and she merely looked over at Cresyn with an arched eyebrow. Cresyn was just scowling heavily at the Cerulean Blood before sending a sharp look to the Heir. The Violet Blood seemed to study John for a moment before speaking.

«V-Whät ärę ÿøü gøïń’ tä dø tä üš?» Cresyn growled out lowly.

John merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging slightly. The Heir stretched his senses back over to Libele and found that her breathing was getting a bit more strained. It was time to go now.

«Węłł...Ï’m ńøt gøïńg tø dø äńÿthïńg tø ÿøü güÿš--üńłęšš ÿøü härm mÿ frïęńdš.» John said in return, a spark of blue flashing along his arm before he turned around. «...Büt ÿøür dęšçęńdęńtš wøüłd łïkę tø hävę ä fęw wørdš wïth ÿøü äppäręńtłÿ.»

Cresyn made a noise of confusion while John walked away a bit. The sun was going to rise soon--all the more reason to get out of the area. John could easily zap everyone out of here...but were they all okay with it? This was their home planet, so John just wanted to ask.

«Hęÿ, ęvęrÿøńę!» The murmurs in the area seemed to immediately die out as John’s voice rang along the clearing. «Ï...üm…..thę płäçę thät wę’rę gøïńg tø ńęxt ïšń’t øń thïš płäńęt...» John paused for a moment, but no one said anything. The Heir continued. «Ïf...ïf ÿøü døń’t wäńt tø føłłøw üš, Ï wøń’t førçę ÿøü güÿš tø çømę wïth üš--büt ÿøü güÿš wïłł ńø łøńgęr bę ïń däńgęr; Ï’łł mäkę šürę øf ït. Büt ït’š ÿøür çhøïçę: štäÿ...ør łęävę thïš płäçę»

John paused once again for a moment before taking a step forward. The Heir smiled anxiously as he turned his ‘gaze’ this way and that, feeling the eyes of the trolls on him, both the highbloods and the lowbloods. John spread his arms out in an open gesture, Breath swirling around him gently.

«Whęrę wę’rę gøïńg wïłł bę...dïffęręńt frøm whät ÿøü’rę üšęd tø, šø płęäšę mäkę ä fïńäł dęçïšïøń.» John murmured as blue started to spark along his body.

...Murmurs started to go about the field...before trolls started to edge _**away**_ from the area. Highbloods and lowbloods alike looked weary of John, and the Heir _understood_ ; they were scared of the unknown, and he couldn’t blame them. However, a handful of trolls stayed and watched John with mixtures of awe and interest; all of the few that had stayed were lowbloods--including Lyyove, the Olive Blood. However...

«Błüę Güärdïäń, ÿøür øffęr før ä pęäçęfüł wørłd ïš trüłÿ šømęthïńg frøm ä wøńdęrfüł dręäm...» Lyyove spoke up for his companions, smiling faintly as his olive eyes glimmered slightly in the moonlight. «Büt thïš ïš whęrę wę wïšh tø štäÿ.»

John slowly nodded to himself at this before blue light started to circle him rapidly. It was the choice of the trolls to stay if they wanted; the Ancestors were a bit of a different story though. John’s retcon powers swelled within him as he focused sharply. Images passed through the Heir’s head before he picked out a ‘scene’. After a inhale...and an exhale, John zapped the Ancestor trolls with him along with his friends.

_**Zap!** _

…

…

“...O-Oh! Uh, John!” A familiar voice stuttered out. “You’re finally back!”

John blinked his blind gaze before sending a bright grin to a certain Mage of Breath. Right now, John could tell that they were all currently in one of the massive rooms on the Meteor, which was quite convenient, since there were so many people. Dave studied the surrounding area, his eyes moving about the room behind his shades while John greeted the other Bronze Blood who was standing at the door of the gray room.

“Tavros! Hey!” John responded cheerily before adding a few more words “Oh, and please try to use Alternian more for our new guests.”

“Wh-Wha--? Ø-Øh, rïght! Øf çøüršę, John.» the Mage of Breath responded as he took in the new faces that were present. «Üh, hęÿ...mÿ ńämę’š Tävrøš...Tävrøš Ńïträm.»

Rouxen, the Summoner, perked up at the name--especially the last name. All of the other adult trolls were looking at Tavros with wide eyes...before they looked at Roux...and the other Bronze Blood again. The slight resemblance between the two was...shocking. Tavros shifted nervously on his feet under the curious stares, adjusting the black t-shirt he was wearing and gripping the side of his gray jeans with his right hand.

«Üh...šh-šhøüłd Ï gęt thę øthęrš--?»

“Hey, Tavbro, whatcha doing, my miraculous brother~?” A familiar troll drawled lazily behind Tavros.

The adult trolls seemed to tense up slightly as a very lanky troll dressed in a black t-shirt and polka dot pajama pants slung his left arm around Tavros’s shoulders, chin resting on the Bronze Blood’s right shoulder. Tavros merely chuckled nervously and poked at Gamzee’s side, stuttering slightly.

“U-Uh, hi, Gamzee. Oh! And John and Dave are back home too!” The Mage of Breath reported.

Gamzee perked up at that and raised his head slightly from Tavros’s shoulder and noted the new faces in the room. The Purple Blood’s gaze then settled on John and Dave, and he grinned lazily.

“Johnbro, Davebro, welcome home.” Gamzee hummed.

John’s heart warmed at this, his shoulders lowered further, relaxing a bit more. Dave merely waved lazily before he turned and looked at his other selves. Five Daves were still watching over Kozoro’s unconscious form and two more were keeping an eye on Vurmaris and Cresyn.

“...What are we gonna do with those three?” Dave muttered to John, who turned to face the ex-sprite. “Are we gonna lock ‘em up?”

“Leave my miraculous ancestor to me, Davebro.” Gamzee suddenly spoke up, a lazy grin on his lips as he leaned slightly on Tavros. “I can keep my eyes on the motherf**ker while you take care of everyone else.”

Dave raised an eyebrow at that and turned his head slightly to look at the Purple Blood. The Knight of Rage was still grinning, but there was a slight serious touch to his eyes as he gazed back at the blonde. After a few seconds of silence, Dave sighed and snapped his fingers. Five Daves disappeared and the unconscious Kozoro was left alone on the ground for Gamzee.

Just then, footsteps were heard from outside the room in the halls. Gamzee stopped leaning against Tavros and turned his head to the right, widening his lazy grin when he apparently saw something. Waving his right hand at an approaching figure, Gamzee greeted the other.

“Hey, Karbro~! Johnbro’s motherf**king back.” Gamzee drawled happily as he and Tavros moved out of the way in front of the door slightly for the Mutant Blood.

“F**king fantastic!” Came the growled response as a certain Knight of Blood came into view, nubby horns glinting in the hall lights as his sharp gaze took in the group of adult trolls in the room. Karkat settled his gaze more on the Ancestors as he crossed his arms, expression. «...Węłçømę tø thę Mętęør. Çäüšę äńÿ trøübłę äńd Ï’łł kïçk äłł øf ÿøür ä**ęš.»

John laughed nervously at this and turned to ‘look’ at the adult trolls, waving a hand in the air; the trolls were silently taking in the similarities that Karkat and Kaniza shared with each other.

« _Hähä_ , üh, Kärkät męäńš węłł.» John said with a sheepish smile before quickly making his way over to where Libele and Haxaus was. “Karkat, please settle our guests down while I take Libele to Nanna.”

Karkat blinked before he squinted over at who he was talking about. The Knight of Blood tensed slightly at the sight of teal blood before huffing, uncrossing his arms and stuffing his gray hands into his jeans pockets, gaze narrowed.

“Why not just take her to Jane?” Karkat grumbled.

John froze...before he turned to look at Karkat with wide, pale-blue eyes. Karkat noticed the other’s shock and sighed, muttering to himself for a moment before speaking.

“You-- _from the future, apparently_ \--zapped Jane, Jake, Roxy, and Dirk here before leaving abruptly.” Karkat explained. “They’re all in their God Tier forms too.”

John faltered slightly at this, swallowing-- _they’re **alive** too_ \--before turning his attention back to Libele and Haxaus. Libele was still in a stable condition, but she’ll still need healing. Back facing Karkat, John’s clothes turned black, left arm tingling, as he reached out and lightly touched Haxaus’s shoulder.

“I’ll go see her then.” John murmured softly.

_**Bzap!** _

With that, Haxaus-- _who was keeping his hands over Libele’s wound_ \--the Legislacerator herself, and John were gone in a flash of green light. Karkat gazed at the spot where John once was for a moment before turning to look at Tavros, a slightly softened scowl on his face as he glared at the two.

“Tavros, you go get Vriska and Eridan and tell them to meet at Room B3. Those two will take care of Mindfang and Dualscar.” Karkat then looked over at Gamzee. “Since I heard that you’re taking care of the Grand Highblood, you…...you just be carefull, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Gamzee merely grinned, unslinging his arm from Tabros’s shoulders so the Bronze Blood could go and get the mentioned trolls. While Tavros went on his way, Gamzee reached out, ruffling Karkat’s hair, careful to avoid the nubby horns. Karkat growled in protest and brought his hands out of his pockets, swatting the taller troll’s gray hand out of his hair with a gruff huff. The Knight of Blood scowled while the Knight of Rage widened his grin.

“Aw, Karbro, you don’t need to worry too much about me. But I’ll make sure to get help if I need it, so don’t worry your miraculous motherf**king head over it.” Gamzee comforted.

Karkat scoffed at this before send a small brief smile at Gamzee. With a sigh, Karkat then put a scowl back on and turned to see the rest of the adult trolls and Dave that were present.

«Äłrïght, łęt’š gø.» Karkat grumbled as he waved them all over.

==> Reader: Check up on PM and Jack.

Jack blinked in mild confusion before sending a dark scowl at PM, grinding his teeth together as he glared at the Prospitian. His black, doll-like fingers dug in the blankets below him as his white eyes cut through the dim lighting of the golden room he was in to gaze into onyx ones.

“What kind of f**king question is that, you b***h?” Jack rasped out at her.

PM’s face was blank. She showed no reaction to Jack’s words and simply fluffed her white wings up slightly.

“It is a simple question.” PM responded, the white ears on her head flickering slightly. “I am merely asking for your thoughts on the boy--”

“Why the f**k do my thoughts f**king matter about the d**n _**brat**_?!” Jack snarled back, the ears flattening threateningly on his head as a growl rumbled in his throat. He lifted his hand from the bed and tugged harshly at the colorful scrap of cloth around on his neck for a moment, resisting the urge to tear it off completely. “Just get the f**k out of here--”

“When John had come to pick my friends and I up, I’ve heard from him that you had helped his own friends.” PM said, cutting Jack off. She stalked across the room to stand in front of Jack, her onyx eyes piercing. “I took it upon myself to find out why for John.”

Jack sneered at this, placing his hand onto the bed to push himself up. Now both the Dersite and the Prospitian stood in the room, eyes clashing with each other in the dim lighting. Jack stalked closer, wings arching behind his back as he growled lowly at PM.

“Are you his f**king _**lapdog**_ or something? Did that f**king brat just cry up a storm for you? And then did you just take _**pity**_ on him?” Jack growled, a spark of green flashing across his torso out of irritation. “Did he start wailing like the brat he was? _**Pleading**_ for _help_ from _you_?”

…

…The Prospitian Monarch gazed back for a moment, the silence in the room palpable. PM spread her wings out and she stood tall, her expression still calm as she gazed at Jack’s snarling grin.

“...He didn’t cry…...but he _should_ have.” PM responded softly. Jack paused at that, face scrunching up in mild confusion. “He is boy who _saw_ too much, _did_ too much, and said _nothing_ at all. John Egbert is a boy that decided to take the weight of universe upon him.”

PM stepped forward, her onyx eyes suddenly burning with a bright intensity that actually made Jack pull back slightly, white eyes widening. The Prospitian clenched her snowy-white fingers at her side.

“When I first met that young man, I saw the eyes of a person who’s _**lost**_ too much, _**gave**_ too much, and hasn’t gained enough.” PM narrowed her gaze slightly as she took a step forward. “When I handed him his mail, he smiled and said, ‘thank you’. He introduced himself--he gave me his name.”

PM then paused and took a step back, taking in a deep breath...and exhaling slowly. The Prospitian calmed herself as she moved to the side, still keeping her gaze on Jack though as he wrings spread out just a sliver in the small, golden room.

“...I know that you and John have clashed at every single meeting, but I’m quite sure you’ve seen his eyes as well.” PM murmured. “What did you see when you looke--?”

“I saw f**king _**PITY**_!” Jack snapped back harshly, wings arching further. “He saw me as something weak. He f**king acted like he knew me--!”

“John Egbert does not pity anyone.” PM barked back, a spark of green appearing around her arm. “What you saw in that boy’s eyes was empathy. He saw the entirety of you and he decided he wanted to help you if you allowed it. What is it that you hate about the boy?”

Jack hissed out a sharp breath as he felt blood from an old wound dribble down his back, but he stood tall and glared fiercely--......but then he paused...and he looked away, cursing under his breath. Jack stepped back and stomped away from PM, stalking around the room dangerously as he faced away from the Prospitian, revealing the cuts along his back and wings. But then Jack stopped walking and he whirled around to face PM. However, his glare was stuck on the ground as his teeth were bared to the dim lighting of the room.

“...I don’t like the f**king look in his eyes.” Jack finally gritted out before lifting his white eyes up to glare at PM. “...I won’t accept the fact...that a brat like him can beat me.”

PM’s ears flattened against her head at this, her teeth baring slightly. Her white wings stretched out a little, seeming a little threateningly. Her hand clenched tightly at her side again as she glared sharply at Jack.

“...Are you being petty over the boy?” PM said coolly. “Why is it that you can’t accept the fact that John Egbert is stronger than you--?”

“I don’t like the fact that he doesn’t cry.” Jack growled harshly. At PM’s surprised and confused expression, the Dersite scoffed before he continued. “How can he defeat me, when he always looks like he’s on the verge of crying sometimes? I can’t f**king stand the fact that a brat like him...is stronger than me.”

PM blinked...before realization flickered across her face and she inclined her head. Jack saw her emotions change and scowled darkly at her before glaring off to the side, a sneer on his lips. PM mulled over his words for a moment…before she responded.

“...Then why help him?” PM asked softly. “If you loathe the boy so much, why did you help him?”

“I _**didn’t**_ help him!” Jack barked back, wings fluffing up irritably. “The d**n dog part of me was just wanting to help his f**king masters!”

PM merely raised an eyebrow at this and inclined her head slightly at Jack. After a split moment of silence, she approached the Dersite with a few steps before stopping. Her wings settled behind her back as she eyed Jack curiously before speaking.

“...Tell me, Jack...how did you get on this boat?” PM narrowed her gaze slightly when Jack looked like he was to say something snide in response before questioning again. “ _How did you get on this battleship?_ ”

Jack glared at her for a long moment before scoffing, turning his head away.

“...The brat let me on here. He suddenly pops out of nowhere and warps me into this room with his weird powers. ” He muttered under his breath before speaking louder. “He’s f**ked in the head. I don’t understand why he’s--”

“I may not have met John for a long time...but I can tell that he’s been through a lot.” PM cut in, voice a little soft. “...With whatever he’s been through...I think he saw that you deserved a second chance.”

Jack seemed to bristle at this, dog-snout scrunching slightly with distaste as a growl rumbled low in his chest and throat. His ears flickered on his head as he glared at PM.

“...He’s _insane_.” Jack grumbled.

PM managed to actually smile at this before she moved a little closer, wings lowering slightly as she stood in front of Jack, watching the Dersite closely.

“...He said something to you, didn’t he, Jack Noir?” PM murmured, pausing for a moment before continuing. “...He said something that made you rethink your actions.”

Jack narrowed his gaze at that, mouth opening for a split second...before closing it. The Dersite scowled and looked off to the side, his feet shifting slightly as he stalked towards the bed in the small room as he spoke again.

“...The brat’s crazy.” Jack rumbled as he sat down promptly, wings folding behind his back--his anger suddenly...gone from him. PM thought of how uncharacteristic that was of him; her first meeting with him on Derse was filled with so much one-sided hatred from the Dersite. “...I don’t know if I want to stab the brat, hit him on the head, or do both.”

Jack then let out a humorless chuckle, shutting his white eyes as the ears on his head flickered slightly. The Dersite raised his hand over his face and covered his eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.

“...I don’t f**king **_know_** anymore.” Jack gritted out.

…

…PM silently gazed at the other...before finally walking over. Her wings folded in further as she stood in front of the Dersite. The Prospitian glanced to the side and sniffed the air before she looked back at Jack, snapping the white fingers of her hand. In a flash of green, a medkit was in her hand.

“...For now, let me patch you up.” PM said. At Jack’s incredulous glare, PM merely hummed. “We shall talk later...with the boy himself.”

Jack stared at at her dubiously before he merely glared off to the side, shifting slightly so she could be able to get to his back. Neither one of them said anything else, but the silence was no longer tense between them.

==> Reader: Check up on Bro, who is currently dreaming.

Bro stayed at the the door of John’s room, gazing into those white eyes for a long moment. Slowly settling his nerves, the Thief of Heart then realized that his hands were clenched into fists; he unclenched his hands and took a steadying breath before he stepped forward. Without looking, Bro moved his right hand behind himself and shut the door before stepping further into the room, finders slipping from the doorknob.

Bro carefully moved a few more steps forward into the room...before sitting on the right of John, who had scooted slightly to the left on the bed to make more space for the Strider. Once he was seated, Bro glanced around the room for a moment, taking in the small posters, the computer, and the window before settling his gaze back to John.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Bro glanced at John again--trying his best to not lower his gaze to the blood--and watched the Heir’s face carefully. It was...disturbing to see those blank, white eyes, but he pushed forward.

“...Where the he** am I?” Bro finally asked after a moment of silence.

“You’re in a dream bubble.” John answered easily, readily, turning his head away and gazing at the wall across from them as he smiled softly. “Time does not matter in places like these. This conversation that we’re having now could be years in the future, or months in the past.”

John paused for a moment before turning his head to look at Bro. The Thief himself was mildly confused on how John can see without pupils and irises. John’s blank, white eyes seemed to study Bro’s face for a moment before he smiled again, but there was a tired slouch to his shoulders. Bro watched the other for a few more seconds before speaking.

“...You’re…...” Bro trailed off as John merely smiled sadly.

“I am John Egbert, but one from a Doomed Timeline. I believe we were fighting together against Jack.” John responded, confirming Bro’s suspicions. “...In other words... _I’m dead._ ”

John watched as Bro seemed to connect things together swiftly. The Heir smiled at this before glancing to the side; he was happy that Bro was alive, but what did that mean? Did that mean everything went on smoothly after his death or…?

“...What happened...after I died, Bro?” John asked as he turned his away again and slowly lowered his gaze to his hands, which were on his lap at the moment. “Was everyone else _safe_?”

Bro watched John carefully for a moment before he leaned back slightly, palms on the bed as he looked up at the white ceiling above them. The Thief of Heart gathered his thoughts for a moment...before responding.

“Dave time traveled from the timeline you’re from.” Bro said. “Apparently loads of people died after you. It was a Doomed Timeline like you said--something unfixable, so Dave decided to go back and save your a**.”

Instead of the look of horror as a reaction to ‘Davesprite’ like the John Bro knows in in his timeline-- _d**n, that expression was uncomfortable to remember_ \--this John...barks out a soft _**laugh**_. John then calmed down quickly and chuckled softly as he moved his right hand up to his square glasses, pushing them up into his hair as he rubbed at his eyes for a moment. Whether it was to wipe away tears or rub away weariness, Bro didn’t know before John responded.

“Heh...I suppose……I should’ve expected that from Dave.” John murmured as he looked ahead with his glasses still perched in his hair. The ravenet chuckled again, eyes sliding shut for a moment. “...I guess he told other-me that the note I wrote at the end of my journal was a ‘pile of sh**’, huh?”

Bro thought back for a moment before nodding; that was actually Dave(sprite)’s exact definition of John’s little note in the back of his journal. John merely smiled at Bro’s nod before he moved his glasses back into place as he continued to look ahead for a moment...but then the bright look on his face faded. John gazed blankly ahead for a moment and then stood up, dusting the front of his blue, God Tier pants off.

“Let’s go for a little walk, or fly, Bro.” John turned to look at the Thief of Heart--and he noted the subtle movement of Bro’s head, which was kinda turned away from the Heir slightly. John paused for a moment before he hazarded a glance down at himself before smiling sheepishly, taking in the blood that was soaking his chest area. “Ah. Sorry. This must be sh**ty to look at.”

John’s body blurred for a moment before he was wearing a dark green coat, a black Ghostbuster t-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. John then held his arms out in a slight flourish, smiling awkwardly at Bro with his still blank, white eyes. Not a hint of blood was in sight, and Bro moved his head to look at John properly, the Thief's shoulders moving a millimeter lower from its tense position.

“... _Better_.” Bro muttered before he stood up from the bed as well.

As Bro stood, the Thief’s clothes shifted to black jeans, a dark-gray tank top, and a black hoodie; his shades were still on his face. The Thief looked down at himself and arched an eyebrow before looking at John, who merely smiled back, white eyes-- _somehow_ \--filled with mirth.

“Dream bubbles can be convenient sometimes. But you can only wear the clothes you’ve worn before. You can’t simply imagine and create what clothes you want to wear.” John then spun on his heel, walking towards his wall. “Let’s get going then.”

Bro lifted his eyebrow again before he noted that the wall was missing--like his own room at the apartment. John merely walked through the chunk of missing wall and waved Bro over. Bro silently followed and the two of them stepped out of the Heir’s room and onto the gray-blue ground of LOWAS. The Thief glanced around for a brief moment before looking back, the path to John’s room already starting to disappear.

Bro turned his gaze back to the front and saw that John was standing there, waiting for him. After a slight pause, the Thief followed, his footsteps silent on the ground. John turned his head back to the front once Bro was on the left of him, and the two began to walk.

As the two of them walked, past glowing trees and mushrooms. The sky was filled with clouds and lazy fireflies. Bro watched as John seemed to take the area in fondly...before speaking up.

“...So you’re...just _**okay**_ with this?” Bro asked haltingly, gesturing in the general area, the dream bubble. “...You’re...much more calmer about this than I expected.”

John shrugged helplessly, gaze lifted upwards to watch the fireflies that were drifting aimlessly in the clouds. The ravenet shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed softly. John picked up the pace slightly and moved ahead of Bro, stopping in front of a pond of oil. Bro stopped a few meters behind the ravenet, watching as blue wind started to swirl around the Heir.

“...Well, freaking out will do nothing really.” John murmured, eyes still on the sky as he stood in front of the pond of oil. “...I mean, I’m only dead--I’ve died quite a couple of times before…...but I still have things to do.”

“...Even when you’re actually dead?  You still have things to do?” Bro asked, watching the back of John. “...You never seem to stop for a break, huh?”

John smiled softly at this, eyes sliding shut for a moment as he lowered his gaze from the cloudy sky. Bro watched as those shoulders raised and lowered, the ravenet inhaling...and exhaling softly.

“I can’t rest. Not yet.” John murmured before turning around, white eyes gazing at Bro. His expression was more somber, his smile gone. “My friends and family still need all the help they can get.”

Bro gazed back at those white eyes, eyebrows furrowing slightly. The clouds seemed to be breaking up slightly in the sky above before the fireflies came down like small, cascading stars. The fireflies drifted around the area lazily as Bro continued to watch John carefully.

“...Will you... _ **ever**_ rest?” Bro finally said after a moment of silence. “It’s great that you’re doing all of this to help everyone. But when the he** are you going to f**king take care of yourself for once?”

John’s lips pressed into a thin line at that and he turned his head away. John rocked on his heels for a moment, humming an unknown tune before finally finding his words to answer the Strider.

“I’m sure you know the answer to that, Bro.” John turned back to look at Bro and smiled sadly. “We both do whatever it takes to try and make our family happy.”

“Well, what a sh**ty job I did with Dave. I don’t think I f**king tried at all.” Bro responded dryly.

John inclined his head, arching an eyebrow as he fully turned to face the Thief of Heart. John flicked his wrist and the Breath swirling around him cut through the pond of oil, blowing the gunky mass away. Bro watched as the wind slowly settled back down.

“...I thought you said that you already understood that you were brainwashed.” John murmured. “Bro, your hands may have done it, but you weren’t in your right mind.”

“But I’m _still_ f**king up.” Bro responded, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips. His irritation was starting to bubble under his skin. “...You know, after the fight with Jack in the my timeline, I still manage to mess things up with Dave.”

John paused at that before taking a few steps forward, the area melting slightly to look like parts of LOHAC. John merely continued to walk forward before he stopped in front of Bro, studying the Thief’s expression before flicking his hand, a strand of Breath flicking the blonde’s shades off suddenly. Bro blinked at this and went to snatch his shades back, but John held it out of reach with his Breath. Bro gritted his teeth while John calmly gazed back.

“...You’re trying now, aren’t you?” John gently said at the irked expression on Bro’s face. Striders were really a lot more easier to read without their shades. “You’re trying to do your best and make amends with Dave right now--”

_Bro was **sick** of hearing this over and over and over again._

“I NEARLY F**KING _**KILLED**_ HIM BEFORE I CAME INTO THIS D**N DREAM BUBBLE!” Bro finally roared, irritation bubbling over, his patience snapping. What the f**k was John thinking--!? “How the f**k am I making amends, John?! How the he** am I protecting Dave now?! F**king _**enlighten**_ me--!”

“He’s still alive.” John said.

…

…

…The Heir’s words had only been murmured softly, but it cut Bro’s rant off instantly.

Bro gritted his teeth and glared at John, a flicker of Heart winding around his fingers as he took a step towards the Heir, shoulders raising a bit with tension. Anger returned to his system quickly.

“How can you f**king know that?” Bro growled.  Oh God, Bro doesn’t know either.   _Was Dave dead?_ “You're f**king _**dead**_ , John. How the f**k do you know that Dave isn’t--!?”

Bro cut himself off and looked off to the side. The area was starting to look more and more like LOHAC...before it started to fade to that familiar, gray rooftop that the Thief recalled fighting Dave on. Bro studied the area for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and placed a hand over them, left, gloved hand clenched tightly at his side.

“...F**k…” Bro gritted out. “ _F**k_...!”

…

…

…John merely kept silent after Bro’s outburst, watching the blonde carefully. Bro breathed in deeply while John continued to hold Thief's shades in the air; the Heir then lowered the shades into his left hand, holding them in a loose grasp. When Bro managed to calm down...the Thief spoke as the two stood on the gray rooftop on one of the buildings of the Meteor.

“...I had so much more clarity this time, John.” Bro nearly whispered. “I f**king watched while I hurt Rox. I f**king watched while I hurt Dave--while I nearly _**killed**_ him. How the **_f**k_** …am I trying to protect my family when there’s a f**king thing in my head?”

Bro dropped his hand from his face and took step back, keeping his gaze on the ground. He breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily. F**k, Egbert didn’t deserve this sh**. And the thing he said about John being dead right in front of the kid’s face? What a d**k move.

…

…

“......You need to understand, Bro...that Dave doesn’t want you to be _**perfect**_. Neither does Aunt Roxanne.” John responded after a moment of silence. The Heir smiled a little at the Thief of Heart. “No one wants you to be perfect, Bro, and you need to get that into your head right now.”

John blinked his white eyes and walked forward. When John’s converse came into view, Bro finally raised his gaze up slightly to look at the Heir. John wasn’t mad-- _not at all_ \--and the adult in a teen’s body merely smiled. The Heir then sighed gruffly and looked to the side, still holding Bro’s shades in his left hand.

“...You...you can’t fix something completely; you can try, but you’ll fail……” John murmured. “...But...but it’s _alright_.”

John breathed in deeply...before exhaling slowly. The Heir managed to look back at Bro, smiling sadly at the blonde. John reached out with his right hand...and formed a fist. The Heir gently fist-bumped Bro’s chest smiling weakly at the blonde.

“...Nothing will ever be **_perfect_** again…” John agreed softly. “...But at least you’re still you, and that’s what matters to Dave. That’s what matters to the people that care about you.”

…

…

…

…Egbert just knew what to say, huh? Bro let out a humorless laugh...as the scene started to fade back to LOWAS again. John handed back Bro’s shades, and the Thief took them with a gloved hand. The Heir stepped back a bit and looked back up at the sky, a small grin on his face.

“...And I know that Dave’s alive because-- _well_ …” John paused for a moment before directing his grin towards Bro. “Dave’s a Strider, and I know that Strider’s are _stubborn_.”

John continued to grin cheekily as a soft chuckle filled the air. It was then that Bro realized that he was the one that gave a genuine, happy chuckle. Bro looked to the side for a moment, grasping his shades loosely in his right hand...before he felt a strange tug on himself. Blinking, Bro glanced down at himself and saw that his body was flickering slightly.

“Looks like you’ll be waking up soon.” John murmured softly.

Bro looked up at that and saw that the sad smile was back on John’s face again. The blonde paused at this and glanced down back at himself to see that he was starting to fade away as a bright, white light. The Thief quickly looked back up a John with furrowed eyebrows.

“...Will you still be around?”

“Of course.” John easily with a bright laugh. “Perhaps you’ll see me in another dream bubble when you fall asleep again. I bet that by that time I’ll have met a few more ghosts or other, new people.”

Bro gazed dubiously at John for a moment, but the adult-in-a-teen’s-body merely grinned back reassuringly, waving a hand through the cool, crisp LOWAS air.

“I’ll see you again, Bro! And take care of everyone, alright?” John’s white eyes seemed to sparkle as he the Breath swirled around him. “Know that you don’t have to be perfect, okay?!”

Bro blinked and softened his gaze slightly. The Thief opened his mouth to say something as the white light surrounded him further.

“Egbe--”

Bro was cut off and he was gone in a flash of white light...and John was left alone again. John stared for a long moment at where Bro once was before turning his gaze elsewhere, a small smile on his lips as Breath swirled around him carefully.

“We have a lot of work to do, Breath.” John murmured softly to his companion.

_We shall be gathering an army, my Heir?_

_An army..._

“Yep,” John responded. “One that’s filled with ghosts.” John then turned his gaze to the side, humming softly as his white eyes flickered along the area. “...Tell me, Breath...does Time know anything about Lord English at the moment?”

_...Yes._

_Time knows something, my  Heir._

_Time is aware of  Lord English..._

John took in a deep, weary breath at that...before exhaling softly. John started to walk forward, his clothes ruffled by the wind as he walked across LOWAS, his gaze determined. Breath followed him like a cloak of wind, swirling around him protectively as he responded.

“Please tell me what Time knows.”

_...Of course, my Heir._

_Anything for you, John Egbert._

==> Reader: Be Sollux Captor.

You are now Sollux Captor, and well...you feel pretty neutral about the sudden appearance of the Ancestors on the Meteor. Although you don’t like how there are a few loud voices among the new group; it gives you headaches. But since the newcomers were a little rowdy, you’ve retreated to your respiteblock-- _or bedroom, since that’s what the humans called it_ \--and you’ve settled down to nap or something.

Your respiteblock is shared with Aradia Megido, and the two of you often nap with each other. You’re not sure what kind of relationship you have with her at the moment, but you believe you are…‘friends’ as John and his human friends would say. Anyways, as you move a few wires and pits of metal to the side, you decide to sleep on the pile of pillows and blankets for now; you store your shades away into your captchalogue deck. You’re only napping, so you won’t use your recuperacoon for now.

However, before you can find sleep you get an alert from your grubtop. Grumbling to yourself for a moment, you sit up on the pile of blankets and pillows and pull your grubtop out of your captchalogue deck, opening it up and squinting at the screen. You raise an eyebrow when you note...that you’re not quite familiar with this person who’s... _trolling_ you?

\--  sanguinemVaticinator  [  SV  ] began trolling  twinArmageddons  [  TA  ] at ??:?? --

SV: Greetings, S9llux Capt9r. Please d9 n9t 6e alarmed, f9r I c9me in peace.

This person knows you name. What the f**k? Narrowing your eyes sharply, you respond quickly, gray fingers moving over the keyboard of your grubtop.

TA: who the f**k ii2 thii2

SV: What an atr9ci9us response, 6ut I shall tell y9u my name.

SV: My name is Kankri Vantas, Seer 9f 6l99d. It is an h9n9r t9 meet y9u, the Mage 9f D99m. And we have much t9 discuss.

==> Sollux: Talk to this... “Kankri Vantas”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trollhandle for Kankri actually means ‘blood seer’. Like sanguinem means ‘blood’ and vaticinator means ‘prophet’ or ‘seer’. _(:3 」∠)_


	31. ==> Sollux: Talk to the stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So big thing here--besides being sorry for how late this chapter is. Anyways, someone pointed this out to me, and it bugged me as I thought about it. A few of the Ancestor troll names have changed only slightly to fit the criteria of troll names: 6 letters. And don't worry, I'm doing this on my own free will.  
> So Libelle will just be Libele, Roux is Rouxen-- _but Roux can still be used as a nickname_ \--Haxas is now Haxaus, Krasana is now Krasna, Sorin is Sorrin, and Cressyn is Cresyn. However, I shall be keeping Vurmaris because it technically means 'luck of the sea' and it has 8 letters--which kinda goes with the Scorpio trolls' obsession for the number 8.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, these are names compared to personalities. Unlike the thing with John and Bro, I don't have to change the story that much when I change the Ancestor Trolls' names slightly. I've already edited the chapters with the troll names. I hope you guys are alright with this... (´⊙ω⊙`)  
> Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

==> Sollux: Talk to Kankri.

You drag a hand over your face for a moment as you stare at the...candy-red words on your screen. _Seriously_ , you _**were**_ going to nap and this guys comes out of nowhere saying that he has something important to discuss? What the f**k? You sigh for a moment before you cross your legs and type back a response.

TA: what2 2o f**kiing iimportant that you have two troll me now a**hole

TA: 2h** nearly hiit the breeze blender recently 2o ii dont feel very iincliined two talkiing wiith 2omeone

SV: I see that I have c9ntacted y9u at an inc9nvenient time. I d9 ap9l9gize for distur6ing y9u, 6ut I shall n9w cut t9 the chase s9 t9 speak. I have heard fr9m a few s9urces that y9u are quite the skilled technician. I am in dire need 9f y9ur assistance with s9mething. A small pr9ject y9u can say?

…While you are interested in whatever ‘project’-- _you really want to start working on a new thing soon once Hal’s body is done_ \--this person has for you, you still don’t know who the he** SV is. You shift slightly on your pile of pillows and blankets and narrow your gaze at the screen for a moment...before responding.

TA: fiir2t of all are you a troll

SV: Why yes, I am a tr9ll. My 6l99d c9l9r is already 96vi9us since I am typing with its hue. Alth9ugh I d9 n9t have the evidence f9r it right n9w thr9ugh this virtual chat with y9u, I can assure y9u that I am indeed a tr9ll. In a way, y9u will just have t9 trust my w9rds and take a leap 9f faith, 9r s9 the humans say.

SV: Anyways, while I d9 n9t have the pr99f, I wish t9 discuss with y9u a pr9ject 9f s9rts with a few c9mpani9ns 9f mine, wh9 are als9 adept in the technical arts. I supp9se I am asking f9r y9ur assistance and perhaps any 9ther mechanic that can c9lla69rate with this pr9ject that I am 9ffering.

SV: The g9al 9f this pr9ject is t9 create...p9rta6le shield generat9rs that can deflect attacks that are str9nger as--9r perhaps str9nger--than the energy 9f the Green Sun.

SV: I kn9w this quite sudden and 9ut 9f n9where, 6ut I am asking f9r y9ur assistance. If y9u need time t9 pr9cesses this, then I understand, and I will all9w y9u t9 take s9me time t9 make a decisi9n. 6ut I can 9nly give y9u a week at m9st, f9r this pr9ject will take s9me time and exemplary craftsmanship.

You...You stare at those red words for a long moment before rubbing a hand over your face, sighing deeply. F**k. You had wanted to sleep minutes ago, and now you have to deal with this sh** from a complete stranger. Your mind rushes for a moment as you try to piece together what you know right now to try and formulate a choice of action.

As blue and red energy carefully swirls around your right hand, you lean back against the wall behind you as you get comfortable in the pile of pillows and blankets. You gaze at your glowing hand as you go through the list of things. First of all, this ‘Kankri’ person is saying that he or she is a troll. Second, their blood color is apparently mutant red. Third, SV is apparently not alone, since they mention ‘a few companions’. Fourth, Kankri is asking for assistance about making a shield generator powerful enough to...deflect energy that’s as strong or stronger than the Green Sun--which is _**pretty**_ specific.

==> Sollux: Respond.

You then clench your right hand into a fist and watch as your psionics disappear in a burst of blue and red mist. Blinking your eyes, you bring your gaze back to your grubtop, which is being balanced on your lap right now with your left hand. With a gruff sigh, your fingers move over the keyboard quickly.

TA: fiir2t let2 confiirm a few thiing2

TA: youre not alone are you

SV: N9. I am n9t al9ne. As I had said previ9usly in this c9nversati9n, three 9f my c9mpani9ns are the 9nes trying t9 w9rk 9n this pr9ject already. The rest 9f my c9mpani9ns are 6usy with 9ther tasks at the m9ment that will aid the great 6attle ahead.

…‘ _Battle_ ’. You pause at that word and stare at it for a bit. Does this mean…? You frown slightly as you move your left hand behind you to adjust the pillows so leaning against the wall will be a lot more comfortable. Once you’re settled again, you type.

TA: you 2aiid battle

SV: Indeed, I did. Is there something that I have said that displeases y9u? Are y9u unsettled 6y the fact that I have c9mpani9ns that y9u d9 n9t kn9w the weaknesses and strengths 9f? The unkn9wn is quite a terrifying su6ject, s9 I d9 n9t 6lame y9u if y9u are distur6ed.

Oh my gog. _**How**_ can this f**ker type so many words in so little time…!? You’re starting to feel a headache coming on already, but you push through and respond. You decide to be blunt.

TA: by battle are you talkiing about the son of a b***h lord englii2h

TA: iim just tryiing two fiind out iif were on the 2ame 2iide

SV: We are 9n the same side. 9f c9urse typed w9rds w9uldn’t 6e en9ugh right n9w, 6ut it will have t9 d9. I am n9t 9n the side 9f L9rd English, the Cherub 9f Malev9lence, and the L9rd 9f Time. I am 9n the side 9f J9hn Eg6ert, the Heir 9f 6reath, and the 6reezy 9ne. He is my...m9irail-friend that has saved my friends and me fr9m a death that w9uld’ve n9t all9wed my c9mpani9ns 9r me t9 reach G9d Tier. I am truly grateful t9 J9hn Eg6ert.

So...this troll’s a _friend_ …? Maybe. Well, anyone who’s a friend of John is a friend of yours, you guess. Massaging your forehead with the palm of your right hand, you shut your eyes as you look away from the bright red words. It’s actually starting to hurt a bit. Without looking, you type a few quick responses with your left hand.

TA: okay okay ii get iit jee2

TA: how the f**k do you even type thii2 much

TA: nevermiind dont an2wer that

TA: ju2t giive me a 2econd two thiink about thii2

You drop your right hand from your face in time to see a response from Kankri once you’ve rested your eyes enough.

**_Ping!_ **

SV: 9f c9urse. D9 take y9ur time. I actually have s9me9ne visiting me at the m9ment. Apparently s9mething has happened and they require my assistance. I shall 6e 6ack in a few minutes.

 _Great_. You get a break. With a sigh, you carefully shove your grubtop off of your lap, still keeping your legs crossed. You lean back further into the wall behind you, your head lightly hitting the cement as you look up at the ceiling.

After a moment of silence, you lift your left hand to where the door is a few meters away from the bed. By the door, the adjustable light switch was there. Focusing for a bit, you use your psionics to dim the lights in the room a bit more. It helped ease up on the headache you’re currently having, so you sigh with relief.

Your grubtop is still glowing brightly in front of you, so you flick your left hand in the air, psionics moving over the keyboard to lower the lighting on the device. The room is a lot more darker now and you relax...before noting the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling and walls.

A soft scoff escapes your lips as you study the stars scattered about. It was Aradia’s idea to decorate the place. Aradia had found one of the Alchemeters that were scattered around the Meteor and decided to make some of those glowing things with the help of the humans. You don’t understand her reasons for it...but you suppose you like the effect it has in the dim room.

**_Click, creak…_ **

You blink and turn your head to the left, watching as brighter light entered the room. The door was immediately closed though quietly and you blinked as your eyes focused on slightly glowing red eyes surrounded by yellow. The eyes blink as your own adjust to the dim lighting of the room again.

“Sollux?” Aradia asks softly as she approaches, warm smile still on her lips but eyes filled with concern. “I thought you said you were going to rest?”

It seems Aradia is in her God Tier clothes again, her wings spread out behind her back. While the rest of you trolls like to stay in regular clothes, Aradia favors her God Tier ones a bit more. You’ve asked her about why she likes the clothes; she simply responded that they were comfortable, and so you just accepted that explanation.

“Hey, AA.” You reply quietly before absently gesturing to the dim grubtop in front of you with a gruff sigh. “I wath gonna nap, but then some a**hole just dethided to troll me right now.”

Aradia blinks before she moves a little closer to you. You scoot to the right for her as she settles down next to you on the pile of blankets and pillows. Reaching out, AA grasps your left hand gently with her right, rubbing her thumb over the back of your gray knuckles comfortingly.

“What is it that they want?” She asks, her knowledgeable eyes watching you carefully. “Has something bad happened?”

You merely shrug and turn your gaze to the dimly lit grubtop, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“I’m not too thure. Thith...troll ith named Kankri Vantath. He’th athking for me to collab with hith friendth in making thome thort of thhield-generator that deflectth attackth ath thtrong or thtronger than the Green Thun.” You pause for a moment and turn to look at Aradia with a lopsided smirk. “Thoundth pretty thpethific, doethn’t it?”

Aradia inclines her head at this as she puts on a thoughtful expression. She shuffles a little on the pile of blankets so her shoulder brushes yours as her wings fade away for now, still dressed in her God Tier clothes. Aradia hums for a moment as she sits beside you before finally responding.

“Have you asked Equius about this yet? Or Broderick? Those two are also the mechanics.” Aradia says.

You sigh at this, your left hand squeezing Aradia’s right one lightly as you look up at the ceiling. Studying the cracks on the surface of the ceiling you respond.

“Well...latht I heard, Bro wath out at the moment.” Yeah. When you heard about Bro snapping, that was some news. You are mildly concerned for Bro because hey, the two of you are Tech Buddies that also bonded over some deep sh**. Anyways… “...Maybe I could talk to Eq.”

With a sigh, you shut your grubtop and captchalog it before pulling out a holographic headset instead. Placing the purple gadget onto your head, you stand up carefully from the pile of blankets and pillows with Aradia. With Aradia’s right hand still in your left, the two of you leave the dim room and step out into the gray hallway.

Glancing down both way for a second, Aradia taps you on your shoulder and points to the left side of the hall. Nodding in understanding, the two of you turn to the left and start walking. The lights in the hall are a little bright, but that just might be because you were in your dark room for a while.

It takes a few minutes, but you finally start to hear voices as you tap the side of your headset, a small holographic screen popping over your right eye to see the conversation you were having earlier as Aradia and you came upon a room.

You blink as you observe the people present in the room. It looks like Dolorosa-- _or Krasna, was it?_ \--was in the room, speaking softly to Kanaya, who was serving the older troll some tea. Knocking your knuckles on the threshold, you catch the attention of the Jade Bloods in the room.

“Hey, KA.” You call out to the Sylph of Space. “Have you theen EE, around?”

Kanaya inclines her head for a moment as she takes a sip of her tea, pausing the conversation she was having with Krasna. After a few seconds of silence, Kanaya sets her cup of tea down on the saucer on her lap, watching you with her jade eyes.

“I believe he was working on the training room again.” She responds, smiling softly at you. “And may I ask why your shades are off at the moment? You said the lights around the area give you headaches sometimes.”

You merely shrug at her in response as you step away from the threshold, eyes darting briefly to the curious gaze of Krasna. The elder Jade Blood just reminded you of what Kanaya might look like in the future-- _if she hadn’t been a God._

“Eh, I jutht forgot is all.” You wave at her with your free hand as you move away from the loungeblock. “Thee you, KA.”

“Farewell, Sollux. Remember, supper is in a few hours!” Kanaya calls out after you.

Geez, Kanaya is such a lusus. You shake your head fondly as Aradia and you walk down the hall to where Equius’s training room project should be. You find the staircase that leads to the lower levels, and the two of descend the stairs. You light up the stairs slightly with your psionics as Aradia and you step down carefully.

Finally, the two of you reach the end of the stairs. You then turn your gaze to the right in the new hall you’re in, listening to a few loud crashes. Raising an eyebrow, Aradia and you approach the door that’s slightly ajar, light spilling into the halls. Your footsteps echo slightly in the dimly lit hall. Before you stop by the door, pushing it open and-- _ **HOLY SH**!**_

Psionics spark at your hands and you stop the f**king missile that was heading towards your face--it stops a _**centimeter**_ from your face and you take in a sharp breath. Moving the missile to the side, you look into the training room and note the fact that Equius is taking on multiple robots who are trying to shoot and slice him.

Equius was currently wearing a black wife beater and jersey shorts. He’s barefoot at the moment, and his feet slap against the metal floor of the training room. When a gloved fist slams into the face of a robot, you finally decide to call out to the Indigo Blood.

“Equiuth! _Hey_!” You shout, raising your voice above the chaos.

Equius whips his sweaty face towards you, fists raised at the ready, his shades glinting under the training room lighting. Some strands of his long hair clings to his face but he send you a look of bright recognition before calling out in a loud voice.

“END SIMULATION!” He barks.

Instantly, the robots he’s fighting-- _even the ones that are missing a few limbs_ \--come to a halt, and their red eyes flicker off. The robots simply stand there as Equius straightens up from his fighting stance, a small grin on his lips as he turns to look at Aradia and you. You are mildly impressed with how far Equius’s training room project has gone.

Equius then brings a towel out of his captchalogue deck, quickly patting his face down with the white fabric as he looks at the two of you. The Indigo Blood then notices the missile you’re holding in the air with your psionics, and he looks at the two of you with mild panic.

“Oh my goodness! My apologies.” He murmurs hurriedly as he approaches. “Neither of you got hurt, right?”

You roll your eyes slightly but set the missile down on the ground carefully with your psionics, making sure it’s far away from all three of you. Once Equius is standing roughly a meter in front of you two, you respond.

“We’re fine, Eq. We-- _well, more like **I**_ \--came to talk to you about thomething.” You say with a slightly monotone voice. “I gueth I want your opinion on thith thituation thinthe you’re the only other mechanic awake at the moment.”

Equius pauses at that, his eyebrows raising over his slightly cracked, square shades. The Heir of Void then furrows his eyebrows together as he slings his towel over his shoulders for now, probably studying the headset that you were wearing at the moment.

“...Has something bad happened?” Equius asks softly.

You merely shrug, and that seems to dispel some of the tension in shoulders just a bit. You tap the side of your headset and a large hologram of the conversation you were having pops out into the open. You wave your hand in the air so the hologram faces Equius instead.

You watch as Equius seems to study the floating screen behind his shades while he crosses his arms. You see Equius’s eyebrows furrow less and lift up more in asstonishment and interest. The Heir of Void then lowers his gaze to you, one eyebrow arched.

“This troll…...how much do you trust them at the moment?” Equius asks, arms still crossed.

“Not much.” You reply blandly as you look up at the screen as well, letting go of Aradia’s hand for now. “But I am a little interethted in the collab they’re offering.”

Equius nods slowly at this and returns his gaze to the screen, eyebrows pinched together again. A few seconds of silence pass by, and the Heir of Void was probably rereading a few lines. After another handful of seconds, Equius finally responds, voice a low rumble in the large room.

“This troll claims to be a friend of Heir John, so I shall attempt to trust them.” Equius says, lowering his gaze back to you. “And this project is actually rather important in a way.”

That makes you raise your eyebrows. You open your mouth...before you close it, mulling over the Indigo Blood’s words. How could such a shield-generator be useful? One that’s powerful enough to deflect the power of the Green Sun--or something stronger. A shield-generator like that…

“...It could deflect Lord D***hebag’th attackth.” You murmur to yourself. Equius nods in confirmation as he then looks back up at the screen.

“I am willing to accept the offer. Thief Broderick is currently unconscious, but I believe he too will accept the offer.” Equius looks back at you, a questioning raise of the eyebrows to you. "Will you accept the offer as well?" 

You pause for a moment as you look up at the floating screen yourself. Instead of responding verbally, you tap the side of your headset so a holographic keyboard could appear in front of you, the golden keys lighting up when you touched them.

TA: hey vanta2

SV: 9h, y9u’re finally 6ack. My c9nversati9n has als9 recently ended with my 9wn c9mpani9n. 6ut 9n a m9re imp9rtant n9te, have y9u reached a final decisi9n with my 9ffer? It will 6e alright if y9u refuse.

TA: ii accept the offer

TA: 2o when do we 2tart

There’s a long pause…before the holographic screen lights up and pings. But the words are...different?

SV: 0H MY G0G H3** Y35

You lift an eyebrow at the completely new typing quirk appearing on the screen. The next few words are then typed in a familiar yellow hue-- _just like your own letters._

SV: 7H15 15 50 F**K1NG 4W350M3

SV: H4H4 H0RU55 15 G0NN4 83 50 F**K1NG 3XC173D *!kiJ8^^^j7*Ol

But then Kankri apparently comes back and the words are back to that mutant red hue. You can’t help but let a huff of amusement escape your lips as you watch the red words fill the chat again.

SV: Ap9l9gies f9r my c9mpani9n’s uncivilized 6ehavi9r. He is simply...exhilarated at y9ur resp9nse. 6ut d9n’t get me wr9ng, I t99 am happy that y9u have accepted my 9ffer. 6ec9ming c9mrades will n9w 6e a less awkward eventojsnwiso$88hJ7jiK)

Aaand now the other-- _apparently_ \--troll is back at it again. You watch with bemusement as the yellow words return to the holographic screen. You think you hear Equius make a disapproving huff at the yellow typer’s curse words. And you think Aradia giggles softly beside you.

SV: H4H4, 84CK 1N C0N7R0L 8***H35!

SV: 4NYW4Y5 C4N7 W417 70 M337 4LL 0F Y0U 5H**5 On8oo7i&jH)5%tTYb$

SV: I ap9l9gize pr9fusely f9r my c9mpani9n’s acti9ns. 9ther than that, I am glad that y9u have accepted my 9ffer. I shall p9ssi6ly c9ntact y9u a few days later at the m9st. D9 stay in g99d health and take care 9f y9ur c9mpani9ns. I will n9w leave y9u t9 y9ur 9wn activities. Have a g99d day, S9llux Capt9r.

\--  sanguinemVaticinator  [  SV  ] ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [  TA  ] at ??:?? --

...And you guess that’s that. You tap the side of your headset so the holographic screen fades away. Touching your headset, you then captchalog the object. Once it’s stored away, you pull out your shades from your captchalogue deck.

Gazing at the dual-colored shades for a long moment, you then slide them onto your face, pushing them up onto the bridge of your nose before you look over at Equius. After a handful of seconds of shared silence, you then shrug while you gently squeeze Aradia’s right hand, smirking slightly.

“Welp, I’ll be theeing you later then, EE.” You say as give a small nod towards the Heir of Void. “Lookth like we have a lot of work ahead of uth later on.”

Equius returns the nod and smiles just a little, giving a friendly wave to the two of you as you start to head towards the door.

“Of course, Sollux. Stay STRONG and healthy.” Equius responds. “I will be prepared with supplies when the time comes.”

With that, Aradia gives a bright wave to Equius as the two of you leave the massive room. The two of you are back in the dim hall again before you head to the stairs. As Aradia and you ascend the steps, you hear loud voices in the hallway above. Blinking behind your shades, you share a look with Aradia and she merely smiles in return, a curious glint in her eyes.

With a gruff sigh, the two of you ascend the last few steps to reach the floor where your shared room would be down the hall. Peering into the gray hall, you blink as you find...Dualscar-- _or Cresyn, was it?_ \--having some sort of standoff with Eridan. The two Violet Bloods had their rifles drawn and the tension in the hall seemed to be going through the roof.

Eridan’s sharp teeth were bared in a condescending smirk. Cresyn’s back was facing Aradia and you, so you couldn’t see the adult troll’s face, but you can tell that the guy’s extremely tense and irritated by the stiff raise of his shoulders. And you think Karkat is yelling at the two highbloods about something while standing somewhere behind Eridan.

Oh _**boy**_. Looks like your headache is back again.

==> Sollux: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Go back to the time where John had recently zapped away to get Libele a healer.

…

…

“... _John_ …?” A very, very familiar voice called out softly, cautiously, worriedly. “Oh my God…”

John blinked his blind eyes as he lifted his hand from Haxaus’s shoulder. He shifted slightly as he turned his head in the direction of the voice, simply imagining what the Maid of Life looked like right now.

…

…Did she...did she look _weary_ after healing so many people from the battlefield--? _**No**_. John wasn’t _**there**_ anymore--but the last time he saw her had been there, on those sand dunes. Jane had always been so busy healing everyone that had gotten injured by Lord English, and she would look so tired after those times that John had wished he had the Aspect of Life to help out Jane--

A warm hand gently touched John’s cheek and he snapped out of his memories. The Heir of Breath inhaled sharply and brought his mind back to the present, remembering now that he had someone that needed healing.

“Uh, Jane, not to be rude, but I have someone who could use your help at the moment.” John said in a rush, moving his head away from the gentle, comforting touch on his cheek.

John sensed the Life swirling around the person in front of him, and the bit of concern oozing from them. Jane, meanwhile, nibbled on her lower lip for a moment with her buck teeth, studying the three new figures in the room before quickly lowering her gaze to the injured troll on the floor. Without taking up anymore time, Jane briskly walked forward, her casual clothes-- _she was wearing a normal white t-shirt and a plaid, blue skirt_ \--melted into her tan God Tier ones.

Blue flames ignited at her fingertips as she crouched down carefully on the side that Haxaus wasn’t kneeling beside. While the Executioner stiffened with suspicion, John quickly reached out to touch a gray shoulder comfortingly. Haxaus raised his gaze up to John behind his goggles and saw the reassuring looking in the teen’s pale-blue eyes. Haxaus let out a shaky exhale at that and nodded slightly, lifting his hands away and turning to look at Jane while she worked.

Haxaus watched with sharp eyes as the blue...flames seemed to slowly close up Libele’s wound. The teal blood that was leaking out soon came to a stop and Libele’s injury was nothing more than a pale, gray scar of what it once was. The Legislacerator, who had been going in between consciousness and unconsciousness, finally snapped back to attention and took a quick whiff of the air, a smirk slowly crawling onto her lips.

«Whÿ dø Ï šmęłł błüę räšpbęrrïęš?» Libele asked with a slight cackle in her voice.

While Jane made a confused noise, John sighed softly before smiling fondly, crouching down by where the Teal Blood’s head was.

«Hęÿä, Łïbęłę. Łęt’š jüšt gęt ÿøü øń thę...» John paused for a moment, unsure what to call the few beds he sensed littered around the room. Actually, was this some sort of infirmary? Was that why there were so many beds? «...Łoüńgępłäńk.»

John moved his hands around carefully and used his Breath to lift Libele up into the air carefully. Haxaus stood up quickly as John carefully brought Libele over to one of the beds. The Legislacerator grunted in surprise when her back met some sort of soft surface; her gloved hands patted the bed beneath her as John’s Breath moved away.

«Thïš ïš ä vęrÿ wïdę łøüńgępłäńk, äńd ït fęęłš vęrÿ šøft.» Libele noted, a curious arch to one of her eyebrows as she lifted her head slightly off of the bed to look in the general direction of John.

John took that moment to quickly place a pillow beneath Libele’s head. Libele made a noise of surprise and tilted her head slightly to the side to sniff the pillow, humming softly.

«Çøžÿ.» Was all Libele said with a sharp grin of amusement.

John sighed exasperatedly at her and gently touched her arm, hiding a grimace when he felt dried up blood on her clothes. Sighing once more, John turned his head so he could gaze in the general direction of Libele’s face.

«Ręšt før ńøw.» John murmured softly. «Ï’łł täkę ÿøü tø äń äbłütïøń träp łätęr.»

Libele hummed amusedly in response, but she said nothing in return. John sensed the exhaustion from the Teal Blood as her breathing immediately started to even out. The Heir relaxed when he sensed that the Legislacerator had fallen asleep; he then moved his ‘gaze’ to Haxaus.

«Ït wøüłd bę bęšt før ÿøü tø gęt šęttłęd äš węłł, Häxäüš.» John said quietly.

Haxaus blinked behind his dark goggles and shifted on his feet slight, drawing the mini cloak he was wearing closer around himself. He glanced around for a moment before glancing down at his hands, which were...covered in drying, teal blood. The Executioner gave John a hesitant look and the Heir returned a gentle, calm smile.

«Ï’łł šhøw ÿøü tø ä ręšpïtębłøçk thät šhøüłd hävę äń äbłütïøń träp. Ÿøü çäń wäšh üp äńd ręšt thęrę.» John offered.

However, instead of accepting the offer, Haxaus seemed to frown and glance down at his hands...before looking over at Libele’s sleeping form. The Indigo Blood seemed concerned for the other, so when the Sagittarius troll turned to look at John, he shook his head slowly and gestured slightly to the beds that were nearby.

«Ï šhäłł ręšt før ńøw--ï-ïf thät’š äłrïght wïth ÿøü, Bręęžÿ Øńę.» Haxaus nearly mumbled in response.

«Jüšt çäłł mę John. Äńd ït’š fïńę før ÿøü tø ręšt--ÿøü døń’t ńęęd mÿ pęrmïššïøń.» John stressed at the end with a kind smile as he looked in the general direction of Haxaus. «Çhøøšę whätęvęr łøüńgępłäńk ÿøü wäńt, äłrïght?»

Haxaus nodded shakily, fiddling with his black cloak before moving to one of the beds, carefully sitting down on the white, pristine surface. After a few seconds of sitting, the Indigo Blood finally laid himself down, head resting on the pillow that was there. Once he got comfortable, John waved his hands around carefully and a small closet on one side of the gray room opened up quietly. The Heir of Breath silently brought out two folded up blankets out of the skinny closet and brought them over to where Libele and Haxaus were lying.

John blinked his blind eyes as he spread the blankets out and place one each onto the trolls that were settling down. Haxaus mumbled a quick, nervous ‘thank you’ when the blanket was on top of him before he too started to fall asleep. Poor Libele and Haxaus must’ve been on a long goose chase after John, Dave, and the other Ancestor Trolls they rescued. When the two trolls were asleep for sure, John finally turned his attention slowly to the other person in the room.

…

…

“...Hi, Jane.” John murmured softly, trying to hide the crack in his voice. D**n, he thought he could handle this. This was just Jane, this was just a different Jane, this was just a Jane he hadn't met yet--but he hasn't seen Jane for so long; she had died in the third year of the war. “...S-Sorry, this is technically my first meeting with you-- _face-to-face that is_ \--and I…I-I just--!”

John froze when he felt arms gently wrap around him into a warm embrace. The Heir paused when he then realized the warm wetness on his face before he quickly-- _after hesitating for a split second_ \--hugged back. And the two stayed like this for about 2 minutes, simply staying in each other’s arms. Jane started to run one of her hands gently up and down on John’s back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

John took in a sharp, shaky breath at that, letting out a weak-- _almost hysterical--_ chuckle as he continued to hug Jane back. God, he thought he would have been able to handle this: meeting Jane, who was alive and breathing. F**k, he was sure he was going to be absolutely bawling when he met the rest of the Alpha Kids. John moved his right hand up from hugging Jane to push up his glasses and rub at his eyes, half-sobbing and half-chuckling. After a few more seconds, John was the first to break off from the hug, rubbing at his eyes again with the tips of his fingers.

“I-I... _gog_ , I’m just so _**happy**_ to...see you again, I guess. F**k.” John muttered almost to himself, his voice a hoarse whisper. The Heir dropped his hand from his face to send a shaky smile in Jane’s direction. “Man, this must be so weird for you--”

“No, no! Not at all!” Jane whisper-shouted, trying her best to keep her voice lowered as she vehemently denied John’s words. “You have every right to release you emotions, John. Just--”

Jane cut herself off and shifted nervously on her feet before determinedly reaching out with her right and grasping John’s left hand. Her cyan eyes glimmered brightly behind her oval-shaped glasses as she lightly tugged on John’s hand so he could follow her. John blinked owlishly as he followed the gentle tug; he was lead out of the gray room, the door shut quietly behind him.

While John barely made a sound, Jane noted that her footsteps was the only thing heard in the hall, sans her breathing. This fact made her heart sink just a bit; John was so battle-hardened that he subconsciously hid any possible sound he could make. But Jane continued to gently tug the ravenet over to a nearby room. From what John could sense, it was just one of the many living rooms on the Meteor.

Sniffling slightly, John blinked as he was lead over to something. As Jane ushered him to sit down on something soft-- _a couch, his mind supplied_ \--the ravenet heard the springs squeak slight at the Maid of Life also sat down on the left of John, still holding the Heir’s hand gently. A brief silence was shared between the two...before Jane let out a slightly nervous chuckle, gently squeezing John’s hand.

“...I…” Jane paused for a moment, contemplating on how she would speak...before finding her words. “It’s nice to see you, John--well, again, for me, but that doesn’t really matter at the moment. Anyways…! I...I should patch this up!”

John blinked as he felt the fingertips of Jane’s right hand gently brush around the old bandages over the new gashes of his left arm. The Heir sensed Jane go through her captchalogue deck and bring out a few objects. John inclined his head curiously as he heard a soft popping sound of something being uncapped. John felt the pressure loosen around his left arm, and the old, dirty bandages were removed.

“Sorry, John. This is gonna sting.” Jane warned.

John merely smiled reassuringly and didn’t flinch at all when Jane gently swiped a cotton ball lightly soaked with alcohol. Jane focused sharply on her work, cleaning the cuts while briefly using her Life on the gashes--but the wounds wouldn’t heal. The Maid of Life grimaced at this while John responded.

“It’s a ‘punishment’ for using Aspects that aren’t mine.” John said while Jane set the cotton swab down and extinguished her Life. “So don’t feel bad about it not healing; it’ll heal gradually over time.”

Jane frowned at this, but she continued to silently patch up John’s arm, her eyes glued to the bandages she was slowly wrapping around the gashes. John hummed softly as he ‘glanced’ to the side, using his Breath to get a feel of the room. John found that this room was rather plain, the place only having a few couches and chairs littering the area. The ravenet then slowly brought his attention back to Jane...

“...How did I pick you guys up?” John finally asked after a moment of silence. He then elaborated. “I know I pestered you guys before...so how did I use my zappy powers to bring you four over here?”

Jane lets out a soft, weary giggle at this as she used a glue-like substance to keep John’s new bandages in place. Her smile soon faded though as she gently rubbed her thumb over a small crease in the bandages, carefully smoothing it out.

“...We……to be honest, our little band of misfits was in deep trouble by the time you reached us.” Jane murmured as she captchalogged her things. “Our group was about to get blown to smithereens by the Batterwitch, but you swooped in and placed us on our Quest Beds before the ‘big bang’ happened.”

John winced slightly at this, but Jane quickly let go of the ravenet’s hand, reaching up instead and gently squeezed his shoulder, giving a comforting smile towards the Heir of Breath. She then used her other hand to playfully poke at John’s forehead as she observed the pale lines criss crossing over the Heir’s eyes.

“John, you saved our lives. We would’ve been dead for good if you hadn’t placed us on our Quest Beds.” Jane smiled softly. “So don’t feel bad. Dying is a part of getting to God Tier, okay?”

John nodded slowly, but turned his head away slightly, shoulders drooping with slight exhaustion as realization came to him slowly. Dave, the ex-sprite, and him have successfully saved the Ancestor Trolls from death. Davesprite had nearly died during that adventure--so did many others. John was relieved that this little mission was over now.

“Well...as long as you are here now with the others, I guess.” John murmured finally as he sensed Jane watch him carefully. “...How’s Dirk, Jake, and Roxy doing? Are they settling in fine?”

Jane smiled at this as she then reached up and ruffled John’s hair playfully; good ol’ John was always caring for his friends and family. John huffed at the hand messing up his hair, but he sighed and relented to the touch while Jane responded.

“Dirk’s already had a few chats with Mr. Str--I mean _Dave_.” Jane huffed at messing up with the names. “Roxy’s been...speaking with her Pre-Scratch self lately. And Jake...I think Jake’s been trying to find the Pre-Scratch version of his grandmother.”

John blinked at this before moving his hand up to the one in his hair. Gently grasping Jane’s right hand with his left, the Heir hummed for a moment as he thought for a bit before letting out a soft sigh.

“I think Jade’s somewhere on the Prospit ship.” John murmured as he shifted slightly on the couch he was sitting on. “I’m not sure if Jake got the chance to go there yet, but I believe Jade should be on that battleship for sure.”

Jane blinked at that and inclined her head curiously at John, who raised an eyebrow in response when he sensed confusion coming from the Maid of Life. Gently squeezing Jane’s hand, John looked in the general direction of the ravenette’s face.

“You...you guys haven’t seen the Prospit ship yet?” When Jane shook her head slowly in response, John let out a huff of surprise and indignation. “Man, you need to see the place. I bet you would love it. It’s full of really cool rooms too and--”

With that, John continued to talk while Jane listened. While the Maid of Life listened, she couldn’t help but think distantly that this was how her Poppop would’ve acted like when he was alive, telling her story after story with great exuberance.  
  
~~

John hadn’t been the only to talk. Jane threw in a few of her own stories--the good and the bad. However, the conversation slowly trickled to a halt when John finally asked the question that had been gently nudging him from the back of his mind. After a split second of silence, John spoke.

“So wait...what were you doing in that room before? Where Haxaus and Libele are currently resting, I mean.” John asked, one eyebrow raised.

To be honest, Jane could’ve been anywhere else than that infirmary-like room, so then what had she been doing in there? Had the Maid of Life decided to find a room to rest, and then stumbled upon the infirmary filled with beds? John wasn’t sure, so he simply listened closely to the ravenette’s answer.

Jane blinked owlishly for a moment at John’s question before sitting up straight in surprise and remembrance. She laughed sheepishly as she then stood up quickly, dropping her hand away from John’s while running her fingers through her hair as she glanced back at John. She fiddled with her fingers as she eyed the Heir, a nervous smile on her lips.

“Well...I was actually watching over a different patient.” As John sat up slightly in surprise, Jane continued. “I was watching over Dir--I-I mean... _Mr. Strider._ ”

John took a moment to process who exactly ‘Mr. Strider’ was. The Heir then shot upwards, his blind eyes wide with worry and mild shock as he turned his gaze towards Jane. John stepped forward slightly, wringing his hands nervously. What the he**!? How could John not have noticed Bro in that room earlier--!? Well...he was pretty distracted with things: caring for the Ancestor Trolls while getting emotionally overwhelmed by meeting Jane face-to-face for the ‘first’ time.

“Oh my gog, I nearly forgot!” John said, nearly stumbling over his words. “Dave had mentioned it offhandedly before when I was on Alternia that something happened to Bro. Is he alright? Bro, I mean--but that doesn’t mean I _don’t_ care for Dave too. I just--oh gog, I should really see Dave afterwards too...”

Jane smiled softly at John’s concern before reaching out to tug lightly on the blue sleeve of the Heir’s God Tier t-shirt. Following the gentle tug, John was lead out of the temporary room and back to where they had come from. Jane opened the door quietly for the both of them and they slip inside quietly. Once inside, John shut the door behind himself softly since he was the last one to enter the infirmary-like room.

Jane had then reached out to loosely grasp John’s wrist and lead him over to the other side of the room, opposite of where Libele and Haxaus should be sleeping. John paused as he heard something like a curtain being drawn back-- _it was followed by a sharp inhale of surprise from Jane_. The Heir blinked at this and moved forward slightly to stand just a bit in front of Jane, unsure what exactly had surprised the Maid of Life--

“Something on my face?”A sleep-roughed voice muttered. John took a moment to click together who the owner of the voice was as the speaker continued. “And I’m not kidding--is there something on my face?”

…

…It was Bro. And he was _**awake**_. D**n, John hoped that meant that Bro hadn’t been too injured earlier.

John merely let out a soft laugh, shaking his head lightly with a fond warmth in his chest. Listening closely, John heard a slight creak of springs; the speaker, Bro, was shifting slightly in his seat. After a shaky sigh, John made his way over to Bro’s temporary bed.

Bro himself was rather...disoriented of where he was at the moment. The Thief of Heart, shadeless, shifted slightly and made a quick observation of the teen approaching him. Egbert’s left arm was bandaged again, and his pale-blue eyes were the same-- _at least they weren’t completely white_. Bro scooted back slightly on the bed, his right hand moving behind himself so he could adjust the pillow there, so he could lean on it while pressed up against the wall behind him.

As John stood on the right of the bed-- _which was the Thief’s left_ \--Bro flited his golden-orange gaze over to Jane, who straightened up slightly from her relaxed stance as she nervously gazed back. The Thief of Heart studied the new face he was unfamiliar with--...actually, the kid looks like…...oh d**n, was this the Post-Scratch version of James’s mom? Right hand moving back in front of himself, Bro gently brushed his palm over where the stab wound should’ve been before. Bro’s shadeless gaze lowered to his stomach and finally noted that he was topless, which would make sense because his clothes must’ve been soaked with blood.

The Thief brushed a thumb over the cotton patch and bandages wrapped around his torso before looking back up at Jane and John; the Strider’s golden-orange gaze focused more on the Maid of Life as he bowed his head slightly.

“Thanks, kid.” Bro murmured finally. “You saved my life.”

Jane grew a bit flustered and waved her hands frantically in the air, feet finally bringing her forward to stand by John beside the bed. Gripping the hem of her tan, God Tier, long-sleeved shirt, she sent a nervous, but kind, smile towards Bro.

“I-It’s no problem, Dir--ah, I mean _Mr. Strider._ ” Jane then turned away to smack her forehead with her right palm, muttering under her breath, angry at herself. “I did it again. F**k, what is wrong with me?”

John let out a snort at that, moving his right hand up to his mouth to try and stifle some of his snickers. Bro merely raised a bemused eyebrow before dragging his gaze back over to John, who seemed to pause in his laughter when he sensed the eyes on him.

“Just call me Bro.” The Thief said even though his eyes were on John now. Bro waved a hand dismissively in the air as he continued. “Mr. Strider just sounds weird.”

Jane turned to look at Bro and nodded at this, smile hesitantly. Bro’s eyes flickered briefly to look at Jane to send a small smirk of reassurance before looking back to John, sighing heavily as he leaned against the wall behind him. After a moment of consideration, Bro materialized his magenta, God Tier shirt over his topless form; the Thief then brought his full attention on John.

“...So you’re back.” Bro stated the obvious, but the adult’s shadeless eyes were still trained on John. “...I’ll admit that I had a dream about you.”

John blinked at that, making an irked expression...before his mind caught up to him and he considered the Strider’s words. John frowned slightly as he turned his blind gaze away for a moment before slowly widening his eyes, looking back at Bro.

“...You…” John paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “...You met the John of _**that**_ Doomed Timeline.”

Bro gave a curt nod in return, sighing long a deep as he absently started cracking the jointing in his hands, listening to the them pop as he kept his gaze mostly on John. John’s lips pressed into a thin line before he let out a soft sigh under his breath, and nodded slightly to himself before ‘looking’ back at Bro again.

“...What else happened while I was away?” John asked softly. The Heir heard the barely there sharp intake of breath as he continued quietly. “...Dave had...mentioned that something happened.”

Bro blinked at that before sighing, leaning his head back so it would thunk against the wall behind him lightly. The Thief raised his right hand up over his eyes and breathed in deeply...before exhaling slowly. While Bro took his time, John waited patiently, hands hanging loosely at his sides as he ‘watched’ the Thief with his blind eyes.

“...I f**ked up.” Bro finally said bluntly. “Just...things happened, I got mind-f**ked...and then I attacked Rox and Dave.”

“But he’s alright.” John quickly responded. “I didn’t see Dave yet exactly, but no one looks like someone died. Plus…” John paused for a second to send Bro a bright smile. “Dave’s your little bro. He’s super f**king stubborn. If anyone can stand up against you, it would be him.”

Bro blinked...and stared at John for a long second before a chuckle escaped his lips and he slumped further against the wall behind him. While John inclined his head curiously at the blonde, Bro merely shook his head fondly before replying.

“That’s almost the exact same thing he said.” Bro muttered as he shut his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. “Your Doomed self, I mean.”

John blinked his blind eyes rapidly for a moment before grinning. The Heir rocked back on his heels slightly as he let out a soft chuckle, lightly tapping the side of his head with his right index finger.

“Well, great minds think alike, don’t they?” John hummed as he widened his grin slightly. But he softened his smile and took a small step back. “Anyways...I bet you’re still tired. You should rest a little more.”

Bro scoffed at that, pushing away from the wall slightly as he sat up straighter in the bed. The Thief of Heart eyed the Heir with incredulous, golden-orange irises as he gave a light smirk to the adult-in-a-teen’s-body. Bro opened his mouth and responded, amusement in his voice.

“I just woke up. I can’t sleep yet.  I'm gonna get out of bed and--”

“No!” A voice cut the Thief off.

…Bro blinked in idle surprise before slowly turning his gaze to fierce, cyan eyes. Jane is glaring at Bro with her arms crossed...before she seems to realize what she had done and blushes, glancing behind herself for a moment. Jane stepped past the drawn-back curtain surrounding the bed for a second to check the rest of the room; the two other inhabitants, Libele and Haxaus, were still sleeping thankfully.

Jane sighed softly before stepping forward to stand by the bed again. While she did look nervous, Jane kept her arms crossed and did her best in looking as fierce as possible. John could sense the thin layer of nervous energy from Jane, but it was overwhelmed by an aura of determination.

“You…” Jane paused to clear her throat, trying to get rid of most of her jittery nerves before speaking again, voice a lot more level and less shaky. “You...are going to stay in this bed until _**I**_ say you’re free to go.”

A wheezing laugh escaped John’s lips as he looked off to the side, ‘coughing’ to try and cover up his amusement. Bro looked a little stunned before he let out a soft snort and covered his face with his right hand again, head tilted downwards slightly. Jane shifted nervously, about to speak again--but Bro beat her to it.

“...Alright, kid.” Bro said, response a little muffled. “...I’ll stay for now.”

Jane seemed to brighten up at that, her ‘intimidating’ posture fading into a relaxed form. John could barely hold back his grin before he turned his ‘gaze’ to the door, sighing softly as he then ‘looked’ back over at his companions, glancing between Jane and Bro.

“Well…I need to go check up on the rest of the Ancestor Trolls and see how they’re doing.” John murmured as he started to edge backwards. When his hand reached back and touched the door handle, he sent a small smile towards Jane. “Please keep an eye on Bro, Libele, and Haxaus for me. Call me or the trolls immediately if Haxaus and Libele wake up since those two only know Alternian.”

Jane looked like she wanted the Heir to stay longer, but she nodded nonetheless, smiling softly at John as he opened the door as quietly as possible.

“Take care, John!” She whisper-shouted since there were two sleeping adult trolls in the room too.

John merely grinned back and gave a silent two-fingered salute to Bro, who returned it with a normal, Strider, blank face. John chuckled softly before slipped out of the room and shut the door behind himself quietly. After standing at the closed door for a few more seconds...John then turned to the right, slightly wandering on his way to find the Ancestor Trolls and the others on the Meteor; maybe he might see Dave-- _not the ex-sprite_ \--on the way. While walking, John’s footsteps the only thing filling the silent halls, the voice of a certain dog-God-ghost in his head spoke up, sounding a little curious and mildly worried.

{Hey…John.} Phantom-Jade called out.

‘Hm? What is it, Jade?’ John inclined his head slightly as he found a staircase. After a moment of consideration, he decided to ascend the steps.

{You haven’t coughed up oil in quite a while.} Jade pointed out.

…John…made a mild noise of surprise as he realized this as well. The Heir finally made it out of the staircase before he turned to the left, walking down the new hall he was in as he hummed thoughtfully.

‘Huh...you’re right…’ John paused mentally as he turned a corner. ‘I wonder what that means…’

John hummed as he place a hand under his chin, thoughts wandering a little more into the mental conversation as his footsteps went on autopilot down the halls. As he mulled over what Jade had pointed out, Phantom-Rose decided to input her own thoughts.

{Perhaps you are now ‘accepted’ in this timeline. You have abandoned a different timeline, but this one is becoming your own now.} Rose hummed softly as she continued. {I believe you now have a fresh start. No longer will you cough up oil, since the timeline you’ve abandoned has been fully overwritten by this one--}

“Brat.” A low voice rumbled.

John blinked and paused for a moment, snapping out of his inner conversation. He used his other active senses to decipher who exactly was standing in front of him--...... ** _holy sh**_**....!

_That’s **Jack Noir’s** voice._

Before John could completely form into wind, a hand grabbed his shoulder quickly and he felt his surroundings change in an instant. The Heir felt the familiar dropping sensation in his gut from warping. John stiffened as his feet hit a different surface. By the sound of his feet, he noted that the area he was in was a small room. He prepared to reach into his Strife Deck--

“John Egbert. Please, do not be alarmed.” A soft, calm voice murmured. “We only wish to talk.”

John took a while to process the voice before he turned towards it. After a few more seconds, the Heir blinked in surprise before widening his eyes slightly.

“PM?”

==> Reader: Be Mr. Detective.

You are now Mr. Detective. Currently, you are 4 years old…and you are trying to find your 9 year-old big bro. It is nearly nighttime, which meant that it was almost time for big bro to give Joey and you his nightly bedtime stories! You could go get Mom instead but…

…

…She’s not doing too well. You really want her to rest more...so that just leaves big bro, who should be somewhere in the house at the moment. He should either be in his room or his little...workshop? That’s what big bro had called it; big bro said that a ‘workshop’ was a place where people get to create things, which you thought was pretty cool. Big bro had already even fixed up your walkie-talkie when you accidentally stepped on it and broke it; you have to admit that your walkie-talkie works much better than before big bro had fixed it.

Anyways…you start heading towards the workshop since you’re already in the hallway that has the large room. The hallway is a little dark, and you carefully step around a few objects that have been forgotten to be put away. However, there’s light spilling into the hall from the door that should be the entrance to big bro’s workshop. Shuffling a little closer, you see that the door is just cracked a little open.

Once you stand before the gray door, the wood chipped and paint fading, you quietly nudge it open, small clinks of metal filling your ears. Opening the door a little more, you stay at the threshold as you look inside of the room and just...take it in.

You’ve been in big bro’s workshop before, and it’s massive. All sorts of stuff hang on the walls, ranging from tools to the little pictures Joey and you had drawn for him. Near the middle of the room, big bro-- _he was wearing a plain, blue t-shirt and gray pants just a little past his knees_ \--was sitting on a wooden stool, body slightly leaning over a long table that held his current project. You’ve seen glimpses of the project he was working on, and it looked really cool--

“Ouch! Jeez…!” Big bro suddenly hisses as he yanks his right hand back. As he shook his right hand out, ravenet then looks at the appendage and sighs, clenching and unclenching it. “Darn wire…”

You continue to watch curiously at the doorway. Did he just get shocked? Big bro told you before to be careful with things that can zap you-- _like metal wires_. Anyways, you see big bro sit up straighter on the stool he was sitting on. Before you have any time to react, big bro turns slightly in his seat and instantly spots you hanging around at the door.

Instantly, big bro sends you a warm smile. His blue eyes seem to glow a little brighter in the dim room, only one light fixture and the window on the left side of the room being the only sources of light. Big bro then hazards a glance to the clock that should be hanging on the sky-blue wall on the right side of the room.

Big bro seems to widen his eyes behind his square glasses and makes a noise of surprise. Your brother slides off of the stool and turns fully to face you. You note that there’s a few black smears on his face as he quickly makes his way over to you, a sheepishly smile on his lips.

“Sorry, Mr. Detective.” Big bro murmurs. “I didn’t realize it was story time.”

You merely shake your head and smile tentatively at your brother, making grabby motions to him once he’s close enough. You have to look up slightly as big bro stands in front of you. Your brother seems to rub the palms of his hands on the sides of his pants before he crouches down and lifts you up by your armpits.

Instantly, you wrap your arms around his neck while one arm goes underneath your bottom to hold you up and the other hand lightly presses against your back to keep you snug against your brother’s chest so you don’t fall from his grasp. You drop your head over your big bro’s left shoulder and hum a random tune as he stands up completely, still holding you carefully in his arms.

“Did Joey and you brush your teeth already?” Big bro asks.

“Yep!” You reply.

“Flossed too?” Big bro asks once more, amusement in his voice now.

“ _ **Yes**_ , big bro.” You say with slight indignation.

With that, big bro walks out of the room, your chin still on your brother’s left shoulder. You watch the walls as big bro walks down the hall, the pictures and paintings are passing by. It takes only a few more seconds before big bro makes it to your shared bedroom with Joey. You feel like Joey will get her own room later on, but you’ll just stick with this for now.

Anyways, big bro has to slip his hand from your back so he can open the door to your room. You hear the handle turn and the door creak open before big bro enters the dark room--

**_Thump!_ **

You nearly jump out of big bro’s arms when something smacks against your back and a bit of your brother’s shoulder. You hear big bro let out a small chuckle as he shuts the door behind himself, plunging the room into more darkness. Big bro then crouches down and sets you down on the ground safely.

“A sneak attack, huh?” Big bro says with a few more chuckles. “It seems we’ve been betrayed by our sister, Mr. Detective.”

You turn around at that--but not before noticing the fluffy pillow on the floor by your feet. _Huh_. That must’ve been what had hit you in the back earlier before big bro set you down on the ground. You’re soon snapped out of your thoughts however when you hear a bunch on giggles coming from Joey’s bed.

While you frown-- _big bro says you pout_ \--in the darkness, you think you catch glimpses of Joey’s head peeking out from a bunch of blankets, her eyes bright with mischievousness and joy.

“I couldn’t help it, bro bro.” Joey responds as she shifts in her cocoon of blankets. “We should have a pillow fight now!”

You feel pretty excited for that, but you hear big bro sigh that certain sigh. Big bro starts herding you over to your own bed on the left side of the room. Your brother picks you up when you’re close enough to your bed, and then he places you on it.

“Not tonight, Sugar Plum.” Big bro murmurs as he gently ruffles your hair while looking over at Joey. “We’ll try and do it another time, okay?”

Despite the darkness in the room-- _the only light being the moonlight from the window a few meters away_ \--you think you can see Joey’s pout as she peeks out from her blankets. Big bro then moves over to Joey’s bed, which is only a meter away from yours, and he sits on the edge of it. Big bro reaches out and gently moves his fingers through Joey’s hair like he did to yours.

“Hey, I’ll even pinky promise if that doesn’t satisfy you, Sugar Plum.” Big bro says with a teasing grin on his lips.

Joey seems to consider this for a moment before she moves her right hand out of the blankets. Her pinky juts out from the rest of her curled up fingers as she keeps a steady gaze on big bro. Big bro merely smiles at this before he links the pinky of his right hand with Joey’s. Your brother then moves forward and helps tuck Joey in for bed. Once he’s done with her, he helps you tuck in as well.

When he’s made sure that Joey and you are settled, he sits on the edge of your bed, near the foots of it, and looks at the both of you with his bright, blue eyes, a soft, warm smile on his lips. After a moment of shared silence, big bro speaks.

“So...what kind of story do you want to hear tonight?” He asks softly.

You keep silent and let Joey answer for the both of you. You can practically hear the excitement in her voice as she waves her arms in the air as she lays back on the pillow beneath her; you do the same and lay back in bed and observe the glowing stars on the ceiling.

“We want to hear the continued story of Mr. Heir, Mr. Knight, Ms. Seer, and Ms. Witch!” Joey says. You can practically imagine the stars in her eyes as she says this. “You said you would continue the story yesterday, ya’ know…”

Big bro blinks within the darkness before he hums and smiles softly at this. You think you see something sad and...longing in those blue eyes--big bro had called that feeling…’wistfulness’. Anyways, you watch as big bro shifts slightly before he lifts his hands from his lap. His hands are ready to gesture and make his stories all the more interesting.

“Alrighty.” He murmurs as he taps the side of his head thoughtfully and inclines his head, moonlight splashing over his cheeks as he moves. “...Where had I left off…?”

“It was the part with the village of salamanders! Mr. Heir saved them from evil oil monsters!” Joey says.

“Oh? Okie-dokie then~” Big bro smiles softly as he then leans in slightly. He opens his mouth and continues the tale from where he had left off last night.

…

…Sometimes you wonder if big bro’s a magician. Because everytime he does something for Joey and you, he always makes the both of you awed and happy. You just really love big bro.

==> ???: Be Eridan Ampora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Kankri took up most of my amount of words quota for this chapter, haha. (◉ω◉ ; )


	32. ==> ???: Be Eridan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha...this emoticon is just gonna be me forever now.  
> \--> _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (´⊙ω⊙`)

==> ???: Be the Prince of Hope.

You are now the Prince of Hope, and boy-- _you are **very** inclined to kicking this b*****d’s a**._

Propping Ahab’s Crosshairs at your hip you sneer darkly at the f**king piece of seahorse sh** that won’t listen to you. You believe Kar is shouting a bunch of expletives behind you, so you sigh deeply and turn your gaze away from the stubborn a**hole in front of you for a moment, left hand pushing your glasses up while your right hand keeps your rifle at your hip.

“Kar, calm dow-wn already.” You say as you eye the blazing the red that meets your own eyes. “I just need to teach this f**king guppie a lesson--”

«Brät, kęęp ÿøür ęÿęš øń mę, d**n ït!» The voice of said guppie cuts you off.

Your jaw tenses but you keep your eyes on Kar for now. You can already tell that Kar’s clothes are starting to shift a little; the Mutant Blood was prepared to switch to his God Tier form. You sigh again as you move your left hand up to adjust the striped scarf wrapped around your neck.

“...It’ll just be a few-w minutes, Kar.” You start shrugging off the black blazer you’re wearing, captchalogging the object quickly. You’re now only in a violet, long-sleeve t-shirt and gray jeans as you turn back around to face Dualscar, words still directed to the Knight of Blood. “W-Why don’t you just go and check up on the others instead?”

“I don’t think that would be a withe dethithion, ED.” A familiar voice pipes up from behind Dualscar-- _or Cresyn, right?_

Blinking, you lean slightly to left to look past Cresyn while the Ancestor Troll himself whirls around to see the newcomers that were behind him. You raise your eyebrows over your glasses when you see Sol and Ara approach from one of the staircases. Shifting your stance slightly with Ahab’s Crosshairs still at you hip, you give a slight nod of acknowledgement to the Yellow Blood and Burgundy Blood.

“Sol. Ara.” You greet, eyes moving carefully to Dualscar for a moment, watching to see if he might...get violent.

Sol nods back silently and you bet he’s darting his gaze around to Cresyn, you, and then Kar behind his red and blue shades. While Sol is still holding hands with Ara, he stuffs his free hand into his pocket, shifting his weight as he watches you with an arched eyebrows, jerking his chin slightly to the fuming troll behind you.

“You wouldn’t want to pith off KK any more, ED.” Sol then sends a small smirk at you. “He’ll go _balithtic_ if you tick him off one more time.”

You scoff for a moment before sighing; Cresyn slowly turns back around to scowl at you, his form towering all four of you in the hall. You shift slightly and look over your right shoulder at Kar and sigh softly. You can tell that Kar just cares a lot about everyone, but you did say that you were going to take care of Dualscar--meaning you would try and make the stubborn a**hole see some sense.

“Kar, I can fight him in one of the larger rooms on the Meteor.” Kar’s still glaring at you so you attempt to smile, but you bet it comes out as a grimace. “I said that I w-would take care of him. So--”

**_Bang!_ **

You don’t even look as you shift the rifle at your right hip. You twirl your rifle in front of you and deflect the shot that had been fired at you, violet sparks popping in the air as the energy disperses violently. Heat brushes against your cheeks as a snarl falls upon your lips. But you smooth your expression out into a sneer as you stop spinning your rifle in front of you, simply letting your weapon rest at your hip again.

«Ÿøü **_f**kïńg_** b***ę-šüçkęr.» You growl with a strained smirk. «Ï’m trÿïńg tø häv-vę ä çøńv-vęršätïøń w-wïth mÿ łęädęr.»

Cresyn merely sneers back at you, smoking rifle still aimed at you-- _and you seriously want to smash his scarred face in_. Instead, you keep a tight grip on your anger. You still keep your gaze on Cresyn, but you direct your next words to Kar.

“Kar…Mindfang listened to w-words w-with V-Vri, but I don’t think it’ll be the same w-with Dualscar and me.” You shift your stance slightly. “...Please let me do this, Kar. I don’t w-want anyone else to get hurt.”

Kar is silent for a while, probably trying to think over your words for a bit. Ara and Sol are still hanging in the back, watching the scene carefully. It looks like Cresyn’s finger was twitching over the trigger again, but he it looked like he was trying to decipher what all of you were saying.

“...Fine.” Kar finally grits out. You hear him step back slightly, his footsteps soft and barely there. “Just don’t go destroying the Meteor. I know you’re strong and sh**, so make sure you keep your strength in check.”

You feel the tense line in your shoulders lensen somewhat and a small smile manages to make its way to your face. You risk a glance over your right shoulder to show the gratitude on your face to Kar, and the Knight of Blood merely scoffs back at you, the shorter troll’s clothes melting back completely to his casual black sweater and gray jeans. Kar waves a hand dismissively at you as he then turns on his heel, stuffing boths hands into his pockets.

“I don’t care what you do now. But just make sure the fata** is in one piece in the end, alright?” Kar says as he continues to walk away. “Let me know when you’re done strifing with him.”

You smirk at this before you focus your attention back on Cresyn; Kar’s footsteps are fading rapidly. Dualscar is watching you with narrowed eyes, suspicion clear in his irises as he observes your every move. Your smirk fades a little as you then scowl at your technical Ancestor, taking a step forward with your rifle still at you hip. F**king he**, you wish this could’ve been easy--like Vri only had to _**talk**_ with Mindfang, not strife the older Cerulean Blood. With a sigh, you push your glasses up with your left hand when they slip from the bridge of your nose slightly, gaze narrowing sharply.

«Äłrïght, **_ä**høłę_**. Ï häv-vę pęrmïššïøń tø kïçk ÿøür ä**.» You growl lowly, a sneer still on your lips.

Cresyn blinks before he sends you a disbelieving, condescending smirk. He inclines his head at you, the scars on his face giving his sneer a more darker look. He cape shifts behind him a bit as he squares his shoulders, standing at his full height. Dualscar takes a few steps forward before he’s standing only a few feet in front of you, a head taller than you.

«Dø ÿä’ ręäłłÿ üńdęrštäńd v-whät ÿøü’rę døïń’, brät?» He murmurs, bending just slightly as he glowers at you. «Dø ÿä’ häw-vę äńÿ ïdęä v- _ **whø**_ ÿøü’rę dęäłïń’ v-wïth?»

You casually lift your rifle up so it’s resting against your right shoulder. You raise an eyebrow at him and put on an disinterested expression, posture slouching slightly as you stand in the gray hall with him, Sol and Ara still somewhere behind the older Violet Blood.

«Ï’m dęäłïńg w-wïth ä pïęcę øf høršęšh**.» You reply blankly.

You see Cresyn’s expression darken immediately. Before the b*****d can say anything back at you, you quickly open your mouth and lean slightly to the left so you could look at where Sol and Ara were standing.

“Sorry, Sol, Ara. You guys can go on ahead now-w. This f**ker and I w-will head to a different part on the Meteor so you tw-wo can rest.” Your murmur, voice a lot more gentle.

You see Ara smile brightly at you while Sol merely nods, his lips in a stoic line. You watch as those two then quietly walk past Dualscar and you. Cresyn seems to tense slightly as Sol and Ara walk past, watching their backs carefully as the two younger trolls continue down the hall. You arch an eyebrow at this and scoff softly, glancing over your shoulder slightly to also watch Sol and Ara leave.

«Hä, ÿøü äfräïd øf thęm?» You ask patronizingly as Dualscar continues to watch Sol and Ara leave cautiously. «W-Wøw-w, ÿøü’rę _šø_ _**ämäžïńg**_.»

Cresyn quickly snaps his gaze back to you and scowls darkly. He shifts slightly; you see out of the corner of your eye how his gray hands are gripping his rifle tightly now. You’re mildly surprised when Dualscar doesn’t respond to your taunt, so you shrug and step to the side, walking past him. You hear Cresyn make a grunt of mild surprise, so you wave your left hand over your left shoulder while your right hand keeps your rifle propped against your right shoulder.

«Føłłøw-w mę.» You call out to Dualscar, a smirk on your lips as you hear a pause before footsteps follow after you. «Kär døęšń’t w-wäńt üš tø w-wręçk thę płäçę, šø w-wę’łł gø šømęw-whęrę mørę šęçłüdęd.»

…You can’t wait to see what Dualscar can do against you.

==> Eridan: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what John is doing.

John shifted slightly as he stood in...a room? Yes, it was a room. The Heir kept most of his attention on the presence of Jack, but he carefully took in the rest of his surroundings with his Breath. The only people with him in the small room was just PM and Jack. But this wasn’t...a Meteor room; this was a room on the Prospit ship.

John felt the details of a bookcase on one side of the golden room. It was filled with books, but with the dust that he blew off of them, he knew that they hadn’t been touched in a while. His Breath swirled around a bit more and he found that there was one door--locked at the moment--one bed, and two cushioned chairs. The room was rather plain. But that wasn’t what was important.

John then settled his complete attention onto the other God-like individuals in the room. PM was a little hard to read, but the Heir could tell by her aura that she meant no harm. Jack, on the other hand, had an aggressive feeling leaking from where he stood in the room. However...the loathing was surprisingly...suppressed?

“F**king he**. Why the he** am I here anymore?” Jack suddenly growled somewhere on the left of John; the Dersite was a few feet in front of the Heir. “He’s not doing anything, b***h.”

“He is trying to assess the situation first, Noir.” PM huffed on the right side of John; she was also standing a few feet in front of the Heir. “Be _patient_.”

John blinked. PM and Jack were being... _ **civil**_? Holy cr**. John didn’t think it was possible to have the two in the same room without them clawing at each other's throats--although, in John’s previous timeline, PM was the one after Jack; the Dersite on the other hand had been doing his best to avoid the Prospitian Monarch.

“Um...what’s...going on?” John hesitantly asked.

John heard a scoff on his left and a soft, gentle sigh on his right. The Heir then felt a gentle touch on his right shoulder and he turned his head slightly in the direction of PM. The Prospitian Monarch’s onyx eyes studied John closely for a moment before she softened her gaze slightly.

“...So you are still blind at the moment.” She murmured softly. PM then eyed Jack for a split second, gaze narrowed. “No fighting to test the boy’s skill while he’s blind, Noir. _**Remember**_ , he and you are only here to _talk_.”

Jack growled lowly, his white eyes narrowed into slits before he scoffed again and looked to the side slightly. John inclined his head slightly at this before he turned his gaze to the general direction of the Dersite, still prepared to reach into his Strife Deck. PM’s hand left John’s shoulder and it sounded like the Prospitian stepped back slightly. So that meant...Jack wanted to _talk_ to John?

John shifted slightly so his body was fully facing Jack. The Dersite noticed the movement and his wings fluffed up uncomfortably behind his back, a low growl in his throat as he glared at John. The Heir himself sent a small, nervous smile at the Dersite, unsure how he should...approach the other.

…In John’s previous timeline, Jack was…

…

Jack Noir was a very hard person to read. During the war…...well...Jack had been on their side--but that didn’t exactly erase the fact that the Dersite had killed his father and Rose’s mom. Things had been tense between Jack and John--Rose as well; it was hard to look in the eyes of the murderer who had killed his dad. But...John had watched Jack’s interaction with kind Ms. Paint and the few Felt members that were left during the war. Jack, in that timeline, had mellowed out astonishingly.

The Heir believes that Ms. Paint’s acts of kindness to Jack had been what affected the Dersite the most. Seeing Jack constantly making sure that Ms. Paint was alright was an obvious sign--because Jack never cares about people. But Ms. Paint changed that. Jack started watching over the Felt as well, and he actually listened to Crowbar when the Felt member had something to advise about when it came to the battlefield. Jack had changed...but John had never forgiven Jack during the war. However...the Heir grew to acknowledge him.

...Especially that time when Jack saved his life.

**_There’s sand sinking into his cuts and it stings, but John stares with wide eyes as he kneels beside the head of the Dersite that had saved him from Lord English’s energy blast. The cherub himself was gone at the moment, probably plotting to come back a day later or something. Jack coughs and blood falls from his lips, staining his sharp, white teeth. Now Jack wasn’t missing his right arm from the elbow down anymore--the Dersite’s entire right side was missing. The new leader of what was left of the Felt was dying._ **

**_“....._ Why _?” John whispers hoarsely, gripping his broken, left arm with his right hand loosely._**

**_Jack coughs and looks up at John through one narrowed, white eye. The Heir could tell that the Dersite’s gaze was becoming unfocused. John swallows dryly as Jack coughs up another mouthful of blood, breath coming in short gasps._ **

**_“Don’t...d-don’t th-think...that I re-rescued your a** b-be..cause I care...ab..out y-you…!” Jack hisses out, more blood staining the golden sand. “I...do...w-what I want...brat…”_ **

**_“...You could’ve left me to die.” John murmurs softly in response._ **

**_Jack is silent. John thinks for second that the Dersite had died, but then the dying leader of the Felt barks out a harsh, wet laugh. However, the Felt leader’s amusement dies quickly when his body convulses and more blood slips past his lips. He coughs harshly and John watches on with pinched eyebrows, distinctly hearing shouts of the others start to head towards the two of them._ **

**_“...Your...old m-man…” Jack murmurs, gaze growing more hazy. John widens his eyes at this and subconsciously straightens his back. The Dersite gazes up at the black, cracked sky above them as his breaths barely escape his lips. “...He was…a stro..ng piece of sh**....”_ **

**_…_ **

**_…It wasn’t an apology for killing James Egbert, but it was the closest Jack Noir was ever gonna get. John blinks back tears and smiles hesitantly, awkwardly, at Jack, bowing his head as he continues to kneel beside the Dersite’s head._ **

**_“...Thank you, Jack Noir, Leader of the Felt, for s-saving my life.” John whispers, voice shaky._ **

**_Jack snorts, more red blood mixing with the sand. His head manages to turn in John’s direction and he looks up with his one good eye at the Heir. The light is slowly leaving the Dersite’s eye._ **

**_“...F**kin’...br..at…” Jack rasps out._ **

…And that was the last thing Jack had said to John. In this timeline however...James Egbert is alive--so is Roxanne Lalonde. Which means...John doesn’t really hate Jack. However, that doesn’t mean John had forgotten that Jack had killed his dad in his previous timeline. But on the other hand…John felt like Jack somewhat deserved another chance-- _it was a new, clean start for both Jack and John._

“I’m sorry for bashing you in the head with my hammer.” Was the first thing John said. The Heir smiled sheepishly as he shifted his weight slightly, a little nervous. The golden room they were in felt much more smaller all of a sudden. “I could say it was self defense, but that would sound like a lame excuse. I should’ve held back more--and I hope you’re not concussed. B-But if you are, uh, I can take you to Nanna! She can heal y--”

“ _ **Brat**_ , shut the f**k up for a moment.” Jack snapped harshly.

John shut his mouth abruptly and smiled sheepishly at Jack. Yeesh, John was going to ramble even more, so he was a little grateful that the Dersite had cut him off. John raised his right hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to cool down his nerves a bit. The Heir wondered what he should say next. Maybe--

“Why are you so f**king messed up in the head?” Jack suddenly said.

John blinked his blind in mild surprise. The Heir absently heard PM let out a disapproving huff at Jack on the side. But John focused his attention back onto Jack, inclining his head slightly in confusion.

“What...do you mean?” John asked.

“ _Stop acting like you don’t kno--!_ ” Jack was about to snarl, but he suddenly cut himself off and sighed exasperatedly. The dog-checkerman gritted his teeth and ran a hand over his face. After a moment of cooling down...Jack spoke once more. “...Why the _**f**k**_ are you apologizing to _me_?”

John paused at this, hands now hanging loosely at his sides. The Heir hummed thoughtfully for a moment before a breathy chuckle escaped his lips and he shrugged. Jack bristled at this, but John spoke up before his amusement could be taken the wrong way.

“Jack Noir, I know I sound crazy to you--but I believe you can be a good person if you just tried.” John said, voice firm, a determined smile on his lips. Jack widened his eyes incredulously and actually shifted backwards slightly. PM watched the ongoings with a hidden smile, but she managed to keep her expression stoic as the conversation continued. “You killed a lot of people, and that can’t be undone--but I believe you can _change_.” John paused for a moment, considering, before he spoke again. “I’ve already seen you change once.”

His last few words had been soft, just above a whisper, but Jack still heard him. Suddenly, something whisked through the air and PM let out a warning growl. John blinked before his Breath helped him find out that there was now a black sword directed at his neck. PM herself had her own white sword drawn and aimed at Jack’s neck, but all of the Dersite’s attention was on John and John only.

“...Who the he** are you?” Jack gritted out.

...And John, despite being blind, gazed back steadily. A soft smile managed to appear on the ravenet’s lips as he spread his arms out slightly in an open gesture.

“I’m John Egbert, the Heir of Breath, and a friend.” John replied, smile still present. “But it’s your choice really if you want to hate me or tolerate me.”

Jack sneered at this, still keeping his sword leveled. His wings unfurled a little as he stepped a little closer to John, his sword only a mere millimeter away from John’s neck.

“...If I hate you, wouldn’t that just make me your enemy?” Jack rasped, sword barely moving.

PM kept her own sword leveled still at the Dersite. Her attention was mostly focused on Jack, but her onyx gaze darted occasionally to John to see the ravenet’s answer and his expression. But John was still calm, posture relaxed and the emotions on his face was nothing but warm and welcoming.

“No.” John responded. “You wouldn’t be my enemy. I would still consider you my friend--but one that hates me.”

“You’re not making any sense at all.” Jack growled back, blade raising up a bit to the tip would rest under John’s chin. “What kind of friend hates their friend?”

John merely continued to smile. The Heir was forced to keep his chin raised or he might end up stabbing his chin onto the tip of the blade below.

“The kind of friend that will gradually tolerate... then like, and then trust me.” John replied easily, blind gaze firm and unwavering in Jack’s direction.

…

…Jack...stared at John for the longest time, sword still not lowered. PM watched the ongoings silently, but her sword was still raised at the ready incase Jack decided to do something drastic. However...a _snort_...and then a bark of _**laughter**_ escaped Jack’s lips. His obsidian sword was lowered quickly before it was sheathed into his chest.

Another chuckle slipped past Jack’s lips before his right hand raised up to his face, covering his eyes from view. PM lowered her sword completely before sheathing it in her chest as well. The Prospitian Monarch watched as Jack’s form still shook with chuckles...before his shoulders slumped, his hand still over his eyes before he finally spoke.

“I...can never win against you, can I?” Jack murmured.

John blinked. The Heir opened his mouth for a split second...before he closed it. Instead, John waited for Jack to speak again. The Dersite lowered his hand from his eyes and sighed, long and deep before he stepped forward slightly. Jack’s white eyes darted around John’s face for a moment before he reached out with his hand towards the Heir.

“Brat--”

**_Bzap!_ **

“ _BAD_ DOG!” A new, familiar voice shouted, followed by a sharp smacking sound.

John blinked as he heard Jack yelp in surprise. And that sound earlier...it sounded like a rolled up newspaper swatting a person’s head. John blinked again and noted that the owner of the voice was now standing in front of him, keeping him separated from Jack.

“...Jade?” John asked carefully, putting the voice together with a face and name.

There was a rustle of clothes-- _a low growl from Jack as well_ \--before John felt a hand pat his cheek and his hair. The touch was gentle and John inclined his head curiously as Jade touched his face.

“Are you hurt?” Jade asked, voice worried and filled with a little desperation. “I just suddenly smelled Jack and an unknown person on the ship when I returned from LOFAF. I noticed that your smell was mixed with the two and I got super worried! You’re not hurt, right?”

John smiled at this and reached up to gently touch Jade’s right hand on his cheek. Good ol’ sister caring about him all the time. The Heir let out a small laugh before he reached out with his other hand to grab the newspaper that Jade was holding in her left hand.

“I’m not hurt.” John assured, blind gaze flickering down to Jade before looking past her to a disgruntled Jack. “And I believe that I’ve reached a peaceful agreement with Jack Noir. We’re friends--oh, and that’s PM over there; she means no harm, and she’s also a friend.”

Jade’s hand on John’s cheek tensed for a moment before she made a surprised noise and turned away from the Heir slightly, glancing over her right shoulder to get a good look of the Dersite. She finally noted that Jack...wasn’t really giving off a dark aura; his anger and his intent to harm was close to nothing at the moment.

Jade took in the other person in the room and observed PM for a moment. The Prospitian Monarch herself gazed back steadily before she gave a small, respectful bow of the head to the Witch of Space. And then there was a bit of a pause...before Jade grinned widely and turned to look back at John, captchalogging her roll of newspaper as she lightly pinched the Heir’s cheek playfully.

“You just never cease to amaze me, John.” Jade said with a giggle, amused and happy that John was safe and simply making friends.

==> Reader: Check up on Eridan.

Eridan smirked as he stood across from Cresyn, Ahab’s crosshairs stored away at the moment. Dualscar was currently glaring at the younger Violet Blood as the two of them stood in a large, gray, and empty room--perfect for a strife. The two of them then started to circle around, Eridan captchalogging the scarf around his neck while Cresyn cocked his rifle.

«V-Whÿ thę f**k ärę ÿøü ńøt brïńgïńg ÿøür v-węäpøń øüt ägäïń?» Cresyn growled lowly.

Eridan merely raised his chin up a bit, his violet irises becoming sharp and cold as he looked upon the older Violet Blood condescendingly, a fanged sneer on his lips as he stopped circling, only dressed in his long-sleeve, violet t-shirt and grey jeans.

«Ï’d räthęr ńøt häv-vę thïš fïght ęńd šø qüïçkłÿ.» Eridan drawled. Cresyn bristled at this while the younger continued. «Płüš, Ï ńęęd mørę präçtïçę w-wïth mÿ Høpę ät thę mømęńt.»

Eridan shifted into a simple hand-to-hand combat stance, hands loosely balled into fists and raised in front of his face. His left foot came forward a bit and his right foot shifted back as he bent his knees a little. A flicker of curiosity, amusement, and irritation crossed Cresyn’s face before he leveled his rifle at Eridan.

At first...there was a beat of silence. The two gazed at each other, assessing just the barest of movements. Cresyn narrowed his eyes when Eridan still didn’t bring out his rifle, so he scoffed slightly to himself, quickly took aim, and pulled the trigger.

**_Bang!_ **

The shot cut through the air-- _but Eridan stayed where he was._

However, instead of getting blown to smithereens, Eridan does the slightest head tilt and the shot darted past his head and hit the wall behind him, creating a mini explosion. Debris rained from behind and Eridan casually glanced over his right shoulder to see the smoking crater on the wall, still keeping his fighting stance. The Prince of Hope then looked back at Dualscar, one eyebrow arched.

«Tęrrïbłę äïm.» Eridan said as he carefully cocked a fist back, a golden shimmer of light slowly circling his hand. «Äńd ÿøü šhøüłd łęärń tø føłłøw üp ïf ÿøü mïšš.»

Cresyn blinked before he felt something rush past the left side of his face. Following the rush of wind was a loud explosion that hit the wall behind him. Dualscar blinked again when another gust of wind rushed past the right side of his face. Yet another explosion followed the disturbance in the air behind the older Violet Blood.

As debris hit the ground, Cresyn only kept his gaze on Eridan, eyes widening slightly and rifle lowering just a bit. Across from his, the younger Violet Blood was shaking out his smoking, right hand, a disgruntled look on his face. However, Cresyn was paying more attention to the fact that the younger’s violet, long-sleeve t-shirt was tinted a slight golden hue, and only a single violet butterfly wing was fluttering slightly behind Eridan. Dualscar distantly felt streams of his violet blood leak from the freshly made cuts on both of his cheeks.

Eridan huffed as golden circled his fingers and scoffed at the shocked expression on Cresyn’s face. The Prince felt only one wing on his back and he sighed exasperatedly, clamping down on the Hope swelling within him.

« _W-Whøøpš_.» Eridan said, not really sounding sorry, pushing his glasses up with his left hand when they started to slip down slightly. The younger troll’s clothes managed to melt back into his casual ones completely and his wing disappeared, but a golden glow surrounded him. Underneath his glasses, his violet eyes were now blazing gold, a great contrast to its original hue. Eridan smirked a little at the dumbfounded look on his Ancestor's face. « _Šęę_ \--łïkę Ï šäïd bęførę: Ï ńęęd tø präçtïçę üšïńg mÿ Høpę. Thïńk ÿøü çäń kęęp üp w-wïth mę, _**øłd mäń**_?»

Behind Cresyn were two massive craters on the wall. The older Violet Blood blinked before he narrowed his gaze sharply at Eridan, cocking his rifle. An empty bullet shell popped out and hit the floor noisily before Cresyn leveled his rifle at the Prince of Hope, a sneer on the elder’s lips.

«Thät v-wäš jüšt ä präçtïçę šhøt, ÿøü f**kïńg  _ **brät**_.» Cresyn growled, still feeling the sting of the new cuts on his cheeks. A drop of violet slid down his gray cheek and dripped to the floor below. «Ÿøü bęttęr štärt rüńńïń’.»

Eridan merely tilted his chin up in a superior way, he raised his left hand up and made a come hither motion while sticking his middle finger up at the elder with his right hand, sharp teeth bared in a cruel smirk.

«Brïńg ït, ÿøü øłd pïęçę øf høršęšh**.» Eridan taunted back.

Time to use those fighting moves John had taught him when he was 5 and a half sweeps old.

==> Reader: Be Dave.

You are now Dave Strider-- _and not the one that used to be a sprite._

Right now you are relaxing in one of the many living rooms on the Meteor, dressed in a casual, white and red long-sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. There was no kitchenette and TV in the room; the couches were placed like a small box with a rectangular table in the center. You feel like this is more like a meeting room than a living room.

Anyways, switching to a different topic, once you had gotten the all-clear from Crocker-- _what kind of f**king last name is ‘Crocker’?_ \--you just kinda...wandered. You had wanted to check up on Bro’s condition, but Jane advised you to just let your brother sleep peacefully.

Also...there’s the thing with the Ancestor Trolls--and hey, John and sprite-you are back. However...you haven't ran into anyone that came back from the past Alternia. So here you are, in some sort of random room, alone with your thoughts.

Well, that was until you heard footsteps-- _you barely heard them_ \--make their way over to the room you were currently. Blinking, you shift your gaze away from the green couch across from you to look at the door. The silver handle turned before the door opened--and a small part of you kinda wished that Bro would appear as the door slowly open.

But Bro wasn’t the one at the door. Once the door swung out of the way completely…..your shade-covered gaze met another pair of familiar aviators. Blinking, you raise an eyebrow when you note that it was...Davesprite? Remembering the last video call that you got to see, Davesprite had legs...which was a little confusing--was he even a sprite anymore?

Davesprite seems to study you for a moment before he nods in acknowledgement to you and steps into the room a bit. The fellow Knight of Time shuts the door behind himself before he starts making his way over to you, his red cape swaying behind him as his wings fold in a little.

“Sup.” Davesprite says as he then moves to sit across from you. The springs of the green couch in front of you creaks slightly as the winged blonde sits in front of you. “You must be the original Dave in this timeline, huh?”

You blink for a moment behind your shades before giving one shrug of your right shoulder, unsure how to respond to the question. A hum of understanding comes from Davesprite as he leans back in his seat, right hand reaching up to his aviators-- _and were those orange scales on the blonde’s hand_? Anyways...Davesprite removes his aviators, and your shaded eyes meet bicolored ones. You blink and watch as Davesprite sighs and hooks his shades onto the front of his God Tier t-shirt, watching you for a long moment.

Davesprite hums for a split second, his red and orange eyes seeming to study you for a bit. The blonde inclines his head at you, before he sighs again and rubs his scaly hand on the back of his neck, muttering something to himself before he made eye-contact with you and spoke up.

“...I suppose I can’t beat around the bush or anything. The poor plant can’t handle the abuse anymore.” Davesprite says, sighing as he leans back against the green couch behind him, wings folded in as he crosses his arms and legs. “...Anyways...I’m sure you’re wondering why I look less…sprite-y.”

You straighten up in your seat slightly and see the grim smile on Davesprite’s face. The sprite sighs again and he runs his hand through his hair for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he spoke again.

“To tell you straight,” Davesprite says, gaze looking a little tired. “I died.”

...You blink in mild surprise...and blink again. That’s... _wow_ , you didn’t think sprite-you had died during the little mission on past Alternia. But then how was Davesprite still alive and sitting in front of you? As if reading your thoughts, Davesprite speaks up once more, voice a lazy drawl.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but the Dave you’re looking at right now if from a Doomed Timeline--but also a Dave that came from John’s previous timeline.”

Confusion goes through you for a moment as you pinch your eyebrows together and try to process this information. So wait...there’s _**two**_ Daves in one body right in front of you? Davesprite must see your confusion and sighs softly, leaning forward slightly in his seat as he keeps his bicolored gaze on you.

“Sorry, let me start from the very beginning instead.” Davesprite says with a huff. “...All the way back when John woke up at the beginning of SBURB on his birthday.”

With that, Davesprite gives you a long explanation of how he came to be how he is--a sprite, yet not completely a sprite.

~~

…It’s takes a while. A few sentences had to be repeated, but you get the general gist of what had happened to Davesprite. So all this time...ghost versions of Rose, Jade, and you have been in John’s head. And when Davesprite died--one of Dualscar’s men shot him--John had managed to link the ghost in his head with Davesprite’s fragile, fading soul. Holy f**k, and you thought John and Davesprite got out of their adventure with minor injuries.

But why was Davesprite even telling you this? Your shades are off at the moment; you had felt it a little unfair to Davesprite that he was the only one without his aviators, so you had took yours off as well. Anyways, back to the situation at hand--

“So...what I’m askin’ you is…..” Davesprite shuts his bicolored eyes and sighs again...before he continues. “...I’m asking…if we could just merge into _one_ Dave. It’ll be... _tricky_ , but I think you could use the experience and knowledge from me if we’re gonna end up fighting Lord English. I understand if you don’t want to; I bet you're uncomfortable with the fact that you're talkin’ to yoursel--”

“I’ll do it.” You quickly cut in. So that’s what Davesprite was trying to get at. Knowing yourself pretty well, Davesprite’s rambling meant he was getting nervous. “...I mean, we’re just gonna become a super bada** Dave, right?”

Davesprite pauses for a moment and you think you catch a flicker of a smile on his face before he smooths his expression over. His eyes watch you carefully, the red and orange irises almost seeing through you. And that look in his eyes...it reminds you of John. Like whenever you look into John’s eyes...you feel like you’re speaking to someone older than you-- _smarter, and more experienced than you_. It’s...also the look of someone who has seen some pretty sh**ty things. And Davesprite has that same look in his eyes.

“It’ll be literally life-threatening. In order for me to merge with you, one of us needs to be a little close to death. I’ll put myself into that deadly situation, so you just get ready to put your hands over my wound.” Davesprite warns you as he uncrosses his legs, leaning forward in his seat on the couch as he props his right elbow onto his right knee. “And we can’t reverse this entire thing. Once we become ‘Dave’, we stay as ‘Dave’.”

Your nerves are twisting in your gut, but you reign in your nervous energy and send a smirk at Davesprite. The expression on your lips makes you feel a little more confident and the tense line in your shoulder fades a little. You incline your head at Davesprite slightly and manage a stronger smirk.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be than me.” You drawl.

Davesprite lets out a scoff at this before smirking as well. The blonde then stands up carefully, wings stretching out before folding behind his back again. Davesprite inhales and exhales shakily as he eyes you wearily.

“...When do you want to do this?” He asks softly.

Your leg bounces up and down for a moment before you stand up slowly. You send a smirk to Davesprite, but you bet it comes out as a grimace. You fiddle with the shades in your hands for a moment before exhaling slowly.

“Let’s do it now.” You mutter.

Davesprite gazes at you for a long moment, probably searching your face for a moment before nodding. You watch as your other self then brings out a dagger from his Strife Deck. The dagger was simple, the blade silver, a little jagged, and the handle a jet-black. You don’t ever recall yourself using a dagger before, but apparently your future self can wield one. Davesprite carefully sits down first on the ground, legs crossing--before he raised the dagger up and stabs himself in the gut.

You move forward quickly as Davesprite coughs up the first mouthful of blood. You crouch down and catch Davesprite’s head as he falls back before he could possibly crack it against the stone floor below. You carefully set him down as Davesprite wheezes and captchalogs his dagger.

Davesprite stretches his legs out carefully as his wings wiggle feebly behind his back for a moment and he grunts in pain as more blood leaks out of his wound and lips. You note with idle surprise that Davesprite’s blood was an orange hue…

“Put...y-your hands o..ver the wound…” Davesprite mutters, snapping you out of your slight stupor. “And then...le-leave the rest...to me.”

Ignoring your discomfort with touching blood again-- _d**n, it just reminds of you of Bro again_ \--you place your hands over the wound. Davesprite’s gaze is getting a little hazy but he shuts his eyes slowly. Davesprite’s eyebrows start to pinch together and he seems to concentrate...before he begins to glow a bright red hue. You blink as you then start to feel a tingling feeling go into your hands before running up your arms.

As ticking fills your ears, you absently note that Davesprite’s body is becoming a little transparent. A few more seconds of the tingling feeling, warmth, and ticking passed by before Davesprite’s body suddenly bursts into small particles of light-- _like fireflies._

...There’s a pause...before a sudden jolt of energy goes through you. Swallow harshly, you look down at your hands and watch with mild surprise as the orange blood slowly fades from your palms. Slowly standing up, you then notice that your entire body is starting to glow red, the color filling your sight as a few more seconds pass by. And suddenly--so many f**king images start filling your head.

Staggering back for a moment, you hold your head, fingers curling into your hair and nearly yanking a few strands out. You grind your teeth together as you try to wait it out. You’re strong. You can handle a simple _**headache**_ , d**n it--!

_And then the pain disappears._

You gasp sharply and open your eyes-- _you don’t remember closing them_. A shaky sigh escapes your lips and you blink, noting a drop of sweat drip down the side of your face before hitting the concrete floor below. You flutter your wings behind-- _ **wait**_ , your wings?

Blinking. You wiggle the...new-- _not new_ \--appendages on your back and you just ‘remember’ that these are indeed your wings. Standing up straighter, hand moving from your head, you look down at yourself and see that you’re now wearing-- _still wearing_ \--your God Tier clothes. You look up a bit and squint at the light fixture above. You stretch your right hand out above you a little and look at your hand.

Clenching and unclenching your right hand, you then lower the loose fist. Your gaze goes back down too and you simply look ahead of yourself at the gray wall in front of you. Hands now loosely at your sides...you take a deep breath...and exhale slowly. You unfurl your wings and let them spread out widely, feeling every single nerve in them.

Out of the corner of your eye, you note that the tips of your wings now look like they’ve been dipped into a bucket of crimson paint. After a few more seconds of processing...a startled chuckle leaves your lips and raise your right hand to your head, fingers tangling with a few strands of blonde hair. A low whistle escapes your lips then as you walk around the room for a split second; you catch sight of a window that allowed you to see the outside of the Meteor.

==> Dave: Approach the window.

Pausing for a second, your hand slips from your hair and your legs start working again. You make your way over to the window. As you approach, you start seeing your reflection in the window. Your eyes are...different--balanced now. Your eyes are red...yet orange at the same time. You note that when you turn your head in certain directions, the light catches your irises and the hues switch between red, gold, and orange.

You then face the window directly and arch your wings up a bit behind your back so you can see them, observing how a few feathers were red. You’re still dressed in your God Tier clothes...and _**wow**_. This is…

A chuckle escapes your lips and you smirk slightly.

Your name is Dave Strider, the Knight of Time. You are the Dave of the Doomed future, the abandoned future, and the present. The memories are swirling in your head a bit...but you manage to find a stable ground within your mind. You’re Dave motherf**king Strider, and you’re ready to kick more a**.

Stepping back from the window, you then wonder if Jade and Rose can do the same thing you did. Your wings stretch behind your back for a moment as you then spin around and start heading towards the door. Man, you need to talk to John about this.

== Dave: Be ???.

==> ???: Wake up abruptly to the hand on your shoulder, shaking you awake.

“--Mmph. Huh?”

A groan escapes your lips and you try to bury into your pillows and blankets, but the hand on your shoulder is insistent, constant, and-- _wait, what?_

You are ??? and you are almost 5 years old. Anyways, moving on to more important matters, you open your eyes completely and groan a little. You’re still a little groggy but you roll over slightly to look at the hand on your shoulder...and then the pale arm...and then a familiar face. Sleep starts to leave your system though when you gaze into worried, blue eyes.

“Big...bro…?” You ask softly.

Big bro smiles at you, but his eyebrows are pinched together slightly. Gaze leaving your brother’s face, you look over at Joey’s bed and note that she’s already awake and sitting up, watching you with mildly confused and sleepy eyes. You sit up in bed as well, slowly, as you turn your gaze back to big bro, who was sitting on the edge of the bed slightly.

“Big bro? What...what time is it?” You murmur, voice a little scratchy from sleeping.

Big bro merely smiles sheepishly at you and reaches out to smooth some of your bangs back with his left hand as he glances over at Joey as well. Joey’s tilting her head confusedly at your brother.

“Please...listen carefully to what I tell you.” Big bro then says, voice uncharacteristically serious.

You freeze a little at this, feeling...scared all of a sudden. There’s just this dropping pit in your stomach and you feel uncomfortable as you gaze into big bro’s blue eyes. You see Joey shift from where she was on her bed, a light frown on her face, looking much more awake now.

“Bro-bro...you’re breathing a little funny.” Joey suddenly murmurs softly.

You blink and you note that big bro’s breathing...really does sound a little _funny_. Like every time he breathes in seems a little too fast, and when he exhales, it sounds a little strained. You shift slightly in your bed. When he moves his head just a little, moonlight from the slightly open window splashes over big bro’s face and you can see that...he’s sweating a little, looking a little haggard.

“Big bro…?” You ask shakily, worried. What was wrong with big bro? Was he coming down with something?

Your brother looks a little tense...but determined. He looks at Joey and you, his gaze stern...but his smile gentle and comforting as usual. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, and he swallows a cough, reaching up to grasp your right shoulder with his left while he then reaches over to the other bed with his right hand, loosely holding Joey’s hand.

“Joey. Jude.” He’s not using either of your nicknames, and that _scares_ you a little. But you listen closely to what big bro has to say. “I need you two to stay in your room. No matter what you hear outside of your room-- _don't come out_.”

You see Joey take a sharp intake of breath and you tense up as well. Suddenly, the three of you hear something-- _like glass_ \--breaking down below. Big bro immediately whips his head around, hand still on your shoulder; his fingers clutch a little tighter before he relaxes his grip quickly and turns to look back at Joey and you.

Big bro...smiles again, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face before he moves forward and the two of you in to him, chest still rising and falling rapidly. You feel his left hand move from your shoulder to the back of your head, gently threading his fingers through your messy locks; you bet he’s squeezing Joey’s hand a little tighter now.

“Big bro, what’s going o--?” You try to ask, but big bro shushes you quickly, softly.

“...Don’t come out of here until I say so.” Big bro murmurs to the both of you before letting go.

You watch with wide eyes as big bro then stands up quickly, quietly, before he makes his way to the bedroom door. You hear something break downstairs again, and it’s making you more and more scared. You want to call out to your brother, but he’s already opening the door and slipping out quietly. He shuts the door behind him without a sound.

After a few minutes of silence tick by, you take in a shaky breath before you glance over at Joey through the darkness. Despite the lack of light, you can see that she’s just as scared as you. But you swallow and try your best to suck it up. Quietly, you lean slightly in your bed, causing the springs to creak a little. Joey flinches at first...before she looks at you and sees that you’re offering to bring her over to your bed.

With that, Joey slides out of her bed before she hurriedly goes over to yours. It takes a few tries, but Joey is finally on your bed with you. You start surrounding the both of you with blankets and pillows, making yourselves comfortable. Once everything is apparently in place, you and Joey settle down…before both of your gazes move over to the bedroom door.

Now that the both of you have stopped moving around, it was quiet again. You shuffle a little closer to Joey, so both of your shoulders are brushing against each other. You grab one of the thick blankets and pull it over both of your heads. When you glance at Joey, you see that she’s moving to lie down on her stomach; you do the same so both of you are flat on your stomachs.

The blanket is over your heads still as you both lay on your bed. You note that Joey and you are also making your breathing as unnoticeable as possible. Maybe it’s just...what was the word... _instinct_? Yeah, instinct. Anyways, Joey and you seem to have a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you feel like the both of you need to be as quiet as possible--

**_CRASH!_ **

Joey and you jump slightly on the bed and flinch. That sound was...really loud. You wonder what’s going on down there. You hope big bro is alright-- ** _wait_** , _wait_! What if he’s _**hurt**_? That crash…! Suddenly, there’s footsteps-- _and a shout_. The shout...you’ve never heard such a low, gravelly voice before.

You’re really scared--

“Hand over all of your f**king money, or I’ll blow your brains out and smear them all over the f**king walls!” A scary voice barks.

Joey and you flinch under the blanket, staring at the closed door with wide eyes. You think you hear a softer, calmer voice respond to the mean person outside. The mean voice speaks once more, the sound of crashing glass following. Was that the vase in the hall?

“Stop being a f**king smarta** and just tell me where you hoard all your God d**n money, you f**ker!” The scary voice snarls.

There’s a few words that you don’t recognize from the mean, scary voice, but you don’t like them. Joey presses a little closer to you as the both of you still lie on your stomachs. Shifting a little, you manage to through an arm over Joey’s back and hug her while the both of you keep flat on the bed under the blankets--

**_CRASH!_ **

You gasp in surprise while Joey let’s out a shocked, choked-off scream. Whipping your head to the left, you see that someone had broke into the room through the window. The figure slowly stood up--an adult. He stood by the broken window, dusting some glass off of his shoulders with gloved hands. He was dressed in all black and--oh _**God**_ , this was a **burglar** , right? You’ve watched a few cartoons with Joey, but burglars in real life were downright _**terrifying**_ now that you see that big man stand at his full height, a crowbar clutched in his right hand and some sort of empty sack in his left. The burglar was wearing a black ski mask, three holes for his eyes and mouth. And then--

_And then he saw Joey and you._

Your breath freezes in your lungs and you watch at the burglar seems to sneer at you. The nameless burglar inclines his head at the two of you before he starts to _**approach**_ , his long legs taking up the short distance quickly. Oh God, he was getting _closer_ \--!

**_Slam!_ **

The bedroom door slams open suddenly and a smaller figure darts into the room. The burglar stops in his approach and whirls around to face the sudden noise and grunts in surprise when something tackles him to the ground. You blink and you gasp in surprise when you realise that the small figure that had tackled the burglar was big bro.

“Why you little--!”  
  
There’s a moment of struggling--big bro is somehow on top of the burglar, trying to pin the adult down to the ground. You’re scared, but at the same time you want to help--and then you see another burglar enter the room through the door, a dark scowl on his face. _Oh no._ There were _**two**_ burglars in the house. You hear Joey whimper beside you and you start to freeze up again-- _ **big bro is suddenly hit in the head with the crowbar…!**_

Big bro sways, glasses hitting the floor somewhere...before he flops onto his right side, _motionless_.

…

Oh my God…...big...bro? Oh no, no, no, no, _no_ , _no_ , _**no**_ \--! Is he…? I-Is he _**dead**_ …!? No, big bro can’t be dead. He _**can’t**_ \--! But he’s not _**moving**_ when the Burglar#1-- _the first one who had entered the room_ \--gets to his feet. Burglar#1 spits in big bro’s direction and harshly _kicks_ your brother’s defenseless side. You flinch.

“Hey, hey! You didn’t have to knock him out!” Burglar#2 says. “He was supposed to show us where the he** the money is!”

Burglar#1 scoffs in response, shouldering his rusty crowbar before he jerks his chin over in the direction of Joey and you. You stiffen slightly while Joey clings a little tighter to you.

“I’m sure those brats can tell us, right?” Burglar#1 says.

You tense up when the man starts to make his way towards the two of you. Oh no, you need to think-- _ **fast**_. Could Joey and you run-- _no, you wouldn’t want to leave big bro behind_. Not _alone_ with these adults. You sit up slightly in your bed, moving a little in front of Joey. You’re really scared, but you need to protect your siste--!

Burglar#1 grunts in surprise and he stops where he was. You...slowly notice that the man hadn’t actually walked much forward. Burglar#1 slowly looks down, and you do the same.

…

…A sob escapes your mouth, and you widen your eyes slightly at the sight before you.

Big bro...is still on the floor, but his right hand is gripping the ankle of Burglar#1 tightly, keeping the man from walking forward. Your brother-- _your awesome, caring, selfless brother_ \--pushes his upper body up on his left elbow. With the help of the moonlight, you can see dark liquid-- _ **blood**_ \--slip down the side of your brother’s face. Big bro coughs...and breathes heavily as he keeps holding Burglar#1’s ankle--

 _Burglar#2 suddenly **kicks** your brother’s side harshly_ , and you feel your entire body go cold with fear and blazing hot with anger at the same time. Big bro collapses on the floor again, elbow no longer propping him up. You sit up straighter in the bed, hands shaking. You need to do something--!

…

…Big bro is _**still**_ holding onto Burglar#1’s ankle. Big bro coughs again, forcing himself to try and prop himself up on his left elbow again. Oh God...big bro is trying so hard to protect the both of you. Tears start slipping past your eyes and your throat feels a little tight.

“Man, you’re _stubborn_ , aren’t you?” Burglar#1 drawls.

Big bro doesn’t respond, but he keeps his grip solid on the man’s ankle. Burglar#2 then sighs exasperatedly and reaches to something at his hip--......oh no. Oh no, oh no, no, no, no! He--h-he has a _**gun**_! He has a gun and oh God, he’s starting to aim it at big bro’s head.

“Tch, we only need the brats.” Burglar#2 grumbles.

The gun clicks, loaded and ready. Joey sits up beside you abruptly, mouth open in a silent cry of dismay as you start to scramble off of the bed. Not your brother. _**Never**_ your big brother--or your sister. Big bro can’t…! Not like this!

**_Bang!_ **

…

…

…

...Burglar#2 is on the floor, smoking gun still in his hand but held loosely in his limp grip. There’s...a bullet hole in the ground, just an inch away from big bro’s body-- _it could've went through your brother’s head._ Burglar#1 is gaping at something while big bro seems to sag with relief on the floor.

“ _Well, well…_ ” A new voice softly murmured. The voice sounded a little...funny. “ _I did not expect for my...introduction to turn out like **this** , Young Heir._”

Big bro lets out a breathless laugh on the floor, shakily rolling onto his side and letting go of Burglar#1’s ankle. Your brother’s chest is heaving and blood is still dripping from his temple, but he’s looking at the new person in the room.

“H-Heh...thanks...Egon. Your timing...i-is much appreciated...” Big bro whispers hoarsely from the floor.

There, standing above Burglar#2’s unconscious form, was a man with white hair, pale skin...and green eyes? And the green eyes...it _might_ just be you, but you think they’re **_glowing_** in the darkness of the room. And this white-haired man was wearing a rather...sharp, white suit, green undershirt, and white bowtie. Also...was he...wielding a _broom_ as his strife weapon!?

Green eyes cut through the darkness, leaving big bro’s form to narrow sharply at Burglar#1. The white-haired man moves forward and Burglar#1 takes a step back. Huh, Burglar#2 must’ve been the only one with the gun it seems-- _thank God_. However, Burglar#1 seems to overcome his fears and charges at the newcomer with a battlecry, crowbar swinging through the air--

The white-haired man easily moves his broom to the side and parries the strike. The nice man then darts forward and harshly smacks Burglar#1 across the face with his broom before following up with a kick to the gut. Burglar#1 hunches over and groans--before the good newcomer uppercuts him, sending the bad man flying backwards and hitting the wall behind him.

Burglar#1 slumps to the floor... _unconscious_.

The white-haired man then huffs, dropping his broom to the side as he adjusts his cuffs of his suit for a moment before he turns his attention to big bro. You tense up at first because even though this man helped beat up the burglars, you have no idea what his intentions were for your brother.

“ _Young Heir, roll over for me._ ” The white-haired man says, as he crouches down beside your brother’s body.

Big bro groans and you finally muster up enough courage to completely slip out of bed, your leg getting tangled up in the blankets for a moment before you hurry over.

“S-Stop! Don’t...d-don’t hurt big bro!” You shout. You smack yourself mentally for sounding so scared.

When big bro rolls over a little onto his back, you can see that your brother is squinting one eye up in your direction while his other eye is shut. Big bro manages a shaky smile at you.

“It’s...a-alright, Mr. Detective…” Big bro coughs again. “E..Egon’s...a friend.”

You’re a few feet away from the two now, shuffling nervously in place. The white-haired man-- _Egon_ \--lifts his gaze from your brother to look at you, and you can’t help but freeze for a bit. Egon scans your face, and you’re a little distracted by how his green eyes glow in the darkness. Egon then smiles-- _it’s a nice smile, nothing scary or mean about it_ \--and he bows his head a little to you.

“ _Hello, Master Jude and Mistress Joey. I will be your new butler as of today--or rather, night._ ” Egon says.

You hear a creak from your bed behind you while you blink dumbly in surprise. Just then, Joey comes up beside you and sticks to your side, watching big bro and Egon with wide worried eyes. Before you can ask anymore questions-- _big bro’s body suddenly **convulses**._

Big bro is having a harsh coughing fit and he’s curling up slightly, moving to lie down on his left side, eyes squeezing shut. Egon’s smile disappears instantly and he quickly brings his attention back to John, white eyebrows furrowed.

You’ve seen big bro cough before, but you’ve never seen it this serious before. What was happening? Big bro’s right hand goes to his mouth and he curls up even more. Did the burglar kick big bro in the side that harshly--? Wait. Something's happening. Big bro is coughing something up.

…

…You hear something wet hit your brother’s palm. Big bro suddenly goes deathly still and Egon’s gaze becomes sharp and serious. Your breath stops in your chest before you stumble forward, reaching out for your brother as you fall to your knees beside him.

“Big bro!?” You reach for your brother’s hand, your own shaking badly. “H-Hey, what’s…?”

“N-No, don’t look--...!” Big bro protests weakly-- _before he suddenly goes **limp** , exhausted and unconscious._

...But your hands are on your brother’s...and you see what he had been trying to hide.

…

…It’s _**blood**_. And big bro’s hand is covered in the sticky, warm liquid. Your breath catches in your throat. You’re only four-- _almost five_ \--but you’re smart enough to know that coughing up blood is _really_ , _**really**_ wrong. You hiccup, your vision blurs-- _and you realize only now that you’re crying._

“Wh-What’s wrong with big bro?” You ask shakily to yourself--but the question is kinda directed to Egon.

Egon’s a stranger...but he’s the only person in this room who seems to know what’s going on. You hear Joey scramble forward to kneel down beside you. You hear her choked sob and she reaches for big bro’s face; his chin is stained with blood too, you belatedly realize.

“ _Your brother is very sick._ ” Egon murmurs. “... _He should’ve told you earlier, but he didn’t want you two to worry too much about him._ ”

…Big bro’s sick? Was that why he was always coughing? You feel...guilty all of a sudden. After all those times that big bro works so hard for all of you-- _even doing the small chores_ \--and Joey and you have done nothing in return for him. And big bro was sick like this the entire time?

Egon suddenly brings his arms underneath your brother’s shoulders and the back of his knees, lifting big bro up in a princess carry. Big bro’s head lolls limply to the side as Egon carefully stands up, carrying big bro gently as he starts heading towards the door. Joey and you quickly scramble to your feet to follow.

“Where a-are you taking him!?” Joey shouts, looking like she’s prepared to fight.

“ _To his room._ ” Egon replies, voice soft. “ _He needs rest and some of his medicine._ ”

Medicine? You recall those pale, blue pills that big bro always swallows. Big bro says that it’s for his allergies...but they were actually for his coughing? While hurt that your brother lied to you a little, you’re more worries about his well being than a small lie. Joey and you continue to follow Egon to big bro’s room.

Joey actually rushes ahead to big bro’s room and opens the door for Egon, and the...new butler murmurs his thanks as he enters your brother's room swiftly. Egon steps over a few things-- _stacks of books and a small pile of clothes_ \--before he reaches big bro’s bed. He gently sets your brother down on the bed, but he keeps his arm under big bro’s shoulder. Your brother is sitting up with the help of Egon-- _and the white-haired man suddenly takes your brother’s shirt off?_

You flinch when you see...a purple bruise on your brother’s side--that must be where the burglar kicked him. There’s a few more bruises and your heart sinks. Had...had big bro tried to fight off...the second burglar? You--

…

…

…What. Is. _**That**_?

When Egon removes big bro’s t-shirt completely...you see a large blotch of skin on big bro’s chest that stands out from his slightly tanned skin. You’ve heard that skin like this...is called scars. But scars only appear from deep or serious wounds...

… _What had happened to your brother?_

Egon glances over at Joey and you. His gaze is hard to read but he looks back at big bro, voice soft.

“... _Allow me to patch up your brother._ ” Egon murmurs. “ _It shall only take a few minutes, but I need you two to wait in the living room for now, alright? I need to take the thieves to jail as well, so please be patient._ ”

It doesn’t sound like a suggestion. You see Joey look torn...before she seems to settle on one thought and she reaches out and grabs your arm, marching toward the door of your brother’s room.

“Joey? But what about--?” You protest, not really wanting to leave your brother alone.

Joey looks back at you and you stop talking. You can tell that she feels the same way: she wants to stay with big bro. You swallow...before you simply start following after Joey. Your entire body feels like lead, but you manage to walk out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the living room.

_The minutes waiting for Egon feel like **hours**._

~~

…

…Egon-- _after quickly taking the burglars to a nearby jail, which took roughly half an hour_ \--explains to you that he was actually the project that big bro had been working on for a year and a half now. He was an…‘android’. Egon explained that an android was like a robot...except more human. You knew your brother was smart...but making a robot-- _android_ \--like this sounded like something from the future.

Anyways, Egon explained how he was recently finished and all he had to do was ‘wake’ up. When Egon ‘woke’ up however, big bro was in trouble at the time; big bro was facing the burglars. Joey and you were so lucky that Egon had appeared or big bro would’ve--...h-he would’ve had a bullet through his head.

Anyways, you want to move on to the thoughts that have bugged you deeply. But before you can ask about big bro’s sickness and scar... _your brother himself stumbles into view on the staircase, clutching the railing tightly._

Holy _**cow**_! It’s only been roughly 30 minutes since Joey and you’ve talked to Egon, and big bro’s already up on his feet!? Big bro carefully moves down the rest of the stairs, and you see that he has one arm cradling his waist. Oh my God, he must still be hurting even though he got patched up! And those bandages around his head--he got hit in the head by a _**crowbar**_ for Heaven’s sake, and he’s moving around now!?

Joey launches off of the couch before you can and dashes over to big bro. Big bro’s on the last step when he raises his gaze-- _it looks a little unfocused_ \--and he watches Joey approach. You see a _relieved_ slouch to his shoulders when he finds you on the couch while Joey continued to approach.

“The two of y-you...are fine…” You barely hear big bro mumble to himself. He then looks at the ground, gaze...sad and lost. “...I should've...protected you two better--”

“YOU _**STUPID**_ BLUEBERRY!” Joey suddenly screeches up at your brother when she’s standing in front of big bro, hands on her hips.

You jump slightly at your sister’s loud voice and you stare with wide eyes. You think you hear Egon make an amused noise while big bro’s eyes widen to the size of mini saucers as he looks at Joey incredulously.

“Sugar Pl--”

“ _ **NO**_! Don’t say sorry for anything! And you _lied_ to us!” Joey yells. “You’re our brother! You may be older, but we’re still your siblings! You should’ve told us that you were sick! You should’ve let us help around the house more. We--...I-I…!”

You hear Joey’s voice crack and you choose that moment to get off the couch, jogging over quickly as you see Joey bow her head slightly. You see tears fill up her eyes quickly. Big bro widens his eyes further before he quickly takes the last step down and kneels in front of Joey, taking her in for a hug. And just like that...the dam breaks and Joey’s entire frame is shaking, sobs being torn out from her throat.

Big bro’s hugging Joey close before he looks up at you. His blue eyes are bright but a little shinny. He was crying a little too. Your vision is blurring all of a sudden before you’re pulled into big bro’s hug too. Big bro smells like rubbing alcohol--but he has his natural scent of cookies and vanilla.

...It was a really emotional night, and you think Joey and you cried yourself to sleep. But big bro was always there, holding the two of you close, murmuring and humming words and tunes of comfort.

~~

Big bro later explains that he had gotten into an accident-- _he’s vague on what kind of accident_ \--when he was little. The accident had caused him to have permanent injuries-- _and that massive scar on his chest._ He says that because of the accident, his lungs have gotten smaller...and that when he breathes too harshly, he starts...coughing up blood. He also apologises for lying to the two of you about it.

When big bro finishes his explanation, he asks Joey and you not to worry too much-- _he says he's fine._

But there’s no way in heck that Joey and you are going to let him do anything by himself after that. Egon’s there to help around the house too, but Joey and you do your best in keeping big bro from doing any hard work. Big bro seems a little amused...but he allows Joey and you to do whatever the two of you want.

After the burglary incident, Joey and you are careful to monitor big bro for his next medicine--he often _**forgets**_ sometimes and that makes you sigh in exasperation. But everything else pretty much falls into the same order of things; Joey and you still have fun and make memories with big bro, and Egon is mixed into the family now.

However, one thing has changed.

…

…Joey and you will work hard to make big bro safe, happy, and healthy. The two of you are big bro’s siblings after all! You just hope nothing bad in the future causes Joey, big bro, Egon, and you to end up separated or something...

==> Jude: Be Roxanne Lalonde.

You are now Roxanne Lalonde.

Previously, you were chatting with your Post-Scratch self in one of the golden rooms on the Prospit battleship--however, the two of you got interrupted by a sudden flash of blue light in the center of the living room the two you were in. Standing up instantly, you stood in front of your younger self as the blue light started to fade away.

“Whoa. Where the he** are we now, kid?” A deep voice drawls.

“The Prospit battleship.” Another voice says. Strangely, this voice actually sounds...familiar? “This is the place I told you about that has a bunch of trolls and the Pre-Scratch versions of yourselves, D.”

Wait...that voice…?

“John?” You call out as the blue light dies away completely.

You blink as you find 6 figures standing near the door of the golden living room. You note that there are...5 adults...and one teen--John. But another thing you notice is that they’re all dressed in God Tier clothes-- _Time, Breath, Light, Space, and Life._ You widen your eyes when you see John stand near the center of the small group.

“Oh! Hi Mo--Aunt Rox!” John says, blushing for his slipup for a moment. “I brought new friends!”

You blink...and realize that this John has his sight back...and that there are more familiar faces-- _older_ , but _**familiar**_. You now understand that you’re looking at the Post-Scratch versions of Jade, John, Dave, and Rose. There’s also a man that looks like James, but he had aquamarine eyes.

...Well...more friends makes a merrier adventure.

==> Rox: Be Feferi Peixes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about burglars invading Joey and Jude's home just came to me. Surely all these theives out there hear about Grandpa Harley leaving home a lot with just a few kids there. Plus, Grandpa Harley brings a lot of pricey stuff back home. I bet burglars would come by to steal something. (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)


	33. ==> Rox: Be the Fish Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda...slow. Hmmm...
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh well, back to BlEeDiNg On ThE fLoOr. _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

==> Rox: Be Feferi.

You are now Feferi Peixes.

Currently, you are looking for your wayward moirail, Eridan Ampora. The last you’ve heard from him was about him going to Room B3. The Ancestor Trolls had returned recently and Eridan took it upon himself to make Dualscar see... _reason_. Unlike the other Ancestor Trolls, it was apparent that Mindfang, the Grand Highblood, and Dualscar were...the odd ones out of the group. The three highbloods apparently had to get it through their thick skulls that the blood color echelon was nothing.

So...Gamzee is taking care of the Grand Highblood-- _he’s still unconscious_ \--Vriska is watching Mindfang, and Eridan is... _observing_ Dualscar. However, you are worried for Eridan…

It has been a few hours since you’ve been in contact with that worrisome Prince. You’ve started to look around the Meteor for your companions to ask if they’ve seen him while you yourself also search for the Violet Blood. You sigh softly when you wave goodbye to Nepeta after asking where Eridan was; the Rogue of Heart had no idea where the Prince of Hope was at the moment either.

==> Feferi: Continue to search for your reckless moirail.

You sigh again as you jog down the gray halls. You hear your bracelets jingle softly on your wrists as you make your around the Meteor. You hear voices as you start to approach a room and slow down a bit, your jog coming to a walk when you stop at the door.

«--thät’š šø f**kïńg _**hïłärïøüš**_!» A voice cackles. «Äń _Øłïvę_ Błøød łäńdïńg äń _Ïńdïgø_ Błøød øń hïš ä**!? Hä, üńthïńkäbłę!»

You blink in mild surprise as you see two certain Cerulean Bloods sitting in two cushioned chairs across from each other, both had one leg crossed over the other. You observe that Vurmaris is drinking an Alterian alcoholic beverage while Vriska had a simple fizzy drink. While you disapprove of it, you can tell that the older Cerulean Blood, Mindfang, seems to relax more this way. And bet that the adult troll can hold her liquor better than most.

Having Mindfang, or Vurmaris, settle in with everyone was less challenging than everyone else. The ex-captain seemed to have wanted to see exactly what kind of place ‘thę Błüę Güärdïäń’ had come from. Most of it was thanks to Vriska. Since both of them thought similarly with each other, it didn’t take much from Vriska to change Vurmaris’s point of view just a bit.

Honestly, Vurmaris didn’t exactly care that much about the blood color echelon--she cared more for the _thrill_ of things. Anything interesting to Vurmaris was what had mattered to the ex-captain, so she was more amused with the fact that lowbloods and highbloods were coexisting together than disgusted with her new findings. Lowbloods or highbloods--she didn’t care at all about that; she only cared about things that held her interest.

Anyways...weren’t you searching for someone?

==> Feferi: Ask if anyone has seen your moirail.

“Hey~Vriska!” You call out when there’s a lull in the conversation between Vurmaris and Vriska.

The Thief of Light perks up after taking a sip of her drink, the orange, fizzy liquid swirling a little in the glass cup she was holding as she sent a wide, fanged grin at you. Goodness gracious, judging by the slight cerulean tint on her cheeks, Vriska must’ve taken a sip of the alcohol Vurmaris was having.

“ _Hiiiiiiii_ , Feferi~!” Vriska responds, switching languages. There’s an amused glint in her eyes that shows that she already knows what you want.

“Have you seen...Eridan?” You ask, almost hesitant because of how amused Vriska looks. “Oh, please don’t tell me he did somefin stupid.”

Vriska threw her head to let out a laugh while Vurmaris silently observes the two of you while sipping a glass of her alcoholic beverage, a curious smirk on her lips. Vriska then looks back over at you with her usual smirk, humming softly.

“ _Weeeeeeeell_ ~from what I heard, the ol’ Prince challenged Dualscar to a strife.” Vriska chuckles, one eyebrow arched. “But I’m not really worried about either of them. I’m sure the Prince can hold back and Dualscar will survive.”

You stare at Vriska for a moment before sighing exasperatedly, smacking your forehead with your right palm as you shake your head lightly. Of course your moirail went and challenged Cresyn to a fight! You should’ve known. The air between the two Violet Bloods had been very strained when they first met each other. Oh _**glub**_...you hope Dualscar’s alright…

Eridan reelly shouldn’t pick fights either! Hm, if worse comes to worse, you’ll have to enter the fight while in God Tier form. With another sigh, you drop your hand from your forehead, the blue and green tailends of your skirt softly dragging along the gray floor. You send a smile to Vriska nonetheless for her help and nod your head her.

“Thank you for your help, Vriska!” Turning on your heel, you wave over your shoulder as you make your way out of the room. “Have fun talking to Vurmaris~!”

“Don’t kick Eridan’s a** too much, alright? He wouldn’t really deserve it.” Blinking, you pause in your steps and glance over your shoulder. There was somefin...different in Vriska’s tone.

When you look at Vriska, you can see that her grin is sharp now, eyes a bit narrowed. You see an aura of Light surround her briefly as Vriska looks at you. Knowing your friends closely, you can tell that the Thief of Light is... _irritated_ about something. Vriska’s smirk sharpens even further before she continues to speak.

“The f**ker Dualscar said something unforgiving about my Little Blue.” Vriska murmurs, voice silky and dangerous. The Thief of Light’s eight pupils seemed to glow gold for a moment. “I’d say whatever Eridan dishes out to that old man is well _**deserved**_.”

You blink in mild surprise...before nodding grimly, turning back around and heading out of the gray room while Vriska started up her conversation with Vurmaris again. Ah, you suppose you should’ve thought of that factor as well. Because of what John had done for all of you in the past, of course Eridan would fiercely protect John’s name. You sigh softly, your steps bigger before you break off into a run.

Knowing that your moirail was no longer in a comfortable, casual situation, your clothes melt into your God Tier ones. Instead of running now, your feet leave the ground slightly as your fuchsia wings unfurl from your back. With a single flap, you dart across the hall focusing sharply on the auras on the Meteor.

You think you can sense a spike of Hope just ahead. Oh glub, you wonder what Cresyn had said to piss of Eridan, because that’s a lot of Hope in that area. Flying through the halls and cutting corners sharply, you see that Eridan and Cresyn should be just up ahead.

==> Feferi: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on Rox, Roxy, and the new guests.

After the sudden entrance, Rox and Roxy had sat back down on one of the white couches while the newcomers sat on a different couch or a few cushioned chairs. Once everyone was settled, a certain Rogue of Void was the first to break the silence. At the moment, Roxy and Rox were dressed in casual clothes. Roxy wore a grey skirt, a white t-shirt with a pink cat face, and purple, striped scarf. Rox was dressed in a black, long-sleeve shirt and gray jeans.

“Woooah~!” Roxy murmured as she sat on the couch, getting a good look at the newcomers across from her. Glancing to the side slightly, Rox could see the stars in her younger self’s eyes. Rox also silently noted how her Post-Scratch self’s eyes kept going over to the woman dressed in orange. “You guys are the Post-Scratch versions of Rose, Dave, Jade, and John! That’s so cool! And you look like Mr. Egbert.”

John-- _this John was no longer blind at the moment_ \--merely grinned back at Roxy for a moment before looking over at his companions. John sat on a long couch that contained a woman dressed in orange, and a man dressed in tan God Tier clothes. The other three newcomers were seated on cushioned chairs that they pushed together to create a ‘couch’.

Anyways, the Post-Scratch Guardians seemed to be...shocked in a way. A certain blonde woman dressed in orange was the most shocked, her dark lavender eyes gazing at Roxy...and then Rox for a moment, surprise written on her face. John saw the woman’s expression and smiled softly, reaching out slightly to tug the long, orange sleeve of the blonde.

“Go say hello.” John encouraged, also turning to look at the others with a bright grin. “These two are Roxy and Roxanne Lalonde. Roxy’s the teen and the Rogue of Void, and Roxanne is the older one, the Mage of Void.”

However...no one immediately spoke after John’s small introduction. It was apparent that both sides were simply trying to soak up what was happening in this current situation. Faces, postures, and expressions were studied for a moment...before the silence was broken.

“...Sup.” Said the blonde man in red God Tier clothes, the first to speak up after the slight pause. “My names Dietrich Strider. But you guys can just call me D-- _Dietrich_ is a bit too much to say. I used to be a movie director, I like crows, aj, and……my technical li’l bro. Also...” The blonde man, D, then glanced over at John, silently asking for what else should be said. D then snapped the fingers of his right hand and and his lips formed an ‘o’ when an idea came to him. “Oh yeah--I’m a Seer of Time. Nice to meet you lovely ladies.”

D’s introduction seemed to break the ice immediately and the slightly awkwardness in the air dissipated. A woman with salt-n-pepper hair grinned widely as she waved a fingerless-gloved hand at Rox and Roxy as she sat up straight before them, an adventurous and confident aura easily tangible in the air around her. She sat on the left of D. When she had been standing up earlier, her height had been just a head shorter than the Seer of Time. Her eyes were bright, green gems that twinkled with slight mischief behind her round glasses.

“My name is Jaden Harley! I’m a scientist and mechanic. Jake English is my grandson, and I love him very dearly-- _so much_ that I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through the head of any person that hurts him, haha!” Jaden’s last sentence was said so cheerfully...that only a few weren’t sure if she was serious or not. Anyways, Jaden continued her introduction, tugging at the hem of her black t-shirt slightly to show off the Space symbol on her chest. Her clothes were familiar, but there was no mask to go with it. “And I’m a Rogue of Space! It’s great to meet you two.”

Jaden then moved her hand up to slap the back of a salt-n-pepper-haired man on the left of her. The man dressed in blue jolted slightly, sitting up straighter and wincing as he sent a quick, indignant huff at Jaden before returning his gaze to Rox and Roxy. Blue eyes were warm and gentle behind his square glasses as the man cleared his throat for a moment, a slightly shy smile on his lips.

“Hello there. My name is Johnathan Egbert, but you may call me Jay! I love my son, granddaughter, friends, and family dearly.” He paused for a moment, contemplating...before he gestured down at his clothes with a nervous grin. “While my clothes may not look it, I am a Sylph of Breath. It’s a pleasure to meet you two young ladies.”

At the mention of Jay’s God Tier title, D stifled a snort on the side and raised his right hand up to his face, looking to the side as his shoulder shook slightly. Jay immediately scowled and grabbed the white pillow that was behind him on the chair he was sitting on and threw it sharply at D, who easily deflected the attack with his left hand, shoulders still shaking. Jay then sighed and looked back over to Rox and Roxy. While Roxy looked a little confused, smiling nonetheless, Rox had a slightly knowing look on her face, a blonde eyebrow arched.

“...I didn’t know there was a different version of he Sylph clothes…?” Rox inquired, aware of what the Sylph of Space, Kanaya, had looked like.

While Jay sunk into his seat slightly, D let out a snort and his shoulders shook more. Jaden sighed sympathetically and reached out to pat Jay’s back as the man sunk further into his seat.

“Well…” Jaden started off, a smile on her face as she looked over at Rox and Roxy. “It had started off as a dress, but it seems that the game took pity on him somehow and allowed him to adjust his clothes slightly!”

Jay’s clothes consisted of a long-sleeve, blue shirt, dark-blue pants, and a long hood that had a similar design to the original Sylph clothes. However, while there was no dress, there was a cobalt cloth that partially wrapped around his waist, a bright blue rope holding the fabric snug against his stomach. He was also wearing yellow boots instead of sandals. Jay still had four blue bracelets around his wrists [though](https://oddgalaxy.deviantart.com/art/Sylph-of-Breath-734046700?ga_submit_new=10%3A1520273715).

Now that Rox had looked at Jay’s clothes, she noticed that D’s clothes looked just a bit different from the usual Seer’s [clothes](https://oddgalaxy.deviantart.com/art/Seer-of-Time-734047567?ga_submit_new=10%3A1520273990). The design of the clothes kinda reminded her of the game Assassin’s Creed or something whenever she used to pass by a game store to shop for groceries.

Anyways...there were now two people left to be introduced. Rox brought her gaze to the woman in orange...and she felt like she was simply looking at an older Rose. Roxy on the other hand seemed to studying the God of Light with an uncharacteristic seriousness. The woman in orange sighed softly, fiddling with her fingers for a bit...before she spoke.

“...I am Rosealine Lalonde, but my dear friends call me Ross. I am a writer, psychiatrist, and a psychologist--although the latter is more of a hobby than a job. My title as a god is the Witch of Light.” Rosealine then paused for a moment...before she made full eye-contact with Roxy, her gaze softening a little, a hesitant smile on her lips. “I am...technically your ancestor. It is very nice to meet you, Roxy.”

“Can I call you Mom instead?” Roxy suddenly blurted before moving her hands up over her mouth, looking off to the side.

Ross blinked her eyes rapidly in surprise from where she sat across from Roxy before she smiled softly. She stood up carefully and Roxy darted her eyes back over to the Witch of Light with slight apprehension and embarrassment. Once Ross was in front of Roxy, she crouched down and looked up at the younger blonde’s face.

“...I’ll admit, I would not make a very good mother.” Ross said, tone serious but smile still soft and welcoming. “But...I suppose I won’t mind if you call me ‘Mom’. Perhaps it’ll take a little getting used to, but I won’t stop you, Roxy.”

Roxy’s hands carefully dropped from her beat-red face and she positively beamed at Ross. Ross smiled gently in return, her orange clothes rustling slightly as she then looked at Rox, taking in the older features of the fellow blonde.

“...I imagine this is what Roxy would’ve looked like years later if she hadn’t become a god.” Ross murmured softly as she stood up carefully before extending a delicate hand out to Rox. “It’s nice to meet you, Roxanne Lalonde. Although I do not know you very well, I take it that you have cared for my Pre-Scratch, younger self. Thank you.”

Rox blinked in idle surprise before she reached out, a slightly awkward smile on her black lips as she gazed up at Ross, shaking the other blonde woman’s hand gently but grip strong.

“No need to thank me, really. Besides…” Rox’s smile grew a little lopsided. “I’m not a perfect mother either.” But Rox quickly shook her head and smiled brightly, the expression genuine as she lets go of Ross’s hand. “Anyways! We have one more person to introduce, right?”

Ross moved back to her seat on the couch between John and the man dressed in tan God Tier clothes. The last person seemed to be the youngest adult among the group and he hesitantly waves a hand at Rox and Roxy; Roxy would’ve thought that she was looking at another James Egbert, but she saw the aquamarine eyes and knew she was looking at someone else.

“Um, hello there.” The man greeted a little shyly before seeming to get a grip on his nerves, sitting straighter in his seat. “My name is Jim Crocker-Egbert. I love my father and my daughter very dearly and I have a hobby of baking. And I am the Knight of Life.”

It was a simple introduction made by the ravenet, but it was enough as he gave a kind smile to Roxy and Rox. John clapped his hands together then, a bright grin on his face as he then jumped up to his feet, a gust of wind following him slightly as he turned slightly to look at everyone in the golden, Prospit room.

“Alrighty then! Now that the introductions are done, I need to get you guys to meet up with the others. How about we--” John cut himself off as he then flickered his gaze to the left to the entrance of the room, where the door was still open at the moment.

Just then, everyone heard nearly silent footsteps making their way over to the living room they were all currently in. John blinked as he turned fully to face where the door was, a certain bright look in his blue eyes as he listened to the approaching footsteps, apparently already knowing who was heading towards them. The Heir of Breath slowly grinned as someone entered the room.

“Hey, Aunt Rox, Roxy?” A familiar voice to only Roxy, Rox, and John came from the door. “I’ve been tryin’ to look for John, but I--...... _oh_.”

Everyone took in the sight of a blonde, winged teen standing at the golden door. Dave blinked behind his aviators as his orange and red wings spread out behind him subconsciously as he observed the new faces in the room. Dave was still dressed in his red God Tier clothes at the moment and he shifted slightly at the door, one eyebrow arched.

“... _Huh_.” Dave said as he then inclined head slightly, smirking. “You’ve been busy.”

John merely grinned in return as Dave slowly walked over, wings folding in as he pushed his shades up into his hair slightly, red-orange eyes looking over the new faces in the room. Dave’s eyes lingered briefly on his Post-Scratch self for a moment before he moved his gaze back over to John.

“...I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you--where is the you at this time?” Dave asked.

John blinked in mild surprise before smiling sheepishly, running a hand through his raven locks as he shifted his weight nervously. The Heir of Breath reached out and pat Dave’s shoulder with his left hand in a calming way. Dave lifted an eyebrow at his best bro, shades still in his hair and red-orange eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion.

“Uh, don’t freak out...but I believe the me at this time should be talking to Jack right about now…or it might be the end of the conversation...” John nearly mumbled, making it harder for the other people in the room to hear him. Feeling the sudden tension in Dave’s shoulder, John quickly added on. “But I should be fine! Seriously, I’m John the future and I look fine, don’t I? Jegus, Dave.”

Dave relaxed only slightly, eyes narrowed before his right hand darted up and flicked John in the forehead harshly. John’s head jerked back and he stumbled back slightly. Regaining his bearings, John clutched his red forehead with both hands as he sent a irritated and shocked look at Dave through his now slightly askew glasses.

“What the **_he**_** , Dave!?” John shouted, rubbing his forehead as he huffed.

“That’s for stressin’ me out for a brief second.” Dave drawled, dropping his right hand back to his side, moving his shades back down to hide his eyes from view as he smirked slightly. “Anyways, I still need to look for you and stuff at this time so I can talk about merging the ghosts in your head with Jade and Rose.”

John blinked his blue eyes in idle surprise before smiling slightly, dropping his hands from his forehead. Adjusting his square glasses for a brief second, John sighed before he responded, hand hanging loosely at his sides for now.

“Well, I’m in a golden room not too far from here--” John’s eyes suddenly glowed blue for a and his gaze grew distant. The Heir was silent for a few more seconds...before his gaze focused and he looked at Dave with a slight frown on his face. “D**n. I need to go now. So, uh…” John glanced over his shoulder briefly at the adults sitting on the couches and cushioned chairs before looking back at Dave with a small, sheepish smile. “Can you please help our new buddies to settle down?”

Dave raised an eyebrow before sighing, shutting his eyes behind his shades. After a few more seconds of silence, Dave opened his eyes and nodded, reaching out to roughly ruffle John’s hair.

“Alright. Just stay safe, _doofus_.” Dave drawled.

John merely grinned at this before he hopped back, a blue glow starting to surround him. The Heir of Breath gave one last jaunty wave at everyone before he disappeared in a flash of blue. Dave watched the spot where John had stood a moment ago before lifting his gaze to the adults, crossing his arms while he eyed the group.

“Well...c’mon. You heard the boss-man.” Dave drawled, a smirk crawling onto his face. “Before I start looking for John again, I have to get you guys settled. So let’s go.”

As the adults slowly stood up, Jaden leaned over and nudged D’s side as Dave spun on his heel, wings stretching out for a brief moment. The Rogue of Space grinned widely while the Seer of Time looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“He reminds me so much of you.” Jaden said with a soft giggle.

D held back a roll of his eyes behind his shades as he started walking forward, a huff escaping his lips. He watched the back of his Pre-Scratch self and grunted, his footsteps almost silent as they all started to exit the golden room.

“Well, he’s Pre-Scratch me after all.” D drawled. “Don’t know how the f**k he has wings now though.”

Jaden merely widened her grin as she clasped her hands behind her back, skipping after her companions. With that, Dave lead the Alpha Guardians out of the golden room, starting the grand tour of the Prospit battleship and then the Meteor.

==> Reader: Go and find Doomed John.

Currently, Doomed John was walking around a certain snowy island. While this place was just another dream bubble, the details of the area were perfectly the same with the original LOFAF. John eyed the area nostalgically with his blank, white eyes before he came to a stop, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets as his green jacket swayed around him slightly as he stood on the edge of a cliff on the snowy island.

John gazed at the frozen sea before him for a moment. It was apparent in this dream bubble that the Forge hadn’t been lit yet. Blinking, John then moved his gaze to the left slightly, feeling Breath circle around him carefully, whispering softly.

 _Something troubles you, my Heir._ Breath murmured, the Aspect's words sounding more like a statement than a question.

John sighed softly at this, drawing his gaze away from a frozen, red frog in the ice. He lifted his gaze up to the gray sky above, rocking back on his heels slightly as he kept his hands in his pockets. The ravenet watched his breath come out as a white wisp as a few snowflakes fluttered from the sky.

“...The thing about Lord English troubles me.” John responded softly. “... _ **Two**_ entities that have Lord English’s energy signature? One _stronger_ than the other? I’m... _afraid_. I don’t know if there’s _**two**_ Lord Englishes or there’s just two beings that simply have his energy.”

John paused for a moment before slowly crouching down, carefully balancing on the balls of his feet before he rocked back and sat on the snowy edge of the cliff. His legs swung over the edge and he sighed, watching his breath mist out into the air as he gazed down at the frozen sea below.

“...Lord English can’t travel back in time like that, right?” Doomed-John mumbled to Breath. “...What I did...was create an entirely _**new**_ timeline. If Lord English were to time travel back, it would be back in my _old_ timeline.”

 _...That is true, my Heir._ Breath whispers in return, circling around the white-eyed teen.

“...What I did was _**different**_. Using a single special scale from Dirk’s Denizen, Yaldabaoth, I was able to completely ‘ _restart_ ’ myself--it’s different from time travel.” John paused, a hand under his chin as he continued to keep his gaze on the frozen sea below. “...No other scale on Yaldabaoth can be used, so…”

John frowned to himself before he perked up, whipping his head around quickly while Breath immediately swirled defensively around him. But John blinked...and relaxed slightly when he saw a familiar face. However, his eyebrows pinched together at the sight of blood on the newcomer’s neck…

“Dave.” John murmured.

This Dave was wearing a white shirt with long, red sleeves, and black jeans. The blonde’s shades were missing, and there was...a stab wound at his neck. John grimaced inwardly and smiled outwardly, quickly floating up to his feet, his green coat rustling slightly. Once he was standing firmly on his feet, he turned around fully to look at Dave.

“...John…?” Dave called out cautiously, blinking his white eyes. “...Where…?”

“A dream bubble.” John said, smiling a bit brighter when it reminded him of the conversation he had recently with Bro. But his smile faded a little as he approached Dave, feet walking over the pristine snow. “Don’t worry. I’ll explain a bit more while we walk.”

Dave blinked his white eyes in mild surprise before he looked down at himself for a moment, seemingly dazed at what he was seeing...and the red stain on his t-shirt. John smiled sadly at the other. When you die, the memories slowly come back to you, and it definitely sucks. Dave seemed to look as his hands for a moment with his white eyes before his clothes blurred. It was the same set of clothes, but the blood was gone. The blonde’s stab wound in his neck had also gone and Dave sighed, a slight grumble in his voice.

“F**kin’ Jack Noir…” Dave huffed, memories finally coming back to him as he lifted his right hand up and rubbed his ‘healed’ neck.

John frowned slightly with worry at this, but he forced himself to relax. If Bro was still alive and well sometime later, that meant things should be going fine...hopefully. John shook his head mentally. He’ll just have to trust his friend and his alive self to take care of each other. With a soft sigh, John walked forward and smiled as the dream bubble began to change slightly, the setting turning into the Land of Light and Rain.

“C’mon, Dave.” John murmured. “Let’s go take a walk.”

Dave arched an eyebrow at John but he smirked and walked forward towards John as sunlight started to shine down upon them, the pitter patter of rain and the crash of the surf reaching their ears now. The temperature grew warm and their breaths no longer fogged up into the air. Dave’s right shoulder gently brushed John’s left one as they now stood side by side.

“You sound like some sort of wise old man, John.” Dave drawled in return. “Who says that? ‘ _Let’s go take a walk_ ’? It sounds like you’re about scold me about something.”

John let out a surprised laugh at this and grinned widely, white eyes bright and amused as he looked over at Dave, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at the blonde, shoes sinking into white sand now. Sunlight reflected off of the ravenet’s square glasses slightly as his shoulders shook with more bubbles of laughter.

“Hehe, I really do sound like an old man, huh?” John then looked ahead of himself, gaze a bit distant before the both of them began to walk forward, making footprints in the white sand as the waves crashed to the left of them. “...Ah well, let’s just start talking, hm? Do you have questions?”

Dave shrugged as he started walking beside his best bro, a relaxed slouch to his shoulders as he too stuffed his hands into his pockets, bringing his shadeless, white eyes in front of himself as well.

“Well...I suppose the first big one is...how did you die?” Dave asked, voice more serious now.

The lightheartedness of the conversation now sobered up and John’s smile became lopsided. John sighed softly as Breath trailed after him like a translucent, blue cloak.

“Well...I died when I fought Jack LOWAS.” John pulled his right hand out of his pocket and jabbed a thumb to his own chest. “Stabbed me right here when I tried to defend Bro’s face. I kinda froze up due to some complications on my end.”

John smiled sheepishly before his white eyes went over to Dave. The blonde nodded slowly at the explanation, humming thoughtfully as he put a few pieces together. So this John was the one from Davesprite’s timeline. Dave furrowed his eyebrows at this for a moment before he smoothed his expression over and looked back at John.

“...Well I died from Jack too. Motherf**ker stabbed me from behind in the neck.” Dave said, a dash of irritation in his voice. “...I was on LOFAF at the time too. Jade and I were finishing up in unfreezing the frogs and all the tedious sh**, but I still should’ve had my guard up.”

Dave then shrugged, giving a ‘that’s that’ sort of air. John hummed in understanding as he then turned his gaze forward, taking in the expanse of white sand. The area started to change once again, and the ravenet tilted his head curiously when he caught sight of familiar gray walls…...the Meteor? John blinked his eyes rapidly in surprise while Dave took in their new surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeesh, does the scenery change all the time?” Dave questioned aloud.

John merely hummed in response. The Heir wondered if the two of them were gonna meet Bro again. Well, the Thief does deserve some rest with all the sh** he’s been through. But John also wondered if Dave would be...comfortable with this. Maybe he should warn Dave…?

However, to both of their surprise, two people that weren’t Bro materialized into existence. John blinked his white eyes when he saw that two certain trolls, a Yellow Blood and a Burgundy Blood appeared before the both of him. Both were dressed in casual clothes at the moment: black t-shirts that had their respective symbols on them, and gray jeans and a gray skirt.

“Oh?” Aradia was the first to speak, tilting her head curiously at the two before smiling. Her eyes weren’t white, meaning she was alive. “John and Dave! Hello!”

Sollux himself seemed to grimace a bit more, taking in the pair of white eyes gazing at him and Aradia. John himself smiled gently in return while Dave inclined his head curiously; the Heir belatedly realized that this Dave hadn’t got to meet the trolls face to face before he died…

“Hello, Aradia, Sollux.” John greeted back politely, glancing down briefly at their joined hands before looking back up, smiling kindly at the two trolls. “It’s good to see you.”

Aradia giggled brightly, but there was just a hint of sadness in her eyes as she studied John and Dave. As the area began to shift fully, all four of them ended up in a dim room with glowing stars lighting up the walls and ceiling. Sollux and Aradia seemed to be more familiar with the new setting, so John suspected that it was either of their rooms or their shared room. Even in John’s previous timeline, Sollux and Aradia always stuck together.

…

...Aradia smiled too widely the day Sollux was struck down by Lord English.

**_John sighs softly as he walks across the golden sand, glancing around briefly as everyone starts setting up a new camp. The ravenet scans different faces, trying to see who was here and...who wasn’t. He waves back weakly at a few who caught sight of him smiled at him. But John then moves his gaze over towards the sand dunes, searching--_ **

**_…_ **

**_…Was that Aradia standing out there?_ **

**_John blinks before a sour feeling returned to his stomach. That...That’s right. Recently, Sollux had…...Sollux had sacrificed himself to save the others--especially...Aradia. John swallows, throat closing up a little as he made his way across the sandy dunes, the soft chatter of everyone else fading a little as he made his way over to Aradia, her red wings fluttering slightly behind her back as she gazed somewhere along the black horizon._ **

**_John made sure to make more noise to alert the Burgundy Blood of his presence, shoes dragging over sand. The Heir of Breath then stood a few meters away from Aradia, giving the Maid of Time some room first. Aradia, red hood still on her head, does not acknowledge John...so the Heir decides to speak first._ **

**_“...Aradia…” John bit his lower lip. ‘Are you okay,’ is a f**ked up thing to say in this kind of situation. John’s shoulders slump and he’s even more exhausted. “...I...I’m so,_ so,** **_so _ _sorry...!”_**

**_The words are whispered, but Aradia seems to hear him. However, the Maid of Time still continues to look ahead, back still facing the Heir of Breath. John bites his lower lip even more harshly, head bowing slightly as he looked away from the Burgundy Blood’s back. F**k. He should’ve been more alert. He should’ve seen the fact that Lord English was gonna close in on their left flank--_ **

**_“Don’t say sorry, John.” Aradia says, voice cheery. “It’s not your fault at all, okay?”_ **

**_John blinks back tears and whips his head up to look at Aradia. The Maid of Time still hasn’t turned around just yet as a breeze moves by, kicking up some golden sand. Swallowing, John opens his mouth to speak again, but Aradia beats him to it._ **

**_“Silly Sollux.” Aradia says as she continues to face away from John. “Doesn’t he know that I’ve died multiple times already? He didn’t have to save me.”_ **

**_John froze, staring at Aradia’s back. The Burgundy Blood’s voice was way too cheerful, and it makes the Heir’s stomach twist. Swallowing once again, the ravenet slowly walks forward, nervous and unsure. What was Aradia saying? It was...a little cruel for Aradia to be calling Sollux ‘silly’. John was only a few feet from Aradia when she spoke again, back still facing the Heir._ **

**_“Sollux told me this: ‘You need to live, AA’! And that was the last thing he said to me before he used his psionics to try and fend off Lord English--to buy time for me and the others to get away.” Aradia then giggles, shoulders shaking. “But Sollux should've known he didn’t have to do that. Ah well, that means there’s gonna be an even bigger corpse party! Oh, John! You’re invited to the party too! You don’t have to die, so that’s alright, isn’t it--?”_ **

**_John reaches out with his right hand and grabs Aradia’s left shoulder. Aradia pauses in her rant and the area becomes silent. John closes his eyes, a shaky sigh leaving his lips. The Heir moves forward until he’s standing in front of the Burgundy blood, both of his hands now on her shoulders._ **

**_“...Aradia.” John swallows as he opens his eyes, feeling heat build up in them slightly as something drips down his cheeks. “Please,_ please _,_ please _, stop saying that. Stop--..._ **please** _, not with that kind of look on your face...”_**

**_…_ **

**_…Tears hit the sand below. But the tears aren’t just clear, they’re red as well._ **

**_John sadly looks at the face of Aradia, hands still on her shoulders. A wide grin is plastered on her face...but there’s so many red tears falling from her eyes. Aradia then hiccups, still smiling wide but her eyebrows pinch together as she looks at John. Finally...her face crumbles and her knees buckle beneath her._ **

**_John quickly falls with her, making the landing on her knees less harsh. John immediately hugs Aradia close to him when her entire body starts shaking. The Maid of Time’s shaking was so violent that John was starting to tremble as well as he continues to hold her close._ **

**_“C-Corpse parties...a-aren’t supposed t-to be sad...r-right?” Aradia sobs. “W-We’re supposed to be c-celebrating the d-deaths of l-loved ones, r-right?” She buries her head into John’s shoulder, tears getting soaked up by the Heir’s shoulder. “I-I should be happy…!”_ **

**_John squeezes his eyes shut as he kneels in front of her, still hugging her close. Aradia--always-positive Aradia--was crying in front of him. F**k, Aradia always looked on the bright side of things, and now…? D**n, John doesn’t know what to say to her; he has words, sure, but none of them would help the Maid of Time. John just continues to hold her close as she sobs._ **

“--ohn. Hey, John?”

John blinked and he was brought back to the present, in the dream bubble. The ravenet realized that his thoughts had wandered too much and Aradia was in his face right now, gray hands cupping his cheeks. Aradia looked up at John’s face before smiling a little at the Heir, eyes a little sad.

“...A hero of mine once told me…” Aradia murmured. “...That it’s okay to be sad. You don’t need to smile and laugh to hide away the pain.”

John blinked his white eyes rapidly in surprise before nodding slowly, pulling himself out of his memories even more. The Heir smiled awkwardly at Aradia as the troll dropped her hands from his face. The Burgundy Blood grinned brightly in return before reaching out and taking John’s right hand with her left. She turned around and looked over at Sollux, who was watching the two behind his bicolored shades with furrowed eyebrows. Dave himself walked up to stand on the left of John again, one eyebrow arched but white eyes filled with silent concern.

John smiled back in return, inhaling and exhaling softly. He had to keep reminding himself that this was a new, fresh start for everything. Everyone was fine and things will get even better. The Heir let out a bright chuckle as he then looked over at Sollux, a genuinely happy smile on his face again.

“Sorry, guys! Just got lost in thought…” John smiled as he threw his left arm over Dave’s shoulders as he continued to hold Aradia’s left hand with his right. “So let’s start walking and talking instead.”

That seemed to melt some tension and Sollux scoffed softly, sending a quick smirk to John. Sollux moves over so he’s standing on Aradia’s right, holding her hand with his left. Sollux looked over Aradia’s head so he could send a lopsided smirk at John.

“Good to see you, JJ.” Sollux mumbled.

John beamed in return. The scenery starts to change again before they’re all standing on LOWAS, glowing trees and mushrooms surrounding them as they all start walking around a different area, exchanging new and old information.

==> Reader: Check up on Bro.

Bro yawned slightly as he walked down the halls of the Meteor. Recently, he had gotten the all clear from Jane, and he was allowed to freely move around. The Thief was now wearing a black tank top and gray jeans. Anyways...Bro decided to stay away from the others for now; he didn’t quite trust himself yet to go through another f**king murder run or something. Bro was let off easy-- _he was **lucky** he hadn’t killed Dave and Rox._

Bro narrowed his eyes at this, moving a hand over his face and sighing when he remembered that his shades weren’t there at the moment. He hazily remembered Roxy knocking them off of his face when he was in a brainwashed daze. Maybe Dave had them at the moment? Bro shrugged to himself as he turned a corner.

Walking a few more steps, Bro realized that he was now in the hall that should lead to the workshop Sollux and he had set up before, the one holding the almost finished body of Hal. Bro hummed for a moment, stuffing his hands into his pockets before he made his way further down the dimly lit hall.

Bro slowly came to a stop in front of a metal door before he pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He reached out and placed his hand on the door knob, turning the handle before he pushed. As the door slowly swung open, Bro noted that the room was dark, so he reached to the right, fingers pressed along the wall until he found a switch, flicking it on.

Immediately, light filled the room and Bro squinted his eyes slightly. The Thief of Heart entered the room and lightly kicked the door close behind himself. Bro stuffed both of his hands into his pockets as he walked further into the room, footsteps barely there as he slowly came to a stop at the work table, where Hal’s body was.

Bro believed he heard the finished Hal was roaming around somewhere on the Meteor right now, but he’ll try and see the android at a later time. Bro blinked when he then heard static fill the room. Tensing up slightly, the Thief glanced around the room for a few seconds...before lowering his gaze to the source of the staticy sound.

It was...the radio. Bro blinked and inclined his head before sighing. Sollux should’ve been the last to leave the room, so the kid must’ve forgotten to turn off the radio. Bro sighed before he walked around the table that held Hal’s slightly unfinished body--they only needed to attach one arm.

Anyways, Bro reached for the radio before pausing. The blonde narrowed his gaze when he started hearing something from the radio, and it wasn’t static or music. Something in Bro's gut...told him not to turn off the radio just yet. The Thief moved his hand over to a few knobs to get the connection clearer…

“ _...Hey wh...are...now…...we’re lost…Xe...ros..!_ ”

Bro furrowed his eyebrows a little at this. The voice sounded like...a girl’s? The blonde turned the knob a little more, but the voices wouldn’t get any clearer. Bro huffed as he simply listened closely to anything that came through the static.

“ _...rry! We….uld be saf...now…_ ”

That was a new voice. Sounded like some sort of nervous boy. Bro narrowed his gaze slightly when he heard some thumping and shuffling noises. Seriously, what was this? Was this the kind of program where movies play on radios? Or was this something else entirely? Sollux did say that this radio’s been picking up random frequencies...and the words are being spoken in English this time too.

“ _Hey...s-some...ing….wr...ng…_ ” The boy’s voice spoke again. “ _....H..y…! M..ter! Mi...ster! Jo...y...som...ing...wrong...him…….bl...d!_ ”

The boy’s sounded more panicked now, _scared_. Bro thought the girl’s voice spoke up again, but the static started to overwhelm the voices. Bro twisted the dial again, but the radio couldn’t become any clearer. Soon enough, Bro lost the signal and he was left with static again.

…

…Bro didn’t know what the f**k he just listened to, but his instincts had told him to keep the radio on. But now static filled the air, so Bro switched the radio off. Silence filled the air quickly and Bro stared at the radio for a long moment.

...What had been the point of listening? Bro had gotten absolutely zero information from listening to the voices on the radio. Bro raised his right hand up to his head and scratched it, one eyebrow arched as he gazed down at the radio on the corner of the table. The blonde then sighed and reached out, captchalogging the radio. Maybe he could improve the radio later on and listen to other signals it might pick up later.

_**Click, creak…** _

Bro froze, before he slowly glanced over his left shoulder to look at the door. Son of a f**k, he wanted to stay isolated a little longer until he was confident he had the mind-f**ked problem under complete control. Now there was someone here? Oh well, Bro kept his cool; no murderous intent was growing inside of him, so he was hopeful that he wouldn’t go on some sort of genocide.

…

…And who the f**k is this?

Bro blinked dumbly before he fully turned around to face the newcomer who had just opened the door. The person at the door had salt-n-pepper hair and a mustache, and he was wearing tan slacks, blue suspenders, a white undershirt, and...square glasses. The man seemed to be surprised as he stood at the door, hand still on the door knob as he inclined his head confusedly at Bro.

“Huh?” The salt-n-pepper-haired man flickered his gaze this way and that before he smiled bashfully at Bro. “Ah...is this not the bathroom?”

Bro stared at the man for a long moment...before slowly shaking his head. The salt-n-pepper-haired man seemed to deflate and sighed, laughing sheepishly as rubbed the back of his head. His blue eyes were bright as he took another scan of the room before looking back over at Bro. An awkward silence fell upon the two...before Bro sighed and broke it.

“You want me to lead you to the bathroom?” Bro drawled.

The man laughed in return, stepping back slightly from the door but apparently waiting there for the blonde. The stranger played with one of his suspenders nervously as he gave a sheepish smile to Bro, shifting his weight a little.

“Ah, it would be much appreciated, old sport.” The man said before he smacked himself in the head. “Argh, sorry! I didn’t mean to call you that! It’s just a habit--!”

“It’s fine.” Bro cut in, one eyebrow arched as he walked forward toward the door. “I never really introduced myself, so you had nothing else to call me.”

The man continued to smile at Bro, and the blonde was able to complete his observations on him. This guy definitely looked like an older version of John--he even acted like the little nerd too. Bro sighed once he stood in front of the older man, extending his right hand out to the other. Once Bro lead this guy to a bathroom, the Thief will leave.

“My name’s Broderick Strider.” Bro said as the other man reached out and shook his hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Broderick!” The salt-n-pepper-haired man said in return. “My name is Johnathan Egbert! But you can just call me Jay!”

With that, Bro sighed and let go after the little handshake. Jay stepped out of the way for Bro as the Strider then lead the way. Bro sighed. How did he end up taking care of some old guy? Bro already concluded that this person must be the Post-Scratch version of John, but that didn’t mean the Thief wanted to hang around with anyone at the moment. Oh well, Bro’ll just lead Jay to a bathroom and get the f**k out of there.

~~

...Well, that plan was down the drain. Bro groaned mentally as Jay was still with him--like this guy did his business so fast that the Thief felt like he didn’t at all actually. What the f**k? And now this guy was sticking to Bro at the moment, talking jovially about some sh** about a man and a banana split or something.

Before, Jay had talked about how he got here and all the sh**, which allowed Bro to get a slight grasp of the situation. In summary, Jay was the Post-Scratch version of John who had been God Tiered. He’s the Sylph of Breath--hurray--and he had been zapped here with the other Post-Scratch Guardians. Dave--f**king he**, you hope you’re little bro’s alright--had recently given a tour of the area before allowing them to simply wander however they wanted. However, Jay got a little lost in his wandering apparently.

Anyways, Bro and Jay were still walking and having a one-sided conversation. After a few more minutes of this, Bro finally sighed and stopped walking down the hall, causing Jay to pause as well. Jay stopped talking and turned slightly to look at Bro, head tilting questioningly, smiling still. Bro hated being a d**k to guys like this, but he had to do it; it’d be less risky if this guy doesn’t hang anywhere near the Thief if he goes on another murder run.

“Jay...why don’t you go talk to someone else?” Bro said, voice showing no emotion.

Jay paused, and Bro watched as the smile slowly faded. Bro sighed at this and shut his eyes, really wanting his shades. The Thief then spun on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction of where they had both been walking. Bro stuffed his hands into his pockets as he listened to his own footsteps. The blonde partially waited for Jay’s own receding footsteps or something.

Bro sighed as he walked down the hall, gaze narrowing slightly as he looked ahead of himself. He had to get his mind straight before he started talking or interacting with other people. Bro wouldn't like to go on another murderous rampage--yep, no f**king thank you to that sh**--

“You really remind me of D when I first met him, Broderick.” Jay suddenly said before Bro could turn a corner.

Bro paused and blinked in mild surprise. The Thief stayed where he was as heard Jay make his way over to him. Bro slowly turned his shadeless gaze over to the approaching Sylph, and the man was smiling like usual, apparently undeterred by Bro’s cold shoulder.

“...Who?” Bro found himself asking. “Who the he** is D?”

Jay merely grinned, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Bro, one hand tugging at a blue suspender as he waged a finger in the air with his other hand. There was an amused air around the Sylph of Breath as Bro looked back at the other with bemusement in his golden-orange eyes.

“Ah, you have to keep walking with me, Broderick, if you want to know, old sport.” Jay said cheerily, his grin widening. “C’mon now, it’s a very good story.”

Bro stared at Jay for a long moment before he sighed, a smirk slipping onto his lips as he lightly shook his head to himself. All Johns seemed to be stubborn and persistent, huh? And this motherf**ker was _baiting_ him. Bro sighed again before looking back up at Jay, shoulder slumping with mild defeat.

“...... _Alright_.” Bro sighed as he looked at Jay with mild exasperation. “I’ll listen.”

Jay’s blue eyes practically sparkled as he snapped his fingers a hop to his step as he then walked ahead of Bro, a bright smile on his face, making the wrinkles by his eyes crease a little.

“Jolly good!” Jay cheered as he then looked over his left shoulder, waving Bro over to follow him. “Well don’t just stand there, old sport! We’re gonna walk and talk, aren’t we?”

Bro scoffed as he kept his hands in his pockets, but he followed after Jay, amusement drifting in his golden-orange eyes. The Thief sighed as he caught up with the Sylph of Breath, listening closely to the older man. Bro pushed back to thought of his brainwashed self into the back of mind, bringing his attention to Jay instead. Maybe...just maybe he could have a simple conversation with someone without killing them.  God, he hoped Lord Sh** would stay out of his head for now.

==> Reader: Be Gamzee Makara.

You are now Gamzee Makara, the Knight of Rage. Right now, you are currently walking down the halls, dressed in a black t-shirt with your symbol on it and gray, polka-dot pajama pants. A lazy grin is present on your face as you make your way to…

…

…Well actually, you don’t know where you’re heading. You wander the area a bit, turning corners, ascending stairs, and walking down long, gray halls. You pause when you hear a few people, and you think you recognize your best friend’s and Tavbro’s voices mixed with others. Your grin expands a little as you head in the direction of the voices.

After a few more steps, you find a loungeblock that held two of those motherf**king miraculous Ancestors with Karbro and Tavbro talking to them on the loungeplanks. Tavbro notices your presence first and smiles, turning his attention to you while he raises a hand up and waves.

Tavbro’s movement call the attention of the other three occupants of the room; the conversation they were having comes to a halt. Karbro scowls lightly when he sees you, but you can tell that he’s also checking you over for some injuries. Geez, Karbro can act like an overprotective lusus when he wants to, but you think that pretty motherf**king cute and amusing. Anyways, while your best friends seem happy to see you, the miraculous Ancestors seem to tense at the sight of you.

You guess you should’ve expected that since they’ve grown up under the abhorrent thumb of the highbloods. Oh well, you raise a hand up and wave lazily at the four, hanging at the door for now to keep the miraculous Ancestors a bit more comfortable.

“Gamzee, what are you doing here?” Karbro asks, looking a little exasperated as he crosses his arms. “Do you need something or are you wandering around like a lost f**king grub-barkbeast?”

You merely grin back in response, leaning against the threshold before you make grabby motions towards Karbro and Tavbro. You’re in the mood for some miraculous, motherf**king cuddles from either one of them. Honestly, you were wandering, but cuddles sound motherf**king awesome too. Karbro seems to understand the gesture first and sighs again.

“Gamzee…” Karbro seems to think for a long moment before sighing as he stands up. “F**king he**. Only a hug for a few minutes, okay? I still need to talk to Kaniza about how things work around here.”

You merely nod in response, still grinning as Karbro as he makes his way over. You think you see the motherf**king wonderous, winged Ancestor lean over towards Tavbro and whisper something. With your sharp ears, you can hear Tavbro’s Ancestor speak.

«Üm...ärę ÿøü šürę Kärkät wïłł bę šäfę?» Rouxbro asks, gaze flitting between you and Karbro.

«Øh, üh, Kärkät wïłł bę fïńę.» Tavbro quickly responds with a bright smile. «Gämžęę wøń’t hürt hïš øwń møïräïł.»

You tune them out after that when Karbro hugs you. You hug back--and he** yes, motherf**king cuddles are the _best_. You nuzzle your face into Karbro's head and you feel yourself relax even further. Man, maybe this was what you were wandering around for? You guess you’ve been feeling a little tense lately with watching the motherf**king Grand Highblood. That giant motherf**ker hasn’t woken up yet, so it makes you a little tense for when he _does_ awaken.

“What’s going on, Gamzee.” You hear Karbro mumble down below, snapping you out of your thoughts. You lift your face from Karbro’s head as he pops his chin up to look at you, his gaze narrowing. “Something bothering the sh** out of you? I know you like cuddles, but you’re being awfully quiet.”

You hum thoughtfully at this for a moment...before you simply hug Karbro. You guess you were just a little stressed when you were wandering around earlier. You needed comfort from something. So you merely grin as you continue to hug Karbro.

“I’m motherf**king fine, Karbro.” You say. “I guess I just needed some hugs.”

Karbro lifts an eyebrow at you; it doesn’t look like he believes you, so you simply continue to grin lazily at him. Oh well, the cuddling only lasts for a few more minutes. Karbro’s busy, and you can understand that. The miraculous Ancestors must be so confused--

A spike of Rage suddenly appears and you tense up. Oh...that’s not motherf**king good, not motherf**king good at _all_. Karbro seems to notice your discomfort and pulls away slightly gaze narrowed; he looks like he’s prepared to pap your face.

“...Gamzee…?” Karbro asks cautiously.

Darn. Looks like you’ll have to cut the cuddles short because your motherf**king Ancestor has just woke up. Karbro can’t exactly feel it since his Aspect is Blood, but you feel the Rage start to clog up the air. You might have to knock the Grand Highblood out again since the Rage is thick; the poor motherf**ker probably won't listen to you yet.

“Sorry, Karbro.” You say with a lazy grin. You feel your clothes start to shift. “Looks like I gotta go.”

You let go and step back while you fully switch to your God Tier clothes completely. Karbro widens his eyes and steps forward slightly, gaze narrowing and opening his mouth...before shutting it. Your best friend seems to struggle for a moment before looking at you sternly.

“If you need help, Gamzee...call _**immediately**_ , alright?” Karbro orders.

You merely grin and give a lazy salute back. You feel the spike of Rage increase and you narrow your gaze slightly. But you send one last smile to Karbro and ruffle his hair. Your moirail is the best moirail.

“Of course, Karbro.” You say as you float off the ground slightly, prepared to fly down the halls since it’s faster. Your wings shimmer into view and flutter slightly. “Byeee~”

With that, you dart away through the air, following the trail of Rage that’s filling the air. Cutting corners, you hope your Ancestor hasn’t broken out of his temporary room yet and hurt anyone. That would be motherf**king bad if your best friends got hurt. Anyways, the Rage is getting closer, so you equip your clubs and slow to a stop in the air--

**_CRASH!_ **

Looking down the hall, you see that the door has been kicked down, and your motherf**king Ancestor has just poked his head out of the room. Immediately, the Grand Highblood’s gaze falls on you and he growls loudly, blood-red eyes sharp and cold. Your Ancestor exits the room and stands in the large hallway, horns nearly scraping the ceiling. You grin lazily in return as you float in the air, twirling your clubs around as you land on the ground quietly.

«Hęÿ thęrę, bęšt frïęń--» You try to greet, but Kozbro cuts you off with a loud roar. Aw man, doesn’t Kozbro know that it’s motherf**king _rude_ to interrupt people?

«Whęrę thę møthęrf**kïńg hę**... ** _ÄM Ï_**!?» The Grand Highblood roars at you, clenching and unclenching his large fists.

You merely smile in return, moving your hands so you hold both of your clubs in your left hand while you wave lazily at Kozbro with your right hand. Man, it was a motherf**king good move to place your Ancestor’s clubs far away from him; he’ll be less dangerous with his hands alone…... _hopefully_.

«Ÿøü’rę øń thę møthęrf**kïńg Mętęør, mÿ mïräçüłøüš frïęńd.» You say calmly, your gaze moving to...the Rage circling your Ancestor’s head. «Äńd ÿøü šhøüłd štøp łïštęńïńg tø thøšę mïrthfüł męššïähš ïń ÿøür hęäd. Ït’š ńøt gøø--»

Kozbro starts laughing, and you just know that your motherf**king Ancestor won’t listen to you anymore. Oh well, you crouch down slightly, moving your clubs so there’s one in each hand now. You feel Rage start to build up inside you as you prepare for one he** of a motherf**king fight, purple light starting to roll off of your body.

«Rępęńt tø thę mïrthfüł męššïähš...» Kozbro growls, blood-red eyes glaring at you. «...ŸØÜ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG _**TRÄŃŠGRĘŠŠØR**_!»

The Grand Highblood then lunges at you while you burst forward. You grin darkly as you let all of your Rage boil to the surface as you swing your clubs through the air. Let’s see if your miraculous Ancestor can keep up with you.

==> Gamzee: Be Nepeta Leijon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee...actually uses a lot of fancy words in his sentences sometimes now that I think about it. Also, later, later, later on, I'm planning on making some sort of crossover between God of Highschool and Homestuck. If you haven't seen the Korean webcomic God of Highschool, I recommend it if you like action, martial arts, awesome characters, and color. But this crossover will probably never come out until years later. Haha...oh well, on with the next chapter of this story!  
> _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	34. ==> Gamzee: Be the Rogue of Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how late this is. *Wheezes*  
> I got slammed with tests, projects, presentations, and speeches...but here’s the chapter! Please enjoy! _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

==> Gamzee: Be Nepeta.

You are now Nepeta Leijon.

Currently, you are crawling through the vents of the Meteor, on your way to visit your moirail. Before, you had been prowling about, searching every little small space you could fit yourself into on the Meteor. You heard that your Ancestor had arrived with john and a few others, but you’ve decided you would meet her a bit later on. She--you believe her name was Milliu--should get settled first before she can prowl around with you; you’ll be she’ll enjoy the vents.

Anyways, right now you’ve come to a stop at an intersection within the vents. Humming thoughtfully, you sit up slightly, your eyes darting between the two paths you could take. You take a small sniff of the air and scrunch your nose slightly when you catch a sweaty, yet familiar and homey scent. Huffing, you smile to yourself because you know that’s your moirail.

You turn your head to the right, following the scent. You start to crawl again through the vents, humming to yourself as you listen to the soft echoing thumps from your crawling. It takes a few minutes, but you’re finally closer to the sent of your moirail.

Wiggling slightly within the vent, you finally stop at one of the vent doors, peering through the the air holes before you grin. Watching from above your moirail, Equihiss was apparently in his workshop today, fixing and programming his robots again. However, he looks a frustrated with whatever he’s currently working on. Looks like you’ll have to come in and offer some comforting shooshes and paps!

With a grin and a grunt, you shove forward and the vent door immediately swings open. Good ol’ Equihiss fixed up the vents a little around his rooms so that they could open up like regular doors for you. You really love him for that. Anyways, you pop your head out first from the vent and see Equihiss has lifted his head up from his work to see who has suddenly arrived in his workshop.

“Nepeta.” He greets, the furrow in his eyebrows smoothing out as he sets the objects in his hands down on the metal desk as gently as possible. “What are you doing here?”

The question is not accusing but merely curious. Of course, you visit Equihiss often, but he always likes to question sometimes why you come here, just wanting to know if anything happened or not when he wasn’t around for something. You merely grin at your moirail, scooting out of the vent opening.

“I caught a whiff of my distressed moirail, so I decided to come and investigate~!” You say cheerily as you climb out of the vent, hanging on the edge for a moment, before dropping down smoothly in a crouch, barely making a sound.

Equihiss huffs, one eyebrow arched as he turns away from his work desk in his swivel chair. Your moirail is wearing his cracked shades again, but he waves you over, allowing you to come closer. There are times when Equihiss needs space, and you give it to him, but you still give comforting shooshes at a distance when he gets really mad or sad.

Anyways, you quickly skip forward before squatting down to a stop beside his seat. Equihiss turns back to his work then, grabbing his screwdriver and a metal limb. You observe on the side, fingers and chin resting on the edge of the cool, metal desk as you watch your moirail do his thing. Whenever you sense just the slightest bit of irritation from Equihiss, you immediately purr, suddenly talk about a moment, or give a quick, comforting pap to your moirail’s side.

The cycle continues. Equihiss builds, he gets irritated, and you immediately comfort him. Eventually, Equihiss finishes whatever he had been working on without getting too frustrated. Your moirail then sighs softly, setting his finished limb down. You reach for a spare, folded, white towel and hand it to him.

Equihiss murmurs a quiet thanks and immediately starts wiping his face with the towel. You take the time to glance around the room then, looking at the finished and unfinished robots sitting or standing by the walls. You’ve heard about the training room, and you can’t wait to test it out yourself when it’s done. Equihiss says that there just a few tweaks left before the room’s done; you’re really excited for it, itching to have something to pounce on.

Equihiss then turns to look at you, setting the towel on the side. He seems a lot more comfortable now in your presence and you merely grin back, reaching one hand up to adjust the blue, fur hat on your head. Before either of you can have an idle chat-- _a loud roar suddenly rings through the air._

You and Equius tense up. You and your moirail look over to the doorway of the room before glancing back at each other. With both of your minds on the same track, Equius and you quickly move towards the door. Your moirail opens the door, grip a little too strong, causing the handle to get dented, but he opens the door nonetheless.

As the both of you rush down the halls, out of the corner of your eye, you see Equius’s clothes start to melt into his God Tier ones. His long hood drags across the floor slightly and his indigo wings pop out into the open. You too start to change your clothes and narrow your gaze when the sound of fighting suddenly reaches both of your ears.

You’re well aware that there are some Ancestor Trolls that haven’t settled well into the area, which is slightly understandable since they weren’t raised by John. Aw, John, you want to cuddle him-- _anyways_ , you need to get back on track. That roar must’ve been from the Grand Highblood.

You heard your furriend Gamzee was watching over the Grand Highblood. You know Gamzee is very strong, but you can’t help but worry just a little. You wonder if Gamzee might accidentally snap into a blood rage after whatever’s going on right now-- _or he might get injured._ The Grand Highblood’s strength is no joke after all.

You feel your wings flap behind yourself as you you start to fly down the hall; Equius easily keeps up with you without flying. Hehe, _**STRONG**_ stride! Anyways, you keep your gaze focused on the gray hall ahead. As you fly closer, you notice the craters in the walls and crumbling debris from the ceiling. Your smile slips a little and your eyebrows pinch together with mild worry.

You hope your furriend is alright.

==> Nepeta: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on John.

“Wow. Wooow, this is the greeting I get, furball?” A certain, winged Strider drawled, eyebrows raised and voice rather monotone, hands raised lazily by his head in ‘surrender’. “Uncool, dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘ _ **dude**_ ’, you f**king piece of sh**...!” One Jack Noir snarled back as he pointed the tip of his obsidian blade at Dave’s neck.

John, PM, and Jade stand on the side within the same, small, golden room that the Heir of Breath had been in while speaking to Jack and the Prospitian Monarch. When Dave had arrived, kicking the door open and actually breaking the lock, it had obviously startled them--Jack especially. Which then lead to Jack drawing his sword from his chest, aiming it at Dave’s neck while the Knight of Time reacted calmly.

“Ah, they’re getting along with each other _so well_ already.” John said on the side, sounding amused and sarcastic at the same time.

“...” PM watched on with exasperation and silence; she was more vexed about Jack than Dave.

When Dave and Jack continued to bicker, Jade came in with a rolled up newspaper from her captchalogue deck. She swatted both of them on the head. While Dave didn’t react at all, Jack’s ears twitched before they pulled back; the two bickerers quickly fell silent--well, the Dersite growled lowly in his throat, but he said nothing.

“Dave, stop antagonizing Jack.” Jade scolded slightly. The Knight of Time merely shrugged lazily as the Witch of Space then turned her gaze to Jack. “Jack, try to calm down since we’re all friends now, okay? No stabbing!”

Jack narrowed his white eyes in slits...before he simply sheathed his sword into his chest, clicking his tongue as he turned his head away from Jade; the Witch of Space merely smiled at this--the Dersite was making some progress in a way. John too smiled a little before he turned his blind gaze to Dave. There was something...new about the blonde, and, this time, he couldn’t tell if the Knight of Time was Dave or Dave(sprite).

John’s Breath swirled through the air for a moment, and he sensed wings……but he still felt unsure for some reason; how can he not tell the Dave’s apart now? Feeling the small draft, Dave, shades still on, brought his gaze to John, who was still looking in the general direction of the Knight of Time.

“...I see you can already tell a difference about me.” Dave murmured.

Those with vision had already took in the new Dave. PM was a little unfamiliar with the blonde, but Jack and Jade were not. Jack had been a little suspicious to see that the winged brat was missing his...snake-like tail. Jade seemed curious and a little awed by the new set of wings that were orange and a little red. Anyways, John took a few steps forward before he reached out quietly with his right hand.

Dave stayed still as his best bro’s hand landed on his shoulder first. John frowned lightly before Dave brought his left wing forward, brushing it against the Heir of Breath’s right shoulder. John inclined his head curiously for a moment, pale, blue eyes narrowed with concentration before he widened his eyes. The Heir of Breath pulled his right hand back before he smacked the top of Dave’s head.

“Dave! That’s dangerous!” John yelled, eyes filled with worry as his mind put the pieces together perfectly; Dave had merged with Dave(sprite). “ _Oh my God_ \--did one of you actually die? Holy sh**, you should’ve called me first--or someone! I--....”

The Heir of Breath inhaled...and exhaled slowly, trying his best to calm down first. John pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and took a step backwards, muttering under his breath for a moment. Dave stood there for a moment before he sighed in understanding; the blonde spoke up before John could form a response with his jumbled thoughts.

“John, chill dude. I know...it was wrong of me to do something life-risking without anyone’s supervision…” Dave then went down onto one knee and bowed his head at John. It was ironic but serious at the same time--Dave was kneeling like a knight before royalty. “...So I apologize for being a sh**ty best bro to you.”

John ‘gazed’ down at the other with surprise, removing his hand from his face. The Heir of Breath floundered for a moment and he thinks he hears Phantom-Jade and Phantom-Rose giggle and chuckle softly in his head. With an exasperated sigh, John reached out to touch Dave’s shoulder, a disgruntled look on the Heir’s face.

“Dave, okay, thank you for apologizing, but you don’t need to kneel down like that, geez.” John muttered as he tried to tug the Knight of Time up onto his feet. “Just...I know you can’t promise that you’ll never do it again, but just be careful next time. _I don’t_ \--” The Heir inhaled sharply, voice getting a little wobbly. “...I-I don’t...want to lose any friends. We’ve come this far, so losing anyone...would be really sh**ty.”

Dave stood up and then nodded in understanding before reaching out with his right hand to ruffle John’s hair. The Heir of Breath made a noise of dismay, but he stayed still, huffing exasperatedly. John then turned his head slightly to ‘look’ at the others, pale, blue eyes moving about.

“Ah...we should probably tell the others of your arrival.” John murmured as Dave dropped his hand from his head. Jack scoffed while PM nodding silently in understanding.

With that, the group slowly filed out of the room, heading towards one of the warp-pads. Jade can’t just use her Space powers to send them over, so they start walking towards the room with warp-pads. Jade lead at the front while Jack and PM followed behind. Dave and John were at the very back, shoulders brushing slightly.

The walk was mostly silent, and John ‘looked’ ahead, Breath whispering softly around him to let him know where he’s going. Dave kept quiet as well, eyes lazily moving here and there along the golden walls. It was when they were near the room of warp-pads that John murmured softly to Dave.

“Dave.” John stopped walking, and the Knight of Time did the same, looking as the ravenet with a slightly calculating gaze. The Heir of Breath then turned slightly to send a bright, determined smile at his best bro. “I’m gonna be heading to Alternia again. This time, I’ll be going alone to the time where Karkat and the gang were just grubs.”

Dave blinked slowly at that, wings shifting behind him for a moment. The Knight of Time watched as John shifted nervously. ‘Alone’, huh? Dave then sighed and reached out to flatten John’s hair, an eyebrow arched.

“A risky adventure.” Dave said.

“I know.” John quietly responded. “...But I feel like you should stay here for now with Karkat and the others--lead everyone while I’m away. Make sure no...Lord English or brainwashing attacks happen.”

Dave hummed thoughtfully at this before moving his hand away. The Knight of Time sighed once more before he nodded, glancing into the room of warp-pads; Jade was herding PM and Jack onto one of them already. Dave then looked back at John, gaze calculating behind his shades.

“...Just make sure you come back to the Meteor or the Prospit battleship from time to time.” Dave drawled. “...I’m not really the leader type.”

John merely grinned at this before murmuring his thanks. Before the Heir of Breath could jog into the golden room, Dave snagged John by his blue hood, halting the ravenet effectively. John let out a soft yelp at being yanked back before he turned his head slightly to look back at Dave, a raven eyebrow raised.

“...Hey I...I also wanted to talk to you about…” Dave paused for a second...before he sighed again and continued. “I was wondering if we could try to merge the ghosts in your head with Jade and Rose in this timeline. Just...think about it, okay? I know it’s risky, but…”

As Dave trailed off, John stood, frozen where he was. The Heir of Breath then blinked and turned his gaze to the side, blinking his pale, blue eyes slowly.

{...You don’t have to answer now, John.} Ghost-Rose murmured within the Heir’s head.

‘But this is your choice, Rose. Jade’s too.’ John said internally. ‘I have no right to control your lives.’

{That’s right--but you’re still our friend and you care a lot about our safety and well-being.} Phantom-Jade butted in. {While I’m up to trying to merge with the me of this timeline, I’d like you to be okay with it first, John. You’re my ecto-bro and one of my best friends, so I’d like you to be comfortable with my decision first before doing anything.}

John was then brought back to the outside world, smiling grimly at Dave. The Heir clenched and unclenched his hands for a moment...before he relaxed and took a deep breath. John then exhaled slowly, Breath swirling around him comfortingly as he gazed in the general direction of Dave’s face.

“...We can try doing this...soul-merging thing, even though I hate how life-threatening it is.” John finally said, gaze, although blind, steady and stern. “We’ll need to plan this out a little...and ask for the consent of the Rose and Jade in this timeline as well, okay? I’m on board with the plan, but we can’t do it now.”

“...Alright, Boss.” Dave drawled back easily, a smirk on his lips, and a relieved slouch to his form. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Of course.” John said with a mock pompous voice. “My plans are always the best.”

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, but he smirked before lightly shoving John into the warp-pad room. Jade was standing on an active warp-pad with Jack and PM, hands on her hips as she huffed playfully, white dog ears twitching on her head as her round glasses slipped down her nose slightly.

“Geez, what took you guys so long?” Jade asked. “Let’s go, go, go, go~!”

John flew over, laughing softly, while Dave followed, walking at a more languid pace, hands stuffed in his pockets. Once at the warp-pad, Dave stepped on at the same time John had landed, Breath stirling around his waist for a brief moment. Once Jade pressed a nearby button, white light surrounded them, and they were sent to the warp room on the Meteor.

==> Reader: Check up on Eridan.

Eridan was currently dodging a few shots of blue energy before he threw a glowing, golden punch. A concentrated ball of Hope darted through the air and headed towards Cresyn, who clicked his tongue and dodged immediately; the blow hit the wall behind him, creating yet another crater among many.

Cresyn growled lowly as he fired off multiple shots from his rifle, the bright, blue blurs darting across the room with deadly accuracy. Eridan actually deflected a few shots with his hands, slapping them away like flies with Hope swirling around his fingers. The Prince of Hope’s eyes glowed a bright gold as he dodged the rest of the shots that came at him. The bullets hit the wall behind the teen troll, causing more damage to the gray room.

Eridan smirked harshly before he darted forward, feet lifting off of the ground slightly; he could feel his wings starting to flicker to the surface of his back. Seriously, Eridan wanted to let loose and pummel this motherf**ker into the gog d**n ground, but John wouldn’t approve, nor would Fef--he had to try and keep his cool for the sake of those two at least. Well, Sol would also be annoyed by the loud noises. So Eridan clamps down on the surging Hope within him again as he leaps into the air and swings his fist at Cresyn.

Cresyn draws in a harsh breath, the two gashes on his cheeks-- _made by Eridan earlier_ \--still trickling some drops of violet blood. The older Violet Blood bares his teeth at Eridan before backing up quickly. Eridan was about to slam his fist into the floor--but he pulled his punch quickly and slammed his foot on the ground instead, a sharp grin on his face as he darted forward, fist cocked back.

Cresyn quickly backs up again-- _his back meets an unforgiving surface._ Widening his eyes slightly and watching Eridan’s fist come closer, Cresyn hastily dodges to the right, rolling and regaining his footing quickly. While Dualscar was dodging, Eridan smashed his fist into the wall, the entire room shaking with the blow. Dust rained from above and Eridan quickly pulled his fist out of the newly formed crater, turning to face Cresyn.

Cresyn shifted his stance, finger twitching on the trigger of his rifle as he stood to his full height. What the f**k was up with this d**n brat!? All of the golden, glowy sh** was never mentioned before among the Violet Bloods. Was the brat some sort of mutant highblood? Cresyn will have to admit that Eridan wasn’t all bark and no bite; the brat packs a mean punch. Dualscar narrowed his gaze when Eridan brought his eyes up to connect--...

…

…Oh _**sh****_...

There was orange starting to edge around the brat’s eyes. Eridan was cursing himself mentally. The younger Violet Blood was already starting to feel the tension in his body. His blood rushed and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. There was a snarl bubbling in the back of his throat and Eridan knew that he was starting to show the symptoms…

…The symptoms of a _bloodrage_.

F**k, he needed Fef. Eridan gritted his teeth and growled, taking a step--... _forward_. God d**n it, he took a step forward-- _not backward_. Eridan glanced down at himself and saw one of his clenched fists shaking badly. F**k, he wanted to wreck Dualscar’s sh**. The Prince of Hope narrowed his gaze before looking up at Cresyn, mildly pleased to see the wariness in the older’s eyes. Well, Eridan had always wanted to smash Cresyn’s face into the ground, so why not just give into the bloodrage? More gray rubble and dust fell from the ceiling, the few light fixtures on the side flickering weakly, causing the younger Violet Blood’s golden eyes to stand out in the dim room.

Eridan took another step forward, clenched hands engulfed by the golden glow of Hope once again. Cresyn clicked his tongue and leveled his rifle at Eridan, an unsure look on the taller’s face. The d**n brat really looked like he was gonna kill him this time--... _seriously_? Cresyn chuckled inwardly with disbelief. He? _The Orphaner Dualscar_ , getting worried? Cresyn Ampora...was...

…

…

…Maybe...the brat-- _Eridan, was it?_ \--was right. If this brat can best him in a fight, then what was said about the lowbloods and highbloods around here was true? Lowbloods and highbloods living together in harmony? A lowblood actually winning a fight against a highblood? Was it all f**king true?

Cresyn smiled wearily when Eridan took another step closer, the orange in the teen troll’s eyes growing a shade closer to red. Dualscar readied his rifle and scoffed silently to himself as Eridan got closer, his golden fists glowing a little brighter.

…

…Perhaps Cresyn will give this new world a chance: a place where the blood echelon doesn’t matter, and all trolls can live together peacefully. But for now, Cresyn had to make sure he’ll survive this kid’s bloodrage. Gog d**n it, does this brat even have a moirail?

As if on cue, the door to the large, gray room slammed open, and a tan blur darted inside. Cresyn kept his rifle aimed at the approaching Eridan, but he flickered his gaze over to the speedy newcomer. Dualscar raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes when he saw a blur of tan and fuschia head towards Eridan.

“ERIDAN, _NO_!” The newcomer shouted.

The tan blur tackled Eridan and Cresyn watched, dumbfounded, as the younger Violet Blood yelped and fell to the floor with his ‘attacker’. After the disturbance, Cresyn then heard comforting, shushing sounds--Dualscar quickly averted his gaze because moirail moments were private like any other troll quadrant scenes; the older Violet Blood isn’t _that_ disrespectful.

...Meanwhile, Eridan felt the rush within him die down, and he could separate the boiling rage from the comforting warmth of Hope. The Prince of Hope took a shuddering breath as he felt Feferi hug him close, continuing to make soft shushing noises, followed by a few light paps to the face with her warm palm. The red in his eyes quickly faded to orange, and then a calm yellow. The Hope within him also settled down, causing the usual violet hue to return to his eyes as he sat up from the ground, Feferi still holding him close.

Glasses a little lopsided, Eridan grunted as he blinked his eyes rapidly. The Prince of Hope took in the room, and actually widened his eyes a little. There were craters and holes littering the walls, ceiling and floor, and most of those areas had a hint of Hope swirling around, evidence that Eridan was the cause of most of the destruction. Did he really go that far during the fight? He hadn’t noticed. Eridan’s senses buzzed a little, but he noted the familiar scent of a sea breeze and lilies close to him.

“......Fef...?” Eridan croaked, sounding a little out of breath. “...Did I…?”

“You almost went into a bloodrage, but I came here just in time.” Feferi responded, sounding a little triumphant. “Geez, I almost didn’t make it.”

Eridan blinked again behind his crooked, square glasses as Feferi sat back slightly, her hands now on his shoulders. When the Witch of Life leveled a stern look at the Prince of Hope, the young Violet Blood winced slightly, familiar with that glare. There was a moment of silence, Cresyn still awkwardly standing on the side; the adult troll was unsure if he should still be here or not…

The silence was broken by Eridan, who groaned as he shifted where he was sitting on the ground before scooting back a little, Feferi still sticking close. Eridan leaned back against the crumbling wall behind him and inhaled and exhaled deeply, reaching up with his right hand to adjust his square glasses. Once his glasses were fixed into place, the young Violet Blood noted the slight tremor in his gray fingers. God d**n it. He hadn’t even gone into full bloodrage mode and he’s like this.

Eridan scoffed slightly to himself before lifting his gaze to the one that had been practically burning holes into him. Fuschia eyes, with a hint of neon-blue flickering in them, gazed sharply into Eridan’s violet ones. However, after a few seconds of staring and silence, the Witch of Life’s gaze wavered a little and she lowered her hands to grip the Prince’s of Hope’s right arm...and then his hand. Her lower lip trembled slightly and Eridan cursed himself mentally.

“...I know-w, I know-w…” Eridan sighed, one hand reaching up to gently trace Feferi’s cheek before brushing a stray strand of raven hair back behind a gray, pointed ear. The Prince of Hope smiled wearily at Feferi. “It’s my fault, Fef, for losing my head…”

“Dummy.” Feferi huffed, fuschia eyes scanning Eridan’s face. “...At least nobody got hurt badly…”

Eridan smiled gently at his moirail. Fef was truly the best. The Prince of Hope felt almost all of his anger fade away slowly...but he still sensed the presence of a certain adult troll in the room. Eridan looked to the side at Cresyn, a sharp glare sent at the older Violet Blood. Dualscar stiffened slightly at the look, but he gazed back steadily at the Prince of Hope. Eridan scoffed in response, teeth sharp as he sneered at Cresyn.

«...Ï štïłł w-wøń’t førgïv-vę ÿøü.» Eridan gritted out, some heat returning to his voice. «John dęšęrv-vęš _ęv-vęrÿthïńg_ før w-whät hę’š døńę før äłł øf üš. Ÿøü w-wøüłdń’t--»

«Ï äpøłøgïžę.» Cresyn suddenly cut it.

«Hęÿ, døń’t f**kïń’ çüt mę øff--...» Eridan paused for a moment and stared at Cresyn. The Prince of Hope’s eyes then widened as he gave an incredulous look at Dualscar. «...W-Wäït…...w- _whät_ …?»

Cresyn sighed gruffly, shifting his stance while he removed his finger from the trigger of his rifle. Dualscar moved the rifle upright and propped it on his hip as he gazed down at Eridan and Feferi, but his eyes were more focused on the Prince of Hope than the Witch of Life. After a moment of silence, Cresyn snorted before he threw his head back and laughed, his cape swaying behind him. Eridan watched with a narrowed gaze while Feferi inclined her head curiously at Dualscar. Once the older Violet Blood calmed down, the adult troll sighed and leveled his gaze at Eridan, smiling sharply.

«Ï’w-vę bęęń bęštęd bÿ ÿä’, brät.» Cresyn muttered begrudgingly before he kneeled down, the end of his rifle hitting the ground as the neck of the weapon rested against his right shoulder. Violet eyes connected with irises of the same hue. «...Ï døńt ęxäçtłÿ v-węłçømę thïš ńęv-w v-wørłd v-wïth øpęń ärmš…...büt Ï’łł gęt üšęd tø ït.»

Eridan continued to watch Cresyn with a slightly dumbfounded expression, suspicion clear in his eyes. Cresyn merely smirked at Eridan in return before smoothing out his expression, emotions hidden.

«Ÿä’...häw-vę çøńw-vïńçęd mę tä’ łïštęń.» Cresyn muttered, his gaze sharpened slightly. «Büt thät døęšń’t f**kïń’ męäń thät Ï’łł føłłøw äńÿøńę łïkę ä łøšt bärkbęäšt.»

Eridan stared back for a moment, mouth open with mild shock before he closed it. The Prince of Hope looked at Cresyn for a while longer before he huffed, turning his gaze away slightly. After a handful of seconds of silence, Eridan looked back, eyes narrowed and expression filled with contempt. But there was something less hostile in his eyes.

«…W-Whätęv-vęr.» Eridan murmured. «Jüšt døń’t dø äńÿthïńg thät’łł çäüšę mę tø kïçk ÿøür w-węäk ä** ägäïń.»

Eridan sneered at Cresyn while Feferi beamed. The Witch of Life was glad that things were now…‘sorted out’ between Eridan and Cresyn. It looks like the two will be constantly at each other’s throats, but at least there’s now a ‘cease fire’ between them, and Cresyn is finally going to attempt to adjust to life on the Meteor and the Prospit ship! Feferi was happy……however…

“Hey, Eridan…” Feferi said as she helped her moirail to his feet. “What exactly did Cresyn say about John to set you off so badly?”

Eridan stiffened at that as he steadied himself on his own two feet, Feferi at his side to help him balance a little. The Prince of Hope looked like he tasted something rather unpleasant. Eridan debated internally with himself, wondering if he should say it or not. But this was Fef. He’s not exactly sure what her reaction will be though...

“....He called John a troll-w-wh**e.” Eridan spat out slowly, expression sour as he recalled the words that had been said.

…

…

…

«Węłł...thät’š ńøt vęrÿ _**ńïçę**_ , rïght~?» Feferi said in response after a moment of silence, voice sounding...oddly cheery.

Eridan blinked slowly...before he raised a hand up to his mouth to hide a grin. Oh boy. Oh f**king _boy_. Cresyn was in for it now. One thing any newcomer needed to learn about was the fierce will everyone on the Meteor and Prospit ship had to protect John and his name. Feferi was no exception to the people who protected John fiercely.

Cresyn, sensing a slight shift in aura from Feferi, stood up slowly and took a small, hesitant step backwards. Feferi straightened her back fully as she turned on her heel to face Cresyn. Dualscar watch warily when a neon-blue flame ignited on Feferi’s right hand.

«Çømę øvęr hęrę, Mr. Ämpørä!» Feferi continued to smile a little too widely as her Witch clothes rustled slightly. «Ï’m gøńńä hęäł ÿøür çhęękš äńd tęäçh ÿøü ä fęw thïńgš øń mäńńęrš~!»

Cresyn had no time to prepare for Feferi. The Witch of Life suddenly closed the distance between them and brought her right hand across Cresyn’s sluggishly bleeding left cheek. Feferi had a surprising amount of strength, and Cresyn was sent flying to the side. Cresyn’s rifle hit the ground and slid somewhere behind him and sat up back up quickly, left cheek healed but throbbing slightly due to Feferi’s slap-healing.

«John ïš ä wøńdęrfüł, šwęęt, äńd gęńęrøüš pęršøń.» Feferi snapped harshly, fuschia eyes glowing a neon-blue. «Ï bęt hę wøüłd jüšt łäügh ät whät ÿøü šäïd äbøüt hïm...» Feferi then took a threatening step towards Cresyn, her horns gleaming underneath the dim light around the room. «Šø...ïf ÿøü ęvęr mäkę hïm çrÿ...dęäth wïłł šęęm łïkę ä häppÿ dręäm.»

Cresyn stared at Feferi for a long moment...before nodding slowly, swallowing. Eridan himself was still trying to hide his smile, amusement curling his lips upwards. Fef doesn’t like violence, but she’ll use it if her friends are being hurt or insulted. Eridan really does have the best moirail. When she saw that Cresyn understood, Feferi smiled brightly, dark expression gone.

«Great!» The Fuschia Blood said with real happiness this time. «Jüšt łęt mę hęäł ÿøür øthęr çhęęk äńd äńÿ øthęr wøüńds ÿøü mïght hävę.»

Cresyn seemed very hesitant, staying where he was on the floor, but he nodded nonetheless, watching with mild fear as Feferi giggled and skipped over to his right side to heal his cheek-- _gently_  this time with Life. Eridan huffed amusedly on the side, dropping his loosely fisted hand from his mouth as he watched his moirail heal Cresyn.

However, Eridan’s attention was pulled away from the two when he...heard something. The young Violet Blood frowned slightly, straining his auditory senses for that sound again. It sounded like...a roar? Eridan felt a shiver go up his spine as he turned to face the direction of the...roar.

Noticing Eridan’s movement, Feferi looked up from Cresyn’s right cheek, her fuschia eyes watching the Prince of Hope with concern. She extinguished her Life once the cut on Cresyn’s right cheek was completely healed.

“Eridan, is there something wro--?”

Eridan suddenly darted over to where his moirail and Ancestor was, clothes rapidly melting into his Prince ones as his violet wings appeared on his back. Yellow hood on his shoulders, back facing Feferi and Cresyn, Eridan’s wings spread out slightly as he eyed the crumbling and shaking wall in front of him--

_**BOOM!** _

The wall Eridan was facing suddenly blew up, rubble shooting out dangerously. The Prince of Hope clicked his tongue as he raised his right hand up, golden light circling his gray fingers. Eridan sliced his hand through the air sharply, violet eyes now glowing gold. The rocks that were heading towards them were instantly obliterated by Eridan’s movement; dust was kicked up after the attack, blocking everyone’s vision--

“WHOA! Woah, woah, woah!” A voice suddenly came from beyond the cloud of gray dust. “Hey-- _oh wait, I mean_ \--hęÿ! Mr. Grrräńd Hïghbłøød, ÿøü ręäłłÿ ńęęd tø çäłm døwń--!»

«GĘT ØFF ØF MĘ, ŸØÜ MĘØWBĘÄŠT _**mØtHęRf**KęR**_!» A loud, grinding voice cut off the first one.

Eridan then realized that he had recognized the first voice: Nepeta. And did she just say ‘Mr. Gräńd Hïghbłøød’? Eridan quickly moved back until he was standing beside Feferi and Cresyn; the Witch of Life slowly stood up, her tan skirt swirling around her as the dust slowly settled, and Dualscar slowly got up as well. The three of them heard stomping before the Grand Highblood came through the settling dust, gray hands swiping through the air, eyes a bright, bloody red, and a dark snarl on his lips, and--...and was that Nepeta clinging to the Purple Blood’s hair!?

“Nepeta! Get down from there! It’s dangerous!” A certain Heir of Void barked, flying into the room, dim lights reflecting off of his cracked shades as his long hood whipped around behind him, indigo wings flapping. “For goodness sake…!”

“I’m trying--” Kozoro spun around sharply, but Nepeta clinged on stubbornly, her blue claws merely tangling into the long strands of raven hair. Her eyes glinted dangerously as a feline smirk made its way to her lips. “--to distract him for you guys! Just knock him ou-- _huh_?” While the Rogue of Heart still stayed attached to the Grand Highblood, she sent a surprised and inquisitive look to the other trolls in the room they just smashed into. “Eridan? Feferi? Mr. Ampurra?”

Eridan watched as Kozoro swiped around wildly again, trying to get Nepeta off of him like some sort of angry hornbeast--or bull; that’s what the humans called them. Equius noticed the other trolls too and sweated slightly before his lips thinned into a determined line.

“Apologies for disturbing whatever’s happening here, but we require assistance in knocking the Grand Highblood out. Nepeta and I had heard a disturbance and decided to investigate.” Equius paused for a moment before continuing. “We found Gamzee and the Grand Highblood in the end, and you can piece together the rest.” The Indigo Blood said in a clear voice. “Please lend us your strength and numbers.”

Just then, a purple blur darted past Equius. Eridan’s sharp eyes managed to label the blur as Gamzee in his Knight clothes. Twin roars rang out through the room and Kozoro ended up being distracted by both Nepeta and Gamzee. Gamzee eyes are glowing as Rage circled his clubs; he grinned widely as he flew at Kozoro’s roaring face. And was that blood running down the side of the Knight of Rage’s face? D**n, the Grand Highblood must’ve been able to get a harsh blow in on Gamzee.

“Of course w-we’ll help.” Eridan sighed out as he prepared for another fight. The young Violet Blood then glanced behind himself, eyes zeroing in on Cresyn; The Prince of Hope already knows that Fef will fight. «Hęÿ, _øłd mäń._ »

Cresyn snapped his gaze from the roaring Grand Highblood, a little shocked that a few kids were managing to fight as equals with the d**n giant. Dualscar then sent a scowl at Eridan, rifle at his hip again.

«V-Whät, ÿä’ f**kïń’ brät?» Cresyn responded flatly.

«Ÿøü gøńńä hęłp üš kńøçk thïš b*****d øüt?» Eridan drawled as he brought his own rifle out of his Strife Deck, cocking it. «Ïf ÿøü’rę ńøt gøńńä hęłp, thęń gęt ÿøür fät ä** øüt øf hęrę. Ÿøü’łł gęt ïń thę w-wäÿ.»

Cresyn grinned maliciously at Eridan but he quickly reigned his anger in, merely giving a deep sigh. Inhale...and exhale…...strangling the brat will do nothing. Cresyn sneered at Eridan while he too readied his rifle, cape swaying behind him.

«Shüt ÿęr’ f**kïń’ träp, brät.» Cresyn said as he darted his gaze over to the Grand Highblood. Apparently the troll with twilight-blue clothes went to also distract and try to take down the crazed Purple Blood. «...Ï’łł hęłp.»

«Gręät.» Eridan said airily. «Trÿ tø kęęp üp thęń, ÿøü øłd färt.»

Cresyn sent a strained smile at Eridan, but the two Violet Bloods then stopped bickering and darted towards the fight. Before joining the fight, Feferi giggled to herself and shook her head slightly, fond and amused. Her wings fluttered behind her back for a moment before she flapped them, flying up in the spacious room. Her gaze quickly focused on Kozoro, immediately picking out openings she could attack. The Witch of Life’s gaze temporarily went to Eridan and Cresyn and saw how they seemed to be competitively fighting against the Grand Highblood.

“Pfft, they’re getting along with each other so well already…” She mused, fuschia eyes bright before she quickly focused her gaze on Kozoro again. “...Here goes nothing.”

She dived down, wind whipping across her cheeks as she reached into her Strife Deck, pulling out her double-ended trident. She smiled grimly when the Grand Highblood made eye-contact with her before roaring fiercely.

This strife might take a while.

==> Reader: Be Bro.

==> Bro: Listen to the Sylph of Breath’s stories.

“...D was a rather guarded person when I had first saw him. He always avoided crowds and seemed to be wary of loud people.” Jay started off, glancing out of the window beside him, a small smile on his lips. “I first met him at a gala. All of the famous folks were gathering to simply meet each other; D was one of the young, prodigy people there.”

Jay then laughs, remembering something as he turns his gaze back to you, blue eyes bright behind his square glasses. Currently, you, Bro Strider, are sitting in one of the many room on the Meteor. This time, there’s a few cushioned chairs by a large window, where Jay and you are seated. Jay sits across of you, an easy-going smile on his lips.

The both of you had been talking-- _well, Jay did most of the talking_ \--for a few hours lately. You have listened to Jay’s short stories about the Post-Scratch versions of Rose, Jade, and Dave, but most of the stories had actually been centered around D. Even in an alternate world, Dave and John would be best bros. You huff in amusement to yourself as Jay continues his story of how he met D for the first time.

“...D stuck to the bar that was there at the gala, back facing everyone. He either made very small talk or ignored people who approached him. It was rather funny to watch for a while.” Jay says, chuckling to himself again before he smiles awkwardly at you. “Eventually, D apparently caught me watching him when I finished talking to someone. I think he glared at me suspiciously behind his shades, haha!”

You merely arch an eyebrow at Jay. D sounds...like a really paranoid person. Well, you’ve made your own little paranoid of the slightest sound. But you wonder what an adult Dave is like. Anyways, you listen to Jay as he continues.

“However...I approached him later on, not saying anything at first.” Jay sits back in his cushioned chair, thumbing one of his blue suspender straps. “...I suppose I weirded the old sport out for being quiet and sitting near him. D just looked like one of those people who just...didn’t trust others easily.”

Jay looks sad at that, sighing as he then crosses his arms, glancing out to the window again, lights reflecting and dancing over his face as he hums softly to himself, gaze a bit distant.

“Ah, but I understood then. D was young, often betrayed and tricked by others so they could get money and popularity out of the old sport.” Jay murmurs tiredly...before smiling softly to himself. “...It took a while, but I managed to get him to open up a little. We talked a little, exchanged jokes--hah, his jokes were the absolute worse.”

Jay then rubs the back of his head while he laughs softly, turning his head to look back at you. The Sylph of Breath sighs, propping his elbows onto his knees as he leans forward, looking at you. You then get the feeling that this conversation will now be turned onto you, which makes your nerves tense up.

“...Broderick, I know it’s not my business, but I want to help you.” Jay murmurs.

... _Yep_. Who called it? You did.

“What the f**k are you talking about?” You mutter in return, gaze going a little over Jay’s shoulder instead of directly into those blue irises.

D**n, you really want your shades now so you can hide your expressions. But that would mean going after your little bro, and you really want to get your head problem fixed before you see Dave again though. Now that you think about it, something’s whispering in your head aga-- _oh f**k no._

You sit up straight then, a slight panic edging at the back of your mind. Holy sh**, this is what you were berating yourself mentally about. The effects were coming back already-- ~~ _ **killhimhe’srightinfrontofyoujustkillhim**_~~.

You stand up abruptly, causing Jay to make a surprised noise. You quickly march over to the doorway, feeling a little sick. _You can’t believe_ \--it’s only been at least a day or two since your last incident, so why was it happening again? You haven’t even seen a hallucination of Cal or anything--!

“Broderick, old sport!” Jay calls out to you, sounding close. Sh**, no. Stay away you f**kin’ Post-Scratch version of John. Stop being stupid and kind like John. “Wait--!”

“Stay back, d**n it…!” You quickly say without turning around.

You manage to make it to the doorway before you grab onto the threshold, head swimming with so many   _v o i c e s_  again. Your knuckles turn white as you look at the floor below you, gritting your teeth-- ~~ _ **stopresistingpuppetyou’resupposedtokilleveryone**_~~.

“Broderick.”

A hand clamps firmly onto your shoulder and you flinch violently in return, whirling around quickly, shaking the hand off and backing out into the hall outside of the room. Your back hits a cool surface-- _must be a wall_ \--as you stand outside of the room, inhaling and exhaling rapidly, keeping your gaze stubbornly on the floor.

“... _F**kin’_ \--...!” You take another deep breath...and exhale shakily. “Jay…...God d**n, it. I should’ve just stayed away.”

“...Broderick--” Jay tries to say, but you cut him off. D**n it! You thought you could handle a simple conversation.

“No. I’m f**ked in the head, Jay, and I should’ve warned you about that. Just--” You can’t think straight-- ~~ _ **he’srightinfrontofyoujustslithisneck**_~~. “...Just knock me out for now and find someone--maybe one of those troll kids; they’ll know what to do.”

…

…

…There’s a long stretch of silence--well, it’s not really silent because the voices are so f**king   _ **L o U d**_. And you’re getting a little antsy--because f**king he**, you could kill Jay if he doesn’t get a move on. You’re putting all of your will power in beating the murderous thoughts that’s trying to control you at the moment.

“Jay, didn’t you f**kin’ hear me--?”

“Maybe it’s these little doohickies around your head?” Jay murmurs curiously before he reaches out towards you. “Apologies, old sport, but I want to help instead of knock you out. Here, hold still…”

You have no time to move away before Jay’s right index finger taps you on the head and suddenly--...

…

…

…It’s…... _quiet_ …?

You open your eyes-- _you don’t remember closing them_ \--and you stare. You also notice that you’re sitting on the ground, back pressed against the wall behind you. Jay is kneeling down on the ground in front of you, staying at eye level, but you’re not looking at the comedian. You stare ahead, not yet looking into Jay’s blue, concerned eyes. You look ahead and--...

 _It’s quiet._ You listen again to anything in your head, and you can confirm: yes, it’s quiet. It’s silent in your head and all murderous intent has vanished. You feel...lighter than usual, and you’re confused, a little lost because--what the f**king he** just happened to you right now? What the he** did Jay do to you?

“What...did you do?” You then ask aloud, your head……feeling _**clearer**_ than it had f**king years ago.

Jay seems startled, still watching you with concern. He backs up a little before he sits down on the ground, crossing his legs as he gives you space. Studying your face a little longer, Jay then responded, sounding a little unsure.

“I, er…” Jay looks at his own hand for a moment, thoughtful and mildly confused. “I...got rid of the weird, colorful chains around your head...? To be honest, Bro, you were the first person I found who has strange chains floating around your head.”

Your thoughts rush for a moment. ‘Colorful chains’? What the he** was Jay talking about? But then…? Jay is a Sylph of Breath. Your eyebrows pinch together as you try to use this piece of information. From what Rox had told you before...Sylphs are the ones that heal with their Aspect...and heal their Aspect. But then Breath is just...air, right?

_**“Breath isn’t just that, Brozy.” Rox says with a slightly drunken giggle, taking a small sip from her martini. “Breath does represents wind and stuff, but it also represents freedom.”** _

You blink slowly as you remember Rox’s words. You then bring your gaze over to Jay, who was still watching you with concern. You raise a hand up to your head and run your fingers through your hair, eyes slowly widening as you clicked things together.

Sylphs heal with their Aspect or heal their Aspect.

…

…

…Hooooooly sh**. Holy beautiful _**sh****_. You look over at Jay, and he’s still giving you a confused, concerned look. He has no idea what he just did to you. He has no f**king idea. Johnathan “Jay” Motherf**king Egbert was the solution to Lord English’s brainwashing. And he just healed your ‘freedom’ right f**king now.

==> Bro: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on John again.

“The Grand Highblood is awake and rampaging again?” John asked, voice filled with worry. “And Gamzee went alone to deal with the matter? Are you sure he’s fine.”

Karkat sighed exasperatedly as he stood in front of the Heir, arms crossed. Jade was introducing Jack and PM to the others right now. Surely those who knew Jack already would be mighty suspicious, but hopefully Jade can sort things out carefully. Anyways, Dave was conversing softly to Rouxen, Kaniza, and Tavros on one side of the room. And John and Karkat were speaking softly on the other side of the room.

“The idiot’s fine.” Karkat grumbled. “I know because I made a small Blood bond with him. I’d know if he’s in trouble.”

John relaxed at that, sighing softly in relief as his shoulders lowered slightly. Karkat studied the Heir of Breath for a long moment before he raised an eyebrow.

“...You’re gonna travel to Alternia now, aren’t you?” Karkat said, the question sounding more like a statement.

John blinked out of his thoughts and looked over at Karkat with his pale, blue eyes. The Heir of Breath smiled nervously at the Knight of Blood, fiddling with his fingers for a moment before he responded.

“Yes. I am.” John murmured as he ‘glanced’ around the room. “...And I need Dave and you to hold down the fort while I’m gone, okay? And please tell everyone where I’ve gone if they ask for me. Tell them I’m sorry for not staying too long--I’ll come back from time to time.”

Karkat hummed, arms still crossed before he nodded. The young Mutant Blood then frowned slightly, looking at the ground for a moment before lifting his gaze back to John. The Heir of Breath looked like he was about to leave, so the Knight of Blood quickly spoke up.

“Hey, John.” When the Heir of Breath turned completely to face Karkat, the Mutant Blood continued. “Never blame yourself for anything sh**ty that happens, alright? I’ll smack that stupid melancholy look off of your face if I ever see it when you go back and forth between Alternia and here.”

John blinked in idle surprise before he smiled awkwardly at Karkat. While he felt some...foreboding at the Knight of Blood’s words, he felt touched that the Mutant Blood was looking out for him. John smiled a little stronger, a spark of blue appearing on his shoulder.

“...I’ll try.” John murmured softly as he took a small step back. The Heir of Breath then looked over at where Dave was. “Bye Dave! I’ll see you guys later. Käńïžä, Røüx, äńd Tävrøš, štäÿ šäfę äńd häppÿ!»

Dave waved back lazily in response, Tavros smiled back nervously, and Kaniza and Rouxen looked at the other with concern but gave friendly farewells anyways--the last two had no idea where John was gonna go. Anyways, with his goodbyes said, John let a blue light surround him before he zapped away.

~~

The feeling of weightlessness was familiar as blue light darted past John. The Heir of Breath shut his eyes despite being blind, feeling his retcon powers go to work. He then reached out and picked a ‘moment’. Soon enough, the weightless feeling disappeared and John’s feet met a solid surface. After a moment of silence, John let out a huff and stretched his senses out.

“Okaaaaay...!” John stood up straight, taking in a deep breath.

The Heir inclined his head as he listened. It was obviously night time, or his skin would be roasted to a black crisp. Anyways, the Heir sensed that he was standing within a forest. A river trickled by and a cool breeze gently brushed John’s cheeks.

“...Hmmm...which way to go in this dense forest…?” John grunted to himself. “Huh, I wonder if I should’ve asked Karkat where to go--?”

_**Rumble.** _

John blinked before he lifted his ‘gaze’ skywards. The ravenet listened closely before a thought occurred to him. Karkat in his previous life had said that he also did the ectobiology thing for his troll-friends, so that meant all 12 of those grubs would arrive on meteors, right? John drifted up from the ground, sending his Breath out.

Yep, that was a meteor alright, and it was coming in fast. However, that chunk of rock plummeting to Alternia was a little far away from where John was floating. With a small smile, the Heir felt Breath whisper around him before he turned into wind. He darted forward in the form of a breeze in the trajectory of the meteor that was falling from the sky. John was curious on which troll he would meet first…

~~

John reformed just the moment the meteor struck the ground. The air was hot and the wind roared in his ears. The Heir raised his arms up and braced himself in midair as a shockwave hit him. Breath quickly swirled behind him and kept him from flying backwards through the air.

Once everything seemed to settle down, John lowered his arms, feeling hot air brush against his cheeks--a great contrast to the cool night breeze at his back. The Heir frowned slightly then, thinking idly about how the poor forest must have a massive crater in it-- _ **wait**_! John widened his eyes when he heard something snapping and popping like... _the forest was starting to catch on fire._

Oh gog d**n it! John can’t even relax for a second, can he? Whatever troll-grub down there was in danger now! The Heir thought of extinguishing the fire with wind, but his blast of Breath would be too violent and dangerous. John huffed as he darted downwards instead, the heat growing stronger.

The crackling of fire reached John’s ears and he winced when a flame nearly licked his cheek. John landed on the ground and narrowed his gaze. Gog d**n it was really hot, but John pushed forward, taking long strides as his Breath stretched out, in search of a grub that should be nearby. However…

…

…John couldn’t sense anything. His heart dropped to his stomach. Could the grub have died? Sh**. Or maybe the meteor was just a regular meteor? John’s thoughts crowded his head as he walked forward, worried-- _there was something in front of him._

John blinked, confused for a second as he inclined his head slightly. He then noted that the heat-- _the forest fire_ \--was behind him at the moment, and cool air was blowing gently in front of his face. Furrowing his eyebrows, John reached out and patted around the area cautiously and felt...rock? Using his Breath, John quickly deduced that it was a cave-- _and something was moving inside of the cave._

John paused at this before carefully stepping inside of the cave. What if it was one of the grubs? It’s possible that the baby troll could've crawled into the cave…or something dangerous snatched the grub up. With that last thought in mind, John then went on high alert as he briskly floated into the cave, Breath reaching out.

John then landed onto the cave floor, hearing something...rustle just a bit in front of him. It smelled a little funny in the cave, but it wasn’t exactly stinky or something. The Heir then blinked when the rustling sound came just a bit closer. He tensed up when the rustling suddenly stopped; John was ready to reach into his Strife Deck or turn into wind.

However...he heard a soft, kind... _chitter_? The Heir blinked slowly before he sensed something move directly in front of him. The rustling sound was back...and was that actually...the sound of wings fluttering? John widened his eyes slightly then as he sensed a familiar energy about the...being in front of him.

_**“Wow, is this the Mother Grub egg?” John asks Kanaya one day, gently holding the spiky, gray egg. “It’s heavy and...warm. And is it…...woah, it has a heartbeat?”** _

_**Kanaya chuckles softly in return, standing across from John in her tent-room. The Heir was just checking up on everyone, and he just happened to stumble upon Kanaya checking up on the Nother Grub egg. The Sylph of Space was amused by John’s curious, bright eyes.** _

_**“Yes, that is the Mother Grub egg, and yes, she has a heartbeat.” Kanaya says softly. “She will give birth to a new generation of trolls once she hatches.”** _

_**John blinks in idle surprise at that, looking into Kanaya’s jade eyes before he lowers his gaze back to the warm egg in his hands. Humming softly, he could feel this strange...calming feeling from the egg. It was comforting as John held the egg carefully in his hands.** _

“...The Mother Grub…” John murmured aloud in the present.

The chirr above him got louder, and the Heir tensed slightly. Was she going to attack? The Heir knows that this particular inscet-beast was Kanaya’s lusus, so he couldn’t just kill her! John prepared to turn into wind and run away…but the calm, comforting feeling was back, and another gentle chirr came from the Mother Grub in front of him.

John paused. The Heir sensed no hostility, so he stayed where he was, listening instead. There was something dripping nearby, and he hoped it was just water or something. Anyways, John noticed that there was a young, smaller energy signature somewhere behind the Mother Grub. He could sense a bit of Space...so was it Kanaya? As a grub?

“...Um…...good, friendly...lusus…?” John slowly said, as if he were trying to calm a rabid dog instead.

John wasn’t sure how he should interact with Kanaya’s lusus. Should he speak Alternian instead? Meh, maybe. But what if he does the wrong thing and sets the lusus off? What should he--?  BeforeJohn knew it, he heard a retching sound-- _and something gooey landed on his entire body._

…

…

…Wow. Just... _ **wow**_. John could have never predicted to be slimed by someone or something else. The Heir kept his eyes shut as he felt...goop run down his body and face. Oh gog d**n it, did the Mother Grub actually throw up on him? John scrunched his nose up slightly as the goop seeped into his hair. Bluh, seriously?

John then heard another soft chirr before something brushed against the top of his head gently. If the Mother Grub could purr, she was doing it right now. Did that mean he was…‘good’ in the Mother Grub’s eyes? John huffed in response, wiping some of the guck off his face so it wouldn’t slip into his eyes. He heard Phantom-Jade and Phantom-Rose laugh softly in his head. John let a swirl of Breath surround him, blowing off the goop--but he smelled a little funny. Not stinky, once again, but just...he just smelled...strongly of wild flowers now.

“Wow. I just got thrown up on by the Mother Grub. And now she’s cuddling me.” John huffed out an amused laugh to himself as he felt the massive, warm body seem to go down slightly.

John then realized that the Mother Grub had gotten down to his level. Jade and Rose helpfully gave images of what they saw as ghosts in his head. The Mother Grub was certainly massive. The horns looked like Kanaya’s and the pale, gray wings nearly touched the ceiling of the large, empty cave. Silver eyes were watching John closely--and was that _amusement_ in her gaze? The images faded however, leaving John in the dark again. But the Heir hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers over the scaly head in front of him, hearing another chirr.

“...So…you gonna help me raise Kanaya?” John asked a little rhetorically.

The Mother Grub merely chirred again in response. Ah, what a _great_ conversation he had going on with the Mother Grub. John sighed softly. He hoped he could learn to speak ‘beast’ somehow so he could understand the lusii he would eventually meet.

John then started to walk around the Mother Grub. She didn’t seem threatened and stayed where she was. Eventually, the Heir of Breath made it behind the insect-like lusus. John then paused for a moment...before he crouched down, hands brushing over dry leaves while he heard a soft more high-pitched chitter. The Heir then softened his blind gaze and smiled. John carefully reached out with both hands before he scooped up a warm, squishy body that chittered again.

Although John couldn’t see, there were large, curious, jade eyes looking up at the Heir. Two tiny horns, one looking like a hook, stuck out from a head of messy, raven hair. Six, stubby, caterpillar-like legs wiggled slightly as jade eyes continued to look up at John with interest...before a big grin with only two sharp teeth was sent at the Heir.

“...Hello, Kanaya.” John murmured softly, a warm smile on his lips as he cradled the grub gently in his arms.

==> Reader: Be Terezi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to get another chapter out soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one.  
> _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	35. ==> Reader: Be Terezi Pyrope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Sorry for another late chapter...

==> Reader: Be the Seer of Mind.

You are now Terezi Pyrope.

Currently, you are walking down the gray halls on the Meteor. The sound of your footsteps along with the tapping of your cane echos down the hall you’re walking in. Everyone-- _your troll companions, you mean_ \--has been welcoming the Ancestor Trolls to the Meteor. Since Vriska was telling Marquise Spinneret Mindfang about how things work around here, you had no moirail to work on your swordsmanship with.

However, you decided later on to search for your own Ancestor. Karkat had told you that John had to take the Neophyte Legislacerator elsewhere because she was injured. So, with this piece of information, you are searching for your Ancestor at the moment, trying to pick up the scent of raspberries.

Jane Crocker has the same scent of raspberries because of the Life within her. However, her scent of raspberries is more sour compared to yours and your Ancestor’s. But that doesn’t really matter in the end since Jane must’ve most likely been the person to heal your Ancestor. So right now, you are tracking down both raspberry scents--which were actually mixed with each other at the moment.

You come to a slow stop when you hear a few voices nearby, and you think two languages are being spoken. A an amused smirk crawls onto your lips when you hear a certain voice speak English with confusion and mild panic.

“U-Uh, um, I’m sorry...I don’t, er... _understand_ what you’re saying…?” Crocker says somewhere in a room ahead of you. “Uh...n- _no_ Alternian…?”

“Calm down, Jane.” You call out as you briskly walk down the hall to save the poor, floundering Maid of Life.

You slowly come to a stop at the threshold and the smell of raspberries is strong, and there’s actually some blueberries mixed into it. You’re not quite sure if it’s just John’s scent lingering in the air or an Indigo Blood was here as well. Anyways, you focus your nose onto the people who were talking.

“A-Ah, Terezi, hello!” Jane says, sounding relieved.

You merely smirk back in response, ‘looking’ in the general direction of the ravenette before speaking, directing your words to the other Teal Blood in the room. You take another whiff of the air again and you can certainly tell that there’s an Indigo Blood.

«Gręętïńgš, Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę.» You say as you tap your cane lightly on the ground; you taste amusement and curiosity in the air. «Ï høpę ÿøür ńäp häš bęęń ręštfüł.»

You incline your head when you hear some rustling before you turn your attention back to Jane.

“I’m sure you can go take a break now, Jane.” You say to her. “My Ancestor and...the Executioner seem to be fine. Go rest or find your friends and relax.”

You taste the hesitance in the air, but Jane seems inclined to leaving. You bet she’s already seeing how she wouldn’t exactly be much of help with the language barrier now. And the Neophyte Legislacerator and the Executioner seem to be healed of all of their injuries, which meant Jane is free to leave. Jane sighs softly then, and you think she nods to herself.

“Alright then...call me if you need anything.” Jane says. You step out of the doorway so she can pass through. You listen to her footsteps as they get closer to you before stopping somewhere in front of you. “I’ll be happy to help if someone is injured…”

You merely nod in return and you think Jane takes that as her sign to leave. The Maid of Life’s footsteps then slowly faded away along with her slightly sourer raspberry scent. The smell still lingered in the air, but you turned your attention back to your Ancestor...and the Indigo Blood that was in there. You idly remember Karkles saying that the Executioner had went with John to get the Neophyte Legislacerator healed of her wound. Anyways, you enter the room, cane lightly tapping the floor.

«Węłł, ńøw thät thę hęäłęr häš gøńę äwäÿ, Ï’m šüppøšęd tø gęt ÿøü twø çäüght üp wïth høw thïńgš wørk ärøüńd hęrę.» You say once Jane’s footsteps are far away. You grin slightly in the general direction of the two Ancestros that are in the room with you. «Šø…węłçømę tø thę Mętęør~!»

~~

It was simple in getting your Ancestor and Equius’s Ancestor caught up with how things were around the area. Both older trolls had been surprised by how the blood echelon didn’t matter anymore, and that highbloods and lowbloods were living in harmony. Both of them-- _you learned that their names are Libele Pyrope and Haxaus Zahhak_ \--slowly accepted the new world they were in. Thankfully, your Ancestor and the Executioner weren’t hardheaded b*****ds.

Anyways, you did not only catch them up on the troll system, but you also explained to them about SGRUB-- _well_ , as much as you could. Libele and Haxaus get the gist of it, but they are still very confused on how a game can destroy Alternia; and yes, it also surprised them when they heard that Alternia was destroyed by meteors.

Now, you are currently leading Libele and Haxaus to a couple of respiteblocks nearby. Both need to clean up...and rest-- _if_ they want to. Anyways, you tap your cane ahead of you slightly as you hum softly, listening to Libele and Haxaus follow behind you. The respiteblocks should be just around the corner somewhere…

“Terezi? What the-- _oh_.” You listen to the familiar voice as you turn the corner. “...What the f**k? Why are both of them covered in blood?”

You give your usual smile as you recognize the voice: Karkat. You slow to a stop as Libele and Haxaus halt with soft, surprised grunts. You gaze in the general direction of the Knight of Blood, widening your smile into a grin as you idly tap your cane on the ground again.

==> Terezi: Engage in a short conversation with your friend-leader.

“Hey, Karkles.” You greet. “I’m just taking these two to their own respiteblocks. John apparently let them sleep first after getting healed; our nerd cared more about their exhaustion than their hygiene.”

Karkat scoffs in front of you, but he hums in understanding. You take a quick whiff of the air and see that he’s alone at the moment. You wonder if he’s ‘patrolling’ again. Karkles does it more often than he thinks; however, you find it adorable how he walks around to check up on everyone. But you wonder if…?

“...Has John gone to the time when we were grubs?” You ask, a slightly knowing tone in your voice as you continue to smile. Karkat sighs long and deep, and you think he nods, clothes rustling-- _he’s wearing a t-shirt today._ Karkles grumbles to himself while you grin again. “Hehe, when John goes back and forth through here and the past, I should ask him for pictures of everyone when we were grubs.”

“You--!” You cackle softly at Karkat’s slightly enraged tone. You can smell the embarrassment carefully hidden under his rage. “I will burn all of those pictures if he takes them…!”

“Hehe, who says he hasn’t already taken them and sent them to me~?” You purr out amusedly.

You hear Karkat give a garble of Alternian and English curses before he huffs, and you hear him walk forward slightly. A light poke to your forehead caused your head to lean back slightly, but you continue to laugh softly. Karkat grumbles again before he sighs, and you catch a fond smile in his voice.

“Ugh, just keep your evil plans at a minimum, Terezi.” Karkat huffs. You bet he’s scowling outwardly, but his voice is warm.

“No promises~” You snark back easily.

You hear another scoff before Karkles starts to walk away, judging by the receding footsteps and the dissipating scent of cherries. You smirk for a moment before turning your full attention back to the two Ancestors with you. You tap your cane on the ground, feeling the vibrations through it to get your bearings again while you also listen to the sound echo down the hall.

«Šørrÿ før øür łïttłę dętøür. Łęt’š çøńtïńüę øńwärd.» You sat as you start to walk again.

The hall is silent again except for your and the Ancetors’ footsteps. However, the silence was broken by the Executioner; you smell curiosity in the air from both adult trolls as you continue to walk, head facing forward.

«...Thät ÿøüńg øńę ęärłïęr...» Haxaus starts off, sounding a little hesitant as if unsure if he has the right to speak at all. You quickly wave a hand over your shoulder to motion to him to ‘go on’ with his words. «...Hę łøøkš šïmïłär tø thę Šïgńłęšš.»

«Węłł, Käńïžä-- _thät’š thę Šïgńłęšš’š ńämę_ \--ïš tęçhńïçäłłÿ thät ‘ÿøüńg øńę’š’ Äńçęštør.» You reply easily before adding on. «Šträńgę, Ï kńøw--büt ÿøü’łł gęt üšęd tø ït.»

Haxaus fell quiet then, a thoughtful air around him. You bet he was already wondering if he had a descendent around the Meteor as well. You turn your attention back to the hall ahead, senses besides your sight--obviously--helping you navigate the halls. Eventually, the three of you reached your destination.

«Ä~ńd hęrę wę ärę...» You drawl as you come to a stop in the hall. You sense the two rooms side by side with each other, both gray doors closed at the moment. You nod your head to each with a hum. «Bøth røømš ärę ïdęńtïçäł tø ęäçh øthęr, šø ït wøüłdń’t ręäłłÿ mättęr whïçh øńę ęïthęr øf ÿøü pïçk øüt. Thęšę røømš bøth hävę äń äbłütïøńbłøçk, ä ręçüpęräçøøń, ä dęšk, ä wïńdøw, ä bręęžę błęńdęr, ä łïght šøürçę, äńd ä fęw çhäïrš. Ÿøü twø çäń dęçørätę ør çhäńgę thę røøm høwęvęr ÿøü güÿš łïkę.»

There was a slight pause behind you before you heard Redglare shift somewhere behind on the right of you. Inclining your head, you smelled a hidden, bitter, heavy taste of...mourning? You’re not sure, but it causes you to turn slightly.

«...Whät’š wrøńg?» You ask, gaze directed in the general direction if Libele.

«...Mÿ łüšüš...» Libele mutmurs before trailing off.

At this, a smile managed to make its way to your face as you turn around fully to face your Ancestor. You can taste the sour irre from the other at your smile, most likely taking your smile as something mocking since she believes her lusus, Pyralspite, is dead.

«Thęrę’š ńø ńęęd før møürńïńg, Ńęøphÿtę Łęgïšłäçęrätør Pÿrøpę.» You say, still smiling. «John Egbert ïšń’t hęärtłęšš tø łęävę ÿøür pärtńęr bęhïńd.»

_**“Terezi! Terezi, hey!” You hear a certain voice shout after the scent of blueberries reaches your nose.** _

_**“John?” You ask, your usual smile-smirk on your lips already. “What might you need from ol’ blind me?”** _

_**You hear the footsteps come to a stop as you turn around to face the Heir of Breath. He had come back recently and dropped off the Ancestors, but you had a feeling John would leave again soon. You idly tap your cane on the ground as you wait for John to speak.** _

_**“Oh, I just wanted you to know that I brought your Ancestor’s lusus here**_ _**on the Meteor.” John says cheerfully. “I gave him some food, water, and a place to sleep. He’s in Meeting Room P9; I moved out all of the furniture to a different room so he has lots n’ lots of space to move about.”** _

_**You blink in mild surprise before smiling again. Typical John. Even rescuing your Ancestor’s lusus. You heard the Condesce was there, bombing the area; the dragon was lucky that John zapped him out of that chaos. With a hum, you nod in understanding towards John.** _

_**“I see…so I’ll be taking care of him?” You ask before adding on. “What’s his name?”** _

**_“His name’s Pyralspite!” John says, and you can hear the grin in his voice. “And, uh, if you_ don't _want to take care of him…”_**

_**“I’ll take care of him.” You quickly respond, waving one hand in the air carelessly as you start to turn away. You hear John let out a sigh of relief.** _

_**“Heh, thanks, Terezi.” John murmurs before moving away.** _

«Šïr Pÿräłšpïtę ïš äšłęęp ïń Męętïńg Røøm P9. Hę’š øńłÿ thręę łęftš äńd øńę rïght døwń thïš häłł.» You quickly explain, a small smirk on your lips, smelling and tasting the amusing scent and flavor of surprise. «Ï fïgüręd ÿøü wäńtęd tø bę ńęär hïm, šø ÿøür røøm ïš hęrę. Äńd Mr. Žähhäk šęęmš tø bę çøńçęrńęd før ÿøür węłł-bęïńg, šø Ï mädę hïš røøm ńęär ÿøürš.»

You smell embarrassment in the air then, coming from Haxaus, who was shifting from side to side behind you. Libele hums softly with some amusement. You feel the content air around both Ancestors now, the two of them much more relaxed and comfortable. You then sigh and start to walk away.

«Węłł, Ï’m šürę ÿøü twø çäń täkę çärę øf ÿøüršęłvęš frøm hęrę øń øüt.» You say, footsteps echoing along with the tap of your cane. You pause in the middle of the hall to glance over your left shoulder, flashing a smirk to Libele and Haxaus. «Äłšø, ÿøü twø äręń’t prïšøńęrš, šø røäm whęręvęr ÿøü wäńt tø gø. Thę fęw rüłęš wę hävę ärøüńd hęrę ïš thïš: One, døń’t dø äńÿthïńg štüpïd ør härmfüł tø ÿøüršęłf ør tø äńÿøńę ęłšę. Twø, gęt hęłp ïf ÿøü çäń’t häńdłę thę šïtüätïøń. Äńd thręę...»

==> Terezi: Threaten the new guests.

Your smirk sharpens, and the grip on your dragon cane tightens slightly. Your turn just a bit more from where you stand in the hall and grip the hilt of your cane slightly, unsheathing it a bit to show a glint of silver of your blade. You sense Haxaus stiffen slightly while Libele watches on with amusement curling around her.

«...Ïf äńÿøńę härmš øür frïęńd-łęädęrš….węłł, _**ÿøü bęttęr präÿ thät Hę** täkęš ÿøü fïršt**._ » With one last grin, you completely sheathe your blade and turn away, walking down the hall again. «Høpę ÿøür štäÿ hęrę ïš ńïçę. Gøødbÿę~»

The hall is silent except for your footsteps and the tapping of your cane. After a few seconds of walking and turning a corner, you hear a rustle of clothing and a snicker from the Neophyte Legislacerator and the Executioner should be. You pause around the corner slightly, listening.

«...Ï łïkę hęr~» Libele says as she cackles softly with amusement.

You merely smirk when you hear this before you walk away. You then hear movement and the sound of doors opening; Libele and Haxaus were now checking out their new living spaces you bet. With a huff, you take a brief whiff of the air.

Well, you’ve finally met your Ancestor…so what should you do now? You sniff the air again and hum softly. Perhaps...you should head to your own room for now. Nothing much is happening just yet, and you bet Vriska is still a bit busy with Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. So you guess you’ll catch a quick nap…

~~

_**Ping!** _

You pause as you stand in the middle of your room, inclining your head slightly. Hmmm? Someone’s trolling you? Or pestering you? Humans use a different chat system.

Anyways, you start moving over to a nearby desk, tapping the ground with your cane. Once you reach the desk in your room, you come to a halt. You then prop your cane against the desk and reach into your captchalogue deck to bring out your grubtop. The weight is familiar as you place your grubtop down onto the desk before reaching around for a moment…...ah, there’s your chair.

You roll it over and sit down, scooting in a little before you turn your attention back to the device on your desk. You open up your grubtop and pause for a moment...before leaning forward towards the screen, taking a good lick; the device was already on, so you didn’t have to wait for it to power up. You ponder the different flavors you’ve found.

\-- valorousPicaroon [ VP ] began trolling  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] at ??:?? --

VP: hello... }:)

You blink, curious. The taste of chocolate is on your tongue, but it seems more sweeter and…‘ _bolder_ ’? Whatever that means. The chocolate taste reminds you of Tavros though. You then shrug to yourself before feeling around for the keyboard. Quickly, you type in a response.

GC: WHO 1S TH1S? >:?

VP: my name 1s ruf1oh n1tram, the rogue of breath... and your name 1s terez1 pyrope, r1ght? the seer of m1nd...

You raise an eyebrow at this after licking the screen once again to get a clearer view of the words that had popped up next. How strange…... _another_ Nitram? Well, there is a taste of chocolate on your tongue. Humming thoughtfully, you hear your grubtop chime softly again as you adjust your red shades slightly, leaning against the desk with your forearms.

VP: 1 hope 1’m not d1sturb1ng you...

GC: YOU’R3 NOT. 1 JUST W4SN’T 4W4R3 TH4T MOR3 TH4N ON3 N1TR4M 3X1ST3D.

VP: well, the mult1verse 1s pretty b1g, haha... }:)

GC: HMM...TH4T 1S TRU3 1 SUPPOS3. 4NYW4YS, 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG YOU N33D, MR. N1TR4M?

GC: 1T’S NOT NORM4L FOR SOM3ON3 OF TH3 MULT1V3RS3 TO SUDD3NLY TROLL M3. W3LL, TH4T D3P3NDS 1F YOU R34LLY 4R3 4 TROLL. FOR HUM4NS, 1T WOULD B3 “P3ST3R1NG”.

VP: well, f1rst of all 1 come 1n peace, doll... 1’ve been told by a fr1end of m1ne, kankr1, to g1ve one of you guys a heads up...

GC: “4 H34DS UP”? WH4T K1ND OF “H34DS UP”? >:?

VP: 1 heard that my fr1end already contacted one of the mechan1cs at your place... and 1 was supposed to let you all know that two of my budd1es were gonna come over...

GC: “BUDD13S”...? >:?

VP: haha, you really ask a lot of quest1ons... not that 1t’s a bad th1ng, doll...

You scoff silently to yourself, when you ‘read’ those words. Of course you ask questions. You’d like to know exactly what or who in the world was coming onto the Meteor. You want to know if these ‘friends’ are harmless. Hmm…

GC: G1V3 M3 4 F3W M1NUT3S...

VP: haha, sure... }:)

You then shrink the screen you have with...Rufioh slightly and open out a new chat window. After some clicking around on your grubtop, you open up a different chat window. With a hum, you start up the conversation.

\--  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] began trolling  centaursTesticle  [  CT  ] at 09:33 --

GC: H3Y, 3QU1US. 1’V3 GOT 4 QU3ST1ON FOR YOU.

There was a slight pause before you got a response. The Heir of Void must’ve been busy for a bit before he responded. Anyways, you ‘read’ his response, leaning back slightly in your cushioned, wheely chair.

_**Ping!** _

CT: D --> Ah, yes. What might you need, Terezi?

CT: D --> I apologize, for I am a bit busy at the moment, but I shall try my 100% best in answering your question.

You raise an eyebrow slightly at the ‘busy’ part. Now the you sniff the words a little, you detect some strain and worry. What was going on on Equius’s side? You decide not to bother the Indigo Blood any more than the question you had for him, quickly typing a response.

GC: 1 4M 1NQ1R1NG 1F YOU H4V3 B33N CONT4CT3D BY SOM3ON3 BY TH3 N4M3 “K4NKR1”?

You just saw the name ‘Kankri’ mentioned earlier by Rufioh, so you decided to use it as your piece of evidence or something. Anyways, there was a slight pause in the conversation...before Equius responded.

CT: D --> Well, in truth, I had not been the one Kankri Vantas had contacted. Vantas had contacted Sollu%. However, the Mage of Doom came to me to get my opinion on the offer Vantas was giving on collabing together in building some sort of shield-generator. After a small conversation between us, Sollu% and I have accepted the offer.

CT: D --> We believe that Vantas and his companions have no intention in harming us. Vantas STRONGLY claims to be friends with John, so we are willing to try and trust these strangers.

You hum softly at the new information you’ve ‘read’ before sighing softly. Hmm...you haven’t smelled anything deceitful from Rufioh Nitram’s words earlier, so it must all be true. Well then, as Seer of Mind and Advisor of Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood, you are now willing to accept these newcomers onto the Meteor.

GC: TH4NK YOU FOR YOUR H3LP.

GC: 1 KNOW YOU SHOULD B3 FOCUS3D ON WH4T3V3R 1S GO1NG ON OV3R TH3R3, BUT 1 JUST W4NT YOU TO KNOW TH4T TH3R3 W1LL B3 N3W GU3STS COM1NG TO TH3 M3T3OR 4P4R3NTLY.

GC: 1 4M CONV3RS1NG W1TH 4 TROLL BY TH3 N4M3 OF RUF1OH N1TR4M, 4ND H3’S JUST G1V1NG M3 4 H34DS UP TH4T TWO OF H1S FR13NDS 4R3 COM1NG OV3R.

GC: PL34S3 SPR34D TH3 WORD TO 4NYON3 3LS3 TH4T M4Y B3 N34R YOU.

CT: D --> Of course.

GC: W3LL, S33 YOU L4T3R 1 GU3SS. B3 C4R3FUL W1TH WH4T3V3R YOU’R3 D34L1NG W1TH. >:]

CT: D --> Thank you. Take care, Terezi.

\--  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] ceased trolling  centaursTesticle  [  CT  ] at 9:40 --

You close your chat window with Equius before moving back to the one you were having with Rufioh Nitram. Enlarging the chat box from its minimized state, you then type a response to the--most likely--Bronze Blood.

GC: SORRY FOR TH3 LONG W41T. 1 JUST H4D TO M4K3 SUR3 TH4T YOUR WORDS W3R3 COMPL3T3LY TRUTHFUL. >:]

GC: 4NYW4YS, 4LL 1’M GO1NG TO 4SK NOW 1S SOM3 B4S1C 1NFO ON TH3S3 N3W GU3STS 1 SUPPOS3, 1F YOU WOULDN’T M1ND.

VP: okay, doll...

VP: so the fr1ends of m1ne that are com1ng over are pretty ch1ll people... the1r names are meul1n le1jon and kurloz makara... meul1n’s an ol1ve blood, and she’s a mage of heart... kurloz is a purple blood and a prince of rage...

You lift your eyebrows at Rufioh’s words. An Olive Blood and a Purple Blood? How interesting. You hear your grubtop chime again as you shift in your cushioned chair slightly.

VP: both of them are super fr1endly, wh1ch 1s one of the reasons why we’re send1ng them f1rst... }:)

VP: they’re k1nda l1ke our power couple... and they break the 1ce eas1ly...

VP: to be honest, everyone else can go a l1ttle overboard... even me somet1mes...

GC: 1 S33...

GC: W3LL TH3N, 1 SUPPOS3 MY L4ST QU3ST1ON 1S TH1S: WH3N 4R3 TH3Y COM1NG OV3R?

VP: 1’m actually not that sure... t1me 1s k1nda we1rd, but they should be arr1v1ng soon w1th john...

You raise an eyebrow at that. So John was actually there with Rufioh and his friends? You detect no lies...so John must be doing quite a lot of traveling with his retcon powers. You wonder if this is sometime far in the future-- _wait_.

You sit up straighter in your seat and furrow your eyebrows together, frowning slightly. Now that you think about it…when was the last time John had slept? Oh boy, that stubborn idiot will probably stay up watching over the grub version of your friends and you. You should tell Karkat and Kanaya about this...or contact John yourself and remind him to get with rest. Meanwhile, you’re going to end this conversation for now.

GC: 4LR1GHT. W3LL 1 SUPPOS3 TH4T’S 1T. 1 4M LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO M33T1NG OUR N3W GU3STS. >:]

VP: haha, bangarang... }:D

VP: hope you guys get along well w1th them then... }:)

You ignore the...‘bangarang’ part for now--whatever that is--and merely smirk at the screen.

GC: TH4T 4LL D3P3NDS 1F TH3Y B3H4V3 4ND DON’T DO 4NYTH1NG STUP1D.

VP: of course, doll... and 1 guess th1s 1s goodbye for now...

GC: S33 YOU 4T 4 L4T3R D4T3, MR. N1TR4M.

VP: haha, just call me ruf1oh, doll... mr. n1tram’s way to formal for someone l1ke me...

GC: RUF1OH 1T 1S TH3N.

VP: well...bye then, doll... }:)

GC: F4R3W3LL, RUF1OH. >:]

\--  valorousPicaroon [ VP ] ceased trolling  gallowsCalibrator  [  GC  ] at ??:?? --

You power your grubtop down and sigh softly, closing it as well. After a moment of silence...you captchalog your grubtop and reach out, grabbing your cane. You roll away from your desk slightly and stand up, using your cane to tap around slightly as you turn your gaze to the door.

You have a feeling that the arrival of Meulin Leijon and Kurloz Makara will be very soon. With a hum, you walk around your chair towards the door of your room. Your nap shall come later.

==> Terezi: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the other people on the Meteor.

Currently, Roxy, Kanaya, and Jane were in one of the many rooms on the Meteor, chatting about a small schedule. Jane had explained earlier about Terezi coming in to help her with the Ancestors, so the Maid of Life was ‘off duty’ at the moment. After Jane’s small story, Kanaya offered to give lessons on the Alternian language for both Roxy and Jane; the two thanked the Jade Blood for her offer. Which brings them back to the present, where they’re planning a schedule for lessons on Alternian. Also, Krasna was sleeping in one of the respiteblocks that Kanaya showed to the older Jade Blood, so it was only these three gods talking to each other

“We should probably tell Dirk and Jake about the schedule.” Roxy said cheerily as she took a sip from her can of cherry-flavored Dr. Pepper. “It’ll be really fun!”

“I will do my best in teaching all of you.” Kanaya said, smiling softly as she sat on a cushioned chair across from the seated Maid and Rogue. “I’ve never really taught anyone before but hopefully I’ll be a good enough teacher.”

“What’s this about teaching?” A cheery, British voice came in.

Roxy, Kanaya, and Jane turned their gazes towards the door and found a certain Page of Hope was standing. Jake smiled broadly at his close friends-- _Jane and Roxy_ \--and nodded kindly toward Kanaya; he still needed to talk a little more with the Jade Blood to get to know her better.

At the moment, Jake was wearing cargo pants that went a little past his knees along with a white t-shirt that had a green skull on it. The Page of Hope adjusted his square glasses as he entered the gray living room area.

“Hoohoo! Jake, we were talking about Alterinan lessons with Kanaya.” Jane said with a smile, watching as the other walked into the room further. She took a small sip from her can of Sprite before speaking once again. “Has there been anything interesting going on around the Meteor?”

“Ah...not much is happening-- _I think_.” Jake said as he sat down on the couch with Roxy; Jane was seated on a cushioned chair on Kanaya’s left while the couch was across from the Maid and Sylph. The Page of Hope frowned thoughtfully. “Though I must say that I heard...something rather odd as I walked around this big ol’ meteor.”

Jake held a hand under his chin, looking thoughtful before he dropped his hand down and sent a grin to Roxy, Jane, and Kanaya.

“Ah, but forget about me and my musings!” Jake said cheerily. “What was that about Alternian lessons again?”

“Well, I was taking care of one of the injured Troll Ancestors...” Jane said, blushing out of embarrassment as she remembered that awkward moment when the Neophyte Legislacerator Pyrope woke up. “And she was speaking in entirely different language that I had never heard of! So I had no clue what she was saying. It was rather embarrassing...I think she was _amused_ by my floundering…”

Jane sighed heavily as she then buried her face into her hands, groaning softly into her palms. Kanaya reached over and gave the Maid of Life’s shoulder a comforting pat.

“Do not be embarrassed, Jane.” The Sylph of Space murmured, a warm smile on her lips as fangs peaked out slightly from her mouth. “You will learn in time.”

Jake was then added into the discussion about the schedule for a moment...before they moved on to God Tier titles. Kanaya was sending a curious and sheepish look to Jake.

“Apologies, Jake, but I have forgotten what kind of god you are…” Kanaya said, taking a small sip of her tea; it was an Alternian brew. “I do know that your Aspect is Hope though.”

“Jake’s a Page of Hope, ” Roxy said before Jake could, smiling before smirking slightly. “So~that means he wears a yellow speedo as a part of his ‘uniform’. But the game allowed him to change his clothes just a bit, I guess.”

“ _Roooxy_ …!” Jake nearly whined, reaching over to lightly push at the Rogue of Void’s shoulder. “Shut it already!”

Jake and Roxy then started playfully psuhinv each other before they grabbed the two square, yellow pillows on the worn, green couch they were sitting on. The Page and the Rogue then had small pillow fight while Kanaya and Jane watched on with amusement. While Jake and Roxy were ‘at war’, the Sylph of Space turned to look at the MId of Life, gaze curious and voice soft.

“It’s interesting...” Kanaya murmured thoughtfully. “John told me and my companions once that Tavros was a Page of Breath in his...previous timeline. I wonder why Jake’s still…?”

Jane’s cyan eyes gazed at Kanaya for a long moment...before she glanced over at Jake and Roxy. There was a round, metal table separating the two pairs as they sat across from each other, so there was a small distance between them. Jane watched as Roxy then stood up on the couch, grinning ‘evilly’ at Jake as she attacked with her pillow.

“...John told Jake once to always be hopeful despite everything that happens.” Jane said softly in return after a slight pause. “I don’t know why he doesn't have a different Class….but maybe that means John hasn’t done too much to alter Jake’s life in this new timeline….”

Kanaya blinked in mild surprise at that before looking over at Jake and Roxy as well. The two were silent then, amusedly watching the Page and Rogue go at it. Meanwhile, Kanaya’s thoughts drifted slightly.

...John again, hm? It was a truly fuzzy memory, but she remembered just a bit when she was very small. She remembered that while she woke up in a dark, cold, and damp cave, there was also warmth, a big smile, and bright, pale-blue, and blind eyes. Kanaya just remembered that feeling of being held gently, and John had just smiled in that old, fuzzy memory.

Kanaya smiled to herself slightly. John had done so much for everyone. The Sylph of Space then frowned slightly. When exactly had been the last time that John had rested well? The Jade Blood furrowed her eyebrows at this thought while at the same time a certain, winged blonde came through the doorway.

Jake and Roxy paused in their pillow-strife before turning their heads along with Kanaya and Jane to look at the Knight of Time that had just appeared. Those who have not seen Dave’s new form gawked slightly at the blonde. Dave hummed as his wings folded back behind himself, taking in who was in the room and who was not.

“...Sup.” Dave greeted calmly, dressed in casual clothes now: a white t-shirt with long, red sleeves and black jeans. His orange and red wings seemed to phase right through the back of his t-shirt. “...I see that everyone’s having a little party without me. Rude.”

“We weren’t partying without you, Dave!” Roxy said, unsurprised by the Knight’s new form since she had seen him earlier. “C’mon, sit down here. Jake, scoot over a little.”

Dave merely waved a hand in the air then, one eyebrow arched as he glanced around for a moment as he moved into the room.

“Nah, you don’t need to scoot over. Imma just sit on this armrest here...” Dave drawled, doing just as he said, sitting on the green, worn armrest before looking up at the four in the room with him, shades glinting slightly. “I was just coming by to say that John’s gone on another mission again--solo this time.”

That brought mostly everyone’s attention away from Dave’s new form to the mention of John. Kanaya was the first to respond to the new information, setting her cup of tea on the table they were around, jade eyes a little worried as she looked into the Knight of Time’s shades.

“John hasn’t even stopped to rest yet?” Kanaya asked, concerned.

“Yep, that idiot is just pushing through for now.” Dave said, sounding a little resigned as his wings shifted behind his back slightly. “But he’ll rest, I’m sure. If not, I’m gonna call him and tell him to get his stubborn a** on the floor and to lie down and _**sleep**_.”

Jane couldn’t help but giggle slightly at this, bringing mostly everyone’s attention to her. Noticing the looks of the others, the Maid of Life smiled amusedly as she looked over at Dave.

“Ah, you sound exactly like Mr. Strider when he was described in my Poppop’s journals.” She said.

Dave inclined his head slightly at that, processing who exactly ‘Mr. Strider’ was before blinking behind his shades as he arched an eyebrow at Jane, humming softly.

“Speaking of ‘Mr. Strider’...I need to find Bro and give his shades back to him.” Dave said, shifting slightly as he continued to balance himself on the armrest. “I tried to find him in the infirmary mentioned earlier by a few people, but he wasn’t there.”

“Oh! I checked him out and he was perfectly healed. With my approval, I let him go.” Jane said before giving a slightly guilty look to Dave. “I should’ve let you know especially since you’re his little brother…”

Dave waved a hand through the air dismissively as if he were swatting a fly. The Knight of Time shifted slightly from where he sat as his wings perked up slightly.

“No need to apologize.” Dave said as he then dropped his hand to his lap. “I was just worried that he might have been…”

Dave trailed off and looked to the side while the four other gave looks of concern to the blonde. By now, the news of Bro in the brainwashed incident days ago had spread completely. While everyone was wary of anything related to Lord English, Bro was still a part of the ‘family’. They were all concerned for Bro in a way even if some of the people on the Meteor or the Prospit battleship didn’t know the Thief of Heart.

“I’m sure the ol’ chap’s fine, Dave.” Jake piped up from where he sat on the couch, a bright grin on his face. “I may not know your brother, but I am aware that Striders can be quite stubborn!”

Dave let out a snicker at that and raised an eyebrow at Jake before his shoulders lowered unknowingly from their tense position.

“Heh...guess you’re right…” Dave muttered to himself before he slid off the armrest of the couch, standing up. After a slight stretch of his arms and wings, Dave sighed and turned to look at the four other people who were in the room. “Welp, I just wanted to let you guys know that John’s gone away again--and, ah, Jake, you haven’t seen your grandma yet, right? Jane, you haven’t met up with your dad or your grandpa too.”

Jake and Jane perked up at this, eyes bright with excitement. Dave saw their excited look a smirked slightly, inclining his head slightly as he shifted his weight a bit.

“You wanna go see them now?” Dave drawled--

_**Zap!** _

Everyone whipped their heads around towards the disturbance in the room, tensing up slightly for battle. However, Dave recognized the flash of blue and relaxed slightly. But he raised an eyebrow when he saw three figures standing in the gray room.

“Okay, just act like normal and you guys will become quick friends with everyone here!” A familiar voice of a certain Heir of Breath chirped happily. “Now I gotta go back to a different place. Be nice and have fun!”

There’s another flash of blue, nearly blinding everyone again...before everything settles down again. Roxy, Jake, Jane, and Kanaya blink their eyes rapidly while Dave didn’t have since he’s wearing his shades. Anyways, they look at the two newcomers in the room with mild surprise.

==> Reader: Check up on currently blind John.

John huffed as he stood on the tip of a cliff. His Breath stretched out through the night as he tried to discover where the next grub he needed to find would b-- _woah_! That tickles. John let out a small huff of laughter as a certain grub crawled along his upper back to his shoulder. The Heir shifted slightly with a chuckle, glancing over at his shoulder.

John had to tie a knot in his hood so Grub-Kanaya couldn’t slide all the way down inside of the windsock. So John’s windsock hood acted like a normal hood, perfect for carrying Kanaya in since he needed his hands free in case of any random event that might occur-- _John let out another surprised laugh_  when Kanaya started to nibble at his right earlobe.

“Hey, hey…!” John sighed softly as he reached up with his right hand as Kanaya started to crawl onto his shoulder further, worried that she might slip off. “Careful there…”

Grub-Kanaya chirred softly in return, but she stopped nipping at John’s earlobe. The Heir then paused for a moment, curious, before he reached over and carefully grabbed Kanaya from his shoulder, cradling her in his arms. John hummed thoughtfully as he heard another chirr.

“...Oh. Oh, _**oh**_!” John then realized. “You must be hungry…”

There was louder, deeper chirr suddenly, and a thump shook the cliff slightly. John blinked in mild surprise as the ground shook before he felt the familiar presence of the Mother Grub behind him. John felt Grub-Kanaya squirm around in his arms, wanting to be let down.

«Hęÿ, Mämä G.» John said as he turned away from the cliff edge, crouching down to set Kanaya down on the ground so she could go over to her true lusus. «Ï wäš wøńdęrïńg whęń ÿøü wøüłd çømę bäçk.»

John inclined his head slightly when he heard...something, followed by a smell of some sorts. The Heir blinked when he heard the sound of eating and sweated slightly as he approached where the Mother Grub and Kanaya was. John crouched down and moved a hand around Kanaya, noting that she was eating...something.

The Heir felt around for the rest of the...food. He came in contact with what felt like...fruits? Whatever he was touching and what Kanaya was eating felt like a fruit or something. The food was a little squishy though.

«...Ï šęrïøüšłÿ qüęštïøń whät ÿøü’rę fęędïńg Käńäÿä, Mämä G.» John muttered as he gazed up in the general direction of the Mother Grub.

The Mother Grub made some sort of humming sound in return, like she was amused. John sighed exasperatedly, trusting the lusus. If Kanaya was raised to be a wonderful person by a giant bug in his previous timeline, then the Mother Grub would not accidently poison Kanaya in this timeline.

John huffed as he sat down completely, crossing his legs. As he relaxed slightly, feeling the night air on his skin, he straightened up abruptly when he felt a scaly head nudge at his left hand. The Heir then noticed that the Mother Grub had curled around both him and Kanaya, her massive body warming them up easily.

Now that John had thought about it...he should probably change his clothes into something a little darker. Sure, his clothes were blue and all, but the hue was a little bright; he didn’t want to attract any predators. Plus, his windsock hood wouldn’t have to be tied into a knot.

The Heir’s clothes melted into wind and formed into something else-- _it was a trick he learned in his previous timeline._ John was now wearing a dark-blue t-shirt, a navy blue jacket, and black jeans. The Heir smoothed a hand over the front of his jacket, when he heard a chirp come from somewhere at his right knee. John glanced down in the general direction of the noise and smiled softly.

“Heya, Kanaya. You like my new clothes?” John asked jokingly. The Heir then lifted a curious eyebrow when he felt something come in contact with his right hand when he reached out towards Kanaya. “Hmm…?”

The Heir then felt the object get pushed towards his right hand again before he felt Grub-Kanaya also nuzzle his fingers. John picked up the object and noted that it was one of the…‘fruits’. The Heir raised an eyebrow and darted his pale-blue eyes over to Kanaya’s general vicinity.

“...You want me to eat too…?” John asked softly.

There was just a curious chirr-- _not exactly an answer_ \--but John hiffed in amusement as he lifted the fruit, or whatever it was, to a his face and took a hesitant sniff. The fruit didn’t smell like anything…

[Just take a bite, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch suddenly said. [This fruit is nonlethal. It’s actually the same fruit that was used to make the tea I served you.]

John blinked at that in idle surprise, hesitating for a second...before finally taking a bite of the fruit. The skin of the fruit was soft and barely there, but the taste of vanilla and strawberries hit his tongue immediately; it really did taste like the tea Doc Scratch had served him at their first meeting.

John then heard a happy chirr before a small weight crawled onto his right knee. The Heir chuckled softly as Grub-Kanaya determinedly clambered on top of him, probably attempting to make her way towards John hood. The Heir laughed softly and quickly ate the last of the fruit, tossing the core away before scooping Kanaya up with his left before she could fall off when she started to climb up his jacket.

“Hey now. Be careful…” John wiped his right hand onto his jeans--he had been holding the fruit with that hand--as he lifted Kanaya up to his shoulder. Grub-Kanaya immediately crawled onto the Heir’s shoulder before “There we go!”

{...I...envy you so much, John.} Phantom-Rose murmured while Phantom-Jade laughed loudly in the Heir’s head.

John let out a snort of amusement at Rose’s comment while Kanaya crawled into his hood, getting herself settled there. John then used his Breath to take note of his surroundings, finding that Kanaya ate all of the fruits that the Mother Grub had dropped off, which was good; the little grub was eating healthy.

John then stood up slowly, causing the Mother Grub to do the same as well, her wings fluttering softly as she chittered and hummed softly. The Heir grunted when the Mother Grub’s head bumped into his side before he smiled and reached down to gently pat the scaly head, careful of the eyes and the horns. Just then, John’s Breath came by and whispered into his ears softly.

 _We found one._ Breath murmured.

_The young Rogue of Heart is within a cave with her lusus._

_The little lioness is not too far away._

John hummed softly at this as he turned his head slightly, feeling the night breeze and Breath brush against his cheeks softly.

“Please lead the way then, Breath.” John murmured softly.

_Of course, my Heir._

~~

John’s feet touched the ground without a sound after flying around for roughly 10 minutes; the Mother Grub buzzed for a second before she too landed beside the Heir. John hummed softly as Breath circled around him carefully. The cave was just ahead, and the Heir sensed that the Mother Grub was tensing slightly, probably weary of the feline lusus that was within the cave. John gently pat the Mother Grub’s side to comfort her.

“You can stay here for now if you don’t want to go into the cave.” John murmured. “I can leave Kanaya with you too if you want.”

The Mother Grub’s humming seemed to soften slightly before she seemed to move a little closer to John’s side, showing that she would follow the Heir into the cave. John smiled slightly at this before turning his attention back to the cave ahead.

Leaves crunched softly underneath his feet as John made his way towards the cavem guided by Breath. The Heir stepped around a few bushes and trees-- _Phantom-Jade commented that the leaves were blue and wood was a maroon-red_ \--before he finally stopped at the mouth of the cave. He reached out to the right slightly to touch the cave wall, feeling the warmth that seemed to just radiate naturally. John thought with amusement that cats love places like these: areas that soak up heat. The Heir idly recalled his time on Earth before, where cats would come out to laze about on the asphalt when or after the sun sets.

Anyways, John then tensed up slightly when he heard a low rumble come from somewhere deep in the cave; the Heir absently heard Grub-Kanaya give a soft, curious chirp from his navy-blue hood. As if hearing Kanaya, a different high-pitched chirp responded with the growl from the cave. John blinked as he sensed a strong, yet small, swell of Heart within the cave; the Heir smiled a little at this before he slowly went down to one knee to make himself look smaller at the mouth of the cave.

“Hello there...?” John called out softly, sounding hesitant but friendly. «Wę’rę ńøt hęrę tø härm.»

There was a slight pause...before the sound of pebbles scattering along the ground met John’s ears. The Heir perked up slightly, senses on alert. He heard another rumble before the Heir felt his bangs shift slightly due to a strong breath of warm air.

John blinked his blind eyes rapidly in surprise. Wow, the beast was quiet on their feet...or paws. The Heir used his Breath and found that there was, indeed, an adult meowbeast in front of him. John then noted that something was crawling on the meowbeast’s back; also, this lusus’s name was Pounce de Leon, right?

There was sharp, happy chirp from a certain grub that was crawling from the back to the head of the large meowbeast’s, stubby legs moving through pure, white fur--and then a large, rough, and warm tongue licked John’s face, causing the Heir to squawk indignantly. Bluh...

John distinctly heard Ghost-Rose and Ghost-Jade chuckling and laughing in his head. The Heir’s face pinched together slightly when he noted that his bangs were sticking up due to Pounce de Leon’s saliva-- _and the meowbeast licked his face **again** , sniffing curiously as well._

“Hey, hey! Jeez--!” Another lick and a purr that sounded like an amused rumble. «Øh mÿ gøg, płęäšę štøp…!»

Pounce de Leon purred softly, but she stopped licking John’s face, even stepping back slightly to give the Heir some space. John grumbled as he moved his arm over his face, grimacing at the spit before he sent a half-hearted scowl at the meowbeast, who purred back softly in response. The Heir grumbled a while longer, hearing the amused hum from the Mother Grub-- _John was gonna call her Mama G from now on_ \--as well.

However, after calming down and getting most of the meowbeast saliva off of his face, John sighed softly before lifting his blind gaze back up to the head of Pounce de Leon, where a certain Olive Blood grub was curiously watching him.

“...Hiya, Nepeta.” John said softly, smiling warmly as he felt Pounce de Leon sniff at his hair. “I’m John.”

==> Reader: Go back to the Meteor.

Dave, Jake, Jane, Roxy, and Kanaya studied the two newcomers in the room with them--well, actually, Dave already knew these two in an old timeline. The two strangers were obviously trolls judging by the gray skin, horns, and yellow scarela. However, it seemed that both trolls had yet to notice the other five people currently in the room with them.

“Wooooaaaah~! This place is really neat!” The shorter, female troll said in amazement, looking around with bright, olive eyes. The green and black headphones she was wearing glinted under the dim lighting. “Hey, hey, Kurloz, what do you think?”

The taller-- _wow, was he Gamzee’s height?_ \--merely smiled in return, purple eyes gentle and fond as he looked down at the shorter. The taller troll was dressed in a purple jacket and black jeans. The-- _most likely_ \--Purple Blood’s face had a skeleton-like ‘war paint’ on it, and there were pale, gray scars all over his lips...like something had made multiple gashes there. Anyways, Kurloz-- _the other troll called him that, right?_ \--then turned his gaze to the other people in the room, smile faltering slightly. When the troll dressed in a green sweater and a black skirt saw that the taller was looking away from her, she too looked at the new faces before smiling widely.

“Oh! Hello~!” The troll with olive eyes greeted. “My name is Meulin Leijon. Kankri said that Rufioh trolled one of you to say that Kurloz and I were coming over--via John with his super zappy powers!”

The shorter troll-- _Meulin_ \--made jazz hands at the end of her last sentence, smiling widely. The taller-- _Kurloz_ \--suddenly made a few motions with his hands, gaze on Meulin again, one eyebrow arched. Meulin inclined her head curious at the other before smiling.

“Oh! Right!” Meulin turned to look back at Jane, Dave, Roxy, Jake, and Kanaya. “Someone by the name of Terezi Pyrope was supposed to be notified that we were coming? I guess we came here earlier than expected…”

“What the f**k is going on here?” A certain Knight of Blood growled out at the entrance of the room.

Everyone turned their heads to Karkat, who stood at the threshold with his arms crossed, currently dressed in a dark gray t-shirt with a white Cancer symbol and black jeans. The Knight of Blood’s gaze was firmly directed towards Meulin and Kurloz, red eyes narrowed sharply.

“Who the f**k--?” The Mutant Blood was about to snarl, but a new voice spoke up.

“Now, now, Karkles~” A familiar voice drawled along with the tapping of a cane. “These are our new guests.”

Karkat blinked before he stepped back slightly and turned his head to the right to see a certain Teal Blood approach with a smirk on her lips, amused as usual. The Knight of Blood’s face pinched slightly with annoyance, but he lessened the heat of his glare when looked back to the new faces in the room.

Terezi finally stood at the right of Karkat, taking a quick whiff of the air before she grinned again, sharp teeth glinting under the dim lighting before she stepped into the room, the Knight of Blood following behind her. The Seer of Mind’s cane tapped softly on the ground before she stood in front of Kurloz and Meulin, coming to a halt. Terezi placed both of her hands onto the dragon head of her cane, rocking back onto her heels just slightly as she continued to smile.

“Well...welcome to the Meteor.” Terezi nearly purred. “I take it that you two are Kurloz Makara and Meulin Leijon? Rufioh told me all the basics about you two.”

The Teal Blood then lifted her right hand up to her face, pushing her red shades up when they slipped down the bridge of her nose slightly. She smirked slightly, sticking her tongue out just a bit, tasting the air. There was curiosity and interest swirling around everyone.

“So…‘The Power Couple’, huh?” Terezi asked, amused.

Meulin blinked for a moment before she smiled widely, suddenly bounding forward to grab onto Terezi’s shoulders. Karkat tensed for a second, wary that the Olive Blood was attacking, but he saw how Terezi stayed where she was, still smirking. Meulin smiled widely while Kurloz inclined his head curiously at the Teal Blood.

“You must be Terezi!” Meulin cheered. “It’s so nice to meet you--and everyone else in this room!”

Terezi merely continued to smirk before inclining her head slightly at the Olive Blood, one eyebrow arched.

“Well then, would you like a tour of the plac--?”

“Hey~Karbro, we took down my miraculous Ancestor-- _oh holy motherf**king sh**_...” A certain Knight of Rage said as he suddenly appeared at the doorway. “I have a motherf**king clone? Was that what Equbro was motherf**king talking about?”

A few people took in some sharp breaths at the sight of purple blood dribbling down the side of a certain Knight of Rage’s head. Gamzee blinked his eyes sluggishly as he took in the new faces in the gray room. The Knight of Rage’s eyes looked a little orange, but he seemed mostly calm at the moment. Karkat immediately turned his attention to his moirail, a deep scowl-- _filled with **concern**_ \--quickly appearing his face.

“Forget this ‘clone’ sh**, you idiot.” Karkat grumbled as he quickly walked over, hands at his sides now. “Where the he** is the Grand Highblood now then?”

Gamzee grinned lazily then, his purple Knight clothes melting into his casual ones: a black t-shirt with his Capricorn symbol and his polka-dot pajama pants. Some purple blood still trickled down the side of his face, causing Karkat to bring out a towel from his captchalogue deck. The Knight of Blood grumbled as he wiped the purple mess away gently with the towel before hissing at the gash that was revealed. Gamzee merely continued to smile lazily.

“My miraculous Ancestor is in deep slumber now.” The Knight of Rage said, the orange now cooling down to yellow. Gamzee pat Karkat’s head when he saw the concern in the shorter’s gaze. “Eribro, Fefsis, Equbro, Nepsis, and Cresbro all helped out and they’re currently watching Kozbro. Also, you don’t have to motherf**king worry about me, Karbro~”

Karkat huffed in response before moving the towel away completely, still frowning at the gash before Jane suddenly hurried over, casual clothes starting to melt into her God Tier ones. Jane let Life ignite onto her hands before she quickly reached up to start healing the gash on Gamzee’s head without being asked. The Knight of Rage blinked in idle surprise at first before he crouched down slightly for her to reach, a lazy smile back on his face.

Karkat muttered a thanks to Jane while everyone else who was seated started to also get up from the couches and chairs. Dave was silently studying Kurloz at the moment...noting that the other’s mouth wasn't stitched together, but there were scars as evidence to show that it had been before. So what did that mean? Dave then shrugged internally, chalking it down to John’s time travel shenanigans.

“Oh, so everyone’s here.” A deep voice suddenly entered the commotion then.

Everyone looked to the door again and saw a certain, shadeless Thief of Heart standing there with Jay Egbert. Bro was wearing a black tank top and gray jeans at the moment, and Jay was wearing tan slacks, blue suspenders, and a white undershirt. But that wasn’t what really caught the eyes of everyone--Dave especially.

Dave was the first to note out of everyone that there was something...different in Bro’s posture. The older Strider looked more...relaxed? _**Happy**_? The Thief of Heart just seemed to stand taller, looking less burdened. Dave was a little thrown, but he had a gut feeling that something good happened. Bro smirked at everyone, golden-orange eyes filled some sort of...energy and spirit. And then...the Thief spoke.

“...Jay and I just discovered the cure to Lord English’s brainwashing.” Bro drawled, a smirk on his face.

…

…Holy sh**. So many things were happening at once.

==> Reader: Be Joey.

You are now Joey Claire, and you are currently 11 years old.

Right now, bro-bro has set up a small campfire outside near the tree that had Jude’s little, ‘secret’ base. It was a chilly autumn night, and bro-bro said that there would be a lot of stars out. You bring the black coat you’re wearing closer around yourself when a breeze came by, sagging a little deeper into the teal bean bag you were sitting on. There were three more bean bags: a blue one, a cyan one, and a green one. Bro-bro had brought out the bean bags, saying chairs were too hard to sit on for a long time.

Meanwhile, Jude was moving about around the trunk of the tree, collecting small twigs here and there to keep the fire going. Anyways…this was also actually the first time that Jude and you had a campfire...and this was also the first time the both of you would try s’mores, which was like a dessert sandwich or something. Like two graham crackers were the piece of bread, and the chocolate and roasted marshmallow was the ham and cheese.

Just then, you hear the rustling of plastic as Jude tosses a few twigs into the fire you’re poking with a larger stick. You look up to see bro-bro and Egon carrying the supplies needed for making s’mores. While bro-bro did say that tonight was about seeing the stars and trying out s’mores...he said there was something he needed to tell Jude and you--you’re a little nervous.

As you watch bro-bro and Egon set things up, your thoughts wander back a little to the moment where your older brother brought the campfire thing up. There had been that certain look in bro-bro’s eyes. That look where he was lost, sad, or scared. You hate that look. And that’s why you’re nervous about tonight--what did bro-bro want to talk about?

Jude shares your concerns for tonight. But Jude has a strong belief that everything will turn out well in the end. And whatever bro-bro has to say will not change the sibling love the both of you have for him. He’s done so much for Jude and you, so what could you hate him for?

You’re then brought out of your musings when a paper plate with a s’more on it was moved into your lap. You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise, the sweet scent hitting your nose as you take the plate reflexively.

“Haha, hey, Earth to Space Cadet. Earth to Space Cadet, hello?” Bro-bro says as you lift your gaze to him. You send a half-hearted glade at him and your big brother merely chuckles softly in return. “Back with us, Sugar Plum?”

“ _Yes_.” You grumble in response, but you smile anyways. You can’t stay mad at bro-bro for long.

This goes on for a moment, everyone munching on a s’more silently--well, except Egon. The android does burn the food within his body though for energy. Anyways, idle chat fills the air for a moment as you eat your s’more with your brothers and butler-uncle figure. Then the stars come out and all of you go silent and stare up at the night sky.

It was beautiful, really. Words are hard to describe it...but it was like mixes of blue and purple paint along with bright, tiny lights in the sky. The sky seems glow brighter than the fire you’re sitting next to. After a long moment of silence, along with the s’mores happily resting in all of your stomachs, bro-bro moves a bit, catching Jude’s and your attention.

The firelight dances over bro-bro’s face as he moves to sit beside the two of you. The sweet smell of s’mores seems to be a little distant now as you gaze into those deep, blue eyes. And then there’s a pause…

…

…

…Bro-bro looks away for a moment, fire light reflecting off of his glasses. A cool breeze goes by before bro-bro looks at the grass, Egon shifting in the background. Egon seems to gather the left over supplies and brings it back inside the house, leaving bro-bro, Jude, and you together with each other. You focus all of your attention on bro-bro again with Jude.

“...I...should’ve told you this years ago.” Bro-bro starts off quietly, eyes still drawn to the ground. “S-So...just…...remember to try to keep an open mind...and wait until I’m done talking…please.”

There it is again.

When bro-bro lifts his gaze up, fire light dances along the side of his face and there’s that lost, sad look. Bro-bro’s _**scared**_...and he looks away again. You’re sitting the closest to bro-bro, so you quickly snap a hand out and wrap your smaller, right hand around your brother’s left one. Bro-bro looks down at that touch...before he shifts slightly so he laces the fingers of his left hand with your right one; it seems to ground him. And your brother takes a deep breath….before exhaling shakily…

…

…

  
“...What if I told you…” Bro-bro smiles nervously then before he lifts his gaze to look at Jude and you again. “...that I was ‘Mr. Heir’ in your bedtime stories?”

==> Joey: Be Jack Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´⊙ω⊙`)
> 
> *Runs away at godspeed to start the next chapter*
> 
> Also, 'valorous' means heroic and 'picaroon' means rogue. :3


	36. ==> Joey: Be the Sovereign Slayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to John Egbert, Jane Crocker, Nanna Egbert, Johnathan "Jay" Egbert, and HOMESTUCK! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

==> Joey: Be the Spade Agent of Derse, Jack Noir.

….

….

==> Um…?

When have you _**not**_ been Jack Noir? You have always been Jack Noir this entire time. What the _**f**k**_?

==> O-Oh, yes. Sorry…

==> Please do continue on, Mr. Noir.

With a huff, you roll your shoulders slightly as your wings twitch behind your back. You narrow your gaze slightly as you walk down one of the billions of f**king halls on this Meteor with Peregrine Mendicant at the right of you; her name used to be Parcel Mistress before she was exiled. Anyways, the b***h just won’t leave you alone, so you’ll just have to deal with her presence a little while longer.

Anyways, not too long ago, the sh**ty brat with shades and wings had given a tour of the area. PM and you had barely met anyone new while the Strider-brat lead you around, so some of the inhabitants on this f**king chunk of rock will be surprised and most likely attack you for being an ‘enemy’. D**n, what a pain in the f**king a**.

You _**hate**_ to admit it...but you want to be with that Egbert-brat-- ** _no_**! Sh**! What the f**k are you thinking? You growl lowly to yourself as you continue to stalk down the halls, PM still following closely. Peregrine Mendicant huffs softly beside you.

“You should really stop brooding.” PM murmurs, stride strong and shoulders squared. She was confident, yet humble. Strong, yet silent. If she wasn’t a Prospitian, you would’ve been inclined to making her one of your Agents; she could replace Courtyard Droll. “The other inhabitants of the Meteor that we will soon meet will take your anger the wrong way and immediately attack you.”

Well, **_f**k_** her. You snap our head to the right to growl at her, ears pulling back slightly on your head. Also, you hate the fact that your ears show more emotion than you want to be shown to others. The wings are helpful, but the ears can f**king go.

“Shut the f**k up, Peregrine Mendicant.” You growl.

“Just call me PM, Noir.” The Prospitian replies cooly with some exasperation before she continues a little pleadingly. “Honestly, John has given you a chance to become friends with the others.”

“I’m not here to make _friends_.” You say in return with a gruff voice.

Peregrine Mendicant sighs softly at that, but she says nothing more. You’re mildly relieved for the silence now, huffing softly. Your gaze is still on the dim winding halls. Honestly, you’re not sure where either of you are going right now. You honestly want to go somewhere secluded, but Peregrine Mendicant is adamant in keeping an eye on you. And...you’ll have to admit that the Prospitian’s presence is much more bearable than...possibly anyone else’s. But...that Egbert-brat is okay-- ** _f**k_** , why are you still thinking _nice_ **_sh**_** about that kid!?

You growl again to yourself again, and the Prospitian at the right of you just sighs softly, apparently giving up on correcting your ‘behavior’. Good. That b***h better shut up. But then, when the two of you turn a corner, the both of you see two Dersites--you recognize the one with the ‘MAYOR’ sash for some reason. Was it on the battlefield of Skaia? You believe you saw that Dersite there, leading an army against you.

Hmm...while the attempt was pathetic, you were mildly impressed by that short Dersite’s guts. Looking at the same Dersite now though, your lips curl in contempt when white eyes gaze at you with fear and panic. Welp, looks like that bit of bravery is gone now.

“J-Jack Noir!?” The Dersite in rags squeaks.

“Stop stating the obvious, fool!” The Dersite in...caution tape says in return, moving a hand up to quickly slap the back of the shorter’s head. Huh, you’re starting to like and hate this guy in caution tape. “We both know that’s Jack Noir. You don’t have to state it out loud!”

“S-Sorry, Sir Aimless Renegade.” The shorter Dersite responds, rubbing the back of his head to soothe the sore spot that the other-- _Aimless Renegade, was it?_ \--gave him. “I was just...surprised.”

Aimless Renegade scoffs in return before his white eyes dart back to you, eyeing you with suspicion. Well, at least he’s being alert; you’ll give him that. You decide to stay silent though in the end, wanting to leave the area already. But if you were to zap the f**k out of this hallway, Peregrine Mendicant would soon follow and nag you for leaving her f**king line of sight. So you stay.

“WV, AR,” Peregrine greets, a smile appearing on her face. It looks weird with a dog-head, but you can tell that she’s happy and smiling. “It’s so good to see you two. I hope you two have been in good health while I was away.”

“Oh, we were quite alright, Madam Peregrine Mendi-- _ah_!” ‘WV’ suddenly cuts himself off, looking embarrassed before continuing. Eyes taking in the dog ears and wings. “I suppose it’s actually Madam Prospitian Monarch now, yes? I am terribly sorry, Madam Prospitian Monarch.”

You hear Peregrine Mendicant huff beside you, sounding embarrassed. Seriously, what the f**k? The b***h is _**shy**_ now? You suppress the urge to roll your eyes while you continue to stay silent.

“You don’t need to call me that, WV.” Mendicant sighs, sounding amused. “But call me whatever you want. I have no control over you.”

“I see…” The Dersite in rags says before finally looking back over at you. God d**n it...! You didn’t want the attention back on you again-- “Sir Jack Noir.”

…You blink slowly at the small, black hand extended towards you for a long moment before lifting your gaze to similar white eyes. The Dersite in rags still looks frightened, but you can see that familiar, determined fire in his eyes; that fire had been there when he lead an army on Skaia.

“My name is Wayward Vagabond. But I am also known as the Mayor.” The little f**k says. And is he smiling at you? You never understand why idiots like the Egbert brat and him are so nice to you. “And this is Sir Aimless Renegade. I had a feeling he won’t introduce himself to you, so I introduced him for you!”

Ignoring the indignant ‘Hey!’ from Aimless Renegade, Vagabond still held his hand out to you. Feeling the gaze of Mendicant on you, you sigh gruffly. You’re seriously not here to make friends. You’re inclining towards walking away--when you remember _**sad**_ , _blue_ eyes. It’s like a punch to the gut when you remember John-- _ **arGH, WHAT THE F**K!?**_ Why are you thinking about the brat _**again**_!? And did you just call him ‘John’ in your head? You’re not f**king _buddy-buddy_ with him--!

Feeling Mendicant’s gaze again, you quickly bring yourself back to the outside world and stop hesitating. You stiffly reach your hand out and grasp Vagabond’s hand tightly--but sadly not enough to crack the bones in the shrimp’s hand. F**king sunshine and rainbows seem to appear in Vagabond’s eyes at your simple handshake.

“I’m glad we can be friends now, Sir Jack Noir!” Vagabond says cheerily.

Even though the small Dersite was smiling underneath all of his rags, you note that the shrimp...is shaking. Vagabond is trying to suppress his tremors and you realise that the little f**ker was still scared but putting on a brave front. Hmph, so maybe this is the same little b****d you saw on the Skaia battlefield. You let go of Vagabond’s hand with a grunt and the little shrimp pulls his hand back so it can rest limply at his side.

You dart your gaze over to Renegade and that he’s simply watching you with suspicious eyes, which you really don’t care about. But you do narrow your eyes slightly in return, earning a click of the tongue and a turn of Renegade’s head. Once again, you’re not here to make friends, so you don’t care about anyone’s opinion about you--

You catch a sour scent in the air with your heightened senses. Seeing Mendicant twitch out of corner of your eye show that she smelled that irritating smell as well. Mendicant actually growls softly, white fur bristling and wings fluffing up a bit.  
  
“Intruders.” Peregrine Mendicant murmurs more to herself than anyone else in the hall.

Renegade and Vagabond look at you and Mendicant with confusion, their senses not as sharp as both of yours’. But the two smaller Dersite follow after you and Mendicant when the both of you suddenly go past them and down the hall; you hear their footsteps tap against the ground as the four of you run.

After a couple of left and right turns, you and Mendicant leading at the head of the small group, come to a halt in front of a gray room. The sour scent was filling up the entire area, and you scrunch your nose up at the stench, snarling slightly before you take in what the source of the smell was.

Different types of imps-- _oil, marble, mercury, cobalt, chalk, amber, rust, and uranium_ \--were flooding the room. But how did they--you take note of the warp-pads in this room. So was that how they got on the Meteor? It still didn’t make sense where the imps came from...unless it was from the brats’ planets: LOFAF, LOWAS, LOHAC, or LOLAR. It actually makes some sense. The imps must’ve found the warp-pads on the planets and adjusted the settings to teleport onto the Meteor. D**n...did that mean the Prospit ship was getting flooded too?

Anyways, the little sh**s-- _imps_ \--were swarming all over the warp-pads in the gray room, a dozen more suddenly appearing on one of the teleporting devices. Suddenly, they all stopped making their annoying, screechy noises and turned to look at you, Mendicant, Vagabond, and Renegade. You watch as those most likely mindless smallfry start to let out angry screeches this time, looking like they were preparing for a fight. You sneer at this as you unsheathe your blade from your chest while Mendicant does the same; the Prospitian glances back at her little buddies.

“WV, AR, step back for now. Noir and I shall handle this.” Mendicant says voice holding authority.

“O-Of course--” Vagabond stutters and backs up a bit, but Renegade marches forward, bringing a bunch of...rifles out of f**king nowhere.

“I can fight, unlike this idiot.” Renegade says gruffly. “I won’t get in your way--as long as you two don’t get in the way of my shots.”

You snort to yourself while you see Mendicant smile softly beside you. While you shift your stance and arch your wings upwards a bit, Mendicant chuckles warmly and turns to face the imps completely.

“Fair enough.” She replies to Renegade’s words.

With that, all of the attention is back on the imps. The imps seem to be done with just screeching in one place and dart forward, their tiny feet actually managing to make the ground vibrate with all of their collective stomping. You smirk at this as your wings spread out slightly and you take a small step forward. A spark of green flickers across your body as you raise your sword to the ready.

“Finally.” You growl lowly to yourself.

_You now have something to stab._

==> Jack: Be the Reader

==> Reader: Check up on John

“Vriska, hey! No biting Tavros.” John said exasperatedly as he plucked the Cerulean Blood grub up and away from the poor baby Taurus troll. “C’mon now…”

Vriska started gnawing on John’s knuckles instead, and the Heir let out an amused chuckle. Grub-Vriska then ceased her teething and gave a mischievous grin at John, causing the adult-in-a-teen’s-body to raise an eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t bully Tavros.” John said sternly.

Now, a grown Vriska would just scoff, roll her eyes, and probably flip John the bird. But this was Grub-Vriska, a young troll who was a lot more likely to bend to the will of others. Vriska chirred softly, feeling the disappointment in John’s blind gaze. The Heir then softened his gaze and huffed.

«Ÿøü’rę łüçkÿ thät Ï çäń’t štäÿ mäd ät ÿøü.» John then said, switching tongues, before pressing a quick, light kiss on Vriska’s head before setting the grub back down onto the ground.

Grub-Vriska chirped happily once her stubby arms and legs hit the yellow sand before quickly crawling away, right back beside Grub-Tavros. However, this time, Vriska playfully bumped heads with Tavros while the Bronze Blood shyly returned the gesture a little more lightly. John could sense that the the two were playing with each other now, so he turned his attention back to the other grubs.

Currently, John has found all of the grubs-- _well_ , almost all of them. John had found only 11 so far. But finding each one was a bit difficult in a way-- _some were way easier than others_ \--but the Heir managed to gather all of them.

After finding Nepeta, John ran into Sollux and Aradia and their lusii in a less rocky terrain. The area was filled with fields of dry grass and a few blue trees here and there. While Aradia’s lusus-- _John’s gonna just call that one Rama as a mix of ‘ram’ and ‘mama’_ \--was nice and peaceful, Sollux’s guardian wasn’t.

The bicyclops had tried to attack the Heir, who immediately protected the other grubs he had gathered with his body. Thankfully, Pounce de Leon, Mama G, and Rama-- _the latter was a slight surprise_ \--came to the Heir’s defense, mostly defending their charges but protecting John as well. Things didn’t get too violent, and John ended up naming the one with the blue eye Mercury, and the one with the red eye was called Propus; when the lusus was called as a whole, it was named Mercus.

Anyways, after getting Aradia and Sollux, John found Terezi, Tavros, Dragonmom, and Tinkerbull in a forest and grassy area that was near the sea respectively. Tavros was a small, little guy, and he was shaking quite badly when John and all of the intimidating lusii appeared. With some gentle coaxing and soft words with Tinkerbull, John managed to convince the two that the Heir had come in peace.  Terezi was a little simpler, and John ended up calling Dragonmom Sabz. Sabz was also somewhat...mischievous but nice.

The next grub they found was Vriska. The Cerulean Blood had been hanging _precariously_ of the edge of a  **cliff** leading to the ocean, but she had been giggling and chirping happily. Apparently Grub-Vriska was fooling around and having her own mini adventures. Spridermom had been down below the cliff to either catch Vriska or eat the small grub; John truly hoped it wasn’t the latter. But Jegus, the little troll was already giving John heart attacks.

There was a lot of reluctance and running around at first-- _Grub-Vriska had wanted to play **tag** apparently_ \--before a ‘peaceful’ arrangement was made. Since Spidermom demanded food-- _young trolls_ \--to be given to her, it was difficult for John to calm the giant lusus down. The Heir had then pulled out a special bottle of pills that had been alchemized by a grown-up Vriska. She said that John, while raising her, gave two of the special pills to Spidermom to satisfy her hunger for a month. It was incredibly helpful and Spidermom was less irritable. Thank goodness little trolls didn’t have to be sacrificed now.

John then found Equius, who was accidentally crushing his centaur-lusus’s fingers in some sort of rocky, shadowy area. Aurthour, Equius’s lusus, was rather docile like Pounce de Leon, Rama, and Mama G, which made everything so much easier for John. Grub-Equius really packed quite the punch; the Heir had to transform into wind a few times when a stubby leg pushed at John’s cheek...

Moving on, finally, John reached the seashore where he found Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, Goatdad, Seahorsedad, and Gl’bgolyb. Well, actually...Gl’bgolyb was far out in the sea, but John could still hear...the whispers of the massive lusus. Bringing the attention back to the grubs, Gamzee was very lax and rolled around in the sand a lot when John had found him. Eridan and Feferi had been playing in the waters nearby, splashing around. And, instead of violent lusii, the white monsters were more like…‘gentle giants’? Well, all three lusii didn’t attack anyone, and that was the main thing.

And now…? John was watching the grubs he had gathered interact with each other near the seashore, most of them staying on the sand than the water. Sometimes he would speak up when one got too rowdy with each other. But...John still needed to find Karkat. He sorelly hoped that the little guy was alright. He should leave soon since everyone seems settled down so far--

“Guh--!?”

John yelped in surprise when he felt a massive, furry paw wrap around his waist and pull him to the ground on his back. Except his back didn’t hit the sand. Instead, he was forcibly leaned back against Pounce de Leon, who decided to start cuddling and messing up John’s hair, purring loudly.

“Bluh, Pounce!” John groaned. The warmth was nice and the purring was soothing…..wAIT A SECOND! He couldn’t fall asleep! He still needed to find Karkat! «Pøüńçę, płęäšę łęt gø…! Ï ńęęd tø gø šømęwhęrę før ä bït.»

Pounce rumbled softly for a moment, one of her two mouths opening as she leaned down and lick his face, making a questioning sound at John. The Heir huffed in response, tugging his navy-blue jacket down when it started to ride up slightly.

«Ÿęš, ït’š ïmpøräńt.» John replied to the wordless question. «Ï hävę øńę mørę grüb äńd łüšüš tø fïńd.»

Pounce grunted softly at this and loosened her hold on John, letting the Heir sit up better as he turned slightly to look into her olive eyes. The meowbeast inclined her head, rumbling questioningly again.

«Ńø, Ï ńęęd ÿøü tø štäÿ hęrę.» John replied, smiling anxiously as his pale-blue eyes darted around the general direction of Pounce’s face. The Heir then reached out carefully and gently scratched the area around her jaw, causing the massive feline to purr loudly. «Ïf ÿøü çøüłd...Ï’d łïkę ÿøü tø wätçh øvęr thę grübš äńd łüšïï wïth Mämä G.»

When John paused in his scratching, Pounce rumbled in acknowledgement before she stood up, shaking herself out slightly to get rid of the golden sand in her pelt. John stood up as well, stretching his senses out along with Breath to check if there was anything dangerous in the area. After a long pause, John deemed that the area would be safe without the Heir while he was gone.

With that, John gently ran his fingers over Pounce’s soft fur on her head before focusing on the small bit of Space powers he had. A green glow started to circle around the Heir as he prepared to warp out of the area, in search of Karkat.

‘Where to, Doc?’ John asked mentally.

[Give me a moment…] Doc Scratch responded before a few images appeared in John’s head. The images in his head showed an area that was filled with empty caves. [Here.]

Smiling, john gave one last pat to Pounce’s head before warping away in a flash of green light.

**_Bzap!_ **

The crash of the surf disappeared from John ears before he--

A shriek reached John’s ears and he tensed up. The Heir sent his Breath out for a moment before he narrowed his gaze sharply and brought his Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of his Strife Deck. In the center of the cluster of caves was a bunch of red drones that were apparently intent on culling a bunch of small grubs that were running about. The Condesce's culling drones...

John narrowed his gaze sharply as Breath whispered around him before he dashed forward, hammer swinging through the air sharply as he went after the drone that was closest to him. It was time to f**k sh** up and save Grub-Karkat.

==> Reader: Check up on Dave and the others on the Meteor.

“A ‘cure’?” Karkat asked, disbelief in his voice. He darted his gaze briefly to Gamzee, who was inclining his head curiously, before looking back at Bro. “You better not be sh**ting me.”

“I’m not joking.” Bro said curtly, expression smoothed out to the usual, blank Strider face. The Thief of Heart’s arms were currently crossed as he leaned against the gray wall behind him. Dave was near them, wings folded in and expression blank as well. “Jay fixed my f**ked up head.”

Karkat then brought his sharp, red gaze to Jay, studying the salt-n-pepper-haired man closely. Jay shifted nervously under the gaze, but let the Cancer troll scrutinize him carefully.

Everyone else was on the other side of the room. Kurloz and Meulin were being introduced to the others that were currently in the room: Jake, Jane, Roxy, and Kanaya. The two newcomers were very calm and friendly, so the conversations had went smoothly.

Back with Karkat, the Knight of Blood finally let up on his sharp, studying glare and looked back at Bro, voice uncharacteristically hushed.

“...This has only been attempted _once_ so far, right?” Karkat asked. “How do we even know it worked for sure--?”

The Cancer troll cut himself and he frowned for a moment as he gazed into golden-orange eyes. Karkat’s body seemed to tense for battle as he spoke once again, voice low and cautious, loud enough for only Bro to hear--not Gamzee.

“...Do you...want to play a game?”

...The taboo words had been said, and Karkat readied himself for anything. However...

An uneasy look entered Bro’s eyes for a split second, but it was gone. While the elder Strider had looked uncomfortable at the familiar words, Karkat saw no murderous intent. There was no flicker of blood-red, and that made the Knight of Blood sag slightly in relief, but his face was still scrunched up with tension.

“Well...the ‘trigger’ words didn’t do anything, which is f**king fantastic…” Karkat muttered to himself mostly. “But…”

Seeing Karkat’s hesitation, Gamzee suddenly moved forward and placed a large hand onto the shorter’s shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze to try and quell his moirail’s worries. Karkat turned slightly to face the Knight of Rage then, the usual scowl on his face. This time however, the Mutant Blood’s gaze was searching as he looked up into the taller’s eyes. Gamzee smiled then, eyes crinkling slightly as he then moved his hand from Karkat’s shoulder to ruffle the Knight of Blood’s hair.

“Karbro, I know you care a lot about me, and I know this is really risky, but…” Gamzee paused for a moment and his smile faded, a rare, serious look on his clown face as he gazed directly into Karkat’s eyes. The laziness was gone, and there was an uncharacteristic determination burning within purple irises. “I want to _try_ , Karbro. I don’t want to end up hurting my miraculous sisters and brothers anymore, so... _please_ …”

Gamzee’s voice got a little softer before he smiled again, the chatter of the other people in the room still going on in the background. Karkat stared up into purple eyes for a long moment before he took in a shuddering breath and exhaled shakily. The Knight of Blood wearily rubbed his right hand over his face as Gamzee dropped his hand away carefully.

After a long moment of silence, Karkat breathed out another long sigh before he lowered his hand from his face. The Mutant Blood then slowly looked over at Jay, eyes narrowed and lips set in a grim line.

“Fine. We’re gonna try this…‘cure’.” Karkat said.

With that, the Knight of Blood then marched over to the rest of the group on the side, shoulders a little stiff. The Mutant Blood must be worried for Gamzee’s upcoming ‘treatment’.

“Alright! Everyone get out of this f**king room.” Karkat growled sharply to Terezi and the others--except Bro, Jay, Gamzee, and Dave. “We’re gonna do something that might endanger your a**es, so you all should leave right the f**k now.”

Jane frowned worriedly at this, glancing to Poppop, who was with Bro, Dave, and Gamzee before looking back at Karkat.

“If someone might get injured, shouldn’t I be there on standby at least?” Jane asked hesitantly but worriedly.

Karkat huffed at this, eyes narrowed. He saw that Kanaya was looking worried as well. Jake and Roxy looked concerned. The Knight of Blood then ran a hand through his hair and groaned to himself for a moment before looking back into cyan eyes.

“Look, Crocker. If sh** really does go down, then I’ll make sure to call for medical help and all that f**kery.” Karkat grumbled. “Got it? Everything will be fine.”

Jane seemed unsure...but she slowly nodded while biting her lower lip. Karkat, seeing that that conversation was done turned to look at Terezi, who was giving her usual smirk at the Mutant Blood.

“Terezi, why don’t you give our guests a quick tour and then take them to their rooms.” Karkat said, eyes flickering briefly to Meulin and Kurloz. “And when you’re done with that, you should f**king rest. You look a little tired.”

“Aw, Karkat, you love me so much.” Terezi said teasingly while nodding in understanding. Tapping her cane on the ground, Terezi then glanced over at her two new charges before waving them over to her with her free hand. “Come on you two before Mr. Grumpy gets all mad~”

While Karkat scoffed in response as he watched everyone file out of the room.  And, for some reason, a brief _chill_ went up the Knight of Blood’s spine. Karkat frowned and studied the people leaving for a moment before they went out of sight completely. After a few more seconds, and once everyone was truly gone, Karkat marched over to the doorway and shut the door. Dim lights lit up the gray room as Karkat then turned to look at the three with him.

Karkat then sent a curt nod towards Jay, who tensed up slightly before nodding back in response with understanding. Quickly, the Sylph of Breath ushered Gamzee over to one of the green couches in the room, quietly telling the Purple Blood to sit down.

Gamzee flopped down in a rather relaxed manner, causing Karkat to roll his eyes behind the Sylph of Breath, and making Jay smile despite the technical serious situation they were all in. While those three were getting ready, Dave silently stepped over to stand next to Bro. For a bit, the two brothers didn’t speak......until Bro broke the silence with a hushed tone.

“...New look.” Bro said, stating the obvious, side-eyeing the wings mostly, taking in the crimson and orange feathers.

Dave shrugged in response, wings shifting behind his back slightly as his shades dipped down a bit to reveal red eyes that had orange and gold also swirling within the depths of the irises.

“Yup. I’ll tell you about it later….and you have no shades.” Dave replied idly before he reached into his captchalogue deck, bringing out the said pointed shades. “Here.”

Bro blinked in idle surprise when Dave’s right hand moved up and handed him his shades. The Thief of Heart stared for a moment before he reached out and accepted the shades, flicking them open before placing them over his eyes. The room became a little darker when the taller blonde opened his eyes after closing them for a moment; he relaxed a bit more.

After a slight pause, Bro smirked softly and reached out, quickly ruffling Dave’s hair. The Knight of Time grunted and huffed in return before the Thief of Heart dropped his hand away.

“Thanks, li’l man.” Bro murmured.

“...No prob.” Dave responded.

The two then turned their attention fully to the situation at hand. In a way, Bro and Dave would act as backup if Gamzee decided to go nuts and slaughter everyone in the room if Jay’s cure didn’t work and the plan backfired. The two Striders simply waited and watched.

Meanwhile, the Sylph of Breath carefully kneeled down in front of where the Knight of Rage was seated, hands raising up to hover hesitantly. Jay’s hands twitched nervously around Gamzee’s temples for a moment...before his fingertips finally made contact. The Sylph of Breath darted his gaze around the Knight of Rage’s face; the younger looked quite relaxed at the moment, so the elder took in a deep breath and exhaled, doing his best to relax as well. Jay’s eyes began to glow blue as Gamzee’s eyes slowly fell shut.

To everyone else in the room, Jay’s eyes and fingertips were simply glowing blue. However, with the Sylph of Breath’s point of view, he saw multiple chains surrounding Gamzee’s mind, restraints that glowed a mirage of colors. Jay lightly chewed on his lip for a moment when he saw how many chains were there; Gamzee had more chains in his head than Bro once did.

Narrowing his glowing, blue gaze, Jay shifted slightly from where he crouched before he used his Breath. The first few chains went away easily, bursting into rainbow dust; Gamzee didn’t flinch, apparently not feeling anything, which was good. Jay stopped chewing on his bottom lip and focused on the rest of the chains. The Sylph of Breath’s hands had a burning sensation in them, and he winced when a particularly harsh throb of pain met his fingertips.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Hearing Bro’s voice, Jay smiled quickly but still kept his gaze on the chains he was breaking. His hands were starting to hurt, but the Sylph had endured worser, so he pushed on, breaking more of the colorful chains.

“I’m quite alright, old sport.” Jay responded cheerily. “This’ll just take a few more minutes and all of those pesky chains should be gone.”

Bro blinked behind his shades before he scoffed mentally. Knowing the teen-John, perhaps Jay wouldn’t be that different, sacrificing his health for the sake of his friends and family. But it really looked like Jay was handling the situation, so the Thief of Heart did not stop the Sylph of Breath from healing Gamzee’s ‘freedom’.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Jay’s face as he worked on the last three chains surrounding Gamzee’s head. Destroying these chains was making the Sylph exhausted, and it always felt like something cold was going through him. Jay smiled grimly. It was most likely because this was Lord English stuff he was dealing with; this brainwashing wasn’t something to underestimate, and the Sylph of Breath was fully understanding that now…

Finally, there was just one more chain remaining. Jay focused his Breath there, watching as the last chain cracked before bursting into a colorful, rainbow mist. The Sylph of Breath then slumped backwards onto his bottom, hands moving behind him to quickly prop himself up and keep his back from hitting the floor. Jay exhaled shakily and tilted his head back to smile wearily at the three in the room with him.

“All the chains are gone.” Jay murmured.

Just like that, the tension seemed to be halved...but Karkat looked over at Gamzee. The Knight of Rage was rather still...and quiet. Jay shakily brought himself to his feet and moved out of the way while Karkat quickly stepped forward…

“...Gamzee?” Karkat called cautiously. A little unnerved by his moirail’s silence. The Mutant Blood began to worry. Did Jay’s healing not work!? “Hey, are you--!?”

Karkat yelped when Gamzee suddenly picked up the Mutant Blood and hugged him tightly. Everyone tensed slightly, unsure if the ‘cure’ had backfired--but then they heard...bright laughter…? It took a moment for everyone to realize that the happy, unrestrained laughter was coming from a certain Knight of Rage.

Everyone was surprised. Gamzee was laughing--and the sound was new. The Purple Blood usually gave lazy chuckles...or in his bloodrage moments: crazed hysterics. But now? Gamzee was giving a laugh with something new in his tone. He was happy. He sounded surprised too...? But he just sounded...a little different--a good different. And then...Gamzee’s laughter died out.

“...Holy motherf**king sh**...” Gamzee rumbled after a moment of silence. The Knight of Rage then released Karkat from the big bear hug, placing the Mutant Blood back on his feet. Gamzee held Karkat at arm's length, and his purple eyes were bright and warm. “... _I can’t hear those motherf**kers anymore_ …”

Gamzee then grinned widely again before spinning around to look at Jay, who was nervously watching the Knight of Rage with concern while standing next to Bro and Dave. Gamzee then suddenly dashed over towards the Sylph of Breath, causing the adult to jump slightly in surprise and back up slightly with panic.

“U- _Um_ \--!?”

“Come here, you motherf**ker!”

Before Jay could react, the Sylph of Breath was brought in a bear hug like Karkat had been. Even though Jay was at least a few inches taller than Gamzee, the younger lifted the elder up in the air slightly with ease with his arms around the Sylph of Breath’s waist. Jay yelped as his feet left the ground, but the comedian managed to regain his composure once Gamzee smiled up at the bespectacled man.

“Thank you so motherf**king much, Jaybro!” Gamzee said, purple eyes bright. The usual, lazy lilt in his voice was surprisingly barely there at the moment. “Thank you, you amazing motherf**ker!”

Jay’s head kinda snapped back and forth for a moment as Gamzee shook the elderly man by the waist, causing Bro to quickly step forward, eyebrows raised as he reached a hand out and clapped it onto the Knight of Rage’s shoulder.

“Yo, _chill_ , dude.” Bro said. “I think Jay’s really exhausted and he doesn’t need you shaking him around like he’s a ragdoll.”

Gamzee paused at that and looked over at Bro with mild surprise. The Knight of Rage then looked back at Jay and saw how the Sylph of Breath was merely smiling tiredly in response. Gamzee then laughed sheepishly before he quickly set Jay back down onto his feet, steadying the Sylph of Breath when he stumbled slightly.

“Hehe, sorry, Jaybro.” Gamzee said, lazy lilt in his voice once again. “I got way too motherf**king excited.”

“It’s quite alright.” Jay replied, smiling softly before his expression became lopsided. “But, er, I really need to sit down, I think. That took a lot more energy out of me than I thought it would.”

At that, Gamzee and Bro quickly moved Jay over to the couch, which was long enough for the Sylph to stretch his legs out if he needed to. Jay sat down heavily, springs creaking, before he managed to pull his legs up and lie down with a grunt, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. The Sylph of Breath then chuckled and looked over at Gamzee.

“So you’re alright, old sport?” Jay asked, still concerned for the Purple Blood’s well-being. “Nothing painful or wrong with your body or head?”

Gamzee merely shook his head while grinning widely, purple eyes bright.

“Nope. Nothing motherf**king wrong with me Jaybro.” The Knight of Rage then picked up a pillow from one of the cushioned chairs and stuffed it under Jay’s head, giving the Sylph’s head some support. “...You’re a real miracle worker, Jaybro.”

Jay merely laughed tiredly at this, eyes sliding shut. The Sylph of Breath let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed completely on the couch.

“There’s no need to call me that.” Jay said amusedly. “...But I’m glad everything worked...out...fi..ne…”

Hearing the Sylph trail off, everyone was worried for a moment before they all realised that Jay had just drifted off to sleep. Karkat snorted on the side, muttering to himself ‘Typical Egbert no matter the age’. Gamzee too was smiling amusedly-- _until he and the others caught sight of Jay’s hands._

Jay’s palms were a raw red, fingers curled loosely. The Sylph’s hands were resting at his sides, but Bro, Dave, Karkat, and Gamzee could see the burns clearly. Bro scoffed to himself before he quickly reached into his captchalogue deck, pulling out a roll of bandages as he moved forward; Dave brought out a small jar of burn ointment from his own captchalogue deck.

“Pff, he certainly is a John Egbert.” Bro grumbled as he and Dave worked on gently patching up Jay’s hands. The Sylph of Breath didn’t even stir. “Selfless b*****d.”

After a few more seconds, Jay’s hands were bandaged and set over his stomach. The Sylph breathed in and out peacefully, deep in slumber while Bro and Dave stepped back then, captachalogging their things. All four of them kinda just watched Jay for a moment, a amazed that Lord English’s influence was gone just like that. However, it was obvious that it wasn’t easy; Lord English isn’t something to joke about. Plus, Jay healed two Lord English brainwashed people in one day, or night; the poor Sylph deserves the rest--

**_Zap!_ **

The four that were awake quickly spun around to see the source of the flash of blue light that suddenly appeared in the room. The blue light was becoming familiar thing, really, and they all relaxed when they saw a certain Heir of Breath step forward.

John grinned widely as he waved at the four of them, who then noticed that the Heir was currently wearing different clothes: a navy-blue hoodie and black jeans. His clothes actually looked a little rumpled though, so had John been in a fight recently? There were a few smudges of dirt on his face...

“Hey, guys! I need Hal for a bit.” John then said cheerily. “Is he still around or did future-me come by and send Hal back to where I had picked him up in the first plac--...okay, I know I can’t see your guys’ expressions, but I can tell that you’re looking at me weird. Why are you looking at me weird?”

Indeed, Gamzee, Bro, Karkat, and Dave were staring at the Heir...or rather...the little, red grub clinging to John’s jeans. There was a pause, and John tried to find out on his own with his Breath. Slowly, John widened his eyes and gaped comically as he jerked his head down at his leg.

“Wh--!? _Karkat_ …!?” John whisper-shouted; he had noticed that someone was asleep in the room when he used his Breath to get a grasp of the area, so he was keeping the volume down. “I thought I told you to wait with Mama G and the others.”

Those in the room watched as Grub-Karkat hissed in response before chirping angrily, stubbornly sticking to John’s leg. The Heir sighed exasperatedly before he bent at the waist and gently wrapped his fingers around the small body attached to his leg.

After a few tugs, Grub-Karkat was detached and lifted up and carried in the cradle of John’s arms. The Heir sighed softly when Grub-Karkat hissed at him again, nipping at John’s fingers when they had come to try and gently ruffle his hair. John huffed again, amusement clear on his face before he lifted his blind gaze to the people in the room.

“Um...my bad.” John muttered sheepishly. “I should’ve noticed earlier that he was clinging to me before I zapped away to here.”

There was a slight silence…until Dave spoke up, a laugh in his voice as he directed his words to the teen-Karkat.

“D**n, Karkles. I never knew you were so clingy.” Dave drawled.

Karkat flushed out of anger and mild embarrassment-- _gog_ , this was what he had been worried about: someone seeing him when he was a f**king grub. The Mutant Blood instantly lifted his left hand up and flipped the bird at the Knight of Time without even looking before turning his attention back to John completely, blush gone and the usual scowl was set in place.

“What do you need Hal for?” Karkat grumbled, keeping his swearing down to a minimum because he knew how John might react: a loud gasp of scandalized horror and wide eyes. “Do you have something you need to hack?”

John laughed softly while Grub-Karkat squirmed out of the crook of his arms and crawled up instead to perch himself on the Heir’s shoulder. John lifted his hands up slightly, hovering them over Grub-Karkat in case the little Mutant Blood fell off.

“Well...something like that.” John said, grinning slightly. “I wanted Hal to help hack some Condesce drones and put them under control I guess. I was also gonna start building the one big hive we’re gonna share, so I needed the extra hands.”

“Me and the other can always come and help.” Dave piped up on the side. “Also, John, when was the last time you slept?”

“A~nyways!” John said cheerily, obviously side-stepping Dave’s last question. “Do you guys know where Hal is? I just need him to hack and possibly keep me company--”

**_Bzap!_ **

Everyone paused at the sound before they jerked their heads to the more emptier spot of the room. Standing there, was one uranium imp, who was screeching softly, green sparks appearing all over its body. Everyone tensed slightly at this, all wondering at first how the f**k this little f**ker got on the Meteor.

Before anyone could think any further, the imp suddenly warped and appeared behind John, sharp teeth pulled into a snarling grin as his claws reached out for the back of the Heir’s unprotected neck, intent on going for a kill blow--

The imp's head, _detatched from the body_ , suddenly went flying through the air. The little f**ker had been unprepared for the attack that suddenly came to its side. The uranium imp quickly burst into grist once its body hit the ground. Standing behind John was Dave, Caledfwlch equipped and drawn at his side. The Knight of Time’s wings fluttered slightly as he then collected the grist and turned to look at John, who smiled in return.

“I knew you had my back.” John said, grinning.

Dave huffed at this, shaking his head fondly at John-- _before narrowing his gaze once more._ With battle instincts honed from seven years in the future, Dave then brought a dagger from his Strife Deck and whirled around, throwing it at what seemed to be empty air--

Suddenly, a uranium imp appeared--only to get stabbed in the head and pinned to a wall by Dave’s dagger. The Knight of Time huffed as that imp then burst into grist. The dagger was left in the wall and Dave quickly went over to collect that grist as well, turning to look at John with a deep sigh as he tugged his dagger out of the wall. Daggers were something Dave began to use in the war, branching out in his strife weapons.

“Well, f**k.” Dave said, not even caring that Grub-Karkat was still in the room with them. The Knight of Time ignored the Heir’s exaggerated gasp of shock. “Looks like we really can’t help you out if we have some sort of infestation problem at the moment.”

John then smiled lopsidedly in return, gazing in the general direction of Dave with worry. The Heir ignored how Grub-Karkat started to nibble at his earlobe, wanting attention from the blue-eyed teen.

“You guys will be alright...?” John asked softly.

Just then, five more uranium imps appeared. Before the little, green beasts could attack anyone, magenta strings shot through the air and attached to the souls of the imps. Bro, eyes glowing a slight magenta behind his shades, then proceeded to brings the imps towards him, equiping his sword and slicing through all of their heads--much like that time when he was in the training room that Equius was creating.

“We got this handled, Egbert.” Bro drawled as he tapped his blade against his shoulder idly, shades slipping down slightly to reveal calm, golden-orange eyes. “The body for Hal in this timeline still needs you to go back to the past and get the AR program. But the Hal you brought from the future is still around. Also, Hal should in one of the nearby computer rooms. He’s downloading any information he can find that might be useful and all that.”

John nodded in understanding before bringing his blind gaze over at Gamzee and Karkat.

“And you guys--?”

“Just f**king go already.” The Mutant Blood grumbled, his clothes misting into his God Tier ones slightly, his Regisicle equipped. “We can handle these little sh**s.”

John huffed at this as Grub-Karkat yanked at his ear sharply before the Heir moved a hand up to gently pat the little one’s head, finally giving the little grub some attention.

“...You know, I now sometimes wonder if _you_ taught _yourself_ swear words.” John said exasperatedly as he moved his hand over Grub-Karkat’s head, trying to block out his older-self’s voice.

“Well, if that’s the case…” Karkat then grinned sharply at John, opening his mouth again. “F**k you. F**k everything. F**king b**gę-šüçkęrš çäń äłł gø äńd ęät--»

“ _Lalalala_! Grub-you can’t hear you!” John quickly shouted, as green light quickly surrounded him, on his way to go and find Hal. “Be safe guys! Bye!”

**_Bzap!_ **

Karkat merely smirked at where John once stood before turning around to see multiple uranium imps pop into the room. The Knight of Blood glared at the new opponents while Bro and Dave moved to stand beside him, weapons at the ready. Gamzee stood by the couch to defend the still-sleeping Jay; the Sylph must’ve really exhausted himself if he wasn’t waking up to any of the chaos.

The uranium imps screeched, green sparks snapping all over their bodies. Dave raised his blade up, Time whispering in his ears. Karkat’s clothes rustled and changed into his God Tier ones. Bro left hand glowed magenta with Heart as he rested his blade on his shoulder, eyeing their opponents cooly.

The three quickly engaged the imps in battle.

==> Reader: Check up on our new guests on the Meteor.

Terezi had lead Kurloz and Meulin around the area before finally leading them to their rooms--well, _actually_ , Meulin asked if Kurloz and she could just share one. Terezi merely shrugged, saying she didn’t really care. And that then lead to Kurloz and Meulin settling down in their own room, which was big enough for the both of them--not too cramped and not too spacious.

While Meulin was decorating the area a bit and unpacking a few of their things, Kurloz watched on the side, sitting on their king-sized bed, smiling softly. Well, it was actually two smaller beds pushed together.

“Hey, Kurloz, how does this look?” Meulin asked as she stepped away from a few pictures she decided to hang up on the wall.

Kurloz made an ‘OK’ symbol with his hand, smiling serenely when Meulin grinned widely and rushed over to the switch by the door and turned off the light before running over to finally flop beside the Purple Blood, legs and arms flailing in the air for fun. Their relationship was...interesting in a way; Kurloz and Meulin went back and forth between moirail and matesprit, but they were very good friends in general.

The Prince of Rage then wrapped his arms around Meulin’s waist and lifted her up as he flopped onto the bed with her, causing the Olive Blood to squeal in delight. While it would be better to sleep in a recuperacoon, the two of them only wanted to nap for now. Today had been rather busy, backing and getting ready to leave before being zapped away with John. Meulin started to yawn and buried her face into Kurloz’s chest, lulled by the warmth and the sound of a beating heart.

“Hmm...sleepy, ‘Loz.” She muttered.

Kurloz smiled gently and merely removed her headphones and set them down on the nearby nightstand before gently carding his fingers through her long hair, bringing her closer to sleep. Kurloz himself was feeling tired, and he yawned softly as he relaxed on the bed, head on a fluffy pillow as he acted as a large pillow for Meulin. The Mage of Heart yawned one last time...before her eyes fluttered shut and she slowly drifted off to sleep, cuddling close to Kurloz.

…

…

…

…

…Suddenly...the eyes of a certain Prince of Rage snapped open. His irises glowed a _**blood-red**_ as he stared blankly ahead within the darkness of the room, sitting up slowly. Making not a single sound...Kurloz slipped out of Meulin’s hold and stepped off the bed silently, bare feet touching the cool, cement floor. The Prince of Rage then gazed at the door with dead eyes, walking slowly towards it before he equipped his own club-weapon. He was silent-- _like a ghost._

…

…

…

~~_**“Slaughter them.”** _ ~~

==> Reader: Check up on Doomed-John and Doomed-Dave.

The conversation with Sollux and Aradia had occured hours ago. Doomed-John, Doomed-Dave, Sollux, and Aradia had been talking about what was going on in the live world. Everyone was doing okay lately, and that made John extremely relieved. He was worried about the incident with Bro and Dave, but he trusted that those two Striders can win against Lord English’s f**kery.

And now...John and Dave were alone again. Apparently, Sollux and Aradia were woken up from something, and they left the dream bubble. Anyways, John was telling Dave softly about his abandoned timeline 7 years in the future, and the blonde had listened, understood, and comforted the Heir to the best of the abilities. John even told his plan about an army against Lord English, saying that they could still help their friends and family. Of course, Dave was on board with the plan.

After serious matters, the two began to joke and banter. While they existed in different timelines, there was still a bond between them. John was still John, and Dave was still Dave. They went between snide remarks and cringy puns. All in all, the two had fun as they traveled from dream bubble to dream bubble; they hadn’t met any other ghost just yet for some reason. But perhaps that was a good thing; it probably meant that not that many people were dying in all of the multiverses that were possible.

…

...However...along the way in a dream bubble that looked unfamiliar, a chill went up Doomed-John’s spine. Something...was not right. John turned his gaze slightly to the right over the horizon covered in red grass, white eyes narrowed, knots forming in his gut. Doomed-John widened his eyes for a moment before he tensed up slightly.

“Dave...get the f**k out of here.” John gritted out, white eyes narrowed as Breath started to swirl around him violently. The Heir continued to look somewhere off into the distance.

Dave jerked slightly in surprise before narrowing his gaze sharply. The blonde took a few steps across the ground that was suddenly changing into golden sand. The dream bubble was changing form once again, and Dave was now in an unfamiliar area filled with sand. The blonde looked around in confusion for a moment before glancing back at John. His best bro seemed to be unnerved by something.

“What are you sayi--?”

“Leave _**now**_ , Dave!” Doomed-John immediately cut in harshly. “ _That’s an order._ ”

Doomed-Dave actually stepped back slightly in shock. The sudden coldness and authority in John’s voice and stance was a little overwhelming. It was a great 180 turn on the ravenet’s personality from before when they had been joking around and laughing. When John turned to finally look fully at Dave, the blonde froze. Even though John’s eyes were fully white, there was something icy and dangerous there in the Heir’s gaze.

John’s cold expression then went away quickly when he saw his best bro’s reaction. This was not the stubborn Dave 7 years in the future. This was the Dave that had not experienced war yet. John quickly softened his gaze and looked to the side for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Dave…” John paused for a second, looking into the distance again with narrowed eyes for a moment before looking back at Dave pleadingly. “... _Please_. I need you to keep gathering the army.” John paused again before taking a few quick steps forward, reaching out to place his right hand onto Dave’s left shoulder. The Heir looked into Dave’s shades and smiled grimly. “...It’s not right for me to put this burden on you...but I need you to gather the rest of the ghost army for me.”

“...Why do you sound like you’re not gonna meet up with me later on?” Doomed-Dave asked, voice a little hoarse with emotion. “John? What the _**f**k**_?”

“I’ll meet you later on. I just need you to go ahead.” John said while smiling. “Don’t worry, Dave--”

“Don’t lie to me, dude!” Dave shouted, composure breaking for a moment as his shades slipped down the bridge of his nose to reveal narrowed, white eyes. Doomed-John bet that if this Dave were still alive, the red irises that should be there would be blazing with anger. “I may not be the same Dave from that f**ked up future you came from, and you’re not exactly the John I know, but you’re still my best bro. You can’t keep hiding sh** from me and lying to my _**f**king**_ face! I’m not leaving you here--!”

“Dave, I’m counting on you for this!” John raised his voice again, cutting Dave off. “The others will need this army, and I can’t--!”

A loud rumble entered the area and John’s words died out suddenly. The Heir’s white eyes widened and he let go of Dave’s shoulder, whirling around on his heel to look behind himself, raising his gaze slightly to the sky. The dream bubble was misting between LOWAS and the sand dunes, but there, in the sky, was something flashing a mirage of colors.

Doomed-Dave’s gaze darted back to Doomed-John, about to ask what the he** was in sky, but the blonde paused when he saw...the slight _tremor_ in the Heir’s form. John was _shaking_. John was f**king _**scared**_. Dave stared for a moment, uncomprehending for a moment because…

…

…

…This Dave, who had been killed by Jack Noir on LOFAF, has never seen this side of John--this side of John where the Heir looked so…… _small_. Before Doomed-Dave could say anything, John turned around and smiled grimly at the blonde, hands fisted at his sides.

“ _Please_ , Dave.” John nearly whispered, white eyes behind square glasses showing more emotion than expected. “I’m counting on you to gather them.”

…

…It was then that Dave realized that, yes, John was scared--but the Heir was not scared for _himself_. Doomed-John was scared for _Doomed-Dave_. F**king John Egbert. This little, selfless f**ker…

But Doomed-Dave fisted his hands at his sides. He opened his mouth...before he closed it. The blonde then moved forward and placed a hand onto John’s shoulder, white eyes gazing into white eyes.

“...I’ll see you later, right?” Dave asked, a tremor in his voice barely suppressed. “You’ll catch up with me later.”

John gazed at the blonde for a long moment...before he smiled. The Heir then moved forward and hugged the blonde tightly, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as Dave quickly returned the hug.  The Heir burried his face into the blonde's left shoulder.

“Of course.” John murmured back, response slightly muffled.

They stood like that for a moment, Doomed-Dave more reluctant in letting John go--but the two released each other, and Dave took a few steps back, arms at his sides. After a few seconds of gazing at each other, Dave gave a curt nod before he turned on his heel and flew off into the sky quickly. The thing about dream bubbles is that you don’t need to reach God Tier in order to fly.

Anyways, Doomed-John watched the other go for a long moment. John smiled slightly...but it came out more like a grimace as he watched Dave become a speck in the black and blue sky quickly. The Heir was left alone for a while, before the sound of an explosion reached his ears.

John slowly turned around in time to see a giant geyser of golden sand and blue rubble go up into the air; the dream bubble was still misting between LOWAS...and that d**n battlefield. The Heir took in a deep, shuddering breath...before exhaling slowly. He had hoped...that Lord English didn’t exist in this timeline. Aradia had actually mentioned that his alive-self was planning to befriend Caliborn…...so had the plan not worked? Did the Alive-John fail in letting the young cherub see reason?

…

…No. something _**weird**_ was going on, and Doomed-John didn’t like it. His instincts were telling him...that something was…...well, he didn’t know what it was, but something just felt _**wrong**_. As the familiar, powerful, and raw energy approached, John equipped Fear No Anvil--the weapon would be useful in buying some time. Soon...heavy footsteps reached John’s ears. The Heir took another deep breath…and exhaled slowly...

…

…

…

“ **...WELL, WELL…** ” A familiar voice to John thundered. “ **LOOKS LIKE YOU STILL HAVE THAT FIRE IN YOUR EYES.** ”

Doomed-John didn’t respond, but he shifted his stance, gripped his hammer tightly, and narrowed his gaze. Breath whispered around the area harshly...before John burst forward, blue wind streaking around him as he charged, clothes changing to his God Tier ones. His new opponent let out a huff, before he grinned darkly, a single golden tooth glinting in his sharp mouth as John blurred towards him.

“ **FOOLISH.** ”

~~

\--  uranianUmbra  [  UU  ] began cheering  ectoBiologist  [  EB  ] at ??:?? --

UU: JOHN!

UU: oh john! NO!

UU: it’s not him! get away from him, qUickly! he’s not the one yoU think he is!

UU: HE’S DANGEROUS!

UU: RUN!

A pause. There is no chime for a moment...until another message is sent. A chime. Another message is sent. And another...and another...and another...

UU: oh...

UU: oh no...

UU: ...

UU: john. john, my dear, dear friend...

UU: please, please, please, get Up!

UU: get Up! please, john.

UU: ...

UU: ...please...

\--  uranianUmbra  [  UU  ] lost connection --

==> Reader: Be Dirk before he met John and the others online.


	37. ==> Reader: Be Dirk in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for how late this chapter is! I was swamped by essays and tests for the past two weeks, but that is no excuse and I apologize profusely! 
> 
> But...please enjoy the chapter. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Reader: Be Dirk.

You are now Dirk.

…

…Opening your eyes ever so slowly, you groan when some sunlight reaches your eyes. You quickly roll away from the bright light and bury your face into your fluffy pillow, eyes squeezing shut. However, before you try and drift back to the heavy embrace of sleep, a loud, piercing squawk reaches your ears. You wince at the sound and groan, rolling onto your back to look up at your cream-colored ceiling irritably with furrowed eyebrows, eyes slowly cracking open.

“Son of a f**k…” You mutter to yourself.

F**king _**seagulls**_. But, with the sunlight so bright in your room, it’s not exactly too early in the morning. With a disgruntled sigh, you sit up slowly and rub your right hand over your face, sighing deeply. You hear the soft, muted crash of the waves outside of your home, and you simply listen for a moment, soaking up the soothing sound…

==> Dirk: Get out of bed.

Of course, that doesn’t last for long when you hear a squawk of a seagull and the chime of your laptop on your desk a few meters away from your bed. Blinking slowly while you run your right hand through your hair, you slowly swing your legs over the edge of the bed, gaze narrowed at your open laptop.

You drop your right hand from your hair to your mouth, yawning into it before you stand up. You kick your right leg out slightly when it getting tangled in your blanket before continuing on towards your laptop as it chimes again. You narrow your eyes slightly before you bring your computer chair over, sitting down heavily before focusing your gaze on the screen after rubbing your eyes.

\-- autoResponder [ AR ] began pestering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at 11:22 --

AR: Hey.

AR: Hello, hello. Anyone home?

AR: Dude, it’s so late in the morning. You should really be up by now.

F**king he**...

TT: What do you want?

AR: Huh. There you are. And here I thought you had died in your sleep or something, leaving me alone with a useless life as an AR. I would have no one to talk to, and that would just be sh**ty to my purpose.

AR: Also, don’t be rude. I was just saying hello. Keeping you company and all that f**kery. Like I was programmed to do. Sort of.

You sigh at this, moving your right hand up to your face, pinching the bridge of your nose. You’re slowly starting to regret making the auto responder...that’s programed with your own _f**ked_ up brain. You sigh again, dropping your hand from your face before typing a response.

TT: I was sleeping before.

AR: Welp. You’re awake now.

TT: I’m really starting to regret programming you.

AR: Well that’s mega rude since I am your own f**king brain after all.

You grit your teeth in response at this--because it’s right. Out of all the gog d**n ideas you had before, this one was the f**king worst. Creating an autoresponder that had a copy of your own brain? Bad idea. But you...you needed someone--something to actually _**talk**_ with you. But of course, you decided to do something stupid and create this AR. And yet...you can’t bring yourself to delete it.

~~_It feels wrong._ ~~

TT: I’m not having this conversation anymore. I need breakfast anyways.

AR: More like brunch.

What a little sh**.

TT: F**k off.

With an exasperated sigh, you roll away slightly from the laptop and ignore the chime that follows. Running a hand through your hair again, you stand up and trudge over to the entrance of your room. The door’s already open, so you simply walk through the threshold and head to the kitchen in your apartment.

You start to slow down slightly when you realise that you don’t have your shades. Pausing for a moment in the middle of the hall, you then sigh and start walking back to your room. You ignore the chimes of your laptop as you walk past it; the AR is probably trying to get some attention. Finally, you find your shades on the nightstand by your bed. Swiping the pair of shades up, you simply hook them onto the front of the white tank-top you’re currently wearing.

_It’s the only thing you have left of who used to live here._

You walk out of your room then, ignoring the chimes that come from your laptop again. D**n, that AR didn’t know when to f**king quit. With a sigh, you make your way to the kitchen. Thinking about what you have in the refrigerator, you think you can whip up some scrambled eggs and toast. And, if you don’t have anything to cook with, you can always use the Alchemiter.

Speaking of the Alchemiter, you had found it in one of the many rooms in the apartment. You’ve been confused on what exactly the Alchemiter was at first, but with the notes left behind by your...ancestor/big brother, you understood how the machine worked; it was some sort of object that was created by the brave, intelligent woman, Jaden English.

Your brother had also left behind codes for basic things like food, oj, snacks, towels, and other simple miscellaneous items. But you didn’t always make whatever you wanted with the codes; you had to use your cruxite-- _it filled an entire room in your apartment_ \--for the Alchemiter wisely.

Still, even though you had a lot of cruxite, you found a way to restock the glowing energy cylinders. When the drones of the fish b***h come by, usually for scouting reasons, you attack them because they-- _you found out with mild surprise_ \--run on pure cruxite. The cruxite was fuschia-colored, but it still worked the same when you wanted to alchemize some food.

Anyways, you make it to the kitchen and open up the refrigerator. You pull out some oj, two eggs, and the loaf of bread in plastic, setting them down on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. As you start to work on making breakfast, a sharp squawk reaches your ears.

Looking up slowly, you stare, not surprised by the sight of a seagull hopping around the edge of the counter. D**n, you must’ve forgotten to close the window in the living room last night again. Well, you were staying up late last night-- _was it 3 in the morning?_ \--working on Squarewave; Sawtooth needed a little brother. Anyways, you half-heartedly make shooing motions at the seagull there.

“Scram, ya li’l f**ker.” You mutter.

But of course, the ‘li’l f**ker’ stays where he is, squawking again. Grumbling to yourself for a moment, you sigh and finally relent. You take off the clip on the loaf of bread before reaching inside; the bread had already been sliced up before. You pull out one whole slice of bread and toss it to the seagull at the corner of your counter. The seagull immediately hopped forward and started pecking and bitting the piece of bread. This wasn’t the first time a seagull managed to find its way inside your apartment and ‘beg’ for food.

==> Dirk: Get started on breakfast.

You watch the seagull practically inhale the slice bread for a moment before starting on your own breakfast. You bring the loaf of bread with you to the toaster on the side, bringing out two slices. You pop them into the toaster while you hear another squawk and a flap of wings. The seagull lands on the counter, perched near your elbow. This time, it looks like the little f**ker was just keeping you company. With a sigh, you start working on your eggs next.

~~

Breakfast was simple and quick. Your little ‘guest’ had already flown away through when you were almost done with breakfast. Anyways, you went to the bathroom to go brush your teeth and take a shower. This time though, after freshening up your mouth, you didn’t take your usual, long showers. You guess you’re not that into a thinking mood this time around.

Anyways, after your short shower, you got dressed into a white t-shirt with an orange cap on it along with black jeans. You bring your white towel to your wet hair then and rub it vigorously, eyes closing for a moment. Once your hair is reasonably dry, you hang it up before grabbing your shades and hooking them onto the front of your t-shirt again. You head out of the bathroom and flick the lights off before heading to your workroom. You wanted to try and finish Squarewave by today.

Walking down the hall and passing by your bedroom, you enter your workroom. As you walk in, you’re careful to step over a few screws and bolts that you must’ve forgotten to pick up before you had gone to bed. Sunlight shines into the room through the window; the sound of the waves was muted though since the window was shut.

Slowly making your way over, you open up the window and a cool breeze immediately meets your cheeks. Squinting against the bright light, you look out at the blue sea surrounding you. You think you see a few...sea creatures in the distance, but they’ve never bothered or attacked your apartment, so you ignore it. You turn around and head back to the recent project you had been working on: Squarewave.

You glance to the side and see Sawtooth there, still powered down and charging. With a hum, you turn your attention back to Squarewave and take a seat by the worktable. Listening to the soothing sound of the waves outside, you open the toolbox balanced on the corner of the worktable and start working on Squarewave’s left arm. However, after roughly 10 minutes into building, you notice that your screwdriver is missing from your toolbox.

Frowning faintly, you wonder where the he** you had left it last. With a exasperated sigh, you remember that you had brought it with you to your room to fix the fan or something. With a grunt, you place Sqaurewave’s left arm down onto the table before you stand up and stretch before heading out of the workroom. You walk down the hall and head to your bedroom. Along the way, you slow down slightly when the sound of...chimes reaches your ears?

Raising your eyebrows, you walk a little faster to your room. Was the AR still trying to talk to you? D**n, it’s been roughly an hour since you’ve spoken to it last. Was this little f**ker really that persistent? With a sigh, you’re just thinking about getting your screwdriver and then leaving. Entering your room, you just make a straight walk towards the small desk in your room and swipe your screwdriver up. However, you end up glancing at your laptop just to see what the AR might be talking abou--

…

…

...Who the _**f**k**_ was tipsyGnostalgic?

Staring at your laptop screen for the longest time, you finally sit down on your computer chair, captchalogging your screwdriver. Your...your AR had started the conversation apparently, and that was a little weird; you made the AR to talk to. You watch the hot pink and orange words go back and forth. Was there really someone else alive on this planet? You read over the conversation that the AR had continued on its own.

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic  [  TG  ] at 12:49 --

TT: Yo. Anyone alive?

TT: I’m actually surprised that there’s someone idle on this chat.

TG: new phone

TG: who diz

TG: *dis

TG: hhehe lolz

TG: *hehe

...Well, this person sounded drunk. You scroll down slightly to read the rest of the conversation.

TT: Are you alright? Well, judging by the typos...you’re drunk, aren’t you? No offense though. You can do whatever you want. But are you even of legal age?

TG: maaaaaaaaayyybeeeeeee

TG: *wonk wonk* ;)

TT: Do you mean “wink”?

TG: nah wonk iz a new thung ive created

TG: *is *thing

TG: it still means wink tho

TT: Huh. That’s cool.

TG: thx :))

TT: So...not to be a creeper or anything, but I’m curious about the fact there’s someone else on Pesterchum. I thought I was the only person alive on Earth.

TG: saaaame

TG: but that waz until i met blue boi and u ;)))

TG: *was

TT: “Blue boi”? Do you mean...windybreathHeir?

...Who was windybreathHeir? Another person on Pesterchum? D**n, what had your AR been doing for the past hour?

TG: :OOO

TG: yep thats him! blue boiiiiii ;D

You’re at the end of the conversation so far, so you quickly move your hands over your laptop, using the conversation you had open with your AR first.

TT: What the f**k dude?

AR: Oh hey. You’re not ignoring me anymore?

TT: Who the he** is this tipsyGnostalgic? Was their chumhandle always present?

AR: Kinda. Yeah.

AR: So what? Do you want to take over now?

You really didn’t know how to answer that. This was the first contact you’ve ever had with someone that wasn’t your AR…

**_Ping!_ **

You glance back over to the other open chatbox and see the new hot pink words on the screen.

TG: heu tt u still there

TG: *hey lol

You huff at this, hesitating. You stare at your chat with your AR for a long moment before sighing softly. You move to the chat with tipsyGnostalgic and type a response to those hot pink words.

TT: Yeah, sorry. I was just doing something for a bit.

TT: Anyways, have you come in contact with other people?

With that...you got to meet a new friend in this apocalyptic world. After that, you found out that there were new chumhandles that were idle. The names of the two new chumhandles were gutsyGumshoe and golgothasTerror. You have no f**king idea how people managed to suddenly appear on Pesterchum, but you...you’re not exactly complaining.

You asked your AR how it all happened, and it responded that it had no clue either. However, for some reason...you feel like your AR is _hiding_ something from you. You do believe that it has something to do with whoever windybreathHeir is.

Anyways, you never really got to finish Squarewave that day, too busy with meeting the new peeps.

==> Dirk: Fast-forward to two weeks later.

You’re still Dirk Strider. And motherf**king he** you have no f**king idea what you’ve just stumbled upon after another, usual breakfast.

WH: thanks for your words of encouragement, hal.

TT: No prob, Egderp.

You had scrolled up previously to see what this conversation was about, and you were gradually getting more and more tense with every word that was shared between your AR and this windybreathHeir guy. There was something about an edited photo. And the two had been talking about your big brother for some God d**n reason. Finally, after getting caught up with everything, you decided to just barge into the conversation.

TT: What the he** is this.

There was a slight pause. The shock was probably settling in until--

TT: Oh sh**. Scatter, John. Dirk’s f**king here.

WH: bye hal! take care of yourself! D:

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] ceased pestering  windybreathHeir  [  WH  ] at 9:34 --

Oh f**k _**no**_. They weren’t just gonna run away like this. These little motherf**kers. What the he** has your AR been doing behind your back? You quickly open up a new chat with your AR.

\--  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] began pestering  autoResponder  [  AR  ] at 9:36 --

TT: What the f**k?

AR: What.

TT: Don’t f**king “what” me, you little sh**. Who the he** is windybreathHeir? Or, more specifically, “John”?

You’ve seen the name mentioned earlier in the conversation. You wonder if it has something to do with…...no. That’s impossible. _That_ comedian is long dead.

AR: It’s really none of your business.

You blink in idle surprise at this. You know that your AR has a mind of his own technically, but you’ve never really had him talk back to you before. Narrowing your gaze slightly, you watch as more red fills the screen. And when had the AR decided to change his color? Also...when had you start calling the AR a ‘he’?

AR: That conversation earlier was something private.

TT: And it has nothing concerning me? Why the f**k did you two start talking about my ancestor as well? What are you planning.

AR: Jegus. I think you need to chill--badly. It’s not like I’m planning to murder you or something.

F**k...you hate that he’s right. What are you getting so worked up for. Ugh, your emotions are starting to get out of whack but you type again.

TT: That’s what I hope you’re not talking about.

TT: And what picture did you send him?

AR: I think you need to cool off. See you later, Dirk.

TT: What?

To your surprise once again, the AR doesn’t respond.

TT: Hey.

TT: What the f**k?

_The AR doesn’t respond to you._

==> Dirk: Fast-forward to 4 days later.

Things have been obviously tense with you and your AR. Whenever you tried to question the AR what the f**k was going on with windybreathHeir, he would dodge questions or outright ignore you. However...that tension had been suddenly dispersed by a stranger online that wasn’t windybreathHeir. Instead, it was from a person called clockworkKnight.

...The conversation was...freeing in a way. You met your big brother, or someone that was an alternate version of him. Dave Strider was someone you surprisingly felt relaxed with all of a sudden despite chatting to him for the first time online. You just suddenly felt like this guy wouldn’t judge you for all of your mistakes and...shards of yourself. After the conversation with Dave, you...you were less wary of Hal-- _you have no idea when you started to call him that_ \--but you still didn’t trust the AR. And, ha, how f**ked up is that? Not trusting a copy of your own God d**n brain.

**_CK: you shouldnt beat yourself up on whatevers going on in your world because it might not be your fault at all ya know_ **

…

…

…You wonder if Dave is right.

...

...Anyways…you’re still chatting with the other chumhandles on Pesterchum. Nothing different has been going on lately, but you’re starting to get a bit worried about the Condesce. More of that fish b***h’s drones have been flying around the area, and you’re starting to wonder if she’s aware of your existence and about your relations with your ancestor/big brother. It’s best you start sharpening up on your skills…

Right now though, you’re in your workroom, downloading the program for Squarewave into the body you’ve made for him. Squarewave’s program is less advanced than Hal, mostly because it’s not a copy of your own brain. While it’s downloading though, you start thinking back to the conversation you had had with Dave. Some of the information he shared about your alternate self made you slightly unnerved.

**_CK: also it turns out that my bro was manipulated by a demonic doll controlled by undyingumbrage so thats just conspiracy f**king confirmed because i always had this sneaking suspicion that f**king cal played a big role in bros grueling training for me to become a strong dude_ **

...A ‘demonic doll’? You never came to Earth with a demonic doll. You were saved by a purple, robotic bunny-- _you called the little guy, or girl, Omega_ \--with red and green eyes when you were sent to Earth on a meteor. You wonder what must’ve happened to your alternate self to get some sort of demonic doll instead of a robotic bunny…

Well, you’ve fixed Omega already, but the robotic bunny hasn’t come back to life. You’re trying to look into it further. But now, suddenly, your laptop chimes as Squarewave continues to get downloaded into his body. Frowning faintly, you minimize the loading screen and open up Pesterchum. A part of you is hoping that golgothasTerror is pestering you this time; he’s fun to talk to.

\--  undyingUmbrage  [  uu  ] began jeering  timaeusTestified  [  TT  ] at ??:?? --

uu: HELLO DIRK.

uu: I WANT TO PLAY A GAME. AND YOu HAVE NO CHOICE IN REFuSING!

….You stare at your laptop screen, uncomprehending for a moment. Who the f**k was undyingUmbrage? And then your memory clicks when you recall your conversation with Dave just yesterday, the red words clear in your mind.

_**CK: by the way john said to be careful about a person who uses the name undyingumbrage** _

_**CK: hes supposed to be our future enemy or something but just pretend youre not aware of him to avoid suspicion** _

…

…Well, f**k.

==> Dirk: Be John presently on Alternia.

John drifted above the ocean for a long moment, staring into the deep, dark blue water. He was miles away from the land where he had left the rest of he grubs and lusii. Right now, Grub-Eridan and Grub-Feferi were swimming around below him with Seahorsedad watching over the two of them.

{I don’t know if this will be safe, John.} Phantom-Jade murmured in his head worriedly.

‘It’ll be fine, Jade.’ John said mentally in return as he drifted down slightly. ‘I need to talk to Gl'bgolyb about killing lusii. I also need to feed her.’

{Can she even talk?} Jade asked, mostly directing her question to Doc Scratch in John’s head.

[She can.] Doc Scratch simply said, sounding amused.

John then found a mini island of rock with the help of his Breath; it was roughly 12 feet long and 7 feet wide. He walked along the edge of the small piece of land, using his other senses to get a grasp of the area. Humming thoughtfully, John then heard a soft chirp on the corner of the small island. Smiling fondly, John walked over to the edge and crouched down, not minding the small wave that splashed against the black rock.

He reached out carefully and immediately felt two small heads nuzzle against his fingers as he also felt the cool water. Grub-Feferi and Grub-Eridan chirped happily as they also nipped gently at John’s fingers, causing the Heir to smile wider before he paused. A faint whisper reached John’s ears. The Heir inclined his head before he heard a soft splash on the right of him. John blinked when he heard another splash--this one was bigger than the first one. A small wave of water lapped at the island. The Heir retracted his hand just a bit before another whisper reached his ears.

||Шεгг...тнιડ ιડ ςεятαιηΓγ ιητεяεડτιηg…||

John then felt like the area had gotten colder all of a sudden...and there were more splashes. And then the splashes turned into some sort of constant flow of water; the sound reminded John of water pouring into an already filled bathtub. The Heir then sensed some sort of heavy presence rise up in front of him, towering over him, Seahorsedad, Grub-Feferi, and Grub-Eridan.

Feferi and Eridan scuttled forward and climbed up onto the island and quickly climbed up to attach themselves to John’s shoulders, balancing there as John lifted his ‘gaze’ upwards ever so slowly. Seahorsedad was flying around nearby, but he didn’t make any aggressive movements at the newcomer. John hesitated for a moment before using his Breath to get a feel of the...being in front of him--

…

…

…Holy _**sh****_ , Gl’bgolyb was f**king _**gigantic**_. Even Goatdad, the largest of the other lusii, wasn’t even _half_ the size of Feferi’s lusus. John swallowed as he slowly stood up with Grub-Feferi and Grub-Eridan clinging to his shoulders, their small, cold bodies sticking close to his neck.

Gl'bgolyb towered over them all, her white tentacles wriggling in the air in lazy way. Seawater fell from her in waterfalls as she emerged slightly from the ocean. One of her beak-like mouths opened and closed slightly as her breath hissed out of her mouth slightly. She was quite the intimidating lusus.

«Üm...hęłłø…?» John greeted hesitantly.

||Чου αяε ηοτ α ςнוгδ οક τнιડ шοягδ.|| Gl’bgolyb whispered, her voice doubled slightly. She sounded amused.

John fidgetted slightly at this, smiling nervously at the massive lusus. Grub-Feferi and Grub-Eridan nuzzled closer to his neck, causing his nerves to settle a bit.

«Ÿęäh...Ï’m ńøt frøm ärøüńd hęrę.» John responded, lowering his gaze slightly.

||Чου нανε ςοмε нεяε το αડκ ડοмετнιηפ οક мε.|| She murmured.

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. It made John think if Gl’bgolyb was actually a pretty chill and wise lusus; she just got...cranky when she wasn’t being fed.

«Węłł... _šørt øf_.» John said before reaching into his captchalogue deck to pull out a bottle of pills, the same one he used to feet Spidermom. «Ï døń’t kńøw ïf ït’łł wørk før ÿøü, büt ït’š äń äłtęrńätïvę før...ęätïńg łüšïï...»

John wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard...a chuckle? It was a soft chuckle of course, but it was a chuckle all the same. The Heir hesitantly lifted his head up again while Feferi chirruped happily.

||Чου’яε ςεяταιηгγ α ડτяαηפε οηε…|| Gl’bgolyb whispered before she seemed to lean forward a bit.

The smell of the sea was stronger now, but John stood his ground. He blinked his blind gaze as Gl’bgolyb seemed to hum, thoughtful and wondering. The water splashed around the area before she slunk back slightly.

||ㅋεεδ мε τнεη, ςнιгδ.|| She practically ordered.

John blinked dumbly for a moment as he shifted slightly on the small island of rock before he popped open the cap of the food pills. He shook out two into his palm before looking back up at the Horrorterror. After a moment of hesitation, John threw the two pills up at Gl’bgolyb, who opened one of her mouths for them.

The two pills went in and silence filled the area. John waited nervously while Grub-Eridan started to nibble playfully at the Heir’s ear, uncomprehending the tense situation. Grub-Feferi was playing with John’s hair, also not realizing the serious moment that was unfolding. However, those two helped John to relax a bit as he waited for Gl’bgolyb’s response.

||...Нοш ςυяιουડ…|| The Horrorterror finally murmured after a few minutes. ||...Ι αм ηο гοηפεя нυηפεяγ.||

John let out a long sigh of relief at that, relaxing even more. Thank God; no other lusii will have to die anymore. John wouldn’t have known what else to do if Gl’bgolyb hadn’t been satisfied with the food pills. The Heir would have to ask Vriska what the heck was in those tiny capsules. John then smiled hesitantly at the Horrorterror.

«Üh...ńøw thät thät’š øüt øf thę wäÿ...» John raised his right hand up wave at Gl’bgolyb, making sure not to move to much so Feferk and Eridan don’t topple off of his shoulders. «Ï’m John! John Egbert. Ït’š ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü.»

==> Reader: Check out the infestation problem on the Prospit ship.

Jade huffed as she zapped imps into each other while shooting a few uranium ones with her rifle that she brought out of her Strife Deck. White dog ears twitching on her head, she heard one of the imps try and attack her from behind. She zapped out of the way quickly into the air and aimed her rifle at the imp that was where she had been previously. However, it was a uranium imp, so the bullet simply phased through it.

Suddenly, a marble basilisk flew up in front of Jade, mouth open wide, sharp teeth on display. Before the basilisk could get a bite out of Jade, a blast of golden light hit the monster in the head, causing it to immediately explode into grist. Jade looked down and brightened up when she saw her grandpa there, smoking rifle aimed at the ready as Hope swirled around him slightly. Jacob lowered his weapon then, concerned, green eyes scanning the Witch of Space quickly.

“Are you alright, Jade!?” The Rogue of Hope quickly asked over the chaos.

“I’m alright, Pa!” Jade responded cheerily before she frowned thoughtfully to herself.

That basilisk...that was the first one she had seen so far. Oh man...did that mean that ogres and other monsters would start coming onto the ship? Jade huffed as she thought about how the he** the underlings were coming onto the battleship in the first place-- _wait_!

They must be coming on board with the warp-pads on the planets! Jade then warped out of the way of a screeching, uranium imp, again, as she continued to float in the air. Frowning faintly, she looked back over at her grandpa, comforted to see that he was handling himself just fine. Jade then turned her attention to imps that weren’t mixed with uranium before smiling grimly, readying the rifle in her hands.

Taking aim at one of the imps that weren't made of uranium, Jade pulled the trigger and the bullet shot forward and through the imp’s head. However, the bullet didn’t stop there. With the help of her Space, Jade zapped the bullet so it would continue on to shoot through another non-uranium imp’s head. And then she warped the bullet to go through another imp’s head, and another, and another, and another; she managed to shoot through all of uranium imps as well when they didn’t expect her bullet to suddenly come from behind.

Jacob watched on with mild amazement before he grunted in surprise when the golden floor beneath him suddenly jerked violently. The Rogue of Hope quickly darted away from where he stood as a large, yellow fist went smashing through the golden flooring. As Jade flew down to land beside Jacob, a cobalt ogre starting clambering through the hole it had made, a bunch of amber and rust basilisks and liches following after the large underling.

Jade huffed at this, readying her rifle again to start another round of shooting. However, these guys definitely won’t go down easily like the imps; a single bullet wouldn’t be enough. Jacob also narrowed his gaze as Hope swirled around him, causing his green eyes to glow gold as well-- _suddenly_ , dozens of uranium imps warped above the two gods, catching them by surprise.

Jade sensed them first with her heightened senses and cursed mentally as she lifted her rifle to the air instead. However, at the same time, the basilisks, liches, and the ogre were starting to head towards them at the same time. Jacob narrowed he gaze as he reached into his Strife Deck and switched his rifle out with Blunderbuss. Before either of them could react and attack, Jade blinked in idle surprise as a bunch of blue bubbles suddenly swarmed around Jacob and her.

When any of the underlings came in contact with the bubbles, they screeched in pain and anger as sharp wind suddenly burst out when they popped. The enemies were forced to retreat a little, hanging around the edges of the deck. Jade blinked again in surprise before her ears twitched and her nose picked up a few familiar scents; she turned her head to the open, golden door to the deck.  
  
Chukwa, the pink turtle, let light seep from his mouth slightly as he glared at the basilisks that were edging around. Larry, the red nakodile, cackled as molten magma slipped down his jaw slightly. Saros, the blue iguana, gazed determinedly as frost started spreading out from his hands as he crouched low to the deck. Balthazar, the yellow salamander, smiled grimly as Breath bubbles whispered at his lips.

“We are here to lend you our assistance, lass!” Bal shouted over the screeching of the underlings.

Jade blinked in shock before a broad grin encompassed her face as she nodded her head.

“Thanks, Bal!”

With that, Jade and Jacob turned their attention to the approaching enemies while Balthazar, Larry, Saris, Chukwa rushed forward to stand at the ready with the two gods. The basilisks, liches, and imps rushed towards the group as two more ogres emerged from the hole.

==> Reader: Check up on the two proud fathers.

James and Jim were back to back as they sent punches and mini cakes at imps or basilisks that tried to attack them; the two were currently in the golden living room near the kitchen in the Prospit ship. The Knight of Breath then clenched his right hand tightly as blue wind swirled around the fist. Just as a couple of oil ogres came lumbering in, James’ fist shot forward and Breath followed the movement of his punch sharply.

A blast of blue wind shot from James’ fist and collided with the ogres, forcing the group of hulking figures back. James sent a few more punches of concentrated Breath at the approaching opponents before glancing over his shoulder at Jim, the Knight of Life keeping a few liches and basilisks at bay.

“How are you holding up, Jim?” James raised his voice slightly above the chaos.

“Just fine, James!” The Knight of Life replied, glancing over his shoulder so his aquamarine eyes could connect with cobalt ones--

James widened his eyes when an amber basilisk suddenly darted towards Jim once the father of Jane had turned his gaze away.

“JIM!”

James spun around fully as he pushed Jim behind him with his right arm while his left one came up to punch--but the basilisk was slightly faster and latched its teeth onto the Knight of Breath’s forearm. James grunted as the sharp teeth sunk into the blue sleeve of his God Tier clothes and his flesh. Gritting his teeth, James flung his left arm to the side with a burst of Breath, dislodging the basilisk from his forearm, drops of blood following the screeching animal. The Knight of Breath then sent out a sharp ring of wind out and pushed the surrounding underlings backwards, slamming them into the walls. The imps and a few liches and basilisks burst into grist upon the impact, but the others were a little dazed and were slowly getting back up. James grunted again as he shook his left arm out slightly while Jim quickly came over, Life igniting onto his hands.

“You alright, James?” Jim asked quietly as his Life gently worked on the bleeding teeth marks on the Knight of Breath’s left arm once his practical twin rolled up his sleeve. “Sorry, I let my guard down.”

“I’m alright. And you have nothing to apologize for; I was the one that distracted you.” James replied, smiling grimly as he eyed the slowly approaching underlings. It was starting to get a little overwhelming with just the two of them against all these underlings--

“IN~COMING~!” A voice cheered.

James and Jim watched in mild surprise as a certain Mage of Void barged into the scene, her sniper rifle cocked and aimed at the ready. Roxanne gunned down multiple underlings before she flew over to land beside James and Jim. The ogres, basilisk, liches, and imps backed up then, Rox smiling dangerously at them all. When she saw that they would stay away for now, she glanced over her shoulder to check up on Jim and James--

…

…

“... _You’re hurt_.” Rox slowly said as she stared at the bloody teeth marks on James’ left forearm. They were starting to close up with the help of Jim, but the wound was obviously there.

“I’m fine.” James quickly replied, smiling reassuringly to Rox. “Jim will have me healed up in no time at all, Roxanne. I am still able to assist--”

“James.” The Mage of Void cut the other off. James stopped speaking and looked at Rox with surprise. She smiled back at him sweetly. “You and Jim just sit tight and relax.” She spun on her heel as her casual clothes melted into her God Tier ones. “I shall take care of things here now...by myself.”

As she walked away, Jim continued to heal James’ left forearm. While Rox walked forward, Jim watching her with concern, the Knight of Life then heard his twin say something. However, Jim missed it and glanced over at James, who was watching Rox still.

“Pardon?” Jim asked, finally stopping the bleeding. “What did you say, James?”

“...I’ve never seen her so angry before.” James quietly said with some astonishment as he watched Rox’s back with wide, cobalt eyes.

“...She was... _angry_?” Jim asked with surprise, thinking back to the smile given earlier from Rox. “But she--”

Suddenly, there were multiple screeches of pain and Jim whipped his head back to where Rox should be. Instead of using her rifle, Rox was apparently using her bare hands instead, a fist landing in the gut of a chalk giclops. The giclops easily burst into grist, and she was already attacking the ogres and other beasts while summoning Void portals so she could get around easily. She attacked the larger underlings with such ease that it was terrifying and awing at the same time. All in all, she was slaughtering the lot of them with perfect grace and ease.

“...O-Oh.” Jim finally stuttered, briefly losing concentration on James’ arm before he continued to heal the Knight of Breath’s injury. “I...see…”

James merely hummed an affirmation. However, he couldn’t deny the warmth that was fluttering in his chest at Rox’s concern and protectiveness. The Knights silently watched as she took on all of the underlings by herself.

==> Reader: Check up on another part of the Prospit battleship.

Jaden grinned widely as she punched a mercury giclops in the stomach harshly, her black God Tier clothes rippling into existence further as they changed from the casual white blouse and blue jeans she had been wearing earlier. The giant beast groaned and doubled over from the attack, causing the Rogue of Space to lift an eyebrow in mild surprise. D called out on the side as he sliced through a swarm of oil and amber basilisks when he noticed Jaden.

“ _Wow_ , it didn’t go down with one of _your_ punches?” The Seer of Time drawled, kicking a chalk lich in its skull-like face. D loosened his red tie slightly with his left hand as his white undershirt and black slacks started to mist into his red God Tier clothes. “I’m mildly impressed.”

Jaden huffed in response, cocking her other fist back and punching the giclops in the stomach again. With that, the giant beast burst into grist, scattering the crystal-like objects everywhere as she shook her now-gloved hand out slightly. Jaden groaned dramatically as she looked over at D, who had recently brought out a few red daggers the size of his palms.

“D, I was just holding back.” She nearly whined. “The beasts always go down so _easily_ , and that’s no fun!”

D snorted to himself as he brushed the red hood that was now on his head back onto his shoulders. He spun around sharply and cut through eight uranium imps when they suddenly circled around him in a flash of green light. The green imps’ heads went flying in the air before they burst into grist. The Seer of Time tapped his katana idly onto his shoulder as he then absently threw a dagger at the head of a chalk basilisk that tried to attack him from behind.

“That sounds kinda sadistic, Jade.” D said, amusement causing the corners of his lips to curve up slightly as his aviators glinted in the bright lighting of the golden inside of the Prospit ship. “You know your punches hurt like a b***h.”

Jaden merely grinned feraly as she then ran towards D and leapt over the blonde, sending a diving kick into the face of an amber ogre. The ogre didn’t even have time to screech in pain before it burst into grist. When Jaden landed on the ground and then sent a bright smile at D, the Seer of Time rolled his eyes behind his aviators, but he smiled and gave the Rogue of Space a fist bump when she raised her own fist up for one.

Just then, two mercury giclops were sent flying into the large meeting room, twin bolts of Light pushing them back. D and Jaden watched as the giclopses slammed into a golden wall before dispersing into grist. The two watched as a certain Witch of Light came walking into the golden room casually, her orange God Tier clothes swishing around as she held her knitting needles in each of her hands. Ross blinked in idle surprise before smiling warmly at the two other gods.

“Ah, Dietrich, Jaden. There you two are.” She said calmly before frowning faintly. She scanned the room for a moment; there were no more underlings in sight. Her eyebrows pinched together further when she looked back at D and Jaden. “...Where’s Johnathan?”

“...You haven’t seen him either?” D said flatly, his question sounding more like a statement. “Son. Of. A. _**B***h**_.”

“Oh!” Jaden then piped up, catching the attention of the Witch of Light and the Seer of Time. “If I do recall correctly, Jay said he wanted to explore the Meteor a bit more.”

“You think he’s still over there then?” Ross asked, looking thoughtful before she narrowed her gaze and spun around sharply.

Moving her needles around through the air, sharp bolts of Light shot out and attacked a swarm of basilisks when they suddenly entered the room. D moved forward as well before flying up and beheading a cobalt ogre when it tried to squeeze into the room they were in. Jaden brought out her shotgun and cocked it before she shot a few liches in the head when they came too close to her friends or herself.

“...I say we get rid of all of these pests before we go to the Meteor to check up on our dear friend Johnathan.” Ross said calmly, her lavender eyes glowing with Light.

“ _Agreed_.” Jaden and D say at the same time, the Rogue of Space smiling sharply while the Seer of Time’s expression was cool and closed off.

==> Reader: Check up on Jay.

…

…

...Jay blinked his eyes and frowned slightly as he looked around at the...strange area he was in. He inclined his head as he stumbled slightly across golden sand. Was he dreaming now? Perhaps he was. The last thing he did remember was...healing the old sport Gamzee. The Sylph of Breath huffed as he dusted the front of his...gray suit? Odd. He remembered wearing only a white undershirt, blue suspenders, and beige slacks on the Meteor. So this place...was a dream?

The salt-n-pepper-haired man blinked again as he shuffled towards a large hill of golden sand. Maybe an elevated view will help him get a better grasp of where he might be in his strange dream. Maybe this was a dream about that time he went to Cairo, Egypt to do a comedy gig. Jay huffed as he finally reached the top of the hill before--

…

…

…Good God! What had happened here?

Jay looked around with wide eyes at the battlefield. There were multiple craters of sand littering the area, and there were chunks of rock scattered around. The Sylph of Breath swallowed before he slowly started sliding down the hill of sand. Once he was at the bottom of the hill, he walked around cautiously. Jay was starting to believe that this wasn’t just a dream.

As he walked around and crouched down a few times to touch the sand, he could sense some sort of...aura that laid heavily in the area. It was like the air was saturated with a lingering energy. The energy reminded Jay of...Lord English. But what did that mean?

Jay then noticed that his clothes was different again; he was wearing a blue long-sleeve with black slacks. But the Sylph of Breath ignored this as he then lifted his gaze to the rest of the crater-ridden area. Jay stood up before he began to walk forward again--before he halted in surprise when he caught sight of something on the sand.

It was red.

It was _**blood**_.

~~_((W….up….))_ ~~

Jay blinked, his body starting to fill with nervous energy before he quickly jogged forward to the crater that held the small drops of blood. The Sylph of Breath got down to one knee as his fingers touched the clean sand surrounding the blood. The blood was dry, old. When Jay’s fingers came into contact with a simple grain of red sand, he felt a familiar sensation within him.

Whenever Jay had used Breath, there was this sort of exhilarating feeling of flying. When the Sylph of Breath touched the red sand, he was filled with the same feeling. So...did that mean...this was the blood of someone who used Breath? Jay felt his gut twist uncomfortably at this information for some reason. And then...Jay noticed how some drops of blood were scattered here and there...in a slight trail. Someone was injured in whatever fight had been going on. With the uneasy feeling still in his gut, Jay quickly followed the trail of red drops of blood in the sand.

~~

Jay grew more and more concerned when he saw that the drops of blood were getting more and more frequent. He found a steep hill of sand and blue rock before he determinedly started to climb up.

_~~((Wa..ke...up…!))~~ _

Jay thought he had heard something for a brief second before he shook his head and continued on. After some stumbling, Jay finally reached the top of the hill before freezing, flattening himself down slightly. The Sylph of Breath’s eyes were wide with shock as he kept his head ducked down before he slowly looked over the crest of the hill again.

…

…Some sort of...hulking creature was there. Its back was facing Jay, so he couldn’t see much features besides the flashy, green coat...and the smooth, scaly skin of the being’s hairless head. Jay noted then that the massive creature was apparently...looking at something--?

Suddenly, the green beast turns his head around abruptly, causing some sand to move away from him. Jay froze slightly as he stared into large, colorful eyes. Despite the distance, if he looked close enough, Jay could see an array of...pool-balls in the beast’s bulging sockets--good God, its head looked like a skull. The Sylph of Breath didn’t know why, but he felt a cold feeling settle in his gut as he stared into those large eyes.

“ **WELL...I CAN SEE THAT THAT F**KING BRAT HAS BEEN BUSY. AND YOU’RE THE ONE SEPARATING ME FROM MY PUPPETS...** ” The being-- _it sounded male_ \--rumbled, annoyance tinging his voice.

What was he talking about? Jay then tensed when the green being stood up from his crouched position and turned around. He started to walk towards the sand hill that the Sylph of Breath was on--

A sharp gust of blue wind went between the green beast and Jay, halting the larger from continuing. The beast paused before he smirked, golden tooth glinting in his mouth as he slowly glanced over his shoulder.

“ **...OH?** ” He questioned, amused. “ **YOU’RE _STILL_ ALIVE?** ”

...Jay could then see what the green beast had been staring at earlier.

…

_~~((Wake...up! Old...man…!))~~ _

…

…Oh no. This was one of those dream bubble things that Jaden had researched earlier, wasn’t it…? Dream bubbles were things Jay could ever truly understand when Jaden had taught him about it briefly, but he understood that people of the dead lived there. And now…

…

…Jay was gazing at the unmoving body dressed in blue, a colorful hammer resting beside a limp hand. There was...so much _**red**_ spreading out from the small body on the golden sand. Jay felt his breath stutter in his lungs. The Sylph of Breath didn’t know which one he was, but he was still--!

“ _JOHN_ \--!” Jay shouted, moving over the hill despite the presence of the hulking, green figure, sliding through the golden sand slightly. He couldn’t just leave the boy alone and defenseless like this. God, he was bleeding so much--!

_~~((WAKE UP, YOU B**GE-SUCKING IDIOT!))~~ _

No, he couldn’t wake up yet! Not ye--!

_Jay disappeared from the dream in a flash of white light._

…

…

…Bulging, pool-ball eyes stared at the last spot that Jay had stood before huffing. The owner of the gaze rolled his eyes with annoyance before slowly turning around to the fallen form dressed in blue. The cherub slowly stalked forward, clawed feet sinking into the golden sand slightly as he crouched down a few meters from the fallen figure, right elbow perched on his knee as he propped his chin up.

“ **...YOU’RE NOT DEAD _NOW_ , ARE YOU?**” The hulking figure rumbled, sounding bored.

…

...The ravenet in the sand shakily brought his arms underneath himself. He slowly started to push himself up from the sand, limbs shaking even more as blood slipped down from his face. Slowly, the ghost lifted his head and managed a shaky smirk, white eyes starting to glow blue as his body started to mist into wind.

“N- _Nope_. Not even...f**king _**close**_ …!” Doomed-John gritted out. John slowly staggered to his feet, blood threatening to slip into his left eye, so he closed it as his lungs rattled in his chest.

...The Heir’s green-skinned opponent smirked darkly in return, standing to his full height-- _three times the size of Doomed-John_. He barked out an amused laugh as John flicked his wrist out, a burst of Breath bringing his Warhammer of Zillyhoo back into his hands.

“ **GOOD.** ” The cherub said with a sharp grin before a green, clawed hand darted towards the Heir.

==> Reader: Check up on Jay in the non-dreambubble world.

Jay jolted awake to a pain in his cheek; his right hand immediately went up to the aching area. Wincing, the Sylph of Breath stared up in astonishment at Karkat, who was still holding his gray fist up.

“You’re finally f**king up!” The Knight of Blood growled, dropping his fist to his side. “Were you in some sort of sh**ty dreambubble or something!?” Jay opened his mouth to stay something, but Karkat cut the other off. “Nevermind! Don’t answer that. Anyways, I know this is f**king inconsiderate of me, but I need you to start working on the brainwash f**kery on the Grand Highblood.”

It was then that Jay dazedly realized that he was no longer on the couch in that small gray room on the Meteor. The Sylph of Breath sat up as Karkat moved away from view. Jay glanced around briefly before he jumped at the sight of an unconscious Grand Highblood, the body facing stomach up. He then noted that the room was filled with craters, and a bunch of young trolls and an adult one were helping Broderick, Dave, and Gamzee keep a bunch of imps and other small beasts at bay. Jay also idly wondered if Broderick was the one to carry him to this crater-littered room.

And...the Sylph of Breath was feeling a little weighted down by what had happened in his dream earlier. Would John-- _Doomed_ _-John or Future-John_ \--be alright? Jay had sensed the energy roll off of the green beast in waves. But...but now Jay had other responsibilities. He prayed that the John in his dream would be fine as he stood up quickly-- _a little too quickly_. The Sylph of Breath was a bit disoriented and stumbled for a moment. Karkat was immediately there to assist, but Jay smiled grimly and waved the other off.

“I’m alright, old sport.” Jay said. “You just go and help the others.”

Karkat scrutinized the other for a long moment before nodding curtly. The Knight of Blood darted away, his cape swaying and wings flapping behind him as he rejoined the fight. Jay watched Karkat go for a moment before huffing as he moved over to where the Grand Highblood’s unconscious body laid.

The Sylph of Breath’s casual clothes slowly started to mist into his God Tier ones. He made his way over before finally stopping by the Grand Highblood’s head. Jay had carefully stepped over the mass of hair, a little wary that he might wake the Purple Blood up. With a deep inhale and exhale, the comedian then kneeled down at Kozoro’s left ear and reached out, placing his right hand on the Purple Blood’s temple. As Jay concentrated and started to get rid of the chains, Karkat and the others continued to fight the underlings in the room Eridan and Cresyn fought in previously.

==> Reader: Check up on the Prince of Rage.

Kurloz, eyes still glowing a _**blood-red**_ , stalked down the halls silently. He had yet to run into any targets, and he beat the imps or basilisks that had gotten in the way of his mission. He was getting a little frustrated though. The Prince of Rage thought he would have run into someone by now--

“My, my...I thought I had smelt something odd about you.” A certain Seer of Mind cackled as she tapped her cane onto the floor. “I should’ve known that you’d probably have the same ‘ _problem_ ’ like the other Makaras.”

“Oh well. At least your nose never seems to fail you, right, Terezi~?” A certain Thief of Light drawled beside the Seer, smirking widely.

Kurloz slowed to a halt before he narrowed his gaze sharply at the two trolls that were standing at the end of the hall in front of him. He gripped his clubs tightly in his hands as he growled lowly, but his mind buzzed with joy; the Messiahs were happy that he found two targets.

Meanwhile, Vriska smirked at the growl from the Prince of Rage as she flicked a couple of her blue die between her fingers. Vriska rolled her die and grinned at her luck: Ancestral Awakening. She didn’t wear the clothes, but her die transformed into a dark-blue sword, sharp and powerful. Terezi slowly unsheathed her cane, one sword each in her hands. Kurloz slowly started to walk down the hall...and then he jogged...before he full on sprinted down the hall, roaring loudly.

“I’ll go first.” Vriska murmured as she continued to smirk. “Provide backup.”

“Of course~” Terezi said in return as Kurloz came closer, a snarling grin on his lips.

The Thief of Light and the Seer of Mind engaged Kurloz in battle. The hall was dim, causing Kurloz’s crazed, blood-red gaze to stand out even more in the darkness. He lunged at them, clubs swings while blades also sliced through the air to meet the Prince of Rage.

==> Reader: Be Jude.

You are now Jude, who is currently 5 years old.

It’s late at night when you wake up abruptly. Blinking sluggishly, you wonder why you’ve woken up in the first place before you feel your bladder complain. Groaning softly, you slowly get out of bed to head to the bathroom.

You make sure to be as quiet as possible because...well...you’re actually in big bro’s bedroom. Ever since the burglar incident roughly a month ago, Joey and you have slept with big bro on his bed. It was a little squished, but sticking close to big bro was way better than sleeping in your shared room with Joey without him.

Anyways, you slide out of bed silently and head over to the door of your big bro’s room. You step over a few books before you make it to the door, placing your hand on the knob. The door creaks a little as you twist the handle and pull, causing you to wince before continuing on. You pull open the door just a little before you slip through quickly and head down the hall to the bathroom.

You yawn as you rub at your eyes slightly, thankful for the few lamps that line the hall that are lit dimly. You finally make it to the bathroom though, gently pushing the door open and quickly walk over to the toilet to do your business.

~~

You’re heading back to big bro’s room now, feeling tired and ready to go back to bed. However, along the way, you catch someone moving down the hall towards you. For a moment, a spike of panic goes through you--before you recognize the figure of your big bro.

“Big bro…?” You ask softly. “Are you going to the restroom too--?”

When you meet big bro midway, you’re shocked when he suddenly falls to his knees in front of you before he wraps you up in his arms and brings you in close. You squeak in surprise, about to try and pull away because big bro was hugging you so _tightly_. But then...you realize that big bro is shaking, _**badly**_.

It takes a few more seconds before you realize what was going on. Sure, Joey and you were a little traumatized by the burglar incident, but the both of you are handling it surprisingly well with the help of big bro and Egon. However...big bro…...you can tell that he’s been keeping his eyes on Joey and you a lot more often than usual. There was always...this scared look in his eyes, and he would look tired a lot. It was only three nights ago that you found out that big bro had _nightmares_ of that burglar incident--and Joey and you would end up _hurt_ or _**worse**_ in those terrible dreams.

After a few more seconds, you slowly bring your arms up and hug big bro back. He must’ve woke up a little after you had left the room and had seen that you were missing. Big bro probably panicked a little before he went into the hall in search of you. But now, you hug big bro back as he continues to shake a little.

“...Big bro...I’m right h-here…” You say, voice a little shaky but strong at the same time. Your heart ached for him. “Joey and I are safe. We’re _**not**_ hurt. We’re _fine_.”

You repeat your words a little until big bro’s shaking dies out a little. Finally, big bro takes in a shuddering breath and exhales as well. After a handful of minutes, big bro pulls back slightly, hands now on your shoulders. You get to look into big bro’s blue eyes then, his gaze a little murky with shadows. But his eyes are still filled with warmth and care. Big bro smiles crookedly.

“Sorry...I panicked when I saw you weren’t in bed with me.” Big bro nearly croaked out. “I should’ve known that you had gone to the bathroom.”

You merely do your best to smile back before you wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close again. Your chin is on his right shoulder as you hug him.

“I’m fine, big bro.” You say firmly. You feel the tension in big bro’s body melt away further before he hugs you again. “I’m alright.”

…Eventually, big bro lifts you up in the hug, carrying you instead. Big bro then heads back towards his bedroom, footsteps silent in the hall. Your arms are still wrapped around his neck and you look at the dim hall behind big bro, observing the lamps and barely seen paintings. Finally, you make it to big bro’s bedroom and the door is pushed open quietly this time with no creaking.

Once big bro slips inside with you still in his arms, he quietly shuts the bedroom door with his foot, cutting off the dim lights from the hall. Your brother then makes his way across the room to his bed, careful of plushies and books. Once at the bed, big bro then set you down on the left side of the bed while he then checks up on Joey.

Your sister is still blissfully asleep, face nuzzled into her pillow. You watch as big bro smiles fondly before pulling her blankets up over her shoulders and gently brushes his fingers through her hair for a moment. Big bro then lies down between the two of you as he pulls the other end of the sheet up around him and you.

You tuck yourself into big bro’s right side, listening to him breathe. You see blue eyes glance down at you through the darkness before you smile up at him. Big bro smiles in return before you slowly close your eyes and snuggle close.

“Big bro…?” You murmur softly then before you fall asleep.

“Mm?” Big bro responds.

“...Joey and I are fine. And you are too.” You stifle back a yawn as you continue. “So don’t...have anymore nightmares…...because we’re all...safe.”

There’s a long pause, a shuddery intake of breath, before your brother lets out a soft, fond chuckle. There some movement on the bed before you feel a gentle kiss press to your temple as sleep drags you down further.

“...Alright. I’ll try my best to have _nice_  dreams. Does that sound good?” Big bro whispers in return.

“......Yeah...” You softly respond before sleep takes you entirely.

==> Jude: Be Roxy Lalonde in the past.


	38. ==> Jude: Be the the Rogue of Void in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all are sick of my apologies, but sorry again guys for this late chapter! I hope you all enjoy until I get the next one out. Haha...ha...oh gog, the finals are almost here. I might die. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Jude: Be Roxy Lalonde.

**_PSYCH!_ **

You are _not_ going to be Roxy Lalonde in the past. You’re probably going to be Roxy Lalonde _later_ on, so the Author has decided that you, the Reader, who was previously Jude, should be someone else for now. So, you are going to be the present John Egbert as he takes care of the grubs.

==> Jude: Be Present-John Egbert.

You are now John Egbert.

You blink slowly for a moment in mild surprise, before you lift your right hand to your face, in front of your eyes. You wiggle your fingers for a moment and realize that you can see color. Everything still looks like a blur even with your glasses...but you think your vision is slowly coming back to you!

“ _Hey, what’s with the goofy grin, Captain Nerd?_ ” You hear a familiar voice drawl on the left of you.

“I think my vision is coming back.” You say excitedly, ignoring the nickname.

Hal makes a noise of mild surprise, and you hear him move a little closer to you from where you sit cross-legged. Soon enough, you feel cool, metal hands on your cheeks, causing your head to turn to the left to your android friend. You hiss at a sudden bright light shined in your face, but you hear Hal hum thoughtfully. He then squishes your cheeks together, making your face look like a fish’s you bet.

“ _Huh. The dilation of the pupils are definitely better--and your pupils are actually discernible from your blue eyes._ ” Hal reports before pinching your cheeks and stretching them. “ _Hmm...looks like you’re lucky. You **won’t** have to wait for a year for your eyes to heal._ ”

You almost pump your arms up with glee at this before you remember that there are two grubs balanced on your shoulders. You hear a hiss before the soft clicking of teeth on metal reaches your ears; Hal makes an amused noise.

“ _Oh, would you look at that._ ” Hal snarks. “ _My fingers have become chew toys. And I think Little Vantas is getting a bit jelly._ ”

You huff at this, trying your best to puff out your pinched cheeks. You then move your hands up and bat Hal’s hands away while making sure that Grub-Karkat and Grub-Eridan don’t fall of your shoulders. And yes, Karkat and Eridan were currently on your shoulders. Karkat has been a bit clingy ever since you’ve saved him from the culling drones. The little Mutant Blood does stick to Crabdad a lot, but he clings to you the most. And Grub-Eridan? Eridan needed a lot of love apparently. The little Violet Blood has Seahorsedad, but Eridan loved a lot affection, so you were one of the ones he liked to cuddle.

Anyways, you sense that Hal backs up and raises his hands in mock surrender before returning to what he was doing on the left of you. You listen to the soft clinking of metal, and the clicking of a keyboard. Hal has successfully taken control over 30 drones, and it’s only been minutes! Half of the reprogrammed drones are already working on making a big hive for all of the grubs to live together in. You’ve also added in a few plans for housing the lusii to make them comfortable with their charges.

You hum softly for a moment, blinking your eyes again to see colorful blurs in front of you. Even with your glasses, you still couldn’t exactly see anything. With a huff, you use your other senses to take note of the area without your Breath. You hear the soft crash of the ocean nearby, and the rustle of wind through the leaves of trees that were planted around the area. You hear a lot of chirps coming from the right, and it causes you to smile slightly.

Thanks to the special food pills, Spidermom was actually...pretty nice. While the arachnid mother was a bit irritable with a bunch of grubs crawling on top of her, she didn’t attempt to eat them. And so, Spidermom, while hissing a few times, allowed all of the grubs to poke and prod. The same went with the other lusii--although Sollux’s lusus, Mercus, had a few moments where he grew a bit more than irritated with the grubs that went near him.

You sigh once more as you listen to the chirps of the grubs again. You then feel a sharp tug on your left ear, causing you to let out a soft chuckle.

«Whät’š üp, Kärkät? Ÿä’ hüńgrÿ?» You ask softly when Grub-Karkat stops his tugging. You hear a hiss in your ear, causing you to laugh. “Aw, did you just want some attention?”

When sticking with the grubs, you’ve always used Alternian and English to speak to them. In a way, you’re preparing them to learn both languages at once. The grubs don’t understand you now, but they can sense your mood and tone. Still, you’re gonna make sure to teach two languages to the grubs as they grow--

 _My Heir_. Breath whispers suddenly. _Danger approaches, John Egbert._

You narrow your eyes at that sharply and quickly bring your hands up to the two grubs on your shoulders. You let Breath surround the area a bit, making sure all lusii, grubs, and your android friend are all in the thin, blue circle. The Breath is not in defensive or offensive form yet, but you are ready. Carefully, you pluck Grub-Karkat and Grub-Eridan off of your shoulders--the former is a bit more stubborn in letting go. But, eventually, the two grubs are off and you place them next to Hal, who makes a humming noise.

“ _Be careful._ ” Hal says, also apparently aware of the sudden hostiles in the area, still tapping away on his device. “ _I detect 16 culling drones and 4 scout drones approaching in a half-mile radius._ ” You think your friend gives you a mock salute. “ _Go kick some a**._ ”

You smile slightly at Hal’s nonchalance as you stand up carefully, making sure first that Karkat and Eridan were still no longer on you. You then take note of where the lusii and the other grubs are for a moment before you float up into the air. Your clothes mist into wind slightly, the navy-blue jacket and jeans going back to the t-shirt, long hood, and loose, blue pants. Breath swirls around you as you float up a bit higher, raising your hands up slightly.

You sense that the culling drones are getting closer, and the wind around the area picks up slightly. With a deep inhale and exhale, you narrow your gaze sharply as you then bring out your Battleaxe of Haneul. Hood whipping around, you then dart forward with Breath at your back, propelling you forward so you could engage the drones in a fight away from your friends.

==> John: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the Scourge Sisters.

Kurloz snarled darkly as he sidestepped a slash of a silver blade before moving forward quickly. Terezi grinned sharply as she dodged a few swipes of heavy clubs before she crossed her blades in front of her. Two metal clubs crashed into her crossed blades, and the Seer of Mind and the Prince of Rage stood at a bit of a deadlock. However, it was obvious that Kurloz was stronger, so Terezi was pushed back bit by bit--

Suddenly, Vriska leapt in the air from behind Terezi, sword raised above her head as she grinned. A trail of blue followed Vriska’s Ancestor Sword as her cerulean wings started to peak out from behind her back slightly, her clothes turning a little orange as her eyes gleamed with Light.

“Yoo- _hoo_ ~!” Vriska sang before she brought her blade down onto Kurloz’s head.

Kurloz grunted before he brought his right hand up with one of his clubs while still pushing against Terezi with his other left one. The Prince of Rage made it in time to block Vriska’s attack, sparks flying into the air as club met sword. Kurloz growled lowly before some Rage welled up within him and he roared, pushing back against the Seer and Thief with a sudden amount of strength. Vriska and Terezi merely went with the push and quickly retreated back to the end of the hall, kicking up some dust as they screeched across the concrete floor.

But the Thief of Light quickly moved forward once more without a break. The Cerulean Blood darted down the hall towards Kurloz, who narrowed his blood-red eyes sharply at the approaching figure. Vriska, before she was within a meter radius of the Prince of Rage, abruptly feinted to the left before following up with a slash to the right and a stab at Kurloz’s face.

The Prince of Rage nearly fell for the feint and grunted as he blocked the slash of Vriska’s sword before snapping his head to the side to dodge the blade thrust to his face, his gray cheek getting nicked slightly. A mere trickle of purple blood slid down the Prince’s left cheek. Kurloz growled lowly at this as he made eye-contact with Vriska when she pulled back slightly, right foot moving behind her as she leveled her blade at the Prince of Rage.

Vriska grinned roguishly as she then lunged forward, clashing with Kurloz once more. They exchanged slashes and swings with each other, none gaining the upper hand against the other. Their movements became a little faster before Vriska broke off abruptly, sword swinging to her side. The Thief’s eyes suddenly glowed brightly with Light, her grip tightening slightly on her blade.

Vriska’s eyes narrowed sharply, and Kurloz tensed slightly when there was a sudden pulse of energy from the Thief of Light. Vriska shifted her stance a bit before she gripped her sword with both hands, centering it in front of her. Light started to surround Vriska’s sword as her irises glowed a brighter golden-sunflower hue. Kurloz narrowed his gaze and twirled his right club for a second before he shifted forward a bit, readying himself. The Thief of Light then bent her knees slightly before she darted forward in a trail of blue and golden-yellow lights.

_**Clang!** _

A shockwave of air was created by the two highbloods when they clashed with each other, blade meeting two clubs. Terezi, who was still near the end of the hall, had to stab both of her swords into the ground to stable herself when the shockwave hit her. The Seer huffed as she smelled and tasted the mix of sour blueberry, bitter grapes, honey-lemon, and plums in the air. She cringed slightly when the scent and taste of crazed rage--not Rage--met her senses. Yeesh, Lord English had his claws in Kurloz a lot more deeper than he had in Gamzee.

“ _Woooooooow_ ~” Vriska then drawled loudly as Light and Rage filled the area before it dissipated slightly. She smirked a bit. “These clubs are a lot more sturdier than I had thought they would be.”

Vriska then sprang back from Kurloz, Ancestor Sword singing through the air in an arch of blue. She skidded to a halt down the hall beside Terezi, who cackled in return as she idly pulled the tips of her cane-blades out of the concrete ground. The Seer of Mind’s clothes were already starting to turn into her God Tier ones.

“Vriska, you’ve held one of Gamzee’s clubs before.” Terezi said with a smirk, her Seer hood fell over her eyes slightly as her teal wings appeared behind her back, fluttering softly. “Gamzee’s clubs are an alloy of strong, Alternian metals. I wouldn’t expect any less from this Makara.”

Vriska scoffed at this as she kept her sharp eyes on Kurloz, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated with his targets. The Prince of Rage snarled sharply when his blood-red eyes made contact with the Thief of Light’s calm, cerulean ones, the Light receding a little from her irises. Vriska hummed thoughtfully then, cerulean wings popping out onto her back as her orange, God Tier clothes misted over her casual ones. The Thief of Light’s eyes darted over to Terezi, but her body continued to fully face Kurloz, who was standing stiffly at the other end of the hall.

“Well, what’s the plan now?” Vriska drawled. “I’ve distracted him long enough for you to come up with multiple plans and backup plans for your backup plans.”

Terezi, her usual grin on her lips, smirked as she lifted her head slightly, her hood moving up from her eyes a bit to reveal her glowing, sea-green eyes. A sea-green glow surrounded the Seer’s body as she responded.

“Oh, there are multiple ways we can do this.” Terezi replied as Mind flickered in her eyes. “But I have picked out the best solution for this situation--and it sadly doesn’t involve you beating the Prince of Rage to a pulp.”

Vriska clicked her tongue at this before huffing in disappointment, turning her gaze back to Kurloz; Terezi cackled softly in return. The Cerulean Blood sighed then, one hand on her left hip as she tapped her Ancestor Sword onto her right shoulder.

“Well then,” Vriska said, keeping her sharp eyes on Kurloz. “What _are_ we gonna do?”

“Don’t worry.” Terezi responded readily. “We just have to keep Makara in this hall. The key to this plan of mine will arrive soon I believe.”

Vriska grunted at that before nodding to show that she understood the plan so far. Kurloz then started to walk toward the Thief and the Seer, lip curling into a snarl as his blood-red eyes blazed slightly in the dimly lit hall. Rage was rolling off of the Prince like a translucent, purple cape as he moved closer.

The Thief of Light hummed and shifted her stance slightly, twirling her sword around for a bit as Light trailed after the blade. Terezi hummed and tapped her swords together softly, a chime of metal filling the air briefly as Mind drifted around her eyes. Kurloz was just a few meters away now. With a couple of more steps, he would be within attacking distance--

“Kurloz?” A voice spoke up abruptly on the other end of the hall Terezi and Vriska weren’t standing at.

The said Prince of Rage paused abruptly, back straightening. There was a long moment where he stared at Vriska and Terezi--except his gaze went a little past their heads. Vriska could’ve sworn she saw a brief flash of calm purple in the Prince of Rage’s eyes before the blood-red hue was back in place.

Kurloz blinked...before he slowly turned his head to the right to glance over his shoulder, not quite pulling his attention away from the Seer of Mind and the Thief of Light.

…

…

…She looked small from where she stood...but she was there, olive eyes bright and sharp like gems in the dim hall. One Meulin Leijon stood there at the opposite end of the hall, dressed in her slightly large, olive sweater and black skirt. She was only wearing socks-- _and maybe that was why Kurloz hadn’t heard her approach._

Meulin stepped forward slightly...and she smiled gently as she gazed into blood-red eyes.

“...Hey, Kurloz…” She almost whispered, eyes glowing with a hint of magenta as olive wings started to shimmer into view behind her back. “...I’m here now.”

==> Reader: Check a different part on the Meteor.

Jake grunted as his back met with Roxy’s before he jerked his hands up, armed with his golden pistols to quickly shoot down a few basilisks that were clawing across the floor towards him. The Page of Hope then darted his gaze to the left when he saw something approach in his peripheral.

“Roxy! On your right!” Jake quickly barked as he watched a lumbering, cobalt giclops come towards them with mild alarm.

“Gotcha, Jakey!” The Rogue of Void chirped back as she turned to her right and aimed her rifle at the massive underling.

As Roxy filled the giclops with holes, Jake took note of the rest of the large, gray room they were in. After Karkat had sent Kanaya, Jane, Roxy, and him away from the living room they had previously been in, a bunch of imps and other underlings suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The small group was forced to move in a conveniently spacious room before they faced the underlings.

“Jake, Roxy! Duck!”

At the abrupt warning, the Rogue of Void and the Page of Hope simple did as they were told, quickly dipping down low to the ground as a massive, red fork soared above their heads, stabbing a marble lich in the chest. The lich stumbled back for a moment, the fork still in its chest, before it burst into grist.

Before the weapon could hit the ground noisily, the owner of the fork appeared quickly and caught it. Jane blew a stray lock of raven hair out of her face before she sent a bright smile to her friends, setting the blunt side of her weapon on the ground; a small Skaia gently swirled within the glass that decorated the hilt of the fork.

“You two alright?” The Maid of Life then asked, eyebrows pinched together with worry. “I can heal you up in a jiffy if you need it!”

“We’re fiiine, Janey. And thanks for the save there~” Roxy drawled back confidently in return as she stood up straight with Jake, propping her rifle at her hip. The Rogue smiled before darting her gaze around abruptly with worry. “Hey, is Kanaya alright too?”

“Oh!” Jane smiled brightly then, looking quite relaxed. “She’s fine-- _ **more**_ than fine, really.” She giggled as she then pointed past Jake and Roxy’s heads. “See? She’s over there, turning the underlings into minced meat.”

As Roxy and Jake turned their head slightly, they saw that Kanaya, who was currently on the other side of the big room, was, indeed, ‘more than fine’. The Sylph of Space, jade wings peeking out of her back slightly, was whirling around in a deadly dance, slicing through the underlings-- _big and small_ \--with her heavy-looking chainsaw. Heck, she made it look like her chainsaw was made of plastic and it was the _**lightest**_ gog d**n weapon in the entire multiverse!

So, yes. Kanaya was _more_ than fine. The Sylph of Space even paused for a moment in her fighting so she could send a soft, fanged smile at Jake, Roxy, and Jane before turning back to her slicing and dicing. Roxy whistled with mild awe while Jake smiled amusedly.

“Well, would you look at ‘er go!” Jake said as he shot a uranium imp in the head without looking when it suddenly appeared in the air above them. The Page laughed brightly. “I’d _hate_ to get on her bad side--”

All of a sudden, the ground jerked violently, causing Jake, Roxy, and Jane to stumble; Kanaya, on the far end faltered in her step as well. The four watched as the floor of the center of the room cracked and crumbled. They stared with wide eyes as a rust Lich Queen slowly clawed through the concrete floor, flinging boulders away from herself as she screeched. How in the _**he****_ did the giant thing even get onto the Meteor!?

Anyways, only the Lich Queen’s torso managed to enter the room as she gazed down at Kanaya, Roxy, Jake, and Jane with feral eyes. A massive red hand reached out towards Jake, Roxy, and Jane, intent on crushing the three, and another hand reached for Kanaya as well. The Sylph of Space, Page of Hope, Rogue of Void, and Maid of Life prepared their weapons, their Aspects surging with power--

Suddenly, a streak of blue burst through the wall that Kanaya was closest to. Rubble scattered across the room violently, but the humans’ and troll’s gazes were drawn to a certain, young Bronze Blood. One Tavros Nitram, the Mage of Breath, thrust his black and white lance-- _the Cigarette Holder Lance_ \--through the amber Lich Queen’s side, Breath trailing after him in a violent rush of wind.

The Lich Queen screeched in pain, her loud shriek causing a few to wince. Tavros quickly pulled back, flapped his bronze wings, before he quickly dove back in, Breath swirling at the tip of his lance. With a burst of wind, the Mage of Breath thrust his lance forward into the Lich Queen’s head. There was a slight pause...before the massive being burst into grist.

Grist rained over the area before it slowed to a stop. The other underlings that had been lingering around seemed a little cowed, sticking close to the gray walls. Tavros flapped his wings for a moment...before he slowly drifted down to the ground, away from the massive hole that the Lich Queen had crawled through just now. The Mage blinked his eyes, blue light fading from his irises before he glanced around the room, smiling nervously.

“You, uh, guys alright?” Tavros asked after he took note of everyone there. He smiled brightly with relief when he saw there were no visible injuries on his friends’ bodies.

Suddenly, something, or someone, burst from the same wall that Tavros had appeared through. Dust filled the air for a moment...before it settled, revealing a certain Prince of Heart. One Dirk Strider stood above a chalk ogre, sword in the giant underling’s head before it burst into grist. The Prince of Heart landed on the rubble of the wall he had burst through before he looked up and lazily saluted his friends with his left hand, katana resting on his right shoulder.

“Sup.” Dirk greeted.

“Dirk!” Jane was the first to react, smiling brightly with relief as she approached the blonde. “Where have you been? We haven’t seen you for so long.”

Dirk shrugged in response before jerking his head over his shoulder, directing Jane and the others’ gazes through the hole in the wall. Looking through the hole, the others could see into a different room. With a muddy green mist following his fingertips, Sollux used his Doom to wipe out a wave of basilisks, psionics sparking at his eyes, shades gone at the moment. Aradia was at his side, smiling brightly as she used her telekinesis to send two giclops flying backwards.

“I was busy talkin’ to Sollux and Aradia earlier.” Dirk drawled, clothes misting into a magenta hue. “After wandering around on the Meteor, I ran into them. They woke up from a nap or some sh** and we decided to just chat. And then...all of the underlings appeared.”

Dirk shrugged again in a ‘you-know-the-rest’ kind of way. Kanaya hummed in understanding before she glanced over at Tavros, who was jogging over with Jake, Roxy, and Jane beside him. The Sylph of Space then blinked before sending a worried look towards the Mage of Breath.

“Tavros, weren’t you with…?” She trailed off, voice filled with concern.

Tavros blinked in mild confusion before he brightened with realization and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while he held his lance with his right. His bronze wings fluttered again as the tip of his weapon scrapped the ground for a brief moment.

“Ah, you mean Rouxen? He’s alright.” Tavros reassured. “My, uh, Ancestor’s with Kaniza, Milliu, Krasna, and Sorrin. They’re all very capable of fighting and watching each others’ backs. I’m, er, not sure of the other Ancestors, but I think they’re safe as well.”

Kanaya sighed softly at that, relaxing a little before bringing her gaze to the lingering underlings. There weren’t that many left, which was good news in a way. Seeing Sollux and Aradia fighting, the other readied their weapons, Aspects rising up to the surface.

“Let’s finish this, yes?” Kanaya said as she revved up her chainsaw again.

==> Reader: Check up on Present-John Egbert.

John slashed through two drones with his Battleaxe of Haneul, the iridescent blade of the weapon glinting in the green and pink moonlight of Alternia. The ravenet then spun around and kicked another drone in its chest, cracking the red, metal surface.

John quickly tucked his leg back in when the drone he just kicked tried to take a swipe at him. The Heir of Breath narrowed his gaze sharply as he then lifted his left hand into the air, battleaxe held in his right. John summoned multiple twisters of Breath, destroying the formation of drones that had been trying to surround him ever so slowly.

A few drones started to fire bullets at John, and the Heir easily waved his left hand again. The Breath swirled around him to actually stop the bullets that were heading towards him in midair. John, vision still healing, could at least see the color of the bullets, and he inclined his head at the small, copper objects before he let Breath drop the bullets to the ground below.

Stretching his other senses out, John hummed softly when he noted that the amount of drones were diminishing now. There were about...five left? At this, John then frowned thoughtfully. Hal had told him there were 16 culling drones and 4 scout drones. And John had destroyed...14 drones? That would mean six were left--then where the _**f**k**_ was the other drone if John could only sense _five_ \--!?

John jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash...followed by a low growl. The Heir worriedly moved his Breath around to get another feel of the area before quirking his right eyebrow up in mild surprise and amusement. Just down below him was Pounce de Leon, who was currently tearing the head off one of the scouting drones.

Before he could admonish the lusus for putting herself in danger, John blinked when he then noticed that Pounce wasn’t alone. Just then, Aradia’s lusus, Rama, burst into the scene, galloping from a moment before leaping upward, smashing her horns into the side of a drone that was hovering a little too close to the ground. John blinked in surprise when Sollux’s lusus, Mercus, then entered the area, the red and blue eyes of the double-headed cyclops sparking dangerously.

John blinked again in surprise as he sensed Pounce, Rama, and Mercus work together to quickly take down the remaining drones. The Heir floated in the air for a moment before he slowly drifted to the ground, shoes hitting the rocky terrain. Before John could say anything, Pounce immediately bounded forward, purring loudly as her head bumped against the Heir’s side.

“Woah!” John stumbled for a moment at Pounce’s weight before smiling softly when a purr was pressed against his side. «...Thäńkš før thë hęłp.» He lifted his eyes to the other lusii that had arrived to assist in fighting. «Thäńk ÿøü _äłł_.»

Pounce purred loudly at this, Rama gave a soft snort, and Mercus merely growled lowly, but he didn’t seem all that irritated. John counted that reaction from the two-headed cyclops as a good step towards a friendship with the lusus.

~~

When John made it back to where the other lusii, grubs, and Hal were, the Heir blinked in mild surprise at the new structure that was present in the area. It was a massive hive-castle, but it was still being built at the moment by the drones that Hal had taken over.

“ _So…what do ya’ think?_ ” John heard Hal say on the right of him. “ _It’s not done, of course, but I’m just askin’ for your opinion._ ”

“I may be slightly blind, but I think it’s _**amazing**_ , Hal.” John murmured, grinning widely as Pounce leaned into his left side slightly, silently asking for scritches. The Heir gently ran his fingers through the white fur on the meowbeast’s head. “Thank you so much for your help.”

Hal grunted in return, laptop tucked under his right arm. The red lights in the androids hands flickered as he gazed at the hive-castle that was being built before glancing back at John again, a blonde eyebrow arched.

“ _You know you could’ve asked for help from someone else, right?_ ” Hal said before his gaze drifted slowly to the night sky above. “ _Anyone--_ well, anyone who’s tech-smart _\--can hack those drones._ ”

John blinked at that before looking over at Hal before walking over; Pounce, Rama, and Mercus joined the other lusii and grubs. The Heir brushed his shoulder against the android’s. When he sensed that Hal was looking at him, John smiled brightly.

“Well, Hal. I’ll be honest.” John said. “I’ve never truly met you before in my past timeline. You had been merged together with...erm...a Dead-Equius as a sprite. I guess you could say I wanted to know you more…?”

Hal blinked in mild surprise at that...before he snorted. The android then threw his head back sharply and _laughed_ , the sound staticing a little, but it was still a laugh. Hal soon reigned in his emotions, chuckling softly to himself before he roughly pat John’s head, causing the Heir to squawk indignantly. The android then ruffled John’s hair as he smiled.

“... _John, this is why I consider you my best friend_.” Hal then said as he looked back over to the building of the hive-castle.

John gasped loudly, eyes sparkling as he looked over at Hal.

“I’m your _**best**_ friend!?” The Heir asked with a bright smile.

“ _Well, more like a little brother--even though you are technically older than me._ ” Hal hummed before sending a smirk at the adult-in-a-teen’s-body. “ _Still...you **are** shorter than me_.”

This time, John gasped indignantly, punching Hal’s shoulder in retaliation to the insult. The android merely chuckled in response, unfazed by the punch, but he raised his hands up in mock surrender. John puffed his cheeks out, but he didn’t punch the android again. The Heir then sighed before a chuckle slipped past his lips and he smiled, relaxed and light. The two then fell into a comfortable silence, watching and listening the construction of the hive-castle and the interaction of the lusii and grubs.

==> Reader: Check up on the Prospit battleship.

Balthazar narrowed his amber gaze as Breath wisped past his lips before he sent a storm of bubbles at a couple of basilisks that tried to corner the yellow salamander. Larry was beside him, red scales glinting as he spat lava at a few imps that came to close. Saros froze the feet of an ogre to the ground while Chukwa sent a beam of Light at the the immobile, large underling.

The quartet of reptiles were holding their own quite well, and Jacob was relieved to see that. The Rogue of Hope then looked over to the floating planets that were near the tip of the deck. Earlier, after seeing the situation seemed to be under control, meaning that the underlings were manageable, Jade brought LOWAS, LOLAR, LOFAF, and LOHAC out of her captchalogue deck before using her Space powers to shrink herself down. It was apparent that Jade was stopping the problem of how the underlings were getting onto the Prospit ship, judging by the lessening masses of the beasts.

Jacob cocked Blunderbuss after shooting a giclops in the head. The Rogue of Hope let out a sigh as he rolled his shoulders for a moment, taking in the deck that was littered with grist that had not been collected yet. There was just a few underlings lingering around, but Jacob knew that they would all disappear soon--

_**Bzap!** _

Jacob flickered his gaze to the flash of green light near the center of the golden deck, thinking that it was Jade--but he blinked in idle surprise and tensed slightly at the sight of familiar, black wings. Jacob was well aware that the Sovereign Slayer was a ‘friend’ now, but he couldn’t help but still be a little wary of the Dersite until he performed some sort of act of trust.

“God f**king d**n it…!” Jack Noir hissed as he stood on the deck, sword in hand as he glanced around the area. “They’re almost done cleaning up here as well.”

There was another flash of green before PM stood beside Jack, her hands on two smaller Dersites’ shoulders; WV looked about nervously while AR eyed all the remaining underlings with suspicion. The Prospitian sighed softly as she then looked over at Jack, dog ears twitching on her head, obsidian eyes sharp and alert.

“Jack, I’m quite sure you’ve stabbed and sliced through _more_ than _**half**_ of the underlings that had been on the Meteor. We were around the warp-pad room for a long time. And then we decided to use one of the warp-pads to arrive here.” PM said with mild exasperation, lightly swatting AR’s head when he was starting to head towards a few fleeing imps with his rifles. “You’ve done enough for now. And I can always spar you right now or later if you want to.”

Jack stared at PM for a long moment, sneering...before he scoffed, wings fluffing up. The Sovereign Slayer looked away from the Prospitian, looking like he was ignoring her. But Jacob managed to tell that the Dersite was backing down, actually _**listening**_ to the Prospitian Monarch. Jack even sheathed his obsidian sword back into his chest.

‘Miracles really _do_ happen.’ Jacob dryly thought before another flash of green appeared on the deck.

The Rogue of Hope turned his gaze away from Jack, PM, AR, and WV, and eyed the new flash of green light. Jacob then smiled brightly when he caught sight of his granddaughter stepping forward, the planets now carefully circling her. When Jade made eye-contact with Jacob, she smiled brightly at the elder.

“Hiya, Pa!” She chirped as she skipped towards the Rogue of Hope. “I disabled the warp-pads on the planets, so everyone will have to kinda ask me if they want to visit LOWAS, LOHAC, LOLAR, and LOFAF because I don’t think we’re gonna run out of underlings to fight.” Jade sighed then, hands on her hips as she stopped skipping and looked up at Jacob. “I talked with Echidna-- _my Denizen_ \--and she said that she can no longer stop the creation of underlings; they just keep popping out of the ground on the planets. It’s the same with Cetus, Hephaestus, and Typheus.”

Jacob hummed softly at the information before nodding in understanding. The Rogue of Hope smiled softly then and quickly brought Jade into a hug, laughing cheerily.

“Well, it’s good that we can get a break now!” Jacob said, ruffling Jade’s hair. “But I actually enjoyed the little tousle with the underlings. It certainly loosened up my muscles and helped me practice with my Aspect.”

Jade hugged back and huffed at her mussed up hair, but she smiled brightly at her grandpa, relieved that the other was completely fine. The Witch of Space then noted the other people on the deck and smiled brightly, giving one last hug to Jacob before jogging over to greet PM, WV, AR, and Jack. The group of Dersites and Prospitian was happy to see her--well, Jack’s dog-part was certainly overjoyed, and AR was...being respectful to the powerful god.

Jacob watched his granddaughter for a moment before he glanced around the deck, noting that all of the underlings had been rid of for now. The Rogue of Hope quickly walked over to Bal, who was softly speaking to Larry, Saros, and Chukwa.

“Balthazar, ol’ chap.” Jacob called out once he was near enough, getting to one knee so he could be near the same height as the salamander as a sign of respect. “I do apologize, for you’ve fought quite a lot recently, but could you and your good friends help me check the battleship for any lingering underlings? It would be a nasty surprise if one were to leap out and attack when we’ve all settled down.”

Bal quickly smiled in response and nodded in understanding, glancing to his reptilian companions to see that they were fine with their new ‘mission’.

“We’d love to help, lad!” The salamander patriarch said, claws clicking together for a moment.

Jacob grinned brightly in response, bowing his head slightly.

“Thank you very much, chaps.” The Rogue of Hope said to Bal, Saros, Chukwa, and Larry.

==> Reader: Check up on the situation with Kurloz.

“Kurloz...it’s me.” Meulin said softly. She then walked forward slightly...arms spread out wide, open for anything. “...Don’t you know…who I am?”

Kurloz still hadn’t turned around to face Meulin, but his blood-red eyes were on the Mage of Heart. Vriska side-eyed Terezi, silently asking if this was the plan, and the Seer merely smiled, but the Teal Blood was stiffly paying attention to the scene. The Thief of Light deduced that Terezi was just merely preparing herself if Kurloz decided to lash out violently; Vriska kept her sword at her side, but she was also ready to intervene at any moment.

Meulin continued to walk forward towards Kurloz. When she was only a few meters away, it was then that the Prince of Rage turned around, blood-red eyes narrowed. The Purple Blood snarled a warning, clubs clenched tightly in his hands--but Meulin didn’t even flinch or falter in her pace. When the Mage of Heart got closer...Kurloz took a step...backwards instead of forwards.

Meulin’s wings fluttered behind her back and her magenta, God Tier clothes rustled softly. Her hands, palms up, raised slightly, but stayed lower than her shoulders, form so open and vulnerable to an attack. She was dressed in her God Tier clothes now, but she still wasn’t armed. However...Heart gently swirled around her raised palms as she got even closer to Kurloz, who took another step back from Meulin.

“Shhh, Kurloz, it’s _**alright**_.” She whispered. “Don’t listen to those voices. _Everyone_ is safe. _I’m_ safe as well. There’s no one you need to protect at the moment. It’s alright…”

Vriska blinked in mild confusion at Meulin’s words before she clicked a few puzzle pieces together. She already knows of the brainwashing of Bro and Gamzee. And there had been a slight pattern of sorts to the brainwashing. When it came to manipulating the mind, it was apparent that Lord English twisted something that was supposed to be pure. For example, Bro wanted to make Dave stronger by training the Knight of Time, but the older Strider ended up abusing the younger through his training methods. And Gamzee...had wanted to keep his friends close to him, and Lord English planted a seed of fear that everyone would leave him if he didn’t find a way to keep them with him--yeah, like killing everyone would make them stay with him permanently.

And Kurloz? It was apparent that Lord English twisted the Prince of Rage’s thoughts on protecting his friends. What better way to protect his friends by killing the ‘threats’-- _targets_ \--on the Meteor? The Messiahs always knew ‘best’ for Kurloz and his friends, so why ignore the voices? Yeah, killing people who are actually allies is _**totally**_ okay. Vriska merely narrowed her gaze at this while she continued to watch the scene carefully with Terezi at her side.

Meulin was now a few feet in front of Kurloz, arms still spread wide. She gave a gentle smile to the Prince of Rage, olive eyes soft.

“...Everyone is alright, Kurloz. No one’s gonna hurt us here.” She murmured softly. “We’re safe.”

Kurloz growled lowly, and he took a menacing step forward this time, clubs gripped tightly in his hands. Meulin didn’t even bat an eye while Vriska and Terezi tensed a little. The Mage of Heart kept her eyes connected with the Prince of Rage’s.

“...You don’t have to listen to those voices anymore, Loz.” She said gently. “We’re all safe. Nothing and no one will hurt your friends--”

“ _ **L I E S !**_ ” Kurloz abruptly roared at Meulin. A club swung dangerously close to Olive Blood’s head, but the Prince of Rage surprisingly didn’t attack, still roaring at the Mage of Heart. “StOp _**MoThErF**iNg**_ SaYiNg ThAt To Me! Just motherf**king _**SHUT UP**_ already! Stop your accursed _**BLASPHEMY**_! ShUt Up, _ShUt Up_ , _**ShUt Up**_ , _**ShUt Up--!**_ ”

…

…

…There were gentle hands on Kurloz’s cheeks, and the Purple Blood stilled. Blood-red eyes gazed into olive ones. Meulin calmly gazed into the contrasting, crazed eyes above her as she held Kurloz’s face between her hands. The Mage of Heart...slowly smiled sadly at the Prince of Rage as her left thumb barely brushed over the pale, gray scars around his lips.

“...Do you remember……when you sewed your mouth close when you had made me deaf?” She whispered. The stitches were gone now, but the scars remained. “...You swore an oath to yourself that you’d never hurt me again.”

Meulin then lifted her gaze back up to Kurloz’s blood-red irises and lifted her right hand to brush a stray, curly, raven lock of hair out of the Prince of Rage’s eyes.

“I know...it’s hard and painful…” The Mage of Heart continued. “...But I need you to come back to me. I’m here to catch you, alright?”

There was Heart in her hands that was going directly to Kurloz’s mind, and it was actually helping the Prince of Rage to relax as she gently held his face. Kurloz’s eyes began to flicker between blood-red...and purple. The Purple Blood’s face contorted with pain and anger, and he growled lowly and ground his teeth together. He gnashed his teeth abruptly in front of Meulin’s face, but she still didn’t flinch back.

Kurloz then let out a low keen of pain and his knees started to buckle. But Meulin, with a surprising amount of strength, managed to gently lower Kurloz to his knees, her hands quickly shooting to his shoulders instead. The Prince of Rage slumped forward heavily as Meulin kneeled with him, hands back on his cheeks now. Her right thumb gently went over Kurloz’s left cheekbone as she gazed into his eyes-- _his **purple** eyes._

“...Hiya, dork.” She giggled back as she leaned in and gave a little eskimo kiss to the exhausted Prince of Rage, rubbing her nose gently against his.

Kurloz, clothes misting back to casual ones, let out a shuddering breath as Meulin then leaned back, giving the taller some space to think and process. The Prince of Rage blinked sluggishly, but he managed to look into the Mage of Heart’s eyes. His right hand shakily came up to cup her left cheek.

“...N-No one......g-g-got hurt...r..ight?” Kurloz rasped, voice hoarse now, the disuse finally affecting him.

Meulin slowly shook her head, smiling softly before she opened her mouth to give a verbal response.

“Everyone’s alright, Loz.” She murmured, voice gentle. Her clothes was starting to mist back into her casual ones. “Terezi and Vriska stopped you here. And you only took down a few underlings I think.”

Kurloz breathed out another shaky sigh at this, eyes sliding shut as he sagged forward even more, hand dropping down to his side. Meulin let his head fall forward over her left shoulder as she merely wrapped her arms around him instead. The Mage of Heart hugged him close as she buried her face into the Prince of Rage’s shoulder; the Purple Blood was really sagging forward now.

“Thanks for coming back to me…” She said, voice muffled by Kurloz’s shoulder.

The Prince of Rage didn’t respond, and Meulin noted that the Purple Blood was feeling a little heavier. Just then, Vriska and Terezi approached, and Meulin watched them as she lifted her chin over his left shoulder.

“He’s unconscious now.” Terezi told Meulin, expression a lot more somber at the moment. But the Seer’s usual grin was still present. “Thanks for helping us out.”

“Thank you for not hurting him badly.” Meulin replied, voice filled with relief. She then looked between the two, eyebrows furrowed together slightly. “The both of you aren’t hurt, right?”

“ _Puh_ -lease,” Vriska scoffed as she smirked before holding a hand up to Terezi. The Seer of Mind placed a fist-bump against the hand instead of returning the high-five-- _but the gesture was pretty much the same._ “Terezi and I are the _Scourge Sisters_. Of course we could handle something like this--but I’ll admit that Makara wasn’t _easy_ to fight.”

Meulin merely giggled at this, sighing once more with relief as she hugged Kurloz close before sitting up slightly with mild alarm.

“Ah, now that I think about it, Mituna and Latula should be arriving here soon!” She chirped happily as she struggled to stand with an unconscious Kurloz still leaning against her.

Terezi and Vriska watched with mild amusement as Meulin actually successfully carried Kurloz--well, the Prince of Rage’s lower half was just dragging behind Meulin as she draped his arms over her shoulders, his torso against her back as his chin went over her right shoulder. The Teal Blood and the Cerulean Blood silently asked the Olive Blood needed assistance, but the Mage of Heart merely shook her head and grinned.

“Your other friends?” Terezi then asked, talking about ‘Mituna’ and ‘Latula’.

“Yep!” Meulin said happily. “We’re planning to come in pairs, or trios, gradually as everything gets settled. And sorry about the trouble--Kurloz didn’t mean doing this of course.” She sighed softly, gaze looking a bit weary. “...It’s been a while since he’s been taken over like this.”

“Oh well.” Vriska merely said nonchalantly. “I mean, we’ve dealt with our own moments of blood-red eyes and evil brainwashing, so it’s _aaaaaaaall_ fine, really. Why don’t we just put him back in his room and then see what we can do about him from then on.”

“I heard John’s Post-Scratch self healed the older Strider of brainwashing.” Terezi then piped up as the three started to walk down the hall--the end where Meulin had come from. The Seer of Mind idly listened to Meulin drag Kurloz along with her, apparently used to the Prince of Rage’s weight. “I think it might be the same with Gamzee ever since I left that room earlier…”

Meulin hopped slightly to adjust Kurloz so he wouldn’t slip off before she sent Terezi an awed and hopeful look, olive eyes bright.

“Really?” Meulin asked, sounding more breathless with surprise than with the fact that she was carrying a troll that was two heads over her own height. “There’s someone who can get rid of Kurloz’s ‘Messiahs’?”

The three left the hall and began to turn left at the corner, footsteps echoing.

“Well, Broderick Strider’s scent is certainly different.” Terezi hummed thoughtfully. “A ‘ _good_ ’ different.”

Meulin beamed slightly at that as she then brought her gaze forward, a little more pop to her step. She hummed happily as she felt the constant weight of Kurloz’ chin on her shoulder.

“You hear that, Loz?” She asked, even though the taller was unconscious. “There’s someone who can get rid of those voices!” Her smile brightened slightly as she continued down the hall with Terezi and Vriska. “Tuna’s gonna be ecstatic.”

==> Reader: Check up on Jay.

Jay gritted his teeth when his hands burned a little once more, but he pushed through stubbornly, smiling with triumph when he broke through two more chains. Broderick, Dave, Karkat, Cresyn, Eridan, Equius, Nepeta, Feferi, and Gamzee were still taking down a few linger underlings outside of the battered, gray room Jay was still in with the Grand Highblood.

Kozoro was much more troublesome than Gamzee and Broderick had been, but Jay was determined to see this through. The Sylph of Breath was relieved to see that he was almost done with the chains that only he could see. After breaking through another chain, Jay noted that the area was rather silent. Lifting his head from his healing, Jay looked at the rather massive hole in the wall that his friends had pushed the underlings through.

He wondered if the fight was finished and everyone was heading back to this room now; he also noted that he was working on the last two chains now. And then, as if on cue, Jay brightened at the sight of Dave, orange and red wings flapping as he appeared at the hole. The Sylph of Breath was about to greet the Knight of Time before he noticed the urgency in Dave’s movements as he flew closer to him. But then...Jay also noticed--

“ _ **JAY!**_ ” Dave barked harshly in warning, Caledfwlch grasped in his right hand tightly as he flew forward.

\-- _the large, gray arm that blurred towards him at his peripheral._

...It almost happened in slow motion, but Jay couldn’t move out of the way in time as he broke through another chain on the waking Grand Highblood’s mind. Jay widened his eyes, _frozen_ , as Kozoro’s hand finally slammed into his side harshly, knocking the air out of his lungs abruptly before he was sent _flying_.

Jay didn’t get to suck air into his lungs again--even if he were to, it would get knocked out _**again**_ as his back slammed harshly into one of the concrete walls, head snapping back with the impact. The Sylph’s lungs rattled as he struggled for breath. He struggled to simply _**wheeze**_ before he blearily noticed a voice calling out to him...and a warmth at his back.

“-- _king he**...!_ Jay, c’mon dude, I know you can do it. Just f**king breathe! I know it hurts like he** but you need to breathe, d**n it! Sh**, I was too slow!”

Jay noted that he had not...exactly hit the wall. Instead, someone had managed to get behind him and cushioned the impact slightly. The Sylph of Breath then slowly realized that the voice behind him was...Dave. Jay choked on a breath as he coughed, still struggling to breathe before he heard a loud roar. Head spinning, Jay barely managed to catch the Grand Highblood sitting up abruptly, claws digging into the concrete below him before he got onto the balls of his feet, crouching in the crumbling room.

“Sh**.” Dave gritted out behind Jay. The Sylph then noted that the Knight’s arms were under his armpits, managing to keep him from falling to the floor below as he flew, supporting Jay’s weight all by himself. The Knight’s sword was gone at the moment, probably captchalogged so he wouldn’t have ended up stabbing Jay when he caught the elder. “F**king he**--”

Before Kozoro could pounce, magenta threads rapidly surrounded the Grand Highblood, wrapping around the limbs and torso. Kozoro roared in rage as he tried to move forward, but he was jerked backward by the strings; Jay heard Dave let out a low sigh of relief as he then started to drift down to the floor below. The Grand Highblood turned his head to glance over his left shoulder, growling as he saw a certain Thief of Heart standing there on the ground. Bro was bracing his feet to keep the giant troll from moving forward, hands lit up and connected to the mageta strings that were wrapped around Kozoro.

“ _ **Hey**_ , he’s trying to _help_ you, ya’ fata** f**ker.” Bro growled out lowly, eyes blazing magenta behind his shades. “Be a good troll and sit your a** back _**down**_ …!”

Kozoro, of course, didn’t listen; there was one chain left on the Grand Highblood's mind, but it was apparently enough to keep brainwashing the Purple Blood. The Grand Highblood spun around abruptly, a snarl on his lips as he lunged forward towards Bro. Bro merely arched an eyebrow before he darted to the side quickly, Heart hands appearing in the air to tangle Kozoro up in more magenta strings; the Grand Highblood’s hands slammed into the spot that the Thief of Heart once stood, adding another cater to the room.

Meanwhile, with Jay and Dave, the Knight of Time was now kneeling on ground beside the Sylph of Breath, leaning the injured man against the wall instead of on his back. With a quick scan of Jay’s form earlier, Dave deduced that it would be better to sit Jay up because it would help the Sylph to breathe better--even though he was aware that the salt-n-pepper-haired man just wanted to go to f**king  _sleep_  and sitting up was f**king _uncomfortable_ , and uncomfortable was an understatement.

“Just hang on, Jay. We’ll knock this f**ker out and then patch you up.” Dave muttered quickly. There was a trickle of blood on the Knight of Time’s chin--ah, had the back of Jay’s head hit Dave in the chin?  Most likely.  Anyways, before Jay could say anything, Dave darted away in a small gust of wind, wings flapping.

Jay dazedly watched as Bro and Dave fought the Grand Highblood with swift, graceful movements. The two Striders were fast, and Kozoro could barely keep up with the two skilled fighters. But the Grand Highblood was holding his own quite well, his strength a powerful weapon by itself. Perhaps the others would arrive soon to assist the Striders and put an end to the fight and knock the Purple Blood out.

…

…

…However…despite the burning in his chest and side, and the pounding in his head, Jay could see something that made his heart clench. It was always brief and a bit hard to catch, but Jay could see it.

…

…Jay could see _**fear**_ in Kozoro’s eyes. _Confusion_ as well. The Grand Highblood was almost free of the brainwashing. But there was just one more chain left, and Kozoro was just stuck fighting Bro and Dave, not knowing what else to do. Jay swallowed at that, iron on his tongue as he coughed, eyes squeezing shut with pain.

But Jay opened his eyes again, bringing his gaze back to the fight before him. With a grunt and gritted teeth, Jay placed his right hand below himself, gasping harshly with pain as he tried to push himself off the wall slightly, legs slowly tucking in to get underneath him. The Sylph choked on his breath for a second before his left arm went to cradle his ribs.

Meanwhile, Dave dodged a swipe of a large, gray hand, flapping his wings to move a little faster through the air. The Heart strings that Bro had been using to restrain the crazed Grand Highblood were barely working. Dave clicked his tongue as he used the flat side of his sword to block a backhand from Kozoro.

‘F**king sh**. F**king brainwashing.’ Dave cursed in his head before he spared a glance to the rest of the room. ‘God f**king d** it. I hope Jay’s alr-- _WHERE THE F**K IS THAT RECKLESS B*****D?!_ ’

Dave was panicked for a second before he caught sight of blue appearing behind Kozoro. The Knight of Time wasn’t the only one to notice this fact; Bro _and_ the _**Grand Highblood**_ had noticed as well. Before Dave could say anything, Kozoro whirled around abruptly--

Jay was there, left arm still cradling his ribs, while his right hand was gently placed directly onto Kozoro’s forehead when the Grand Highblood was done turning around; Jay merely floated in the air in front of the Purple Blood’s face. The Sylph of Breath smiled wearily as blood dribbled down his chin, but his eyes glowed a bright blue as his palm pressed against Kozoro’s forehead. The Grand Highblood was frozen with surprise; he had not expected Jay to suddenly be there in front of him.

“He..re we go...old s-spo..rt…” Jay barely rasped out before his Breath attacked the last chain on Kozoro’s mind. “You’re...f-fr..e..e…”

...And Jay heard it. It was like glass breaking. The last chain on Kozoro’s mind shattered loudly, and the Grand Highblood stared at Jay with a dazed confusion, eyes fading to a calm, _**purple**_ hue. Kozoro blinked for a moment...before he swayed, eyes rolling to the back of his head before he fell backwards, back hitting the ground with a jarring thud.

Jay’s breath barely made it past his lips as he coughed again, managing to float down to the ground slowly. The Sylph of Breath hunched into himself as his feet finally touched the ground as his left arm continued to cradle his ribs.

Jay then started to sway. Bro quickly darted over and grasped the Sylph of Breath by his shoulders before he could hit the cracked, unforgiving floor. The Thief of Heart called out to the Sylph, but he got no response. Bro lightly shook the comedian by his shoulders, but he noted that the elder was knocked out cold once again--not only from exhaustion, but from his injuries as well. Bro clicked his tongue at the blood that was starting to soak Jay’s right side before he whipped his head over his left shoulder, looking at the group that was starting to appear through the hole in the wall.

“ _HEY_! We need a healer over here five _**f**king**_ minutes ago, d**n it!” Bro barked as he carefully placed Jay onto his back on the ground for now.

Feferi quickly ran and flew over, fuschia wings fluttering behind her back as Life ignited onto her hands. Her eyes were sharp with concentration as she quickly fell to her knees at Jay’s injured side once Bro moved out of the way.

==> Reader: Be Jay.

…

…

…You open your eyes slowly…before you quickly notice two things. One, your body no longer feels like it’s been run over by ten trucks. Two, you are in an unfamiliar place again.

Sitting up abruptly, you take note of the area. You were...in some sort of forest. The leaves were yellow, and the bark of the trees was a maroon hue. The area is bright, and you can see sunlight peeking through the oddly shaped leaves above. The grass below you is a pale pink color--and all of this was just rather odd yet familiar at the same time. You carefully bring your legs underneath you and stand up, brushing the front of the...smoky-gray suit you were wearing. Judging by your clothes…

…

… _Oh_.

Oh my, you must be back in a dream bubble again if you’re wearing clothes from your past. Unless...you have _**died**_? Oh dear. But how would you know if you’re dead? All you do remember was freeing the Grand Highblood of his brainwashing...and then seeing Broderick run towards you. You think you might have fainted since you only remember black and the hot red pain overwhelming your vision. But you don’t know for sure--

“...What the he**? Who are you?” You hear a familiar voice behind yourself say with mild surprise and curiosity.

You spin around abruptly, fallen, yellow leaves crunching underneath your feet as you prepare for a fight even though you...recognized the voice. You then blink and stare at a familiar face, but when the teen blonde lowers his shades from his eyes, he reveals a white gaze--not a red-orange one.

“...John?” Dave(?) asks, dozens of...ghosts drifting behind his back. “...What the f**k?”

==> Jay: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on a different part of the Meteor.

...There was a flash of blue before three figures appeared in a small, gray room. One figure was a certain Heir of Breath, and he sighed softly as he watched his companions glance around-- _well, one of them did since the other was blind._

“Well thith plathe lookth a little f**ked up.” The newcomer dressed in yellow said happily as he observed the cracked room through the red and blue lense attached to his helmet.

“Oh, I think there’s been a recent attack by the underlings, but I think another me with Anamia will come buy to fix the place.” John replied, smiling softly. “She recently God Tiered with the other Ancestors, and she’s a Sylph of Time now--”

“Yeah, _yeah_ , John, we _**know**_.” The newcomer dressed in teal said, her lips quirked up with amusement as she looked in John’s general direction with her red shades. “We’ve heard you gush about it for quite some time.” She tapped her cane on the ground before she inclined her head at the Heir of Breath. “And don’t you have some business to attend to now?”

John jolted in surprise before he laughed sheepishly, blue eyes bright, cobalt sparks appeared around him.

“Whoops! You’re right.” John grinned at his two friends before he stepped back slightly, saluting the two as a blue glow surrounded him. “Bye Latula, Mituna! See you later!”

John, using his retcon powers, disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving the two in the gray room by themselves. After a moment of silence and staring at the spot John once stood at, the newcomer dressed in teal spoke first, huffing softly.

“Pfft--what a _dork_.” Latula Pyrope, the Knight of Mind, muttered with a smirk, red shades glinting in the dimly-lit room.

“Yep.” Mituna Captor, the Heir of Doom, replied with a happy grin, hands adjusting his helmet slightly.

==> Reader: Be Roxy Lalonde in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And happy Mothers’ Day! (´⊙ω⊙`)


	39. ==> Reader: Be tipsyGnostalgic in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wHEEZE* _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Reader: Be Roxy Lalonde.

…

…

==> Oh. Wait a second.

==> Roxy: Wake up.

…

…

…

==> Roxy: Wake up, please?

…You slowly open your eyes--and quickly close them. You bury your face into your pillow, blocking out the light that had blinded you earlier--and you think you have a _headache_. _Ugh_ , it’s so gog d**n bright in here! Looks like you forgot to close your drapes before you went to bed.

But what were you doing last night? Your head hurts a lot…...oh. That’s right. Last night you had been pestering D-Stri, and you were talking about a whole lot if stuff with him. You believe the both of you were talking about...something to do with the color blue--oh, oh! The two of you were talking about Johnny, AKA windybreathHeir.

With a mix of a yawn and a groan leaving your mouth, you turn on your side before you carefully open your eyes, just so you could avoid being blinded again. You blink sluggishly for a moment as you take your bedroom in again. You look to the pile of pink and white stuffed cat animals on the side to the shelf that held a few of your frozen, mutated versions of Frigglish. And hey, speaking of Frigglish--

You blink in slight surprise as something soft pokes at your right cheek as you lie on your left side. You crane your head back, a little used to the lights now, and you see Frigglish there, perched on the windowsill. You huff with amusement when he reaches down, dressed in his little suit top, poking at your cheek again with his paw. With a soft chuckle, you lazily reach up. He ducks down in response and bumps his head against your palm, purring softly.

Frigglish had been accidentally…abducted by you from an alternate universe-- _or something_ \--when you had been messing with the Appearifier in the basement of your home. But Frigglish had ended up settling into your life quite nicely; however, you are a little guilty of taking him from his original family. Anyways, you yawn again before sitting up carefully, wincing at the pounding headache in your head. Right. You should go get some pain-relief pills for your hangover.

==> Roxy: Get out of bed.

You sit up fully before swinging your legs over the edge of your bed, running a hand through some of the tangles in your hair as you trudge towards the closed door that leads to the hall outside. You miss the handle the first time before your grasp the cold metal and turn the doorknob, opening the door. With another yawn, you exit your room, and you think you can hear Frigglish follow you with a few soft meows to let you know that he’s still there with you.

You rub your right palm into you right eye as you make your way to the bathroom, where you could wash up and grab some pain-killers. Once you arrive at the bathroom, you don’t bother to turn on the light because that would make your headache a whole lot worse. However, since you’ve lived here for 13 years, you know your way around even when it’s dark. Anyways, once you’ve reached the sink, you start to wash up for the day.

~~

Your face is done, your hair is fixed up, your headache is gone for now! All in all, you’re ready to take on the day-- _well_ , that is until you change out of your loose, white t-shirt and black sweats. With a hum, you exit the bathroom and head down the hall again to your room. Once you’ve changed your clothes, you’ll get started on breakfast...or lunch?

When you glance at the clock on the wall nearby, you arch an eyebrow when you see that it was a little past 1:00 PM. So yes, you would be making lunch. You sigh at this. Darn it. Maybe you drank too much last night…

…

…Why were you drinking again? Was it because…? Oh. You must’ve been thinking about your ancestor again. You frown faintly at this, gut dropping again when you think about your ancestor. You had been having...not very pleasant thoughts about yourself last night when you had thought of your mom--ancestor.

You then shake your head of your darkening thoughts and sigh, putting on a bright smile as you make it to your room. You shuffle over to your clothes drawer and bring out a different white shirt with the pink face of one of your mutant cats. You then bring out a gray skirt that went a little over your knees along with black leggings. It takes a few minutes, but you finally finish changing into your clothes. You then look over at your bed and find a familiar, purple, striped scarf.

The only thing left of your ancestor.

After a slight pause, you then walk over and pick up the piece of fabric, gazing at it for a long moment before wrapping it around your neck. The fabric still smells faintly of flowers ever since you found it in your ancestor’s laboratory. You always wonder if it had belonged to her--

_**Ping!** _

You blink in mild surprise before you turn your gaze to your laptop on your desk nearby. Whoops! Looks like you forgot to turn it off last night. At least it was charging still, so your computer hadn’t died during the night. Adjusting the scarf around your neck slightly, you quickly move over to your desk and sit down on your computer chair. While you should make some lunch, it’s not nice to leave a person hanging in a chat-- _unless they’re an a**hole_. Anyways, you check who’s pestering you--or rather, _cheering_ you.

\--  uranianUmbra  [  UU  ] began cheering  tipsyGnostalgic  [  TG  ] at ??:?? --

UU: good morning, roxy! or rather, good afternoon. ^u^

A warm smile starts to appear on your face as you read the familiar gray text. It was your buddy uranianUmbra. You remember coming into contact with her many months ago; the both of had hit if off quickly. Anyways, you quickly send a response, happy you didn’t ignore the message just to get lunch.

TG: heya callie :DD

TG: whats ip

TG: whoops *up

Darn, even though you’re not currently drunk, it looks like your fingers are still slipping a little. You sigh at this before perking up at Umbra’s response.

UU: haha! ^u^

UU: oh, nothing’s really Up. i jUst thoUght i shoUld say hello. :U

UU: it has been a while since i’ve contacted yoU. i was getting a little lonely. ~u~;

TG: aww you know you can txt me anytime you want right callie

TG: id always be there for yooouuu~~ ;)))

UU: that is very sweet of yoU, roxy. ^u^

UU: oh, bUt wait a second! since yoU’ve recently woken Up, yoU haven’t eaten yet!

UU: oh, how rUde of me to interUpt yoUr meal!

You snort escapes your lips, amused by your friend’s behavior. You quickly type a response before she could beat herself up.

TG: its FINE callie its all fine XDDD

TG: id rather chat with you than eat now ;))

UU: well, that’s not very good. YoU shoUld be taking care of yoUr health rather than chatting with me! >:U

TG: but i dont waaaannnaaaaa

UU: roxy!

TG: :’(

UU: ...

TG: :,,,((((

UU: oh roxy, we can always chat with each other later...

UU: i’m trUly flattered that yoU enjoy talking to me, bUt i want yoU to take care of yoUr health! i wouldn’t want yoU to get sick becaUse of me…

This causes you to immediately frown as you sit up straighter in your computer chair. With an angry huff, you quickly type a response.

TG: D:<

TG: it would NEVER be because of you callie

TG: NNEVER

TG: EVER

TG: *NEVER

You then hear a soft purr below and glance down, watching as Frigglish comes by, rubbing against your legs. This causes you to smile for a moment and you reach your right hand down quickly to scratch the spot behind his ears. Frigglish purrs again before you sit up straight again, much calmer now as you reluctantly type your next response.

TG: but alright callie

TG: i guess ill txt u l8r after i eat some lunch :)

UU: that’s good to know. ^u^

UU: oh, wait a second! before yoU go, there is actUally something “Up”.

This makes you blink in idle surprise as you watch Frigglish leap onto the desk gracefully out of the corner of your eye.

TG: oh really??? ;33

UU: i do believe my big brother shall be meeting yoU very soon.

TG: :OOO

TG: for realz???

However...you then grimace slightly to yourself, recalling earlier conversations with Callie. You do remember how Callie said that her brother was...mean. You have a feeling she was putting that nicely, and that her brother was actually a huge _**d**k**_ and a pain in the _**a****_. You frown slightly as you type on your hot-pink laptop.

TG: but

TG: ...

TG: isnt ur bro kinda mean or somethin

UU: hm? :U

UU: oh! no, no, no! not at all!

UU: i see there’s been a misUnderstanding...and that i have never mentioned my *other* brother before in previoUs conversations.

UU: i am terribly sorry for the misUnderstanding. u_u;

Another brother? Well that is certainly news. You grunt in surprise when Frigglish starts to walk over your laptop. You quickly scoop him up before his paws reach the keyboard, so he doesn't end up typing gibberish for you.

“Frigglish! C’mon, dude. I thought we were pals.” You grumble playfully. “Sorry, I know you must be hungry as well. Don’t worry, my conversation is almost done--”

_**Zap!** _

You jolt slightly at the sudden noise and the flash of blue light in your room. Quickly, with Frigglish still in your arms, you spin around in your computer chair and stare with wide eyes...at the stranger that is standing there.

This person is dressed in a navy-blue jacket, black jeans, and cerulean shoes. He has a pair of square glasses perched on his nose, and he has a-- ~~ _ **cute**_~~ \--overbite. His blue eyes stand out the most, and he looking directly at you, a smile on his lips. He waves at you with a sheepish look on his face,

“...Hello there, Roxy.” The ravenet greets softly as he drifts two feet off of the floor in front of you before landing on the ground. “It’s me. Y’know, uh, windybreathHeir online?”

_**Ping!** _

When you manage to finally drag your gaze away from ‘windybreathHeir’, you look at your laptop and read the new, recent message that Callie has sent you.

UU: oh my. it looks like my brother is finally there to meet yoU! ^u^

==> Roxy: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the situation with Jay.

Cresyn was leaning against one of the walls that wasn’t destroyed, arms crossed; his rifle propped against the wall beside him. Kozoro was still flat on his back, unconscious but sleeping peacefully. The Grand Highblood had looked uncomfortable in his unconscious state before Jay had healed him. But now, the Grand Highblood looked like he was truly out.

Eridan, Gamzee, and Equius lingered nearby, the latter two showing much more concern outwardly than the former. Bro and Dave were the closest to Feferi, who was still healing Jay at the moment. And Jay was…Jay was unresponsive, face pale and a little sweaty. Nepeta was kneeling beside his head, dabbing the Sylph of Breath’s face with a towel soaked in cold water before she dipped it back into the bowl next to her; she had brought the bowl and water from her captchalogue deck while she got the towel from Equius.

“...How’s he doin’?” Bro asked while Dave paced around behind the Thief of Heart, wings shifting behind his back, slightly agitated.

“Better than before.” The Witch of Life murmured, but her voice was filled with sadness. “I already stopped the bleeding and fixed the small fractures...but some of his bones are...” Feferi paused, taking in a deep breath before exhaling carefully. “I just...I need more time, or--ah!” The Fuchsia Blood then sat up straighter as she turned to look over her right shoulder. “Maybe one of you could get Mr. Crocker, Jane, and Nanna? It would certainly speed up the healing process.”

Dave, who had stopped pacing to listen to Feferi’s diagnosis, nodded curtly at the Witch of Life’s request, already moving towards the large hole in the wall that now served as an entrance to the room.

“I’ll pester Jane.” Dave said, voice raising slightly so they could all hear. “I might just pick Jane up and bring her over here before looking for Nanna and Dad-Crocker. I’ll check on everyone on the Prospit battleship too. Let me know if one of them makes it here before I come back.”

With that, Dave spread his wings out and darted away, a few orange and red feathers left behind and he flew down the halls. Bro frowned faintly as he watched his little brother leave the area. Equius noticed the Thief of Heart’s expression and looked at the blonde with concern behind his cracked, square shades.

“Is everything alright, Strider?” Equius asked quietly.

Bro stared at the hole Dave had gone through recently...before sighing deeply. The Thief of Heart looked back to Jay, whose skin was a bit ashen as Feferi continued to heal the Sylph of Breath’s injury. Jay’s expression was pinched with pain even though he was unconscious. Bro briefly replaced the sight of Jay with an image John when he had been recently blinded, unconscious on Beat Messa--and then the Sylph of Breath was put back into place, face ashen.

“...It’s nothing, kid.” Bro finally responded to Equius, expression even more closed off. “I just think my li’l man needed to get away from here.”

==> Reader: Be Dave, who is currently searching for Jim and Nanna.

…

…

…God d**n it. You’re such a f**king coward.

You grit your teeth slightly as you flew down the hall before you quickly land, momentum causing you to screech forward across the concrete before you come to a halt. Dust fills the hall for a moment as you simply stand there. You know you should be f**king urgent and sh**, getting another healer to Jay--even though Feferi said that he was okay. Still, you--...

…

…God f**king d**n it. You’re remembering that time with John on that sh**ty, sandy battlefield.

==> Dave: Remember.

An explosion near your left causes your ears to ring for a moment, and sand rains down on you for a split second. However, you ignore the ringing in your ears, using your other senses to pay attention to the battlefield. Lord English appears a few yards away, throwing a large fist at Jade, who quickly zaps out of the way before she brings out her Green Sun Streetsweeper. The Witch of Space pulls the trigger of the bright, green gun, bullets rapidly falling like rain upon Lord English’s back. Jade smiles grimly when she sees that Lord English had fallen to one knee at her sudden attack to the back.

You still can’t hear anything, but you tense as you quickly make your way forward towards Lord English when he smirks to himself, unaffected by the bullets-- _and spins around suddenly_. You shout a warning to Jade when Lord English’s clawed hand tears through the air to _**hit**_ her--

John is suddenly there, shoving Jade out of the way, hammer in his left hand. Jade would be too slow to get away with her Space powers-- _Lord English would be faster with this sort of distance between them_. And John’s Breath wouldn’t have been enough to shove the Witch out of the way in time. So John had relied on his own physical strength to push Jade to the side, away from harm. And John is weary, more exhausted than usual. He sets up a Breath barrier, but--

…

…

…Your ears are still ringing, but you watch with horror as Lord English’s hand slams into John’s side without mercy before the Heir can mist into wind or block the blow with his hammer when his barrier was broken through with ease. A dark grin crawls onto the f**king cherub’s face. There’s a slight pause...before you hear the loud crack-- _your ears have stopped ringing_ \--and then John is sent flying to the side. Jade cries out in alarm as John goes flying--before he manages to flip himself in mid air, feet landing on the ground, screeching across the battlefield and kicking up sand.

For a second, you think John had managed to push off of the attack, lessening the impact. But then...but then you watch as your best bro abruptly falls to one knee, right arm wrapped around his ribs while his hammer drops heavily into the sand from his left hand. You hear John barely wheeze out a breath, and it makes your insides freeze for a second...before you move because _**f**king**_ Lord English was starting to head _towards_ your best bro.

But Roxy suddenly appears with a pop behind John, arms wrapping around the Heir of Breath like an awkward hug before she vanishes with him, leaving a trail of Void left in the air. And then Lord English’s fist slams into the spot where Roxy and John had been just a few milliseconds ago. You let out a shaky sigh of relief before you feel Jade’s hand on your right shoulder suddenly.

“We need to retreat. I’ve already notified the others.” Jade quickly murmured, voice shaky. “They’ve started to set up camp elsewhere.”

All you can do is nod before Jade uses her Space powers to zap the both of you away before Lord English can turn back around and attack. Once the green light fades from your vision, you see the camp again, but you quickly move forward, eyes darting this way and that while Jade follows behind you closely. Rose had stayed with Dirk and Jane today to watch over the rest of the army that hadn’t fought today; Jake, Roxy, Karkat, and Terezi had been with you, Jade, and John on the battlefield.

Suddenly, you hear a pop on your right and see Roxy with Karkat, Jake, and Terezi. You immediately go towards her with Jade still at your side.

“Are all of you alright?” You immediately demand as your gaze flickers to each face before you.

“We’re f**king fine, n**k-face.” Karkat grumbles back, a cut on his cheek bleeding sluggishly.

Jake, Roxy, Karkat, and Terezi all look roughed up but relatively fine. That settles your nerves slightly before you focus your gaze completely on Roxy; you think your hands are shaking slightly. Sh**, because John pushed Jade out of the way of Lord English’s attack, it would count as a Heroic death if he di-- _he’s not going to die._

“Where’s John?” You ask, surprisingly keeping the tremor out of your voice.

Roxy wraps her arms around her midsection, curling into herself slightly as she looks to the side. You patiently wait for her to get a grip because all of you have gone through some serious sh**, so neither of you have the right to rush the other to talk--unless the situation calls for it. Roxy manages to get a hold of herself, and she brings her hot-pink gaze to look directly into your shades, determined.

“I...I-I brought him over to Jane’s tent.” She murmurs. “All the ghosts that had Life powers also went over to help heal John up.”

You nod slowly at that while you see Jake and Karkat look at Roxy with their own expressions of horror; Terezi grimaces harshly. It was apparent that these three didn’t hear the news yet.

“...You don’t have to answer, but…” You pause for a moment before continuing. “...In your personal opinion, how bad do you think John’s injury was?”

Roxy pales slightly and you can see her swallow harshly. Her fingers grip the sleeves of her God Tier uniform tightly before she softly responds.

“...It…...i-it looks really _bad_ …!” She chokes out, tears starting to prick her eyes before she brings her gaze to the ground. “His side s-started bleeding when I-I brought him to Jane. And I-I think one of his broken ribs punctured a l-lung. He...h-he started to cough up blood. I don’t know if he _might_ \--...!”

Roxy cuts off them, shoulders shaking as Jake moves in and carefully brings her into a warm hug, murmuring comforting words to the Rogue of Void. Roxy does her best to stop crying, but she’s shaking so much with her unshed tears.

…

…Son of a b***h. You should’ve moved in faster. You _could’ve_ \--

“It’s my fault.” Jade suddenly says on the right of you.

You whirl around on your heel sharply to look at her, cape curling around your waist slightly. You see her bright, green eyes starting to tear up rapidly as she looks straight ahead, gaze distant.

“I sh-should’ve known that I wouldn’t have gotten a shot in that easily with Lord English. I let my guard down, and n-now…!” Jade starts to hiccup slightly.

Karkat moves forward quickly and brings Jade into his arms, expression dark but his embrace gentle. Jade continues to sob, burying her face into Karkat’s left shoulder. Karkat doesn’t even flinch at the tears soaking his black sweater as he hugs Jade close.

“It’s not your fault, Jade.” You say firmly, taking your shades off, holding them loosely in your right hand as you step into her field of vision. When Jade manages to lift her head from Karkat’s shoulder to look at you, she sees directly into your red eyes. “It was _**my**_ fault, you got that? _**I**_ should’ve been faster to keep the both of you safe, but I--”

“It’s no one’s f**king fault, you n**k-sniffers!” Karkat suddenly barks as he continues to gently hug Jade. He then lets Jade go so he can look fully at her, you, Roxy, Jake, and Terezi. “None of you were the ones that injured John. If anything, it was that sh**ty b***e-sucking cherub’s fault…! So all of you stop having self-depreciative thoughts now before I shove my foot up your waste chutes!”

…

…You and the others stare at Karkat with mild surprise, and the dark thoughts flee your mind. When Karkat notes that all of you are staring at him, he starts to flush slightly.

“I-It’s what John would’ve said.” Karkat says, trying to ignore his stutter as his blush fades slightly.

“Aw, Karkles~” Terezi lightly teases. “But I don’t think he would curse so much.”

“You get the d**n idea, Terezi! So shut the f**k up.” Karkat growled in response while Terezi merely chuckles softly in response.

The mood is slightly lighter now, but you bring your gaze back to Roxy, who connects eyes with you. The two of you stare at each other for a moment before she nods and starts to head away. With a glance at Jade, she notices your look and nods slowly, green eyes red-rimmed, but her smile tentative and encouraging, showing that she would be fine.

Jake, Karkat, and Terezi also apparently understand where you’re going with Roxy, but they don’t follow. For now, they stick together with Jade, speaking softly and sharing light banter with each other. You continue to follow Roxy silently, your sword now back in your Strife Deck.

Roxy leads you across the sand to Jane’s tent. A few ghosts linger around nearby and you feel their worried gazes on you and Roxy. Eventually, the both of you make it to Jane’s tent. Dirk is sitting down by the entrance, one leg propped upwards and the other stretched out slightly; he was keeping guard of the healers. Dirk glances up briefly at you and Roxy, sword propped on his shoulder, before he nods slightly in acknowledgement. Roxy holds the tent flap open for you before following you inside. When you step into the dimly lit tent, your gaze immediately zeroes in on the glow of Life.

Pale, blue light dances along the tent walls as you make your way forward. You see Feferi-- _well, Ghost-Feferi that was God Tiered_ \--and her expression was filled with sorrow as she leans over a small table, where your best bro is lying. Jane’s back is facing you, but you can tell by the slouch in her shoulders that she was just...tired. Both of their hands were ignited with Life. You can’t see much of John from here, but you can tell it’s as bad as Roxy had said.

“...How is he?” You ask as other ghosts with Life powers hover next to the two main healers.

“...He...he’ll make it.” Was all Jane says, shoulders still sagging with exhaustion.

...And at that moment, that was all you needed to hear.

==> Dave: Go back to the present.

You shook yourself of your thoughts, running a hand through your hair briefly as you sighed heavily. Right. Go find Jane, Dad-Crocker, and Nanna to help Jay out. You should really stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the present. This is a new, un-f**ked start; you can’t waste it.

With yourself grounded back to the present, you stretch your wings out behind your back and drop your hand from your head. You lift your gaze up to the long stretch of gray halls ahead before you take off. You flap your wings sharply to push yourself forward faster as you activate your iShades; you open up a new chat box.

\--  turntechGodhead  [  TG  ] began pestering  gutsyGumshoe  [  GG  ] at 15:24 --

TG: hey jane

TG: its me dave strider the insanely cool kid

GG: Oh! Hello, Mr. Strider.

You arch an eyebrow at the title. You then remember that this was no longer 7 years into the future. This was also probably your first conversation with Jane; she must be mistaking you for your Post-Scratch self. Before you think about this further, Jane responds again.

GG: Argh, sorry! I’m still getting used to the fact that there’s an alternate, younger version of Dirk’s older brother.

TG: nah its cool

GG: Anyways, how can I be of assistance, Dave?

You grimace at the memory Jay’s ashen face before you sigh, continuing to fly down the halls as you glance into a few rooms for Dad-Crocker or Nanna.

TG: well sh**ty news jane

TG: jay aka your gramps is injured badly

GG: WHAT?.!?.,!?

GG: Where are you now!?

GG: Tell me!

GG: Or tell me where he is--quickly!

GG: Is he alright!?

GG: Oh, that was a stupid question!

You sigh at the sudden overflow of cyan words on your iShades. You should’ve eased her into this topic a little more slowly. Oh well, you’re just gonna have to make do and try to calm poor Jane down.

TG: wait wait wait

TG: calm down first alright

TG: i should have explained a bit more

TG: first of all hes not dying

TG: second of all feferi is already healing him up

TG: however we need extra help

TG: speeding up the healing process would help jay out a whole f**k ton

GG: ...

There’s a pause, but you allow Jane to collect her thoughts. You feel the wind brush your cheeks as you rush down halls, using your senses to try and detect any flicker of Life. After a few more seconds, Jane manages to respond.

_**Ping!** _

GG: Okay.

GG: I understand.

GG: Where do I need to go? I’m on the Meteor, but this place is huge...

TG: why dont you just tell me where you are

GG: Uh...? But I don’t know where I am...?

You check a different room briefly before you continue down the long gray halls, cutting corners sharply.

TG: if youre in a room try and check the outside

TG: there should be a name plate or something there

GG: Oh! Okay, give me a moment.

GG: I see it.

GG: Okay, I’m in Meeting Room Y7.

Y7? You halt in midair, flapping your wings for a moment and spare a glance to the room you are next to, studying the name plate. You’re next to Meeting Room E5. Hmm...looks like you’ll have to go up a few flights of stairs and then take a dozen lefts and rights.

TG: gotcha give me ten seconds im gonna pick you up and bring you over

TG: im by meeting room e5 at the moment

GG: Isn’t that REALLY far away? Shouldn’t I at least meet you halfway?

You can’t help it, but an amused chuckle escapes your lips as you land on the floor, kicking up some dust. You look at the long expanse of hall before you. You tap your foot on the ground for a moment, rolling your shoulders before you bend your knees slightly, wings arching behind your back a bit.

TG: hahaha oh man

GG: Um...what’s so funny?

TG: you do know that youre talking to a strider

GG: And what does that suppose to mean?

GG: I just asked Dirk and he simply smirked at me!

You don’t bother responding. You take a deep inhale...and exhale slowly before you bend your knees even more--before you abruptly shoot down the hall, wings flapping sharply. You can’t help the smirk on your face as you fly down the halls faster than before. You sharply cut corners. The area is a blur of gray around you before you finally see light seeping out of one of the room ahead. You take a sharp turn and enter the room, wings spreading out, causing you to halt in midair abruptly. A few orange and red feathers rain over the area as you observe the room, taking in the shocked expression of Jane, who was using a red headset with a black...mustache as a mic. Hmm, you think you actually took six seconds instead of ten to get here.

“Yo.” You say as you fold your wings in and land on the ground without a sound. You take in the massive holes in the ground and walls before bringing your gaze to Jane, noting that Jake, Dirk, Roxy, Kanaya, Tavros, Aradia, and Sollux were also present. “Looks like you all have been pretty busy.”

You then note that Rose wasn’t here--and you thought she would stick closer to Kanaya. You then guess that your ecto-sis must’ve gone to the library on the Meteor, or she could have visited the Prospit battleship. But you bring your attention to Jane when she approaches, the expression on her face revealing how worried she was.

“Poppop, is he--?”

“Out of the woods.” You quickly respond. “But it would really help him if we heal him faster.”

Jane nods in understanding, face set with grim determination as she moves closer to Dave, hands gripping the hem of her tan God Tier shirt tightly.

“Alright. I understand.” She murmurs. “Where to--?”

You then crouch down slightly and spread your arms out, watching as Jane looks at you with mild confusion. Before she asks, you answer.

“I’d like to get you to Jay as fast as possible to put him out of his painful misery.” You say calmly before arching an eyebrow. “But I can’t exactly piggyback you because of my big-a** wings, so we’re gonna have to settle for a princess-carry.”

You watch with mild amusement as a blush slowly appears on Jane’s face before she shakes her head, slapping her cheeks lightly. Jane then puts on a serious face, but she pauses awkwardly in front of you, not sure...what she should do. With a sigh, you then get up from your slight crouch and quickly scoop her up into your arms with ease, ignoring her yelp of surprise. You then walk over to the doorway before pausing, glancing over your shoulder at the people present.

“Hey. I know you guys fought a sh** ton, but could you all check the Meteor for lingering underlings?” You ask. “I haven’t run into any yet, but I dunno if those f**kers might jump out of nowhere and shank either one of us in a dark-a** corner.”

“Gotcha.” Roxy responds for everyone, her eyes darting worriedly to Jane, whose head was peeking just a little over your right shoulder. “Hope your G-Pa feels better, Jane. We all do.”

“Thank you, everyone.” Jane responds, voice a little watery, but grateful, as you spread your wings fully, feeling every single nerve in them.

“Get ready.” You then murmur to her, catching her attention. Your lips quirk up slightly into a small smirk, eyes still on the door ahead. “I like to go fast.”

Jane only manages to let out a squeak of surprise before you push off the ground sharply, the wind whipping across your cheeks as you dart out of the room. You flap your wings as you go back the way you came, already familiar with the layout of the Meteor. You briefly glance down at Jane in your arms to check on her and raise an eyebrow out of amusement when you see the wide, cyan eyes that try to look at the hall ahead.

“Oh my gog, oh my gog, oh my gog, oh my gog, _oh_ **my** **_go_** \--!” She says in a rush, sounding like she might have a panic attack.

You huff with amusement before you lift your gaze in front of yourself and see a familiar room that you were about to approach. You recognize the large hole that replaces the door that was once there, so you flap your wings abruptly, halting your flight instantly; you hear Jane squeak in your arms again before you gently float to the ground below. Once your feet are on the ground, you set Jane on her feet carefully.

Jane finds her footing, albeit shakily as she steps away from you slightly. You carefully watch her, making sure she was alright as she finally makes eye-contact with you before--...before snorting and giggling? You raise an eyebrow at her before Jane tries to stifle her giggles as she points at you, gesturing to her own hair. Blinking, you then roll your eyes behind your shades, understanding as you reach your right hand up to your hair.

Already, once you touch your hair, you can tell that it’s a mess due to your flying. With a grumble, you ruffle it back into place before jerking your chin over to the large hole in the wall. The stifled giggles cease immediately when Jane then looks into the hole, where Bro and the others were. Her eyebrows pinch together with worry as Life begins to lick at her fingertips.

“Thank you, Mr. Str--Dave.” She says when she quickly looks back at you. Even though she stumbled over your name again, her expression is determined and focused. “And I think my Dad is on the Prospit ship if you’re looking for him as well. I’m not sure of my sprite-self, but she might be there too.”

You simply nod at her as your wings start stretching out once again, prepared to start flying again. You turn on your heel and walk away from her for a bit as she stands there.

“Don’t worry, Jane.” You say before you leave. “Your gramps is gonna be alright.”

You spread out your wings fully once again before you take off down the hall, leaving a small cloud of dust behind. When you leave, you bet Jane dashes into the room before kneeling next to Feferi, helping the Witch of Life heal Jay.

~~

“Father is…!?”

“Safe.” You finish for Jim Crocker, who was dressed in a white undershirt and gray slacks. You can tell the Knight of Life was ready to run. “He has two healers working on him already.”

Jim sags with relief, but you can tell he’s still worried. Your gaze then flickers to the other people that are currently present on the deck of the Prospit ship. Jack, PM, the Mayor, AR, and Jade were present. Apparently, Jacob had gone into the Prospit ship with a few of the reptiles to check for any underlings that might be slinking around. Aunt Rox was kneeling beside James, who seems to be rubbing his arm, which was bandaged; the Knight of Breath was sitting on the deck at the moment, smiling reassuringly at Aunt Rox. You were wondering where D, Ross, and Jaden were; maybe they were on the Meteor and you just missed them?

Also, Rose and Damara were actually here together on the Prospit ship. You should’ve expected that your ecto-sis would explore the library on the Prospit ship as well since the Meteor and the battleship were connected through warp-pads nw in this timeline. Anyways, Rose and Damara got along well with each other despite the slight language barrier.  And Damara was on this golden ship because she wanted James and Jim’s cookies.

Anyways, you see that Damara and Rose are on the side, talking softly to Jade, Jack, PM, Mayor, and AR-- _well_ , mostly Jade. Also...Rose and Ghost-Damara were good friends in your old timeline, so it would make sense that they would hit it off in this new world.

You then finally look back at Jim-- _you had given him enough time to ground himself_ \--before lifting your gaze slightly to the glowing, blue sprite that was hovering at the Knight of Life’s shoulder.

“You’ll lend a hand as well?” You ask Nanna.

“ **Of course.** ” She replies, tone somber, but the smile on her lips gentle and warm. “ **I’m not much of a fighter, so healing is the next best thing I can provide for all of you, hoohoo~!** ”

This causes you to quirk a small smile at her. During the war, Nanna had been a very comforting presence, giving healing cookies and support to the injured and the weary. That was until...she tried to hold off Lord English when he attacked. One blow from that f**king cherub and she faded away in small particles of blue light--you should stop thinking about this sh** for now.

“Does Mr. Crocker and Nanna need to get to Jay quickly?” Jade then asks when she approaches, having apparently heard the conversation with her enhanced dog senses. Green eyes were filled with worry and concern. “I can go with them on the warp-pads and then use my Space powers to send them over.”

...Now that you see Jade...and Rose present, you then remember the conversation you had had with John a while back. Immediately, you turn your gaze to Jade as she gets closer.

“No, Jade. I need you to stay here.” You say before she can leave with Jim and Nanna. “Aunt Rox can make a portal for them after they travel on the warp-pads. I need to talk to you and Rose.”

Aunt Rox lifts her gaze up from where she’s fussing over James to look at you. The Mage of Void seems to understand the situation and sighs softly, giving one last kiss to James’ forehead before moving over to Jim and Nanna, offering a small smile to the two.

“Well, let’s get going.” She murmurs before she leads them to the main door on the deck.

“Dave? Is there something wrong?” Rose asks softly, eyebrows pinched together with concern as she also approaches with Damara at her side.

You stay silent for a moment, watching Rox leave with Jim and Nanna first before looking at the people present on the deck. You dart your gaze to Rose and Jade briefly behind your shades before eyeing the others.

“...Can all of you except Rose and Jade leave the deck for now?” You ask, your words not really a question and more like an order. “I need to talk to them. Privately.”

“I don’t take orders from anyo--” Jack tries to growl out, but PM quickly grabs his shoulder while Mayor and AR huddle close to her. The Prospitian Monarch warps away with the three Dersites before the Sovereign Slayer could finish his sentence.

Damara squints at Dave for a long moment before she inclines her head, letting up on her scrutinizing gaze. She starts heading towards the entrance to the deck as she calls over her shoulder, the gray skirt that she had borrowed from Aradia swirling around her.

“Will go. You dear friend to John.” Damara says before she steps over the threshold of the golden door. “John trust you. So I trust you, Strider Dave.”

You arch an eyebrow at this as Damara then disappears from sight, the ends of her long, raven hair the last thing you see of her. The deck is now clear, and you sense that Jade and Rose move a little closer to you. After a few more seconds of silence, you move a hand up to your face and captchalog your shades; no secrets could be hidden.

You then sigh long and slow before you carefully reach out to grasp Rose’s right shoulder with your left hand. And then, you reach out with your right hand to grasp Jade’s left shoulder. You look at both of them first, taking in green eyes and then lavender ones. Rose looks concerned and calm while Jade looks nervous and worried.

…

...After one more inhale and exhale, you give a weary smile to your ecto-sis and sister-in-all-but-blood. You bet they can already tell that you’re not the same Dave that they know.

“...I haven’t explained yet about my new appearance yet. But first...” You say softly, pausing for a second before continuing. “...I need to talk about the fact that there are ghost versions of you that are from 7 years in the future. And they’re inside John’s head.”

==> Dave: Be Roxy in the past again.

==> Roxy: Enjoy the breakfast that John has made you.

Holy cow. You had never expected windybreathHeir to suddenly appear in your home and make you pancakes for lunch. It was really bizarre, but John was just...he was more and less than you had imagined him to be. Also, Frigglish seemed to like John a lot before he went sauntering away somewhere else in the house.

Anyways, John had introduced himself before explaining his...existence. You were aware of SBURB because of the research your ancestor had left behind, so you took in John’s stories with ease--although you do feel like he’s leaving a few...darker parts of his story out for now. Also, he hadn’t really talked about Callie being his little sister...hmm...maybe it was a secret subject to him? You didn’t really push.

And so, after the rather interesting introduction John went over to your kitchen and abruptly started to cook lunch for you, using some supplies from his own captchalogue deck. You had tried to tell him that you could cook, but he insisted that he would make lunch for you. And now...you were satisfyingly stuffed with the fluffy pancakes that John had made you.

As you wipe some syrup from your lips with a napkin, you glance at John, who’s currently washing the dishes he used for your pancakes. You had honestly expected someone...older. Well, you’re 13 now and John looks like he’s 13 or maybe 14. But you were expecting someone much, much more older than you.

With a soft, thoughtful hum to yourself, you then reach for the bottle of wine on the table that you had left out last night. As you take a few sips, you already feel the fuzzy buzz in your system. Well, actually, you had been taking a lot of sips of wine throughout lunch; it takes a while for the buzz to settle in your body. Was this your...third bottle?

But then you pause, flickering your gaze back to John; his back was still facing you at the moment. How would he react with your drinking? Would he be disgusted? Your vision blurs a little for some reason. Disappointed? Oh sh**, how could you do this to Callie’s big bro? F**k, you’re really--

“Hey, Roxy?” You hear John’s voice break through your thoughts. “What do you-- _woah_! Hey!”

You hear a soft thump and some shuffling before you feel gentle hands on your shoulders.

“Aw man, did I say or do something wrong?” John asks softly, voice a little panicked. “Sh**, I didn’t mean to make you cry, and this is our technical first meeting…!”

You kinda tune him out a little the moment he says you were crying. Was that why your vision was so blurry? Because you were crying? Ugh, your drinking has backfired again and you’re being emotional for no f**king reason. You scrub at your eyes quickly and try your best to plaster a smile on your face when you look at John.

“I’m fiiiine, Johnny~” You slur quickly. You lift the bottle in your hand to your lips again. “I’m just being...overly emotional…”

Really, drinking your sorrows away again? In front of Callie’s big bro too? Man, you’re reaaaally making the best, first, face-to-face meeting with John. Before you can take a sip from your third bottle of wine...a hand settles onto your own.

…

“...Roxy...you don’t have to drink anymore.” He whispers, hand over your own as you continue to grasp the neck of your wine bottle. “...Please. I can’t speak for her now, but your mother doesn’t want this to happen to you.”

…

…

…Wait a second...John knows...who...? Your…‘mother’? You blink your eyes rapidly and lift your gaze to him slightly. You study those warm, blue eyes and then realize the tensing of John’s words. They were...present tense? You blink your eyes again as you stare into John’s eyes. The ravenet gazes back at you, and there’s a look in his eyes that he’s pleading you to understand him.

You don’t even know John, the Heir of Breath, AKA windybreathHeir, that much. Sure, there had been some casual talk with him before and during the time he made breakfast for you. But you’re still not sure if you can trust him. However, he’s saying…

“......Mom is...alive?” You didn’t mean to call her that; she’s just your ancestor--even though you sorely want her as your mom. “Wait...what…?”

You feel your heart drop and flutter with dread and hope. But then you are filled with sadness again, cheeks that were starting to dry becoming wet again. If she really is alive...what would that mean for you?

“...Wh...What do you mean?” You mumble. “‘She doesn’t want this to happen to me’--what are you talking about? Is she really alive?” Your breath hitches slightly before you continue. “...Why isn’t she here? Telling me that herself...?”

...John bites his lip, looking conflicted before he sighs, taking the bottle of wine from your loosening grasp. He sets the maroon bottle down onto the table before he gently places his hands firmly back onto your shoulders, looking straight into your eyes with his sky-blue ones.

“Look right at me Roxy and trust me, alright. Trust. Me.” He states seriously. “Rosealine Lalonde--” Was that her full name? You had always known her as R Lalonde. “--would’ve wanted to bring you into her arms right now to hug you--but she would be too hesitant because she thinks you hate her. Right now, she’s trying hard to process everything that’s happening, but she thinks of you the most out of all the problems that are currently swarming her. She’s afraid, Roxy. Rosealine’s scared that you would reject her--”

“I _wouldn’t_ do that!” You quickly cut in, eyes wide with disbelief, the buzz of wine seemingly far away at the moment.

If your mom--ancestor--was still alive, you wouldn’t reject her. You understand what she must be feeling now, since you feel the same way: you’re afraid of being rejected by your ancestor. You shift in your seat slightly as you gaze sharply into blue eyes, head a lot more clearer than usual.

“I wouldn’t reject her. I’ve read about what she went through. Plus, I really don’t have a right to diss someone. Also, it was my choice to start drinking even though I always said that it was her fault for ‘taunting’ me with all of those bottles left around the pla--...”

You note the soft, warm smile on John’s face, his expression glowing with happiness, pride, and relief. You then notice how much you’ve started to rant and blush slightly--and it wasn’t because of all the wine you had recently drank. John lets out a soft chuckle then, patting your shoulders.

“Roxy, don’t be embarrassed! That’s actually really good. Oh man, Ross would be relieved...” John chirps cheerfully. His expression then sobers slightly as he looked off to the side a bit. “...I promise you, you’ll get to meet Rosealine. She just needs some time to get herself together. It’s good that you’re not mad at her or anything.”

“...Is she mad at me?” You gesture to the wine bottle on the table beside the both of you, smiling sardonically. “Is she disappointed with what I’ve...turned out to be--?”

“No. Never.” John says fiercely without raising his voice. His blue eyes glow slightly. “She isn’t disappointed. No one is disappointed with you. Roxy, you are so much more than you think you are, so please, please, please don’t say all of this sh** about yourself.”

To your surprise, you think John’s eyes tear up slightly. He was crying...for you? It baffles you slightly, wondering how you could be such an...important person to John when you’ve only met him for roughly an hour now. Unless…...you’ve met him before? Or rather, he has met you before…

…

Time travel.

It was a logical explanation. And it wasn’t that much of a stretch with SBURB. But there was something else with John that makes you feel that he knows everything about you that you don’t know. Your attention is brought back to John when he squeezes your shoulders gently.

“...Give her time. Give yourself some time.” John says softly, smiling warmly. “Relationships--whether platonic or romantic--take time. You can never rush anything. Don’t worry too much about it and relax.”

…

…There’s a slight pause...before you let out a shaky sigh. Your eyes feel puffy, but you give John a smile, one that isn’t fake and strained. You let out a weak chuckle.

“...Okay.” You murmur, rubbing at your eyes one last time with your right hand, feeling much lighter than you had as a child.

John smiles wider. And, before he pulls away, you quickly move forward and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly. John makes a noise of surprise, but he doesn’t pull away as you bury your face into his left shoulder. There’s a bit of hesitance...before John carefully returns the hug, rubbing circles into your back.

You may not really know John that much, but his hug was very nice. You haven’t actually hugged another person before--well, except the Carapacians--but John’s hug was warm and comforting. You feel safe for once.

After a few more seconds of hugging, you pull away first, smiling a bit sheepishly, but John gives you a reassuring grin, unruffled by your sudden hug; it makes you relax even more.

“Wow...that was just…” You trail off awkwardly.

“Emotional?” John helpfully supplies with a lopsided smile.

“Yeah.” You reply, grinning now.

John laughs sheepishly, sighing as he stands up straighter, playing with the hem of the navy-blue jacket he was wearing.

“In all honesty, I was hoping to ease you slowly into this...topic.” John mumbles as he looks off to the side, rubbing the back of his head. “But I guess, uh, that didn’t work…”

“It’s fine.” You say, an honest grin still on your face. “Despite the emotional drain, I feel a whole lot better now actually. I feel...free. Happy.”

John blinks in mild surprise before he seems to sag with relief. And then there’s a comfortable silence between the two of you. John leans against the kitchen counter while you continue to sit on the mahogany chair next to the dining table. However, the peace doesn’t last long when John abruptly whips his head to the side.

You’re about to ask if something’s wrong, but you see the bright blue glow in his eyes, and he seems a little distant. And then the blue glow in his eyes disappears and he sends a guilty look at you. You can tell what that look means.

“You need to go now, huh?” You say simply. John frowns to himself, still looking guilty, so you smile reassuringly. “You can go now. I have company too.”

As if on cue, Frigglish appears between your legs from where you sit, meowing softly as he curls around your ankle. You glance down at him and smile softly before lifting your gaze back up to John, feeling a little worried. Were you not going to see John ever again?

“I mean, I’m gonna see you again, right…?” You ask tentatively.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” John says quickly so you don’t have any festering doubts. He then gives you a lopsided smile. “...I think...the next time we meet, SBURB might be happening, but I’ll always try to visit you and the others--Jane, Dirk, and Jake, I mean.”

You wonder if John had come into contact with Dirk recently; D-Stri had been talking a lot about windybreathHeir before changing the topic. You then see a spark of blue go around John for a moment before you make eye-contact with him.

“Before you go…” You trail off for a moment before speaking, saying the question that has been on your mind for a while. “...I was wondering... _why_ you seem to do so much for me and my friends. I haven’t heard much, but I can tell my friends have been happier than usual for some reason; I’m guessing it’s because of you.”

John blinks in mild surprise before he laughs brightly, more blue sparks appearing around him.

“C’mon now, I can’t take all the credit for making Jane, Dirk, and Jake happy. My buddies are helping out too. And as for why…?” John smiles warmly at you as a blue light starts to surround him. “Because all of you guys are my friends.”

The words were simple, but it warms your heart for some reason. John merely grins then as the blue light fully encompases him. He waves before he disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving you in the kitchen with Frigglish sitting by your legs.

After a moment of silence, you sigh softly before you stand up, stretching for a bit. You grab your empty plate and set it in the sink; you would wash it later. You then start walking back to your room, Frigglish at your side. After a few seconds, you enter your room and make a quick beeline towards your desk, which had your laptop open and still on.

When you see that Callie is still on, you smile softly and take a seat on your computer chair. Frigglish jumps up and curls into a medium-sized ball on your lap as you type on your laptop.

TG: hey callie youre still on :D

You didn’t have to wait long for Callie to respond.

**_Ping!_ **

UU: oh, i was jUst patiently waiting to talk to yoU, really. i wanted to know if my brother’s visit went fine. i didn’t eavesdrop on yoUr conversation if yoU were wondering. ^u^

UU: anywho, how was my brother? yoUr eyes do look a bit red...

TG: oh dont worry about my eyes callie im fine :)

TG: and ur big bro???

You grin widely to yourself as you pause for effect. You scratch Frigglish behind his ears with your left hand, typing your next words with your right.

TG: hes da BEST ;))

==> Roxy: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Go back to the present.

==> Reader: Check up on the people on the Meteor.

Dirk, Jake, Roxy, Tavros, Kanaya, Sollux, and Aradia moved down the hall, carefully searching each room they came across for any underlings. They ran into a handful of imps, basilisks, and liches. The group hadn’t run into any lingering giclopses or ogres, but they were prepared.

However, once they’ve checked their 27th room on the Meteor, Dirk suddenly halted in front of the group, holding up a hand, signaling for them to stop moving. Everyone tensed slightly and watched Dirk carefully before gazing down the crater-littered hall they were in.

“...Dirk, ol’ chap?” Jake murmured softly, fingers ready on the triggers of his pistols already. “What is it?”

Dirk didn’t respond, but he kept his gaze forward, eyes narrowed and sharp. He could’ve sworn he saw a soft glow of yellow and red for a moment...like eyes? Most of the lights in this gray hall were broken, so it was hard to see through the darkness. And it was rather eerie-- _wait_ , what was that?

The group watched as something emerged from the darkness. It was...a rock? Multiple rocks actually, and they were all surrounded by a red glow. Everyone watched with surprise as the rubble that was surrounded by red energy floated towards them...before moving to the crater in the wall on the left of them.

Dirk, Kanaya, Jake, Tavros, Roxy, Sollux, and Aradia watched as the wall seemed to be...fixed? Like puzzle pieces, the rubble fell into place in the crater in the wall. Once all the rubble had filled the crater, the gray wall was completely fixed, smooth, and undisturbed.

Despite the strange phenomenon, Dirk quickly darted his gaze straight forward again when he heard barely-there footsteps; he readied his blade as Heart hummed around him. Jake, Roxy, Kanaya, Tavros, Sollux, and Aradia also readied their weapons and Aspects--

“I come in peace.” A smooth, female voice suddenly spoke from the darker end of the hall. “I am not armed--well, actually, I have my needle, but I still come in peace.”

That didn’t really settle any of their nerves. Dirk shifted his stance slightly, placing himself in front of his group slightly while Jake and Roxy flanked his left and right. Tavros, Sollux and Aradia took up the back of the group as they all stared down the dark hall.

“It would help if you thtepped into the gog d**n lit thide of the hall.” Sollux then snarked at the newcomer who had yet to reveal herself.

“Ah, of course.” The voice responded apologetically, calmly.

The group watched and waited with bated breath as...someone began to walk out of the shadows. Dirk first saw the stranger’s feet. The newcomer was wearing red, wooden geta--or Japanese sandals--and the footwear surprisingly made no sound. Huh, this person was light on their feet. Dirk blinked in mild surprise when he then saw the red...God Tier clothes?

When the newcomer stepped into the light further, she revealed the Time symbol on her chest. And by the style of clothing...a Sylph? A Sylph of Time?

Dirk’s gaze then zeroed in on the gray skin the newcomer had; that meant this person was a troll--an adult one judging by the figure and height. And then, the newcomer then came to a halt when she stood fully in the light. However, her face was still obscured slightly by the red hood that was up, a few curly strands of raven hair sticking out.

But then, without being asked, the newcomer brushed her hood back with her right hand and smiled, red bracelets jingling softly around her wrists. A white wand-- _or was it a knitting needle?_ \--was held in her left hand, a red glow surrounding the small stick.

“Greetings. My name is Anamia Megido, the Sylph of Time.” The adult troll said, smiling softly, burgundy eyes warm and gentle, yellow scarela glowing slightly. “ジョンくん has sent me to assist you in fixing up the place. And he wanted me to make some friends.”

==> Reader: Check up on the other Ancestors

Sorrin, Milliu, Krasna, Rouxen were beside Kaniza, who inclined his head slightly as he looked around the place he was currently in. He also cautiously eyed Vurmaris, Haxaus, and Libele, who were on the other side of the gray room. Haxaus and Libele were kinda in their own group away from Vurmaris, but the lowbloods treated all of the highbloods as possible threats. Tensions were a little high, but neither parties were moving to exit the room.

Krasna, Sorrin and Milliu, once they got to change into new clothes that were made by Kanaya, explored the Meteor on their own. Kaniza and Rouxen had been talking to Karkat and Tavros long ago before they too wandered around; it was the same with Vurmaris as well. And Libele and Haxaus had been sleeping peacefully in their stay at the Meteor.

But then, for some reason, after all of those strange creatures that had attacked them died out, the Ancestors-- _Kaniza, Sorrin, Milliu, Krasna, Rouxen, Vurmaris, Haxaus, and Libele_ \--were suddenly sent to this room in a flash of blue. To them, the flash of blue light had been familiar. It reminded them of Jahon. And when Jahon was involved, he was doing the right thing; the lowbloods trusted him while the highbloods respected him.

…

…

...However, to the collective surprise of everyone, Vurmaris suddenly stepped forward, breaking through the invisible wall that was between the highbloods and the lowbloods. Sorrin quickly moved himself in front of Kaniza while Krasna did the same with Milliu and Rouxen. But Vurmaris stopped a distance away, and…...there was an uncharacteristic, serious look on her face--

«Ï’m šørrÿ.» She suddenly said.

...

...

…This was…? Wow. This was really sudden. An apology to a bunch of lowbloods from a highblood after a handful of minutes of awkward silence? Completely unexpected.

The lowbloods’ eyes practically bulged out of their sockets with shock while Haxaus made a noise of surprise; Libele slowly arched an eyebrow. Although...Kaniza merely inclined his head at Vurmaris, looking surprised, yes, but much more calm than his companions.

«Ęrm...whät--?»

«Ï wäš ńęvęr ä fäń øf thę Hęmøšpęçtrüm, ÿęt Ï føłłøwęd ït ïń thę ęńd.» Vurmaris continued, voice a little...bitter. «...Ï høńęštłÿ døń’t çärę whät ÿøü thïńk øf mę, büt Ï’m ręäłłÿ štärtïńg tø łïkę thïš ńęw wørłd, ä płäçę üńdęfïńęd bÿ thę Hęmøšpęçtrüm.»

Vurmaris then sends a smile of sharp teeth at the lowbloods, rocking back on her heels as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She hummed softly before she spoke again, eyes darting to each face carefully, watching every single reaction.

«Šø, Ï’m šørrÿ, før bęïńg ä _hüüüüüüüügę_ b***h tø äłł øf ÿøü.» Vurmaris said, expression blank again, showing her seriousness. «Øf çøüršę, šäÿïńg šørrÿ wïłł ńęvęr bę ęńøügh, büt…...Ï døń’t ńęęd førgïvęńęšš. Büt...Ï wäńt tø püt thę büłłšh** øń Äłtęrńïä bęhïńd mę.»

Kaniza blinked as he ignored the tense form of Sorrin for a moment to gaze into cerulean eyes. When red met blue...Kaniza blinked when all he saw was raw honesty. Sure, the pirate had done...horrendous acts in the past, but the Signless was seeing a new side of the Cerulean Blood he had never seen on any highblood.

«Ÿøü f**kïńg b***h…!» Sorrin then growled out in response, a few sparks of blue and red flickering around him. «Ÿøü thïńk thät thïth mäkęth ęvęrÿthïńg f**kïńg økäÿ--!?»

«Šørrïń.»

Kaniza hadn’t even shouted, but his calm, firm voice was enough to cut Sorrin off. The Yellow Blood seethed for a moment before he threw an exasperated look over his shoulder at Kaniza, already knowing what the Mutant Blood was about to say. But Sorrin held his tongue and merely started to grumble to himself, unhappy…..but he never goes against his friend’s wishes. Kaniza is always the logical one. Sorrin was always the one that hit first and talked later.

And so, Sorrin stayed quiet for Kaniza, and the Mutant Blood gave a grateful smile before turning his attention back to Vurmaris. The Signless stepped around the Psionic, red eyes steady before he stopped a few feet away from the Cerulean Blood.

...

«...Ït’š trüę thät whät häš häppęńęd çäń’t bę üńdøńę, büt...» Kaniza said after moment of silence. The Signless offered an awkward smile to Vurmaris. «...Jahon häš täüght mę tø äççępt ä pęršøń dęšpïtę thęïr ïmpęrfęçtïøńš. Ï mÿšęłf äm ńøt ä pęrfęçt pęršøń šø...whø äm Ï tø jüdgę…?»

Vurmaris stared at Kaniza with a stunned silence. The Signless shifted nervously under the gaze of the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and he was unsure what he should say or do now. Or did he say something wrong, and the Cerulean Blood was plotting his death--

«HÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHÄ, ØH MŸ--!» The Scorpio troll started laughing abruptly.

Kaniza jolted in surprise, not sure if the laughter was good or bad-- _before an arm suddenly looped around his head._ The Signless flailed for a moment before Vurmaris started to...rub her knuckles into his head while keeping him in a head-hold? The treatment was a little rough, but it wasn’t really painful. Vurmaris continued to laugh until she let out little wheezy chuckles.

«Øh~bøÿ~» Vurmaris said once she caught her breath before she released Kaniza from the head-hold, hands on her hips. She grinned at Kaniza as the shorter rubbed his head while staring at her with astonishment. «Ÿøü’rę ä łøt mørę füń thäń Ï häd thøüght ÿøü tø bę.»

…

…

...And then...it was then that Kaniza realized that this-- _ **this**_ was what he had always wished for: the destruction of the line between highbloods and lowbloods. Kaniza had...accepted Vurmaris in a way, and the Cerulean Blood had responded in kind in her own way.

Kaniza couldn’t help but smile widely-- _wider_ than he had ever did in the past.

It was then that there was a clearing of the throat, and Kaniza and the others brought their attention over to Haxaus and Libele, who had come a little closer without anyone noticing. Before anything else could be said, Haxaus and Libele bowed towards Kaniza and the rest of the lowbloods.

«Wę tøø ärę šørrÿ.» Libele murmured, voice sincere. «Dęšpïtę mÿ łøvę tø üphøłd thę łäw, Ï çøüłdń’t fïńd thę çøürägę tø štęp üp äńd šäÿ thät thę Hęmøšpęçtrüm wäš wrøńg.»

«Äńd Ï hävę bęęń ä çøwärd, ęxęçütïńg šø mäńÿ ïńńøçęńtš tø šïmpłÿ płęäšę mÿ šürpęrïørš.» Haxaus said, voice filled with shame.

Kaniza shifted nervously for a moment before he frantically waved at Libele and Haxaus with mild embarrassment.

«Płęäšę døń’t bøw…!» The Mutant Blood uttered nervously. «Ï thøüght wę węrę äłł ęqüäłš ńøw.»

«Węłł, wę ärę bøth šïmpłÿ šhøwïńg ręšpęçt.» Libele said with an amused smirk as she straightened from her bow.

Kaniza let a red flush appear on his cheeks before he helplessly glanced back at his companions. Krasna was smiling softly, Milliu’s eyes were sparkling, and Rouxen was a mix of expressions: happy and a little wary. Sorrin was begrudgingly accepting the sudden, nice turn of events. Honestly, this might now be the best day of Kaniza’s life--

**_Zap!_ **

The Ancestors present in the room blinked in mild surprise at the bright flash of blue light. Everyone swiveled their heads to the blue light that slowly died out. And then, a certain Heir of Breath stepped forward, long hood dragging along the gray, stone floor behind him.

John smiled grimly at the gathered Ancestors there, blue sparks snapping along his body as he came closer to them...before he slowed to a stop. The Heir seemed to note how close the lowbloods and highbloods were to each other, and his gaze softened and his eyes warmed a little. However, John’s expression was still a little grim as he observed each gray face before him

«...Węłł, ńøt ęvęrÿøńę ïš hęrę ät thę mømęńt. Høwęvęr…” John murmured, blue eyes glowing, a lopsided smile appearing on his face. «...Ït’š tïmę Ï gøt ÿøü äłł øń ÿøür Qüęšt Będš.»

==> Reader: Be Jake English in the past.


	40. ==> Reader: Be the Page of Hope in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up British slang for this chapter, so I am not British. I am sorry if I offend anyone British with this chapter. If there is something really offending in this chapter, let me know and I’ll edit it out. :,D
> 
> Also, I have a lot of summer homework, so it’s as if school never ended. :,)
> 
> Please leaves comments. They’re equivalent to Starbucks chocolate chip frappés to me.  
> :,,,)

==> Reader: Be Jake English in the past.

==> Jake: RUN AWAY FROM THE HERD OF HORNBEASTS!

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh **_boy_** \--!

You run through the field of long, green grass that went up to your knees. You ignore how your skin feels a little itchy when you brush past the grass, sparing a glance over your right shoulder. You grin nervously when he see the herd of white, horned beasts that seem to be getting closer. Honestly you’re not quite sure what set these brutes off in the first plac-- _wOAH, WOAH, WOAH!_

==> Jake: Watch your feet!

You stumble slightly, arms flailing, apparently tripping over a rock that was jutting out of the ground, trying to regain your balance-- _but you fall forwards anyway_. However, instead of falling flat on your face, you grunt as you plant your hands on the gritty and grassy ground below you, somersaulting forward. You land on your feet and continue running forward, a breathless laugh escaping you when you then raise your gaze up from your feet, catching sight of a few trees up ahead on the field. This makes you relax a little as you start running a little faster.

The rumbling of the white beasts’ stampeding gets a little closer, but once you get close enough to one of the trees in the field, you jump up with a grunt and grab a low-hanging limb. With another grunt, you pull yourself up onto the limb before climbing up on another and another. Finally, you come to a stop on your fourth tree limb and pant heavily as you hazard a look down below.

The horned beasts stampede past, and your heart skips a beat a few times when the tree shudders violently. However, the tree holds and the shaking starts to die out. Once the last of the white bull-like creatures go, you sigh with relief and slowly sit down on the sturdy tree limb you were on.

You try your best to catch your breath, left hand on the trunk of the tree for balance as your right hand goes through your hair. Despite the near death experience, a breathless chuckle escapes your lips again as you relax. _Boy_ , that was certainly something. If you had fallen flat on your face earlier, everything would’ve gone completely pear-shaped! Honestly, you were just going on your daily walks around the island.

You let out another deep sigh, breathing now back to normal, even though your heart continued to pound loudly in your ears. With a huff, you then slide off the tree limb you were on to the one below it. Once you were on the second lowest hanging tree limb, you hop off, swing on the last branch, and land on the grassy ground with a soft thump.

You dust your khaki, knee-length shorts off as you look in the direction that the horned beasts have gone, standing in the shade of the tree you were once on. You wonder what spooked the usually peaceful beasts. You haven’t shot anything nearby or do anything with ill intent. Oh well, you’ll never know. With another sigh, you start tugging the green jacket you were wearing off; it had gotten a little hot with all of your running. You were now only wearing a simple, white t-shirt with a green skull on it along with your khakis.

You tie the sleeves of your jacket around your waist before you wipe the back of your hand over your sweaty forehead. You look back at the way you came before starting up a light jog. It should be a little past lunch right now, so you should back home.

After jogging through the large field, you finally make it to the line of trees nearby and enter the jungle. As you jog through trees and avoid running into long vines, you then hear a few buzzing and snorting sounds. With a hum, you catch sight of a swarm of small, winged, and white bulls flying above you through the leaves.

White snakes with bird-like wings also flew up ahead as you continued to jog. When one of those dastardly, flying snakes tried to attack one of the fairy-bulls, you bring a black pistol from your Strife Deck, cocking it menacingly as you stop jogging in the middle of the jungle. Really, the fairy-bulls are nice; you’d hate to see one of them get killed on your watch at least.

Sensing your sharp gaze, the feathered-snake looks at you before seemingly understanding the danger it was about to get into. The flying snake quickly retreated to a nearby tree, winding around it while hissing down at you. A few other flying snakes are in the trees, but they seem to take your silent threat seriously.

Meanwhile, the fairy-bulls fly down a little closer to you, snorting softly and bumping against your shoulders happily. You merely smile at the fairy-bulls as you bring your holster-belt out of your captchalogue deck. You click the belt on before holstering your pistol. You’ll keep your weapon out of your Strife Deck for now until you’re sure you no longer need it.

As you start jogging through the jungle again, you absently slap your arm or your neck a few times when a mosquito--or something like it--comes to suck your blood. Oh boy, now that you think about it, you forgot to apply bug repellent to your skin after sunscreen. Ah well, you’ll just have to deal with it.

The sun is shining through the leaves when you catch sight of the large dome roof of the sphere-like room at the very top of your home. You brush past a low hanging branch as you exit the jungle, waving goodbye at the fairy-bulls when they start to fly off in a different direction.

Anyways, you continue you jog to your home, slowing down slightly when you reach a steep slope but speed up again, feeling some cool grass brush against your ankles. Finally, you’re at your doorstep and you immediately take your boots and socks off before you open the door, bare feet touching the cool tile.

Once you’re inside the house, you close the door behind you before setting your boots on the ground by the wall, taking your socks with you. Winding around the corner, you find the hamper and toss your socks in there before walking over to the white stairs.

You hum to yourself softly as you head up to your room, skipping a few steps occasionally when you hop over them a few times. Finally, you make it to were your room is and open the door before going up another flight of stairs. The stairs spiral slightly, and you squint your eyes a bit since it’s a little dark before you see light above you.

Within a few seconds, you enter your room as you stretch your arms over your head. And then you catch a whiff yourself and frown; sunscreen and sweat really smells awful together. With this in mind, you quickly move over to your drawer. While you make your way over, you captchalog your holster-belt and store your pistol away into your Strife Deck; you wouldn’t be needing those two objects for now.

==> Jake: Get a new set of clothes.

You open up the top drawer and pull out a dark-green tank top and cargo shorts that went to your knees. You shut the drawer and slowly make your way back to the stairs to your room, carefully to step over a few empty bullet shells. Crikey, you should probably clean up today so you don’t end up slipping on one of those copper cylinders and knock your noggin on something...

You head down the stairs to the second floor and enter the hall where the bathroom is. This white hall is rather empty--just a few boxes on the side and hardly any portraits or pictures. And the boxes actually held a few of your grandma’s things, but you’ve never touched them ever since…

…

Oh, you shouldn’t be pondering over that right now. You turn left and enter the bathroom, flicking the lights on and setting your clothes near the sink along with your glasses. You feel the cool tiles under your bare feet. You then start taking off your shirt, wincing when your hands throb a bit.

You stop taking your shirt off so you could study your hands--and _blimey_ , your palms are all scratched up! When had you…? Oh, that’s right. It was when you tripped but flipped forward instead of falling. You bet it was the adrenaline earlier that caused you to not notice the pain in your hands. Ah well, after you wash up, you can bandage your hands up.

And so, ignoring the stinging in your palms, you make quick work of taking off your t-shirt and then the rest of your clothes before stepping into the shower.

~~

Glasses perched on your nose and wet towel around your neck, you hiss softly as you dab a cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol over the cuts in your palms. Once you’re done with cleaning and putting salve on your cuts, you pick up the roll of bandages you brought out of the mirror-cabinet as you sit carefully on the edge of the bathtub.

You have to use your teeth a little to hold one end of the bandages as you use your right hand to wrap the white stripes around your left palm. Once you're done with your left hand, you work on your right one. It takes a few more seconds before both of your palms are properly bandaged.

Humming with satisfaction, you then take off the towel around your neck and spread it on the rack for it to dry. You’re feeling quite refreshed now! You’re already dressed in your dark, green tank top and cargo shorts, so you grab your dirty clothes and flick the lights off as you leave, bare feet moving from tile to carpet.

You then go down the stairs quickly, all the way to the first floor. Once you’re at the bottom floor of your home, you throw your dirty clothes in the hamper. Noting how much dirty clothes that are in there, you then decide to start your laundry, picking the entire hamper up. Since you are going to clean your room, you should start working on your laundry as well.

With a grunt, you carry the basket of clothes over to the laundry room. Once inside the rather boring room, you set the hamper down and open up the washer. You pick the hamper up again and simply dump the dirty clothes in, pour in a cup of blue detergent, and shut the washing machine, starting the cycle.

Dusting your hands together, you hum in satisfaction before heading out of the laundry room. When your feet touch carpet, your stomach grumbles, reminding you that it was lunch time. With a huff, you jog past the living room and enter the kitchen. Perhaps a small sandwich would be enough to satisfy your hunger.

~~

With simple turkey and ham mini-sandwiches on a paper plate, you head back up to your room. You already took a few bites out of two mini-sandwiches when you made it to the last step of the staircase on the second floor. But now that you’re up here, you wonder if you should’ve brought a bag of chips as well--

_**Thump!** _

…

…What was _that_?

You stare up at the last staircase that led to your room for a long moment, your plate of sandwiches still balanced in your hands. You listen closely, and you think you hear another soft thumping noise before you finally decide to captchalog your plate of lunch for now.

Bending your knees slightly, you look up the winding staircase cautiously as you reach into your Strife Deck, pulling out both of your black pistols this time, one in each hand.

Was it a beast that got in through your window? You do recall that you might have left it open before you went to shower. But maybe it was the flying snakes getting their revenge on you? Those dastardly, winged b*****ds tried to attack you once before when your guard was down; good thing you weren’t bitten. Anyways, you listen closely again. However, no sound greets you this time. You slowly start heading up the stairs, bare feet meeting the carpeted surface of the steps.

You keep yourself on alert, doing your best to make your breathing barely audible as you slowly take step by step up the staircase to your room. When you’re halfway up the staircase, you think you hear a few muttered...words? Like-- _actual words_. Words that only a human can say. But...you should be the only human here on this island! Unless...there is a species of beast that you hadn’t met that could speak?

You can’t exactly hear what this intruder was saying, but you think they are a male, or something. You are on the last few steps, crouching down. You start to hype yourself up as you squat down then, guns at the ready.

After a moment of hesitation, you take a quick peep into the room before you duck back down. D**n, you didn’t get to see much, but there was certainly some sort of blue _blob_ in your room that shouldn’t be there. You push your glasses up with the back of your hand when they start to slip down.

You really don’t want to risk taking another glance at the intruder; it might blow your advantage of surprise if he notices you. Anyways, you take a soft inhale and exhale slowly. Narrowing your gaze, you then shoot up from the stairs, taking the safety off of your guns.

“Alright, you dodgy w**ker!” You shout as you aim your guns at the blue blob that shouldn’t be in your room. “I am armed, and I am not afraid to shoot if you do anything...fu…nny…?”

…

…Well, first off, it turns out that the fellow you’re aiming your guns at isn’t just some blue blob. Second of all, this intruder...looks a whole lot like you! Buck teeth, square glasses, raven hair--even though it was styled just a bit differently from yours. And his eyes were blue; a blue that reminded you of the sky and the ocean surrounding your island. Also, this fellow was definitely human--at least, he certainly _looks_ like one.

This intruder, who is currently sitting on the floor for some reason, is wearing a navy-blue jacket, black jeans, and white socks; you idly wonder if he was wearing shoes earlier and he took them off because of the carpet flooring in your room. Moving on, the stranger looks at you with wide eyes as he sits on the floor, rubbing the back of his head-- _why was he doing that?_

Did he injure himself? Your gaze then flickers down to the floor and you smack yourself in the forehead mentally as you keep your pistols trained on the blue-eyed stranger. Goodness, the intruder must’ve slipped on the bullets that were scattered all over the floor. That explained the loud thumping noise earlier. You’re not sure if the bullets had technically saved your arse. Was this stranger here to...assassinate you? He really doesn’t look like the kind of fellow to be after your life. Unless it was an act…

“Who are you?” You question sharply.

Usually, you’d be a bit more friendly and welcoming to strangers, but this is technically your first face-to-face human contact ever since your grandma had...passed away. You shake yourself mentally from your thoughts when you watch the ravenet get up onto his sock-clad feet; he also looks about your age.

“Oh, sorry for my sudden intrusion!” The stranger says, laughing sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head one more time before dropping his right hand to his side. “I mean no harm at all.”

You still keep your guns trained on the stranger, but you’re a little thrown by how honest he sounded, how warm and kind his voice was. The intruders smiles easily as he then waves awkwardly at you.

“Uh, anyways, my name’s John. John Egbert.” The ravenets says. ‘John Egbert’? You think that’s the name of your grandma’s brother! “But I’m also known as windybreathHeir online. Do you remember that Chumhandle?”

You can’t help but lower your guns a little at that in surprise. This chap was windybreathHeir? You hadn’t heard from him in so long! It’s been 3 months or so since you’ve seen the blue text. You think Lalonde and Strider have been talking a lot about ol’ windy lately. You turn your attention back to the ravenet, who keeps his hands up in a placating way since your guns are still out.

“I’m so sorry for suddenly intruding, but…” John smiles nervously. “I thought...maybe...we could chat a little?”

==> Jake: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on Jay, who is currently in a dream bubble with Doomed-Dave and a small, forming army.

“So...you’re an alternate version of my best bro, huh? John I mean.” A voice drawled next to the Sylph of Breath.

Jay glanced over to the young blonde beside him. Doomed-Dave was gazing ahead, but the Sylph of Breath was certain the teen was talking to him. The two of them were currently sitting on a hill covered in pale-pink grass with a few strangely shaped, yellow leaves scattered about the area; Dave’s legs were stretched out while Jay’s legs were crossed.

After the sudden meet and greet, Doomed-Dave had Jay follow him over to the open hill from the yellow forest. When Dave seemed to realize who exactly Jay was, the younger relaxed and his slightly hostile edge to his voice disappeared.

“Erm, yes.” Jay quickly responded nervously, unsure of how to act. “...And you are...an alternate version of Dietrich…?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dave actually smiled a bit, breaking his stoic expression. Jay wondered if the younger was amused by his floundering. “But my name’s Dave. Dave Strider.”

“I see…” Jay said softly before he sent a nervous smile to the teen. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dave.”

“Same to you, Egbert.” Dave replied as he held out a hand for Jay.

“Ah, please call me Jay.” The comedian replied cheerfully as he firmly shook Dave’s hand. “Strangers call me ‘Egbert’.”

Dave quirked a small smile back at Jay as they shook hands before they both pulled away at the same time. Doomed-Dave looked back down to what he had been gazing at earlier. Down the grassy, pale-pink hill, there were other...ghosts milling about; some spoke softly to each other while others seemed to be sparing.

“So, let’s get this subject out of the way first.” Dave suddenly said as he turned slightly and lowered his shades once more to reveal his white eyes to Jay. “I’m dead. I got stabbed through the throat by Jack Noir.”

Jay blinked, and he couldn’t help but stare-- _just a little_ \--as he swallowed. The Sylph had already suspected that the younger was dead, but to hear that from the teen’s own mouth was a little unnerving. And to be stabbed through the throat...

“Ah…” Was all Jay managed before he cleared his throat and continued. “Am I...also…?”

Doomed-Dave arched an eyebrow as he pushed his shades back into place before slowly shaking his head. The blonde turned his gaze upwards to look at the dark-purple sky that held a crimson moon in it.

“Nah. You’re not dead.” Dave reassured. “Your eyes are still blue--not white.”

That made Jay relax a little before he frowned slightly with worry. The Sylph hoped that everyone was doing alright. Jay did recall the Kozoro falling unconscious...but what if the Grand Highblood woke up all of a sudden? Would everyone be safe? Jay sighed softly, drooping slightly.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Dave said. “I know that look on your face. I bet your buds are fine despite whatever the he** is going on in the Un-Doomed timeline.”

Jay merely fiddled with his thumbs for a moment. He was a little comforted though; Striders always seemed to have that way of making people feel a little more calm because of their nonchalance. But Jay looked at his hands in his lap before he glanced at the ghosts that were down the hill.

The ghosts were a mix of trolls; Jay wasn’t sure if he recognized a few faces or not. But some of the trolls looked a bit familiar...yet different; for example, one of the troll-ghosts looked like Karkat, but he was dressed in yellow pajamas. And the Sylph was a little curious as to why the ghosts seemed to be...training?

“I’m making an army.” Dave quietly spoke up from Jay’s side.

Jay jolted in surprise before he whipped his head around to look at Doomed-Dave. Dave was still looking up at the sky as he finally leaned back, lying down, arms acting as a pillow for himself. The blonde continued to speak, voice still drawling as if he were talking about something boring--not about making an army.

“Yeah...surprising.” Dave muttered as he watched the soft, blue clouds in the purple sky, smirking dryly. “You’d think in death that you would finally _rest_.”

Jay gazed at Dave for a long moment before glancing back at the ghost-trolls down below. An... _army_? The Sylph blinked when he remembered the words from a Future-John that had visited him.

_**“...There’s a war ahead, Mr. Jay. And the entire universe is at stake.” John murmurs softly. “...Do you know...of a person named Lord English?”** _

Jay was then struck by the green creature he saw in a different dream bubble with that other John. Was that Lord English? Jay had never seen the green cherub before, so he hadn’t recognized the beast--although Jaden did try to describe the big brute a few times to the Sylph in the past. Jay clenched his hands in his lap before he turned to look at Dave, who was still lying down.

“...Dave…” Jay paused, hesitant, before he managed to continue. “...Is this about...Lord English?”

Jay watched at Dave went from nonchalant to tense. The teen’s eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his lips tugged downwards. The blonde shifted slightly and looked at Jay, shades slipping down the bridge of his nose to reveal white eyes. Despite no irises being there, Jay felt a chill up his spine; the Sylph felt that Dave’s gaze was frigid and sharp.

“......” Dave then looked away, moving his right arm out from under his head so he could push his shades up. “...I guess it makes sense that you know that b*****d.”

Jay fidgeted, fiddling with his thumbs again as he watched Dave carefully. Doomed-Dave was looking up at the sky again, but the Sylph of Breath could see that the tension had not disappeared from the blonde.

“...I saw him.” Jay quietly said.

Doomed-Dave whipped his head back to the Sylph that the elder was worried that the younger would have whiplash. The teen then sat up abruptly, listening to Jay intently.

“Who? Lord English, _right_?” Dave demanded. “We’re talking about the same sh**ty f**ker, right?”

“Yes. And I...” Jay hesitated. He wasn’t sure how Doomed-Dave would react, but he had a feeling that he had to tell the teen. “...And I saw...John there.”

Dave seemed to freeze. Jay was concerned for a second that the teen had stopped breathing. The Sylph of Breath could’t really read the younger. Jay paused for a handful of seconds before he started to reach out to Dave, worried about the teen.

“Dave…?” He softly asked. No reaction. Jay reached out to gently touch the teen’s shoulder. “Dave, are you with me?”

The contact seemed to snap Doomed-Ddave out of his stupor, and the teen actually jumped a little, flinching back from Jay. The Sylph of Breath’s heart sank a little at the reaction. Dave seemed to stare at the ground for a moment before he tucked his legs in a little, arms crossing; Jay moved his hand away from the teen’s shoulder. The blonde then propped his elbows onto his knees as he looked forward. Dave was silent then, and Jay gave him his space.

…

…

…

“...I know he's not coming back.” Dave finally mumbled, staring off into the distance. “John...that f**king reckless idiot.”

…Jay felt…stunned at Doomed-Dave’s words...before his heart weighed heavily in his chest. To reassure Dave that Doomed-John would be able to come back after his fight with Lord English would be cruel. The Sylph observed Dave’s slightly hunched form as the teen continued to look at the horizon of the dream bubble they were in.

“...I hate that he does sh** on his own.” Dave then muttered, voice sharp. “He thinks that the entire multiverse is on his shoulders. And I f**king hate that. He’s…! Haha, the _**f**king**_ nerd...” The laugh was painful to hear. “...I f**king hate it.”

...

That wasn’t true. That was definitely not true. Jay saw how Dave seemed to hunch in on himself a little more, right hand running through his hair harshly. Jay felt a lump in his throat. The Sylph of Breath has met an alive Dave for a short while, but he understood how much the young Strider wished to protect his friends and family.

Just like D.

“...He promised he’d find his way back.” Dave continued softly while smiling bitterly to himself. “We both knew he was lying.”

Doomed-Dave then pushed his shades into his hair, and Jay managed to see the emotion in the younger’s eyes, despite the lack of red irises in them. Dave’s gaze shimmered slightly before he quickly rubbed the palm of his right hand over his eyes. The blonde then smiled bitterly-- _ha_ , he was being such an a**hole to his best bro. Dave was talking sh** about Doomed-John when that nerd was taking on Lord English _**alone**_ \--

…

…

…Doomed-Dave was surrounded by _warmth_.

Jay had his eyes shut at the moment, holding back tears while he held Dave close. They had only met for less than half an hour, but Jay’s heart went out to the dead teen. The Sylph of Breath continued to hug Dave, feeling the blonde’s tension slowly ebb away. Doomed-Dave didn’t hug back, but Jay was fine with that; this wasn’t about him.

The hug was positioned awkwardly, but Dave was still surrounded by warmth. Jay didn’t look at the blonde anymore, wanting to give the teen some privacy to regain control over his emotions. The Sylph of Breath was aware of how Striders were more in control when their emotions were hidden. Jay felt the slight tremors in Doomed-Dave’s body, but he ignored it.

“...How about I tell you the time I pranked my dear friend D, the Post-Scratch version of you.” Jay murmured after a moment of silence. “There was glitter and baby powder everywhere. Would you like to hear about it?”

Jay wasn’t asking Dave to be happier. He wasn’t asking for the teen to apologize for cursing Doomed-John’s name to the wind. Jay was simply being someone who was _there_. Not exactly comforting but dragging Dave from his dark thoughts.

Dave didn’t give a real verbal response, but he made a soft, interested noise to Jay’s offer. Jay smiled weakly at this before he began his small story while watching the purple sky and red moon.

~~

Jay felt a familiar ‘tug’ on himself when he finished his fourth story of his pranking tales. The Sylph of Breath frowned faintly because the ‘tug’ meant that he would wake up soon. The comedian didn’t want to leave Doomed-Dave alone in a state like this...even though the younger’s tremors have died down completely; the teen even laughed a few times at certain parts in Jay’s stories. Dave was now held loosely in a one-armed hug.

Jay didn’t want to leave just yet. But what if something important was happening? Was everyone getting injured? Was the healing of the Grand Highblood’s ‘freedom’ actually not that successful?

As if sensing the swarming thoughts in Jay’s head, Dave turned his head to look at the Sylph of Breath. The blonde then seemed to realize that the comedian’s shoes were beginning to glow white. Jay was going to wake up soon.

“...You’re waking up.” Dave said before sighing.

With a huff, Doomed-Dave got out from under Jay’s arm and stood up. The teen gazed at the horizon of the dream bubble before lowering his eyes to the ghost-trolls that were still gathered at the base of the grassy, pale-pink hill. Dave then turned to the Sylph of Breath and extended a hand out to the comedian, who was still seated.

“Welp, it was nice meeting you, Jay.” Dave said, a faint, fond smile on his face, shades still in his hair.

Jay took the extended hand while he scrambled up to his glowing feet. He was still able to stand despite the fact that his feet were starting to disappear.

“Dave, I--” Jay began, blue gaze on the ground. God d**n it, he didn’t want to leave Dave alone.

“Hey, no.” Dave quickly cut in, letting go of the Sylph’s hand to lightly tap the elder’s chest with his knuckles. “That hug earlier was enough.” The blonde smiled awkwardly at Jay. “Plus, I think I’ve come to terms with all the sh** that has happened lately.”

Jay frowned faintly at this before slowly nodding. The Sylph of Breath glanced down at his feet and watched them slowly disappear before looking back up at Doomed-Dave.

“Yet again, you’re not the John I know, but I still care for you.” Dave said, hands stuffed in his pockets now, smiling faintly. “Hope that whatever sh** is going in the live world is at a minimum.”

Jay managed a smile back and waved at the teen. Dave stepped back a little as more white light started to surround the Sylph of Breath.

“It was truly an honor and joy to meet you, Dave.” Jay murmured, the white light at his waist now.

Dave smiled wearily in return before he raised his right hand up, placing his shades back over his white eyes. The teen then gave a two-fingered salute to the Sylph of Breath.

“...See you later, Jay.” The young Strider murmured.

And Jay disappeared in a flash of white light.

…

…Doomed-Dave watched the place where Jay once stood for a long moment before he heard someone land beside him. The blonde turned his head and saw that it was a Doomed-Karkat, who was dressed in Prospit pajamas.

“We better get going.” The Mutant Blood said gruffly as he blinked his white eyes.

Doomed-Dave merely nodded curtly before he motioned to the other ghosts down below. They had to visit more dream bubbles to form a bigger army if they wanted to have a chance against Lord English.

==> Reader: Check on Jay as he slowly wakes up.

Jay’s eyes fluttered for a moment, and he was immediately hit by how his body ached a lot. The Sylph groaned softly before coughing. Oh dear, his throat was so dry…! While Jay was having his coughing fit, the comedian absently heard some movement before he realized that he was slowly being assisted in sitting up.

“Here, Jay. Drink some water dude.”

Water? No, water was bad. Water meant _**drowning**_. Water meant Jay couldn’t **_breathe_** \--! The Sylph then blinked sluggishly in surprise as he felt...a straw pressed to his lips? Ah...D, Jim, Ross, or Jaden must be giving him water now. Jay relaxed completely and sipped the water through the straw.

Whoever was giving him water seemed to know when to stop and pulled back. Jack coughed one last time, but his dry throat felt much better now. The Sylph cracked his eyes open slowly, relieved that there wasn’t much light in the new room he was in. Jay then noted that he must be on some sort of bed due to the soft feeling underneath him.

Blinking again to clear his vision a little more, Jay turned his head slightly to the left and up to gaze into rose-red eyes. D set the cup of water down onto the small table next to Jay’s temporary bed. The Seer of Time then put his full attention onto the Sylph of Breath.

“...F**king he**, Jay.” D muttered, smiling weakly at the Sylph of Breath, rose-red eyes actually looking a little watery. “...We can never take our eyes off of your for a second, huh?”

Jay blinked sluggishly for a moment, eyelids feeling heavy, like he had taken a rather restful nap--which he probably did. Groaning softly, Jay struggled to keep his eyes open as he looked at D for a handful of seconds as he processed the blonde’s words.

“...‘W-W..e’...?” Jay barely rasped out.

“Yeah.” D muttered, raising his right palm to his eyes to rub at them. Jay idly wondered if the Seer of Time’s shades were in his captchalogue deck now. “A whole lot of people were worryin’ about ya’, Jay.”

Jay blinked slowly in surprise before darting his gaze to the right now. His heart warmed when he saw that Jane, Jim, Ross, Jaden, Nepeta, and Equius seemed to be napping on a few cushioned chairs or couches. Feferi and the rest of trolls along with Bro and Dave must’ve went somewhere else at the moment. Still, it warmed Jay’s heart to see so many people worrying about him.

But then, Jay felt exhausted once again. While the pain was less, the Sylph of Breath was very exhausted despite sleeping for so long. D noticed Jay’s struggling and huffed, shifting slightly on the wooden stool he was sitting on.

“Rest for now, Jay.” D muttered as he placed a hand over the comedian’s eyes. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

D then moved his hand to tug at the blankets that were slipping down a little on Jay. Jay noted blearily that he was wearing a very loose, black t-shirt as D pulled the blankets up to his neck. Blinking sleepily, Jay smiled softly at the Seer of Time.

“Thanks...old sport…” Jay rasped softly.

And then blue eyes slowly slipped shut. D pulled back and simply sat on his stool, watching over the comedian again while everyone else in the room slept on. This time, Jay’s sleep was dreamless.

==> Reader: Check up on John and the growing grubs.

“Hhrk--!”

A certain Heir of Breath sat up in his bed abruptly, grasping at his chest frantically with his two hands, forehead feeling a little warm. He let out rapid breaths as he stared ahead, blue eyes bright and clear, no longer blind; the heat on his forehead vanished. As John stared ahead for a long moment, hands still over his chest, he then felt a small body moving beside him.

«Jawn…?» There was a soft yawn before small, gray hands patted his lap. «W’ütš w’øńg…?»

John blinked his eyes rapidly, slowly remembering where he was. He brought his gaze to the left and stared into sleepy, olive eyes. A 5 year-old Nepeta yawned again as she rubbed at her eyes before crawling onto John’s lap before sitting up. Her tiny, gray hands reached up to pap John’s face comfortingly, frowning faintly at the Heir of Breath.

“Bad……bad _head_ …?” Nepeta questioned, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

John managed a weak smile at the Olive Blood. Young-Nepeta was much more better at Alternian than English at the moment, since she was one of the younger trolls. But she would learn and eventually be adept in both languages. Anyways, John bet Nepeta was asking if he had a bad dream.

«Ï’m fïńę.» John murmured softly, hands reaching up to cover her small ones. “I’m okay.”

Nepeta huffed, still looking sleepy but not convinced. Last morning, she had come to John because she herself had a small nightmare. And while most trolls love the recuperacoons, Nepeta favored the bed John’s sleeps on because of the fluffy blankets and pillows. Nepeta continued to pap John’s face, carefully listening to John’s breathing most of all.

The young Olive Blood was very perceptive for her age like all of the other young trolls John was taking care of. The Heir of Breath wondered if it was because of his presence in their lives and how he took care of them.

Anyways, it’s been 5 years since John had contacted his friends, though they don’t know that. But the Heir of Breath was gonna pay a visit soon. With his retcon powers, John would go back, and it would seem like the ravenet had been gone for a week or so. And the grubs, now gray skinned and four-limbed, were still growing healthily under John’s watch.

“Hey, Nepeta,” John then murmured as he continued to gently ruffle her hair. “Why don’t you go and wake everyone up now?”

5 year-old Nepeta perked up, ceasing her papping. However before getting up and leaving, the Olive Blood checked John once again and saw that her big brother no longer looked panicked from his bad dream. She then let out a happy noise before she quickly rolled off John’s lap with a flood of giggles escaping her lips. She righted herself upwards before she slid off the bed, dark, olive-green nightgown fluttering around her. She then paused for a moment and bent down, picking up a blue stuffed animal that was there.

“Silly Mis’er W’isk’rs,” She huffed, dusting the blue cat off before hugging the toy tightly. «Ÿęw fëłł øff thę będ äg’ïń.»

She then remembered her new task, still hugging Mr. Whiskers close as she skipped out of the room. She disappeared around the corner.

John watched her go with a faint smile for a long moment...before his happy expression slowly dropped from his face. The Heir of Breath gazed blankly at the empty doorway for a long moment.

John couldn’t remember what his dream was about.

He had woken up so abruptly though, sitting up instead of slowly opening his eyes. What could his dream have been about? Usually, John would remember his dreams...

‘...Did you guys...see what I was dreaming about?’ John hesitantly asked his ghost-friends.

{Strangely...we could not.} Ghost-Rose said haltingly, sounding a little worried. Doc Scratch hummed softly in the back of the Heir’s head.

{You woke up kinda scared though, John.} Ghost-Jade murmured, drifting at John’s right, sitting sit-floating on the edge of the bed. {It...must’ve been something bad.}

{However...you were grasping at your chest.} Rose said quietly.

John paused at that, staring ahead for a long moment before he slowly moved his right hand up to his chest. He rubbed his palm softly against his chest thoughtfully, the blue cloth of his t-shirt bunching up and twisting slightly. John blinked again as he sighed, eyes sliding shut for a moment.

“...It must be nothing.” John mumbled aloud.

{I dunno know about that, John.} Jade muttered, sounding weary.

{We should be on guard a little at least.} Rose advised as John swung his legs over the edge of the bed, missing Rose’s body even though he couldn’t actually come in contact with her.

The Heir stretched his arms up into the air, humming happily when his joint cracked wonderfully.

‘ _Alright_ , I’ll be alert.’ John said mentally as he then stood up, the cuffs of his sweatpants covering his toes slightly. ‘But let’s just relax a little, hm~?’

[You are truly a laid back person, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch remarked dryly while John merely grinned.

With a slight hop to his step, John headed to the doorway of his room while his clothes turned into wind before forming into something more proper for the day ahead.

~~

“JJ! _JJ_!” A voice piped up. «Hęÿ, ïth bręäkfätht ręädÿ ÿęt?»

John blinked as he brought his blue gaze down to a certain, young Yellow Blood, who was roughly 2½ sweeps old. Young-Sollux was tugging at the Heir’s pants, cheeks puffed out slightly. John smiled at this and sighed, crouching down beside the Gemini troll.

«Ńøt ÿęt, Šøłłüx.» John murmured, using both Alternian and English with Sollux. “You’ll have to wait a bit longer, alright?”

“ _Bleh_.” Sollux stuck his tongue out at this, causing John to laugh at the younger.

“Just a few minutes.” John chided with an amused grin as he carefully ruffled Sollux’s hair, avoiding the four horns. «Ÿøü çäń wäït ä fęw mïńütęš, rïght?»

Sollux harrumphed, crossing his arms as he looked away, John’s hand still on his head. However, after a few seconds of silence, Sollux eventually nodded, a pout on his face.

“ _I heard you had a nightmare._ ”

John blinked before he glanced over his shoulder at Hal, who was currently making breakfast. A Young-Gamzee was peering at the sizzling blue bacon in the pan that Hal was moving, making sure not to touch the stove that was on at the moment; the growing Purple Blood had already learned his lesson half a sweep ago.

“Ah, did Nepeta tell you?” John asked as he stood to his full height, hands under Sollux’s armpits so he could lift the Yellow Blood up into the air. “I’m actually not sure if I had a nightmare though…”

Hal hummed, sliding the finished bacon off of the pan and onto a plate. John set Sollux down on his seat at the large table in the kitchen. With the help of Nepeta, Aradia, Tavros, Gamzee, Kanaya, Karkat, Equius, Feferi, and Eridan were awake. While most of the children where at the table, Equius went back with Nepeta to wake up Vriska and Terezi; everyone else was at the table, talking, shouting, arguing, or laughing.

However, as Hal and John finish setting the table up for breakfast, the Heir of Breath noted that Equius and Nepeta had yet to return with Vriska and Terezi. The Heir of Breath was just done placing a plate of food in front of Young-Karkat when he side-eyed Hal.

“...Those four are taking a long time...” John murmured, sounding a little worried.

Hal flicked his gaze over to the entrance of the kitchen-dining room, red eyes glowing in his signature shades. The android raised his right hand up and tapped the side of his shades. Hal narrowed his gaze slightly as he scanned the entire castle-hive before widening his eyes--

Small pounding footsteps were heard before Equius and Nepeta appeared. The young Indigo Blood was currently piggybacking Nepeta, but John paid more attention to the wild, frantic look on Equius’ usually shy face. Nepeta

“Brother J-John...!” Equius wheezed out, panting harshly like he had ran all over the place, which he probably did...for some reason. «Ï-Ï…! Ï...çäń’t fïńd…!»

Equius fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath while Nepeta bounded over to John, eyes equally filled with worry. She seemed a little out of breath despite being carried earlier. Had she been running and gotten exhausted so Equius had to carry her the rest of the way? Back to the point, Nepeta bent over slightly, panting softly. John quickly crouched down in front of Nepeta when she was close.

«Nępętä, whä--?» John tried to ask.

«Wę...wę çäń’t fïńd V’ïškä äńd Tę’ęžï!» Nepeta finally hiccupped.

John felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, dread starting to well up. He was about to reassure Nepeta and Equius that maybe Vriska and Terezi were playing their usual games of hide n’ seek in the evening. But then Hal made let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“ _Fffuuu--_ ” Hal saw the exasperated look John sent him. “ _\--dge, John._ ”

“What is it?” John quickly asked, already knowing that Hal was about to give bad news and destroy all of the Heir’s reassurances.

“ _I scanned the entire hive-castle and the area with a radius of three miles._ ” Hal said flatly. “ _I don’t see Vrsika or Terezi anywhere._ ”

==> Reader: Be Jake in the past again.

This ‘John Egbert’ fellow was so much more than you had expected. After putting your guns away and while you silently ate your lunch, John seemed to be to you a lot about who he was exactly. You had offered to make lunch for your guest, but he politely declined. John was a rather gentlemanly person, but he looks so young despite how much wisdom seems to swirl within his eyes.

John and you simply chat with each other. You just talk in between bites of your lunch. Soon enough, you’re done with your mini sandwiches, and you’re still talking with windybreathHeir. John talks about his own world being destroyed by a game called SBURB. You yourself are aware of SBURB because of your grandma and your friends Jane, Roxy, and Dirk.

And during the conversation, John talks about how your world was a Post-Scratch version of his own. You thought you had recognized the name ‘John Egbert’. And for this John before you is the alternate, younger version of the comedian that had gone missing in your world. John Egbert-Crocker had been announced dead to the media…

And now...the sun is slowly setting outside, causing your room to be filled with orange light. The conversation is starting to lull, but you now understand what kind of person John was; you’re sitting on your bed and John is seated on a stool. But you...you’re starting wonder how much John knows about you. He acts as if he has known you for a long time…

But then, before you know it, because of the calming and warm aura that John seems to be unconsciously letting out, your mouth is just opening and you’re starting to talk about the thoughts you usually bury within yourself.

You start talking about the earlier points in your life when Grandma was still...alive. You talk about your small adventures with her, the stories she shared with you, and the things she taught you. And then, to your very own surprise, you talk about…...the night you had lost her.

==> Jake: Retell and remember.

You’re in bed at the moment when you wake up to a loud roaring sound. You sit abruptly and look around your room, thinking a monster must have broken in. You note that nothing living is in your room, with the help of the soft yellow-green glow of your night-lights, which was on the right of your bed, on the wall on the left, and on the wall of the staircase.

You blink, gaze blurry because your glasses were off. So your fumble to the left side of your bed and find the nightstand there, turning on the lamp first. A pale, orange glow fills the room before you’re able to see your glasses on the nightstand. You pick the square glasses up before slipping them on, blinking your eyes rapidly to glance around the room again. Nothing was a amiss--

There was a loud banging noise and you jumped before turning your head to your window. It was still nighttime. After a moment of hesitation, you slipped out of bed and jog over to the window. You can’t exactly reach the window, so you drag your chest of nicknacks over and climb on top of it. After two failed attempts, you’re finally on top your chest, you huff as you look out the window and into the forest surrounding your home.

You wonder if Grandma had heard the loud noises that woke you up-- _what was that?_ Pushing your glasses up slightly, you squint your gaze into the darkness as you watch...small flashes of light? With sleep quickly fading, your ears then pick up the soft, muffled sound of gunshots. Goosebumps break out on your skin because of the cool night air and the realization of the gunshots.

Maybe you were overreacting? While Grandma doesn’t go hunting at night, surely she isn’t in danger right now? Or maybe someone was on the island? Maybe you should go to your grandma’s room first…

With a grunt, you slide off your chest of nicknacks, your loose, mint-green, long-sleeve shirt and long pants rustling as you head to the staircase. You descend the stairs quickly and make it to the second floor. You dash into the rounded hall and make it over to your grandma’s room. When you stop at her pale, green door, you knock first.

Silence greets you, so you knock again. Still, there is no answer or footsteps on the other side of the door. Swallowing, you reach up, standing on your tippy-toes and grab the door handle. You turn the doorknob and push the door open carefully.

“...Grandma…?” You call out softly as you enter her room.

There are glowing stars scattered all over the walls and ceiling, but it doesn’t help you to see in the darkness. You step into the room further before you tippy-toe again to reach for the lightswitch on the wall. You flick the switch on and the room is filled with light. You glance at the bed, and you see that it’s empty, bed sheets all messy and twisted. You look over at her small work desk on the side and you see that she’s not seated there either.

Swallowing, you hear multiple bullets being fired again outside through Grandma’s window, the sound cracking through the air like thunder. You quickly exit the room, forgetting to turn off the light--but you’re not thinking about that. You quickly descend the staircase, dangerously skipping a few steps.

Before you reach the ground floor, you stop by your grandma’s workshop, hopping to slap your hand on the small scanner by the metal door. After a brief humming sound, the door slid open and you peek into the workshop. She wasn’t here either.

With your gut dropping and vision getting a little blurry, you quickly run down the stairs again, leaving the workshop doorway. Once on the bottom floor, you run past the living room and to the entrance of your home. You note with heavy heart that your grandma’s heavy-duty boots aren’t there. Grandma would always use her sandals if she wasn’t doing anything... _dangerous_.

Inhaling sharply, you scrub your arm over your eyes, wiping away the small tears that were there. You’re afraid...but now wasn’t the time. You grab your own boots; they’re not as good as your grandma’s but they can withstand the worst terrain. You shove your boots on, ignoring the laces even though it’s a tripping hazard, and you stand up.

You grab the spare, blue flashlight on the shelf by the door before you reach up with your free, left hand reaching up for the handle. Turning the switch on your flashlight, your pull the door open and step outside. With only your pajamas on, it’s freezing, but you push through, aiming your flashlight into the darkness.

You look up at the trees, watching as an unusual amount of light was flashing from the jungle. You feel yourself trembling from the cold and...the fear within you. You grip your flashlight tightly when you hear more gunshots. With a sharp inhale and exhale, you start moving through the grass towards the jungle.

You should be more afraid though, with it being nighttime now and there could be all sorts of nocturnal beasts lurking about. But you’re filled with some courage to find your grandma. Before you know it, you’re at the edge of the tree-line. You hesitate for a split second, but you push forward, using your flashlight to find your way around.

You carefully navigate around boulders and ditches. You almost slip while stepping onto a few rocks to cross a river. You’re getting closer to the loud noises in the jungle. You wonder if there are intruders on the island...or that evil fish-lady was here. Grandma had told you so many stories of the fish-lady, but you’re starting to wonder if she was real--

…

…You suddenly notice...that the sound of gunshots have _stopped_. This makes your heart skip a beat before it starts going into overdrive. Panic is settling into your system before you start running. Your right cheek gets scratched by a branch from a bush--or a low hanging tree; you don’t know, but you keep running. You keeping running, running, running--you’re suddenly tripping and falling.

…

…

 _ **Ugh**_ …...everything really, really _hurts_. You place your hands underneath you and push yourself up. The second thing you notice is that it’s dark now. For a second, you wonder if you became blind from just falling, but you then realize that your flashlight is broken when your hand brushes what feels like plastic shards.

Swallowing harshly, you turn your attention from your broken flashlight and leave it there as you quickly scramble to your feet. You think your glasses are alright, and your knees are a little scrapped up. But you limp forward, fumbling against the trees for support.

Everything is quiet now except for your own breathing, and that terrifies you. You stumbles through the darkness, pushing your glasses up when it slips down your dirty, sweaty face. You’re really scared now. It’s so quiet, and--

A loud roar is heard, and this time, you match the sound with something else besides a beast on this island. Listening closely, the roaring sound reminds you of an engine. Suddenly, there’s a flash of bright, white and red lights before you get pushed back by a gust of wind. You find yourself on your bottom as you watch on with dazed surprise.

Gazing past the leaves and branches of the trees, you watch with shock as some sort of...red ship slowly ascends to the sky. You’ve read about different airplane and jets before, but none of them look like this one! You watch with wide eyes as the ship continues to go higher and higher--before it blasts off.

Your hands shoot up to your ears at the loud noise of the engines...before the thundering sound fades. You’re left in the dark again--although there is some moonlight. You breathe out a shaky sigh before you drop your hands from your ears, still on the dirty, rocky ground--but you snap back to attention. You quickly get back up to your feet and stumble forward.

You really have no idea where you’re going really. Your flashlight and the source of light-- _the ship_ \--you had been heading to are both gone. You wonder who exactly had been on the ship. Maybe it was someone who does friendly strifes with Grandma? You have no idea--what was that? A flash of blue light?

Finally, luckily, you stumble upon a clearing lit up by some moonlight, but it’s still really dark at the moment. But you pause at the edge of the tree-line because there’s no one there. You believe this is where the flash of blue light was, but you still don’t see anyone or anything present.

You stumble forward, body feeling achy. You blink when you find...something in the clearing. It’s dark, so you can’t really tell, but you think there’s--

You trip and fall again, your foot hitting something. This time, you manage to catch yourself on your hands and elbows. The fall still hurts, but your glasses are safe. However...with your hands on the grassy ground, you sense that you’re touching something...wet? It felt sticky and slightly warm.

Moving to kneel instead of standing, you then glance behind yourself to see what you had tripped over. Squinting for a brief moment, you widen your eyes when you see a familiar object in the grass. Turning around before crawling forward, you reach out and touch your grandma’s rifle. It was glinting softly in the moonlight. The weapon is actually still a little warm; it was fired recently--

…

…

…You stare at the...red, _red_ , _**red**_ , liquid staining your hands. You already know what blood is; your adventures with grandma occasionally ends up with you having some scratches. So...you know what blood is and what it looks like, and you’re well aware that the liquid should be inside instead of outside of your body.

But this blood isn’t yours. You know you fell down, but there are no scratches on your palms, and you hadn’t touched your aching knees. The blood on your hands is someone else’s. Your breath starts to quicken as you turn around on your knees again, looking back at the grassy place you had touched.

Now that you look again, there is blood everywhere in the moonlit clearing. You look around the area, grass torn up, some trees fallen. The place looked as if some beast had ran rampant here. But...where was Grandma? You feel something cold and wet hit your shoulder.

You look up at the sky and see how it was getting cloudy. It was gonna rain...and it was getting darker. Without the moonlight, you would really be left in the dark. Breath entering and leaving you rapidly, you shakily stand up when more heavy raindrops hit your body. You look up for a brief moment, wondering, if your grandma had been abducted. Or...or…

You look back down at the grass, the moonlight disappearing rapidly. Was that blood...Grandma's? Or was it from the thing that she was fighting? There was so much red everywhere. But Grandma never leaves her weapons behind; she takes care of all of her things and makes sure she has them--could your grandma have been abducted?

…

…

…Were you _alone_?

“...Grandma?” You whisper, voice shaking. “G.. _Grandma_?”

You tuck your red hands close to your chest. It’s so dark now. The rain is falling harder and you have no idea where to go now. But you start moving in one direction, fumbling in the dark. You think you hear a rumble in the air--was it thunder? But the only thing you’re worrying about is the fact that you’re alone now.

You’re alone, alone, alone, alone, alone--

“ _ **GRANDMA!?**_ ” You shout, voice cracking slightly. “Grandma, where are you!?”

You stumble into a tree, and you think lightning flashes above. You remember idly about the morning, when you were eating breakfast with Grandma. The news reporter was talking about a storm happening sometime in the night.

You start walking again, stepping around the tree you had walked into. You’re really starting to feel achy now. Maybe...Grandma was back at home now? Maybe you weren’t alone? You couldn’t be alone. You’re going to be alright. Grandma was fine. You weren’t alone--

You stumble, knees buckling as lightning flashes above and the rain falls harder. You fall to your knees, hand on the ground. The dirt is slowly turning into mud because of the rain. Shaky sobs start to escape you, and you’re completely terrified.

“...Pl..Please...p-please, please, _please_ …!” You sob, grabbing handfuls of the mud and grass below you. “Please d-don’t leave m-me alone…!”

It’s raining. You can’t see anything in this darkness now. You’re lost. You have no idea where to go in this storm and darkness.

You’re lost.

You’re alone.

…

…

…

Suddenly...it feels warm. You feel like you’re wrapped up in something soft before you’re lifted up. You try to open your eyes--you don’t remember closing them.

“Hey, hey, hey…” A new voice murmurs softly. “I got you. I got you, Jake.”

…This...person knows your name? You feel so exhausted though; you can’t open your eyes; however, you think you catch a bit of blue despite how dark it is. But everything is warm now. And you feel safe. But most of all...you don’t feel alone anymore.

==> Jake: Bring your story to an end.

You, now 13 years old, look up into blue eyes. You had told John everything about that night you lost your grandma, and he has listened throughout the entire time. You see the pain in John’s eyes, and you have a feeling he knows something, but you look away, trying to keep smiling.

“I wonder a lot…” You say softly, smiling bitterly at John when he looks at you. “...If it weren’t for me, I bet Grandma would have still lived. I think she was trying to protect me--”

“Don’t you dare say that.” John suddenly growls out.

You snap your mouth shut with surprise as you gaze at John with wide eyes. John’s eyes are cold, and his expression is blank. But then John’s expression softens and he looks conflicted for a moment. After a split second of hesitation, he speaks again.

“...Your grandma is alive.” Before your could say anything, John holds his hands up, looking guilty and nervous. “You will meet her later on. I promise. But now is not the time. I--...please, just trust me.”

…

…

…Grandma is alive. After all these years, you had thought she was dead. But then…

“Why…?” You ask, voice cracking for a second. “Why can’t I...see her? Or why can’t she see m-me?”

John’s expression grew pinched and he clasped his hands in front of himself. You’re sitting on your bed while Johns sits on a spare stool in front of you. The ravenet looks at you for a long time, biting his lower lip before he manages to continue.

“There are...certain things that I can’t do.” He murmurs, looking pained. “I don’t know...if I do so many things that someone might end up killed. I...I want to keep everyone safe, and keep the attention away from you and your friends.”

John looks frustrated. But you can tell, by looking into his eyes, that he is trying his hardest to do something _good_. You may not have met other humans besides your grandma...but you can tell that John is a very honest person--or he at least tries to be.

He just looks like the kind of person that would only lie to keep his friends and family safe. So you start wondering. If Grandma came back to this island, alive…you realize that she might be hunted down again.

With the stories from Dirk and Roxy, you’ve learned that the...so called Batterwitch is very real. And it was because of the Batterwitch...that your grandma went missing. So if Grandma were to be back...she would be in danger, and probably you as well--not that you really care to much about your own wellbeing.

“I understand now.” You then say, and you watch some tension leave John’s body. You then take in the familiar shade of blue, voice softening. “...And it was you that night that took me home, wasn’t it? Patched me up and left me breakfast in the morning.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t stay longer--” John was quick to apologize, tension back in his shoulders as he shifts on his stool.

“No. I’m not mad.” You cut in, sending a lopsided smile at John. “While it was a lot to take in as a tot...I adapted well. I knew Grandma wouldn’t have wanted me to stay sad for long. And I’m sure you had so much more on your hands.”

John looks like he wants to argue, but you simply smile before you reach out and ruffle John’s hair. John squawks indignantly, causing you to smile.

“I’m fine John. Really, I am.” You say as you grin widely. “And, for you to tell me that Grandma’s alive, well, that is _absobl**dylootely_ _**brilliant**_.”

You remove your hand from John’s head. You see that he still looks guilty, but he doesn’t argue anymore. So you smile at him again, warm and accepting. You see how John seems to relax at that, giving you a weary, grateful smile in return. But then, you see John’s gaze go distant. His eyes glow a bright blue.

“Gotta go, ol’ chap?” You ask not unkindly.

John grimaces a bit but he nods, getting off his stool. It’s almost night now, but there’s still some orange light from the sunset to brighten up your room a bit.

“I’m--”

“If you say ‘sorry’, chap,” You say sternly. “I will not be happy with that load of rubbish.”

John smiles sheepishly then, fidgeting with the navy-blue cuff of his jacket. He then nods in understanding as a blue spark travels up his arm. But, before he disappears, he looks back at you, opening his mouth...before closing it. He hesitates...before he speaks.

“I’ll see you again, but...before I go...a best friend of mine told me this,” John murmurs as he smiles softly at you. “‘Hope to me is about believing in stuff. If you believe in stuff, then everything feels like it's going to be okay.’”

You blink at the words and study John for a moment. His gaze is wistful, and you wonder what kind of friend said that to John. After a moment of consideration, you respond.

“But John, I don’t think I’ll hope.” You say, watching John’s smile dim a little. But you give a reassuring grin back. “I think this time I’ll _believe_. _Believe_ in my friends, my family, and myself. I’ll _believe_ that everything’s gonna be alright.”

John blinks in surprise...before he manages a soft smile at you. You think his eyes gets a little watery before he chuckles softly.

“Jake...you are certainly… _‘the bee’s knees’_.” John says with a lopsided smile.

A startled laugh escapes you at the strange use of British slang. Oh, John was certainly something else...and you’ll have to teach him proper British slang when you see him again.

“Farewell, John.” You murmur as more blue light surrounds John.

“...Bye, Jake.” John says in return as he gives you a small wave.

_**Zap!** _

...John vanishes in a flash of blue light.

You watch where John was for a long moment before you sigh softly. You recount everything that has happened today while you look at your bandaged hands which had been scrapped up when you were running from those horned beasts earlier in the morning. But you think of everything...and you think about your grandma.

Your grandma, who is currently alive.

…

“...I better start working on my marksmanship more...” You say to yourself, a determined grin on your lips.

It’s nighttime now, but that would be some good training, no? Learning how to shoot targets in the dark. Why, you remember your grandma shooting a dime 100 yards away while blindfolded! If she can do it, cou can do it too. So you should start your training now while you can.

There’s apparently going to be a lot going on ahead of you, so you best be prepared for all of the bl**dy w**kers that’ll come your way.

==> Jake: Be Jane Crocker in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Forest Fire by Brighton while writing this chapter. :,)


	41. ==> Jake: Be Jane Crocker in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Posts chapter when it’s nearly the middle of the night.*  
> Hope you all enjoy it! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Jake: Be the Maid of Life in the past.

You are now Jane Crocker in the past.

Today is like any other day, you suppose. Your dad is away at work while you’re home alone. It’s such a nice, sunny day outside, but you’re staying in your room at the moment.

You’ve already had breakfast a few hours ago, left by your dad before he had gone to work. He had made you a delicious, small stack of pancakes with a side of bacon and a sunny-side-up egg. And because Dad is such a good cook, you had, of course, enjoyed it. Ah, you can still taste the sweet, warm, fluffy pancakes in your mouth even now.

Back to the present, you are currently in your room, chatting with your dear friends in a memo, which had been created by Jake. After watching some TV down in the living room, you were notified of Jake’s memo when your red headband chimed within your captchalogue deck.

After dusting your gray skirt off and getting off of the couch, you decided to head to your room to relax on your bed while you brought your red BCCorp laptop out of your captchalogue deck. While you sometimes use your headband, windybreathHeir had pestered you a second time a few weeks later to warn you to never use the device. You weren’t so sure of destroying your headband yet, but you haven’t worn it since that seemingly serious pester from windybreathHeir.

So now you were sitting on your bed, back against the white wall, legs crossed with your laptop out of your captchalogue deck and on your lap. You open your device up, powering it on. You idly hum a tune you had heard your father play on the piano before as you watch your laptop warm up, the black screen lightening up.

Finally, your red laptop is on and ready. You open up Pesterchum and then the memo that Jake had sent you. A soft smile spreads across your lips when you see familiar, forest-green text.

GT AT 11:49 opened memo on board Let’s talk about John Egbert, AKA windybreathHeir.

GT: Hello everyone!

GT: As you can see this memo will be about good ol heir. :D

You can’t help but raise your eyebrows a bit at this. Seems a bit random...or not, really. Actually, now that you think about it, Jake, Roxy, and Dirk seemed to have been pestering you a few times about windybreathHeir lately

timaeusTestified [  TT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

tipsyGnostalgic [  TG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TT: Sup, everyone.

TT: Heya. I just wanted to join in. Don’t mind me though.

TG: wat up my homies ;D

TG: also hi hal :DDD

TG: its been so long since ive chatted with you ;)

TT: Sup, Lalonde.

GT: Aces! Looks like we just have one more person to join in on this memo.

TG: jaaaaaaneeeeyyyy where r uuuuu

You giggle to yourself as you shift slightly on your bed, back still against the wall. You quickly enter the conversation before your friends could get anymore antsy.

gutsyGumshoe [  GG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

GG: I’m here, I’m here. :B

TG: YAAAAAAY

GG: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a fine morning.

GT: Todays morning was simply divine jane! My jog through the jungle didn’t nearly kill me this time! :D

Oh, you really worry about Jake-- _ **not**_ because of the crush you once had on him though. You like-liked Jake before, but you realized that such a relationship shouldn’t be pushed since it was obvious that Jake would rather be friends with all of you. And you found that in the end you didn’t actually like Jake; you rather daydreamed about him rather than see the _real_ him.

Back to the point, Jake has told you, Roxy, and Dirk about his adventures everytime he has one. You’ve been worried that Jake might get gobbled up by one of the strange beasts on island. He lives _alone_ for God’s sake! But...you suppose you trust him in a way. With his stories, you believe he’s a good marksman. And he’s been on the island alone for roughly 8 years. It wouldn’t exactly make sense for him to suddenly die now if he’s survived for so long.

And yes...talking about his grandma had been a sore spot. You’re surprised he told you about it. Honestly, you’re surprised about how fast you, Jake, Roxy, and Dirk had opened up to each other in less than a year. You wonder if it’s because of...windybreathHeir, the outside force that had changed your lives-- _besides uranianUmbra and undyingUmbrage._

Ah, you should really turn your attention back to the memo at hand. You dart your gaze across the screen and read the new words that pop up on your laptop.

TT: I fixed a few bugs in Squarewave’s programing this morning. He’s rapping fine now.

Reading Dirk’s orange words makes you frown slightly. That Strider...you wonder if he stayed up late _**again**_.

GG: I hope you haven’t stayed up late again, Dirk. :T

TT: Nah. I went to bed and woke up at a reasonable time.

TT: It’s true. He actually went to bed at 8:45 PM and woke up at 8:50 AM. A complete 12 hour sleep for once. I’m so f**king proud of him.

TT: Shut up, Hal.

You smile again at the interaction between Dirk and Hal; the last text from Drik seemed to be without fire despite the words. Lately, the AR that Dirk had created was being treated with a lot more……well, in simple terms, the AR was being treated like an actual human. Not that you mind, though! While it does feel a little weird, Hal can be a sweetheart when you talk to him. He’s certainly a bit different from Dirk despite being a brain-copy of the Strider, but they have similar quirks. It’s as if you were talking to twins. And their banter actually reminded you of something siblings would possibly share. All in all, you aren’t bothered by Hal’s presence--Jake and Roxy also seem to be fine with it.

You’re not sure of the previous interactions between Hal and Dirk, but the AR had never joined conversations like this. It was more like the AR had been used to do what he was made for: automatically respond to texts from Jake, Roxy, and you. But now...Hal just seemed like a new human, and Dirk seemed somewhat less stiff.

But Dirk and Hal weren’t the only people to change. You’ve noticed how Jake and Roxy seem to be...happier lately. It’s small changes, really, but you’ve noticed that there had been more energy in their texts. More smiles and grins. You’ve wondered about what had caused the change. But maybe...looking at the title of this memo, you have a good feeling why everyone has become a little happier.

**_Ping!_ **

You quickly bring your attention back to your laptop at the noise. Looks like Jake has typed again.

GT: Alright alright striders! While this is fun and all i want to start talking about the topic of this memo.

TG: blue boi right ;))))

GT: Indeed! But i suppose i also wanted to talk about some other stuff...

TT: What’s this “other stuff”?

GT: Dont worry ill get to it. So patience strider!

**_Zap!_ **

You jump at the sudden noise and flash of blue light. With a yelp, you scramble slightly so your red laptop doesn’t fall off, clutching the edges of your device. You blink your eyes rapidly then, checking your laptop in case it got damaged from its near fall...before you slowly raise your head up to what was...in your room.

…

…

…Uuuuh...who...who the he** was in your room!?

You can’t help but stare at the person in your home because--seriously, how did he get into your room without going through your window or door!? You slowly reach for your pillow, prepared to throw at least something.

He has raven hair, brushed in a style that reminded you of... _Poppop_. Actually, this young ravenet really reminded you of how your Poppop looked; Dad showed you a lot of photos of your jolly, ol’ grandpa when he was younger and older.

However, this ravenet was obviously younger. He was also dressed in a navy-blue hoodie, black jeans, and gray socks. The ravenet also had buckteeth...square glasses...and bright blue eyes. Wow, he really reminded you of the pictures of young Poppop even though the images were black and white.

“...Hiya.” The ravenet then greets cheerily, eyes darting around briefly before landing back on you. He smiles gently, raising his hands up in a surrendering way, trying to look harmless. “Erm..sorry for my intrusion, but I came to chat...?”

…

…

Oh. _Oh_ , _**oh**_ …! You’re starting have a good guess of who exactly this person was. But when you realize, more surprise fills you. And you just--... _wow_. You never thought...windybreathHeir would look like a younger version of your grandpa. Maybe he wasn’t windybreathHeir?

You stare for a bit longer...and you think you’re gaping. Finally, you mentally slap yourself and shut your mouth, moving your hands to adjust your red laptop properly onto your lap.

“J-Just a moment!” You stutter to him as you quickly type on your laptop.

GG: ...Um...I think windybreathHeir is in my room now.

It doesn’t take long for your friends to fill up the screen with their colored text.

**_Ping!_ **

TG: *le gasp* 8OOOOO

TG: for realz????

GT: Well blimey! *Widens eyes with surprise and excitement while grinning.*

TT: Oh sh**, really?

TG: can you say hi to him for meee? pretty plz, mah gurl. ;)

TG: mah homieo homeslice bread slice gurllll *wonk, wonk* ;))))

You can’t help but roll your eyes while giggling softly at Roxy’s antics--before you remember your guest and snap your gaze up towards him. The ravenet smiles calmly at you, apparently fine with you typing away on your red laptop; you feel a little bad that you had ignored him rather quickly.

“U-Uh...hello, Jane, my name is windybreathHeir.” It takes a moment before you realize what you had just said and you smack your forehead with the palm of your right hand. “I-I _**mean**_ …! _My_ name is Jane, _not you_ \--! Oh my f**king gog…!”

A bright laugh reaches your ears and you see your new guest smile brightly. He then coughed, trying to stifle his amusement as he calmed down. Once he was seemingly calm, the ravenet spoke.

“It’s alright, Jane. No need to be embarrassed.” He says with ease before he lifts an eyebrow at you while inclining his head. “But how’d you know I was windybreathHeir?”

This causes you to flush with embarrassment. Ugh, now that you think about it, you sound like a creeper. But you quickly snap back to attention when you realize that you haven’t answered the ravenet’s question, blush fading.

“I...guessed with the…” You gesture at his clothes. “...With the blue theme you had going on.”

“Quite a guess.” The ravenet hummed as he grinned, amused, stuffing his hands into his pockets now. “But please, call me John. My full name’s John Egbert by the way...and it’s very nice to meet you, Jane.”

…

…He has…your grandpa’s name? You stare at windybre-- _John_ , and you wonder who exactly he is. Why would he have the same name as Poppop--or at least the shortened version? You know your grandpa's name is Johnathan Egbert, and it makes your mind spin a little. Was John...actually Poppop? A time-traveling grandpa? But...no...this John Egbert before you, AKA windybreathHeir, is...different; well, you have a gut feeling he’s different--

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

You jump slightly at the sudden, insistent chimes from your laptop. You glance down quickly, breaking eye-contact with John, to see what your friends were saying.

TG: jaaaaane what did he saaaaaaaaay

GT: Is everything alright over there? Just checking in jane.

TT: Yo, Jane?

TT: You’re not ignoring us or something, right?

You quickly type a response to all three of them who had asked you questions. Hal seemed to be idling in this memo.

GG: Guys, give me a sec! He just introduced himself and I feel bad for blatantly typing away on my laptop like this!

“Erm...should I try to visit you another time, Jane?” John then softly speaks up, voice sounding a little closer.

You whip your head up quickly and see John--you seriously wonder why he has your grandpa’s name and looks--before you vehemently shake your head. Lowering the screen just a bit to show that you were paying attention in a way. And did he say ‘try to visit you another time’? It sounds like you wouldn’t get another chance to meet

“ _No_ , don’t leave!” You quickly say, looking a bit frantic as you groan with slight frustration, gesturing to your computer. “It’s just, um, I told my friends that you were here. They’ve been buzzing a lot about you lately.”

John raises an eyebrow in mild surprise. After a moment of consideration, you then wave him over. John seems to hesitate, looking like he didn’t want to intrude, but you wave him over again. You even scoot over in your bed and pat the open side on the left of you.

You're not sure why you’re just so...trusting of this technical stranger in your room. However...you feel like you’ve known John Egbert for a long time. Ah well, you watch as John walks over before sitting down next to you, keeping his feet off of your bed. How thoughtful of him…

**_Ping!_ **

TT: Is John alright? He tends to overwork himself like the sacrificial idiot he is.

You pause in surprise at Hal’s words, staring at them. Immediately, your friends react to the bright red text.

TG: WAT

TG: WAT DO U MEAN HAL

TG: IS THE PRECIOUS BLUE BEAN NOT OKAY!.?.!!?

GT: Is john sick!? Is he *DYING*!?!?

TT: What the f**k, man.

TT: What, it’s the truth. The King of Dorks rarely takes care of himself.

You look away from your laptop to glance at John; he was politely keeping his eyes off of your screen, giving you and your friends privacy in your conversation. Now that you look at him, he does look a bit tired but not overly so. You think he should take a nap though, but you’re no doctor.

“Uh...John?” You ask hesitantly. When he turns to look at you, smiling gently, you relax a little. “Are you...alright?”

John seems to blink in surprise at the question before he laughs brightly and waves a hand nonchalantly in the air.

“Me? I’m fine.” John responds. “I’m the one who should be asking you that.”

“Huh?” You ask, startled. Why would you need to be asked if you were fine?

Well, this was windybreathHeir. He seems to know so much more about you than you know yourself. You’re not sure how to feel about that fact. But you shake your head mentally before you turn your attention back to John.

“Uhm, before we talk, maybe you would like to see what my friends and I are talking about?” You ask tentatively, smiling nervously. “I mean, we’re actually talking about _you_ in this memo.”

John lifts both eyebrows before he inclines his head thoughtfully, considering the offer. After a handful of seconds, John scoots a bit closer, but he doesn't look at your laptop yet.

“Are you sure?” John asks.

“It’s about _you_.” You say, sounding bemused by how polite John was. “I think you have a bit of a right to see what we’re saying about you.”

You merely smile softly in response before he leans in just a bit, his right shoulder barely brushing your left one as red text appeared on your screen again.

TT: Don’t trust him when he says he’s alright. The d**n idiot won’t sleep until you wrestle him onto a bed and knock him out. He’s just that kind of guy.

GT: Hal how do you know so much about john?

TT: Long story short, I got to learn a whole sh**-ton about John’s past. It ain’t a pretty story; I can tell you that much.

TT: And don’t be upset that John didn’t tell you all his past. It’s a sh**ty and sensitive topic to him. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.

TT: And me? I honestly pulled my own conclusions, dragged up bad memories for him. Don’t do what I did because--even though he’s healing--he’s still a little bit shaky.

TT: All in all, be careful about what you ask or say about John.

You hear a soft sigh at your left and glance to the side to see John...cover his face with his hand and--...and is he blushing? John catches your look and he waves his hands frantically in the air, careful to not accidentally hit you though.

“Hal shouldn’t say stuff like that! I’m fine.” John protests firmly, and you would’ve believed him if it weren’t for the slight bags under his eyes. “I just...bluh, could I…?”

You see him mime typing with his fingers, and you blink in surprise and confusion for a moment before you realize what he’s silently asking. You hand over your laptop to him, curious on what he would type. Once John is settled, he quickly types his response. His fingers are fast when he’s typing, showing how used he is to online conversations.

GG: hal, please don’t say things like that.

GT: What are you saying jane?

TG: waaaaaiiiit a sec >_>

TG: youre not janey r u

TT: Huh. I have a pretty good guess of who you are, and you’re not Jane.

TT: John?

You see John smile at the screen of your laptop, expression fond.

GG: hiya, hal, roxy, jake, and dirk! it’s been a while, i think. :B

TT: You’re using Jane’s laptop?

You move over a bit and type your own response; John moves his hands out of the way for you. While John could do it for you, you

GG: He is.

GT: Is jane back now? Im so confused. *Scratches the back of head while frowning slightly.*

GT: Ah! I know just give me a sec...

GT: Thisll make it a bit more easier for us to discern who is who.

GT invited windybreathHeir [  WH  ] to memo.

You see John blink before his glasses seem to glow a little. If you look closely, you can see colorful text on his glasses. Huh, so he could access Pesterchum through his glasses? That’s some fancy tech right there. And John then smiles at you before he hands over your red laptop to you completely.

windybreathHeir [ WH ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

WH: while this is nice, it feels rude of me to text when jane’s right next to me.

You don’t even see him use his hands to type! You wonder how John has this sort of futuristic technology…

…

…Maybe he _is_ from the future? You snap out of your musings to type a response while you turn to look at John at the same time.

“John, it’s alright.” You say quickly.

GG: It’s really fine, John! I wouldn’t want everyone to not know what we’re talking about outside of the memo. :B

You think you hear John chuckle softly beside you before his rich blue text appears on your laptop screen.

WH: okay, i guess... :B

GG: :)

WH: :D

GG: C:

WH: :BBBBB

You and John share a laugh on how ridiculous the situation was, sending emoticons to each other when the both of you were seated next to each other. More texts from your friends follow.

TG: omg u guys r just so adorbs :D

TT: You two are just going back and forth, texting emoticons to each other. I suppose that certainly is the god tier level of adorkableness.

GT: Strider thats not a real word. *Lifts an unimpressed eyebrow.*

TT: It is totally a word. How have you not heard of it?

GT: You two are messing with me arent you?

TT: What. What gives you that idea? We Striders are very honest dudes.

WH: while i’d like to talk to all of you, i actually need to talk to jane privately. what i want to talk about is a little sensitive. but i will chat with you guys later.

You look to John at that, and you can see how his eyes are a little soft but firm at the same time; you can tell that he’s serious. But you hesitate, feeling that it’s wrong to keep your friends out of whatever loop that might be made.

**_Ping!_ **

You look at your red laptop and see that Jake had responded first.

GT: We understand john. You can go ahead and talk to jane while roxy dirk and i go on and talk about other things!

TG: yeah jane we understand completely so you can just go and chat with ol blue boi ;DDD

TT: Go on, Jane. We’ll keep you up to date when you return.

TT: It’s not like we’re gonna cry about it. A private conversation is a private one.

Your anxious thoughts settle a little at this. You glance over at John and see that he seems to patiently waiting for you now. With a soft inhale and exhale, you turn your attention back to your laptop.

GG: Thanks, you guys. :B

WH: don't worry, we’ll be back soon. :)

With that, you simply close your laptop, putting it in sleep mode. When you look back over at John, his glasses stop glowing and he smiles at you. Looking at that smile you...you feel like you’ve known John for a long time, but at the same time not. It’s a rather strange feeling.

“...So...what’s the sensitive topics?” You murmur, feeling nervous as you fiddle with your fingers.

John smiles lopsidedly at you as he moves his right hand to his face to push his glasses up a bit. He then leans against the wall behind him as he continues to sit beside you, still keeping his sock-clad feet off of the bed the both of you were on.

“Let’s leave the sensitive topics for a bit later.” John responds. “Let’s talk about something more...recent maybe.”

~~

John and you talk about...rather normal things. Well, actually, John asks the questions, and you give answers. Like, ‘what did you eat this morning’ or ‘did anything interesting happen lately’ and so on. Eventually, your conversation takes a dive when John’s gaze becomes a little pained, as if he had been easing you into his last question.

“...Are you okay?” He asks softly.

…

…

…Are you okay? Now that you hear the question, you’re...not sure anymore. Before, you would’ve confidently said that you were fine. But now...you’re starting to think more, mull over the words.

“...Dad’s always...sad.” You finally admit.

John shifts slightly at that, blue eyes gentle and warm, expression open, showing that he’s listening to you. You swallow for a moment, glancing down at your lap as you tuck your legs in a bit.

“...I never met my Poppop, but I could tell he was a great father to my dad.” You say softly as you then bring your knees up, wrapping your arms around them. “Dad obviously misses Poppop even though he tries to hide it. And it’s a terrible reminder that my birthday is on the same day that Poppop had died.”

You smile bitterly then as you rest your chin on your knees, looking ahead instead of at John. You wonder if you’re starting to sound like a whiny brat as you continue.

“I hate the fact that I can’t make Dad completely happy. I mean, he does so much for me even though he is a bit smothering at times. I do my best to make him smile everyday.” You smile genuinely for a moment before your expression crumbles and you get a little teary-eyed. “...But I realize that I’m not enough in the end--”

“Never say that about yourself.”

You blink, eyes wide. You look at John and see his steady, blue gaze look back at you. He reaches out, hesitates, before he wraps his right hand around your left one, squeezing gently, giving you an anchor in your storm of emotions.

“Jane, you are always enough.” John says firmly. “Never ever doubt yourself.”

You don’t exactly believe John, but the way he says it so strongly makes you want to try. John’s blue eyes are soft and warm before he speaks again.

“...Your grandpa’s alive.” He says, and you straighten your back, alert and surprised. “You can tell your dad, but no one else. Your dad can’t tell anyone else--”

“Poppop is _**alive**_!?” You shout as you jump up from your bed, John releasing your hand so you could move away.

John quickly shushes you, but he stays where he was on your bed, giving you space. You pace around for a moment, trying to sort out your thoughts before you glance back at the ravenet; he was calmly watching you.

“I don’t…” You run your hands through your hair as you turn fully to look at John. “I don’t understand…Dad said Poppop _**died**_ when I was born...”

“That’s not... _exactly_ true.” John smiles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “...Have you heard of SBURB?”

“I...Dirk and Roxy told Jake and I a lot about it.” You mumble softly. “It’s about a game that can actually destroy the world, right?”

“Yes.” John pats the right side of himself, silently asking you to sit down next to him. “I played SBURB with my own friends in an alternate world...so you might want to sit down for this long story, Jane.”

After a moment of hesitation, you decide to trust John. You walk back over to your bed and sit down before scooting back, tucking your knees close to your chest. John seems to relax, and you realize now that the ravenet had been...afraid.

Afraid of what? When you look into his blue eyes, you see that he was afraid of...you. He was afraid that you were going to tell him to go away. But here you were, and John was relieved. So you smile encouragingly at him, nervous but curious and attentive.

John begins his story.

~~

So now you learn that John is an alternate younger version of your Poppop, but he is still related to you in a way due to genetics he said. But you learn a lot from John; you learn the names Dave, Rose, and Jade--the alternate younger versions of your friends’ guardians

But then...it was when John about finished his story of SBURB that he suddenly grew silent. He had just ended the part where he and his friends were on the Meteor and the Prospit ship when he sat up straight, blue eyes a little wide.

Before you could say anything, John suddenly jumps up from your bed, looking alert and tense all of a sudden. You tense up as well, only because John looked so...battle ready. His blue eyes were like sharp ice shards when he glanced out of the window before he darted towards your bedroom door. He threw it open, but he made sure that it wouldn’t slam into the wall. He runs out of the room.

“John!?” You call out, confused and alarmed.

He comes back abruptly, only ducking his head into the room for a bit to gaze sternly at you.

“Stay here, Jane.” He says sternly, and then he’s off running again.

You stare with wide eyes at your now empty doorway. What the _**he****_ was going on--!?

You hear a loud rumble like thunder. What was that? Blinking your eyes in confusion, you jump off of your bed and dart over to your window. It was getting late now, the sky turning a shade of orange, the clouds a pink hue. But what caught your eye the most was the...red _**aircraft**_ in the sky!?

You watch with wide eyes as the...alien aircraft seems to be getting closer and closer to your neighborhood! God, it was so massive that it might crush the house and the other ones if it were to land. A shadow starts to fall over the area, making it darker. However, just when you thought it was gonna land and crush all of the houses, it seemed to come to a halt in midair, engines rumbling idly.

And then you catch a blur of blue out of the left corner of your eyes. You turn your head to the left and down to see John walk out onto your driveway, sunset light and shadows dancing along his form as he moves, shoulders square, standing tall.

It’s a really bad angle, but from here, you can see how John’s head is angled upwards; he’s staring up at the large, red airship. This makes your heart jump in your throat. Before you know it, you’re running from your window and out the bedroom door.

You sharply turn a corner in the hall before you make it to the staircase that goes down into the living room. You skip a few steps before you reach the living room floor, bare feet feeling the carpet below you. You run over to the entrance of your home and grab the brass door knob. You turn the handle and pull the door back before you dash out. You don't bother closing the door.

At the sound of your bare feet meeting cement, John turns his gaze abruptly from the large airship above, orange sunlight starting to cast darker shadows than the ship above. God, you’re happy Dad is still working now; at least he’s out of possible danger.

John whips his entire body around as you approach, eyes narrowed; it’s as if he knew you were going to follow with how there was zero surprise on his face. You wonder how great of a friend John was to you in the future to know you so well; you also have a distinct feeling that this might be how it would be like to have a brother…

“Jane, I told you to stay inside.” John says sharply, but not harshly.

“I couldn’t leave you alone with...with whatever that thing is!” You shout over the roar of engines above. “What the he** is going o--?!”

Suddenly, John is in front of you. You didn’t even get to see him move, but he was suddenly there. You let out a squeak of surprise when he wraps his arms around you in an awkward hug, your eyes only just above his left shoulder.

Before you can say or do anything, you hear a whisper of something before blue...wind suddenly surrounds John and you in the form of a medium-sized dome. You watch with wide eyes as a glinting object from the air on the outside of the wind-dome catches your gaze.

You flinch when the object hits the dome with a jarring ‘ _ **CLANG**_ ’. The object was deflected and it spun back through the air. You managed to catch sight of a...golden, double-ended trident?!

The blue wind seemed to disperse slightly, but it surrounds John and you carefully like a big blanket. John releases you from his protective embrace and backs up a bit, tugging you behind himself when he turns around. You peak over his right shoulder at the trident in the air; it’s still spinning rapidly--until it suddenly freezes mid-spin, a fuschia aura surrounding the golden weapon.

You watch as the glowing weapon hovers in the air...before it darts through the sky, towards the airshi--...no, towards a _person_. A hand with what looks like golden bracelets around the wrist reached out and catches the double-ended trident. You move your gaze to an arm which seemed to be cover in a black, skin-tight...swimming suit? It was highlighted with a fuschia hue.

There was a flashing blue and red aura surrounding this...alien(?) and they-- _ **she** , judging by the curvy figure_\--was slowly floating down toward the street in front of your house, golden trident grasped in her right hand. Now that the alien got closer, you note that the wavy, black mass behind her was...her hair, and were those yellow _horns_ sticking out of her head?!

She then lands on the street in front of your house, the flashing aura surrounding her dissipating slowly. Now that she’s here, on the ground, you can also see that she’s wearing...goggles? And were those fin-like ears? And she had fuschia lipstick. Huh, you’ll have to admit that this alien looks pretty. Usually, aliens would be rude, creepy, ‘take-me-to-your-leader’ kind of beings--but that was because of the few sci-fi movies you’ve watched about them.

The alien stands up to her full height as she then stabs on end of her golden trident into the street, cracking the black asphalt. She then lets go of her weapon, the golden trident staying upright in the ground as she takes a few steps forward. The rumble of the airship above continues, and she halts just at edge of the sidewalk.

Now that she's even closer, you can see how tall she is compared to John and you, and you eye the white fangs barely peeking over her bottom lip. There’s this... _ **dangerous**_ aura about her. Like one bad move would end your life…!

Silence-- _except for the large, red airship above_ \--reigns down upon all of you. The setting sunlight is casting longer shadows over the houses at the moment. The sky is almost turning twilight. You’re amazed that no one is really here in the neighborhood except the deaf grandpa a few blocks away; it’s summer now, and all the families have gone away on vacation. However, the silence was then broken by John as he takes a slight step forward, still keeping you behind him.

“...Condesce Peixes.” John says quietly to the tall, frightening fish-lady in front of your house. “What an unexpected visit.”

The tall, skin-tight, swimsuit-wearing alien merely inclines her head before she smiles sharply, revealing white, fanged teeth. She places a hand on her hip. You stumble forward slightly, and you practically attach yourself to John’s back, your right hand gripping the back of his hoodie tightly.

John gives you a warning glance, silently telling you to go back inside now, again. But somehow, you gather your courage and stubbornly shake your head, gaze pinned to the ground after gazing into blue eyes. You’re not sure how, but you can sense the danger that’s practically oozing from this alien. Still, you don’t want to leave John alone with this...fish-lady.

And--wait, did John say ‘Condesce Peixes’? Does that mean the ravenet _knows_ this alien? Well, after his story about SBURB and his friends, you start remembering the part where he had talked about...trolls? Yes, those gray-skinned aliens with horns and different blood colors. So...was this fish-lady alien one of those...trolls--?

“Yew must be tha’ Blue G’ah’dian.” She suddenly purrs in return, her English having a heavy accent. “‘Eard a whole tuna ‘boat ya’ when ‘ah used ta’ rule Alterni’ah.”

You tense slightly and tighten your grip on the back of John’s hoodie when the giant fish-lady suddenly saunters over, footsteps light as she moved up the slightly inclined driveway. The...Condesce-- _was that her name?_ \--had this very intimidating aura about her still, but John doesn’t seem fazed one bit. She bends down slightly, hands on her hips as her head moves next to John’s.

“Ah’ve been reely wantfin’ ta’ meet ya’, li’l guppie.” She murmurs then at the left side of John’s head, her voice sharper. You saw the dark smirk on her fuschia lips and you fight down a shiver as you stick close behind John. “How ‘boat yew an’ me have a li’l con-fish-sation.”

«...Ńøw thät łäšt øńę wäš ä _bäït_ øf ä štrętçh.» John murmurs in return.

The Condesce seems startled, and she straightens up before stepping back a bit. She studies John for a long moment...before she starts smiling widely, showing off her white, sharp teeth. But what did John just say? You don’t recognize that language--you immediately pull your attention back to the fish lady when she starts chuckling softly, amusedly.

“...You’re reely finny, guppie~” She hums as she then reaches out, perfectly manicured nails glinting in the setting sunlight...

~~

GG: GUYS

 _God_ , you’re panicking now, but you really couldn’t care less. You don’t bother to check what’s going on in the memo previously. You just need to tell your friends what the f**k just happened.

TT: Jane? What the f**k?

TG: woah janey whats wrong

GG: JOHNS BEENNABDUCTED HOLY FF**K

TT: What? Are you sh**ting me, Crocker?

You actually let out a growl of frustration, shaking your laptop in your hands as if Hal’s shoulders were currently in your grip. You shift on your cokputer chair, glancing out of your window. You had moved your chair so it could be closer to the window. God, you actually wish that the ship was back just so John would be...safe? You don’t know! You just want John somewhere not on that ship with that scary fish-lady! You quickly type a response to Hal’s words.

GG: HAL I WOULDNT BE PANICKING SOMMUCH LIKE THIS

GT: WHO THHE D**KENS KIDNAPPED JOHNN JANE!?.!.?

...You then manage to calm yourself down at the green words. Panicking wouldn’t help the situation. It wouldn’t help John.

GG: Some sort of lady. I really don’t know. She was wearing a swimsuit.

GT: Swimsuit?

TT: Sh**. God f**king d**n it.

You blink at Dirk’s cursing. It sounds like he...knows something? Does Dirk know who you’re talking about-- _wait_. Now that you’re thinking about it...didn’t Dirk and Roxy tell Jake and you about some sort of evil person that killed Poppop, Jake’s grandma, Dirk’s brother, and Roxy’s mom. Was that fish-lady the same person!?

TG: oh no dirk

TG: do you think... :(

TT: F**king he**. Jane, explain everything. Quickly.

Tears start to prick your eyes then when you recall the scene. _**F**k**_ , you were so useless!

GG: I’m so sorry I didn’t do anything!

GG: John just told me to stay inside of the house. But I followed. He said something to the lady in a different language. She said she wanted to talk, and John went with her.

GG: I was frozen. I didn’t move. And I just stood there when John started flying up to the airship above my neighborhood and I

GG: nI?j$^^)E^sT7Yg02Jjs

You had slammed your fist onto your laptop, letting out a muffled growl past your lips. F**k, _f**k_ , _**f**k**_ , _**f**k**_! You should’ve tried to at least _**say**_ something! You blink back tears when you hear a chime from your laptop. You look at the screen and read the hot-pink words that were there.

TG: jane jane its alright :(

No. No, it wasn’t alright. You were being useless again, a burden. You could’ve at least said something, protested against John for leaving with that terrifying alien. You hear another chime; red text enters the memo.

TT: Don’t worry too much, Jane.

You quickly type a response with shakily hands, disbelief filling you. This was John, AKA windybreathHeir, a person who had done so much for all of them. And Hal was saying to not worry about John, who was now in the clutches of someone dangerous!?

GG: How can you say that, Hal?

There’s a slight pause...before Hal responds. When you read his next red words, you have a distinct feeling that he’s saying it smugly. What in the world…?

TT: Well, John is a very, very kick-a** person. He can hold his own against the Condesce, I’m sure. And if he won’t kick her a**...well, I have a pretty good hunch that he might befriend her.

==> Jane: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on Present John Egbert and his very big problem on Alternia.

John flew through the night air quickly, blue eyes filled with desperation. Hearing a screech beside him, the Heir darted his gaze to the side and saw that Dragonmom-- _named Sabz by John_ \--was flying over towards him. John slowed down in the air and turned around to look at her.

«Šäbž, dïd ÿøü çätçh thęïr šçęńtš?» John asked the blind dragon frantically.

There was a soft coo in response before Sabz dipped down from the air abruptly, wings folding in. John quickly followed the white dragon, blood pulsing in his ears as they both dived towards the ground. Sabz flapped her wings at the last moment before she landed on the ground; John landed beside her with a soft gust of wind, his navy blue jacket and t-shirt riding up a bit before settling.

John flickered his gaze to the side and saw that Pounce de Leon was also sniffing around the area. Pounce lifted her head and and a soft growl rumbled in her chest as she narrowed her olive gaze slightly. All the other lusii and Hal were back at the hive-castle, watching over the rest of the young trolls. Spidermom-- _named Shaula by John_ \--wanted to come, but she was a bit too...bulky for this ‘mission’. Sabz and Pounce were faster, and Shaula seemed to begrudgingly accept that fact. Spidermom could be fast though, but she wasn’t exactly the most mobile.

And Pounce and Sabz were the best trackers of their group; it was a the big reason why John brought the two of them with him. Back to the situation at hand, John felt around the area with his Breath. If Sabz and Pounce thought Young-Terezi and Young-Vriska were close, he could try and find there locations a bit easier now, right?

So John searched the area carefully with his Breath, also scanning the area with his other senses. His Breath threaded through trees, circled around rocks, brushed the surface of a nearby river, and--...entered a cave? John paused in his searching.

God, when Hal said that Terezi and Vriska were missing, he was more worried about what time they had left. Had the two left when the sun was just rising and everyone was going to bed, or did they leave when everyone was still asleep somehow? John’s knows he had created special blankets to deflect the scalding power of the Alternian sun; the bathroom closet no longer had two of those special blankets. Or perhaps they woke up just in time before John shot up with Nepeta at his side, sleeping?

God f**king d**n it. He didn’t know, and that’s what worried him. If Terezi and Vriska had been gone for so long, who knows what would have happened to them during that time? John started towards the area where he had found the cave, jogging slightly. He wondered if Young-Vriska and Young-Terezi were in there--

“Oof!”

John felt the wind knocked out of him when something--or rather, someone--tackled him to the floor abruptly. John only managed to lift his face from the gray-blue ground, gritting his teeth as he looked up at who had pinned him down--it was Pounce.

Before the Heir could say or do anything, John heard a loud, sharp screech above. And that wasn’t a very familiar sound. John had stayed with the lusii for so long; he had heard all of their clicks, screeches, or snorts. But this screech was unfamiliar. John tried to peek out and widened his eyes when he caught sight of very large, feathery wings before they blurred away.

Pounce growled lowly above the Heir, and it was then that John had realized that the meowbeast had protected him. _D**n_ , he had been so focused on getting to the cave he had found that he didn’t think about possible lurking enemies in the area. John quickly rolled onto his back before sitting up slightly. He reached up and scratched under Pounce’s jaw briefly to show his appreciation.

«Thäńkš, Pøüńçę.» He said as the meowbeast rumbled softly in response.

Pounce then got off of him quickly while John shot up, darting his narrowed gaze up to the night sky as he got to his feet. Sabz already seemed to be duking it out with so sort of giant bird--actually, there were multiple birds, but Sabz could only focus on one at the moment. John spread his fingers out before he sliced his hand through the air, blue wind trailing after his movements.

A gust of Breath shot through the air and hit the featherbeast that was strifing Dragonmom. The large, white bird squawked angrily, flapping his wings to try and right itself in midair. However, Sabz quickly dove in for a kill blow, jaw open around the bird’s neck.

«Šäbž, štøp!» John quickly barked.

Dragonmom snorted but she quickly backed up , sharp teeth moving away from the bird’s neck while also avoiding a flock of featherbeasts that came to help their clan member. Sabz quickly flew down and landed on the right of John while Pounce took up the left side, growling lowly at the large birds hanging in the blue trees and night air.

«...Wę’rę šørrÿ før tręšpäššïńg øń ÿøür tęrrïtørÿ.» John raised his voice over the angry squawks in the trees. «Wę’rę jüšt łøøkïńg før twø kïdš. Wę’łł bę øüt øf hęrę øńçę wę fïńd thęm--»

There was a sudden chorus of loud, angry squawks from the blue trees, cutting John off. Bluh, the featherbeasts were so agitated about having their territory invaded. This wasn’t the first time the birds had been irritated with him, the young trolls, and the lusii. Though the birds were a bunch of _**a**holes**_ , seemingly claiming every single tree on Alternia to be their territory.

The Heir sighed softly before he jumped slightly when Pounce roared loudly at his left, fur bristling slightly as her tail lashed around. How _**dare**_ these feather-brains disrespect her blue cub! John deserved better than these worthless piles of feathers. Sabz and she should just tear them all to shreds--!

John quickly slung his left arm around Pounce’s neck, a lopsided, but grateful, smile on his face. The Heir ran the fingers of his hand behind Pounce’s left ear gently, trying to appease the white feline.

«Pøüńçę, thäńk ÿøü før dęfęńdïńg mÿ høńør,» John murmured lowly to the meowbeast. «Büt ït’š _äłrïght_.»

Pounce merely snorted in response, but she seemed the back down-- _just a bit._ Sabz seemed irritated as well, huffing out a small cloud of smoke, the scales on her chest glowing orange slightly as fire built up within her. But Dragonmom saw John’s sharp, blue eyes and backed down as well.

John let out a sigh before he glanced up at the trees. The large white wings of the birds peeked or every so often, but they didn’t seem very inclined to attack this time. The Heir gave a small, respectful bow though despite how unwelcoming the featherbeasts were. He knows how all the beasts on Alternia were very strict on territory. However, the birds were more so. F**king a**holes.

John then moved through the blue forest once again towards the cave he had discovered, hoping that Young-Vriska and Young-Terezi might be there; Pounce and Sabz followed from behind, watching the Heir’s back carefully. He stepped over a tree root and w few boulders before he finally made it to the cave.

For a brief moment, John remembered finding Kanaya like this, in a cave. Shaking himself mentally of his thoughts, he entered the cave, using his Breath to stretch his senses out--

…

…

…Oh no.

John flinched slightly...before he started to run further into the cave, breath leaving him in harsh pants. It wasn’t because of the running that his breath escaped his lungs rapidly; it was because of the two living, injured children-trolls he had sensed with his Breath.

“Oh God, oh God, no, _no_ , _**no**_ , _**no**_ ,..!” John fell to his knees and slid to a halt quickly in front of the limp forms he had found.

Frantically, he glanced over his shoulder at Sabz and Pounce as they quickly darted over. Without being told, Sabz opened her mouth, blue light flickering before orange flames steadily crackled within her mouth like a campfire. The cave was illuminated slightly, and John focused on what he was dealing with.

…

…

…

“...J..J-John…?” Young-Vriska whispered uncharacteristically, frightfully. God, the Cerulean Blood was supposed to be sassy and bold.

...With the flames from Sabz, John could see that Young-Vriska was missing her entire left arm...and her left 7-pupiled eye. Vriska shivered violently as she leaned against the cave wall, cerulean blood splattered everywhere while tears of a similar hue ran down her face.

John’s heart and stomach dropped before he shakily tore his gaze away from Vriska, looking to the left at Terezi who--...who couldn’t _**see**_ him. Completely red eyes darted around shakily, fearfully. Oh God, Terezi was blind and Vriska was missing an arm and an eye. And there were claw marks all over their arms and legs, night clothes ripped in certain areas, white feathers, leaves, and dirt tangled in their raven hair. And there was so much cerulean blood..and teal blood...

“Vriska…?” Terezi called out softly, voice rough. «J-John’š ręäłłÿ h-hęrę…?»

“Y-Yeah…” Vriska whispered in return as she sat against the wall, right hand tangled with Terezi’s left. “Bro’s...here for u-us…”

...F**k. Pounce let out a soft, sad rumble, snapping John back to attention. Sh**, sh**, sh**, he had to get these two out of here and heal them. John quickly reached into his captchalogue deck, pulling out a container of glowing, blue cookies, also known as his emergency cookies. Pounce hissed lowly on the side while Sabz let out a soft, pained whine, sad for Terezi and Vriska.

John popped the lid on the container off and reached into it, pulling out a glowing cookie. Blinking and holding back tears, the Heir handed a cookie to Vriska and then Terezi, softly encouraging them to eat the glowing treats. The very sluggish bleeding of Vriska’s arm and eye came to a stop; the two sisters’ cuts and bruises started to heal as well. Pain was also being numbed.

But that was it; Vriska was still missing her left eye and arm, and Terezi was still blind. John brought out a large, fluffy blanket from his captchalogue deck and wrapped the two of them up, wincing at the soft, held back cries of pain from Vriska.

The two young trolls continued to shiver, but they seemed to slowly relax, shoulders lowering. They must’ve been in so much pain. John then glanced to the side and saw shreds of a shimmering blanket--the special blanket that would be able to block out Alternian sunlight.

…

…John brought his gaze back to Young-Terezi and Young-Vriska. He took in the fading claw marks on their arms and legs...the white feathers in their hair...and the tears and blood on their faces.

…

…

…

…Was it those _**f**king**_ featherbeasts that did this…?

“W-We’re s’rry...J-John…” Vriska then mumbled, causing John to snap his head towards her. “I-I...I wanted to try and g-go on an adventure...dürïńg thę däÿ...ä-äńd Ï dräggęd ‘Ręžï ä-äłøńg--”

“It was my idea as well.” Terezi cuts in then, voice stronger--probably because she didn’t lose as much blood and had less severe injuries. Her red eyes try to look in the general direction of John. There was crusted teal blood at the rims of her eyes. «Wę _bøth_ płäńńęd th-thïš…!»

Terezi then started to cough wetly. John quickly placed his hand onto her forehead. Sh**, she was running a fever. When Young-Vriska and Young-Terezi tried to talk again, John held up his right hand as he wrapped the baby-blue blanket around the two a little closer with his left.

“Shhh…” John hushed softly. “...I’m furious that you guys went on an adventure during the day…” Vriska and Terezi flinched, bowing their heads, waiting for harsh words. «Büt Ï’m šø fręäkïńg _**häppÿ**_ thät ÿøü twø ärę ä-äłïvę…!»

Vriska and Terezi widen their eyes at the words...and the choked up tone in John’s voice. Before they know it, with the blanket being a slight barrier, John gave the two young trolls a gentle hug. Vriska and Terezi could feel John shaking.

And then...Vriska and Terezi started crying softly, letting out all their fears of being alone for so long, with no warmth and protection. They bawled their eyes out, their cries muffled through the blanket. John continued to hold them close, managing to steady his emotions. But he still cradled the two in his arms with the blanket, shushing them softly.

~~

Eventually, Terezi and Vriska grew completely exhausted. The two young trolls fell asleep, and John held them close. Sabz continued to keep the cave lit, and Pounce stood at attention near John, protecting the Heir. John himself was exhausted emotionally as he gazed down at the snoozing kid-trolls in his arms. He stayed there for the longest time...before he stood up, carrying both Terezi and Vriska in the blanket together.

He then turned to the mouth of the cave and walked towards it. His footsteps were near silent, and Pounce and Sabz followed him out without being told; Dragonmom extinguished the flames in her mouth as she moved. Eventually, the three of them exited the cave, the cook, night air greeting them.

John continued to hold Terezi and Vriska gently in his arms with the blanket. He started to walk away from the cave and into the forest before happening upon the clearing where he had first met the featherbeasts. John didn’t even acknowledge the birds that were still in the blue trees. He was focused on getting home.

…

…

…And that’s when John heard a chirp that sounded similar to...a _**laugh**_.

Soon, more and more trills followed and filled the air. John halted in his walk as Pounce and Sabz stopped as well; the dragon and the meowbeast growled lowly. The chirps and trills from the featherbeasts in the blue trees sounded like _jeers_ and _laughter_ now as John shut his eyes and continued to hold both Terezi and Vriska close…

…

…His _shivering_ , _**unconscious**_ , _**little sisters**_.

“...Shut. The. F**k. Up.” John whispered, eyes snapping open as they glowed a bright blue, Breath whispering harshly at his side.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blasted away from John and into the trees. The featherbeasts shrieked with alarm, their chirps and trills turning into squawks. John’s narrowed, glowing, blue eyes trailed over each tree as he turned around bit by bit. His Breath stretched far and wide into the trees until--

John quickly brought his Breath in, and the trees stopped rustling violently. The featherbeasts were silent in the trees for a long moment. The Heir eyed the trees carefully...before he started to walk away, Young-Terezi and Young-Vriska still cradled carefully in the blanket his arms.

Suddenly, there was shriek from one of the trees, and a featherbeast comes out, talons glinting under the moonlight. While Pounce and Sabz seem to tense, John doesn’t even bother looking at the bird. The featherbeast was going to slice John open with its talons--!

The large, white bird abruptly fell to the ground, as if gravity got heavier all of a sudden. The featherbeast squawked and flapped around uselessly on the ground. Pounce and Sabz were on guard...but then they noticed the wings of the featherbeast.

They were _clipped_.

John hadn’t shred the featherbeasts to pieces, _no_. John had merely clipped the wings of all the featherbeasts who had been chirping and tweeting mockingly at his little sisters. Soon enough, other birds that tried to fly out of the trees flopped to the ground, screeching and flailing, flapping their wings.

John didn’t spare a glance to either of the featherbeasts before he started to walk again, footsteps barely there. John then paused and glanced over his shoulder at Pounce and Sabz. His gaze was exhausted, but he tried to smile at the two lusii.

«...Łęt’š gø hømę.» John murmured quietly.

~~

John tucked Terezi and Vriska into his bed; the young Teal Blood on the left and the young Cerulean Blood on the right. He had at least cleaned and patched up their wounds, but the injuries were still there. John gritted his teeth as he placed a medkit down onto his desk, which was placed near the right wall of his room.

He couldn’t exactly take Vriska and Terezi to Jane. The Maid of Life would be able to do nothing to heal the two. Unlike Dirk in his previous life, Vriska didn’t have her arm to reattach to her body. Jane can’t exactly regrow limbs onto a person’s body. One of those d**n featherbeasts ate Vriska’s arm. And Terezi’s eyes...the birds must’ve shredded the special sun blanket and exposed the young Teal Blood to the Alternian sunlight. But maybe...maybe Jane might be able to heal Terezi and Vriska’s eyes--

“J...ohn…?”

Said ravenet paused at the voice and turned around to look at his bed, hands leaving the medkit; he didn’t expect the future Thief of Light of be awake already. Vriska seemed to be sitting up, using her right arm--her only arm. John quickly walked across the room and gently placed a hand onto her shoulder, trying to attempt to smile.

“Vriska, _lie down_.” He murmured. “You’re still--”

“I want to stay like this, John.” Vriska said firmly.

…

…

…John stared at Vriska, uncomprehending for a moment; he stopped trying to help lie the young troll down. The Heir blinked his eyes rapidly then, eyebrows furrowing.

“What are you--?” He tried to utter.

“I know you have a way to heal me.” Vriska said as she looked up at John with her lone eye. “I can see in your eyes…”

Her voice was much stronger now, but John focused on her words. He swallowed, going down to one knee as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. John darted his gaze over the young Cerulean Blood’s face.

«...Vrïškä...» He murmured. «Dø ÿøü ręäłïžę whät ÿøü’rę _**šäÿïńg**_? Ï çäń’t äłłøw ÿøü tø--»

«Büt ït’š øür çhøïçę, ïšń’t ït?»

John blinked in surprise; Vriska did as well. The two of them turned their heads to see a certain young Teal Blood slowly sit herself up, tiny gray hands fisting the blankets beneath her. John rushes to the other side of his bed, about to make her lie down as well, but Terezi suddenly grips his pale hand with her small, gray one.

“...We’ll learn, brother…” Terezi murmured, red eyes shut at the moment. “To work with what we have now.”

But she smiled then, face turning in the general direction of John. Vriska shifted slight and she turned to look at Terezi with her one eye, gaze pained.

“‘Rezi, you should get your eyes healed.” Vriska protested, gaze sharp now, her usual fire back inside of her. “It was my idea--”

“Hey~” Terezi brushed off with surprising ease, actually grinning as she then turned her head to ‘look’ at Vriska. «Døń’t täkę äłł øf thę çrędït, Vrïš’. Wę _**bøth**_ płäńńęd thïš, dïdń’t wę?» Terezi’s grin then softened to a lopsided smile as she reached out blindly towards Vriska with her left hand. “...Can we at least _both_ take the blame?”

Vriska blinked back a tear in her remaining eye as she quickly grasped Terezi’s left hand with her right one. The young Cerulean Blood attempted a cocky smirk in a return before she forced back her tears and managed to speak.

“...Sorry, sister in crime…” Vriska then murmured. “I should’ve asked for your opinion instead of deciding things for you.”

Vriska and Terezi then turned their heads to look at John, who was gazing at the anxiously.

“John, bro, we want to stay like this.” Vriska said firmly. “We put ourselves in danger, and this was the consequence.”

“We’re gonna learn to get used to this though.” Terezi said as she smiled crookedly, cutting in before John could protest.

“But...why…?” John asked. God f**king d**n it, these two 5 year-old trolls shouldn’t be making adult decisions like this already…! “Why would you both want to stay like this--?”

“Because we truly realized that you loved us so much--more than the anger we had been expecting from you when we went outside.” Terezi said.

“Yep.” Vriska merely agreed with her sister, smiling up at John.

…

…

…John quickly wiped at his eyes then, moving his free, right hand up. He pushed his glasses into his hair before he rubbed his palm into his eyes, a wobbly smile appearing on his lips as he inhaled and exhaled shakily. He wanted so badly to tell these two ‘no’, that they should be healed. But he wasn’t going to force them. _Never_. Unless the situation turly, tryly called for it, he would notforce his will upon another person.  He doesn’t like this, but...

...

...Vriska had lost an arm and eye in his previous life.  Terezi was blind as well.  He believes that they really can ‘get used to it’ no matter how much he dislikes the idea...

“...You two...are so much better than you think you are.” John still held his hand over his eyes as his lower lip trembled slightly. «...Ÿøü twø ärę gøïńg tø grøw üp tø bę hęrøęš.»

Vriska and Terezi blinked at that before they both shuffled over to John. John quickly moved forward as well so the tao young trolls wouldn’t fall off of the bed. The Cerulean Blood and Teal Blood met John with a hug, and the Heir returned it.

Right now, they were safe again. Right now, they were _**alive**_.

~~

John, emotionally exhausted, started to head back from the bathroom. He had splashed his face with water, cooling down and slowly calming. John was now walking back to his room to check on Terezi and Vriska before he paused at the doorway, blinking his eyes in surprise as he peered into his room.

There, in his room, were the other young trolls. Since John’s bed was big, all 12 post-grubs were on there, squished together and snuggling close to Terezi and Vriska. John blinked again, swallowing an heavy lump in his throat before he smiled fondly, shakily. He shut the light off in the room, but flipped on the switch for the nightlights; soft orange lights appeared on the walls.

John then reached in for the door handle, grasping the cool medal before he tugged the door close. He stood in the hall as the door shut. Quietly, he moved away, sighing softly as he scrubbed a hand over his face. John turned left in the hall then, entering the kitchen. He hadn’t gotten his coffee yet, and he was seriously in need of one.

John walked across white carpet and then onto black tile, bare feet feeling the cold. The Heir of Breath sighed softly as he then walked around the dinning table to the refrigerator, tugging on the the bottom handle to open the lower door. After John had reached into the purple refrigerator and brought out a carton of milk, he raised an eyebrow at Hal, who was suddenly there; John had sensed the android earlier, so he wasn’t surprised by Hal’s appearance.

“...What…?” John cautiously asked as he eyed the wide smirk on Hal’s face. He shut the refrigerator door.

Hal stuffed one hand into his black hoodie pocket, but he was still smirking. His shoulders also seemed to start shaking with...barely suppressed laughter?

“ _Oh-ho-ho, **man** , I saw everything on your iGlasses._” Hal said as an uncharacteristic grin spread across his synthetic lips. His metallic, obsidian hand moved up to cover his mouth, but John could see the amusement practically oozing from the android. “ _Despite all the sh** that went down with Terezi and Vriska, that was the greatest bada**ery I have ever witnessed for the past 5 years here._ ”

John flushed with embarrassment and swatted Hal’s arm when he walked past the android, starting up the coffee machine. The Heir started to rummage around for other supplies as Hal then stopped his chuckling, expression becoming somber. Hal stared at John for a long moment, glowing red eyes darting along John’s slightly tense form before he spoke.

“ _...It really wasn’t your fault._ ” Hal quietly said.

John’s reached up to a cupboard and tugged the wooden door open, pulling out his blue mug. His back faced Hal before he responded.

“...I should’ve been alert.” John said, voice bitter, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he poured the coffee grinds into a paper cup. “I had fought with Lord English for _4_   _ **f**king**_ _**years**_ , and I couldn’t even sense two kids leave this hive. What kind of f**king **_joke_** is that--?”

“ _You did what you could._ ” Hal said sharply, gaze narrowed. The android heard the Heir take in a sharp breath. “ _...John, don’t expect to protect everyone with absolute perfection. People will get hurt. Just because you’re the guy from future, doesn’t mean that everything is suddenly your fault._ ”

Hal then approached John, metal feet surprisingly making zero sound at the moment. The android raised a hand up and placed it onto John’s left shoulder firmly. He abruptly spun John around so the Heir could face him. John's eyes were red-rimmed, but he was holding back his tears.

John quickly looked away, pushing his glasses back up into his hair as he scrubbed his right arm over his eyes. Hal patiently stood there for John, giving the Heir some space. After a moment of silence, John dropped his arm and blinked his eyes rapidly.

“...I know...that things aren’t going to be perfectly fine-- _I **know** that_. But I--!” John inhaled shakily...before he exhaled. The Heir of Breath smiled bitterly then, chuckling weakly. “...I can’t help but wish for everyone to be safe. To be fine. To be healthy. I can’t _**help**_ it, Hal. It _hurts_ to see them hurt.”

John squeezed his eyes shut then, leaning against the counter behind him, hands fisted at his sides. He wanted to say more, but there was a lump in his throat again. He couldn’t speak and his eyes burned. God, he hadn’t felt like this for so long.

Silence reigned over the kitchen for a long while...before Hal moved closer and abruptly brought John into a hug. John made a muffled noise of surprise, face meeting Hal’s hoodie. John tried to push away for a moment, not wanting his tears to stain Hal’s jacket, but the android was having none of that.

“ _...Dork._ ” Hal muttered as he continued to hug the Heir close. “ _I’m just asking you to remember that you’re never alone in these kinds of situations._ ”

John stopped struggling at Hal’s words, widening his eyes then...before his gaze softened. The Heir of Breath then reached out and grasped the back of Hal’s black hoodie, returning the warm hug from the android.

~~

John wasn't so sure how long the both of them stayed like that, but eventually, the Heir went back to readying his coffee, and Hal idly wandered about the kitchen. It was only after a few minutes of silence--well, the coffee machine was making noise. Anyways, the technical silence was broken by Hal.

“ _Hey, by the way, I sent a recording to everyone so they could witness what had happened._ ” Hal said casually with a smirk. “ _Everyone must witness your bada**ery._ ”

“Hal…” John huffed as he walked back towards the android with his mug of coffee in hand. “Delete that footage.”

“ _Too late, shortstack._ ” Hal calmly called back while snickering softly. “ _Everyone knows by now back at the Meteor and the Prospit ship._ ”

John huffed again, glaring at Hal as he took a sip of coffee, but there was barely any heat in his gaze. The Heir of Breath hid a fond smile behind his mug as he sat down on a stool near the counter while Hal did the same. The two then exchanged casual talk between each other, the horrid events of the day still fresh in their minds. But the relief of getting Terezi and Vriska home alive overwhelmed the bad memories.

==> Reader: Check up on the Meteor and the new guests.

“Who the f**k are you a**-munchers?” Karkat, now dressed in a black sweater and gray jeans, growled lowly as he gazed at the two trolls across from him.

Currently, Karkat, Dirk, Roxy, Jake, Tavros, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, and Dave stood in one of the many rooms on the Meteor with three guests in front of them; Cresyn had broken off from the group, saying that he had to think-- _“He’s totally brooding”, Eridan had muttered to Sollux_ \--a bit more. Bro, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi were keeping an eye on the still unconscious Grand Highblood at the moment.

Back to the situation at hand, Karkat glared fiercely at the three trolls before him, two teens and one adult. There was a cackle from the troll that looked similar to Terezi. Before the Knight of Blood could take the amused laughter wrong, Dave stepped in, orange wings folded in behind his back.

“Yo, Karkat, _chill_.” The Knight of Time drawled. “I know these two.”

“Oh-ho~?” The teen troll dressed in teal said with amusement. She inclined her head for a moment, humming softly as she grinned. “You must be Dave, I presume. Dave Strider, right?”

“Yep.” Dave simply replied, crossing his arms. He was currently dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. Since there was no danger at the moment, he was wearing his casual clothes. “And you’re Latula Pyrope, yeah? And your buddy over there is Mituna Captor.”

“Woah, that’th what you expect from John’th betht bro.” The teen troll dressed in yellow-- _Mituna_ \--then said, grinning widely as he gazed at Dave through the blue and red visor of his helmet. “‘Loz and ‘Lin came here before us. We’re friends with them!”

“See, Karkat?” Dave said as he then looked over at the Knight of Blood, adding a bit of a ‘scolding-mom’ tone to his voice for his own amusement. “ _Friends_. Not enemies.”

“I seriously don’t like your f**king tone.” Karkat growled while Dave smirked. “Don’t make me shove my sickle up your a--”

“ _Okay!_ ” Kanaya then jumped in, smiling exasperatedly at her leader-friend. “Before we get sidetracked...what’s your name?”

Kanaya’s jade eyes were directed to the Sylph of Time, who was now wearing a red kimono and wooden sandals. The adult troll smiled kindly at the group as she bowed her head slightly.

“My name is Anamia Megido, the Ex-Handmaid.” She smiled again as she lifted her head up from her bow. “どうぞよろしくお願いします。”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Aradia piped up from Sollux’s side, she being one of the few that understood Japanese.

“So, as you can see, we mean no harm.” Latula drawled, idly tapping her can on the ground as she continued to grin like a shark. “John’s the one that sent Mituna and I here. It’s probably the same with Ms. Megido over here.”

“Please, call me Anamia.” The Sylph of Time said happily on the side as she smiled.

“If John sent you three here,” Karkat grumbled as he rubbed his temples. There were so many new people all of a d**n sudden. “Then what the f**k is that reckless idiot doing now--?”

_**Zap!** _

Everyone whipped their heads to the bright flash of blue in the room. Before the light could die down completely, a bright, familiar voice filled everyone’s ears.

“Alright, guys.” A certain Heir of Breath from the future chirped happily. “Stay safe and healthy! I’ll see you later.”

_**Zap!** _

…

…

…

“Ah...we are finally back here again.” A certain Signless murmured, glancing around carefully while speaking _**fluent**_ _**English**_ , a smile on his lips.

Everyone looked at his clothes-- _God Tier clothes_. His outfit was styled like Roxy’s except it had the colors of Karkat’s God Tier clothes.

He was a Rogue of Blood.

Kaniza fidgeted slightly under everyone’s gazes, and he shifted closer to Milliu, who, everyone noted, was also in God Tier form. Milliu was a Maid of Heart, her magenta clothes rustling slightly as she raised a gray hand up to her lips, giggling softly with amusement as she took Kaniza’s hand into hers.

“Oh, don’t be shy.” A gentle voice came on the left of Kaniza. There, Krasna Maryam, the Seer of Space, stood. She gently placed a motherly kiss onto Kaniza’s forehead before she turned her gaze to everyone currently present.

Everyone in the gray room then took in the rest of the new group that had appeared. Sorrin, tugging at his dark green clothes with a slight scowl on his face, was a Prince of Doom. Vurmaris, who was smirking widely at the surrounding group, was a Rogue of Light. Libele, inclining her head curiously while grinning, was a Witch of Mind. Rouxen, brushing his blue hood back while smiling shyly, was a Seer of Breath. And Haxaus, adjusting his goggles, was a Knight of Void; he sweated nervously as he grabbed one end of his cape.

Eventually, Kaniza seemed to gather his usual calm composure and smiled softly as he lifted a hand to wave at the humans and trolls present in the room.

“Well, hello, everyone! It has certainly been a while since we’ve seen all of you.” Kaniza said cheerfully. “It’s good to be back.”

Roxy squealed in the back and Jake gave a loud whoop. Dirk and Sollux raised both of his eyebrows in mild surprise. Karkat was gaping slightly. Aradia, Latula, and Mituna grinned widely with amusement. Kanaya, Tavros, and Anamia smiled softly.

Dave slowly raised his eyebrows like Dirk and Sollux at the sudden presence of God Tiered Ancestor Trolls. It was f**king awesome. Are they all fluent in English now? The Knight of Time noted that not all of the Ancestors were here. Hmm...so did that mean John would pick up the rest of the Ancestor Trolls later--?

_**Zap!** _

“What the n**k-whiffing f**k is going on _**now**_!?” Karkat snarled as he eyed the new flash of blue light in the room.

…

…Two teen trolls stood in the room along with one John Egbert, who had a slightly troubled look on his face. The Heir of Breath grimaced slightly as he pat one shoulder each on the trolls he had zapped into the gray room with him.

“Alright, you two play nice. I’ll send the others over soon.” John-- _a different Future-John_ \--said grimmly before he let go and stepped back. “See ya’.”

“John--!” The teen troll with a sluggishly bleeding cheek called out. His blood was an indigo hue.

John merely winked before he vanished in a flash of blue light. The room quickly descended into silence as everyone present gazed at the two newcomers. One teen troll looked like a young version of Haxaus...and the other looked like a young version of Rouxen. Both were dressed in God Tier clothes: the Haxaus look-alike was a Thief of Void, and the Rouxen look-alike was a Rogue of Breath.

“What happened, Horuss, Rufioh?” Latula then asked, arching an eyebrow, apparently familiar with the two teen trolls. Her voice sounded a little tense. “I thought you two were supposed to arrive here roughly four days after us.”

“Something... _came up_.” The teen Indigo Blood--Horuss--said hesitantly.

“...John’s helping us deal with a problem with the...Condesce.” Rufioh reported, bronze wings shifting behind his back as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “He’s fighting her at the moment. She’s gone into a bloodrage.”

==> Reader: Be Jay on the night he had died while picking up Baby-Jane.


	42. ==> Reader: Be Jay Egbert on the night he picked up Jane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Feels bad for Jay.*  
> Why am I hurting all the Johns that exist in this story? (T ^ T)

==> Reader: Be Jay Egbert.

You are now Jay.

…

…God…you’re _really_ doing this…aren’t you?

You stare distantly at your mug of coffee, watching as the brown liquid swirls around. Today is April the 13th, 1996. It is your birthday today and...possibly death day. You sigh softly as you push your glasses into your hair to drag your right hand over your face.

It hasn’t been that long ago since you’ve met your alternate, younger self in the flesh. It had certainly been a shocker to see him, but you suppose things that had been thought impossible are now possible. But ever since that conversation...you’ve been...worried out of your mind for your family and friends. Would they still be safe in the end when you’re no longer there as a buffer between them and...your grandmother? You then blink your eyes when you hear footsteps make their way to the kitchen you were currently sitting in.

You watch as your son-- _he’s wearing a blue undershirt with black slacks tonight_ \--enters the kitchen, mild surprise before warmth and joy filling his aquamarine eyes when he catches sight of you sitting on a wooden chair at the kitchen table. You’re currently dressed in a white undershirt, a black tie, and black slacks--something rather simple for tonight. Jim smiles brightly at you before he eyes your mug of coffee, humming softly as he took a seat across from you.

“Aren’t you going to be a bit late for your comedy routines?” Jim asks you teasingly as he then glances at the clock hanging in the kitchen. “You’re not one to be late, father.”

“Hey now, don’t rush your old man.” You grumble back playfully as you then quickly down the rest of your coffee before pouting at your son. “I’m not as active as I used to be.”

Jim merely smiles fondly at you before he reaches out for your mug, taking it from your loosening grasp; he stands up and heads towards the sink. You know your son is too stubborn in letting you do the dishes sometimes, so you let him take your empty mug. Jim walks over to the sink and starts washing your mug; you hear the water start running.

…

…

You wonder if Jim will be alright in the end, without you there. You trust that D will bring Jane safely home...and you feel really guilty for tricking him in the end about meeting up at the lake. Sighing softly to yourself, you glance at the clock in the kitchen and stand up, grabbing your black coat, which had been draped over the seat you had been sitting in. It’s getting rather cold lately...and you want to dress a bit for stealth tonight.

“Well, your _old man_ shall be leaving now.” You say cheekily as you walk past Jim, reaching out to mess up his raven hair. You hear him make a sound of complaint, and you simply chuckle. “Remember to not let any strangers into the house.”

“Father, _why_ would I do that?” Jim asks, exasperated with your teasing. “I have never done such a thing in my entire life.”

“I’m just looking out for you~” You sing-song while your son huffs with amusement.

Internally, you really are afraid that he might open the door up to a ‘stranger’, or, more specifically, the Batterwitch. You’re afraid about how this night may turn out…...you shake your head mentally of your darkening thoughts. You inhale and exhale softly before a smile is back on your face when you hear the water stop running; Jim sets your clean mug in the dish rack.

==> Jay: Head out to your car.

You give one last pat to Jim’s head before you head out of the kitchen, sock-clad feet walking across the carpeted living room now. It’s when your hand is on the doorknob that Jim calls out to you.

“Father, your fedora!”

You blink and turn around in time to catch your said black fedora with a blue ribbon on it. Ah, how could you forget to pick it up? You’ve left it on the table. You place your fedora onto your head and lift your gaze up to Jim, smiling softly.

“...I’ll see you tonight, Jim.” You say, taking in every detail of your son.

God, you have no idea if you’ll ever see him again. Because, honestly, you were risking almost everything with an alternate version of yourself that you had only met once. But you had seen the serious, earnest honesty in your younger self’s eyes. There was...a war ahead, and as much as you hate to leave your family and friends behind, you believe that John--your alternate self--knows what he’s doing--

“Father.”

You pause at the open doorway, blinking, feeling the warm, sunset light on the side of your face. You hadn’t forgotten anything else now, have you? When you turn around to look at your son, you--... _oh no_. There’s a look in his eye……like he knows what you’re about to do tonight.

You feel your insides freeze at that.

But that’s impossible. Your son was at work the day John visited you. And, surely, you hadn’t been muttering about your plans for tonight under your breath.

“Yes?” You call out, stepping a little past the entrance. You do your best to keep your voice filled more with concern than caution. “Is there something wrong, Jim?”

Jim seems to hesitate then. He fidgets with the watch on his left wrist as he flits his gaze across your face. Your son opens his mouth to say something, but he hesitates and closes his mouth again. He then musters a bright smile on his face as he gazes at you with soft eyes.

“...Drive safely.” Jim finally says.

You smile back in response, mentally worrying in your head. Well, Jim has instincts that almost rival D’s own; you guess that your son senses that...something will happen tonight. So, you smile, trying to comfort him. This might be the last time you get to see him, and you’re a little scared.

“Of course, Jimmy!” You say cheerily. “Remember, no strangers in the house.”

You start walking to your silver-blur car-- _it’s parked beside Jim’s_ \--when you hear your son let out an amused sigh. You can tell that Jim is still a bit wary, but he smiles fondly at you as you walk up to the car and open the driver’s door. Within a few seconds, you’re seated, belted in, and starting up the car.

You roll down your window to give your son one last wave before you pull out and enter the street. You see him wave in return before you’re driving down the road. You roll up the window then and sigh softly, sagging down slightly in your seat as you continue to drive away. You glance at your side mirror and see that Jim is still standing out there on the driveway now, probably watching you until you’re completely out of sight.

You hope that Jim doesn’t tell the others about his suspicions of you.

~~

It’s the end of your comedy routine at a local bar. You leave the stage with a bright, goofy smile as roars of laughter and applause fills your ears. You hear pleads for an encore, but you merely smile and wave, ignoring the small cries of dismay. The crowd is dispersing slightly now, and you walk over to the bar.

Nervous energy is thrumming through your body, but it was not because of the comedy routine you did for the crowd. Now, your mind was focusing on your little ‘solo mission’ tonight. But you arrive at the bar and give a calm smile despite your nerves.

“Ah, Jeff, old sport,” You call out to the manager of the bar and you fake an exhausted look. “I’m turning in for the night. I’m rather bushed.”

The manager, Jeff, dressed in his usual gray vest, dark-orange undershirt, black gloves, black slacks, and ash-colored oxfords, seems to deflate at that, jutting his lower lip out childishly as crocodile tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. He set the rag he was using to wipe down the bar before he ducks down. After a moment of rummaging around, Jeff comes back up with your black coat and fedora in his gloved hands.

“Already, Johnathan?” He asks as he hands over your coat and fedora before crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, a childish pout still on his lips. “But you were telling such good jokes tonight!”

You give the brunet a small smile as you look into bright green eyes. You tug your black coat on and button it up a bit before you place your fedora onto your head.

“I’m sure there are much more entertaining, young comedians than I, Jeff.” You say with a soft chuckle. “I’m not as energetic as I used to be.”

“Who cares about your _age_ , old man.” Jeff grumbles as he picks up his wiping rag again, starting to rub at a stubborn dirt spot on the wooden counter. “You act like you’re still in your early _twenties_!”

“Such a flatterer.” You murmur with a soft smile on your lips before you tip your fedora is farewell at the manager. “So long, old sport.”

“G’night, Johnathan!” Jeff says with an overdramatic wave of goodbye with his rag, acting like a woman in the 40s bidding her enlisted husband farewell as he went to war.

All in all, it was a bit ironic in a way. You can’t help but think of D briefly, how he would smirk about it. But maybe he wouldn’t find it funny, since your life was truly at stake. Your thoughts grow a bit butter as you then turn on your heel, oxfords clicking softly on the sleek, wooden floor. You give wave over your shoulder at the manager, voice as cheery as possible.

“Good night to you too, old sport!” You call back.

~~

“Yes, I’ll be home soon, Jim.” You murmur softly into your phone, standing just outside of your car at the moment. It was around 7:30 PM now as you talk to Jim on your phone. “I just need to run a few errands now for a friend. Apparently he’s come down with a cold.”

“ _Are you sure that you don’t want me to do it?_ ” Jim asks-- _this is the third time he’s asking_ \--with concern. “ _I wouldn’t mind. Everything is set up already, so you could return home to relax while I go out--_ ”

“No, no, Jim.” You respond quickly.

You can’t help but notice how Jim seems...a little desperate to take the ‘grocery run’ from your hands. His instincts are certainly sharper; he knows that you’re about to do...something. You also feel horrible for lying to your son.

“Your old man needs his exercise anyways.” You say cheerfully. “Just stay put at home, yes?”

“ _Bu--..._ ” Jim cuts himself off and hesitates. He’s struggling so hard to just get you home. When all of this is over, and when you’re hopefully alive again, you can apologize to your son profusely. “ _Alright, father--not that you need the extra exercise. You are perfectly fit already._ ”

You can’t help but smile softly, and you feel your eyes grow a little hot and watery. You push your glasses up a little and rub and your eyes, trying your best to steady your emotions. It was almost...time to go.

“Thank you, Jim. You’re making your old man feel ten times younger~” You say after pushing down your shaky emotions. You manage a smile as you start to end the call. “Now I should get going. I shall see you at home soon.”

“ _Of course._ ” Jim responds, almost barely audible.

You grip your phone a little tighter before relaxing a bit. You smile and blink back tears once again.

“I love you, son.” You say with warmth.

“ _I love you too, father._ ” Jim immediately responds with equal warmth.

With a small, sad smile on your lips, you end the call and let out a shaky sigh. You captchalogue your phone and gaze at the gravelly ground. It was darker now, stars barely peeking out in the cloudy sky. With another deep inhale and exhale, you flick your fedora up a little and turn a narrowed, focused gaze to your car.

==> Jay: Get in.

You pull the driver’s door open and slide in easily, sitting down. You take your black fedora off and flick it over onto the passenger seat beside you. You bring your keys from your captchalogue deck and start the ignition. You place both hands on the steering wheel, and pause for a moment. You slowly bring your forehead down onto the steering wheel, careful of the horn as you shut your eyes for a moment; you feel the cool leather against your forehead.

==> Jay: Breathe and recollect your thoughts.

You are. But you’re just...you’re scared. You truly are. You know that the Condesce is going to appear at the lake area. You remember faintly during the Drowning Incident that the Condesce knew about Jane’s arrival, and she was idly talking about it when you and she were fighting; it was how you found out where and what time Jane would arrive on her meteor. The Condesce, your ‘grandma’, was going to hurt Jane--or worse, brainwash her.

…

_…You won’t let that happen._

But God, you are ignoring your friends again, and it hurts to just lie to them. They were more like family now, D, Jaden, and Ross. And you feel terrible for just...doing this to them. But, all you can do now is believe in your alternate self.

You never detected any lies from John. He had looked at you head on with blue eyes that darkened like a sea on a stormy night. You seen the eyes of veterans in wars. John’s eyes were no different.

==> Jay: Begin driving.

With one last shaky inhale and exhale, you lift your head from the steering wheel and focus your gaze ahead, eyes narrowed. You put the car and drive and pull out of the side-parking space. The traffic was less now at the moment, and you begin your drive from the city to the Lake Wenatchee State Park.

~~

It’s a lot later now as you pull up in the closed gates. You roll down the windows first before taking your keys out of the ignition. You then place them into your captchalogue deck as you feel the cool, night air filter into the car. Now it was time for the waiting game. Young Jane wouldn’t arrive until at least a half an hour more--

You startle slightly when your phone starts ringing. You bring it out of your captchalogue deck to see who exactly was calling you at the moment.

…

…

… _Oh_.

You stare at your phone-- _new and sleek since it’s one of Jaden’s tech wonders_ \--and you take in the picture lighting up the screen. Jim was calling you and that made your heart clench. Your finger hovers over the accept button...but then you draw your hand away and simply shove your phone into your coat, ignoring the rings until they died out.

It’s around 8:00 PM right now. It had been only half an hour since you’ve called your son; Jim was starting to worry already. You jolt when your phone rings again. Shutting your eyes, you take deep steadying breaths. When you peek into your coat pocket, you see that Jim was trying to call you again. Jim knows that you would always pick up after, at most, the first three rings. Whenever you were busy, you would let your friends and family know, so they know that calling or texting you would futile. But you haven’t told any of your family or friends that you were busy.

Your phone stops ringing. Before it can start ringing again, you unlock your phone and put it on silent before storing it in your captchalogue deck. Hearing those constant rings from your phone just makes you more and more guilty--

_**Ping!** _

You flinch at the familiar sound. Oh no...had your friends found out already and were trying to contact you...?

With slight hesitancy, you bring your laptop out of your captchalogue deck. You had silenced your phone earlier, so it was your computer that had made the sound. And you really don’t want to look at your phone; you’d be filled with a lot more guilt by how many texts and calls you’ve missed from Jim.

Anyways, once you’ve pulled your silver laptop out, you open it. The screen glows brightly, casting shadows all over the interior of the car. You pause for a moment before you open up Pesterchum when your laptop chimes again.

\-- arouraSeer [  AS  ] began pestering  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] at ??:?? --

AS: Greetings.

AS: And please do not be alarmed, for I come in peace.

You...stare at the soft, lavender words on your screen. You’re a bit relieved that it was none of your friends...but who was this person? After a long stretch of silence, you cautiously type a response.

GT: oh? well this is certainly a pleasant surprise.

GT: it’s not everyday that i get to talk to strangers.

GT: oh wait. i do! haha! :D

Ah, your comedian side is showing. You should really focus more on this stranger that had decided to pester you.

GT: ah. this is quite rude of me.

GT: hello to you too, arouraseer! :)

AS: Please, you can just call me Seer. Apologies, for it’s not my real name.

...Hm...this person was being rather...polite? They could have ulterior motives. You’ll never know through just your laptop. You shift slightly in your seat in your car. Another cool breeze blows in and you draw your coat closer around you as you place your laptop onto your lap.

GT: it’s quite alright!

GT: and you may call me jay, seer. :D

You’re just testing the waters now. Maybe you shouldn’t have given your special nickname away? Well, too late now...

AS: You’re much more friendly to strangers than I had predicted.

AS: That actually concerns me a little. Don’t you think you should be a bit more careful and wary when speaking to people online without seeing their face or knowing of their past?

They were...concerned for you? Now that you think about it, the way this person talks reminds you of...Ross.

GT: haha, my friend said the same thing! he called me a goofball for being so friendly to strangers, but i think that being overly paranoid with strangers is no good.

GT: how would you make friends if you’re not welcoming to strangers?

GT: also, my real name isn’t jay. jay is just a nickname given to me by a buddy of mine. but perhaps if we get to talk to each other more, i’ll reveal my true name!

Honestly, why are you being so open with this stranger? You yourself have no clue. But you have a good feeling that this person is no enemy.

AS: I see. Well it’s good that you’re being cautious in at least that way. For all you know, I could be some serial killer trying to pinpoint your location and take your life.

GT: i don’t think you’re a serial killer at all!

GT: i have a good feeling you’re quite the nice person.

AS: You are much too kind, Mr. Jay.

This stranger really does remind you of Ross.

GT: please, jay alone is fine. :)

GT: anyways, may i ask why you’ve contacted me? not many know my chumhandle...

Now it was time to interrogate-- _well_ , to the best of your abilities. You’ve never really interrogated anyone before. There was that one time you asked Jim, when he was a child, if he ate all of the remaining cookies in the jar. Poor Jim was too honest and told you straight away that he had eaten them. So yeah, you’re not a good interrogator, but you’ll try either way. You read the next lavender words that pop up on your laptop screen.

AS: I am simply curious of who you are.

==> Jay: Continue to interrogate to the best of your abilities.

GT: that sounds very vague.

AS: It certainly does. But know that I mean no harm to you.

GT: hmmmm. :|

Oh gog, you’re really terrible at interrogating! You only managed to sound serious for a moment. You need to think a bit more about this.

GT: one moment please, seer. i’ll be back soon! ;D

…You merely lean back into your car seat, head thumping lightly on the headrest. You move your right hand up to your face and push your glasses into your hair. You sigh deeply as you pinch the bridge of your nose.

Alright, so first of all, this…‘Seer’ seemed to be a very polite person; they remind you of Ross. But then...they’re pestering you right before the time you’re going to fight the Condesce and pick up Jane. Why would--?

...Oh? You blink your eyes as you start to realize something. Maybe...this was an alternate, younger version of Ross that was contacting you? Just like John? Certainly, their mannerisms are similar. You push your glasses back down onto the bridge of your nose, both hands now on the keyboard of your laptop. You’ll have to make sure...

GT: alrighty! i’m back. :D

GT: now let’s stop beating around the bush and get serious. i may be a comedian, but now isn’t quite the time to joke around.

Time to get your interrogation mode really on.

AS: What do you mean?

GT: i have no idea who you are...and right now, my friends and family are nearly in the shadow of danger.

GT: you seem like a very kind person, seer. but i must know...

GT: are you trying to hurt my friends and family?

It’s stupid to ask a person like this online. Honestly, this person can lie easily like this. You perk up when your laptop chimes.

_**Ping!** _

AS: I have no intention of harming anyone that you cherish or love, Jay. That is not what I want.

AS: All I have wanted to do was to be your friend, but I see that I have come off threatening to you unintentionally.

AS: For that, I apologize.

They’re... _apologizing_. And they want to be friends with you? You’re starting to feel guilty now for how pushy you were being with ‘Seer’. Maybe...they might not be a threat? You’ll try and take the chance of meeting a new friend online.

GT: well no need to apologize if you wanted to make friends, seer! :D

GT: i apologize for being so aggressive suddenly, but things have been...

GT: ...

GT: things have been a bit tense with my grandmother.

GT: my grandmother and i just can’t see eye to eye. i hope my son and his new daughter will be alright if i were to

GT: ...

...Oh no, why did you blurt that out!? Why are you suddenly talking to ‘Seer’ about your problems? It also sounds like you’re making excuses. Bluh, this person really does remind you of Ross, who manages to get you talk effortlessly.

GT: sorry! i got lost in thought there for a moment. :D

AS: You remind me so much of my friend.

A friend? Just like how you thought ‘Seer’ was like Ross?

GT: oh?

AS: He always pushes his problems to the side in favor of helping others instead. It is something I find endearing and exasperating about him.

Immediately, haunted, blue eyes go through your head. You remember how John seemed so tired back then. Was ‘Seer’ talking about the same person? If so...

GT: haha, well...

GT: i believe it shows how much he cares for you and your friends, no?

GT: instead of always being exasperated over him, be thankful and return the love and care he’s showing to you all. it is the proper thing to do for a friend who cares for you.

AS: You have quite the way with words, Jay.

Yeah, this person really reminds me of Ross. Maybe they-- _or she_ \--really was an alternate, younger version of your dear friend Rosealine.

GT: why thank you, seer! :D

GT: and still speaking of your friend...

GT: i would recommend a vanilla latte for the old sport with chocolate sprinkles and whip cream. :)

GT: you should probably make it decaf if he needs to sleep.

If this is really John the both of you are talking about, then you home your little recommended drink will help him--wAIT A SECOND! Did you just use your silly nickname!? You just called John ‘old sport’.

GT: oh darn it!

GT: sorry. it’s a habit of mine that i can’t really get rid of. D:

GT: i always call my friends “old sport”. it’s my endearing term to them...

AS: Wait a second...

AS: Are you nicknamed “Jay” because you call your friends “old sport”?

GT: er...

AS: Haha. I understand the reference now.

Oh no...did she really? She really is like Ross!

AS: “The Great Gatsby” by F. Scott Fitzgerald. And one of the main characters is named Jay Gatsby; he always calls his friends ‘old sport’. How amusing.

GT: ...

GT: jqi!¥€)6^n$9tJ$8&^87UuuT

Bluh, this person was teasing you! Just like your friends do! And darn it, they made you do a keyboard smash.

GT: don’t tease! D:<

GT: it’s d’s fault! he made fun of my ‘old sport’s and simply decided to nickname me jay! >:T

AS: I meant no offense. I find it rather endearing.

GT: >:T

AS: Haha.

You sigh as you thump your head lightly against the headrest again. Was it just you or was the air a little warm now? You then glance back down at your laptop screen. You can’t stay mad at ‘Seer’ and you start to smile fondly.

GT: bluh, whatever...

You then hear a rumble. You freeze before you quickly glance out of your car window. Holy sh**. No wonder the air was feeling a little warm. The meteor that should be carrying little Jane was here!

GT: ah! i must leave now.

GT: there’s a meteor i need to catch!

You frown slightly with concern when there is no response from ‘Seer’. You should really get going, but you feel concerned for your new...friend? Yes, you have a good feeling that ‘Seer’ is your new friend now. You type again, your blue words appearing on the screen.

GT: are you alright, seer? you haven’t responded yet, so i’m getting a little worried...

You didn’t have to wait very long for ‘Seer’ to respond. You relax a little...but you glance outside your window. Hmm...the estimated time of impact would be about 5 minutes.

_**Ping!** _

AS: Oh, I’m fine. But...Jay, are you sure this is safe?

Ah...they were getting worried about you. Or...were they aware of what you would be doing soon? You quickly type a response; the night air is becoming a little hotter.

GT: oh no, don’t worry, seer! i’m picking my granddaughter up.

GT: also--you probably won’t believe it--but an alternate and younger version of myself contacted me a few months back! isn’t that amazing?

GT: so...i’m aware of what will happen if i go and get my granddaughter.

AS: You are very brave.

...Ha, _**brave**_? You blink in mild surprise at the compliment, smiling wryly. You’re...not sure what to think about that. Honestly, you are a bit scared. You’re not very brave. Your hands are starting to shake a bit now, but you thank ‘Seer’ for their kind words.

GT: thank you. :)

GT: but i believe bravery is something more than facing death like a foe; i believe true bravery appears when you accept it as a friend.

AS: You are surprisingly poetic.

Haha! ‘Poetic’? You’re really not. But it warms your heart to have another compliment from your new friend.

GT: i’m a comedian, seer! i must have a way with words, no? it has to appeasing to the crowd. :D

AS: Call me Rose.

GT: :0

GT: is that your real name?

AS: Yes. My name is Rose Lalonde. It is very nice to meet you.

...They...she...was really the alternate, younger version of Ross! Well, you were only going on a hunch because of how similar names are. But you bet your favorite fedora that ‘Seer’--Rose--was just the Pre-Scratch version of Ross; just like how John was to you.

GT: 8O

GT: that’s really cool!

You hear a louder rumble and jump in your seat. You quickly open up your car door and duck your head out. Oh boy, the meteor was getting a lot lower now. You really need to get going now.

GT: whoa, whoops! i best be off now, rose. alternate me told me that he would pick me up later on after i get little jane. i wouldn’t want her to get caught by my grandmother.

You smile a little bitterly at the last sentence you typed. But it’s true, you really wouldn’t want the Condesce to catch your granddaughter.

GT: so...so long, rose. :)

AS: I shall hopefully meet you soon, Jay.

...You hope so too.

AS: Farewell.

GT: bye! :D

\--  auroraSeer [  AS  ] ceased pestering  ghostyTrickster  [  GT  ] at ??:?? --

With a deep sigh, you exit Pesterchum and shut down your laptop before captchalogging it; you checked the time briefly on your watch to see that it was now 8:45 PM. Shutting your eyes for a moment...you simply think of your friends and family back at home.

You then open your eyes. You open up your car door and get out before you slam it shut. You look up at the night sky and see how it’s gradually getting brighter with how close the meteor was at the moment. You bring your hand up to shadow your eyes a bit and try to calculate the trajectory of the meteor.

Running the numbers through your head, you think the meteor is gonna land somewhere near the lake! You run and take a leap over the gate, grunting as you land on the other side. The meteor is lower now, and you feel the heat on the back of your neck as you run through the parking lot.

You make it to the pathway in the forest before you slow down slightly and look up again. Was it just your imagination...or did you just hear a second rumble that didn’t come from the meteor--?

A chill goes up your spine when you sense something dart through the air above you. With a grunt, you bring your silver quarterstaff from your Strife Deck and somersault forward. Something hits the place you had been passing by. You don’t glance back yet to look at the object; you quickly jump over the rail on the left side of the path, going into the shadows of the trees.

You turn back around then, readying your quarterstaff, eyeing the area you once stood--...oh. You had been expecting this, but you can’t help but stare a little at the golden, double-ended trident that was stabbed into the dirt path.

You swallow slowly. Your throat feels...scratchy already. You’re remembering the Drowning Incident-- _but you can’t think about that._ Not _**now**_. You focus your gaze on the tall, glowing figure that lands directly on the path as you continue to stand in the shadows under the trees. The orange glow above-- _the meteor_ \--is getting closer, but you’re paying more attention to the person you are about to fight. Your ‘grandmother’ walks forward towards her trident; her back is facing you. She doesn’t reach out to her weapon just yet.

You take the chance to shove your hand into your captchalogue deck and get a look at your phone. Ignoring the missed messages and calls, you furrow your eyebrows when you note that you haven't received an alert about the Condesce’s ship arriving. Even if you were to silence your phone, the little alarm would go off. Jaden had set up all of her devices she had given you, D, and Ross so that they could connect to her satellites. Her satalites would detect the Condesce’s ship if it was in a 5 mile radius and send alerts to Jaden’s tech.

But now your phone from Jaden couldn’t detect the arrival of the Condesce? You lock your phone and shove it back into your captchalogue deck quickly bringing your gaze back over to the Condesce; she still hasn’t moved. You wonder if...the Condesce has some sort of machine on her ship that messes with Jaden’s satellites.

Maybe that’s why you didn’t get the alert…...and your friends won’t get the alert either. When one of you is in trouble, the others are notified as well, so your friends will most likely not know that the Condesce is 10 meters away from you.

“...Johnathan,” You hear the Condesce murmur. You stiffen slightly and ready your quarterstaff, shifting your stance. “Yew can turn ah’way...right now.”

And this……this reminds you of that night where you had tried to stop her from brainwashing Jaden. She had said the same words. She told you to back off or suffer the consequences. You’ve always wondered why she even gave you a chance. A small part of you hopes that she might have a heart within her. But now...you repeat the word you had said the night of the Drowning Incident.

“No.” You say firmly.

You watch as the Condesce inclines her head, back still facing you. You can’t see her face from where you’re currently standing in the shadows, but you see her reach out and pull her trident out of the dirt path. Both of you had already knew this was going to happen in the end.

“That’s too bad, my li’l guppie…” She then sighs out before she turns around, trident at the ready.

==> Jay: STRIFE!

With a grim smile on your lips, you unbutton your coat when she lunges at you quickly, golden trident at the ready. In a blur of black, you shrug your coat off and throw it at her, the large piece of fabric obscuring her vision-- _but not for long._

You try to swing your quarterstaff at her knees. She jumps and avoids the attack while tearing through your black coat with her trident. Her eyes flash blue and red as she sends a narrowed glare at you. With a grunt, you duck out of the way from the large blast of energy that shoots out from her eyes. She then comes after you again with her trident, and you’re ready to meet her in the middle with your quarterstaff.

Block above, deflect, duck, sidestep, jump back, swing. Your eyes keep up with the help of the bright light of the meteor above. The Condesce stabs forward and you deflect the attack to the side before swinging your quarterstaff down at her head--!

A fuchsia glow surrounds your entire body and quarterstaff, forcing you to freeze in midair. With a mere incline of her head, you were sent flying backwards into a tree. You knew you weren’t going to win…

…

…But you had to at least give your all.

~~

…

…

“...Looks like this is it, guppie.” The Condesce murmurs as she stands above you.

You cough a mouthful of blood out, sitting on the ground with a tree trunk at your back. Your quarterstaff is lying in the grass a few meters away from the right of you, knocked from your hands earlier when the Condesce managed to get you by surprise. Your glasses had been knocked off during the fight around...half an hour ago. You really don’t know where they are. But now...you stare up at her as blood soaks the front of your white undershirt and the area where she had stabbed you with her trident.

You let out a harsh, pained breath when she abruptly yanks her trident out of your stomach, causing more blood to spill and flow out from the wound. You double over slightly and shudder as another mouthful of blood falls from your mouth. Your vision is getting more blurry as your gaze only manages to watch the Condesce’s feet.

“...That oth’ah guppie’ll die in tha’ water.” The Condesce then hisses. “I destroyed ya’ car. Threw it in tha’ lake. Yew won’t be gettin’ help, do ya’ und’ahstand that, guppie? You’re gonna die now. Alone.”

You let out a shuddering breath and squeeze your eyes shut. You feel more blood slip down your chin and you cough again. You hear the Condesce click her tongue before you hear some shuffling before a cool hand is on your cheek, tilting your face up. Your eyes manage to crack open slightly as more blood falls from your mouth.

“...Yew can still _live_ , guppie.” The Condesce murmurs as she gazes into your eyes with her fuschia ones. She’s down on one knee as she cups your left cheek. “Just stop fightin’...and _**obey**_.”

You blink sluggishly...before you smile sadly at her. More blood dribbles down your chin as you lean back further against the tree trunk behind you.

“...I...had hop..ed…” You barely whisper. “...We could’ve...at least...been…f-frie..nds…”

The Condesce twitches at that, and her face twists with...something? It doesn’t look like disgust. You can never really read the emotions of your grandmother. But she understands. The both of you understand that you and she cannot see eye to eye in this situation.

“...Yer’ a fool, guppie…” She mutters before she removes her cool hand from your cheek.

She stands up and she moves away. You hear her footsteps retreat as your eyes fall shut for a moment; the world around you is spinning, and you can’t help but cough up another mouthful of blood. D**n...you’re losing blood fast.

You think you hear the Condesce’s ship rumble somewhere nearby...before the roar of its engines get softer and softer. Your eyes flutter back open then, and you see how moonlight fills the area. And, now that you think about it, you believe the meteor had landed about an hour ago.

Thinking back to the Condesce’s words, fear for your granddaughter's life goes through you. You really need to get Jane. You hope her meteor didn’t land exactly in the lake. She really would drown.

With strength you didn’t think you had left, you grit your teeth and narrow your eyes as you start to slide over to your quarterstaff on the ground. You use your left hand to press against your stomach wound while you use your right hand to drag yourself to your weapon. It felt like hours when you finally felt cool metal on your fingertips, but you grip your quarterstaff as tightly as possible before you move over to a nearby tree.

You’re wheezing as if you’d ran a marathon recently, and you can hardly get air into your lungs before it rushes out rapidly. The blood is still warm and sticky on your chin as you then place your back against the tree trunk behind you, left hand still pressing against your wound.

It takes a moment for you to ground yourself, black spots filling your vision before you bite the inside of you cheek, using the pain to try and stay awake. You then use your right hand and stab your quarterstaff into the ground. You shut your eyes for a moment, sweat, dirt, and blood covering your face as you then grin wearily, left hand still over your stomach.

Time to get up now. Little Jane is waiting for you.

==> Jay: Rise up.

With a grunt, you stand with the support of your quarterstaff and the tree at your back. Pain shoots through your entire body and you let out a raspy gasp, more black spots filling your vision. You lean against the tree behind you heavily--but you’re standing now. And isn’t that an accomplishment?

Sadly, you couldn’t celebrate your progress; you had to start moving. Oh man, what a kick to the d**k. You actually let out a weak chuckle despite the pain you were in. Still pressing your left hand to your stomach, your right hand holding your quarterstaff moves; you use your weapon like a walking stick.

It feels like forever before you start moving, pain shooting through your stomach and entire body. You grit your teeth and narrow your eyes as you slowly make your way to the lake. It seems so far away, but you’re determined to make it to your granddaughter.

It’s when you get at least 15 meters that you stumble and run into a tree. Blood smears against the trunk, and you struggle to maintain your balance. You lean against the tree for a moment before you put your weight against your quarterstaff and continue to walk forwards--well, to the best of your abilities.

You lose feeling in your left foot, and you stumble again, forcing your left hand to move out and slap against a tree that you would have smashed your face into. You let out a shaky breath as you press your forehead against the tree. God, the pain was becoming too much now.

Curling in yourself slightly, you let out a large mouthful of blood. Your head is really spinning now. You’re not sure you’ll be able to make it to the lake now. You’ve lost so much blood.

==> Jay: Please don’t give up yet!

==> Jay: You’re almost there! Just a bit longer…!

You’re not sure...if you can stay awake anymore. You lean heavily against the tree now, trying to simply breathe. Your vision is getting really spotty now. It won’t be long before you--

A loud wail pierced through the fog in your mind and you blink your eyes rapidly before widening them. You jerk your head up slightly, ignoring the pain in your body as you listen again. Another wail reaches your ears and you’re reminded of what you came here for.

_ Jane. _

Gritting your teeth, you shove the pain and dizziness away. Letting out a shaky breath, you put your weight on your quarterstaff again while your left hand moves to stifle the bleeding from your stomach wound. You limp forward with the help of your makeshift walking stick.

Relief fills you when you finally catch sight of the lake ahead of you. With energy you thought you had lost a few minutes ago, you continue forwards and step out onto pebble-covered ground. You look over to the right and see the meteor…...and your granddaughter, Jane.

You hear her loud cries, and it urges you to move faster. Even though it causes your wound to scream in protest and let your blood flow even faster, you stumble forward with the help of your quarterstaff. You blink sluggishly as you then come to a slow stop.

…

…Oh, she has such beautiful eyes. You can’t help but feel warmth in your chest as you gaze at little Jane. She is-- _as Jaden would put it_ \--super, duper adorable. Oh, Jim would _**adore**_ young Jane when she gets home. And...is Jane sitting inside of...a white fedora?

Your amusement doesn’t last long when you hear her cry again. Your heart skips a beat as you warily eye the boiling water surrounding the steaming meteor. With a weary smile, you shrug mentally. Well, you’re already starting to lose feeling in one of your feet. You step forward into the boiling water.

Ignoring the blistering heat that instantly surround your ankles, you reach out with your right hand as you switch your quarterstaff to your left hand. You scoop Jane up into the crook of your right arm before staggering back out of the boiling water. Jane stops crying, but you hear her sniffle.

The cool, night air is heavenly now as you stagger back further. You lean against your quarterstaff before you glance around warily. You’re not sure if the Condesce might suddenly come back. You need to head back into the cover of the trees.

You adjust your hold on Jane so she’s cradled comfortably in your right arm, her head resting against your right shoulder. You stagger towards the line of trees, vision growing a bit blurry again. All that adrenaline rush earlier was beginning to leave you now.

You at least make it into the forest and into a clearing before you're forced to fall to your knees, losing feeling in both of your feet now. You try to shuffle a bit more on your knees, but you end up falling onto your left side, dropping your quarterstaff while keeping Jane safe in your right arm; you wouldn’t want to end up accidentally squashing her.

After a moment of harsh breathing, you roll onto your back, still keeping Jane close. You stare up at the night sky for a long moment...before you feel something shaking. Blinking sluggishly, you manage to move your gaze down to...Jane. Ah! She must be cold.

Struggling slightly, you reach into your captchalogue deck and bring out a blue blanket. You wrap her up into a bundle as best as you can and hold her close. At least the blanket can act as a barrier between Jane and your bloody, dirty body. Jane’s shivering dies out, and she’s only cooing softly. You relax a bit and stare up at the stars above.

…

…

…

…By now...you bet D has made his conclusions and found out your lie. You shut your eyes for a moment...before you open them again and struggle a bit while reaching into your captchalogue deck. You bring your phone out, holding it shakily in your bloody, left hand.

You pause for a moment when you gaze at the missed calls and messages--they were all collectively from Jim, Jaden, Ross, and D. You unlock your phone then and bring up your contact list. You gaze at Jim’s name for a long moment...before you sigh and tap D’s contact. You then raise your phone to your left ear, gaze raised up to the night sky. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for your dear friend to pick up.

“...D...?” You ask. You hope it was him that picked up and not some sort of enemy. You think you hear...something in the background. An engine? Was D driving? You try and steady your shaky breathing, coughing softly as you stare up at the moon. “D…? O-old...sp-port…?”

You hear a deep woosh of breath before D’s voice reaches your left ear. Despite your situation, you can’t help but smile and be comforted by the Strider’s familiar voice.

“ _Jay, holy sh**, man. Everyone--_ well, y’know the ladies and your son _\--have been trying to contact you for so many f**king hours now._ ” D snaps out angrily. You wince at that, smiling wryly to yourself. “ _You’re still at the park, right? Just stay put and I’ll pick you up--_ ”

A coughing fit suddenly takes a hold of you, and you hunch in on yourself a bit. Moving your phone out of the way slightly, you hack up a mouthful of blood to the side of your body.

You suck in deep lungfuls of hair and flop back onto your back, Jane still cradled close to your body. When you steady your breathing, you manage to regain your voice. God, you hope you haven’t worried D too much.

“D-Don’t...thi..nk...I’ll be...able to g-go anywh..ere...D-Dietrich…” You whisper, trying to sound like you were fine...even though you weren’t.

“ _Jay. No. Get a hold of yourself. You’re not doing this._ ” D growls at you, but you can also hear the panic hidden under his anger. “ _Stop talking like you’re--...!_ ”

D cuts himself off, but you had a pretty good guess of what he would have said in the end. You smile weakly at this as you continue to listen to the soft rumble of what was, most likely, D driving a car. You wonder if your friend is borrowing Jim’s car.

“ _Jay, are you still with me?_ ” D then demands after you hear the slamming of a door. Was he here already? And when had you closed your eyes? How much time had past? “ _F**k, are you by the lake area? Also, we still need to pick up your granddaughter, Jane, right? You need to stay with me, you **f**king** old man--_ ”

Jane suddenly starts crying, cutting off whatever D was about to say. With a grunt, you do your best to try and comfort her. Shushing her softly and trying to gently bounce her while lying down, Jane’s cries quickly die to soft sniffles. With Jane more on your chest she looks up at you with wide, cyan eyes. She inclines her head at you before making making interested cooing noises. You can’t help but smile softly in return.

“ _...Jay, was that--?_ ” You hear D mumble over the phone. You think you hear the rustle of grass and leaves in the background.

“Y-Yep…!” You do your best to put as much cheer as possible into your voice. You want to lighten up the mood somehow. “...I g-got Jane…”

You hear more rustling on the other side before D responds, sounding a little breathless. He must be running as fast as possible to be out of breath.

“ _Good, Jay. That’s awesome._ ” D still sounds a bit worried, but you can hear the genuine joy in his voice for you. “ _Now we can have the greatest f**king birthday party ever, yeah? We’ll make sure to hold back on the alcohol for li’l Jane though--_ ”

“D-Dietrich…” You cut in, saddened to be the bearer of bad news. “...I’m tru..ly sorry d-dear friend…but I don’t...th-think...I’ll m-make it this ti..me……”

D is silent then, and you hear him breathe heavily. You shut your eyes for a moment, sighing softly. You can barely feel your legs now, which is a very bad sign.

“ _Don’t say that you f**king sh**ty **b*****d** …!_” D growls viciously. Oh...he’s losing his usual cool. “ _You are not--...you’re not going out like **this**._ ”

You hear more rustling noises on the other side of your phone. You then hear...the sloshing of...water? D must be by the lake now. He was getting closer and closer to where you were.

“D-D…?” Your fingers are starting to grow numb, but you manage to hold onto your phone. “Y-You still...th..ere…?”

You hear a soft clanking sound. Was D armed with his katana? It...sounded like it. You’re not sure. You snap your eyes open then and stare up at the moon and stars above. Ah...what a beautiful night...

“ _I’m here. I’m here. What do you need me to do, huh? You want me to keep you distracted with some of my rad rapping skills? You want me to tell you of that one time where Ross--?_ ” D asks rapidly.

You laugh softly then, ignoring how it hurts your rapidly numbing stomach. You feel so guilty for leaving your dear friends and family in the dark like this. If you really are going to get revived with a Quest Bed, you’d certainly deserve the punch that would come from Dietrich.

“D-Dietrich...c-could you watch over Jane...a-and Jim for me?” You then whisper--and God, you’re afraid that you might actually die here, and D would just find your body here on the forest floor. Your eyes feel hot and tears prick the corners of your eyes. “C-Can you watch o-over...J-Jaden...an..d R-Rosealine?”

“ _O-Of course I’ll watch over them._ ” Dietrich stuttered. He had actually stuttered. You wish you were able to comfort your friend better. “ _You’ll be watching over them too, **old man**._ ”

You merely laugh softly in response. God, you hope you really will be revived in the end. You want to banter with D again.

“D-Don't worry...Dietrich….” You murmur, trying to sound reasuring as you cradle a cooing Jane close. “N-No matter wh-what happe..ns...I sh-shall...a-always...watch ov..er...my...f..am..i..l...y…”

You don’t really have much energy left in your body...so you end the call there, letting out a shaky sigh as you then captchalog your phone. Your eyes slowly slide shut, the moon no longer within your sight. Your entire body is starting to feel numb, but you still feel Jane’s warmth against you. And you think...you might die here...

_**Zap!** _

You sluggishly blink your eyes at the sound coming from your left. Blinking again, you watch as...someone dressed in familiar blue clothes stood above you. You stare up into familiar blue eyes.

“Time to go, Jay.” One John Egbert says grimly as he reaches out and takes Jane from your arms.

You try to gasp out a protest when her warmth leaves you, but your younger, alternate self gives you a reassuring smile. John then reaches out and takes your hand in his. You hear rustling in the background before blue sparks surround John and you.

_**Zap!** _

Blue light blinds you, and you’re forced to squeeze your eyes shut. You feel yourself...floating? Well, you feel weightless, and you think John is saying something, but you can barely hear him now.

Before you know it, the bright, blue light is gone and you see blurs of color pass you by. Wind brushes your cheeks...and you think you’re moving? Was John carrying you? If so...he was certainly strong.

However, everything is starting to get dark. Your eyelids are feeling heavy, and you’re so exhausted. John murmurs something, but, yet again, you can’t hear him. Your eyes slide shut and your vision is filled with darkness.

…

…

…

…Something...brushes your cheek. It was cool, but it wasn’t like the Condesce’s hand. The cool touch didn’t feel...solid. Like it was...wind?

_It’s time to wake up now._

_Wake up, Johnathan “Jay” Crocker-Egbert._

You snap your eyes open at that and you blink again. Who said that? You’re surrounded by darkness...before you feel that cool touch against your cheek again.

This time, you see some sort of...blue wind swirl around you before it dances upwards. You follow the wind and watch as it joins...a glowing blue light above you?

_Our Sylph of Breath has finally come to us._

You blink your eyes rapidly in surprise at the disembodied voice. It seems that it was coming from the blue light above you...?

“Um...hello?” You cautiously call out.

You then grow worried. Where was John? Why were you here? Where was ‘here’ exactly…!? Was John alright? Was he in danger?

_Johnathan , it’s alright._

_Peace, Dear Sylph. Everything is fine._

That...doesn’t exactly calm you down. But the voices above you are soothing to listen to. So you pause where you are...floating in the darkness while you continue to watch the bright, blue light above warily.

“Who...are you?” You then ask. “How do you know who I am?”

 _We are Breath._ The blue light responds. _And we have known you ever since the day you had become one of the living._

You blink at that before a few things click. So...the light above you...was the Aspect Breath from SBURB? This was Breath? But then did that mean you were placed on a Quest Bed!?

“Wait, does this mean--!?” You don’t want to feel too hopeful-- _incase that you just died and were going to stay permanently dead_ \--but then Breath chuckles softly, cutting your questions off quickly.

_Go, Johnathan._

_Our Heir of Breath is waiting for you._

_Perhaps we can talk again when you are able to hear our voice._

Before you can respond, the blue light brightens and wind rushes past you. You shut your eyes against the light as the wind swirls around you. Your hair and clothes are ruffled before the wind slowly dies down. After a moment of silence, you warily open one eye before opening both.

You blink and gaze at the area around you. It seemed dark for a moment, before you look up at a bright blue...planet? It wasn’t earth. You stare up with wonder at the blue place that was filled with clouds. And, if you narrowed your eyes a bit, the ground of the planet looks like a black and white checkerboard.

You then lower your gaze down to something golden below you. It looked like another planet. And were those...completely white people down there? They look like...dolls? Where were you exactly--...?

…

…

What. The. He**. Are. You. **Wearing**?

==> Jay: Realize what you are wearing.

You...are wearing...a _**dress**_! The colors remind you of John’s clothes--bUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT! YOU ARE WEARING A _**DRESS**_ AND THIS IS--...oh my gog, this was so embarrassing. You tug at your _dress_ with confusion.

“Jay! There you are!” A familiar, cheery voice calls out to you.

You snap your gaze up and watch as a familiar ravenet teen comes floating towards you. John’s long hood whips in the wind as he grins brightly at you, waving jovially as he gets closer and closer.

“JOHN, _**WHY**_ AM I IN A DRESS!?” You yell as you blush heavily with embarrassment. You’re being rather rude, but why is this happening to you!?

John merely laughs brightly as he comes to halt, just shy of crashing into you with his entire body weight. The ravenet teen seems to look you over for injuries before he brightens his grin and brings you in for a hug.

“Welcome back, Jay!” John says cheerily before floating back a bit and letting go of you, eyeing your clothes before turning his head to the side.

Your younger self seems to glare slightly at the...blue wind surrounding the both of you. You only notice it now, but the large mass of wind seemed to be curling around John mostly, like a translucent, blue blanket.

“Breath, stop messing with him.” John seems to scold the...wind-- _Breath_. “He’s already been through a lot today. Give him a break!”

There's a sudden rush of wind before you feel your clothes change. Blinking your eyes rapidly in surprise, you then look down and see that you’re wearing a long-sleeve, blue t-shirt, long pants that were tucked into yellow boots, and a cloth wrapped around your waist that was held up by neon-blue rope. You wonder why the extra cloth? For style perhaps? You also catch sight of the end of your own long hood out of the corner of your eye.

Anyways, you look back at John and see how he’s positively beaming like you just handed him all of his favorite things. With a small laugh, John floats back a bit more before he waves you over to follow him.

“C’mon.” John urges. “The others will arrive soon with me from the future, but they’ll be much more disoriented and...they won’t exactly be used to seeing you alive and well. But I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you!”

You smile wearily at that, following after John through the empty space towards the black and white checkerboard place with blue skies.

“Ah, I can only hope that I’ll be able to hug Jim, D, Jaden, and Ross before they punch me.” You say with a chuckle.

John merely gives you a bright laugh in response, and it warms your heart to hear that sound. It makes you relax more than you had in so many years.

==> Jay: Be Joey.

You are now Joey, who is, at the moment, 9 years old. And, right now, Jude and you are about to--

You jump when your brother accidentally shuts the cabinet door a bit too loudly. You whip your head around from where you’re trying to mix the batter for some blueberry muffins.

“SSSHHH!” You shush Jude frantically before whisper-shouting. “Do you _want_ him to wake up and ruin our surprise...?!”

Today was bro-bro’s birthday, and Jude and you were planning to make a surprise breakfast for your brother early in the morning. At the moment, Jude and you are still wearing your pajamas, not wanting to waste any time in baking and cooking. Egon and bro-bro have taught Jude and you to cook and bake well enough that the both of you wouldn’t poison someone or set the house on fire.

Anyways, Jude gives you a sheepish smile before he runs over with two cupcake pans, placing them beside you on the table before he moves over to one of the drawers, pulling out two spoons. Giving the batter a few more swishes with the whisk in your right hand, you deem the muffin mix ready.

You tap the whisk on the side of the bowl before you toss the cooking utensil into the nearby sink. Jude sprays the little cupcake spaces with cooking oil before setting them beside you once again. Grabbing one spoon while Jude gets the other, the both of you scoop the blueberry muffin batter into the cupcake molds.

It takes a few minutes before each space is filled. You place the empty bowls and spoons into the sink. The preheated oven beeps loudly, and you wince. Bro-bro is usually such a light sleeper; it must be a miracle that he’s not up and about because of the noise. But Jude and you use oven mitts and place the two cupcake pans into the oven before closing it. You set the timer to 16 minutes while Jude turns on the stove and sets a pan down on the heating coil he had turned on.

You head over to the refrigerator then and drag the stool with you as softly as possible. It’s hard to reach the freezer, so you need a little boost. Within a few minutes, you reach the freezer and bring out a pack of frozen sausages. Jude is there to receive the pack of sausages while you shut the freezer.

Within another few minutes, the sound of sizzling fills the air along with the smell of sausages. While Jude pays attention to the sausages, you glance at the nearby clock and groan softly. Bro-bro would wake up soon…!

However, to Jude and your surprise, time passes rapidly and bro-bro hasn’t woken up yet apparently. Soon enough, the muffins are done and you bring them out--with mitts on your hands of course.

Jude turns off the oven and the stove before he brings out plates. You move back over to the refrigerator and bring out the bowl of grapes that still needed to be finished. With that, Jude and you set up the table, plates filled with a blueberry muffin, grapes, and sausages.

It was when you set one last fork down that bro-bro silently appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, his blue eyes bleary with some sleep while he adjusted his square glasses slightly. But awareness seems to slowly seep into bro-bro’s gaze and he blinks in idle surprise at the sight in the kitchen.

Jude and you quickly shuffle forward and hug bro-bro’s sides tightly before letting go and stepping back, smiling widely at your big brother.

“Happy birthday!” Jude and you cheer at the same time.

...Bro-bro seems dazed with surprise for a long moment...before a smile slowly spreads across his lips. And there was that familiar, warm, fondness in bro-bro’s eyes as he entered the kitchen fully, Egon following behind him. You have a distinct feeling that maybe that sly android had distracted bro-bro so he wouldn’t come down to the kitchen early. Seeing one of those green eyes wink at Jude and you merely confirmed your suspicions.

“Aw, thank you so much, guys!” Bro-bro says cheerfully as he bent down a little. “And the two of you made all of this by yourself? That deserves…” Oh no. You know that mischievous look in his eyes--! “... _Kisses_!”

Jude and you don’t have time to escape before bro-bro swoops in and gives farting-kisses to both of your cheeks and ticklish areas. Jude and you both squeal and try to evade bro-bro while he laughs brightly before bringing the both of you into a hug.

“But seriously…” Bro-bro says while Jude and you catch your breath. “Thank you, you two. This was really sweet of the both of you to do this for me.”

Jude and you glance at each other over bro-bro’s head before the both of you smile and return your big brother’s hug.

“No problem, bro-bro.” You murmur.

“It your birthday, big bro!” Jude says. “We wanted to do at least something for you.”

Bro-bro merely chuckles softly as he continues the hug the both of you close. He was warm as comforting as usual, and Jude and you simply basked in the moment.

“You two are enough as a birthday present.” Bro-bro says warmly…and then tacks on slyly. “And you too, Egon. I never forgot about you. You’re the light of my life as well.”

“ _Good to know that I have a place in your heart, Young Heir._ ” Egon says dryly with an amused huff, already starting on washing the dishes as he rolls the sleeves of his green undershirt back.

Jude, bro-bro, and you merely laugh before you all separate. The three of you then try to help Egon wash the dishes, but the white-haired butler-android forces all of you to sit at the table and simply eat the breakfast that Jude and you had made.

Breakfast was filled with warmth and laughter. A perfect start to bro-bro’s birthday.

==> Joey: Be the current Jade Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you all for all the love and attention you’re giving this fic. I’m such a terrible writter, but you guys give me the will to write even better in the next chapter.


	43. ==> Joey: Be Jade on the Prospit battleship with Dave and Rose.

==> Joey: Be Jade Harley who has just finished listening to Dave’s story

You are now Present-Jade.

…

…

…What Dave had told you and Rose recently was rather...shocking. After sending everyone else away earlier, it was then just Dave, Rose, and you on the the deck of the Prospit battleship. When it was only you three, Dave started to talk about his journey-mission on Past-Alternia with John to rescue the Ancestor Trolls. The shocking part of the story was the fact that Davesprite had nearly died on Past-Alternia if it wasn’t for Phantom-Dave’s quick thinking.

Dave explained the thing about the phantom version of himself, and that there were ghosts of Rose and you in John’s head as well. Back to the point, it made you sick to the stomach at the thought of almost losing both Daves, but the relief of seeing that it worked put in the end overwhelmed the nauseous feeling.

Eventually, Dave explained to Rose and you about the part of merging your ghost-selves with the two of you; he told the risks of the procedure. Dave’s red-orange eyes were sharp, leaving no room for jokes; he had taken his shades off earlier to show how serious he was about his story.

He said that the two of you don’t have to do this, but you shared a look with Rose. With the both of you looking back at Dave, the two of you firmly told Dave that the both of you were willing to merge with your ghost selves--even though there was a risk of death. While the death wouldn’t be Just or Heroic, it was still a death.

And Dave merely sent a weary smirk at Rose and you before reaching out to the both of you, messing up your hair and Rose’s. The Knight of Time seemed to be relieved of the news before he frowned slightly and tried to reach his back. Rose went to inspect his back and huffed with amusement at what she had seen.

And so, right now, Rose, Dave, and you were sitting near the tip of the golden deck of the Prospit battleship. Rose was idly grooming her brother's red and orange wings, and you watch with amusement as Dave grumbles under his breath.

“Dave, you have so many bent feathers.” Rose comments as she inspects a bent, red feather between her pointer finger and thumb. “Do you groom them regularly?”

“Rose, I have no f**king idea how to ‘ _groom_ ’ my big-a** wings. All I know is that it itches when I don’t take out the sh**ty feathers.” Dave huffs back, stretching his wings out a bit more so Rose can have an easier time reaching the bad feathers. “And how do you know how to do this sh**?”

“I read a book.” Rose simply says as she plucks out another feather.

“Of course you did.” Dave sighs, voice sounding fond. “I’d ask you to teach me how to clean my wings up, but I don’t think I’ll be able to reach certain areas. Plus, it’s nice to spend time with my sis.”

You play with a few feathers that were blowing around the surface of the golden deck as you listen to Dave. You see Rose blink in surprise before she smiles softly. You smile too--because it was so gog darn _**cute**_ to see these two siblings bicker or simply chat with each other. Argh, you have to hold back from screaming out loud.

Speaking of siblings...you wonder what John is doing now. You, including Rose and Dave, are worried for him. After Dave had explained the tattoos on John, you worried that your ecto-bro might push himself too hard with the remaining Aspects, Light and Space, he still has.

But then, as if on cue, Dave, Rose, and you hear a crackle of something enter the deck. Rose and you tense up slightly, wondering if it was a uranium imp, but Dave barely turns around since his back is facing most of the deck.

“You sure took your time.” Dave idly drawls as he then stands up, wings folding in before he turns around.

“Sorry…” Your ecto-bro murmurs.

Rose, Dave, and you immediately detect the tired tone in John’s voice. You and Rose stand up and turn to look at John, and neither of you can tell if he’s from the future or he’s the current Heir of Breath. But you look at John now, and he……he looks so sad…

==> Jade: Comfort John.

“What happened, John?” You ask softly, quickly crossing the deck to pull him in for a hug.

John leans into your hug willingly, sagging into your touch. Dave and Rose silently follow and stop behind you as you hug John close, rubbing circles into his back. He seems really exhausted...more emotionally than physically. John doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and you don’t push him to speak. Neither does Dave or Rose. But when John does finally speak, he still sounds _exhausted_.

“...Hal and I had to leave Karkat and the others on Alternia...” Your ecto-bro murmurs. “...I can’t go back now.”

You furrow your eyebrows at this for a long moment, about to say that Karkat and the other trolls were on the Meteor right now--... _oh_. John was talking about younger Karkat and the trolls. But why couldn’t John go back now?

“John, don’t blame yourself.” Dave then says sharply behind you. “You knew that you had to leave eventually. If you stayed, the timeline would’ve become a Doomed one.”

You blink in surprise at that as John slowly returns your hug for a moment before letting go. John steps back and pushes his glasses up to rub at his eyes. The Heir of Breath sighs deeply as he recollects his thoughts.

“I know…” John then says gruffly. And you just want to bundle him up in some blankets. “Breath told me all about that. I can’t stay around for long at a certain time that isn’t the present or I risk the entire timeline to become Doomed. But...still, I--”

“Karkles and the others are fine now.” Dave cuts in again, voice a bit stern. The Knight steps forward then to stand on the left of you. Dave then reaches out with his left hand and places it on John’s right shoulder, red-orange eyes still shadeless and warm. “Karkat finally got over himself in the past. You were busy trying to save the entire universe, and Past-Karkat just couldn’t understand that yet when you left.”

“But they’re only _11_ years old when I left them, Dave.” John protests, eyes a bright blue hue. You idly wonder when exactly your brother was no longer blind. Your ecto-bro’s face scrunches up with frustration as he places his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, running his right hand through his hair. “I…I just…”

“Like Dave has said. They’re here now.” Rose then says softly as she stands on the right of you. “Everything has turned out fine now, no?”

John pauses then and nods slowly, sighing softly in understanding. Dave gently squeezes John’s left shoulder before letting go, hand at his side. All of you are apparently wearing casual clothes now. Dave is wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse. Rose is wearing a lavender blouse, a gray, knee-length skirt, and black sandals. John was wearing a navy-blue jacket, black jeans, and yellow shoes. You yourself are wearing a black, sleeveless blouse and black shorts that went a little past your knees, along with red flip flops.

Anyways, Dave seems to step forward a little, standing on John’s right now as he gesture to you and Rose, his face set in his usual Strider blankness. However, you can sense a sort of serious air around Dave as he then speaks again.

“I told Rose and Jade about the situation in your head.” Dave says as he idly pokes at John’s head at the same time. “They understand the risks of the procedure.”

You watch as John’s exhaustion melts to shock...before it his face sags back into a resigned, worried expression.

“You two... _really_ want to do this?” John looks at you before dragging gaze over to Rose, posture tense. “There’s no going back from this. You both know that, right?”

“Yes.” Rose says quietly before she steps closer, right hand moving to cup John’s left cheek so the Heir could look directly into her eyes and see the seriousness in them. “Dave has told Jade and I everything to expect out of this.”

John grimaces as Rose then drops her hands from his face. You see how troubled he looks, so you simply do your best to smile reassuringly. John gives a lopsided smile in response before sighing in acceptance; he knows that Rose and you would both be stubborn about this.

“Are you...a-are you guys really ready?” John asks once again. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, John.” Rose says, voice strong and serious.

“Abso- _f**king_ -lutely sure.” You say as well, voice equally serious.

John smiles weakly at this before sighing shakily, nodding his head in acceptance before looking back at Rose and you. His blue gaze was focused and sharp now, no longer clouded with worry and pain.

“...How shall we do this then?” John asks softly, rubbing his left arm nervously before he glances over at his best bro. “Dave…?”

Dave sighs softly for a moment before he brings a dagger out of his Strife Deck. Dave glances over at Rose and you as he flips his dagger around in his hand. You’ve never seen Dave use other weapons than a sword before--but this was a Dave from a 4 year-long war. It would make sense that Dave had expanded his Strife Deck...during the war. You idly wonder if the Knight knows how to use a gun...

“The Dave that was merged with Davesprite already kinda did this seppuku thing so the Dave of this new timeline could merge with him.” Dave mutters as he twirls the silver-- _or white?_ \--dagger in his hand, frowning faintly, red eyes narrowed. “I dunno how you two want to do this--”

“Like the Last Samurai?” You ask, trying to lighten the mood somewhat, inclining your head slightly as you grin lopsidedly at Dave. “Maybe we can do it like that scene near the end with Cap Algren and Katsumoto.”

Dave furrows his eyebrows, trying to process your words for a moment before he lifts his eyebrows. Dave stops twirling his knife and his face becomes carefully blank. The Knight’s red eyes consider you for a long moment before they slide over to Rose. Rose merely inclines her head thoughtfully before giving one of her grim smiles to all of you. You quickly speak before anyone else can.

“I mean--! You don’t have to, Dave.” You say in a rush. “It’s just...um…” You slowly lower your gaze to your feet, fidgeting slightly. Dave, Rose, and John patiently wait for you to speak again. “I just...don’t think I can do it...by myself.”

Dave, Rose, and John don’t need you to explain what ‘it’ is. You feel shame then, staring down at your red flip flops. To be honest...when you had given your little idea to Dave, you were actually...afraid. Honestly, you’ve died a lot of times already, so why were you scared now? It was stupid-- _but your hands are shaking slightly._

You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you look up to see John there. Your ecto-bro’s expression is soft and understanding. Before you know it, John brings you in for a hug and runs his hands through your hair, mindful of the two white ears on your head.

“Hey, hey...it’s alright, Jade.” John murmurs, voice gentle and knowing. “I get really scared too.”

“We _all_ do.” Dave says from somewhere on the left of you.

“No one is forcing you either, Jade.” Rose murmurs with her usual calm tone, voice comforting. When you lift your head and look to the right, you see Rose smiling gently at you. “You don't have to do this……but I want you to know...that I am afraid as well.”

You blink your eyes for a moment and you see how serious Rose is. She’s telling the truth-- _John and Dave too_ \--and it comforts you. Everyone is afraid of dying, but they’re doing their best to push past that fear...for the sake of others. Taking a shaky inhale and exhale, you bite your lower lip before smiling weakly; you can feel their support for you. You’re so lucky to have such great friends.

When John lets go of you, you quickly move your hands up to your face, pushing your round glasses out of the way briefly so you can rub at your eyes. Calming your nerves, you take a deep breath and set your glasses back into place. You send a shaky smile to Dave, Rose, and John.

“Thanks everyone.” You murmur before sending a determined look to Dave. “...I’m ready to do the merging thing now...but I think I still need...some help.”

“I can go first.” Rose offers softly.

“No,” You murmur, shaking your head before smiling weakly at Rose and then Dave. “No...I’d...rather try and get this over with now. I might lose the nerve, you know? And I trust you, Dave.”

“Gotcha, Jade.” Dave murmurs, dagger gripped firmly in his right hand. “Let’s sit you down a bit though. I don’t think you’d want to do this while standing up.”

You do as your told, plopping yourself down of the golden floor of the deck. You smile nervously up at Dave, and he gives you a small upturn of the lips in return, reassuring you. The Knight flips his dagger around in his hand so the handle now faces you.

Hesitating for a brief second, you take a deep breath...and exhale slowly. Dave has already done this. Rose was gonna do this with you. And John…well, with the way Dave always looks a little haunted when thinking about John, you worry that your ecto-bro might have...died too many times to _count_ on two hands; it worries you.

But now, you consider yourself as ready as you’ll ever be. You grab the handle of the dagger and Dave lets you take it. You use your other hand to carefully cradle the weapon in both hands as you inspect it. Now that you’re fully looking at the dagger, it reminds you of Dave’s Caledfwlch sword...except it was just a miniature version--a dagger version.

After a few more seconds of looking, you flip the dagger around into the normal seppuku position. For a moment, you think you could do think by yourself, so Dave wouldn’t have to be burdened with helping you stab yourself. But the tip of the blade hovers over your clothed stomach, and you start shaking with the dagger in your right hand--

_A warm hand covers your own._

You look at the hand on your own...before lifting your gaze to see Dave kneeling in front of you, red-orange gaze steady and firm.

“Easy now, Jade.” Dave murmurs--and this is one of those rare moments that you hear the gentle _warmth_ in the Knight’s voice. “Breathe with me first, yeah? In...and out…”

Dave’s voice is soothing and calming, and you haven’t really realized the fact that you stopped breathing. You inhale...and exhale shakingly then, smiling nervously at Dave. You see John and Rose hovering nearby as support. You gain some confidence with the presence of your friends, and so you continue to breathe.

After a moment of silence and calm breathing, you make eye-contact with Dave. He understands your look, and you feel him move his hand a bit over yours, getting ready. Dave never lets his gaze move away, and that gives you some more courage. After a deep breath, you give a barely there nod, and Dave helps you push the dagger into your gut and across.

…

…

…It...i-it hurts, and you’re already starting to feel really weak and cold--but you look into red-orange eyes. Dave is warm, and he keeps you steady as you start to sag to the ground, breath coming out in quick pants now. Dave gives you courage with his firm gaze, murmuring ‘I got you’ multiple times as he lays you down comfortably while taking his dagger out.

You feel Dave take your left hand, and you think Rose takes your right one. You think John is brushing your bangs back while murmuring his own words of comfort. You’re calm now, and the pain feels almost nonexistent. But now...it was getting darker, but your friends were still there before you felt a pressure on your chest…

…And then nothing.

…

…

…

==> Jade: Open your eyes.

You blink your eyes open slowly. You blink your eyes rapidly, and some things come into focus. You look down...at your hands. You wiggle each digit carefully before you note that you’re wearing a simple, white gown. And you’re standing on...water?

You blink again, and you look at the rippling underneath your feet closely. Now that you study the...water, you see...stars? It was a reflection, you realize, when you then lift your gaze to the...space above you--as in the space filled with stars, comets, asteroids, planets, and moons.

You stare up with wide eyes...and are there...green lights floating around you? They look like fireflies...but they weren't. They were hummingbirds. Tiny, green, glowing hummingbirds. You eye the small birds curiously for a moment, standing above the water. Where were you…?

{...Hey...} You hear a very, _very_ , _**very**_ , _**very**_ familiar voice.

==> Jade: Turn around.

You blink at the echoey voice that reaches your ears. Slowly, you turn around and see... _yourself_. The double of yourself was dressed in the God Tier clothes of the Witch of Space. It was like you were looking at a reflection of yourself.

However, the thing that threw you off the most...was the _eyes_. Green eyes gaze back at you, but they’re so...different compared to your own when you look at a mirror. These eyes held knowledge, years of experience, and nightmares that you’ve never seen. But you snap out of your slight daze when your double starts walking towards you.

{Hello.} Your mirror image greets with a small m, lopsided smile. {...You ready?}

It takes a moment for you to process those words before you blink in remembrance at why you are here. That’s right! You need to merge with your future self from the war. You quickly cross the water-like surface and meet up with your double in the middle, white gown fluttering around you.

“Am I dead?” You ask, more curious than afraid. At least you weren’t exactly alone here in this...place.

{... _Almost_. } She replies, giving you a lopsided smile. {No one ever really gets to see this place a lot. The place between life and death.}

You look around once again, taking in the stars and the perfectly reflective water. So this was the place between...life and death? Was it different for the others? But this place...it was like you were simply standing in the middle of space if you hadn’t noticed the ripples underneath your feet; green, glowing hummingbirds continue to fly around the area. You slowly bring your gaze back to your clone, who was patiently waiting for you.

“So…how does this go?” You ask, smoothing your hands on the white gown you were currently wearing. “What happens now?”

Future you merely smiles before she extends her hand out to you, her green eyes calming. A green glow starts to surround your double, and her hair and clothes seem float a bit, as if someone turned off gravity all of a sudden.

“Just take my hand...” She then slowly grins. “...And come with me if you want to live.”

You blink in idle surprise for a moment...before you throw your head back and laugh. Your double just used a Terminator reference on you! Future-Jade seems to dispel the tension from your shoulders as your laughter lowers to giggles and then soft chuckles. You then see the soft expression on Future-Jade’s face as you then calm down.

“Um...sorry for laughing--”

{Don’t apologize, Jade.} Your double responds as she drops her hand down for now. She smiles at you softly, and you realize she was trying to cheer you up. But then her face grows serious. {But there’s something important I want you to know before you merge with me.}

You blink your eyes at that, and stare at your clone for a long moment. Future-Jade gazes at you for a long moment before looking off to the side. She takes a deep breath...before letting it out carefully. She then looks at you, green eyes sharp and calculating.

{Jade...we’re gonna face a lot of things we’re afraid of.} Your double says carefully before pausing, letting her words sink in. {...But everyone needs us to be there for them. Because, when John and the others can’t _take_ it anymore, we need to be there as their support. }

You blink for a moment, stunned. But you see how Future-Jade’s eyes burn with a strength you never thought you could hope to achieve. A bravery that could barely be shaken by anything thrown at it. Green eyes glow brightly with determination as she gazes steadily at you.

{No matter _**f**king**_ what. We need to be there for them. Do you understand?} Your double says quietly, yet fiercely. {I know things will get sh**ty, but in the end-- _till the **end**_ \--we, _Jade_ , will be there for our friends and family. We will cuddle and comfort the everliving **sh**** out of all of them. No matter _**what**_. }

…

…You stare into those green eyes...and you feel…… _strong_. Future-Jade then lifts her hand up again, grinning at you, her green eyes still glowing strongly.

{So...what do you say, Jade?} She says, widening her grin.

You gaze at that extended, right hand for a long moment...before you smile and take it firmly in your own right hand. The green glow starts to surround the both of you as you continue to hold your double’s hand. You then grin widely, similarly to your clone in front of you.

“I think we’re gonna be the number one cuddlers in the multiverse.” You say cheekily.

Future-Jade merely laughs in return as the green light engulfs the both of you. You’re forced to shut your eyes, or you’d be blinded in the end. For a second, there is nothing but white noise and a sense of floating. However, suddenly, images start to fly through your head.

Memories start clashing together. A scene where you were back on LOFAF. Davesprite and Balthazar the salamander weren’t supposed to be there with you and another Dave when you unfroze the frogs. It was just you and the other Dave against Jack, and you shot Dave through the Dersite. But then you soon realize that Davesprite and Bal had been there, yet not. Your two memories sorted out to two different experiences. Both scenes had happened, yet they unraveled differently.

This went on with the other memories. But soon enough, you hear a voice calling out to you. Your memories are almost done before you sit up abruptly. You don’t even remember feeling the ground beneath yourself.

“Hey, Jade. Ya’ with me?” You hear the familiar voice drawl softly at the right of you again. “Yeah, the memory thing is a b***h to handle, but just breathe with me. In and out.”

==> Jade: Breathe.

You do as you’re told--and _wow_ , your head hurts a lot. Groaning softly, you then note the two hands on your back, steadying you in your sitting position. You think your hand is actually on your head now, and you run your fingers through your hair.

Steadying your breathing, you feel solid ground beneath your body and your other hand. After a long moment, you slowly open your eyes and gaze into bright blue ones. You feel a hand move a few bangs out of your eyes, and you see that bucktooth smile.

“...Hey.” John greets.

“Hey.” You respond, slowly smiling in return.

You then note that there is one hand behind you. You look to the side and see that Dave is now helping Rose up. You incline your head slightly in mild surprise. Did they merge Rose and Phantom-Rose together already?

“You were out for a while.” John murmurs, answering your unsaid question. “You were breathing fine, and Rose said that you would wake up soon.” You turn to look at John and see him smile anxiously. “Rose wanted to get her merging thing over with as well. I hope you don’t mind--”

“Why would I mind?” You ask, arching an eyebrow before you reach out with a grin and ruffle John’s hair. You widen your grin you hear your ecto-bro’s yelp of protest. You absently note that you’re now wearing-- _still wearing_ \--your black shorts, sleeveless top and flip flops. “You’re such a _dork_ , John~!”

“ _Jaaaaade_!” John whines, and you’re happy to see such emotion from him.

Before John can fully pull away from you to evade your hand messing up his hair, you move forward and bring him in for a hug. You bury your face into his right shoulder as your hands grip the back of his navy-blue jacket. You then squeeze your eyes shut, simply taking in his warmth and the faint smell of pastries he doesn’t really eat. But he still lived in a house with a man who loved to bake.

But the main was that you could finally touch him-- _well_ , the Future-Jade part of had longed to hug John properly. And now...here you were, hugging your brother. You feel like you haven’t hugged him in forever, which is kinda true in a way.

“...I’ve...I-I’ve _**always**_ wanted to do this…!” You whisper as you hug John tightly, burying your face into his chest.

John seems to be a bit frozen with surprise before he quickly returns the hug. You don’t know how long either of hug each other, but Rose and Dave eventually join in too. And there’s just so much warmth; Dave’s large wings circle all of you like an orange and red blanket.

You don’t know when you start crying either, but John is crying as well. When you lean back just a bit, you turn your head to the left and see Rose smiling-- _her eyes filled with so much **more** knowledge now than compared to before_ \--and tears are pricking her eyes. You look to the right and see Dave, and--...

You huff with amusement and uncurl the fingers of your right hand from John’s jacket and reach out to the Strider. You brush Dave’s bangs out of the way so you could see his red-orange eyes. The Knight of Time sends you a glare, but you see how his eyes are a little watery.

“ _Dave_.” You say in a knowing tone, dropping your hand away as you smile softly.

It was all you needed to say, really, and Dave merely huffs before he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, not bothering to hide the evidence anymore. You giggle softly at this, and Dave merely messes up your hair with his free hand to get back at you. You continue to smile.

Eventually, the group hug was broken, and all four of you just sit there of a moment...smiling and crying like the dorks that you were. But all of your calmed down, and simply settled on smiling at each other. And then you look over at John, hoping he hadn’t been affected by the soul-transfer thingy.

“You feeling alright, John?” You look over at Rose as well. She was kneeling at the moment, still dressed in her lavender blouse and gray skirt while she kneels. “Rose?”

“I’m quite fine, Jade.” Rose says with a soft smile, her lavender eyes bright and warm.

You look back at John, and you see him roll up the jacket sleeve of his left arm. You furrow your eyebrows at the pale lines-- _scars_ \--that were present, left over from using the Aspect Space too many times. Sure, the wounds healed perfectly before, leaving no signs of injury, but it looks like John finally began to scar from using Space a bit too much on his Alternia trip.

“Well, the tattoos are gone.” John says as he then brushes his bangs to the side to reveal a forehead with no Light symbol. “I checked my chest before, and the Time symbol was no longer there when Dave left my head.”

“So...no more powers with Space, Time, and Light?” You ask, inclining your head slightly.

“It’s for the best.” John says with a chuckle as he makes jazz hands. “I mean, now you guys won’t have to worry about me hurting myself when I try to use other Aspects again. It’ll just be me and Breath from now on since you guys hopped out of my mind-- _ow_! Jade!?”

You had reached over and punched his shoulder. You then sit back down properly and cross your arms, huffing as you sent a stern look at John.

“That’s _**good**_!” You nearly growl out, your dog-side showing just a bit. “Now you won’t do anything stupid again. Like nearly blinding yourself permanently.”

John at least looks guilty even though you can tell he doesn’t regret it one bit. Your ecto-bro merely smiles then as he rubs his shoulder before he glances over at Dave, gaze seeming to sharpen and grow serious; the Heir’s smile fades away.

“...How is everyone?” John asks quietly, legs crossed.

“Jay was the only one that got badly injured.” Dave reports, legs also crossed as his wings flutter behind his back. “But he’s healing now. Your dad got bitten by a basilisk, but Jane’s dad healed him up already. He’s fine as well. And I think the Meteor is a lot more banged up compared to this ship.”

John nods slowly at he information that he was given, biting his lower lip as he looks down at his lap. All three of you wait patiently for the Heir to collect his thoughts. After a long moment of silence, John sighs deeply before nodding to himself, lifting his gaze up. His blue eyes were sharp and focused as usual behind his square glasses, but there was always that comforting warmth that welcomed anyone that looked into them.

“I see. Alright.” John then tucks his legs underneath himself while putting his palms against the surface of the golden deck while green lights flash on above. “I should visit everyone.”

Seeing John get up, you get up as well before moving over to help Rose. However, your sharp hearing picks up John’s very slight hitch in breath, and you sense the Heir’s uneasy footing. You pull Rose up onto her feet while you whip your head around to look at your ecto-bro.

“Woah--” John barely utters before he’s collapsing.

==> Jade: Try and catch Joh--!

Dave moves forward before you do, grabbing John by the shoulders carefully. You lower your gaze and see how John’s legs seem to shake. You frown slightly, worrying for the wellbeing of your reckless brother.

“Yo, John, you alright?” Dave asks sharply. The Knight is also observing how John’s legs are shaking a little, and he clicks his tongue. “...When’s the last time you properly slept, you motherf**ker?”

John laughs nervously then, and he knows he’s been caught. You sigh softly at this, a little sad but familiar with John’s lack of sleep. The war has made John...on edge a lot. It had been hard for your brother to sleep alone in his tent. At least someone had to be there with him. They didn’t have to cuddle him. They just needed to be nearby.

But you bring your attention back to the present. Dave slings John’s left arm over his shoulders, steadying the Heir on his feet. The Knight of Time’s right wing comes up behind your ecto-bro’s back to also act as support for the weak-legged Heir of Breath.

“Dave, I can walk, _seriously_!” John protests even though his legs continue to shake. “I’m fine--”

“Would you rather I carry you like a _princess_ , John?” Dave cuts in, arching an eyebrow.

John huffs in response, sending a glare with no heat behind it. You see Rose shake her head fondly in response while you sigh, smiling lopsidedly at John, who was still narrowing his gaze at Dave.

“Oh _yes_ , my Knight!” John then says sarcastically while giving an overdramatic swoon against Dave’s shoulder. “Whisk me away in your arms--wait, _wait_ , _**wAIT**_! I was joking, _Dave_! Jegus!”

You can’t help but giggle when you see and hear John squawk in dismay as Dave tries to lift the squirming Heir of Breath up so he could do the princess carry. After a moment of struggling, Dave relents with a smirk and continues to simply support John, who sighs in relief and exasperation.

With that, the four of you then start heading towards the main door on the golden deck. Rose and you keep a slow pace so the both of you are flanking Dave and John--you on the left next to Dave while Rose is on the right next to John.

“By the way, where’s Hal?” Dave then asks as you all continue to walk. “The little dude’s obviously not with you anymore, John.”

“Oh, John took him back to his original spot in this timeline where we picked him up in the first place.” You respond for your brother, still having your memories as a ghost in John’s head. “Apparently Hal was at this beach house with a different John before we picked him up. Both of them were helping Jay, D, Ross, and Jaden.” You grin widely at Dave. “I think those four just recently God Tiered, and they’re getting used to it.”

Dave smirks a little then before blinking his eyes in realization and turning his head to look at John as you all reach the door leading to the interior of the ship.

“Hey, by the way, John.” Dave seems to wait until John looks directly at him. “Bro’s been freed completely from the brainwashing sh**. So is Gamzee and Kozoro.”

You see John’s eyes widen with shock and then joy. You yourself are a little surprised. You thought you had sensed something different about Gamzee and Bro when you were still a ghost. John had been picking Hal up on the Meteor, and he ran into Bro, Gamzee, Dave, Karkat, and a resting Jay. But Gamzee, Bro, and the Grand Highblood were brainwash-free? Awesome!

“Turns out Jay was the key to it all.” Dave continues as he helps John step through the threshold of the golden door. “Since he’s a Sylph of Breath, he healed all of their ‘freedom’. No more sh**ty attacks from brainwashed friends now. Although I still don’t know about Kozoro. I have no f**king clue if he’ll be chill around here.”

John hums softly at this, a thoughtful expression on his face. The four of you are now walking down the golden halls. You think you all are just idly wandering, waiting to run into someone along the way.

“I’ll have to talk to him.” John says.

“Not alone.” Dave practically orders sharply as you all turn a corner. The Knight then lowers his voice a bit. “...It’s how Jay got injured in the first place.”

“I understand.” Your ecto-bro then murmurs in return. “But if you’re gonna be there with me, try not to look to threatening.”

“ _Sure_.” Dave drawls before perking up slightly. When you look at him, you can see how his red-orange eyes grow distant...before focusing once again. “I just came in contact with a clone of mine. Looks like there’s a whole bunch of newcomers on the Meteor.”

“Latula, Mituna, Rufioh, Horuss, and Anamia, yes?” Rose asks. When you look at her, you can see the Light that briefly glowed in her eyes. “Oh, and it looks like most of the Ancestors have been God Tiered.”

John gasps with surprise and excitement. He probably hasn’t zapped with the Ancestors yet to get them God Tiered. He’ll probably do it in the future or something. But you share your brother's excitement and grin widely.

“Way to spoil the surprise, Rose, with your gog d**n Seer powers.” Dave grumbles without heat.

“Apologies, Dave.” She responds, not really sounding sorry as she smiles, gaze focused on the golden hall ahead.

The hall is then filled with a comfortable silence now as the four of you continue to walk. However, that is until John seems to straighten his back a bit, his eyes bright and calculating before he turns his head to look at you, having to lean forward a bit to look past Dave.

“Hey, hey, Jade!” John chirps, a grin on a his face. “We should go back and save Karkat and everyone’s lusus before they get struck by meteors or something. We can just go to the time when SGRUB is about to start so we won’t disrupt the timeline too much. It’ll be in and out……although…” John frowns faintly then, looking off to the side a bit. “...Karkat and the others won’t get to see their lusii...until today.”

“...If it comforts you, John, we can try do it now.” You say softly, but voice stern. “But if I see that you’re way too tired, I’m gonna force you to sleep in any safe place that I can find. And I’ll bundle you up in blankets.”

John’s grin returns and Dave huffs as he practically hands your brother over to you. While you support John a little, Dave and Rose stand off a little to the side in the golden hall. John’s left hand grasps your right hand as he smiles widely.

“Time to get those lusii!” Your ecto-bro cheers as blue sparks appear around you and the Heir.

In a flash of blue, you suddenly find yourself standing on Alternia. Meteors barely dotting the sky at the moment. With a soft inhale and exhale, you smile wryly as Space dances around your hands and John’s body; you were ready to warp with your brother close at your side.

 _We’ve missed you, my Witch._ Space murmurs.

_Missed our conversations._

_Missed our laughs._

“Yeah…” You whisper in return, a fond smile tugging at your lips. “...It’s good to be back.”

It was time to get to work.

==> Jade: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the newcomers on the Meteor.

“Hold the f**k up.” Karkat growled as he gazed at the two new teen trolls in the gray room almost everyone was in. “You said that John is facing the Condesce _**alone**_ \-- _wait a second_ , who the f**k are you two in the first place!?”

Karkat, Dave, Sollux, Aradia, Tavros, Roxy, Jake, Dirk, Kanaya, Kaniza, Krasna, Rouxen, Vurmaris, Haxaus, Libele, Sorrin, Milliu, Anamia, Latula, and Mituna were all in one big room...along with two other teen trolls. Karkat was sending a narrowed gaze at the two recently zapped trolls who were standing closest to Latula and Mituna in the gray room.

“Well…” The one dressed in Void, God Tier clothes waved hesitantly at the group, fidgeting with the goggles on his face. “My name is Horuss Zahhak.”

“I’m Rufioh Nitram.” The younger double of Rouxen then piped up, smiling awkwardly at everyone. “Nice to meet everyone…”

“So...you, uh, four-- _Rufioh, Horuss, Latula, and Mituna_ \--are part of the same, um, group that Kurloz and Meulin are from?” Tavros asked hesitantly as he stood beside Kanaya.

“Yep!” Latula chirped while popping the ‘p’. She then inclined her head at Rufioh and Horuss. “Although this pair shouldn’t have arrived until later.”

“We are sorry that we couldn’t stay with the others.” Horuss murmured while looking at the gray concrete ground. The Thief of Void clenched his fists tightly. “...It was apparent that I got in the way--”

“None of that hornbeastsh**.” Karkat surprisingly cut in, voice sharp. The Knight of Blood stepped forward as he scrutinized Horuss. “Knowing John, he wouldn’t like to see you moping around the area. So suck it the f**k up…!”

Horuss blinked his eyes in surprise before he nodded his head shakily. Rufioh then patted the Thief of Void on the back, expression stern but gentle and empathetic.

“He’s right, Horuss. _Don’t_ blame yourself.” Rufioh murmured before giving a lopsided grin to the Indigo Blood. “Besides, I’m sure John’ll be fine. Kankri, Aranea, Meenah, Porrim, and Cronus are still there with him, right?”

Horuss nodded hesitantly in response, looking down at the floor, scuffing his boot on the ground. Eventually, the Thief of Void’s clothes melted away into a brown coat, and dark-brown pants tucked into black boots; the coat had golden buttons on it. Rufioh’s Rogue of Breath clothes turned into a black vest with...bones on it, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and dark-gray shoes.

“Well now that everyone is done saying their sh**,” Karkat then piped up. “I’ll help direct you new guys to your rooms. If you don’t like your rooms, don’t complain but just let me know and we can all find a sh**ty room that’ll suit you better--...Strider, why the f**k are you glowing?”

Everyone seemed to turn their heads to the mention Knight of Time, who was indeed glowing. Dave seemed uncaring of the fact, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets as he swiveled his head over to look over at Karkat, lowering his shades slightly so he could look at the Knight of Blood.

“Looks like the main me is back.” Dave-- _no, the Clone-Dave_ \--drawls boredly. The red glow surrounding him grows brighter. “He had important sh** to do on the Prospit ship, but he wanted to still be here on the Meteor to keep an eye on everyone. Anyways…” Clone-Dave gave a lazy, two-fingered salute to everyone in the gray room. “...Bye.”

In a flash of red, Clone-Dave was gone, a floating, ticking, red cog in his place before it slowly vanished into a crimson mist. While everyone was staring at the fading red mist with mild surprise, the main Dave suddenly appeared at the doorway with Rose at his side. The Knight of Time, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, hardly looked surprised by the appearance of so many trolls in one room.

“Rufioh, Horuss, Latula, Mituna.” Dave greeted lazily with a polite nod of his head. “Welcome to the Meteor.”

The four mentioned trolls gave their own greetings in return while Dave turned his gaze to the newly God Tiered Ancestor Trolls. The Knight of Time sent a smirk at the small group of adult trolls.

«Çøńgrätš, bÿ thę wäÿ, øń ręäçhïńg Gød Tïęr łęvęł.» Dave drawled. “And welcome back.”

“Ah, it good to see you...again?” Kaniza hesitantly responded, smiling warmly at the Knight of Time.

Dave merely sent a small smirk back in return before glancing at the others present in the room, red-orange gaze currently out for everyone to see. The Knight of Time scanned every face in the room before looking back at Karkat.

“Where’s Terezi and Vriska?” Dave asked, voice calm yet serious at the same time. “I know Gamzee, Bro, Feferi, and Eridan are watching over Kozoro. But where are those two? Including Meulin and Kurloz.”

Karkat seemed to blink in realization before he scowled, a dark-red aura surrounding him slightly. The young Mutant Blood’s eyes also glowed red as he focused on something for a long moment while Kanaya and Tavros took a few steps forward.

“Are they alright?” Kanaya asked worriedly, form a little tense. “Are they injured?”

“Should I go and look for them?” Tavros offered, his bronze wings barely peeking into view now.

“...Terezi and Vriska’s bonds are fine. They’re not hurt.” Karkat muttered quietly as his red eyes continued to glow. “I don’t know about Kurloz and Meulin though. I never made bonds with them.”

“It seems that Terezi, Vriska, Meulin, and Kurloz are together at the moment.” Rose then spoke up as she continued to stand beside Dave, her eyes glowing a sunflower-yellow with Light. “Kurloz appears to be unconscious but unharmed. Meulin seems fine as well.”

“‘Loz ith unconthiouth…?” Mituna asked, sound uncharacteristically subdued. Looking closely at the Heir of Doom, one would see the brief sparks of blue and red flashing across his body. “...What the f**k happened to him?”

Latula was quick to reach out and place her right hand on Mituna’s left shoulder as she stood at his side. The Knight of Mind squeezed the Yellow Blood’s shoulder gently, murmuring soft words of comfort. Mituna’s shoulders seemed to slowly lower, and the crackles of psionic energy died out. The Heir of Doom took a deep, steadying breath before relaxing.

“...You thaid he wathn’t injured, right?” Mituna asked after a moment of silence, his head turned towards Rose.

It was hard to read the Yellow Blood’s expression with his helmet there. Mituna’s lips formed a straight line and his sharp teeth barely poked out of the corners of his mouth. But his hands were clenched tightly, shaking with barely restrained anger and worry for his friend.

“He’s just unconscious.” Rose softly reassured the Heir of Doom.

Mituna seemed to relax-- _but only a little._ Latula then started to comfortingly rub circles into the Yellow Blood’s back.

“Why ith he unconthiouth in the firtht plathe?” Sollux then piped up, leaning against one of the gray walls, arms crossed, his red and blue shades glinting softly in the room.

“Brainwashing thing most likely.” Dave muttered, hands still stuffed in his pockets as he stretched his wings out a bit, his red-orange gaze calculating and sharp as he ran a hand through his blonde hair with a sigh. “Why is it all of the _Makaras_? _Seriously_? Good thing Vriska and Terezi were there.”

_**Bzap!** _

Everyone turned their gaze to the flash of green light, not knowing exactly what to expect. Many were hoping that it wasn’t a uranium imp. Before anyone could bring their weapons out, everyone recognized a certain Heir of Breath and Witch of Space.

“Karkat, guys! C’mon!” John said cheerily as he let go of Jade’s hand for now as he bounded and flew over to float in front of the young Mutant Blood. “I have a lot of people that want to see you!”

Karkat made a confused expression before he scowled as he quickly looked the Heir of Breath over, checking for any signs of injury.

“What the f**k are you talking about sh**-stain?” Karkat growled. “What kind of sh**ty plan have you come up with this time?”

“Karkaaaat…!” Jade huffed as she too flew over to float in front of the Knight of Blood. “Just listen to John!” The Witch of Space then glanced around the room and frowned slightly. “Darn. We’re missing Eridan, Feferi, Equius, Nepeta, Gamzee, Terezi, and Vriska! That’s _more_ than half.”

“They still need to see them, Jade!” John said, and excited grin on his face. “C’mon, Karkat, Aradia, Sollux, Kanaya, and Tavros! They’re getting impatient!”

“ _Who_ …?” Kanaya questioned softly, confused as she stood on Karkat’s right.

John merely grinned before he looked over at Jade, who winked in response and snapped her fingers. In a bright flash of green, John, Jade, Kanaya, Karkat, Tavros, Aradia, and Sollux warped away, leaving everyone else in the gray room.

“Aw man.” Dave sighed deeply. “I wanted to see their reactions. Ah well, there’s probably footage from John’s glasses. I’ll see it later. Anyways…” Dave focused his gaze onto Anamia, Rufioh, Latula, Mituna, and Horuss. “You new guys need your own rooms, yeah?”

==> Reader: Check up on Karkat and the others.

…

…

“What...the...f**k…John?” Karkat slowly uttered first before anyone else while John floated in the air above the Knight of Blood.

John smiled nervously before he waved his hands at...the large group of lusii that were present in the room-- _well_ , Goatdad, Spidermom, and Squid-Octo-Mom were in different rooms since they were such big beasts. But John and Jade had successfully teleported all of the lusii onto the Meteor. And there they were: Crabdad, Aurthour, Pounce, Mama G, Seahorsedad, Tinkerbull, Dragonmom, the Bicyclops-- _Mercus_ \--and the ram lusus, Rama.

It was...a lot to take in. There was a long stretch of silence before Kanaya was the first to move, running straight towards the Mother Grub. Eventually, Sollux, Aradia, and Tavros went to their respective lusus. However, Karkat continued to stand where he was, a stunned look on his face. The Heir of Breath and the Witch of Space grew worried for the Knight of Blood--but then Karkat spoke.

“John.” Karkat called out.

“...Yeah…?” The Heir replied, nervous if he just made Karkat angry or something. “Did I--?”

John yelped when Karkat suddenly moved forward abruptly and jumped up a bit, arms wrapping around the Heir’s waist and dragging him down to the ground below. John floundered as his shoes touched the concrete ground...before he realized that Karkat was hugging him.

“...You’re a f**king idiot.” Karkat grumbled, but his hug told otherwise. After a long moment of silence, Karkat then let go and ruffled John’s hair, a small smile-- _a real smile_ \--appearing on his lips. “Thanks, you f**ktard.”

John merely beamed brightly in response while Karkat then walked over to Jade and also brought her in for a hug. The Knight of Blood muttered his own thanks to Jade as well, causing the Witch of Space to giggle before ushering Karkat over to Crabdad. Karkat merely grumbled for a moment before he briskly moved over to his lusus, shouting up at the slightly large beast, who chirped loudly and screeched softly in return.

John and Jade stood beside each other and watched all the lusii greet the trolls that were present, even though some of them weren’t their charges. The Heir of Breath and the Witch of Space high-fived each other quietly. They had to bring all the other trolls to meet their lusus as well.

==> Reader: Be Jaden English on the night you were ‘killed’.

You hear a low rumble, but it’s enough for you to snap your eyes open.

Living on this island for so long...you can tell the difference between the sound of thunder...and the sound of an airship. With a grunt, your throw your sheets off and sit up. You throw your legs off the side of your bed and stand up, swiping your glasses and a rubberband from your nightstand.

You place your glasses on first before you tie your hair up in a sloppy bun, a few strands of white and black hair falling in front of your face. You walk briskly over to your window and open it before ducking your head out. There’s something glowing in the clouds above...and your heart sinks a little because you know what this means. You’ve been expecting this day to come, but you didn’t think it would arrive so soon.

But you think of Jake...and your brother Jay. God, hearing the news from D about Jay...you were so lost without your brother. Jim took it the hardest, and Ross had been so quiet since that day you all lost Jay. But you couldn’t help but wonder about the flash of blue light that D described. What was it? What took your brother away from you?

Narrowing your eyes, you focus back on the present. You push away from the windosill and walk across your room to your door. You then open the door as quietly as possible before closing it behind you. Once you’re in the hall you--...

…

…You look up at the staircase that would lead to your grandson. You wish to go up there and say one last goodnight, but you didn’t want to wake him up. Not like this. With a deep inhale and soft exhale, you merely smile say as you look up at the dark staircase.

“...Goodnight, Jake.” You whisper.

After another long stretch of silence, you turn on your heel and start moving down the stairs. You skip a few steps, and you make down to the bottom floor in no time, your black pajama pants and long-sleeve shirt rustling softly with your movements.

You move past the living room and stop at the entrance of your home, listening closely for a moment to the soft rumbles outside. You then sit down and bring your boots over to you, ignoring the smaller ones-- _Jake’s_ \--beside them. Forgoing socks, your shove your bare feet into the brown boots before tying them quickly. You stand up then and grab your brown coat from the coat rack and slip it on, one arm through one sleeve and then the other through the last sleeve. You then take a quick check through your Strife Deck before you place your hand onto the cold brass of the doorknob of the door that would lead to outside.

You turn the handle before you pull the door open before you step outside and shut the door behind you. You eye the lights in the clouds for a long moment before you see a familiar, f**king red airship break through. You clench your hands into tight fists as a sharp breeze whips over the area. Swallowing, you button up your coat a little as you dash away from your home.

You can see that the airship was planning to land in the forest ahead, so you run towards it, grass rustling around you. You’re not sure of the Condesce’s intentions for coming here, but you’ll make sure to keep her away from Jake. You step forward into the forest then, listening closely to the rumbling of the Condesce’s airship.

~~

It’s quiet in the forest now. And it’s putting you on edge. The silence must mean that the Condesce has already landed, and she was somewhere in the forest. Taking a deep breath, you reach into your Strife Deck and pull your shotgun out. You cock it as softly as possible, but it almost sounds like a clap of thunder in the silence.

You listen and look sharply for any other sound, any slightest movement. You slowly move around in a circle, eyeing the ground and the trees. You grimace at the silence. And you have a distinct feeling of being watched--

_You hear something rush through the trees._

With a grunt, you jump to the left and away from and object that would’ve stabbed you in the back. You skid to a stop in the shadows of the trees, narrowing your gaze at the...golden double-ended trident there. Suddenly, the trident was surrounded by a glow of fuschia light before it was yanked out of the ground.

Narrowing your gaze, you notice a glint somewhere up in the trees. Ignoring the trident, you aim your shotgun at the glint in the trees and pull the trigger. With a cloud crack, the bullet is released and it shoots up into the trees. However, the thing--person--in the trees dodges and leaps into another tree. You keep your mark on the person despite how dark it is, aiming and pulling the trigger, empty bullet casings hitting the ground with soft clinks.

Suddenly, the floating trident takes another stab at you. You quickly dodge and jump back a bit, retreating while the figure in the trees suddenly jumps down onto the ground 10 meters in front of you. Your heart is founding in your ears as you watch the golden trident slowly float back into the hand you sorely want to break right now.

The Condesce stands in the moonlight that’s peeking through the trees. Her fuschia eyes glow through her goggles and the darkness, and a blue and red aura starts to flash around her. But you stand your ground, quickly leveling your rifle and aiming at her face.

“...Jaden.” The Condesce says calmly. “Ya’ve gone too far with ya’ last stunt, guppie.”

You keep your expression void of emotion. You’re not sure what part you’ve crossed the line about. Maybe openly going against her in public? Yeah, that was probably crossing the line. But you don’t give two sh**s about it. Your index finger is twitching on the trigger of your shotgun. The Condesce continues to speak.

“Ah’m given’ ya’ a chance right now to--”

“Did you give _Jay_ a chance?” You cut in, voice cold. You can't help yourself. “Did you give him a chance to speak his _**f**king**_ mind before you decided to gut him?”

You see a minute twitch from the Condesce, and you think she glares at you. You don’t give a d**n. But f**k, what about Jake? Who would take care of Jake? You need to try and keep a clear mind, but…you just want to fill this fish-b***h with _holes_.

“...Ya’ ain’t gonna follow my lead, are ya’? The Condesce then murmurs. “We can control this entire planet together. I’m givin’ ya’ a similar offer that ah’ gave Jay, but he refused. If ya’ refuse, ya’--”

“--I die _too_ , huh?” You finish bitterly for her. “Is that what you do to people who won’t listen to you? Kill them--?”

“Ah’m tryin’ ta’ protect ya’!” The Condesce growls, a spark of blue and red snapping along her body as she stabs her golden trident into the ground beside her. “Ya’ don’t _understand_. There’s someone much worse than me…”

“What. Your _boss_?” You grit out. “... _Lord English_?”

The Condesce is silent then, her lips pulled downwards into a small frown. She looks away for a moment, right hand clenched tightly around her trident as a soft breeze goes by. You merely glare back at her...before she sighs, and the fish-b***h slowly shakes her head. You merely grit your teeth and keep your shotgun leveled at her.

“Yew and Jay were my favorite li’l guppies.” The Condesce murmurs, voice almost carried away by the wind. “It’s better I do this han hand ya’ over to _**‘im**_.”

‘Him’? Was the Condesce talking about her boss still? Lord English? Despite all of your hacking a researching, you could never find out exactly who Lord English is. But you knew that he must be a d**khead who has a massive amount of power that could keep the Condesce subdued. You--

You suddenly step to the right to avoid the thrust of a golden trident. This time, the Condesce was physically moving it herself, and you look up into her fuschia eyes before you lift your shotgun and fire. The bullets freeze in mid air, surrounded by red and blue light. You move out of the way before the bullets are sent back at you.

_The fight with the Condesce begins._

~~

“We both could’ah avoided this is ya’d only just obeyed me.” The Condesce murmurs, back facing you now, trident in her right hand, blood coating one end.

You had gotten distracted when the Condesce engaged you in hand-to-hand combat. You didn’t see the floating, golden trident that darted towards your unprotected back. Truly a rookie mistake when fighting someone of the Condesce’s fighting caliber.

So here you are now, bleeding out as you barely stand, leaning against the tree behind you. The blood is flowing fast now, and you’re getting dizzy; you think the blood has soaked through both your black pajama shirt and your coat. But you muster up your strength to speak up. To seem strong till the very end.

“Is that...w..what you s-said to...Jay?” You spat out in response to the fish-b***h’s words, wounds throbbing painfully before you cough up a mouthful of blood. “When...wh-when you killed my...b-brother…!?”

…The Condesce doesn’t respond. You cough up a mouthful of blood as you lean against the tree trunk behind you heavily. Slowly, you lose feeling in your feet, and you sink to the forest floor. You let out another cough as the Condesce’s footsteps start to fade away.

Your back feels sticky, and God...you’re so tired already. But you begin to worry again. Would the Condesce go after Jake now? F**k, you should’ve been more alert when you fought the Condesce. But you’re so...tired...right...n..ow…

You blink sluggishly...and tears prick the corners of your eyes. Oh...you can only hope that D and Ross won’t take your death too hard. And Jake...oh Jake. You’ve taught him so much already, but he would be...so lonely on this island. God, you wish you were stronger--

You hear the snap of a twig, and the crunching of leaves. Your gaze barely cracks open, but you think you catch sight of a blur of blue. Your eyes flutter shut again, and you cough softly. Did the Condesce come back to finish you off properly? You smile bitterly to yourself. You’ve failed your family and friends it seems.

…

…

“Jaden?” You hear an unfamiliar voice murmur. “Hold on. We’re gonna get going.”

You find the energy to open your eyes and you feel your torso throb with pain. But then you...you gaze into familiar blue eyes, but everything was starting to blur. Before you know it, a flash of blue light fills your sight...before darkness comes creeping in again.

“...J..ay…?” You murmur questioningly as you feel yourself...floating?

It’s quiet now. No rustling of leaves. The voice didn’t return. But was that Jay? Had you already died? Were you seeing... _Jay_? In the after life? God, if it was him, you want to hug him. You want to hug him so bad and tell him you’re sorry for not protecting everyone properly. You want to apologize for not being the one to cheer Jim up. God, you want to apologize for so many f**king things you couldn’t do for your brother. But...you can’t feel anything now. And it’s so dark...

…

…

…

_Rogue..._

_Wakey, wakey, my Rogue._

You gasp as you snap your eyes open. The first thing you notice is the green light above you...and the darkness surrounding you. The next thing you notice is that you can no longer feel any pain, and you just feel like you’re...floating? You slowly bring your gaze back up at the bright, green light.

“Hello…?” You call out cautiously. Was the new voice coming from the light above? Were you dead?

 _Hey,_ _Jaden Harley-English._

_It’s nice to finally meet you._

“Um…” The voices were rather...polite. You weren’t sure what to make of them. “Who are you? Do I know you?”

_My wise Rogue._

_You know who we are._

It takes you a moment for you to try and take a guess of who or what the green light above you was. But you have a feeling that maybe...maybe the light was…?

“Space?” You ask, surprised and a little confused.

 _Correct._ Space says with a soft chuckle.

_Such a smart one._

_She is our_ _Rogue_ _._

You are...very confused. But the light, Space, was calling you…‘Rogue’. You’ve researched about this when you first discovered SBURB. The 12 Aspects: Breath, Time, Space, Light, Mind, Rage, Hope, Void, Heart, Doom, Life, and Blood. And the 14 Classes: Heir, Knight, Seer, Witch, Rogue, Prince, Page, Maid, Sylph, Bard, Mage, Thief, Muse, and Lord. And you were talking to...Space.

“Why...why am I here?” You then ask. “Am I... _dead_?”

 _Not quite._ Space responds. _Ah, but you must leave now my Rogue of Space._

_The Sylph of Breath and the Heir of Breath are waiting for you._

Before you can ask who those people were, the green light above you grew brighter, forcing you to shut your eyes and brace for…!?

…

…

“Jaden!?” A...very familiar voice calls out to you. “Are you alright?”

You suddenly feel a warmth surrounding you, taking in a deep breath and--......it smells sweet. It smells like...it smells like cookies and vanilla. It smells like home. It smells like... _ **Jay**_. You snap your eyes open, and your gaze is filled with blue.

“Jay, give her some space! And that’s not a pun.” You hear a slightly familiar voice shout. You recognize the voice from the time before you found yourself in the dark place with Space. “Jay, let her breathe--”

“Jay…?” You whisper as you then move slightly.

You realize that you’re being hugged. Slowly, you move your arms up, and touch a back covered by soft fabric--and a long hood? You can’t see much. But now...you hold the person hugging you close. You feel your eyes get wet and heat up because…!

“ _ **Jay**_...?” You ask again, voice getting choked up as you hold the man close.

“...Hi, Jaden.” Was the soft response.

But-- _oh_ , it really was Jay. It was really Jay right in front of you. He was right here and holy sh**, you’re crying. There’s no mistaking that warm and gentle voice. And these strong, comforting arms surrounding you. This was one of your brother’s hugs.

“I’m dead, a-aren’t I?” You say as you laugh weakly, burying your face into the shoulder covered in blue cloth in front of you.

“Um...not... _exactly_ …” Came Jay’s hesitant response. “ _You’re_ not dead...and neither am _I_.”

You pause at Jay’s words...before you blink and slowly stop crying. You process the words before you slowly step ba-- _float_ back? You then take a split second to look down at yourself and you’re wearing...red boots, black pants that were tucked into them, a black t-shirt with the symbol of Space on it, gloves that went to your elbows, and then the hood...and mask around eyes.

Blinking, you lift your hand to your face and remove the mask, holding it loosely in your grasp as you look up into familiar blue eyes. Jay was standing-- _floating_ \--before you, dressed in some sort of blue...clothes. But he was there in front of you, square glasses in place, salt-n-pepper hair styled neatly, and mustache just above his upper lip. He was there, breathing and...alive?

“What...do you mean…Jay?” God, you never thought that name would come out of your mouth again.

And Jay laughs nervously--he _laughs_ , and God, you’ve _**missed**_ that sound. You stare at that smile and blue eyes and……who’s that behind him? You blink in mild surprise at the...boy floating a meter behind Jay, and he was dressed in similar blue clothes. But then you notice how the boy looks like…a _younger_ version of Jay.

Same styled hair, except it was completely black. Same square glasses, buckteeth, and...smile. Why did this boy look so much like Jay when he was younger? You then hear your brother laugh nervously again, causing you to drag your attention back to him. He rubs the back of his head with his right hand, and you note the pale-blue bracelets on his wrists that clink softly together as he moves.

“That’s...a _long_ story.” Jay says, smiling softly.

==> Jaden: Be Karkat when SGRUB began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...plotting a lot of stuff. I hope it all works in the end. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


	44. ==> Jaden: Be Karkat while Alternia gets pelted by meteors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG: WHAT THE F**K!

==> Jaden: Be Karkat while meteors begin to rain down on Alternia.

You are now Karkat Vantas and--f**k, f**k, f**k, _f**k_ , **_f**k_** , **_F**K!_**

F**king gog d**n meteors were falling from the f**king sky! It was chaos f**king everywhere. Sh** was on fire. Things were exploding so close to you that you could feel the heat as if the meteor landed right next to you. F**k, you hope that your f**king everyone is okay. D**n, Crabdad-- _or Koray, named by...your f**king big ‘brother’_ \--better not be wandering outside again. God f**king d**n it, that shellbeast could’ve gotten hit by a sh**ty meteor by now!

==> Karkat: PLEASE RUN FASTER!

You start to run faster, and your lungs are starting to burn a little. F**k, why did the grubteria have to be so f**king far away? All you were getting was f**king, buttered, exploded kernels! Cursing again when something explodes next to you a bit too close for comfort, you then hear your grub-phone chime. Growling softly, you reach into your captchalogue deck and pull your grub-phone out, scowling when you saw who was trolling you.

GC opened memo YOU B3T3R HURRY YOUR 4** UP.

GC: W3LL, TH1S 1SN’T GOOD. >:[

You scoff at what Terezi had typed. F**king _seriously_!? You curse when a meteor the size of a grub crashes into the ground a meter next to you. Even though the meteor was small, it threw you off balance for a moment before you regained your bearings. You continue to run towards the direction of the hive, mindful of the meteors that seemed to be heading your way.

carcinoGeneticist [  CG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CG: OH REALLY? I DIDN’T F**KING NOTICE.

GC: NOW, NOW K4RKL3S. NO N33D TO B3 SO GRUMPY 4LR34DY.

CG: F**K YOU. JUST F**K YOU. YOU’RE NOT THE ONE RUNNING AWAY FROM F**KING METEORS RIGHT NOW!

You then grimace. You didn’t mean to snap at Terezi like that. D**n it, you’ve been snapping at your family ever since……ever since your so called ‘ _brother_ ’ left all of you behind. Before you can type an apology to Terezi, she responds.

GC: JUST HURRY OV3R TO TH3 H1V3.

GC: TH3R3’S NO W4Y 1 WOULD L3T YOU D13 ON MY W4TCH. >:]

You grimace even more as you read the the teal words on your grub-phone screen. You want Terezi to f**king lash out back at you, but she never does, and it f**king pisses you off so d**n much. No one really lashes back at you. Even f**king Sollux, Vriska, and Eridan. All of them just roll with the punch of your words. You f**king _**hate**_ it.

But you snap your attention when you catch sight of the top of the hive as you move up a slight steep hill, kicking up black dirt. With some renewed energy, you pick up the pace as you run towards your hive. You grimace when a meteor hits one of the hives that neighbor with yours. F**k, you bet everyone has their Cruxite Artifacts ready already.

CG: F**KING SH**! I SHOULD’VE TOLD YOU ALL TO WAIT UNTIL I GOT BACK TO THE HIVE. THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO RUN LIKE THIS AS IF A MAD HERD OF HORNBEASTS WERE AFTER MY A**!

GC: W3LL, W3 N3V3R 3XP3CT3D TH1S TO H4PP3N WH3N SGRUB B3G4N.

grimAuxiliatrix [  GA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

GA: That Is Actually Not True.

You scoff again to yourself before you grimace when another meteor lands nearby. You look back at your hive and see...were those the Cruxtruders? You think you see about 5 of them. You continue to run, feeling the ground shake beneath your feet before you hazard a look back to your grub-phone when it chimes again.

centaursTesticle [  CT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CT: D --> I STRONGLY concur with Kanaya.

CT: D --> The instructions that Kanaya and I had been reading earlier e%plicitly said that meteors would start falling onto the players’ planet once the game began.

GA: RL Expressed Her Own Exasperation With The Fact That The Warning Of Starting The Game Came After The Instruction.

You mutter curses at this. F**k, who started the game in the first place!? Was it Terezi? Probably Vriska. Sh**, you have no idea. However, couldn’t they have f**king waited until you came back home with the buttery exploded kernels? _~~John called it popcorn.~~_

CG: AND WHY THE F**K DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO GET THE SH**TY BUTTERY EXPLODED KERNELS!?

twinArmageddons [  TA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TA: well you pulled the 2hort 2traw

TA: ii gue22 the luck just wa2nt wiith you

TA: oh by the way ii can 2ee you from my wiindow

TA: aradiia 2ay2 hii by the way

You send a strained grin at the screen of your phone as you get closer to the hive you shared with your family. You glance up at the hive and indeed see a certain Yellow Blood standing at his window near the top of the hive with Aradia at his side. It’s a little hard to see, but you can see Aradia’s worried expression and Sollux’s mildly worried and smug smirk.

At least he looks a bit worried. But still, _**f**k**_ him. Gog f**king d**n it, you want to _**strangle**_ Sollux so f**king much right now. But you focus more on running now while also typing a response.

CG: F**K. YOU.

GC: YOU’LL B3 F1N3. JUST K33P GO1NG. 1 4LR34DY H4V3 TH3 CRUX1T3 C4RV3D 4ND R34DY. >:]

You frown slightly as you glance up at the red sky above. F**k, there were so many meteors raining down that it almost looked like dawn was about to arrive soon. You glance back at your phone then as you finally reach the shadow of your hive.

CG: ARE YOU SURE THE GAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYED LIKE THIS?

GC: W3 M1GHT G3T SPL1T UP 4ND S3NT TO D1FF3R3NT PL4C3S. BUT 1 TH1NK W3’LL B3 F1N3 1N TH3 3ND--3V3N THOUGH W3 JUST L1V3 1N ON3 H1V3 4LL TOG3TH3R. >:/

You shove your grub-phone into your captchalogue deck for now. You then screech to a halt in front of the hive and throw the door open, not bothering to take your shoes off as you enter. You rush past Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi, who were in the large loungeblock, not bothering to say hello-- _because why the f**k should you_!? Alternia was about to go down in flames. You had no f**king time for pleasantries. You also belatedly notice 2 more Cruxtruders near the wall.

You run up the stairs and cut corners sharply, going past the other rooms before you stop at your bright red door. You reach out and slam the red door open, entering your room and glancing around. You see that Terezi had already expanded it and set up the Totem Lathe on the side; your Teal Blood sister was standing right next to the machine. Thank gog she didn’t toss your recuperacoon out of the room.

“Where the f**k is the cruxite, Terezi?” You growl out as you approach your blind sister, standing beside beside your window.

“Right here, Karkles.” She responds as she tosses a red cylinder of carved, red cruxite at you without looking-- _of course_.

You catch the carved cruxite immediately, huffing as you turn it over in your hands for a moment before looking back up at Terezi, a silent question being asked. Sensing your gaze, she merely smirks as she jerks her chin up to the ceiling, red shades glinting.

“The Alchemiter’s up on the balcony.” Terezi drawls calmly as you tuck the carved cruxite dowel under your right arm. “Kanaya and Equius should be up there waiting for you.” You nod curtly, growling under your breath as turn to your door, about to leave-- “Hey, what about the popcorn?”

==> Karkat: Give your sister all of the popcorn and quickly head to the balcony.

With a grumble, you reach into your captchalogue deck and throw the 36 bags of popcorn at Terezi, who merely laughs as a few packets bounce off of her arm harmlessly. You huff in response before you run out of your room, dashing down the hall and cutting around a few corners before you find the second flight of stairs.

You see Sollux and Aradia briefly as they step out of the former’s room, but you ignore them in favor of reaching the balcony. But you do catch sight of two glowing orbs floating next to them.  Were those sprites?  They look like they’ve gone through their first prototype already, and you idly wonder if everyone has their own sprite ready.  Maybe someone prototyped your own as well for you? You hope someone did or this game would be f**ked.

Anyways, you run up the set of stairs, skipping a few steps until you reach the next floor. Grumbling under your breath as you run down the hall, onyx walls blur past you as you catch sight of a gray door that should lead outside to the balcony.

You reach out for the handle of the gray door and twist it, slamming the door open. Your face is quickly greeted with hot air before you spot Equius and Kanaya by the Alchemiter. You run over to them, footsteps loud on the balcony.

“Karkat!” Kanaya calls out, relief and worry in her voice. “Thank goodness you’re back. You’re not injured, are you--!?”

“Save your fretting for later, Kanaya.” You snap back sternly, gazing into her jade eyes. You silently tell her that you’re fine through your gaze before you turn to look at Equius. “How the f**k does this Alchemiter thing work?”

“We just need to place the carved cruxite dowel onto that pedestal right there,” Equius points to the said object while sending a brief, nervous glance to the red sky above. “And it would be STRONGLY suggested that you do so now.”

You too spare a glance up at the reddening sky and curse loudly. A f**king meteor the size of Feferi’s lusus was breaking through the clouds. You then growl as you dart over to the Alchemiter, bringing the cruxite out from under your arm, slamming the red, carved dowel down onto the pedestal.

The carved cruxite just remains there on the pedestal for a few seconds before it disappears in a flash of white light. Turning your gaze sharply to the Alchemiter’s platform, you saw another flash of white light appear there. Once the light dies away, you blink in mild bafflement when you see……well, you’re not sure what the f**k it is, but it looks like a tiny, red shellbeast with six legs. It was just a bit bigger than the size of your palm.

“Quick, take your Cruxite Artifact and slam it down onto the balcony!” Equius then barks as he pulls out some sort of blue...hoofbeast shoe from his captchalogue deck. So that’s Equius’s Cruxite Artifact.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Kanaya bring out a jade-colored...Mother Grub skull. Was that her Cruxite Artifact? You wonder if everyone’s Cruxite Artifact has something to do with their lusus.

“Alright, everyone together!” You see Equius bark sharply into an earpiece. You and Kanaya don’t have any since the both of you are right next to him. “Throw your Cruxite Artifacts onto the ground in 3…! 2…!”

You look over at Equius as you raise your Cruxite Artifact in the air; Kanaya does the same. Equius glances at the both of you as well as he raises his indigo hoofbeast shoe in the air. His cracked shades are tipped down a bit so you can see his indigo eyes as a bead of sweat runs down the side of his face from his temple.

“...1! _**Now**_!” Equius orders as he throws his hoofbeast shoe down onto the balcony at the same time you and Kanaya throw down your own Cruxite Artifacts. You feel the heat of the massive meteor above getting closer and closer.

But you squeeze your eyes shut at the sudden flash of white light suddenly surrounds the entire hive and then you, Equius, and Kanaya. You feel the entire area shake around you. You think you hear Kanaya say something her voice abruptly cuts off. You grow worried and try to call out to Equius and Kanaya, but you suddenly feel the balcony disappear from underneath your feet.

“F**K!” You swear as you find yourself fumbling around for solid ground, still keeping your eyes shut since you sense that the blinding, white light was still around you.

But then, suddenly, your back hits a solid surface, and the air in your bellowsacs-- ~~ _lungs_~~ \--leaves you abruptly. You keep your head tucked in, chin on your chest to avoid the back of your nugbone hitting whatever surface you just landed on. But your back still f**king hurts, and you grit out a groan as air returns to you.

Even though you sense that the white light has died out, you still keep your eyes shut, taking deep breaths. After a long moment, you slowly open your eyes, blinking them rapidly. You stare up at a black ceiling for a long moment before you raise your eyebrows slightly.

How the f**k did you get into your own respiteblock? You recognize your ceiling with the small, glow-in-the-dark stars that were up there; you never could take them down and burn them when John left. Anyways, was SGRUB so advanced to know which was your own respiteblock? SGRUB must know... _something_ about the players and sent them to their own respiteblock. Glancing around your respiteblock, it looks like your Cruxtruder and Totem Lathe is hear. You wonder if your own Alchemiter is outside?

Honestly, SGRUB was supposed to be played with players living in separate hives. Who knows what will happen when all of the players live in one hive all together. But it looks like SGRUB pretty much sent you and most likely everyone else to their own respiteblock with their own Cruxtruder, Alchemiter, and Totem Lathe. Creepy as f**k. And your back still f**king hurts though, so you groan and let your head fall back onto the carpet with a muted thump as you shut your eyes for a moment…

…

_**Ping!** _

…Can’t even rest for 5 f**king seconds, can you?

_**Ping!** _

==> Karkat: See who’s trolling you.

Groaning again, you continue to lie down as you reach into your captchalogue deck and pull your grub-phone out. You turn it on and open up Trollian; you see that it was the memo Terezi made earlier that was chiming to get your attention.

GA: Is Everyone Alright?

GA: Please Respond As Soon As Possible.

After reading the jade words on your screen, you grunt as you sit up, wincing slightly when your back throbs painfully; you pull the hem of your black sweater down slightly. But you turn your attention back to your grub-phone, using both thumbs to type back.

CG: I’M F**KING FINE.

And then, everyone else responded as if they had been waiting for you first. Your grub-phone screen was quickly filled with colorful text. You do your best to keep up with how fast the messages are coming in.

GC: 1’M 4LR1GHT. JUST 4 B1T SOR3. >:]

TA: my head hurt2 liike a b***h but ii can deal wiith iit

CT: D --> I am well.

You’re not too surprised about Equius. The Indigo Blood hardly gets hurt from anything. He’s got tough skin. Sollux...you’re not too surprised about him either. If Sollux landed in his respiteblock as hard as you did, then of course he would have a f**king headache. And Terezi...she’s tough. She’ll be fine.

cuttlefishCuller [  CC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CC: I’m okay! A bit sore from the landing, but I t)(ink I’m good. 38D

caligulasAquarium [  CA ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CA: i landed on my f**kin arm but ill livve

You roll your eyes-- _Eridan’s stubborn, so you’re not too worried for him_ \--as you scoot back a little to lean against your purple recuperacoon, sighing a little when the slight plush surface of the container helps support your bruised back. Grumbling, you turn your attention back to your grub-phone.

apocalypseArisen [  AA  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

AA: i’m 0kay. 0u0

terminallyCapricious [  TC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

TC: I’m MoThErF**kInG fInE. hOnK, hOnK! ;o)

arachnidsGrip [  AG  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

AG: Weeeeeeeell, I must say that I have a similar report to Eridan’s. I landed on my arm--my metal one--8ut I’ll live. I think it might 8e 8roken actually.

Well that’s not f**king good. Vriska’s robot arm is broken? And Aradia message was pretty short, but you bet she’s fine since she’s using that weird...emoticon. And of course, Gamzee is alright, hopefully. You scoff softly to yourself as you hold your grub-phone in your right hand, left hand moving through your hair. Gamzee does stupid things a lot of times, but he can be as sturdy as Equius when it comes to injuries.

CT: D --> I will remember to fix it once we meet up.

AG: Aaaaaaaaw, thank you, dear 8rother. ;;;;)

arsenicCatnip [  AC  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

AC: :33 < *ac prowls about her den*

AC: :33 < i’m feline fine! and wow, the place i’m in is really, really neat!!!

You blink thoughtfully at Nepeta’s words, gaze drifting to your window with narrowed eyes. With a grunt, you hold your grub-phone in your right hand as you move your left hand back and grab the edge of the recuperacoon. You pull yourself up, ignoring your throbbing back again as you stand straight for a moment. You then walk over to your window, watching dim, red light shine through.

It takes a few seconds before you’re standing right at your window. Blinking in mild surprise, you poke your head out of your window a bit more, because f**king he**, you’re no longer on Alternia-- _obviously_. The sky is gray, nearly black. The ground is onyx, and there are long rivers of red...water. F**k, you hope it’s _water_. Because the red water is eerily the same color as your...blood.

Grimacing, you move away from your window. You’ll have to explore the area later, but now you need to be reassured that your entire family is safe and well. You start walking back to your recuperacoon and merely lean against the edge of it, squinting at the screen as Equius responds to Nepeta.

CT: D --> Nepeta, please be careful when you e%plore the area. I know that you’ll most likely leave your respiteblock before I can get to where you are.

AC: :33 < don’t worry so much, equihiss. you know i can take care of myself!

TC: HeY, hAs AnYoNe MoThErF**iNg NoTiCeD tHaT tAvBrO hAsN’t ReSpOnDeD yEt? :o(

...You blink at Gamzee’s words. F**k. Why hadn’t you noticed that little detail either? Why hadn’t Tavros responded yet? Thinking about your own rough landing...you grit your teeth as you quickly type a response, still sitting on the edge of your recuperacoon. Kanaya also typed something after your gray words.

CG: HEY, TAVROS. RESPOND, YOU F**KING IDIOT.

GA: Tavros? Are You Alright?

There’s a long pause then, and you feel your stomach churn uncomfortably. Ugh, you absolutely hate the feeling of being worried for someone. Tavros isn’t the type to prank people, so the idiot must be injured. You hope it’s something minor. But still, there is no response, and the others start to get worried as well.

AG: Come oooooooon, Tavros. If this is a prank, it’s not a v8ry good one.

CC: Tavros? Is everyfin okay? Please respond! 38(

CA: you better say somethin noww tavv

CT: D --> Tavros, are you in need of assistance?

AC: :(( < *ac prowls over to gently bat at at’s shoulder* tavros? are you okay?

TA: tt type at lea2t 2omethiing two 2how that youre aliive

AA: tavr0s?

GC: COM3 ON, T4VROS. >:[

TC: JuSt TyPe SoMeThInG, mY mIrAcUlOuS bRoThEr. :o(

…

…There’s still no response. F**kity _**f**k**_. You push off from the edge of your recuperacoon and start pacing around your respiteblock. You hold your grub-phone in your right hand while running your left hand through your hair. You glance up from your screen to look at your window. Sh**, if you were gonna start looking for Tavros, where could you find him?

With the few facts you’re aware of about SGRUB, you know that this place was your planet, so that meant everyone else had their own planet. How the f**k were you going to get to where Tavros was? D**n, you don’t even know where the little f**king idiot is--!

_**Ping!** _

You drop your left hand from your hair and dart your gaze back to the screen of your grub-phone. Your nerves settle a bit when you see familiar, bronze text on the screen.

adiosToreador [  AT  ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

AT: hEY GUYS,

AT: i, uH, tHINK I’M RELATIVELY FINE, bUT, uM,,,

Sh**. Tavros is hesitating more than usual. You pace around again. Gamzee prods for an answer from Tavros again.

TC: TaVbRo? SpEaK tO mE bRoThEr.

Tavros is silent for a while, and you can’t help but frown. A sinking feeling enters your gut. _**Double**_ sh**. Tavros really doesn’t hesitate this much. Was it possible that he might have a concussion? But then Tavros suddenly responds.

_**Ping!** _

AT: i CAN’T,,,

AT: i CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS,

…

…Triple sh**. This just reminds you of the day Terezi became blind and Vriska lost an eye and an arm. You grind your teeth together, glancing out your window once again. F**k, now that you think about it, the game mentioned something about warp-pads that should link to the other planets, right? You try to think up a plan before you glance back at your grub-phone when Kanaya seems to type something.

GA: Are You In Your Respiteblock?

AT: i AM,

AT: sHOULD I, uH, tRY TO MOVE SOMEWHERE?

You growl lowly at this. Doesn’t Tavros understand that when you’re injured, you shouldn’t move around? Well, you’re being a bit of a hypocrite. You distantly remember that time where you sprained your ankle. You had stubbornly walked around the hive until...John caught you and brought you back to your respiteblock. You hold back a snarl at the memory of your ‘big brother’ before you type a response as you stand in the middle of your respiteblock.

CG: IDIOT, YOU SHOULDN’T PUSH YOURSELF IF YOU’RE F**KING INJURED.

AT: bUT, uH,,,i THINK I CAN HEAR SOMETHING FROM OUTSIDE, iT SOUNDS LIKE SHRIEKING,,,

That...can’t be good. You smack yourself mentally. You forgot that the game is supposed to have some minor enemies besides the Black Queen. How f**king troublesome. Before you can type something, Vriska responds.

AG: Well don’t let the loss of your l8gs slow you down, Tavros. You’re much more stu88orn than that, riiiiiiiight? ;;;;)

AT: rIGHT, i,,,i CAN DO THIS,

AG: If any enemies come by, fight them off or hide. We’ll 8e over where you are soon.

TC: JuSt YoU wAiT tAvBrO.

AT: tHANKS, vRISKA, gAMZEE, eVERYONE,,, }:)

...Well, that’s apparently the plan. Have Tavros fend for himself to the best of his abilities while everyone tries to make their way to Tavros. Huffing, you spin on your heel and head towards your door...but then you pause, dread starting to fill you. You quickly type something on your grub-phone.

CG: WHERE THE F**K ARE OUR LUSII?

There’s a slight pause, and you just bet everyone is processing your words, realizing fully that their lusus was missing. You wait and watch the screen of your grub-phone. Kanaya was the first to respond before the others followed.

GA: I...I Do Not Know Where My Lusus Is.

TA: ii havent 2een miine eiither

AC: :(( < oh no...

CA: f**k

CC: Mine lives in the Alternian waters. S)(e probably...got hit by a meteor by now...

AG: S8me.

TC: I’m NoT mOtHeRf**KiNg SuRe. :,o(

AA: it’s m0st likely that all 0f lusii might be...

GC: D**N.

AT: i HAVEN’T SEEN TINKERBULL ANYWHERE,,, }:(

CT: D --> ...I understand all of our shared grief and worry...but we must meet up with each other first.

You read Equius’s text with mild surprise before grimacing. Growling lowly, you send a sharp kick at the wall of your respiteblock. Equius was right, of course. Your lusus, Koray, could be dead now if you couldn’t find him here. Right now, you had a different mission. Tavros was in trouble, and you had to get there quickly.

CG: I’M GONNA HEAD OUT NOW. DON’T GET TOO WORRIED WHEN I DON’T RESPOND, ALRIGHT?

GA: Please Do Be Careful, Karkat.

GC: GOOD LUCK OUT TH3R3, L34D3R. >:]

You roll your eyes at Terezi’s message before captchalogging your grub-phone. You idly glance at the wall you had kicked and frown faintly. Looks like you created a dent there. Great. You then turn your attention back to your new little ‘mission’. You reach into your Strife Deck and pull out your old, trusty sickle. For a moment, you glance back at the Alchemiter and the Totem Lathe thoughtfully. You wonder if you can make sharper weapons once you get the materials or whatever sh** you need.

Sighing, you grab the handle of your red door and turn it. You then pull the door open carefully, glancing around a bit before opening the door all the way. The air is warm--not too hot or too cold. You step outside, sickle still gripped in your right hand as you walk forward. Your shoes crunch through the black gravel before you pause and take a survey of the area, eyes narrowed.

You then turn around slowly and blink in mild surprise, scowling. Looks like the game just...took your entire respiteblock from the hive--just like you had guessed. You then dart your gaze around and huff when you finally find the Alchemiter settled near your respiteblock. Honestly, you’re surprise you and your family hasn’t ‘broken’ SBURB yet. You all aren’t exactly playing by the rules, yet you’re in the game now...

==> Karkat: Get moving.

Ah well, you’ll think about that sh** later. Right now, you need to find a way to get to Tavros’s planet. You start walking across the black, gravely ground again when you pass by a large boulder. You pause for a second when you see...something on the massive rock. Turning slightly and narrowing your eyes, you note that there were words there--Alternian words.

You read the words for a second before scoffing to yourself. So, you were in the Land of Pulse and Haze, huh? It was a sh**ty name. But in the end, you don’t give two sh**s about the name of this planet. You turn your attention back to walking, looking around carefully before you notice a light behind you.

You spin around abruptly, sickle slicing through the air-- _your weapon is suddenly gone from your hand_. You blink in bafflement and quickly reach into your Strife Deck for the twin of the sickle, backing up hastily as you eye the...floating orb of light. And did this little piece of sh** just _**absorb**_ your sickle?

~~

Well, it was apparent that you wouldn’t get your sickle back. But now you realized that the floating thing that’s following you right now is the kernelsprite...which you’ve prototyped for the second time with your sickle on accident. You’re not sure what your kernelsprite has been prototyped with for the first time, but your sprite looks somewhat...like one of the shellbeast plushies that Kanaya had made you.  Luckily it wasn’t your favorite one. You idly wonder if Terezi was the one who did the first prototype for you for your kernelsprite. It would make sense since she’s a little sh**, always teasing you about the plushies Kanaya makes for you. And now you’d have a constant reminder: the Plushiesicklesprite. You had been planning to have Koray, your lusus, merge with the kernelsprite. But with your guardian missing, and the sprite prototyped a second time already, you don’t really have a choice on the matter anymore.

Anyways, you were walking through the Land of Pulse and Haze. It’s been hours since you’ve been going back and forth between your respiteblock and nearby areas. You’ve been strifing imps and basilisks so far, creating new sickles with the grist that you’ve gathered from your defeated enemies. You’re still trying to find a way to reach the Gates above your respiteblock; it’s still a work in progress. You had also found a warp-pad a ½ a mile away, but it was apparent that you needed cruxite to power this particular, sh**ty device.

And now you’re on your way back to your respiteblock to get a dowel of cruxite. Your shoes crunch through the gravel. You grumple when a few imps-- _they have sickles for arms_ \--abruptly sneak attack you by jumping out of hiding from three large boulders. You’re already equipped with Homes Smell Ya Later, the fuschia, lime-green, white, and black sickles gleaming softly in your right and left hands; you snarl as you quickly slice through the imps.

A few minutes later, after collecting the grist and when you see your respiteblock coming into view, you hear your grub-phone chime. For a moment, you think you should ignore it--like it was probably them fooling around or something like they have been the entire time while you were searching for the warp-pad. But...a bad feeling settles in your gut, and you end up putting one of your sickles back into your Strife Deck so you could pull out your grub-phone. Sickle in your left hand and grub-phone in your right, you turn the device on.

==> Karkat: See what’s going on.

You opening Trollian, the bad feeling not leaving you. You idly step over a stream of red, walking now instead of running. You glance up and around at your surroundings, checking that the coast was clear before turning most of your attention to the grub-phone in your hand.

AT: uM, GUYS,,.,??

Huh. It was Tavros. But his typing...was a little off? The bad feeling within you grows as Kanaya responds after the bronze text.

GA: What Is It, Tavros? Are You In Pain?

AT: nO, I JUST THINK I Might not be able to ssee yoi guyz agaain,,.

...What? You halt abruptly, the Plushiesicklesprite halts as well, floating at the right of you. You stare at those bronze words for a long moment...before you put your other sickle away so you could type on your grub-phone with furious thumbs. 

CG: WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU SAYING YOU N**K-WHIFFER? AND WHAT THE HE** IS WRONG WITH YOUR TYPING? YOU’RE NOT USING YOUR QUIRK.

AT: i tjink i might be dyinnh

…

…

…What. The. _F**k_? What the f**k. What the f**k. What the sh**ty, b**ge-sucking **_f**k_**!? You stare at the bronze text before you start running, the Plushiesicklesprite flying after you. You needed to get the cruxite right f**king _**now**_ so you could power the warp-pad.

CG: F**K YOU, TAVROS! YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS TO US.

GC: FOCUS, T4VROS. S4V3 YOUR 3N3RGY.

GA: Oh Tavros. Please Hold On!

AG: Tavros. You told me you were stu88orn. Don’t you dare cluck8east out on me.

Gamzee then responds. He seems to be freaking out the most, and you grimace as the purple words pop onto the screen. He was typing in that way that showed he was losing his sh**.

TC: HONK

TC: tavbro

TC: DONT YOU MOTHERF**KING DARE SAY THAT

TA: f**k iim tryiing two actiivate my warp pad iit2 not workiing

You look up from your grub-phone and see your respiteblock. You slide down a hill of black gravel, kicking up gray dust as you then abruptly leap over a river of red. You land on the other side roughly, sliding for a moment across smooth rock before you start running again. You glance back down at your grub-phone.

AT: i got StABBED inthink by some sortt of bbarrkbesta

What the f**k? Was he losing it already? What kind of barkbeast can _stab_ a person? You look up again and see that you’re at your respiteblock. You grab the handle of your door and slam it open, eyes quickly settling on the cruxtruder.

_**Ping!** _

You glance at your phone as you send a sharp kick to the cruxtruder. The machine spits out a dowel of red cruxite for you.

AT: butr umm im sorrdy guysz

AT: donntn thINK I CAN LAST MMUCH LONGER.,,

Sh**, sh**, _sh**_ , _**sh****_! You captchalogue the dowel of cruxite and run out of your respiteblock, not even bothering to close the d**n door this time. You run in the direction of your own warp-pad, the Plushiesicklesprite still on your tail. You’re not even really paying attention to the f**king thing anymore.

AA: tavr0s...

AT: plesze bE CAEREFULL,,,

CC: NO NONNO! TAVRROS, PLEASE ))(OOLD ON!!!

Feferi seems to be messing up her typing as well--though it lorked more out of panic compared to Tavros. You trip for a split second, but you quickly regain your balance and keep running. Your legs almost feel numb with how fast you’re running. God, that d**n idiot can’t die on you. You can’t--

CA: dont you dare you f**kin idiot

AC: :(( < tavros?!

CT: D --> Tavros, please hold on. Tell us where you are!

AT: m sorrhy., its uhh gettinng a little darknnow,,

_\--You can't lose another brother._

You’re not sure how much time had passed suddenly, but you’re in the area where you found the warp-pad. It’s now that you realize your lungs are burning. But you ignore it as you insert the cruxite into the machine, growling under your breath as you do your best to start up the warp-pad. When the machine begins to warm up, you look back at your phone and you swallow harshly. Tavros hasn’t said anything else now. Everyone else has gone silent too, hoping that the Bronze Blood would respond. You hesitantly type.

CG: TAVROS?

GC: T4VROS, R3SPOND.

AG: This isn’t a very good joke, Pupa Pan.

TC: honk... :,o(

_**Click.** _

The warp-pad was done warming up. You scroll back up through the memo and see that Tavros had mentioned the name of his planet: the Land of Sand and Zephyr. What an even sh**tier name than your planet’s name. But you quickly set the coordinates for Tavros’s planet and step onto the warp-pad.

White light surrounds you, and you shut your eyes. There’s a moment of weightlessness...and then there’s solid ground beneath your feet. You snap your eyes open; the white light’s gone and you whip your gaze this way and that. There’s just f**king sand everywhere, which makes sense because it’s LOSAZ, but you start running towards a large pillar of rock in one direction, hoping that you’ll find Tavros’s respiteblock along the way.

~~

You find Tavros’s respiteblock f**king 2 hours later.  But when you burst into the large room through the bronze-colored door, Tavros isn’t there.  Your breath rushes in and out of your belowsacs rapidly as you grit your teeth and enter the respiteblock, senses on high alert.

”Tavros?” You call out sharply. “Tavros, you better not be making some sort of convoluted joke or I will _**maim**_ you.”

But there’s no response... _only silence._

Gritting your teeth, you search the room some more. You find small spots of...bronze blood on the ground, and you feel your own blood go cold. Your breathing is back under control, but your blood-pusher starts beating loudly in your ears. You realize that this feeling welling up with in you is _**fear**_.

You leave Tavros’s respiteblock and look around again, wondering what the f**k you should do now. Your grub-phone is held tightly in your right hand as you look around carefully. There’s a bunch of tall breeze-blenders dotting the area, and you start walking towards them.

You look for different landmarks, sickles out and grub-phone back into your captchalogue deck. It feels like hours of walking through the sandy dunes that you find your next clue. You find more spots of bronze blood.

But how the he** did this blood get all the way over here? Tavros said that he was paralyzed...so did something-- _or someone_ \--bring him all the way here? When you raise your gaze up, you realize you’re standing before a large pillar of brown rock...that has a staircase that goes up. Blinking, you narrow your gaze and spot another bit of bronze on one of the steps.

...Did that mean Tavros was up there? You clench the sickles in your hands tightly as you then start moving up the staircase that circles around the pillar of rock. A few breezes go by as you go higher and higher. Eventually, you’re at the top of the pillar. You catch your breath for a moment as you look aroun--

...

...

... _ **Sh****_...

Squeezing your eyes shut for a long moment...you then open them again. You stare at the scene right in front you...before you put your right sickle away to pull your grub-phone out of your captchalogue deck. You raise your grub-phone to chest-level and start to type, feeling so God d**n tired all of a sudden.

CG: GUYS.

GA: Karkat...?  What Is It?  Did You Find Tavros?

CG: YES.

TC: YoU mOtHeRf**KiNg FoUnD hIm?  Is He AlRiGhT?

You grimace heavily, and you raise your gaze up from your grub-phone...

...

...Tavros is dead. There’s bronze blood soaking the front of his black t-shirt and some of his gray jeans, and he’s lying limply on his back on a slab of blue rock. Tavros’s eyes are closed, and he looks serene. You have a sick, twisted sense of relief that Tavros may have at least died painlessly.

CG: I’M SORRY, GAMZEE.

Apparently...that was all your moirail needed to know. 

TC: HONK

TC: honk 

TC: HONK

TC: tavbro

TC: :,o(

You squeeze your eyes shut again. And you want to be there phsically so badly for your moirail and brother, but it feels wrong to leave now-- _not without Tavros._ So you move forward numbly and sit near the stone slab, studying Tavros for a long moment before typing something again with one hand.

CG: I’M GOING TO STAY HERE WITH HIM. ALL OF YOU HURRY UP AND GET YOUR A**ES OVER HERE.

~~

No one gets to LOSAZ yet, and the night ends. You fall asleep somehow on the solid rock during the day next to Tavros’s bed of stone--even though the smell of _**blood**_ is in the air, you still fall asleep, exhausted. When you wake up the next night, you grimace when you immediately see Tavros’s dead body. You rub a hand tiredly over your face before you check your grub-phone. And then...

...

...The sh** just keep piling up. 

_**Ping!** _

CT: D --> I cannot reach Nepeta.

CT: D --> I have been trying to contact her separately from this memo. But I

The message just seems to cut off there, and you grow worried with everyone else. Equius’s text was left unfinished, and the Indigo Blood is anything _but_ unfinished. But it doesn’t stop there. Oh f**king no. When you scroll down the chunk of texts that have gone through the day, you see that more people are missing from the memo. They aren’t responding.

CG: GAMZEE, SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE.

GA: Feferi? Eridan, Sollux?

GC: GUYS, PL34S3 R3SPOND.

Another night passes, and you sit alone beside Tavros’s cold, dead body. You stay up this time, watching as you and the others try to contact those that aren’t responding.

~~

You probably slept briefly for like an hour before you snap your eyes open abruptly and sit up. You barely wince at the crick in your neck before you start scanning the area sharply. You stand up slowly, placing your grub-phone into your captchalogue deck. You then pull two silver sickles out of your Strife Deck.

You scan the area as you stand up straight. You move defensively over Tavros’s body. But you don’t hear, smell, or see anything off--

_**Zap!** _

…

…

…There’s…something black sticking _**through**_ your chest.

You blink as you stare at the object gleaming with your candy-red blood. You swallow, but blood starts filling your mouth and you just cough. You cough, cough, and cough. You think blood is slipping down your chin before the object-- _ **sword**_ \--is abruptly removed. You stumble back, and it’s then that you notice a slight shadow over you.

You blink and narrow your eyes slightly at the ground as you vision fuzzes a bit. You see the shadow of...wings? A black feather suddenly lands on the ground before you start to fall back, gaze now on the yellow sky and-- _something_ catches you, stops you from falling on your slightly sore back.

You then blink hazily when...the head of a black barkbeast fills your vision. Your head is supported by an arm, and is that a f**king sword stuck in this barkfiend’s chest? What the f**k? How and why--wait……now that you think about it…

F**king Tavros had mentioned some sort of _barkbeast_ that f**king stabbed him. Sh**, was this the same one? F**king he**! You stare up into white eyes, and it almost looks like this barkfiend is glaring you. What the f**k is its problem!? Well you don’t give a sh**! This b*****d killed Tavros! Blood gurgles past your mouth as your try to spit insults at the strange barkfiend that is holding you in the crook of his arm apparently; you try to move, but you can barely feel anything.

The barkfiend merely gives you a blank expression as darkness continues to fill up your vision. You’re taking shallow, barely there gasps now. F**k, you didn’t even get to warn your family. F**k, f**k, f**k! But now...you’re losing energy. More blood slips past your mouth, and you...just can’t...sta..y...aw..ake…

…

…

…

…

_You need to get your head out of your own a**, boy._

The sharp voice made you snap your eyes open and--wait, what the f**k!? Are you alive? You blink and glance around you. You feel like you’re...floating. On your back. What the sh** is this? Does this mean you’re dead!? What a f**ked up afterlife then. And what a great load of sh** SBGRUB was. Not only did this game kill you and most likely your entire family, it destroyed your planet. Great f**king game. 10 out of 10.

_The Heir of Breath would’ve stayed much longer if he could._

_Do not blame him, Knight of Blood._

There’s that voice again. You blink your eyes once more and then notice the light above. You squint at it and try to move, but it feels like your body is numb or some sh**. You grit your teeth as you try to move--you also realize that the stab wound that should be in your chest isn’t there.

“What the f**k?” You snarl as you look up at the slightly muggy, red light above. “Who the f**k are you!?”

 _Blood. _ The light answers as if it was so obvious. It makes you really want to shove your foot up its waste chute.

_Get going, Karkat Vantas. Perhaps...we will talk again when you can hear our voice._

“What the _**he****_ \--!?” You try to spit more curses.

You have _questions_ , d**n it! But suddenly, the light above grows brighter and bigger. The darkness is receding and you’re slowly being engulfed by. You shut your eyes abruptly. What the n**k-whiffing _**f**k**_ was gonna happen now? You needed to get back to your family. You had to make sure they were safe. If you were dead, then f**k it, you’d haunt your family in order to protect them if you had to--!

“K-Karkat?” You snap your eyes open at that voice. That familiar, hesitant voice. You jerk your head up and you instantly look into bronze irises. “Oh my gosh. Are you, uh, alright?”

…

…Tavros is standing-- _floating_ \--right in front of you. He there in front of you, and you’re still not sure if you’re alive or dead, but you then note that he’s wearing something really f**king strange. It reminds you of those weird fantasy movies that...John used to show you all when you were post-grubs. Tavros looked like he walked right out of one of those movies. He was wearing blue pants, a blue t-shirt, yellow boots, and a hood that surprisingly fit perfectly around his horns.

What the _**f**k**_?

You then catch a blur of dark red and you glance down at yourself. You blink and note that you’re wearing...a dark-red t-shirt over a bright red long sleeve with similarly dark-red long pants with your shoes. You then reach up and brush back the snug hood on your own head, gripping the hem of your clothes for an incredulous second before looking to the side. Were you wearing a f**king _cape_? You then look back up at Tavros and see that he’s smiling anxiously at you.

“Yeah, um...it’s a lot to take in, but…” Tavros fidgets while twiddling his thumbs. “...I think we reached God Tier or something, Karkat. And I, uh...I think I’m a Mage of Breath? Sorry I didn’t go looking for you guys. I was processing what was, er, happening...?”

…

…

…You punch Tavros.

“ ** _OW_**!?” Tavros yelps questioningly in response, floating back a bit--and oh, he has bronze, translucent wings on his back. They remind you of the old Alternian tales. Did you have a pair of red ones on your back too? “W-What was _that_ for, Karkat?”

You then bring your full attention back to Tavros, right fist still lightly raised in the air as if you were going to punch him again. You blink at him for a moment before huffing. You cross your arms, idly noting the clothes you’re wearing is comfortable, before scowling at Tavros.

“That was to check if you were real.” You grumble. “And for dying, you little sh**.”

Tavros blinks in mild surprise as he rubs his cheek before smiling nervously. The Bronze Blood then stiffens before he sends a sharp, and worried look to you. He floats forward now towards you, probably thinking that the danger of you punching him was over. Oh, he should wait for Vriska when you all meet up; she will give Tavros _**he****_.

“What about the others?” Tavros asks frantically. “You got stabbed by the barkbeast too, right? Oh no…!”

Before you can respond, you watch as Tavros receives two boots to his left cheek, and he goes sailing through the air. You blink as an orange blur appears before you, cerulean wings fluttering behind a certain spider-b***h’s back. You raise an eyebrow at the sight of a God Tier Vriska, uncrossing your arms while Tavros tries to right himself in mid air, holding his left cheek again with a shocked and slightly fearful expression.

“V-Vriska!? What--?” Tavros then seems to take in her new clothes, still rubbing his bruising cheek while widening his eyes. “Wait, you, uh, reached God Tier too? That means you--!”

“-- _I died_. Yeah.” Vriska says flatly as she pops the buttons around her horns off so she can slide her hood off. She sends a narrowed gaze at Tavros- -and holy sh**, she has both her seven-pupiled eye and flesh arm back. “But what the he** Tavros? I didn’t give you permission to die.”

“...H-Heh...sorry, _Captain_.” Tavros manages to smile awkwardly with his bronze cheek. “I, um…it won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Vriska says sharply before she moves forward and brings Tavros into a tight hug. “You little sh**.”

You then take a moment to glance around the area...and you see planets. You turn around fully and count...12 planets. You then also note the blue...planet(?) in the center of the ring of other planets. You furrow your eyebrows for a moment before you realize this must be Skaia or something; Equius and Kanaya had mentioned it before you all began SGRUB. You then look below you and see...a golden planet? Was that...Prospit? You’re guessing it is.

“Well, well, looks like we’re gathering together in an odd place…” A voice comes from behind you.

Blinking, you spin around and you see...Terezi? A green hood is brushed back, and you’re looking into familiar...red eyes? Terezi was still blind? As if sensing what you were thinking-- _like she usually does_ \--Terezi smirks and cackles softly, inclining her head slightly at you.

“My choice, really.” Terezi smiles, her sharp teeth glinting slightly. “I actually prefer being blind. It helps me to keep an eye on you guys better.”

You blink...and scoff for a moment before you float forward and hug her close. Sh**, everyone was showing up God Tiered all of a sudden. That meant everyone f**king died. So what the he** was happening?

“You died too?” You ask as you and Terezi pull away from your shared hug.

Glancing over her shoulder, you see that Gamzee is there, hugging Tavros and smothering the sh** out of the Bronze Blood. You idly note that Gamzee was wearing clothes similar to yours, but his were purple. What had that red light called you? A Knight of Blood? What a weird title. Gamzee must be a Knight of something...

“Yep. I died.” Terezi said calmly as she then reaches into her captchalogue deck. She pulls out her signature, red shades and slides them on top of her eyes. “By the same barkbeast Tavros had mentioned in the memo earlier.”

“Do you think…everyone…?” You trail off, and Terezi’s lips form a slightly grim line.

“Most likely.” Terezi says dryly. “I talked to Gamzee. He had the same story to tell about the barkbeast. However...” Terezi then looks off to the side thoughtfully. “...I think the barkbeast helped us to become gods…” You give a disbelieving look to Terezi, but she quickly holds up a hand, red shades glinting softly as she kept a serious expression on her face. “One thing that I know about SGRUB is that you need to die on a certain ‘bed’ in order to become a god.”

“...What the he**? I don’t even recall falling onto a ‘bed’.” You grumble. “Are you saying the barkfiend brought us to these ‘bed’s after skewering us?”

“It’s _possible_.” Terezi hums thoughtfully as she hovers in front of you, green clothes rustling. “But that doesn’t give me a clear view of whether our stabbing suspect is guilty or not guilty of his charges.”

“Terezi, this isn’t a f**king Legislacerator game.” You grumble halfheartedly. You know she’s not really joking now, so you let it slide. “...We should probably start finding the othe-- _ugh_!”

You grunt when you’re suddenly brought into a hug; all you can see is black again. Struggling for a moment, you’re finally released and you feel hands on your face. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you’re now looking into jade eyes, and Kanaya looks you over quickly. You id,y note she’s wearing a black dress with her hood already resting on her shoulders. She brushes a few bangs back and smiles with relief.

“You’re alright…!” She whispers as she floats back then, giving you room to move.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You grumble as you ruffle your hair back into place.

“...You didn’t respond when Tavros stopped responding.” Kanaya murmurs. “We grew so worried…”

You see how her eyes grow a little watery, so you huff and move forward and bring her into a tight hug. F**k, you hate it when Kanaya cries. So you awkwardly rub circles into her back while holding her close. After a long moment, when Kanaya regains her composure, you pull back, right hand on her shoulder so you can see that she really is calm now. You then let go and simply drift in front of her.

After a few more hugs and noogies-- _from Gamzee and Vriska respectfully-_ -you then announce that you should all start finding Derse. You have a feeling that you would all find the others there. The six of you start flying away from Prospit and-- _you now know the blue thing is_ \--Skaia. It’s when the six of you past the other planets that you all see a few specks-- _no, **people**_ \--heading towards you. You tense briefly, wondering if it was the barkfiend and its friends. But then, moving closer, you catch sight of the God Tier clothes...and then gray skin...and then familiar faces.

“ _GUUUUUUYSSSSSS_!” Nepeta practically screams as she barrels into everyone, olive wings fluttering behind her back, magenta clothes rustling.

You grunt, the air getting knocked out of you because Nepeta slams into your stomach. You move back through the air before trying your best to regain your bearings; Gamzee and Tavros help to balance you. Equius comes up-- _that is sh**ty, long hood_ \--and he quickly scolds Nepeta for pouncing on you before hugging you and the others as well. Everyone has f**king _wings_. Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, and Aradia soon join the group. Soon enough, all 12 of you are sharing a hug...in the middle of space.

Eventually, all of you separate and float in a circle. All of you talk about the strange barkbeast...that apparently helped all 12 of you become gods. You’re all not sure what to think about the beast. Was it an enemy...or and ally? The main thing though was that the barkbeast stabbed all of you; you’re all on guard if the barkfiend ever appears again--

_**Zap!** _

All of you whip around abruptly to the noise, only to see...the f**king barkfiend there...the barkfiend with wings. And it actually didn’t look like a barkfiend; it looked more like…? What was it called again?

“A Dersite…?” Equius mutters questioningly under his breath.

Oh. That’s what the thing might be called. But you kinda recall that a Dersite’s head shouldn’t look like...a barkbeast’s. All of you have your weapons out now, you feel the familiar weight of your sickles in your hands. You’re not sure what to expect from this little f**ker--

Suddenly, a green light surrounds all of you, blinding everyone. Instantly, you go back to back with the person closest to you, you raise your sickles up, eyes trying to squint through the blinding light. But then the light disappear and you finally find yourself and the others in...so sort of bland, gray room.

“Over here, brats.” An unfamiliar, gravelly voice calls out.

All of you turn around to see the...Dersite-thing standing beside some sort of machine with a platform. You’re reminded of the Alchemiter’s platform...but this machine looks entirely different. All of you turn sharp gazes to the barkbeast-headed person in the room. The Dersite(?) just scoffs in response, and you notice now that it--he--only has one arm...and his sword is sheathed in his own f**king chest; there’s also something small and golden on the Dersite’s hand. How the he** is this guy still alive?

“It’s a Transmaterializer.” The Dersite then mutters, eyeing you all with narrowed, white eyes. He gestures at the gray machine he’s next to while standing beside the controls. “Get on.”

You almost gape at the f**king audacity this sh**ty Dersite has as he gestures to the f**king Transmaterializer piece of sh**. This b*****d stabbed and killed all of you, and he think he can just order all of you around? What the _**sh****_ \--!?

“...You have a faint scent of blueberry muffins on you.” Terezi nearly whispers.

Everyone, mostly your family, sends Terezi confused looks. You are also confused...until you realize what Terezi means by that scent. The smell of blueberry muffins…was what Terezi used to describe... _ **John’s**_ scent. You pause then...before you slowly bring your gaze back to the Dersite, who merely sends a scowl at Terezi.

“I have no f**king idea what you’re talking about.” The Dersite growls as he then seems to start up the Transmaterializer. “But if you want to see the sh**ty brat-- _John Egbert_ \--again, you better get on this platform now. I did my part--now it’s just you brats that need to get moving.”

Before anyone of you can say anything, the Dersite abruptly steps onto the platform on the machine, and a flash of white light instant surrounds him. The Dersite disappears-- _but no._ Oh-ho-ho f**king _**no**_ , you’re not done with that piece of sh**! He mentioned John-- _why would this f**king Dersite that came out of nowhere mention John!?_ You run forward, ignoring the calls of your family as you step onto the platform.

The ground disappears from your feet for a moment and you feel weightless. However, the feeling barely lasts for long, and solid ground appears beneath your feet. You look around sharply, teeth bared as your cape flaps around behind you, wings-- _you can feel them_ \--twitching slightly with agitation. Where the f**k did that b*****d go--!?

“Karkat!”

You wince when a sharp slap met the back of your head. You jerked forward slightly with the blow, snarling under your breath as you then turn around, seeing Feferi glare at you with disapproval. She was silently scolding you for your recklessness. You huff for a moment, muttering curses under breath-- _but you know she’s right._ When you look past her, you can see that the others have followed you by using the Transmaterializer like you did.

“Karkat, are you hurt?” Kanaya asks as she quickly walks forward, placing her hands carefully onto your shoulders.

“No, I’m fine.” You respond gruffly, brushing her comforting hands off.

“So...where...are we now?” Tavros softly spoke up then.

Everyone shuffles away from the Transmaterializer, which you note seems to have powered down. You too look around then, gaze narrowed. It’s a bit dim, but you easily see through darkness and find a nearby lightswitch. You walk up towards the switch, cape fluttering behind you. Pausing for a second, you then flip the switch.

Instantly, a few lights flicker on. You look around with the other and see that you’re all in a...studyblock, husktops and other devices resting on nearby tables. There was paper littering the room as well. Equius crouches down and picks up one of the papers, pushing his shades up into his hair. His indigo eyes scan the paper quickly, a light frown on his face before he stands up and looks at you and the others.

“This paper says that this entire place is for experiments--technological, genetic, etc.” He murmurs as he then glances around the studyblock you’re all in.

Equius abruptly walks over to one of the husktops, Sollux not too far behind. The two tech-savvy trolls went to work on trying to power on the devices that were in the room. Eridan seems to eye the place warily, watching dark corners, as if expecting the Dersite to come out of nowhere to stab all of you. Now that you think about that Dersite, you want to go after that d**n b*****d.

==> Karkat: Explore the area.

You begin to move out of the studyblock, but you hear footsteps come after you. Blinking before turning around, you then scowl when you see Nepeta and Feferi there. The two merely smiled before tilting their heads back at Kanaya, who was standing with the other around Equius and Sollux. Seeing Kanaya’s sharp, jade eyes, you just f**king knew that she meant business. It was her ‘no-exploring-the-area-without-someone-with-you-or-you’ll-die’ face. You grumble under your breath, but you let Nepeta and Feferi follow you. The three of you start your search of...whatever this place is.

~~

After hours and hours of searching and examining, you and the others learn that this place is a f**king meteor; of you end up just calling it the Meteor. But you all also find familiar machines from SGRUB--like the Alchemiter and Totem Lathe. All of you make new recuperacoons and shudfle into one large room. Within a few more minutes, all of you are sleeping in your recuperacoons, comforted of being next to each other.

You stay up a little longer though, a bit wary that maybe...that Dersite might f**king appear. You haven’t exactly slipped into your recuperacoon yet, so you merely sneak out of the room and head towards that studyblock you all had arrived in earlier.

You walk down long, gray halls, your footsteps barely echoing. Right now, you dressed in your black sweater, gray jeans, and black shoes again; you found out you could just materialize your God Tier clothes back on. Anyways, you make it to the studyblock and look around...before approaching one of the husktops.

You turn the device on and watch the screen light up. When you look down at the keyboard, you see... _ **English**_ letters there. John had taught all of you guys English. But why would this text be here on the Meteor? You had seen it everywhere on this d**n rock, and it made you feel uncomfortable. Could this be the place where John was truly from?

You always knew that John...just didn’t exactly fit in on Alternia. He wasn’t a troll...and he wasn’t a lusus. You never knew what he was, but you never really questioned it. But now...you wonder if this is where John had f**ked off to, abandoning you and your family. You grit your teeth before you scan the screen that had finished loading.

==> Karkat: Examine the husktop.

The husktop had surprisingly...familiar features. Seeing Trollian in the bottom corner of the screen, you can only deduce that maybe Equius or Sollux downloaded one of their grubtops to this husktop. You don’t know why, but you open Trollian, and see...something strange.

There are 4 colored lines-- _blue, light purple, red, and green_ \--on the left side of the screen now. Was it a new thing on Trollian? Blinking and furrowing your eyebrows, you then reach out and grab the cursor-controller and move the arrow on the screen over the lines. To your surprise, you see a flash of something appear on the screen when you go over the red line.

Blinking, you hover the cursor over the red line again. A new window is suddenly opened, and it was like...a video was being played? You slowly raise your eyebrows when you see a...pale, troll-looking creature standing on top of a moving gear. It-- _he(?)_ \--had hair that reminded you of pale gold. And were those shades on his face? He looks like a f**king d***he-bag.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you move your cursor onto the green line; the video showing the not-troll with shades disappears. A girl-- _you think this alien is a girl_ \--with long, raven hair appears on the screen now. She has...something on her face-- _not shades_. Maybe they were...glasses? And her teeth; they stuck over her bottom lip…and it reminds you of _**John’s**_ weird teeth. Anyways, the ravenette was moving about on an island covered in snow.

You move over to the pale, purple line; the ravenette disappears. A girl with the hair color of the first not-troll you’ve seen pops up on the screen. Her lips are painted black, and there’s something in her hair. A hairband? You have no f**king clue. But you observe as she seems to be walking along white sand, a pink snapper-shellbeast-- ~~ _turtle_~~ \--waddling beside her.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, before you move the cursor to the blue line. A new screen pops up as the previous one disappears and--

…

…

… _ **John?**_

You stare at the screen of the husktop in slight disbelief. The others most likely didn’t see this yet--there’s no way they would keep any information of discovering John a secret. You watch as John moves about on the screen...dressed in blue clothes similar to Tavros’s, but the style of the clothes is like Equius’s. He seems to be flying across…lava? Your hand twitches on the cursor-controller, and you end up accidentally clicking on the blue line. Trollian suddenly pops open a chat window. You blink...before you realize that you can troll John, who was named...ectoBiologist? What a sh**ty name.

But you then realize what these colorful lines represent. They represent 4 timelines...of the people you saw when you moved the cursor over each line. You go through the timelines of the ravenette-- _you learn her name is Jade Harley_ \--and the two with pale hair-- _you learn that the girl is Rose Lalonde, and the guy is Dave Strider._ But most of all, you find out that they’re the ones responsible for creating that barkfiend-Dersite, whose name you learned was Jack Noir.

When you go back to John in his timeline, you can see him… _ **laughing**_ with two aliens that look older than him--one has pointed shades, pale hair, and magenta clothes while the other looks similar to John but had golden-yellow clothes; you guess that they’ve God Tiered as well. You grit your teeth, observing how John f**king _**smiles**_.

Had it all been one big f**king joke!? It doesn’t look like John even remembers any of you! Does he f**king care that he’s left all of you? Is this where he’s f**ked off to!? Acting like he’s never met you and everyone else. F**king up with his own game--yes, you found out that John was playing a game called SBURB, which was similar to the one you’ve played with your family. BUT _F**K_   _ **JOHN**_!

With a snarl, you step away from the husktop a bit before turning the husktop off. You then back up completely. F**k, you can’t deal with this now. You spin on your heel and head back to your recuperacoon in the room with the others. You manage to cool down before you reach the large respiteblock before quietly climb into your recuperacoon.

Sleep didn’t come to you so easily that time.

~~

“Karkat, did you get to sleep at all?” Terezi drawls on the side of you. “I smell and taste bitterness and sleeplessness from you. It’s unpleasant.”

“F**k off.” You grumble as you stab into the scrambled cluckbeast eggs and meat tubes that Kanaya had made for all of you.

Everyone else was seated at a large table that Equius dragged in by himself. Nepeta, Aradia, and Sollux helped to gather chairs. While Kanaya cooked more food in the mealblock with the help of Feferi and Eridan, the rest of you ate what had been finished so far. Soon enough, the cooking was done and Kanaya, Feferi, and Eridan joined the table.

You bet everyone has noticed your fouler than usual mood, but you ignore the few, concerned gazes thrown your way. You finish your serving quickly and leave the table without a word. You ignore Kanaya’s soft calls. This time, no one follows you, which you’re slightly grateful for. You need the space.

~~

You just wandered the Meteor, avoiding everyone at the moment. You barely examined anything, your mind too stuck on John’s careless smile in the little clip you witnessed. It makes your heart sink.

Soon enough, after hours of walking, you find yourself in front of the studyblock you had been in last night. Blinking, you think back to the respiteblock you had passed by recently. You think everyone’s gone back to their recuperacoons now. And have you seriously walked around the entire Meteor the entire day-- _or night?_

Anyways, you enter the studyblock, stepping over loose papers. You hold back a sneeze from all the dust that’s tickling your nose before you stop at at the same table that had the husktop you were using before. You hope this will be a private area to look back at the sh** you’ve discovered on the husktop.

When you you turn the husktop on, the anger from the day-- _or night_ \--before comes back. It seems so sudden, but the lack of sleep also irritated the f**k out of you. F**king John. You bring a chair over and sit down. You simply stare at the screen for a long moment...before bringing the cursor over and opening Trollian. The timelines appear and you quickly hover the cursor over the blue line, sneering at the scene that had John smiling with those two weird adults again.

How f**king _**dare**_ he do this to all of you! Leaving without too much of an explanation! Only saying goodbye and giving hugs and kisses, saying that you’ll meet in the future or some sh**. Well, he didn’t come back for any of you in almost 1½ f**king sweeps! And here he is, f**king off to a place that has people like him, laughing with them. Apparently not caring that he left his family. And created a monster that would end up killing them all. You all became gods, but that doesn’t erase the fact that you all f**king died.

Your vision blurs and you curse, rubbing your arm over your eyes furiously. Sh**, you won’t cry. You won’t show weakness now. You’re gonna give John a f**king piece of your thinkpan right f**king now! You click on the blue line again and open up a different chat box; John is currently flying over lava or some sh**. But you’re determined to let John see all that he’s done wrong. Sh**, he doesn't know your trollianhandle, so maybe you can rub it into his face a little harder; he won’t know it’s you.

~~

…

…

…He _knew_ it was you.

How did he--? John was never there when you made your trollianhandle, so how did he know it was you? But not only that...John, he--

…

…He _**apologized**_. But he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. Yet he was apologizing. This was the first conversation you had with John through Trollian, and he was apologizing for something he didn’t know about. You would’ve been _**pissed**_ if he was really oblivious, but you saw...the frowns of confusion on the video box on the side of the screen as you trolled John. He looked honestly confused, but really bad for what he had done. What did this mean?

So you decide to go back a little further in the timelines. You go through Harley’s timeline and yell at her, and she surprisingly yells back. You watch as she grumpily huffs at you, trying multiple times to block you. Eventually, you just leave her be. You check on Lalonde and don’t find anything interesting.

So you go through Strider’s timeline, and you watch as he shamelessly talks to Terezi as if she were his matesprit or moirail! Disgusted with Strider and wanting to talk with John again, you set up a memo so you can yell at both of them. Well, Strider, you want to yell at more. John on the other hand...you want to understand why he just doesn’t seem to ‘remember’ you, Terezi, Kanaya, Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, Aradia, Equius, and Nepeta.

However, during the memo, your...future-self suddenly comes out of nowhere and starts defending John. You’re confused as to why the f**k your own self would defend John after he _left_ all of you behind just to be with his own friends! It doesn’t make any f**king sense. You wouldn’t just forget what John did. So why...why would your future-self defend John? You’re missing something…

But then as the memo goes on, you study John’s face as he digs up the Tumor. You see...bags under his eyes. You see the tension in his shoulders. You see how his eyes look...darker than usual. You think back to the time you saw him flying over the lava; he hadn’t looked so bad at that time.

But then a sinking feeling enters your gut when you realise that maybe...the more you go _backwards_ , the _**worse**_ John will look. You start to wonder then, you start thinking back to when you were younger. John did certainly smile a lot, but you think...Nepeta mentioned that John had bad dreams too…

…

…How much of John did you _**actually**_ know?

You’ve closed the memo already, and you sit back in your seat a bit, gnawing on your lower lip as you stare at the screen for a long while. You then sigh deeply and run your right hand over your face. You shut your eyes for a long moment...before you drop your hand from your face. You open your eyes and grab onto the cursor-controller again. You move back through the timeline, catching glimpses of what John’s doing. There’s a scene where the screen gets glitchy and green so you skip over it. You then pause abruptly when you catch him stabbing himself with a f**king sword.

You widen your eyes and stare...before you note he’s on some sort of blue, stone bed. After a long moment, you catch flashes of blue light. John’s suddenly in familiar blue clothes, and there was this determined and worried look in his eyes. John’s flying through the sky now, and he’s heading toward a gray and dark-blue planet. He rushes through clouds, and you see him rushing towards a flash of green light.

You widen your eyes when you see John lash out at Jack Noir-- _you thought you recognized the flash of green light_ \--with a a blast of blue wind; and you tell yourself that your blood-pusher didn’t skip a beat when Jack appears behind John with his sword. But you continue to watch...and you see John pick up the body of that adult-- _you think the term was_ \--blonde that’s dressed in magenta clothes later. But you watch as John dodges with the adult in a flash of green, avoiding a stab from Jack.

You’re confused for a moment--because how the _**sh****_ can John use another Aspect? You didn’t read too much of the rules, but you know that it shouldn’t be possible. But then...then you see John break down. He looks at the blonde he had set down onto a magenta, stone bed. And his face-- _oh God, his face_. The shadows that fill his eyes swallow up the bright blue. You see him crumple in front of the stone bed, slamming his fist onto the edge of the bed. You can’t hear anything now, but can see how he’s shouting.

He’s _**shaking**_. And you’ve never ever seen him like this before. God, it’s like you’re looking at someone completely different. And then you see him fight Jack; he’s fighting with his hammer, meeting blow for blow. But then...he suddenly just _**gives up**_ when Jack seems to say something and gets behind your brother. You’re scared for a second, even though you know this happens in the past. However, suddenly, that adult blonde from earlier arrives in his God Tier form, saving John.

The fight goes on, John and Bro-- _you learned his sh**ty name when they start fighting_ \--against Jack Noir. You’re a little breathless watching John fighting. You’ve never seen your brother like this, sharp eyes narrowed behind glasses while he swings his hammer around. The blue wind dances around him while he works together with Bro against Jack.

And then Jack sends an attack called the Red Miles down onto Bro and John. Bro and John dodge easily, but your brother’s arm is getting f**ked up for some reason. You watch as John then suddenly throws himself in front of Bro’s back when the adult blonde is distracted--and f**k your brother is about to be killed. You see John smile--he _**smiles**_ , and he’s about to be f**king skewered through the chest. But then there’s a flash of orange; you’re brother is saved again...by a sprite.

Jack retreats. John looks terrified and distant all of a sudden before the sprite-- _it looks like Dave Strider_ \--calls out to your brother. Sprite-Strider and Bro talk to John, until your brother snaps out of his daze, looking panicked and so d**n scared. His left arm his bleeding heavily, and you see how he's pushing himself. You almost start to pester John then and there so he would stop f**king hurting himself, but Sprite-Strider and Bro stop him for you.

…

…After John goes limp in Sprite-Strider’s arms, you shakily go back in the timeline again. You go to the very beginning…when he’s a grub. But then, when you watch him grow up, he looks...fine. Nothing scarring seems to be happening to him as he grows up...until the day he began SBURB. You watch as the John you saw that went to sleep...wake up as a completely different person.

You watch as once clear blue eyes wake up clouded and so d**n confused. John sits up carefully before he shakily reaches for his glasses and puts them on. You watch as John slips off his bed and looks around. You suddenly get a really good look at his eyes and stiffen.

…

…Right now, you’re looking at someone **_broken_**. He may be moving, but he looks dead. There’s no warmth in John’s eyes. But you see the shock fill his eyes...and then the disbelief. You barely catch the choked sob and you feel your heart wrench. You go back up the timeline. He got better, right? He got better. His f**king friends were helping him, _**right**_?

But you stop on one scene that steals the breath from your belowsacs. It was John...crying now in his _sleep_. He’s crying. Sh**. You grit your teeth. He looks even more vulnerable when he’s crying in his f**king slee--

“Karkat, you should be _resting_.” You suddenly hear a gentle voice-- _Kanaya_ \--say exasperatedly behind you. “What are you even doing right…no..w…?”

You grimace as you quickly stand up and turn around, blocking the screen of the husktop-- _but it was too late_. You see Kanaya’s horrified expression. You watch her jade eyes tear up as she slowly raises a hand to cover her open mouth. You see movement behind her and grimace even more.

“What is it, Kanaya?” Vriska-- _she must’ve found that you were missing as well_ \--asks with amusement as you watch her approach. “Is Karkat watching p--……sh**, why the f**k are you crying?”

Kanaya doesn’t answer, a sob leaking out of her throat before she brings her gaze back to your face. Vriska stares at Kanaya for a moment before she looks at you, a furrow in her eyebrows. Looking past those two, you then see that everyone else is also awake. Fan- _ **f**king**_ -tastic.

“...Karkat…” Kanaya then whispers behind her hand, her voice small and barely audible. “...Was that _John_?”

Vriska tenses before she narrows her gaze sharply at you, all amusement gone from her face. She moves forward abruptly and shoves you out of the way. You stumble slightly, but you watch as Vriska takes in the screen of the husktop. The others slowly enter the studyblock, confused on what’s going on.

“ _ **Sh****_...” Vriska grits out after a moment of silence as she gazes at the screen of the husktop. If her eye were a laser, it would be burning a hole into the screen. “What the f**k is this sh**?”

After that, Vriska starts snapping at you, confused and protective over why the f**k John was in such a fragile state; you easily snapped back. Kanaya broke up the yelling match with her soft, sorrowful voice. After that, you had to explain what you had discovered with the timelines and the aliens-- _humans_.

Everyone pretty much took their turns going through John’s timeline, getting depressed when John was and happy when he was happy. They were also curious of the other humans, but, eventually, Kanaya ushers everyone off to their recuperacoons.

In the next day-- _or night_ \--your entire family, including you, work together to find out what the f**k was going on. You all find out that the timeline you’re looking at of John was something that happened _before_ he raised all of you. This was John before he met all of you. But you……

…

…You have a feeling that there’s something _**else**_ about John.

When John woke up on his wriggling day, he woke up a completely different person. Someone older and wiser despite his body staying the same. You don’t know what the f**k is up with John, but you…

…

…You want to be the one to make him smile this time. With the help of your family, you all want to be the ones to make him happy. No matter f**king what. However…you should start by apologizing to Harley first for being such a b**ge-sucking n**k-whiffer.

==> Karkat: Be Ross as she is about to fight with Dietrich at her side.

You are now Rosealine Lalonde.

Right now, you are walking towards a beach, your black coat drawn around your shoulders, dressed in a white and lavender dress underneath. You lift your gaze from your pale, purple high heels when you see that you’re almost there to your destination. A breeze blows by and your brush a few strands of hair back before you come to a halt, just before concrete turns into sand.

“...Dietrich.” You call out softly. “It’s time to go.”

…You gaze at the back of your dear friend. He was looking up at the sky above, hands stuffed into his pockets. A breeze went by, ruffling his blonde hair before he turned to face you. His shades are off, and you can see his rose-red eyes. Dietrich stares at you for a long moment before slowly nodding.

Dietrich turns around fully and begins to walk towards you, dressed in black slacks, a black undershirt, a gray vest, a loose, red tie, and open suit jacket. His black oxfords-- _Johnathan got him those_ \--sink into the sand slightly as he makes his way towards you. He comes to a stop in front of you, and you reach out.

==> Ross: Fix his clothes up a bit.

You brush some sand off of his shoulder, push a stray lock of blonde hair into place, and then you straighten his tie. Dietrich manages an amused smile on his face as he reaches up and pats your hands lightly. His rose-red eyes are soft as he seems to take you in. And oh, you see the pain that lurks in your brother’s eyes.

“Hey…” He murmurs, squeezing your hand before letting go. “...It’s not like I’m dressing for something _important_.”

“I think you should look presentable when you’re kicking a**.” You reply, a soft smile managing to make its way to your lips as well. You then turn slightly, right arm offered. Your expression becomes a bit somber, but your smile is still present. “...Shall we?”

Dietrich pauses there for a moment, before he takes your hand first, squeezing lightly again, then taking your arm in his left--like a gentleman would with his date at a ball. The two of you walk away from the beach, the crash of the surf fading away, already stepping onto an intersection in the city.

Since the Batterwitch first began her tyranny, the water levels around the world slowly began to raise. Now, beaches were forming in cities with how much water was flooding the Earth. The two of you walk through the city of Washington DC, gazes already set onto the President’s House.

…A few years ago, Jim and Jane disappeared from the face of the Earth; Jake as well. But Dietrich and you instantly suspected that it had something to do with the game SBURB. You worry for those three, but you have a feeling that they might just make it out alright. Your heels click softly on the abandoned road, and Dietrich continues to stay at your side.

“We-he-he- _he_ - _ **he**_ ~ _ **ll**_ ~!” A slightly drunk-sounding voice calls out. You haven’t even noticed that Dietrich and you had reached the President’s House so abruptly. You should really start to focus now. “If it ain’t the motherf**king blasphemous rebels!”

Lifting your gaze, you see the Insane Clown Posse standing on the rooftop of the President’s House, their painted grins stretched wide on their faces. Dietrich stares down the Insane Clown Posse, already reaching into his Strife Deck, pulling out his katana with his right hand. Darting your gaze down, you see that Guy Fieri is here as well, standing in front of the President’s House’s graffitied doorway. You lock gazes with Guy Fieri, letting go of Dietrich’s arm, knitting needles pulled out from your Strife Deck.

“Looks like they’re all motherf**king revved up and ready to f**king go!” One of the Insane Clown Posse guffawed loudly.

You really want to _**stab**_ your knitting needles into that clown’s eyes. Honestly, you’re not too surprised that these idiots responded to Dietrich and your challenges for a duel; they were too confident that they would win this strife. But you then feel Dietrich tap you lightly on the shoulder with his free, left hand, and you turn your head slightly to look into his rose-red eyes.

 _Those clowns are **mine**_ , was the silent message in his sharp eyes.

You smile sinisterly then, looking back over to where Guy Fieri was standing in front of the President’s House. You merely nod in understanding, and Dietrich smirks darkly as he then takes out his shades from his captchalogue deck and places them onto the bridge of his nose. With one last squeeze to your shoulder, Dietrich darts away in a blur, using a nearby tree to help get onto the roof faster. You yourself focus on Guy Fieri, some pent up rage from losing your close friends and family...finally being released. You take a deep breath……and exhale softly.

==> Ross: STRIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oxfords, not brogues.” - Harry Hart (Kingsman) ;D


	45. ==> Ross: STRIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...I’m sorry guys. School just started recently, and I’m getting hit pretty hard. I hope y’all will be patient for the following chapters. (´⊙ω⊙`)

==> Ross: STRIFE!

Guy Fieri brings out a black pistol. How typical. You resist a roll of your eyes. With a sigh, you start to run in a semi-circle around Fieri. The spiky-haired blonde fired off a round of bullets, you narrowly dodging. But Fieri wastes his bullets, and you hear the empty clicking. Fieri curses as you then quickly close in on him, bringing some wire out of your Strife Deck. As you loop and tie some wire to the ends of your steel knitting needles-- _a grenade suddenly appears in front of your face._

With a huff, you quickly dart to the side before the explosion goes off. However, you were a bit close, so you get pushed through the air a bit by the shockwave from the small explosion. But you easily regain your footing a few feet away and run towards Fieri again.

But it looks like he’s reloaded again while you dodged the grenade that he had thrown earlier. With narrowed eyes, you dash towards a nearby bush and duck down while a rain of bullets follow you.

“Is that all you got, you f**king _**b***h**_!?” Fieri roars while laughing, firing at the bush you were hiding behind. “ _PATHETIC_!”

This time, you can’t quite hold back the roll of your eyes as you sit down, not caring that you’re dirtying your dress as you hold your knitting needles and wire in your left hand. Honestly, Fieri is much too confident in his gun and grenades. You bet Jaden would be doubling over with laughter at how much of a bad shot Fieri is. Anyways, you take off your high heels with your right hand, captchalogging one while holding the other in your hand, your bare feet touching the dry, unkempt grass below you. You wait for the bullets to stop raining on the bush you’re hiding behind before you stand up abruptly on your bare feet and throw your high heel sharply at Fieri. The blonde makes a noise of surprise before he screams in rage as his left shoulder is stabbed by the sharp point of your heel, blood soaking the poorly fitting gray undershirt he is wearing.

“ _Motherf_ \--! I’M GONNA KILL YOU NOW, B***H!” He roars.

“Keep telling yourself that!” You hear Dietrich call out on the rooftop.

You glance up briefly ro check up on your brother, and you see that he’s already cut down Shaggy 2 Dope, the taller and skinnier of the Insane Clown Posse. Dietrich is standing near the edge, not a scratch or bruise on him, which is expected from him. You see Violent J, the cubbier and shorter of the Insane Clown Posse shout threats and profanities at Dietrich’s back, swinging an ax around. You believe Shaggy 2 Dope was the only one with a gun; it made sense that Dietrich would take out the one with long-range attacks first.

But you quickly turn your attention back to Fieri when he gives a loud cry of anger; it was apparent that he managed to dislodge your high heel from his shoulder. Fieri angrily throws your high heel at you, but you easily dodge and dash towards the slightly rounded man, bare feet crossing the grass. Your steel knitting needles are still in your left hand while you bring out your remaining high heel. You dodge any bullets that come your way, but you still stay on a relatively straight line towards Fieri.

Fieri throws another grenade and you merely throw your last heel at it, causing the object to explode in midair with the grenade. You jump through the cloud of smoke, which you used as a makeshift cover, knitting needles now in both hands, wire dancing around you. You burst through the other side and see Fieri frantically aim his gun at you. But you don’t give him a chance to pull the trigger; his gun should be empty by now anyways.

With two quick flicks of your wrists, the knitting needles dart through the air-- _and stab into Fieri’s eyes._ Fieri screams in pain and falls to his knees, but you pay no attention as you move towards him, taking your time as bare feet cross over grass. Fieri fires his gun wildly; you don’t even flinch when a stray bullet goes half a foot past your head. Finally, you’re standing directly in front of Fieri, gripping the wires that were connected to the needles.

…Fieri had been the one to reveal Jaden’s hidden island all those years ago. If he hadn’t, then maybe Johnathan wouldn’t have gotten beaten harshly by the Condesce. If he hadn’t, maybe Jaden would still be alive and taking care of Jake. With a cold glare, you kick Fieri in the throat without mercy with your bare foot and yank your needles out. Fieri collapses to the floor, and he lets out rasping breaths.

You turn away from him them, ignoring the wheezing sounds that are barely audible. You begin to walk away, back facing Fieri as you store the needles and wire away. You hear angry, whistling breaths. You broke his windpipe, good. But then you hear a familiar clink and some shuffling. You sigh softly to yourself as you keep walking. You had expected this to happen; Fieri is too stubborn.

“...B.. _B***h_ …!” Fieri barely rasps out before something is thrown through the air--

Without even looking back, your hand snaps out and you catch the grenade that has been thrown at the back of your head. You must admit that Fieri had good aim while being recently blind. You feel the smooth object in your hand before you spin around and sharply throw the grenade back at Fieri. You can only catch Fieri’s smug grin-- _he doesn’t know his own grenade is on the ground 3 feet on his left_ \--before you turn around, back facing Fieri.

And then you hear the explosion. You feel the heat at your back, but you’re at a relatively safe distance, so all you feel is warmth. You listen as some dirt that had been blasted into the air rains down. You continue to walk a little further away before you come to a halt, the smell of smoke filling your nose, bare feet feeling the dry grass below. You glance up briefly at the sky, and you can see how cloudy it’s getting; you distinctly smell rain in the air, yet no droplets hit your skin as you dust off your dress.

You then hear rustling behind you, so you turn around slowly and see Dietrich there, shouldering his katana; it’s apparent he finished off Violent J as well. Dietrich stores his sword away as he then approaches. The both of you seem to check each other for injuries, but the both of you were fine; Guy Fieri and the Insane Clown Posse were nothing compared to Dietrich Strider and you. But you idly thought that maybe the fight would’ve lasted just a bit longer.

“Here.” Dietrich then says as he brings out a pair of your favorite sandals from his captchalogue deck once he’s standing in front of you.

You blink in mild surprise as you take the sandals from your brother before you raise your gaze up and arch an eyebrow. Dietrich merely smirks at you and shrugs one shoulder.

“I knew you’d probably stab someone with your high heels.” Dietrich drawls, stuffing one hand into his pocket while the other loosens his tie. “Ya’ always look like you’re gonna really hurt someone when you wear those shoes from he**.”

“How sweet.” You murmur fondly and tippy toe to give a sisterly kiss to his right cheek. You chuckle when Dietrich grumbles and wipes away the lipstick that remains on his cheek. “Perhaps now we should--”

_**Zap!** _

Dietrich and you quickly bring out your respective weapons, aiming it at the sudden appearance of……a green-eyed cat…? You stare dubiously at the white feline that was a little bigger than a basketball if were to curl up. You hold your still bloody knitting needles at the ready though, unsure of the cat that just...appeared out of thin air. And were those green sparks surrounding the feline? The cat was also wearing a collar...that was flashing multiple colors. The cat then turns away, back facing Dietrich and you--

“ _ **YOU FAILED TO KILL THEM.**_ ” A gravelly voice thunders from the cat--or rather, the flashing collar.

Dietrich and you tense up, but the both of you quickly realize that the cat seemed to be addressing someone else. Darting your gaze to a certain smoking crater, where the cat seems to be looking, you blink in surprise when you see that Fieri is still alive. His entire left side is charred, but he is, indeed, still breathing. Hm, so Fieri is a stubborn one. But you quickly turn your attention to the collared cat and Fieri.

“...My L-Lord…!” Fieri stutters, nearly falling onto his face, breath coming out in wheezes. He cowers, but why? This is not the voice of the Condesce, his supposed leader. “I had...I-I didn’t expect...such stre..ngth from these low..lives c-compared to... _you_...!”

You’re surprised Fieri can even talk with his crushed windpipe. But you then focus more on the cat. The voice coming the collar made you feel...uneasy for some reason. This voice was obviously not the Condesce’s; it sounded male...but of course, voices could be altered. Still, you feel unnerved by the voice. Side-eyeing Dietrich, you see the tension in his shoulders.

“ _ **SHUT THE F**K UP, IMBECILE!**_ ” The voice from the collar barks abruptly. “ _ **YOU AND THOSE F**KING CLOWNS NEED TO BE……UPGRADED.**_ ”

You see Fieri tense, and terror manages to make its way to his half-burnt face. You yourself fill a chill up your spine at the word ‘upgraded’. More blood leaks from Fieri’s injured eyes as he tries to shuffle backwards, away from the seemingly harmless cat. Narrowing your gaze, you watch as more green sparks appear around the cat.

“My Lord...I...I-I can fix this! I-I can!” Fieri then gets one hand behind him to try drag himself away from the now glowing cat. He flails around blindly. He starts to beg frantically. “I...I can kill th-this...b***h, j-just you...wait! Please...a-no..ther chance……n..no...N- _ **NO**_ \--!”

_Fieri’s scream is cut off._

The rounded man had disappeared in a flash of green light, and it was obvious that the cat in front of Dietrich and you was the culprit. You see a flash of green light in your peripheral and you glance up to the rooftop of the President’s House. So the cat’s powers cat reach up there too? The feline must’ve abducted Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope as well.

You then watch with warriness as the cat stretches before turning around casually. The white feline licks his paw before rubbing at his face. Dietrich and you steady your weapons at the cat, unsure of what might happen now. The cat yawns then as the voice continues to rumble threateningly. This time, the voice is addressing Dietrich and you.

“ _ **AS FOR YOU TWO…**_ ” The voice in the collar grits out. “ _ **......I DON’T TRUST THAT B***H ANYMORE TO DO MY BIDDING.**_ ”

Dietrich and you tense when green sparks surround the cat. Your grip on your knitting needles tightens a little bit. You wonder if the white feline was going to abduct you and your brother as well. The cat might possibly separate you two, which wouldn’t be good--

_**Bang!** _

…

…

…

_…Ah._

Your ears are ringing, but you see the gun that had suddenly appeared next to the cat. The white feline’s paw was placed near the trigger of the weapon. The gun was actually propped up a little by an upturned mound of dirt--otherwise the bullet wouldn’t have been able to shoot through your chest; the angle wouldn’t have worked. All in all, you’ve been shot. In the chest. By a _cat_.

You would probably be amused in a different situation about a cat managing to pull the trigger of the gun. But you faintly hear muffled sounds as if you were under water. You see Dietrich above you; his mouth moves and there’s a sort of desperation in his eyes, and you think his hand is on your cheek now? You don’t remember falling onto your back or looking up at the stormy sky above. A drop of rain hits your face, but it was warm……were these tears?

Everything feels distant, but you flinch weakly when Dietrich suddenly jolts. You see blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, and you realize that Dietrich must’ve been shot as well. Dietrich disappears from view, but you feel a warm hand over your own; your brother must be lying down right next to you. You feel a small comfort that you at least have Dietrich beside you, but you’re furious that he must die as well. There’s a flash of green somewhere nearby; the cat must have left now.

Honestly, you had hoped that maybe Dietrich would escape when the Condesce came after the both of your for killing off Guy Fieri and the Insane Clown Posse. But you had never expected the collared cat to appear. And now...your brother shall die alongside you. You had wished for a much longer life for Dietrich, but it was apparent that it would now be possible…

“Son na’va _b***h_ …!” You faintly hear a voice hiss out as your vision darkens. “I thought I was supposed to be the one to kill yew two. I _told_ that li’l guppie that somethin’ sh**ty was gonna happen…!”

…You...you recognize that voice. You try to keep your eyes open, but your vision is nearly black now. You think you catch a flash of gold though, and it causes your skin to prickle as you cough up a mouthful of blood. The warmth in Dietrich’s hand is fading, but you try to grip his hand tightly--because now you know who the voice belongs to.

“Hold on a bit.” The _**Condesce**_ murmurs--and what is she talking about? She sounds...frustrated? _Worried_? “The li’l guppie’ll be here soon.”

Who is...‘ _guppie_ ’? Your thoughts are...drifting now. And your vision is finally swallowed by black. The Condesce’s voice fades away, and you no longer feel Dietrich’s hand in yours. You feel panic for a moment. You're alone. It’s silent now. You feel like you’re floating in an endless sea of darkness. For a moment, you feel…afraid…

…

…

_Have courage, my Witch..._ A multitude of voices suddenly whisper at the same time. _...For this is not the end of your story._

You blink...and you open your eyes. You find yourself still surrounded by darkness but when you lift your gaze up, you see a bright, yellow light that was mixed with some orange hues.

_My Witch of Light, you are still needed._

_You must wake up now, for the Heir of Breath, the Sylph of Breath, and the Rogue of Space are waiting for you and the Seer of Time._

You blink again, mystified by the glowing light above. Was this light calling you a witch? But, thinking about the other...titles that were said, you recognize the familiar words.

Breath...Space...Time...Light.

Heir…Sylph...Rogue...Seer.

These were Aspects and Classes of the game SBURB that you had researched with Jaden, Johnathan, and Dietrich. But, before you could think about it further, the yellow-orange light grew brighter and blinding. You were forced to shut your eyes.

…

…

…

==> Ross: Wake up.

“--oss? Ross?” A voice-- _a **very** familiar one_ \--shouts. “Wake up. It’s alright now.”

You snap your eyes open and feel something behind your shoulders, supporting you to sit up. Blinking dazedly, you look up at a completely black sky before something blue catches your eyes. You turn your head slightly and--

…

…

… _Johnathan_ …?

You blink your eyes rapidly and stare up into bright, blue, familiar eyes behind thick, square glasses. Your breath stutters in your chest as you stare up at the awkward smile that slowly crawls onto his face. His blue eyes crinkle familiarly as he then grins widely. You think his gaze gets a little watery as well.

“Hello, Ross.” Johnathan murmurs, voice a little nervous. “Looks like I’ve missed quite a bunch of your birthdays.”

You blink before a startled chuckle escapes your lips before you sit up abruptly and bring him in for a hug. It takes a moment for you to realize that he’s here, solid, and real. You hear Johnathan make a surprised noise before he quickly hugs you back, murmuring soft reasurances. However, it wasn’t long before you let go to look around for your dear brother.

“Johnathan, where is Dietri--?” You try to ask before you catch sight of something on Johnathan’s cheek when he turns a bit more to face you. “ _Oh_ …”

You watch as Johnathan smiles sheepishly, the bruise on his revealed cheek seeming to darken as his face moves. He moves back a bit as he smiles anxiously at you, one hand rubbing his bruise a bit.

“Ah. D’s alright, Ross.” Johnathan says cheerfully, blue eyes crinkling again. “As you can see, with this bruise on my cheek, D is _quite_ alive and active.”

You blink again before looking down at what Johnathan was wearing. He was wearing unfamiliar blue clothes, but you recognised the symbol on his chest: the symbol of Breath. But you then realise that you’re also wearing similar, pajama-like clothes; however, they were orange and had a different design compared to Johnathan’s.

==> Ross: Look for your dear brother.

And then you look past Johnathan, you see your brother there, back facing the both of you while dressed in similar, but red, pajama-like clothes. Ah, it’s understandable that Dietrich would punch Johnathan, and it was most likely the comedian had accepted the blow. You see Dietrich shift then, and he turns around to face you, expression...a lot more relaxed than you had thought it would be. Your brother then moves his shades up into his hair so you can see his bright red eyes.

“Well, looks like we’re still alive.” Dietrich drawls as he shifts on the-- _you now notice_ \--stone slab he was sitting on. “You remember what I talked to you about before, right? The kid that pestered me.”

Yes. You do remember. Dietrich had called you out of the blue about the boy who had contacted him. You were a bit sceptical, but you trust Dietrich’s instincts when it comes to sketchy situations. You then see a blur of blue and black heading towards where you, Dietrich, and Johnathan are currently.

You also notice the purple...planet below you, and the orange stone slab you were on. Were the slabs both Dietrich and you sitting on...Quest Beds? This must have something to do with SBURB. But you quickly turn your attention to the blue and black blurs; you now realise that those blurs were people--...... _wait_...was that... _ **Jaden**_? You hear a familiar voice shouting out--and yes, as you watch the figure dressed in black come closer, you realize that Jaden is flying towards you, Dietrich, and Johnathan.

“ _JAY_ , DON’T JUST GO _**RUSHING**_ AHEAD!” Jaden yells, her expression huffy as her black clothes seem to ripple around her. “What if something came out to sneak attack you!?”

Jaden gets closer now, and you belatedly realise that she’s flying towards you three. You’re still so disoriented that you hadn’t noticed that little fact so quickly. Oh well, you’re slowly regaining your bearings though. Johnathan turns away from you to greet his sister with a grin.

“Well, I trust that you and John would watch my back!” Johnathan calls back cheerfully--and wait, who was ‘John’?

You finally turn your attention to the figure dressed in blue, who you now realise was a...young boy? You blink in mild surprise as you take in his face and clothes. He looks...like a younger clone of Johnathan? The boy had the same square glasses, buck teeth, and similarly styled hair. He looked no older than 14 or 15. The teen’s hood wiped around behind him as he flew closer and closer with Jaden at his side.

“That’s no excuse, Jay!” Jaden harrumphs as she then bops her brother on the head lightly with a gloved fist.

Johnathan merely chuckles while he looks at Jaden before looking back at you and Dietrich abruptly. Johnathan stands-- _floats_ \--and laughs sheepishly as he then drifts over to stand next to Jaden and...John.

“Ah, how rude of me.” Johnathan murmurs as he then ruffles the hair of his younger counterpart cheerfully. “This is John Egbert! And yes, he is _me_ , but he’s a younger and alternate version of me.”

“It’s nice to meet you two.” The boy-- _John_ \--smiles shyly then before he gives a small wave to Dietrich and you.

Now that the teen is closer, you can see the white scars crisscrossing his left arm; they do not look self-inflicted. When you look at John’s face, you see the faint scars around his eyes as well, and……you can see something in his blue eyes. When you look into this boy’s eyes, you can now see that he is much older than he appears to be. There is a sort of wisdom and barely hidden pain and experience in John’s eyes, and you’re not sure how to feel about it. However...you do feel a deep sense of concern for this boy.

Even though you have only met this boy just now, you have the same protective feeling for him as you do for your friends and family. Although…since John is the alternate younger version of Johnathan, it’s not too surprising that you would come to feel concern for this boy. You snap out of your musing when you see Dietrich move out of the corner of your eye.

To your mild surprise, you watch as Dietrich abruptly darts towards John, who jolts in surprise. You see your brother go in for a headlock, but John slips away-- _into wind?_ Blinking, you see that John had indeed turned into wind, escaping Dietrich’s grasp. The teen reforms into a solid human a few meters away, gazing at Dietrich with shock and confusion.

“Uh, _**D**_!? What are you trying--?” John squeaks in mild fear as he dodges Dietrich’s grasp again. You watch bemusedly as your brother starts a game of cat and mouse with John. “What are you trying to do, D!?”

“I have an urge to noogie you.” Dietrich merely grumbles as he flies after John, who disperses into wind once more.

Johnathan, Jaden, and you merely sit down on the Quest Beds...that seem to be floating in mid air. But all of your attention is mostly on Dietrich and John. Dietrich seems to appear right where John is, and it startles the teen, forcing the young ravenet to disappear into wind before he can completely reform.

“ _What kind of reason_ \--? Hey, wait a second…!” The boy yelps as he turns into wind again to avoid Dietrich’s grasp once more. “You’re using your future vision thing! That’s _cheating_!”

“...It’s not f**king cheating, kid.” Dietrich mutters as he darts around, trying to grasp the blue wind. “You’re using your powers, and I’m using mine. I think it’s pretty f**king fair.”

You had barely noticed the red glow that trails after your brother’s eyes. Since Dietrich’s shades are still in his hair, and he turns a little in your direction, you can distinctly see...maroon cogs in his bright red eyes. Your brother seems to be seeing something that you can’t see, and you’re intrigued. So...this was the power of Dietrich’s Aspect? It was apparent your brother could see...the future? No wonder he was always instantly appearing where John was when he’s about to reform into his solid form.

However, in the end, after a handful of minutes, Dietrich catches John; it looks like the boy has finally given up. You hear faint complaining from John and Dietrich’s soft voice. You see John pause abruptly and look at Dietrich with wide, blue eyes. John looks away guiltily for a moment and says something softly. Dietrich lets go of John for a moment--only to lightly bop the teen on the head.

Your brother then moves his pointer fingers and thumbs near John’s eyes. You watch with some amusement as John’s eyes are stretched open a little more with Dietrich’s fingers before the teen slaps away the hands, seeming to grumble while gesturing to the scars around his eyes as he speaks softly. John then smiles wryly, and you wonder if then teen had been blind before. Dietrich hums softly for a moment before he shakes his head slightly, sighing softly.

“You’re one he** of a kid, John.” Dietrich mutters, voice much more audible now. “But don’t go blinding yourself again. Not for me.”

So you guessed right. But John had sacrificed his eyes for Dietrich? Possibly during the time the boy contacted your brother. You wonder why John became blind. John smiles lopsidedly in response before turning around to Johnathan, Jaden, and you. The teen and your brother float back to where your seated. John crosses his legs and seems to sit on air as he eyes all of you closely. The teen gives a friendly smile before giving a heavy sigh.

“Well...all of you deserve a proper explanation.” John murmurs, gaze a bit tired. “But it’s best I get you guys out of here first.” John extends his hand out to Johnathan first, blue eyes calm and comforting. Johnathan inclined his head curiously at first before taking John’s hand carefully. John then smiles cheerfully. “Please hold hands for now.”

“What is this--f**king _kindergarten_?” Dietrich mumbles, but he takes Jaden’s hand.

You grasp your brother’s free hand, while Jaden reaches out to grab Johnathan’s other hand. John smiles then and gives a little wink to you all before blue sparks start to appear around him. You shut your eyes for a moment when a bright blue light surrounds all of you. However, the light doesn’t last long. And then, the sound of...seagulls and the crash of surf reaches your ears.

Opening your eyes, you look around in wonderment when you notice that you’re flying over...an ocean? You look around for a moment, taking in the endless blue below you. But you draw your attention back to John when he floats away a bit, letting go of Johnathan’s hand. When you turn fully to see where John is heading, you take note of the island that was present, waves sloshing over white sand. You follow the boy, Dietrich and Johnathan taking the lead while Jaden drifted beside you.

John lands on a grassy cliff edge that was nearby, hood whipping around behind him. The teen then continues to walk from there towards…a house? The plain, white house was big, but not overly so. You land on the grassy cliff with your friends and family, all of you following John. While it was a little strange to be trusting a young boy to lead all of you to an unknown location, he did save your lives. Still, that wasn’t a good reason, yet...you feel comforted by John’s presence.

You then watch as John simply walks up to the door of the simple two-story house, he knocks for second, pauses, before he opens the door and enters. You exchange a look with Jaden, who merely shrugs. Johnathan merely follows, Dietrich not too far behind.

“Hey, Hal! You here?” John calls out. Who was Hal? “I brought Dirk’s guardian and stuff, but I kinda need to go back a bit to get Jane’s dad. Can you watch over them for me for a bit?”

“ _Hold up. I’m in the living room, so just give me a sec._ ” A staticy voice responds to John’s earlier question. “ _Motherf**king drones are hovering around. You picked one he** of a time to appear._ ”

After closing the door behind yourself, you look around at the interior of the house. There wasn’t much to see; the walls bare of pictures, and there wasn’t much color. You watch as John comes to a halt in the hallway of the entrance, peering into the other room around corner at the end of the hall. John must be looking at the person who had responded.

“Sorry, sorry~” John chirps back in response, hovering over the ground a bit; you haven’t noticed the teen floating again. “At least she’s holding back though, sending less and less scout drones this way.”

“ _What- **f**king** -ever._” The voice, Hal, says, sounding much closer as you all follow John into a large room--the living room. The living room was rather plain like the rest of the house you’ve seen so far; the couches, chairs, and carpet were white. But the glass door that lead to the outdoors caught your eye. You could see the blue ocean, and the way light reflects off of the water was a bit mesmerizing and beautiful. “ _Tell that to the fifty-five scout drones I hacked, disassembled, and obliterated all on my own thirty minutes ago._ ”

When you spot the owner of the voice, you blink in mild surprise. You had expected another teen, yes……but you had expected the person to be a _human_. Well, Hal certainly looks human--except for the wires and mesh you can see on his neck and the small bits of metal framing his face. You believe Hal is...an android. How interesting. You amusedly take in the pointed shades Hal was wearing; the android was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, glowing red eyes darting to each face before him behind his shades.

“ _Well, why don’t y’all take a seat?_ ” Hal drawls as he stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets, head inclining to the kitchen that is connected to the living room. “ _John’ll start telling his story and I’ll bring some water. Sorry we don’t have anything stronger at the moment._ ”

“It’s fine.” You speak up for your friends and family. “Thank you.”

Hal nods before he walks to the kitchen, but not before reaching out and giving a quick ruffle of the hair to John’s head; John huffs in response, but smiles widely at the android. With that shared moment alone, you can tell that John and Hal have a strong, trusting bond between each other. But Hal leaves and John leads the rest of you further into the living room.

==> Ross: Take a seat.

You sit down on a couch with Dietrich on your left. Jaden and Johnathan sit on square, cushioned seats. John brings over two cushioned chairs; the second one is most likely for Hal. John takes his seat, gets comfortable, and then sends a grim weary smile at Johnathan.

“Jay, you already heard my story before, so you’ll understand already.” You see Johnathan shift, expression becoming grim now. John continues to smile before he turns his gaze to the rest of you. “Well...I hope you all are ready for this. Please saves the questions for later.”

You keep silent but nod slight in understanding; you see Jaden and Dietrich do the same, Johnathan watching on with a grim look. John continues to smile that grim, sad smile before he opens his mouth to speak.

“It began on the day of my 13th birthday…”

~~

It’s halfway-- _well, you think it’s halfway_ \--through John’s story that Hal suddenly speaks, his pointed shades flashing red for a moment. The most important facts so far was that Johnathan’s son, Jim, would God Tier soon and brought in tomorrow. Jane, Jake, Roxy and Dirk were all alive and well. You don’t know much about your...daughter, but you feel the same concern for her as you would for John.

Back to the present, Hal was seated after bringing in the ice-cold water, but now he had stood up, body looking tense and alert. If you listen closely, you can hear the faint hum of Hal’s android body. You wonder what kind of power his body runs on...

“ _Hold on, I’m picking up something appearing outside._ ” Hal abruptly cuts in. “ _I’m gonna go check it out._ ”

“Do you want me to come with you?” John questions, already halfway off of the couch.

“ _Nah, I got this._ ” Hal drawls as he waves a hand flippantly in the air.

Hal disappears from the room. You hear the opening and closing of the house door and then silence. John’s seated again, but he doesn't continue his story just yet, looking nervous as he eyes open hallway that he last seen Hal. You watch him for a moment before you speak.

“You can go after him, John.” You murmur, watching the teen jolt slightly in surprise. “We won’t mind.”

John blinks his eyes rapidly in surprise and glances around at the others. Jaden and Johnathan give bright, reassuring smiles; Dietrich merely shrugs one shoulder before jerking his head over to the hallway entrance lazily. John smiles a bit and murmurs a ‘thank you’ before getting up from the cushioned chair he was sitting on. You hear the opening of the entrance door once John is gone from view, and you hear the boy’s faint voice.

“Hal, who are you talking to?” John calls out. After that, you hear the door close. You can no longer hear John.

There’s a long stretch of silence then. You start to process the part of John’s story that you know so far. The one thing that stands out the most to you is the fact that so much has happened to--...

…

…No. _Not_ a _**child**_. John is not a child; it would be an insult to the age and wisdom you see in his blue eyes. Still…John is so young, yet he has done so much already. And the way he talks--it’s as if he’s carrying the weight of the world on his own. You feel there a few things are omitted, but there was nothing but truth within John’s words. You feel sad...that such a burden was given to this boy.

You’re curious about the alternate, younger versions of yourself and your friends. You hope that they are looking after John like all of you and your friends look after Johnathan.

“Getting a soft spot for him already, huh, Ross?” Dietrich then pipes up, snapping you at of your musings. When you look at him, you see the amused and fond smirk on his face. “Well, I guess I can’t blame you. John’s a reckless kid--he reminds me of Jay.”

“ _Hey_! What’s that supposed to mean?” Johnathan cries out indignantly before grunting when Jaden elbows him.

“You know what she means.” Jaden grumbles, but there’s a touch of somberness in her voice that Johnathan scoots a little closer to his sister and wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders. “....Jay...it’s just…… _ **God**_ , I thought I lost you forever.”

Johnathan smiles a sad smile, but he brings Jaden in for a one-armed hug. He presses a quick kiss to her head, and you see Jaden blink back tears. Johnathan murmurs soft words of comfort as Jaden begins to collect herself, gloved hands scrubbing at her eyes. Once her emotions were under control, Jaden hugs Johnathan back.

“Hey, no hug and kiss for me?” Dietrich then jokes.

“ _I’m_ the comedian, D.” Johnathan says dryly. “Leave the jokes to _**me**_.”

Dietrich was about to flip Johnathan off with a smirk, but John and Hal suddenly returned. Your gaze immediately went to the sheathed red and black katana in Hal’s right hand. John looks over at Jaden with concern, seeing her red eyes, but the scientist waves him off with a small smile.

“ _Just met a John from the past._ ” Hal says as if it’s the most normal thing that’s ever happened to him. He raises his sword up to tap the hilt against his shoulder. “ _I got a strife weapon._ ”

“Now that I think about it, I should’ve just held on to it.” John mumbles, frowning thoughtfully. “When you ‘woke up’, I could’ve given you your sword then, Hal.”

“ _Welp, it’s all in the past._ ” Hal says carelessly before he captchalogs his katana. You weren’t aware robots or androids could captchalog anything.

Hal and John return to their seats. When everyone is settled, John continues to tell his story. You taken in every detail, storing certain information away for the future. But most of all, you take in John’s expressions. You watch the way he sags or brightens up at certain parts of his story. But the story continues, and you learn a little more about the mysterious boy named John Egbert.

~~

“D**n, I need to get going now.” John murmurs as he stands up from his seat. “Callie needs me.”

The young teen had just finished his story. So much time has passed; you can see the orange sunset through the glass door in the living room. The sky was a beautiful twilight blue. Night was about to fall. But now John had to leave to do something else? The boy was quite busy. But from what you’ve heard from the teen’s story, being busy is a norm to him. Oh, you hope that John rests more than once in a while. Hopefully your alternate self was scheming up ways to make John sleep for more than 12 hours at least.

“ _I’ll be in your iGlasses to check up on how you’re doing._ ” Hal says in response. “ _But leave everything to me over here._ ”

“Thanks, Hal.” John responds as a spark of blue snaps along his arm for a brief moment. The teen then looks over at Johnathan, Jaden, Dietrich, and you, smiling brightly. “Good luck, you guys! Remember, Jane’s dad should be arriving tomorrow. Hal is gonna help you all get used to your powers in 5 days. Then I should be back to take you guys over to the Meteor or the Prospit battleship to meet the gang.”

With that, John gives a two-fingered salute to all of you before disappearing in a flash of blue light. You gaze at the spot where John once stood for a moment before turning your gaze to Hal, who merely blinks for a second before sighing. Hal gets up from his cushioned seat, and you can still hear the faint hum of the android’s body.

“ _Welp, it’s been a long day._ ” Hal drawls. “ _Before we can practice, why don’t I direct you to your temporary rooms to rest up for the night?_ ”

“Um...Hal…?” The android turns his head to look over at Jaden, whose side was practically sticking to Johnathan’s as they both stood up. Jaden speaks again. “Would it be alright if we all had a sleepover for the first day here? I’d like to keep my friends and family close to me for a while longer.”

Hal blinks and stares at Jaden for a long moment before shrugging carelessly, heading out of the living room and towards a staircase that lead to the top half of the house. The android stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“ _Meh, whatever then. I don’t make the rules._ ” Hal says lazily. “ _Y’all can have a sleepover the entire time you guys are stayin’ here, ya’ know. Just let me bring down some stuff for your slumber party._ ”

“Thank you!” Jaden calls out before Hal disappears from sight. The Rogue of Space then turns to look at all of you. “I like him.”

“Of course you do.” Dietrich responds with a smirk on his face as he he stands up and stretches. “It’s the Strider charm.”

Jaden rolls her eyes playfully in response as you stand up as well. Hal returns then, seemingly empty-handed until he unloads his captchalogue deck. A few mattresses, blankets, and pillows pop out onto the floor of the living room. Hal starts to adjust a few things to make makeshift beds for all of you.

“ _There’s a bathroom down here on the first floor and the second floor. Down here, it’s the first door on the left past the staircase. On the second floor, you need to turn right; go to the last door on the left side of the hall._ ” Hal directs as he fluffs up a pillow. “ _However, the second floor bathroom is the only one with a shower. First floor still has a toilet and two sinks like the second bathroom above. There should be the necessary toiletries in the mirror-cabinets above the sink._ ”

Hal sets the pillow in his hands down onto one mattress before lifting his glowing, red gaze to all of you, one ash-blonde eyebrow arching. The android then straightens his back, metallic, black hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets once again. Hal inclines his head slightly, watching you all closely.

“ _Bath towels and hand towels are in the closet in both bathrooms._ ” Hal continues to explain as moves across the living room to push some furniture out of the way. “ _Spare clothes are in your temporary bedrooms’ drawers. We have lots of food in the kitchen’s refrigerator._ ” Hal’s eyes seem to shimmer with mirth. “ _Now……anything else?_ ”

“Wow, you sound so _**professional**_.” Jaden giggles with amusement before she bounds over, God Tier clothes rustling as she brings a surprised Hal into a hug. “Thank you so much, Hal!”

“ _No problem._ ” Hal responds, huffing softly, returning the hug slightly, patting Jaden’s back.

~~

You lie down on your temporary bed, which was much more comfortable than you had thought it would be. Yet...sleep is not coming easily to you. Hal has gone outside to lie down the roof, saying he prefers the outdoors and the stars. You idly wonder if staring at stars will help you get sleepy.

But you continue to look up at the dark ceiling above, listening to the muted snores of Johnathan and Jaden, your body from the shoulders down covered by a blanket. After a few minutes tick by, you turn onto your right side…and catch red eyes with the help of the moonlight seeping into the room from the glass door.

Dietrich merely blinks as he lies on his left side on his own mattress. Looks like your brother can’t get some shut eye either at the moment. But it was quiet, a peaceful quiet. The calming crash of the surf occuring once in a while, like a soft, slow heartbeat. But you feel wide awake for some reason, gazing into soft, rose-red eyes. Why can’t you sleep?

After a moment of silence, you reach a hand out, and your brother immediately takes your hand into his own. He rubs your knuckles gently with a thumb before pressing a gentle kiss there. It’s only then that your nerves start to truly settle, and the day catches up to you, and your vision blurs.

And... _ **oh**_ , this must be why you couldn’t sleep. You hadn’t released all that you were feeling today, which was normal, actually. You never really show your emotions unless it’s your brother or friends easing them out. Looking into your brothers warm eyes had been your breaking point you guess.

“...Hey... _hey_ , Rosealine…” Dietrich murmurs as he shifts, sitting up a bit. With some movement, Dietrich moves his mattress across the carpet closer to you. He moves his right hand up to rub under your left eye. His left hand still holds your own. “...It’s alright now, sis.”

You swallow a sob, and you let Dietrich wipe away your tears. Your tears were quite mix of emotions at the moment, but the strongest feelings were... _happiness_ and **relief**. Your dear friends are alive, and you’re so happy. A watery smile makes its way onto your face and Dietrich continues to murmur soft words of comfort, but he understands what you’re feeling. He simply moves a bit closer to pull you into a hug, tucking your head under his chin. Dietrich doesn’t even mind the fact that your soaking his red t-shirt.

“S’all right now, sis.” Dietrich continues to murmur into your hair, his hug a little awkward while lying down but still comforting nonetheless. “Everythin’s fine…”

“ _Mmm_ …?” You then hear a soft, sleepy voice murmur. Johnathan yawns. “Wha...what's goin’ on…?”

“Cuddle...pile…?” You hear Jaden mumble before she shifts closer, her cheek pressing against your back. “Mm... _warm_ …”

Johnathan’s long arm drapes over Jaden and you, and randomly pats Dietrich’s arm. You then hear bot Johnathan and Jaden’s breathing even out; the two were sleeping once again, oblivious to the world around them. It was adorable.

Your brother snorts softly in amusement before he ducks his head down and makes eye-contact with you. Through his rose-red eyes, you can tell he’s silently telling you again that everything is alright now. This time, your smile is less shaky and a happy chuckle manages to escape your lips. You then inhale...and exhale, sleep finally managing to settle on your mind. Looks like all you needed was a release of emotions.

==> Ross: Rest.

“...Good night...dear brother.” You finally murmur.

“G’night, sis.” Dietrich whispers in return.

With that, your eyes slide shut. You’re surrounded by warmth, and it reminds you that your friends and family are alive and well. You dream peacefully.

==> Ross: Be the Reader.

== Reader: Check up on the people on the Meteor.

Dave had just finished leading the last troll into their room; the winged blonde could hear Latula and Mituna’s muffled talking. The Knight of Time stretched as he turned away from the recently closed gray door in front of him. However, instead of an empty hall, Dave caught sight of a certain Prince of Heart. Dave blinked behind his shades, inclining his head as his red and orange wings shifted behind his back.

“Sup.” Dave greeted, briefly flickering his gaze down the hall behind Dirk. No one was with the Prince of Heart?

Dirk-- _he was currently wearing a black tank top and jeans_ \--was silent in response, causing Dave to slowly arch an eyebrow. The Knight of Time then began to walk down the hall towards the other Strider, wings folded behind his back carefully. Once Dave was a few feet in front of Dirk, the Prince of Heart spoke.

“I need to talk to you about something. _Privately_.” Dirk murmured. Dave merely kept silent, waiting for the spiky-haired blonde to continue. “It’s about John.”

Dave doesn’t react much, but his arched eyebrow lowers. The Knight of Time inclined his head for a moment before he sighed, nodding slowly. Dave then jerked his chin upwards.

“...Let’s head to the roof then.” Dave drawled, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets as he turned on his heel, waving Dirk over to follow him.

~~

“Alright, what do you need to tell Old Man Dave?” Dave sighed out as he sat down on the edge of the rooftop, Dirk sitting down on the left of the Knight of Time. “What’s up with John?”

Dirk was silent for a while, glancing up at the flashing lights in the sky above for a moment. One hand tugged slightly at the fingerless glove on the other hand, but he didn’t pull it off. Dirk then leaned back a bit, placing his gloved hands down on the grainy rooftop floor behind him, light reflecting off of his shades as he turned to look at Dave slightly.

“I’ve been wondering…” Dirk paused a bit, trying to find the right words. “I feel like...John’s avoiding me a bit? Like I’ve never actually had at least a one minute conversation with him alone.”

Dirk watched as Dave slowly raised his eyebrows. But then Dave’s eyebrows furrowed before they lowered...and then Dave’s expression smoothed out completely. Dave pushed his shades up into his hair and rubbed his right hand over his face, wings shifting behind his back.

“...Gonna leave me hanging?” Dirk asked dryly.

Dave merely sighed in response before he captchalogged his shades and turned slightly to look properly at Dirk. The Prince of Heart froze for a moment at the exhausted and knowing look in the Knight of Time’s expression when he dropped his hand from his face.

“.....He blames himself for your death.” Dave finally said as he flickered his gaze up at the flashing sky above. Before Dirk could ask about what Dave was talking about, he explains. “You pushed him out of the way of a death laser from motherf**king Lord English’s mouth in his previous life.”

Dave said it quietly, expression completely closed off, voice flat. Dirk blinked for a long moment...before he opened his mouth and closed it. The Prince of Heart’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged downwards slightly into a frown.

“Why the f**k would he blame _himself_?” Dirk asked, voice a little strained. “I made the choice myself, right?”

“It’s just John being John mostly--but I’m not just saying that.” Dave murmured. The Knight of Time looked down at his lap, a small frown on his lips. “...John just blames himself a lot for things that aren’t his fault; you gotta understand that that’s how his mind works. John cares a sh**-ton about all of us. He just thinks he could’ve done so much more. He’s hit by your death the most because he thinks he was actually prepared to die a Heroic death for everyo--...”

Dave took in a sharp breath and rolled his shoulders as he sighed again, shades still in his hair as he dragged his red-orange gaze to Dirk’s pointed shades.

“Just...give John some time. It may not look it, but he’s still getting used to the fact that you’re all…” Dave gestured to Dirk, expression tired.

“... _Alive_.” Dirk finished for Dave, slowly nodding his head in understanding.

“John’s afraid that he’s just gonna...wake up.” Dave smiled humorlessly. “That this is just a too-good-to-be-true dream, where you’re all alive and--... _God_ , I’m honestly a bit scared too.”

Dave was still smiling tiredly at Dirk before he grunted and leaned all the way back onto the rooftop. Dave’s back was against the roof floor while his legs continued to dangle over the edge. Dirk let the Knight of Time collect his thoughts.

“...But it’s f**king amazing though. Seeing you all again. _**Alive**_.” Dave murmured, staring up at the flashing sky above. “I didn’t all of this was possible. But look here now at the present: the Alpha Guardians, Ancestor Trolls, my bro, Jade’s g-pa, John’s dad, and Rose’s mom are all alive. And I think the Dancestor Trolls are alive as well. And John’s became friends with enemies. It’s all just _incredible_.”

Dave let out a barely there chuckle, draping his right arm over his eyes as he sighed. Dirk merely watched the other Strider for a moment before turning his gaze to expanse of the Meteor. The Prince of Heart could never imagine what it would be like to see his friends die for good, and then suddenly see them alive the next day. Yeah, that sh** must be traumatizing. Dirk didn’t he’d be able to look a friend or family member that died in the eye; the Prince of Heart sighed heavily, shutting his eyes. After a moment of silence, Dave spoke again.

“So, Dirk?” The said Prince of Heart blinked his eyes open, turning his head slightly to look at Dave once more. Dave smirked wearily, arm still over his eyes. “Just give John some more time.”

Dirk was silent for a long time, but he felt the knot in his chest disappear. Now he knew that it wasn’t because he was a f**k up that John was seemingly avoiding him. The Prince of Heart sighed deeply and sent a small, barely there smirk at Dave.

“...Alright.” Dirk finally murmured.

==> Reader: Check up on the proud fathers.

After Jim had helped to heal Jay of his wound, the Knight of Life returned to the golden battleship. Jim found that James was trying to tidy up the area, righting up chairs and couches while using his Breath to sweep up the dust and small debris that had gathered from the fight with imps, basiliks, ogres, etc. While working, the two chatted idly about John and Jane and their friends.

And now, James and Jim were taking a break from cleaning up the Prospit ship. Jim was humming his father’s piano tune while washing his hands for now in the kitchen, James sitting nearby; the Knight of Breath was seated on a stool near the dining table.

But then...James, who was idly sipping ice-cold water, suddenly froze, body tensing up almost painfully. The cup-- _luckily it was made of plastic_ \--slipped from James’s grasp and hit the floor noisily, water spilling everywhere on the golden floor. Jim jumped in surprise at the noise and whipped his head around, already reaching for a hand towel to dry his hands while also shutting the faucet off.

“James…? Are you alright?” Jim asked with concern.

James was gazing dazedly at the cup that rolled to a stop a few feet away from where he was sitting. The Knight of Breath blinked his cobalt eyes then and lifted his gaze to Jim. Blinking again, James smiled nervously, running his right hand through his hair. Jim wasn’t sure, but James looked a lot more haggard now, like he pulled an all-nighter 3 times in a row...

“I...I think I might need to rest for a bit.” The Knight of Breath responded. That might be an understatement, Jim thought as he eyed James’ form carefully. “And I’m terribly sorry about the mess.”

James slid off his seat to go pick up his cup and wipe up the mess. But Jim was faster, waving the Knight of Breath away. The Knight of Life eyed the slight tremor in James’ hands with concern. Was the Knight of Breath exhausted from cleaning up? Or was it from the strife with all those monsters that invaded the ship earlier? D**n, Jim wished he noticed James’ odd behavior quicker.

“It’s fine, James! I got this.” Jim said as he continued to shoo James away, aquamarine eyes filled with worry. “You should really rest. A simple water spill is nothing. I’ll clean it up in a blink of an eye.”

“W..Well...if you’re _sure_ …” James murmured softly in response, skin feeling a little clammy. Seeing the nod and the stubborn look in the Knight of Life’s eyes, James sighed softly before smiling wearily. “...Thank you, Jim.”

However, as James turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen...the world seemed to tilt _**sideways**_ all of a sudden. Just as Jim picked up the plastic cup from the ground, the Knight of Life heard a loud thumping noise. Heart sinking, Jim set the cup down on the dining table quickly before spinning around abruptly. Jim made a noise of shock and panic before he rushed towards the collapsed form on the carpeted floor of the golden living room. James apparently hadn’t made it very far from the kitchen.

“ _ **JAMES**_!” Jim called out, sounding frightened as he dashed over. The Knight of Life halted next to James before crouching down. Jim quickly, but carefully, rolled the Knight of Breath over onto his back. “James? _James_!”

The Knight of Life scanned his practical twin’s body for injuries, hand hovering over the other’s mouth to check the breathing. James’ breathing was a little off, labored; his cobalt eyes were closed, face scrunched up with what seemed to be pain. Jim then checked the Knight of Breath’s pulse, grimacing when he found that it seemed to be a bit slow for some reason.

Aquamarine eyes then landed on James’ left arm, which seemed to be seizing. Narrowing his gaze slightly, Jim tugged back the white undershirt sleeve of the left arm before widening his eyes. The veins of James’s left arm……were **_black_** , and Jim winced at the ugly sight. The black veins stood out on James’s pale skin like coal on fresh, white snow.

“James, stay with me now.” Jim muttered as Life ignited onto his right hand, frightened by what he had found.

What was it? Poison? Jim tried to think of any time that James had consumed or been injected with--...oh. _Oh no._ Jim remembered the fight. James had been bitten by a basilisk. Jim cursed mentally. The Knight of Life had only healed the wound, not knowing anything about the poison. D**n, he should’ve been more cautious. Jim pressed the blue flames on his hand to James’ arm.

“Hold on, James…!” Jim murmured as he reached into his captchalogue deck with his free hand, pulling his PDA out. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get rid of the basilisk poison in James’ body by himself.

==> Reader: Gaze into the Abyss.

…

…

…

Darkness covers the area. It stretches far and wide. All one would see is blackness for miles, miles, and miles with no hint of light in sight.. However...a person would start to hear the whispers, and then the soft, colorful glows of light.

_...So you are willing?_ A million voices murmured quietly from the darkness, a red glow appearing. _You would relinquish your freedom for him?_

_You would do that for the boy?_ Another cluster of voices asked, orange-yellow light flickering into existence.

_Yes._ A different group of voices responded, blue light entering the darkness. _For he is my Heir. I would give up my freedom to him,_ _ Time, Light._

_He’s not ready yet,_ _Breath. _ A sea-green glow sparks into existence.

_I am aware,_ _Mind. _ Breath responds, blue light circling the area in the form of streams of wind. The Aspect hovered around the others. _But his time shall come soon._

_But you would give up your control to him completely?_ A golden light queried as he entered the darkness.

_You can’t come back from this._ A purple light grumbled, the Aspect pulsing in the darkness.

_Not unless he wills it._ A magenta glow muttered thoughtfully. _You sure about this,_ _Breath?_

_He is worthy,_ _Hope , Heart. _Breath murmured softly. _And I trust the boy to use me wisely,_ _Rage._

_We’d miss you dearly,_ _ Breath._ A neon-red light whispered.

_We all will._ A lighter blue glow murmured as a navy-blue light lurks around in the darkness, humming with agreement.

_I do not think it will be a farewell to all of you forever,_ _Blood , Life, Void. _Breath whispered amusedly, wind threading through the inky abyss.

_Will you really be okay?_ A bright, green light asked.

_Do you trust him that much?_ A darker green light muttered.

There’s a moment of silence...before Breath glows brighter in the darkness, and chorus of chuckles fills the area. The other Aspects in the Abyss watch the other curiously. Wind dances through the Aspects before Breath quiets down, a smile in their voice.

_I trust John Egbert beyond what’s imaginable, __Space_ _, Doom. _Breath says, another chuckle coming from the bright blue light. _He is destined for this. So do not worry._

The Aspects whispered to each other for a moment before there was a collective sigh. Time chuckled softly to themself before directing their words to Breath.

_Well, you’re the first_ _Aspect_ _to be created._ Time said, sounding amused. _Do what you want._

If Breath were to have a mouth, they would have grinned widely, much like John Egbert, the Heir of Breath. But the blue light flickered then, looking away from the other Aspects. Breath flitted around for a moment before sighing softly.

_I must get to my Heir of Breath. He will be worried to hear that his father is ill. _Breath whispered. _But I shall assure him that everything is fine._

Breath then began to fade away from the Abyss, threads of wind vanishing with the glow of blue light.

_Farewell...until next time._

The Aspects murmured their own farewells before fading into the darkness. The colorful lights disappeared, and the inky blackness was left behind. Silence reigned over the area, and nothing was to be seen.

==> Reader: See what John is doing on the Meteor.

 


	46. ==> Reader: See what John is doing on the Meteor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Economy is killing me so bad...but I will survive. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

==> Reader: See what John is doing on the Meteor.

John smiled softly as he watched Feferi run up to her lusus, the two speaking in soft whispers with each other. Feferi gestured animatedly despite her equally soft voice, and Gl'bgolyb seemed to be listening with amusement, slowly being caught up on the events that had occured.

Gl'bgolyb was hard to bring into the Meteor. Jade and John had to plan a little on bringing a lot of water and finding a large room for the sea-dwelling lusus. Fortunately, there was a room large enough to house Gl'bgolyb. John and Jade were happy to successfully bring the largest lusus in first; all the other lusii were much easier to bring in after Gl'bgolyb.

And now, wanting to give the Fuschia Blood and Gl'bgolyb their privacy, the Heir of Breath slowly started to edge out of the room. He wanted Feferi and Gl'bgolyb to have their own conversations without him hovering around.

“Well, I’ll leave you two together to catch up!” John called out, announcing his departure before he turned on his heel. The Heir of Breath stepped through the door of the large, gray room. “Have fun!”

“Wha--John, _wait_!” Feferi then called out frantically.

John paused in mild surprise, turning around and bracing himself in time for Feferi to barrel into him, her gray arms wrapping around his torso tightly, the bracelets that were around her wrists jingling softly together. The Witch of Life let out a breathless giggle into John’s chest, before straightening up, fuschia eyes bright and full of energy.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , John!” She cheered almost reverently. “You’re so glubbin’ amazing!”

John laughed brightly in response, returning the hug. Gl'bgolyb, hummed amusedly in the large pool she was floating in. Feferi’s happiness was a little contagious, so the Heir of Breath smiled warmly.

“Aw, you flatter me too much.” John said with a chuckle as he ruffled Feferi’s hair, being mindful of her horns. “Plus, Jade did most of the work.”

Feferi pouted at that as she released John from her hug. In a blur of gray, Feferi reached out to pinch John’s left cheek, the Heir of Breath wincing slightly at the sharp pain. But John’s attention was brought more to Feferi’s fierce expression.

“John, you did so much for all of us, and nothing is going to change our minds about that.” Feferi release the Heir of Breath’s cheek. “So please accept my gratitude.”

John blinked his eyes in surprise before softening his gaze. The Heir of Breath then smiled softly, warmth in his heart.

“...You’re welcome.” John murmured. And it felt weird to say it. The Heir hadn’t said ‘you’re welcome’ for a long time, always deflecting the thanks by saying something like ‘it’s what friends or family would do’.

Feferi smiled brightly at John’s response, giving one last hug to the Heir if Breath before skipping back to Gl’bgolyb. John watched her go to her lusus for a moment with a soft smile before sighing. The Heir of Breath then turned on his heel and finally exited the room.

Gamzee and Eridan finally got to meet their own respective lusii; the Purple Blood and Violet Blood were probably still talking to their guardians at the moment. John had checked briefly on Bro, who merely said that everything was fine; the Grand Highblood was still unconscious in the same room he had attacked Jay in.

Latula and Mituna had settled into their room-- _the two wanted to share one that was close to Kurloz and Meulin’s_ \--and unpacked their things. Although...the Knight of Mind and the Heir of Doom barely unpacked half of their things, before they quickly entered the room next to theirs, wanting to check on Kurloz and Meulin themselves.

From what Dave told John-- _the Knight of Time had been the one to help settle Latula and Mituna in_ \--there was a few tears shed between the Dancestor Trolls. Terezi and Vriska left the room when they saw that they were no longer needed, heading out to meet their lusii after Dave had given the news. The Knight of Time had told the three-- _Meulin, Mituna, and Latula_ \--about the situation with Jay; they were willing to wait for the Sylph of Breath to feel better first before healing Kurloz’s broken freedom. But speaking of Jay...

John snapped his thoughts back to the present as he gazed down the gray hall he was standing in. Now that he had thought of the Sylph of Breath, he should really go and visit his Post-Scratch self. John continued to walk down the gray walls, checking the rooms he was passing by. The Heir of Breath that he should be reaching Jay’s temporary room right...about...now. John paused at a gray door, giving a soft knock.

“Come in.” A muffled voice responded.

John blinked in mild surprise, recognizing the voice. The Heir of Breath hadn’t expected Jay to be awake at the moment; he thought that maybe D, Ross, or Jaden would respond since it was likely that at least one of them would watch over the Sylph of Breath. Shaking off his surprise, John grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The Heir of Breath pushed the door open and entered before shutting it behind himself.

Jay, while looking a bit haggard, smiled brightly when he saw John; the Sylph of Breath was sitting up, a pillow behind his back while he leaned against the wall behind him. The Heir of Breath glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow when he saw that D, Ross, and Jaden were not present; he knew Equius and Nepeta were seeing their respective lusii right now. Seeing John’s questioning look, Jay smiled lopsidedly at the teen, his square glasses slipping down his nose slightly before he shakily moved a hand to push them back up into place.

“I was trying to convince them to take a step out, stretch their legs. In the end, D said that you were gonna come by. He used his future vision and all that.” Jay chuckled softly with amusement as he sagged against the pillow behind him. “He said that you’d be able to keep an eye on me until they get back.”

“Well, knowing myself, I bet you’ve been trying to get out of bed.” John sighed softly as he pulled a plastic chair over, sitting on the right side of Jay’s bed. “Anyways, how are you feeling? And don’t say you’re not in pain.”

“Ah, you know me too well.” Jay said amusedly, one eyebrow raised. “But I’m honestly not in any serious pain. Just a bit achy is all. Mr. Makara is very strong, but Feferi, Jimmy, and your grandmother have healed me up just fine.”

John hummed softly at that, sensing no lies from the elder at least. The Heir of Breath then sagged into his chair, one hand running through his hair. John eyed Jay’s slightly slouched form and sighed deeply, looking away for a moment.

“...I’m sorry for not being there.” John said quietly, voice heavy.

Jay watched John’s slouched form, eyebrow furrowing...before he sighed deeply. The Sylph of Breath wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew that he had to get rid of that guilt on John’s mind. Grunting a little, Jay managed to reach out and brush his shaky fingers on John’s shoulder, causing the teen version of him to turn his head to look back at him. Jay smiled sadly at John, understanding in his eyes.

“...Well...you can’t be everywhere at once.” Jay murmured, dropping his hand back onto his lap when John looked at him. “Believe me--I _understand_ that feeling of wanting to protect my friends and family with absolute perfection. I never want a scratch on them.”

Jay paused for a moment, gaze studying John’s expression. John seemed to look uncertain and slightly apprehensive. Jay sighed softly before he continued, making sure to keep a steady gaze with John’s.

“But...in the end…” Jay nearly whispered. “It’s not right...for me-- _for the both of us_ \--to coddle them so much. In a way...we don’t trust our friends and family.”

…

…

…Jay watched sadly as John looked at him, as if the Sylph of Breath had just struck him across the face. The Heir of Breath opened and closed his mouth for a moment, trying to find words to respond to Jay’s statement. The poor boy looked a little sick.

“I trust them…! I _**do**_! I just--...! I…” John wanted to protest, but he knew Jay’s words were true. Did he really trust his friends and family to simply protect themselves? He hadn’t thought of it that way. “I just…”

John paused, and his entire body shook slightly. The Heir of Breath bit his lower lip, hard enough to barely taste blood before he turned his head to look away from Jay again. Shakily, John raised his right hand up to his face, covering his mouth. Jay let John steady himself, even though he wanted to hug the teen and tell him that everything’s alright. But John’s drops his hand from his face and turned his head to look at Jay, expression broken and tired.

“...I don’t--...I-I don’t want to lose them again.” John finally choked out. “Not _again_. God...not _**again**_.”

 _Again_? Jay blinked in surprise at that, but he quickly smoothed expression over. John had lost his friends and family once? Maybe he means the time that they all died in order to become gods. Anyways, Jay wanted to comfort John before satisfying his curiosity. Jay gazed directly into distraught blue eyes.

“And you _won’t_.” Jay said firmly, softly. “You won’t lose your friends and family. But in order to start believing that now…” Jay scooted to the side slightly so he could reach out and fully grasp John’s shoulder this time. The Sylph of Breath then tugged John in for a warm hug. “...You need to trust your friends and family to fight alongside you-- _not behind you._ ”

John wasn’t crying, but his body was shaking minutely. Jay merely held the Heir of Breath closely, wanting to be an anchor for the teen as he slowly calmed down. Jay’s heart went out to the boy, completely understanding the need to protect friends and family. A handful of minutes passed before pulled away slightly from the hug to look into Jay’s eyes directly.

“...Thank you.” John said with a watery smile. Still, John hadn’t cried.

“It’s gonna be fine, John, even if you don’t believe it will be.” Jay said quietly as he returned John’s steady gaze, smiling comfortingly. “Just you wait.”

...John then bit his lower lip, and Jay was worried about what else was weighing down heavily on the Heir of Breath’s mind. Before Jay could ask what else was wrong, John spoke first, expression grim and weary.

“There’s...something that I haven’t told all of you exactly.” John then said, smiling sadly. “...Only Dave, Rose, and Jade know the full story. My dad, Dave’s bro, Rose’s mom, and Jade’s grandpa know...most of the story.”

Jay blinked slowly, leaning back further against the wall behind him. Already, the Sylph of Breath could tell that John’s next words would make him feel extremely exhausted. Jay also had a feeling that this was the small secret that John had been hiding when he first explained things. Mentally preparing himself, Jay gently prodded for John to continue.

“...What is it, John?” Jay asked softly.

John hesitated for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. The Heir of Breath then looked down at his lap, right knee bouncing up and down. John then ceased his nervous fidgeting and looked up at Jay, a weary smile on his face, blue eyes filled with shadows.

“I’m a time traveler.” John said, a steely seriousness in his voice, but his expression was gentle.

~~

…

…

… _ **God**_. John was only roughly 20 years old and he had gone through all of that? Jay sat, stunned and tired on his temporary bed as he gazed at John’s slouched form. Now, Jay had a deeper understanding of why John was so...desperate to keep his friends and family safe--and he understood why John didn’t want to lose them all again. Jay wasn’t even hurt that John had hid this heavy piece of information from him; he**, the Sylph bet he would’ve kept this information to himself a bit longer. It’d be tiring to remember nightmares.

And Jay was dead in John’s previous life--no resurrections or rescues for the comedian; he was just dead. Jay was even more thankful for John, and he could tell that everything happening so far was the best case scenario for everyone. John had only touched the topic briefly, but there were definitely more people alive than dead in his previous life.

Jay sighed deeply at the information buzzing around his head before he looked over at John. The teen looked exhausted, but he seemed to be still alert, possibly waiting for Jay’s reaction.

“John…” Jay began before pausing, waiting for the Heir of Breath to look at him. When John did, Jay continued. “Thank you for trusting me with this information. But I still stand by with what I said. You won’t lose your friends and family. You just need to start believing in their power to protect themselves and one another.”

John bit his lip for a moment, before he smiled weakly and nodded in understanding, tense shoulders lowering just a bit. Jay smiled too in response before he waved the teen over. Smiling with some amusement, John got up from his seat instead of being tugged over. Jay hugged John close and comfortingly.

“...Is this awkward to you?” John then asked as he returned the hug. “Comforting ‘yourself’, I mean.”

“Comforting a person-- _even if that person is myself_ \--is something that I will never find awkward.” Jay said easily, gently rubbing circles into John’s back to chase away the inner demons even more. “It’s a thing all comedians do: make people happy.”

John paused at that before chuckling softly. The Heir of Breath then pulled away from the hug, scooting the chair closer before sitting down once again. John inclined his head at Jay, studying the other.

“Is that why you wanted to be a comedian?” John asked once again. “To make people happy?”

“Yep!” Jay responded cheerily, winking at John. “It always makes me happy to see others happy. And what better way to make people happy than being a comedian?”

John smiled softly at this, sagging back comfortably in his chair now. John began to talk about his adventures on Alternia, and Jay listened attentively. The seriousness and weight of their earlier conversation began to ebb away, and John’s smiles became much more energetic. Although...that was until John’s Aspect entered the conversation, only heard by the Heir.

 _My Heir._ Breath suddenly spoke up. _...The Knight of Breath is ill._

John shot up from his seat abruptly, the chair clattering noisily to the ground. The ravenet barely heard Jay’s call of concern as he turned his head to the side, watching the blue wind begin to swirl around him.

“ _What_ …?” John croaked, running through every single bad scenario. “What do you mean Dad is sick?”

 _The venom of the basilisk._ Breath explains. _It had not been completely cleansed from the blood of your father._

_But do not worry, my Heir._

_The Knight of Life is already working on the venom._

John barely felt comforted at that information, but he let out a shaky sigh as he looked at the floor. The Heir of Breath then raised his gaze up and looked at Jay, who looked like he was about to slide off the bed. John held up his hand, smiling at Jay weakly. The teen righted his fallen chair and tugged nervously at the hem of his navy-blue jacket.

“It’s, um, alright Jay.” John said quietly. The Heir of Breath got up from the chair and dragged it back over to the wall before slowly stepping backwards to the door of the infirmary. “I just need to head to the Prospit ship now, so don’t get out of bed, please. Something...came up with my dad.”

Jay looked uncertain, but he didn’t want to burden John with taking care of him. So the Sylph of Breath merely nodded in understanding, gripping the sheets on his lap tightly. Jay at least understood that...something happened to John’s dad.

“...Be careful, John.” Jay said softly, words calm and comforting. “It will all be fine. Believe in your friends and family.”

John paused at the door before nodding. The Heir of Breath then turned around completely and opened the door before stepping out. The door shut behind John with a soft click, and Jay sighed softly as he was left alone in his temporary room.

However, only a handful of minutes passes by before the door opened again, D, Ross, and Jaden returning with snacks in their arms. Jay greeted them with a soft smile. John would be the one to tell his full story to the others, not Jay. So the Sylph of Breath started up a conversation about a few of John’s tales on Alternia.

==> Reader: Follow John.

John ran down the gray halls, barely transforming into wind as he made his way to the warp-pad room on the Meteor. He was moving so fast that he had nearly crashed into a person when he rounded a corner.

The Heir of Breath made a noise of surprise and quickly halted, instincts keeping him from running into the person that was now in front of him. Heart beating loudly in his ears, John then noticed the person that he had nearly run into.

“...Damara?” John quired, a little dazed, thoughts still mostly focused on his dad.

It was indeed the Witch of Time in front of him, dressed in a black skirt, a red undershirt, and black sandals. The style of clothing didn’t really match Aradia’s tastes. With the amount of grist that had been collected recently, and the Alchemiters, Totem Lathes, and Cruxtruders that were scattered around the Meteor, Damara must have made some new clothes for herself.

“ジョンくん...だいじょうぶですか?” Damara asked with concern in her voice, mostly keeping her gaze on John’s healed eyes. The Heir looked panicked. Was he alright? “You are in a hurry. What is wrong?”

Damara’s English has definitely gotten better, though there is a heavy accent and the words seem a little chopped. Overall, the Witch of Time’s English had improved with the help of Rose, Kanaya, and Aradia; Rose helped the most.

“I, uh…” John laughed shakily, weakly, as he shifted his weight nervously in front of the Witch of Time. “It’s...my dad. He’s...sick.”

Damara blinked her burgundy eyes in mild surprise before furrowing her eyebrows. It took her a moment to know what a ‘dad’ was, but she remembered the term and softened her expression. Damara reached out carefully with her left hand and placed it comfortingly on the Heir of Breath’s right shoulder.

“...He will be fine.” Damara quietly said with confidence. “Your father is strong. Like you.”

John swallowed, a lump in his throat. The Heir of Breath then cracked a small, sad smile at the Witch of Time. John inhaled and exhaled shakily, his pulse slowing down slightly to a steady beat.

“...ありがとう、ダマラちゃん.” John murmured, thankful for the Witch of Time.

Goodness, today had been such a bundle of emotions. John steadied himself, and Breath curled around him like a hug from behind, whispering soft reasurances.

Jay was right. John needed to start believing in his friends and family to be strong. They weren’t babies to be coddled, yet John had been treating them like that. Still...John needed to see his father first.

Once John seemed to steady himself, Damara accompinee the Heir of Breath to the warp-pad room. The Witch of Time idly talked about her experiences on the Meteor, from occasionally annoying Karkat, to speaking with Kanaya and Aradia. John’s anxiety lightened with each amusing story Damara told.

Once the two made it to the warp-pad, Damara came to a stop at the doorway, pulling John in for a hug. The Witch of Time held the Heir of Breath tightly, as if she could simply squeeze John’s worries away.

“ごめん, ジョンくん.” Damara murmured softly in John’s shoulder in apology. “I need to stay on the Meteor. I must go meet Anamia. She wishes to talk with me about something...important.”

“It’s alright, Damara.” John quickly assured as he returned the hug. “You walking with me up to here was enough. You helped me calm down.”

Damara gave one last tight squeeze with her hug before releasing John. Her burgundy eyes scanned John’s face carefully; the Heir of Breath smiled back softly in response. Damara’s own gaze softened in response as she sighed, smiling just a bit.

“It will be okay.” She murmured.

“...Thank you.” John replied before he stepped back.

Damara watched as John stepped onto one of the gray warp-pads. The Heir of Breath gave one quick wave to Damara before disappearing in a flash of white light.

John felt a brief sense of weightlessness before solid ground appeared below his feet. John opened his eyes to find himself standing in the warp-pad room on the Prospit ship. The Heir of Breath quickly walked off of the warp-pad and out of the golden room, glancing down both ways of the hall he found himself in.

_This way, my Heir._

John flickered his gaze to the right and saw Breath swirling into existence down the hall. The Heir quickly followed the air currents down the hall, footsteps barely audible as he took left and right turns.

Soon enough, Breath lead John to a slightly ajar golden door. The Heir of Breath heard soft murmurs within the room, recognizing the voices as Jim and Nanna’s. Pausing at the door for a moment, John took a steadying breath before knocking softly. The voices stopped before John heard footsteps approach the ajar door. After a slight pause, the golden door was tugged open, revealing a slightly frantic-looking Jim Crocker.

“J-John!” Jim shout-whispered in surprise. “We were about to call you. It’s--!”

“--My dad.” John finished, smiling wearily at Jim, who jolted slightly with shock. “Don’t worry, I know. Breath alerted me. Can I please come in to see him?”

“Of course, John.” Jim murmured softly, opening the door further. While he was curious on how...an Aspect alerted John, he wouldn’t deny the Heir a visit with his father.

John entered the golden room while Jim closed the door. The Heir of Breath greeted Nanna softly, the sprite smiling sadly in return as she floated on the left of the bed her son was lying on. John walked forward to stand on the right of his dad’s bed.

James was, of course, unconscious at the moment, but his expression was slightly pinched. It looked like the Knight of Breath was currently running a fever, a wet towel on his forehead. After observing his dad for a bit longer, John turned to look at Jim and Nanna.

“...How is he now?” John asked softly, Breath silently draped over his shoulders like a translucent, blue cloak. “Will he be alright?”

“James will be fine.” Jim managed to send John a weary smile. “While I had been completely blindsided with James being ill from a basilisk bite, I immediately worked with Nanna to get rid of the venom…” Jim paused, nervously running a hand through his hair as his aquamarine eyes darted over to James. “...However, as you can see, James is fighting a fever. I think his body is naturally flushing out the very bare traces of venom that is still within him. My Aspect is a bit tricky to use when it comes to sicknesses compared to physical injuries. But we’ve done the best we could do for now.”

“ **The venom currently left in James’ blood is not lethal.** ” Nanna was quick to reassure John. “ **Right now, James simply needs rest. The poison will be fully flushed out in the next hour.** ”

The Heir of Breath felt his shoulders lower with every word Jim and Nanna had said, sighing softly. John looked over his father’s body once again. While James did look a bit uncomfortable, John could tell that his dad looked a bit more relaxed than before when he had first arrived. Breath curled around John’s right arm as comfort and reassurance. John then sent a grateful smile to the Knight of Life and the blue sprite.

“Thank you.” John murmured, chuckling weakly. “I was about to faint from panic when I heard the news.”

Nanna, nor Jim, smiled at John’s attempt at a joke. Instead, the two looked at the Heir of Breath with concern. Nanna drifted around the bed so she could raise a floating hand up to touch John’s head, as if the Heir himself had a fever as well.

“ **Dearie...when was the last time you rested?** ” Nanna sighed softly and continued to speak before John could respond. “ **Oh, don’t answer that, you reckless boy. Off to bed for you now. And I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.** ”

John looked like he was about to protest. But when he saw the stern and unrelenting glare in Nanna’s eyes, the Heir of Breath smiled weakly and sighed. After a moment of silence, John nodded his head in understanding.

“Alright. I’ll rest.” John quietly responded.

“ **Good.** ” Nanna said before looking at Jim, smiling softly as the corners of her silver-blue eyes crinkled slightly. “ **And Jim, could you please lead John to his temporary sleeping space?** ”

“I can just sleep on the living room couch.” John protested, but Jim had already placed a hand onto the Heir of Breath’s shoulder, giving a slightly stern look to the adult-in-a-teen’s-body.

“If you’re gonna have a peaceful sleep, you should at least do it on a proper bed.” Jim said.

John sighed, knowing that he would not win this argument. However, before he could leave with Jim, John reached out to touch James’ hand, the covers being the only barrier between them.

“...Stay strong, Dad.” John mumbled before he moved away from the bed, following Jim out of the golden room.

John softly closed the door behind him, sighing under his breath as he followed Jim down the golden halls. It was only a handful of minutes before Jim slowed to a halt in front of a golden door--but honestly, almost everything on this ship was golden. John halted behind Jim, watching as the man opened the door to his temporary sleeping space.

John peered into the room, taking in the bed, desk, chair, bookshelf, and so on. The room wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t too small. Honestly, John just needed a bed to sleep. John...had learned to sleep on solid rock in his past life, so a bed was quite the luxury.

“James will be alright.” The Knight of Life then said, breaking through John’s thoughts. The Heir of Breath blinked before he turned his head to look at Jim. Jane’s dad merely ruffled the John’s hair gently, smiling softly. “He’ll break out of his fever in no time.”

“Thanks.” John murmured, smiling before pouting at the second ruffling of his hair.

Jim merely chuckled at John’s expression, smiling reassuringly before leaving. John watched the Knight of Life go for a moment before sighing softly, turning his head back to his temporary stay. The Heir of Breath entered the room before shutting the door behind him.

The room was dim, but John didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He was gonna sleep anyways. The Heir captchalogged his shoes and socks before he flopped face down onto the bed. John groaned loudly into the pillow beneath him, feeling the entire day catch up to him. Dave was right. John really did need a proper sleep.

With a sigh, John then rolled onto his back and got comfortable. John gaze up at the darkened, golden ceiling above him and brushed his hand over the soft, silk sheets of the bed beneath him. Breath hovered around the area for a moment before disappearing, but their whispers remained, soothing John’s jumbled mind.

John hummed softly as he let his body unwind bit by bit. The bed below him felt heavenly, and it wasn’t too long before his eyes started to flutter shut; Breath’s presence was comforting. The Heir wasn’t sure if his sleep would be disrupted by a nightmare or something, but he managed to slowly close his eyes.

The Heir wasn’t sure when it had happened, but John finally drifted off to sleep.

~~

…

…

…Blue eyes slowly opened.

John blinked as he stared up at a familiar golden ceiling. Wow...he had a dreamless sleep. The Heir of Breath let out a shaky sigh of relief before he slowly smiled to himself, head sinking into the feathery pillow below his head. It seems that John had slept more than a few hours, which was amazing in the Heir’s book.

‘...Thank you.’ John murmured mentally.

[There is no need to thank me, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch replied. [Nightmares are a nasty business. And you are in better shape when you rest peacefully.]

“Well, thank you anyways.” John then said aloud since he was alone. “Sorry you have to deal with them. They can get...messy.”

[......Was that really my master?] Doc Scratch then asked, sounding oddly...subdued. [In your nightmares?]

John blinked before his expression became blank. The Heir of Breath knew that the First Guardian was talking about...Lord English. John furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before sighing softly, sitting up slowly. The Heir of Breath then scooted back, adjusting the pillow behind him as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

“...What do you mean?” John quietly asked.

[...He was so consumed by rage. There was so much...hunger for death and destruction.] Doc Scratch murmured. [I had known he was the darker half, but I never thought he would become so…lost. I do not recognize him.]

John blinked as he tucked his knees in, arms wrapping around them as he turned his gaze slightly to the left. There, a misty, translucent Doc Scratch stood, gloved hands clasped behind his back, cue ball head inclined slightly. John absently felt the cue ball tattoo between his neck and shoulder tingling softly with energy.

“...Was he different when you first met him?” John asked, watching the First Guardian’s misty figure carefully.

[...You wouldn’t believe me--but he was _calmer_.] Doc Scratch murmured as he seemed to look at one of the golden walls. [...He was much m ore in control of his anger. For so long, I’d wished to make my master happy. But, now that I have seen your nightmares, his rage has entirely consumed him. He was beyond saving in your previous life during the war.]

John was silent for a moment before he unwrapped his arms from his knees. Slowly, John stretched his legs out and sighed as he tilted his head back. The back of the Heir’s head hit the surface of the headboard lightly.

“...Do you think that I really have a chance to save Caliborn?” John asked.

[No. I do not know. I have no knowledge of ‘impossibilities’.] Doc Scratch replied, voice even. [However...John Egbert, you are an ‘impossibility’. So, I may not know, but I believe that you will be able to do...something.]

John looked over at Doc Scratch with surprise. The First Guardian was hard to read because of his cue ball head, but the Heir could sense the small amount of amusement and...trust. John will admit that he still a bit wary of Doc Scratch, but he’s slowly warming up to the First Guardian.

“Well, I’m gonna need a lot of your help when the time comes.” John said softly.

[Of course.] Doc Scratch responded.

John smiled warmly before he sighed, shutting his eyes. The nap had done John some good; it helped clear his thoughts a little. So now, the Heir looked up at the golden ceiling and simply...went through what happened today. John remembered Jay’s words the most. The Heir of Breath needed to learn to trust his friends to protect themselves...

…

…

…John then blinked when a...thought came to him. In order to get rid of his doubts of the strength of his friends and family...maybe he had to strife someone--at least one person. John doesn’t have to fight every single friend or family member he has just to make sure that they can protect themselves. No, he’s just going to fight one person. John brought his PDA out of his captchalogue deck. The Heir of Breath opened up Pesterchum and chose a certain Chumhandle. After a split second of hesitation, John pestered the person he had chosen.

[This seems reckless.] Doc Scratch mused, fading from view and back into John’s mind.

“You may think that, but I need this.” John replied cheerily, sliding off of his temporary bed and heading out of the room, bare feet touching the cool, golden floor. “He’ll understand.”

==> Reader: See what Dave was doing when John visited Jay.

Dave and Dirk were idly chatting about random topics on the rooftop. Ever since Dirk pulled Dave to the side to talk about John, the two had been sitting on the edge of the gray rooftop, the two were exchanging information, from fighting tactics to favorites movies. There were moments where the Knight of Time and the Prince of Heart challenged each other with rap battles. But then the idleness was interrupted by a flash of blue light.

_**Zap!** _

“What the motherglubbin’--!?” A new male voice tried to curse.

“ _Please_ do not use such vulgar language, Cronus.” A calmer, and also male, voice said, cutting the first person off, sounding exasperated. “It is not polite to--”

“Shut the he** up, Kankri.” A different voice drawled, sounding annoyed and amused at the same time. “No one wants ta’ hear one of yer’ glubbin’ lectures.”

“Now, now, Meenah. It’s best not to be so rude at the moment.” A smoother, female voice sighed.

“We are in front of our hosts now.” Another feminine voice murmured, voice silk-like.

“Aw, it’s alright guys. And we don’t really mind the swearing anyways, Kankri--we curse practically every single day.” A familiar voice-- _John_ \--said cheerfully.

Dave and Dirk turned away from the edge of the rooftop, eyeing the newcomers with mild surprise. Dave instantly recognized the the two male and 3 female trolls that were currently standing on the rooftop. The Knight of Time slowly raised an eyebrow as he got to his feet, Dirk standing up as well. Future-John smiled brightly, dressed in his God Tier clothes as he waved at Dave and Dirk.

“Hey, guys! Hope I’m not disrupting anything.” John said as he scanned the area, noting that no one else was nearby. “There’s just a few more people to go.”

“Gotcha.” Dave replied, giving a thumbs up to John. “You stay safe then.”

“I will!” John chirped back as a blue glow surrounded him. He sent a quick wave to everyone present. “Bye, guys! Play nice.”

_**Zap!** _

Everyone shut their eyes briefly-- _except for Dirk and Dave because of their shades_ \--as John disappeared in a flash of blue light and sparks. Once the Heir of Breath is gone, the five trolls and the two humans gaze at each other from across the rooftop in a brief moment of silence.

“...Welp,” Dave then broke the silence, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets as his wings shifted behind his back. “Let’s introduce ourselves, hm? I’m Dave. Dave Strider. And I’m the Knight of Time.”

“And I’m Dirk Strider,” The spiky-haired blonde next to Dave greeted. “The Prince of Heart.”

The five trolls in front of Dave and Dirk shifted slightly, probably getting comfortable with meeting new faces after only being with John most of the time. Dave did his best to look relaxed so none of the newcomers would get nervous or intimidated. Eventually, the troll with the nubby horns spoke first, red gaze calm and open.

“Greetings, Dave and Dirk.” The troll-- _Kankri_ \--said, currently dressed in a red sweater and gray jeans. There was this calm air around the shortest troll of the group. “I am Kankri Vantas, the Seer of Blood.”

“Cronus Ampora.” The Violet Blood grunted immediately after Kankri, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans, black hair slicked back, an unlit cigarette held between his lips as he smirked. “Knight of Hope.”

“I’m Meenah Peixes.” One of the female trolls said, her eyes fuschia behind her glasses. Meenah was dressed in a black t-shirt and loose, black pants; she had two long ponytails that trailed across the floor. She arched an elegant eyebrow that had two golden piercings and crossed her arms, looking like she owned everything and everyone. “Thief of Life.”

“My name is Aranea Serket,” The female troll dressed in a blur blouse and skirt greeted, blue lips quirking upward into a kind smile. Her glasses glinted softly, reflecting the flashing lights above. “I am the Sylph of Light.”

“Porrim Maryam,” The jade-eyed troll murmured smoothly, the black, curving tattoos on her pale-gray skin standing out. The hems of her black and green dress brushed the surface of the rooftop. “The Maid of Space.”

Dave had nodded along to each introduction, slowly taking in the familiar faces. The Knight of Time remembered when those colored eyes were nothing but white. All of the Dancestors had been ghosts in Dave’s previous life, so it was...new to see them alive--even though they didn’t act very different.

“...Well, Kankri, Cronus, Meenah, Aranea, Porrim,” Dave then drawled, wings shifting behind his back as he smirked at the five trolls. «Węłçømę tø thę Mętęør.»

~~

There had been some bickering between Meenah and Cronus about the rooms while Porrim, Kankri, and Aranea were perfectly fine with anything. Eventually, Kankri and Cronus shared one room while Meenah, Porrim, and Aranea shared a larger room.

Dirk had left midway while Dave was helping the trolls get settled, saying something about trying out Equius’ training room. Anyways, Dave got Kankri, Meenah, Aranea, Cronus, and Porrim settled in before he decided to try and head back to his room for a nap.

Along the way, Dave heard familiar voices as he passed by one of the many rooms on the Meteor. The Knight of Time paused where he was in the hallway and peered into the room he was standing next to. Dave finally decided to enter the room, turning from the living room to the open kitchen. The Knight of Time caught sight of three familiar adults. Dietrich, one of the adults present, was the first to notice Dave’s presence.

“Oh hey, mini-me.” D greeted, captchalogging a bag of chips. “You’re...Dave, right? I’m Dietrich, but just call me D.”

The Knight of Time nodded in understanding at the Seer of Time before glancing into the kitchen. Dave saw that Jaden and Ross were working on making sandwiches; all of the food was most likely for Jay. D**n, the Knight of Time wondered how the Sylph of Breath was doing. Dave should probably visit the comedian.

“Sup, D. And yeah, I’m Dave.” Dave responded lazily. The Knight of Time studied D’s posture, silently observing how it wasn’t exactly relaxed. “...How’s he doing?”

“He’s doin’ great.” D answered immediately, knowing that the Knight of Time was talking about Jay. “Almost got out of bed the second time he woke up. He’s a stubborn li’l sh**, so he’ll be fine.”

Dave hummed in acknowledgement as he stood beside his Post-Scratch self. The two Striders merely watched Jaden and Ross continue ro make sandwiches, having nothing better to do. However, the brief silence was broken by D, who adjusted his shades when they slipped down slightly.

“So…ya’ got wings.” D stated, one eyebrow arched. “What’s the story behind that? So far, I’ve only seen those troll kids with butterfly wings when they go to God Tier form. No other human has wings...so what’s different about you?”

Dave blinked at the question behind his shades before he shrugged his shoulders. The Knight of Time watched Ross finish up another sandwich as he answered his Post-Scratch self.

“Well...the short version of the story is that a sprite-me was nearly dead, but then a ghost-me merged with him.” Dave said calmly, as if it were normal. D slowly arched an eyebrow. “Sh** happened and then I merged with this timeline’s Dave. It’s a bit confusing, but in a nutshell, I’m three Daves in one body.”

“......Huh…neat, I guess.” D mumbled, looking away thoughtfully. “Is it a pain in the a** when it comes to memories?”

“Not really. I’m used to it.” Dave responded, bringing his left wing around so he could pluck out a bent, orange feather he could reach. “When I use Time to create ‘clones’ of myself, and then I disperse them, all of their memories return to me in a big jumble. It can be a mess sometimes, but it’s not much of a pain in the a** these days. I’ve gotten used to it.” Dave dropped the bent feather and let it float down to the ground below before turning his head to look at D. “What about you? You alright with your powers?”

Dietrich hummed in response, fiddling with the cuffs of the red undershirt he was currently wearing. In the kitchen, Jaden let out a loud, boisterous laugh about something while Ross responded with a soft, gentle chuckle. The smell of chocolate chip cookies slowly filled the air.

“Ah, well. Looking into the past is easy. Looking into the future however…” D trailed off, lifting his gaze up from his wrists to look over at Dave. The Seer of Time let his shades slide down a bit, revealing his rose-red eyes. “...Looking into the future is a bit tricky. I can see all of the possible timelines. And it gets a bit hard to single out which is the future I should be aiming for.”

Dave nodded silently in understanding, watching Jaden pull out a sheet of cookies from the oven. Man, the Rogue of Space was going all out with the food.

“You’ll get used to it--seeing multiple timelines I mean.” Dave drawled wings now curled behind his back. “It was frustrating at first, but you start to get familiar with Time and how they work.”

“...You sound older than you look.” D then murmured, side-eyeing his younger self through his shades. “...Is there a story behind that as well?”

Dave blinked in mild surprise before sighing. Man, that story would be sh**ty to tell. Dave already felt tired from thinking about his previous life. But...Dave sensed he should ask John first to talk about the 4 year-long war. Dave kinda wanted to leave now; the lighthearted conversation was going to sh**. It was making him remember unpleasant memories.

_**“John? John!? Sh**...!”** _

**_Dave’s head was bleeding sluggishly as he lifted John’s head up from the sand. John is dead--_ Lord English had practically carved out the Heir’s side with his clawed hand _\--and Dave needs to protect him when he’s like this. The Heir’s body was limp, and that terrified the Knight of Time--but this wasn’t a Heroic death, right? John was gonna come back alive. But what if John’s death was Heroic a part of him whispered worriedly. What if--?_**

Dave abruptly snapped back to the present. He should really stop thinking about sh** from the past. It really isn’t helping--but he remembered those times. Of course John bounced back every time he died, but there were moments when the Heir made it too close for comfort--where he would be f**king heroic and nearly get himself killed. And f**k, Dave needed to say something to D; he was kinda being silent for too long.

“...Well……that’s a long story that John will chose to tell you.” Dave muttered, stepping away a little, about to leave; he’s putting his walls up. The Knight really didn’t want to touch on the topic. “And don’t use your Time vision to look into John’s past or my own. Just wait for John to come to you--”

“Wait, Dave.” The Seer of Time called out softly.

Dave paused, half turned to the door. But the Knight of Time turned around fully to face D again. The Seer of Time was looking composed as ever, but Dave could see the slightly pinched look of concern. D paused, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head, gazing at the ground. The Seer of Time then looked back up at Dave.

“...I get it, alright? Don’t worry, I won’t prod any further. I’m sorry for doing so in the first place.” D murmured, dropping his hand to his side. “I wouldn’t do that to John. I mean...if you’re like me, then you’d know I wouldn’t do that to my best bro--even if he was a younger, alternate version of the one I know.”

Dave blinked in mild surprise before he looked away. The Knight of Time stuffed his hands into his pockets again as his wings shifted a bit behind his back. Dave sighed deeply--and he’s been doing that a lot lately.

“...Thanks.” Dave murmured finally. “And don’t worry. John will tell everyone the full truth. Also…” The Knight of Time smirked wryly. “If your John is anything like mine, well...you’ll have a little sh** to be constantly aware of when he’s fully healed.”

“Huh, don’t I know it.” D scoffed, shaking his head lightly with fondness. “I’m already dreading the pranks that’ll come my way once Jay is up on his feet.”

“But you know what would be _worse_?” Dave questioned with feigned horror; his red and orange wings even flared out a bit to give a dramatic effect.

“ _ **Two**_ Johns working together?” D asked with similar fake fear in his voice. “Oh f**k, the horror of it all--oh wait, sh**, those two are talking to each other right now. I left John with Jay to keep an eye on that old man.”

“Welp, be careful of corners, doors, and anything Jay and John gives you with a purposely friendly face.” Dave sighed out dramatically. But the Knight of Time silently thought that John might be...apologizing to Jay for the old man’s injury. F**king John; it wasn’t even his fault. Aloud, Dave said, “Just be careful when Jay’s back on his feet, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…” D gave a small smirk in return, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “You be careful too, kid.”

Dave quirked a small smile before he turned around and left through the entrance; however, he waved goodbye to Jaden and Ross before he left. The Knight of Time wasn’t sure what to make of his alternate older self. This was the first actual meeting after all. But, Dave understood that D was the kind of guy that knew not to push the invisible boundaries that people set up around themselves. All in all, D was cool.

Dave brought his attention to the hall he was standing in. The Knight of Time then remembered that he had been heading to his temporary room to take a quick nap. With a small yawn, Dave traveled down the gray halls, turning left and right and so on.

It took roughly ten minutes until Dave was standing in front of a gray door. The Knight of Time reached out and grasped the cool, metal handle before turning it, pushing the door open. The room is dark, but Dave didn’t bother turning on the lights, merely walking over to the bed in the gray room.

The Knight of Time immediately captchalogged his iShades, shoes, and socks before flopping onto the bed with a sigh. After a moment of silence, Dave then rolled onto his back. Surprisingly, Dave learned, his wings weren’t that uncomfortable to lie on. It felt like lying on an extra pillow, so it wasn’t exactly bothersome or painful.

Anyways, Dave settled onto his bed, yawning softly before his eyes slowly slid shut. The Knight’s thoughts on today became a low hum in his mind. Dave slowly relaxed, and before he knew it, he was snoozing softly. Asleep.

~~

…

…

…Welp, turns out he napped longer than he had planned to. And it was a rare, dreamless sleep.

Dave groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, squinting at the screen of his phone instead of pulling out his iShades. Looking at the time, Dave couldn’t help but wonder if he had really been that tired to sleep for more than 4 hours straight. Sighing, Dave straightened out his hair with his left hand, phone still in his right--

_**Ping!** _

_**Ping!** _

…Dave raised an eyebrow at the sound. Someone was trolling or pestering him? Fluffing his wings out and dropping his left hand down from his hair. Squinting at the glowing screen, Dave opened up Pesterchum. After some tapping around on his phone, Dave slowly blinked his eyes in surprise at what he was reading.

\-- ectoBiologist [  EB  ] began pestering turntechGodhead [  TG  ] at 20:45 --

EB: dave.

EB: i want you to strife with me.

==> Reader: Check up on Bro.

Bro was currently sitting down on the ground, legs crossed. He was leaning against one of the gray walls in the crater-littered room that Eridan and Cresyn had fought in before. The Thief of Heart was currently keeping watch of Kozoro’s still unconscious body.

Feferi, Eridan, and Gamzee had been shooed away a few hours ago by Bro so the three trolls could see their respective lusus. Feferi had been the most reluctant, worried to leave one person alone with the Grand Highblood, who could still lash out at anyone once he woke up.

But Bro had been stubborn, and Feferi, Eridan, and Gamzee left the battered, gray room to see their lusii. Honestly, Bro didn’t mind. The kids were seeing their...parents(?) that they thought had been dead for a long time. Bro wasn’t going to be a d**k and force the trolls to stay and watch the Grand Highblood. And the Thief of Heart was pretty sure he could keep an eye on the recently freedom-healed Kozoro. Maybe the big guy won’t be so violent now--?

A rumble broke Bro’s train of thought. Blinking, Bro stopped playing with a loose, gray string from his tank top and lifted his gaze. The Thief of Heart studied the entire room for a moment before he heard the rumble again. This time, the rumble sounded more like a _groan_.

Bro blinked again and sat up straighter, his golden-orange eyes glowing magenta. Heart-hands appeared in the room and circled around nearby. The skeleton-like appendages hovered near the Thief of Heart as he slowly got to his feet, eyeing the large shifting figure on the ground a handful of meters in front of him.

_The Grand Highblood was about to wake up again._

==> Reader: Be James Egbert.

You are now James Egbert.

…

…

…You look around in confusion for a moment, not knowing where you were as you dusted the front of your white undershirt off.

But from what you’ve observed so far, there seems to be golden sand spread out as far as the eye could see. You don’t understand why you’re here, but you do remember being on the Prospit battleship. You think you had...collapsed? Perhaps you were dreaming now. And you absently hope you’re not worrying Jim too much.

Anyways, you set out in one direction across the dunes, wanting to move around instead of standing still. At some points in your walking, you fly up to get over the steeper sandy hills. However, after what seems like hours, you still see sand all around you. Looking up at the sky above, it’s entirely black, and there are no clouds in sight.

For a brief moment, you feel afraid that you might have died and that this was some sort of after life. Sighing, you stay where you were for a moment, thinking of what to do. Perhaps you need a vantage point to see where you’re going. Maybe you’ve been walking in circles the entire time you crossed the sea of golden sand.

Decisions made, you then fly up into the black sky, higher than you had when going over the steep, sandy hills. You come to a halt when you reach a good enough height in the air. Once high enough, you slowly turn around, studying the sandy land. Were you in a desert? It would explain the sea of sand that surrounds you--

You catch sight of something in the distance out of your peripheral vision at your right. Your turn and narrow your eyes--and wait, when were you in your God Tier clothes. You’re distracted, and you brush back to blue cape that curled around your torso when you had turned. But weren’t you wearing your God Tier clothes earlier...right? Well, this was a dream…

...But were thoughts in a dream usually this lucid? You’ve never had a dream where you could actually think. Usually, everything would be misty and uncoordinated. You then turn your attention away from your Knight clothes and look at what you had caught sight of earlier--

…

…

…Oh. Oh God. This isn’t a dream. This is a _**nightmare**_.

You falter where you are in the air, gazing at what you’ve found down in the sand. It only takes you a split second to snap out of your horror. You dive down sharply from the sky, flying quickly to the blue dot and red on the ground that was slowly getting bigger the closer you got. Your heart is filled with so much fear.

You’re afraid. You’re so afraid. Because there, in the sand, bleeding out...is your _**son**_.

==> James: Quickly get down there to your son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> A lot of stuff is going down. _(┐「ε:)_


	47. ==> James: Quickly get down there to your son!

==> James: Quickly get down there to your son!

Oh God, oh God, _oh God_ , **_oh God--!_**

You land in the sand nearby, kicking up a golden cloud. You stumble for a moment from your abrupt landing, shoes sinking into the sand--but you run forward, your blue cape fluttering behind you. You’re terrified as you make your way across the golden sand, your gaze only focused on the limp body on the ground.

You’ve seen your son dressed in his God Tier clothes before, so you knew that it was him from the distance you were at prior-- _but you don’t want to believe it_. You haven’t exactly seen your son lately either. You wonder if this is him now, and you’ve managed to teleport to where he is. But was this your son? Was this him?

However, now that you’re closer, you know, deep down, that the limp body you are getting closer to is your _**son**_. Your heart clenches painfully in your chest as you slowly come to a stop next to your son’s limp body, falling to your knees heavily. With shaking hands, you reach out. Your son is lying face down, and you’re afraid to touch him. But you swallow and reach out, brushing your fingertips against a shoulder clothed in blue--

_There’s a shuddering, raspy gasp of breath._

==> James: Turn John over onto his back.

You jolt in shock before your body starts to move on its own. Your hands quickly, but gently, reach out to grasp John’s shoulders. You carefully turn over and maneuver John’s body so his torso is partially on your lap, face up. Your right arm goes underneath his head to support him; another weak cough and gasp escapes your sons lips.

Your son’s face is bruised, his lower lip split. There are a few scratches here and there, but he looks so much worse than he had when he was lying face down. Your son’s eyes are shut at the moment, but he’s wheezing out small, rapid breaths and the occasional cough. Swallowing, you lower your gaze a little and--...

…

…

You look away for a moment-- _you can’t look…!_ You swallow the pitiful noise that wants to claw its way out of your throat as you hunch over the body of your son. There’s a deep _**gouge**_ in your son’s body, and it sickens you to actually see a dip where John’s stomach should be. Your hand shakily goes to cover the wound, but there’s already so, _so_ , _**so**_ much _**blood**_ soaking the fabric; you don’t think there’s any more blood to stifle. You bite your lower lip before you hear a soft groan.

Darting your gaze back up to your son’s face, you see his eyes start to flutter open. You watch with bated breath as your son’s eyes slowly open to reveal......white-- _completely_ white eyes. You blink in astonishment and then worry. You remember John’s blind gaze; it didn’t look like this. What had happened to him? What happened to your son and--oh...G-God…

…

… _Your son is **dying** in your arms._

The realization crashes down on you harshly and you can’t breathe. Your gaze goes back to your left hand on the grevious wound, and your vision blurs a little. You don’t want to believe. This is a nightmare, right? Your son was fine; you were just dreaming. You were going to wake up and be greeted by your son’s smile. It was all going to be fine--

“D.. _Dad_...?” A raspy voice snaps you out of your spiraling, emotional haze.

You blink before you breathe and turn your gaze back to John’s face. White eyes seem to... _look_ at you before they blink. Your son coughs softly, but he looks surprised...before a small _**smile**_ manages to curve his bloody lips upward.

“...O-Oh…‘ _I_ ’...re-really did manage...to s-save you in this timeline…” Your son shuts his white eyes and chuckles weakly. You don’t understand, but you continue to listen to his soft voice. “That’s...th-that’s good…...really good...”

“Please, d-don’t speak.” You choke out then, cradling John close. You don’t want to believe that there’s a _**hole**_ in your son’s stomach. “I...I-I can get help... _somewhere_. There must be _someone_ nearby who can _**help**_ \--!”

“Dad…” John cuts in, voice soft, but you listen to him again, shutting your mouth abruptly. “It’s...alright……it’s...a- _alright_ …”

No. _No_ , it’s not alright--but you yourself can tell that your son is not going to make it. You choke on a sound of anguish as you look down into white eyes. Even though there are no irises, it seems John can still see you. Your son _**smiles**_.

“...You’re...in a dream b-bubble...D-Da..d…” John softly murmurs. You blink in idle surprise, eyes wet. “It’s...where dead people c-can…‘live’ again…but only….one more...t-time...”

You...you’re _confused_. ‘Dream bubbles’? So this...was a dream…? No, from John’s tone of voice and the clarity of this place, a dream bubble was something much more. Your son had said...it’s a place where dead people can live again? Was this the afterlife then? Were _you_ dead? You only remember...collapsing in the Prospit ship…

“Am I...dead…?” You ask your son cautiously, still holding him close.

“N-No...no you’re not…” John softly assures, looking up at you with his white eyes as he smiles shakily. “...There’s...s-still color in...your eyes…”

John coughs feebly then, body barely jerking, as if it were too _tired_ to react. You hold him even closer to you, left hand still over his wound while you watch his chest rise and fall rapidly. John manages to get his breathing back under control, and he continues to speak in a much raspier voice.

“...I’m already d-dead…” John murmurs, and he still smiles; his expression is sad. It’s like he’s telling you to stop being sad. “...I’m just...a J-John from a...doomed...t-timeline…”

“Please don’t say things like that.” You whisper desperately. You didn’t like how he sounded so self-deprecating of himself. Your eyebrows furrow before you shake your head, and John simply lets out a weak laugh that really sounds more like a chuckle. “I...I don't know what’s going on…!”

God, you were so lost. Everything was happening so fast--your son is  _ **dying**_ , you’re in a place you don’t know, and it's apparent you’re nowhere near any help for John. Who or what did this to John? _Who hurt your son?_ Your heart is breaking yet pounding rapidly at the same time. You can see the life fading from your-- _apparently_ \--already dead son. But he’s still _**John**_.

Like how before when Broderick revealed the truth about your son, a time traveler. You have never treated John any different; you still treated him like the son you were so very proud of. And this-- _you gaze down into white eyes as your own cobalt ones start to water up_ \--this John is no different. John speaks again, voice much softer now, white eyes struggling to stay open. You have to lean in a bit to try and catch his words.

“S-Sorry...I’m not the John you know…” It breaks your heart even more to hear him say that. John shakily moves his right hand up to place of your left one, which is still on his stomach. “But...could you please…… _hold on to me for a l-little longer…?_ ”

“Of course. You are my son. N-No matter what version you are.” You choke out without hesitation, left hand now moving to grasp your son’s smaller right hand. You watch as John slowly widens his eyes before his gaze softens. Your son gives a weak smile as you continue to speak. “So please, never _**ever**_ say that. You are my son. And I am so, _so_ , _**so**_ _**proud**_ of you. Never think of yourself any less.”

You hear John let out a shuddering laugh--and he sounds so _happy_. _**Relieved**_. John is overwhelmed by another coughing fit, but it’s much weaker now. Your son drags in air shakily...before his white eyes manage to stay open to look up at you.

“...I...I-I thought...that I was g-gonna die…… _alone_ …” He whispers as tears slip down his battered face. You watch as your son smiles brightly, looking peaceful. “...Thank you...Dad…”

…

…

…You watch as John let’s out one last exhale, and a wisp of blue air escapes your son’s lips. But John never takes a breath back in. His body is still-- _ **limp**_.

_Your son is dead._

_You don’t want to believe it._ But a sob gets trapped in your throat before you hold John close to you, burying your face into his messy hair dirtied with sweat in blood. But you could care less about the filth in your son’s hair. You rock slightly back and forth as you hold your son close, shaking violently. Your left hand continues to hold onto your son’s limp, right one--

And then your son bursts into blue, glowing lights. Your arms hold nothing as you watch the lights slip past your fingers. A started gasp escapes your lips-- _you weren’t ready to let go yet._ But your son is gone from your arms, and you watch the blue lights float up into the pitch black sky above you, still kneeling in the sand.

When the lights have gone away, you look back at your hands and arms. Not a single drop of blood soaks your blue sleeves; it’s as if John hadn’t been there, dying slowly in your arms. Your vision gets blurry then as your fingers slowly curl into fists, as if trying to keep the warmth of your son with you still.

He said he was just a John from a different timeline, but _**God**_ , you feel like you’ve lost your son _forever_. You want to wake up now. You want to wake up so badly so you can hug the son from your timeline closely. But you feel horrible for the son that just died in your arms.

What happened to the John you just held? Where were _**you**_ in his timeline? Why was your son filled with so much sadness and despair compared to the one you know? _What happened--?_

You startle when you hear the soft crunch of sand underneath someone's shoe. You tense, Breath already swirling around your fist and forearms like blue gauntlets. You stagger to your feet, still emotionally disoriented--but you would still fight. If this was the monster that killed your son, you would beat them into the ground.

You spin around quickly then, your blue cape wrapping around your waist slightly. Your cheeks still feel wet, but you don’t bother wiping the tear tracks away. You gaze sharply at the person who was approaching you...

“...James…?”

…

…

A familiar spiky-haired blonde is standing there...but he’s not the one you know at the same time. He’s dressed in familiar, magenta God Tier clothes. There’s a bloody spot in the center of his chest, yet he’s standing there as if everything were fine. You then lift your gaze to his shadeless face and see...completely white eyes. You distantly remember what the white-eyed version of your son had said: dead people can live again in this place. Was this...a dead Broderick…?

“...What the he** happened?” Broderick utters, white eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing as he seems to study you.

==> James: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on the not-dead Bro on the Meteor.

Bro stood near the entrance of the large, gray room, watching as Kozoro’s massive hands twitched before gray fingers curled into fists. The Thief of Heart summoned more skeleton-like hands in the air as the Grand Highblood slowly sat up, much more...disoriented than last time. Dave had told Bro that Kozoro woke up with much more violence; something must be different with the giant troll-clown. But Bro couldn’t tell if it was a good different yet.

Kozoro growled lowly when he sat up fully before placing his hands onto his head. The Grand Highblood seemed to mumble something to himself as his legs tucked a little into his body. After a few more minutes of this, Bro decided to make his presence known.

“...Yo--?”

Bro raised his eyebrows in mild surprise when Kozoro shot up abruptly to his feet, scrambling and stumbling. The Thief tensed up a bit, but he quickly noticed that the Grand Highblood was moving _**away**_ from him. Bro blinked his eyes when he saw Kozoro...crouched in a corner, facing the Strider with narrowed _purple_ eyes. The Thief drew his Heart-hands closer to himself, taking a small step forward. Bro stopped moving when he heard a growl from Kozoro, raising his hands up in the universal sign of peace.

«...Whät...» Kozoro then rasped. «...Whät thę møthęrf**kïńg he** ïš gøïńg øń hęrę…!?»

The unfamiliar language completely flew in one ear and out the other. Bro groaned mentally. This was gonna be one big pain in the a**. He’s gonna need to get one of the troll kids down here. But would too many people set Kozoro off? Bro might have to wing this...

“I have no f**king idea what you’re saying.” Bro said slowly, calmly, trying not to piss off Kozoro in any way.

Kozoro slowly bared his teeth, but his expression was confused. Bro took that as a sign that the Grand Highblood thought he said something _offensive_ to him. Bro sighed softly before he perked up slightly. He made something with Sollux for situations like this. It was for Hal’s body mostly, having an adjustable voicebox to speak English, Alternian, and any other language the android will be able to process in the future.

Bro reached into his captchalogue deck and brought out a small communication headpiece; Sollux and he had finished working on something more convenient for Hal. Kozoro snarled at the movement from the blond, but Bro continued to hold his hands up, showing the objects. The Grand Highblood growled in confusion as Bro put the headset on. The Thief turned it on, wincing when there was a small screech of static before it hummed softly in the blonde’s ear.

Adjusting the headset for a moment, Bro then tapped on the small mic that was a few inches in front of his mouth before clearing his throat. The Thief was going to speak English, but, hopefully, the headset would translate his words into Alternian.

«Šø...» Bro winced mentally at the staticky sound that mixed with his translated voice. He hopes this thing is working though. «...Mÿ ńämę’š Bro Strider.»

Bro watched as confusion and then understanding flicker across Kozoro’s paint-covered face. Hopefully that meant that the translator was working--

«Bro-oh?» Kozoro questioned softly, still practically gluing himself to the corner in the room. «Ÿøür... _ńämę_?»

«Ït’š Bro.» The Thief corrected, waving his Heart-hands away for now. Bro was still ready for a fight, but he decided to look less threatening for now. And goodie, the translator was working both ways.

«Bro-oh.» Kozoro repeated, and Bro smacked his forehead mentally.

«Dïd ÿøü šęrïøüšłÿ ńøt hęär whät Ï jüšt šäïd?» Bro muttered to himself while looking down. The Thief of Heart then sighed as his magenta clothes melted back to his gray tank top and black jeans. Raising his voice then so Kozoro could hear, Bro just decided to go with it. «Økäÿ, ńøw thät ÿøü kńøw mÿ ńämę...whät’š ÿøürš?»

Bro already knew Kozoro’s name, but he wanted to make the Grand Highblood as relaxed as possible. Already knowing the Purple Blood’s name might make the Kozoro more wary of the Thief of Heart. The Grand Highblood remained where he was, crouched in the corner, but he blinked slowly before he introduced himself.

«...Køžørø Mäkärä...» The Grand Highblood murmured.

Bro nodded as he took a few steps forward; this time, Kozoro didn’t growl, but he did study every single movement made by the Thief with sharp eyes. Bro still kept his hands in view, showing that there was nothing in them. The Thief then came to a stop right in the middle of the room.

Kozoro seemed to stare at Bro for a long moment before he sat down heavily onto the ground. The Purple Blood then dragged his legs in slightly as he ran his right hand through his long, messy, raven hair. Kozoro being curled up would have been a bit comical in a different situation. But now, it looked f**king pitiful and sad to see the Grand Highblood look so…‘small’.

«…...Ï çüłłęd thęm äłł.» Kozoro then murmured.

«Whø?» Bro asked before he could stop himself.

«...Ïńńøçęńtš...» The Grand Highblood uttered in a hushed voice. «Thøüšäńdš üpøń _thøüšäńdš_...Ï çüłłęd thęm _äłł_...»

Bro almost didn’t catch what the Grand Highblood had said, but he did. The Thief of Heart then grimaced. Oh boy...he was gonna have one of those conversations with this giant. But then Bro took in the sight of the Grand Highblood and thought of himself a week ago. He had been in the same position when Jay recently freed him. And d**n...Kozoro actually killed trolls unlike Bro. The Thief wasn’t sure about Gamzee, but...

«Węłł...thät’š šh**tÿ.» Bro muttered.

Kozoro blinked and sent a sharp look at the Thief of Heart, assessing the blonde through slitted eyes. Yep, Bro was an a**hole; he knew that all too well. But what the Thief understood was that there’s no f**king way to deny what had happened.

«Ÿøü kïłłęd pęøpłę.» Bro continued, voice flat. «Äńd thät ręäłłÿ f**kïń’ šüçkš.»  
  
Kozoro seemed to stare at Bro with baflement before he narrowed his purple eyes once again. The Thief heard a grinding sound and saw that the Grand Highblood had carved gashes into the ground with his sharp claws. Kozoro audibly ground his sharp teeth together, thinkpan pounding sharply.

«...Ärę ÿøü...møthęrf**kïńg pïtÿïńg _**mę**_?» Kozoro growled, sounding frustrated. The Grand Highblood was starting to dislike this alien, who seemed so...nonchalant about the talk of death. «Døęš thę dęäth øf thøüšäńdš bÿ _**mÿ**_ häńd męäń ńøthïńg tø ÿøü?

Although he was disoriented, Kozoro could remember flashes of his life when he was still brainwashed. He remembered his first kill: a child-troll who had bronze blood. He remembered a few of the deaths that had followed. But everything was a blur of olive, bronze, cerulean, violet, yellow, burgundy, jade, indigo, and purple. So much death. So many screams. So much begging to be spared. And those Mirthful Messiahs kept asking for more death, more screams, more begging. More, more, more, _more_ , _**MoRe**_ , _**MoRe**_ \--

«Hęÿ, _**hęÿ**_ , łøøk ät mę, bïg güÿ.»

Kozoro snapped out of his spiraling thoughts, his vision filled with blurry gray. The Grand Highblood was dazed. Where was he again? Where the f**k was he? What was going on? No, _no_ , _**no**_ \--! He needed to stop himself before the Mirthful Messiahs come back, asking for more and more blood.

«Ï dïd ït. Ï dïd ït _**äłł**_ …!» Kozoro confessed to nothing, vision still blurry as he clutched his head, curling into himself. His eyes felt hot as air rushed out of him in panicked inhales and exhales. «Çüłłęd ‘ęm...çüłłęd _äłł_ øf ‘ęm! Ńęęd tø bę štøppęd. _**Ï**_ ńęęd tø bę çüłłę--!»

«HĘŸ!» The same voice from earlier barked sharply, startling the Grand Highblood. «ÇÄŁM THĘ F**K DØWŃ!»

While Kozoro tried his best to steady his breathing first, Bro clenched his hands into fists as he stayed in the center of the room. He was being an a**hole, but Kozoro _needed_ this kind of talk. Bro knew all too well. He f**king knew that he didn’t mean to abuse Dave, but he still f**king did it. It was gonna be the same with Kozoro; the Grand Highblood killed all of those trolls even though he hadn’t intended to do it.

But it was apparent that Lord English had gotten deep into Kozoro’s mind. The Grand Highblood was obviously still mentally damaged. The brainwashing was with the Purple Blood for most of his life; it would be hard to settle down. But looking at Kozoro’s quaking form, Bro sighed and began to walk across the concrete floor.

«Ÿøü’rę øń thę Mętęør, äńd ÿøü’rę täłkïń’ wïth mę, Bro Strider.» Bro calmly said, voice uncharacteristically soft. «...Ÿøü bäçk wïth mę, Mäkärä?»

Kozoro was still for a long minute, and Bro was sure that the Purple Blood wasn’t breathing. But then the Grand Highblood jerkily nodded his head, and Bro sighed softly. The Thief of Heart pushed his shades into his hair and dragged his right hand over his face. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose before he dropped his right hand to his side, looking up at Kozoro, who wasn't really making eye-contact with the Strider.

«...Łøøk, Mäkärä...» Bro said after a moment, pausing to find words before continuing. «Ï’m äń _ä**høłę_ , pęrïød.»

Kozoro still didn’t look at Bro, but the Thief could tell that the Purple Blood was listening. The Grand Highblood was apparently still trying to put a lid on his emotions, but he wanted to hear what Bro wanted to say.

«...Büt Ï’vę gøńę thrøügh whät ÿøü hävę, døïńg šh** thät ÿøü wøüłdń’t hävę døńę ïf ÿøü węrę ïń thę rïght štätę øf mïńd.» Bro watched as Kozoro finally looked at him, purple eyes burning into him with surprise and mild suspicion. The Thief of Heart continued to speak. «Büt Ï äïń’t šäÿïń’ thät Ï _üńdęrštäńd_ thę šh** ÿøü’vę gøńę thrøügh. Thät wøüłd bę äń ä**høłę-ïęr møvę.»

F**king he**, Bro is never good at making people feel better. Maybe he should've asked Feferi to stay--but maybe...Kozoro needs to hear this. Bro understood--not the sh** the Grand Highblood went through, but the sh** he felt like after the all the bullcr** had happened with the brainwashing.

«Ÿøü jüšt ńęęd tø üńdęrštäńd, thät _ÿęš_ , ÿøü dïd kïłł äłł thøšę trøłłš, büt ÿä’ hävę tä’ štøp wäłłøwïńg ïń šęłf-pïtÿ.» Bro said with a harsh, yet soft, edge in his voice. «Ït äïń’t gøńńä dø šh** ïf ÿä’ thïńk øf äłł thę f**kïńg ‘ _çøüłd hävę_ ’s ør ‘ _šhøüłd hävę_ ’š. Jüšt štärt bÿ fïxïńg ÿøür f**kïńg mïštäkęš _**ńøw**_ ïńštęäd øf łätęr.»

Kozoro’s eyes seemed to have widened with each word Bro had said, knees tucked into himself now as he stared at the Thief of Heart. Bro went silent then, letting Kozoro try and process his words. But mentally, the Thief of Heart was berating himself. It was pretty hypocritical of him, since he hasn’t stopped thinking about ‘should have’s and ‘could have’s himself. Welp, Kozoro and him are both works in progress at least. Hopefully.

It was silent in the room, and Bro didn’t say or do anything to break the peace. Thought the silence was a bit awkward, and Bro looked away from Kozoro, giving the Grand Highblood some form of privacy to collect his thoughts and simply think. He**, it must be so f**king confusing to process all of this sh**. Kozoro probably barely remembers what he did throughout his life. It doesn't look like he remembers Jay either--

«Ÿøü ärę ä wärrïør...» Kozoro then thoughtfully murmured.

Bro blinked in surprise to hear Kozoro speak again. Guess the Grand Highblood was done thinking. Had a lot of time passed while Bro was deep in his own thoughts? But Bro focused more on the Purple Blood’s comment. The Thief of Heart lifted his gaze up to look at Kozoro, surprised to see a mix of curiosity and admiration in purple eyes. Curiosity is fine, but _f**k_ admiration. He ain’t a hero.

« _Mę_? Ä ‘ _ **wärrïør**_ ’?» Bro scoffed as he adjusted the headset when his translated words grew a bit more staticky. «Ï’m jüšt ä...Thïęf. Ä Thïęf øf Hęärt.»

Kozoro let out a rumbling chuckle of amusement, and Bro merely arched an eyebrow. The Purple Blood looked extremely exhausted though, the war paint on his face smeared. Bro absently wondered when was the last time the giant ate. The Thief should probably ask someone to cook up a storm for the Purple Blood...

«Whø wäš ït thät ÿøü häd hürt?» Kozoro suddenly spoke again.

Bro flinched minutely at the blunt question, but there was no judging between the both of them. They had a mutual understanding of each other with all the brainwashing sh** they’ve both been through. Still, Bro felt a little vulnerable, shades still in his hair.

«...Mÿ łï’ł brø.» Bro muttered after a moment of silence.

Kozoro merely stared at Bro for a few seconds before nodding slowly in understanding. The Grand Highblood asked no more questions and stayed in his corner. Kozoro did look much more calmer now, still weary, but calmer. The Purple Blood’s gaze would flicker every once in a while to the large hole of an entrance, as if expecting some sort of threat to barge in. But the Grand Highblood seemed to be a bit more...at peace with himself.

‘Looks like I _**can**_ give words of comfort.’ Bro mentally mused sardonically--

The lights suddenly flickered off, and the room was plunged into darkness. Bro heard Kozoro make a startled noise, and the Thief immediately summoned multiple Heart-hands to light up the room somewhat.

Magenta light barely lit up the room, and Bro was a little glad that his shades were still in his hair; he wouldn’t have been able to see sh** in the room with them on. Anyways, the Thief studied the room closely before lifting his gaze up.

«Whät thę f**k…?» Bro mumbled, staring up at the non-working lights above.

Nothing seemed to have broken them. Bro certainly didn’t hear any glass breaking. Something must’ve happened with the wiring then. Or was it a power outage?

«Døęš thïš...» Kozoro then spoke up, sounding tense and alert. «Üšüäłłÿ häppęń…?

«Ńø.» Bro responded, instincts making him tense slightly as he lowered his gaze and looked around the room. There was something... _off_ \--

_**Zap!** _

Bro jolted at the flash of green light behind him. The Thief of Heart instinctively darted forward to avoid something that slashed through the air at the back of his neck. Bro then brought out a few throwing stars from his Strife Deck and threw three of them sharply at the thing that had attacked him.

There was a loud screech of pain, one that Bro recognized. The Thief of Heart managed to catch a glimpse of a squirming imp on the ground before it burst into grist, the ninja stars lodged in its chest clattering to the ground noisily.

«Whät...wäš thät…?» Kozoro questioned cautiously.

«Äń ïmp.» Bro muttered as he collected the grist. «Ä f**kïńg _üräńïüm_ øńę tøø...»

Bro then heard hissing and clicking sounds. Tensing, the Thief of Heart turned back around to see glowing eyes in the darker parts of the dimly lit room. Summoning more Heart-hands, Bro cursed when he saw a bunch of imps and basilisks crawling their way towards Kozoro and him. Most were sparking green while a few others were a blue cobalt or red rust.

«Šøń øf ä b***h…!» Bro gritted out as he drew his katana from his Strife Deck.

==> Reader: See what Wayward Vagabond is doing.

WV fidgeting nervously as he walked down the halls. He wasn’t sure if he’d gone down this gray hall for the 5th time already. The Mayor sighed softly to himself.

Ah...he was _lost_.

Maybe he should've asked Aimless Renegade to come with him to the bathroom. But WV didn’t want to be too much of a bother to the trigger-happy Dersite. Well, at least the Mayor found the bathroom and relieved himself already. But now WV was hopelessly lost. The small Dersite hoped he could run into someone soon…

WV blinked when he caught sight of a flash of something coming his way. The Mayor tensed for a moment...before he recognized the soft, glowing light. A smile made its way onto his lips behind the rags he was wearing. WV chuckled softly as he held out his right hand for his dear friend to land into.

“Serenity…!” WV murmured, greeting the firefly that landed onto the palm of his hand. “Where have you been all this time? I thought you had been with Madam Peregrine Mendicant, but you weren’t with her. Were you with John?”

WV then noticed how...Serenity seemed to be _frantically_ blinking. The Mayor almost couldn’t tell what the firefly was trying to tell him. Narrowing his eyes a bit, WV tried to make sense of the panicked flashing.

-••• • •••• •• -• -•• / -•-- --- ••- / •-- •- - -•-• •••• / --- ••- -

What? ‘Be...Behind...you’? ‘Watch...out’…!? WV swallowed sharply before he spun around quickly. He yelped when the already dim lights in the hall abruptly shut off, plunging the entire area into darkness. Serenity was the Mayor’s only source of light.

Swallowing again, WV cradled Serenity close to his chest with his left hand as he backed away, but he really didn’t know where he was going. WV reached into onto his back and brought out his...makeshift spear-scepter. The ‘weapon’ had been held up by his Mayor sash and hidden in his robes for a while. And AR had advised him to always hide his weapons so enemies would think that they got the drop on him.

“‘Stand your ground’…” WV murmured nervously to himself, recalling AR’s words. Clutching his scepter-spear in his right hand tightly. “‘Don’t be a coward’...!”

The Mayor raised his makeshift weapon up. Hopefully his short swordsmanship lessons with PM will help him now. He would want her teachings to go to waste. She had been so patient with him on the exiled planet; he wouldn’t fail PM now. WV inhaled and exhaled as he stopped backing up down the hall. He knew he wasn't skilled at fighting, but he had to try. _However_...

“Serenity,” WV looked down at the small firefly in his left palm, smiling sadly at her. “Go get help. Warn the others. Find someone who can speak ‘blink’. Maybe Heir John.”

Serenity blinked a protest, and WV shook his head at her. He jerked his head briefly upwards to gaze down the dark hall. He thought he heard something; _he probably did_ , but he cared more about the safety of his bug-companion.

“It’s not safe for you _or_ me. But I at least have some chance in this.” WV murmured when he looked back down at Serenity, tensing when he heard something skitter down the hall a few meters away. The Mayor continued to speak. “Go now, alright?”

Serenity hesiated in the palm of his hand before zipping away through the air, taking the soft glow of light with her. WV sighed as he watched her go before holding his scepter-spear with both hands, turning to look at his approaching enemies. The Mayor was glad for his slight night-vision, or he wouldn’t have caught sight of the imps and basilisks that were coming his way. Oh dear, it looks like not all of them had been defeated; they apparently hid and waited for a moment to strike.

WV gulped before he twirled his scepter-spear around raised it to the ready. The Dersite set his stance and smiled grimly. Stand your ground. Don’t be a coward. He wouldn’t be useless like the first time the underlings had invaded the Meteor and the Prospit ship. This time, he would fight--

_A flash of green filled WV’s vision._

==> Reader: Check up on Rox, who’s currently on the Prospit battleship.

Rox heard the news from Nanna, and she was worried sick for James. While James was apparently in the clear, she was worried for him. Argh, she should have been more cautious when she saw that James was bitten. She probably should have fussed over the Knight of Breath a little longer.

Anyways, the Mage of Void soon found herself standing in front of James’ temporary room. She knocked briefly before she heard a muffled ‘come in’. Rox turned the door handle and silently pushed the door open. Aquamarine met hot-pink, and Rox smiled anxiously at Jim.

“Ah...hiya, Jim.” Rox murmured.

Jim was looking a bit tired as he sat on the left side of James. Rox walked over to James right side, bringing a nearby seat closer to the bed before sitting down. The Mage of Void studied James’ flushed face, though it didn’t look as bad as she had imagine it to be. Nanna had said that it was lowering down to a cold at the moment.

“...You should go rest now, Jim.” Rox then said after a few minutes of silence. Before the Knight of Life could protest, Rox smiled softly at the raven-haired man. “You’ve been watching over Jamie for hours now. You deserve it, and I’d be more than happy to watch over Jamie.”

Jim seemed to hesitate for a long while be he sighed and nodded his head slowly in understanding. With a grunt, the Knight of Life placed his hands onto his knees before standing up, a few joints cracking from not moving for so long. Jim gave one small wave and a smile to Rox before he silently moved towards the door. Jim turned back to check on Rox and James. With one last reassuring smile to Jim, the Knight of Life sighed softly before he closed the door behind himself.

Rox watched the closed door for a long moment before turning her gaze to James. The Knight of Breath looked somewhat relaxed if it weren’t for the sweat running down his temples. The Mage of Void then reached out with her left hand and placed it over James’ right one through the blanket. Rox smiled gave a watery smile at James before sighing softly, just reassuring herself that the Knight of Breath wasn’t dying--

…

…

…Rox inclined her head when she heard...something. Still keeping her left hand over James’ right one, she turned slightly in her seat to look back at the golden door. Rox narrowed her gaze at the golden door for a long moment before calling out.

“...Nanna? Jim?” The Mage of Void questioned. “ _Hello_?”

When silence greeted her, an uneasy feeling settled in her gut. Rox reluctantly moved her hand from James’ as she slowly stood up. The Mage felt Void circle her fingers as she slowly edged toward the door. Rox’s eyes flickered from hot-pink to twilight-blue. The Mage of Void then stilled and listened again.

…

…Oh, there it was again…! That strange... _ **scratching**_ sound. Rox grimaced as she raised her hands up, as if ready to get into a fist fight--

Rox whirled around quickly when she sensed a disturbance in the air behind herself. Her elbow smashed sharply in the center of an imp’s green face. The small underling screeched in pain, hit a nearby wall, and then dispersed into a small pile of grist. Luckily the imp didn’t fall on top of James.

Rox didn’t collect the grist though, gaze sharp and focused as she darted her gaze this way and that. Jacob had said that he hadn’t found any remaining underlings when he checked the area. But since that was a uranium imp Rox destroyed...oh, those are the sneaky and harder little b*****ds to destroy.

Void glowed around Rox’s hands as she listened to the skittering outside of the door with apprehension. With an inhale and slow exhale, the Mage of Void prepared to defend James’ unconscious form.

==> Reader: Check up on Sollux.

Sollux was currently in the room where Hal’s body was being built. The young Yellow Blood was frowning as he stood over the finished body of Hal, arms crossed. All they needed was for John to bring the downloaded program of Hal over so the android could come to life.

“Ah, there you are.”

Sollux blinked and lifted his gaze up to see Aradia enter the gray room. The Maid of Time was currently dressed in a black t-shirt with her symbol, a gray skirt, and black shoes. Aradia smiled softly at the Mage of Doom, inclining her head slightly in question as she approached.

“I thought you would have been with Mercus still.” Aradia hummed as she then stood next to Sollux, glancing down at Hal’s finished body. “Was he being a grump as usual?”

“Eh, I thaid hello to him.” Sollux hummed as he thought about his reunion with his lusus. “He and I both know that we’re not too thappy as luthuth and grub. But we did talk, catching up with each other and whatnot.”

“That’s good.” Aradia giggled as she rocked on her heels. “Everyone’s lusus had made it out just fine. Rama kept on asking how I was feeling though; she’s such a mother-cluckbeast.”

_**Zap!** _

The two blinked before they turned around and looked at one corner of the room. Sollux and Aradia blinked in mild surprise to see John standing there; this one must be a future-John. However, the Mage of Doom’s gaze was quickly drawn to the pair of pointed shades in John’s grasp. The Heir of Breath smiled brightly at the sight of them.

“Heya, guys!” John chirped cheerfully as he bound forward, dressed in a navy-blue jacket, jeans, and yellow shoes.

“Ith that Hal?” Sollux immediately questioned as Aradia hugged John, pointing at the pair of shades in the Heir’s hand.

Sollux reluctantly hugged John back when the Heir gave him expectant look. John then stepped back to lift the shades into view for Sollux and Aradia to see. The Heir smiled brightly, and Sollux could practically feel the excitement from the other.

“Yep! This is Hal.” John said, blue eyes glowing with joy. “He says ‘hi’ by the way.”

When Sollux looked closely at John’s glasses, he could distinctly see neon-red text appearing on the glass. Aradia waved at the shades while Sollux gave a simple nod of greeting before holding his right hand out for Hal. John carefully placed the shades onto Sollux’s palm and the Mage of Doom immediately went over to the table where Hal’s body was. John smiled to himself; Sollux always gets down to business.

Sollux took a seat on one of the chairs that were already there before he brought his grubtop from his captchalogue deck. The Yellow Blood placed the grubtop down onto the free corner of the table and then set Hal down nearby. Sollux started up his laptop while John and Aradia hovered behind the Mage of Doom.

The Yellow Blood brought out a few cables from his captchalogue deck, and John and Aradia remained silent as Sollux worked, not wanting to disrupt the Mage of Doom. It took a while before Sollux found the proper wires to connect with the small cable ports in the shades, but the Mage of Doom plugged Hal into his grubtop and then the and then the body.

While Sollux began to type away, Aradia made a subtle check on how John was doing. The Heir still looked like he could use some sleep, but there didn’t seem to be any injuries on the Heir’s body…… _wait a second…!_ Aradia’s left hand snapped out to grasp John’s right hand carefully before she lifted it up to view. John jolted in surprise, but he didn’t bother trying to jerk away from Aradia, allowing the Maid of Time to examine his wrist.

“John...what happened…?” Aradia asked, voice hushed.

Sollux paused in his typing to turn and look at what the f**k was going on. Behind his shades, red and blue eyes widened slightly before narrowing slightly. There were _bandages_ wrapped firmly around the Heir of Breath’s wrist. Sollux practically burned holes into the obvious injury as he stared at the bandages.

“Oh, this?” John laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while lifting his right hand up to show the bandages around it, Aradia still lightly grasping his arm around the apparent injury. “Ah...one of my new charges has a bit of a...teething problem…”

“That doethn’t look like a f**king _teething_ problem.” Sollux muttered sharply when he saw a small spot of pink starting to form on the white bandages.

Aradia sighed exasperatedly before she carefully touched the injured wrist with both hands. The Maid of Time unwrapped the bandages, and Sollux held back a few Alternian expletives. That was _**not**_ a f**king _teething_ mark. John’s wrist was at least healing, but the skin was an angry red, and the injury looked like it started to bleed again. And Sollux thought the injury looked like it was on the brink of being infected.

_**Ping!** _

Sollux blinked before he spared a glance at his grubtop. The Mage of Doom raised an eyebrow when he saw that someone was trolling him-- _or rather_ , pestering him.

\-- halNinethousand [  HN  ] began pestering twinArmageddons [  TA  ] at 21:10 --

HN: I told that idiot that one of you guys would find out. It’s a good thing you did though.

HN: Also, John--the li’l sh**--hasn’t properly dressed his injury, too busy trying to take care of the new kiddies.

Sollux blinked before turning a scowl at John, who was also reading what’s on the screen of the Mage of Doom. The Heir of Breath pouted in return, looking away as Aradia brought out a new set of bandages, salve, and alcohol wipes.

“Traitor.” John muttered petulantly before yelping when Aradia smacked him lightly on the head in admonishment.

Aradia had an uncharacteristic frown on her lips as she went to work, cleaning John’s wound before gently rubbing on salve. Sollux scoffed before he quickly went back to work downloading Hal into his body. The Mage of Doom made small talk with the auto-responder at the same time.

TA: thank2 for the iinfo

HN: Meh, don’t mention it. We all need to stick together when it comes to taking care of John.

HN: But from what I can tell, he’s gotten better at least.

Sollux paused at Hal’s words, staring the red text. The Mage of Doom heard Aradia berating John, and the Heir apologized in return, chuckling softly. The Yellow Blood then turned his attention back to his screen, Aradia and John’s voices in the background.

TA: what do you mean

Hal took a moment to respond, but Sollux was patient, going back to typing to help along the auto-responder’s downloading. But the red text appeared again, and Sollux read them.

_**Ping!** _

HN: He has a lot more hope is all. He seems reassured of something, and I’m glad he is. Whatever has happened to John has done him some good.

HN: All I’m saying is that I’m happy the nerd is getting the support he needs.

Sollux huffed at this, taking a moment to glance over his right shoulder to look at John and Aradia. The Heir of Breath now had his wrist bandaged up properly, and he was talking to Maid of Time about something amusing judging by the wide grin on his lips. Sollux smiled for a moment before he sighed and turned to look back at his computer.

TA: iit better f**kiing 2tay that way

HN: It’ll definitely take some work, but yeah. We’ll make it stay that way.

HN: I’m Hal Strider by the way. Just introducing myself properly.

TA: 2ollux captor

HN: Cool.

Sollux smirked then. He believed he might get along with Hal. The Yellow Blood then put all of his attention on downloading Hal to the android’s body. It was only a handful on minutes later that John spoke up, speaking to both Aradia and Sollux this time.

“By the way...it’s apparent that not all of the underlings are dead.” John warned, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Sollux paused in his programming and turned slightly in his seat to look at John with a raised eyebrow as light reflected off of his red and blue shades. John continued to speak, smiling sheepishly. “At least past-me will be here to help, but...I still want all of you to be _**careful**_.”

“Of course, John.” Aradia murmured, smiling in reassurance. “We’ll all be fine. We’re all strong enough to take down some pesky _imps_.”

“I know you are.” John said, and there was a...strange new confidence in his voice when he had said that.

Sollux looked at the Heir with astonishment-- _like really looked at him_. There was something...different about John. The Heir of Breath looked less burdened, happier, and much more confident. John looked like he had a weight lifted off of his shoulders. It was definitely a good thing, but Sollux wondered what had happened--

“Ah, I need to go now!” John yelped out as a few blue sparks appeared along his body. His gaze seemed a bit distant, probably seeing something happen in the timeline. Must be something to do with the new ‘kiddies’ he’s watching. The Heir quickly moved forward to give Aradia and Sollux a hug. He then gave a jaunty wave to the Maid of Time and the Mage of Doom before he disappeared. “Bye, you two! Stay safe.”

In a flash of blue, John was gone. Sollux and Aradia stared at the spot where the Heir had been for a while longer before the Mage of Doom turned back to his work, the Maid of Time hovering at his side. Maybe half an hour had passed by before the lights turned off. Luckily, Sollux’s grubtop wasn’t plugged into anything, so the downloading continued without pause.

“Oh dear…” Aradia murmured, but not sounding very panicked.

Both Sollux and she heard skittering and screeching somewhere outside of the room. The Yellow Blood and Burgundy Blood shared a look. Sollux groaned and massaged his temples before sighing. The Mage of Doom scooted his seat back.

“...Welp, we better get thith done quickly.” Sollux drawled as he stood up from his seat, psionics sparking around his body, dusting the front of his jeans. “Hal, you can handle the rest, right?”

At first, Sollux thought that maybe Hal couldn’t hear or see him. But, to his slight surprise, Hal did respond, neon-red text appearing on the screen of Sollux’s grubtop.

HN: Can do, Captor. Go and kick some a**.

Sollux smirked as Doom misted around his body, blue and red sparks snapping around his head. Aradia smiled as she stood at his side, her burgundy wings already starting to appear at her back. Sollux lit up the room with his psionics, the blue and red light reflecting off of the squirming mass of imps and basilisks that were about to enter the room.

“Let’s go.” Sollux muttered.

==> Reader: Be Jude.

You are now Jude, and you are currently 12 years old.

At the moment, Joey and you are at the grocery store in Hauntswitch, buying--well...groceries, _obviously_. Usually, Egon would be doing the shopping, but big bro had a pretty bad coughing attack recently, and he wasn’t feeling very well even _**hours**_ later. Big bro had been stubborn at first, not wanting to do nothing, but Egon was stern and asked for Joey and you to go shopping while he watched big bro.

This was actually the first time Joey and you were out doing the groceries since the both of you were only 12, but Joey and you quickly leapt at the chance to help big bro out. Your brother deserves the rest anyways. But you have to admit he seems much more relaxed ever since last year, when he told Joey and you about the _**truth**_ of himself.

…

…It had been definitely shocking and hard to believe, but Joey and you were a bit more hurt that he kept the information away from the both of you, his siblings. Big bro seemed surprised that you both still thought of him as your brother--but seriously, why would Joey and you do that to him!? You mean, yeah, he _lied_ to the both of you, and you’re angry about it, but that didn’t mean Joey and you would... _ **disown**_ him or something!

Big bro had cried happy and relieved tears that night, and Joey and you took the time to comfort him. But things changed a _**lot**_ after that night. The biggest change was that Joey and you learned how to _strife_ with Egon as your teacher. Big bro had been worried at first, but he had seen the determination in Joey’s and your eyes. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to change either of your minds.

Once training began though, big bro also began to teach Joey and you how to speak an alien language: Alternian. After a few lessons, you recognized the sound of the words, comparing it to the time big bro took down Jerry and the bullies single handedly. So big bro had been speaking Alternian back then. You bet he used a bunch of expletives. When you asked, big bro blushed with shame while Joey grinned widely with amusement before asking you what it had sounded like. Big bro quickly tried to deter Joey, not wanting to teach her bad words in another language. Alas, Joey had her way of learning... _somehow_. She is smart after all…

“--rth to space cadet. Earth to space cadet!” You jolt when there’s a light shove to your shoulder that goes with the annoyed voice of your sister. “Hey, _Juuuude_! You with me?”

You blink out of your memories and stop the next shove to your shoulder, sending your sister a look, but she merely huffed in response before gesturing to the shelf in front of the both of you, a blue shopping basket hanging on her right forearm.

“What did bro-bro and Egon say about the vegetables again?” Joey asks, playing with the hem of her dark-gray, jacket. She dusted the front of her black skirt off when she saw a small ball of lint there. “You’re the one who has the list.”

Blinking in remembrance, you then pat yourself down and bring out the grocery list in your left jacket pocket with your right hand; you were also currently holding a shopping basket on your left forearm.

“Uh...let’s see…” You mutter to yourself, reading the slightly crumpled paper in your hand. “It says...we need to get zucchinis, spinach, and cauliflower. That’s it.”

“Alrighty…” Joey mutters as she then grabs a plastic bag and heads over to get what the both of you needed.

Along the way, you feel eyes on you. It makes you uncomfortable, and it seems Joey can sense the eyes too. After getting the vegetables, Joey and you turn at the same time to see a brunette lady with _way_ too much makeup on her face. You see Joey hide a grimace out of the corner of your eye.

“Can we...help you?” Joey asks, voice not exactly friendly, but civil.

The brunette adult blinks her eyes in surprise from where she stands next to the cucumbers and radishes. She then walks over, her barf-green heels clicking on the ground as she got closer, wearing a _dress_ even though it was so darn cold outside. Joey bristles beside you, and you know why. Just because Joey was asking what the lady wanted, didn’t mean the brunette could get all close and in their space.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare!” The lady titters sheepishly. “I thought I recognized you two from somewhere. Maybe that strange boy who wears a blue jacket every time he comes here.” She inclines her head, smiling. “Are you two perhaps his younger siblings?”

You can tell by the small eye twitch from Joey that this conversation was about to go downhill. You yourself are annoyed that this lady called big bro…‘ _strange_ ’. What the he** was wrong with this ditz?

“We’re just getting groceries.” Joey replies crisply, not really answering the lady’s question.

The adult didn’t seem very bothered; Joey’s passive-aggressiveness must be flying over her head or something. You kinda wish Egon was here to do whatever adult talking needs to be done, but then he wouldn’t watch over big bro, which was much worse than this situation.

“...Oh my...how grown up of you two!” She nearly squeals as she coos.

Joey takes a small step back, and you yourself are getting a bit annoyed now. Was this lady seriously _baby talking_ to the both of you now? Oh man, you think a headache might be slowly coming on, and that doesn’t usually happen.

==> Jude: Start thinking up an escape plan.

“Ah...but shouldn’t your older brother be doing this?” The lady sniffs, sounding... _offended_. You see Joey grip the zucchini that was still in her hand tightly; you hope she doesn’t crush the poor vegetable to death. The adult brunette continues to speak, throwing her bouncy, curly locks over one shoulder. “If I had a child who forced the younger ones to do all the hard work, I would give him a good scolding and a slap. However, I wouldn’t have such a no-good deadbeat child in the first place.”

…

…Did...did this lady seriously say that? Did she _**really**_ just say that? Did she call big bro a no-good deadbeat right in Joey and your faces...?! _What the **he** \--!?_

«Whät thę _**f**k**_ dïd ÿøü jüšt šäÿ äbøüt mÿ brøthęr, ÿøü _**b***h**_?» Joey asks cheerily.

The comment was so abrupt and sudden. You choke on a laugh while sending a wide-eyed look at your sister discreetly. Joey’s emerald eyes are practically blazing with anger that was barely suppressed. You bet, if it didn’t get the both of you into trouble, your sister would have decked this lady.

“Pardon?” The woman looks confused, but she continues to smile kindly. “What did you say, young lady?”

“Uh, s-she said your dress looks _wonderful_.” You quickly jump in, smiling nervously. “And we really gotta go. It’s almost dinner time…”

“Oh…” The brunette lady looks disappointed. Probably sad she’s losing her ‘gossiping buddies’. She smiles brightly again. “You two can always stop by my place, you know? You poor things. Your brother probably doesn’t feed you enough as well.”

You see Joey grind her teeth together as she finally places the zucchini into her basket, but the lady doesn’t seem to notice. But you give a strained smile to her, shoving the list in your pocket for now before placing your hand onto your sister’s shoulder. You’re surprised Joey hasn’t turned into some sort of fire-breathing dragon all of a sudden with how much rage seems to radiate from her person. Even a blind person should be able to sense the anger from your sister and flinch with fear.

“We are perfectly fine and healthy, ma’am.” You state, voice cool. “...Have a... _nice_  rest of the day.”

With that, you usher Joey away, ignoring the cheerful goodbye from the brunette woman. The both of you are still somewhat in the lady’s hearing distance, so you lower your voice, switching languages as well.

«Joey, wę’rę ńøt šüppøšęd tø äbüšę øür prïvïłęgę øf üšïńg Äłtęrńïäń.» You whisper when the two of you walk away.

“But did you hear what she said about bro-bro?” Joey hisses back in English when she knows the both of you are finally out of the lady's hearing range after a few minutes of stewing in silence. “She called him a f**king _no-good deadbeat--!_ ”

“I know, I _know_ …” You murmur in return, squeezing her shoulder carefully as she mutters angrily to herself. “Let’s just get the dairies and get out of here.”

When the two of you finish the grocery shopping, you both head up to the cashier lines, ignoring the stares. It was a bit unusual for _children_ to be shopping, so the stares were expected. Still, it felt awkward to be in the center of attention. Anyways, the two of you pay for the groceries with the money given to the both of you by Egon and big bro before heading out. Joey is still stewing……so you decide to _cheer_ her up.

“C’mon, Joey…you can’t go back in there to punch that lady. Big bro would get sad.” You call out to her as you heft up the plastic bags. When you see that your sister isn’t really looking at you, you smile hesitantly before reaching into your jacket pocket, pulling out a certain object. “...But……we can always chuck her keys into a nearby bush.”

…

… _ **That**_ gets your sister’s attention.

Joey looks at you with wide eyes, staring at your smug expression...the keys you had pulled out of your pocket...and then looks at your face again. After a moment of silence, your sister starts guffawing. You immediately start shushing her, trying to hold back your own laughter; you didn’t want to bring attention to the both of you. _Especially_ since you’ve stolen a person’s car and house keys.

Joey drags you away from the entrance of the grocery store, still watching you with wide eyes. A grin was threatening to split her face, and you’re happy to see that she’s happy now. Anger and bitterness were no longer written on her face.

“...Oh my _**gog**_ , I can’t believe you took her _keys_ …!” She whispers, emerald eyes glittering with amazement and amusement. “How did you manage that, you _sneak_?”

“Actually, right when you confused her with your Alternian,” You smile weakly at your sister as you shake the keys softly in front of her face. “I just used my hands. It was a bit tricky, but she didn’t notice anything.”

“...You are _**amazing**_ , Mister Detective.” Joey then giggles.

“Aren’t I _always_ , Miss Sugar Plum Princess?” You ask, pretending to be offended.

Joey merely giggles again before the two of you share a look. The both of you then eye the keys...and then look at each other again. Without a single hint of remorse, the both of you cup your hands together to create a makeshift catapult before launching the keys into a row of bushes next to the market. The two of you then run off back home, laughing together.

~~

“Bro-bro, _relax_! We’ll prepare everything for dinner.” Joey groans as she pushes big bro back into bed. “We _can_ cook!”

“But I haven’t done _anything_ today…!” Big bro protests as he tries to sit up again. “I should _at least_ wash the vegetables--”

“ _You will be resting and allowing your younger siblings to cook dinner._ ” Egon’s smooth voice then entered the room. Big bro sent a half-hearted glare at Egon when the android pushes him back down onto the bed with ease compared to Joey. Egon then arches a white eyebrow at your brother, a smirk on his synthetic lips. “ _ **Doctor’s** orders, Young Heir._ ”

Big bro grumbles to himself before he sighs deeply. He really looks haggard at the moment, bags under his eyes and skin pale. And he _still_ wants to move around? Your brother is certainly stubborn. But big bro seems to give up and flops back onto his bed.

“Alright, _alright_ , I give.” Big bro mumbles before peering at Joey and you, lifting his head up from the pillows slightly. “And are you two ever going to tell me what’s making you two laugh so much? You two have been giggling ever since you both returned from the market.”

Joey and you share a look, grinning widely before looking back at big bro. Egon seems the give you two a knowing look-- _he always seems to know something_ \--and merely smirks before lightly shaking his head, working on tucking big bro in properly.

“We’ll tell you later, bro-bro.” Joey chirps as she grins mischievously, skipping towards the doorway of big bro’s room.

“Anyways, just relax, big bro.” You call out as you follow Joey. You then pause at the doorway and look back at big bro, gaze firm. “...And you’re not some no-good deadbeat, alright?”

Big bro gazes at you for a long moment before he smiles softly and nods. With a bright grin, you then turn back around and close the door behind you, dashing after Joey down the hallway.

No one-- _and you mean no one_ \--says anything sh**ty about your brother, or your family in general, and gets away with it.

==> Jude: Be Dave.

==> [S] Blue, Red, and Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thinking heavily about the upcoming fight between Dave and John.* _(┐「ε:)_


	48. ==> [S] Blue, Red, and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development?  
> *wHEEZE*  
> Please don’t kill me. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Jude: Be Dave.

You are now Dave Strider

…You are currently on the rooftop of Building R3 on the Meteor, where John had told you to meet him. And Building R3 is actually on the other side of the Meteor, which makes the area pretty isolated from everyone else. You turn on your iShades to check the last message he had sent you on Pesterchum just to be sure.

EB: please meet me on the rooftop of building r3 in 15 minutes.

No emotes. So John was pretty serious. You glance up at the flashing sky above as you turn off your iShades again. This might be one he** of a strife. However, you contemplate why John’s wants to strife with you. But since you’ve known John for a while, you start narrowing down the reasons to 2.

One, John needs to let off some steam. There had been a few times during the war where John needed an emotional outlet, and you were one of the people there for John to let out his emotions. Usually Rose handles the emotional dumping, but maybe John is more angry and needs to fight. Maybe your best bro might be angry about something you did. But the only thing John might be angry about would be putting yourself in danger, which was the time when you merged Davesprite and this time’s Dave together to become you. But that was a long time ago. You’re close to trashing this reason for John’s need to strife.

Anyways, moving on, your second reason is that John needs...reassurance. You remember your conversation with Dirk earlier, and all that you had said was true. John is scared. He’s scared that he’s just gonna ‘wake up’ and be on that f**king sandy battlefield again. And honestly? You’re a little scared too.

This timeline, the one you’re in now, is so much f**king better than the one you used to live in. John’s dad, Jade’s grandpa, Rose’s mom, your bro, the Alpha Guardians, all of the trolls, the Troll Ancestors, and the Troll Dancestors, and AR-- _man, you never got to meet that guy in your previous timeline_ \--are alive. Bro, Gamzee, Kozoro-- _and soon Kurloz, hopefully_ \--are free of brainwashing. Jack is less of an a**hole. Doc Scratch is a...little sh**, but he’s also an ally. And the Denizens are... _kinda_ allies? You have no idea. All in all, everything is going so much f**king better than your previous timeline.

So yeah, your second reason is that John might need someone to ground him to this new reality. Usually Rose would be the one to deal with all of this emotion bullcr**, but you’ll strife John if he needs it--and hey, there he is. Speak of the Heir and he shall appear.

You watch as blue wind whispers through the air, heading in your direction. You’ve asked John once what it feels like to be wind, and just says that it feels like he’s actually breathing for the first time ever. Anyways, you watch the blue wind move past you before circling in one spot on the rooftop. In seconds, you best bro is there, dressed in his God Tier clothes.

“So…” You drawl in greeting, wings spreading out behind your back as you take a few steps closer to where John is standing. You slowly raise your right eyebrow. “Is there reason why we’re on the other side of the Meteor?”

“Uh, well…” John laughs nervously as he steps forward as well. “I didn’t want anyone else to possibly get caught in the crossfire.”

You give a hum of understanding before you come to a halt; John and you are now standing a meter away from each other. You watch as your best bro glances around the area for a long moment, posture a little tense with suppressed energy. So maybe John does need to let off some steam?

“Thanks for coming out here.” John then murmurs, hands held loosely at his sides.

“It’s no problem.” You respond, carefully scanning your best bro’s face. “...What’s all this about?”

John opens his mouth for a moment...before he closes it. You watch as he gathers his thoughts a bit more, figuring out what to say. You let John take his time because you’re not really in a hurry.

“...Jay...helped me realize something.” John finally says, lifting his gaze to look directly into your shades. You watch him smile wearily. “...I don’t trust you guys.” This makes your raise both of your eyebrows in surprise, but John is quick to follow up. “I don’t trust you guys to protect yourselves and each other. And that’s really sh**ty of me.”

Oh. You blink in surprise before you fully take in what John had said. It was actually...very true. John, while not being overbearing and hovering, hasn’t really...trusted anyone. He**, you’ve been in John’s mind as a ghost before; you know most of his fears. John can’t say that his friends and family can protect themselves and each other with confidence. John is...doubtful.

“So...you gonna strife _everyone_ to get a check on their power?” You question, wings shifting behind your back.

“No...that would be stupid.” John laughs weakly, smiling awkwardly at you. “I just...I only need one strife. One person to prove for the others.”

Well thank f**k. And you’re pretty sure Jade wouldn’t be keen on fighting. Rose wouldn’t really want to fight either. And the others who aren’t from the future would have a clear disadvantage against John. Plus, John just needed...confidence--a strong confidence that’ll be beaten into him, telling him that everyone would be fine even if he’s somewhere else. So you’re up to bat. You incline your head at John, studying him once again. You can tell that John has rested for once; it’s a step forward. Your best bro is serious about this, so you will be too. However...

“We can still have _some_ fun, right?” You ask, a corner of your mouth curling upwards into a smirk.

John smiles fondly in response before he chuckles and then laughs. A blue glow surrounds John, and you can tell he’s getting hyped up for this, a wide grin spreading across your best bro’s face. He starts to float up, yellow shoes leaving the ground.

“Not enough to destroy the Meteor though, Dave.” John chuckles as wind swirls around the area. Your friend watches you with glowing blue eyes. “...But yeah, we can have some fun.”

 _Let’s show him what we can do, Knight._ Time murmurs in your ear, sounding excited.

You smirk for a moment, feeling Time starting to flow off of your body in waves. Your casual clothes ripple like water for a moment as your red-orange wings spread out fully. Your Knight clothes appear and you reach into your Strife Deck to pull out Caledfwlch. The weight is familiar in your right hand, and you continue to smirk as you get into a ready stance.

“...You first?” You drawl, spreading your free hand out in a ‘go ahead’ gesture, wings flaring behind your back.

John seems hesitant for a moment, before his expression hardens just a bit, and you approve. This fight was not about John being afraid of hurting you. This fight was about you proving that you can hold your f**king own. You f**king fought Lord English on your own once, and you’re gonna prove that you’re strong to John so he wouldn’t be doubtful anymore. John smiles grimly before wind starts to kick up a bit. Time whispers beside you before you dart forward, blade at the ready as John brings a glowing, blue hand down.

==> Dave: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on WV.

WV panted harshly as he punched a cobalt imp across the face with his left fist. The Dersite watched as the underling yelped and tumbled away from him down the dark, gray hall before bursting into grist. The Mayor then winced as his right arm throbbed, broken and bleeding since it had been chewed on by a uranium basilisk.

WV’s scepter-spear had been broken, but at least not before cutting down two imps and three basilisks; his weapon had been snapped in half within the mouth of a oil basilisk. But the Mayor had been holding his own as best as possible with his fists. However, that didn’t mean he was getting out of this unscathed, hence the injured right arm and slightly torn rags he was wearing.

WV grunted in surprise as he leapt out of the way of snapping jaws from a uranium basilisk that suddenly warped in existence in front of him. With another wince, the Mayor did his best kick to the basilisk’s jaw, only managing to make the underling hiss in annoyance and charge at him again. WV tripped in his hastiness of backing up, landing heavily onto his back. The Dersite widened his eyes as the green basilisk leapt at him, jaws open wide--!

The Deriste widened his eyes when the uranium basilisk was gunned down by multiple bullets that came from behind. The basilisk then burst into grist, and WV stared with bafflement before glancing over his left shoulder at who had saved him. He let out a weary chuckle of relief when he caught sight of familiar, yellow caution tape.

“You utter _**fool**_!” Aimless Renegade barked. “Why did you wander off!? I promised Mendicant that I would watch over you!”

“S-Sorry…” WV grunted as he was hoisted to his feet. The shorter Dersite smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“Well, you’re being a bigger ‘bother’ by getting yourself hurt!” AR snarled as he quickly studied WV’s injured right arm. “D**n it…! That injury could get infected, and you’re bleeding all over the place--!”

Without looking, AR lifted the assault rifle and gunned down multiple screeching imps, basilisks, and liches. Right when the underlings burst into grist, AR grabbed WV’s uninjured arm with his unarmed hand and started speed-walking down the hall away from the approaching mass of underlings.

“Why did you stand your ground!? You should have _ran_.” AR growled as he dragged WV down the gray halls. The smaller Dersite struggled to keep up, the blood loss starting to get to him a bit. “You can’t fight--!”

“I am a coward, _yes_ , I _know_.” Wayward Vagabond softly responded, sounding a little breathless as he tried to keep up. “But I...am the Mayor.” The smaller Dersite smiled weakly at AR when the caution tape-wearing chess piece glanced back at him. “It is my duty to protect my friends and family.”

Aimless Renegade stared at WV with bafflement, and for a split second, he saw the person the chess pieces had rumored about: the Warweary Villein. AR now knew he was talking to the _Warweary Villein_ \--not the Wayward Vagabond. Right now, the smaller Dersite’s white eyes were burning with a strength AR had never witnessed before--

AR startled when he heard and saw the flash of green light that appeared. It blinded the taller Dersite and he cursed, trying hard to keep his eyes open-- _he was suddenly shoved backwards_ , stumbling until he fell harshly onto his back. But Aimless Renegade was quick to sit back up, assault rifle aimed…!

Aimless Renegade’s eyes widened with horror when he saw a uranium basilisk towering over Warweary Villein, teeth clamped down on the space between neck and shoulder. AR saw the puddle of blood that was already surrounding the the small body.

... _The idiot pushed him out of the way of the d**n basilisk’s attack!_

AR jerkingly brought his assault rifle up and gunned down the basilisk quickly as he also scrambled to his feet, carefully not to hit WV. The basilisk burst into grist as AR slid over to WV’s side, had hovering over the bite wound that was gushing with red blood. Aimless Renegade then pressed his right hand firmly over the wound, trying to stifle the blood.

“...Ah...ha…ha…...” WV laughed weakly, blood soaking his rags quickly, his chest rising and falling with shaky breaths. “At l- _least_...I w-wasn’t a coward...th-this time…”

“Shut up, you fool! Save your strength.” AR growled out before he jerked his left hand up, aiming his assault rifle at a swarm of oil and uranium underlings trying to head towards them. The Dersite dressed in caution tape continued to speak. “And you were _never_ a coward, you idiot! I--...!”

Aimless Renegade grit his teeth as he shot down a few liches and basilisks. Soon enough, the Dersite hear the empty clicking of his weapon. Cursing softly, AR dropped his rifle and reached into the folds of his caution tape, pulling out a new magazine of bullets. It was a bit difficult to reload with one hand, but he had to try and stop the blood flow at the same time.

“...You...you were always scared, but you never were a coward. It was meant to motivate you to be stronger, but…!” AR struggled for a moment, lowering his gaze back to WV. Aimless Renegade finally managed to reload his rifle, holding the weapon in his left hand again. The Dersite looked directly into similar white eyes. “...I’m sorry. You are not a coward. You never were.”

WV blinked his white eyes blearily before he smiled beneath his rags. The Mayor let out a watery laugh, blood slipping past his lips. While AR eyed the approaching underlings again, WV shut his eyes, a smile on his lips as he sighed softly.

“Ha...ha…” Wayward Vagabond’s head lolled to the side as he let out another shaky breath. “...That’s...good to...kn..ow……”

AR paused in his aiming when he heard the soft sigh. The Dersite blinked before he chanced a glance down to WV. By now, AR’s right hand was covered in blood from where it was pressed down on the gruesome injury--but he was paying attention...to how WV’s eyes were shut, and his head was lolled to the side.

“...Fool? Answer me.” AR murmured, voice sounding numb to even his own ears. “... _Villein_ , wake up. You cannot rest here.”

Aimless Renegade tried to shake WV slightly, but there was no response. AR stared at the puddle of blood surrounding the smaller Dersite; it was then that he realized that he was kneeling in the red liquid as well. AR sucked in a sharp breath...before anger--no, _**rage**_ welled up within him. There were popping noises above him before small bodies fell onto him, shrill screeches filling his ears.

“...D**N IT ALL!” AR roared as he shook off the uranium imps that had landed on him.

He brought his other assault rifle out and stood up before whirling around sharply, uncaring when he got a few deep gashes from the imps’ clawed hands. Aimless Renegade snarled as he aimed at the incoming underlings, white eyes narrowed into sharp slits. He had to fight these little b*****ds off so he could get WV to a healer, quickly.

==> Reader: Watch the Heir and the Knight strife.

It’s been only 15 minutes since the strife began.

By now, a few buildings had been taken out by John’s tornados. Dave too had sliced through a few buildings when he tried to land a blow on John. So far, both of them didn’t have a single scratch on each other, and they still had enough stamina to use up.

 _My Heir, behind you. _Breath whispered in a rush.

“Thanks!” John replied as he stored his Warhammer of Zillyhoo again before he burst into wind, just in time to dodge two daggers darting through the air.

John then reformed a few meters away, watching Dave fly up with a sharp beat of his wings to meet him. Dave spun around abruptly when he was close to the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time’s cape obscuring John’s vision. John blinked as red filled his vision before he abruptly brought his left arm up to block a kick. The Heir of Breath dispersed into wind again and reformed a distance away, raising his glowing hands up to--

John widened his eyes when the sharp tips of two daggers appeared in front of his face. The Heir didn’t have time to disperse into wind again, so his right hand shot up, and his middle and index fingers caught the daggers. John threw the daggers to the side, and he almost didn’t have time to react when Dave abruptly appeared above the Heir of Breath, Caledfwlch raised above his head. Sucking in a sharp breath, John quickly brought out his colorful hammer again, blocking Dave’s strike. The Heir of Breath grunted at the impact of the clash, sliding back slightly through the air.

“Better stop hesitating now, John.” Dave murmured sharply over the roaring wind around them. The Knight shoved against John, sparks flying between the Knight’s sword and the Heir’s hammer. “Remember what the fight is about, _d**n it_.”

John widened his eyes for a moment. The Heir reflected on the strife so far and noticed how...he really was holding back-- _still_ holding back despite his words at the beginning. Always pausing enough to let Dave dodge an attack-- _heck_ , John could’ve thrown the daggers back at the Knight instead of to the side. And so, smiling apologetically, the Heir of Breath then nodded sharply in understanding before a burst of wind knocked Dave back.

Dave smirked as he quickly righted himself in mid air before beating his wings. John shifted slightly, blue wind swirling around his hammer. Dave beat his wings and dived back in for a stab, but John was there to meet the blow properly, swinging sharply. The Knight of Time actually felt his bones rattle within him as his blade met the flat head of the hammer. But this made Dave smirk widely, and John grinned in return, blue eyes glinting with renewed energy.

Dave, placed both feet down on the head of John’s hammer before pushing off, flipping back through the air, red and orange wings tucking in. John huffed before he stored his hammer away for now, spreading his arms out, blue eyes glowing, wind kicking up. Seeing the surge of Breath, Dave continued to smirk.

_We should get a bit more serious, my Knight._

“Agreed.” Dave muttered as he felt Time surround him.

Dave centered his sword in front of him before shutting his eyes. The Knight heard a familiar ticking fill his ears as Time surged within him. After a few mere seconds, Dave snapped his eyes open and zeroed his gaze in on John, taking a stance in the air.

200 Daves suddenly appeared in the air around the area, quickly closing in on the Heir of Breath, similar or different swords drawn. John barely bat an eye before he moved his hands around, blue wind trailing after his fingertips. Most of the Daves managed to get in a one meter radius of John before he blew them back with a blast of Breath. The few Daves that managed to brace themselves in mid air continued to fly towards John, who brought out his Warhammer of Zillyhoo once more.

John quickly engaged three Daves with his hammer, sparks flying everywhere. The Heir swung his hammer in sharp arches, each Dave careful not to be caught on the end of the heavy weapon. Dave#2 then shot forward and hit John’s chin sharply with the hilt of his sword; the Heir’s head snapped to the side-- _but John was quick to retaliate_ , a grin still on his face as he hefted his hammer up. After a few minutes of clashing, John sent all three Daves back through the air with a well placed swing of his hammer.

However, there was a fourth Dave that managed to disarm John, appearing abruptly the hammer spinning away. The ravenet didn’t even bother watching his weapon fall away before he quickly brought his arms up, grinning at the clone of Dave. Dave#4 merely arched an eyebrow before he took a few slices and jabs at John with his katana. John dodged and moved this way and that before lunging in with a sharp right hook, causing Dave#4 to jerk to the side, dazed--

The main Dave was suddenly there. He sent a solid kick to John’s face and the Heir’s head snapped backwards. John went flying back before he halted in the air, and Dave noted that the Heir of Breath’s arms were actually crossed in front of his face. John had managed to block the Knight’s kick within a split second. Dave smirked; John was sharp and quick as always.

John lowered his crossed arms and sent a cheeky grin at Dave, and the Knight of Time resisted the urge to roll his eyes behind his shades, but he smiled briefly with fondness. The Daves that had been blown back were now back, and John eyed each of them carefully.

_Your hammer, my Heir._

“Thank you.” John murmured as he suddenly felt a familiar weight in his right hand, blue wind trailing over his arm briefly in a gentle caress.

John then wiggled his jaw around, feeling his chin throb softly with a dull pain from Dave#2’s earlier blow. The Heir glanced around at the Daves flying nearby and smiled to himself. He had only landed a punch on one Dave and a hammer blow to three others--but none were the main Dave. John chuckled softly to himself.

[Gaining confidence in your comrades’ abilities now, Young Heir?] Doc Scratch questioned in the back of John’s mind, sounding somewhat amused.

‘Yes.’ John murmured mentally in return, storing his hammer away. ‘It kinda makes me want to punch my past-self.’

[You do know it is actually possible.] Doc Scratch snarked, sounding even more amused, referring to John’s retcon powers.

‘Hardy har har.’ John replied dryly before he reached into his Strife Deck and pulled out his Hammer of Enlil, the silver-blue gun-hammer glinting softly.

Dave noticed the change in weapon before he sent away 100 ‘clones’ of himself, ticking cogs left behind for a few a moment before disappearing in the form of red mist. The remaining 100, plus main Dave, then dived down towards John, swords drawn. The Heir of Breath merely placed his index finger on the trigger and pulled, firing off a shot, causing John to dart forward with the recoil.

Dave#13 and Dave#40 were surprised to see John abruptly appear in front of them. John grinned as he pulled the trigger again, the head of the hammer slamming against blade when Dave#13 and Dave#40 brought up their swords to block; the two Knights were still knocked backwards through the sky. The main Dave observed a distance away; the gun-hammer certainly made John’s swings stronger and more powerful. John was fighting each Dave that came at him, a grin on his face, distracted a few times by the Knights’ wings. The Heir was a blur of blue among red and orange.

Time to change tactics with numbers again.

A handful of Daves quickly surrounded John and brought their swords down. John blinked before he raised his Hammer of Enlil up, blocking the strikes; the Heir of Breath grunted when he was pushed down slightly. A different Dave appeared below the occupied ravenet, and John noticed his predicament with the help of Doc Scratch.

[Below you, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch warned. [The Young Knight is apparently trying to box you in.]

‘I see him.’ John murmured mentally in return before adding dryly. ‘Is it cheating that you’re warning me about things like this?’

Doc Scratch didn’t respond, so John rolled his eyes, still pushing against the handful of Daves above him; the Strider was undeniably strong, and multiplying the Knight by 5 made it a bit hard for the Heir to hold his position in the air. But John quickly took in a deep breath before exhaling sharply. John abruptly turned into wind after storing his gun-hammer back into his Strife Deck. The Daves were unbalanced due to John suddenly not being below them.

John reformed above, right hand raised above his head and left hand down at his side. Before any of the Daves knew it, John formed a massive twister with him in the center, dragging all the Knights into the center. Main Dave cursed softly under his breath as he tried to beat his wings to help him escape the twister. But the violent winds were dragging all of the Daves together.

Dave quickly thought up a plan before snapping his fingers, right hand still holding Caledfwlch. The rest of the Daves that were present abruptly disappeared, leaving multiple cogs behind. John blinked in mild surprise when he saw that the numbers have abruptly diminished to one. Zeroing his gaze in on the only Dave left-- _the main Dave_ \--John reached into his Strife Deck and brought out the Battleaxe of Haneul.

Dave folded his wings in and dived down, left arm in front of him, right hand holding onto Caledfwlch. The wind settled down, and John quickly flew upwards to meet the Knight of Time halfway, raising his iridescent battleaxe. In a shockwave of air, John and Dave’s weapons met in a harsh shriek of metal. Sparks flew between them before both John and Dave pulled back.

The Heir and the Knight clashed with each other, sparks flying and arms jolting with the force of their meeting. When Caledfwlch and the Battleaxe of Haneul met a bit too violently, John and Dave’s respective weapons went flying out of their hands. However, neither of the the two paused for a second, briefly engaging in hand-to-hand combat. John managed to graze Dave’s left cheek with a punch while the Knight’s heel brushed past the Heir’s right cheek. The two then broke off from each other, reaching above them to grab their weapons. However John and Dave grasped... _the wrong weapon_.

John briefly spared a curious glance to Caledfwlch, which was in his hands; Dave did the same with the Battleaxe of Haneul before arching an eyebrow at the Heir of Breath. Without hesitation on both sides, Dave and John clashed again, movements as smooth and coordinated as usual. During the war, John taught Dave how to use a hammer, and in turn, the Knight of Time taught the Heir of Breath how to use a sword. While Dave was currently wielding an axe, it didn’t feel much different from using a hammer. And so, John and Dave continued to clash.

“Hey, Dave.” John said before ducking out of the way of a slash.

“Yeah, John?” The Knight questioned as he flipped back before bracing the axe in his hands against the sword in the Heir’s gradp. More sparks flew through the air.

“How about we end this?” John then continued, grinning widely as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

“Fine by me.” Dave easily responded with a smirk, a sweat also forming at his brow. The Knight’s wings flapped before he dived down to the rooftop below, John closely following behind.

The Heir of Breath and the Knight of Time landed on the concrete surface heavily before they quickly dashed at each other. John and Dave tossed their weapons to each other; the ravenet had his Battleaxe if Haneul again, and the blonde had Caledfwlch again. The two were back to clashing with each other, starbursts of sparks raining onto the rooftop. The two gods were blurs of blue and red, and soon enough, the strife came to a standstill.

…

…

...The Battleaxe of Haneul was at Dave’s neck...and Caledfwlch was at John’s.

The wind had died down completely, and John and Dave were breathing heavily. The Heir of Breath and the Knight of Time cool metal against their own throat. John stared at Dave for a moment, taking in the other’s slightly battered face; John’s own face was in a similar state. However, after a few seconds, it was apparent, as the blonde and the ravenet were catching their breath, the Knight of Time was waiting for the Heir of Breath’s reaction.

There was a moment of silence...before John let out a breathless _laugh_ ; the two gods lowered their weapons at the same time. Dave arched an eyebrow and watched as John captchalogged his weapon before slowly falling to his knees. The Knight of Time captchalogged his own weapon before sitting down as well, bottom landing on the ground heavily as he let out a long sigh. Dave fell back onto his wings, grunting. John, too, fell backwards with a laugh, arms spread and legs stretched out. The two gods were still catching their breath.

“I...think...I’mma just sleep right here…” Dave puffed out, wings flopping around a little as he rolled over onto his front, taking the weight off the feathery appendages.

“Ha...ha…!” John let out a few breathless laughs as he gazed up at the flashing lights above, muscles aching slightly in a pleasant way. “I think...I might rest as well.”

The two were silent for a while...before they started to chuckle...and then laugh again. John felt a massive weight lifted off of his shoulders, and Dave was merely glad for the ravenet. The Heir felt happy tears slide down from the corners of his eyes as he began to catch his breath again. Dave abruptly coughed when he tried to breathe and laugh at the same time.

“Ugh, f**king _stop_ dude.” Dave groaned dramatically into the rooftop. “My sides can’t handle sh** right now.”

John merely chuckled as he shut his eyes for a moment, steadying his breathing while Dave did the same. After a few minutes passed by, the Knight of Time finally turned onto his left side so he could look at John without lying on his wings.

“...So…” Dave then drawled after another pause, one eyebrow arched. “...Ya’ feel better?”

“... _Much_ better.” John immediately responded as he smiled softly, turning onto his right side to look at Dave. The Heir of Breath’s expression was genuine, the usual shadows in his blue eyes almost nonexistent. “Thanks, Dave, for dealing with my sh**.”

“Hey, it’s no prob.” The Knight easily responded. “You deal with my sh**, and I deal with your sh**. Seems like a pretty fair exchange to me. But I would deal with your sh** anyways because that’s what best bros do, right?”

“That’s what best bros do.” John parroted back softly, voice fond as he turned over onto his back again. The Heir of Breath smiled as he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath...and exhaling slowly. “...Thank you.”

“...You’re welcome.” Dave responded, voice sincere.

A comfortable silence then fell onto the two. Their bodies were a little sore but mostly exhausted from the strife. John and Dave could certainly fight much longer if they wanted to, but the Knight had proven himself far beyond what the Heir had wanted. John was truly grateful and glad for Dave’s help and understanding. The Heir of Breath’s trust was now strengthened. John was certain, now, that his friends and family were strong--strong even when he wasn’t there to protect them. Still, John would take the time to make them all stronger, but he knew now, deep down, that his friends and family were all strong.

…

…

_My Heir, do not rest yet. There is danger._

_Knight , get up. Enemies have come out of hiding._

John and Dave immediately shot up at that, the Heir and Knight scrambling to their knees and then their feet. The ravenet and the blonde shared a look with each other before John spread his arms out, Breath whispering around him. John shut his eyes for a moment and concentrated...before snapping his gaze open.

“Underlings.” John murmured as his eyes stopped glowing blue.

Dave narrowed his gaze sharply behind his shades, Time surrounding him for a brief moment before five Daves appeared on the rooftop. John turned fully to look at Dave and smiled lopsidedly.

“...You think you’re up for at least one more small round of strifing?” John asked, amused.

“Meh, it’s not like I really have a choice.” Dave grumbled halfheartedly, wings shifting as his cape swayed slightly behind his back.

John widened his smile into a grin before he started to float up, long hood swaying behind him. Breath danced around the area as the Heir looked down at the Knight, ready to take off.

“Then I’m leaving the Meteor to you and the others, Dave. I’m heading to the Prospit battleship.” John chirped. The Heir smiled as he gave a mock salute to the Knight. “See you later.”

“Of course.” Dave replied, giving a lazy two-fingered salute back. “See ya’.”

Dave watched as John dispersed into blue wind. The wisps of winds quickly moved away, and Dave turned his attention back to assigned ‘mission’. The Knight was pretty sure everyone was holding their own, but Dave needed to make sure all of the underlings were gone for good.

“Welp,” Dave nodded at the five ‘clones’ of himself. “Let’s get started on the ‘spring cleaning’.”

==> Reader: Check up on James, who is currently dreaming.

James studied the white-eyed Bro with wary eyes for a long moment, unsure of...what to do. Doomed-Bro was also at a loss of what to do as he gazed at the... _alive_ James before him.

The Thief of Heart’s memories were still a little messy, but he knew, from his timeline, that James had died by Jack Noir’s hand. Bro was glad that there was some sort of alternate timeline where James was alive and well. Hopefully Rox, Rose, John, Jade, Jacob, and Dave were alive too. But Doomed-Bro focused on the anguished look on James’ face, and the way the man looked ready to fight. The dead Thief of Heart slowly raised his hands up, hoping to look less threatening.

“Hey...hey, James. I ain’t lookin’ for a fight.” Doomed-Bro murmured softly. “...I just wanna know...what happened.”

Pain flashed through James’ cobalt eyes, but the Knight of Breath lowered his fisted hands, the blue gauntlets of winds disappearing. Bro had never seen James look so devastated before. The dead Thief of Heart wondered what the he** could have happened to get such an expression on the ravenet’s face--

“My son just _died_ in my arms.” James said numbly, expression blank but eyes filled with so much _**pain**_.

... _F**k_. So that’s what happened. Doomed-Bro sighed through his nose deeply before glancing around the sandy area, feeling a little...apprehensive about the place for some reason. But the Thief of Heart then stepped towards the Knight of Breath, hands hanging limply at his sides as his heart went out to the ravenet.

“I’m……” Bro tried to find something to say, but he couldn’t find anything. ‘Sorry’ was just some sort of half-a**ed sympathizing. He couldn’t do that to James--

“Broderick, what’s...w-what’s going on here?” James asked, sounding almost desperate, breaking Doomed-Bro out of his thoughts. “I-I...I don’t _understand_ …!”

James was starting to shake violently now, and Bro cursed when he recognized the signs of shock and a slight panic attack. The usually calm and collected man was panicking. The dead Thief of Heart quickly crossed the distance between him and the Knight of Breath, placing his gloved hands onto shaking shoulders.

“C’mon, James, breathe with me.” Doomed-Bro murmured softly but sharply. “Take a deep breath in... _hold it_...and out. Do that again. In...hold...out.”

James was still shaking, but his breathing calmed quickly. The Knight of Breath choked on a sob as he then brought his right hand up, covering his eyes from view, but he didn’t shake off Bro’s hands from his shoulders.

“H-He died in my arms, Broderick.” James shakily uttered. “I held him. I-I _held_ him in my arms...a-and then he was gone…!”

Doomed-Bro grit his teeth, managing to guide James down onto the...not sandy ground. The dream bubble was changing apparently, and Bro recognized the new area; it was LOHAC. But the dead Thief of Heart quickly brought his attention back to James. He said that John died? Or…

“...Did...John have white eyes?” Bro asked, voice a little halting.

“...Yes.” James answered after a long silence. The Knight of Breath roughly scrubbed his arm over his eyes, his God Tier clothes melting back into his undershirt, tie, slacks, and oxfords. The Egbert matriarch then lowered his arm, gaze tired as crossed his legs, sitting on the ground. “...He said he was...from a doomed timeline, but I didn’t see him any differently. He was my son.”

James said it with such conviction, that Doomed-Bro didn’t say anything. The white-eyed Strider wouldn’t have said anything to James’ words actually, because James’ son was James’ son. Bro wasn’t gonna say anything to change that; it would be f**king rude and sh**ty to say. But Doomed-Bro sighed as he sat down properly next to the Knight of Breath, dartig his gaze around the area.

“...I’m still a bit new...around here,” Bro gestured vaguely to the misty dream bubble version of LOHAC. “But I have a gist of what’s going on here. I’ll...try to explain.”

“...Thank you, Broderick.” James croaked, managing to send a weak, grateful smile to Doomed-Bro before it quickly disappeared.

~~

“......Dream bubbles are like an...afterlife.” James murmured, recounting what Doomed-Bro had explained so far. “But people alive can interact with people that are...already dead by dreaming, yes? And doomed timelines are timelines where everyone...ends up dying.”

“Yep.” The dead Thief of Heart drawled back, looking up at the gray sky above. It was apparent that the dream bubble would resemble LOHAC for a bit longer. “That’s pretty much it.”

Doomed-Bro was no dressed in a white polo, black jeans, and socks. Earlier, he had to change out of his...bloody God Tier clothes, so he wouldn’t make James’ uncomfortable to seeing a supposedly dead friend. Doomed-Bro then lowered his gaze back to James, who was looking off into the distance at the sea of lava; the Knight of Breath and the dead Thief of Heart were currently on a small island of volcanic glass.

“...What’s going on in your timeline?” Bro asked, breaking the brief silence as he picked up a palm-sized rock made of volcanic glass.

James blinked, snapping out of his daze as he looked over at the dead Thief of Heart. Cobalt gazed into white before James managed another weak smile, turning his gaze away for now as he lifted his gaze to the gray sky, hands limp in his lap.

“...You are alive. _Everyone_ is alive so far.” James said, smile wavering. “I...I believe Dave from your timeline came to change our future. We could’ve have been a doomed timeline if it hadn’t been for Dave from your timeline.”

Bro hummed in understanding, silently happy that the Dave from his timeline managed to get out of the sh**ty doomed fate. The Thief rolled the volcanic glass in his hand around before chucking into the sea of lava before the both of them; the lava merely swallowed the rock up. James continued to speak, and Doomed-Bro listened as the Knight of Breath.

James talked about how he became a god along with Rox. The Knight of Breath described the moment where the Bro of his timeline explained that John was actually from the future...a _horrid_  future. Judging by Doomed-Bro’s sick and surprised expression, the blonde had not heard about John’s previous life in his doomed timeline before he died.

But James continued, talking about the Scratch, Jacob being God Tiered, John being blinded, meeting the trolls, John leaving to Alternia with Davesprite, and so on. Talking about the not-doomed timeline was making James gradually feel less cold and numb. And Doomed-Bro was just relieved that there was a not-doomed timeline. It felt like hours once James reached the part where he apparently collapsed on the Prospit ship.

“It must’ve been the bite from the basilisk.” Doomed-Bro said once James finished his story.

“Oh?” The Knight of Breath looked thoughtful, cobalt eyes calculating. “But Jim had healed my wound…?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re all good to go, James.” The dead Thief of Heart scoffed as his white eyes narrowed, looking at the ravenet. “From what I can tell, there must’ve been some venom still running through your veins. Your body probably started to work up a sweat to get rid of the venom left behind, and you collapsed. I bet you’re running a high fever in the real world.”

“I see…” James murmured. Bro’s words made sense the more the Knight if Breath thought about it--

The ravenet gazed down at his legs with surprise. White light was starting to climb up his limbs, but the Knight of Breath wasn’t feeling any pain. James saw that white light was starting to surround the tips of his fingers...and then his hands. What was happening to him?

“Huh...you’re probably waking up.” Doomed-Bro muttered, answering James’ unsaid question. The dead Thief of Heart sighed as he stood up, dusting the front of his jeans.

Even though his limbs were disappearing, James managed to float up to his feet, looking at his transparent and glowing body with a mystified look before looking at Bro with a grateful expression.

“Thank you, Broderick.” James said before a concerned look crossed his face. “But...will...will you be alright here?”

“I’ll be fine.” Bro drawled, nearly rolling his eyes at the Knight’s father mode. “I’ll probably run into other ghosts, so I won’t get lonely--if that’s what you’re worried about.”

James sighed in response, but he smiled fondly at the dead Thief of Heart. There was still a minute shake in the Knight of Breath’s disappearing limbs-- _because it still felt like Doomed-John was still lying within his arms_ \--but James felt...not happy, but much better than before.

“Hey, James?” Bro called out, causing the Knight of Breath to look at the blonde. The dead Thief of Heart gave a lopsided smirk to the ravenet while he he did a two-fingered salute. “...Take care of the un-f**ked timeline for me.”

James blinked in surprise...before he nodded, expression filled with understanding. A split second passed by before the Knight of Breath disappeared in a flash of white light. Doomed-Bro shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as he gazed at the spot where James once stood.

…

…

…

“...Ya’ know...ever since I had died, I haven’t been hearing Cal in the back of my head anymore.” Doomed-Bro seemed to murmur to thin air...before he slowly turned around, white eyes sliding shut for a moment. “......But I’ve been wanting to meet the guy who was talking to me through Cal.”

…Bro opened his white eyes to see a massive, muscular, green figure standing a handful of meters away from him. The dream bubble was misting, shifting into something new. The area started to look like a mix of LOHAC and LOWAS, but the dead Thief of Heart kept his gaze on the newcomer that was there.

“ **I HAD THOUGHT THAT BRAT CAME BACK TO LIFE WHEN I SENSED BREATH IN THE AREA.** ” The scally beast huffed, bulging eyes flashing through each color and number of a set of pool balls, ignoring Bro’s comment with a sneer of sharp teeth. A single golden tooth glinted in the maw of the monster as he crouched, one fist under his chin. “ **HOW DISAPPOINTING TO FIND OUT THAT HE _DIED_ IN THE END. JOHN EGBERT HAD ENTERTAINED ME THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF THE FOOLISH PIECES OF SH** THAT TRIED TO TAKE ME DOWN.** ”

Doomed-Bro’s knuckles whitened when he clenched his hands into fists. The dead Thief of Heart’s white gaze narrowed sharply before he relaxed his fists, expression closed off as his pointed shades misted onto his face. Bro pushed the shades into place as his casual clothes rippled back into his God Tier ones, blood stains gone this time.

So this was the b*****d that killed Doomed-John, huh? Bro had a pretty good feeling earlier that this green piece of sh** was responsible for the dead Heir’s second death. The dead blonde then squared his shoulders, feeling Heart thrum within him--

_I shall assist you to the best of my abilities, Thief._

Doomed-Bro was thrown for a second when he heard an unfamiliar mix of voices, but he quickly deduced that he was listening to Heart’s voice--or rather, voices. The blonde huffed as he merely brought his katana out of his Strife Deck, shifting into a ready stance as Heart thrummed again.

‘Thanks...I guess.’ Doomed-Bro responded mentally, his white eyes watching the enemy before him behind his shades. “I’m probably not gonna win.” Then said aloud, continuing, tone filled with zero emotion, shouldering his katana as his gloves appeared on his hands. “...But hey, I want to at least try and land one hit on your sh**ty face so you have something to remember me by. Maybe I can knock your golden tooth out.”

“ **...HMPH.** ” The scally, green beast snorted before letting out a harsh bark of laughter. The b*****d stood up to his full height before he took a step forward, energy rolling off the monster--cherub, Heart helpfully supplied--in a colorful, flashing mist. “ **I DOUBT YOU WOULD GET THAT FAR.** ”

Bro shut his eyes for a moment, inhaling slowly...and exhaling softly. The dead Thief of Heart opened his eyes, moving his katana from his shoulder so he could draw it to his side in an arch, light reflecting off of the silver metal. The dream bubble was mix of LOHAC and LOWAS now. The soft blue glow of LOWAS’s mushrooms and trees merged with the golden light of LOHAC’s lava seas like a moonrise and a sunset.

“...We’ll see.” Doomed-Bro said airily in response to the cherub’s words.

Heart-hands appeared around the dead Thief as his white eyes narrowed sharply. A magenta glow surrounded the blonde as he prepared to fight. The b*****d in front of Doomed-Bro merely sneered. The cherub readied a clawed, green hand as the dead Thief of Heart bent his knees before he shot forward across the island of volcanic glass and blue stone. The cherub lashed out at the blur of magenta and silver.

==> Reader: See what James is doing now that he has woken up.

James snapped his eyes open and gasped softly, sitting up. The Knight of Breath blinked in mild confusion for a moment when something fell from his forehead; the ravenet quickly found out that it was a wet towel. But James didn’t have time to relax, sliding out of the bed he was sitting in when he heard shrill shrieking and thumping noises.

As James headed towards the closed, golden door, the Knight noted that the nausea had disappeared. The claminess of his skin was nonexistent. James concluded that his fever was gone. While his skin did feel a bit warm, the Knight of Breath was confident that he would be fine.

Exiting the room he woke up him, James widened his eyes in mild surprise to see Rox fighting off multiple uranium underlings by herself. With a small burst of speed, James darted forward and socked a screeching, green imp across the face when it tried to attack Rox from behind. The Mage of Void whirled around at the noise and gasped in surprise, not expecting to see James.

“ _ **James**_!?” She yelled, hot-pink eyes wide with panic and shock. “What are you doing here!?”

James quickly swung his arm around, Breath trailing after his movements. The Knight of Breath knocked the underlings in the golden hall backwards, allowing Rox and him to have some room from the clawing, screeching creatures.

“...I’m feeling much better, Roxanne.” The Knight smiled gently as he stood tall, Breath whispering around him as his God Tier clothes slowly materialized into view, replacing his casual clothes. “Please rest while I take care of the rest of these underlings.”

Rox was about to protest, saying that he just woke up from a high fever--but she saw...a new strength in James’ cobalt gaze. For some reason, the Knight of Breath looked...like he was determined to fight. The Mage of Void then held back her protests because there was this look of deep...loss in James’ gaze. Rox bit her lower lip...before sending James a hesitant smile.

“...Just...just be careful then, James.” Rox relented, leaning forward quickly to press a kiss to the man’s left cheek. “I don’t want you bedridden again.”

There was a brief moment where James blushed out of embarrassment. But the redness disappeared quickly, and the ravenet gave Roxanne a smile of reassurance. The Knight then turned back to the underlings, Breath swirling around his hands while Rox backed up a bit, carefully keeping watch despite saying that she would leave the rest to James. However, the Mage of Void knew she could trust the ravenet.

The Knight of Breath would protect his family and friends.

==> Reader: Check on Kaniza.

Kaniza was currently walking down the halls of the Meteor, dressed in a simple black, long-sleeve shirt and blue-gray jeans. The Rogue of Blood tugged at his clothes, sighing softly. He prefered his old robes, but that would be too picky of him. However, Kanaya was kind enough to make him a few black robes highlighted with red. Right now, he was just getting used to wearing…‘modern’ clothes.

Anyways, the Rogue of Blood turned his attention back to what he was doing. Kaniza was searching for his John. The Signless wanted to talk to the Heir of Breath about the future ahead. During the time when Kaniza and his companions were taken to God Tiered, John explained further about what would be happening along the way. A great battle was going to happen after 1½ sweeps of traveling, and Kaniza wanted to know more to be prepared. The Rogue of Blood could then pass his knowledge on to his currently still napping or wandering companions. Krasna, Sorrin, Milliu, and Haxaus were resting, while Vurmaris, Libele, Rouxen were exploring the Meteor a bit more. Kaniza believed Vurmaris discovered a training room while she wandered--

Kaniza paused in the gray hall he was in when the lights flickered abruptly. The Rogue of Blood blinked before he turned his calculating gaze to the light he was closest to. The bulb didn’t seem to be faulty, so something must be wrong with the electric system? Kaniza then snapped his gaze down the hall when he caught a flash of green. Peering into the darkness, the Rogue of Blood blinked his eyes again in mild surprise before sighing.

The Signless pulled out his strife weapon: a scythe. Kaniza grabbed the staff-part of the weapon, feeling the cool mix of steel and wood underneath his fingertips. With a weary sigh, Kaniza smiled calmly at the approaching imps, basilisks, and liches that were clawing towards him.

“...Well, I suppose I need some more battle experience.” Kaniza murmured to himself as he twirled his scythe around, dim light glinting off of the blade. The Rogue of Blood then lowered his stance, knees bent as his red eyes glowed briefly, God Tier clothes appearing. His red butterfly wings appeared at his back, fluttering softly. «…Hęrę wę gø…»

==> Reader: Check on the Dancestors.

“Oh, oh, oh! This is much better~!” Latula cheered softly as she blinked her teal eyes, glancing around the dim, gray room with her red shades in her hair before looking over at Aranea with a grateful grin. “Thank gog you found your Quest Bed after Mituna and I left.”

“It was troubling to find my Quest Bed, but John had helped. And I’m glad that the healing has worked.” Aranea murmured, smiling softly at the Knight of Mind before her expression became slightly somber, happiness dimming. “But...your sense of smell…?”

“Still wonky.” Latula replied, not sounding too bothered as she continued to grin, pushing her shades down into place over her eyes. “But I can deal with it.”

Currently, the Dancestors, sans Damara, were squeezed together in Kurloz and Meulin’s shared room. It was spacious enough for all 11 trolls as they spoke to each other in low tones since Kurloz was...resting in a way. Well, Kurloz was more unconscious, really.

“Maybe...we could try and ask one of John’s friends to help heal your sense of smell?” Horuss offered hesitantly from where he stood on one side of the room next to Rufioh and Meenah. “What was her name…?”

“Jane... _Harley_?” Rufioh hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head, chuckling sheepishly. “Uh, wait, no. That’s wrong. I mean...Jane...Cr..ocker…? Yeah, Jane _Crocker_.”

“Oh, the Maid of Life, right?” The Knight of Mind hummed in recognition before continuing. “But you know what…?” Latula said with a smirk slowly forming on her lips as she adjusted her shades slightly again. “I think I’d rather just stay like this.”

“Wh-What? Are you _sure_?” Meulin questioned from where she sat.

The Mage of Heart was leaning against the red recuperacoon that Kurloz had been placed in, her hand gently going through his wild mane of hair, his head resting on a pillow next to the oval entrance to the slime bed. Mituna was also sitting next to the recuperacoon, watching the gentle rise and fall of the unconscious Prince of Rage’s slightly submerged chest. Porrim had hovered nearby, expression solemn as she placed a comforting hand onto Mituna’s shoulder. Meulin frowned slightly with concern as she looked at Latula, but the Knight of Mind continued to smirk.

“Hey, having a wonky sense of smell isn’t so bad compared to Terezi’s blindness.” Latula said as she inclined her head thoughtfully. “...But from what I can tell...I think Terezi’s fine with blindness, so I thought, ‘hey, why can’t I just toughen it out with the lack of my sense of smell’? It’s really not that bad. But being both blind and nose-blind was a little hard.” The Knight of Mind then gave a thankful smile to Aranea. “So thanks for healing my sight.”

“Well, I guess that means offering to heal Terezi’s blindness is off the table.” Aranea sighed, smiling wryly as she adjusted her glasses. “If the Seer of Mind is fine with her blindness, then I won’t pester her about it.”

“So what are we gonna do about Kurloz though?” Cronus grumbled on the other side of the room as he leaned against the gray wall behind him, arms crossed. Kankri was standing on the left of him, one hand under his chin, deep in thought. The Knight of Hope continued to speak. “He’s still...f**ked in the head, right?”

“ _Language_.” Kankri then spoke up in admonishment before lifting his gaze up from the ground. The Seer of Blood looked at the others before focusing his gaze on the Mage of Heart. “Meulin, you had said there is a way to heal Kurloz of his brainwashing?”

“Yes. Terezi mentioned it.” Meulin said softly as she looked over at Kurloz’s lax expression. “There’s someone who’s able to heal ‘Loz’s ‘freedom’.”

“ _Really_?” Meenah asked, sounding skeptical.

“Apparently there are three people on the Meteor that have gone through what Kurloz is going through.” Meulin murmured as she gazed down at the Prince of Rage’s face. “...I haven’t confirmed it myself, but I heard that the man called Bro Strider was healed. So was Gamzee Makara.  I’m not so sure about the third person...”

“But the healing hasn’t been confirmed?” Cronus grumbled, sighing deeply. “What if this cure just makes things sh**ier for Kurloz?”

“I trust John, his friends, and his family.” Kankri said, turning his head slightly to look at the Knight of Hope. His red eyes were calculating as usual, but the Seer sent a warm, reassuring smile to the Violet Blood. “I do not think either one of them would put any of us in danger.”

Kankri’s words made Cronus and Meenah settle down in their skepticism. Everyone else felt reassured as well, and a comfortable silence fell upon them-- _a flash of green light appeared in the center of the room_. A green basilisk shot forward to the nearest troll. The underling bit down _**harshly**_ on _Meulin’s_ neck, olive blood spurting everywhere as she _screamed_ _**in**_ _**pain**_ \--

Kankri snapped out of his vision quickly, red light still flickering around his irises. The Seer of Blood drew his khopesh from his Strife Deck, red eyes sharp as his God Tier clothes misted into view, butterfly wings fluttering behind his back. The Mutant Blood darted forward just as a flash of green light appeared in the center of the room. Kankri quickly brought his sickle-sword down before the uranium basilisk could let out a screech. There was a slight pause before the underling burst into grist.

Everyone else in the room started, staring at Kankri and the pile of grist with surprise before they tensed. The group of Dancestors were prepared to bring out their weapons, but they carefully watched Kankri as he drew his khopesh to his side, red gaze distant for a moment.

“...There are apparently underlings still lurking within the shadows on this meteor.” Kankri said, using his Blood powers to look at the possible scenarios a few minutes ahead. “Meulin would have been bitten by the basilisk if I hadn’t reacted in time. I apologize for being a bit slow.”

“ _Don’t_ apologize, Kankri.” Meulin said, sounding a little exasperated. “You _**saved**_ me in the end-- _and don’t argue_.”

Kankri really did look like he wanted to argue before sighing; he and the others needed to deal with more pressing matters. The Seer of Blood squared his shoulders as he quickly looked at every troll present in the room.

“Cronus, Meenah, Rufioh, Latula, and Aranea. You five shall go with me to fight the intruders.” Kankri quickly murmured, gaze glowing and narrowed. The five mentioned trolls nodded, casual clothes also shifting into their God Tier ones. “Mituna, Porrim, Meulin, and Horuss. You four shall stay to watch over Kurloz. I shall know if you need us.”

The four trolls gave their own words or nods of acknowledgement before Kankri turned to the doorway, khopesh gripped tightly in his right hand. The Knight of Hope, Thief of Life, Rogue of Breath, Knight of Mind, and Sylph of Light followed after the Seer of Blood through the doorway, weapons and Aspects at the ready before they left in a blur of colors. Porrim followed after the group to only close the door behind them, murmuring a soft ‘good luck’ before returning to the spot she was standing at earlier, next to Mituna.

==> Reader: See what the Prospitian Monarch is doing.

…

…

…PM ignored the light throbbing of the claw marks she recieved after fighting a few lucky basilisks, liches, and imps along the way; she couldn’t pay attention to anything except what was in front of her. The Prospitian Monarch let out a howl of anguish before she fell to her knees. Grist was littering the area, but her gaze was focused on two unmoving bodies.

_Aimless Renegade and Wayward Vagabond were on the ground before her, red **blood** pooling around them._

PM quickly warped to their sides, still on her knees as she got a closer look on the two Dersites. She grit her teeth when she saw the obvious bite of a basilisk between WV’s neck and shoulder. AR on the other hand...he was covered in shallow and deep gashes, and there was a gruesome claw mark over his stomach. With the way AR was still holding onto WV’s arm while collapsed, it was apparent the taller Dersite had been trying to bring the shorter to safety despite his own wounds. WV was probably injured earlier, and AR must have fallen unconscious due to his injuries later on during the fight--but PM wasn’t really paying attention to those details anymore.

 _She could hear them._ Their hearts were _still_ beating. She could _**save**_ them.

Tears pricked her eyes before she quickly lifted her head up, taking a quick whiff of the air. Fortunately, the Prospitian Monarch managed to catch the scent of a certain Maid of Life in the air. Carefully, the Prospitian Monarch bent down a bit. When she stood up, WV and AR were in her arms; she ignored the blood that was dripping down her arms. In a spark of green, PM warped into a room-- _a library-like area_ \--startling Jane, who was currently looking through a few medical books she found on a dusty shelf.

“ _Wha_ \--!?” Jane yelped as the book in her hands dropped to the paper strewn floor.

“Ms. Crocker, I need your help, _please_!” PM said in a rush as she felt her knees nearly buckle again with anguish.

Jane quickly took in the sight of blood, looking panicked for a moment before she put on a determined expression. The Maid crossed the small distance between her and PM, Life igniting onto her hands as she gently placed them onto the most grievous looking wounds on AR and WV. The ravenette completely forgot about the book she had been reading.

“Ms. PM, we should go to the infirmary.” Jane murmured. “It’s much cleaner there, and Mr. AR and Mr. WV will have less of a chance of getting infected wounds--” The Maid of Life cut herself off when PM abruptly warped them to the mentioned infirmary. “... _Oh_. Um, anyways…! Please place them onto a bed each.”

PM quickly did as she was told, placing WV onto one bed and AR onto another that was nearby. Jane stood in between the two beds, expression pinched with concentration as she went to work...before she bit her lower lip harshly.

“...It’s gonna take a while for me to heal these wounds alone. I need a blood transfer to keep their hearts pumping.” Jane reported sharply as she covered WV’s bite wound with her glowing hands. The Maid of Life then began to ramble to herself. “Dirk gave a donation for Mr. Strider earlier when he was bleeding out after stabbing himself. If Dirk hadn’t given the donation, then I don’t think Dave’s bro would still be alive. But then...if I don’t have a blood transfer...then I need at least another healer here, o-or would that take up too much time? Oh no--”

“ _ **J ACK NOIR!**_” PM abruptly roared, wings flared, body flashing green, sparks snapping everywhere.

Jane yelped in surprise at PM’s barking voice, resisting the urge to cover her ears so she could continue healing AR and WV to the best of her abilities. But the Maid of Life then realized that the Prospitian Monarch was trying to--

**_Bzap!_ **

“ _What_!?” A certain ex-agent of Derse snarled as he appeared in the room, black ears twitching with agitation on his head. “I was busy stabbing a f**king sh** load of uranium underlings--...what the he**?”

Jack-- _there were a few scratches and green subtsances on his body_ \--gazed at the scene before him blankly, sharp gaze no longer looking annoyed. PM didn’t even wait for the Sovereign Slayer to process what was going on. She marched forward, causing Jack to look at her instead of Jane.

“Jack, I need you to donate blood for AR and WV.” PM said in a rush, onyx eyes looking directly into Jack’s white ones.

“Why the f**k do I have to--!?” Jack tried to grumble after processing the situation, but the Prospitian Monarch cut in.

“Prospitian blood is not compatible with Dersite blood, Noir! Please, just for now. I need to look for another healer.” PM nearly begged, looking at the Sovereign Slayer with desperation. “Once I bring another healer here, you don’t need to transfer any more blood. _Please_ , Noir. _**Please**_ \--”

“Stop your begging, woman!” Jack barked sharply, wings flaring slightly as his lip pulled back in a snarl. Green sparks appeared around him, and the lights flickered for a moment...before he settled slightly. “...It’s unbecoming of you, d**n it. Just go search for the _f**king_ healer and leave these two idiots to me.”

“Tha--” PM tried to express her gratitude, but Jack cut her off, a deep scowl still present on his face.

“ _Don’t_ thank me yet.” Jack snarled as his wings puffed up a bit, a few loose, black feathers falling out. “They aren’t out of the f**king woods. Find another healer, _stop_ babbling, and _**stop**_ wasting time.”

PM straightened at that, quickly scrubbing her arm over her eyes before she nodded sharply at Jack, giving a small, grateful smile, which the Sovereign Slayer resolutely ignored. The Prospitian Monarch then warped away, leaving a few sparks of green behind before they faded away. Jack gazed at the spot where PM had stood for a split second before he turned his sharp eyes on Jane.

“Alright, brat.” Jack growled. “Where are the d**n needles.”

Jane immediately nodded her head over to a nearby cabinet. Jack blinked and warped over, opening up the metal doors of the cabinet. The Sovereign Slayer quickly found the needles and, fortunately, a few empty blood bags. Jack quickly connected the needle and plastic tube he found to the empty bags and warped back to sit on a cot near Jane, AR, and WV.

Without even flinching, Jack jammed the needle into the crook of his arm, growling softly for a moment. From where Jane stood, the Maid of Life watched as blood began to run down the skinny tube and into the plastic bag. Only a few minutes had passed before Jack warped next to Jane, grabbing the IV stand next to WV.

The Sovereign Slayer was muttering under his breath as he worked, bringing out a different needle, connecting it to the plastic tube and a bag of blood; Jane idly wondered if the dog-man did a blood transfusion before. Jack concentrated on his powers, and green flame sprung up from his fingertips, heating up the needle he was holding. The ex-agent of Dersite then stuck the heated needle into the crook of WV’s right elbow, connecting the smaller Dersite to the fresh bag of blood that was now hanging on the IV stand. Jane let out a sigh of relief, knowing that WV would have something to keep his heart pumping, and Jack was already working on a second bag of blood for AR. With the Sovereign Slayer’s help, Jane felt confident that AR and WV would survive while PM gets another healer.

==> Reader: Be Kankri when he and his companions just entered the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *COUGHS UP MORE BLOOD*  
> Welp, wish me luck. Writing Kankri and the gang is gonna be a bit difficult for me... _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


	49. ==> Reader: Be Kankri when he just entered the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly got a headache writing with Mituna’s typing quirk. And I’m really sorry for how late this chapter is! Please enjoy though. I tried my best, which is most likely not enough, haha... _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Reader: Be Kankri when he just entered the game.

You are now Kankri Vantas.

==> Kankri: Open your eyes.

You open your eyes slowly, blood rushing loudly in your ears. The fiery light of a meteor doesn’t greet you, so you blink and lower your arms from their defensive position. You observe your surroundings carefully, taking a few steps forward until you’re standing near the edge of your hive.

A cool breeze brushes against your cheeks as you take in the expanse before you. There’s a large body of blue water stretching out before your hive. When you peer over the edge of the roof, you see that your hive has been teleported, fortunately, on top of a small island of pale-pink sand. You back up a bit then, raising your gaze back to the stretch of ocean. If you look closely at the water, you think you can see...chains? And you think there’s something else moving in the water, but you can’t be sure.

However, this must be your...planet. If you recall the game rules correctly, each player-- _if you are not a solo player_ \--will be teleported to a planet of their own. On the planet, you would work your way to reach the top Gate…

You raise your gaze upwards, looking past the white, fluffy clouds, catching sight of the Seven Gates. The red, glowing gates seem to be spinning where they were in the sky, moving at a sedate pace. You would need Latula’s help to get up there.

Anyways, you should tell everyone how you are doing. Some of them might think that you are dead with how close that meteor was to crushing you and your hive.

==> Kankri: Open a memo.

You reach into your captchalogue deck and bring out your grub-phone. You unlock the device before quickly opening up Trollian. Before sharing the memo with everyone, you decide to type in English while still using your typing quirk. English had been a language that your companions and you learned together, due to you finding 5 strange books in front of your hive.

At first you had been suspicious, but you were surprised to see some Alternian words inside one of the books, explaining that you could learn a different language. Out of curiosity, you began to learn. Eventually, you shared the books with Aranea, and she began to learn with you, and soon the others joined in; there were even sign language books Kurloz and Meulin could learn from.

And so, English became somewhat of a secret language, and the language had stuck with you all ever since; learning the language had actually brought all 11 of you closer together. Still, you wonder who left the books there in front of your hive; there was no evidence showing that a person had actually walked to and away from your hive.

SV opened memo Status.

SV: I have successfully entered the Medium, and I have n9 injuries t9 rep9rt 9f. Thank y9u, Latula, f9r helping me enter this rather 9dd place. 6ut I must admit that it had 6een a cl9se call with the falling mete9rs. Still, I am alive, and I am grateful f9r your assistance.

radicalSolicitor [ RS ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

RS: no probl3mo, k4nkl3z. 4nd don’t worry, 1 thought you w3r3 gonn4 g3t crush3d 4s w3ll! but 1t looks l1k3 3v3ryth1ng turn3d out f1n3. >B]

You look to one corner of the roof of you hive and catch sight of the crumbling and singed cement. It certainly had been a close call. A smaller meteor had hit the side of your hive, breaking off a corner. At least it hadn’t been your entire hive. You turn your attention back to your

SV: Indeed. 6ut 6ack t9 imp9rtant matters, Kurl9z sh9uld 6e helping y9u t9 get in, yes? I 6elieve that y9u d9n’t have much time. Perhaps I sh9uld st9p talking t9 y9u n9w s9 y9u can f9cus 9n entering the Medium.

RS: 1t’s 4lr1ght, k4nk. 1 trust kurloz to g3t m3 1nto th3 m3d1um b3for3 4 m3t3or crush3s m3, so 1 c4n st1ll t4lk to you. no worr13s.

secondadventofRuination [ SR ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

SR: C0M3 0NN 7H47 C4N7 83 3V3RY7H1NG

You lift and eyebrow at Mituna’s words. Was he talking to Latula...or you? He was being very vague despite the many lectures you’ve given the Yellow Blood. Since Latula hasn’t responded, you believe he’s talking to you. You will indulge Mituna for a bit, since you’re sure Kurloz is already working on getting Latula into SGRUB. Even though the Purple Blood rarely responds to the memos, Kurloz at least reads them.

SV: What are y9u talking a69ut, Mituna? Is their s9mething that I have missed? Define “everything”.

SR: WH475 Y0UR PLL4N37 L1K3

SR: 1 M34NN Y0U 4R3 0N 4 PL4N37 R1GHG7

Ah. He was curious on what your planet looked like. Frowning slightly, you glance around the area again. You walk beside the edge of the roof of your hive before halting, looking up at a large, red rock formation next to your hive. Narrowing your gaze, you read a few words on the red stone; you’re berating yourself slightly for missing this detail earlier. But you are mildly surprised to see English words engraved in the large rock.

The Land of Chains and Crustaceans.

You are apparently on a planet called the Land of Chains and Crustaceans. Such an odd, yet fitting, name for this place. But you wonder why the words were _English_ ; you also know that crustacean, or decapod, was a term for shellbeasts in general. Could the person who had left the books in front of your hive have something to do with SGRUB…? You have a feeling that there might be something more to this. Oh well, you should give your little report to Mituna before he gets impatient.

SV: Currently, I am 9n a planet called the Land 9f Chains and Crustaceans. It appears t9 6e a planet filled with large, 6lue 6odies of water. And this place seems t9 6e 9ccupied 6y life f9rms I have yet t9 meet. Furtherm9re, as the name 9f this planet states, there are chains scattered alm9st everywhere. Each area that I turn my gaze t9, I see red chains. And I am g9ing t9 assume the unkn9wn life f9rms are crustaceans.

vetenaryReconciler [ VR ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

VR: \\(=^・^=)/ < OOOH, THAT PLACE SOUNDS REALLY PAWSOME~!

VR: (=^• ω •^=) < I CAN’T WAIT TO S33 MY OWN PLANET!!!

Meulin, always so excited to explore the unknown; you sigh softly as you shake your head, yet a small, fond smile appears on your lips for a moment. You worry for her, with her lack of hearing, but you are well aware that she can still hold her own. She had worked very hard to get past her disability, ever since--...

…

…Ever since that _incident_ when Kurloz woke up from a horrible nightmare. The Purple Blood was the cause of Meulin’s loss of hearing. But the two have gotten better. Kurloz is just...distant right now, but he does sign to Meulin any chance he gets, and the Olive Blood always signs back, a smile on her face. Before you can give Meulin words of caution, someone else does it for you.

_**Ping!** _

reliablePractitioner [ RP ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

RP: Meulin, it would 8e wise to tread carefully. Kankri had mentioned that he had seen unknown life forms on his planet. It might 8e the same for you as well.

You nod to yourself in approval as you slowly lower yourself, sitting down on the edge of your roof. Thank goodness Aranea was taking your side. She was one of the more logical ones in your group.

VR: (=^-ω-^=) < THANKS FUR THE CONCERN BUT I THINK I’LL BE FINE~!

You sigh exasperatedly at Meulin’s words, smoothing out the front of your red sweater at the same time. Like you had mentioned before, you know that she can fight, but you are still worried for her. However, Meulin is an unstoppable force; she’s stubborn. You won’t be able to change her mind with words. Perhaps Kurloz could change the Olive Blood’s mind, but in the end, Meulin is an immovable force. You sigh again before turn your attention back to your grub-phone.

SR: 8Y 7H3 W4Y K4NKR11 Y0UR 7H3 0N3 5END1NNG M3 1N R1GH7R

You resist the urge to correct him on his misspellings, but you do respond to the Yellow Blood’s words. And while you’re reading Mituna’s words, you’re surprised Cronus or any of the others had responded yet. Perhaps they are all busy, but you are positively sure that they simply have any need to respond. You turn your attention back to Mituna’s words.

SV: That is c9rrect. H9wever, I shall 6e sending y9u in after y9u help Meenah int9 the Medium. I have already d9wnloaded SGRU6 9nt9 my huskt9p. S9 I will 6e 9n stand6y, and then I can assist y9u with safely entering the Medium.

SR: W3LP MY L1F3 15 1N Y0UR C4P48L3 H4ND5

SR: 8U7 1 H4V3 L04D5 0F 71M3 550 D0 WH473V3R Y0U W4N7 70 D0 F1R577

SR: 3XPL0R3 7H3 PL4C3 0RR 50M37H11NG 1 H4V3 HH0UR5 UN71L 1 3NN73R 7H3 M3D1UM

You frown slightly at Mituna’s words. The Yellow Blood wants you to explore the area while there was an imminent threat of meteors that could crush the psionic? Before you can make an argument, Latula’s words appear on the screen of your grub-phone again.

RS: h3y, 1 c4n vouch for m1tun4. h3’ll b3 f1n3, k4nkl3s. >B]

You gaze at the teal words for a long moment before sighing. _Fine_. You, will explore the area; you do need to get better grasp of your surroundings. But you would be ready to assist Mituna when he wishes to enter the Medium. You carefully stand up from where you’re seated, on the edge of the rooftop, while typing on your grub-phone.

SV: S9 6e it. I shall expl9re the Medium. H9wever, Mituna, if y9u ever need my help, make sure y9u c9ntact me immediately. I d9 n9t wish t9 6e the 9ne at fault f9r y9ur unf9rtunate demise.

SR: C0M3 0NNK4NKR1 H4V3 50M3 F417H 1N M3

You can tell that Mituna had typed his words without heat. You let a brief smile cross your features again before you glance up from your grub-phone once again. As you study the large expanse of water before you, you can see a few...shadows lurking in the water near the island of sand you were currently on. Your smile slips away as you study the shadows carefully. It was apparent that something was approaching the island you were currently residing on.

==> Kankri: Head to the Cruxtruder and prepare for company.

You walk towards the Cruxtruder that had been placed near the center of your rooftop. You glance up briefly to see your lusus, Khyura, who was now a glowing, red sprite, floating beside the Cruxtruder. Sadness weighs heavily on you for a moment, remembering the meteor that had killed your poor lusus. But you are glad that Khyura was...technically alive again. You shake your head, bringing yourself out of your memories, turning your attention back to the present. You glance back down at your grub-phone when you hear a soft, familiar chime from it.

_**Ping!** _

SR: G00D LUCKN0U7 7H3R3

A small smile, once again, makes its way to your lips. You leave one final text in the memo before captchalogging your grub-phone.

SV: Thank y9u.

~~

You have now prototyped your lusus-sprite a second time with one of your many encyclopedias. Khyurasprite’s claws had then changed into books, which was very...odd. To be honest, you were did not know what to expect with the second prototype of your lusus-sprite.

Oh well. You are currently a few miles away from your hive, armed with your khopesh. It’s been five hours and roughly twenty-six minutes so far, and you’ve already run into multiple underlings, the so-called minor enemies in SGRUB. Right now, you decapitate two rust imps that have the features of your lusus, Khyura. One the bodies of the imps hit the ground, they burst into grist; you immediately collect what remains of the imps. You then look back at Khyurasprite, who was only floating a few meters away from you, you hold your sickle-sword at your side.

«Khÿürä, łęt üš møvę tø ä dïffęręńt äręä.» You murmur as you walk over to him. «Ï bęłïęvę Ï hävę šęärçhęd thïš ïšłäńd thørøüghłÿ ęńøügh.»

Your lusus-sprite clicks a sharp response and screeches softly, but he floats down lower so you could step up onto his book-claws. You crouch down as Khyura floats up a bit before flying away from the island you were just on. So far, you’ve explored three islands within the five hours and, now, thirty minutes since you’ve last contacted your companions. On the islands, you had found strange runes that described something about SGRUB. Sadly some of the words were illegible away due to erosion of the waves that were crashing against the red rock.

==> Kankri: Look around.

As you feel a cool, damp breeze on your cheeks, due to how close Khyurasprite was flying near the water, you watch the small shadows down within the blue sea. Suddenly, the shadows get closer, and soon the surface of the water was broken, a giant shellbeast-- _or the English books had called it a lobster_ \--burst out of the water.

Your arm raises slightly to shield against the spray of water, but you quickly lower the limb to watch the massive creatures drift in the water. The vermillion shells of the giant lobsters glinted softly in the bare lighting of the planet, and you watch as another giant lobster drift next to the first one.

In your exploration so far, the crustaceans that you have come across are not dangerous. You believe the English term was…‘gentle giants’? Yes. The lobsters were gentle giants, not causing trouble to you at all. The armored beasts seemed to just be focused on swimming in the sea peacefully, so you’ve never made any attempts to attack them in return. Honestly, you’re a little fascinated by these massive, shelled creatures; they look nothing like the shellbeasts on Alternia--

You see something out of the corner of your eye. Blinking, you lift your gaze from the waters below and to the left. It’s another island of pink sand, one you’ve already explored, but there’s something different. You narrow your gaze when you see some sort of...blue light? The blue light was flickering and flashing on a cliff edge you had inspected half an hour ago. How curious...

«Khÿürä, hęäd øvęr thęrę.» You murmur, pointing over at the pink island of sand. The blue light was gone now, so your lusus-sprite made a confused noise as to why you would want to go back to an island you had already explored. You lift your head up to look at him, gaze  serious and unmoving. «Ï šäw šømęthïńg, äńd Ï wïšh tø ïńvęštïgätę ït.»

Khyura lets out an annoyed screech, but his sprite body thrums with a soft red glow before he changes his flight path and heads towards the island you had been pointing at. The wind continues to brush against your cheeks, and in a few seconds, Khyurasprite and you have reached the island. You hop off of his book-claws and give a small wave at your lusus-sprite with your free hand, your khopesh still in your right hand.

«Khÿürä, štäÿ øvęr hęrę.» You arch an eyebrow when Khyura chitters softly in annoyance. «Ï’łł bę fïńę. Ïf ït’š šømęthïńg trüły däńgęrøüš thęń Ï wïłł ńøt ęńgägę whätęvęr Ï fïńd ïń ä fïght. Ï wøń’t bę łøńg, šø døń’t wørrÿ.»

Khyurasprite squinted his eyes at you, but it was apparent that he would listen to you. You smile briefly at your lusus-sprite before quickly walking across the pink sand and deeper into the island. Soon enough, you step up onto a few slabs of red rock. With a grunt, you leap from boulder to boulder. Occasionally, you have to stab your khopesh into the side of a boulder to stop yourself from falling. You’re lucky you always sharpen your obsidian sickle-sword on a regular basis; the red boulders are rather hard to stab through. But you eventually near the area you had seen the flash of blue light.

You pause for a moment to catch your breath, but you were determined to see what you had spotted in the distance across the waters. Taking in one last breath, you grip your khopesh tightly in your right hand; you were not sure if it what you had seen was dangerous, so you were prepared for any sort of sneak attack.

==> Kankri: Find out what the source of the blue light was.

But when you climb up the last red boulder, you catch sight of blue...that wasn’t the ocean. You blink and gaze at the back...of a _troll_? The...troll was dressed in blue sleepwear-like clothes, and he, or she, had a long hood that dragged slightly on the surface of the red rocks below them. The person before you looked like a troll, but then you caught sight of pale skin-- _not gray skin_ ; though this person did have at least the signature black hair of a troll. But perhaps this was another troll mutant like you. Except instead of mutant blood, this person had something different in their genetics that changed their...skin? You’re not sure actually.

But you also wonder how this person got inside of the game. Perhaps this person wasn’t a mutant, but different type of enemy in the game--? Ah, the person-- _you think they are a he_ \--was talking...to himself? Well...you were not one to judge, since you often speak aloud to yourself to sort out your thoughts. But you turn your attention back to what the stranger was muttering about.

“--h man, what if I came too late?” The words were _English_ , causing you to widen your eyes slightly. You continue to listen intently to the figure dressed in blue. “What if their Tumor went off already and they’re all dead or something. Gog d**n it, I wished I talked to the ghosts more in my past life…!”

You narrow your gaze at the stranger’s words. While you did have the books to study from, and your companions to practice with, you’ve never encountered a person who seemed to have English as their native language. Some words were a bit too fast for you to decipher, but the words ‘dead’, ‘ghosts’, and ‘past life’ stood out the most to you. What was this newcomer talking about?

==> Kankri: Talk to the mysterious stranger.

After a few more minutes of soft muttering, you decide to make your presence known. You stand up straight, khopesh still gripped tightly in your right hand. Since this stranger seems to be muttering in English, you decide to use the same language as well.

“Hello?” You call out, voice calm and nonthreatening.

The figure dressed in blue jolted in surprise. Instead of turning around to look at you, he seems to just stand where he was, frozen. It was apparent that he doesn’t want his identity to be revealed. Raising an eyebrow, you take a few steps forward, khopesh still at the ready in case of a sudden attack. Before you could get a bit closer-- _he jumps right off the cliff edge!_

“Wait!” You shout, eyes wide, but the stranger was already gone from view.

Alarmed, you quickly run forward and stop at the edge of the cliff, peering down the long drop, small red pebbles crumble off and fall. All you see is crashing blue waves below, and there was no sign of the figure dressed in blue. You scan the area below three times, but there was nothing. It was as if he...vanished into thin air. You gaze down at the waters for a little longer, wondering if you might catch sight of the mysterious person swimming.

Alas, no one was there within the waters. Even though the stranger had been wearing blue, you were positive that you could pick him out from the darker-blue waters of the sea surrounding the island you were on. _Unless_...you had hallucinated? It was highly unlikely, but you have no idea how the troll-like being disappeared without a trace.

With a disappointed sigh, you back up from the edge, frowning slightly. Before you could think about the mysterious person further, you hear a chime. It came from your grub-phone and husktop, but you reached into your captchalogue deck and brought the latter out. You sit down, cross-legged, and place your husktop on your lap as you open it. You quickly sign into Trollian and see that Mituna is trolling you using the still open memo.

_**Ping!** _

SR: 0K4Y K4NKR11 1 7H1NK 1MM R34DY 70 3N73R 7H3 M33D1UMN

Well...it seems you would have to think about the stranger dressed in blue later. Quickly, you open up the SGRUB window, fingers moving over the keyboard rapidly.

==> Kankri: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: Check up on Present-John.

The Heir of Breath didn’t even spare a glance behind himself when he heard a loud screech. John threw a small tornado over his shoulder, cutting through a swarm of uranium basilisks. The ravenet then quickly drew his hand up before bringing it down, flattening a different group of underlings to the golden floor of the Prospit battleship.

Within a few seconds, grist littered the halls, and John was quick to collect it all before flying through the ship once more. The Heir turned corners sharply, long hood whipping behind his back.

 _There are still a few underlings left, my Heir. _Breath whispered. _But they will be defeated soon by the other occupants on this ship._

“Good to know!” John chirped back cheerily in response before pausing in mid air when he heard a screech.

The Heir of Breath turned his head to the left and saw a different hall leading elsewhere. Since John was moving a bit too fast, the Heir passed the entrance of the hallway. With a grunt and a small push of Breath, John turned back around and turned sharply to enter the hall. John was partially Breath and skin at the same time as he flew, but he solidified when he caught sight of familiar underlings attacking--

“Bal!” John called out happily, watching as the salamander patriarch defeated a few underlings with a cloud of Breath bubbles.

Blinking his amber eyes in surprise, the yellow salamander straightened and turned his gaze away from the piles of grist. Instantly, a wide smile appeared on the reptile’s face before he quickly skittered towards the Heir, who was slowing down through the air. Once John’s shoes met the surface of the golden floor, Balthazar leapt up and wrapped his small, scaly arms around the Heir’s neck. John laughed and quickly caught the salamander in return.

“John, m’boy!” Balthazar greeted, pulling away from his hug to press his small scaly hands to the Heir’s cheeks. His amber eyes scanned the human’s face with concern, studying the fading bruises that were littering the ravenet’s face. “I haven’t seen you for so long! How are you?”

“I’m doing really good, Bal.” John replied with a grin despite Bal’s hands squishing his face. “How about you? I’m sorry I haven’t visited.”

“Ah, don’t apologize, m’boy! And I’ve been doing swell.” Bal crawled up and out of John’s arms so he could perch slightly on the Heir’s right shoulder. The salamander idly tried to find anymore wounds on the ravenet’s body. “I’ve been meeting so many new faces, and I have strong alliances with the Turtle, Iguana, and Crocodile Kingdoms. Their Patriarchs and Monarchs are much agreeable.”

“I see…” John hummed with a smile before jerking his head to the left when he heard footsteps and screeches that sounded like they were, fortunately, dying out.

John, prepared to summon a tornado just in case, of another enemy, and Bal let out a soft hiss, Breath bubbles already forming in his mouth. However, John sensed that it was another god of Breath before the approaching person turned the corner; the Heir lowered is arm and let Breath lazily drift around the area. Sky-blue eyes met cobalt ones.

“... _Son_?” A certain Knight of Breath called out hesitantly as he stood at the end of the hall.

“Dad,” John quickly responded with a relieved grin on his face. “Your fever’s gone-- _oof_!”  
  
John almost didn’t have any time to react to James crossing the hall in a mere second, but the Heir managed to brace himself, and Bal simply held on to the best of his abilities. James quickly wrapped his arms around John, hugging the shorter tightly. John was quick to return the hug, but the Heir was a little confused as to why his dad seemed...relieved as well? James pulled away from the hug first and held John at arm’s length.

“John, what happened to you?” James demanded as he took in the yellow-green bruises on John’s jaw and cheek. “Did one of the underlings attack y--!?”

“I’m _fine_ , Dad.” John tried to soothe as Bal kept his perch on the Heir’s right shoulder. “I just had a strife with Dave.”

“Dave?” James expression continued to be one of concern and worry. The Knight’s cape swayed behind his back as he shifted slightly. “You two were fighting? _Why_?”

Before John could answer, the Heir tensed up slightly before he summoned his Breath again. Just then, a few uranium imps popped and appeared above the three of them. With a mere flick of his wrist, Breath sliced through the imps in an instant. Grist soon rains down on the three of them, and John sent his dad an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Dad.” John said with a sheepish smile. “After we clear out all the underlings, I’ll explain what happened.”

James had a reluctant look in his cobalt gaze, but he sighed and nodded in understanding. The Knight of Breath sent his son a small smile before releasing John fully from his hug. James then gave a quick, affectionate ruffle to the Heir of Breath’s hair.

“Alright...but be careful, John.” James said, voice a little stern.

“Of course, Dad!” John said with a grin. “And don’t push yourself too hard. You just recovered from a bad fever.”

James smiled fondly, but nodded nonetheless. With that, the son and father went back to back before engaging the diminishing underlings that started to appear.

==> Reader: Check up on Dave.

“All clear in Buildings A5, A6, A13, and C9.” Dave#3 shouted over to main Dave as he darted past the blonde, wings flapping. “I’mma go check the E Buildings.”

“Just flew through buildings Z2, W7, and W14.” Dave#5 said as he also passed by, red cape whipping behind his back as his wings stretched out. “No more little sh**s to clear out.”

Main Dave merely nodded at each report, slicing through the uranium liches that were trying to attack him while he stood on top of Building L7. Dave decapitated a cobalt basilisk before stabbing through the stomach of a rust imp in one motion with Caledfwlch. The Knight of Time then reached into his Strife Deck and pulled out two daggers. Without looking, the blonde threw the daggers above him, stabbing the uranium imps that appeared in the air a split second later.

Grist rained down on Dave, and the blonde turned around slowly, noting that the rooftop looked clear; he shouldered his sword. It was apparent that the numbers were diminishing. Hopefully that meant that there were no more underlings being sneaky and hiding in the shadows...oh sh**. Dave blinked in realization.

What about his Denizen? Was that grumpy f**k being swarmed by underlings on LOHAC? Sh**, Dave was gonna have to ask Jade to help warp the Hephaestus onto the Meteor or the Prospit ship. However, the Witch of Space was gonna have to shrink the Denizen down slightly. The Knight of Time would need to ask about getting the other Denizens on board as well.

“There you are, Dave.”

The said Knight blinked before turning his head and looking up slightly. A certain Seer of Light was flying towards Dave, and the red-eyed blonde lifted his free hand in greeting, giving a two-fingered salute to his ecto-sis.

“Heya, sis.” Dave drawled as Rose landed on the rooftop. “How are you doing?”

“Ah, well…” Rose walked forward until she was roughly standing a few feet away from the Knight of Time. The Seer of Light was currently dressed in her God Tier clothes, armed with her knitting needles; that meant she had been most likely defeating underlings left and right. Rose smiled warmly...before blushing slightly, looking away a bit from her brother. “I was...catching up with…”

Dave immediately smirked and did a small eyebrow wiggle at Rose, who merely smiled serenely and willed her blush away, shaking her head fondly. The Seer of Light’s expression then turned a bit somber, and Dave quickly stopped his teasing. A knowing look crossed the Knight of Time’s face.

“...It’ll be alright, Rose.” Dave said quietly as he moved forward slightly, placing his free hand onto his sister’s shoulder comfortingly. His aviators lowered slightly so the Seer’s lavender eyes could gaze into red ones. “She doesn’t know you now, but she will soon.” Dave then let a smirk curl one corner of his lips upwards in reassurance and amusement. “Besides, you have a better chance at wooing Kanaya, sis.”

This caused Rose to let out a small chuckle before making eye-contact with the Knight of Time. Amusement twinkled softly in the Seer’s warm gaze.

“‘ _Woo_ ’? I never thought that word would ever leave your mouth, my dear ecto-biological brother.” Rose said with a smile as the Knight removed his hand from her shoulder.

Dave merely shrugged before he turned his gaze to the side. The Knight of Time saw a swarm of basilisks fleeing from a building. Dave was about to go and get rid of the underlings, but Rose suddenly reached out to grip his cape, causing the Knight of Time to pause where he was. Dave sent a questioning look to his ecto-sister, but she merely smiled before pointing at something with her free hand. The Knight of Time turned his gaze too look back at the swarm and blinked his eyes in mild surprise.

Kanaya was engaging the basilisks, dressed in her Sylph clothes as her jade butterfly wings beat behind her back. It almost looked slightly comical to see such a graceful troll wield a f**king chainsaw to cleave the basilisks in half. Dave hummed softly before looking back at Rose, who let go of his cape.

“Welp, if she’s got that bunch handled, I’m gonna head over to the G Buildings to check if they’re clear.” Dave spread his wings out slightly, inclining his head at his ecto-sister. “I’m guessing you’ll stay in this area with Kanaya?”

“Unless you need my help…?” Rose questioned in return, but the Knight shook his head, smirking slightly.

“Have fun on your _date_ then.” The Strider drawled before flapping his wings sharply, flying up into the air in a small gust of wind.

Rose let out an amused chuckle as she watched her ecto-brother fly away. One the Knight of Time became a red dot in the flashing sky, the Seer of Light turned her gaze to Kanaya, who just began engaging a new group of underlings on a different rooftop.

_Shall we, my Seer?_

“Yes.” Rose softly responded as she flicked her knitting needles up, a yellow glow surrounding the Seer of Light as she narrowed her gaze slightly.

==> Reader: Check up on Feferi.

Feferi was still inside the massive room that contained her lusus. Currently, the Witch of Life was stabbing and cutting through a few underlings that had appeared with her two-ended trident. Gl'bgolyb assisted Feferi in the small strife, silently flicking her tentacles out to whack away underlings as if they were flies; the puny enemies immediately burst into grist upon impact.

Before the Witch of Life could cut down another underling, something-- _or rather, someone_ \--beat her to it. Feferi blinked in mild surprise to see the Prospitian Monarch appear in front of her. In a few flashes of green, PM quickly cut through the remaining underlings that were in the room, allowing Feferi and Gl'bgolyb to take a break from fighting. However, Feferi caught the desperate look in Pm’s onyx eyes when the Prospitian warped back to the Witch of Life; the Fuschia Blood’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion and concern.

“Ms. Prospitian Monarch, what’s wr--?” Feferi tried to ask, but PM quickly cut in.

“Ms. Peixes, please, I need your help.” PM said in a rush, dog ears twitching on her head out of agitation. “Two of my dear companions are gravely injured. Ms. Crocker is already working on them, but she is in need of assistance from another healer. Noir is transferring blood to keep their hearts beating, _but I don’t_ \--!”

“PM!” Feferi called out, captchalogging her trident so she could gently place her hands onto the carapacian’s shoulders. “You’re breathing too fast. Your friends will be fine, I _promise_. They’re in good hands now with Jane.” When PM’s wings lowered from their tense arch, and the Prospitian Monarch’s breathing slowed a bit, Feferi continued, voice soft and comforting. “You said Jack was transferring blood, yes?”

“Yes.” PM immediately replied.

Feferi’s thoughts quickly rushed. Why would Jane need blood? Perhaps the Maid doesn’t know how to replenish blood with her Life powers. Feferi would have to teach Jane on how to use Life for emergencies like that, though it would take a lot of energy. The Witch then shook her head mentally and turned her head to look back at Gl’bgolyb.

«Ÿøü’łł bę fïńę øń ÿøür øwń, rïght?» Feferi asked quietly. Gl’bgolyb merely whispered softly in reassurance, and the Witch of Life smiled brightly before turning a determined look to PM. “Alright, let’s go.”

The Prospitian Monarch quickly placed her hand onto the Fuschia Blood’s shoulder. In a flash of green light, PM and Feferi were instantly warped into the room where Jane was still healing WV and AR.

Jane made a sound of surprise, and Jack growled lowly, but the two quickly realized that PM and Feferi had arrived; the Maid of Life relaxed while the Sovereign Slayer merely huffed from where he was sitting on a metal stool. PM and Feferi quickly moved closer to Jane.

“How are they?” PM immediately asked, wings shifting behind her back anxiously while Feferi’s hands lit up with Life.

Jane moved slightly to the side, but she kept one hand on AR and the other on WV, stilling healing the two Dersites as Feferi checked them over. The Witch of Life was relieved to see how well WV and AR were healing. It would probably take a few more minutes for the wounds to close. Feferi hummed before she grabbed Jane’s left hand.

“They’re going to be fine, Ms. PM.” Feferi assured as she moved both of Jane’s hands to stay on AR. The Witch of Life moved to take over WV’s healing. “It’s just going to take a few more minutes for the wounds to close completely.”

PM let out an audible sigh of relief, shoulder lowering form their tense position.  But she then glanced at the blood bags that were hanging on the IV stand. The Prospitian Monarch quickly turned her gaze to Jack, who immediately scowled in response.

“Don’t get concerned with me, _**Mendicant**_.” Jack growled as his black dog ears twitched irritably. “It was only two pints of blood--”

“ _Two pints_ …!?” PM barked in alarm before warping over to where Jack was. “Noir, you need to rest.”

“Leave me the _**f**k**_ alone, d**n it!” Jack snarled as he stood up from his seat--before swaying with a grunt.

PM was quick to steady the Dersite, but  her grip abruptly became firm so Jack could look directly into her onyx eyes. The Prospitian Monarch’s eyes were narrowed sharply, and her sharp black teeth were bared into a snarl.

“Jack Noir, I do not pity you. _At_. _**All**_.” PM said sharply and slowly. “Not for a moment do I think that you are weak, but I am still concerned for your well-being--and there’s a difference between concern and pity, _**Noir**_. So, _please_ , just listen to me and rest.” The Prosptian’s snarl then faded from her face, and her onyx eyes softened just a bit. “I am truly grateful for you, for saving the lives of my dear friends. At least accept my _gratitude_.”

Jack stared at her for a long moment...before scoffing. However, the Sovereign Slayer seemed to relent to PM, and the Prospitian hid a relieved smile. Jack still stubbornly made his way to an empty cot by himself, but PM was glad that the Dersite was taking her advice. Jack did seem a little woozy, but the Prospitian Monarch was sure that the ex-Agent would feel like himself again after a short nap. Eyeing the slightly empty bags of blood, PM made a quick note to herself to get Jack some food so he could replenish his energy faster.

Meanwhile, Feferi was teaching Jane about replenishing blood through Life alone; the Maid listened closely to the Witch as she continued to work on AR’s wounds. Regenerating blood was a lot harder than skin and muscle, but Jane managed to follow Feferi’s directions. Still, the Maid of Life a bit drained from taking care of two gravely injured people at the same time and then replenishing blood through Life. Jane was definitely going to take a nap after this--

Jane blinked her eyes in mild surprise as she kept healing AR. The Maid of Life wasn’t sure if it was her exhaustion or her imagination...but she could’ve sworn she saw a few _sparks of green_ flicker over Aimless Renegade’s body. When a few more minutes of healing passed, Jane didn’t see any green sparks again, so the Maid of Life passed off the strange occurrence as her exhausted mind seeing things.

==> Reader: Be Past-Mituna after he entered SGRUB.

You are now Mituna Captor.

Getting into the Medium was pretty hectic, but Kankri was there to make things run smoothly. By now, everyone should be in the game. You believe you were the last person to enter SGRUB along with Porrim. Anyways, long story short, you’re alive and you’re on your planet, which was a muddied-green color, with crystals and green boulders scattered all over the place. And now...you blink and squint through the visor of your helmet as you read the surprisingly English words engraved into the side of the dark-green boulder next to your Hive.

The Land of Sk...Skulls and...Alayandrote?

No, no, that was wrong. You at least got the first five words down; you never were good at reading or speaking English like the others. You frown and squint at the last word that starts with a capital ‘A’. You can’t tell if the the fourth letter in the sixth word is a ‘y’ or a ‘x’...

_**Ping!** _

You blink before turning on your red and blue visor, so you could see who was trolling you. Arching an eyebrow, as you opened Trollian, you saw that Kankri was the one contacting you. You read what he had sent you.

\-- sanguinemVaticinator [ SV ] began trolling secondadventofRuination [ SR ] at 17:13 --

SV: Y9u seem frustrated with s9mething, Mituna. What is the matter? I h9pe y9u’re n9t injured, 6ut I will immediately travel t9 y9ur planet as s99n as p9ssi6le and alert the 9thers if y9u are.

You almost roll your eyes behind your visor as you then sit down on the edge of your roof. Seriously, Kankri needed to chill sometimes. You don’t always spontaneously combust or something. But you respond to Kankri while pointing at the green boulder, knowing that the Mutant blood was watching you.

SR: WH47N D035 7H15 5HH** 54Y

There was barely a pause before Kankri responded to your question. You read the next set of bright, red words that appeared on your visor.

SV: It says, “The Land 9f Skulls and Äłęxäńdrïtę”. It’s actually a rather fitting name f9r this planet of y9urs, Mituna. Fr9m what I can see s9 far fr9m my limited view, I can see hints 9f alexandrite crystals gr9wing near the 6ase 9f the skull y9u’re currently l99king at.

Your furrow your eyebrows in confusion and frown slightly, lightly swinging your legs back and forth over the edge of your hive. Kankri was going off on his words again, but you were curious about one particular term that the other had mentioned

SR: WH47 7H3 F**KK 15 4Ł3X4ŃDDR173

SV: The crystals that are gr9wing near the 6ase 9f that skull y9u’re currently l99king at. Perhaps y9u cann9t see it fr9m where y9u are sitting. Y9u might want t9 6ack up slightly in 9rder t9 see what I am seeing pr9perly.

Skull? You blink in confusion before you let your psionics surround you and fly up, following Kankri’s advice. While your head throbs in aggravation, you fly around and see that the green boulder was actually a skull. Huh. You study the empty eye sockets and the sharp teeth. You idly wonder what kind of massive creature has a skull like this. The f**king skull was almost a big as your hive. When you glance around the area and narrow your eyes again, you then realize that the green boulders were actually skulls. Interesting.

SR: 0K4Y NN0W 1 C4N 533 17 7H3 5KULL 1 M34NN

SV: 6ut y9u did see the alexandrite, yes? It is 9ne 9f the crystals that I had read a69ut 6riefly in th9se English 699ks that were delivered at my d99rstep. It’s a strange type 9f 6lue crystal that flashes red in sunlight.

Squinting slightly, you fly down, wind brushing against the lower part of your cheeks and chin since your visor was protecting your eyes. Soon enough, you halted in mid air so you could land on the ground softly, psionics fading away. You walk forward and knock your knuckles lightly on the blue crystal. You gaze at your reflection for a moment and stick your tongue out just for the heck of it.

_**Ping!** _

You blink and turn your attention back to the words that appeared on your visor.

SV: I’m s9rry, 6ut a few underlings have appeared in my vicinity. I will have t9 leave, 6ut I am sure that y9u have everything else handled here?

SR: Y34H 1LL 83 F1NN3 G0 D0 WH473V3R

SV: If it is fine with y9u, then I shall leave y9u t9 y9ur 9wn expl9ring. Remem6er, we are all g9ing t9 have a mem9 meeting at ar9und 20:30.

Welp, you almost forgot about the memo meeting--not like you were going to tell Kankri that. Anyways, you give your last few words to end the conversation with the Mutant Blood, watching yellow and red text appear on the screen of your visor.

SR: G07 17

SR: N0WNG0 4ND CULL TH053 UND3RL1NG5 83F0R3NTH3Y CULL Y0U G00D LUCCK

SV: And t9 y9u as well.

\-- sanguinemVaticinator [ SV ] ceased trolling secondadventofRuination [ SR ] at 17:32 --

Exiting from Trollian, you then shut off your visor, glancing around the area. A low growl causes you to lift your gaze upwards, and you catch sight of your lusus-sprite. Sropus, your bicyclops-lusus, had merged with your kernelsprite before you entered the Medium, and he was grumpy as ever. But you are now reminded that you need to prototype Sropussprite again.

«Hęÿ, gęt døwń hęrę, Thrø, Püth!» You call out to your glowing lusus-sprite. You then use your psionics one more and crack off a head-size amount of alexandrite from the crystals growing at the base of the skull you’re still standing next to. You look back up at Sropussprite again; the two heads incline at you, and one red eye and one blue eye blink at the same time. «Ï ńęęd tø prøtøtÿpę ÿøü ägäïń.»

Sropus grumbled, but he did float down low enough for you to prototype him for a second time. In a flash of light, the second prototype was complete, and your lusus-sprite had a few crystal spikes on his shoulders. You grin up at your two-headed lusus before glancing around the area again.

«Thrøpüth,» You say, as you hop up onto Sropus’ outstretched hand, sitting down on his massive palm. «Ç’møń, łęt’th łøøk før ä wäÿ tø trävęł tø thę øthęr płäńętth.»

Sropussprite merely grunted, but he did float up and start off in one direction. You relax in the palm of your lusus-sprite, crossing your legs. You keep on your helmet for now so your eyes would be protected by the wind and anything else.

~~

Okay, so far, you have found two warp-pads. Unfortunately, one of them is broken, and the other one needed cruxite or something to power it. Oh well, the second problem was easy to fix. Already, after traveling back to your hive with Sropussprite, you have a dowel of golden cruxite in your captchalogue deck.

And so, now you were flying back to the warp-pad that you had discovered near a cluster of green skulls. The distance should be just a minute away right now. Narrowing your gaze, you see the cluster of skulls just up ahead, so maybe it wouldn’t be a minute--you’d probably reach the warp-pad in a handful of seconds.

Soon enough, Sropusspirte flies down low and slows to a halt. Once you’re at a reasonable height, you simply jump down, softening your landing with psionics. You then walk a few meters forward until you’re standing next to the warp-pad, which was still covered in a light layer of green dust. You crouch down beside the panel beside the warp-pad and open it up, bringing your dowel of cruxite from your captchalogue deck at the same time.

You place the cruxitie in the empty space where it should go inside the panel. With a few adjustments here and there, the dowel of cruxite clicks into place and you shut the panel. You glance down at your hands and huff at the green dust that has ended up on your gloves.

_**Ping!** _

Hm? Looks like someone just trolled you. You blink and open up Trollian and see olive text appear on the screen of your visor.

\-- vetenaryReconciler [ VR ] began trolling secondadventofRuination [ SR ] at 19:01 --

VR: ŠØMĘTHÏŃG ÏŠ RĘÄÄŁŁŸŃWRØŃG

Woah. You raise your eyebrows in surprise while dusting your gloved hands together, standing up from your crouch. Meulin wasn’t using her typing quirk; her meowbeast emoticons were missing, and she was typing in Alternian instead of English. Also, why was she only trolling you? You note the current time, and it’s not the memo meeting time. So it’s not like you forgot about the meeting and Meulin was letting you know or something. Then why would the Olive Blood contact you then? She said something was... _wrong_?

SR: WH04 WH475 UP

SR: C4LM D0WNN

But it was apparent that Meulin wasn’t going to calm down. She responds, still not using her meowbeast emotes and typing quirk while you start up the warp-pad, the machine slowly humming to life.

VR: Ï ÇÄŃT ÇÄŁMŃDØWŃ

VR: MÏTÜŃÄŃŸØÜRĘ ÏŃ DÄŃGR

You were in... _ **danger**_? You frown in confusion, but you take a quick check of the area, your visor picking up any heat signatures that weren’t your lusus-sprite. Nothing alive was in the area except you and Sropussprite. So what was Meulin talking about? You turn your attention back to your conversation with the Olive Blood.

VR: ÏTŠ KÜRŁØŠ

That set off alarm bells in your head and makes your blood run cold. _Kurloz_ …!? What happened to him? The warp-pad had just finished warming up, but you’re not really paying much attention to it anymore. You quickly type a response, more concerned about your moirail.

SR: 15 H3 4LR1GH7?!???

VR: MÏTÜŃÄŃ Ï JÜŠT ŠÄÏD THÄT ŸØÜ WĘRĘ ÏŃŃDÄŃGĘR

You growl lowly at the screen of your visor, gloved hands fisting as you pace away from the warp-pad. Psionics crackle up and down your body in agitation. You start forgoeing the use of your typing quirk and English as well.

SR: MĘÜŁÏŃŃ Ï DØŃT GÏVĘ ÄŃBÄJÏŁŁÏØŃ F**KŠ ÄBØÜT MŸ ŠÄFĘTÜŸ

SR: WHÄT THĘŃF**K ÏŠ WRØŃG WÏTH KURŁØŽ

VR: ŠTÄŸ ÄWÄŸ FRØM ÄŃŸŃWÄRP PÄDŠ ØŃŃ ŸØÜR PKAŃĘT

You growl again, more psionics circling around your horns now. Sropussprite made a rumbling sound of concern, but you ignored him, glaring at the olive words on your visor. That didn’t answer your f**king question--!

_**Bzap!** _

Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, you whirl around and look at the warp-pad…!

…

…

…Kurloz? You stare with mild surprise to see your moirail there. He was dressed in a purple hoodie, and gray jeans, and you catch sight of the black skeleton-patterned t-shirt underneath. While you couldn’t see any injuries from where you were standing, you quickly run forward.

«Kürłøth!» You call out, relieved to see him, yet worried for his at the same time as you got closer. «Męüłïń wäth tęłłïńg mę thät thęrę wäth thømęthïńg wrøńg wïth ÿ..øü…?»

You catch sight of the...freaky doll that was being held carefully in your moirail’s left hand, the long arms and legs dragging along the surface of the warp-pad slightly. Glassy blue eyes seem to gaze directly at you, and you felt a bit queasy as you slowed down in your walk towards the Purple Blood. Kurloz said its name was Li’l Cal, but while the name sounded non-threatening, the doll just looked...really f**king weird.

But why did Kurloz have the doll out now? He _knows_ that you don’t like the sh**ty doll, so why would your moirail have Li’l Cal out? He always keeps it away from sight for the others and your sake. So...why…? You lift your gaze and stare into dark-red eyes.

…

…Oh. _**Sh****_.

VR: MÏTÜŃÄ RĘŠPØŃD

VR: RĘŠPØŃDŁ

VR: F**K ÏM ŠĘŃDÏŃG HĘŁP

You ignore Meulin’s words and step forward again, ignoring the doll in Kurloz’s left hand so you can try to calm your moirail down. Maybe he was in a bloodrage? Was that why Meulin was scared? But doesn’t she know that you’re his moirail? You’re the one who’s supposed to calm the Purple Blood down in situations like this.

«Kürłøth, ït’th äłrïght...» You say as soothingly as possible. «Whät’th gøt ÿøü thø mä--»

_**CRUNCH!** _

Pain bursts through your nugbone, and it feels like you’re flying for a moment-- _before you land harshly, tumbling over the unforgiving ground_. You come rolling to a stop. The air is knocked out of your bellow-sacs, and you wheeze for breath. Distantly, you think you hear Sropussprite roar in rage.

With a groan, you open your eyes, not knowing when you had closed them. Your vision is blurry, but you think you can see your cracked helmet on the green ground a few meters in front of you as you lay on your stomach. Shakily, you try to get up, your nugbone throbbing in protest.

Once you’re on your knees, your right hand moves up to your nugbone, and you wince in pain. You bring your right hand back to your field of vision and see yellow blood staining your glove.

_Kurloz just hurt you._

The Purple Blood has never done this before. Kurloz did give you small pinches of admonishment before, but he had never……you feel a little numb with surprise--but you snap to attention when you hear your lusus-sprite roar in rage again. Staggering to your feet, you turn around and see Sropussprite bring a large hand down to crush Kurloz.

«THRØPÜTH, _**ŃØ**_!» You didn’t want to see your moirail crushed even though he injured you.

However, when your shout caused your lusus-sprite to freeze where he was, Kurloz took advantage of the pause. The Purple Blood swung his steel club sharply through the air at Sropussprite--and f**k, if you didn’t have your helmet on before, you would’ve probably died. Your lusus-sprite gets a sharp blow into his side for his hesitancy, and you let out a cry of dismay when you watch him fly through the air because of the impact.

You quickly reach out with your psionics to stop Sropussprite from crashing into the many skulls in the area. You were slightly successful, a red and blue glow surrounding your lusus-sprite when the large bicyclops dented the dark-green surface of one of the skulls.

F**k, it felt like your nugbone was _splitting_ _**open**_. Your left hand goes up to your nugbone to try and ease the pain, but your right hand is still stretched out in Sropus’ direction; you can see the way your gloved hand is trembling with strain as red and blue sparks crackle along your fingertips. You carefully lower your lusus-sprite to the ground, gritting your teeth as yellow blood threatens to trickle down into your eyes. Your messy hair is also obscuring your vision slightly, but you can tell that you’ve successfully lowered Sropus carefully to the ground--

_Kurloz is suddenly standing right in front of you._

==> Mituna: DODGE!

With a surprised noise, you jerk backwards, barely avoiding a sharp swing of your moirail’s club. You stagger back, almost falling on your a** a few times to simply dodge the attacks. Your nugbone hurts way too f**king much to summon your psionics again. Kurloz is still holding the f**king doll in his left hand as he continues to swing his club around with his right hand.

But then your luck seems to run out and you finally trip, falling backwards onto your back. You quickly try to get up again-- _sh**, you’re **terrified**_ \--but Kurloz it right there in front of you, towering over you. You let out rasping gasps as you continue to clutch your nugbone with your left hand, pain radiating off of your entire body now. But your focus is on Kurloz’s face, his red eyes, and his mouth-- _oh gog, his mouth._

He was trying to part his lips even though they were _**sewn**_ _**shut**_. You could only watch in silent horror as Kurloz successfully opened his mouth, stitches coming apart. The Purple Blood wiggles his jaw for a moment...before a raspy chuckle escaped his lips. There’s a crazed glint in Kurloz’s red eyes, and you’ve never felt this f**king terrified in your entire life.

«THĘ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG MÏRTHFÜŁ MĘŠŠÏÄHŠ ÄRĘ ÄŠKÏŃG FØR ŁÏQÜÏD GØŁD TØ BĘ ŠPÏŁT ØŃ THÏŠ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG DĘŠØŁÄTĘ PŁÄŃĘT!» Kurloz-- _oh gog, Kurloz, please, come back_ \--roared with a crazed grin the stitches on his mouth ripped, purple blood pouring past his lips in small rivers. He’s laughing harshly, thundering voice cracking slightly at some words from the disuse. Kurloz seems to glance down at Li’l Cal with a sickly _**fond**_ grin on his bloodied lips before looking back at you, raising his club over his head. Your breath stutters in your bellow-sacs when Kurloz speaks again. «GÏVĘ. MĘ. ŸØÜR. MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG. ŁÏQÜÏD. GØŁD--!»

There was a sudden battlecry coming from behind Kurloz. You think you recognize that voice. You watch as the Purple Blood’s red eyes narrow into slits before he immediately whirls around in time to block two swords with his club. Sparks fly in the air. You shakily look past Kurloz and see... _ **Latula**_!?

Latula’s eyebrows were furrowed, and a slight snarl was on her lips, black hair swirling in the air, red shades glinting in the low light. She’s not smiling with amusement like usual; she was dead serious, and she looks a bit angry? You can’t be sure. Latula must be the ‘help’ Meulin had said that she was sending. You watch as Kurloz turns his full attention on Latula, and the two engage each other in a strife that’s a bit too hard for your throbbing thinkpan and eyes to keep up with.

The two are blurs of silver, purple and teal, and you struggle to keep your eyes open. You want to tell Latula to not hurt Kurloz, that he’s not in his right mind, but you remember what happened to Sropussprite, so you hold your tongue. You can hear Latula cursing and trying to talk to Kurloz, but it was apparent that the Purple Blood wasn’t going to listen to her.

A few more minutes pass, and all you can hear is shouting and clashes of metal. Your thinkpan hurts, and you’re about to fade into unconsciousness. But you can tell that Kurloz is slowly overwhelming Latula; he’s using only one club, and the f**king doll is still in his left hand. The Purple Blood then seems to lose interest after a handful of exchanged blows in the strife. Kurloz shoves the Teal Blood away, and Latula can only go with the force of the shove to avoid getting injured. She flips back through the air-- _and Kurloz’s attention is back on you again._

You can’t help but freeze when Kurloz grins maliciously before storming towards you, ignoring Latula completely. You quickly try to scramble backwards, summoning your psion-- _ **F**K!**_ Sh**ty idea! Yellow tears prick your eyes, and your vision blackens for a moment from the pain. When your vision does return, Kurloz has his club raised over his head, grinning widely, eyes crazed. He brought the club down sharply, and you knew this time that you were dead. There would be no helmet to lessen the killing blow. You are so, so, _so_ , _**so**_ _**f**king**_ dead--

_A blur of teal gets between you and Kurloz._

…

…You watch as Latula’s swords break upon impact. Metal shards scatters everywhere, but you watch with horror as Kurloz’s club cracks loudly against Latula’s nugbone. You can _hear_ it. Gog, you can hear it so _**clearly**_. You can hear the bone of Latula‘s skull crack. You see her cracked, red shades fly off, and everything seems to move in slow motion.

Latula wasn’t wearing a helmet. Unlike you earlier, she received the full force of Kurloz’s swing. Oh f**k, _f**k_ , **_f**k_**. Latula got hit in the head with the full force of Kurloz’s club swing. You see drops of teal blood seem to float in the air.

Someone is screaming. Or are _you_ screaming? You can’t tell. You wouldn't even f**king care if you were the one screaming. But your mind is trying to comprehend what was happening, your blood-pusher is pounding in your ears. You try to sit up properly, try to stand up so you could catch Latula’s falling body.

«ŁÄTÜŁÄ!» You scream with anguish and horror.

==> Mituna: HELP HER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I’m actually a bit proud about naming Mituna’s planet? I mean, skulls to represent doom, and alexandrite to sort of represent his psionics. Also, alexandrite is also a birthstone in June, which is a Gemini month. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):


	50. ==> Mituna: HELP HER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how late this chapter is. It’s at least 2,000 words longer than the other ones though. But that really is no good excuse. I also visited Japan for a whole week, and the food was amazing. Anyways, please enjoy this trash I have created with my bad writing skills... _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Mituna: HELP HER!  
  
You stand up, only for your knees to buckle as Latula’s entire weight falls on top of you.  You land on your bottom again, but you try your best to cushion Latula’s fall. You ignore Kurloz for a moment-- _a stupid idea, but you don’t give a d**n_ \--and you quickly press your fingers over Latula’s pulse.  You let out a slight sob of relief to feel one, but it was slightly faint and fluttering _**way**_ too fast.  
  
You then move your attention back to Kurloz, who’s only laughing at the scene before him.  You watch as your moirail lifts his club up again, red gaze connecting with your bicolored one.  Air hitching in your bellow-sacs, you shut your eyes for a moment before snapping them open. Your left hand shoots up while you cradle Latula’s limp body in the crook of your right arm.  
  
Sharp pain explodes in your nugbone again, but you do your best to shove it away.  You summon a thin shield of psionics, and it’s all you can muster with the pain that’s stabbing through your thinkpan.  There’s something leaking from your eyes, but it’s not tears this time. You feel like your nugbone is _**cracking**_ open, like it’s slowly being parted into two by a red-hot knife.  But you try your best to keep your shield of psionic energy up, left hand shaking violently. But when Kurloz starts to bring his club down, you feel like this... _this was how you were gonna go out._  
  
But what about Latula?  Who would take care of Latula?  She was still alive now, yes, but her nugbone-injury will only worsen if it’s unattended.  Would Meulin and the others get here in time? Or would they only get injured when facing Kurloz?  Oh gog, what if they decide to  _ **cull**_  Kurloz? When you see Kurloz’s club about to meet your flimsy shield, you can do nothing but shut your eyes and hope for no more pain--  
  
_**Klang!**_  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…Well...you’re still in pain.  Did that mean you were still _alive_?  You feel something soft brush against your cheek briefly, causing you to slowly crack your eyes open.  You see that some sort of...blue cloth was what had just brushed against your face. Blinking, you raise your gaze up and see that...someone was in front of you, and that blue cloth was a long hood?  
  
“Hey, you alright?”  
  
The voice was gentle, and definitely male.  But you didn’t understand what he had just said.  You think he was speaking in English, but your thinkpan hurt too much to translate.  However, you raise your gaze from the stranger’s back and gaze into deep-blue eyes behind square glasses.  He turns around fully then, and you’re surprised to see how pale his skin is, and for a moment you wonder if he’s ill or something--and where are his _horns_...!?  And his teeth are...sticking over his bottom lip like a hoofbeast’s. Yet the overbite somehow... _suits_ the stranger…?  
  
«Øh, šørrÿ,» The stranger then apologizes in Alternian.  He continues to smile gently at you. «Äłtęrńïäń wøüłd prøbäbłÿ bę bęttęr.»  
  
You’re still a bit too dumbfounded to react, but the guy smiles as he goes down to one knee, now at your level.  You see his blue eyes flit over to Latula, and you tense up, hugging her closely, but you see...genuine concern in his gaze.  Suddenly, the stranger brings something out-- _from his captchalogue deck, you think_ \--and you watch as he opens up a container…?  
  
«Hęrę.» He offers as you gaze in bafflement at the glowing blue...something in the container. «Thęšę ärę cookies.  Ä fęw šhøüłd hęłp ÿøü twø hęäł üp ä bït.»  
  
You must be making some sort of face, because this guy then laughs nervously before giving you a reassuring smile, placing the container on the ground before waving his right hand around.  You watch with alarm as a cut appears on the stranger’s right arm, made by blue...wind? You warily watch the blue wind for a split second before you bring your attention back to the strange person in front of you.  He reaches into the container and pulls out a coo-uh-kee(?) and eats it…? What was he trying to do--?  
  
You watch with amazement as a soft blue glow surrounds the cut, and the wound seems to slowly stitch itself up--wait, is this person’s blood red?  It doesn’t exactly look like burgundy or any other color on the hemospectrum. But you snap out of your mussings when the strange...troll...alien...pushes the container of coo-uh-kees towards you--HOLY SH**, _**WAIT**_!  WHAT HAPPENED TO KURLOZ!?  
  
It only then that you hear muffled roaring.  Blinking your eyes rapidly, you look past the stranger and flinch slightly when you see red eyes glaring back.  You hadn’t noticed before, but there was some sort of...blue barrier surrounding you three, keeping Kurloz outside of it.  Your moirail beats his club against the barrier, and he looks... _ **furious**_ now, a snarl on his lips. Before, he was smiling like a maniac.  You wonder if the appearance of the stranger in front of you had something to do with the change in Kurloz’s mood.  
  
«Ï’łł bę bäçk šøøń.» You snap your gaze back to the stranger, who had just spoken to you.  You watch him stand up to his full height, and he merely smiles back at you. «Ęät üp, økäÿ?»  
  
«W- _Wäït_ …!» You rasp out--and d**n, when did your voice get so rough?  But you look up at stranger with suspicion and worry, not exactly meeting his eyes.  You can’t tell if he’s strong or weak yet. «Døń’t çüłł hïm! Hę’th...thømęthïńg’th ńøt rïght.  Ÿøü døń’t üńdęrthtäńd--!»  
  
«Ï wøń’t kïłł hïm.» The stranger says so sharply that you flinch slightly.  When you hesitantly look up into his eyes, you see his gaze soften slightly, but there was still a stern glint in the blue irises. «Ï mïght hävę tø hürt hïm ïń ørdęr tø kńøçk hïm øüt-- _büt Ï wïłł **ńøt** kïłł hïm_.  Ï šwęär øń ęvęrÿthïńg dęär tø mę thät Ï _**wøń’t**_ kïłł ÿøür møïräïł.»  
  
You’re...a little stunned by the declaration given by a complete f**king stranger.  You watch as he suddenly equips...a hammer? It looked kinda...goofy, with all the colors on it, but it was mostly a blue hue.  He lifts the hammer onto his shoulder, and you can tell, with that one movement, that he’s familiar with this weapon.You can only watch with panic as the...alien drops the blue barrier surrounding you three.  You tense when Kurloz immediately moves forward, club swinging, doll dangling in his left hand. Your moirail roars in rage, and the pale-skinned alien just--  
  
The stranger just side-steps, knees Kurloz heavily in the gut, grabs the hood of the Purple Blood’s jacket, and throws your moirail through the air.  You stare, probably grub-eyed at what just happened. This alien, that’s apparently helping Latula and you, just threw your moirail like he weighed _**nothing**_!?  
  
Your shock just continues to grow when the stranger flies after Kurloz, without any wings-- _he just **flies**_.  But you can’t watch the strife for much longer when you hear the softest, shuddering gasp. Widening your eyes, you look down and see Latula’s eyelids fluttering.  She didn’t look like she was awake, but at least she was showing more signs of life. You then dart your gaze to the container of glowing coo-uh-kees. You had to heal her quickly.  
  
== > Mituna: Be the Reader.   
  
==> Reader: Check up on Sollux and Aradia.  
  
Aradia waved her hands around, using her telekinetic powers to slam a few underlings around before they burst into grist.  Sollux was doing the same, using his psionic powers instead. The clean-up on the underlings was going fairly well. However, there wasn’t a sure way of knowing that every underling was eliminated and not hiding in somewhere on the Meteor--  
  
Sollux turned around abruptly when he sensed something off.  Red and blue eyes widened when he saw a cobalt imp crouched over Hal’s body.  D**n it. Since Hal’s body wasn’t moving right now, then that meant that the download wasn’t done yet.  Sollux was about to send Doom and psionics at the pesky underling, but an oil basilisk shot up and tried to snap his gray arm off.  
  
Grunting, Sollux sent his Doom and psionics at the basilisk instead, trying to turn his attention back to Hal’s body.  But then another underling popped up and he had to take care of that one too. Sh**, Sollux was about to tell Aradia to keep Hal’s body safe.  But then…  
  
A gleaming black arm shot up abruptly, obsidian fingers wrapping tightly around a blue neck.  The cobalt imp screeched in surprise, squirming violently. Red lights flickered to life and lit up the obsidian, metal body.  There was a sound of whiring and rustling, a black hoodie and jeans slowly materializing on the android’s body like sand slowly coming together.    
  
The room was silent for a moment, the underlings seeming to try and study the new threat.  Sollux and Aradia were merely interested to see that Hal’s body was _finally_ moving. Black metal framed a pale face, and red irises blinked to life on pointed shades.  A soft, slightly distorted sigh left synthetic lips when they formed.  
  
“ _...Good morning,_ ” Hal drawled, a smirk on his synthetic lips, glowing red eyes glinting.  The android’s metallic fingers tightened around the neck of the cobalt imp. “ _Ya’ little b***hes._ ”  
  
With one last squeeze, the imp burst into grist.  It was as if that action set the other underlings into motion.  Aradia and Sollux cut down any underlings that came their way, but most of the basilisks, imps, and liches darted towards Hal.  The android casually slid off the metal table he was on and stretched his arms out a bit, rolling his shoulders and inclining his head this way and that.  
  
“ _Alright, let’s test this new body out._ ” Hal muttered before darting forward.  
  
The underlings let out screeches of confusion before Hal’s right arm glowed bright red before he promptly beheaded a handful of imps that recklessly charged ahead of the small group of underlings.  
  
“ _Sweet,_ ” Hal commented as he studied his glowing right arm before cutting down a few more underlings. “ _I got a laser arm._ ”  
  
“ _Hey_ , don’t do that too much.” Sollux warned after kicking a basilisk in the face. “That taketh up a lot of energy.  Bro, EE, and I were trying to come up with something else you could use for a weapon. That lather thh** ith for emergenthieth.”  
  
“ _That’s good to know._ ” Hal muttered, kicking a lich in the chest as he deactivated his glowing arm for now.  His red gaze darting around.

The android’s vision was filled with so much information right now.  Numbers. So many numbers drifted over Hal’s gaze, and no one else could see it.  Yet Hal could short through all of it instantly as he kicked every underlings’ a** when they tried to attack him.  The android calculated the amount of energy he had and how many underlings were left on the entire Meteor since he managed to scan the area in a split second.  After a moment of consideration, Hal smirked.  
  
“ _Alright, this’ll take up a lot of energy,_ ” Hal muttered after punching an imp in the face. “ _But I wanna see how this ‘body-shifting’ feature works._ ”  
  
“Dude, you’ll be dead on your feet if you uthe that.” Sollux warned again, aware of what the android was planning to do.  Aradia kicked a rust lich in the face when it tried to attack the Mage of Doom.  
  
“ _I’ll take the consequences, Captor._ ” Hal said, a smirk still on his synthetic lips as a red glow surrounded him.  His red eyes glinted before he spoke again. “ _I’m gonna clean up the Meteor, so just be ready to recharge me when I’m done._ ”  
  
Then there was flash of red light...before _**five**_ Hals stood in the room.  Each Hal had a smirk on his face before they all quickly lashed out at the underlings.  Grist soon littered the floor, and the few remaining underlings scurried away. Four of the Hals were in quick pursuit, but the fifth one hovered in the doorway  
  
“ _I’m heading out._ ” Hal#5 said. “ _You two relax._ ”  
  
With that, the newly programmed android disappeared in a blur of red and black.  Sollux sighed gruffly, muttering under his breath while Aradia inclined her head slightly.  Both trolls let their God Tier clothes fade away into their casual ones.  
  
“...Hal can make clones of himself?” Aradia questioned, sound curious and slightly amazed.  
  
“Nah.  If he were a God of Time, then maybe he could do that.” Sollux muttered.  “But Hal’th an android, tho hith phythical body must follow the uthual ruleth of matter.  He can’t create anything more of hith body than what he already hath.” The Mage of Doom continued to explain. “The ‘cloneth’ you thee right now are jutht a part of Hal’th whole body.“  
  
“So a ‘clone’s body would weigh 1/5 of Hal’s entire weight because he made five ‘clones’ of himself?” The Maid of Time questioned, and Sollux nodded in response.  Aradia hummed before looking back at the Gemini Troll again, frowning slightly. “Will he be alright? You did say that he would be ‘dead on his feet’ later on.”  
  
“Think of Hal like a regular devithe.” Sollux said as he carelessly waved a hand in the air as he walked over to the metal table that Hal once laid on. “He’ll need to recharge to replenithh hith energy.”  
  
“You won’t have to plug him into a _wall_ now, do you?” Aradia asked, sounding amused.  
  
“Nope.” Sollux was quick to reply, massaging his temples when they throbbed briefly in pain.  D**n, he overused his psionics a bit. The Mage of Doom continued to speak. “Bro, Equiuth, and I dethided to make the method of charging a bit more on the go.  Hal can ‘eat’ anything he wantth, and whatever thing that’th been ‘eaten’ will be burned up inthide of hith body and be prothethed for energy. He’th tholar powered too, tho if he were to thtand in the light of a thtar, he would charge up.”

“You three have certainly put a lot of thought into Hal’s body.” Aradia murmured as she walked around the room, collecting grist.

“Well...I saw the side notes in John’s journal for Hal’s body.” Sollux muttered, gazing down at his blurry reflection on the metal table. “...John jutht thounded like he really wanted to actually meet Hal.  I wanted to give the nerd the betht that I could make.”

Aradia’s gaze softened before she smiled warmly, turning her gaze from Sollux as she continued to gather the grist that was littering the floor.

“I see…” She murmured.

==> Reader: See what Roxy, Jake, and Dirk are doing.

“I thought all of these little buggers were gone!” Jake grunted as he shot a basilisk in the head before whirling around, shooting an imp in the chest, dim light reflecting off of his golden pistols.

“ _Well_ , Jakey, we’ll just have to deal with it~” Roxy hummed as she uppercut a lich with her gloved, right hand.  

The Rogue then reached back and grabbed Jake’s arm, and the two vanished in a swirl of Void, avoiding an attack from three basilisks that leapt at them.  Roxy and Jake appeared a handful of meters away next to Dirk, who just beheaded a uranium imp. After parting from Dave, Dirk had wandered the Meteor again until he ran into Roxy and Jake, who were both trying to learn Alternian through books that Kanaya leant to them.  

The three ended up chatting with each other about random topics.  But then the underlings abruptly came out of hiding, forcing Dirk, Jake, and Roxy to stop their idle talk.  And now, the Prince casually turned to look at the Rogue and the Page, Heart faintly flickering around his katana.

“You guys still doin’ okay?” Dirk asked as he then shouldered his sword, orange irises peering over his pointed shades.

“Quite fine!” Jake chirped as he eyed the remaining underlings that were in the gray room with them.  The Page of Hope’s eyebrows then furrowed slightly. “I worry about Jane though. She said she was going to get more Alternian books to learn from in a library the trolls set up, but she never really came back to us.”

“Jane will be _fine_ , Jake.” Roxy said confidently, also keeping a careful watch on the underlings. “She’s strong.  She can handle a few underlings.”

“Right.” Jake murmured before lifting his pistols up, aiming at the underings across the gray room in front of him, Hope appearing as golden flecks in his forest-green irises. “But I think we should just clean up these little b*****ds and hurry on to help Jane if she needs it.  Who knows if the underlings decided to overwhelm her with numbers--?”

A golden trident suddenly shot into the room, stabbing a rust lich in the back of its head.  Two gray hands then wrapped around the length of the weapon, yanking the trident out of the lich harshly.  The red underling burst into grist immediately, revealing a certain Thief of Life, who stepped forward, golden trident on her shoulders as she lazily draped her arms over it.

Meenah raised an eyebrow as she studied the faces before her.  She recognized Dirk, since he was one of the first humans she met when John sent her, Kankri, Cronus, Porrim, and Aranea to the Meteor.  Fuschia wings fluttering behind her back, Meenah shifted her gaze to Jake and Roxy.

“Who tha’ glub are yew two?” Meenah asked flatly. 

“Roxy Lalonde~!” The Rogue of Void immediately answered, not minding the Fuschia Blood’s rudeness.  Roxy then jabbed a thumb at the Page of Hope. “And this is Jake English.”

“Oh bother, Rox,” Jake grumbled without heat. “I could’ve introduced _myself_ , you know.”

“Too slow~” Roxy sang before sticking her tongue out at Jake.  The young marksman rolled his eyes in return, but he smiled fondly.  The Rogue of Void turned her attention back to the newcomer. “What’s your name?”

“Meenah Peixes.  Just call me Meenah though.” The Thief of Life drawled as she glanced around the room.  The underlings were hovering against the walls, apparently trying to stay as far as possible from the humans and troll since their numbers have diminished. “My buds and I were cullin’ all the underlin’s; I split from the main group.  But...it looks like yew guys are almost done.”

Dirk idly threw a ninja star at the forehead of a basilisk before turning his attention back to Meenah.  The Strider couldn’t help but feel that the troll was somewhat familiar...but he shook the feeling off and responded to her comment.

“Not too sure about that.” The Prince muttered. “There could be more underlings all over this big-a** hunk of rock--”

There was a screech of surprise around them, causing the four to turn their attention to the remaining underlings in the room.  Liches, basilisks, and imps were being cut down by a black and red blur. Once all the underlings were, apparently, cut down, the blur came to a halt, revealing...a familiar face?

Glowing, red eyes flickered before a smirk appeared on pale synthetic lips.  The black metal framing the newcomer’s face glinted slightly under the dim lighting of the gray room. 

“ _Yo, peeps._ ” Hal drawled as he gave a two-fingered salute to them.  When he walked across the room towards them, metal feet making soft clanking noises as he got closer. “ _I just ‘woke up’._ ”

“Hal?” Roxy was the first to recognize the android.  The Rogue grinned widely when Hal nodded. With a squeal, the hot pink-eyed blonde darted forward, moving around the android and looking at him with wonder. “Oh.  My. _**Gog**_! Your body looks _amazing_! This is so _**cool**_!”

“ _Sorry, I’m on limited time, Roxy._ ” Hal said.  Before Roxy could start poking a prodding, Hal stepped away a little, looking amused. “ _I’m gonna run out of battery soon, but I’m almost done with cleaning up the Meteor.  So, gotta go now. See ya’, Roxy, Jake, Dirk, Meenah._ ”

And Hal was gone in a blur of black and glowing red again.  The four gazed at the spot where Hal once was. Meenah then broke the brief silence to look at the other three.

“What the f**k was that?  Ya’ twin or somefin?” Meenah said, question directed more at Dirk as she stabbed her golden trident into the ground.  

She leaned against the cool metal while arching an eyebrow, fuschia wings disappearing and tan clothes turning back into her casual ones.  A faint scowl was on her face, disappointed that she wouldn't be culling any more underlings. But she’s positive that she pretty much won the bet against Crona**, so she’s not _too_ irritated.  Dirk merely rolled his shoulders, God Tier clothes also changing back to casual ones; it was the same for Jake and Roxy.

“Not exactly a twin.  But he's a brain copy that turned into an autoresponder.” Dirk cracked his neck, yawning slightly. “Now he’s an android.”

“ _Huh_.”  Meenah simply said before looking around the gray room again, making sure that all the underlings really were culled in there.  The Thief of Life then yanked her trident out of the ground and started to walk to the doorway. “Whale, since there’s nofin else to do here, I’m leafin.”

“ _ **Aw**_ , don’t you want to get to know know us better?” Roxy asked to Meenah’s retreating back, voice raising a little so she could be heard.

“I’ll do that later.” Meenah said carelessly, waving over her shoulder as she stored her trident away, hands now stuffed into her pockets. “Sea ya’, losers.”

Roxy pouted, and Jake merely patted her shoulder comfortingly.  The Rogue of Void then turned to look at Dirk, who was yawning once again.  Roxy smiled amusedly at the Prince.

“Tired, your **_Majesty_**?” Roxy teased, adjusting the striped lavender scarf that was now on her neck. 

“Please stop saying that.  That joke’s gettin’ old.” Dirk groaned as he pushed his shades up slightly, rubbing at his eyes. The Prince of Heart then began to walk toward the entrance, hand dropping And shades moving back into place. “Well, since the danger’s gone, I’mma head off to bed.  My eternal clock says that it’s almost one in the morning.”

“ _Gasp_ , Dirk is going to sleep ‘early’?” Jake stage-whispered, eyes wide but green irises filled with mirth as he adjusted the green flannel jacket he was wearing with a gray t-shirt underneath. “This is _unheard_ of…!”

“Oh shut the f**k up, English.” Dirk drawled back without heat.  The Prince of Heart then stopped walking to turn around and look at his two friends, an eyebrow arched. “I bet we’re _all_ tired.  How about we go and fine Jane first and then we’ll all head to bed.” 

“Sleep over?” Roxy, dressed in black leggings, a white t-shirt, and her scarf, then asked, bouncing on her feet as she bounded over to Dirk’s side, Jake following.

Dirk blinked before het let out a long, drawn out sigh, absently dusting off the front of his black tank top and jeans.  The Prince of Heart ran a hand through his hair, yet a small, fond smile made its way to his usually stoic lips, pointed shades pushed back up onto the bridge of his nose.

“ _ **Fine**_.” Dirk sighed out, eyeing both Roxy and Jake. “Once we get Jane, we’re all gonna have a dandy f**kin’ sleepover together.  Does that sound good?”

“Awesome!” Roxy cheered, eyes twinkling mischievously, happy that she got Dirk to agree with her.

“Aces, mate.” Jake said with an amused grin.

Dirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes while his two friends flanked him outside of the door.  First they had to find Jane in order to have their little sleepover party.

==> Reader: Check up on Jane.

Jane sighed as she washed her hands; there was, fortunately, a sink installed in the infirmary.  Shaking her hands out to dry them off, Jane then glanced over to the beds that had AR and WV; both were wearing large, gray hospital-like gowns since their old clothes were torn up and bloody.  The healing session just ended about a half an hour ago. Unfortunately, a few scars remained; WV’s was the most noticeable, a large, gray, star-like scar between his neck and shoulder, and AR’s scars were gray lines nicking his torso, arms, and legs.  Both Dersites were still unconscious at the moment, but Jane believed she saw Aimless Renegade twitch slightly in his sleep a few times.

Jane then walked over to sit next to Feferi, the both of them now sitting on a metal stool each.  PM was in the room as well, sitting much closer to where AR and WV were, wings slightly arched with tension.  While AR and WV were out of danger, PM would most likely relax when she sees her friends’ eyes open. Occasionally, the Prospitian Monarch would glance over to where Jack was resting. 

Honestly, it looked like Jack didn’t know...how to relax _properly_.  The Sovereign Slayer was asleep, but he just looked like a steel beam with how tensely he was lying on the bed he was on.  There was even a small frown on Jack’s dog-like face. Jane idly wondered what it would take to make Jack have a non-scowling expression on his face whether he was awake or asleep.  But now that the Maid of Life thought about it...maybe _**John**_ could be the one to change Jack’s expression from scowls and glares--

_**Bzap!** _

Jane jumped slightly, tearing her gaze away from Jack, her cyan eyes quickly focusing on the disturbance in the room.  For a second, she thought that maybe one of those uranium imps suddenly appeared in the infirmary. Already, her red fork was equipped, the red metal glinting slightly under the dim lights as her stool got knocked back.  Feferi and PM were also at the ready, standing. And it looks like Jack just jerked awake as well, sensing that something had happened…

 …

…Jane…stared in confusion at the _empty_ bed next to WV’s.  Panic started to fill the Maid of Life--because she could only think that AR was _abducted_ by a uranium underling or something.  PM’s wings were twitching rather violently with tension, and she was probably thinking the same thing as Jane. Before PM could warp out to try and track down AR, WV twitched.

Everyone in the room quickly looked over at the waking WV.  There were a few more twitches from WV before one of his tiny hands fisted...before unclenching.  The small Dersite’s white eyes then snapped open and he gasped loudly, sitting up abruptly, blankets sliding off.  PM moved over to him quickly, wings lowering slightly, glad to see that Wayward Vagabond was awake--

A few green sparks snapped along WV’s body before he just... _vanished_.

PM stopped by the empty bed before her in shock, white blade in her hand lowering, grip lose with surprise.  Jane and Feferi also lowered their weapons out of shock, but they didn’t go of them. Jack sat up straight from where he was lying on the bed, black ears twitching as his white gaze became calculating.  However...WV hadn’t _vanished_. _**No**_. WV did something else. He had...

“Wh..What just happened…!?” Jane asked, expression twisted with worry as her weapon lowered a bit more. “Where did they go?”

PM stood there, stunned for the longest time before she snapped to attention.  There was a prickle of energy that went through the air. PM and Jack were the first to sense the sparks radiation before they actually appeared in the room like green fireflies.  In a flash of green light, AR was suddenly in the room again, standing, looking confused and pissed at the same time. The trigger-happy Dersite glance down at his hands, where _green sparks_ were flickering.

“What in the name of the Black King is going on…!?” AR growled as he flipped his right hand over so he could see the back of it.  

Aimless Renegade could feel something...burning within him, but it didn’t feel like a fever kind of heat.  Energy was prickling against the surface of AR’s skin, and he watched a green spark travel from his fingers, to his wrist, to his elbow, and then his shoulder.  AR breathed heavily before he squeezed his eyes shut still feeling disoriented despite being fully healed.

“Renegade, calm down.” PM whispered softly as she took a small step forward.  She immediately halted when she saw AR flinch away from her slightly. The Prospitian Monarch then fully sheathed her sword away into her chest, lifting her free hand in a placating way as her gaze softened. “It’s alright...it’s alright……you’re gonna be fine--”

“What did the d**n criminal do to me?” AR then snarled, more greens sparks appearing as he sent a glare at Jack, who barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I saved your f**king life you ungrateful piece of sh**.” Jack said while sneering back at the other Dersite, swinging his legs over onto the edge of the bed, still sitting. “I could’ve just let you bleed out.  But your friend was f**kin’ _**beggin’**_ me to help you two.”

“‘Two’...?” AR muttered in confusion before jolting with realization.  

AR jerkingly looked about the room again, only seeing Jack, PM, and a human and troll he had yet to properly meet.  But AR was more focused on the fact that WV, the reckless fool, was missing. White eyes narrowed into slits and glared directly at Jack, thinking that the ex-Agent was responsible for WV’s disappearance and his strange new... _powers_...

 “Where the he** is Villein?” AR ground out harshly, taking a threatening, albeit shaky, step forward towards Jack.  Jane tried to make the stubborn Dersite sit back down on his cot.

Jack almost seemed to grin then, teeth bared as he watch AR get closer.  Oh-ho? The ungrateful sh** wanted to fight? Well, a fight was what AR was gonna get.  Jack waited for the other Dersite to get a bit closer--

“ _ **Enough**_.  This is not helping the situation at hand.” PM gritted out, her own sharp teeth bared, but it formed into a snarl.  The Prospitian Monarch stood directly between Jack and AR. She carefully placed her hand onto AR’s shoulder, wanting to keep the Aimless Renegade from starting a fight.  Her voice then softened slightly. “Renegade, _please_ , Noir truly did save your life.”

“Then why is this happening to me?” AR growled as he held up his hand, which was still flickering green, actually looking a little translucent.  The sight was very familiar--like the times PM would use one of her moves with her warping abilities…

“The...blood…” Jane was the first to realize, murmuring aloud.

Feferi let understanding dawn on her face as well while AR, PM, and Jack looked over at the two healers.  Both Jane and Feferi almost seemed to ignore the others as they looked at each other, both minds fumbling with the information that was presented before them.

“Do you think…?” Jane questioned hesitantly.

“Yes,” Feferi answered the unfinished question, amazement in her fuschia gaze. “But I didn’t think it was _possible_ \--”

“But would it harm them?” Jane muttered, frowning slightly as she lowered her weapon fully, red metal scraping against the concrete floor briefly as her God Tier clothes faded away to casual ones.

“No, it _shouldn’t_.” Feferi murmured, also frowning thoughtfully. “Carapacians are able to be prototyped, and no side effects happen to them.  However, I’m not sure a-boat what would happen to humans or trolls. Nofin maybe--”

“Hey, you two,” Jack growled out.  When Feferi and Jane turned to look at the Sovereign Slayer the Dersite spoke again. “There are some people in this f**king room that don’t know what’s going on, you know.”

Jane and Feferi blinked owlishly in surprise.  Jane blushed in embarrassment, smiling apologetically at Jack while Feferi pouted, hands on her hips.

“S-Sorry…” Jane mumbled, storing her weapon away.

“Well, we’re not sure what’s going on for sure,” Feferi said a little scoldingly towards Jack, silently admonishing the Dersite for his rudeness. “It’s only a hunch for now--”

_**Bzap!** _

WV suddenly popped back into the room, landing, fortunately, on top of a cot with a grunt.  The small Detsite groaned softly to himself, eyes squeezed shut before he opened them slowly, looking up at the ceiling.  WV groaned as he tried to push himself up again, limbs shaking as a few green sparks crackled along his body.

“Oh… _wh_ …?” WV had to clear his throat, voice raspy as PM rushed over to help him sit up.  

Feferi also jogged over, bringing a plastic cup from her captchalogue deck, filling it with water from the nearby sink.  Feferi held it out for PM, and the Prospitian Monarch quickly warped the cup of water into her hand, helping WV take small sips from it.  Once he finished drinking some water, WV’s voice was less raspy as he blearily looked over at PM.

“What...what happ..ened…?” WV mumbled as PM set the half finished cup of water down onto a nearby desk.  Her arm went behind Wayward Vagabond’s back to help him continue to sit up properly with his shaking limbs. “I...I was in...a _different_ room for...a few seconds.  What’s...h-happening to me…?”

“You have warping abilities.” Jane said as she walked over, voice gentle and placating. “I think, when Mr. Noir transfused blood with Mr. Renegade and you, his warping abilities were transferred to the both of you as well.”

Everyone in the room blinked in mild surprise, except Jane and Feferi.  AR seemed to calm down somewhat, green sparks fading then; it was apparent that the powers got more erratic when emotions become unstable.  WV stared down at his own hands with wonder, following a small spark of green before it faded away. The Mayor could feel a new energy thruming within his body, and he clenched and unclenched his right hand for a moment.  It was as if power was humming just beneath the surface of his skin. WV looked down at the palms of his hands for a little longer before he jerkingly looked back up, gaze focused on a certain Sovereign Slayer.

“...A-Are you alright Sir Jack Noir?” WV asked worriedly. “It must have been a lot of blood you donated--”

“Fool, _please_ ,” AR groaned.  D**n WV was caring about others first before himself again. “The b*****d is much tougher than that.  A little blood loss wouldn't kill him.”

“For once the trigger-happy sh** is right.” Jack rumbled, ignoring AR’s blazing glare directed at him.  The Sovereign Slayer sent WV an amused sneer, sharp teeth bared again. “I’m perfectly fine already, so enough with your caring bullsh**.”

Instead of being offended, WV seemed to smile in relief, happy that Jack was apparently fine.  Jack clicked his tongue in response to that, looking away. Kindness like that will only get you killed.  WV was f**king stupid-- _like John Egbert_. Egbert, who was sh**ty _idiot_ , _fool_ , _wonderful_ , most _caring_ \--

Jack mentally socked himself across the face.  The Sovereign Slayer really wanted to murder the f**king dog that was in his d**n head most times.

Meanwhile, PM was gazing at WV and AR with mild amazement and thoughtfulness.  Jane’s words were logical. But was it really possible? A simple blood transfusion from Jack caused WV and AR to gain warping powers?  But Jack had only gotten his warping abilities from the Black Queen’s ring; the power wasn’t exactly in his blood itself. So how was it still possible?  WV not AR have been given the ring, yet they have the ability to warp. Maybe the powers from the Black Queen’s ring managed to sink deeply into Jack’s blood?  

“...Noir, go and get Ms. Harley and Mr. Egbert.” PM finally murmured, referring to Jade and John while Feferi and Jane began checking WV and AR’s vitals. “They’ll know what to do.”

Jack was about to swear up a storm that he wasn't her lapdog, but he caught the steely glint in PM’s eyes; she would not budge.  The Prospitian Monarch would stay with her friends, helping them to calm down. Well, Jack didn’t want to stay here with so many f**king people anyways.  The Sovereign Slayer gladly took the chance to get away from the nuisances he was forced to help. Plus, he would love to see Jade and John. Those two are the most stupid, sh**ty, f**king wonderful, loveable, caring, must-be-protected--ARGH, THE _**F**KING**_ DOG IS SCREWING WITH HIS THOUGHTS AGAIN!

Growling lowly, Jack cleared his head before warping away, leaving a few green sparks behind.  PM watched where Jack had been for a moment before looking at AR and WV. When WV opens his mouth for Feferi, the Prospitian Monarch is mildly surprised to see that his usually dull teeth have sharpened.  And maybe WV looked just a bit taller even though he was sitting down at the moment. What else had changed?

PM then lowered her gaze down to her only hand, a golden ring glinting back at her when she studied her fingers.  After a small moment of thoughtful silence, PM carefully lifted her hand up to her mouth and carefully used her teeth to tug the White Queen’s ring off of her finger, wings ruffling nervously behind her back for a moment.

Immediately, she could feel her dog ears, wings, and tail disappear, and her missing arm reappeared.  However...she felt a familiar energy still thrum within her. Blinking in surprise, PM dropped the ring into her left hand now that it was back, curling his fingers carefully around the golden object.  But even though the ring was obviously off of her finger, why could PM still sense the...power? She didn’t feel the power of Red Miles or the ability to summon tentacles and wings, but she still felt like she could...warp?

To test that she still had her powers, PM tried warp a mere meter away from where she was currently standing.  With a crackle of energy, PM did warp-- _ **without** the ring on her finger_. No ring. Yet she still managed to warp.  PM stared in bafflement at what had happened; Feferi, Jane, AR, and WV had also managed to see what had happened.

“...You warped _without_ the Queen’s ring?” WV said with wonder.

PM uncurled her fingers to look down at the golden ring her palm, mind rushing.  How was it possible? It shouldn’t be possible. She didn’t get a blood transfusion with Jack, so this strange phenomenon shouldn’t be happening to her as well.  Yet PM could warp _without_ the White Queen’s ring--

“The uranium underlings!” Feferi suddenly exclaimed. 

Everyone jolted at her volume, but she lowered her voice quickly, smiling sheepishly as she tucked a raven curl behind her a gray ear.  Adjusting her goggles for a moment before she continued with her discovery, looking at PM.

“When you cut down the uranium imps, before they died completely, they were leaking green blood everywhere, yes?” When PM slowly nodded a ‘yes’, Feferi continued. “And you had a few scratches on your body.”

PM blinked owlishly before she began to catch on quickly.

“Are you saying the blood of the uranium underlings mixed with my own because of the small scratches I had back then?” PM asked, looking a bit baffled before she frowned thoughtfully. “Then...it would be the same for Noir, yes?  He had a few scratches as well, big enough to allow contact between his blood and a uranium underling’s…”

“That’s a shaky theory, child.” AR grunted gruffly as he sat on the edge of a cot, arms crossed before he looked disdainfully down at the hospital gown he was wearing. “And what happened to my robes?”

“Oh, the caution tape?” Feferi asked, looking a little sheepish as she helped WV lie back down on his cot. “I had to throw it out with Mr. WV’s robes.  They were really torn and bloody…” 

AR looked a bit disgruntled, gazing in Feferi’s eyes for a moment to check if she was just messing with him or not.  But he saw the truth, so the middle-sized Deriste sighed in understanding.

“Couldn’t be helped.” AR said as slid off the bed--but he was stopped by Jane.

When AR glared at Jane, the Maid of Life put on a stern expression in return, much to the trigger-happy Dersite’s mild surprise.  Jane smiled grimly in response to AR’s astonishment, gently pushing the Dersite onto the bed. AR resisted for a moment, but he then relaxed and let the short-haired ravenette push him back down gently onto the cot.  AR still sat up however, inclining his head with amusement at the bold Maid of Life before him.

“We don’t know if the new changes to your body has any side effects yet, Mr. Renegade.” Jane stated firmly. “Feferi and I only did an outside body check, and it seems that the both of you just need some rest and nutrients.  But I think it would be _better_ to let John and Jade come to check up on the both of you and give their thoughts on this situation.” The Maid of Life then glanced over at the Prospitian Monarch. “And I think Mr. Noir and you should stay as well.   _Something_ happened to all four of you, and Feferi and I would like to make sure that all of you are fine.”

Jane's slightly timid voice had gotten stronger the more she spoke, and her cyan became steely.  Behind Jane, Feferi smiled softly in amusement. Seeing that Jane would not be budged on the matter, AR sighed gruffly before looking back at the Maid of Life.

“...Your name, child,” AR said white eyes studying the ravenette before him. “What is it?”

“...Jane Crocker.” The Maid of Life uttered after blinking in confusion for a split second.  She smiled brightly with a hint of shyness. “B-But you can just call me Jane.”

“Then just call me AR, or Renegade.  There doesn't need to be any ‘Mr.’ for me.” Aimless Renegade said, watching Jane nod in understanding before turning his gaze to the only troll in the room with them. “...And your name?

“Feferi Peixes~” The Witch of Life hummed as she gave WV his cup of water again, helping the Mayor sit up a bit. “And you can just call me Feferi!”

“It is an honor to meet you two, who have both saved my and the fool’s lives.” AR then said quietly.

“A-Ah, I would also like to express my gratitude to you two, Madam Jane and Madam Feferi!” WV spoke up after taking a few sips of water; Feferi set the cup down onto the desk again. “If it weren’t for you two--”

“Oh, you don’t need to thank us, _please_.  And you don’t have to add on ‘ _Madam_ ’ to my name.” Jane said, flushing slightly with embarrassment before sending WV and AR a warm smile. “But we’re glad that you both made it out alright.”

A comfortable silence settled upon all of them then, Feferi helping to tuck WV properly into his bed.  Jane moved around to put a few more supplies away before walking back over when AR broke the silence.

“...What shall we do about our new warping abilities?” Aimless Renegade question from where he was on his cot, back now against the wall as he sent a frowning, thoughtful look to PM.

“We should wait for now.” The Prospitian Monarch murmured. “We’ll see what Ms. Harley and Mr. Egbert think about this situation.  But I would like to help you two get used to it--”

“JAAAAANEEEYYYY~!” A cheery voice interrupted the conversation before a blur of blonde and lavender barreled into the Maid of Life. “I finally found you~!”

Jane squeaked in surprise before realizing that the person hugging the oxygen out of her lungs was Roxy.  The Rogue of Void then let go and bounded on the balls of her feet, grinning widely as she looked at Jane...before noticing the carapacians and troll in the room.  Blinking, Roxy then grinned again, wiggling her fingers in greeting at them.

“Yo, I’m Roxy Lalonde.” She crowed before blinking realization when she looked back at Jane, the dangling part of her scarf swaying. “Dang, I need to let Dirk and Jake know that you’re over here.  I kinda ran ahead of them.”

With that, Roxy jogged over to the doorway, sticking her head out.

“HEY, _SLOWPOKES_!” Roxy yelled happily. “I FOUND JANE!”

“You did!?” Came a slightly muffled reply before pounding footsteps followed.  Roxy stepped away and Jake appeared at the doorway, a grin on his face. “D**n, and I thought that _I_ would find her first, Rox--...oh, what happened here?”

Jake’s keen eyes caught a few drops of blood on the gray floor of the dimly lit room.  His forest-green eyes then darted up and looked at each and every person in the room, checking for injuries, hand gripping the doorframe tensely enough for his knuckles to become white.

“Everything’s fine now!” Jane was quick to reassure, smiling lopsidedly at Roxy, Jake, and the newly arrived Dirk. “AR and WV were injured, but they’re healed.”

Roxy and Jake let out twin sighs of relief while Dirk was silent, seeming to assess Jane’s words before speaking up. 

“That’s not all,” Dirk murmured, shades reflecting the dim lights. “Right, Jane?”

“Yeah…” Jane muttered, dragging the word out slightly with a small, awkward smile on her lips. “AR and WV...might have...warping abilities now…?”

==> Reader: Check on Kaniza.

Kaniza whirled around carving through multiple underlings, three small orbs of blood floating next to him as he attacked his enemies left and right.  A few heads or limbs flew here and there before the underling he had sliced through burst into grist. A screech came from behind Kaniza, but the Rogue of Blood barely flinched, an orb of blood quickly darting towards his unprotected back.

The blood orb then flattened abruptly, turning in a makeshift shield, which a rust basilisk slammed into, attacking Kaniza’s back unsuccessfully.  After cutting down a few more imps, Kaniza then turned around to take care of the red basilisk, slicing a clean line through the body of the underling with his scythe.  The blood returned to its spherical shape and orbited around Kaniza with the two others.

The Rogue of Blood surveyed the area, wood and metal in his grasp as light glinted off of his scythe, noting that there were no more underlings present.  Kaniza then perked up when he heard something. It sounded like...gunfire, perhaps? Curious and concerned, the Rogue of Blood jogged down the gray hall towards the noise, wondering if it was that troll-girl with braided hair and goggles; Kaniza encountered her briefly before she merely went off into a different direction.

Anyways, Kaniza turned the corner and darted down a new hall, the sound of gunfire getting closer and closer.  The Rogue of Blood readied his scythe again before he stepped into one of the many rooms on the Meteor. Kaniza quickly narrowed his eyes when he saw that there were multiple underlings in the room.  But he also saw… 

“... _Cresyn_?” Kaniza called out in mild surprise.

The said adult Violet Troll whipped around, eyebrows furrowed when he heard the voice after shooting a lich through the head.  The Orphaner seemed to stiffen as he eyed Kaniza with wary eyes, but the Signless merely smiled widely in greeting, taking a few more steps into the room.  The adult Mutant Blood cut a few underlings down when they got too close with his scythe.

“Oh, Cresyn!” Kaniza cheerfully greeted. “I did not know that John had brought you over with Kozoro and Melora already.”

Cresyn stared at Kaniza for a long moment, causing the Rogue of Blood to incline his head in mild confusion.  However, Kaniza continued to give a friendly smile to the Orphaner. Once Cresyn shot down a few more underlings that got too close, he leveled his rifle at Kaniza, who immediately stopped walking towards the adult Violet Blood.

«...V-Whät thę f**k ärę ÿä’ šäÿïń’?» Cresyn finally growled out cautiously.

Kaniza’s smile slowly started to fade away, bit by bit, and the Rogue of Blood furrowed his eyebrows with concern and confusion.  Kaniza quickly scanned Cresyn’s face before a quick realization started to dawn on the Rogue of Blood’s face. Kaniza’s expression then smoothed out quickly and the Signless sent a hesitant smile at the Orphaner.

«...Ï šęę……wę hävę ńøt ÿęt špøkęń prøpęrłÿ tø ęäçh øthęr.» Kaniza then said after the long pause between them, smiling lopsidedly. «Äpøłøgïęš Çrę--Çäptäïń Ämpørä.  Ï hävę çøńfüšęd ÿøü.»

Cresyn only furrowed his eyebrows even more before shooting a basilisk over Kaniza’s shoulder; the Rogue of Blood barely flinched with how close the bullet passed by his head, still smiling placatingly.  Kaniza himself moved around for a moment to cut down a few underlings, and the adult Mutant Blood could feel the burning gaze on his wings. In a few mere seconds, Kaniza and Cresyn unexpectedly teamed up shooting or slicing through the underlings.

However, it wasn’t exactly a team up.  Cresyn watched his back and...well...Kaniza watched _both_ of their backs since he was the only one who had a one-sided friendship with the adult Violet Blood.  Eventually, the gray room was cleared out, and Kaniza set the end of his scythe on the ground, careful to not let the bladed part anywhere near his face. The blood orbs that had been floating around the Rogue disappeared with a soft crackle of energy and distinct scent of iron.  Cresyn glared at the area around him before drawing his gaze back to Kaniza, who merely gave a slightly tense, but friendly, smile back at the ex-captain.

«...V-Whät thę hę**?» Cresyn growled out. «Ï’m ‘päłš’ v-wïth ÿä’ ør šømę šh**…?» 

Kaniza merely continued to smile lopsidedly for a moment before looking away, trying to find something to say.  Cresyn shifted uncomfortably in the silence that settled upon the two, taking in the red wings behind Kaniza’s back again; the orphaner thought those with wings were just a myth.  Though Cresyn did remember seeing the Summoner with wings for a brief moment. The Violet Blood sighed heavily then, confused as f**k about what was going on…

«Węłł...wę’rę ńøt ‘päłš’...» Kaniza murmured before adding on softly. «... _Ÿęt_...»

Cresyn looked back at Kaniza to see the awkward smile on the Mutant Blood’s lips.  The Orphaner merely blinked...before he thought about his encounter with Eridan Ampora and the bubbly-- _also scary as **he****_ \--Fuschia Blood from earlier.  Cresyn had had a lot of time to think on his own, and his thoughts were still a bit of a sh**ty jumble. But…

…Cresyn was still getting used to this new world.  A world where the Hemospectrum didn’t matter at all.  Still, it had been a lot to take in, and Cresyn couldn’t understand how the others did it so easily.  But now...here was the living proof in front of him that he, Cresyn ‘Dualscar’ Ampora, the Orphaner, too would change.  And apparently...befriend the Signless, an outcast, an ‘enemy’.

It seemed unbelievable, to form a companionship between a highblood and lowblood.  And Cresyn had to admit, he despises lowbloods grately for...personal reasons…

==> Reader: Be Cresyn when he was a bit older than a grub.

...

…It was dark.  It always is since trolls can’t survive in Alternian sunlight.  But things seem so much darker today.

You shake your head as you drift in middle of the sea, dark-blue, inky water sloshing around you, dressed in your cape, t-shirt, and pants.  You feel the cool liquid on your skin, from your toes to your neck. Your head was above the water, feeling dry air against your face.

Right now, you were just taking a ‘stroll’ through the water.  Your lusus was out hunting. Dinner would be ready soon, but you had wanted to spend the time waiting to actually do something.  You open your eyes again to look up at the cloudy, black sky again, humming to yourself. This was actually good practice for independence.  Your lusus had been working hard for you to be independent already, since these times are the hardest for young trolls to live ‘peacefully’. You snort to yourself as you sink in the cool water further, making bubbles.  Yeah, ‘peace’ would never exist on this dumb planet--...

There’s _blood_ in the water.  You can taste it.

Blinking, you dip down in the dark water and look around with your keen eyesight.  Was your lusus back already with food? You dive deeper into water before swimming in the direction of your hive, the scent and taste of blood getting stronger in the water.   

For some reason, your stomach starts twisting into knots from a sense of uneasiness.  You start noticing that the blood wasn’t coming from where your hive should be, so you slow down in your swimming, pausing in the middle of the water.  You look around through the dark water, picking out the slightest detail, like how the water is a mix of blue, black, and violet hues--...wait, _violet_?

You see a cloud of...violet in the waters a handful of meters away from where you are drifting.  The bad feeling instantly intensifies before you start swimming in the direction of the violet cloud.  Maybe your lusus brought home another beast with violet blood for dinner.

But then, when you’re close enough...you see it.  You see it so clearly through the shadows of the sea, and you just...freeze in the water.  You don’t want to believe it. You don’t want to--you look away for a moment, heat in your eyes despite the cool water surrounding you.  Were you crying? No, you couldn’t be. Aurtus, your lusus, said that was a way of showing weakness. Violet Bloods don’t show weakness. But you--...!

... 

…You see the large cloud of violet blood in the water, and the scent and taste of blood is choking you now.  You see the familiar white fins and curly tail that you had always like to touch to simply feel the rough or smooth texture of it...  

...

...You see your seahorse lusus, Aurtus, _dead_.

…

… He’s _dead_.  Your lusus is _**dead**_ , and you feel numb as you drift in the water--but why was he dead?  Why was Aurtus dead? Why, why, why, why, wHY, WHY, WHY, _WHY_ , _**WHY**_ , _**WHY**_ \--!?

You hear muffled voices then, and finally notice how close you are to the surface.

Swimming around a bit, you slowly float up and catch sight of...a boat.  The closer you get, the more cautious you are, and now you notice the mix of fuschia-colored blood as well.  Many more lusii that dwelled in the water had apparently been culled as well. You feel sick as you drift past white bodies, which all seem attached to the boat you were drifting towards.

You finally float up and breach the surface, but you keep quiet, not want to alert the apparent hunters that killed your lusus.  The water is barely disturbed as you float forward, only the top half of your face above the water as you hear the gruff voices of the hunters, lamp light reflecting off of the oil-black waters.

«Ï šäÿ ït’š ä pręttÿ šüççęššfüł häüł tøńïght.» A deep voice humms proudly.

«Høw müçh dø ÿä thïńk wę gøt thïš tïmę?» Another equally deep voice asks with amusement. «Łęt’s both çøüńt thę ńümbęr çørręçtłÿ thïš tïmę.» 

«Hęÿ, ït äïń’t mÿ f**kïń’ fäüłt ït wäš šø därk łäšt tïmę.» The first voice growls back in annoyance.

Your blood instantly _boiled_.  These _**orphaners**_. These _**murderers**_.   You had recognized some of these lusii, and they were supposed to be taking care of grubs but now they were dead.  You drift near the hull of the boat, trying to catch sight of the face of your orphaner--

You nearly flinch back when two heads look over, both checking on the amount of lusii that are in the water.  Light from a lantern helps you to get a good look. You had been expecting some sort of other highblood, but you caught sight of a pair of bronze eyes and blue and red ones.  A Bronze Blood...and a Yellow Blood? They were two _**lowbloods**_.

Both hunters move their heads away from view, taking the light with them slightly.  They hadn’t seen you in the water thanks to the shadows and the many bodies of lusii that you were next to.  But you’re in this state of emotions just building up, and _up_ , and _**up**_ , and _**up**_. You felt grief for your lusus, but it was quickly swamped by   **r a g e** .  

Your muscles are tense and bunching up together.  You feel your jaw ache from how tightly your clenching your sharp teeth together.  You draw some blood from where your nails are digging into your palms. You--

«Hęÿ,» One of the lowblood hunters calls out to his companion with a grin in his voice.  The water sloshes and you see your lusus’ dead, limp body get dragged out of the water with some wire. «Høw müçh dø ÿøü thïńk wę çäń šęłł thę łïvęr øf thïš šęähøršę før?»

...

...

...You snap.

==> Cresyn: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what Cresyn is doing presently.

F**k, Cresyn had killed those b*****ds the moment he could.  Despite being small, he had his teeth, his clawed fingers, and his speed.  With surprise on his side, shooting out of the dark waters, all it took was a large bite each to the throats of those sh**ty lowbloods.  Cresyn started hunting lowbloods who hunted lusii, and he culled them all with his bare hands before he got a rifle.

But then his goals became...different.  He wanted all of the lowbloods to feel the pain he had felt when his lusus had been _culled_ and taken _**away**_ from him.  Cresyn’s hatred for lowblood-orphaners festered into a more general thing. He hated all of the f**king lowbloods on Alternia.  Lowbloods deserved to _**die**_ for all the sh** they do against highbloods.

That’s when it all got less personal.  

… 

…But the world really isn’t black and white.  

Cresyn blinked when he gazed into the red eyes of the Signless before him.  The Orphaner himself did horrific things that should never be forgiven. In the end...

...Cresyn smirked lopsidedly to himself for a brief moment, slowly dragging himself away from his deep thoughts.

 _Who was he to judge?_  

Cresyn, now fully brought out of his memories-- _probably a minute had passed by while he was remembering_ \--merely gazed at Kaniza for a while longer.  Cresyn then let out a soft scoff as he gazed into the red eyes of the Signless.

«...Ÿęr’ ä çräžÿ b*****d--» Cresyn was about to say ‘Signless’, but the Violet Blood caught himself, instead sending a raised eyebrow at the Mutant Blood. «...V-Whät’š ÿøür ńämę…?»

«Äh, ït’š Käńïžä Väńtäš.» The Rogue of Blood was quick to reply, happy that Cresyn seemed to be becoming less tense.

«Çręšÿń Ämpørä.» The ex-captain replied, brushing away the memories of the lowblood lusus-hunters.  Let the past be the past. «Büt ÿøü äppäręńtłÿ kńøv-w thät äłręädÿ.»

«Ït’š štïłł ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü... _ägäïń_.» Kaniza laughed nervously then.

«Šø ÿøü _**ärę**_ frøm thę fütürę?» Cresyn huffed as he propped his rifle at his hip, studying Kaniza closely.  The Rogue of Blood merely chuckled, smiling warmly. 

«Šømęthïńg łïkę thä--»

The both of them abruptly turned their heads to the entrance of the room at the same time, sensing something approaching before either of them could say or do anything.

A young...troll dressed in the same color of clothing as Kaniza’s lead a small group of others.  The Rogue of Blood’s gaze travelled to each face, familiar with them since John had been training the Ancestor Trolls alongside the Dancestor Trolls.  Kaniza nodded his head in greeting to Kankri, who had blinked before nodding his head in return. Kankri nodded his head in greeting to Cresyn as well, much to the Orphaner’s confusion and surprise.

“Ah, pardon me,” Kankri murmured, yet his voice was clearly heard as Cronus and Aranea flanked his sides.  Rufioh and Latula were hovering behind the three trolls. “But have you seen Meenah? She has gone ahead of all of us recklessly to fight the underlings infesting the Meteor.”

“Oh, I do believe I came across her briefly.” Kaniza was quick to reply, switching to English smoothly.  The Signless smiled placatingly at Cresyn when the ex-captain’s face scrunched up. Not knowing what anyone was saying was getting on the adult Violet Blood’s nerves. “She took one look at me, made a face like I was the most nettlesome thing she had ever seen, and walked down Hall J5, culling underlings along the way.”

The younger Mutant Blood nodded in understanding, giving a small smile of thanks for moving his right hand up to pinch Cronus’s elbow.  The young Violet Blood suppressed a yelp but winced and sent a incredulous glare at Kankri.

“The _**he****_ \--?”

“If you hadn’t made that ridiculous bet with Meenah, then she wouldn’t have gone off ahead of all of us.” Kankri sharply scolded.

The Signless then sent a mildly concerned look to the group of young trolls while Cresyn awkwardly shifted in the background.  Kaniza could idly tell that the Orphaner was trying to decipher what was being said in English.

“Is the young Princess in trouble?” Kaniza questioned softly, taking a step forward as he lifted his scythe from the ground, weight familiar in his grasp.

“Nah, that b***h is fine.” Cronus responded gruffly, crossing his arms as his golden cape swayed behind him.  The Knight of Hope dodged a swat from Kankri for his language and sneered. “If she were to be taken down by mere underlin’s, then I v-wouldn’t v-want her to be my f**kin’ sparrin’ partner anymore.”

Kaniza hid a small smile.  Cronus’ way of showing concern for Meenah was certainly an interesting thing.  The Rogue of Blood looked at the other faces present. The other trolls of the group that weren’t here must be fine if the rest that were present don’t look panicked or worried.  The adult Mutant Blood brought his gaze back to his younger counterpart.

“Have any of you seen John?” Kaniza then asked, wings shifting behind his back.

“Not very recently, no.” Aranea responded, the Sylph of Light adjusting her glasses briefly, sending a thoughtful look to the Rogue of Blood, an onyx, steel rapier in her right hand. “Is there something you need from him?”

“I suppose I wanted to question him more about what will happen in...the future.” Kaniza said, eyebrows slightly pinched but smile still present. “I wish to be better prepared.”

Kankri gaze became calculating before he nodded in understanding.  The Seer of Blood’s eyes glowed for a brief moment, and it looked like he was staring into the distance.  After a few more seconds had passed, Kankri’s gaze focused back to the present and he looked over at Kaniza.

“Since John is time-hopping frequently, it’s a bit hard to tell where he is exactly.” Kankri admitted before continuing. “However, right now, I believe John is on the Prospitian battleship.  He’s just about done getting rid of the underlings that came out of hiding there.”

“Ah, I shall go visit him there then.  Unless he comes to the Meteor.” Kaniza hummed before sending Kankri a smile. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Kaniza paused thoughtfully before turning his head to look at Cresyn, who was frowning heavily; the ex-captain was trying so hard to decipher the conversation despite not knowing English.  Kaniza gave a friendly smile to Cresyn.

«Çręšÿń, wøüłd ÿøü łïkę tø äççømpäńÿ mę?» Kaniza asked.

«Tø v-whęrę?» Cresyn questioned, looking slightly suspicious, but a lot less rigid in his posture than before.

«Ï wïšh tø męęt wïth John Egbert,» Kaniza said. «Thę øńę dręššęd ïń błüę çłøthęš.  Ÿøü’vę męt hïm bęførę.» 

Cresyn’s frown deepened for a moment before his face smoothed out with some recognition.  With a huff, the Orphaner then strapped his rifle to his back, nodding in understanding; the adult Violet Blood would go with the Rogue of Blood.  Kaniza smiled briefly before looking back at Kankri with mild concern.

“...Is everything alright with your friend…?” Kaniza questioned softly.

“Kurloz is still resting at the moment.” Kankri responded, khopesh glinting softly at his side as he glanced away from Kaniza for a moment before looking back.  The Seer of Blood knew who Kaniza was asking after. “He will be rid of his brainwashing soon once the Sylph of Breath is finished healing up.” 

Kaniza hummed softly in understanding, expression empathetic.  A brief, comfortable silence fell on them before the Rogue of Blood let out a soft sigh, turning his head to look in Cresyn’s direction.

«Węłł, Ï šüppøšę wę šhøüłd gęt gøïńg.» Kaniza murmured, smiling fondly. «John ïš qüïtę thę büšÿ øńę.  Wę müšń’t täkę üp tøø müçh øf hïš tïmę.»

==> Reader: Be Mituna again on the Land of Skulls and Alexandrite.

“Yikes, this is _bad_ …!” The blue-eyed newcomer utters as he easily pushed against Kurloz in a deadlock, sparks flying.  How strong was this guy!? And was he speaking...English-- _that was the language, right?_ \--again. “Kurloz? Hey, buddy. Trÿ tø føçüš øń mÿ vøï-- _whoops_!”  
  
The stranger ducks his head down to avoid Kurloz swing when the Purple Blood disengages from the stalemate.  Latula is still unconscious in your arms, but her breathing has improved greatly. You think she’s out of danger, but you’re no doctor.  Still, it was all thanks to the coo-uh-kees the weird alien gave you.  You think her head injury, at least from what you can see, is healed. It was a bit difficult to feed a Latula a coo-uh-kee since she was unconscious, but you had somehow managed.

Anyway, you too had eaten a coo-uh-kee.  They taste like the mini baked-disks that Porrim makes once in a while for everyone.  Your headache had disappeared, thankfully, but you’re not sure if your should start using your psionics again.  When you glance back at the fight before you, you really don’t want to enter the fight again.

Despite your clearer vision, you could barely keep up with the blurs of blue and purple that kick up clouds of green dust.  For some reason, as you bring your gaze over to the alien clothed in blue, you can’t help but think the stranger was holding back on Kurloz.  But you were thankful. It just showed that the alien was keeping his promise of not killing Kurloz.

And then Kurloz suddenly puts too much force into one of his swings, a snarl on his lips.  The pale-skinned alien dodges the attack with ease and drops his hammer-- _why would he do that!?_  But then you see the stranger grunt as he uses quick movements to appear behind Kurloz, jumping up slightly.  In a flurry of motion and roars, you watch the stranger put Kurloz into a headlock, legs wrapped around your moirail’s waist. 

“Okay, okay, _okay_ , sleepy time, sleepy time, _**c’mon**_ ….!” Kurloz’s thrashes quickly weaken slightly the longer the alien has him his chokehold.  Your moirail still tries to dislodge the blue-eyed stranger, but he holds on tighter in response. “There we go. You’re gonna go beddy-bye in a fe-- _ **SH****_!”

You widen your eyes with shock when an _**arrow**_ suddenly lodges itself into the stranger’s left shoulder.  You see a few red drops of blood fly in the air before you whip your head around. You see... _Horuss with his crossbow_.  Blinking with mild shock, you then see...a few of the others are here as well. It looks like Kankri, Meulin, Aranea, and Meenah have yet to arrive however.

Immediately you are slammed with the fact on how this situation could be taken the _**wrong**_ way.  It looks like you and Latula were hit by a blunt object--or a _**hammer**_ , which is what the pale-skinned alien was using at the moment.  And Kurloz was furious because the alien ‘had attacked Latula and you’. But the alien is gaining the upper hand on Kurloz, ‘choking your moirail to death’ when in reality, the stranger was just trying to make Kurloz slip into unconsciousness.  Yeah, the others probably thought the alien was the _bad guy_.

«Thh**, Hørüth, _**thtøp**_!» You bark sharply at the Indigo Blood.  

Horuss falters slightly, but his crossbow doesn’t lower.  You can feel his questioning and incredulous gaze through his goggles on you.  Before you can say anymore, you hear a grunt and a roar. You turn your head around again, catching sight of Kurloz’s snarling grin before he jerks his head back; the alien lets go before the back of your moirail’s head makes contact with his face, chokehold broken and legs unwrapping.  The alien backflips through the air, and he floats, causing a few gasps of surprise to come from your companions.

«Thę f**kïń’ äłïęń çäń _fłÿ_!?» Cronus shouts incredulously.

«Äńd ït døęšń’t hävę wïńgš...» Porrim murmurs, voice close.

You jolt slightly in surprise when you feel a slightly cool hand on your cheek, and you gaze through your bangs to see concerned, jade eyes look back at you.  Porrim is apparently checking you over, but your wound has healed greatly because of the coo-uh-kees.

«Ï’łł ęńgägę hïm.» Rufioh then spoke up, wings twitching behind his back, the Bronze Blood’s gaze determined, prepared to reach into his Strife Deck for his lance. «Çrøńüš, Hørüšš, bäçk mę üp--»

«Wäït, güÿth, ÿøü døń’t üńdęrthtäńd whät’th gøïńg øń…!» You protest, brushing away Porrim’s gentle hands, Latula still in one of your arms. «Hę’th trÿïńg tø _**hęłp**_!»

«‘Hę’?» Porrim asks softly in confusion, eyebrows furrowing slightly. «Dø ÿøü męäń thę äłïęń?  Büt hę wäš trÿïńg tø--»

«Hę wäthń’t gøïńg tø kïłł Kürłøž!» You continue to defend the alien, frantically glancing back to the mentioned alien and moirail.  Kurloz was grinning maliciously as he stares up tauntingly at the stranger, who seems to be breathing a bit heavily at the moment, red blood dripping down his left arm from his shoulder, hammer once again in his right hand.  You look back over to Porrim and the others, who are focused both on you and the fight. «Ï kńøw ït łøøkth bäd, büt thę äłïęń wäth jütht trÿïńg tø kńøçk Kürłøth øüt. Kürłøth ïthń’t ïń hïth rïght mïńd ńøw. Ï-Ït’th...ńøt ä _**ńørmäł**_ błøødrägę--»

«GĘT DØWŃ HĘRĘ, ŸØÜ MØTHĘRF**KÏŃG BŁÄŠPHĘMØÜŠ RĘÇRĘÄŃT!» Kurloz abruptly roars up at the pale-skinned alien.

«Ç’møń, Kürłøž, døń’t łïštęń tø hïm.» The stranger murmurs softly in return, expression pinched.  You turn your attention away from your friends fully to hear what the alien was saying. «Døń’t łïštęń tø thøšę _‘męššïäh’š_ \--»

«ŠHÜT THĘ _**F**K**_ ÜP,» Kurloz continues to roar back, expression now twisted into a scowl. «JÜŠT DÏĘ, ŸØÜ MØTHĘRF**--...!» 

You watch Kurloz abruptly cut himself off.  You wonder why...until you see him lift up Li’l Cal into view.  The doll’s head...was _missing_. Blinking your eyes in surprise, you watch Kurloz’s gaze slowly go back to the stranger, and you look at the alien as well.  The stranger smiles grimly as he continues to hold his hammer in his right hand. But in his bloody left hand, the alien held...Li’l Cal’s _**head**_.

How in the world did the alien get his hands on the doll’s head?  Well, the fight had been such a blur, so it would make sense you had seen the alien take the head.  However...what good would stealing the head do? But you see Kurloz’s expression, and you freeze, _shaking_  at the completely new form of utter  _ **rage**_ twisting your moirail’s usually peaceful face as he practically burns holes into the alien’s body with his red gaze.

«...Ï’m šørrÿ, Kürłøž.  Ÿøü’łł bę gęttïńg šømę bäçkłäšh,» The stranger smiles grimly as he raises the doll’s head up slightly before his bloody fingers start clenching down.  Cracks start to appear on Li’l Cal’s fragile face, glassy blue eyes still staring. «Büt thïš ïš før ÿøür øwń gøød.»

Kurloz lets out a piercing _**scream**_ of rage before you lunges into the air at John.  Li’l Cal’s head shatters into pieces, glassy blue eyes also cracking in the alien’s hands--and your moirail abruptly falls from his jump like he was a puppet, and his strings had just been cut.

However, your moirail doesn’t fall to the unforgiving floor onto his face.  The stranger stores his hammer away before he quickly dives down and stops Kurloz from face-planting.  The alien let’s Kurloz’s face fall onto his right shoulder, which isn’t soaked with blood nor has an arrow sticking out of it.  The blue-eyed stranger then looks over at your group and smiles brightly as Kurloz’s form is practically draped over him, sweat running down the sides of his even paler face. 

«Ü-Üh...łïttłę h-hęłp...płęäšę...» The stranger manages to wheeze out before his knees buckle and he starts to _collapse_ \--

Out if a knee-jerk reaction, your left hand shoots up and you catch the two, the alien and your moirail, from falling with your psionics.  You slowly lower them to the ground, separating them from each other slightly before releasing the control on your psionics. You let out a shaky sigh, the area silent.  Now roars and clashes of metal no longer rang throughout the clearing.

Before anyone can say or do anything, the warp-pad is activated and you see the last of your rag-tag group appear, Meulin at the front, Meenah second, Aranea third, and Kankri last.  Meulin is looking around frantically before her gaze lands on Kurloz, and she lets out a choked sob. She runs forward, away from the warp-pad and falls to her knees, sliding slightly.  Meenah takes in the scene before her with a tense expression. Aranea’s gaze flits quickly to everyone present, probably checking for anyone else who may be injured.

But everyone seems to be watching with bated breath as Meulin looks for a pulse.  There’s a long stretch of silence...and then the Olive Blood lets out another sob, but it sounds... _relieved_ and _**happy**_.  Kurloz is moved onto his back before his head is on Meulin’s lap. Your moirail seems to be unconscious, but he was very much alive at the moment.

«...Hęÿ, v-whät äbøüt thę äłïęń--» Cronus drawls before tensing when Kankri starts walking towards the mentioned alien, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. «Øï, _Käńkrï_!» 

Kankri ignores Cronus’ words and continues to move forward before kneeling next to the stranger, hand moving out to most likely find a pulse.  You’re worried that Kankri might kill the alien, but then, as if sensing your thoughts, the Mutant Blood turns his head and looks directly at you.  His red eyes are calculating and reassuring. And you relaxed immediately, sighing deeply as you continued to cradle Latula close.

Kankri brings a towel from his captchalogue deck and puts gentle pressure around the arrow.  The Mutant Blood couldn’t yank it out, since the arrow was partially helping to keep the blood from draining out.  Kankri then turned his stern gaze to everyone present.

«Wę wïłł hęäł hïm fïršt.  Thät ïš øür prïørïtÿ før hïm.» Kankri murmurs before he glances back at the unmoving alien. «...Äńd thęń wę šhäłł qüęštïøń hïm.»

==> Mituna: Be the Reader.  


==> Reader: Check up on Present-John, who is cleaning up on the Prospit battleship.


	51. ==> Reader: See what John’s doing on the Prospit battleship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, my chapaters are getting later and later. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

==> Reader: Check up on John.

The golden halls and rooms were slowly, but surely, being cleared up. John was near the end of the ship before he decided to finish the clean up in an instant. Glancing over his shoulder to his dad, the Heir called out to the Knight of Breath and the salamander patriarch.

“Hey, Dad, Bal!”

“Yes, son?” James responded after socking a lich in the face; the Knight of Breath turned fully to look at John. Bal ceased his bubble-spitting as well for a moment to look at the Heir.

“I’m gonna take all of the underlings out in an instant.” John replied with a grin. “Just brace yourselves for the intense gusts of wind!”

James blinked in mild surprise before nodding in understanding. Bal quickly skittered over to brace himself against the Knight of Breath’s legs, prepared for John’s attack. John grinned briefly before inhaling and exhaling slowly. The Heir felt a build up of energy within him before he exhaled again, blue air leaving his lips. All the underlings seemed to be watching John with a sense of unease when he began to glow slightly.

“...Alright, this should get rid of all of them for good.” John muttered to the blue wind that began to swirl around his body. “Ready, Breath?”

_Of course, my Heir._

John grinned at the response as he felt Breath continue to well up within him. The Heir of Breath’s eyes glowed a bright blue before Breath burst forth from him in violent gusts. James grunted in surprise while Bal firmly gripped the Knight’s leg tightly, but the both of them watch John with mild awe as the wind blew across the area.

While the blue wind brushed harmlessly past the James and Bal, Breath was not so kind to the underlings. Breath tore through underlings, grist scattering everywhere. John sensed how each and every underling on the battleship was slowly, but surely, getting their a** kicked. This time, John made sure to clear even the smallest hiding space with Breath threading through each hole and crack.

It a mere handful of minutes before all of the hiding underlings had been turn into grist. John, with Breath, took two more sweeps through the battleship to make sure the battleship was clear for good. For a few, brief moments, John sensed Jim, Rox, Nanna, the reptiles, Jacob, and Jade on the battleship, Breath brushing past his family and friends carefully.

John then took a deep breath and began to bring the blue wind back to him. Breath’s presence was like a blanket as the wind settled carefully over John’s shoulders. The Heir opened his eyes then, seeing his dad and Balthazar down the hall in front of him. John grinned happily and bounded over to the two.

“Haha, Dad, your _hair_!” John chortled when he got closer, gesturing to his own head with an amused grin on his lips. Breath’s floaty laugh chimed softly in the Heir’s ears as well.

James blinked before huffing, reaching a hand up to his hair, which was blown into random tangles. The Knight of Breath sighed before he smoothed his hair back into a much more presentable state. And then James reached out to ruffle John’s hair in mild revenge, much to the Heir of Breath’s heatless dismay.

“Aw, _c’mon_!” John groaned as he finally ducked away from James’ hand with a grin still present on his lips. “You’re so _**petty**_ , Dad.”

James merely chuckled softly, his Knight clothes fading back to his casual ones: an undershirt and slacks. And then James’ gaze flitted over the few bruises still on his son’s face.

“... _Now_ will you tell me what had happened with Dave?” James asked softly as Bal climbed up John’s leg and torso to perch himself on the Heir’s shoulders.

John blinked in mild surprise before smiling warmly, much to James’ hidden relief. The Knight of Breath would have been a little upset to find out that his son was fighting with Dave, since the young Strider was such good friends with John; the Heir of Breath and the Knight of Time were practically brothers right now. It was concerning for those two to fight each other…

“Oh, it was just friendly sparring!” John said reassuringly. “I had a personal problem and Dave helped to beat it out of my skull. It’s all good now though. The strife was really...refreshing to be honest.”

James blinked in idle surprise before noting that the bruises had disappeared completely now. With a sigh, the Knight of Breath’s shoulders sagged downwards. James smiled softly as he lifted his right hand up to ruffle John’s hair again.

“Well, I’m glad you two were not fighting because of something you disagreed on.” The Knight of Breath murmured.

John merely beamed despite his messed up hair. The Heir of Breath then turned his head around and looked down the golden hall thoughtfully, long hood swaying behind his back.

“Well, I know we haven’t spent much time together, but I need to head back to the Meteor to see how the clean up is going.” John said before looking back to James with a grin. “Maybe you want to come with me?”

“Well...I haven’t exactly gotten a full tour of the Meteor just yet.” James admitted, fiddling with one of his sleeve cuffs. The Knight of Breath hummed thoughtfully for a moment before smiling warmly, cobalt eyes bright with fatherly love and warmth for John. “I’ll go with you.”

“Would you like to come with too, Bal?” John then asked as he craned his head slightly to look at the salamander on his shoulders.

“It would be an honor, m’boy.” Balthazar said cheerfully.

With that, the three started to walk down the hall in the direction of the warp-pad room.

~~

“I need to thank Jim, Roxanne, and mother for taking care of me.” James said thoughtfully when there had been a slight lull in their conversation about random topics. “Maybe cookies or a cake would be nice to give them.”

“Don’t go overboard, Dad.” John chuckled with amusement. “I remember your last ‘Thank you’ cake. It was almost three feet tall.”

“It was only _one_ _**time**_.” James protested without heat as he walked side by side with his son.

John merely laughed brightly as he turned the corner with his father still at his side. When the two found the warp-pad room down the hall they just turned in to, John regalled Balthazar with the story of James’ massive ‘Thank you’ cake; the Knight of Breath rubbed a hand over his face with mild embarrassment to hide his blush. Bal let out amused chuckles from time to time as the three of them entered the warp-pad room.

“By the way, m’boy,” Bal said cheerily once John was done with his story. “My second daughter was just born.”

The Heir jolted slightly in surprise, but he was careful to not let Bal slip off his shoulders. John very distinctly remembered Moreau, Bal’s wife...who had a small bump in her stomach when he first met her on LOWAS. Oh boy, so the salamander matriarch had been pregnant the entire time!?

“Oh my gosh, was she _**hurt**_? Her and the baby…!?” John exclaimed in alarm when he craned his head enough to lock gazes with beady, amber eyes.

“No, no!” Bal was quick to reassure, smiling toothily. “My daughter was born safely into the world. And it’s all thanks to you and your friends, m’boy.”

“Well, I didn’t really protect you guys. Everyone else did…” John saw Bal’s unimpressed stare. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“John, do you not recall the time that you had saved my village from the underlings on the Land of Wind and Shade?” Balthazar said seriously, amber eyes sharp. “If it had not been for you at that time, my wife and my unborn child would have been _**killed**_. My _entire_ _village_ and _I_ would have been _**killed**_.”

John swallowed at that, memories flashing back to his past life briefly, where LOWAS and the other planets had been obliterated by Lord English. Before his thoughts could go back down a dark road, Doc Scratch suddenly took a firm grip on his memories and switched it with what was happening in his current life. The Heir of Breath exhaled shakily, blinking his eyes rapidly.

‘Thank you.’ John murmured mentally.

[It’s best we keep our minds on the present, Young Heir.] Doc Scratch simply replied.

John then noted that Bal was looking at him with concerned eyes, tiny clawed hands digging into the Heir’s shoulder, but not in a painful way; James was hovering nearby, and the Heir could see worried cobalt eyes. When John merely grinned in reasurance, Bal gave a small, unsure smile back, but the salamander understood that John didn’t want to talk about his momentary blank. The salamander patriarch then continued on, hoping to cheer the Heir of Breath up.

“...I’d like for you to name her.” Bal said softly as John started up the warp-pad.

The Heir of Breath’s fingers paused on the console in mild surprise, and he looked back over into amber eyes. Bal merely smiled widely as he absently pat John’s shoulder.

“John, before you say anything,” Bal said softly, yet sternly. “I want you to know that it would make me _**tremendously**_ happy for you to name her.”

John closed his mouth, eyes a little wide. The Heir then made pressed one last button so the warp-pad they were planning to get on hummed to life, ready to warp them over to the Meteor. John gazed down at the golden metal of the console before turning his head to look at Bal.

“...Is…” John started to speak, a little hesitant. The Heir paused before continuing. “...Is Casey a good name?”

“Casey is perfect!” Bal said cheerily. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Moreau! She’ll be so happy!”

While Balthazar babbled on cheerfully, James caught the tone his son’s voice for a moment and flitted his gaze over to the younger Egbert as he made his way to the warp-pad. Sometimes, the Knight of Breath forgot that his son had come from a... _ **doomed**_ future. James could see the wistfulness and pain in his son’s eyes and understood that the name ‘Casey’ held meaning. When John is ready, perhaps James could ask his son about who ‘Casey’ was in his past life.

John then jogged over, a bright smile back on his face. James smiled in return, hoping it didn’t look forced or worried. Once the two humans stepped onto one of the warp-pads, the three of them felt a moment of weightlessness as white light filled their vision. It was only a few seconds before solid ground returned beneath their feet, and James and John stepped off one of the warp-pads on the Meteor.

Bal took in the gray setting of the area, humming thoughtfully while James and John stepped off of the warp-pad they were transported to. The Heir of Breath then exhaled softly, Breath wisping from his lips. Silently, the blue wind scouted ahead, leaving the warp-pad room, making sure no underlings would sneak attack them. Breath then came back to John, whispering softly into his ears.

_The Thief of Heart is nearby._

_Along with Kozoro Makara._

John blinked in mild surprise and his blue eyes stopped glowing. The Heir of Breath then grew slightly concerned. Only Bro was with Kozoro still? What about the others? Oh man, what if the Grand Highblood woke up and he still wasn’t completely brainwash-free?

_Do not worry, my Heir._

_My Sylph of Breath has healed Kozoro Makara’s freedom._

_The Heir of Rage is no longer under the rule of the Cherub of Evil._

John relaxed slightly at the whispered words and the gentle caress of wind against his right cheek. Oh, and Kozoro was gonna be a Heir of Rage? _Interesting_! The smile that was starting to slip from the Heir of Breath’s face returned and he started to head out of the warp-pad room on the Meteor.

“Son, is everything alright?” James called out softly; he had noted John’s slight pause and the blue wind circling around the area.

“It’s fine, Dad!” John said cheerily. “Breath just told me that Bro was nearby with Kozoro.”

“‘Kozoro’?” James questioned softly while walking down the hall with his son, Bal still perched on the Heir of Breath’s shoulders. “Who is that? Another troll friend?”

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Kozoro yet.” John hummed thoughtfully. “I need to remember to introduce you to the Ancestor and Dancestor Trolls--”

The ground shook minutely. John blinked and cut himself off to turn his gaze from his dad, peering down the dimly lit hall. It wasn’t long before the Heir of Breath caught sight of magenta and purple. John idly compared Kozoro’s footsteps to that of a t-rex’s.

“Hey, Bro!” John called out to the floating Thief of Heart.

Bro turned his attention away from Kozoro and lowered his gaze down as he continued to lazily fly-- _jegus, this troll was f**king **tall**_ \--at the Grand Highblood’s shoulder height. When the Thief of Heart caught sight of who called out to him, the Strider raised his right hand up and gave a two-fingered salute, God Tier clothes slowly rippling into casual ones.

«Ÿø, Egbert, James, Bal.» Bro said in greeting. John then noted the headset the Thief of Heart was wearing. «Ÿøü güÿš hęrę tø çłęäń üp thę Mętęør?»

«Šømęthïńg łïkę thät.» John said, switching languages smoothly for the sake of Kozoro and the confusion of James and Bal.

John also didn’t bother to ask if Bro or Kozoro were alright. He was confident that the two were more than able to protect themselves. The Heir carefully flitted his gaze over to Kozoro, not staring too long to avoid making the Grand Highblood uncomfortable. But John could tell from a single glance that Kozoro looked much more...at _peace_. And with the way Kozoro was standing near Bro, John was hopeful that the two were starting some form of friendship.

«Węłł, Ï’m pręttÿ šürę Hal çłęäńęd üp thę äręä.» Bro drawled, adjusting his headset a little. «Äppäręńtłÿ hę gøt døwńłøädęd tø hïš bødÿ ręçęńtłÿ...äńd hïš bødÿ fęätüręš wørk.»

John blinked in idle surprise before nodding in understanding. The Heir was relieved to hear that Hal’s data transfer had gone smoothly. Though, it could have been most likely that a few underlings almost messed the process up. Before John could ask the whereabouts of Hal, a deep, gravelly voice spoke up.

«...Ï...ręmęmbęr ÿøü.» Came Kozoro’s soft response. Purple eyes almost glowing within the dim hall as he gazed down at the Heir of Breath. «...Ÿøü ärę...John Egbert.»

Bro made a face at how Kozoro said John’s name perfectly. Seriously, saying ‘Bro’ should be pretty f**king simple. What the he** is this ‘Bro-oh’ nonsense? Meanwhile, John merely inclined his head curiously at Kozoro’s words, confused and interested as to why the Grand Highblood could say the Heir’s name without any Alternian accent. John then sent a hesitant, warm smile to the adult Purple Blood.

«Øh, šø ÿøü ręmęmbęr mę?» John said cheerily--but the Heir of Breath’s smile faded slightly when he saw a strained expression on Kozoro’s face.

«...Thę møthęrf**kïńg _Męššïähš_ øftęń męńtïøńęd ÿøü.» Was all Kozoro said, war paint smudged all over his face as he gazed down blankly at John.

Bro’s exasperation about his mispronounced name immediately disappeared when he heard what Kozoro said; the Thief of Heart’s fingerless-gloved hands curled his finger into fists but he quickly unclenched his hands. John immediately knew who the ‘Messiahs’ were as well, causing the Heir to smile lopsidedly before he grinned brightly in a welcoming way.

«Węłł...ït’š ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü...prøpęrłÿ. Ï thïńk wę šhøüłd štärt øvęr wïth ïńtrødüçtïøńš» John said warmly while watching a small flicker of surprise cross the Grand Highblood’s face. «...Mÿ ńämę ïš John Egbert, thę Hęïr øf Bręäth. Ït’š ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü...»

There was a slight pause, and Kozoro regarded John for a long moment. Bro hid a smirk as he glanced to the side, hands stuffed into his pockets. Typical Egbert, always doing something for the sake of others before himself. John continued to smile, and Kozoro’s purple gaze seemed to soften a little as the Grand Highblood made eye-contact with blue irises.

«...Køžørø Mäkärä, thę Gräńd Hïghbłøød.» The adult Purple Blood then let his first, natural smirk crawl onto his gray lips. «Ït’š ńïçę tø fïńäłłÿ møthęrf**kïńg męęt ÿøü äš węłł, John Egbert.»

John’s smile brightened when he saw that Kozoro’s shoulders had lowered a lot more from its tense state. Well, emotional baggage is pretty exhausting. John hoped that he’d be able to help Kozoro to get through whatever mental scars he had gone through in the past--

«Äh, thę gręät John Egbert ïš wørkïńg hïš _frïęńdšhïp_ _**mägïç**_ ägäïń.» Bro said while fakingly brushing away a few proud tears.

John’s lips twitched upwards into a smile as he darted his gaze over to the Thief of Heart. The Heir of Breath could tell that Bro was just trying to stear any thoughts from spiraling down dark paths.

“Oh my gog, Bro.” John groaned and whined dramatically, knowing the Strider meant well. «Wę węrę hävïńg ä mømęńt. Ä  _ **mømęńt**_.»

Bro merely smirked in response and removed his hands from his pockets as he continued to idly drift in the air; the Thief of Heart shrugged lazily at John.

«Węłp, ÿä’ kńøw mę.» Bro drawled, pointed shades glinting and lowering enough so John could catch sight of mirthful, golden eyes. «Ï jüšt çäń’t f**kïń’ häńdłę ęmøtïøńäł büłłçr**.»

«F**k ÿøü.» John grumbled half-heartedly. The Heir tried not to get too excited when Kozoro seemed to almost smile with amusement at the banter.

«Hęÿ, wätçh ÿøür _**f**kïń’**_ łäńgüägę.» Bro retorted with the same amount of heat, which was none. The Thief of Heart pointed at the headset he was currently wearing. «Ï hävę thïš, äńd Ï çäń üńdęrštäńd whät ÿøü’rę f**kïń’ šäÿïń’.»

John then proceeded to give the Alternian equivalent of the human middle finger-- _or fingers_ \--at Bro, sticking his middle and ring finger up at the Thief of Heart. Kozoro let out a rumbling cough to the side, which suspiciously sounded like a gruff chuckle-- _ **ow!?**_

John winced as he rubbed the back of his head before turning his attention to his assaulter--... _oh_. The Heir of Breath blushed with embarrassment and slight shame when he caught his father’s mildly disapproving glare. To be honest, John almost forgot the Knight of Breath’s presence in the hall with him. Balthazar too. As if reminding John of his presence as well, the salamander patriarch let out a bubbly laugh at John’s suddenly meek demeanor.

James honestly hadn’t known what was being said between Broderick, John, and Kozoro, but the Knight of Breath had a gut feeling that the last hand gesture made by his son was a rude one. And judging my John’s chastised expression, James knew he had guessed right. But the Knight of Breath sighed softly and shook his head fondly, while John sent a sheepish grin back at his father--

“Oh, Kozoro?”

The said Grand Highblood stiffened in surprise before he carefully craned his head around to look behind himself. Kozoro then remembered to lower his gaze to the ground and caught sight of two slightly familiar faces. The adult Purple Blood made a small noise as he shuffled back a bit. John looked between Kozoro’s long legs and brightened up with recognition when he caught sight of the Signless and the Orphaner. Kaniza was dressed in in a long-sleeve, black shirt and dark-blue jeans while Cresyn was dressed in his usual cape, sleeveless shirt, and knee-length pants. It was certainly interesting to see Kaniza wear such ‘modern’ clothes.

“Hey, Kaniza! Cresyn!” John greeted cheerily as the two approached.

Cresyn, rifle strapped to his back, curiously studied John, taking in the blue eyes that seemed to be crystal clear and no longer sightless. Kaniza smiled warmly in response, dipping his head down politely as he his red eyes made contact with blue ones.

“John Egbert. It is nice to see you again.” The Rogue of Blood said with a smile before flitting his gaze back to Kozoro...and then he paused in mild realization, murmuring softly to himself. “...Oh, you’re not the same Kozoro I know as well...”

Kozoro only stared at Kaniza with a wary look in his eyes before his gaze flitted over to Cresyn, who was eyeing the Grand Highblood nervously. John sensed that the tension was starting to build once again, but Kaniza then smiled calmly and called out to Kozoro.

«Hęłłø,» Kaniza greeted softly, waiting for Kozoro to look at him again. «Mÿ ńämę ïš Käńïžä Väńtäš. Ït ïš ńïçę tø męęt ÿøü.»

The Rogue of Blood then gently nudged Cresyn, who jolted slightly in surprise. The Orphaner caught sight of Kaniza’s encouraging look and made a face. But the adult Violet Blood sighed and warily raised his gaze back up to look Kozoro in the eye.

«Ńämę’š Çręšÿń Ämpørä.» The Orphaner said, growing some courage when he saw the lack of red in Kozoro’s eyes. That fight with the Grand Highblood earlier had been a frightening sh**fest to be honest, but that was over. «...Ńïçę tä’ męęt ÿä’.»

«Køžørø...Mäkärä...» The adult Purple Blood introduced himself again, this time sounding a little halting, unsure, but he followed through. «Ńïçę...tø męęt...ÿøü...»

Kaniza’s smile brightened at this while Cresyn looked just a bit uncomfortable. Still, it was progress, and John grinned a bit. Kaniza then absently glanced down the way from which he had come. Kankri had said that he and his companions would return to where Kurloz was resting. Well, they would first meet the Sylph of Breath and discuss the healing of the Prince of Rage’s freedom. The last Kaniza heard was that Jay, the Sylph of Breath, was feeling much better now--

_**Bzap!** _

Everyone jolted slightly in surprise. Bro quickly brought his katana from his Strife Deck, blue wind surrounded James’ fists, and Bal’s mouth was filled with Breath bubbles. John merely squinted at the bright flash of green light in front of him. The Heir hadn’t really prepared himself for a fight since Breath immediately soothed that the newcomer was not an underling. When the green light faded, John blinked in mild surprise when he gazed into white eyes that were narrowed into disgruntled slits.

“There you are, brat.” Jack grunted, dog ears twitching on his head. The Dersite sent a smirk at those who were prepared for a fight, amused, but the Sovereign Slayer quickly turned his attention back to John. “Where’s the Witch?”

“You mean my sister?” John asked, curious, before admonishing the Dersite. “Her name’s Jade, Jack. C’mon, say it with me. J-A-D-E. _**Jade**_.”

Jack gave John one of his ‘ _I’m-so-inclined-to-stab-you_ ’ looks, and the Heir of Breath merely beamed widely in return. The Sovereign Slayer scoffed with exasperation before his usual frown reappeared on his dog-face.

“Enough with your f**kin’ chatter, _brat_.” Jack grumbled, wings shifting behind his back. “Mendicant wants to speak with the Witch and you.”

“What happened?” John asked immediately, concerned, Breath whispering soft reasurances in his ears.

“Vagabond and Renegade have gained new powers.” Jack said gruffly...not really explaining anything to John, who raised both of his eyebrows at the Sovereign Slayer before making a ‘go on’ gesture. The Deriste rolled his eyes before continuing. “They can warp now.”

John blinked his eyes in surprise, thoughts rushing. Meanwhile, Kaniza and Cresyn got a bit closer. Kozoro inclined his head curiously at the unknown language. Bro lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise at the news of warping abilities while James and Bal looked to John on the teen’s reaction.

“Jade is on the Prospit ship right now. I can pester her for you.” John said as he lifted his calculating gaze from the ground, looking Jack in the eye. “Could you take me to them now, please?”

Jack sneered, about to say that he wasn’t some sort of transporting machine, but then the dog part of him got the best of him and the Sovereign Slayer relented to John’s request, wings bristling slightly behind his back.

“... **Fine**.” Jack gritted out, willing his tail to not wag at all. The Dersite ignored Bro’s suppressed chuckle and ‘Oh sh**, he’s so _whipped_ ’.

John grinned brightly before looking over at his dad and then Bal, who was still on the Heir of Breath’s shoulder. The adult-in-a-teen’s-body frowned when he realized that the tour of the Meteor would be interrupted.

“Aw man, and I wanted to give you two a tour of the place.” John mumbled.

“I can do that.” Bro offered, lifting the mic away from his face just so his English wouldn’t be translated into Alternian. “I’m pretty much giving a tour to the big guy right here. I wouldn’t mind a few more people joining.”

John nodded, smiling in thanks before looking over at his father and Bal, wanting to make sure both were okay with the new plan. While Bal was okay with the change in guid, James hid his unease about having John leave his sight, the incident in the dream bubble still _fresh_ in his mind. But the Knight of Breath quickly did one last discret check over on John and merely smiled and nodded in understanding. Bal jumped from John’s shoulders to James’.

“Make sure your friends are alright then.” James murmured, hiding any fear or pain with a warm smile. Bal sent John a wave from his new perch, and the Heir smiled and gave a mock salute back at the two.

“John, before you go…” Kaniza then spoke up, standing much closer to the forming group. “I wished to speak to you about the events coming in the future. And Cresyn has his own questions of what he should be doing from here on out.”

“...Oh…” John blinked in idle surprise before smiling sheepishly. “Erm...maybe we can talk about it while I see WV and AR?” The Heir then hastily added on. “I-If that’s alright with you.”

Kaniza inclined his head thoughtfully before nodding in agreement, smiling softly. The Rogue of Blood turned his gaze to the side and spoke softly in Alternian to Cresyn, explaining the situation. The adult Violet Blood flitted his gaze around cautiously from Jack, to John, to Kozoro, and then back at Kaniza. Cresyn then seemed to give a curt nod of understanding to the Rogue of Blood, and the adult Mutant Blood smiled with relief.

“Cresyn and I wouldn’t mind.” Kaniza said once he turned his attention back to John. “And I have yet to meet ‘WV’ and ‘AR’, so, really, it wouldn’t be a problem to go with you.”

John smiled gratefully at the Rogue of Blood before turning his attention to Jack, opening up Pesterchum on his iGlasses, prepared to contact Jade once he was free to.

“Ready when you are, Jack.” John said with a smile.

Jack sneered, but a few green sparks appeared around his body. With one last wave to James, Bal, Bro, and Kozoro, John, along with Kaniza and Cresyn, were warped by Jack to a small gray room. John heard a few startled noises as the green light began to fade from his eyesight.

There was a slight pause, and John took the chance to take note of what was going on in the gray infirmary. Multiple pairs of eyes gazed back at him, and John was slightly surprised to see all of the Alpha kids in the room; he was pretty sure Jane would be present since she was a healer, but he hadn’t expected the others. But John smiled in greeting, giving a small wave as he walked forward, footsteps barely making a sound. Kaniza and Cresyn shuffled over to the side, waiting for the moment John was done with his business.

“Alrighty, I’m here.” John said cheerily, hoping to dispel any tension that might be present. “Can someone fill me in on what had happened? Don’t worry, Jade will be here once I pester her later.”

John then came to a stop and stood before two cots, where AR and WV were both sitting up and gazing at the Heir of Breath nervously--though Aimless Renegade was better at hiding his emotions than Wayward Vagabond. The Heir of Breath turned his gaze to everyone present, patiently waiting for either person to speak. John also idly noticed with mild surprise that PM had no dog ears or wings at the moment. What had happened to the White Queen’s ring?

“WV and AR had been gravely injured by underlings.” PM was the first to speak, expression a little dark. “I had warped them over to Ms. Cro--Jane, but she needed some assistance and I needed to go and get Ms. Pei--Feferi. However, the bloodloss of my companions had been too great, and I asked Noir to donate blood, since mine was incompatible with a Dersite’s...”

As the Prospitian Monarch recounted the entire story, John listened with rapt attention, eyes widening a few times in surprise. Once PM was done, John then asked if she still had the White Queen’s ring. The Prospitian reached into her robes and brought the golden, glinting object out, letting it rest in her right palm.

“I really don’t have a need for wearing this ring anymore.” PM said softly as she took a few steps forward, standing before John, now standing just a inch below the Heir’s height since she wasn’t wearing the ring now. “You should take it and keep it saf--”

“ _Actually_ ,” John quickly cut in, smiling lopsidedly. Both of his hands reached out to cover PM’s hand, which had the ring. He made the Prospitian’s fingers curl around the ring before he gently squeezed her hand and let go. “...I’d like _**you**_ to hold on to the White Queen’s ring for now…” The Heir saw PM’s baffled expression and smiled before turning his gaze to the Sovereign Slayer, who was lurking on the side. “...And I’d like _**Jack**_ to watch over the Black Queen’s ring.”

“Did you hit your _**f**kin’**_ head, brat…!?” Jack then snarled, wings bristling as his lips pulled back. “You start trusting me and you’ll find a f**kin’ knife in your back, kid--!”

“You won’t betray me.” John said abruptly, resolutely, blue eyes sharp and serious. Jack startled slightly and stepped back slightly. The Heir of Breath then softened his gaze and smiled. “And that’s not because of the Bec-part of you.” John shot a grin at the stupefied Sovereign Slayer. “I _**trust**_ you, Jack Noir.”

...John would’ve laughed at Jack’s expression at another time, but the Heir of Breath wanted to show how serious he was. The Sovereign Slayer gazed at John for a few more seconds, both almost ignoring the fact that others were in the room with them. But Jack scoffed in the end, shaking his head.

The Sovereign Slayer then lifted his hand up to his mouth and slid the Black Queen’s ring from his finger with his teeth. Instantly, the Dersite lost his wings, ears, and tail, while regaining his other arm. The golden ring rested in the palm of Jack’s hand, and the Sovereign Slayer lifted his gaze to John. Without the help of the ring, the mixed blood of his own and uranium underlings’ flowing inside of his body, and Jack warped forward and stood in front of John.

“...Your sappy sh** is gonna be the _death_ of you, Egbert.” Jack huffed before looking over at the others present. “You brats have anything I can hang this little f**ker on?”

“I have chain necklaces.” Feferi offered as she reached into her captchalogue deck for the mentioned objects. The Witch of Life pulled out two silver chain necklaces. “Will these do?”

With a flick of his wrist, Jack merely warped the chains over into his grasp in a muted flash of green light. When the Sovereign Slayer saw PM’s slight scowl of admonishment, Jack gritted his teeth before turning his head over to Feferi.

“...Thank. _You_.” He ground out like it pained him.

John hid a laugh. Roxy didn’t even bother, letting out a snorting laugh of amusement while going ‘d’awwwww’ with Jake. Jane hid a giggle and Dirk merely lifted his eyebrows. Feferi smiled brightly before nodding.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Noir.” Feferi said cheerily.

Soon enough, the White Queen’s ring and the Black Queen’s ring were hanging around PM and Jack’s necks respectively by a silver chain. The two Carapacians would be the guardians of the rings and were allowed to put them on when needed to, since Red Miles hadn’t actually been a useful power that stuck with them. John then finally turned his attention to what he had come for in the first place. The Heir of Breath walked over and sat on the edge of WV’s cot.

~~

Okay, so AR and WV were going to be fine...according to Doc Scratch’s reasurances. The new abilities would not be harmful to AR and WV’s bodies, especially since they are Carapacians, who are able to be ‘prototyped’. Still, John couldn’t help but worry...

[Do you not trust me, Young Heir?] Doc Scratch said teasingly.

‘You are such a d**k sometimes, you know?’ John responded mentally as he watched PM and Jack-- _mostly PM_ \--teach WV and AR how to use their warping powers. Both WV and AR were in tiptop shape now. ‘I just can’t help but be concerned with things that have never happened in my previous timeline. But I suppose...this is a  _ **good**_ unknown.’

Doc Scratch hummed softly in amusement while John turned on his iGlasses. The Heir of Breath opened up Pesterchum, gaze idly going to WV and AR.

\-- ectoBiologist [ EB ] began pestering gardenGnostic [ GG ] at 3:17 --

EB: hey, sis! you there? :B

There was brief pause, but John didn’t have to wait long for Jade to respond, green text appearing on his iGlasses.

_**Ping!** _

GG: hey bro!!! what’s up? :DDD

John smiled fondly at the multiple grins that followed his sister’s words before responding.

EB: okay, so jack just warped in front of me and gave me some big news. right now i’m in the infirmary; jack took me here.

GG: is someone hurt!?!?? D:

EB: well...no. no one’s hurt. but...

John turned his attention away from his iGlasses to see AR warp to the opposite side of the infirmary, only stumbling for a moment before he regained his footing. The trigger-happy Dersite then glanced behind himself and waved WV over with a disgruntled look. The Mayor seemed a little nervous, looking back at PM, who gave an encouraging smile at him.

WV smiled nervously before he took a steadying breath, focusing on the new energy within him. In a few sparks of green, WV warped himself to the otherside of the room, almost crashing face-first into the wall if it weren’t for AR to quickly steady the shorter. Aimless Renegade then began to scold Wayward Vagabond for almost getting himself hurt, and the Mayor merely laughed sheepishly in return, body a little jittery with the new energy surging within him.

EB: the mayor and ar have warping powers now. :B

GG: WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!?!??! :0OOOO00OOOOO

GG: WARPING POWERS!?!?

GG: omg omg omg omg!!!! dave is gonna FLIP!!!!!! :DDDD

GG: oh, but was there something that you needed from me? i have a feeling you didn’t contact me just to give me good news.

John turned his attention from his iGlasses to see Roxy excitedly ask WV to warp her across the room with him. PM advised that they shouldn’t do too much in one day, much to Roxy’s dismay. WV comforted the Rogue of Void by offering a chance to warp around the Meteor with her once he got his new powers under control. Roxy merely squealed with joy and hugged the Mayor tightly; Jane tried to make Rogue of Void loosen up on her grip. Feferi, Dirk, and Jake watched on fondly as John found an empty cot to sit down, sighing softly as he turned his attention back to his iGlasses, smiling.

EB: well, i wanted you to come over. i did a check over on how ar and wv are doing, and they’re both healthy.

EB: they’re not showing any signs of illness, but i suppose i wanted at least another person, one experienced with warping, to come over and check up on wv and ar. :B

GG: hmmmm okay i’ll be over soon! :DD

GG: i just gotta get the denizens on board from the planets and then i’ll be right with you. dave just sent one of his “clones” over to tell me about warping the denizens on board. :)))

GG: i’m gonna have to shrink them down though. hephaestus won’t be too happy about that. :T

John blinked in idle surprise before widening his eyes in mild realization. Oh sh**, the Denizens. While the Heir of Breath was positive the Denizens were doing fine on their planets, it was probably getting annoying with all of the underlings swarming the area.

EB: oh man, are they alright?

GG: yep! they’re doing just fine. and that reminds me. we should go forward in time to get dirk, jake, jane, and roxy’s planets. :)

EB: oh yeah! we should do that. remind me later and we’ll both go forward in time to get them.

John turned his attention from his iGlasses to catch sight of Jack giving unhelpful advice to WV and AR, which ticked off the latter. PM was quick to play mediator again while the Mayor also tried to get rid of AR’s ire. John hid a chuckle as Jade responded.

GG: will do!!!! anyways, i bet hephaestus is all cranky and stuff. i haven’t gone to lohac yet. but echidna and typheus are on board!!! :D

GG: your denizen’s been asking about your whereabouts for a while. :))

EB: i’ll make sure to visit him once i’m done with any business related to me. :B

GG: okie dokie!! i’ll see you soon, bro. take care!!! :DDD

EB: bye! :B

\-- ectoBiologist [ EB ] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [ GG ] at 3:24 --

John turned off his iGlasses and watched the on goings before him with amusement. While ‘training’ for WV and AR continued, Kaniza and Cresyn shuffled over to where John was sitting one of the cots. The Heir of Breath blinked and turned his head towards the two before gesturing to the cot in front of him for the two to sit down. Kaniza smiled in thanks and quickly took a seat. Cresyn was a bit wary, wanting to be on his feet in an instant, but then John looked over at the adult Violet Blood and grinned.

«Ç’møń, Çäptäïń Düäłšçär,» John said as he lightly kicked his legs over the edge of his cot. «Ï døń’t _bïtę_.»

Cresyn blinked before sending an amused and exasperated glare at John. The adult Violet Blood finally settled down next to Kaniza, not sitting too close to the Signless. But Cresyn seemed to gaze at John with less wariness, shoulders lowering from its tense position.

«Brät.» The Orphaner grunted, smirking a little.

John merely smiled cheekily in return before looking between Kaniza and Cresyn.

«Ńøw, whø’d łïkę tø gø fïršt?» John asked pleasantly, palms resting on the edge of the cot.

Cresyn merely shrugged before waving a hand at Kaniza, giving a ‘go ahead’ gesture to the Rogue of Blood. The Signless looked at Cresyn to make sure if it really was fine before looking back over to John, smiling softly before his expression turned serious.

“I wish to discuss what will happen in the future, John Egbert.” Kaniza said, hands placed carefully onto his lap. “You-- _a future-you_ \--had mentioned that there may be a great battle after the dirasion of our travel.”

“...How much do you know so far?” John asked softly.

“...I am aware of Lord English.” Kaniza said. “But you have not told me something else.” The Rogue of Blood then quickly added on. “However, I respect your decision. You are not ready to speak of your past.”

“Thank you.” John said as he sent a wobbly smile at Kaniza. “But, um...since you know about...Lord English, can I please ask you to wait just a bit longer? I...I’ll tell everyone everything when the time comes. I promise the truth won’t be hidden for much longer. I just--I need to--”

A warm, comforting hand was placed onto John’s left shoulder. The Heir of Breath snapped his rambling mouth shut as he gazed into the bright red eyes of Kaniza. Once it seemed that John managed to settle his nerves, Kaniza spoke.

“I understand, John.” The Rogue of Blood said firmly, smiling softly. “I will be patient. But can I at least ask you on more question?” When John nodded, Kaniza continued. “I wanted to ask your future self when he had dropped Vurmaris, Krasna, Sorrin, Milliu, Haxaus, Libele, and me off--ah, but that’s not the point.” Kaniza shook his head, exasperated with himself before looking at John with sheepish red eyes. “...My question is...when will Kozoro, Cresyn, and Melora be joining us? I mean, the ones that I know. Not that the current company is unfavorable or anything, I am just curious--?”

“Erm, excuse me,” John politely cut Kaniza’s rambling, smiling before frowning slightly with confusion. “But, um...who...who’s _Melora_?”

Kaniza blinked, seeming to gape at John for a long moment before studying the Heir of Breath. The Rogue of Blood then reached out and lifted up John’s God Tier shirt abruptly, causing the teen to yelp with surprise; the noise caused everyone to look over at Kaniza, Cresyn, and John. Cresyn was looking dumbfounded, tense on the cot as he scooted away from Kaniza with a scandalized expression at the fact that the Rogue of Blood was lifting the Heir of Breath’s t-shirt...for no apparent reason.

John flailed slightly, but Kaniza was just gazing down at the Heir’s stomach area, a slight frown on his face. The Rogue of Blood then let realization dart across his face as he let go of the Heir’s t-shirt, letting the cloth fall back into place.

“...You haven’t spoken to her yet. The scar on your stomach isn’t there...” The Signless murmured to himself before looking back at John, who looked dumbfounded. Kaniza smiled gently. “...Melora...is the name of the one you know as the Condesce. You befriended her.”

John merley blinked in mild surprise while everyone else made so sort of noise of surprise or disbelief; the Heir hadn’t noticed before, but the noise in the room had died out a little, so everyone could hear the Rogue of Blood’s words. John totally ignored what had happened earlier with his t-shirt, but his eyes were still wide with surprise. The Alpha kids in particular looked the most surprised compared to the Heir of Breath, staring at John as if he did something unbelievable.

“...John, what kind of bullsh** powers of friendship do you _posses_?” Dirk said slowly, body looking slightly tense even though he was currently leaning against a wall. “...I know Hal and you mentioned that you were gonna befriend the Condesce, but I didn’t think it would be actually _**possible**_ to sway her to our side.”

“Oh, it was not easy for John.” Kaniza interjected, a nervous smile on his lips as he craned his head around to look at Dirk. Apparently everyone was going to be involved with the conversation as well. The Rogue of Blood continued to speak. “John was forced to engage Melora in a strife that was quite destructive, and I believe it happened near your planet, Mr…Strider, yes?”

“Dirk Strider.” The Prince of Heart introduced, giving a nod of acknowledgement despite his tense shoulders. “Nice to meet ya’, I guess...”

“Kaniza. Kaniza Vantas.” The Rogue of Blood immediately introduced himself back, smiling as he shifted a bit more on the cot he was sitting on. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Jake English--” The Page of Hope also hastily introduced himself before sending a curious and disbelieving look to Kaniza, standing near Dirk and Jane. Roxy, Feferi, AR, WV, PM, and Jack were watching the ongoings on the side. “--But are you saying John fought the Condesce? By himself? And near our planet? When did this happen?”

“...Holy _**sh****_ , John.” Roxy then muttered in soft realization, piecing things together. She remembered the time where Jane had pestered and said that John had been ‘kidnapped’ by the Condesce. “You’re the one that caused the _Shambles of Saturn_? Oh, and I’m Roxy Lalonde by the way.”

“I…did…?” John said questioningly before groaning, dragging his hands over his face. “Oh boy, there are gonna be a lot of time shenanigans.”

“What is the Shambles of Saturn?” PM asked, confused and interested.

“It’s-- _oh wait_ ,” Jake reach into his captchalogue deck, seemingly in search of something. “I know I have it somewhere…”

“Are you looking for _that_ magazine?” Jane asked as she looked over at the Page of Hope.

“Yes, I am. But where is i-- _ **AHA**_! I’ve got it!” Jake shouted triumphantly, pulling out a magazine from his captchalogue deck.

John blinked as Jake quickly jogged over, the rest quickly following. Cresyn was just completely lost, but he didn’t dare move from his spot on the cot next to Kaniza, merely watching and trying to understand to the best of his abilities. Anyways, John accepted the magazine handed to him by Jake before gazing at the cover.

John blinked in idle surprise at what he was looking at. It looked like one of those grainy photos NASA takes of space stuff, but John could tell that he was looking at...Saturn. Or rather, what was left of it.

“‘The Shambles of Saturn’,” John read aloud, one eyebrow arched with surprise. “‘On March 16th, at exactly 2:04 PM, NASA scientists have reported detections of large amounts of energy in space and decided to investigate. What they had found was jaw dropping and believed to be fake at first’......wow. Saturn got _destroyed_?”

“Yep.” Dirk simply said, peering over his pointed shades, at John, who had looked up at the Alpha kids with wide-eyed disbelief. “Both the fish-b***h and you **_really_** did a number on that planet.”

==> Reader: Be Meulin as she watches over her injured friends with Porrim and Aranea at her side.

You are now Meulin Leijon.

Currently, you are in Mituna’s hive on the Land of Skulls and Alexandrite. After the rather...frightening events, Mituna lead all of you back to his hive and gave up one of his recuperacoons for Kurloz to rest in; Sropussprite was lurking outside, and Kankri and most of the others were downstairs. Now, you gently hold the hand of Kurloz, who is currently unconscious. His torn up lips had been tended to, and the stitches that had once been there were gone completely, only gauze remaining. Besides his lips, Kurloz had no other wound that needed to get patched up.

Your eyes feel a bit puffy, but you ignore the feeling in favor of holding on to Kurloz’s hand. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Porrim and Aranea tending to Latula. Mituna insisted that he was fine; he was more worried about Latula’s wellbeing at the moment. Still, Porrim and Aranea had checked over both Mituna and Latula before mostly tending to the latter.

Latula is still unconscious at the moment, and you’re worried for her as well. You...feel guilty. You blink back tears as you gaze down at the large gray hand in your smaller hands as you sit on a rump-rester next to Kurloz’s temporary recuperacoon.

It was _your_ fault.

If only you hadn’t sent Latula as back up. If only you had tried harder to snap Kurloz out of whatever trance he was in when you visited him on the Land of Mist and Cranes. If only you had only tried to warn Mituna _**faster**_ \--! You feel a warmth and sting build up in your eyes, and you can’t quite hold back the tears this time, watching as an olive droplet hits Kurloz’s wrist; you rub away the tear with your thumb.

 _Everyone_ was hurt because of _**you**_ \--

You see movement out of the corner of your eye. Everything is, of course, silent, but you blink in mild surprise to see…John…? You see that Porrim and Aranea have noted his appearance too, watching him cautiously while still taking care of Latula.

Right now, it had been an hour since the big fight, but the alien had woken up only half an hour later with a jolt, shirtless since his shoulder wound needed to be tended to. Everyone had been tense, watching the blue-eyed troll-looking alien scan the room he was in, sitting up on one of Mituna’s purple loungeplanks.

Everyone was unsure of what to do at first...but then the alien introduced himself in _**Alternian**_ , which was quite the shocker. And you believe his name is...John Egbert? It was thanks to English that no one apparently mispronounced his name. Mituna had to be the one to sign to you what the Alien’s name was.

Anyways, Kankri and John had talked privately for a while until the Mutant Blood gave the all clear. John was apparently from a race called ‘human’...and he was from the future. It was rather hard to believe John at first, but then he started to list off things he shouldn’t know, and it was about all of you. Thankfully, he didn’t pull up any dark secrets. Either he didn’t know or he was too kind to spill such things. It was probably the latter, since you’ve seen him interact with Mituna with care and worry. He had also seemed to check up on Latula. You really didn’t get to see anything else though since you went upstairs to be at Kurloz’s side.

So now, you sniffle, gazing at John warily as he pulls another rump-rester over to sit down on, and he now has his blue t-shirt back on, surprisingly clean of blood. You’re tense and ready, unsure if this John-alien would suddenly turn evil; you prepare to defend Kurloz’s unconscious form. But you watch as John looks over at Kurloz with a grim expression before looking over at you. You blink when John lifts his pale hands up and begins to...sign?

*Hę’š gøïńg tø bę äłrïght.* The alien signs, smiling weakly at you, left hand sluggish since his shoulder was injured and it was hard to move the limb. *Whät Ï dïd wäš dęštrøÿ thę døłł çøńtrøłłïńg Kürłøž’š mïńd.*

You shoulders slump from their tense position with surprise. Is that what John had done? Is that why he crushed Cal? A little reluctant but needing to communicate, you remove one of your hands from Kurloz’s lax grasp and sign back.

*Whät dø ÿøü męäń?* You ask, gazing into blue eyes behind square glasses.

*Thęrę wäš...šømęøńę whø wäš mäńïpüłätïńg Kürłøž thrøügh Çäł’š ęÿęš.* John signs, expression grim as he breaks eye-contact. *Äńd Ï äm šørrÿ tø šäÿ thät äłł øf thę ęffęçtš øf bräïńwäšhïńg øń Kürłøž’s mïńd häšń’t bęęń rïd øf ÿęt.*

You tense slightly at that, left hand about to move in rapid sign language, but John quickly held up a hand, smiling weakly at you. You’re tense, and you see Porrim and Aranea shift on the side, seemingly prepared to intervene. But you quickly reign in your emotions as John calmly signs back at you, wincing a few times when his shoulder injury throbs.

*Kürłøž wïłł gø bäçk tø ńørmäł, büt thęrę ärę gøńńä bę tïmęš thät hę šńäpš łïkę tødäÿ--ęvęń wïthøüt thę døłł.* John then seems to gain an earnest expression. *Büt jüšt...bę thęrę før hïm dürïńg thøšę tïmęš. Ęvęn ïf hę ättäçkš. Ęvęń ïf hę çüršęš ÿøü øüt--thät’š ńøt hïm...äńd hę’š štïłł ïń thęrę, fïghtïńg thę bräïńwäšhïńg.*

You see John smile weakly as he glances down at your right hand holding Kurloz’s limp one. Your cheeks feel wet, and you don’t know when you’ve started crying.

*Ït’š gøńńä bę tøügh, büt...whät Ï’m trÿïńg tø šäÿ ïš…* John’s smile then became much more confident, yet serious. *...Ït’š gøńńä bę äłrïght.*

…

…

…Such _simple_ words. _**Yet**_..

John is a stranger. A complete stranger, yet you lunge forward to hug him. You bet the alien--human--made a noise of surprise, but you hold on tightly, probably soaking John’s t-shirt with your olive-colored tears. You say ‘thank you’--well, you hope it sounds something like that. You were probably blubbering nonsense. But to your surprise, John doesn’t shove you away. Instead, he awkwardly, yet comfortingly, pats your back, trying his best to soothe you.

You don’t know how long you stayed like that, bawling, but John didn’t let go, not even for a moment, until you were done.

~~

John is a _wonderful_ person, you decide. When Mituna comes upstairs to check on Latula and Kurloz, he joins in on the signing conversation between John and you. John starts to tell the both of you stories of his own game called SBURB instead of SGRUB. He talks about his close human friends-- _a term related to moirail_ \--Dave, Rose, and Jade. He talks about his dad-- _which was a human term for a male lusus_ \--and about Bro, Jacob, and Mom.

But what interested you the most was the part where he talked about his... _ **troll**_ friends. No wonder John didn’t seem too surprised to see trolls like Mituna and you. So from what you can understand...John has 13 troll friends named Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, Damara, Aradia, Gamzee, Feferi, Eridan, Kanaya, Vriska, Tavros, Nepeta, and Equius. Karkat was a Mutant Blood like Kankri, Terezi was like Latula, Sollux like Mituna, Gamzee like Kurloz, Feferi like Meenah, Eridan like Cronus, Kanaya like Porrim, Vriska like Aranea, Tavros like Rufioh, Nepeta like you, and Equius like Horuss. Damara and Aradia are both Burgundy Bloods.

Anyways, John had been very animated despite just using hands to sign, smiling brightly at Mituna and you. However, his story-telling was abruptly cut off when John stopped signing. You incline your head with concern as some sort of blue wind seems to curl around John’s head, and then--and then John shoots up abruptly to his feet, eyes wide.

«Š-Šørrÿ, Ï ńęęd tø gø ńøw!» You read his lips as he babbles, turning into _wind_.

You gape in surprise and watch as the wind swirls out of the room. Out of concern, you also hop to your feet, following, Mituna hot on your heels. You think Porrim follows, leaving Aranea to watch over Kurloz and Latula upstairs. You skip a few steps down the stairs, just trying to catch up with the blue wind-- _or John_. John was the wind, right? He didn’t really talk much about his powers during his story telling.

Anyways, you finally reach the end of the stairs with Mituna and Porrim, the three of you are standing at the entrance of the loungingblock. John was back in his human form again, and you watch with surprise as he seems to be wrestling with... _ **Meenah**_!? Kankri, Cronus, were trying to break the two apart while Rufioh and Horuss were standing, unsure, on the side, twitching forward to do _something_.

But you watch with wide eyes as John seems to struggle in getting some sort of...spiky black and white ball. John seems to be saying something to Meenah, and she’s just glaring back at the human, shouting something back in return. You’re not sure why John wants that spiky thing, but you see the utter panic in his eyes. And so, even though you’ve known John for a _short_ while, and you’ve known Meenah for _much_ _**longer**_ …

You dart forward, tackling _**Meenah**_ to the ground. You feel Meenah hit your back more out of alarm than anger, but you think she’s let go of the spiky ball. You’re not sure if you made the right choice, but you look up in time to see John grab the spiky, black and white orb before rushing out of hive. You let go of Meenah, scrambling to your hands and knees and then your feet. You follow John to see what exactly he was going to do with that orb.

Once your step out of the threshold of Mituna’s hive, you see that John seems to be concentrating, blue wind rushing around him violently. Before you can call out to John or do anything, the human just...slingshots the orb up into the air? You watch as the black and white orb grows smaller and smaller in the murky, green sky, a gust of blue wind pushing it far away. You lift your gaze down to see John, who’s running towards you.

You flail when John doesn’t slow down at all, but you see his hands moving and his mouth forming words, saying and signing ‘ _Gęt døwń_ ’ frantically. You’re too confused to comply, so John tackles you, but your body doesn’t slam onto the ground. He helps you duck your head down and slightly drapes his body over yours in a protective way. All you can do is gaze at the green dirt below you.

You hear nothing of course, but with your limited vision of staring at the ground, something had flashed brightly overhead, green light spilling everywhere. It’s then that you start to feel the ground trembling, and the oppressing heat from above. John is just holding you tight, keeping you from...an explosion? You think it’s an explosion. It makes sense since there was a flash of light and then the ground shook. So was the black and white orb that John sent into the air a _**bomb**_!?

Then the shaking of the ground slowly ceases, and the heat seems to become less and less but not gone. You open your eyes, not knowing when exactly you had closed them. John carefully releases you and you lift up your head, looking at the human’s face. John grins wearily at you before he apparently laughs. You idly wonder what that sounds like before you watch his hands move.

*Thäńkš før thę hęłp bäçk thęrę.* He signed with a smiled. *Ï ręäłłÿ thøüght thät wę węrę gøńńä bę gøńęrš.*

You merely blink dumbly for a moment before noting that everything seemed to be a bit greener. Lifting your head up, you widen your eyes slowly when you catch sight of a bright green orb of light above the planet. You can tell it’s a star of some sort.

So...John had pretty much saved all of your butts from being exploded. Looks like you did make the right choice in the end.

When you lower your gaze back down, you widen your eyes and reach out in distress. There’s some red starting to slowly stain John’s t-shirt again at the left shoulder. His wound must have reopened again. John follows your gaze before he seems to laugh and moves his right hand to sign.

*Ït’š äłrïght.* He tries to soothe. *Ï’vę häd wøršt.*

You puff out your cheeks at this and grab onto his right hand, standing up. At your gentle tug, he stands up as well before you start marching him over back into the direction of Mituna’s hive; you see most of the others standing outside with wide eyes, looking up at the green star above or at John and you.

*Ÿøü’rę gøńńä gęt pätçhęd üp ęïthęr wäÿ,* You sign over your shoulder with your free hand, sending a stern glare over at John as well.

John merely smiles kindly in response as you walk past the others and into the safety of Mituna’s hive. As you start to redress John’s shoulder wound, you stick with your earlier assessment of the human known as John Egbert: he is a _wonderful_ person.

==> Meulin: Be Jude.

A bare foot rushes forward towards your face.

==> Jude: Block!

You cross your arms in front of your face, grunting at the impact as your own bare feet slide back across the gool grass below you. You shove Joey away then, and she retreats, landing only a few meters away before she’s charging forward again, a determined grin on her lips, dressed in a gray t-shirt and jersey shorts with the longer strands of her hair tied up in a short ponytail.

You move forward, delivering a left jab and then a right hook; Joey either dodges or deflects. You follow up with another punch, this one skimming near your sister’s cheek. When you grin, Joey merely huffs at you before lashing out with a front kick to your chin, which you barely dodge as well. She then ducks down and sweeps a leg out at your feet, but you jump back. As you retreat, Joey moves forward.

Joey dashes towards you before spinning on her right heel at the last moment, left leg lifting to hook-kick you in the head. Quickly, you lift your left arm up and block the attack again. Joey retracts her leg, and you quickly move in with a barrage of punches. She makes a speedy retreat once more, tilting her head to the side a few times this way and that to avoid your rain of blows.

The both of you then back up completely from each other, assessing. On the side, you sense Egon and big bro carefully observing Joey’s and your movements. Today was one of the days where Egon and big bro trained you two to fight; Joey has been learning taekwondo while you have been learning bartitsu. You are currently 12 years old, almost 13, and you think your training is coming along rather swell--

…

…

You find yourself suddenly staring up at the bright blue sky above, winded and surprised.

You then hear a loud, triumphant cheer before you groan and lift your head up, glasses slightly askew. You glare at the tap dancing figure of your sister, her arms occasionally pumping upwards in victory. Her little victory dancing then comes to a stop when she turns her attention back to you.

“That's two wins, Jude!” Joey cheers, skipping over before pausing and putting her hands on her hips, she grins down at you, blocking out some sunlight as sweat trickles down the side of her face. “Now we’re _**even**_ ~”

You let your head fall back on the cool grass again, letting out a gruff sigh as you shut your eyes. You then hear a bright laugh, causing your eyes to open and see big bro stand up from where he had been sitting, walking forward, amusement bright in his blue eyes before he crouches down next to you.

“...I see you got distracted.” Big bro then says after a brief moment of silence, a grin on his lips, mirth dancing in his blue eyes. “Is it comfortable down there?”

You groan loudly in response, adjusting your glasses before half heartedly whacking your big brother’s ankle. You really don’t like it when he gets into that teasing mode of his.

“I could’ve won with my cane.” You grumble petulantly.

“Ah, but today was no weapons training, yes?” Big bro chuckles as he reaches down to flick a finger at your forehead. “Don’t be petty now. Besides, Joey and you are tied in spars--and don’t pretend you hadn’t been rubbing _your_ victories in your sister’s face as well.”

You flush out of embarrassment before sighing. You then look up at both your brother and sister.

“Sorry, Joey, big bro.” You then apologize, voice sincere. Big bro smiles gently with approval.

“S’okay, Jude.” Joey merely grins in response, kneeling down beside you while wiping away sweat with her left hand.

She then extends her right hand towards you, and you take it. She helps you sit up before letting go of your hand. You rub your right forearm over your face, pushing your glasses up slightly so no sweat can get into your eyes.

“You two should start doing stretches.” Big bro then murmurs, a bright smile filled with pride on his lips. “There is one main correction I have for you two: Jude, you’re gonna have to keep on paying attention, and Joey, you need to pull back your kicks faster so you won’t get caught and taken down. All in all, we’re done for today. Awesome work you two.”

You see Joey bright smile, and you bet you’re doing the same--and then big bro tousles both of your sweaty heads. Your sister and you groan with annoyance.

“Bro-bro, we’re all sweaty, seriously!” Joey complains, wanting to save your brother from getting more sweat on his hands.

“Oh my gog, you’re _**right**_.” Big bro then says before reaching out to wipe his hands on your t-shirts. He makes an overdramatic disgusted face, tickling your sides at the same time. “Gross. I have such _**sweaty**_ little siblings.”

Joey and you, suppressing giggles, have a brief mock fight with big bro, merely swatting away his ticklish fingers from your sides before he grins brightly and stands up. Big bro dusts the front of his jeans before glancing behind himself at the family android-butler-friend.

“Hey, Egon, why don’t you give your own corrections now?” Big bro says as he flashes a bright smile at the white-haired android. “I’m just gonna go and get some ice cream floats for my little sibs.”

“ _Awww_ yeah~!” Joey cheers happily, and you echo her excitement with a grin.

And so, big bro enters the house, a smile on his face. Egon walks over to the two of you then, hands clasped behind his back, one white eyebrow arched. Joey starts her stretching, and you do too. You can’t do the splits like her, but you’re surprisingly somewhat getting there. Egon starts to talk about what he had studied today, giving good or bad points to Joey and you equally. Your sister and you listened carefully, storing the information away for a later training day--

There’s a loud, jarring _**crash**_ within the house.

...Your blood immediately runs cold as you scramble to your feet with Joey at your side. Egon is already briskly entering the house, Joey and you hot on his heels, bare feet touching grass and then carpet. The three of your run through the living room and into the kitchen. Whatever Egon sees in the kitchen makes him surge forward, and that just makes the blood rushing in your ears louder.

Joey enters the kitchen before you, and you hear her choked gasp of surprise. When you enter the kitchen, you don’t look at the broken glass cups or the ice cream floats splattered all over the tiled floor. You look at your big brother-- _ **only**_   _your brother_ \--and you see him slumped against one of the lower cabinets, one hand weakly clutching at the front of his shirt, breathing harshly.

Egon is kneeling next to big bro, one hand at your brother’s back. Big bro’s eyes are squeezed shut, but he manages to crack them open slightly to look at Joey and you, smiling feverishly. Your grip tightens on the wooden frame of the doorway.

“I-...I-It’s _ju_ st…” Big bro tries to drag in every single breath he can take. “...It’s...j-just...ph- _phan_..to _ **m**_ p-pains…!”

F**king he**, big bro…! You dash out of the kitchen and into the living room. Your turn sharply and run upstairs to the bathroom. You dash down the hall and turn sharply into the bathroom, ignoring the fact your shoulder bashes against the wall for a moment before you fumble with the mirror cabinet.

The small door swings open and you reach in for the pain meds and big bro’s usual medicine. You don’t bother closing the mirror cabinet door, dashing out of the bathroom and down the hall. You then leap over the banister and grunt as you land on your feet on top of the couch, barely missing the piano. While it had been risky, you were in a f**king hurry.

When you’re back in the kitchen again, Joey is on big bro’s other side, holding his left hand with both of hers to ground him. Big bro’s grip looks painful, but you know Joey wouldn’t let go. You nearly slip on the melted ice cream on the ground, but you stumble over to Egon, handing the two bottles in your hands over to the android.

Egon takes them without looking, shaking out two pills from each bottle. You quickly go through the cabinets and pull out a glass cup, going over to the sink, avoiding the mess on the ground. You fill the glass up with water quickly before handing it to Joey. Big bro seems to be twitching on the ground now, one hand still fisted tightly into the front of his t-shirt, blue eyes distant and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. God, he was so pale, sweat soaking his blue undershirt, heavy drops slipping down the side of his face.

“ _Young Heir._ ” Big bro doesn’t answer, and panic seizes you for a moment. But Egon, eyebrows furrowed, moves forward to take big bro’s chin in his gloved hand. You hear Egon take a mechanical breath before he calls out again. “ _...Young Heir. Are you with me? You need to take your medicine._ ”

“...A-Already... _di_ **d** …” Big bro pants out, voice a whisper as Egon lets go of his chin. “Ph-Ph- _Pha_ ntom….pains...a-are diff-different…I...”

“ _Fine, just don’t speak anymore._ ” Egon says sternly. The android puts big bro’s usual medicine to the side, but he offers the pain meds to your brother.

Big bro seems much weaker now, but his grip remain tight on his shirt and one of your sister’s hands. Egon has to place the pills into big bro’s mouth for him, and Joey helps your brother swallow it down with a few careful sips of water. A few minutes of silence pass, and all you can hear is big bro’s heavy breathing. Big bro looks so d**n miserable, eyes shut, breath barely entering his lungs before he exhales again. F**k, you just want to stop his _**pain**_.

Eventually, Egon makes a static-like noise before he reaches up to the side of big bro’s neck. You watch as the white-haired android’s voice grew strained as he gazes into big bro’s pain-glazed eyes.

“ _...Apologies, Young Heir. But I’m going to have to knock you out._ ” Egon murmurs in warning.

Big bro manages a weak smile that looks more like a grimace, and then Egon presses down on the pressure point at your brother’s neck. Big bro goes limp, unconscious, and you understand Egon’s reason for knocking your brother out. Being unconscious was much better than struggling through an ocean of pain while awake. Joey is still holding onto big bro’s limp hand.

Egon silently puts one arm beneath big bro’s knees and then his shoulders. With a soft whirl of machinery, Egon stands up, big bro in his arms. The android’s face is blank for a moment before he looks at Joey and you with softened eyes.

“ _...Will it be alright if I clean your brother up first?_ ” Egon asks.

Joey and you can only mutely nod. And there was a pause, as if Joey wouldn’t let go of big bro’s hand, but she knows she must. After one last squeeze, Joey lets go of big bro’s hand. Without another word, Egon leaves the kitchen, big bro in his arms. Silence reigns in the kitchen for a long moment, and you bite your lower lip, looking down at the tiled ground. You don’t know what to say.

…

…

“...Hey Jude?” You jerkingly look up, and you see Joey looking at you. Her emerald eyes are pained...but you see a wobbly smile make its way onto her face. “How about we make some soup for bro-bro?”

…Oh, that’s right. When there’s nothing to say, use actions to express your feelings. Plus, big bro never likes it when we’re sad. With a sniffle-- _you didn’t realize that you almost cried_ \--you roughly rub your arm over your eyes before putting a grin on your face. Big bro will be fine. No matter what. He’s not weak; he’s stubborn.

“We should clean up first.” You then say in response, adjusting your glasses. “I’ll go get the mop.”

==> Jude: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what Kanaya is doing with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, onwards to the next chapter! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Also, jegus, I’m past 500,000 words for this story. Not many people will enjoy reading such a long thing. ε-(´∀｀; )


	52. ==> Reader: See what Kanaya is doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how late this chapter is! I got sick along the way while writing this, so my cold took a few of my writing days away from me. Haha, I’m still coughing actually. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Also, I was listening to The World Revolving Remix (Jevil’s Theme) by RetroSpecter throughout most of this chapter. (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

==> Reader: See what Kanaya is currently doing.

“My, my…” Rose murmured, studying a few buildings here and there, her orange clothes swaying softly in a nonexistent breeze. Some of the structures seemed to have been cut through cleanly. “I know my brother’s work anywhere…” Her lavender eyes then moved over to a crumbled building. “...and John’s.”

“John had gone to the Prospit ship to fight the underlings, no? Though he most likely fought off a few underlings along the way.” Kanaya’s voice came from beside the Seer of Light, her jade butterfly wings fluttering slightly behind her back. “However, I don’t think he would leave this much destruction for a few _imps_ and _basilisks_ …”

“Dave and John must have been strifing each other.” Rose said thoughtfully, landing on one of the buildings to crouch down slightly, fingers gently brushing against a gash in the concrete. Her gaze moved to a crater denting another part of the roof as Kanaya landed next to her. “No wonder my brother had bruises on his face when I encountered him.”

“Those two were _fighting_?” Kanaya asked, worried. The Sylph of Space took in the destruction of buildings in a new lighting. She felt a small sliver of fear, wondering for a moment how strong John and Dave were. “I thought they were friends. _Moirails_.”

“Do not worry, Kanaya,” Rose said, a smile on her lips as she then stood up straight. “My brother was smiling when I last saw him. I do not believe the strife was serious.”

“Well…” Kanaya watched a nearby building crumble down, no longer able to stay up anymore, dust clouds filling the air. The structure had been riddled with craters and deep gashes. “... _I_ would have thought otherwise.”

“I’m sure the both of them had settled whatever they needed to settle.” Rose said, chuckling softly, flashing a reassuring smile to the Sylph of Space as she waved a hand over at the other buildings covered in glittering grist; Dave might have collected some, but he hadn’t collected all. Kanaya idly wondered where the Knight of Time was now as Rose continued to speak. “Now, would you like to tidy up with me?”

“ _Well_ , no one else will do it.” Kanaya said with fake vexation, causing Rose to chuckle softly once again, making the Jade Blood’s heart skip a beat for a moment.

~~

It’s been roughly half an hour since the start of the cleanup. Rose and Kanaya were clearing out the buildings of grist much faster than expected. Well, to be honest, all you had to do to collect the grist was to come in contact with the slightly glowing objects.

And now, Kanaya bent down and collected the last bit of grist on the roof she was on, left behind from Dave and Hal’s underling genocide. She sighed softly as she then straightened her back and scanned the area, catching sight of a figure dressed in orange. The Sylph of Space paused where she was, taking a moment to watch Rose gracefully move from one roof to the next.

…

…

…Kanaya was unsure what to think about her feelings right now--her feelings for _**Rose**_ specifically. The Sylph of Space had been certain that she had some sort of pale connection to Rose at first, but now she wasn’t sure what kind of feelings she had when Rose was nearby.

When Kanaya had met Rose face to face for the first time, there had been nothing but familiarity, a brief exchange of proper introductions, and warm smiles. It was rather strange, but Rose and Kanaya seemed to have instantly clicked.

Though Rose seems a bit different now, older and wiser, but Kanaya still bonded with the blonde over random topics, from literature to fashion. Whenever the Seer of Light laughs or smiles Kanaya would always get this fluttery feeling in her stomach, and she would smile too. But were those pale feelings with a moirail? No, those feelings were--

“Kanaya, are you alright?” Said person jolted slightly when she realized that the subject of her thoughts was now in front of her. It was apparent that the Seer of Light was done collecting grist in her area. Rose inclined her head, eyebrows pinched slightly with concern. “You are flushing rather heavily. Are you feeling sick?”

...Oh.

Oh, oh, _oh_ , _**oh**_ , _**oh**_ …! Kanaya blinked, flushing a darker jade before she waved Rose off, letting out an uncharacteristic, nervous laugh. But the situation seemed to spiral even further when Kanaya’s skin started to glow a bright white, furthering the Jade Blood’s embarrassment.

The Sylph of Space did her best to hide her obvious blushing, but Rose moved forward and brought Kanaya’s glowing hands from her face, still looking concerned...and a little _knowing_. It clicked so easily then. Kanaya understood what her feelings were now as she gazed into Rose’s warm, lavender eyes. It was apparent Rose knew all along. And Kanaya just realized now.

Kanaya Maryam, the Jade Blood, Virgo Troll, and Sylph of Space, had _**red**_ feelings for Rose Lalonde, the human and Seer of Light. She wanted to be _matesprits_ with Rose.

==> Reader: See what the Alpha Guardians are doing.

“Jay, are you _**sure**_ you’re feeling better now?” Jaden asked for the nth time, acting like a helicopter.

“I’m really fine, Jaden.” The Sylph of Breath puffed out exasperatedly as he sat up comfortably on his bed. “I don’t have anymore chest pain. _Honest_!”

“That’s what you said the second time you woke up.” D drawled on the side, arms crossed, currently dressed in a red undershirt and black slacks. The Seer of Time carefully scanned Jay for a moment before sighing. “Although he really does look better this time, Jade. You can relax a bit.”

“Dietrich is right, Jaden.” Ross, seated on a wooden stool, murmured calmly, glancing up briefly from the blue scarf she was currently knitting with lavender needles, an amused smile on the Witch of Light’s face. “Johnathan looks much better now, compared to a few days ago.”

Jay, Ross, Jaden, and D were the only ones in the small gray room right now. Equius and Nepeta had gone away earlier to see their respective lusii, and Jim and Jane had gone about their own businesses once they saw Jay wake up a few times. Actually, it was much to the insistence of the Sylph of Breath that most of the occupants in the room left to do their own thing. But D, Jaden, and Ross remained to watch over Jay.

“I’ll relax when Jay finally knows how to take care of himself properly.” Jaden groused as she reached over to ruffle Jay’s salt-n-pepper hair roughly, much to the comedian’s dismay. “But fine. If Ross says that Jay’s fine, then I’ll let up on my mother-hen issues.” 

“Hey, you’re not trusting _my_ judgement?” D said with mock sadness, uncrossing his arms briefly to place a hand on his chest to emphasize his ‘hurt’ feelings.

“D, you are actually _**worse**_ than Jay when it comes to taking care of yourself.” Jaden said flatly, the Rogue of Space narrowing his green eyes at the blonde. “And that’s bad. _More_ than _**bad**_.”

“Debatable.” D drawled in return, shrugging before he gazed over his shades, red-rose gaze sharp. “But I wouldn’t take Jay’s injuries lightly. Although I may disregard my own injuries, when it comes to you guys, I’m always serious.”

“Get rid of the ‘may’ in your sentence and I might agree with you.” Jaden sighed with exasperation before looking back over at Jay-- _and then whipping her gaze abruptly to the door._

D, Ross, and Jay had also quickly turned their gazes to the door at the same moment, but the Seer of Time was the first to relax first, sighing softly when someone knocked on the closed door. D glanced over at his companions, pushing off the wall he was leaning against.

“Everything’s fine. There’s just a bunch of troll-kiddies outside.” D drawled as he walked over to the door, pushing his shades up at the same time. “Besides, what kind of enemy knocks?”

“One that is confident of his or her skill, Dietrich.” Ross answered, going back to knit the scarf in her lap. The Witch of Light smiled when she felt D’s ticked-off gaze on her. “But I suppose knocking is rather foolish.”

D sighed as he placed his hand on the cool door handle, twisting it before tugging. The Seer of Time opened the door and leaned against the door frame first, humming in interest as his gaze flit over each face before him.

“Heya.” D greeted, gaze behind his shades landing on the troll with nubby horns and sharp red eyes; this troll-kid looked like the leader. “What can I do for y'all? I’m Dietrich Strider, by the way. You can call me D.”

“I am Kankri Vantas, and these are my companions Cronus Ampora, Aranea Serket, Rufioh Nitram, and Latula Pyrope.” The kid, Kankri, was quick to introduce himself and his buddies, dressed in a red turtleneck and black jeans. Cronus was wearing a white shirt with a violet Aquarius symbol on it, gray jeans, and shoes. Aranea was wearing a blue blouse, a black skirt, and sandals. Latula was dressed in a teal long-sleeve, teal shorts, and red boots. Rufioh was dressed in a black vest with bones decorating it, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and shoes. Kankri continued to speak. “I wish to speak with the Sylph of Breath if he is well and available.”

Huh. This kid’s straight to the point; at least he’s polite. D hummed and nodded in understanding before glancing over his left shoulder at Jay.

“Yo, you feeling up for talking, old man?” The Seer of Time asked, one eyebrow arched.

“Yes, you four year-old _child_.” Jay snarked back in return, rolling his blue eyes behind his square glasses before smiling. “Just let them in.”

With a small smirk, D stepped to the side and opened the door wider, letting Kankri and Cronus inside of the room. The Seer of Time looked questioningly at the remaining trolls that were outside.

“We’ll wait outside.” Latula said, waving a hand flippantly through the air. “We’d just make it cramped in there.”

D arched an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders in a ‘suit-yourself’ kind of way, but he left the door wide open so the trolls could at least hear the conversation. The Seer of Time then walked back into the room. Instead of leaning against the wall, D decided to sit down on one of the seats that were left; Kankri and Cronus were seated closer to were Jay was sitting upright on his temporary bed.

“What do you need, old sport?” Jay then asked once Kankri and Cronus were settled. Jaden sat down on the open seat next to Ross, which was directly across from where D was sitting.

Cronus scrunched his face up, mouthing  ‘old sport’ to himself while Kankri merely smiled kindly, hands placed neatly on his lap.

“Well, first of all, are you well, Sir?” Kankri inquired softly.

“Oh, I’m quite healthy.” Jay said cheerily before blushing bashfully, fiddling with his thumbs. “A-And there’s no need to call me ‘ _ **Sir**_ ’! That’s _way_ too respectful for an old coot like me. My name is Johnathan Egbert, but you can just call me Jay.”

“Jay then. And you can call me Kankri.” Kankri agreed before his smile wavered a little. There was a slight pause, and Cronus side-eyed the Seer of Blood before brushing shoulders with the shorter, giving silent support. The Mutant Blood’s lips quirked upwards at this before his he steadied his gaze and looked into patient blue eyes. “...I...I have heard that you are the one who had healed Gamzee, Kozoro, and Mr. Strider’s of their brainwashing.”

“Ah, yes. I did...something with my Breath powers.” Jay muttered, moving his hands around, Breath briefly trailing after his fingers as he frowned thoughtfully to himself. “I’m actually not sure what I had done, but Broderick said I had healed his…’freedom’? But yes, I did get rid of Gamzee, Broderick, and Mr. Makara’s brainwashing.” Jay then paused and softened his gaze when he looked at both Kankri and Cronus before he smiled lopsidedly. “...I am going to guess that you have a friend that needs my help.”

“Yes.” Kankri softly replied, fingers briefly clutching his knee before he relaxed his grip.

D slowly began to tune out the conversation, noting that he wouldn’t really be needed. The brainwashing f**kery really does sound sh**ty though. But the Seer of Time’s thoughts drifted a bit and he stared at the wall between Jaden and Ross’ heads; the Rogue of Space, cleaning a pistol, and the Witch of Light, still knitting a scarf, seemed to be listening to the conversation.

…The Seer then began to idly wonder about his Time powers. D hadn’t talked that much about Time with Dave; all the Seer and Knight had said to each other was how f**king confusing the timelines could be. So...D decided to test the extent of his Time powers.

The Seer of Time felt a brief heat to his eyes before images began to slowly pass by his sight. It was interesting, seeing the future, or the past. The past was something set in stone, easy to look back to if D wished to. But the _future_? The future was tricky, full of _**infinite**_ possibilities.

An example would be that Jaden pulls out a different handgun fourteen seconds from now, cleaning the weapon. But in another timeline she pulls out a shotgun. Or maybe Ross crosses her legs five seconds from now, but in another timeline, she doesn’t. It was strange, the future. D never knew which timeline was the right one until it was just about to happen. But...the Seer of Time supposed he was happy to able to see all of the possibilities before him that would help benefit the others.

D then decided to try and look further into the future. A few images pass through the Seer’s sight, and the Strider could see that John, the kid, was doing his strange time-hopping again. D made a mental note to ask John about his time powers since the kid’s obviously a Heir of Breath. D continued to look farther into the futu--

Holy sh**...! D suddenly found himself...standing on some sort of planet covered in, what seemed to be, gray ash. An explosion grazed his right side, and the Seer of Time quickly took in what was before him. D thinks he sees multiple Daves in the area, each one holding a white sword, eyebrows pinched and mouths turned downwards or teeth gritted.

What the f**k was going on? This future vision was so much more d**n vivid than all the other ones. Did that mean this was a future that was actually unavoidable? No. That would be impossible. Maybe D was doing something different. Well, the Seer of Time had been thinking of John. Maybe this was future that had something to do with the Heir of Breath--?

Said ravenet then rushed past D in a burst of blue wind, armed with an ax, and he looked...pretty d**n _terrifying_ , blue eyes sharp and glowing as he seemed to follow the Daves to attack... _something_? Actually…

D tried to move his gaze around the area, but the vision of the apparent future-- _or past?_ \--would start to mist a bit. When the Seer of Time turned his attention back to John, the future vision would be so much clearer. And so D took the time to see John, the Daves, Jade, Rose, and a whole sh**-ton of people that the Seer of Time did and did not recognize. While there so many people present, there was suddenly a large explosion, blowing almost everyone back; John, Dave, and a few others remained, apparently still fighting whatever made the explosions. The fight continues, and D had that familiar gut-churning instinct that something f**ked was about to happen--

D abruptly felt pain in his head, and the soft ticking of a clock turned louder and louder. The future, or past, vision fizzled out, and the Seer of Time was suddenly left in the darkness...before he was gazing into bulging eyes that were flashing multiple colors and numbers. D felt his blood run cold and his heart work doubletime.

“ **NO PEEKING,** ” The owner of the bulging eyes growled, sneering at the Seer of Time. “ **S T R I D E R .** ”

Jaden whipped her head around sharply when she heard a chair get knocked over violently. She gasped softly in alarm when she saw D on the ground, curses falling from the Seer of Time’s mouth, shades hitting the floor.

“ _Dietrich_!? Are you alright?” Jaden asked as she rushed over, helping the Strider sit up.

D didn’t answer, but he stopped swearing up a storm, right hand still pressed over his eyes. Jaden, kneeling beside the Seer of Time, gingerly brushed her fingers against his, worried for her friend.

“D, let me see.” The Rogue of Space demanded. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

Kankri, Cronus, and Ross were also out of their seats right now, but they gave Jaden and D space. Jay looked like he was about to slide out of bed, but Kankri placed a hand on the elder’s shoulder to keep him in bed for now. D then grunted as he sat up straighter against the wall behind him before he slowly dropped his hand from his eyes.

Jaden gasped softly when she saw red tears-- _ **blood**_ \--slowly making their way down the Seer of Time’s cheeks from his rose-red eyes. D merely smirked wearily as he wiped the blood away with his thumb, wincing slightly at the lights above.

“It’s, _ah_ , okay.” D muttered as he shut his eyes momentarily, head lightly hitting the wall behind him as he sighed deeply. “I think I overused my powers or something. I ain’t blind, but I’m pretty sensitive to light right now and…well, to be honest, my eyes hurt like a _**b***h**_ right now.”

Ross barely hesitated and walked over to the switch near the door, lights turning off. Latula, Aranea, and Rufioh were peeking their heads inside, concerned; they had been listening, and the sudden noise caused them to look into the room. Aranea then moved briskly into the room, the Sylph’s hands glowing softly with Light as she kneeled next to D.

“Please hold still.” Aranea murmured softly, gray fingertips hovering near D’s closed eyes but not yet touching. “I can heal you.”

When D gave a curt nod of consent, Aranea gently placed her glowing fingers over the Seer of Time’s eyes. The healing was quick, and Aranea carefully moved her hands from D’s eyes, the glow of Light slowly fading. The Strider then blinked his eyes open, looking less bloodshot, red tears ceasing. D sighed before he sent a small smirk to Aranea.

“Thanks, kid.” D murmured.

Aranea merely smiled before standing up, backing up a bit to give D space while Jaden moved forward.

“What did you do?” Jaden demanded, looking worried but relieved at the same time. “D**n it, D. This is why I said that you’re _worse_ than Jay when it comes to taking care of yourself.”

“ _Still_ debatable. And all I did was overuse my powers is all.” D quipped back easily before his gaze became calculating, a frown marring his face.

“...Dietrich?” Ross called out softly, seeing her brother’s expression despite the slight darkness; the light pouring in from the open door was helping. “Are you _really_ alright?”

“...There _is_ something on my mind.” D finally admitted before sending a wry smirk to the Witch of Light. “But I’ll think about it later.” The Seer of Time then looked over at where Jay was tensely sitting in bed. “Yo, so what did the kid want?”

Jay blinked before he sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head at how D was bringing the attention back to him. But the Sylph of Breath decided to let it slide-- _for now_ \--and smiled lopsidedly as he looked over at Kankri and then back at D, who was swiping up his shades from the ground.

“Well, since I’m pretty much healed up, I told Kankri that I would like to heal his friend’s freedom.” Jay said as he fiddled with the covers. “I’m being honest when I say that I feel better, and I’d like to help the old sport--”

“Fine, fine.” D cut in, sighing as he stood up, Jaden quickly standing up with the Seer of Time. The Strider hid a grimace when he felt some dried blood on his cheeks. D then sent an arched eyebrow at Jay while fiddling with his aviators, making sure they weren’t cracked from falling off of his face. “But, the moment you start _feeling_ sick, you’re going back to bed to rest.”

“And I would say the same to you, D.” Jay said firmly, blue eyes narrowed sharply while the Strider raised his eyebrow even more, smirking with amusement. “I’m not joking, _Dietrich_. If _**you**_ feel sick, then you are going to rest as well. _Got it_?”

“Got it, old man.” D said, but his voice was sincere, and Jay was satisfied.

With a grunt, the Sylph of Breath then swung his legs over the side of the bed, careful to avoid Kankri, who was standing there with Cronus at his side. The others quickly moved forward to help, but Jay held his hand up, sending a ‘let-me-do-this-on-my-own’ look. The Sylph of Breath got up from the bed easily, swaying just for a moment, only because he had been in bed for so long, before he looked over at Kankri.

“Now, let’s go and heal your friend’s freedom.” Jay said softly with a determined grin. Kankri blinked in idle surprise before sending a grateful smile to Jay. The Sylph of Breath merely widened his grin. “Lead the way, old sport.”

Ross and Jaden were smiling fondly at Jay’s cheer, and D smirked. The Seer of Time, Witch of Light, and the Rogue of Space stepped out of the way to let Kankri, Cronus, and Jay leave the room first. Jaden quickly skipped after her brother, sticking close in case the Sylph of Breath got weak knees. Ross exited the room after Jaden, and D followed at a sedate pace at the back of the group; Latula, Rufioh, and Aranea were ahead with Kankri, Cronus, and Jay.

While everyone was ahead, the Seer of Time glanced down at his right hand, seeing the already-drying blood that had come from his eyes. D’s thoughts went back to the bulging eyes that had been glaring at him.

…

…

…D was gonna have to talk to John about his vision.

==> Reader: Be Rufioh, who is currently processing the sudden appearance of John Egbert in his friends’ and his life.

You are now Rufioh Nitram, and...you’re……you’re not really sure what to make of the human called John Egbert.

When you had first seen John choking Kurloz out, you had been panicked for the Purple Blood--and then Horuss shot the alien in the shoulder. You had been relieved that Kurloz was saved. And then you had been surprised when the alien flew up into the air, _without_ wings. You had been prepared to engage John in a fight, wings twitching for flight, but Mituna was quick to defend the alien.

You were confused.

And then the alien had crushed the head of Kurloz’s strange doll, and the Purple Blood just dropped. John caught Kurloz before he fell, and Mituna had to catch both when the alien slipped into unconsciousness, no longer holding the Purple Blood’s weight. Kankri had made the verdict of hearing the alien out before doing anything.

After that, Mituna had lead you all to his hive, where Latula, Kurloz, and John could rest up and heal. The alien woke up much earlier than expected, and he spoke Alterninan; so you hadn’t been hearing things when John had asked for help before falling unconscious. Kankri had talked privately with John for a moment, and then the Mutant Blood explained the situation to everyone else.

John was apparently from...the future from a game called SBURB instead of SGRUB. There weren’t that many details, but John apparently knows all of you. It was very hard to believe, but then the alien talks about things he shouldn’t know, and you all end up believing him.

When John goes upstairs, you're worried for Kurloz, Latula, and Meulin-- _the latter emotionally unstable_ \--but you were confident Porrim and Aranea would protect the three. And then Mituna goes upstairs. You spend time with Horuss, Meenah, Kankri, and Cronus downstairs, but your mind always goes back to those upstairs, worried.

It’s about half an hour later that Meenah brings out some sort of black and white orb, saying it’s the key to completing SGRUB. But before either you could inquire about the strange object, blue wind rushes down into the loungeblock, and John abruptly appears right next to Meenah.

Everyone was on guard immediately because John’s expression was really, really...well, it wasn’t exactly frightening, but he looked spooked, worried-- _and then John lunges towards Meenah_ , hands firmly grasping the black and white orb. Meenah, of course, doesn’t let the object in her hands get yanked out of her grasp; she holds on tightly and stands up, teeth barred.

«Whät thę _**glüb**_ ïš ÿøür _prøbłęm_!?» Meenah snarls while the rest of you also shoot up from your seats.

«Łęt gø øf thę Tümør!» John shouts back in response, expression pinched. «Ït’š gøïńg tø _**ęxpłødę**_ äńÿ šęçøńd ńøw!»

‘Explode’? The orb!? You take a stuttering step forward, but you’re unsure of what to do. You’re not sure if the human is _lying_ or _not_. Looking out of the corner of your eye, you can tell Horuss is in the same boat. But Cronus and Kankri quickly move forward to try and break the Fuchsia Blood and the human apart from each other. And you absently realize that John must be pretty strong to make Meenah struggle to keep the spiky orb in her possession.

You then hear pounding footsteps, causing you to glance to the side, tearing your gaze away from the scuffle. You see Meulin, Mituna, and Porrim standing there, watching the scene before them with mixed feelings.

«Ÿøü’rę błüffïń’!» Meenah grits back, teeth still barred threateningly. «Whÿ šhøüłd Ï trüšt ÿ--!?»

You and the others watch with surprise when Meulin comes charging in, tackling _**Meenah**_ to the ground. John successfully yanks the black and white orb from Meenah’s grasp and then runs out of Mituna’s hive. You’re still too surprised to stop or follow John.

But Meulin scrambles to her feet, ignoring Meenah’s cursing, and goes after John. This causes you and the others to follow Meulin. But why would Meulin do this? She helped the _alien_ instead of the Fuchsia Blood. Something must have happened upstairs for Meulin to choose John over Meenah.

When you make it outside of Mituna’s hive, you only have time to see something shoot up into the air. Blinking, you realize that the object going up into the air is the spiky black and white orb John had yanked out of Meenah’s hands. You can only watch the orb become a speck in the sky...and then you couldn’t see anything. What had been the point--?

There’s a bright, green flash, and you’re forced to look away from where you had last seen the strange orb. The next thing you know, your hear-ducts are popping, and you feel an intense heat above. You can feel the ground beneath you shake, and you grip the doorframe beside you to steady yourself.

The tremors go on for a few more seconds before it all dies out. You note that there’s...some sort of heat coming from above. You open your eyes slowly and see……well, you think you see a green sun of some sort in the sky above LOSAA. Your mind quickly pieces things together. The spiky orb was a bomb...and John had saved you all. Kankri, Cronus, and Meenah move past you to step outside of the hive, looking at the green star.

You lower your gaze and see Meulin and John walking back towards the hive. Meulin seems to sign something at John, who merely smiles sheepishly in response. When the two get closer, you see that John is bleeding again at his shoulder. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Horuss shift guiltily, probably feeling bad for injuring John. Without a word, Horuss and you move out of the way for Meulin and John to enter the hive.

You see Meulin bring out a healing box, opening it up. She made John remove his shirt so she could repatch the room. A few minutes pass by and John’s wound is redressed, and Kankri, Cronus, and Meenah enter the hive again. Meenah gazes at John for a long moment before sighing gruffly; the human’s shirt is back on, and he inclines his head, curious.

«... _Thäńkš_...» Meenah then says. «...Før šävïńg øür ä**ęš.»

...It was probably the closest Meenah was going to get for an apology. Actually, it was pretty much a miracle that Meenah said ‘Thäńkš’ for once. But you pay attention to how John merely smiles, happy and relieved.

«Thęrę’š ńø ńęęd før thäńkš.» John says cheerily. «Ï’m głäd ÿøü äłł ärę äłrïght.»

John is a strange enigma.

~~

«Ï’m gøïńg tø hęłp ÿøü güÿš gęt tø ÿøür Qüęšt Będš.» John says to Kankri, a grim smile on his lips.

You and the others are obviously eavesdropping on the conversation, but John and Kankri don’t seem to mind. After John had explained what the Tumor and Green Sun were, everyone pretty much went back to doing their own thing. No, that’s a lie. Everyone went back to...watching John, while pretending to talk to each other.

It wasn’t _blatant_ staring. But all of you were obviously side-eyeing the human from time to time as he talked to Kankri. John was just...all of you didn’t know what to make of John--though it looks like Mituna and Meulin have taken an easy liking to the human; you think Kankri is slowly starting to like John as well. And now John was mentioning Quest Beds…

«Dø ÿøü kńøw whęrę thęÿ ärę?» Kankri asks, curious, sitting on the left of John on the loungeplank.

«Ÿęš. Ï føüńd thęm wïth Bręäth.» John says as blue wind seems to wind around his body. Meulin, who is sitting on the human's right curiously reaches out at the wind, which surprisingly winds around her gray fingers; she lets out silent giggles, a fanged smile crossing her lips. Mituna had gone back upstairs to explain the situation to Aranea while checking up on Latula and Kurloz.

It was like the wind was sentient, and-- _for some reason_ \--you feel like you can hear...voices coming from the blue wind. It’s something soft, and you don’t think the others can hear it, but you can. It was like...the wind was... _calling_ you…? But you snap out of your thoughts when you hear John’s next words.

«Høwęvęr, bęçømïńg ä gød wøń’t bę äš šïmpłę äš ÿøü thïńk.» John says seriously, blue eyes sharp as he then moves his gaze to look at the rest of you. It was obvious everyone was listening now, not pretending to have soft conversations with each other. «Ÿøü hävę tø dïę øń ÿøür Qüęšt Będ.»

«Høv-w dø v-wę kńøv-w thät thïš äïń’t šømę šh**tÿ _**träp**_ tø çüłł äłł øf üš?» Cronus growled, sitting on the limb-rester on Kankri’s left. The Violet Blood’s are narrowed into dangerous slits as he gazes at John.

You hear Kankri softly scold Cronus for his rudeness, but the Violet Blood has a right to be suspicious. John had come out of nowhere, claiming to be from the future, and knows unique facts about all of you while you don’t really know that much about John the Human, other than the fact that he can become and control wind, and has troll and human companions.

However, you carefully watch John’s expression. There is no look of offense on the human’s face. Only understanding. In fact, John had never looked angry or frustrated at any of you during his entire time here--even when Meenah had been stubbornly trying to keep the Tumor in her hands. John has been nothing but civil and kind to all of you.

So...

==> Rufioh: Start trusting John.

«Çrøńüš...Ï thïńk hę çøüłd’vę kïłłęd üš wïth thę Tümør äłøńę.» You say loud enough to for everyone to hear, but you’re not shouting.

You feel everyone’s gazes on you, but you look at John, and he’s looking back at you with faint surprise. You push off the wall you have been leaning on for the past few minutes, and Horuss makes a small noise of concern, but he stays where he is by the wall, which you are currently walking away from. John inclines his head at you, and you send a small, awkward smile at him in return.

«...Ïf ęvęrÿøńę’š ńęrvøüš,» You say, still looking at John. «Thęń Ï’d łïkę tø gø fïršt.»

There was a clamour of protest, mostly from Cronus, but Horuss’ shout was a bit softer; Meenah, sprawled out on a different loungeplank, merely arches an eyebrow, curious on what exactly the human was doing next. Ever since John saved everyone’s butts, it was apparent that she was less suspicious of the human and more... _amused_ ; you honestly couldn’t tell if this was a change for the worse, because a _curious_ Meenah was a _**dangerous**_ Meenah.

Anyways, John widens his eyes a bit more before he softens his gaze. You think you catch something like fondness in his blue eyes, and you start to wonder how well John seems to know you. Meulin smiles amusedly, understanding what was going on by reading everyone’s lips; she merely continues to paw curiously at John’s long hood.

«V-Whät thę _**f**k**_ , Rüfïøh!?» Cronus snarls, eyebrows furrowed as he gets his feet flat on the ground, arms uncrossing and shoulders slightly hunched as if he were going to pounce. He does start to walk towards you threateningly, teeth barred, a small ring of red slowly starting to form around his violet irises. «Ärę ÿøü f**kïń’ _ïńšäńę_ \--?»

«Ńøpę.» You say cheerfully in return, shoulders now lowering from their tense position. You feel no fear. «Ï’m jüšt täkïńg ä łęäp øf fäïth.»

Cronus jerks to a halt and gives you an incredulous look, the red in his eyes fading in an instant, shoulders lowering just a bit. The tension is then broken further by a soft chuckle. You turn your gaze and you see Kankri smiling, mirth bright in his red eyes. The Mutant Blood then sighs before turning his gaze to John.

«Ïf ÿøü døń’t mïńd, Ï wøüłd łïkę tø gø wïth Rüfïøh äńd ÿøü tø fïńd mÿ øwń Qüęšt Będ äš węłł.» Kankri says calmly.

«Ï’m fïńę wïth dÿïń’ tøø.» Meenah drawls lazily from where she’s lying.

«Ï-Ï wøüłdń’t mïńd fïńdïńg mÿ Qüęšt Będ äš w-węłł...» Horuss hesitantly makes his own thoughts known.

Ignoring Horuss and Meenah’s comment, Cronus makes a surprised noise and whips around to send an incredulous look at the Mutant Blood; the Violet Blood starts having a sharp whispering argument with Kankri, who seems to be obviously and easily winning the dispute. You turn your curious attention back to John, and he seems to be watching the ongoings with something knowing and familiar in his gaze; the human smiles and turns to sign at Meulin, who had been making tiny braids with the longer strands of his hair throughout the conversation.

*Ï ręäłłÿ ńęęd tø çüt mÿ häïr šøøń.* You manage to track the hand signs-- _albeit slowly_ \--John was making.

*Büt Ï wøüłdń’t gęt tø bräïd ït.* Meulin pouts as she signs back. John chuckles softly in return, smiling.

*Ÿøü çäń bräïd mÿ sister’š häïr whęń ÿøü męęt hęr.* John offers. *Ï’m šürę šhę’d łøvę ït.*

*Whät’š ä ‘sister’?* Meulin questions, inclining her head at John.

Before John can sign an answer, Cronus clears his throat loudly. The human does a quick hand motion to Meulin, signing that he would finish the conversation later, before turning his full attention to the Violet Blood; Meulin idly goes back to playing with the longer strands of John’s hair.

Cronus was frowning, and you can see that the Violet Blood has come to some sort of agreement with Kankri. Cronus grumbles to himself for a moment, glances at Kankri for a brief second, before sighing heavily, narrowing his eyes into slits as he watches John closely.

«Ï’m gøïńg tøø thęń.» Cronus grits out, walking forward to jab a gray finger into John’s chest; the human still looks calm and unoffended, smiling warmly. «Büt Ï _štïłł_ døń’t trüšt ÿøü…!»

«Fäïr.» John said with a small, nonchalant shrug and a smile on his lips. Cronus clicks his tongue in annoyance.

You’re starting to idly wonder if Cronus just wants to get a fight out of John. You then watch as John’s eyes flicker blue, and his gaze becomes a bit distant, staring at a point beyond Cronus. It’s only a few seconds before John’s gaze snaps back to attention and he sends a small, sheepish smile to everyone.

«Węłł, äçtüäłłÿ, bęførę wę güÿš gø fïńd ÿøür Qüęšt Będš...» John turns his head to look at the a spark of blue the just appears in the room. «Thęrę’š ä fęw pęøpłę thät Ï’d łïkę ÿøü äłł tø męęt.»

You tense for a brief moment, but you blink your eyes rapidly when you see... _grown-up_ trolls? You stare, possibly grub-eyed at the newcomers. You've never really seen grown-ups before, since they were always banished from the planet, but now...you finally get to see them. It’s certainly a new experience.

«Güÿš, męęt ÿøür Pøšt-Šçrätçh šęłvęš.» John introduces cheerfully, gesturing to the group of grown-ups.

‘Pøšt-Šçrätçh’? What did that mean? But by the way John was saying it...maybe these grown-ups were...alternate versions of you and the others? It wasn’t exactly impossibl--...is that _**another**_ John? Surprised and confused, you look between the John on the loungeplank and the John among the group of grown-ups.

«Hähä, thęrę’š ä mïńï-ÿøü, Häxäüš.» The, most likely, adult Teal Blood cackles with delight while... _sniffing_ the air. «Ï çäń šmęłł hïm.»

«Käńïžä, Kräšńä, Łïbęłę, Häxäüš, Vürmärïš, Røüxęń, Šørrïń, äńd Mïłłïü,» The other John then says. «Męęt ÿøür ÿøüńgęr, äłtęrńätę šęłvęš.»

Ah. So you were correct in your assumption. You watch as the grown-up troll that looks similar to you makes eye-contact with you. His hair is styled similar to yours, and, to your surprise, he smiles and waves hesitantly at you; there is a slight pause before you return the wave and smile.

“Where’s Melora…?” John then asks his double in English, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “And Anamia, Damara, Cresyn, and Kozoro?”

You almost don’t catch the words, but your small English lessons from Kankri help.

“Anamia and Damara should be here soon with another me. Kozoro and Cresyn should appear outside with a different me in a few minutes, and I think I’m almost done fighting Melora.” The other John says, rubbing the back of his head before grimacing, moving a hand over his stomach briefly. “...Though she and I might stop briefly at the Meteor to get healed up. The fight wasn’t exactly that _pretty_...”

The John on the loungeplank merely nods in understanding. You’re not sure what’s up, but it seems that more grown-up trolls might be coming in later on. The John among the group of grown-ups then smiles lopsidedly.

«Węłp, łęt’š gęt tø kńøw ęäçh øthęr før ńøw.» He says cheerily.

==> Rufioh: Be John when he was ‘abducted’ by the Condesce.

“Well, well…” The Condesce purrs as you slowly turn your gaze away from the closing red door, cutting off the rushing air outside. “I didn’t expect ta’ sea a younga’ version of mah sweet guppy.”

You are now John Egbert, and you blink and raise your gaze up to stare into fuschia eyes. It’s very small...but you can see a flicker of _pain_ in the Condesce’s gaze. You felt a little bad for abruptly leaving Jane behind, her panicked cyan eyes still fresh in your mind as her neighborhood had gotten smaller and smaller the higher the Condesce’s ship flew up into the air. You bet Jane was telling Dirk, Jake, and Roxy about your abduction.

And now, you’re pretty sure the ship is about to go through the atmosphere. You idly wonder why the Condesce is leading taking you away from Earth. Wasn’t Earth the planet where she was now living? Ah well, you remember the magazine Jake had showed you in the past; the Condesce and you would be fighting each other in space sooner or later.

“I am John Egbert, but not really the one you know.” You then say in response to the adult Fuschia Blood’s words. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Your words are civil, but you bet the smile on your face right now looks more like a grimace. The Condesce merely shows her teeth, grinning sharply as she inclines her head at you. There is only the hum of machinery and drones in the area; there are to other trolls alive on the red ship.

“Melora Peixes.” The Condesce-- _Melora_ \--surprisingly introduces herself after a brief moment of studying each other. “But ya’ should call me Her Imperious Condescension, guppy.”

“...Nah, I’m just gonna call you Condesce Peixes. No offence.” You reply easily, stepping around her carefully, away from the door.

HN: Maybe you can just call her HIC for short. It would probably annoy the he** out of her though.

You internally chuckle at Hal’s words that appear on your iGlasses. But you take a moment to observe the interior of the red ship. It was something out of a sci-fi movie or something, walls lit up with technology far more advanced than Earth’s. Drones hum by, and their footsteps clank loudly on the floor, metal on metal. Some drones were just stationed by the wall, and you could feel their robotic gazes on you, watching your every move. Honestly, the ship looks pretty cool; you would’ve bounced around and pressed all the buttons before, but everything was different now. But this ship was also…

“...Seems lonely in here.” You murmur softly when you turn back to look at the Condesce, who had been watching you, fingers tense around the staff-part of her golden double-ended trident. You’re not sure if it’s just you, but the Condesce you’re meeting right now is much more tense…and _less_ ……confident.

“My Bass wants ta’ meet ya’.” Melora says, ignoring your comment, walking forward towards her throne, footsteps barely making a sound.

“And I don’t.” You quip back, trying to hide your grimace with an easygoing grin. You fly up into the air, legs crossed as you watch Melora move, the air filled with tension. Honestly, if you see Lord English, it would be way too _**d**n**_ _soon_. “...I’d rather learn more about _you_ , Condesce Peixes.”

Melora pauses for a moment, looking at you with raised eyebrows before she continues to walk away, hair moving behind her in curly, black waves. Her trident glint softly in the lights above.

“Yer a strange one, guppy.” Melora laughs without mirth, fuschia eyes sharp as she sits down on her throne, letting her trident lean against the seat. She crosses her legs, propping her chin up on her palm as she leans against the elbow rest in an ungraceful way, which was really no surprise. “Boat my Bass is reely insistin’ on meetin’ ya’, so I can’t be playin’ ‘Get Ta’ Know Each Otha’, guppy--”

“Why do you follow him?” You cut in. Melora merely blinks, and you gaze back at her as you float in the air. “Why do you follow Lord English?”

This timeline should be a little different, since the Condesce doesn’t fight the Handmaid. But you weren’t sure how different the timeline was. You drift forward a bit, hood swaying behind your back. Melora narrows her eyes at you for a brief moment before she scoffs, smiling sharply.

“Follow him? I’m just waitin’ for the chance ta’ _slit_ his _**throat**_.” She says nonchalantly, but she shifts in her throne, leaning forward in what looks like a threatening way. You feel no fear. “I ain’t und’ah _anyone’s_ thumb.”

Hal types a few words that appear on your iGlasses in warning.

HN: Be careful John...

You pause where you are in the air then, still floating. So, the Condesce still wanted to kill Lord English...but there was something a little different about her tone and the way she held herself. She seemed to be... _subdued_ in a way that wasn’t completely obvious, but it was noticeable if one looks closely.

But, since you’ve fought the Condesce, you know what sort of troll she is. She’s supposed to be a confident, snarky, ‘I-rule-over-all-of-you’ kind of person. But the Fuschia Blood you’re meeting now? Compared to the one you’ve met in your past life? This Melora Peixes was less confident, less snarky, more...somber. The only key element that you can think of-- _that could change the Condesce’s personality so much_ \--is **Lord English**. Out of the corner of your eye, you look out of one of the large windows; the ship just flew past Mars.

“...I’m going on a hunch, but you killed Johnathan Crocker-Egbert,” You watch the minute twitch of her fingers at the mention of your older, alternate self. “... _Just because_ you were _**ordered**_ to--”

“What does Lord English want with ya’, John Egbert?” Melora cuts in with a wry smile, standing up from her throne, grabbing her trident along the way. You idly feel like she just wants to _avoid_ your question all together. The tension between the two of you just continues to rise. “Why did he want the death of my _grandson_ , but he doesn’t want to cull ya’? From the way ya’ introduced yah’self earlier, yer pretty much tha’ same person. What’s different about _**ÿøü**_?»

You grow silent for a moment, knowing that you hit a sore spot, not that you knew Melora actually had feelings for Jay. It’s only now you realize that you don’t actually have any knowledge of the Condesce--at least, not the Condesce before you. You are in a _**new**_ territory……but Dave doesn’t call you Friend-Maker Extraordinaire for nothing. Though, you might have to put your talking skills on hold and just fight today.

“...I guess you could say that I kind of... _know_ Lord English.” You respond to Melora’s sharp questions before shaking your head and sighing softly, pushing away dark memories. “I fought him before...and that’s all I can say for now.”

Melora takes a step forward, away from her throne, but she pauses, scrutinizing you. She’s probably taking in the fact that you have all of your limbs intact, which is understandable; you let her take in her fill as you continue to float in the air before her, uncrossing your own legs. The Condesce stares at you for a long moment before scoffing...and then laughing, the golden bands around her wrists jingling when they make contact with each other as she covers her mouth, not really stifling her amusement. You’re not exactly sure what she’s laughing about…but you now realize that she sounds kind of _**pissed**_ instead of _amused_. Your iGlasses light up.

HN: D**n, you ticked her off.

EB: i wasn’t boasting about my strength! or...did i...?

HN: No, but you know how people can make assumptions or take things the wrong way. Also, I think she’s a bit prickly about you bringing up Jay.

HN: Not that I knew she actually cared for the old goofball.

“...Ya’ ain’t lying…” Melora then murmurs to herself once she began to calm down, expression strained as you bring your attention back to her. She looks at you, and the hairs on the back of your neck start to stand up. Ah, so the fight was about to start soon already. “...How strong _**are**_ you, _guppy_?”

The Condesce abruptly brings her trident up and swings it through the air sharply; you back up a bit to avoid getting beheaded. You flip for a moment before landing on the ground, shoes squeaking on the metal floor below you. You lift your head up and stand up straight, Breath already curling around your arms.

==> John: Attempt to continue to be peaceful.

“I’m not here for a fight,” You say, even though you knew the outcome.

“I don’t care. Fight me, guppy.” Melora sneers as she takes a step forward, waving away the drones that also step forward before backing away. «Ï wäńt tø šęę whät mäkęš ÿøü šø d**ń špęçïäł, _**John Egbert**_ …!»

EB: d**n, i should have tried harder. i pushed too much, and now she got mad.

HN: Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I never really saw this ending with just small, peaceful talk.

You turn into wind the moment the Condesce stabs her trident into the place where you were once floating. You reform a good distance away, bringing your Warhammer of Zillyhoo out of your captchalogue deck before--

_My Heir, behind you._

You whirl around sharply, bringing your hammer up and block a downwards stab of Melora’s trident, your hammer wedged in the dip between the prongs, the sharp tips of the weapon a few inches away from your face. She’s strong, but you can tell she’s holding back, underestimating you.

==> John: Return the f**king favor.

With a grunt, you push her away before swinging your hammer sharply through the air, Breath rushing forward to make your attack faster and stronger.

Melora probably didn’t expect you to retaliate, so your blow lands into her gut solidly, causing the adult Fuschia Blood to be sent flying backwards and into a metal wall. You hear guns being cocked, and you see the drones aiming their gun-arms at you, wanting to fill you with holes for harming the Condesce--

«BÄÇK ØFF, ŸÄ’ D**Ń BÜÇKĘT-HĘÄDŠ!» Melora roars as she pushes away from the metal wall she put a dent in. She grins sharply, a trickle of fuschia making its way down from her lips. «...Thïš pręÿ ïš _**mïńę**_.»

You merely narrow your eyes and spin your hammer around before gripping hilt tightly. Melora stands up to her full height, wiping away the blood on her chin with the back of her left hand. She seems to be taking you in differently now, more cautious.

“...If I win,” You abruptly speak up in the brief silence. You decide to add on a cocky little grin that might bite you in the a** later. “...Then you’re gonna be my friend.”

HN: Oh my f**king gog.

You ignore Hal in favor of watching surprise flickering across the Condesce’s face...before she grins sharply, all predatory and amused. You feel a brief chill at how _**bloodthirsty**_ Melora looks right now, but you continue to grin in return, shifting your stance to get ready.

« _Çøçkÿ_.» She murmurs before she abruptly snaps her left hand to the side, slamming her hand onto a button near the door. “We’ll need more room for this li’l scuffle~!”

The air in the ship gets sucked out, including you. You yelp softly in surprise as you find yourself in space, cool nothingness meeting you as Breath quickly swirls around you to quickly stop your flailing limbs--

Before you know it, a punch lands on your left cheek, causing your head to snap to the side. Your vision swims, yet your glasses miraculously stay on your face. You then choke out a wheeze when a solid kick-- _from_ _Melora_ \--lands into your gut. There’s a slight pause before you’re sent hurtling back through space. But Breath quickly comes to help you from flying into oblivion once again. You catch your breath for a moment as you hear the Condesce laugh loudly and mockingly.

“Is that it, _guppy_!? We _barely_ started!” Melora crows, floating a distance away when you lift your head to look at at her, one arm around your stomach as you wince briefly--

HN: Alright, that’s it. I’m gonna do this before you potentially injure yourself more than you need to.

Before you can ask Hal what was wrong, black and red suddenly engulfs your vision from your iGlasses. There’s a moment of panic, but Hal’s glowing red words return on your...iGlasses? You think? It’s a bit dark, but Hal’s words are in front of you, this time with a black background.

HN: Chill, Egbert. I swear nothing bad is happening to you.

HN: You’re just about to look more bada** is all.

‘More bada**’? You blink your eyes in confusion, befuddled. But then you can suddenly see light again--though there was still a red glow over everything you saw. At least it wasn’t dark anymore; you wonder what exactly Hal just did. You turn your head around and-- _whoa_ , what happened to your hand…!?

Black metal glints back at you, sunlight barely reaching past the bulk of Jupiter. But you gaze down at your hand and then the rest of your arm. You look at your other arm, feeling cool metal...well all over your body...like it was armor. Suddenly, red light flickers across your iGlasses, holographic images appearing here and there. You were a little overwhelmed with how much information was flashing across your vision, but the red lights disappear and you could see space as it was before. Though glowing images and numbers drifted in the corner of your vision.

“ _I can turn my body into armor. Well, it’s more like I can form into partial armor. I’m pretty sure you don’t like full-body because it hinders your movements._ ” You jolt slightly at Hal’s disembodied voice. The android-turned-armor chuckles as if speaking right next to you. “ _Pretty cool, huh?_ ”

“Hal, what the he** did you do?” You ask, amazed and a bit concerned.

“ _Hey, don’t worry about me,_ ” You blink when you saw the words ‘WARNING: HOSTILE APPROACHING’ flash across your iGlasses for a moment. You feel Breath running through your hair in comfort before swirling around your partially armored body. “ _You’re still fighting._ ”

“You mean ‘ _we’re_ ’ still fighting.” You murmur back with a small grin, hefting your hammer up as you watch Melora approach quickly through space. “Though, I feel like this is a bit unfair, with you helping me.”

“ _ **Hey** , we fight differently, John--don’t feel bad. While the Condesce does her own fights solo and all that sh**,_” Hal says, a smirk in his voice. “ _You are **never** alone._ ”

==> John: Be Past-Rufioh again.

==> Rufioh: Follow John to your Quest Bed.

You are currently following John to your Quest Bed, flying through the air with Rouxen at your side. It had only been a few hours, but your companions and you got to know your Post-Scratch selves--that is, once all of the grown-ups appeared; honestly, meeting the adult Purple Blood, Violet Blood, and Fuschia Blood had been a little _frightening_. John had said that you all would have to do the Scratch later on Latula’s planet, the Land of Iron and Clouds.

But now, flapping your butterfly wings to keep up, you follow John towards your Quest Beds on your planet, the Land of Feathers and Monsoons; you idly chat with Rouxen and the human along the way, a few white feathers drifting here and there, carried by rainy wind.

«Šø ÿøü hümäńš çäłł thę ńügbøńę ä ‘he-uh-d’?» Rouxen asks, nose scrunched up as he tries to pronounce the word properly. The adult Bronze Blood then blushes out of embarassment before speaking again, this time attempting to speak English “I ah’m suh-rry.”

«Hęÿ, døń’t šäÿ šørrÿ! Ÿøü’rę łęärńïńg Ęńgłïšh pręttÿ fäšt.» John says cheerily as he glides through the air-- _without_ wings. It still never ceases to amaze you that John can fly without wings. «Äńd, äńšwęrïńg ÿøür ęärłïęr qüęštïøń: ÿęš, thę hümäń tęrm før ńügbøńę ïš ‘head’.»

«Whęń dïd ÿøü łęärń Äłtęrńïäń, John?» You then decide to ask when you see some sort of tall, blue pillar in the distance.

«Hm...mäÿbę...øńę äńd ä häłf šwęępš ägø...» When you get a good look of John’s face, his gaze seems... _distant_. There a brief moment of awkward silence before John snaps to attention, a bright grin back on his face. «Hęÿ, wę’rę hęrę!»

You look down and see that it was the pillar you had seen earlier, except it was much closer of course. John flies down first, landing on top of the pillar without a sound between two blue slabs of rock, scattering a few feathers that were already there. You and Rouxen land beside the human, and you take a moment to observe the slabs of stone--Quest Beds.

The Quest Beds had the same symbol as the one on John’s t-shirt, and you silently concluded that one was for you and the other was for Rouxen. Your Post-Scratch self’s wings shift behind his back as he turns to look at John since he too had been observing the Quest Beds.

«...Høw wïłł wę dïę?» Rouxen asks softly.

You yourself had wanted to ask the question, your palms becoming a little sweaty with nerves. John turns to look at the two of you, a lopsided smile on his lips. John then pulls out some sort of black blade that looks like it has stars swimming inside of it.

«W-Węłł...Ï çäń štäb ÿøü güÿš...ør ÿøü güÿš çäń kïłł ÿøüršęłvęš...» John mutters, fidgeting as he kept the sword pointed downwards. His smile is much more shaky now. «...Ÿøür çhøïçę, Rüfïøh, Røüxęń...»

John goes quiet then, and you can see the way the hands shake even though it’s minute. Already, you can tell that John wouldn’t like it if Rouxen and you chose option one; you wouldn’t want to force the human to do anything as serious as killing you. So your gaze softens before you reach out, carefully taking the sword out of John’s surprised grasp; the human abruptly tightens his grip so you couldn’t take the sword from him. He looks back up at you, blue eyes wide and nervous.

«Ï çäń dø thïš.» You answer, smiling reassuringly at John as you feel the weight of the sword in your hand. «Ÿøü døńt hävę tø wørrÿ, John. Ï wøń’t førçę ÿøü tø dø äńÿthïńg.»

«Ï wøń’t førçę ÿøü tø dø äńÿthïńg ęïthęr.» You hear Rouxen say firmly to John. When you look at your Post-Scratch self, you see him grin before he reaches out to pat John roughl6 on the head. «Ït’łł wørk øüt, Jahon...šø _šmïłę_.»

John grunts at the pat on his head before smiling awkwardly before he finally lets the sword go, and you feel the full weight of the black weapon. You take a few steps away from the human; Rouxen walks closer you to observe the blade before lifting his gaze, asking a silent question.

«Ï’m gøïńg fïršt.» You answer with conviction, smiling grimly.

Rouxen slowly nods in understanding before he backs up a little. You take a deep breath in...and let it out slowly. You then move over to the Quest Bed closest to you and sig down before swinging your legs over, carefully keeping the sword on your lap for now. You see movement, causing you to turn your head and look.

John is kneeling at the right of the bed with Rouxen at his side. You watch as both your Post-Scratch self and the human give smiles and thumbs-ups of encouragement and reassurance. This causes you to send a smile back at the two before you take in another deep breath and exhale softly, shutting your eyes for a moment. After a few seconds pass, you open your eyes, pick up the sword in your lap and aim it over your chest.

With one last breath, you stab the sharp tips of the sword through your chest.

…

…

…

_The young Rogue of Breath has finally joined us._

You blink your eyes open, finding yourself in the middle of some sort of dark abyss. Your chest feels a little tight, but you surprisingly don’t feel any pain. Blinking again, you lift your gaze up to where you think the voices had come from.

 _Our brave Rogue._ The blue light whispers, and you feel a brush of wind caress your face. _Wake up now. It’s time to rise up._

You watch as the blue light gets brighter and brighter, wind rushing and whispering around you.

“...Wait…” You murmur, and the wind surprisingly pauses and the light dims slightly. “Who...what’s your name?”

The wind was back again, but it was gentle, like a soft breeze. You hear chiming laughter before the voices respond.

_We are Breath, my Rogue._

_Now, it’s time to go._

You close your eyes when the light brightens. You’re floating, drifting, and the wind is rushing and whispering around you again, ruffling your hair. But a few seconds pass by, and…

…

...You open your eyes, and it feel like you’re breathing for the first time.

==> Rogue of Breath: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what the Present-Dave is currently doing.

Dave is currently walking down the gray halls of the Meteor, dressed in casual clothes since the fighting was pretty much over, thanks to his and Hal’s collective efforts. It’s only been about half an hour since the blonde had last seen the android. The Knight of Time hummed as he picked up grist on the ground, just by brush past the gusher-like objects--

_**Ping!** _

Dave paused where he was for a moment, humming ceasing as he inclined his head. The Knight of Time then turned his iShades on before opening Pesterchum. Dave blinked as he stared at what was messaged to him.

\-- pensiveShamus [ PS ] began pestering turntechGodhead [ TG ] at 4:13 --

PS: HELLO? OVER?

Dave blinked again before sighing deeply, shutting his eyes briefly at the glaring neon yellow-green on white. Oh sh**. This was gonna be a pain the a**. Dave sighed as he quickly highlighted the hard to read words. Ah, much better. Reading the text again, it said…‘HELLO? OVER?’ What the f**k was this? A prank? John or Jay didn’t seem the type to do mediocre text pranks like this. Dave continued to read.

PS: D**N IT MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN AGAIN, OVER.

PS: ANYWAYS IS IT WORKING JOEY? BIG BROS PESTERCHUM PROGRAM IS REALLY WEIRD SO IM NOT SURE IF ITS WORKING, OVER.

‘Big bro’? And it seemed like the person that pestered Dave had the wrong account. The Knight of Time certainly wasn’t named ‘Joey’, unless Bro never told him, which was highly unlikely. Dave sighed, bute he decided to talk to the stranger after collecting some more grist he found, left behind Hal’s little genocide of the underlings.

TG: who are you and my names not joey

TG: also your words are f**king hard to read so i had to highlight this sh**

TG: not that you would know until i told you

TG: just now

There was a long pause. The stranger must be processing what Dave had just typed back. The Knight of Time shrugged to himself before continuing down the hall, picking up grist along the way. It was only a few more seconds before the stranger responded; Dave looked at what they had said.

PS: JOEY...? OVER???

PS: OH WAIT...

PS: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT THE HECK!? HOW IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE USING BIG BROS CHAT PROGRAM!.?!?.

PS: OH MAN JOEYS GONNA BE MAD.!

Oh, looked like this person finally realized that they got the wrong Chumhandle. The Knight of Time notes the name ‘Joey’ in his mind as he continued to pester the other, wondering how the f**k he was texting another person that seemed to be human when Earth was supposedly destroyed. Maybe this was someone pestering from the future? But who? Dave didn’t recall meeting other humans in the past timeline.

TG: whos big bro and joey

PS: THIS WAS A MISTAKE! ABORT MISSION! ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING YOU INTERLOPER!!!

\-- pensiveShamus [ PS ] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [ TG ] at ??:?? --

…

…

…Huh. That was... _interesting_. Dave shrugged and shut his iShades off, continuing his walk down the gray hall, hands stuffed in his pockets. He’ll talk to Rose, Jade, or John about it later. The Knight of Time then turned the corner and--holy sh**, was that Hal?

Dave widened his eyes behind his aviators before darting down the new hall he was in. Hal’s form was on the ground, slumped against the wall. The Knight of Time then got down to one knee beside the android, snapping his fingers in front of the other’s face to get his attention.

“Hey, hey. Jegus, you alright, Hal?” Dave muttered, noting that there didn’t seem to be any visible injuries. Maybe it was the battery then. “You little sh**. Did you forget that Bro and Sollux are still working on your battery problem? You did the ‘cloning’ thing didn’t you.”

“ _Ha **ha** -_ha _, Captor di- **did** war_n _m-m-_ _m_ **e** _e e_ _…_ ” Hal’s voice stuttered and fizzled with static. The android then let out a lilting laugh before hiccuping a few times. “ _ **Wh** -Wh_ ** _oo_ p**s _ie-ie_ s _~!_ ”

Dave blinked, taking a good look at Hal’s face, leaning in a bit before snorting and backing up. Holy sh**, Hal looked f**king _loopy_ and **_high_** , the glowing red eyes rolling everywhere on the pointed shades. The Knight of Time ran a hand through his hair before sighing deeply as he helped Hal sit up properly.

“Oh my _gog_ , you’re like Baymax in that Big Hero Six movie Roxy used to rant about.” Dave muttered as he bent down and slung Hal’s left arm over his shoulders.

With a grunt, Dave helped Hal stagger to his feet, the android surprisingly light despite being made of metal. Maybe Hal was helping the Knight of Time somehow, adjusting the features of his robotic body to make himself half-holographic and half-metal.

“H- _Ha **h**_ **ah** a-a _hah_ **a…!** I’m _yo_ **oo** _-_ ou’r _e H_ **al** _,_ m’na _me’ **s** **h-** healt_hc _ar **e** …_” Hal snickered, as if drunk, his other arm swinging around carelessly as he leaned against Dave slightly. “ _O_ _h t_ ha _t’s_ **an** _-n a **w**_ **e** som _e mo_ ** _o_ o**-ov _ie. B-Bi_ **g Vil** _lai n S-S-S_ **ee** _e e-ve_n _._ ”

“Holy sh**. Maybe Bro and Sollux should leave your battery problem alone.” Dave held back from laughing, and it was seriously starting to _hurt_ his stomach. The Knight of Time let a small, wheezing chuckle escape his lips before he started to make his way down the hall with Hal’s continued drunken babbling. “I need to get you to John first. He seriously needs to see this sh**.”

==> Reader: Be John again as he continues to strife with the Condesce with Hal as his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few of the colors of the Aspects’ words. But the Aspects should still be discernible from each other. ^ - ^
> 
> Also, Melora means ‘golden apple’, and I thought that would suit the Condesce in a way since the golden apple is somewhat a symbol of discord and beauty in the Greek stories. (´⊙ω⊙`)
> 
> And, I should’ve said this a **_long_** time ago, but thank you for loving my trashy work. Just...thank you guys so much for your patience, comments, and love. It’s what keeps this story alive. ♡(╥﹏╥)♡
> 
> And I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I really enjoyed the homemade pumpkin crunch my mom made. Did you guys have any favorites this Thanksgiving? (о´∀`о)
> 
> Having said that, I better start working on the next chapter! _(┐「ε:)_


	53. ==> [S] Her Imperious Condescension v the Heir of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I can’t write fight scenes. Oh well. I tried. :,D  
> Please enjoy!

==> Reader: Be John as he fights the Condesce with Hal as his armor.

Melora moves in at a frightening speed--and it’s actually only now that you realize that the Condesce and you are currently fighting next to Jupiter.  But you snap your thoughts back to the rapidly approaching Fuschia Blood that’s coming towards you.

Storing your Warhammer of Zillyhoo back into your Strife Deck, you then pull out the Battleaxe of Haneul, the iridescent weapon glinting in the low lighting of the sun that is miles and miles away.  You raise your weapon up in time to deflect Melora’s trident, sparks flying between you. The two of you are at a deadlock for a brief moment before you push away, flipping back through space while bringing your hand up.

Three twisters of Breath appear, lashing out towards Melora and forcing her back as your hood whips around.  Breath whispers in your ears as you shift in space and lift your axe up, blue wind starting to gather to the weapon while Melora did her pest to push against the twisters beating her back.

Eventually, Melora breaks through, but you are ready with your next attack.  You make multiple slashes through the air with his axe, and blades of wind shoot from your swings and dart toward Melora sharply.  The Condesce merely laughs before she brings her trident up, spinning it rapidly as psionics crackle along it, her lips pulling upwards into a smirk.

You watch as she slashes through the blades of wind with her psionic-covered trident before she snaps a hand out to you.  You grunt when a familiar fuschia light surrounds your body, causing you to freeze in place. Before you know it, she hurls you downwards through space--towards Jupiter.

Melora had thrown you so hard that, even though her powers were no longer holding you, you still flew down and into the stormy, gassy clouds of Jupiter.  The gas stings your eyes, so you shut them for a bit, Hal listing off rapidfire facts about being careful to not inhale anything; the android quickly forms over the bottom half of your face to help you breathe. Everything was howling loudly in your ears, and you were thrown around in the storms--

Haha!  Who were you kidding?  You were the _**f**king**_ Heir of Breath!  

Eyes snapping open, you store your axe away for now into your Strife Deck before your hands stretch outwards.  You grin while Breath’s chiming laugh fills your ears as you gather blue wind into a small ball, cupping it in front of your chest before you lash out.  Yellow, orange, and brown clouds of gas are pushed away in an instant, and you feel a grin forming on your lips.

“ _Holy f**k, John._ ” Hal murmurs with a bare hint of awe in his voice as black metal retracts from your face.  Because of Hal, your red-tinted iGlasses are telling you that you are currently pushing away the clouds of gas till their miles and miles away from you. “ _You’re goin’ all out, aren’t ya’?_ ”

“Gonna have to.” You respond as you land on the tan dirt below you with a muted thump.  

You grin wearily and lift your gaze up as you stand on the surface of Jupiter.  Already, you see Melora in the air, psionics and fuschia light surrounding her body.  You then bend your knees as Breath begins to rush around you. Within a handful of more seconds, you shoot off from the ground, probably leaving a small crater behind on Jupiter.  And, now that you think about it, does this make you the first person on Jupiter? Neat.

==> John: Focus back on the fight!

You reach into your Strife Deck and pull out Wrinklef**ker in your left hand and the Hammer of Enlil in your right. Melora narrows her eyes sharply at the fact that you’re armed with two hammers as she swings her golden trident up before aiming the sharp tips of her weapon at you, psionics sparking to life.

Soon enough, orbs of blue and red psionic energy shoot towards you from the tips of her trident, darting through space.  With the help of Breath, you avoid each shot before closing in on the Condesce, bringing Wrinklef**ker up in and arc of silver and green.  Melora brings up her trident in time to block, giving a minute flinch when the hissing heat of the iron on the head of your hammer gets a bit too close for comfort.  

The Fuschia Blood lashes out with a kick, but you spring away with the help of Wrinklef**ker, only flipping through space a few meters away before you pull the trigger on the Hammer of Enlil, the silver-blue hammer abruptly propelling you back towards Melora, who widens her eyes at your sudden approach; Breath was also helping you to move faster, at your back, pushing you forward.

The Condesce grunts when you collide with her, pushing against you with both of her hands wrapped around her trident.  You, of course, push back with both of your hammers; you see her fuschia eyes dart down to where your finger goes onto the trigger of the Hammer of Enlil.  There’s a loud ‘ _ **BANG**_ ’, forcing Melora and you away from each other.

You fly back through space-- _before a familiar grip surrounds you again_ , freezing you where you are.  Melora’s left hand is outstretched towards you, trapping you with her Fuschia Blood powers again, her right holding onto her trident.  This time, you don’t wait for yourself to get thrown, Breath rushing forward towards the Condesce.

Melora only gets to blink is surprise before sharp wind hits her body, small, minor cuts appearing here and there, but they all drew drops of fuschia blood.  It distracts Melora enough to let you go, and you quickly take advantage of your freedom and start moving around her in a circle, keeping your distance. Melora flies after you, keeping track of you, so the both of you start moving away from Jupiter.  The Condesce growls lowly and starts firing orbs of psionic energy at you, but you, of course, dodge. While you fly around, planning your next attack, you start to worry about Hal, the numbers still appearing on your red-tinted iGlasses.

“Won't this armor thing use up a lot of energy?” You ask as see Saturn in the distance, still far away.  

But you were getting closer and closer the more time passed by.  It’s only a few mere minutes before you fly into the ring of Saturn, Melora right on your tail.  You fly through a mix of ice and rock--though the latter wasn’t as much as the former. Melora abruptly catches up and tries to take a stab at you.  You quickly change your path of flight by placing your feet firmly onto a floating chunk of ice in front of you before leaping away; the Condesce stabs the ice instead of your body.  Melora yanks her golden trident out sharply, causing the block of ice to crack into a billion silver shards.

The Fuschia Blood growls lowly before she rushes after you again.  This time, she predicts your flight pattern better and, in just a few seconds, she’s in front of you, cutting you off from flying away.  But it was fine; you pretty much finished thinking about your next moves in the fight. You don’t hesitate as you move in, lifting Wrinklef**ker and the Hammer of Enlil up.

“ _Well, doing laser sh** and splitting up my body takes up a whole lot of energy._ ” Hal hums thoughtfully, answering your earlier question as you bring the Hammer of Enlil down, pulling the trigger of the gun-hammer at the same time before following up with Wrinklef**ker with an upwards swing.  Hal continues to speak. “ _But transforming my body like this takes up way less energy. Besides, I can charge with the sun._ ”

“But we’re far away from the sun...” You mutter as Melora deflects both hammer swings before taking multiple stabs at you, which you barely dodge or block to the side with your hammers.

“ _I can still charge up as long I can detect sun rays._ ” Hal explains simply as you then spring away from Melora once more.

“Then how are you holding up now, Hal?” You ask as you pull the trigger of your gun-hammer, rushing forward to meet the Condesce in a blur of blue, silver and green.  You grunt when you clash with Melora again, still continuing your conversation with Hal. “I mean, how much energy do you have right now?”

“ _My battery’s only at ninety-eight percent right now.  In other words, I’m still going strong._ ” Hal replies easily as you store Wrinklef**ker and the Hammer of Enlil away for now when you back up a good distance away from the Condesce, moving behind a few floating chunks of ice.

You equip Fear No Anvil and the Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer, but you prefer to just call the latter Vrillyhoo.  Fear no Anvil is ticking softly as you grip it tightly, and Vrillyhoo-- _a mix of Vriska’s Ancestor Sword and your Warhammer of Zillyhoo_ \--is humming softly with power.  You quickly move away from your coverage when Melora sends a blast of psionics at it, scattering shards of silver ice everywhere. The Condesce narrows her eyes when she sees you and your change of hammers before she points her trident at you once again.  Looks like she was gonna keep her distance--

Oh sh**, the orb of psionic energy was getting bigger and bigger as the time passed by.  You move forward, kinda cursing yourself for being so far from Melora. The Condesce sees your approach and narrows her gaze, the orb of chaotic energy is the size of a large beach ball--before it suddenly shrinks down to the side of a marble.  But you’re not fooled. Grinning grimmly, you decide to take the blast head on, crossing your hammers in front of you as you continue to move forward.

“ _John, the readings are going batsh** crazy.  You need to move out of the w--_ ” Hal cuts himself off when he notices that you’re not changing your path of direction towards the Condesce. “ _Wait, John, what the **f**k** are you--holy sh**, no, John.  _ ** _John._** _John, John, **John** , _**_JOHN YOU CRAZY LI’L SH**--!_** ”

You only laugh at Hal’s slightly panicked voice in your ears.  Doc Scratch chuckles softly with amusement in the back of your head, Breath at your side.  Melora narrows her eyes in suspicion before she releases her built up attack, the marble-sized energy abruptly expanding and rushing towards you in a blinding column of destruction.

The dangerous blast hits your crossed hammers, but you push against the bone rattling force of the attack, Breath there to form a barrier of wind to help you break through.  You feel your skin burn on your right cheek and your left upper arm from Melora’s attack, yet you still feel a grin on your face as you slowly but surely move forward. With a short battlecry, you break through Melora’s attack, blue and red light dispersing into space like popping firecrackers.  You can now see the Condesce’s shocked expression, surprised that you withstood and broke through her attack.

You use her shock as an opening and swing Fear No Anvil at her in a blur of red and black, soft ticking following the weapon as you move in.  Melora predictably raises her trident up to block your attack, sparks flying between the two of you--but Fear No Anvil was special. The Condesce this fact realizes too late and is frozen in time--but only for a handful of seconds.  But really, a few seconds was all you needed for your next attack.

You store away Fear No Anvil so you could grip Vrillyhoo with both hands, blue light and Breath surrounding your body; you bet your eyes are glowing brightly now.  You do a full 360° spin in front of the Condesce just to add more speed to your swing as Breath also gathers at the head of your hammer. Melora receives a harsh blow to her unprotected stomach from Vrillyhoo.  There’s a slight pause--before the Fuschia Blood is sent flying through space, nothing really stopping her since she’s still frozen in time.

You watch as she goes sailing rather fast, crashing through multiple chunks of ice, but it doesn’t really do anything to slow her down.  Flipping backwards, you land on a chunk of ice that had been floating behind you before you push off of it harshly, rushing after the Condesce, Vrillyhoo still gripped tightly in your hands.

Melora is starting to move again; apparently, she was no longer frozen in time--but you were already there in front of her, Vrillyhoo moving back before you swing it forward again, the head of weapon landing heavily into the Condesce’s gut once more.  You hear her let out a choked off wheeze before she goes flying again, and you hear Hal whistle lowly in surprise as the Condesce eventually enters the Saturn’s gravitational pull and crashes onto the surface of the planet; she looks like a speck to you now before a cloud of dust obscures your view of her.  She’s too far away to see if she was alright or not.

“ _Jegus, John.  You’re not holding back, huh?_ ” Hal comments, but he doesn’t sound worried.

“Like I said earlier, I can’t afford to.” You murmur is return, helfting Vrillyhoo onto your shoulder as you start to fly down quickly towards Saturn.

You hope Melora wasn’t hurt badly from your attacks.  It was different now, fighting the Condesce. Back then, you would’ve easily died if you fought Melora on your own.  But now? It was different now. After years of fighting against Lord English for four years, you’ve gained so much experience--

“ _John, incoming!_ ” Hal warns sharply.

There’s a large flash of light down on the surface of Saturn before you dodge too late to the side, your shoulder grazed.  You grunt when a patch of your your t-shirt burns away, your skin getting singed as well. Hal curses and spreads his armor-from out to protect your shoulders as well, the black nanobots that the android could turn himself into moving like sand.

“ _F**k, are you alright?_ ” Hal asks as you feel the android solidify his form so you now had armor over your shoulders as well instead of just your torso. “ _Sh**, your face and your arm was already burnt by the Condesce’s previous attack.  D**n it, I should’ve--_ ”

“I’m fine Hal.” You quickly respond, voice stern as you dodge another blast of energy; this time you were successful as you continued to fly downwards to Saturn’s surface. “It’s just a small burn, so don’t go full out armor on me.  Like you said earlier, I don’t really like full-body armor. You’re doing fine as is.”

You feel the air change slightly when you go further into Saturn’s gravitational pull, only taking a few seconds before you land on silver dust, which gets kicked up a bit from your arrival.  You let out a sigh, and your breath comes out as a white wisp. You shift your stance, standing only a few meters away from the crater which you technically made by hammer-smashing the Condesce into Saturn.

You see Melora standing in the crater, her eyes shut at the moment.  There’s a trickle of fuschia running down the side of her face, and her right hand is tightly wrapped around her golden trident.  For a moment, you wonder if she’s given up--

But then her eyes snap open, and you realize...that they are _**red**_ now, filled with a bloodthirsty rage that sent chills up your spine.  Before you could blink, before you could twitch a single muscle-- _Melora is suddenly not standing in the crater._

Your air is abruptly cut off.  You choke, and your feet are lifted off of the ground; you drop Vrillyhoo in surprise.  You can’t even swallow with Melora’s gray fingers wrapped tightly around neck. You gaze into her red eyes, and you can tell that she’s gone into a _bloodrage_.  Man, if you thought you pissed her off before, this was an entirely new _**level**_ …!

Instead of scrabbling at her hand, you wave your hands around, causing Breath to lash out at her open back.  The Condesce grunts and releases her hold on your neck. You drop to the floor, coughing. You only have time to grab the hilt of Vrillyhoo on the ground before a solid kick hits you in the gut and you’re sent flying through the air.  Man, maybe you should’ve turned into wind? But you wouldn’t have gotten Vrillyhoo back so easily.

Breath quickly comes to your rescue to keep you from crashing into any large boulders or hills.  Miraculously, you were able to hold onto Vrillyhoo, and you cough and groan as Breath helps steady you onto your feet on the silver, dusty ground beneath you.  You think you might have fractured a few ribs. But, honestly? Fractured ribs were better than broken ones. You’re pretty sure that, if Hal hadn’t been your armor, you would’ve had a few broken ribs and, probably, a collapsed lung from Melora’s kick.

“Jeez…” You mutter to yourself, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side before grinning as Breath continued to steady you.  Melora roars loudly, her eyes still red as psionics crackle loudly and violently over her body, her wild, long hair whipping around as she raised her trident up. “...Round two, I guess.”

Melora launches herself forward, snarling viciously, and you narrow your eyes in return, hefting Vrillyhoo up.  You know that the Condesce won’t let Fear No Anvil hit her again, no matter how blinded with rage she is at the moment, so you’re gonna have to use your other hammers and axe for now.

Breath swirling around you, you meet Melora halfway, bringing Vrillyhoo down with all your might.  The head of your hammer meets the Condesce’s golden trident, causing a shockwave to kick up some dust.  Your breath falls past your lips again in a wisp of white as you gaze into red eyes; Melora only snarls in response.  Both of you are pushing against each other with your weapons, sparks flying between you a few times.

You break away first before moving in with a barrage of swings of Vrillyhoo, but Melora bats away your attacks with her trident like it was nothing, teeth bared sharply and snapping at your face when you get a bit too close.  You then lift your left arm up to block a high kick from Melora, grunting at the force before you back away, sliding across the surface of Saturn, kicking up silver dust, breath fogging up in an icy cloud. The Condesce lands a good distance away, roaring loudly before raising her trident up into the air, psionic energy starting to gather to her weapon.  Lifting Vrillyhoo up, you also start to gather your energy, Breath’s whispers getting louder and louder in your ears.

“ _...Breath._ ” You murmur softly before the wind roars around you in a violent gale storm, your hammer at the center.

Melora herself was gathering up energy for her own attack, fuschia, red, and blue light flashing all around her, loose rocks floating here and there.  You then bend your knees and shift your stance the same moment the Condesce does before launching yourself forward, roaring your own battlecry as Melora also roars back.  

When the two of you clash, all you can see is white light, which was tinted red since Hal was still acting as your armor.  You can only hear silence as well--no big ‘BOOM’. There’s a pause...before you feel yourself get thrown back violently, the clash of Melora and your built up attacks finally catching up with the flash of light.  You just let yourself get thrown back, feeling a bit drained and achy from all that built up energy, shutting your eyes for a moment since everything was just too bright.

Man, maybe you went a bit too far with that last move?  Ugh, you really want to sleep after this. You’ll probably sleep for like three days straight.  You think the explosion has stopped now, but you keep your eyes shut, ears ringing. Did you...maybe have a concussion?  You don’t think you hit your head when Melora and you clashed. Or...did you? Bluh...your head was really--

“ _\--hn!  John, snap out of it!_ ” You hear Hal abruptly bark into your ears. “ _She’s still--!_ ”

You snap your eyes open, gaze sluggishly zeroing in on the Condesce, who was flying a distance away from you.  She was aiming her trident at you, probably going to fire off some psionic shots-- _but you were wrong_. Melora abruptly sends her trident through the air, a furious snarl on her lips--

The sharp points of her trident go through Hal’s armor-form, into the cloth of your t-shirt, and into the flesh and blood of your stomach; you absently remember seeing your future-self with a stomach wound in the past.  You are blindsided by the sudden, white-hot pain coming from your abdomen, and the taste of iron is already bubbling up from your throat and into your mouth; you bite off a cry of pain. Looking down, you can only see the trident sticking out of the armor around your stomach area, small sparks flying here and there.

“H-Hal, are you alright…!?” You rasp out, left hand wrapping around the trident before yanking it out with a sharp grunt, warm blood already trickling down from your mouth and through the holes in the armor.  Rummaging through your captchalogue deck, you only find a few glowing gushers that could heal a small bit of your wounds; you practically swallow the candies down, cursing that it doesn’t really do much. Man, you should’ve stocked up on some healing stuff.

“ _Am_ **I** _alright!?_ ” Hal responds incredulously, angry. “ _What the f**k, John?!  You should be askin’ yourself that-- **at your twelve!**_ ”

You immediately jerk your head up to look straight ahead, where the Condesce was grinning maliciously at you, psionics and fuschia light rolling off of her in waves. She’s suddenly in front of you, hand snapping out. You grunt when a hand abruptly closes around your neck, tightening harshly--but you quickly turn into wind, slipping away, letting her trident go.  You reform a good distance away from her...and you take in the destruction Melora and you had caused. You absently feel the weight of Vrillyhoo, which is still, surprisingly, in your right hand; you wonder if Breath helped held on to your weapon.

“...Woah…” You breathe, staring at...the large gaping emptiness that took up most of Saturn.  You ignore the warm liquid dripping down your chin.

The planet looks similar to the Land of Tombs of Krypton after the fight between Spades Slick, Lord Jack, Dave, Dirk, and Terezi in your past life.  You hear a distant groan of the poor planet in front of you before your mind catches up to you and you start looking for the Condesce--who is currently making her way towards you at a frightening speed, her rage-filled, red eyes locked on to you.  You fly back, keeping your eyes on Melora as you start to think, ignoring the pain that is still present in your stomach.

Okay, maybe fighting in Earth’s Solar System wasn’t a bright idea.  This fight could go south and Earth could get destroyed earlier than it needs to be.  And then Jake, Jane, Ross, D, Dirk, and Roxy would be dead. You need to take this fight somewhere else.  But...you also realize...that you want to prove something else to Melora with this fight...

You stop flying away as you let blue sparks flicker along your body.  Melora continues to fly straight towards you, trident pulling back a bit so she could take a stab at you.  She snarls as she abruptly picks up speed, thrusting her trident forward, but you smoothly dodge to the side and quickly reach down to place you smaller hand over hers, which is currently gripping her trident tightly.  In a flash of blue light, the two of you are transported somewhere else.

**_Zap!_ **

When the blue light dies away, and you see the 12 planets in the distance, Skaia, and Prospit nearby, you start to wonder if your choice of location was a good one--actually, to be honest, you’re not sure where in the timeline you are now.  You think you might be in either Karkat’s game session or Kankri’s--

“ _John, focus, d**n it!_ ” Hal warns sharply into your ear.

You curse and yank your head back abruptly to avoid gnashing teeth, removing your hand from Melora’s before you fly backwards, heading towards Skaia, raising your hammer up when the Condesce lunges in with thrusts of her trident.  Eventually, you spin out of the way of one of Melora’s stabs and move to fly behind her.

The Condesce of course whips around to face you, snarling, but you bring your hammer up, Breath gathering around your weapon before you bring it down.  Melora doesn’t get hit by your weapon, but Breath blows her backwards towards the checkerboard surface of Skaia. You follow after the Fuschia Blood, though you finally notice that your breath is coming out in harsh pants, your energy drained a bit; it was also most likely due to blood loss.  Man, you could really use one of Jake’s energy boosts right about now.

Melora lands smoothly onto the surface of Skaia before she raises her trident up again, pointing the sharp tips of the weapon directly at you.  The psionics and fuschia light gather much faster this time before Melora fires off her attack, and you quickly dodge to the side, knowing you couldn’t block this attack.  The Condesce abruptly jumps off the surface of Skaia and charges towards you, lashing out with her trident again. You block the strike, but your movements are definitely weaker this time.

“ _John, you need backup._ ” Hal says, and you can hear his concern despite the sharpness of his voice.

“I realise that.” You say with a breathless laugh as you try your best to keep up with Melora, blood bubbling past your lips.  

Either the Condesce was getting faster or you were getting slower. Melora snarls when she suddenly gets above you, kicking your back to send you to the surface of Skaia.  Before your face could hit the ground, you flip, land on your feet, and dodge to the side, the Condesce smashing her fist into the place you once were, black and white tiles scattering everywhere.  

Melora continues to go after you though, pulling her fist out of the ground. She easily catches up with you, trident coming down onto Vrillyhoo, which your raise up at the last second to block. The Condesce just growls, red eyes flashing, putting all her weight and strength into trying to stab you as you continue to try and push back, you falling to one knee with a grunt, still speaking to Hal.

“But this is a f-fight where I need to prove something to h-her.  I know it sounds stupid, selfish, and reckless, b-but I need to do th-this on my ow--”

You cut yourself, blinking sluggishly when you finally realize that there are...other people present besides Melora on you.  Your arms are still shaking with trying to keep Melora from stabbing you, but you risk a glance to the side and see…...yourself.  You’re a little dumbfounded, but then your gaze darts to the people standing next to him or behind him.

You see Kankri, Cronus, Cresyn, Horuss, Rufioh, Anamia, Damara, Aranea, Porrim, and Kozoro; all were giving you similar looks of surprise.  You don’t see Kaniza, Rouxen, Krasna, Vurmaris, Sorrin, Milliu, Mituna, Latula, Meulin, Meenah, Kurloz, or a, hopefully, nice-Melora anywhere.  You wonder where the missing people were at the moment; maybe they were on the Meteor or the Prospit ship already? Anyways, you decide to send a tentative smile at the group of trolls and human that were there, still trying to keep the Condesce from stabbing you again.

“H-Hi there!” You say in greeting. “Um, w-what’s up…?”

“Oh jegus, I forgot this happened,” You hear your other self mutter under his breath before he shoots forward, long hood whipping behind him like a tail as he equips a hammer.

The Condesce merely snarls savagely at the other you as he comes barreling in, swinging his Warhammer of Zillyhoo sharply through the air.  Melora disengages from you to turn her attention to your other self, roaring as she brings her golden trident up--only to growl when a bolt of energy hit her in the chest, causing her to slide back a few meters.

«Š t ę p   ä w ä y   f r ø m   h ï m ,   **_こ の や ろ う !_** » Anamia hisses sharply as she flies over, red wings flapping, white wands drawn, a glow of multiple colors flickering around her body.  You think you see the others preparing to fight as well while your future-self distracts the Condesce.

“W- _Wait_ …!” You protest, staggering to your feet.  Surprisingly, everyone pauses where they are; Anamia sends you a look that was flickering between knowing and anger. “S-Sorry……but this is my fight.” You see their incredulous gazes and smile weakly at them.  You bet you look really bad, blood everywhere, skin pale, sporting a few bruises, gashes, and bruns. I’m trying...t-to prove something to her--”

The Condesce abruptly appears above you-- _you can sense it_.  You jerkingly look up, eyes wide, but you quickly bring Vrillyhoo up, prepared to block Melora’s attack--

“Horuss, _**no**_!” You hear Other-You warn sharply-- _but it’s too late_. «Štøp, d**ń ït!»

The mentioned Thief of Void charges in, looking worried for you, wanting to protect his friends as well.  Void is gathered at the Indigo Blood’s fingertips and he curls his fingers into fists, lashing out at Melora.  The Condesce suddenly halts in the air before snapping her free hand up, catching Horuss’ fist _easily_ ; Horuss’ indigo wings twitch nervously behind his back.  Melora turn her enraged gaze to Horuss, teeth bared as she changed the trajectory of her stab--

You jump up, gaze narrowed sharply as you send a heavy punch to Melora’s side; you wince when you feel your stomach gush more blood with your movement, white hot pain starting to be replaced with a numb feeling, which _**really**_ isn’t a good thing.  However, Melora misses Horuss’ head, but the Thief of Void receives a cut across his cheek, indigo blood dripping down sluggishly from the minor wound.

«D**ń ït, Hørüšš!» Your future-self flies in, grabbing Horuss by his right forearm and dragging him back towards where the others are. «Ÿøü çøüłd’vę bęęń hürt!  Ï kńøw ÿøü’rę tøüghęr thäń thę øthęrš, büt ÿøü ärę ńøt ręädÿ tø fäçę šømęøńę łïkę Męłørä!»

«B-Büt…!» Horuss protests, gesturing frantically with his free arm in your direction.  You surround Melora with Breath, keeping her subdued for now as she rages against the shakey wind barrier. «Ÿ-Ÿøü--thę øthęr ÿøü--ïš _**błęędïńg**_!  Wę ńęęd tø hęłp hïm ør hę’łł dïę--!»

“Hey, H-Horuss?” You call out softly, turning your gaze away from the Condesce just for a bit.  When you see Horuss looking at you, you smile brightly. «Ï’łł...bę äłrïght. T- _Trüšt_ _mę_.»

The Thief of Void looks like he wants to argue with you so badly, but Rufioh places a placating hand on the young Indigo Blood’s shoulder, shaking his head.  Horuss bites his lower lip as Other-You places a hand each on the Indigo Blood and Rufioh’s shoulders. When you make eye-contact with your future self, you see reassurance and weary smile.

“I recommend heading to the Land of Nyanza Yarn and Herbs--it’s the greenest planet out of all the others.” Other-You says, as blue sparks appear around his body. “It really has a calming effect on people.” You watch yourself then turn a sharp eye to the others. “Everyone else, I’ll be back soon to send you all to the Meteor.  Also, make sure Meenah and the other Melora arrive safely.”

With that, your future self was gone in a flash of blue light, taking Rufioh and Horuss with him.  You yourself turn your attention back to Melora, hefting Vrillyhoo up with a weary grin on your face.  The Condesce breaks through the fragile barrier you had set up, but you rush forward to meet her, swinging your hammer through the air and into her side.  You think you hear a crack, and wince sympathetically; you think you broke one of her ribs. But Melora backs away, grunting and still snarling.

“ジョンくん...” You hear behind you, and you turn around to see Anamia looking at you with a torn expression, red glowing on the Sylph of Time’s fingers.

You merely smile at her before shaking your head, chuckling softly even as more red dribbles past your lips.

“I _promise_ you, I-I’ll survive.” You murmur, breathing shaky. “You c-can heal me later...o-on the Meteor when this fight is over.  I-I’m sure you’ll kn-know when...”

Anamia swallows, and the red glowing around her fingertips fades away and she steps back, nodding stiffly but respecting your decision.  You merely send one reassuring smile back at her and the others behind her before flying towards Melora, who, surprisingly, seemed to be waiting for you.  When you make eye-contact with her, you see that there’s a bit more clarity in her eyes; maybe her bloodrage was starting to fade away a bit? You start flying away from Skaia, glancing behind yourself to see that Melora is in hot pursuit of you.

You look this way and that, vision a bit blurry as you look for a greet planet.  You see one not too far from you, and you start to fly towards it. It’s really f**king stupid and risky to not accept help from the others in this fight, but you really, really want to prove something to Melora.  Show what your strength really is. Gain her trust. The Condesce wasn’t the type of person to just listen to words and believe right off the bat. No. You had to go above and beyond for people like Melora. You had to show your worth.

“Hal, remove th-the armor.” You say softly as you brush past the fluffy green clouds of LONYAH.

“ _John, I--_ ” You hear Hal about to protest, but you cut him off.

“J-Just this once, Hal.” You say softly, smiling wearily as you see the ground getting closer, the scent of an array of teas hitting your nose, probably due to the herbs in the area. “I’m not t-telling you to abandon m-me or anything.”

“ _But what you’re doing is **f**kin’** stupid, John._” Hal snaps back as you land next to an oversized, nyanza-colored yarn ball. “ _You don’t have to do this lone-wolf sh**, John.  You are f**kin’ **bleedin’** everywhere right now. Who cares if you’re gettin’ help from others or not? The Condesce won’t give a **f**k**. You need help, backup, or whatever the f**k that **won’t** kill you!  You’re not gonna win like th--!_ ”

“It’s not about _winning_!” You shout hoarsely in response with a surprising amount of strength, stunning Hal into silence.  You cough harshly, watching red blood hit the soft ground below you; you idly wonder if the surface of LONYAH was made of yarn.  Once you get your breathing under control, you continue, using Vrillyhoo as a makeshift walkingstick to support your weight. “...This fight was n- _ **never**_ about winning, Hal.  This fight was a-about proving m-my strength to the Condesce.”

“So ya’ wanted ta’ brag about your glubbin’ strength, _**guppy**_?” You hear a familiar voice grit out behind you.  You hear Hal let out a low growl of anger, but you merely sigh softly, steadying your breathing. “Ya’ keep rubbin’ it in my face that you’re _strong_ \--strong enough to fight _**Lord**_ motha’glubbin’ _**English**_.  But _look_ at ya’ now, guppy!” Melora’s voice is starting to rise in volume. “You’re bleedin’ out right now, and I bet it’ll just take _one more blow_ from me ta’ _cull_  ya’--”

“To t-tell you the truth, Melora Peixes,” You cut in softly, ignoring her snarl of outrage of being interrupted.  But, surprisingly, she stays silent, allowing you to continue, and so you do, smiling without humor. “......I’m _**weak**_.” You pause, chuckling self-disappreciatingly before continuing, ignoring Hal’s protest in his ears. “I-I’m so...f**king _**weak**_...”

…

…

…You turn around, and you see that Melora is standing there, staring at you.  Her irises are orange now, and she’s looking at you with disbelief, confusion, and…...she just...she just looked so lost now.  But you also note the way she holds herself; she looks like she’s still going strong, but she’s exhausted like you. You can tell by the way she shifts her weight, her breathing a bit labored but not as much as yours.  When you tap a finger against the black gauntlet around your opposite arm, there’s a brief moment of hesitation...before Hal reluctantly retracts the armor and returns to just being inside of you iGlasses.

The world is no longer tinted red and you adjust your lopsided iGlasses, taking a shaky step forward towards Melora.  You feel Breath at your back, keeping you from collapsing onto your knees, your right hand dragging Vrillyhoo over the ground behind you.

“...I...am John Egbert, the _human_ , the H- _Heir of Breath_...but I am so _God_ _**d**n**_ _**weak**_ , that I need the help of my family to keep me going!” You’re getting louder and louder, and you watch the red fade from Melora’s eyes completely.  Honestly, you’re feeling pretty calm too; it must be the herbs in the air. “I. AM. A. _**F**KING.**_ _**WEAKLING!**_ ”

You take another step forward, breath a bit short, but you continue, lifting your free hand up the gesture to yourself in emphasis.

“Like you said before-- _look_ at me!  REALLY _**LOOK**_ AT ME!” You continue, running on pure adrenaline. “I’m bleeding out!  I could _barely_ keep up with you! I _**barely**_ have enough energy left to _stand_ on my own right now!  I’m **weak**!”

By the end of your rant, you feel a little light--because, honestly?  This was actually something you wanted to say out loud for a while, but you never knew how you could put your feelings into actual words.  However, while you feel a weight lifted off of your shoulders, you’re also light-headed, breathing raggedly. When you hazard a glance down to your stomach, you wince when you see that the bottom half of your blue shirt is practically purple now with how much red blood is soaking it.

“...What’s that supposed to mean ta’ me, guppy?” Melora questions after a stretch of silence, and you look up at her, seeing her furrowed eyebrows and the tight grip she has on her trident. “So you’re weak.  So _**what**_? Are ya’ throwin’ in the towel?”

You let out a shaky laugh in response before shaking your head, coughing wetly.  But Breath gently fills your lungs, making breathing a bit easier. Your gaze focuses a bit as you stare into Melora’s narrowed, fuschia eyes.

“...Y-You want to know...what my real strength is?” You whisper.  Melora doesn’t say anything. She just looks at you, so you continue to speak. “...I-It’s my _friends_...my _**family**_.”

Melora’s face twists…before she lets out a barking dry laugh.  You don’t feel too offended, but you don’t let your face show what you’re feeling anyways, only watching as the Condesce’s laugh is cut off with a harsh cough.  Melora wheezes softly for a moment, a bitter smile on her lips as she raises her head to look at you.

“‘Friends’?  ‘ _ **Family**_ ’? Ah’m aware of those human terms, but yer’ such a cliché li’l _hero_ , _**guppy**_.” She says darkly, taking a threatening step forward towards you. “What happens when those things are gone then, huh?  When yer’ family and friends are glubbin’ _**dead**_ and never coming back? What does that make you, _guppy_ \--?”

“Why do you follow Lord English?” You cut in, not cowering away from Melora’s cutting words.  Probably in the past, you would’ve collapsed with tears, but all you feel is reassurance, knowing that your friends and family could protect each other.  You were stronger now mentally--although you still have mental scars from your past life. You watch as Melora’s face twists with rage again, and you hope this doesn’t start another round of fighting; you push on, crossing the line. “Did Johnathan Crocker-Egbert and Jaden Harley-English mean _**nothing**_ to you?”

There’s a deathly silence, and you hear a soft creaking of metal.  Your gaze darts to where the Condesce’s hand is wrapped around her trident; the golden metal was groaning in warning under her harsh grip.  Melora takes a step forward before she throws her trident to the side harshly, stomping forward. You stand your ground, and she stops a meter in front of you, still towering over you.  She growls lowly, energy pulsing around her before she releases it.

«Ï ‘ _FØŁŁØW_ ’ HÏM BĘÇÄÜŠĘ HĘ PRØMÏŠĘD MĘ THĘ ÇØŃTÏŃÜĘD ĘXÏŠTÄŃÇĘ ØF MŸ RÄÇĘ ÄFTĘR WÏPÏŃG ØÜT MŸ _ĘŃTÏRĘ_ _**GŁÜBBÏŃG**_ PŁÄŃĘT!» Melora screams, psionics and fuschia light surrounding her body. «Ï ÇÜŁŁĘD THØŠĘ TWØ BĘÇÄÜŠĘ HĘ WÄŠ GØÏŃG TØ DØ ÏT HÏMŠĘŁF!   _ **MĘRÇÏŁĘŠŠŁŸ**_ TĘÄR THĘM ÄPÄRT _**ŁÏMB**_ FRØM _**ŁÏMB**_ , _**ŠŁØWŁŸ**_ , BĘÇÄÜŠĘ _Ï_ ÇØÜŁDŃ’T KĘĘP THĘM ÏŃ ŁÏŃĘ!»

She then snapped her mouth shut for a moment, breathing heavily as she tried ro get her emotions under control.  You said nothing in the silence the ensued between you two, only processing her words because-- _Lord English destroyed her planet_?  That...didn’t happen in his past life. After a few more seconds, the Condesce spoke again, voice tired.

«...Dïd ÿøü kńøw?» She asks, a sardonic, bitter smile on her face. «Mÿ płäńęt wäš ńøt dęštrøÿęd bÿ thę Ręçkøńïńg thät gämę çäłłęd _ŠGRÜB_ …» Her face twists into something ugly before she continues. «…Ït wäš dęštrøÿęd.  Bÿ. _**Hïm**_.»

The Condesce then lets out a bitter laugh, only wincing slightly when she jostles the wound on her side, most likely her broken rib; she moves a hand over her side.  She breathes shallowly, but she keeps a steady gaze on you. The smell of tea still fills the air.

“...When ah’ came back for my planet, ah’ found it in shambles...with that _**b*****d**_ roaring his victory ova’ the _billions_ of dead trolls floatin’ with the f**kin’ rocky remains of my home.” Melora murmurs, switching to English with her heavy accent, but she continues, gaze a little distant. “...When he sees my ship and all the other remain’ trolls that were with me…” Her expression grows tight, and the hand not pressed against her wound turns into a shaking fist. “...He attacks.  No warnin’. No _**nothin’**_.”

You hear the _devastation_ in her voice, but her face betrays no emotion, her teeth bared in a snarl.  Meanwhile, your thoughts were rushing. Lord English didn’t destroy Alternia in your past timeline; it was the Reckoning when Karkat and the others activated SGRUB.  Lord English was acting differently from the one in your past life. But why--?

“And then,” Melora continues bitterly, and you snap your attention back to her. “He leaves me alive, all for the sole purpose of bein’ his _**servant**_ in his motherglubbin’ plans of his.” She pauses, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. “...He said, that as long as ah’ serve him, he’ll give me the Matriorb so my race could live on the planet Earth--”

“He won’t help you, Melora!” You protest, cutting in.  You _**know**_ Lord English; he’s not gonna keep his promise. “He’s not going to keep his promi--!”

«WHÄT ØTHĘR ÇHØÏÇĘ DØ Ï HÄVĘ, _JOHN EGBERT_!?» Melora roars back, frustration bubbling over as she gave a little hysterical laugh before continuing, swaying on the surface of the yarn planet as blood continues to trickle down the side of her face. «Ï äm ä Qüęęń, fïršt äńd føręmøšt.  Thę łïvęš øf mÿ pęøpłę çømę fïršt bęførę mÿ... _pïtÿ-bøńdš_ wïth Johnathan äńd Jaden.» You note the hesitation, but you continue to listen to her, despite the harsh protests you were biting back. She looks at you with an exhausted expression; she’s given up, you realize. “...Soon enough...he’ll kill ya’ and your--”

“LORD ENGLISH IS A _F**KING **D**KHEAD**_!” You roar back, finally snapping, wind whipping around violently; it diesn’t feel right so see the Condesce so crushed.  You hear Breath’s voices raise in a crescendo. “ _HE_ WON’T KEEP HIS PROMISES! HE--!” You cut yourself off, quickly clamping down on your anger and emotions, mentally berating yourself for losing control.  “......He...h-he won’t...keep his promises…”

Your vision starts to blur, and you’re not sure if it’s from blood loss or...tears.  You feel warm wetness run down your face, and you realize you’re crying. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you remember the day Lord English broke his promise with you.  You should’ve known better to make promises with the cherub, but you were so f**king desperate back then.

 _“Let him go!  You_ promised _!” You roar your throat raw, tears warm and stinging your cheeks, staring at the cherub before you, who was holding Jake by his neck. “YOU F**KING_ PROMISED _, YOU F**KING_ B*****D _!”_

 _No, no,_ **no** _,_ no _,_ no _\--Jake’s death would be counted Heroic if he dies here.  He’ll die, he’ll die, he’ll_ _die_ _, he’ll_ _die_ _\--like Dirk. Oh God,_ _Dirk_ _. Your eyes can’t help but go down to the unmoving body you’re cradling in your arms._

_**Dirk’s eyes are still open, but his orange eyes have no light in them.  Red blood, now dry, is splashed over his neck and chest. His own katana had been stabbed into his throat by Lord English, but you’ve removed it now, so only a slit remains in Dirk’s throat.  Dirk is dead because he and Jake had to buy time to help everyone else retreat. He sacrificed his f**king life to save you all, dying a Heroic death.** _

_**You jerk your head up when you hear Lord English let out a roaring laugh at your words...before it dies down to a raspy chuckle.  Lord English promised that he’d let Dirk and Jake go if you stayed behind instead, dying a Heroic death. But you should’ve f**king knew better.  The bulging, colorful eyes look at you with mock pity, a sneer forming on the green, skull-like face of the cherub.** _

_**“** JOHN EGBERT. **” Lord English rumbles, sounding so disappointed and amused. “** DON’T YOU KNOW THAT I’M THE F**KING BAD GUY!? **”**_

**_“...S-S’okay, J..ohny...” Jake rasps out wetly, blood dripping down from his mouth and nose like waterfalls, voice barely heard with Lord English’s meaty fingers wrapped around his neck. “I-It’s..._ okay _…”_**

_**Jake is taking in shakier breaths now.  He coughs weakly, a mouthful of blood falling from his lips and hitting the sand below.  The Page of Hope is shuddering, but then he...he smiles. He smiles at you, right eye sliding shut to wink at you.  You bet, if he still had feeling in his mangled arms, he would have given you finger guns.** _

_“Kick ‘is a-arse for me...J-Johnny.” Jake whispers, still smiling with so much God d**n_ hope _._

_**…** _

_**…And then…** _

Snap _.  Snap went the neck of your dear friend, your big brother-figure.  But Jake...energetic,_ funny _,_ hopeful _Jake is still smiling even when the light has gone out of his eyes as Lord English drops him to the golden sand below._

 _Lord English is laughing now, but you can’t hear anything.  You can’t feel anything. You had made a promise to yourself after Roxy and Jane’s death, that no one else would die.  But,_ ha _, that was a lie to yourself, wasn’t it? You feel numb before Lord English shoots a pool ball through your chest and you, of course, die._

_**…** _

**_…The death was not Heroic or Just--_ you weren’t sacrificing your life for Jake and Dirk’s anymore _\--so you came back to life a few minutes later, still kneeling on the ground beside Jake and Dirk’s unmoving bodies.  Dave was the first to find you like this, took one look at the scene before he hugged you close, whispering apologies for being late, for not being there--but he shouldn’t have have to say sorry because it wasn’t his f**king fault._**

“...He won’t keep his promise.” You say firmly, dragging yourself back to the present, Doc Scratch helping to suppress the memory for now.  You harshly scrub at your eyes, looking away from Melora for a bit. “Trust me. I-I... ** _know_**.”

When you look back at Melora, she’s just staring at you, rage completely gone, expression blank.  You’re a little surprised that she’s not asking for proof or the entire story of how you know that Lord English won’t keep his promises.  The silence stretches...before the Condesce lets out a deep, drawn out sigh, causing you to tense slightly. To your surprise she starts staggering backwards before she sits down heavily on the ground, leaning against a yarn ball that was behind her.  You take a step towards her, concerned, but Melora holds up her hand, stopping you in your tracks.

“......I kinda knew it all along.” Melora then murmurs after a long stretch of silence, smiling resignedly at you before she scoffs and looks away. “Guess I kept tellin’ myself that I can still save my race.  Fix my f**kin’ mistakes…”

You can tell now...that the fight is over.  You store Vrillyhoo away, saying nothing for now.  You finally move a hand down to the wound on your stomach, wincing slightly.  Your vision swims a bit...before you focus your gaze back onto Melora. She seems to be staring into space.  The Condesce just looks...tired. So, _so_ , _**so**_ , _**so**_ tired. You feel tired too, from both the fight and dealing with Lord English.  Coughing softly, you then decide the break the silence.

“...Melora Peixes,” You call out.  She slowly lifts her head up to look at you, and you see a slight arch of her eyebrows; you smile reassuringly. “I-If it’s alright with you...” You pause for a moment, trying to catch your breath a little before pushing onwards.  You grin roguishly; you feel the drying blood on your lips. “...Would you...l-like to join...m-my family? I-I know I said friends earlier but...”

She blinks as you trail off...and then you see the slow widening of her eyes, an incredulous look on her face before her gaze sharpens with suspicion.  You see the way Melora’s gaze flickers downwards to your stomach wound, assessing, before she raises her gaze back up to your face.

“......What’s a family?” Melora finally questions, gaze calculating. “...What’s _your_ definition of it?”

“...Family?” You murmur softly in response, tilting your head before sending a lopsided smile towards the Condesce, licking your lips nervously, iron on your tongue. “...Family to me…” You pause for a moment, gathering your thoughts before continuing. “...I-It means that...th-the people I love... _ **all**_ of them and me……w-we fight...laugh, cry, joke, p-prank, rap, cuddle--do _everything_ together.  W-we’re just...there for each other. Family...”

You smile to yourself then, warm memories filling your mind.  You remember meeting Dave, Rose, and Jade for the first time online.  You remember meeting Karkat and the others. You remember meeting Dirk, Jake, Jane, and Roxy.  You remember all of your experiences with trolls and humans alike, eyes a little warm with happy tears, but you hold them back.  You slowly raise your head up to looking directly into fuschia eyes.

“...My family is my entire _**life**_ ,” You murmur. “...I c-couldn’t live without them.”

You send an awkward smile to Melora, hoping that your words sound as genuine as you want them to sound like.  You take in a shuddering breath before you slowly approach her, step by step; this time, Melora doesn’t stop you from walking towards her.

“A-Anyways, it’s something...way, way b-better than just friends--not that I’m talking trash...a-about friendship.” Your gaze is then stern, expression serious and voice managing stay a bit more steady this time. “...My family and I will keep your race alive, and we’ll kick Lord English’s a** when th-the time comes.  I’m not... _ **forcing**_ you to do a-anything, so it’s your choice if you want to stay with Lord English, w-wait for the chance to slit his throat……or you can join m-my family-- _your family too if you want it_ \--and we can all kick Lord English’s a**.  Together.”

…Slowly, you move your free hand up from your side while your other remains over your stomach.  You offer your hand to her, smiling brightly, ignoring all the pain and exhaustion you feel to focus on Melora.

“...So...what do you say?” You ask softly, hoping for the best.

You don’t have any fight left in you, so you’re not sure what you would do if Melora snaps at you again.  You’re exhausted, but you really want to see this through. Melora on the other hand looks conflicted, unsure at first.  She’s gazing into your eyes, searching for...something.

…

…

…Melora finally lets out a sigh and breaks eye-contact with you, apparently finding what she needed to find.  Your heart is beating loud in your ears when her hand moves up...and grasps yours. Joy immediately starts swelling in your chest because she took your hand--and _wow_ , that sounds silly.  But your relief and happiness was short-lived when you’re suddenly _**yanked**_ forward.

You tense slightly for a fight, _prepared to just dissolve into wind_ \--......but you realize...that the Condesce is hugging you.  She hugging you right now. Melora Peixes, Her Imperial Condescension, was hugging you. It hurts to simply move, so it’s pretty close to _**agony**_ to be held in a hug at the moment.  But the hug...is _warm_.

She’s not crushing you to death; she’s just holding you.  You’re kinda awkwardly sprawled on top of her as she hugs you close like some sort of stuffed animal.  You don’t do anything to break out of her hold when it’s obvious that she’s not intent on breaking your bones.

“...... _ **Gog**_ , you’re just like my li’l guppy Johnathan…” She finally whispers into your hair before she lets out a chuckle...and then a laugh.  

Her laugh is carefree.  Tired. But still carefree as she continues to hold you close.  Her laughter dies out after a few seconds and she sighs. You feel a large hand lightly pat your hair, careful and gentle, as if being cautious of any head wounds, which you think you don’t have.

“...You win,” Melora then murmurs.

“...Uh, _what_ …?” You heard her, but you were...confused and uncertain.  Still, the feeling of happiness was starting to well up within you again; you had a good feeling of what Melora’s final choice was.

“You _**win**_ ,” Melora merely repeats for you with another soft laugh, ruffling your hair gently.  She then tucks your much smaller head under her chin as she hugs you, and you can feel her body shake with laughter...and something else.  You hear her breath hitch, but there’s still a smile in her voice as she continues to speak, holding you close. “You win...guppy…”

==> John: Be the Reader.

==> Reader: See what Present-John is currently doing.

After Jake had revealed that Melora and John had practically destroyed Saturn with their raw power, the Heir of Breath had asked more questions about the event just so he could get a grasp of what might happen in the future; he Page of Hope, along with Jane, Roxy, and Dirk, gave John all the information that they knew, though it wasn’t much.  

And now, everyone was back to doing their own thing.  PM and Jack-- _mostly PM_ \--continued to help AR and WV learn to control their new warping powers.  Jane, Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Feferi were watching AR and WV while idly chatting with each other on random topics.  John was back to speaking softly with Kaniza and Cresyn. Actually, since Kaniza was done asking his questions, only John and Cresyn were speaking softly with each other; the Rogue of Blood was merely watching and listening.

« _Šø_...» Cresyn rubbed a hand over his face, sighing deeply as he looked at John through his fingers. «...Ÿęr šäÿïń’ thät ÿęr płäńęt gøt _dęštrøÿęd_...bÿ ä _gämę_.» When John nods, Cresyn continues. «...Äńd thęń Äłtęrńïä _**äłšø**_ gętš dęštrøÿęd bÿ thę šämę gämę.»

« _Węłł_ , ŠGRÜB ïš ä bït dïffęręńt frøm SBURB--büt ÿęš, Äłtęrńïä gętš dęštrøÿęd.» John replied, rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

«Äńd ÿä’ _**dïęd**_ ïń ørdęr tä’ bęçømę v-whät ÿä’ ärę ńøv-w...» Cresyn continued, gesturing to the Heir of Breath’s God Tier clothes. «Äńd ït’š thę šämę før ęvw-ęrÿøńę ęłšę v-wïth thøšę çłøthęš.»

«Thät pręttÿ müçh šümš ęvęrÿthïńg üp.» John said, fiddling with his fingers as he sent Cresyn a lopsided smile. «...Dø ÿøü...gęt ït?»

Cresyn stared at John for a long moment before sighing, rubbing a hand over his face.  The adult Violet Blood then sighed before looking at John with a grunt.

«Äłrïght.  V-Whät Ï gęt ïš thät äłł øf ÿä’ ärę çräžÿ.» John looked like he was about to deflate a little at Cresyn’s words, but the adult Violet Blood continued. «Ï’m ïń.»

John perked up an gazed at Cresyn, who was running a hand through his hair, careful of his horns.  Kaniza let a small smile show on his face as Cresyn sighed deeply again before speaking once more.

«Ï’w-vę dęçïdęd tä’ jøïń ÿęr męrrÿ çręv-w øf ïńšäńïtÿ.» Cresyn huffed, watching how John seemed to practically glow with happiness.  John looked like he was prepared to bounce around the room. «...Šęttłę døv-wń bęførę ÿä’ ęxpłødę, kïd.»

John didn’t explode of course, but he was grinning widely, almost looking like a mad man.  Cresyn resisted the urge to roll his eyes and suppressed an amused smirk; d**n, the kid’s happiness was starting to rub off on him.  But John then perked for a different reason, turning his gaze away from Cresyn and to the doorway; this caused the Violet Blood and Kaniza to do the same.

Just a few seconds pass by before footsteps were audible, and then a familiar ravenette with bright green eyes popped into view, grinning widely as the white dog ears on her head twitched at every little sound.

“Hey, bro!” Jade, dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse, greeted John cheerily as she waved at him--what the he** was around her arm?

“Jade?” John called out, sliding off of the cot he was sitting on, quickly approaching her sister.  Other conversations in the room slowly fame to a halt; everyone turned their attention to the new arrival. “What is…?”

“Oh!  You know how you pestered me earlier, right?  And we were talking about stuff...” Jade said, lifting her right arm, something green wrapped around it.  She smiled brightly. “Typheus wanted to say ‘hi’!”

John blinked in mild surprise...before he gazed into familiar silver eyes.  Typheus was...small, like really, really small--the Denizen wasn’t even as big as an adult boa constrictor!  But Typheus didn’t seem to mind his size at the moment as John came closer

“ **John Egbert,** ” Typehus greeted, thunderous voice now something much softer but still baritone.  The small Denizen smiles, showing off his sharp teeth. “ **We meet again.** ”

“Heya, Typheus!” John responded, grinning widely in return.  

The Heir of Breath offered his left arm to the Denizen, and Typheus unwound himself from Jade’s arm before switching over.  Typheus slithered up John’s arm before he loosely wrapped himself around the ravenet’s neck, looking very much like a glittering, green scarf at the moment.  The Denizen’s pale upper torso bobbed slightly next to John’s head, the silver eyes of the serpentine being taking John in.

“ **...You seem better now, John.** ” Typheus murmured softly. “ **At least, better than when I had seen you before.  Something good has happened, yes?** ”

“Yep!  I got most of my issues beaten at the moment and-- _oh yeah_!” John quickly turned his attention to his sister, who seemed to have been watching his interaction with his Denizen, amusement and fondness in her eyes.  The Heir of Breath gestured over to where AR and WV were currently standing with PM and Jack beside them. “So, a small recap: the Mayor and AR have warping powers, and PM and Jack can still warp without the Queen’s ring.  Also, I made PM and Jack the keepers of their rings.”

“I see, I see~!” Jade hummed, easily taking everything in stride, not evening questioning John’s choice of making Jack a the keeper of the Black Queen’s ring.  She trusted her brother’s decisions. “But you just want me to _quintuple_ -check on them, yeah? To make sure everything’s really alright.”

“Yupperoonie!” John replied.

“ _O_ ~kay then,” Jade skipped over to where the Carapacians were, briefly waving at Dirk, Jake, Roxy, Jane, Feferi, Kaniza, and Cresyn before focusing all of her attention to what she had come for in the first place--not that she wouldn’t coming over to the Meteor to visit everyone else though. “So, first of all, I don’t think we’ve met properly.” Jade smiled brightly and did a playful curtsy to the white and black checker-people. “I’m Jade Harley, the Witch of Space, and John’s ecto-sis.  It’s nice to meet you guys!”

“O-Oh!” WV bowed back frantically full of never, yet he smiled. “It is nice to meet you as well--”

As greetings were exchanged, John idly noted that Kaniza and Cresyn had left their seats to go converse with the Alpha Kids and Feferi; the Heir of Breath didn’t mind the two leaving since his conversation with them had been pretty much finished.  Besides, John wanted to catch up with Typheus.

“I’m really sorry about not getting you guys off of your planets.” John murmured as he walked over to one of the infirmary beds to sit down, springs creaking beneath him.

“ **You have nothing to apologize for, John.** ” Typheus merely replied, still curled around John’s neck. “ **The underlings actually appeared anywhere near my home.  Besides, I would have boiled them if they were to ever step anywhere near me.** ”

Typheus let out a low hiss, and John could actually see the heat waves around the Denizen’s breath, the air wavering.  John smiled lopsidedly, briefly remembering his doomed self in his past timeline before he pushed those dark thoughts away.

“How are the others settling in?  Echidna, Hephaestus, and Cetus I mean.” John then asked. 

“ **My brother Hephaestus is in a rather sulky mood at the moment,** ” Typheus sighed, irises shining like new, silver dimes as he looked at John. “ **While I did want to meet you again, I had also wished to get away from his incessant ranting.** ” John chuckled at this while Typheus continued. “ **Cetus is a bit snappy as well, but she will get used to it much faster than Hephaestus.  And Echidna...ah well, she’s the epitome of calm. She is curious of all the other gods of Space that reside on the Meteor.** ”

John hummed in understanding, feeling relieved that things were going well.  The Heir idly kicked his legs out over the edge of the cot, looking over to where Jade was.  The Witch of Space was practically cooing at WV and AR, ignoring the latter’s groans of exasperation.  John smiled at this.

“ **...The Rogue of Hope asked me to check if you were alright.** ” Typheus then murmured softly.

“Grandpa Harley?” John said as he blinked and turned his head to look at Typheus.  The Heir was mildly surprised and a little confused. “Um...did he think something bad happened about me or…?”

“ **No, no…** ” The Denizen of LOWAS reassured.  Typheus then pause slightly, looking a bit thoughtful as he inclined his head. “ **...John...is Jacob Harley the one who is your actual fa--?** ”

_**Zap!** _

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the flash of blue light.  Though everyone wasn’t too on edge since they were familiar with the blue light, linking it to a certain Heir of Breath who must be coming from the futur-- _HOLY **SH**!**_

The first thing everyone noticed was the red blood that was hitting the floor, drop by drop.  Eyes followed the the drops of red blood to blue clothes, which were looking a bit purple right now.

There was a different John standing near the center of the room, being supported by a certain Condesce; God, the ravenet looked f**king _**dead**_ with how he was sagging completely against the adult troll, blood starting form a small puddle at his feet.  The adult Fuschia Blood dated her gaze around the room, looking tense. Her eyes landed on the Alpha Kids, who looked like they were prepared to bring their weapons out at the sight of her--but a pale hand covered in red blood moved up, a feeble cough filling the stunned silence.

“D-Don’t...worry guys…” Future-John says as he lifts his head up, blood rolling down from his lips as he grins even though he slumps down even more, legs no longer supporting him. “M-Melora’s one...of us...now…”

“JOHN, OH MY _**GOD**_!” Jade was the first to snap out of her shock, scrambling forward to her bleeding brother’s side. “WHAT THE _**F**K**_!?”

“The...fight w-was...worth it…!” Future-John wheezed out with a weary laugh.

“Oh my God, _**John**_ , _please_ stop talking!” Jade barked, ears twitching nervously on her head as she helped the Condesce move Other-John over to a cot.  Present-John looked at himself with concern before he moved his gaze to the Condesce.

“Are you alright, Condesce Peixes?” John asked, smiling nervously when he received a incredulous look from Melora, who was standing back a little to make room for Jane and Feferi, who quickly crossed to room to stand at the Other-John’s side, Life at their fingertips.

“Oh my f**king gog, John,” Roxy called out from the side, smacking her forehead before waving a hand out to the Heir of Breath. “You don’t care about yourself-- _ **literally**_!”

“H-Hey, I would be more...concerned for s-someone else than myself, to b-be...honest…” Future-John mumbled from where he was lying on the cot, Melora shaking her head while sighing softly, awkwardly shuffling to the side to keep everyone's attention on Future-John.  But Other-John thought otherwise. “H-Hey...J-Jane...Fef...why don’t y-you two check u-up...on Melora i-inste--”

“John,” Jade groaned, fond but mostly exasperated at her brother’s selfless actions; Present-John sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at his future-self’s words. “I said zip it--!”

“Please, let me heal him.” Came a smooth, female voice. “Ms. Crocker, Ms. Peixes, you can take care of Melora to ease John’s worries.”

Everyone paused where they were before whipping their heads around to the doorway.  Standing there were two familiar Burgundy Bloods, the adult dressed in her God Tier clothes while the younger was clothed in something more casual.  Damara was hovering at Anamia’s left shoulder, looking at Future-John with horrified and exasperated eyes. Jane and Feferi seemed reluctant to move, but Anamia, the Sylph of Time, gave a small reassuring smile to the two younger healers before turning all of her attention to Future-John.

“S- _See_ …?” Future-John murmured, smiling brightly up at Anamia when she briskly came to his die.  The injured Heir if Breath continued to smile. “I-I told...you...could h-heal me...later…”

Anamia merely let out a soft, exasperated sigh before she smiled fondly, continuing to heal John’s wounds with Time.  Feferi and Jane-- _the latter a bit hesitant_ \--went to work on healing Melora’s wounds with Life, their attention mostly on the adult Fuschia Blood’s stomach.

==> Reader: Be Jane when she entered SBURB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a little doodle of John wearing the Hal-armor. Here is the link to my trashy art. :,)  
> Link: [My Trashy Doodle](https://www.deviantart.com/oddgalaxy/art/John-Egbert-Hal-Strider-Armor-776346334?ga_submit_new=10%3A1544576002&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
